Can I Ask You Something? II
by QPython
Summary: Completed! WrestleMania has come and gone but Zack Tyler aka Machetti is still in the WWE. This story covers another year in the life of Machetti and is a sequel to Can I Ask You Something?
1. Apologies

**Can I Ask You Something II**

**Summary:** WrestleMania has come and gone but Zack Tyler aka Machetti is still in the WWE. This story covers another year in the life of Machetti and is a sequel to _Can I Ask You Something?_

**Pairing:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own WWE or any of its superstars, trademarks, gimmicks, slogans, and all of that stuff. It all belongs to Vince McMahon (who is now bald), I am just choosing to write about it for my enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of others. But I DO own Zack Tyler aka Machetti, he's mine!

**Rating:** T

**---x---**

**Chapter One: Apologies**

**---x---**

Zack Tyler and Maria Kanellis slowly got out of Zack's rent-a-car and started heading towards the arena. It had been a long night and their flight had just landed. Sure a plane ride from Detroit to Dayton wasn't that long, but it was about six 'o' clock when the two of them had finally gotten to sleep. Last night was WrestleMania and Zack had put on the best match he possibly could and received a standing ovation for his efforts. But as a result of his hard fought match he was still sore. Sure it wasn't all real but jumping from a twenty-five foot ladder and landing on your ass can really take a toll on your body.

"You okay?" Maria asked as she watched Zack slowly open the back door to the car.

"Yeah," answered Zack as he grabbed his bag from the back of the car. "Just a little sore but I'll be alright."

Zack and Maria walked towards the arena and saw a large number of fans standing by the personnel entrance to the arena. When the eager WWE fans saw Machetti and Maria approaching the arena they let out a loud cheer and attempted to swarm the WWE superstar and diva. Luckily security was on hand, which kept the fans in control. Zack shook his head and put on his Machetti face and shook a few hands and signed a few autographs. Maria watched with a smile as Zack talked with the fans and signed autographs, it looked like he really missed that.

Maria gave a few hugs to some fans then she and Zack headed into the arena. Zack and Maria hadn't even taken a step into the arena when a staff member congratulated Zack on his match last night. Zack nodded then he and Maria went further backstage where they met some more superstars, most notably was Jeff Hardy, who was upset that Machetti had out done him. Jeff had jumped off of the fifteen foot ladder and landed on Edge, who was laying on the other ladder, but Machetti had fallen off the twenty foot ladder once, then was piledrived off of it through a table, then did a double Shooting Star Press Leg Drop.

Jeff shook Zack's hand then he and Maria went off where they met Michael Hickenbottom. "Well kid, what can I say," said Shawn, "you did great. And you out-bled me too!"

"Well someone had to bleed," said Zack with a smile, "Paul wasn't there and Ric wasn't even on the card. The way I saw it I had to do something."

"And you did," said Michael, "you went out there and you stole the show. That's why I'm proud to say that I trained you and I'm proud to say you're match was possibly the best of the night."

"Thanks," said Zack, "and you know, for you to say that now, really makes me feel great, just to hear that you're proud of me makes me feel like it was all worth while. And I feel like I'd do it all over again, despite how soar I am now."

"That's what I like to hear," said Michael, "regret nothing. Oh, by the way, Vince wants to see you."

"He does?" asked Zack.

"Yeah," answered Michael, "something tells me he enjoyed your match last night and that he want to personally commend you on your effort."

"Well best not keep the boss waiting," said Zack, "Michael, I'll see you later." Zack grabbed Maria's hand then the two of them walked off towards the WWE Chairman's office.

**---x---**

Zack glanced at Maria, then knocked on the door to Vince McMahon's office. "Come in," called Vince's voice from inside.

Zack pushed the door opened and Maria followed him inside. Vince turned his chair to face Zack and Maria and the two of them immediately coughed in an attempt to hide their laughter towards their bald-headed boss.

"You might as well let it all out," said Vince, as he rubbed his hand on his now bald head, "I've got to get used to it."

"Sorry sir," laughed Zack, "I think all of us are going to have to get used to it."

Once Zack and Maria had calmed down a bit, Vince turned to Zack, "alright first of all, I want to congratulate you," said Vince, "Zack, you did a great job last night at WrestleMania. It may have been your first WrestleMania, but it's definitely not going to be your last. You went above and beyond my expectations with your match last night and I think the fans were highly entertained."

"Thank you sir," said Zack, "but I'm just doing my job."

"Well you're doing one hell of a job at it," said Vince. "Now, did we discuss any plans for you for after WrestleMania?"

"Not that I recall," said Zack, "I was just going to go out there tonight and explain some things to the fans, then apologize to the people I hurt, mainly this lovely lady at my side." Maria blushed at being mentioned like that in front of the WWE Chairman.

"Alright, well let's look towards the future," said Vince, "who do you want to get in the ring with?"

"Well there are some guys on Smackdown," said Zack, "but most of all I'd love to face 'good old HBK'."

"You want a match with your former mentor huh?" questioned Vince, "you know, I like the sound of that. We'll see if we can arrange for that match sooner rather than later."

"That's great," said Zack, "now was there anything else you wanted to say to me?"

"Actually there was," said Vince, "in case you didn't hear the fans last night, you got quite a reaction. They're really into you and I'm thinking of making you a contender for Cena's WWE Title."

Zack turned and smiled at Maria then looked back at Vince, "are you serious?" asked Zack, "you want me to fight in a title match?"

"With the reactions you've been getting, I think it would be a crime not to," said Vince. "He's what I want you to do. Later tonight Adam is going to go out there and talk about how he wants to be a contender. I want you to go out there and set up a Number One Contender's Match between the two of you for next week. If you get a good reaction from the fans, we'll go through with it. If they don't, I'll call it off and we'll give you something else to do for a while."

"Thank you, sir," said Zack, who couldn't help hiding the smile on his face, "I'll go talk to Adam before the show. I'll see you later sir." Zack grabbed Maria's hand and he led her out of the room, but as they were going out through the door, they heard Vince call out to them.

"Zack, you don't need to thank me. You deserve it."

**---x---**

Raw was live and Matt and Jeff Hardy had just won the World Tag Team titles in the second over the top rope battle royal. In the arena _Riot Time_ played as Machetti came from the back and headed down to the ring. He was dressed in street clothes and clearly wasn't here to compete. Instead he had a mic in his hand, and the look on his face clearly stated that he was going to use it. As Machetti made his way down to the ring and got inside he smiled when he saw several signs saying 'Welcome Back Machetti' and one long chain of letters that spelled out 'M-A-C-H-E-T-T-I' Obviously the fans were glad that he was back.

Machetti walked over to a corner then climbed up onto the second rope, then he did a back-flip off of it and landed on his feet in the middle of the ring, earning him a loud cheer from the fans and causing a loud **_Machetti_** chant to start up. Machetti smiled at the fans and waited for them to quiet down, which took a really long time.

"Well," said Machetti, "it's great to be back. And now I guess I have a few people to apologize to for my actions recently. First, and I think most importantly is Maria. Maria, I know you're backstage somewhere, and I'd appreciate it if you could come out here. I'd like to say this to your face."

Machetti leaned back against the corner and waited then Maria's theme music hit and Raw's backstage interviewer made her way down to the ring. Maria slowly got in the ring and stood across from Machetti.

"Now Maria, I know I said this a lot last night, but I need to tell you this," said Machetti, "I'm sorry. Now I'm going to be completely honest with you, I'm not going to tell you I don't remember what I did to you, because I do. And that's what makes this so much more painful. I saw myself doing everything I was doing, but I was unable to stop it. When I bumped my head back at New Year's Revolution, I was out cold, and unfortunately I was not the first one to wake up. What woke up was the rage, determination, and hot-headedness that I had deep inside me. It's always been there and is still there, it's just melded with my normal mindset again."

Machetti glanced at Maria, "are you following me so far?" he asked, he didn't want to confuse her. Maria slowly nodded then Machetti continued, "my normal emotions and thoughts awoke a little later than that, but I was no longer in control. So I watched helplessly as I hurt everyone who cared about me. Trust me, the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. You mean too much to me."

"Finally at WrestleMania," continued Machetti, "Dude Love piledrived me through that table off of that ladder, which knocked me out cold. I slowly fought my way back and managed to regain my normal thoughts and emotions. I did a lot that I regret, and now I have to start making up with it. And the first thing I'm going to do is gain your forgiveness. And I am not going to do anything else until you forgive me for everything I've done."

Maria looked like she was going to say something, but then to the surprise of everyone in the arena, Machetti dropped to his knees in front of her and slowly took her hands with his hand that wasn't holding the mic. "Maria, I always thought that I would never knowingly hurt you, but now I actually did, physically, mentally, and emotionally." Machetti looked up into Maria eyes trying to express that he was completely serious. "I couldn't sleep at all last night knowing what I did to you, so now I need to know if you can possibly find it in your heart to forgive me. I don't know how else to say this, but I love you, and I am willing to spend the rest of my career trying to make it up to you."

Machetti looked up at Maria as the fans started chanting **_For-give, Ma-chetti _**followed by a series of claps. Maria smile around at the fans then turned back to Machetti. Maria slowly pulled her hands away from Machetti then took his mic. "Machetti," said Maria, "I've always known that you never knowingly do anything to hurt me. The reason I worked so hard to get you back was because… I love you too." Maria paused and smiled down at Machetti, then pulled him back up to his feet, "and there's no way I can stay mad at you. You're forgiven." In a flash Maria reached out and wrapped her arms around the back of Machetti's neck then pulled his head down and kissed him.

Machetti quickly responded by wrapping his arms around Maria's waist and pulling her into him. Machetti pressed Maria's smaller body into his then returned her kiss. When they broke apart both of them were smiling. "God I missed that," said Machetti as he released Maria. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, I have a few apologies to make."

Maria reached out and grabbed Machetti's free hand then nodded for him to continue. "Alright, next is another real important one," said Machetti, "I want to say I'm sorry to all of the fans. I'm sorry I turned my back on you and I'm sorry about the conduct I have been using recently. And to show how sincere I am, I'm going to start over and I'm going to earn your approval back, starting with tonight." The fans cheered Machetti as he and Maria turned to face JR and King at announce table.

"King," said Machetti, "you're next. You're not a has-been, and you're not washed up. I think you proved that to me and all of these people when the two of us had our match a few weeks ago. And to show that I'm being honest and sincere, I've got a gift for you."

Machetti let go of Maria's hand for a moment and got out of the ring, then Maria followed him out over to the announce table. "Jerry, I remember back a few times a slapped you across the face, so right now, I'm going to offer you a free shot, and I hope that's enough so we can settle this." Machetti walked over to King's side then held his arms behind his back, then nodded for King to hit him. "Come on," said Machetti without the mic, "I know you can pack a punch, teach me the lesson that everyone of these fans once wanted me to learn."

Lawler slowly stood up and glanced at Maria, who shrugged then nodded for King to go ahead. King brought back his arm then shot it out and caught Machetti on the side of the face, causing him to stumble back a bit. Machetti removed his hands from behind his back then held one hand up to where King had hit him then used the other to hold his mic. "You've still got it. By the way, congratulations on getting into the Hall of Fame, both you and JR really deserve it."

Machetti moved his free hand from his face and offered it out to King, who quickly shook it. Then Machetti walked around the table over to JR and offered his hand out to him, and JR quickly shook Machetti's hand as well. Machetti saluted the two Raw commentators then took Maria's hand and got back into the ring.

"Alright, next I need to apologize to Paul London and Brian Kendrick," said Machetti, in an attempt to get back on topic. "Paul, Brian, I know you're backstage watching this, and I'd like you guys to come out here. You're my best friends and I want to apologize to your face." Machetti wrapped his arm around Maria's shoulders and stood in the ring waiting for the WWE Tag Team Champions. A second later, London and Kendrick's theme song hit and the two of them came down to the ring.

Paul and Brian got in the ring and stood across from Machetti, who nodded and thanked them for coming out and giving him a chance to apologize. "Paul, Brian," said Machetti, "it's like I said to Maria. I was watching myself hurt you guys, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. Now I'm not going to go as far as saying that I'd never deliberately hurt you, cause hey, I've fought the two of you in matches countless times in the past, but I'd never go so far where I'd physically injury you like I almost did back a few weeks ago."

Paul stepped forward and took the mic from Machetti. "Listen man," said Paul, "you're our friend too. That's why we were working with Maria to get you back. We knew that wasn't the real you, so we figured we'd help her do something about it. And if that involved getting knocked around a bit on the way, we were okay with it."

"You did go a little overboard," said Brian as he took the mic from his partner, "but we'll easily forgive you on one condition." Machetti looked at Brian and mouthed, 'what?' "We want the same shot you gave King."

Machetti smiled and shook his head, then placed his arms behind his back. Brian handed the mic to Maria, then he and Paul stepped forward with identical smirks on their face. Then at the same time, they brought back their fists and punched Machetti in the face, knocking him backwards and causing him to fall on his ass. Machetti slowly sat up then he, Paul, and Brian started laughing. Maria smiled and shook her head then pulled Machetti back to his feet. Machetti nodded to Maria then took the mic back from her.

"I think that's just about everyone. But there's one more person, who I know is backstage that I need to apologize to, or maybe, there's four guys. Mick Foley, get your multi-persona ass out here! I want to say this to your face."

Machetti waited a while but Mick was showing no signs of coming out. "Mick," called Machetti, "I've got this lovely lady in the ring with me," Machetti then pulled Maria closer to him to prove his point, "and I've got my best friends here with me. I'm not leaving until you come out here and trust me I could stay out here for a while with my current company. So come on, I've got to say something to you."

At long last the familiar car crash in Mick Foley's theme music was heard in the arena and the Hardcore Legend came from the back and made his way down to the ring. Mick got in the ring and stood across from Machetti and Maria, while London and Kendrick stepped back and let Machetti do what he needed to do.

"Mick, I'm sorry for everything I put you through, but I know you can take it, especially after the match we put on at 'Mania," said Machetti as he walked up to Mick, "I'd also like to say, that your book does not suck and I'm sorry for treating it how I did."

Mick glanced at Machetti and shrugged then took the mic from him, "Machetti, I'm just doing my job. Maria called me in to help and that's what I did. Of course in the beginning I had no idea what I was getting into, but you took me for one hell of a ride, and you helped me get in another one of those great matches at WrestleMania. Machetti you've earned my respect, and you certainly have the ability to be a really great superstar."

"Thanks Mick," said Machetti as he took his mic back, "but that brings me to the other thing I wanted to say to you. I'd also like to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd have never been brought back and I wouldn't be standing here in the ring with Maria. So I'd really like to thank you for piledriving me through that table, and I'm willing to return the favor anytime."

Mick nodded at Machetti then Machetti offered Mick his hand and the two shook hands in the middle of the ring. Then Mick took the mic back from Machetti. "Now Machetti, I've got to get going. But before I do, I have to say something to the fans in this arena. Next week on Raw, I have a HUGE announcement to make. I'm not going to tell you what it is, but it's going to be big and I hope you all enjoy it.

Machetti nodded then turned to the fans, "EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR MICK FOLEY!!" The fans started cheering and chanted **_Foley, Foley, Foley,_** over and over again the fans chanted and slowly everyone stood on their feet. Machetti and Maria smiled at each other then they, along with Paul and Brian, began clapping as well and joined in with the chant. Mick smiled then graciously left the ring and headed to the back. Machetti, London, Kendrick, and Maria stood together in the ring as the camera faded and Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Edge was out on the stage and was talking to the fans about Hardy jumping off of the ladder onto him. Edge said that Michaels, Orton, and Cena may call themselves 'the Showstopper,' 'the Legend Killer,' and 'the Champ.' But he, Edge, was the one who could call himself 'the best,' and soon he would be called 'the new WWE Champion.'

But as soon as Edge said that _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came from the back holding his pipe, and walked up to Edge. "So Edge," said Machetti and he held his pipe by his side, "I guess you're saying that you want a shot at Cena's WWE Title."

"Yeah that's what I'm saying Chump Stain," snapped Edge, "if that's what it takes to become the New WWE Champion, then that's what I'm gonna do."

"Yeah, but there's just one thing. What if _I_ want to face John Cena?" questioned Machetti, an eruption of cheers from the fans, "and what if I want to face John Cena for the WWE Title? And maybe become the new WWE Champion?"

"Then I'd say you've got a problem," said Edge, "Cause whether you like it or not, I'm gonna be the new Champ, not you, not Orton, and not Shawn Michaels."

"Well you know," said Machetti, "there's one thing I can say about myself that you three can't. I actually WON last night at WrestleMania. When I got piledrived off of that ladder, and through that table, I got back up, and then I went on to win my match. I didn't get carted off on a stretcher."

"Well you have no idea how soar I am right now," said Edge, "it hurts to stand here right now."

"Does it?" asked Machetti, "I wouldn't know. I mean I only fell off of a twenty foot ladder once, got piledrived off of it through a table, dove off of it and landed hard on my ass, got cut opened by a barbed wire wrapped bat, and superplexed into a bed of thumbtacks, yeah I have no idea what you're talking about, but there may be some small chance that I had a hard time getting out of bed this morning too."

"Well unlike you I am a former two time WWE Champion," snapped Edge, "and last night wasn't my FIRST WrestleMania."

"I'll tell you what," said Machetti, "instead of boring the fans by bragging why don't we do something about it. I have a favor that Vince owes me, hair or no hair he has to grant it. So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to set up a Number One Contender's Match for next week. Not only will Orton or Michaels be in the match at Backlash, but one of us will be in it too. Whether Cena likes it or not, he's going to defend his title in a triple threat match, but who he defends it against, is up to us." The fans cheered loudly at the suggested match for next week.

Edge glanced around at the fans then turned to Machetti, "You know," said Edge, "normally I couldn't give a damn what you say, but this time, I like it. Next week you and me one-on-one, and we'll see who comes out on top."

"Sounds good," said Machetti, then a smirk appeared on his face, "oh, Edge, catch!" Machetti tossed his pipe up into the air, then Edge looked up in the air in an attempt to catch Machetti's pipe before it cracked him in the head, but suddenly Machetti charged forward and speared Edge down to the steel stage. Machetti got back to his feet and picked up his pipe, which had fallen to the ground behind them, Machetti smirked at Edge, who was laid out on the stage, then turned and walked to the back, as the fans cheered him on.

**---x---**

That's the first chapter of the second story. Machetti is back as a face, let me know if you like the idea of him gunning for the WWE Title. If I get a good response I may actually put the belt on him sometime in the future.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	2. Favored

**Chapter Two: Favored**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Bridgeport, and Zack, Mr. McMahon, and Adam Copeland were sitting in Vince's office before the show.

"Alright, so what are we going to do?" Vince asked the two superstars, "you guys have a number one contender match tonight. But Adam still has his jaw injury to worry about."

"I don't know," said Adam, "I guess we could try to wrestle a medium length match, but I don't think it would be that great, we'd have to cut back on a lot of things."

"I guess the ratings wouldn't be that great though," said Vince, "Zack, what do you think we should do?"

"Let me think," said Zack as he looked down at the floor for a moment. If they kept the match short then it wouldn't be nearly as good and the fans would start booing. This was a high profile match and it needed to be given the time it deserved. But if they went to long Adam's jaw could get re-injured. Maybe if they increased the drama in the match, and gave the fans a reason to boo, then the shortened length would be okay. Then Zack had an idea, "hey, who is Dalip squashing tonight?"

"He actually doesn't have a match tonight," answered Vince, "he's just going to go out before the show and destroy Nick Dinsmore."

"Alright," said Zack as a smile spread across his face, "I've got an idea."

The next few minutes consisted of Zack laying out his idea to Adam and Mr. McMahon. Now they just needed to inform Dalip and Maria.

**---x---**

The diva tag match had just ended and in the arena Maria's theme music hit. Maria came out from the back. "Ladies and gentlemen," announced Lillian Garcia, "please welcome, Maria!" Maria smiled and waved to the fans as she came down to the ring and got inside. Maria walked up to Lillian and asked to borrow her mic. Lillian nodded then handed it to Maria. Maria smiled and walked back into the middle of the ring as _Riot Time_ started playing in the arena.

Machetti came from the back wearing his old orange wrestling shorts, a pair of black boots, and black knee pads. Maria smiled and began her introduction, "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds… MACHETTI!" Machetti smiled then ran down the entrance ramp and slid into the ring, then ran to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope and raised his arms into the air and was met by cheers from the crowd. Machetti then back-flipped off of the ropes and landed on his feet next to Maria.

But before anything else could happen Jonathan Coachman's face appeared on the TitanTron. "Machetti, you went over my head and booked a match for this week. You have no power to do that, I'm the one with all the power here, because I am the General Manager. So you're little number one contender's match with Edge, is not going to happen. Instead you can use that favor that you have to stop this match from happening…"

Coach's face left the TitanTron and was replaced by a graphic showing Maria versus the Great Khali. Maria stared wide-eyed at the TitanTron and quickly grabbed Machetti for protection. She knew there was no way she would survive a match against the Great Khali. Kane couldn't even beat him! He'd murder her!

"You can't do that!" Machetti yelled at Coach, whose face had returned to the TitanTron, "he's a giant she can't wrestle him!"

"Well you can use your favor to put yourself in her place," suggested Coach "but then you can't have your contender's match and it will only be between Orton and Michaels."

Machetti glared at Vince then looked down at Maria who was tightly clinging to him. "Fine, I'll do it. Change the match, I'll fight Khali in her place."

"That's what I thought you'd say," said Coach, "now we don't want to keep your fans waiting, so let's get that match started. Oh and by the way, you're match is going to be, A TABLES MATCH!"

Machetti helped Maria out of the ring as Khali's music hit. The Punjabi giant came from the back and made his way down to the ring. Machetti glared at him as the ring bell rang, signaling the start of the match. Khali climbed up on the apron and went to step over the top rope and get into the ring, but before he could come in Machetti ran over and started hitting Khali with hard forearms and chops, hoping to get and early advantage. But Khali shoved Machetti with both hands, knocking Machetti backwards.

Khali got in the ring and Machetti ran up to meet him and went off on him with chops, forearms, punches, and an occasional head-butt, but Khali gave Machetti a head-butt of his own, knocking him down to the mat. Machetti started crawling away from Khali when Khali grabbed Machetti by the hair and pulled him back up to his feet. Khali lifted his arm and went to hit Machetti with a big chop, but Machetti quickly rolled forward and ducked under Khali's arm.

Machetti turned around and jumped up into the air and hit Khali with a corkscrew dropkick as he turned around. Khali was knocked back a step, but quickly came back after Machetti. Machetti ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, then springboarded off of the ropes, while shifting in mid air to hit Khali with a springboard crossbody. But Khali caught Machetti in mid air then slammed him back-first down to the mat with a falling powerslam.

Khali grabbed Machetti by the hair and pulled him to his feet, then whipped him across the ring. Machetti hit the ropes and bounced off of them, and when he came back Khali caught him with a huge boot to the face. Khali stood over Machetti and roared, and was met by loud boos from the fans. Machetti attempted to crawl away from Khali, but the giant grabbed Machetti's leg, then started spinning around, causing Machetti to rise up into the air as Khali swung him by the foot. Khali released Machetti causing him to fly across the ring and slid side-first into the bottom part of the steel ring post.

Machetti groaned in pain and pulled himself out of the corner, then quickly slid out of the ring and fell to the floor on the outside. Maria rushed over and helped Machetti to his feet and checked if he was okay. Machetti told Maria that he was fine then he went over to the side of the ring and lifted the apron, then pulled out a table. Machetti glanced up at Khali, who was still standing in the ring, then went back under the apron and came out with his pipe.

Machetti smirked then slid the table into the ring, then quickly climbed in the ring and stood across it from Khali. The pipe didn't scare Khali, who ran at Machetti looking to take his head off. But Machetti ducked under Khali's arm then turned around and smashed his iron pipe into the back of Khali's knee. Khali let out a roar of what sounded like pain and stumbled forward. Machetti brought back his pipe again and smashed it into the back of Khali's knee a second time, causing the Punjabi giant to drop to one knee.

Then in one solid movement, Machetti tossed his pipe sideways at Khali's back, then jumped up into the air, and drove his feet into the two ends of the pipe with a perfectly timed dropkick. The added force from the pipe was enough to knock Khali forward and onto the ground. Machetti wasted no time and quickly got on Khali's back then hooked his pipe under Khali's chin and locked in the Iron Clutch. Machetti pulled back on the pipe as hard as he could, hoping to weaken the seven foot three giant.

Machetti kept pulling back on the pipe as hard as he could, but to Machetti's amazement, the Great Khali slid his hands under his chest, then fought up to his knees, with Machetti still on his back! Khali slowly fought up to his feet, while Machetti quickly locked his legs around Khali's back and continued pulling back on the pipe. Suddenly Khali ran backwards and smashed Machetti's back into the ring post in the corner, then Khali reached back and flipped Machetti off of his back and onto the mat in front of him.

Khali reached down and grabbed Machetti's pipe then tossed it out of the ring, then Khali walked over to Machetti and pressed his foot into his chest. Khali then applied all of his weight to his foot on Machetti's chest, while stepping over Machetti with the other foot, effectively squishing Machetti underneath him. Khali turned around then pulled Machetti up to his feet. Khali lifted Machetti up into the air then spun him upside down and slammed him hard down to the mat. Then Khali jumped up into the air and drove his elbow down into Machetti's chest.

Khali got back to his feet, raised his arms into the air and let out a loud roar, which was met by louder boos from the fans. Machetti struggled on the ground and started rolling away from Khali, but at that moment Khali spotted the table that Machetti had slid in the ring. Khali walked over to the table and picked it up, then walked back over to Machetti. Khali lifted the table up into the air, then drove it down into Machetti's back, causing Machetti to let out a loud scream of pain.

Khali took the table and lifted it up above his head, then threw it down on Machetti's back, causing the table to go smashing down on Machetti. Khali kicked the table off of Machetti then pulled him up to his feet. Khali brought back his head then smashed it into Machetti's knocking him down to the ground with a head-butt. Khali roared then reached down and grabbed Machetti by the throat and pulled him up into the air. Khali walked Machetti over to the table, then slammed him down to the hard wood back-first with a vicious chokebomb.

But the table hadn't even been set up yet, and didn't break. Meaning the match was still going on. Khali either didn't know or didn't care because, he walked away from Machetti and let out a loud roar. While Khali's back was turned, Maria quickly slid into the ring and checked on Machetti, who seemed to be in a great deal of pain after having his back exploited all match long.

Maria helped Machetti up to his feet, causing the fans to let out a cheer that Machetti was back up. But Machetti didn't have much strength left in him and ended up falling backwards and leaning back against the corner. But on the other side of the ring, Khali had heard the fans cheer and turned around to see Maria standing in the ring by Machetti. Khali crossed the ring, then took Maria and pulled on her shoulder and slammed her hard down to the mat.

Maria winced in pain and looked up at the giant standing above her. Khali roared loudly then reached down and grabbed Maria by the throat. Khali lifted Maria up off of the mat and into the air, then walked into the middle of the ring, looking to hit Maria with a chokebomb. Maria struggled vainly against the Great Khali, but what ever she did proved to be ineffective against the giant that was holding her by the throat. Khali was about to slam Maria down to the mat, when suddenly Machetti came from behind and smashed one end of the table into the back of Khali's head.

Khali dropped Maria and fell forward, but Machetti stayed on him and smashed the table into his head a second time, knocking Khali down to the mat. Machetti placed the table on Khali's back, then quickly ran to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, but then turned around so his back was to Khali. Machetti jumped up onto the top rope and spring-boarded off of it, then did a back-flip off of the corner and landed on the table, driving it into Khali's back, with a springboard moonsault.

Machetti rolled off of Khali and the table and clutched his leg in pain, but then crawled over to Maria, who was sitting in the corner holding her throat. Machetti slowly helped Maria up to her feet and checked to see if she was okay. Maria quickly grabbed Machetti for a tight hug. She was scared to death, Khali almost chokebombed her! Machetti saw the frightened look on Maria's face and his eyes suddenly darkened, and showed pure hatred in them.

Machetti released Maria and turned back to Khali who had pushed the table off of himself and was getting back up to his feet. Machetti ran at Khali, who was still kneeling, and kicked him in the back of the head with a lightning fast enzuigiri. Then Machetti got back up to his feet and started kicking Khali in the ribs as hard as he could, hoping to break some of the bone if possible.

Machetti stepped backwards, then ran forward and jumped up into the air, did a back-flip then landed on Khali's back with a Standing Shooting Star Press. Machetti got off of Khali then again took a few steps back, then ran at Khali and dropped to the ground, but kept sliding far and fast enough to drive his feet into Khali's side with a baseball slid, causing Khali to roll off of his stomach and onto his back.

Machetti got back up to his feet and jumped over Khali then ran to the corner. Machetti climbed up onto the top rope, then turned around to face Khali. Machetti jumped up and springboarded off of the top rope, did a back-flip in mid air and landed on Khali with a Springboard Shooting Star Press. Machetti rolled off of Khali and slowly got back up to his feet. Machetti was still seething as he glared down at Khali. The fans were in total shock. Machetti had just shown signs of the 'evil Machetti' and had done most of the moves that 'evil Machetti' did in his matches.

Machetti started towards Khali and looked like he was going to attack him again, when suddenly he felt a timid hand on his shoulder. Machetti slowly turned around and came face-to-face with an extremely frightened looking Maria. "Calm down," said Maria, "I'm okay." Machetti stood panting in front of her with anger still in his eyes, then he took a deep breath and a smile appeared on his face. Maria looked at Machetti cautiously, she wasn't sure what he was going to do next. But then again, neither were any of the fans.

Machetti turned from Maria and walked over to the table, then pulled it into the middle of the ring and set it up. Machetti smirked then turned around to face Khali, Maria stepped back and quickly got out of the ring, and decided to let Machetti do his thing. Machetti went over to Khali, who was getting back up to his feet. Machetti ran passed Khali and ran over the ropes, then jumped up and springboarded off of the middle rope and shot back over to Khali. Machetti flew over Khali's head and took him down with the Over Castle Take Over.

Machetti grabbed Khali's arm and dragged him over to the table, but suddenly Khali grabbed Machetti's ankles and pulled them out from under him, knocking Machetti on his back. Khali stood back up, then waited for Machetti to get up and chopped him on the head, knocking him back down to the mat. Khali pulled Machetti up to his feet, then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in the air. Khali turned around to face the table, and was about to put Machetti through it, but suddenly Machetti started struggling and fighting.

Machetti raked Khali's eyes, but that did nothing, then he slapped him across the face, then smashed his head into Khali's for a head-butt. But again nothing seemed to be working on the Punjabi giant. Machetti was being held up in mid air by his throat and was becoming desperate. Then he remembered Khali's one weakness. Machetti brought up his leg and kicked Khali square in the balls, causing Khali's hold on him to weaken and for Khali to let out a roar of pain.

Machetti wrapped his arm around Khali's head, then lunged backwards, causing Khali to fall forward and go smashing head first through the table with a DDT. The bell rang, signaling that Machetti had won the match. Machetti rolled off of the table and got to his feet. Maria got back in the ring and gave Machetti a hug, and then whispered in his ear that she was proud of him. Machetti walked away from Maria and over to the ring corner, then climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti did a back-flip and landed on his feet in the middle of the ring and then raised his arms in the air, the fans to cheer loudly and started a **_Machetti_** chant.

Lillian Garcia got in the ring with a mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner… MACHETTI!!" But suddenly Khali got back up and attacked Machetti from behind, knocking him down to the mat with a hard shot to the back. Khali pulled Machetti up off of the ground then grabbed him by the throat. Machetti struggled against Khali, but the giant pulled him up into the air, then slammed him down on the remains of the table for the chokebomb.

Khali roared then left the ring and started heading to the back. Leaving Machetti laying out cold on the remains of the table. Maria, who had backed away to a corner, came back over to Machetti to check if he was okay. Maria slowly helped Machetti up to his feet. A small smile appeared on Machetti's face, he might have just been chokebombed in the middle of the ring but he did win the match. Machetti turned away from Maria and called out to Khali who was at the top of the entrance ramp now. Khali heard himself being called and turned around. Then Machetti smirked and flipped him off. Khali glared at Machetti then turned and left. He had chokebombed Machetti onto that table, that was enough punishment for now.

Machetti turned around to face Maria, but suddenly Edge ran at him from behind Maria and speared Machetti down to the mat. Maria quickly backed away from Edge, who got out of the ring and got a chair from the time keeper's corner. Edge got back in the ring with the chair and waited for Machetti to slowly get back to his feet, then Edge swung the chair and smashed Machetti hard in the face. Machetti hit the mat hard and held his hand to his right eye, which had a huge gash above it now and was now bleeding profusely. The fans in the arena started chanting, **_Edge Sucks, Edge Sucks!_**

But Edge wasn't even listening and took the chair and smashed it down on Machetti's stomach, then lifted it up above his head and smashed it down onto Machetti's face. Edge glared at Maria, telling her nonverbally not to come near him, and then got on top of Machetti. Edge held up Machetti's head with one hand, then with his other he drove his fist into Machetti's open wound above Machetti's eye, causing the bloody gash to get even bigger and to start bleeding even more, the blood was now dripping down into and passed Machetti's eye, staining his face. Edge slowly got back to his feet then walked over to the corner and measured up Machetti for another spear.

Machetti rolled around on the mat and slowly struggled to his feet, then turned around. Due to the blood dripping down his face and into his eye he couldn't even see Edge in the corner, and couldn't see him charging at him for a spear. Edge connected hard with a second spear, taking Machetti down to the mat with authority. Edge glared down at Machetti then turned to Maria who was still in the ring, "Get the hell out of here!" snapped Edge, before turning back to Machetti.

Suddenly Jonathan Coachman appeared on the TitanTron, "Edge, calm down," said Coach, "when I canceled your number one contender's match, I did it to punish Machetti. I didn't know that it would upset you as much as it did."

"You're damn right it upset me!" snapped Edge, "I want my title shot! I WILL become the new WWE champion."

"Alright, fine," said Coach, "you can have your match. In fact, you can have your match… right now! Ring the damn bell!"

The fans booed loudly, Machetti was practically unconscious and had already wrestled. Now he needed so somehow beat Edge. The bell rang and Edge smirked as the TitanTron returned to normal and showed Edge standing in the ring. Edge shrugged as the boos got louder and hooked Machetti's leg and went for a pin. ONE… TWO… THRE… NO! MACHETTI KICKED OUT! The fans erupted in loud cheers and started a loud **_MACHETTI_** chant. Edge looked down at Machetti in disbelief, how could he have kicked out? Khali chokebombed him on the table and was working over Machetti all match, he had just speared Machetti twice, and then busted him wide opened with a chair!

Edge got up and started yelling at the referee. "That was three!" snapped Edge. The referee shook his head and held up two fingers. He had only counted a two count, Machetti had kicked out right before three. While Edge and the referee were arguing Machetti rolled onto his stomach and crawled over to the corner.

Edge turned around and saw Machetti in the corner attempting to pull himself up with the ropes. So Edge went to the corner opposite Machetti and measured him up for a spear. The fans booed loudly at Edge, and started an extremely loud **_EDGE SUCKS_** chant. Here was Edge planning nailing a defenseless Machetti with a third spear, and Machetti had no idea it was coming, hell, blood was covering the entire right side of his face.

Machetti eventually managed to fight back up to his feet, and slowly turned around. Edge charged at Machetti, looking to break him in half with a third spear. But suddenly, from outside of the ring, Maria grabbed Machetti's ankles, and pulled, causing the back of Machetti's calves to be pulled into the ropes, tripping Machetti and making him fall flat on his face. Edge was moving too fast to stop himself ran over Machetti and ended up running shoulder first into the hard steal ring post.

Then out of pure instinct, Machetti somehow managed to roll onto his side, and then rolled up Edge and pinned his shoulders to the mat, taking Edge by complete surprise. ONE… TWO… THREE!!! MACHETTI WINS!! The fans erupted with a loud cheer and chanted **_MACHETTI, MACHETTI, MACHETTI!_** Maria got in the ring and helped Machetti up to his feet and gave him a huge hug. Machetti gazed at Maria with his good eye and smiled. He was now one of the number one contenders for John Cena's WWE Title.

_Riot Time _played as Lillian Garcia got in the ring, "Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner, and one of the Number One Contenders for the WWE Title… MACHETTI!!"

Machetti smiled and raised his arms up in the air and was met with loud cheers from the fans. Edge pulled himself up off of the ground and looked around in disbelief. He heard Machetti's music playing, he saw Machetti and Maria celebrating in the middle of the ring. That could only mean one thing: HE LOST! Edge couldn't believe it and slowly got up to his feet and turned around and glared at Machetti, who currently had his back to Edge and was hugging Maria.

A sadistic smirk spread across Edge's face as he stood in the corner and started measuring up Machetti for a spear. Machetti and Maria broke their hug and Machetti slowly turned around. Edge charged at Machetti, but Maria saw him coming and quickly pushed Machetti out of the way. Edge kept running and ended up going in between Machetti and Maria and ran into the ropes. But Edge took it all in stride and bounced up to the ropes, but as he ran towards Machetti again looking to hit the previously missed spear. But when Edge got close Machetti suddenly kicked him in the stomach. Machetti then lifted Edge up into the air and spun around and planted him with an Impaler.

Machetti got up off of the ground and raised his arms up into the air. The fans cheered loudly as Machetti stood over the fallen Edge. Maria came over and gave Machetti another hug. Machetti smiled then lifted Maria up and cradled her in his arms. Machetti smiled down at Maria then, turned at smiled at the fans before getting out of the ring. Machetti put Maria down went they got out of the ring, then picked up his pipe that Khali had thrown out of the ring. Machetti and Maria walked up the entrance ramp with a huge smiles on their face, Machetti was now one of the number one contenders.

But suddenly, Jonathan Coachman's face appeared on the TitanTron again. "Machetti," said Coach, "I bet you're pretty proud of yourself. You just won a number one contenders match."

Machetti nodded as he held Maria's hand. "Well, I'm still not going to let you fight in the match at Backlash, because if you actually do win the title, then I'll be stuck with you. So I'm going to fix that problem right now, Machetti, in the words of Vince McMahon, YOU'RE FIRED!!!"

Machetti and Maria looked at each other in shock. The happy look on Machetti's face was gone and was replaced with a look of surprise and disappointment. He had just fought in two matches and had won a number one contender shot, only to have it taken away from him. The boos from the fans was deafening. Everyone was booing Coach's decision to fire Machetti. An extremely loud **_COACHMAN SUCKS!_** chant started in the crowd, as Machetti and Maria walked up to the top of the entrance ramp.

Machetti took a deep breath and turned around, and then took a bow. The fans cheered Machetti as he stood on the ramp with a sad look on his face. The fans started an extremely loud **_THANK YOU MACHETTI!_** chant as Machetti took Maria's hand then walked through the curtain for possibly the last time. Raw then went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Backstage Machetti and Maria were shown sitting on a bench. The blood was cleaned off of Machetti's face and a small bandage was above his eye. But Machetti currently seemed to be incredibly upset and Maria was attempting to comfort him. "It's just that when I was little I always wanted to be a wrestler," Machetti said sadly, "that was the biggest goal I had in life. I worked hard to accomplish that and eventually ended up here on Raw."

Machetti paused and took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, the sorrow in his voice was obvious to everyone listening, "I worked hard, I wanted to prove to everyone that I was here because I deserved it, and that I had the potential to become a great wrestler. I'd push myself to the limit. Sometimes I would work three times a week, and I always thought that I was working towards something."

Machetti took another deep breath as Maria wrapped her arms around him, Machetti slowly looked down at Maria, "when I was out there I felt everything I had been working for was worthwhile. I had you back at my side, and I had just become a contender for the WWE Title, but then, in one fell swoop, it was all taken away from me. Just like that, it was over."

"It's not over," said Maria, "there's got to be something we can do."

"We?" asked Machetti, "you still have a job here. All I ever wanted to be was a wrestler, I have know idea what I'm going to do now."

"Machetti," said Maria, "you saved me out there when you faced Khali for me. I'm going to help you get your job back, even if it's the last thing I do. I'll go with you to the Board of Directors, we'll find a way to get you back, don't worry."

"Maybe we can help," came the voice of Mick Foley. Foley walked on screen with a small boy by his side, "Machetti, Maria, this is Michael Pena, a boy from the Make-A-Wish foundation. He's the honorary General Manager of the night."

"Is that so," said Machetti as he fixed his face and made himself look happy, "well then I have a special present for our GM." Machetti turned around and grabbed his pipe from the bench then got on his knees and handed it to the kid. "Here, take it," said Machetti, "god knows I don't need it any more. But it'll be something for you to remember you r time here in the WWE." Machetti turned to Mick, "you have a marker or something so I can try to autograph this thing?"

"Here," said Mick as he handed Machetti the marker he was using to get Michael some autographs. Machetti took the marker and signed the side of his pipe.

"Here you go," said Machetti as he slowly stood up. The kid looked down at Machetti's pipe in his hands, then turned to Mick and motioned for him to kneel down.

The kid then whispered something in Mick's ear, causing the Hardcore Legend to smile. "Machetti, Maria," said Mick, "follow us, we have some good news for the two of you."

Machetti turned to Maria and shrugged then they followed Mick and the kid down the hallway as the camera faded and went to the next segment.

**---x---**

Cena, Michaels, Edge, and Orton were out in the ring for the Cutting Edge. After losing his number one contender's match, Edge interfered in the other number one contenders match causing a controversial decision with the two referees that were involved. To Edge that meant that they both lost, so he should be number one contender, because Machetti was now gone. Orton and Michaels had other plans in mind and wanted title shots too. So John Cena came out and told the three superstars in the ring that he never backs down from a challenge and would face any one of them.

But Coach came out and said that since Orton and Edge had actually shown him respect and approached him before-hand, that the title match at Backlash would be a handicap match. With John Cena versus Edge and Randy Orton, and who ever scored the winning fall would be the new champion.

But then Mick Foley's music hit and he came out and told Coach that the title match wasn't his decision, and that it was actually Michael Pena's decision, since he was the General Manager for the night. Mick then called out Michael, who was still holding Machetti's pipe, and told him to tell the fans who was going to be facing John Cena at Backlash.

"Edge, you lost to Machetti, you're not number one contender, Randy and Shawn, your match had no decision. So you're both not number on contender," said Michael, "that means all three of you lost."

Michaels, Orton, and Edge looked at the kid in shock, if they weren't the number one contender then who was?

"The title match for Backlash is going to be…" continued Michael, "WWE Champion John Cena versus… MACHETT!"

Everyone with the exception of Mick Foley and Michael Pena was shocked, but then _Riot Time _played and Machetti came walking out from the back, with a smirk on his face. "You can't do that!" snapped Coach when he saw Machetti, "I fired him! He can't be in the title match!"

"Coach," said Mick, "Michael is the General Manager tonight. And tonight you don't have the power to fire Machetti, which means he is still an active member of the Raw roster. And since he won his number one contender's match, and that tables match, he's the new number one contender and because out GM said so he is now slated to face Cena for the title at Backlash. And here's the best part, there is nothing you can do about it."

Coach turned and looked at Machetti like he had seen a ghost and started backing away. But Machetti slowly walked forward and advanced on him. Coach stood in front of Machetti and tried to beg off, telling him not to do anything rash. Machetti smirked then looked over at Michael Pena, who smiled at Machetti and gave him a thumbs up. Before Coach could do anything Machetti grabbed him and planted him with an Impaler, driving Coach's face down into the steal stage.

Machetti got up and got the mic from Mick then turned back to Michael, "Thanks kid, you got me my job back and a number one contender match at Backlash. You have no idea how grateful I am," said Machetti with a huge smile, as he shook Michael's hand, "but now that I'm in such a good mood, I can't help not thinking of others. Michael, you have three unhappy superstars in the ring. We can't have that can we?" Michael shook his head, "maybe, you can make another match?" suggested Machetti as he raised and eyebrow.

Michael smiled and took the mic from Machetti, then turned to Edge, Shawn, and Randy, "Also at Backlash, it will be Randy Orton, versus Edge, versus Shawn Michaels, in a number one contender's match for the WWE Title."

The raw theme hit as three of the men in the ring glared at each other, while John Cena locked eyes with Machetti. Machetti smiled then walked forward and hoisted Michael Pena up onto his shoulder. Machetti and Michael waved at Cena, and Machetti told Cena he was coming for him. Then Machetti, Michael, and Mick went back through the curtain as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Right so Machetti is number one contender and is going to be facing Cena at Backlash, meanwhile Michaels, Edge, and Orton are going to be squaring off in a Number One Contenders Match. It wasn't exactly what I planned to do, but I'll work with what I can get. Sorry to shake things up a bit, but the reviews I received told me that you wanted to see Machetti gunning for the title, so I figured I'd give it a shot. But I still have no idea where I'm going with this.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	3. Gauntlet

**Chapter Three: Gauntlet**

**---x---**

Jerry Lawler had just interviewed Santino Morella about winning the WWE Intercontinental Title. The camera then went backstage to Executive Assistant Jonathan Coachman's office. There was a knock on the door and Machetti came in.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Machetti as he walked up to Coach, who was sitting on a sofa watching the show progress.

"Yes I did," said Coach as he turned away from the TV and faced Machetti, "you're in the main event at Backlash now. And because of that I can't fire you. But seeing how I have the power of a General Manager, I can put you in a match."

"Oh really," asked Machetti, "and what might that be?"

"You're going to love this," said Coach, "you remember Armageddon, where Teddy Long booked you in that Gauntlet Match?"

"Oh great," groaned Machetti, he knew where this was going.

"Well tonight you're going to run the gauntlet," said Coach as he smirked at the scowl on Machetti's face. "Oh and it gets better. Your number one contendership will be on the line. So who ever pins you, or makes you tap out will be the new number one contender. And of course once you lose that, I'll be able to fire you."

"Yeah, but what happens if I win?" asked Machetti with a raised eyebrow.

"Win?" questioned Coach, as if the idea wasn't even possible. "You don't really have much of a change, but I'll tell you what. If you win, you can name the type of match you want to face John Cena in at Backlash."

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere," said Machetti, "if I win, I get my choice of match, if I lose, I get the boot."

"Oh and there's just one more thing," said Coach as a smile appeared on his face, "the match is a no-disqualification match. So anyone can run down there and bash your head in. Now, you have a match to get ready for, so get out of my office."

Machetti said nothing as he turned and left Coach's office, while being followed by a camera. But once Machetti closed the door behind him a smile spread across his face. "Idiot," Machetti muttered to himself before walking off.

**---x---**

The Nitro/Eugene Match had just ended and Coach was shown in his office, but he wasn't alone. He had most of the Raw locker room in there with him. Cryme Time was there, so were the Highlanders, Kenny Dykstra, Carlito, Chris Masters, Super Crazy, Jim Duggan, Val Venis, Viscera, Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas, Ric Flair, the Hardys, Cade, and Murdoch.

"Alright guys," said Coach, who was standing in the middle of the room. "Tonight you're going to go out there with one common goal in mind. And that is to beat Machetti. I don't care if you already have a match tonight, if you're on the roster you're going out there and you're going to fight Machetti." The one of you who gets the win will become the new number one contender and will face John Cena in the main event at Backlash. That comment was met by a large round of applause, but suddenly the door opened and Shawn Michaels walked in. Shawn didn't say anything but just walked into the room and stood next to Ric Flair.

Coach stared at Michaels for a moment, then went back to his speech, "I want you guys to inflict as much pain as possible. Beat down Machetti until there is nothing left. Then put your foot on him and get the easy pin. This is the chance that all of you guys have been waiting for, and probably will never get again, so don't blow it. Now get out of my office and get ready, I'll be standing on the entrance ramp to call you out."

The superstars in the locker room slowly headed for the door and left the room, leaving Coach standing alone. "If all goes well, tonight will be the last I ever see of Machetti."

**---x---**

The Super Crazy/Chris Masters match had just ended and Machetti was shown standing next to Maria in the interview area.

"So Machetti what are you going to do about your Gauntlet Match tonight?" asked Maria, "Coach really seems to have it out for you."

"Yeah I know," said Machetti, "but I have a plan. So I'm going to go out there and I'm going to face each of those superstars and I'm going to beat each and every one of them."

Maria stared at Machetti, then dropped her microphone and threw her arms around him for a tight hug, then quickly kissed him. "Good luck," said Maria.

"Thanks," said Machetti, as he turned to leave, "don't worry, I've got this." Machetti then walked off leaving Maria standing on her own.

**---x---**

Seconds later_ Riot Time_ played in the arena and Machetti came from the back wearing orange shorts, black boot and knee pads. "Ladies and gentlemen," began Todd Grisham, "the following contest is a Gauntlet match, introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds… MACHETTI!" The Italian fans cheered as Machetti made his way down the ramp and slowly got in the ring. Machetti took a deep breath and turned to face the entrance ramp and awaited his first opponent.

Coach's music hit as he walked through the curtain and out onto the stage. "Alright Machetti, it's time to face the music, so here's your first opponent…"

Val Venis' music hit as the Raw veteran came from the back and made his way down towards the ring, wearing his traditional towel. Venis got in the ring and held up his hand signaling for Machetti to hold on, then he did his usual porn star dance then took off his towel. Venis turned and faced Machetti again and nodded that he was ready.

Machetti shrugged then he met Val in the middle of the ring and the two of them locked up. But before they could go anywhere Machetti slipped behind Venis and took out his legs from behind then Machetti rolled across Val's back and locked in a headlock. Val struggled and fought up to his feet, then pushed Machetti off of him and into the ropes. But Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope and springboarded off of it, then caught Val's head on the way back for the Over Castle Take Over.

Machetti got back up then ran to the rope and got out onto the ring apron. Machetti quickly hoisted himself up onto the top rope, springboarded off of it then landed on Venis with a springboard body splash. Machetti quickly hooked Val's legs… ONE… TWO… THREE! Venis is eliminated.

Machetti got back up to his feet and smirked at Coach, then held up his right hand with his index finger raised, signaling 'one down.' Coach glared at Machetti as Val Venis rolled out of the ring. "Alright Machetti," said Coach, "try this one…"

Viscera's music hit as the World Largest Love Machine came from the back wearing the world's largest purple pajamas. Big V climbed up onto the ring apron then stepped over the top rope and walked into the middle of the ring.

But Machetti showed no fear and stepped right up to the four hundred pounder and stood right in front of them. Viscera quickly shoved Machetti, sending him staggering backwards, then Machetti ran forward and jumped in the air looking for a spinning wheel kick, while Viscera dropped down and rolled on the ground looking for a spinning wheel kick of his own. Machetti went over Viscera and landed behind him, then got back up to his feet as Viscera did the same.

Big V turned around and charge at Machetti, to Machetti ran right at him as well. Viscera swung his arm looking for a clothesline, but Machetti dropped down and rolled under his arm. Machetti quickly jumped up and hit Viscera in the back with a corkscrew dropkick, causing Vis to stumble forward but not fall.

But Machetti stayed on him and ran forward and jumped up onto the middle rope in front of Viscera. Machetti quickly springboarded off of the rope and then drove Viscera's head down to the mat with a springboard DDT. Machetti quickly rolled Viscera onto his back, then stood up and turned around and did a back-flip, landing on Viscera for a standing moonsault. But instead of going for the cover Machetti got back up and ran to the nearest corner.

Machetti jumped up slightly onto the bottom rope, then back flipped off of it and landed on Viscera with a bottom rope moonsault. But Machetti wasn't done there and quickly got back up and ran back to the corner. Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope and back flipped off of it and landed on Viscera for a middle rope moonsault. But Machetti still wasn't done. Machetti got back up and again ran back over to the corner, but this time climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti back flipped off of the top rope and landed on Viscera for a top rope moonsault.

But Machetti still didn't go for the cover! Machetti got up and ran to the ropes and in one movement, jumped up onto the top rope, back flipped off of it and landed on Viscera for a springboard moonsault. Machetti finally went for the pin ONE… TWO… THREE!! Viscera is eliminated.

Machetti rolled off of Viscera and got back up to his feet, then turned to face Coach, this time he held up two fingers, signaling 'two down!' Coach glared at Machetti gestured to the back.

Hacksaw Jim Duggan's music hit. Duggan came out from the back carrying his 2x4 and made his way down towards the ring. This match was no disqualifications so the wood was legal. Machetti understood that and quickly rolled out of the ring and lifted the apron, then pulled out his pipe from underneath.

Machetti rolled back into the ring and stood across from Duggan. Then at the same time Machetti and Duggan swung their weapons, smashing them together. Duggan stepped back then swung his 2x4 again, this time aiming for Machetti's head. But Machetti ducked down, causing the wood to go over him, then he swung his pipe and connected with Duggan's stomach, sending the ring veteran staggering backwards.

Machetti stayed on him and again blasted him with his pipe, causing Duggan to drop the 2x4 in an attempt to avoid the pipe shot. Machetti ran at Duggan and slipped behind him, then set him up and nailed the Amputator with his pipe. Machetti pressed his pipe to Duggan's chest and went for the pin. ONE… TWO… THREE!! Jim Duggan is eliminated!

Machetti reached down and grabbed Duggan's 2x4 then carried it over to the ropes and dropped it out of the ring. Then while Duggan rolled out of the ring Machetti turned to face Coach this time signaling 'three down!'

Coach was starting to get angry and shot Machetti a look that showed that he was pissed. "Someone get out here!" demanded Coach. Carlito's music hit as the second generation superstar made his way down to the ring for the second time tonight. Carlito got in the ring and faced off with Machetti, who tossed his pipe to the side and stood across the ring for Carlito.

Machetti and Carlito charged forward and locked up in the middle of the ring. Machetti slipped behind Carlito, but Carlito reached back and wrapped his arm around Machetti's head then flipped him onto his back with a snapmare, but Machetti reached his legs up and wrapped them around Carlito's head, then shot them forward and took Carlito down with a head scissors.

Machetti and Carlito got back up then Carlito charged at Machetti. But Machetti caught Carlito with a quick arm drag, flipping the Caribbean native onto his back. But Carlito got back up and faced Machetti again, only to be take down by another arm drag. But Carlito didn't stay down and quickly rolled to his side and got back up. But this time Machetti ran forward and took Carlito down with a running corkscrew dropkick. Machetti went for a quick pin, ONE… TWO… CARLITO KICKED OUT!

Machetti shrugged and got back up, pulling Carlito up with him. Machetti whipped Carlito into the ropes, but Carlito quickly jumped up onto the middle rope then springboarded off of it, looking for a springboard back elbow. But Machetti saw it coming and rolled down and passed Carlito. Carlito landed on his feet, but was quickly taken down with a springboard crossbody courtesy of Machetti. While on Carlito, Machetti went for the pin, ONE…TWO… TH… NO! Carlito kicked out again.

Machetti rolled off of Carlito and got up, then pulled Carlito up to his feet. Machetti whipped Carlito into the corner, but Carlito reverse, sending Machetti towards the turnbuckle instead. But Machetti quickly jumped up onto the top rope, springboarded backwards off of it, then took Carlito down with a reverse springboard clothesline. Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… NO! Again Carlito kicked out!

Machetti looked down at Carlito and nodded, the guy was really fighting. Carlito clearly didn't want to lose twice in the same night. Machetti pulled Carlito back up to his feet then whipped him into the ropes. Carlito came back but dropped down and slid between Machetti's legs. Then Carlito jumped up and grabbed Machetti's shoulders looking for the backcracker.

But before he could get the move off, Machetti ran toward the corner, and used the turnbuckle pads to flip upside down and slam Carlito's head down to the mat, with what looked like Slice Bread #2. Machetti smirked and went for the pin. ONE… TWO… THREE! Carlito is finally eliminated.

Machetti got back up to his feet, then pulled Carlito up. Machetti held his hand out to Carlito in an effort to congratulate him on his efforts, but Carlito slapped Machetti's hand away and left the ring disgusted with himself. Machetti shook his head then turned back to Coach and signaled 'four down!'

Coach gave Machetti a death glare then gestured for someone else to come out. He was answered by the sound of Cade and Murdoch's music hitting. Trevor Murdoch came from the back accompanied by Lance Cade. Cade stayed outside of the ring, while Murdoch got in to face Machetti.

Murdoch and Machetti locked up, and the red neck started pushing Machetti back towards the ropes. Murdoch backed Machetti into the ropes then stepped back and went to punch Machetti in the face, but Machetti ducked, then shot up and popped Murdoch in the jaw. Machetti stayed on to and brought up his elbow and smashed it into Murdoch's jaw.

Murdoch swung at Machetti with a hard hook punch, but Machetti ducked down and punched Murdoch multiple times in the guts, causing the red neck to stumble backwards in an attempt to escape Machetti. But Machetti stayed on top and ran at Murdoch, then jumped up into the air and smashed Murdoch in the jaw and took him down with a spinning wheel kick.

Machetti got back up and ran to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. But then Cade jumped up onto the apron and pushed Machetti off of the tope down into the ring. It was no-DQ so what Cade did was legal. Murdoch fought up to his feet and went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Murdoch measured up Machetti for the top rope bulldog, but in a flash Machetti was on his feet, then he turned and jumped up onto the middle rope across from Murdoch.

The two superstar were perched on the top and middle rope and started to trade hard punches back and forth. But Machetti managed to get the advantage when he used his head, literally, and smashed it into Murdoch's for a head-butt. Machetti then jumped up and wrapped his legs around Murdoch's head then fell backwards and send the red neck flying across the ring with a super hurricurana.

Machetti got back up to his feet and climbed back up onto the top rope. Kicked Cade in the face, knocking him off of the apron, then launched himself across the ring and connected with a diving head-butt on Murdoch. Machetti hooked the leg and went for the pin, ONE… TW… THREE! Trevor Murdoch is eliminated.

But Machetti didn't have long to celebrate because suddenly Cade got in the ring and attacked Machetti from behind. Cade started stomping on Machetti until he was lying face down on the mat. Cade stepped back and waited for Machetti to get up. Machetti got to his feet and slowly turned around, cueing Cade to charge at him looking for the running clothesline.

But suddenly Machetti ducked, causing Cade to overrun him. Machetti and Cade both turned around, then Machetti kicked Cade in the stomach and planted him with an Impaler. Machetti hooked Cade's leg, ONE… TWO… THREE!! Lance Cade is eliminated! Machetti got up to his feet and pulled Cade up with him, then he ran with Cade and tossed him over the top rope and out of the ring. Machetti then turned to Coach and this time used two hands to hold up six fingers, 'six down!'

The Italian fans were really starting to get behind Machetti. The number one contender had just pinned six different superstars and was still going strong. Some of the fans started a loud _**Machetti**_ chant. Coach on the other hand was getting even angrier. Machetti was still standing strong and he was down six superstars. Coach shook his head then walked to the curtain. The Cade/Murdoch double team had given him an idea.

Coach came back out and smirked at Machetti. Who shrugged and flipped Coach off, the middle finger, is of course a universal language, so the Italian fans cheered loudly at Machetti's disrespect for Coach. Cryme Time's theme hit as both Shad and JTG came from the back and headed down to the ring. Coach smirked at Machetti, the two on one should probably get some punishment in.

Cryme Time hit the ring and both men started brawling with Machetti. The three men traded punches, but then JTG slipped behind Machetti and held his arms behind his back. Big Shad then went off on Machetti and started punching him hard in the gut, causing Machetti to double over in pain.

JTG then pushed Machetti forward allowing Shad to hoist Machetti up onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Shad stood in the middle of the ring and JTG ran to the ropes, then bounced off, looking to put Machetti away with the G-9. But suddenly Machetti slipped forward and wrapped his legs around Shad's head, while grabbed JTG when he got close enough. Machetti then rolled to the side and took both members of Cryme Time down with an Eddie Guerrero-type of double head scissors takedown.

Machetti got back up and ran to the ropes, while Shad and JTG pulled themselves to their feet. Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope, springboarded off if it then took both men down with a double springboard crossbody. Machetti then went over to the ropes and got out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded off, then crashed down on both members of Cryme Time for a double springboard body splash. Machetti pressed his legs down on JTG and his arms on Shad, going for a double pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! Shad and JTG are eliminated.

Machetti slowly stood back up and showed Coach eight fingers, 'eight down!' Machetti turned back to the two other men in the ring and watched them roll the outside. But then a look of panic crossed Machetti's face as he reached down and searched his pockets, then breathed a sigh of relief when he found that Cryme Time had not stolen his wallet. Machetti turned back to face Coach and the _**Machetti**_ chant got even louder.

Coach glared at Machetti then signaled for someone else to come out. The Highlanders' theme answered his call as Robby and Rory McAllister came out from the back. The two Scotsmen made their way down to the ring to a mixed reaction from the crowd. The Italian fans were behind Machetti, and wanted him to win, so despite their feelings for the Highlanders Machetti was the one getting cheered.

Robbie and Rory got in the ring and charged Machetti. But Machetti met them and started trading punches with both men. But the Highlanders managed to get the advantage when Robbie connected with a head-butt, sending Machetti staggering backwards and leaving him opened to be taken down with a clothesline from Rory.

Robbie pulled Machetti up then but sent him sprawling down to the mat with a hard head-butt. Rory and Robbie then stood on opposite sides of Machetti and held hands, then drove both of their elbows down into Machetti's sternum for a double elbow drop. Rory went for the quick pin, ONE… TWO… T… MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Rory glared down at Machetti then got up and pulled Machetti up to his feet. Then Rory lifted Machetti up for a vertical suplex and with the help of Machetti, Rory suplex Machetti onto the top rope, then Machetti was bounced off and was slammed down to the mat with a suplex. Rory again went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… NO! Again Machetti kicked out, this time to a loud pop from the crowd.

Rory got up to his feet and stared down at Machetti, then looked over at Robbie, what did they have to do to put Machetti away? Rory quickly had an idea and signaled for Robbie to lift Machetti up. Rory and Robbie then lifted Machetti up off of the mat with their backs to him and set Machetti up for the Scot Drop. But Machetti started kicked and struggled, then reached up and grabbed both Robbie and Rory's head and smashed them together.

Machetti was safely dropped down to the mat and quickly got up as the Highlanders turned around. Machetti grabbed both of them and smashed their heads together for a 'meeting of the minds.' Rory and Robbie were left standing dazed in the middle of the ring as Machetti ran to the ropes, jumped up to the middle one, springboarded off of it, then took down both men with a double springboard clothesline. Machetti quickly pulled Rory up to his feet then kicked him in the stomach and planted him with an Impaler. Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! Rory McAllister is eliminated.

Machetti quickly rolled Rory out of the ring then turned to face Robbie who had gotten to his feet. Robbie went to charge at Machetti but Machetti held up his hands signaling for Robbie to stop, and surprisingly, he stopped. Machetti then raised his hand and pointed at something behind Robbie. Robbie turned around to look and Machetti quickly grabbed Robbie and took him by surprise with a roll up. ONE… TWO… THREE!! Machetti just stole one and eliminated Robbie.

Machetti slowly stood up and smirked at Coach, then made a big deal out of counting and held up ten fingers, 'ten down!' Before Coach could do anything, Super Crazy's theme hit. Crazy ran full speed down to the ring, and Coach wasn't about to stop him. Crazy slid in the ring and faced off with Machetti in the ring. Machetti charged at Crazy, but Super Crazy dropped down and rolled under Machetti's arm, then jumped up looking for a dropkick, but Machetti had kept running and held onto the ropes, causing Crazy to go crashing back down to the mat.

Machetti smirked walked forward and grabbed Super Crazy's arm and wrenched it. But Crazy countered by rolling forward and managed to straighten out his arm, then reversed and wrenched Machetti's arm. But Machetti did a quick cartwheel and unwrenched his arm, then pulled Crazy forward and took him down with a clothesline. Machetti then jumped up into the air and flipped forward, then landed back-first on Super Crazy for a standing senton. Machetti went for a quick pin, ONE… TWO… CRAZY KICKS OUT!

Machetti got back up and climbed up onto the top rope, but Crazy suddenly kicked up and ran at Machetti, jumped up onto the middle rope. In a flash Crazy grabbed Machetti's arm, then flipped him off of the top rope and onto his back onto the mat with a super arm drag. Crazy quickly jumped back up to his feet and jumped up onto the top rope, then back-flipped off of it, looking for a moonsault, but Machetti brought his knees up, causing Crazy to smash his chest into Machetti's hard knees.

Crazy rolled off of Machetti and clutched his stomach, while Machetti rolled over to the corner and used the ropes to pulled himself up to his feet. But Crazy quickly got up as well, then Machetti ran at Crazy, but Super Crazy caught him with an arm drag. But Machetti got back up, then caught Crazy and hit him with an arm drag of his own. Machetti then jumped up and went for another standing senton, but Crazy rolled out of the way. Crazy jumped up to his feet, then flipped forward looking for a flip leg drop, but Machetti suddenly kicked up, causing Crazy to smash his leg down to the mat.

Machetti reached down and pulled up Crazy up to his feet then whipped him into the ropes. But when Crazy reached them he jumped up and back-flipped off of the middle rope. Taking Machetti down with a springboard moonsault. While on top of Machetti, Crazy went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… NO!! Machetti kicked out! Crazy looked down and shrugged then ran to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, while Machetti got up to his feet.

Crazy launched himself at Machetti and landed on his shoulders, looking for a hurricurana, but Machetti suddenly grabbed Super Crazy's side, then slammed him down to the mat with a powerbomb. Crazy's shoulders were pinned down to the mat, but to get extra leverage Machetti flipped over Crazy and applied a bridge, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! Super Crazy is eliminated!

Machetti rolled to the side and got up to his feet then glanced at Coach and looked down at his hands, he didn't have eleven fingers. Coach glared at Machetti then gestured to the corner. The Hardy Boys music hit as the World Tag Team Champions Matt and Jeff Hardy ran out from the back and down to the ring, and quickly got in. Matt charged in first and went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked it.

But Jeff quickly ran in, slipped behind Machetti and slammed the back of his head down to the mat with an extreme neckbreaker. Jeff then grabbed Machetti's legs and lifted them up while Matt came over and stood by Machetti's head. Then Jeff jumped up and drove his legs down into Machetti's groin, while Matt came crashing down with a leg drop. Jeff went for the quick pin, but Matt pushed him off.

Jeff glared at Matt, "what the hell!"

"I want the title shot too!" snapped Matt.

Jeff glared at Matt, and slowly shook his head, then reached down and pulled Machetti up to his feet and whipped him into the corner. Before Jeff could do anything Matt ran at Machetti and clotheslined him back into the turnbuckle, then ran forward and took Machetti down with a bulldog. Jeff then came over and pulled Machetti up then whipped him into the opposite corner.

Jeff then gestured to Matt and then Machetti. Matt slowly nodded then walked forward and laid down on his hands and knees in front of Machetti. Jeff ran forward and jumped onto Matt's back, and went for the Poetry in Motion. But Machetti suddenly dropped down, causing Jeff to smash into the turnbuckle, then Machetti ran forward and baseball slid into Matt's side knocking him onto his back.

Machetti then turned around and smashed Jeff back into the turnbuckle with a dropkick. Machetti quickly turned around and took Matt down with a clothesline, then pulled Matt up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes. Machetti bent down as Matt came running back, then Machetti grabbed Matt's side and shot up, sending Matt crashing down to the mat with back body drop.

Jeff came out of the corner and drove his leg into Machetti's stomach, Machetti grabbed Jeff's leg, but Jeff suddenly brought his other leg up and connected with a mule kick, knocking Machetti down to the mat. Jeff pulled Machetti up to his feet and whipped him into the corner, but Machetti reversed sending Jeff into the corner instead. But Jeff jumped up onto the top rope then came off and connected with the Whisper in the Wind.

But while Jeff was recovering Matt came over and went for the pin on Machetti, ONE… TWO… THRE... NO!! Matt looked down at Machetti in shock then looked up at Jeff who was glaring at him. Matt glanced back at his brother then got up to his feet and pulled Machetti up with him. Matt tucked Machetti's head under his arm and signaled for the Twist of Fate. But before Matt could hit it Jeff stopped him and quickly climbed up onto the top rope, near Matt, then signaled 'go ahead.'

Matt glared at Jeff but suddenly a masked man in jeans and a black shirt came out from under the ring and pushed Jeff off of the top rope and down to the floor. While at the same time another masked man, this one wearing jeans and a white shirt, got in the ring and low blowed Matt from behind. Machetti suddenly reversed and hit Matt with an Impaler and quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! Matt Hardy is eliminated.

The two men rolled Mat out of the ring and pulled off their masks revealing themselves as Paul London and Brian Kendrick. Brian and Paul pulled Machetti up to his feet and smiled at him, while Machetti shook their hands, it was all part of the plan. Paul and Brian turned to Jeff and Matt on the outside, both Hardys were on their feet. London and Kendrick, ran and jumped onto the top rope, then took both Matt and Jeff down with two suicide dives.

Paul rolled Jeff into the ring while Brian pulled Matt up and rammed him shoulder first into the steal steps. Machetti climbed up onto the top rope them smirked at Paul. Who nodded 'go ahead.' Machetti jumped up off of the top rope flipped one and a half times in mid air and landed on Jeff with a 540 splash. Machetti quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! Jeff Hardy is eliminated.

Machetti turned back to Coach, but then called Paul over and had him hold up three fingers while Machetti held up ten, 'thirteen down.' Coach glared at Machetti and Paul, and then Brian as he got back in the ring as well.

"You're not going to win Machetti!" snapped Coach, "everyone else get out here!"

Coach frantically waved people out from the curtains and out came Haas, Benjamin, Nitro, Masters, and Dykstra. The five heels charged down towards the ring, but then Kendrick, London, and Machetti each came sailing over the top rope and took down all five men with suicide dives. Coach looked on in shock at the pile of wrestlers on the bottom of the entrance ramp.

But slowly they all started stirring. Machetti was the first to his feet and he grabbed Nitro and dragged him back towards the ring. Meanwhile London and Kendrick started brawling with the World's Greatest Tag Team. Down by the ring, Machetti smashed Nitro's head into the steel steps, then slowly rolled him back into the ring. Machetti got in the ring and pulled Nitro to his feet, but suddenly got poked in the eyes. Nitro the capitalized and planted Machetti with a devastating DDT. Nitro quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… NO!! Machetti just kicked out!

Nitro glared down at Machetti then slowly got back up to his feet. Nitro then went to the corner and climbed up on the top rope, then turned his back to Machetti and got ready to land a corkscrew moonsault. But Machetti suddenly jumped up and pushed the top rope, causing Nitro to lose his footing and go crashing down and straddle the top rope. Machetti quickly ran over and climbed up onto the middle rope behind Nitro, then hooked Johnny's head under his arm.

Machetti then lunged out of the corner taking Nitro with him and slammed the back of Nitro's head down to the mat with an top rope inverted DDT. Machetti didn't want to take any chances so he grabbed Nitro's arm then swung around and got extra leverage with a cradle pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! Johnny Nitro is eliminated! Machetti crawled over to the ropes and pulled himself back up to his feet, but suddenly he got blind sided by Kenny Dykstra and Chris Masters.

Paul and Brian were still fighting with Haas and Benjamin so this left Machetti open for the double team. Both Masters and Dykstra worked over Machetti with some hard stomps, then Kenny jumped up and hit Machetti with a standing leg drop. Kenny went for a quick pin, ONE… TWO… MASTERS PULLED DYKSTRA OFF!

Kenny got up and started arguing with Masters, temporarily forgetting about Machetti. But that was a mistake that both men would soon regret because Machetti suddenly shoved Kenny, knocking him into Chris, sending the Masterpiece through the ropes and down to the floor. Machetti spun Kenny around and went for the Impaler, but Dykstra blatantly kicked Machetti in the nuts. Kenny the took control and ran to the rope, then came off and hit Machetti with a running neckbreaker.

Machetti was laid out on his back in the middle of the ring, so Kenny got up to his feet and went over to the corner. Kenny got up on the top rope, but suddenly Masters climbed up onto the apron and pushed Kenny off of the top rope and into the ring. Masters looked like he was going to do something, but suddenly Machetti's pipe found its way in between his legs and was pulled upwards.

Maria pulled the pipe away and Masters came tumbling off of the apron and landed hard on the floor. Machetti slowly fought to his feet and walked over to Maria, who smiled and handed him his pipe. Machetti smiled then turned around and saw Kenny laying prone on the mat. While still holding his pipe Machetti climbed up onto the top rope, then lunged off with his legs out in front of him. While in mid air Machetti place his pipe under his legs, then came crashing down on Kenny. Machetti quickly maneuvered around and pressed his pipe to Dykstra's chest, ONE… TWO… THREE! Kenny Dykstra is eliminated.

The fans cheered as Machetti got to his feet and pulled Kenny up. Then Machetti ran with Dykstra and tossed him over the top rope and down to the floor. Machetti then got out of the ring and walked over to Masters, then quickly rolled him into the ring. Machetti got in the ring and wasted no time in locking in the Iron Clutch on the Masterpiece, and after a few seconds, MASTERS TAPPED OUT!! Chris Masters is eliminated!

Machetti got back up to his feet, but was once again attacked from behind, this time by Charlie Haas, who had raked Brian Kendrick's eyes then slid into the ring and blindsided Machetti. Haas took Machetti down then drove his knee into Machetti's back for a hard knee drop, then locked in the Haas of Pain. Machetti screamed in pain as his back was wrenched by Haas' signature submission hold, but Maria came around the ring and stood in front of Machetti encouraging him to fight out of it.

Machetti took a deep breath, then started dragging himself forwards, while Haas somehow still had the hold locked in. Machetti managed to grab the bottom rope, but Haas still had the hold in, it was no-DQ, meaning no rope breaks. Machetti stared Maria in the eye then grabbed the ropes with his arms and pulled himself up off of the mat, while in the mean time wrapping his leg around Haas' head. Machetti continued climbing until he was holding onto the top rope. Then Machetti suddenly smirked and rolled forward, taking Haas down with a head scissors.

Both Haas and Machetti got back up to their feet, but as soon as Haas turned around, Machetti kicked him in the stomach and planted him with an Impaler. Machetti quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! Charlie Haas is eliminated! Machetti got back up and rolled Haas out of the ring, then turned to London and Kendrick, who were double teaming Shelton, and had them roll Benjamin into the ring, then quickly follow after him.

Machetti quickly held up his hands and told the WWE Tag Team Champions to stay back, then he turned to Shelton and gestured, 'bring it.' Shelton charged forward and went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked, then hit Shelton with an uppercut to the jaw when he turned around. Machetti stayed in control and grabbed Shelton's head, then pulled it down while bringing his knee up into Shelton's jaw. Machetti continued his assault and alternated his knees, then finally pushed Shelton backwards then took him down with a clothesline.

Shelton rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself back up to his feet, then he rushed at Machetti and went to kick him in the chest, but Machetti caught his leg. Shelton suddenly smirked then swung his caught leg around, looking for the dragon whip, but Machetti had it scouted and ducked down, then as Shelton's leg passed over his head, Machetti jumped up and delivered a spinning wheel kick right to the jaw. Machetti then ran to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, then flipped off of it and nailed Shelton with the Decapitator. Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! Shelton Benjamin is eliminated!

Paul and Brian rushed over and pulled Machetti to his feet, then tossed Shelton out of the ring. The WWE Tag Team Champions turned back to face Machetti, who looked extremely happy, but extremely tired at the same time. Maria climbed up onto the ring apron and got in the ring, then ran over and gave Machetti a huge hug. When she let got Machetti, Maria, Paul, and Brian huddled together and did some math. They eventually all turned at the same time and faced Coach, Machetti and Maria were holding up five fingers, while Paul and Brian both held up four, eighteen down!

Coach looked panicked and thought for a moment that he was out of wrestlers, but suddenly Ric Flair's theme hit and the Nature Boy Ric Flair came out from the back, wearing one of his robes. Flair made his way down to the ring, but stopped short of getting in. Machetti saw this and quickly told London, Kendrick, and Maria to wait outside of the ring, he wanted to face Flair one-on-one. Machetti's friends listened to him and got out of the ring, while Flair climbed the steps and got into the ring.

Flair had already wrestled but Machetti was the worse for wear and was breathing heavily. Machetti walked up to Flair then held out his hand. Flair smirked then took Machetti's hand, shook it, then let out a 'WOO!' Machetti smiled but was suddenly chopped across the chest by Flair, who wasn't wasting any time.

As much as Flair respected Machetti for wanting to go one on one with him but this was for a number one contender shot, and Flair still wanted to become a seventeen time world champion. Flair continued chopping Machetti and backed him into the corner, with the fans chanting 'WOO' every time. Woo was of course universal so even though the fans were Italian, they still knew what they were chanting. Flair brought back his hand and went to chop Machetti again, but Machetti ducked down, causing Flair to miss.

Machetti grabbed Flair, turned and pushed him into the turnbuckle. Machetti went off on Flair and hit him with some hard shots to the stomach. Machetti stepped back, allowing Flair to stumble forward, then Machetti dropped down and caught Naitch with a drop toe hold. Machetti grabbed Flair's left leg and pulled it up into the air, then slammed it back down to the mat. Machetti stayed on the attack and swung his leg, then connected with the side of Flair's knee.

Machetti then reached down and grabbed the Nature Boy's leg and lifted it up, then he swung his foot forward and kicked the back of Flair's knee. Machetti continued his assault kicking Flair's knee again and again, but eventually dropped Flair's leg and let it fall limply down to the mat. Machetti stepped back and admired his handywork as Flair struggled to get up to his feet while gingerly standing on his injured leg.

Machetti walked around behind Flair then charged looking to clip Flair's leg, but the Nature Boy grabbed the ropes and pulled himself to the side, causing Machetti to run passed him, then Flair charge forward and clipped Machetti's leg, taking him down to the mat. Flair stood back up and used his good leg to stomp on the back of one of Machetti's legs, then Flair took hold of Machetti's leg and dragged him into the middle of the ring.

Flair stood on both of his legs, let out a WOO, then did the Ric Flair strut. Flair walked back over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet, then he slipped behind Machetti, lifted him up, then drove Machetti down to the mat with a shin breaker. Machetti rolled around on the ground in pain, but then Flair came over and grabbed Machetti's legs, WOO-ed, and then locked in the figure four leglock. Machetti screamed in pain as Flair's hold took its toll on his legs.

London and Kendrick jumped up onto the ring apron, and were about to get in the ring. But suddenly, while still in the hold, Machetti held up his hands and shook his head. He wanted to get out of this on his own. Flair smiled at Machetti and nodded at him, but then was taken by total surprise as Machetti spun to the side and rolled onto his stomach. Machetti quickly repositioned himself so he was standing, then grabbed Flair's legs and pulled back. Machetti had successfully reversed the figure four leglock into a sharpshooter.

Flair struggled and clawed at the mat, while excruciating pain shot through his legs. Flair slowly took a deep breath, then… FLAIR TAPPED OUT!! Ric Flair is eliminated! Machetti quickly released the sharpshooter, then helped Flair up to his feet. Flair looked Machetti in the eye and then told him he wanted a rematch. Flair then let out one last WOO before leaving the ring and heading up the ramp to the back.

London, Kendrick, and Maria were back in the ring, together they grabbed Machetti for a group hug. The four broke apart, then London and Kendrick ran to the corners and climbed up onto the middle rope, while Machetti ran to the ropes in between them and pulled himself up onto the middle rope there. Then at the same time, Kendrick, London, and Machetti all did backflips then landed on their feet in the middle of the ring. The fans let out a loud cheer, but suddenly _Sexy Boy_ started playing.

The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, mentor of the three wrestlers in the ring came through the curtain and stood next to Coach. Coachman grinned and nodded at the four shocked superstars in the ring, then patted Shawn on the back.

But what Coach fail to see was Shawn stiffening up when he was tapped on the back. Coach was so busy laughing at Machetti he didn't see Michaels turn and glare at him. Then before Coach could do anything, Shawn grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder, then walked down the ramp towards the ring, with Coach kicking and screaming the entire way.

Machetti, Maria, Paul, and Brian, all smiled and looked like Christmas had come early. Shawn rolled Coach into the ring then got in after him, and Coach suddenly found himself surrounded with wrestlers.

"Guys, guys," said Coach, who had hung onto his mic, "don't do anything crazy. You now I was just making sure Machetti was ready to fight in a main event match. Now I can see I was right. He beat nineteen other superstars. Great job Machetti!"

Machetti glared at Coach and shook his head, but Maria suddenly acted for him and kicked Coach in the nuts. Shawn smiled at all of his former protégés then backed up into the corner, while the other three did the same. Maria quickly backed up and leaned against the ropes, while the referee did the same on the other side of the ring. Then Shawn started things off by starting to 'tune up the band.'

Machetti, London, and Kendrick joined in and all four of them stomped on the mat, while Coach struggled to get up to his feet. Once Coach was standing all four superstar came out of their corners and nailed Coach with a superkick, each from a different angle. Coach stayed standing for a second as the four wrestlers stepped back, then Coach wobbled and fell on his back. Machetti smiled then walked over to Coach and put his foot on the Executive Assistant's chest. The referee came over, ONE… TWO… THREE!! Jonathan Coachman is eliminated!

_Riot Time _played as Shawn, Machetti, Maria, Brian, and Paul stood tall over Coach. Machetti had just beaten twenty men and was still the number one contender. But now, he would get to chose the match he wanted to face John Cena in. The fans were all cheering, everyone in the ring was celebrating, but suddenly Shawn lunged forward and nailed Machetti with Sweet Chin Music. Machetti was knocked out cold, while Shawn slid out of the ring. London and Kendrick looked down at Machetti in shock. While Shawn gestured that once Machetti won at Backlash, he wanted a shot at the title. With that Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

In the ring the main event was coming to an end. Cena and Orton were down, while Edge was in the corner measuring up Cena for a spear. Shawn Michaels was also at ringside, watching the match with interest. Edge charged, but Cena moved, causing Edge to spear Orton. Then Shawn got in the ring and took Edge's head off with Sweet Chin Music. But when Shawn turned around Cena grabbed him then planted him with an F-U. Cena stood tall as the Italian crowd booed him, but suddenly was smashed in the back of the head with an iron pipe.

Machetti smirked down at Cena, then pulled him up to his feet and nailed him with the Amputator. Machetti got back up and stepped over the bodies of Edge and Orton then got a mic. "Hey Cena," said Machetti as he walked back over to the unconscious WWE Champion. "Since there is so much outside interest in your title. I've decided that our match at Backlash, will be… A STEEL CAGE MATCH!"

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti dropped his mic on top of Cena. Then Machetti glared at Shawn, who was prone on the mat, then left the ring and headed up the ramp. Machetti stood on the stage and raised his arms up into the air. The Italian fans chanted, _**MACHETTI, MACHETTI, MACHETTI!**_ And with that the logo showed and Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

That's right. John Cena versus Machetti for the WWE Title in a Steel Cage Match.

Now, I've already thought up a few finished for the match, but I really can't decide if I want Machetti to win the title or not. So I'll let you guys decided. Review and tell me who you want to win the match.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	4. Raw in England

**---x---**

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about the late update. I was away this passed week due to spring break and I really didn't have a chance to get on a computer. But better late then never I guess.

Now this chapter is the last one before Backlash, but I feel I need to warn you. It may not be as good as some of the other chapters that I have worked on. It was kind of rushed and I didn't have much to do.

But don't worry. I PROMISE to make it up to you at Backlash. Expect a long and intense cage match between John Cena and Machetti. Alright, now with all of that out of the way, on with the chapter…

**---x---**

**Chapter Four: Raw in England**

Raw was airing from London England and Machetti and Maria were shown backstage walking towards the ring. Both Machetti and Maria were wearing wrestling gear and they were prepared to wrestle in their mixed tag match against Melina and Johnny Nitro.

But as they got closer to the ring entrance WWE Champion John Cena came out from a door and stood in front of them blocking their path.

"Cena," said Machetti, as he and the champ shared a heated stared down.

"Machetti," responded Cena, in the same tense tone that Machetti had, "Maria," said Cena as he turned and smiled at the diva at Machetti's side.

"Hi John," answered Maria in her normal airy tone.

Machetti shook his head but never moved his glance from Cena, "you know Cena, I've got to admit, I've got some respect for you."

"Oh and why's that?" asked Cena.

"Well, I've only been number one contender for a few weeks and I've already got a bull's eye on my chest. You saw what happened with Shawn last week."

"Yeah, I saw that," answered Cena, "but incase you forget, I was fending off, Orton, Edge, Michaels, and then you."

"Yeah, and you've been fending off people for the last what, three years?" asked Machetti.

"Yeah, something like that," said Cena.

"But I just want you to know," said Machetti, "that's not going to change anything. Sunday night at Backlash I'm still coming at you full force and I'm not going to stop until that belt is around my waist."

"Is that so?" asked Cena as his glare at Machetti intensified.

"Yeah that's so," said Machetti, "and what makes it even better is that Shawn's going to go out there tonight and he's going to practically kill himself in order to beat you."

"That's what I'm expecting," commented Cena.

"Good, you can't expect anything else when dealing with HBK," said Machetti, "but just remember. Every minute your match goes on it will help me, and god forbid you lose. So just remember, when you're out there struggling to keep going, I'll be watching."

With that Machetti pushed passed Cena and walked back off towards the ring entrance. Maria followed after him but turned to Cena and called, "bye John as they walked off."

**---x---**

_Riot Time _played in the arena and Machetti and Maria came from the back holding hands. Machetti was wearing his usual orange shorts and Maria was wearing white sparkly wrestling attire. "Ladies and gentlemen," announced Todd Grisham, "the following contest is a mixed tag match and is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first from Chicago Illinois, MARIA!"

The fans popped for Maria as Machetti raised Maria's arm up into the air and spun her around. "And her partner, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds… MACHETTI!" The fans cheered loudly as Machetti smiled and took a small bow, then he climbed up onto the ring apron and sat on the second rope, holding it opened for Maria who came up via the stairs. Machetti and Maria stood in the middle of the ring and turned to the entrance ramp, awaiting their opponents for the night.

Johnny Nitro's theme hit and the red carpet was rolled out. The photographers started snapping pictures as Nitro and Melina came down the entrance ramp in their usual way. "And their opponents," announced Todd, "from LA, Johnny Nitro and the WWE Women's Champion, Melina!"

Nitro and Melina continued and did their usual entrance then they stood in the middle of the ring across from Machetti and Maria. Melina motioned that she wanted to start against Maria, so Machetti nodded and quickly squeezed Maria's hand for luck then went out onto the ring apron, while Nitro went onto the opposite one.

The bell rang and the two divas started with a lock off. Maria took Melina by surprise and took her down with a snapmare, then she nailed Melina in the back with a low dropkick. Maria went for a quick pin, ONE… TWO… NO! Melina kicks out with authority.

Melina got pissed that Maria had almost pinned her, then grabbed her and whipped her into the corner, then ran at her and drove her back into the turnbuckle with a clothesline. Melina then pulled Maria forward with a bulldog, then rolled her onto her back for the pin, ONE… TWO… NO! Maria just kicked out.

Melina glared down at Maria then pulled her up to her feet, then Melina backed Maria into the corner and started to blatantly choke her. The referee rushed over and yelled at Melina to break the hold. Melina slowly did, allowing Maria to drop down to her knees and clutch her throat in an attempt to catch her breath.

But Melina wasn't about to let that happen and while Maria was attempting to recover, Melina slapped her hard across the face. On the outside Machetti was pissed and attempted to get in the ring to help his girlfriend, but the referee rushed over and restrained him. But while the referee's back was turned Melina pushed Maria back into the corner and started choking her with her foot.

Machetti looked over the referee's shoulder and saw Maria was in trouble and quickly got out onto the ring apron and grabbed the tag rope. The referee left Machetti alone and turned as Melina just removed her foot from Maria's throat. But the referee had seen it and rushed over to Melina and started scolding her about choking. Melina argued back that she had a five count.

But while Melina and the referee were arguing Maria had managed to catch her breath, then as Melina turned back to her, Maria rushed forward, jumped up and wrapped her legs around Melina's neck, then fell backwards and took Melina down with a hurricurana. On the ring apron Machetti smiled then reached out his arm, urging Maria to crawl over and tag him.

Maria started crawling over to Machetti, but when she was just inches away Melina grabbed her ankle and pulled Maria back into the middle of the ring. Maria slowly got up to face Melina, but the women's champion took Maria down by throwing her across the ring by her hair. Now back in control Melina pulled Maria up to her feet, then whipped her into the ropes.

But as she reached the ropes Maria took a page out of Machetti's book and jumped up onto the middle rope, then springboarded off of it and caught Melina with a springboard clothesline as she came back. Both Maria and Melina were down in the middle of the ring. Both divas started crawling to their corners in an attempt to tag in their partners. The tag rope was practically the only thing keeping Machetti outside of the ring, he was leaning as far in as he could.

But suddenly Nitro ran into the ring illegally and grabbed Maria's ankle and pulled her back into the middle of the ring. The referee came over and started arguing with Nitro, but the damage was done and Melina managed to crawl over to Maria and locked in a side headlock.

Melina slowly got up to her feet and pulled Maria up with her, while still keeping in the headlock. Then Melina whipped Maria across the ring and into the ropes. But when she came back Melina stuck out her arm, causing Maria to run full speed into a clothesline. Melina quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… NO! MARIA KICKED OUT!

Melina slowly got up, then pulled Maria up to her feet. Melina once again whipped Maria into the ropes, then as she came back, Melina shot Maria up over her head and into the air. Melina quickly stepped back and allowed Maria to come crashing down to the mat face-first. Melina smirked down at Maria, this was it for sure, then rolled her onto her back. Melina hooked Maria's leg and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… NO! MARIA JUST KICKED OUT!

Melina couldn't believe it and started to freak out in the ring, then yelled at the referee that it was a three count. But the referee shook his head and said he only got two. Mellina glared at the referee, then turned her head, allowing her angry glare to fall on Maria, who was laying prone on the mat. Melina sat Maria up in front of her then wrapped her arm around Maria's throat and locked in a sleeper hold from behind.

From where she was sitting in the middle of the ring Maria could see Machetti on the ring apron, urging her not to tap out to the sleeper hold and to fight out of it. Maria saw Machetti on the apron and knew he didn't want to lose on the raw before Backlash, but the sleeper hold was really taking a toll on her and Maria felt like she was going to pass out.

Machetti saw Maria was in trouble and quickly turned to the English fans for help. On the apron Machetti started chanting, _**Maria, Maria, Maria**_. The fans heard Machetti chanting and started joining in, causing the chant to get louder and louder. Maria heard the fans and Machetti chanting and once again started fighting. Maria elbowed Melina in the stomach twice and managed to fight up to her feet.

Melina kept the sleeper hold locked in from behind, but suddenly Maria ran towards an empty corner, then jumped up onto the middle rope. Maria then springboarded off of the rope and swung around then drove Melina's head down to the mat with a tornado DDT. Once again both Maria and Melina were down in the middle of the ring. Maria was the first to move and slowly rolled onto her stomach and started crawling over to Machetti, who was once again leaning as far as he could into the ring.

Maria kept crawling towards Machetti, and then with one final dive Maria made the hot tag to Machetti. The fans erupted in a deafening cheer. On the other side of the ring Nitro came in and both he and Machetti met in the middle of the ring. But Machetti jumped up into the air and came out on top by taking Nitro down with a flying clothesline.

Machetti pulled Nitro up to his feet then whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran at Nitro and hit him with a body splash then sent him flying across the ring with a hurricurana. Machetti quickly jumped back up and climbed up onto the top rope, then lunged across the ring and connected with a diving headbutt.

But Machetti didn't go for a pin, and instead pulled Nitro up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes. When Nitro came back Machetti caught him with an arm drag, causing Nitro's back to come in hard contact with the mat. Machetti then ran to the ropes and jumped up onto middle rope, back flipped off of it, then landed on Nitro with a springboard moonsault.

Machetti quickly got back up and ran to the ropes, while Nitro got up to his feet. Machetti then springboarded off of the top rope and caught Nitro as he came back across the ring and drove his head down to the mat with a springboard DDT. Machetti slowly got up and pulled Nitro up to his feet, then he kicked him in the stomach and drove his head down to the mat with an Impaler.

But even though Nitro was out cold Machetti didn't go for the pin, and instead went to the nearest corner and climbed up onto the top rope. But before Machetti could do anything Melina jumped up onto the apron and grabbed Machetti's foot. But suddenly Maria ran from across the ring and knocked Melina off of the apron and down to the floor with a clothesline. Maria turned and smiled at Machetti, then stepped out of the way, giving Machetti the space he needed to do… whatever he was planning on doing.

Machetti took a deep breath, then brought two fingers up to his eyebrow and saluted the fans, then he springboarded off of the top rope, and launched himself high up into the air. Machetti flipped forward, ONE... TWO… TWO AND A HALF TIMES! Then landed back first across Nitro with a nine hundred degree senton splash. Machetti rolled off of Nitro and clutched his back, while the crowd started chanting, _**HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT! **_Maria looked like she was torn between amazement, and anger that Machetti would try something so stupid.

Machetti was in a great deal of pain due to the hard impact from his back slamming down into Nitro's stomach, but slowly he rolled onto his stomach and draped his arm over Nitro for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! MACHETTI AND MARIA WIN! 

_Riot Time_ started playing and Maria rushed over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet, then wrapped her arms tightly around him and hugged him tightly. Machetti smiled at Maria then slowly brought his lips to her for a passionate kiss. Machetti and Maria broke apart then stood side by side, while holding hands then raised their joined hands up into the air. The crowd cheered loudly and started a _**Machetti**_ chant.

With a huge smile on his face Machetti led Maria out of the ring and up the entrance ramp. But before going to the back, he turned around and held his hands to his waist and gestured that he was going to win the title. The fans still hadn't stopped cheering and Machetti slowly turned around and went through the curtain to the back.

**---x---**

The Khali/Carlito match had just ended and Machetti was shown backstage. But this time he was alone and Maria was nowhere in sight. Machetti pulled open a door and walked into a room, which turned out to be Shawn Michaels' locker room.

"What do you want?" asked Shawn, who was sitting down on a bench, mentally preparing himself for his match.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight," said Machetti.

"Is that so?" asked Shawn as he stood up and exchanged a heated stare down with Machetti. "That wouldn't just be because you're facing Cena on Sunday would it?"

"Oh of course not," said Machetti as a small smirk appeared on his face, "I wanted to wish you luck so that you could prove that all of those rumors aren't true."

"Rumors?" questioned Shawn.

"Yeah," answered Machetti, "you some of the guys in the locker room were saying how you can never get it done and how you'll never be able to beat Cena. Now as much respect as I have for you, I'm starting to think they're kind of true."

"What makes you say that?" asked Shawn as he stepped closer towards Machetti, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well come on Shawn," said Machetti, "when was the last time you held the WWE title? 2002? And Shawn, how long did it last? A month? Come on Shawn, no one can help it if they don't think you're ever going to win a title again. You've been trying again and again for the last what, four, five years? I'm really starting to doubt that it's going to happen."

"I don't need the title to be the Showstopper," snapped Shawn, "and I'm still at the top of my game."

"Yeah right," interrupted Machetti, "if that's true, then why doesn't anyone think you're going to beat Cena tonight?"

"I'll show you," snapped Shawn, as a determined look appeared in his eyes, "I'll show everyone. I'm going to go out there, and I'm going to keep going until I get the win. Nothing is going to stop me. I'm going to prove that I can beat Cena and that I can hold the WWE Championship. And once I'm done with Cena, I'm going to go to Backlash and I'm going to beat both Edge and Orton and become the new number one contender. So if you win that cage match on Sunday, watch your back."

Shawn pushed passed Machetti and stormed out of the locker room looking intense and extremely focused. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Machetti said to himself as a huge smile spread across his face. He had just motivated Shawn to go out there and wrestle until he beat Cena, which could be a long time. Slowly the camera faded and Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Yeah, so Machetti is the reason that Cena and Michaels wrestled for about an hour on Raw. I'm still up in the air about how I want the cage match to end. And I'll probably decide last minute depending on what happens in the WWE Championship match.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	5. Backlash

**Chapter Five: Backlash**

**---x---**

Backlash was live from Atlanta Georgia and it was time for the main event. The crowd was red hot having just witnessed Shawn Michaels defeating Edge and Randy Orton in a triple threat match for a number one contender shot at the WWE title. But now the steel cage, which had been looming above the ring since the beginning of the night was being lowered downward as lights flashed in the arena and music played making the atmosphere tenser. The twelve foot high cage eventually came to a stop and was fasten down to the ring, and then the cage door was pulled open.

Todd Grisham stood in the time keeper's corner and got ready to start his introduction, "the following steel cage match is for the WWE Championship and is scheduled for one-fall. In order to win a superstar can; pin their opponent, make them submit, or escape from the cage by either climbing over the top or through the door."

John Cena's music started playing and the current WWE Champion came out from the back to his usual mixed reaction from the crowd. Cena stood at the top of the stage and showed off his WWE Title. Cena spun the spinner for what might be the last time and headed down to the ring. "Introducing first," announced Todd, "from West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing in at two hundred and forty pounds, he is the WWE Champion… JOHN CENA!!"

Cena reached the ringside area and paused in front of the opened cage door and looked around at the crowd. Cena took a deep breath and pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the crowd, then climbed up onto the ring apron, went in between the ropes and stood in the middle of the encaged ring. Cena stood in the middle of the cage and raised his WWE Title up above his head and was met with a really loud mixed reaction, though the cheers were present, the boos were easy to hear as well.

John Cena's music was stopped and then _Riot Time_ started playing. A loud cheer that put John Cena's cheer to shame rose from the crowd as Machetti and Maria came through the curtain holding hands. Tonight Machetti was sporting his first ever WWE t-shirt. It was the traditional black t-shirt, but on the front in orange letters it said, "GO HARD OR GO HOME" then on the back, "MACHETTI" was written and was underlined with what looked like a pipe. Machetti and Maria stood on the stage and stared out at the crowd, almost everyone was cheering, even the fans that had been booing Cena were cheering Machetti.

As Machetti and Maria headed down the ramp Todd continued his introduction, "and the challenger, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds, being accompanied by Maria… MACHETTI!" Machetti smiled as he walked the rest of the way down the ramp, occasionally stopping to high-five some fans. Then Machetti came to a stop in front of the cage door. Inside the cage Cena gestured for Machetti to 'bring it' and get his ass in the cage. But Machetti held up his index finger and told Cena to hold it.

Cena glared at Machetti, who smiled and turned to Maria. Maria grabbed Machetti for a tight hug and promptly kissed him. When Maria pulled away she quickly whispered good luck in Machetti's ear. Machetti smiled then pulled off his t-shirt and handed it to Maria, before getting up on the ring apron and getting into the ring, and the cage. Machetti walked into the middle of the ring where Cena and the referee were standing. Machetti smirked at Cena as the referee took away the WWE Title.

The referee came over to Machetti and showed him the belt, then took it over to the door, and handed it to an official on the outside. The official took the belt and the door to the cage finally closed, locking Cena and Machetti inside. Outside of the ring the bell rang signaling the start of the match. Machetti and Cena started off with a stare down, but then Machetti stepped forward and held his hand out to Cena. The champ stared down at Machetti's hand, then slowly took it and shook it.

Machetti attempted to pull his hand away, but Cena held on, then used his hold on Machetti's arm to raise it up and then wrench it at a weird angle. Cena kept his hold on Machetti's arm and quickly slipped behind him and pressed the arm into Machetti's back. Machetti shook his head, then pulled away from Cena and un-wrenched his arm by flipping onto his back. Machetti then brought his legs up to his chest, then kicked up, pulled Cena to him, and took him down with a clothesline.

But before anything else could happen Cena rolled to the side and got back up to his feet. Machetti smirked at him and shook his head. Cena glared at Machetti and held both of his hands up in front of him, signaling he wanted to do a lock up. Machetti looked at Cena's hands then turned to glance at Maria, who was outside of the cage. Machetti gave Maria a nod then stepped forward and locked hands with Cena.

But Cena was clearly the stronger of the two combatants and immediately started backing Machetti up towards the ropes. But before he could get too far, Machetti slipped behind Cena, grabbed his legs and pulled them up, tripping Cena and knocking him onto his face. Machetti stayed on top and dropped down, rolled across Cena's back and locked in a headlock while on the ground.

Machetti wrapped his arm tightly around Cena's throat, cutting off his air supply, then pulled back on Cena's head, while applying pressure to the back of his neck. Cena struggled in the headlock for a bit then fought his way up to his feet, but Machetti managed to keep the headlock locked in, only now it was a standing side headlock. Cena dug deep and wrapped his arm around Machetti's side, then lifted him up off of the mat, and went to fall onto his back for a back drop.

But in mid air, Machetti swung his legs forward then flipping himself upside down and out of Cena's grasp, then as Machetti fell downwards, he grabbed onto Cena's head and drove it down to the mat for an inverted DDT. Cena clutched the back of his head and rolled away from Machetti then slowly got back to his feet and once again glared at Machetti, who simply smirked and gave the champ a little wave.

That pissed Cena off. Machetti was enjoying this and was making him look like a fool. And that was one thing that John Cena could never stand for. The only person who could make John Cena look stupid was John Cena. Cena charged across the ring at Machetti looking for a clothesline, but as he got close Machetti ducked down, causing Cena to overrun him. Both Cena and Machetti quickly turned around to face each other, with Cena swinging his arm for a strong right hook, but Machetti quickly ducked down, causing the punch to go over his head. Machetti then shot up and started punching Cena in the stomach with short jabs from each hand.

Cena stumbled backwards, to escape Machetti's punches then swung his left arm, hoping to get Machetti this time, but again Machetti ducked down and dodged Cena's fist, then went off on Cena and started working over the champ's stomach. Cena quickly brought his arms up and pushed Machetti backwards, while taking a step back himself, putting some distance between the two of them.

At the same time Cena and Machetti charged, but as Cena raised his arm for a clothesline, Machetti dropped down and slid in between Cena's legs with a baseball slide, then jumped up, rolled horizontally in mid air, then drove his feet into Cena's back for a corkscrew dropkick, knocking Cena down to the mat. Machetti didn't waste a second and quickly dropped down and once again locked in a headlock on Cena.

As Machetti cut off Cena's air supply and wrenched his neck backwards, Cena started wondering how Machetti was beating him. Here was Machetti a wrestler who wasn't even here for a year, taking him, John Cena, the champ, to the limit. Cena refused to give up, not to Machetti, not to anyone. He was NOT going to lose his title, and he was definitely not going to tap out to a headlock.

Cena moved his hands under his chest and pushed himself up off of the mat and onto his knees. Machetti didn't want to lose his hold on Cena so he got up to his knees while keeping the headlock locked in. Cena's face was turning red as he continued to fight and eventually managed to fight his way up to his feet. Machetti saw he was losing his hold on Cena, but quickly maneuvered his arms and changed the headlock into a side headlock.

Cena took a deep breath, then brought his arms to Machetti's back and pushed him off of him. Machetti lost his hold on Cena but kept running from the push, Machetti reached the ropes and jumped up onto the middle rope, then backflipped off of it and took Cena down with a springboard moonsault, driving the Champ back first down to the mat. While on top of Cena, Machetti went for a quick pin, ONE… TWO… THR… NO! Cena struggled and just managed to get his shoulder up.

Machetti smirked and rolled off of Cena the got up to his feet. Cena quickly stood up and glared at Machetti. But Machetti responded by smirking then holding up his hand while keeping his index finger and thumb less then a centimeter apart, signaling that Cena was, 'this close' to losing his title. Cena scowled at Machetti then charged at him, but Machetti quickly side stepped Cena and pushed him forward, causing Cena to go face first into the steel cage.

As Cena was knocked back off of the cage, Machetti grabbed Cena's shoulders, then pulled him down back-first onto his knee for a backbreaker. Machetti rolled Cena off of his knee and went for another pinfall attempt, ONE… TWO… but Cena kicked out. Machetti got up off of Cena, then turned around so his back was to him. Machetti then did a backflip and landed on Cena for a standing moonsault. Again Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… but again Cena kicked out at two.

This was not how Cena thought the match would go at all. He though he would have had Machetti easily beaten and would be controlling most of the match. But for some reason, he couldn't even touch Machetti. The kid was really going all out, and judging from the sound of the cheering crowd, the fans were enjoying Machetti's efforts, and really seemed to be behind him.

Machetti got up after the standing moonsault and pulled Cena up to his feet. Machetti then took Cena and whipped him into the corner. Machetti then charged at Cena looking for a crossbody, but the Champ moved out of the way. But Machetti took it all in stride and quickly jumped up onto the top rope, then springboarded backwards off of the ropes, and caught Cena with the back of his arm for a reverse springboard clothesline. Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… NO! Cena just got his shoulder up.

Machetti simply shrugged it off and got back to his feet then ran over to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle rope as Cena got to his feet. Machetti launched himself across the ring and caught Cena's head as he turned around and drove it down to the mat for a springboard DDT. Machetti quickly rolled the Champ onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… T… but Cena kicked out.

Machetti got up off of Cena and shook his head, then ran to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti smirked as Cena struggled to his feet and slowly turned around. Machetti quickly launched himself out of the corner and went for a diving spear, but Cena suddenly caught Machetti in mid air and positioned him on his shoulders for an F-U. Cena held Machetti on his shoulders and walked into the middle of the ring, he was going to end this right now.

But as Cena went for the F-U, Machetti wrapped his legs around Cena's head, then swung around brought Cena down to the mat with a headscissors takedown. Cena rolled across the mat and eventually came to a stop when his side met the side of the steel cage. Machetti wasn't going to let Cena recover, to he quickly got to his feet then ran at Cena and drove his feet into Cena's side with a baseball slide, smashing Cena's side hard into the steel cage.

Machetti smirked and dragged Cena back into the middle of the ring, then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… but Cena managed to kick out. Machetti got up onto his knees then sat Cena up in the middle of the ring, then hooked his arm under Cena's chin and locked in a sleeper hold. Machetti dropped to his side and wrapped his legs around Cena's waist, increasing his leverage on the sleeper while adding more pain to Cena's aching body.

Cena was in deep trouble. Machetti's intense offense was really wearing him down and this sleeper really wasn't helping at all. The fans saw this so a little kid in the second row started chanting _**Cena, Cena.**_ More Cena fans joined in until the chant was noticeable and heard by a lot of the people in the arena. But as the Cena fans continued chanting, the fans who couldn't give a crap about him started chanting _**sucks**_ at the end of the _**Cena **_chant.

Inside the cage Cena heard the fans chanting what sounded like a _**Cena Sucks**_ chant. Cena shook his head and started to dig deep hoping to once again over come the odds. Cena struggled valiantly and started elbowing Machetti in the stomach, then rolled on the mat and managed to get onto his stomach. Cena positioned his hands under his chest and pushed himself up off of the mat and onto his knees. But Machetti wasn't letting go and kept the sleeper locked in, and his legs tightly wrapped around Cena's waist.

Cena continued struggling and finally managed to get up to his feet. The fans responded by cheering on Cena's efforts. But along with the cheer were a few loud boos, only earning Cena a mixed reaction. Cena's face was bright red as he stood in the middle of the ring with Machetti on his back, but then the Champ quickly ran toward the ropes. then spun around and rammed Machetti back-first into the wall of the steel cage.

Cena smirked a little as he felt Machetti's hold loosen a little bit. Cena shook his head and ran across the ring, and rammed Machetti's back into the opposite cage wall. Again Machetti's hold on Cena started to weaken and falter. Cena dug deep and ran across the ring then turned and rammed Machetti's back into the corner turnbuckle. Cena quickly reached back and grabbed Machetti's shoulders, then flipped him off of his back and onto the mat.

But before he could do anything else Cena's legs gave out and he fell down onto his ass and leaned back against the cage in a desperate attempt to catch his breath. Across the ring Machetti rolled onto his stomach and started fighting up to his feet. Machetti smirked as he saw Cena down on the other side of the ring and charged at him. But suddenly Cena fought up to his feet and met Machetti in the middle of the ring and took him down with a shoulder block.

Cena kept running and bounced off of the ropes as Machetti got up, then took him down with a second shoulder block. Cena ran passed Machetti and stood behind him as Machetti fought to his feet. Once Machetti stood up Cena grabbed him and lifted Machetti up off of the mat and then slammed him back-first down to the mat with a spinout powerslam. Cena staggered around Machetti and stood by his head, then bent down and did the 'You Can't See Me!' taunt.

Cena then turned and ran to the ropes, bounced off and his Machetti with the five knuckle shuffle. Cena walked around Machetti and saluted him as he got up to his feet, Cena quickly grabbed Machetti and hoisted him up onto his shoulders, then quickly planted him with an F-U, which was met with a combination of cheers and boos. Cena crawled back over to Machetti and quickly went for the pin. ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI JUST KICKS OUT!!

The fans erupted in loud cheers, and started a _**MACHETTI**_ chant, while Cena looked down in shock. Just to make sure he wasn't seeing things Cena went for another pin, ONE… TWO… but again Machetti kicked out. Cena slowly got to his feet and looked down at Machetti in shock. This kid really was going all out! He just kicked out of an F-U! But not just that, Machetti kicked out of the Five Moves of Doom! There was no doubt in Cena's mind that Machetti was in the match to win. But unfortunately for Machetti, so was he.

Cena quickly got on top of Machetti, then took his fist and drove it hard into Machetti's forehead, up above Machetti's right eye. Cena continued driving his fist into Machetti's head, hoping to wear him down and weaken him. Cena got up off of Machetti, then pulled him up to his feet. Cena then ran with Machetti, and rammed him head first into the side of the steel cage. A gash was opened above Machetti's right eye, and blood was slowly starting to trickle out of it.

But Cena didn't care, he kept on his assault and brought Machetti's head back, then smashed it into the steel. Cena then took Machetti's head and slid it sideways, grating it against the steel. Again Cena brought Machetti's head back, then slammed it into the cage, causing Machetti to drop limply down to his knees. But Cena stayed on the attack and brought Machetti's head back, then again rammed it into the cage, but Cena didn't stop there and again and again smashed Machetti's face into the cage.

By the time Cena was done and let Machetti fall limply to the mat the gash above Machetti's eye was now an opened wound and the blood was starting to thickly coat the right side of Machetti's face. Cena pulled Machetti back into the middle of the ring and rolled him onto his back, then went for the pin. ONE… TWO…T…MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Cena groaned in frustration and got back up to his feet. Cena pulled Machetti up then ran with Machetti into the corner and rammed him head-first into the steel ring post, causing Machetti's head to make hard contact with the hard steel. Cena stepped back as Machetti dropped to his knees and stayed there leaning against the ring post. Cena stepped back then jumped up and hit Machetti with a low dropkick, once again driving his face into the ring post.

Cena dropped down and grabbed Machetti's sides, then rolled him onto his back and went for a pin with a roll up. The referee came over and made the count, ONE… TWO… TH…NO! Again Machetti managed to kick out. Cena rolled off of Machetti and sat up in disbelief, how was Machetti still able to kick out? Machetti rolled onto his back, revealing that the right half of his face was almost completely coated with blood.

Cena glared down at Machetti and decided he wanted to end this right now. Cena stood in front of Machetti and waited for him to fight up to his feet. Cena quickly grabbed Machetti and lifted him up onto his shoulders, looking for another F-U. But as Cena went to drive Machetti down to the mat, Machetti swung around and landed safely on his feet in front of Cena. Machetti quickly kicked Cena in the chest, then drove his head down to the mat with an Impaler. Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… CENA KICKS OUT!

Machetti rolled onto his back and looked up at the rafters. That counter had taken a lot out of him, and Cena's viscous assault really did a number on him. Both Cena and Machetti were in the middle of the ring panting and trying to catch their breath. Cena fought up to his feet while Machetti crawled to the ropes and pulled himself up. Cena and Machetti staggered around to face each other, both completely exhausted. Cena glared at Machetti, who slowly reached up and wiped some of the blood off of his face.

Cena quickly seized the opportunity and charged at Machetti. Machetti shook his head and charged at Cena. Both men met in the middle of the ring and Machetti swung at Cena for a punch, but Machetti ducked down and kneed Cena in the stomach, then grabbed him with a side headlock, looking for an Impaler. But Cena grabbed Machetti and lifted him up onto his shoulders, looking for the F-U, but Machetti fought out of it and slid down Cena's back and caught him with a Sunset Flip, but before the referee could make the count, Cena rolled to his side and fought back up to his feet, with Machetti on his shoulders.

Cena went for an F-U, but Machetti landed on his feet, then turned around and drove his foot into Cena's stomach. Machetti brought his other leg up and went for an enzuigiri, but Cena ducked down and dodged Machetti's leg, then quickly slipped his leg behind Machetti's and tripped him, causing Machetti to land on his face. Cena moved quickly and suddenly had Machetti locked in the STF-U.

Machetti struggled desperately, with blood dripping down into his eye, hoping to somehow get out of Cena's signature submission hold. Fans all around the arena saw Machetti was in trouble and started chanting _**Machetti, Machetti**_, but unlike Cena, there were very few fans that still hated him, so the chant rang out loud and clear and could be heard throughout the arena.

Machetti struggled and started clawing at the mat, and started dragging himself and Cena over towards the side of the ring. Machetti continued crawling and finally managed to grab the bottom rope, despite Cena still holding in the STF-U. But this was a steel cage match, and even though Machetti had grabbed the rope, the referee couldn't break the hold. Cage matches were no disqualifications, so Machetti was going to have to fight his way out of it.

Maria ran around the ring and stood in front of Machetti, begging him not to tap out. Machetti stared at her, with blood still dripping down his face. Maria saw Machetti was in trouble, but she couldn't do anything to get him out of the hold… or could she? Maria quickly bent down and lifted the ring apron, hoping to find the thing she needed.

Cena was still working over Machetti and was pulling back as hard as he could. Cena looked behind him as he pulled back with all of his might, but suddenly something metal was smashed into the back of his head, knocking him off of Machetti. Cena rolled onto his stomach and looked up, only to see Machetti getting back to his feet with the iron pipe in his hands. Maria must have slipped it through the cage wall and given it to Machetti to help him break the hold.

Machetti came at Cena like a blur and suddenly smacked him in the face with the pipe, knocking him onto his back. Machetti then jumped up into the air, while positioning his pipe under his legs, then landed across Cena's chest with the pipe-aided leg drop. Machetti rolled off of Cena and got up to his feet. Cena rolled onto his side and fought up to his feet. Cena turned around, only for Machetti to come at him and smash him in the stomach with the pipe.

Cena doubled over in pain, as Machetti jumped up in the air and raised the pipe up above his head. Machetti brought he pipe down on the back of Cena's neck, sending the Champ crashing face-first down to the mat. Machetti stayed on Cena, and quickly went over and hooked his pipe under Cena's chin. Machetti quickly maneuvered himself onto Cena's back and pulled back, effectively locking in the Iron Clutch.

Cena couldn't breathe, the iron pipe was being pressed hard into his throat, and his neck was being jarred at an angle it wasn't meant to go in. But no matter how hard he fought he could get out of the hold. For a second he was contemplating tapping out, that way the intense pain would end. But he was John Cena, and he never quit! So Cena dug deep and kept on fighting.

Meanwhile the fans were having a great time. This match was turning out to be quite the main event. The Cena fans saw that the Champ was in trouble and started chanting _**LETS GO CENA! **_But the anti-Cena fans want Cena's unbearably long title reign to end right here and started chanting, _**CENA SUCKS!! **_ The fans went back and forth and the chants got louder and louder and started filling the entire arena. Every single fan was involved in one chant or the other.

Cena figured that this was the best that he was going to get so he started fighting and managed to get up onto his knees. Machetti wanted to keep the hold in so he moved quickly and wrapped his legs around Cena's waist, while keeping the pipe pressed into Cena's neck. Cena continue fighting and started elbowing Machetti in the stomach, then slowly Cena fought up to his feet, with Machetti still on his back.

Cena's face was bright red, he was running really low on air and was in a great deal of pain. Cena dug deep then ran across the ring towards the cage wall, then bent down as he got closer, but kept running, causing Machetti to go face first into the wall of the steel cage. The pressure from the pipe on Cena's neck was slightly lessened, and that was all Cena needed. Quickly Cena reached behind him and grabbed Machetti's sides, then flipped Machetti off of his back and onto the mat in front of him, causing the pipe to fall down on top of Machetti.

Cena slowly reached down then picked up Machetti's pipe and looked down at it as he held it in front of him. The Machetti fans out side of the ring started to boo loudly and started a _**CENA SUCKS**_ chant. Only Machetti could use that pipe, Cena even holding that iron pipe was almost sacrilegious. Cena looked up and heard the fans booing and chanting, but a sadistic look had crossed his face. He was going to beat Machetti with in an inch of his life, and he was going to do it using Machetti's pipe.

Cena changed his grip on the pipe then raised it up above his head, then brought it crashing down, but suddenly Machetti rolled to the side, causing Cena to miss him and smash the pipe down to the mat. Machetti quickly got up to his feet and backed away from Cena. Cena charged at Machetti and brought back the pipe, looking to connect with Machetti's face. But Machetti suddenly ducked and slipped behind Cena, causing the champ to smash the pipe into the wall of the steel cage with a loud clang.

Cena turned around but suddenly Machetti kicked him in the groin for a blatant low blow, then grabbed the pipe and pulled it away from Cena. "THAT'S MY PIPE!" Machetti shouted at Cena, who had dropped down to his knees, "NEVER TOUCH IT AGAIN!" Cena glared up at Machetti, expecting him to smash him in the face with the pipe, but instead Machetti tossed his pipe to the side and shook his head. "I'll beat you without it!" snapped Machetti.

Cena got up to his and nodded at Machetti. So far this match had shown many thing to Cena. First, Machetti could certainly fight in a main event, he might even win. Second, Machetti was a fan favorite, Machetti's cheers from the crowd were louder than his! Third, Machetti had earned his respect. Machetti was doing everything he could to come out on top, but now he was tossing aside an advantage that was in his pipe, saying he'd win on his own.

Suddenly Machetti rushed forward and jumped up into the air, looking for a spinning wheel kick. But Cena quickly ducked down and ran under Machetti while he was in mid air. Machetti landed on his feet and then turned and rushed at Cena, who was on the other side of the ring. Cena side stepped Machetti, but instead Machetti jumped up onto the top rope then started frantically climbing the wall of the cage. Machetti was at the top and was straddling the top of the cage before Cena even realized what was happening.

But Cena quickly ran and jumped up onto the top rope and managed to grab Machetti's foot just as he was pulling it over. Cena kept climbing until he was side-by-side with Machetti, now both men were almost twelve feet up in the air. As Cena climbed up Machetti quickly raked his eyes, then pulled his leg free from Cena and brought it over the top of the cage. Now all he had to do was drop down.

But Cena suddenly came back and hit Machetti with a hard uppercut, then Cena locked in a side headlock. Everyone in the arena was watching as Cena suddenly lifted Machetti up over his head then fell backwards for a superplex from off of the top of the cage. Cena brought Machetti's back smashing down to the canvas with a sickening thud. Both Machetti and Cena were down in the middle of the ring. Cena might have done the superplex, but he still fell a good ten feet.

Slowly Cena rolled over and placed his arm on top of Machetti for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… NO! Machetti just got the shoulder up! Cena sat up, he couldn't believe it! He just superplexed Machetti from twelve feet up in the air, and the kid kicked out! It was at that point that Cena realized he wouldn't be able to pin Machetti. The kid wasn't going to give up and as long as he was breathing he wouldn't let himself be pinned.

Cena really didn't want to win this way but he was left with no choice a win was a win. Cena slowly got up and headed for the door, the officials on the outside slowly pulled it opened to let him out. But as Cena was about to step through the ropes and get out of the cage, Machetti grabbed his ankle. Cena looked down and suddenly found himself flat on the mat. Machetti had crawled over and pulled his legs out from under him.

Machetti slowly staggered to his feet, then pulled Cena back into the middle of the ring. On the outside the referee closed the door and locked it. Machetti lifted Cena's legs up, then rolled him over onto his back. Then before Cena could push him off, Machetti locked in a sharpshooter. Cena screamed as hot jolts of pain shot through his legs. Machetti was applying as much pressure as he could to the submission move and it felt to Cena like his legs could snap at any second.

Cena struggled as valiantly as he could, but Machetti wasn't letting go. The longer Cena was in the sharpshooter, the more damage it did to his legs and judging from how Cena was fairing on getting out of the hold, he'd be in it for a while. But Cena wasn't going to give up. He was not going to tap out and surrender his WWE Title. He'd keep fighting and he would NOT give up.

Cena dug deep and used his arms to push himself up off of the mat, then slowly he started pulling himself, and Machetti, across the ring. Cena kept struggling and managed to make it to the bottom rope, but just like with Machetti and the STF-U, Cena couldn't break the hold by grabbing the ropes, this was a cage match. Meanwhile, Machetti saw that Cena was really fighting and might have a chance of getting out of the hold, so he slowly dragged Cena back into the middle of the ring, leaving him stranded and stuck in the sharpshooter.

Finally Machetti smirked and released the hold. Cena groaned in pain on the mat he couldn't feel his legs. Machetti slowly pulled Cena up to his feet, then kicked him in the stomach and drove his head down to the mat with an Impaler. Machetti quickly got back up then ran to the ropes, stepped through them so he was between the cage wall and the ropes, and then hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then Machetti springboarded across the ring and landed on Cena with the springboard body splash.

But Machetti wasn't done yet. Slowly he rolled to the side and got back up to his feet, then he went over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti jumped out of the corner and flipped in mid air, then landed across Cena's throat with the Decapitator. With that done Machetti slowly got back up to his feet. Then Machetti made his way back over to the cage wall and started climbing. Cena was out cold in the middle of the ring, so Machetti made it all the way to the top of the cage, but once he was straddling the top of the wall, he stopped.

Machetti looked to one side and down to the floor, he only had to jump down and he'd win the WWE title. Then he looked to the other side and saw Cena out cold in the middle of the ring. Slowly a smile spread across Machetti's face and he pulled himself up so he was standing on top of the cage wall. Machetti took a deep breath and stared out at the crowd. Every one in the arena was on their feet, awaiting what Machetti was going to do. Machetti brought two fingers to his right eye, which was still coated with blood, for a two finger salute to the fans, then he jumped.

Machetti lunged off of the top of the cage and did a back flip in mid air, while at the same time spinning sideways, making it a corkscrew shooting star press, from more than twelve feet up in the air! But suddenly, Cena rolled out of the way and Machetti went crashing hard into the canvas. At ringside, Maria let out a loud scream. Machetti wasn't moving and was out cold, the fans in the arena started chanting, _**HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!**_ Cena, who had rolled onto his stomach started crawling towards the door. The referee on the outside pulled it open, and Cena slid under the bottom rope and down to the floor.

The bell rang and Todd Grisham stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and still, the WWE Champion, John Cena." Cena was handed his title once he had gotten up to his feet, but he didn't receive the ovation he had hoped for, instead the crowd was freakishly quiet. Everyone was watching Machetti, who still hadn't moved. The referee in the ring was standing over Machetti and signaled for the cage to be raised. Cena's music was playing, but no one was listening, everyone's eyes were on Machetti, who had been rolled onto his back, but was showing no signs of movement.

Maria had gotten in the ring before the cage was even starting to be lifted and was at Machetti's side. EMTs came out and wheeled out a stretcher from the back, Machetti's whole body had smashed into the mat at an alarmingly fast speed, he could have a concussion, or something even worse. The EMTs got in the ring and fitted a stabilizer collar around Machetti's neck, then they carefully placed him on stretcher and slid it out of the ring.

But as the EMTs were rolling the stretcher up the ramp, Machetti started moving. The EMTs at his sides tried to restrain him, but Machetti persisted and slowly pulled off the stabilizer collar and tossed it to the side, then he shoved and EMT and rolled off the side of the stretcher, and collapsed on the entrance ramp. Maria rushed to Machetti side in an attempt to help him up but Machetti shakily sat up and shook his head. Using the stretcher at his side, Machetti managed to pull himself up to his feet and finally took his hand off of the stretcher so he was standing on his own.

Machetti held out his hands signaling that he didn't want anyone to touch him, then he shakily started to walked up the ramp. The fans, who were still standing, started applauding, and _Riot Time_ was played as Machetti continued up the ramp. Maria followed closely behind Machetti to make sure he didn't fall, and the last thing that the viewers at home saw before the screen faded and the logo showed, was Machetti going through the curtain to the back.

**---x---**

That's Backlash! Review and tell me what you thought!

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	6. Assaulted

**Chapter 6: Assaulted**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Nashville Tennessee and before the intro hit John Cena was shown walking backstage. But then ECW World Champion Vince McMahon showed up sporting a doo-rag and acting like some kind of a rapper. Vince went on to saw that he was the real champ, while Cena said that ECW must stand for Extremely Crazy White-Guy.

Then Shawn Michaels appeared and gave an awkward glance at Vince McMahon, before turning to Cena. "John, I won the number one contender's match last night, and I'm not going to wait any longer. I want you tonight for the WWE Championship."

"Whoa there hot shot," said Vince, "you don't make matches around here. The ECW Champion makes the matches. But I'll let it slide, if you want to use your number one contender shot tonight, then I'm down with that. And maybe if you win your match, you can face the really champion, the ECW Champion, so peace out my brothers."

Mr. McMahon walked off leaving Cena and Michaels staring after him. "He's lost it," commented Cena. The screen then faded and the Raw intro hit.

**---x---**

Edge was shown backstage getting ready for his interview with Maria. "So Edge," said Maria, "tonight you beat Randy Orton, but you don't seem to be happy about it. Why?"

"Of course I'm not happy," snapped Edge, "and I've got better things to do than to have some bimbo ask me questions."

"Hey, watch it," came the voice of Machetti as he walked on screen wearing his 'Go Hard or Go Home' t-shirt from last night and stepped in front of Maria, creating distance between her and Edge.

"Listen, you and I both know that HBK's had too many chances at the WWE Championship," snapped Edge, "and while you may be happy taking backseat to Shawn Michaels, I am not. And I'm going to force myself into the title picture. I'm getting another shot at the title no matter what it takes."

"Is that so," said Machetti, "well I just had my shot at the WWE title, and I had it won. Maybe I want another shot."

"Oh please," said Edge as he rolled his eyes, "you threw away your chance at the title when you didn't escape and win the match when you had a chance."

"Oh yeah, well I got that title shot by beating you," answered Machetti, "I'd think I'd have priority over you seeing how you lost last night too."

"Listen! You wouldn't have beaten me if it wasn't for this bimbo over here!" snapped Edge as he gestured to Maria, "and…"

But Edge was suddenly cut off by Machetti grabbing him by the throat with both hands, Machetti gave Edge a piecing look that would have made a grown man shake with fear, "if you ever call Maria a bimbo again," said Machetti in a steady and calm voice, "I swear to god, I will beat the sh(censored) out of you."

Machetti let go of Edge's throat, and pushed him back a few steps, then reached back and grabbed Maria's hand. "And as for you forcing yourself into the WWE Title picture," said Machetti as he took a step back, "don't get any ideas. Because what ever you try to pull, I'll be there to stop you."

Machetti promptly turned and walked off with Maria, leaving Edge standing on his own, looking a little bit shaken. The camera then faded and Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

The Jeff Hardy/Johnny Nitro match had just ended and a quick recap was shown from the cage match last night at Backlash, then in the arena, _Riot Time_ hit.

Machetti came out to the ring with Maria at his side and was wearing his orange shorts and the "Go Hard Or Go Home" t-shirt he had on earlier.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Todd Grisham, "the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, being accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds… MACHETTI!"

Machetti held Maria's hand and walked down to the ring to a huge ovation from the fans. Even though he didn't win last night every one in the arena was proud of his efforts, and they showed it in the volume of their cheers. Maria stopped Machetti before he got in the ring and gave him a quick kiss for good luck then walked around to the other side of the ring, while Machetti got in the ring and awaited his opponent.

Kenny Dykstra's music hit as Grisham continued his introduction, "and the opponent, weighing in at two hundred and thirty pounds… KENNY DYKSTRA!" Kenny came down to the ring and slowly got in. Machetti pulled off his t-shirt then tossed it out of the ring, then met Kenny in the center of the ring for the pre-match stare down. The bell sounded signaling the start of the match.

Machetti and Kenny started off with a lock up, but both men seemed equally matched when it came to strength and neither was able to push the other. But Machetti quickly slipped behind Kenny then grabbed his arm and twisted it for wrist lock, causing Kenny to drop down to one knee. But Kenny grabbed Machetti's arm and fought back up to a standing position them spun around to straighten his arm. Kenny then used his hold on Machetti's arm, to twist it and bend it forward for an arm wrench of his own.

But Machetti quickly got out of it by stepping back, then rolling forward to straighten his arm. Kenny pulled Machetti towards him and went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked down to dodge it then quickly swept Kenny's legs out from under him from behind. Machetti quickly capitalized by hitting Kenny with a standing moonsault, then he went for the pin, ONE… TWO… Kenny kicks out.

Machetti rolled off of Kenny and both men got to their feet. But Machetti didn't give Kenny any chance to recover and quickly went behind Kenny, then took him down with a double leg take down. Machetti kept moving and rolled across Kenny's back, then wrapped his arms around Kenny's head and neck for a headlock. Kenny saw he was in trouble and somewhat quickly fought to his feet, then he pushed Machetti off of him and towards the ropes.

Machetti kept running and jumped up onto the middle rope then back flipped off of it and caught Kenny as he came back and knocked him down to the mat with a moonsault. Again Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… but Kenny kicked out. Machetti got off of Kenny and pulled him to his feet, then whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran full speed at Kenny looking for a body splash, but at the last second Kenny moved, causing Machetti to run full speed into the turnbuckle.

Kenny quickly capitalized by nailed Machetti in the back with a dropkick, driving Machetti's face into the steel ring post. Then Kenny went for a roll up, and while the referee wasn't looking put his feet on the middle rope for leverage, ONE… TWO… THR… NO! Machetti managed to kick out! Kenny glared down at Machetti, but then shrugged and pulled him up to his feet.

Kenny whipped Machetti across the ring and into the ropes, then jumped up and took Machetti down with a dropkick as he came back. Kenny went for the quick pin, ONE… TWO… but Machetti got his shoulder up. Kenny was getting angry now. This was his chance to really show off, Machetti wasn't at one hundred percent after that cage match, but if Kenny beat him he'd look like a better wrestler. But that couldn't happen if Machetti kept kicking out.

Kenny slowly got up to his feet then pulled Machetti up as well. Then Kenny whipped Machetti into a corner, then ran at him and drove him back further into the corner with a clothesline. Kenny climbed up onto the middle rope then started driving his fist into Machetti's face. Even though the fans didn't like Kenny, they still counted along with him. _**One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven…**_

But before Kenny could go any further, Machetti pushed him off of the ropes and down to the mat. Machetti stalked Kenny as he got to his feet, then suddenly rushed forward and kicked Kenny in the stomach. Machetti went to follow up with an Impaler, but suddenly Kenny reached up and raked Machetti's eyes. Then, while Machetti was blinded, Kenny swept Machetti's legs out from under him, knocking Machetti down to the mat.

Kenny stayed in control and locked in a headlock, now Machetti was grounded and was in some serious trouble.

Machetti was fading quickly, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. That cage match with John Cena had really taken its toll on him. Machetti was fighting hard to get out of the headlock, but Kenny had it locked in extremely tightly and wasn't going to let go any time soon. Machetti was starting to have trouble catching his breath and his head and neck were starting to really get to him.

Outside of the ring, Maria could see that Machetti was in trouble and knew that if she didn't do something quick, he'd pass out. Because Maria knew Machetti would never tap out. Maria turned around and started up a _**Machetti**_ chant, hoping it would motivate Machetti to fight out of the headlock Kenny had on him. Fans around the arena started joining in the chant, causing it to get louder. It wasn't long until a great portion of the audience was standing up and chanting _**MACHETTI, MACHETTI, MACHETTI!**_

In the ring, Machetti heard the fans chanting and started to feel the adrenaline pumping. Machetti moved his hands under his stomach and managed to push himself up off of the mat. But Kenny quickly got up on his knees and kept the headlock on Machetti, this time with more leverage. But the fans' chant was louder then ever and Machetti knew he couldn't let them down, so he continued fighting and made it up to his knees, then started elbowing Kenny in the gut, pushing Kenny away from him and lessening the pressure in the headlock.

Eventually Machetti made it up to his feet, but Kenny still had the headlock in, but now it was only a side headlock. Machetti quickly brought his hands to Kenny's chest and pushed Kenny off of him as hard as he could. Kenny was pushed back into the ropes, but as he bounced back he gained some control and lifted his arm looking for a clothesline. But Machetti was thinking alone the same lines and ran forward looking for a clothesline of his own. Both men ended up colliding in the middle of the ring, and were laid out by their opponent's clothesline.

Now both Machetti and Kenny were down in the middle of the ring. The referee stood in between them and started the double knockout count. _**One… Two… Three… **_Kenny and Machetti were starting to stir, _**Four… **_Machetti rolled onto his stomach, _**Five… **_Kenny brought his legs in towards his body, while Machetti started crawling towards the ropes, _**Six… **_Machetti had reached the ropes, and Kenny had sat up, _**Seven…**_ Kenny was on his knees, while Machetti was attempting to pull himself up with the middle rope, _**Eight… **_Kenny was up, _**Nine… **_Machetti finally got back up.

Kenny didn't waste another second and charged at Machetti. But Machetti had it scouted and ducked down, then flipped Kenny up into the air, causing him to fly over the top rope, but luckily Kenny managed to grab the ropes and kept himself on the ring apron, now he wasn't going to fall down to the floor. But Machetti had other ideas. Suddenly, Machetti jumped up into the air and drove his feet into Kenny with a corkscrew dropkick, knocking Kenny off of the ring apron and into the barricade.

The referee came over and pulled Machetti away from the ropes, then turned to Kenny, who was laid out on the outside and started the ring out count. ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… Kenny was starting to stir, FIVE… Kenny placed his hands on top of the barricade, SIX… Kenny managed to pulled himself up to his feet, SEVEN… Kenny turned around, EIGHT… Machetti suddenly leap-frogged the referee, jumped off of the top rope and took Kenny down with a suicide dive.

Once again both men were down. But this time, they were outside of the ring. The referee yelled at Maria to keep away from Machetti, then started the ring out count over. ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… FIVE… Machetti rolled onto his side, SIX… SEVEN… Machetti pulled himself up, EIGHT… Machetti pulled Kenny up, NINE… Machetti slid Kenny into the ring and got in after him. The fans in the arena cheered Machetti's efforts. He could have easily gotten into the ring on time on his own. But instead he made sure Kenny got in on time too. Instead of taking the easy count out victory, Machetti rolled Kenny back into the ring so he could pin him.

Machetti did just that and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T… Kenny kicks out. Machetti slowly got up to his feet then pulled Kenny up with him. Machetti went to whip Kenny across the ring, but Kenny reversed it and sent Machetti into the ropes instead. But instead of bouncing off of the ropes, Machetti came back looking to his hit Kenny with the Over Castle Take Over. But as Machetti got close, Kenny ducked down, causing Machetti to go over him and crash and burn.

Kenny quickly seized the opportunity and pulled Machetti back up, then nailed him with an inverted neckbreaker, knocking Machetti out cold. Kenny went for a quick pin hoping to finally put Machetti away, ONE… TWO… THRE… NO!! MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Kenny couldn't believe it, how could Machetti kick out!? Slowly, while shaking slightly, Kenny got up, and walked over to the corner, then climbed up onto the top rope. Kenny paused for a moment and taunted Maria, who had a worried look on her face. Kenny then jumped off of the top rope, and brought his legs up for the guillotine leg drop. But the few seconds that Kenny hesitated was enough to let Machetti recover and rolled out of the way.

Kenny crashed and burned and landed hard on his ass. Then in a flash Machetti jumped up and knocked Kenny on his back by dropkicking him in the face. Machetti kept moving and got out of the ring and onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope and connected with the springboard body splash. But Machetti wasn't done yet, he rolled to the side and got up to his feet, then ran to the corner and jumped up onto the top rope.

Still with his back to Kenny, Machetti lunged up off of the top rope, while doing a back flip and a horizontal spin at the same time, then landed on Kenny with a corkscrew moonsault. From there Machetti finally went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI WINS! The fans erupted with cheers as Machetti laid there on top of Kenny, that match had been a lot harder then he thought it would have been.

Maria got into the ring and pulled Machetti up to his feet, then threw her arms around him for a hug. While Maria was hugging him Machetti quickly leaning in and kissed her, causing a huge smile to spread across Maria's face. Maria eagerly returned the kiss, but Machetti managed to break away from her before things got out of hand. Both Machetti and Maria were panting, then Machetti gestured with his head that he wanted to head to the back.

Maria smiled then jumped up and wrapped her arms around Machetti's neck, while wrapping her legs around his waist. Machetti slowly moved towards the ropes and managed to get out of the ring, with Maria still hanging on him. Machetti found it a little bit hard to walked up the ramp with Maria hanging on him, after all, he just finished a match with Kenny, but eventually he made it. But before Machetti turned to go through the curtain he brought two fingers to his eyebrow and saluted the fans, which earned him an even louder ovation from the crowd.

**---x---**

John Cena was shown walking towards the ring ready to find out who had assaulted HBK, Edge, and Randy Orton, when suddenly he came across Machetti, who was glancing around suspiciously, while clinging tightly to his pipe.

Cena walked up to Machetti and glared at him, while Machetti looked slightly sheepish. "I know what you're thinking," said Machetti a little quickly, "but I didn't attack anyone. The only one of those guys that I would have attacked was Edge. But luckily for him, I didn't."

"Is that so?" questioned Cena.

"Yeah," answered Machetti, "look, I don't need to beat up superstars backstage to get title matches. Besides I was with Maria all night, you can ask her. The only reason I'm not with her now, is because I think I might be the next one who gets attacked."

"Why's that?" asked Cena.

"I thought it was pretty obvious that someone wants to face you," answered Machetti, "I mean, they beat up the number one contender. Then they beat up both Edge and Randy Orton, two other guys who are gunning for you title. Make no mistake about it, I'm coming for your title too, that's why I think I'm next on the hit list. After the match we had last night, I intend to get another shot, and I think everyone in the locker room knows that."

"Well you know me, when ever you want, I'll be ready," said Cena as he held up his title proudly.

"Yeah I know," said Machetti, as he glanced at the WWE Championship for a moment, "that's why I didn't attack anyone. And I'd hate to see something happen to you before I get my rematch, so be careful."

"I'll do my best," said Cena, who slowly turned and walked off.

Machetti was left on his own holding his pipe, but suddenly his eyes shot opened as he noticed something, or someone off camera. "What do you want?" Machetti snapped at the person off camera. But suddenly the camera faded and went to a commercial, leaving all of the fans wondering what just happened.

**---x---**

Raw was back and John Cena was in the ring. Cena said that who ever beat up HBK, Edge, and Orton could have saved himself the effort of three beat downs if they had approached him directly. The Cena demanded for the person to come out and face him in the ring. Cena had to wait a while, but eventually the Great Khali's music hit.

Khali walked out onto stage and glared at Cena, who wasn't giving an inch and was about to get out of the ring. But suddenly Machetti came running out from the back. From the looks of things, Khali had attacked Machetti too, because Machetti's stitches from last night had been reopened and blood was dripping down the right side of his face. Machetti swung his pipe and nailed Khali in the back with it. But the pipe shot had no effect on the Punjabi giant who turned around and roared at Machetti.

Machetti wet to hit Khali with his pipe again, but suddenly Khali brought his hand down on the open wound on Machetti's head for a huge chop, knocking Machetti on his back. Machetti slowly struggled to his feet, then Khali rushed forward and practically took Machetti's head off with a big boot. Khali slowly reached down and grabbed Machetti by the throat, then backed him away towards the edge of the stage. Khali hoisted Machetti up into the air, then chokebombed Machetti off of the edge of the stage. Machetti landed with a thud and didn't move. Meanwhile the fans booed loudly and started a _**KHALI SUCKS **_chant.

But Khali still had one person left to take out. Khali went back to the middle of the stage and started walking down the ramp towards Cena. Cena got out of the ring and started fighting with Khali. But Cena's attacks were doing nothing, and Khali easily tossed him into the ropes, causing Cena to drop down onto the ring apron.

Cena rolled into the ring as Khali came after him. The fans started chanting for Cena, who managed to block one of Khali's giant chops, then Cena attempted to his Khali with an F-U. But Khali elbowed Cena in the temple, causing Cena to drop him. Khali then picked up Cena and nailed him with the chokebomb. Cena was out cold in the middle of the ring while the fans booed loudly at Khali. Khali reached down and picked up Cena's abandoned WWE title and posed with it, then dropped it next to Cena. Khali slowly left the ring and headed up the ramp to the back and with that Raw came to an end.

**---x---**

That's that. I figured I'd give Machetti a beat down too. Now, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but I garuntee that Machetti will have a match at Judgment Day. Whether it's a title match or not has yet to be seen.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	7. Impact

**Chapter Seven: Impact**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Penn State University, Santino Marella had just retained his Intercontinental Title against Chris Masters, and Raw had just come back from a commercial. Machetti was shown sitting on his own in the locker room. He was wearing a pair of jeans and his 'Go Hard Or Go Home' t-shirt. Due to the fact that the Great Khali had chokebombed him off of the edge of the stage last week Machett's wasn't going to be medically cleared to compete until tomorrow. So Machetti was going to be watching Raw from the back, and now found himself with no way to get into the title picture.

Shawn Michaels was putting his number one contender position on the line again the Great Khali in a no-DQ match tonight. The winner of the match would be facing John Cena at Judgment Day. Management had been very vocal that they wanted Machetti to stay on the roster after his performance at Judgment Day, and because of this, Coach found himself unable to fire Machetti. So Coach settled on doing the next best thing, keeping Machetti from competing.

In all honesty, Machetti was fine to compete tonight, in fact he could probably have compete in the number one contender's match tonight, but Coach pulled some strings backstage and managed to convince the trainers that Machetti wasn't going to be able to compete until Tuesday. Luckily for Machetti, Coach got the crap beaten out of him by Bobby Lashley earlier in the night, so Coach was leaving Machetti alone for the night.

There was a knock at the door, "come in," Machetti called without getting up. The door swung opened and Maria walked in.

"Hey," said Maria as she walked over to Machetti.

"Hey," replied Machetti as Maria hugged him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm fine," answered Machetti, "I just wish I had a chance to do something tonight."

"Yeah, Coach keeping you from competing tonight was really mean," said Maria, "is there any way you can get around it?"

"Not that I can think of," answered Machetti, "he said quite clearly that I can not compete tonight." Suddenly Machetti's face lit up, "Actually, I just thought of something," a smile spread across Machetti's face as he contemplated what he was going to do about his current situation.

"Are you going to tell me or are you just going to stand there with that look on your face?" asked Maria with a small smile.

"Well, I can't _compete_ tonight but if I can create a big enough impact…" started Machetti, only to be cut off by the sound of something ringing. Machetti reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Do you mind if I answer this?"

"Go ahead," replied Maria, as she moved closer, hoping to hear what was going to be said on the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Machetti as he answered his phone, then paused to listen to someone on the other end.

"… slow down, I can't understand you when you both talk at once…"

"…right… really?" Maria looked confused as Machetti talked on his phone, she couldn't hear anything.

"Guys, of course I'll do it…"

"… I'm not really injured Coach is just a jackass…"

"… alright, I'll see you there… bye…"

"Well?" asked Maria expectantly as Machetti hung up.

"Feel like going to Pittsburg?" asked Machetti.

"Sure, why?" asked Maria.

"That was Paul and Brian. They need me to do something for them on Smackdown."

"What did they need you to do?" asked Maria.

"Actually, I didn't quite get that," answered Machetti, "they said something about competing in a match for them."

"Oh," said Maria, "well alright, I guess we're going to Smackdown."

"Yup," answered Machetti, "now, I've got an impact to make tonight so… hey, don't you have an interview to do?"

"You're right!" exclaimed Maria as she suddenly remembered about her interview with Randy Orton. "I'll see you later…" Maria quickly rushed to the door and left, leaving Machetti alone in the locker room. Machetti shook his head smirking about something he had planned for later tonight, then the camera faded and went to the arena, where Mr. Kennedy's theme music hit.

**---x---**

The number one contender's match had just ended and Khali had double chokeslammed Shawn Michaels through the announce table. The referee ruled that Michaels was unable to compete so he awarded the match to Khali. The fans booed as the monster made his way up the ramp and headed for the back, but suddenly Machetti came out and smashed Khali in the face with his pipe.

But the pipe shot didn't have much of an effect on the Punjabi Giant, who started advancing on Machetti. Machetti was starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea, but then he pointed to something behind Khali, and yelled for him to look over there. The giant turned to look and Machetti blasted him in the back of the head with the pipe, causing the giant to stumble forward.

Machetti jumped up into the air and raised his pipe up above his head, then brought the pipe down on the back of Khali's neck, causing the giant to drop down to one knee. Machetti stayed on his assault and pelted Khali hard across the back, causing Khali to fall forward, but stop himself by putting out his hands. Machetti smashed Khali over the back with his pipe again, finally taking down the monster with the fifth shot with the iron pipe.

Machetti stayed in control and hooked his pipe under Khali's jaw then pulled back. But instead of locking in the Iron Clutch, Machetti lifted one of his legs and pressed it into Khali's back, while pulling back on the pipe, effectively increasing the leverage he had while pulling on the pipe. But suddenly to the surprise of Machetti, and the amazement of the crowd, Khali started moving and fought up to his feet. Machetti managed to hang on by wrapping his legs around Khali's waist, while keeping his pipe hooked under Khali's neck.

Suddenly Khali turned and started towards the set up on the stage, then bent down and rammed Machetti's head into the set. Machetti was almost knocked out cold and was knocked off of Khali. Khali roared then reached down and grabbed Machetti by the throat with both hands and pulled him up into the air. Khali started walking towards the edge of the stage, looking to do the same thing to Machetti that he did last week, and this time Machetti wasn't going to survive it.

Khali held Machetti over the edge of the stage while Machetti struggled to try and break the giant's grasp on him. But suddenly Khali was whacked in the back by Machetti's pipe. Khali dropped Machetti on the edge of the stage and turned around to face Maria, who had come out and picked up Machetti's pipe in hopes of helping her boyfriend. The pipe shot didn't have much of an effect on the Punjabi Giant and Maria was slowly realizing how stupid the thing she had just done way.

Despite the fact that she had the pipe in her hands Maria started backing away from Khali, who menacingly started advancing towards her. Khali back Maria all the way across the stage, until she was cornered at the other side. Maria screamed out of pure terror as Khali reached for her, but suddenly Machetti came running from behind and jumped on Khali's back.

Machetti locked in a sleeper hold on Khali, causing the giant to stagger backwards away from Maria and back towards the center of the stage. But suddenly Khali started spinning and tossed Machetti off of him, causing Machetti to hit the floor and go skidding across the stage, finally stopping in front of Maria.

Khali hadn't done any damage yet and wanted to cause as much pain and suffering as he could. So the monster once again started advancing on Machetti, slowly stood up and moved in front of Maria, in a valiant attempt to protect her from the giant. Khali raised one of his frying pan sized hands over his head and brought it down on Machetti, who managed to get both of his hands up and stopped Khali from hitting him

But Khali was clearly stronger than Machetti and slowly started applying more and more strength to his arm, forcing Machetti downward under the strength in his one arm. But suddenly Machetti lashed out his leg and kicked the monster in his one weak spot, causing the Khali to let out a roar of pain. Machetti pushed Khali's hand off of him then rushed forward and jumped up into the air, looking to catch Khali with a DDT of some sort, but Khali recovered quickly enough to catch Machetti in mid air, then tossed him to the side, sending Machetti rolling down the entrance ramp.

Khali roared and turned away from Machetti to Maria, who was still standing frightened on the edge of the stage. On the entrance ramp Machetti fought to his feet and saw Khali advancing on Maria. Machetti turned to a fan standing in the crowd and asked for the folding chair he was sitting on. The fan nodded and handed Machetti his chair. Machetti nodded his thanks then sprinted back up the entrance ramp and bashed Khali on the back of the head with the chair.

Khali turned away from Maria to face Machetti, who suddenly jumped up into the air then brought the chair down and smashed it into Khali's forehead. Khali staggered backwards, as Machetti threw the chair at him, then jumped up and dropkicked the chair into Khali's chest. "MARIA MOVE!" Machetti shouted as Khali staggered back towards her.

Machetti rushed forward and nailed Khali with a corkscrew dropkick, while at the same time Maria ducked down and ran passed Khali. Maria only stopped running when she was safely behind Machetti. Khali was now teetering on the edge of the stage, but was slowly recovered. Machetti reached down and picked up the chair again then smashed Khali in the face, but Khali stayed up.

Again Machetti smashed Khali with the chair, but the giant stayed standing. Machetti stepped backwards, then ran forward and smashed the chair into the giant's head. Khali fell backwards and finally toppled over the edge of the stage. Khali landed with a crunch on a bunch of wire and equipment. He wasn't moving.

Machetti took a sigh of relief then turned away from the edge of the stage, while pulling a marker out of his jeans pocket. Machetti signed the chair, which was now terribly dented, and handed it back to the fan he had gotten it from. Machetti put away his marker then took Maria's hand and headed back up to the stage. But as Machetti was preparing to go through the curtain a loud roar suddenly broke out.

A shocked look appeared on Machetti's face as he turned to the edge of the stage. To everyone in the arena's amazement, the Great Khali was getting back up. A lesser man would have turned and ran, but that wasn't how Machetti did things. Instead Machetti turned to Maria and told her to get backstage. Maria looked confused but slowly left and headed to the back. Machetti took a deep breath then sprinted across the stage, and jumped off of the edge.

Machetti rolled horizontally in midair and then took Khali down as he turned around for a spinning crossbody off of the stage. Both Machetti and Khali were down and neither was moving, the fans started up a _**Holy Shit**_ chant. Machetti and Khali laid tangled in the wires as the trainers and EMTs rushed over to see if they were okay. Machetti was pulled out from the debris and was helped up to his feet, while Khali seemed to be out cold. As Machetti was dragged to the back by the EMTs and trainers a smirk appeared on his face. He finally stopped the unstoppable monster.

Now everyone was wondering, if Machetti had taken out the number one contender, what did this mean for the title match at Judgment Day? But once Machetti was gone, Khali started to stir. The Punjabi Giant pushed away all of the trainers and got to his feet. He was still up and by the end of the night someone was going to pay.

**---x---**

Todd Grisham had just asked John Cena how he felt about facing the Great Khali at Judgment Day. Cena responded by saying that that was a stupid question. He asked Todd how he would feel if someone wanted to fight him, then asked him how he would feel if that person was seven foot five and four hundred plus pounds.

Cena started saying how he never backs down from a challenge, not from Orton tonight and not from Khali at Judgment Day. Cena started ranting about how he doesn't care if his opponent is strong, weak, yellow, black, or red, a giant, or a 'little person; he'd take on anyone.

"Finally Cena," said Todd, "how do you feel about Machetti…"

Todd suddenly stopped as Machetti walked onto the screen and placed his arm around Grisham's shoulders. "Yeah Cena, how do you feel about… hey wait a minute! Todd what the hell are you doing here?" Machetti quickly withdrew his arm.

"An interview," answered Todd quickly.

"Cena, hold on just one second, I need a little change in scenery…" Machetti suddenly turned and grabbed Todd and tossed him over his shoulder then walked off screen. About three seconds later Machetti came back, but now he was carrying Maria. Machetti placed Maria down where Todd was standing then turned back to Cena.

"See, that's much better," said Machetti.

"You'd better have a point with this," said Cena.

"I do, I'm just picky about my interview person," said Machetti before quickly whispering something in Maria's ear.

"Um… Machetti…" started Maria, "please answer the question that everyone is wondering. Why did you attack the Great Khali?"

"Maria that's a great question," said Machetti as he turned and stared at Cena, "I was sending a message. Cena, I want another shot. I just took out your number one contender, and incase you don't remember, I took you to the limit at Backlash. So how about it? You say you never back down from a challenge. Are you going to start now?"

"Machetti, like I was saying before you dragged off Grisham," started Cena, "I don't back down. YOU'RE ON. Judgment Day John Cena versus the Great Khali versus Machetti, for the WWE Championship. But you'd better bring everything you've got, because I'm still gonna walk out of there as the champ."

Machetti nodded as Cena turned and walked off. "See, I told you I had a plan," Machetti said to Maria, "now let's get out of here. Khali's probably angry and it'll be better if he can't find either of us." With that Machetti and Maria walked off.

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing from the Steel City, Pittsburg Pennsylvania and Machetti and Maria were shown entering the arena. Machetti was wearing normal street clothes, and they were met at the door by London and Kendrick.

"What's up man?" asked Brian as he and Paul walked up to Machetti, "are you still up to competing tonight?"

"Guys," said Machetti, "after all the times you've helped me this is the least I can do. Just explain to me one more time what I'm doing."

"Deuce and Domino have agreed to offer us a chance at a rematch for the WWE tag team titles," explained Paul, "but of course they wanted it to be impossible to win, so they added a twist. Instead of us wrestling in the match we have to pick someone else to go out there and fight them. So naturally we picked you."

"So you have to face Deuce and Domino in a handicap match," said Brian, "and if you win, Paul and I get to fight them for the titles at Judgment Day."

"Again, it's the least I can do," laughed Machetti, "there's nothing they can do that will stop me from winning this match. I WILL win and they'll be forced to give you guys your rematch. Don't worry, I've got this."

With that Machetti walked off, causing Maria, Brian, and Paul to smile. "Well he seems focused," commented Paul.

"Do you think he can do it?" asked Brian, causing Maria and Paul to turn and stare at him, "right, stupid question. Of course he can."

Machetti's confidence was spreading. He was sure he could win, and now, so were his friends. On that note, the segment ended and Smackdown went on to the next one.

**---x---**

(A/N: Just so no one is confused, instead of the Paul London/Domino match on Smackdown, this match is in its place.)

**---x---**

"The following handicap match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds… MACHETTI!" _Riot Time_ started playing, but all of a sudden, it stopped, and instead London and Kendrick's theme song hit. The crowd cheered loudly as Machetti came running out from the back, but he wasn't dressed in his usual gear, instead he was wearing a pair of extra long orange shorts, and a mask. Machetti was going to win this won for his friends, and nothing was going to stop him.

Machetti sprinted down the entrance ramp and slid under the bottom rope and into the ring, then he ran to the corner and jumped up onto the middle rope. Machetti did a back flip off of the ropes and landed on his feet in the middle of the ring. Then he pulled off his mask and smiled at the fans, who cheered loudly. The bell rang signaling the start of the match, then Deuce and Domino's theme music hit.

The WWE Tag Team Champions came out from the back in their usual car. "And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of four hundred and seventy-five pounds, being accompanied by Cherry, they are the WWE Tag Team Champions… DEUCE & DOMINO!"

The crowd booed as the tag team champions were escorted down to the ring by their roller skate wearing manager Cherry. Machetti shrugged and gestured for them to hurry up and get in the ring. Cherry stayed outside, and the tag team champions came in. After a quick discussion, Domino got on the apron and Deuce stayed in the ring. The champions would be able to tag in and out, while Machetti was on his own. But clearly that wasn't worrying Machetti, he simply smiled and stood waiting in the middle of the ring.

Deuce walked up to Machetti the swung at Machetti for a punch, Machetti ducked and fired back one of his own, and this match was underway. Machetti and Deuce traded staggering blows, until Machetti suddenly jumped up and hit Deuce with a spinning wheel kick, knocking him down to the mat. Machetti went for a quick pin, ONE… TW… but Deuce kicked out.

Machetti sat Deuce up then jumped up and dropkicked him in the back, Machetti went for another quick pin, ONE… TWO… but again Deuce kicked out. Machetti pulled Deuce up to his feet then whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran at Deuce then drove his knee into Deuce's gut, driving the tag team champion back into the corner. Machetti lifted Deuce up and sat him up on the top rope, then Machetti climbed up so he was standing across from him. Machetti jumped up and wrapped his legs around Deuce's head, then fell back and sent Deuce flying with a super hurricurana.

Deuce saw this match was going how he wanted it to, so he quickly rolled over to his corner and tagged in Domino. Domino came in and charged at Machetti, looking for a clothesline. Machetti ducked it then jumped up and hit Domino with a corkscrew dropkick as he turned around. Machetti ran over to Domino's side, then did a back flip and landed on him for a standing moonsault. Machetti went for a pin, ONE… TWO… But Domino kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Domino and both superstars fought up to their feet. Domino turned around to face Machetti, but was suddenly flipped over Machetti's head with an arm drag. Machetti kept his momentum going and hit Domino with another arm drag when he got back up. Domino got back up and came after Machetti, Machetti went to whip Domino into the ropes, but Domino kneed Machetti in the stomach and reversed it.

Machetti approached the ropes quickly, but quickly jumped up onto the middle on, then springboarded off of it and hit Domino with the Over Castle Take Over. Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… T… but Deuce came in and broke it up. Deuce pulled Machetti up to his feet, but Machetti kneed him in the gut then whipped him into the ropes. Then Machetti turned around and grabbed Domino, then whipped him into the same corner Deuce was in, causing the tag team champions to crash into each other.

Machetti ran forward then jumped up into the air then connected with a dropkick on Domino, driving him back into Deuce. Domino fell forward into the middle of the ring, while Deuce fell to the side and laid on the ring apron. Machetti quickly pulled himself up onto the top rope then launched himself across the ring and connected with a diving headbutt on Domino. Machetti hooked the leg and went for the pin, but on the outside Cherry had grabbed the referee's leg. The referee turned around and yelled at Cherry to get off of him, but in the mean time, no one was counting Machetti's cover on Domino. ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR?… FIVE??

Machetti got off of Domino and glared at the referee to see what was going on. Machetti pulled the referee away from Cherry and yelled at her to keep her hands off of the ref. But while Machetti was yelling at Cherry, Deuce came out of nowhere and almost took Machetti's head off with a huge clothesline. Deuce got out of the ring and Domino crawled over to make the cover on Machetti, ONE… TWO… TH… but Machetti managed to kick out.

Domino struggled up to his knees then scrambled over to the corner and tagged in Deuce. Deuce came in and went after Machetti by stomping on him, then hitting him with a standing elbow drop. Stayed on top of Machetti after the elbow drop and went for the pin, ONE… TWO…. Machetti got his shoulder up.

Deuce pulled Machetti up to his feet and whipped him into the corner, then ran at him and drove his elbow into Machetti's face, snapping Machetti's head backwards. Deuce grabbed Machetti's arm then pulled him forward into a clothesline. Deuce went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… NO! Machetti kicked out

Deuce was getting up set and grabbed Machetti's arm, then dragged him over to the corner where he tagged in Domino. The two greasers pulled Machetti up to his feet, the n they both tapped him on the back and drove his head down to the mat with a double DDT. Deuce got out of the ring and Domino went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… NO! Machetti got his shoulder up.

Domino pulled Machetti up to his feet, lifted Machetti up and turned him upside down, then slammed him down to the mat with a scoop slam. Domino ran back toward the ropes, bounced off of them then ran back, jumped up into the air and landed on Machetti with a running leg drop. Domino went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… MACHETIT KICKS OUT!

Domino sat up and dragged Machetti over to the corner then tagged in Deuce. Both tag team champions stepped back, then ran forward and took Machetti down with a double clothesline. Deuce went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… NO! Machetti got his shoulder up. Deuce couldn't believe it and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… but again Machetti kicked out.

Deuce got up and walked over to the corner then tagged in Domino. The tag team champion walked back into the middle of the ring then pulled Machetti up to his feet. Machetti was whipped into the ropes, then when he came back Deuce and Domino lifted him up into the air, then slammed him down to the mat for a double flapjack. Domino went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

The champs couldn't believe it and decided that it was time to put Machetti away for good. Domino sat Machetti up in the middle of the ring, while Deuce went over to the ropes, ready to hit the crack 'em in the mouth. But then the referee came over and started yelling at Deuce to get out of the ring, he had been in there way over a five count. Deuce started arguing with the referee and refused to leave, he was ready to hit end this thing.

While the referee's back was to him Machetti saw the perfect opportunity. Machetti suddenly hit Domino with a low blow, knocking him down on his back, then Deuce came running passed the referee looking to kick Machetti in the face, but when Deuce got close enough, Machetti laid flat on his back, causing Deuce to run passed him. In a flash Machetti jumped up onto his feet, then when Deuce turned around, Machetti kicked him in the gut and nailed him with an Impaler.

Machetti went over to Domino and pulled him back up, then whipped him into the corner. Machetti then ran and hit Domino with a body splash, then jumped backwards and sent Domino across the ring with a hurricurana. Domino landed and rolled across the ring, finally stopping next to his partner.

The crowd was red hot and was cheering wildly. Machetti got up and jumped up onto the top rope, then for some reason stood sideways on the top rope. Machetti lunged off of the top and did what looked like a midair cartwheel, then landed across both Deuce and Domino with an elbow drop. Machetti's elbow was driven into Deuce's stomach, while his legs landed across Domino. Machetti smirked then quickly went for the pin on Domino, who was the legal man, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI WINS!

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti got up to his feet and stood tall in the middle of the ring. He had just beaten two men, and now Paul London and Brian Kendrick had their rematch for the WWE Tag Team titles at Judgment Day. Now that the match was over Paul, Brian, and Maria ran out to the ring. Maria gave Machetti a quick kiss on the cheek, then London and Kendrick hoisted Machetti up onto their shoulders. He had done it, Machetti had walked into a tough match, knowing he'd get nothing out of it for himself, but still gave it his all and ended up winning.

The fans cheered loudly and started a _**Machetti **_chant. The four superstars continued celebrating in the ring. Machetti had come through and now London and Kendrick had a chance to rise back up to the top of the tag team division. And with that Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

And that's a wrap. Cena vs. Khali vs. Machetti for the title at Judgment Day, if WWE changes their title match, I might change mine.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	8. Chaos

**Chapter Eight: Chaos**

align"center">**---x---**

Raw was live from Hampton Virginia, the opening played, then right away John Cena's music hit. Cena came down to the ring with a somber look on his face. He talked about how he was announced the champ, but didn't have the title, because Khali took it last week, and there was nothing he could do about it. Cena said he had never felt so humiliated and helpless, granted he's humiliated every time he comes out to the ring cause there's always a group of fans who are chanting that he sucks. Cena continued by saying that everyone knows that he had respect for the business, and for the WWE Title, but Khali just took it.

Cena continued and said that he had faced giants, super heavyweights, and the baldest of the bad. But with the Great Khali it's like he isn't even human. For once Cena can hit Khali with his best shot, but Khali won't even feel it. Cena says that Khali can do whatever he wants, when ever he wants.

Cena talks about how his closest friends have been telling him that Judgment Day is a bad idea and that it will be his execution. But Cena starts getting fired up by saying that they're wrong! Cena says when he's in the right frame of mind he can become a one man wrecking crew. Khali has signed up for the fight of his life, Cena isn't talking about Judgment Day. Khali has something of Cena's, and he wants it back, RIGHT NOW!

On the TitanTron the Great Khali and some guy appeared. The guy says that he is Khali's translator. Khali starts talking and no one understands him. The translator says that Khali says that no one has done what Khali has done. They then roll the footage of what Khali has done over the last few weeks. Khali took out HBK, Edge, Orton, Machetti, and then Cena. Then they showed Khali's match against Shawn Michaels, and then the brawl he had with Machetti on the stage, where Khali kept getting up. Then the footage ended with Khali bashing Cena in the face with his title last week on Raw.

Khali is back and he starts talking, the fans start a _**What? **_chant every time he pauses. The translator says that Khali says that if Cena wants some, he can come get some. Khali then gestured for Cena to bring it. And Cena did just that, and quickly left the ring and headed to the back to find Khali.

Cena came from behind and attacked Khali, who was standing backstage with his translator. The translator ran for his life, while Khali came back and pushed Cena, knocking him down\ to the ground. Khali then turned around and picked up a trash can, then smashed Cena in the head with it when he got up, sending the garbage flying everywhere.

Khali then grabbed Cena by the throat and tossed him into a metal structure of some sort, then Khali picked Cena up and chokebombed him onto a zamboni. Cena slowly fell to the floor, but Khali wasn't done yet. The Punjabi Giant grabbed Cena by the throat then lifted him up and slammed him back into the metal door and then started choking Cena out. Khali eventually let go of the champ and let him fall to the ground, gasping for breath.

But suddenly a loud whistle came from behind Khali. Khali turned around and the camera moved, showing Machetti standing behind Khali, holding the WWE Title that the monster had dropped. Machetti smirked, he was wearing his orange shorts and his 'Go Hard Or Go Home' shirt. "Looking for this big man?" asked Machetti with an insane look in his eyes. Khali roared and stalked forward looking to really hurt Machetti, "here, catch!"

Machetti tossed the title high up into the air over Khali's head, and despite the fact that Khali had fallen for this last week, the Punjabi giant looked up and went to catch the belt, but Machetti promptly punted him in the crotch. Khali let out a roar of pain as Machetti caught the title as it was coming down. Machetti then took the belt and bashed Khali in the head, but the giant was still standing. Machetti took a few steps back then ran forward and finally decked Khali with the title.

Machetti slowly struggled up to his feet and picked up the title again, then he walked over to Cena, who was still recovering from the assault that Khali had given him. "That's how it's done," Machetti said to Cena and he knelt down in front of him and held out the title. Cena reached forward to take his belt back, but Machetti suddenly smirked and pulled it away.

Cena glared at Machetti as Machetti slowly got to his feet, still holding the WWE title. But suddenly a loud roar broke out. Khali was back on his feet! "Great," muttered Machetti. Khali charged at Machetti in a fit of rage, but Machetti quickly ran the rolled passed Khali, causing the giant to run full force into the zamboni that he had chokebombed Cena onto before. Machetti smirked as the Punjabi Giant turned around, then Machetti turned on heel and ran off. Khali roared and went off after Machetti. Leaving Cena, who was still on the ground glaring after both men.

**---x---**

J.R. and King had just shown the recap of how Edge had won the World Heavyweight Championship, when Machetti was shown backstage. Machetti was still holding the WWE title and was still running. Occasionally Machetti would glance over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him, but then he came to a stop in front of Maria, who was standing in the interview arena.

"Hey, I didn't know your name was John Cena," commented Maria when she saw the title that Machetti was holding.

"It's not," said Machetti with a slight smirk while looking over his shoulder. "I'm just trying to create as much chaos as humanly possible. So I took Cena's title from the Great Khali."

"Cena and Khali probably didn't like that," replied Maria.

"I know," answered Machetti, "well that's the plan anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Maria, who was confused.

"You'll see," said Machetti, "but do me a favor."

"What?"

"Go back to the Women's Locker Room and stay there. Both Khali and Cena are on the war path. I'd hate to see anything happen to you, so I want you to stay out of the way where you're safe."

"Um… okay," answered Maria uncertainly, "but what about my interview with Lashley later?"

"Let Grisham do it," said Machetti, "Khali won't attack him, and if he does it will be for no reason and won't be held responsible."

"Alright I'll go then," said Maria.

"Great," said Machetti as he looked over his shoulder again, "I'll see you after the show." With that Machetti ran off, while Maria went off in the other direction.

**---x---**

Edge had done his Raw Farewell Address and decided to face HBK in his last Raw match. But now _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came down to the ring. Despite that fact that Machetti had stolen the WWE title, he still had a match tonight. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds… MACHETTI!"

Machetti came from the back still holding the WWE title and headed down the ramp to the ring. Before sliding into the ring Machetti pulled off his t-shirt then walked around the ring and placed the WWE Title in the far corner. Machetti then turned to the entrance ramp and awaited his opponent.

The World's Greatest Tag Team's music hit and Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas came out from the back. "And the opponent, from Orangeburg South Carolina, weighing in at two hundred and forty-five pounds, being accompanied by Charlie Haas… SHELTON BENJAMIN!" Hass and Benjamin headed down to the ring, Haas walked around to the other side of the ring and stood by the apron, while Benjamin slid in and stood across from Machetti.

Machetti didn't give Shelton a second and quickly ran forward and took him down with a clothesline. Shelton got back up but Machetti took him down again with a second clothesline. When Shelton got up again, Machetti grabbed his arm, then flipped him onto his back with an arm drag. Machetti then turned around and did a back flip and landed on Shelton with a standing moonsault. Machetti went for a quickly pin, ONE… TWO… but Shelton kicked out.

Machetti pulled Shelton up to his feet and whipped him across the ring, but Charlie Haas, who had jumped up onto the apron, grabbed Shelton and stopped him from bouncing off of the ropes. Machetti had bent down to do a back body drop, but Benjamin quickly ran forward and kicked Machetti in the face, snapped Machetti's head back and knocking him down to the mat.

Shelton pulled Machetti up to his feet and whipped him across the ring, into a corner. Shelton ran at Machetti then jumped up into the air and hit him with a crossbody, driving Machetti back into the corner. Shelton then locked in a side headlock on Machetti then drove his head down to the mat with a DDT. Shelton hooked Machetti's leg and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… NO! Machetti got his shoulder up.

Shelton pulled Machetti up to his feet then whipped him into the ropes. But when Machetti reached the ropes he jumped up onto the middle one and springboarded off of it, then caught Benjamin with the Over Castle Take Over. Machetti quickly went for the pin, but the referee didn't see him because he was busy arguing with Haas, who had jumped up onto the ring apron again.

Seeing how the referee wasn't counted Machetti got off of Shelton and approached the referee from behind. Machetti yelled at Haas to get off of the apron, which Haas surprisingly did. Machetti turned around, but found Shelton on his feet. Shelton lashed out his leg, but Machetti caught it. Shelton pulled his leg free then swung it around and connected with the Dragon Whip, smashing his foot into Machetti's jaw. Shelton went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out.

Shelton pulled Machetti up to his feet then whipped him into the corner. Shelton then ran and hit Machetti with a clothesline when he reached him, driving Machetti back into the turnbuckle. Shelton then started pulling Machetti up and lifted him up onto the top rope. Once Machetti was seated on the top turnbuckle Shelton climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti realized that this wasn't where he wanted to be and started fighting back by punching Shelton in the face but Benjamin came back with punches of his own.

But Machetti finally took advantage by smashing his head into Shelton's for a headbutt. Shelton started falling backwards but held onto the top rope to keep himself from falling. While Shelton was recovering Machetti moved so he wasn't sitting on the turnbuckle and instead was standing on the middle rope behind it. Machetti quickly grabbed Shelton's head then drove it down into the top of the ring post. In a flash Machetti jumped up onto the top rope then flipped off of it with grabbing Shelton's sides. Machetti ended up slamming Shelton down to the mat with a sunset flip powerbomb off of the top rope.

Machetti quickly went for the pin on Shelton, but once again the referee was distracted by Charlie Haas climbing back up onto the ring apron. Machetti glared at Haas and got off of Shelton, then joined the referee and started yelling at the ref to send Haas to the back. Charlie argued back that he had every right to be here and was supporting his tag team partner. Machetti reached out and went to grab Haas by the throat but the referee held him back, saying that Machetti's match was with Shelton.

Machetti nodded, then noticed a smirk on Haas' face. Machetti quickly dove out of the way, as Shelton suddenly ran forward looking to hit Machetti from behind with a clothesline. Machetti had avoided the move, but Haas who was still on the apron wasn't so lucky and Shelton ended up knocking his own tag team partner off of the apron and down to the floor.

Shelton stared down at Haas as he realized what he had done, but suddenly Machetti grabbed Shelton from behind and spun him around so they were face to face. Machetti then kicked Shelton in the gut and nailed him with an Impaler. Machetti quickly ran to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, then Machetti springboarded off of it, did a backflip, then landed legs-first across Shelton's stomach for a Shooting Star Press Leg Drop. Machetti quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!

_Riot Time _played but suddenly stopped and was replaced by the Great Khali's theme music. Machetti rolled Shelton out of the ring and grabbed the WWE title that was still in the corner, and turned to face Khali as he came down the entrance ramp. The referee quickly got out of the ring, leaving Machetti on his own to face the Punjabi Giant. But Machetti wasn't intimidated, instead he held up the title and taunted Khali, "come and get it!"

Khali climbed up onto the apron and stepped over the top rope. But while Khali was on coming over the rope Machetti rushed forward, jumped up, and smashed the WWE Championship into Khali's skull. Khali took his arm and pushed Machetti, knocking the small superstar away from him. But Machetti came back, and while still holding the WWE Title, jumped up into the air and drove his feet into Khali for a corkscrew dropkick. Khali staggered back into the ropes but quickly recovered.

Khali roared and went to attack Machetti again, but before Khali and Machetti could do anything else, WWE Champion, John Cena's theme song hit. The Champ stormed down the entrance ramp and got in the ring. Cena glared at Machetti, then at Khali, while Machetti smirked. Machetti slowly bent down and placed the title on the ground, then slid out of the ring. Cena and Khali watched Machetti go, surprised that he wasn't putting up a fight.

Cena shrugged and went to pick up his belt but Khali suddenly pushed him backwards, knocking Cena into the ropes. Khali then bent down and picked up the WWE Championship. But Cena wasn't done yet. The Champ charged at Khali and hit him with a shoulder block, but Khali was unfazed. Cena stepped back and hit Khali with another one, but again Khali was unfazed. Cena finally stepped back to the ropes and charged looking for another shoulder block, but when he got close Khali swung the title and smashed it into Cena's head, knocking the Champ on his back.

Machetti, who was still at ringside, smirked. It didn't matter to him who won this exchange. In the end he was the winner, because both Cena and Khali were going to beat the hell out of each other. The fans cheered as Cena slowly fought up to his feet and once again stood in front of Khali.

Cena rushed forward and started wailing on Khali hitting him as hard as he could. But Cena's attack wasn't doing anything to the giant, who simply pushed Cena back then rushed forward and hit him with a big boot. Cena hit the ground hard and rolled onto his side. He wasn't going to give up. He wanted his title back. Khali wasn't done yet either, the giant reached down and pulled Cena up to his feet.

Khali swung his giant pan-sized hand looking for a huge chop, but Cena reached up and held up Khali's hand with both of his. Cena struggled as hard as he could and slowly started pushing Khali's arm upward, then Cena somehow pulled Khali up onto his shoulder. Machetti suddenly slid into the ring, but to the surprise of everyone in the arena, he grabbed Khali and helped Cena hold him up. Machetti and Cena worked together and with their combined efforts managed to plant Khali with a double F-U.

Machetti smirked at Cena and nodded then he bent down and held out the title for Cena to take. Cena glanced at Machetti, remembering how he had pulled it away last time. But slowly Cena reached out to take the belt. That was what Machetti was waiting for and he quickly bashed Cena in the head with the WWE Championship. At Judgment Day, it was every man for himself.

But Machetti didn't give Cena a second to recover and then pulled Cena up and whipped him\ into the corner. Then Machetti charged and hit Cena with a crossbody. Machetti jumped back then sent Cena flying with a hurricurana. Cena landed back-first on top of Khali. Machetti got back up and quickly jumped up onto the top rope, then he springboarded HIGH up off of the top rope then came crashing down on Cena for a diving headbutt, while at the same time crushing Khali underneath both his and Cena's weight.

_Riot Time _played again as Machetti rolled off of the pile and fought up to his feet. Machetti then picked up the WWE Title and smirked down at Khali and Cena. Machetti smiled as he spun the spinner on the title then held the belt up above his head. It was clear to everyone in the arena that Machetti had the advantage going into Judgment Day. Machetti smirked then left the ring and headed to the back, taking Cena's WWE Title with him. Everyone in the arena was wondering the same thing. Would the same thing happen come Judgment Day?

**---x---**

"Nice job, 'champ'," said a smiling Maria once Zack had come through the curtain. Maria quickly wrapped her arms around Zack and hugged him.

"I'm not the champ yet," replied Zack, as he hugged her back.

"Well to me you are," said Maria, "now come on, let's go somewhere where I can show you what I'd do if you were champ."

Zack's face lit up, "lead the way," he said simply.

Maria laughed then took Zack's hand and pulled him off after her. Where they were going was up to Maria, but Zack really wouldn't mind.

align"center">**---x---**

Alright, at Judgment Day it's John Cena versus the Great Khali versus Machetti, for the WWE Championship. Now I know that Khali is NOT going to win at Judgment Day, unless they pull some lame DQ thing. But the question is… should Machetti?

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	9. Judgment Day

**Chapter Nine: Judgment Day**

**---x---**

Judgment Day was live from St. Louis Missouri and CM Punk had just beaten Elijah Burke. Now Kristal Mashall was conducting an interview with the divas and asked who they thought would win the WWE Championship match tonight. Candice Michelle picked John Cena, because he's 'hot,' Jillian said the Khali was hot and inspired her to sing. Kelly picked Khali because it sounds like Kelly.

Maria then walked on screen and Kristal asked her who she though would win the WWE Championship tonight. "Do you really have to ask?" was Maria's only response, "Machetti's going to win this thing hands down. Khali may be big and tough, but Machetti is one of the few people who have beaten him. And Cena may be determined to retain his title, but Machetti is determined to win it."

"But do you really think he has a…" started Kristal when she was suddenly cut off. Maria turned around and smiled when she saw Machetti standing behind her wearing the WWE Title over his shoulder. The live crowd popped for Machetti's appearance.

"Kristal, would you excuse us please?" asked Machetti.

"Sure," replied Kristal as she quickly walked off.

"You ready for tonight?" asked Maria.

"Yeah, tonight is going to be my night. I can feel it," said Machetti, "and the fact that you think I'm going to win makes me even more confident. But I just need you to do one thing for me tonight."

"Anything," said Maria.

"Stay backstage during my match," said Machetti.

"Why?" asked Maria, who was confused.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you out there," answered Machetti, "you and I both know how unstable Khali is, and I don't want him to hurt you. So please, no matter what happens to me out there tonight, don't come to the ring."

"I can come down after you win though right?" questioned Maria with a slight smile.

"Yeah," said Machetti as he beamed at her, and adjusted Cena's title on his shoulder "alright, I'll see you later, I've got to go win this for real."

"Good luck," said Maria as Machetti turned and walked off.

"Thanks," replied Machetti with a smile.

The camera followed Machetti down the hallway where he came face to face with Paul London and Brian Kendrick.

"What's up bro?" asked Brian, "Are you ready for your match?"

"Yeah I'm fine," laughed Machetti, how many people were going to ask him this?

"Look man," said Paul, "we might have come up short in our match for the tag team titles, but if you leave the arena with the title tonight, then I guess we could still say that the night was a success."

"I'll do my best," replied Machetti, "that's all I ever do."

"And you're doing a great job at it," came a voice as Shawn Michaels walked on screen. Machetti, London, and Kendrick all stared Shawn was barely standing! "What are you doing here?" asked Machetti, "You're not even supposed to be competing!" "Shut up!" snapped Shawn, as he glared at Machetti, "I trained you better than that! I'm going out there and I'm going to do everything I can to come out on top. And I know that's what you're gonna do! You've had one title shot before. This might be the last one you get for a while. Don't blow it." 

"Trust me I won't," said Machetti, as he stared back at Shawn.

"Just remember," continued Shawn, "the second you win that belt, you'll have a bull's eye on you. Everyone's going to come after that belt. I'M going to come after that belt."

"Yeah I know," said Machetti, as his smirk faded, "I got that when you superkicked me a few weeks ago."

"Then you'll have no problem with this…" Shawn suddenly lunged at Machetti looking for Sweet Chin Music, but Machetti quickly ducked and dodged it. Machetti glared at Shawn once he stood back up. "Good luck kid." Shawn smirked as he walked off.

"Guys," said Machetti to Paul and Brian, "if you excuse me I have a title match to get ready for."

Machetti walked off, more determined than ever. Shawn was only trying to motivate Machetti. And to say he succeeded would be an understatement. Machetti was more confident than ever, and was ready for the fight of his life.

**---x---**

"Ladies and gentlemen the following triple threat match is scheduled for one-fall and is for the WWE Championship!" announced Lillian Garcia. _Riot Time _hit and Machetti came out from the back, already wearing the WWE title around his waist. "Introducing first from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds… MACHETTI!"

Machetti smirked and sprinted down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope, then ran to the corner and jumped onto the middle rope. Machetti did a back flip off of the ropes and landed on his feet in the middle of the ring. Machetti pulled off his 'Go Hard Or Go Home' t-shirt and tossed it into the crowd, then took off the WWE Title and held it up above his head.

_My Time Is Now_ hit and John Cena came from the back and started storming down to the ring. "And the opponent from West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing in at two hundred and forty pounds, he is the WWE Champion… JOHN CENA!!"

Cena didn't wait a second and quickly got in the ring. He was tired of waiting, he wanted his title back and he wanted it back NOW! Machetti tossed the title to the side and the two superstars met in the middle of the ring and immediately started brawling. The bell was rung and the match was started, despite the fact that the third combatant hadn't even shown up yet.

Cena and Machetti were brawling all over the ring, trading hard punches. Cena was as determined as ever to retain his title and get it back, but Machetti was just as determined to keep it and win it. Cena and Machetti were still brawling when the Great Khali's music hit.

The Punjabi Giant came out from the back and slowly made his way towards the ring. Cena and Machetti paid him no mind and kept fighting. "And the opponent," announced Lillian from time keeper's corner, "from India, weighing in at four hundred and fifty pounds… THE GREAT KHALI!"

Khali climbed up onto the ring apron and stepped over the top rope. Cena currently had Machetti backed up against the ropes and was punching him in the stomach. But Machetti suddenly nailed Cena with an uppercut, then grabbed Cena's head and drove it down to his knee. Machetti brought both of his hands over his head and brought them crashing down on Cena's back, knocking the Champ on his stomach.

But Khali suddenly added himself to the situation and hit Machetti over the head with a huge chop, knocking Machetti back against the ropes. Khali then rushed forward and nailed Machetti in the head with a big boot, knocking him over the top rope and down to the floor.

Khali was now left on his own to take on Cena. Cena fought up to his feet and punched Khali hard in the stomach. But it had no effect on the giant, who grabbed Cena then drove a knee into the champ's stomach, knocking all of the air out of him. Khali then grabbed Cena and whipped him across the ring, then when Cena came back Khali drove his hand into the champ's skull, knocking him on his back.

Khali raised his arms into the air and roared, but suddenly Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of it and launched himself at Khali. Machetti drove his feet into the Great Khali's side for a springboard dropkick. But the move had little effect and only knocked the giant backwards. But Machetti stayed on him and got back up to his feet, then ran forward and hit Khali with a running corkscrew dropkick, forcing Khali back into the ropes.

Machetti glanced at Cena, who had fought back up to his feet and nodded, then the two of them rushed Khali and hit him with a double clothesline, knocking Khali backwards so he was hanging over the top rope. Cena and Machetti reached down and each grabbed one of Khali's legs, then together they pulled the giant's legs up, flipping the Khali over the top rope, then they let go, allowing Khali to fall down to the floor.

The alliance was short lived because Cena and Machetti suddenly ran at each other. Both were thinking the same thing and they ended up colliding with a pair of clotheslines. Machetti was down, Cena was down, Khali was down, and the match hadn't even gone five minutes yet!

Cena slowly sat up, while Machetti crawled over to the ropes and started pulling himself up. Cena got up first and charged Machetti, who quickly jumped up into the air and leap-frogged Cena when he got close, causing the champ to go flying through the middle and top rope and land in a heap on the outside. Machetti smirked down at Cena and raised his arms into the air, the fans let out a loud cheer and started chanting, _**MACHETTI**_.

Machetti quickly ran then jumped up onto the top rope and springboarded off of it. Machetti did a back flip in mid air and came crashing down on top of Cena with a springboard shooting star press. Now all three men were down outside of the ring. On around the corner Khali was the first superstar back on his feet, but Machetti got back up shortly after and rushed over to meet the giant.

Machetti hit Khali with a clothesline, but the Punjabi Giant was unfazed and grabbed Machetti then whipped him into the steel stairs. Machetti's head made a sickening thud when it made contact with the steel, and the steps ended up sliding to the side due to the impact. Khali roared and slapped himself on the chest and was met with deafening boos and a _**KHALI SUCKS**_ chant.

Khali went back over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet, Machetti had been busted open when his head smashed into the steps. Khali then turned around and whipped Machetti across the ring side area. Machetti ran forward and smashed head first into the steel ring post. Machetti's head was knocked backwards while his legs kept going, causing him to flip in the air and land on his stomach. Khali turned back around and went after Cena who was pulling himself up on the ring apron.

Khali grabbed Cena from behind and whipped him into the barricade. Cena smashed into the barricade shoulder-first and fell to the ground. Khali walked back over to Cena and pulled him up to his feet, the rolled him under the bottom rope and back into the ring. Khali followed after Cena and climbed up onto the ring apron then stepped over the top rope. But instead of placing his foot on the ground, Khali pressed his foot into Cena's back. Cena felt Khali's entire weight press into him as Khali lifted up his other leg and got the rest of the way into the ring.

Khali kicked Cena in the side and rolled him onto his back, then Khali pressed his foot to Cena's chest for a pin attempt, ONE… TWO… TH… CENA KICKED OUT! Khali looked down in shock, and the fans let out a cheer, this match was going to keep going. Khali bent down and pulled Cena back up to his feet, then Khali grabbed Cena by the throat and tossed him up into the air and across the ring. Cena came crashing down on his back and rolled the rest of the way over to the ropes.

Khali walked over to Cena and grabbed his foot, then grabbed the champ back into the middle of the ring. Khali started spinning around and swung Cena up into the air, then let go, causing Cena to come crashing down to the mat and go skidding side-first into the ring post. Khali stood in the middle of the ring and raised his arms into the air then let out another roar, but again Khali was met with nothing but boos.

Khali turned around to find that Cena had rolled outside of the ring and was leaning against the ring apron. Khali bent over the top rope and grabbed Cena's head, but suddenly Machetti, who was bleeding profusely, ran to the barricade and jumped on top of it, then Machetti jumped off of the barricade and flew across the ringside area and nailed Khali with a clothesline, causing Khali to drop Cena and stumble backwards. Machetti and Cena both dropped down to the ground, but Machetti quickly pulled himself up, then climbed up onto the ring apron.

Khali was still dazed and was standing in the middle of the ring, on the ring apron Machetti wiped some of the blood out of his eyes then hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring at Khali looking for a spring board crossbody. But Khali reached up and somehow caught Machetti in mid air! Then in one motion Khali slammed Machetti back-first down to the mat. Khali then dropped down on Machetti elbow-first and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… NO! MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

The fans exploded in a loud ovation for Machetti, that could have been it, but somehow, Machetti dug down and kicked out. Khali couldn't believe it and slowly got up to his feet, then jumped up into the air. Khali came crashing down leg-first across Machetti's throat with a standing leg drop, causing Machetti to spit up blood. Khali rolled over and pressed his giant hands to Machetti's chest and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH…CENA BROKE IT UP!

Cena stood over Khali, who was still on his knees, and started slamming his fists down into Khali's back. But even with Cena hitting Khali in the back as hard as he could he wasn't having much of an effect. Khali pushed himself up then charged forward driving Cena back into the ropes. Khali pushed Cena back into the ropes and lifted his hand up above his head, Khali then brought his hand down on Cena's chest for a hard chop, which echoed through the arena.

Khali pulled Cena up and sat him up on the top rope. Khali brought back his giant-sized fist and punched Cena in the face, causing him to topple over the top rope and fall to the outside, landing hard on his back. Khali roared in triumph then turned around. Machetti came rushing forward and charged at Khali, but Khali caught Machetti and shot him up into the air. Machetti flew up over Khali's head then came crashing down to the mat. Machetti rolled on his side and held his stomach, blood was dripping down his face and out of his mouth.

Khali went over to Machetti and pressed his shoulders to the mat for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… MACHETTI KICEKD OUT! Khali got back up and pulled Machetti up to his feet, then Khali hoisted Machetti up over his head with a Military Press. Khali walked to the ropes then tossed Machetti out of the ring. Machetti went flying and crashed into Cena, who had just gotten back up, knocking both men to the ground.

Khali tall in the middle of the ring, while both Cena and Machetti fought to their feet on the outside. Both men glared at Khali then slowly turned to each other. Machetti smirked and Cena nodded. Khali might not have realized it, but things were about to get really bad for him.

Machetti and Cena split up and went to opposite sides of the ring, then climbed up onto the ring apron and slowly got in the ring. Cena nodded then he and Machetti rushed forward and started wailing on Khali with hard punches, working over the Punjabi Giant with a vicious double team. But Khali didn't like this one bit and suddenly brought his hands up then pushed both Machetti and Cena away from. Cena and Machetti quickly recovered then both men rushed forward and nailed Khali with a double clothesline, but even that wasn't enough to take the Great Khali off of his feet.

Cena and Machetti stepped back then ran forward and jumped up into the air. Cena and Machetti hit Khali with a double dropkick, forcing Khali backwards into the ropes. Cena started hitting Khali in the face with stiff right hands, while Machetti ran forward and drove his knee into Khali stomach. But suddenly Khali's hands shot out and grabbed both men by the throat.

Khali got off of the ropes while continuing to hold Cena and Machetti by the throat. Was he really going to chokeslam both of them at the same time? Machetti turned to Cena and nodded then both Machetti and the Champ hit Khali in the stomach. Machetti and Cena pulled Khali's hands off of their throat then put the giant's arms over their shoulders. Then at the same time they fell backwards, driving Khali's head down to the mat with a double DDT.

Machetti jumped back up to his feet, then jumped up into the air. Machetti moved his legs out in front of him and came crashing down on the back of Khali's head with a standing leg drop. Cena and Machetti then worked together and rolled Khali onto his back. Cena glanced at Machetti then pointed at Khali. Machetti nodded then at the same time he and Cena bent down and did the 'You Can't See Me' taunt to Khali.

The fans exploded as Machetti and Cena ran to the ropes on opposite sides of the ring then bounced off. When they came back they nailed Khali with a double Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena and Machetti got back up to their feet and stood over Khali. Then slowly they bent down and pulled the Punjabi Giant back up to his feet.

Cena and Machetti ran with Khali and tossed him into the ropes. Khali almost went over the top but didn't quite make it and ended up hanging over the edge of the ring. Machetti and Cena quickly grabbed Khali's legs the lifted them up into the air, flipping Khali over the top rope and knocking him down to the floor, for the second time in the match up.

Now that Khali had been taken out of the equation Cena and Machetti were left on their own in the ring. Cena glared at Machetti, while Machetti wiped some of the blood out of his eyes, his face was still coated in crimson but both men knew Machetti wasn't going to be letting up at all.

Cena acted first and charged at Machetti and looking for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked causing Cena to run passed him. Cena stopped running and turned around, right into a corkscrew dropkick from Machetti. Machetti then ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the second rope. Machetti back flipped off of it looking for a springboard moonsault, but suddenly Cena got his knees, but causing Machetti to go stomach first into the champ's knees.

Machetti rolled off of Cena and clutched his stomach while the Champ got back up to his feet. Cena then stood behind Machetti and waited for him to get back up. Machetti slowly stood up and turned around, prompting Cena to charge forward and take Machetti down with a shoulder block. Cena ran over to the ropes while Machetti got back to his feet, then Cena charged at Machetti and took him down again with a second shoulder block.

Cena walked over to Machetti, who was getting to his feet, then hoisted him up into the air and nailed a spin out powerslam. Cena smiled walked back around Machetti and stood over him. Cena bent down and did the 'You Can't See Me' taunted to Machetti then ran to the ropes. Cena bounced off of the ropes and came back, looking for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but at Cena was dropping down on Machetti, Machetti sat up, causing Cena to drive his fist into the mat.

Machetti got back up to his feet and smirked at Cena, who was holding his hand which he had just driving full force into the met. Machetti then pointed to himself, then to his eyes, and then to Cena signaling that he actually could 'see' Cena. Cena charged at Machetti at Machetti looking to take him down with a clothesline, but Machetti side stepped him then spun around and caught Cena with an Impaler. Machetti quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… NO! Cena kicked out!

Machetti glared down at the champ then slowly walked over to the corner. Machetti climbed up onto the top rope, but Cena suddenly recovered, then ran to the corner and jumped up onto the middle rope across from Machetti. Cena and Machetti then started trading punches on the top rope. Both men were hitting each other with everything they had. This wasn't a fight either of them could afford to lose.

Machetti suddenly raked Cena's eyes, then nailed him with a head butt. Machetti leaned back then grabbed Cena's head and slammed it down into the top of the ring post. Machetti stayed in control and started pounding on Cena's back, keeping him down against the ring post.

Machetti took a deep breath then lifted his feet one at a time and placed them on the other side of the top rope, now he was standing on the same side as Cena. Machetti smirked then lifted his hand to his forehead and saluted the fans, then showed a surprising feat of strength and pulled Cena up onto his shoulders in powerbomb position. Machetti lunged off of the middle rope and dropped down to his knees, while driving Cena down to the mat with a vicious powerbomb off of the middle rope.

The fans exploded in cheers and started a _**HOLY SHIT**_ chant. Machetti slowly rolled on top of Cena and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… as the referee's hand was coming down for the three count, Khali reached in the ring and grabbed one of Machetti's legs, then pulled him off of Cena and out of the ring. Khali smashed his hand down on the top of Machetti's head, knocking him down to the ground. Khali then picked Machetti up and hoisted him up onto his shoulder.

Khali charged forward and rammed the opened wound on Machetti's head into the steel ring post. Khali dropped Machetti down on the ground then turned around and got back into the ring, where Cena was still out cold. Khali reached down and grabbed Cena by the throat, then pulled him up to his feet. Khali held Cena in front of him with two hands, signaling for the chokebomb. But suddenly Cena reached up and grabbed Khali's hands, and with an amazing effort pulled them off of his throat.

Cena took Khali completely by surprise and pushed the giant off of him. Khali was backed into the ropes then bounced off. When he came back Cena grabbed him and showed a tremendous feat of strength by hoisting the four hundred pounds up onto his shoulders. Cena stood there for a second with Khali on his shoulders then drove him down to the mat with the F-U. CENA JUST F-UED THE GREAT KHALI!

But suddenly Machetti came from behind and pushed Cena into the ropes. When Cena came back Machetti caught him and held him sideways in front of him. Machetti bent down then shot up and launched Cena over his head for a Fall Away Slam, but at the same time did a back-flip. Cena was smashed down to the mat, then Machetti crashed down on top of him for a moonsault. Machetti grabbed both of Cena's legs and bent him in half for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE HE GOT IT! MACHETTI JUST PINNED JOHN CENA!

_Riot Time _hit and Machetti suddenly sat up in shock. He had actually done it! He pinned John Cena and had just won the WWE Championship! Even though his face was still coated in blood everyone could see the look of shock and amazement on Machetti's face. Around the arena the fans were all on their feet cheering. A _**Machetti**_ chant started and it grew louder and louder until everyone in the arena was chanting, _**MACHETTI, MACHETTI!**_

The referee came over and handed Machetti the WWE Championship, Machetti held the title in his hands and stared down at it. This was it his dreams had just come true, he had won the biggest prize in the WWE, HE was the new WWE Champion! He was on top of the world!

Machetti was suddenly tackled to the ground by Maria, who had rushed the ring to celebrate with him. Maria laid on top of Machetti and hugged him tightly, while Machetti wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Maria rolled off of Machetti and pulled him up to his feet. But then Machetti was tackled back down to the ground by Paul London and Brian Kendrick. London and Kendrick smirked down at Machetti then pulled him up to his feet. Paul and Brian then hoisted Machetti up onto their shoulders and held him high up into the air.

Machetti smiled and held his title up over his head. That's right, HIS title. Machetti was placed back on the ground and the last thing that was shown before Judgment Day went off the air was Machetti sharing a passionate kiss with Maria, despite the blood on his covering the majority of his face.

**---x---**

Yep, Machetti's the champ. I don't know, maybe it's not time yet, he hasn't even been on Raw for a year yet, but I'm a little tired of the whole, 'superman' gimmick they're giving Cena.

Now I have something to ask everyone reading this. The move that Machetti put Cena away with is actually going to be his new finisher. It's pretty much a Fall Away Slam Moonsault. If anyone can suggest a name for it, review me. Otherwise I'll fall back on something involving a blade, seeing how a machete is a large knife.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	10. Revenge

**Chapter Ten: Revenge**

**---x---**

The Great Khali's music hit as he and his translator made their way down to the ring. Khali was in a really bad mood due to losing the title match last night. Once Khali and the translator were in the ring Khali started yelling things that caused the fans to chant _**What?**_ when he paused. Khali eventually stopped and let his translator do his job.

"Last night, the Great Khali was screwed," said the translator, "everyone knows that the Great Khali can beat John Cena anywhere he wants, in the ring, on the floor, in the crowd, in the back, anywhere! Khali wasn't even pinned last night, but he still lost, he lost to a man who wasn't even supposed to be in the match up, but instead wormed his way into it."

Khali took this moment to shout something that sounded like, 'Machetti' but no one could be quite sure. But none the less, _Riot Time_ hit and the new WWE Champion, came out from the back. Machetti was wearing the WWE title over his shoulder, a simple pair of jeans and a 'Go Hard Or Go Home' t-shirt. The fans cheered loudly as Machetti stood on the ramp and started chanting, _**Machetti Machetti!**_

Machetti smiled and waited for the fans to quiet down a little before speaking, "You know," said Machetti, "even though I just won this title last night, I've been hearing countless people say that I don't deserve it and that I haven't been in this business long enough to be able to hold the WWE Title."

Machetti paused and glared out at Khali, "Well I've got something to tell everyone who said that, SCR-W YOU! I have bled in that ring more times than I can count! Every night I go out there and I five one hundred and ten percent trying to put on the best show possible. This career has become my life and I have fought as hard as I can, I've left blood, sweat and tears in that ring and I have worked for what I have earned. I might not have even been in the WWE for a year yet, but I can still run circles around some of the people who have been here for longer. And anyone who thinks I don't belong, then tell me to my face and we'll see what we can do about it."

The fans around the arena started chanting, it looked like Machetti was going to be another fighting champion. "Now Khali," said Machetti as he finally addressed the Punjabi Giant, "try to get this through your thick skull. It was a triple threat match, sure I had myself put in the match, but I still came out on top, by pinning John Cena. You might not have been pinned and you might not have tapped out, but you still lost! I've got the title right here, and if you want to try and take it from me, then be my guest!"

What ever Khali was going to do next was cut off as _My Time Is Now_ hit. Former WWE Champion John Cena came out from the back, looking a bit somber and upset. Cena walked up to Machetti and stared at the title on Machetti's shoulder, the title that used to be his.

"If anyone is going to be getting a title shot, it's me," said Cena, "I have a rematch clause in my contract and I'm going to use it. Machetti, you took my title away from me! Because of you I can't sleep at night!"

"That my friend," replied Machetti, "is called insomnia, you should probably see a doctor about that." Machetti smirked at Cena, who glared at him, "Cena, one thing I admired about you when you were champion was that you took on all comers. And I think I'd be a disgrace to this title if I didn't do the same. So if you want a rematch, just name the place and time, and we'll do it."

Cena nodded, but suddenly the Great Khali, who didn't want his presence to be forgotten started shouting things that no one really understood. Machetti and Cena turned to Khali as his translator took the mic, "the Great Khali says, that he should be the WWE Champion. John Cena can not beat the Great Khali, and Machetti can not beat the Great Khali! The Great Khali says that if anyone deserves a rematch after last night, it is him."

"Do you want me to handle this or do you have it?" Machetti asked Cena, "because I actually have something else I wanted to do tonight."

"No, I've got it," replied Cena as he stepped forward and glared at Khali, "Khali, you haven't beat me yet. You say you want a rematch? Well, I WANT A REMATCH! Khali, I'll take you on anywhere, in the parking lot, in the crowd, backstage, on the floor, on the entrance ramp! Khali, first I'm gonna beat you, then I'm gonna beat Machetti and get my title back!"

"I've got an idea," suggested Machetti, "One Night Stand is in two weeks. You two seem really eager to fight each other. Why don't you two have a number one contender's match, where the winner gets to face me, for the WWE Title at Saturday Night's Main Event?"

The fans in the arena cheered loudly and started chanting, _**MACHETTI**_ Machetti smirked, and continued, "but seeing how you guys want to fight, on the floor, in the crowd, in the back, on the entrance ramp, why don't you make the match, a Falls Count Anywhere match? I mean it is ECW you need to have some kind of Extreme Situation."

The crowd exploded with loud cheers, Cena versus the Great Khali at ECW One Night Stand in a Fall Count Anywhere match for a Number One Contender shot at Machetti's WWE Title, that was awesome, but would Cena and Khali accept?

"Well, you know me," said Cena, "I never back down from a challenge, I'll do it! And I'm pretty sure that sasquatch will want to also. But I just have one question, why don't we just make it a triple threat Fall Count Anywhere match for the WWE Title? "

Once again the fans cheered, "Sorry Cena," said Machetti as he shook his head, causing a small amount of boos to break out. "I'm afraid that can't happen. In case you don't remember I lost a match to Tommy Dreamer a few months back, banning me, Machetti, from ever competing in an ECW ring again. I'd love to face the two of you and prove without a shadow of a doubt that I really am the WWE Champion, but my contract won't allow it."

"Alright I'm down with that," said Cena as he glanced at Machetti, "but now there's only one thing left to do." Cena pulled off his shirt and rushed down to the Great Khali, where he and the Punjabi Giant started brawling. Khali grabbed Cena by the throat, but Cena fought back and managed to pushed Khali's hands off of him. Cena then started punching Khali, landing some hard shots straight to the stomach, but Khali was unfazed and simple raised his frying pan sized and slammed it down on top of Cena's head, knocking the former WWE Champion on his back. Khali reached down and grabbed Cena by the throat, then picked him up and nailed the double handed chokeslam. Khali stood tall over Cena and glared at Machetti, who simply shrugged.

"Now as much as I'd love to fight you tonight big guy, its not going to happen, I've got something else to take care of." With that Machetti shrugged then turned and went backstage, leaving the Great Khali standing tall over the fallen John Cena.

**---x---**

The Legend Killer's music hit and Randy Orton came out to the ring. Last night at Judgment Day, Shawn Michaels had compete against the doctor's orders and ended up losing the match. Then Orton hit Shawn with an RKO after the match had ended. Shawn's wife ran down to the ring to check on him, and HBK ended up being carted out of the arena on a stretcher.

"I regret that Shawn Michaels' wife had to endure what happened last night," said Orton, as the fans booed loudly.

On the TitanTron they showed a recap of what happened to HBK in recent weeks. From Khali chokebombing him through the announce table, to Orton kicked HBK in the back of the head a week ago, then Orton attacking Shawn before their match at Judgment Day. They showed the doctor refusing to let Shawn compete, then they showed a replay of the Orton and Michaels match and how Shawn hadn't been able to hit the Sweet Chin Music and ended up losing. Then they showed Orton hitting Shawn with an RKO, the EMTs checking him over, and then Shawn being carted out of the arena on a stretcher.

Back in the ring Orton asked the fans if that was the last they'd ever see of Shawn Michaels. "You see in this business an injury is like a bull's eye," explained Orton, "I did what any other professional would have done. I beat HBK. But not because he had a concussion, but because, I am the Legend Killer."

Randy Orton's music hit, but suddenly stopped, then _Riot Time_ hit. Machetti and Maria came out from the back. Machetti was still wearing his street clothes and had the WWE Title over his shoulder. The look on Machetti's face told everyone that he was pissed beyond reason.

"Randy Orton you son of a bitch!" snapped Machetti as he glared at Orton, "there is no way in hell you can kill the legend of HBK. So despite your best efforts Shawn WILL be back and he WILL be wrestling in that very ring. The last thing Shawn said to me before he was carted off was, 'good luck kid.' Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? Shawn knew he would probably get his ass kicked in his match last night, but that didn't stop him from motivating me. And it would be a disgrace to his memory if I let you stand there in the middle of the ring and claim that you ended his career. Vince was onto something when he was talking about Street Fights. So how about you and I face off in a Street Fight, right here, RIGHT NOW!"

The fans started cheering loudly and started a _**MACHETTI**_ chant. Machetti versus Randy Orton in a Street Fight was a match that they'd love to see.

"There's no way I'm fighting you tonight," said Orton, "I know you're on the war path, and you're probably looking for revenge. Do you think I'm stupid enough to take you up on a match like that?"

"Yes," replied Machetti, "and I think I can persuade you to accept the match. What if… what if… I put my WWE Title on the line, in my first ever WWE Title defense? How's that, Randy Orton versus Machetti, in a Street Fight for the WWE Title?" Machetti took his title off of his shoulder and held it up over his head. The fans erupted in cheers, and the _**MACHETTI**_ chant was louder than ever.

"I think last night Khali hit you harder than I thought," answered Orton, "you're crazy. But you know what, you're on!" The fans cheered loudly, this was really going to happen, Machetti and Randy Orton were going to face off in a street fight.

"That's what I thought you'd say," said Machetti. Then he glanced at Maria and dropped the mic, then pulled off his t-shirt and ran down to the ring carrying his WWE Title. In the ring Randy Orton pulled off his shirt and stood there awaiting Machetti in a pair of jeans.

Machetti slid in the ring and handed his title to the referee, then the bell rang. This match was underway. Machetti and Orton charged and met in the middle of the ring with a lock up. Orton struggled and managed to keep Machetti back, but Machetti quickly slipped behind Randy then took him down from behind. Machetti got up to his feet and started kicking Orton in the side.

Machetti stepped back, then ran forward and dropkicked Orton in the side, causing him to roll across the ring and stop near the ropes. Machetti got back up and ran at Orton, then jumped up in the air looking to hit Orton with a running leg drop. But Randy suddenly pulled himself under the bottom rope and out of the ring, causing Machetti to land hard on his ass. Orton then grabbed Machetti's foot and pulled him out of the ring, then took Machetti and whipped him into the steel steps. Machetti's shoulder made hard contact with the steel, sending a loud clang through the arena.

Maria, who had followed Machetti down to the ring, ran over to Machetti and checked to see if he was okay and started helping him to his feet. Meanwhile Randy took this opportunity to knock the time keeper off of his chair and then take the steel chair he was sitting on.

Orton turned around and rushed Machetti then smashed the steel chair into the back of Machetti's shoulder. Machetti hit the ground hard and Maria just managed to get out of the way. Maria glared at Orton who still had the chair and told him to back off. Orton's only reply was to flash Maria his trademark smirk, then to smashed Machetti's shoulder with the chair again. "Get the hell out of here you piece of trash!" Orton yelled at Maria.

That apparently wasn't the right thing to say, because Maria suddenly charged forward and slapped Orton across the face. Orton more surprised than hurt, he never expected Maria to actually hit him. But then Orton smirked and raised the chair and went after Maria, who promptly turned on heel and ran. King made a comment about that being the smartest thing she had done tonight.

But the distraction by Maria was enough to give Machetti time to recover, and when Orton turned around Machetti suddenly got up and tackled him to the ground. Machetti pulled the chair away from Orton and tossed it to the side, then started alternating hands and rained down punches on Orton's face. Each punch impacted hard with the side of Orton's face, causing Randy's head to snap to the side. Randy finally threw Machetti off of him after raking the WWE Champion's eyes.

Orton and Machetti both got back to their feet then Machetti turned and picked up the discarded chair. Machetti charged at Orton and swung the chair but Orton moved out of the way and Machetti ended up smashing the chair against the ring post, causing the loud clang of steel on steel to ring through the arena. But Machetti quickly recovered and took the chair and drove it into Orton's stomach, Orton doubled over in pain, then Machetti raised the chair above his head and brought it crashing down on the back of Randy's head, knocking the Legend Killer down to the ground.

Machetti tossed the dented chair to the side and picked Orton up off of the mat, then rolled him back into the ring. Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron, but instead of getting into the ring, he climbed up onto the top rope. Orton was slowly getting to his feet, but when he turned around Machetti lunged off of the turnbuckle and landed on Orton's shoulders, then fell backwards and took him down with a diving hurricurana, launching Orton across the ring.

As Machetti got back up Orton quickly grabbed the bottom rope and pulled himself out of the ring and stood in front of the commentators table. Machetti ran from his spot in the ring, then in one motion, jumped up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of it. Machetti flew through the air looking for a flying body press, but Orton suddenly dropped down, causing Machetti to come crashing down on the announce table, then bounce off of it and land in King and JR's laps.

Orton smirked and went around the announce table and pulled Machetti away from JR and King, then dragged him over to the ring and rolled him in, but not all the way. Orton kept his hold on Machetti's arm and placed it on top of the bottom rope, then Orton leaned back while pulling on Machetti's arm, causing it to be wrenched at the shoulder and almost get pulled out of the socket. Orton leaning back had increased the leverage, causing Machetti to scream out in pain.

Orton eventually stood back up then raised Machetti's arm up a bit, only to snap it down onto the bottom rope again. The fans booed as Orton let Machetti's arm fall limply onto the bottom rope then. Orton quickly climbed up onto the ring apron, but instead of getting in the ring he took his foot and pressed it into Machetti arm, pressing it down into the bottom rope and bending the shoulder in the process. Orton smirked and eventually took his foot off of Machetti's arm.

The fans booed as Orton raised his arms and did his signature pose on the apron, then Orton grabbed the top rope and launched himself up into the air, Orton came crashing down with a body splash onto Machetti's shoulder, causing the WWE Champion to scream out in pain. Orton slowly got up and pulled Machetti up to his feet, then Orton ran with Machetti ran rammed his shoulder into the corner, causing a loud thud as Machetti's shoulder smashed into the steel ring post.

Orton stood behind Machetti then raised his foot and pressed it into the back of Machetti's shoulder driving it into the ring post and grinding it into the steel. Orton smirked then removed his foot. Then he took Machetti's arm and wrapped it around the middle rope, then pulled back, bending Machetti's shoulder backwards around the rope. Orton smirked sadistically as Machetti screamed out in pain. The amount of anguish shooting though his arm was excruciating, and it felt like his shoulder could be snapped at any second.

Orton slowly let go and let Machetti's arm limply drape over the middle rope. Orton stepped back and stood in the middle of the ring, then raised his arms into the air and spun around for his signature taunt. The fans booed nearly took the roof off of the arena and an extremely loud _**ORTON SUCKS**_ chant broke out. Orton simply shrugged at the crowd then turned back to Machetti, who was slowly pulling himself away from the turnbuckle.

The referee came over and asked Machetti if he could continue. Machetti paused and glanced at his right arm, which was hanging limply at his side. Then Machetti turned and glared at Orton. To answer the referee's question, Machetti charged forward looking for a left handed clothesline, but Orton ducked it then jumped up and dropkicked Machetti in the right arm. Machetti fell to the ground and held his arm, anguish was written all over his face.

Orton smirked then went over to Machetti and grabbed his right arm, then bent it at the shoulder and elbow, then pulled back, wrenching the already injured arm in a way it wasn't supposed to go. Orton maneuvered Machetti into a sitting position, then held Machetti's arm over his head while continuing the pressure on the shoulder.

Machetti's right shoulder was in agony, Orton wasn't letting up. But Machetti knew he couldn't tap out, he'd lose his WWE Title, and Orton would have gotten away with taking out Shawn Michaels. Machetti glanced out at the fans, who saw he was in trouble and started a _**Machetti**_ chant. Machetti took a deep breath and responded by taking his left arm, bending it and punching Orton hard in the mouth.

Orton was knocked backwards a bit but kept the arm lock locked in. The fans' chant got louder and louder the energy spread through the arena as the fans chant _**MACHETTI**_ over and over again, willing the WWE Champion to fight out of the arm lock. Machetti brought back his left arm and punched Orton in the face again, knocking the Legend Killer back further and allowing Machetti an opportunity to fight up to his knees. Orton kept some control and got up on his knees too, and kept the arm lock locked in, hoping Machetti would give up soon.

But Machetti kept fight and took his left elbow and drove it into Orton's stomach, once, twice, three times. Orton's hold on Machetti's arm had lessened and Machetti had finally managed to fight up onto his feet and receive a loud ovation from the fans. But Machetti wasn't out of the hold yet. Orton got up onto his feet and kept Machetti's arm bent behind him, but suddenly Machetti reached back and wrapped his left arm around Orton's head, then flipped Orton over him and down to the mat with a one armed snapmare. Machetti finally pulled his arm free from Orton and jumped back.

Orton got to his feet and charged at Machetti, but Machetti turned to his side and nailed Orton in the face with a left handed jab. Machetti brought back his fist and hit Orton over and over again, causing Orton to stumble back and stand dazed. Machetti stepped back then ran forward and took Orton down with a Shining Wizard, Machetti went for a quick one armed pin, ONE… TWO… Orton kicked out.

Machetti realized that since he had almost lost the use of one of his arms he'd need to change his offense and needed to be a bit more innovative. Machetti slowly got up, then jumped up in the air and moved his legs out in front of him. Machetti came crashing down on Orton with a standing leg drop. Machetti rolled off of Orton then ran to the corner and jumped up onto the top rope. Machetti did a back-flip off of the top rope and landed on Orton with a moonsualt, Machetti stayed on top of Orton and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… NO! Orton kicked out!

Machetti rolled off of Orton and pulled him up to his feet with his left arm, then pulled Orton along with him and ran over to the corner. Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope and pushed off of it with his feet, then swung around and planted Orton's head with a tornado DDT. Again Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… T… But Orton kicked out. Machetti was only using one arm on his pin attempts and didn't have enough leverage to keep Orton.

Machetti realized that if he was going to beat Orton he was going to have to knock him out before covering him. So Machetti got back up to his feet and pulled Orton up with him, then Machetti went to whip Randy into the ropes, but Orton reversed and sent Machetti towards the ropes instead. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back full speed, then jumped up into the air and wrapped his legs around Orton's head. Machetti swung around then grabbed Orton's head with his left arm and drove it down to the mat for a head scissors DDT. Machetti then ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, then did a back-flip off of it and landed on Orton with a springboard moonsualt, ONE… TWO… THR… ORTON JUST KICKED OUT!

Machetti shook his head and slowly got to his feet. He was getting a little bit frustrated and though he should have had Orton beat by now. Machetti pulled Orton up then dragged him over to the corner. Machetti pushed Orton back into the corner, then took a few steps back. Machetti ran at Orton, jumped up and drove his feet into his chest, then landed on the ground after back-flipping off of him.

While Orton was groggy Machetti quickly got out of the ring and onto the ring apron, then climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti held Randy's head with his left arm and prepared to flip off of the top and smash Orton's face down to the mat. But Orton sensed danger and out of desperation reached up and raked Machetti's eyes. Then quick as a flash Orton grabbed Machetti's bad arm, and then flipped Machetti off of the top rope, causing him to slam, back-first, down to the mat with a top rope arm drag. Orton collapsed back against the corner to recover while Machetti held his shoulder in pain.

Orton slowly got back up to his feet and made his way over to Machetti, but suddenly he changed his mind, and instead went to the ropes and climbed out of the ring. Orton lifted the ring skirt and dug under it for a second before coming out with a trash can. Orton rolled the aluminum trash can into the ring, then went back under and pulled out a trash can lit.

Orton slid the trash can lid into the ring and then got in after it. Randy stared across the ring at Machetti, who had managed to fight up to his feet. Orton rushed at Machetti and promptly blasted him with a hard right hand. Machetti fell back against the ropes, but then came back and delivered a left hook to Orton' s jaw, knocking the Legend Killer back a few steps.

Orton came back at Machetti, but received another left to the mouth, Machetti stayed in control and nailed Orton with another few punches, but Orton finally took advantage with a European Uppercut, sending Machetti staggering backwards. Orton grabbed Machetti's right arm and whipped him across the ring, where Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back. But when Machetti got close Randy grabbed Machetti's arm and flipped him over his head for an arm drag.

Orton smirked as Machetti held his shoulder then went over and got the trash can. Orton placed the aluminum can in the middle of the ring then went over to Machetti and dragged him over to the can. Orton pulled Machetti up then suplexed him up into the air. Orton fell backwards and drove Machetti down into the trash can, causing the back of Machetti's shoulder to make hard contact with the trash can. Orton pulled Machetti away from the can and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti kicked out.

Orton glared down at Machetti then turned around and picked up the trash can. Orton raised the dented aluminum can over his head then dropped down to his knees while bringing the can smashing down onto Machetti's shoulder, causing the WWE Champion to yell out in pain. Orton smirked and knew this match wasn't far from the end. The Legend Killer took a few steps back then crouched down on the ground and measured Machetti up for an RKO.

Being the resilient superstar that he was Machetti got up off of the ground and eventually made it to his feet. Machetti slowly turned around, and Orton pounced, and grabbed Machetti and planted him with an RKO! Orton smirked, this one was over, and then made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… NO! The fans exploded in cheers, MACHETTI KICKED OUT OF THE RKO! Orton glared down at Machetti, he couldn't believe it.

Orton got off of the mat and went over to the trash can lid, then brought it over to Machetti and placed it on the ground next to him. Orton then crouched down on the ground and measured Machetti up for another RKO, this time onto the trash can lid. Orton waited but was getting impatient, Machetti wasn't getting up. That last kick out had been out of pure instinct. Orton got up off of the ground and went over to Machetti, then pulled him up to his feet.

Orton jumped up and grabbed Machetti looking for an RKO, but suddenly Machetti caught Orton while he was in mid air with his left arm, then painfully brought up his injured right arm and wrapped that around Orton too. Machetti bent forward then shot up and nailed the Fall Away Slam Moonsualt ONTO THE TRASH CAN LID! Machetti laid on top of Orton for the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE DID IT!

_Riot Time_ hit as Machetti slowly struggled to his feet, his right arm was hanging limply at his side as he stood over the fallen Legend Killer. Suddenly confetti started dropping from the ceiling. Machetti looked up in shock as thousands of little pieces of confetti fell from the rafters and rained down on him. "Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion… MACHETTI!" The referee handed Machetti back his title, which Machetti took with his left hand and held over his head. The fans in the arena were on their feet applauding Machetti had just won his first ever WWE Title defense.

Maria suddenly came out from the back and ran down to the ring. Machetti smiled and quickly wrapped his arm around her for a one armed hug. Orton had long since rolled out of the ring, leaving Machetti and Maria to celebrate together as the confetti continued to rain down on them. "Was this your idea?" Machetti asked her, getting a nod in response. Machetti smiled and quickly captured Maria's lips with his and shared a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Maria grabbed Machetti's arm and raised it up into the air, causing Machetti to suddenly yell out in pain, that was his right arm. Maria blushed and slowly lowered Machetti's right arm, then walked around him and raised his left arm instead. Both Machetti and Maria smiled out of the fans as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

That's chapter ten. I've decided to give you guys a little more time on the naming process. I've already got a few names, but I figured I'd leave it opened for another week, so if anyone has a suggestion review!

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	11. The Machete's Blade

**Chapter Eleven: Ticket**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Toronto Ontario Canada. It had been announced that the team of John Cena, Bobby Lashley, and WWE Champion Machetti was going to be facing off with the team of the Great Khali, Umaga, and Shane McMahon in a six-man tag match. Maria, who was still wet from the Memorial Day Bikini Battle Royal was about to conduct her interview with Intercontinental Champion Santino Marella when Machetti came on screen.

"Look, I've got a few things to take care of tonight," Machetti said to Maria, "so I wanted to give you this. All you have to do is aim for the eyes." Machetti reached into his jeans pockets and pulled out a small spray bottle and handed it to Maria. "See you later," said Machetti as he walked off leaving Maria staring down at the bottle. Maria quickly remembered that she was supposed to be conducting an interview and turned back to Santino.

**---x---**

John Cena was about to be interviewed by Todd Grisham. But before Todd could ask his questioned, Machetti, with the WWE Title draped over his shoulder, walked in. One look from the WWE Champion sent Grisham running.

"Cena," said Machetti with a slight smirk.

"Machetti," answered Cena as he glared at Machetti.

"Like I said last week, I'm kind of upset I can't get in the ring with you at One Night Stand," said Machetti, "but I'm banned from competing in an ECW ring so there's nothing I can do about it."

"That's unfortunate…" started Cena, but Machetti cut him off.

"But don't think that I won't be watching," interrupted Machetti, as he reached into his jeans pocket. Machetti then pulled out two tickets, "I just so happen to have two front row tickets to WWE One Night Stand. But it won't be me, Machetti, no, it's going to be the other me. Zack Tyler sitting there. Because on Sunday I'll be watching as a fan, not competing as a superstar. So while Khali is beating you within an inch from your life in that Falls Count Anywhere match, I'll be there, watching."

"The Great Khali isn't going to beat me!" snapped Cena, "I WILL beat the Great Khali and I WILL become the number one contender. And there's nothing that can stop me!"

"Looks like you're determined," commented Machetti, "but you know, I'm still kind of upset that it's not me that will be kicking your ass on Sunday. So that got me thinking…"

"Wow, that's a change," taunted Cena.

"Cute," replied Machetti, who didn't seem to care, "if I can't fight you on Sunday, why don't I fight you before then. Now we can't fight tonight, because we have our six-man tag match tonight. But why don't we fight at Saturday Night's Main Event? Now I can't make it a title match, because you're not the Number One Contender yet, but I know I've been itching to beat the crap out of you, and I'm sure you want to do the same."

Cena smiled and nodded, "I like it, you're on."

"Sweet," said Machetti, "but are you sure you're up to facing me right before you have to fight Khali at One Night Stand?" Cena frowned at Machetti continued, "now, it's totally okay if you don't want to and if you want to back out. I'm all fore the whole self preservation thing."

"I told you, you're on," interrupted Cena, "I NEVER back down from a fight and I'm not going to stop now! I might not have come out on top at Judgment Day, but I'll win the six-man tag match tonight, then I'll beat you at Saturday Night's Main Event, before finally beating the Great Khali at One Night Stand. Then I'll beat you once more and get back what's rightfully mine! MY WWE CHAMPIONSHIP!"

"Aren't you getting a little bit ahead of yourself?" questioned Machetti, "first of all, I'm going to win the six-man tag match tonight, and I'm going to beat the crap out of you at Saturday Night's Main Event. So the only real thing you've got coming is your match with Khali, and given you track record with the guy, I'd say that you're gonna lose."

"I am NOT going to lose!" yelled Cena, "I WILL beat Khali!"

"Well then, I guess you're in for a busy week, see you out there," said Machetti as he slowly turned and walked off, leaving John Cena standing on his own seething with anger. Machetti had successfully gotten into his head.

**---x---**

Maria was in the ring and was finishing up with the KissCam, when suddenly Chris Masters' theme hit. Masters made his way down to the ring and said since Maria was so impressed with Santino Marella before that he was going to show her something even more impressive. Masters explained that he was now hosting the Masterlock Challenge, and if the Intercontinental Champion didn't come down, someone at ringside was going to be put in the Masterlock instead. The way Masters looked at Maria was frightening.

But Santino answered Masters' challenge and came down to the ring and started brawling with the Masterpiece. But Master managed to gain the advantage on Marella and locked in the Masterlock. Marella struggled for a bit, but eventually passed out in Masters' signature hold. Maria who was hiding outside of the ring stared as Masters tossed Marella to the side.

But the Masterpiece wasn't done yet. Masters took the chair and placed it back in the middle of the ring then glared at Maria and made his way over to her. But as Masters reached through the ropes to grab Maria, Maria took the spray bottle that Machetti had given her earlier and sprayed it in Masters' eyes. The Masterpiece screamed in pain and held his hands over his eyes, it seemed like he was blinded or something, but while Masters was distracted Maria quickly made her escape and got away safely.

**---x---**

Shane McMahon's theme music hit and it was time for the main event. Shane made his way down to the ring and was soon joined by Umaga and then the Great Khali. The three of them stood waiting in the ring, until Bobby Lashley's theme music hit. The former ECW World Champion made his way down to the ring, while keeping his eyes on his three opponents.

_My Time Is Now_ hit and John Cena came out from the back. Cena headed down and stood next to Lashley, both men knew better than to get into the ring while they were out numbered. Finally _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came out from the back, now wearing his orange and black wrestling gear. Machetti locked eyes with Cena and gave him a little wave, causing the former WWE champion to scowl. Machetti and Cena pulled off their t-shirts then slid into the ring with Lashley in between them.

The referee stood in between the two teams and timidly told them to figure out who was starting. Shane quickly got out onto the apron, while Khali and Umaga argued over who would start. Eventually they decided on Umaga. On the other side of the ring, Lashley and Machetti got out onto the ring apron, allowed John Cena to start off the match.

And with that, the match was underway. Umaga and Cena met in the middle of the ring and started up their old feud again. Cena was hammering Umaga with hard shots to the stomach, but Umaga used his strength and backed Cena into an empty corner, then started ramming his shoulder into Cena's sternum, driving him back into the corner. Umaga then took Cena and whipped him across the ring, then ran at him looking for a clothesline, but Cena had it scouted and moved out of the way.

Umaga hit the turnbuckle and stumbled backwards, allowed Cena to take him down with a bulldog. Cena went over to his corner and tagged in Lashley, then the two former champions charged at Umaga and took him down with a double shoulder block. Cena slowly got out of the ring, leaving Lashley on his own against Umaga. Lashley attempted to his Umaga with a suplex, but couldn't quite get him off the ground, so he settled on planting the Samoan Bulldozer with a DDT instead.

Lashley pulled Umaga back up to his feet and dragged him over to the corner, then reached out and tagged Machetti. Machetti pointed to Cena and told him to get in the ring, which Cena slowly did, while at the same time, Machetti climbed up onto the top rope. Lashley and Cena worked together and managed to hoisted Umaga up into the air for a double suplex, while Machetti came off of the top and hit Umaga with a crossbody. Cena and Lashley rolled out of the ring while Machetti made the cover, ONE… TWO… Umaga kicked out.

Machetti got up to his feet and ran to the ropes, while Umaga was puling himself up. Machetti jumped up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of it while spinning around in mid air. Machetti landed on Umaga's shoulders then fell backwards and sent Umaga flying with a hurricurana. Umaga fought back up to his feet and turned to face Machetti, who ran at the Samoan Bulldozer at full speed. Machetti jumped up and swung around Umaga with a head scissors, then planted him hard with a DDT. Machetti rolled Umaga onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… Umaga powered out.

Machetti quickly got back up to his feet then stood in front of Umaga and back-flipped onto him for a standing moonsault. But then Machetti jumped back up to his feet and ran to the ropes. Machetti jumped up onto the second rope, and back-flipped off of it, then landed on Umaga with a springboard moonsault. Again Machetti went for a pin, ONE… TWO… but again Umaga kicked out at two.

Machetti got back up to his feet and tagged Lashley back in. Machetti and Lashley pulled Umaga back up to his feet, then planted him with a double DDT. Machetti rolled out of the ring while Lashley went for the pin, ONE… TWO… but again Umaga kicked out. Lashley got up to his feet and ran to the ropes, then bounced off of them, then hit Umaga with a running elbow drop as he came back, again Lashley went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but again Umaga kicked out.

This wasn't how Umaga was used to fighting. He was usually the one on offense, he was usually the one making all of the covers. But the combination of Machetti's speed, Lashley's power, and the resilience of John Cena, this team was really taking it to the Samoan Bulldozer. For once Umaga found himself desperate to make a tag.

Lashley got back up to his feet and tagged in Cena. Then the two of them pulled Umaga up to his feet. Together they whipped him into the ropes, then when Umaga came back his hit him with a double hip toss. Cena went for a quickly pin while Lashley got out of the ring, ONE… TWO…. TH… but Umaga kicked out again. Cena got back up and looked down at Umaga, then did the 'You Can't See Me' taunt before running to the ropes, but as Cena was coming off of the ropes, Shane McMahon took his knee and drove it into Cena's back causing Cena to stumble and trip. This was just the opportunity Umaga needed, because suddenly he was on his feet and practically took Cena's head off with a hard clothesline.

Umaga stumbled and fell to the ground, now both Cena and Umaga needed at tag. Umaga and Cena both crawled to their corners and made tags at the same time. Umaga tagged in Khali, while Cena tagged in Machetti. Machetti got in the ring and called Lashley in with him, then had Lashley hoist him up into the air for a military press. Khali came running towards Lashley, who quickly tossed Machetti at Khali, but Khali slowly reached up and caught Machetti in mid air.

But Lashley quickly capitalized by running forward and nailed Khali with a spear, amazingly taking him off of his feet, while causing Machetti to crash down on top of him. Lashley rolled to the side while Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… but Khali pushed Machetti off of him and half way across the ring. Machetti was intent on keeping the momentum going and quickly got back up to his feet, then ran to the corner and jumped up onto the top rope.

But before Machetti could jumped off Shane suddenly came from behind and pulled Machetti's leg out from under him, causing Machetti to get crotched on the top rope. Khali came over to Machetti and grabbed him by the throat with both hands then hoisted him up into the air. But instead of turning around and slammed Machetti down to the mat with the chokebomb, Khali instead chokebombed Machetti over the top rope, out of the ring, and down to the floor. Machetti hit the ground with a loud thud, and didn't move. The Canadian crowd started chanting, _**HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!**_

The referee timidly tried to restrain Khali while Lashley and Cena rushed over to Machetti and carefully pulled him up to his feet. Machetti looked a little dazed but was able to stand on his own. Machetti slowly climbed up onto the ring apron and got back into the ring. Machetti charged at Khali, who slowly stuck out his arm, causing Machetti to crash face-first into it. Machetti's head was knocked backwards, but his feet kept moving, causing him to do a flip in mid air. Khali slowly rolled Machetti onto his back and put his foot on Machetti's chets, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti got his shoulder up.

Khali removed his foot and went back over to his corner, where Shane yelled at him for attempting to pin Machetti. Khali apparently didn't understand and tagged in Umaga. Umaga ran at Machetti then jumped up into the air, and came crashing down, ass-first on Machetti's chest for a banzai drop. Umaga got back up to his feet and whipped Machetti across the ring, then caught Machetti as he came back and hoisted him up onto his shoulders. Umaga then fell backwards and nailed a Samoan Drop.

Umaga got back up and pulled Machetti up to his feet, then Umaga whipped the WWE Champion into the corner. Umaga ran at Machetti and drove him back into the turnbuckle with a hard clothesline. Umaga stepped back from Machetti, allowing the WWE Champion to slump down onto the ground in the corner. At that point Umaga started shouting in Samoan, then ran to the opposite corner. Umaga then charged back across the ring and drove his hip into Machetti's face, driving Machetti's head back into the ring post.

Umaga reached down and grabbed Machetti by the ankle, then dragged him back into the middle of the ring. Umaga went over to his corner and tagged in Khali. Khali came in and immediately rushed at Machetti, then jumped up into the air and nailed and running leg drop, practically decapitating Machetti in the process. Khali got back up and tagged Umaga back in. Umaga and Khali walked back over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet, then hoisted him up into the air.

Then at the same time, Umaga and Khali shot Machetti up into the air and stepped back, causing Machetti to come crashing down ten feet and land hard on the mat. Khali got out of the ring, while Umaga went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Umaga then lunged across the ring and came smashing down on Machetti with a top rope body splash, squishing Machetti beneath him.

Umaga was about to go for the pin, when Shane started yelling at him. Umaga looked up and stared at Shane, who shouted at Umaga and told him to tag him in. Umaga glanced down at Machetti, then slowly walked over to the corner, but didn't tag Shane in. Shane held out his hand expectantly but Umaga just looked at him. Shane finally just slapped Umaga across the chest and tagged himself in, then went passed Umaga and went for the pin on Machetti, ONE… TWO… THRE... NO! MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Shane looked up in shock then glared at Umaga. All the time he had spent yelling had allowed Machetti enough time to recover and kick out. Shane got up onto his feet and slowly pulled Machetti up off of the ground. Shane whipped Machetti into the ropes, then when he came back Shane took his knee and drove it into Machetti's sternum, stopping him in his tracks. Shane then started doing the shuffle and nailed Machetti with a hard jab. Shane kept dancing and kept nailed Machetti with punches, before finally charging Machetti and taking him down with a clothesline. Shane covered Machetti and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Shane couldn't believe that Machetti had kicked out. The WWE Champion was really proving to be incredibly resilient. But Shane knew that he needed to end his as quickly as he could, that way Machetti couldn't make a tag to one of his partners. Shane got up to his feet then walked over to a corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Shane stared down at Machetti, who was laying prone on the mat, then lunged off of the corner looking for a diving elbow drop. But suddenly Machetti rolled out of the way, Shane came slammed down to the mat and crashed and burned.

The fans started cheering loudly, this was the opening Machetti needed. Slowly Machetti and Shane rolled onto their stomachs and started crawling to their respective corners. Then with one final dive both Machetti and Shane made tags, to Lashley and Khali. The crowd exploded as Lashley hit the ring and started going off of Khali with hard shots to the gut, but Khali reached up and pushed Lashley backwards. Cena got in the ring and both he and Lashley started double teaming Khali, causing the Punjabi giant to fall backwards and get caught up in the ropes.

Umaga got in the ring in an attempt to get some revenge, but Cena and Lashley ran at him and took him down with a double clothesline. Cena then pulled Umaga off of the ground and got him out of the ring, Cena went out after Umaga and started brawling with the Samoan Bulldozer on the outside. Lashley, meanwhile, turned around and grabbed Shane, who was standing on the ring apron, then Lashley tossed him over the top rope and into the middle of the ring.

Suddenly something orange streaked passed Lashley, Machetti, who had up until recently been recovering in the corner, ran to the ropes and with one great leap, jumped up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of it and took down both Cena and Lashley on the outside. Back in the ring Lashley was standing over Shane, but suddenly Khali came from behind and took Lashley down with a big overhead chop. Khali reached down and grabbed Lashley by the throat then pulled him up to his feet. This didn't look good.

On the outside Cena and Machetti had both gotten up to their feet. Cena saw that Lashley was in trouble and went to held him, but suddenly Machetti reached out and grabbed Cena, then spun him around, lifted him up off of the ground, then nailed him with the _Machete's Blade_ (the Fall Away Slam Moonsault, I used a combination of two of the names that were suggested). MACHETTI JUST SOLD OUT! Machetti got up off of Cena and stood and watched as Khali destroyed Lashley with the chokebomb. Shane quickly tagged himself in then went up onto the top rope, and this time connected with the top rope elbow drop. Shane went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! He got it!

Machetti stood over Cena and watched as Shane celebrated in the ring. Shane stood by the ropes and nodded at Machetti to show him some appreciation. But in response Machetti gave Shane a one-finger salute. Machetti bent down over Cena and glared down at him, "See you on Saturday BITCH!" Machetti yelled down at Cena before turned and walking back up the entrance ramp.

Machetti received a mixed reaction as he headed up the ramp, a lot of the fans were happy to see Cena get assaulted, while another half of the fans was booing that Machetti had attacked Cena from behind. Machetti walked passed Umaga without a glace and then walked passed a very confused Vince McMahon, then went through the curtain to the back. Vince paused for a second then shrugged and motioned for Shane, Khali, and Umaga to join him on the entrance ramp. Together Shane, Vince, Umaga, and Khail celebrated, the logo then played and Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

After Raw that night an article appeared on WWE(dot)com. It was about John Cena's reaction to Machetti attacking him from behind. "This just proves what I've thought all alone," said Cena, "Machetti is scared of me. He attacked me from behind so he could soften me up for our match at Saturday Night's Main Event. But What Machetti doesn't realize is that he needs to do more then get in a cheep shot to get an advantage over me. So Machetti, at Saturday Night's Main Event it still going to be you and me in a non-title match. But it's not going to be a normal match, I'm going to show you have I have in store for the Great Khali at One Nigh Stand, our match is going to be held under Extreme Rules. You might not be able to fight in an ECW arena, but you can fight in an ECW-style match. So on Saturday, it's going to be no disqualifications, no count outs, we wrestle until one of us is knocked out. So Machetti, if you want some, COME GET SOME!"

**---x---**

I always knew that ban from ECW would come back to bite me in the butt. Still, I'm going to stick with it, at Saturday Night's Main Event it's going to be John Cena versus Machetti in a non-title Extreme Rules Match. Then at One Night Stand, even though Machetti isn't on the card, he will still be attendance.

Alright, for Machetti's finisher name I couldn't really decide what to call it and the suggestions I received all seemed pretty good. So I ended up just melding two of them together and I came up with _the Machete's Blade_. Let me know what you think, I could still change it.

Till Next Time…

Peace!


	12. Saturday Night's Main Event

**Chapter Twelve: Saturday Night's Main Event**

**---x---**

"You ready?" Zack asked Cena, the two of them were sitting backstage, about to go out for their match.

"Yeah, let's do it," answered Cena.

"Alright," said Zack, "I'll see you out there." Zack quickly left the locker room and met up with Maria. Then the two of them headed for the entrance ramp.

**---x---**

"The following non-title match is scheduled for one-fall, and is being contested under, EXTREME RULES!" _Riot Time_ hit and WWE Champion Machetti came out from the back holding hands with Maria. Machetti was dressed to compete, sporting his orange and black wrestling gear, as well as his 'Go Hard Or Go Home' t-shirt. The WWE Championship was draped over his shoulder, Machetti spun the spinner before he and Maria continued down the ramp. Machetti received a loud cheer from the fans. "Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds, being accompanied by Maria, he is the current WWE Champion… MACHETTI!"

Machetti smirked and pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it to the side, Maria left Machetti's side and started climbing the steel steps, while Machetti jumped up onto the apron and slid under the bottom rope. Machetti ran to the corner and jumped up onto the middle rope, and took his title off of his shoulder. Machetti clutched the WWE Championship to his chest and did a back flip off of the middle rope and landed in the middle of the ring on his feet, then raised the belt up above his head.

Machetti's entrance was suddenly cut short as _My Time Is Now_ hit. John Cena came from the back and stormed down to the ring. Cena pulled off his shirt and slid right into the ring. Machetti and Cena didn't even wait for the bell to ring and right away they began brawling and trading punches. The referee quickly signaled for the bell to be rung and handed the WWE Championship to someone outside of the ring. Meanwhile Maria quickly got out of the ring and stood at ringside. No one in their right mind would want to get in between these two.

Cena swung at Machetti for a left hook, but Machetti ducked down and blasted Cena with a hard uppercut, snapping the former champ's head back. Machetti quickly stepped back then delivered a hard kicked to Cena's stomach, causing him to double over, then Machetti jumped up and connected with a spinning wheel kick to the side of Cena's head, knocking him down to the ground.

Machetti ran to the ropes and got out onto the ring apron, then he hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of the top rope then came crashing down on Cena with a springboard elbow drop. After that Machetti went for a quickly pin, ONE… TW… Cena kicked out. Machetti jumped up and pulled Cena up to his feet then went to whip him into the corner, but Cena reversed, sending Machetti into the corner instead. But as he approached the turnbuckle Machetti quickly jumped up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of the ropes, while spinning around in mid air. Machetti grabbed Cena's head when he reached him, then swung around and planted him with a springboard tornado DDT.

Machetti rolled Cena onto his back and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… but Cena kicked out. Machetti got back up and went over to the corner then climbed up onto the top rope, but suddenly Cena sprang to his feet and jumped up onto the middle rope to meet Machetti on top of the turnbuckle. Cena and Machetti traded shots, but Cena was lower and was able to dodge most of Machetti's punches easier. Cena quickly stuck his head in between Machetti's thighs, then shot up and launched Machetti up into the air and over his head for a back drop. Machetti went crashing downward and landed hard on the mat.

On the middle rope, Cena turned around, then lunged off of it and connected with an elbow drop of Machetti. Cena went for a pin, ONE… TWO… Machetti kicked out! Cena got back up and started stomping on Machetti, then jumped up into the air and dropped down on Machetti for and elbow drop, again Cena went for a pin, ONE…TW… Machetti got his shoulder up.

Cena shook his head and got back up to his feet, then pulled Machetti up and went to whip him across the ring. But Machetti reversed, sending Cena into the ropes instead. Cena bounced off of the ropes and lunged at Machetti, taking him down with a hard shoulder tackle. Cena didn't wait a minute and got back up to his feet while pulling Machetti up with him.

Cena whipped Machetti into the ropes, then caught him as he came back with an arm drag, but while in mid air Machetti spun around and managed to land on his feet. Cena turned around expecting Machetti to be on the ground, but was taken by surprise when Machetti jumped up and nailed him in the back of the head with an enzuigiri. Cena stood dazed on his feet for a second, then fell forward onto his face. Machetti quickly rolled Cena onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T… Cena kicked out.

Machetti jumped up to his feet, then jumped up into the air, did a forward flip and drove his legs down into Cena's sternum with a standing flip leg drop. Again Machetti jumped to his feet, but quickly turned around, then did a back flip and landed on Cena with a standing moonsualt, Machetti hooked the leg and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… but Cena kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Cena and got back up to his feet, then spun around and stared out at the crowd. Machetti received a loud cheer from the fans then turned and went over to the ring ropes, and climbed out of the ring onto the ring apron. Machetti grabbed the top rope and hoisted himself up onto top, but suddenly Cena sprang to his feet, then lunged at Machetti and pushed him off of the top rope, causing him to fall backwards and crash down to the floor on the outside. About half of the crowd booed Cena as he stood back up in the ring.

Cena shrugged it off as usual and quickly got out of the ring and went down to the floor, then went over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet. Cena took Machetti and whipped him towards the steel steps, but as he approached, Machetti jumped up and landed on top of the steps, then quickly followed up with a back-flip and took Cena down with a moonsualt on the outside.

Machetti quickly rolled off of Cena then ran and jumped up onto the barricade, Machetti slowly turned around, then jumped off while lifting his legs up in front of him, causing him to come crashing down on top of Cena with a leg drop. Machetti got up and pulled Cena back up to his feet then went to roll Cena back into the ring, but suddenly Cena reached out and placed his hands on the ring apron, stopping Machetti from rolling him into the ring. Machetti shrugged then grabbed Cena's head and smashed it down into the ring apron, then pulled his head back up and smashed it down again.

The two hits had taken Cena by surprise and almost knocked him silly, allowed Machetti to easily roll Cena back into the ring. But instead of following Cena into the ring, Machetti bent down and lifted the ring apron, then went underneath and pulled out a twelve foot ladder. Machetti smirked then lifted up the ladder and placed one end of it on the ring apron, and the other on top of the barricade. Once the ladder was secured Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron and watched Cena pulling himself up to his feet on the other side of the ring.

Cena slowly pushed himself off of the ropes and turned around to face Machetti, but Machetti quickly hoisted himself up onto the top rope, and then launched himself halfway across the ring. Machetti landed on Cena's shoulders then fell backwards, sending Cena flying with a hurricurana. Cena landed on his stomach and slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, but suddenly Machetti ran at him then drove his legs into Cena's side for a low dropkick, causing Cena to roll to the side and smash into the bottom part of the steel ring post.

Machetti got back up to his feet and dragged Cena back into the middle of the ring. Machetti quickly kneed Cena in the stomach, causing him to double over, then Machetti turned around and ran to the ropes, bounced off of them, then jumped up onto Cena, who had stood back up, swung around, then planted him hard with a tornado DDT. Machetti rolled Cena onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Cena kicked out.

Machetti shook his head and pulled Cena up to his feet and stood him back up in the middle of the ring. Machetti swung his arm at Cena looking to punch him in the face, but Cena ducked down then slipped behind Machetti and lifted him up from behind, then slammed him down to the mat for a spinout powerslam. Cena got to his feet and walked around Machetti then looked down at him and did the 'You Can't See Me' taunt. Cena then ran to the ropes, bounced off of them and came crashing down with the five knuckle shuffle.

Half of the crowd popped loudly and started cheering for Cena, they knew what was coming next. While the other half of the crowd booed loudly, they also knew what was coming next. Cena measured up Machetti as he fought up to his feet, then gave Machetti a salute and hoisted him up onto his shoulders for the F-U. Cena then flipped Machetti off of him and went to drive him down to the mat, but while in mid air, Machetti got his legs under himself and landed on his feet.

Machetti then swung his leg at Cena's head, looking to kick him in the temple, but Cena ducked down, causing Machetti to miss him, then Cena charged forward and took Machetti down with a clothesline. Cena got back up to his feet and noticed the ladder bridged from the ring apron to the barricade, then looked back down at Machetti and pulled him up to his feet.

Cena dragged Machetti over to the ropes and stood facing the ladder on the outside, then Cena bend Machetti forward and stuck Machetti's head in between his thighs. Cena signaled for a powerbomb, but before he could lift Machetti up, Machetti suddenly shot upwards, launching Cena up into the air and over to top rope with a back body drop. Cena came crashing down back first on the ladder on the outside.

Cena winced in pain, but slowly got up to his knees and fought up to his feet. Inside the ring Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then launched himself out of the ring at Cena. Machetti crashed into Cena for a crossbody, driving him down back-first into the rungs of the ladder. Machetti laid on top of Cena and went for the pin, then turned to the referee and yelled at him, "get over here! This is an extreme rules match!"

The official shrugged then rushed over and went to make the count, ONE… TWO… THR… but Cena kicked out. Machetti looked up and glared at the referee, due to the referee's hesitation Cena had managed to recover enough to kick out. Machetti slowly got up to his feet, while staying stand on the ladder, then pulled Cena up with him. Machetti then locked Cena in a side headlock, then hoisted Cena up into the air for a suplex. Machetti turned around, then fell backwards, driving Cena back-first down onto the ladder. Again Machetti went for the pin, and this time the referee didn't hesitate, ONE… TWO… THR…but Cena still kicked out!

Machetti glared down at Cena and pulled him up off of the ladder then shoved Cena to the side, causing him to lose balance and go crashing down to the thinly padded floor. Machetti jumped up off of the ladder and did a back-flip in mid air, then came crashing down on top of Cena for a shooting star press. Machetti laid on top of Cena and went for the pin, ONE… TWO…THR… Cena kicked out!

Machetti looked down at Cena in shock, while half of the crowd booed. Cena's resilience was starting to get on their nerves. Machetti pulled Cena up off of the ground and rolled him back into the ring, then turned to the ladder and went to slide that into the ring as well. But Cena was suddenly back on his feet, then he rushed forward and slid into the ladder, driving his feet into it causing it to smash into Machetti's face, knocking him backwards and down to the mat.

Cena bent down and pulled the ladder the rest of the way into the ring then got out of the ring and went over to Machetti. Cena pulled Machetti up to his feet then ran over to the steps and smashed Machetti's face down into the steel. Cena pulled Machetti backwards then took him and whipped him hard into the barricade, causing Machetti's lower back to go crashing into it. Machetti fell flat on his face, while Cena turned around and started looking under the ring apron. If Machetti wanted extreme, he'd give it to him.

While Cena was choosing his weapon, Maria ran around the ring and bent down next to Machetti. Maria pulled Machetti up to his feet, then hugged him from the side to keep him steady. Maria looked shocked when Cena suddenly came out from under the ring with a wooden table. Cena charged forward holding the table beside him like a battering ram. Machetti quickly got his hands up and pushed Maria to the side, knocking her to the ground, but causing Cena to drive the end of the table into him instead.

The fans started booing Cena as Machetti fell to the ground and started clutching his stomach. As usual Cena shrugged it off then came forward, lifted the table, then smashed it down into Machetti's stomach. Cena turned around and went back over to the ring then slid the table under the bottom rope. While Cena was away Maria went back over to Machetti and sat him up, he looked a little out of breath, but was otherwise okay.

Cena turned around and suddenly ran forward, and drove his foot into Machetti's face, knocking him flat on his back. Maria turned and glared at Cena, then started yelling at him for attacking Machetti while she was helping him to his feet. Cena shook his head to show that he didn't care then did a cutthroat gesture, signaling that Machetti was dead meat.

Cena went over to Machetti and pulled him up off of the ground. Cena turned Machetti around then took his head and smashed it down into the top of the barricade. Cena pulled Machetti's head back, then smashed it down into the barricade again, he repeated this again and again, until Maria couldn't handle any more then ran forward and pulled Cena off of Machetti, allowing Machetti to drop to his knees and lean on the barricade.

Cena glared at Maria, while she glared back at him. Cena then yelled, "Get out of the way!" but Maria shook her head, signaling that she wasn't going anywhere. Cena shook his head then suddenly reached out and picked Maria up and cradled her in his arms. Cena started walking around the ring so he could remove Maria from the premises, but suddenly Machetti came from behind and knocked Cena's legs out from under him. Cena fell backwards causing Maria to fall on top of him for a type of crossbody.

Machetti quickly back up to his feet and pulled Maria off of Cena and up to her feet. Machetti wrapped his arm around Maria and held her at his side while Cena got up to his feet. Cena glared at Machetti and pointed at Maria, telling him to get her out of there. Machetti shook his head then charged forward and rammed Cena back-first into the ring post. Machetti moved backwards then drove his shoulder back into Cena's sternum, driving his back harder back into the ring post.

Machetti stepped backwards then pulled Cena forward and rolled him under the bottom rope and into the ring. Machetti then went back over to the ring steps and with the help of Maria dismantled them, Machetti took the top part and slid it into the ring then managed to pick up the bottom part and slid that into the ring as well. Machetti then climbed up onto the ring apron and got in the ring, but suddenly Cena, who was leaning against the ropes on the other side of the ring, ran across the ring and took down Machetti with a running shoulder tackle.

Cena ran back over to the ropes while Machetti got back up to his feet, then charged forward and tackled Machetti down again with a second shoulder tackle. Cena pulled Machetti up to his feet then dragged him over to the ladder. Cena locked Machetti in a front face lock, then fell backwards and drove Machetti's face down into the ladder for a DDT. Cena rolled Machetti onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… but Machetti kicked out.

Cena glared down at Machetti then pulled him back up to his feet. Cena hoisted Machetti up onto his shoulders and signaled for an F-U, but Machetti suddenly raked Cena's eyes then swung around and landed on his feet in front of Cena. Machetti then pulled Cena up off of the ground and drove his head down into the ladder with an Impaler. Machetti rolled Cena onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… CENA KICKED OUT! Machetti looked down in shock, he was starting to wonder what he had to do to put Cena away.

Machetti slowly got to his feet and then rolled Cena onto the ladder, then went over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. But while Machetti's back was turned, Cena had managed to get up to his feet. Machetti lunged off of the top rope looking for a crossbody, but when he got close Cena caught Machetti in mid air and tossed him up onto his shoulders. Cena turned to the side and positioned Machetti so he'd land back-first on the ladder, but before Cena could hit his finisher, Maria got in the ring and smashed Cena on the back with a steel chair. Cena fell forward and dropped Machetti on the mat, then shot up to his feet turned around and glared at Maria, who quickly turned and ran.

Cena was tired of Maria attacking him during the match and got out of the ring and chased after Maria, leaving Machetti laying on his own on the mat. While Cena chased Maria around the ring Machetti grabbed the ropes and pulled himself up to his feet, then he turned and ran across the ring, jumped over the top rope, sailed through the air then crashed down on Cena, tackling him to the ground on the outside.

Machetti turned to Maria and smirked. She smiled back at him while he pulled Cena back up to his feet and rolled him back into the ring. Machetti pulled Cena up to his feet and went to whip him across the ring, but Cena reversed it. Machetti was sent into the ropes, but quickly jumped up onto the middle rope, springboarded off of it, then drove the back of Cena's head down to the mat with the Over Castle Take Over.

Machetti pulled Cena up off of the ground slightly and dragged him back over to the ladder, Machetti pulled the ladder opened then rolled Cena inside, so he was laying on one side of the ladder, while the other side was pressing down into him. Machetti stood at the end of the ladder and held the top end with both hands, then he raised the ladder up a bit, then smashed it down onto Cena, sandwiching him in between the sides of the ladder.

Machetti smirked then ran to the corner and jumped up onto the top rope. Maria looked up at Machetti in shock and shook her head, she didn't like the looks of what Machetti was planning. Machetti glanced back at Maria and shrugged, then jumped up onto the ropes and springboarded up into the air. While in mid air Machetti did a back-flip, while spinning horizontally then came crashing down on top of the ladder with a corkscrew moonsault, crushing Cena inside of the ladder.

Machetti rolled off of the ladder and clutched his ribs in pain. He had come crashing down on top of the aluminum ladder, which had done a lot of damaged to his stomach. While Cena was the one who suffered the most from it, Machetti was still in a great deal of pain. Slowly Machetti crawled over to Cena and dragged him out from inside of the ladder, then Machetti draped his arm over Cena for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE…. CENA GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!

Machetti just laid there on the mat in shock. The time it had taken Machetti to cover Cena must have given Cena enough time to recover. Machetti pushed himself up off of the mat with his hands and knelt in the middle of the ring. Machetti glanced around at the weapons scattered around the ring and quickly got an idea.

Machetti slowly got back up to his feet then got to work. He dragged the parts of the steel steps into the middle of the ring, then spread them apart and laid the wooden table across them. Machetti glanced down at his handiwork then turned around to face Cena, who had gotten to his feet. Machetti went towards Cena and went to grab him, but Cena suddenly kicked Machetti in the ribs, taking him by surprise and then hoisted him up onto his shoulders for another F-U attempt.

Cena walked toward the table and the steps with Machetti on his back, then went to slam Machetti down through the table, but Machetti suddenly slid down off of Cena's back and landed on his feet behind him. Cena turned around to face Machetti, but suddenly Machetti reached out, picked up Cena and held him sideways. Machetti turned around so his back was facing the table, then hit the Machetti's Blade, slamming Cena through the table, then coming crashing down on top of him. Machetti grabbed both of Cena's legs and folded him in half, then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI PINNED CENA!

The fans exploded in cheers as _Riot Time_ hit, while Machetti continued lying motionless on top of Cena. Maria got in the ring and pulled Machetti up to his feet. Maria wrapped Machetti's arm around her shoulders and help him stay standing. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner… MACHETTI!" The referee handed back Machetti's WWE Championship and he held it high above his head. Even though the title hadn't been on the line, Machetti felt like he had just won it all over again. Machetti spun the spinner on the belt then slowly raised the title up over his head. The fans continued cheering as Machetti removed his arm from around Maria and hobbled over to the ropes.

Machetti was handed a mic by the timekeeper, then he slowly made his way back over to Cena, who was still lying out cold on top of the remains of the table. "Hey Cena," said Machetti as he looked down at him, "nice job, but you couldn't quite get the job done. I hope you bring that kind of effort come Sunday, cause you're gonna need it. See you at One Night Stand!"

Machetti dropped the mic to the mat, then grabbed Maria's hand and headed to the ropes. Machetti got out of the ring and made his way up the ramp and eventually stood on top of the entrance ramp. But before going through the curtain the Great Khali's theme music hit. Khali came out from the back and stood in front of Machetti and Maria on the ramp. Machetti quickly stepped in front of Maria and glared at Khali. Machetti slowly turned and pointed to the ring, where Cena was still out cold.

"He's your opponent not me!" snapped Machetti, "if you're gonna attack someone, attack him!"

Slowly Khali nodded then started heading down the ramp. Machetti and Maria turned around to watch as Khali climbed up onto the apron, stepped over the top rope, and stood in the ring with John Cena, who wasn't even able to stand. Khali walked passed Cena and kicked the remaining pieces of table off of the bottom parts of the dismantled steps, then he turned around and pulled Cena up to his feet. Khali held Cena by the throat then lifted him high up into the air, then slammed him down onto the steel stairs for a chokebomb.

Khali stood over Cena who was once again out cold, while on the ramp, Machetti and Maria turned around and headed through the curtain to the back. After that display one thing was for sure, Cena wasn't going to be at one hundred percent come One Night Stand. Even though he didn't really need one, the Great Khali had the advantage. With that Saturday Night's Main Event went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

That's Saturday Night's Main Event! Next Chapter is One Night Stand, now Machetti won't have a match but he will be in attendance. I have no idea what I'm going to have him do, but I'll probably end up getting him to do commentary on the Cena/Khali match.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	13. One Night Stand

**Chapter Thirteen: One Night Stand**

**---x---**

WWE One Nights Stand was live from Jacksonville Florida. The show started off with all three announce teams introducing themselves, but before anything else could happen, the camera went into the crowd and showed one of the entrances into the arena. Machetti and Maria then came walking through the curtain and stood out in the crowd for a moment and glanced down at the ring, then started heading down the stairs. Machetti was dressed in a simple pair of jean, a 'Go Hard Or Go Home' t-shirt and a black baseball cap, over one shoulder Machetti had his WWE Championship, one hand was holding Maria's hand, and the other was holding a bag of popcorn.

But halfway down the steps, Maria suddenly stopped. Machetti turned to see what was going on. Maria looked sheepish and whispered something to Machetti, who slowly nodded and gestured for Maria to go. Maria stayed for a moment seemingly asking if Machetti was sure, and when he nodded she quickly turned and ran back up the steps. Machetti shook his head then turned and continued his way down the steps. Maria had once again forgotten one of her interviews.

Machetti continued down the steps and finally came to a stop at the very first row, then he walked along the row and sat down right behind J.R. and King's announce table. Machetti placed his popcorn down on the empty seat next to him, then put his feet up on the barricade, he was ready to watch the show. And in no time, Randy Orton's theme music hit. It was time for the Stretcher match and One Night Stand was underway.

**---x---**

The Great Khali was had just cut his promo saying that he'd beat Cena tonight and then he would destroy Machetti. When the promo was over the camera went to Machetti who was still sitting in his seat in the crowd. Machetti stared at the Titan-Tron for a moment, then shrugged and took another handful of popcorn, he was having a great time tonight. The ladder match had him jumping up to his feet and the tables match had been pretty good too.

But now it was time for the Extreme Lumberjack Match. The lumberjacks came out from the back and headed down to the ring. Once Benoit, Venis, Marella, Mahoney, Richards, the Miz, Thorn, Masters, Nitro, Chavo, Dykstra, and Carlito were at ringside Kane and Mark Henry made their entrances.

Once both Kane and Mark Henry were in the ring the referee signaled for the bell, but just as it rang Henry tossed Kane from the ring and out to the floor. The lumberjacks were a little apprehensive about attacking Kane, so they allowed the Big Red Monster to get back into the ring on his own.

Kane went after Henry and hit a throat thrust, then ducked a clothesline and went off on the World's Strongest Man with some punches to the stomach, knocking Henry back into the ropes, then Kane ran forward and knocked Mark Henry out of the ring with a big boot to the face.

The lumberjacks went to grab Mark Henry and get him back in the ring, but the enraged Silverback tossed the lumberjacks off if him and got back in the ring on his own. The two super heavyweights met in the middle of the ring and started trading punches. But Kane was the better striker and started to get an advantage. Henry pushed Kane away then got out of the ring.

Kane followed Mark Henry out to the floor and went after him, Chavo Guerrero got in between Kane and Mark Henry, but that proved to be really stupid and the Cruiserweight Champion ended up being swatted away into the barricade. Mark Henry charged at Kane and rammed him back into the ring apron, then the World's Strongest Man lifted Kane, then ran and rammed him back-first into the ring post.

Henry let Kane fall to the floor, then got in the ring. The lumberjacks pulled Kane up and rolled him into the ring with Henry. Kane got up to his feet but Henry hit a hard shot to the back then dropped down and drove both of his hand into Kane's back for a double arm bat.

Henry went to keep on Kane, but Kane hit an uppercut, then hit another one and got back up to his feet. Kane charged at Mark Henry, but the World's Strongest Man caught Kane, lifted him up into the air, then slammed him down to the mat with a powerslam. Henry went for the pin, but only got a two count.

Henry pulled Kane up to his feet and went for the bearhug, but Kane smashed his head into Henry's and knocked him backwards with a headbutt. Kane charged at Henry, but Henry charged back at Kane and knocked him down to the mat with a shoulder block. Henry pulled Kane up then locked in the bearhug and drove Kane hard into the corner. The referee called for Henry to break the hold, which he reluctantly did.

Henry stepped back up Kane suddenly stepped forward and clasped his hand to Henry's throat for a goozle and signaled for the chokeslam. Kane went to lift Henry off of the mat, but his back was hurting too much and he couldn't lift the four hundred pounder. Henry attacked Kane and locked the bearhug back in, but Kane struggled and eventually fought out of it, then pushed Henry, and knocked him through the ropes and out to the floor.

On the outside Masters and Nitro pulled Mark Henry back up to his feet, but in the ring Kane scaled the top rope then jumped off and took down all three men with a flying clothesline. Henry and Kane were rolled back into the ring, and while Henry was leaning back against the turnbuckle, Kane rushed at him and nailed him with a clothesline into the corner.

Kane stepped back and Henry stumbled forward, then Kane climbed up onto the top rope. When Henry turned around Kane came flying off and connected with the flying clothesline, knocking Henry down to the mat. Kane stepped back and stood in the corner while Henry fought up to his feet. Henry turned around and Kane rushed forward, goozle, KANE NAILED THE CHOKESLAM!

The move had done a lot to his back though and it was hard to tell who got the worst of it. While Kane was recovering Kenny Dykstra and Chavo Guerrero rushed into the ring and started attacking Kane, forcing him down to the mat. But suddenly, from his place in the crowd, Machetti hopped the barrier, sprinted passed the lumberjacks and got in the ring. He couldn't remain an idol spectator much longer, Kenny and Chavo were supposed to stay outside of the ring, the match was supposed to be a fair contest. Machetti pulled Chavo away from Kane, allowing the Big Red Machine to destroy Kenny with a chokeslam.

Machetti pulled Chavo up then tossed him at Kane, who caught the cruiserweight champion in mid air and glared at Machetti. Machetti smirked then gestured his head in Mark Henry's direction. Kane stared at Machetti, then suddenly smiled evilly. Once Henry was on his feet, Kane tossed Chavo at him, the World's Strongest Man reaches up and caught him in mid air.

But then Kane and Machetti charged at Henry and took him down with a double clothesline, causing Chavo to crash down on top of him. Machetti smirked at Kane then dragged Chavo off of Henry and rolled him out of the ring. Kane went for the pin, but Henry managed to kick out at two.

Machetti shrugged then walked over to the corner and tapped the top turnbuckle pad. Kane nodded and made his way over to Machetti and climbed up onto the top rope. Kane lunged off of the top and connected with an elbow drop on Mark Henry, then he quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! KANE PINNED MARK HENRY!

Kane got back up to his feet and stared at Machetti, who stood across from him and nodded with a smirk on his face. Kane stood across from Machetti then raised his arms up above his head, then snapped them downward, while at the same time red pyro exploded out of all four corners of the ring.

Kane's theme song played as Machetti quickly left the ring returned to his seat in the crowd. Kane nodded then turned and left the ring, the lumberjacks jumped away from Kane to avoid being attacked, then the Big Red Machine headed to the back. Once he was gone the lumberjacks quickly followed after him, leaving Mark Henry on his own in the ring.

The World's Strongest Man slowly sat up and stood up and glanced around the arena. Then he got out of the ring and stormed over to the Raw announce table. Henry grabbed the side of Jerry Lawler's chair and yanked him out of the way, then came to a stop in front of Machetti.

J.R. quickly back off while Machetti slowly got to his feet. Henry got in his face and started yelling him, "What the hell were you doing? I'm the World's Strongest Man! And you've just gotten on my bad side!"

Mark Henry drew back his fist and swung at Machetti, who quickly stepped back, then quickly grabbed the steel chair he was sitting on and blasted Mark Henry in the face with it. Henry stumbled backwards against the announce table and was dazed from the shot. Machetti quickly climbed up onto the barricade, then threw the chair at Henry, causing it to smash into his face, then Machetti launched himself at Henry and connected with a missile dropkick, driving the chair into Henry's face so hard that he was knocked onto the announce table, then he rolled off of it and fell to the floor with a thud.

Machetti got back up to his feet and picked up his chair, then climbed back over the barricade, unfolded his chair, and sat down. Henry slowly stirred and got back up to his feet and glared at Machetti, "You just made the biggest mistake of your career!" he shouted. "I'll break you in half!"

Machetti simply replied, "Yeah what are you going to do? Get injured on me? Please, learn to wrestle, then maybe you'd stand a chance!" Machetti then picked up his popcorn bag and took another handful. "Just you wait! I'm coming for you, you son of a bitch!" Henry turned around and started back around the ring, but before leaving he shoved the steels steps, knocking them away from the ring post, causing them to smash into the barricade. Henry walked back around the ring and eventually headed to the back, but before going through the curtain he glared at Machetti one last time.

**---x---**

One Night Stand was still live and the Pudding Match had just ended. Maria came down to the ring to interview Candice about winning the match, but Melina, who was in a bad mood from losing threw pudding at Maria, who got angry, then jumped onto Melina and took her down with a Lou Threz press into the pudding. Candice came over and together she and Maria double teamed Melina.

After a while Melina made her escape, so the two pudding covered divas set their sites on the referee and pulled him into the pudding too. Candice and Maria eventually got out of the pool of pudding and were completely covered. Maria smiled and walked around the ring, while dripping some pudding in her wake. Maria eventually walked around to the Raw announce table and came to a stop in front of Machetti.

Machetti smiled and reached out then ran his finger along Maria's face and took off some of the pudding. Machetti stuck his finger in his mouth and licked off the pudding then smiled, it was pretty good. Maria informed Machetti that she couldn't sit with him and that she needed to take a shower, so Machetti nodded and let her leave. The seat next to him was still empty.

**---x---**

The Steel Cage match had just ended and Edge had jumped into the crowd to escape Batista, now there was only one match left, the Number One Contender Falls Count Anywhere Match. Machetti was once again shown at ring side, but he didn't stay in his seat for long, Machetti quickly hopped the barricade and took an empty seat at the announce table next to Jerry Lawler.

"Well, folks," said J.R. as Machetti pulled on a headset, "it looks like we have a special guest at the announce table for this match."

"It's been a while since we've had you at our announce table," commented King, "how are you doing Machetti?"

"I'm pretty good," answered Machetti, "tonight has been a great night. I got to watch the Pay Per View from a fan's perspective, and I must say, the show had been pretty good."

"Well, you certainly haven't just been an ordinary fan though," said J.R., "why did you interfere in that Lumberjack Match?"

"It looked to me like Kane needed some help," answered Machetti, "the Lumberjacks weren't really doing their job, two of them actually got in the ring and attacked one of the participants. Seeing how it was Extreme Rules the match didn't end, but I figured if everything was going to be on the up and up I'd have to step in."

"Well you certainly did," said J.R., "it was probably because of you that Kane even won that match. But enough about that, let's focus on the number one contender's match that's about to start."

_My Time Is Now_ hit and John Cena came out through the curtain. The walked down to the ring with a purpose, he didn't to his usual shtick where he'd run to the edge of the stage and pose for the fans, tonight it was all business. Cena got in the ring and pulled off his shirt then turned and glared at Machetti, who quickly pushed his seat back and stood up at the announce table, then held up his WWE Title.

"You want this?" questioned Machetti, "then turn around!"

The Great Khali's theme hit and the Punjabi Giant made his way down to the ring. Cena turned away from Machetti and stared at Khali.

"Now Machetti, what's going on between you and John Cena?" asked J.R. "you know he gunning for you title, but Monday on Raw he was your partner in that six man tag match, but you attacked him from behind. Why did you do that?"

"Actually I've heard that question a lot," answered Machetti, "most people think I blind sided him because I was trying to get an advantage for Saturday Night's Main Event. But that's not the case here. You see, I attacked Cena to send him a message, I wanted to show him that it was every man for himself, when it comes to the title. Everyone knows that Cena's looking to regain the title, you know it, I know it, King knows it, I wanted to show Cena that as much as he wants to regain the title, I'm just as much determined to retain it. As long as Cena's coming after me, the two of us are opponents, and I felt I needed to remind him of that."

Before anything else could be asked the bell rang, starting the match, Cena rushed forward and kicked Khali's leg. Cena circled around then kicked Khali's leg again, looking to chop him down. Cena went for a third kick, but Khali suddenly reached out and grabbed Cena's leg, then brought up his hand and clubbed it down on Cena's back, knocking him down to his knees.

Khali then charged at Cena and rammed him back into the turnbuckle, then hit a kick to the mid section and elbowed Cena in the side of the head, before finally taking him down with a huge headbutt.

"What I'm wondering Machetti," started King, "is why you seem to be focused more on Cena then on Khali. I mean, Khali goes out there week after week and beats down Cena, it's almost like he's unstoppable. Wouldn't you be more worried about facing Khali for the title than facing Cena?"

"King, incase you forgot," said Machetti, "I've already beaten Khali. Everyone talks about how Khali is unstoppable and can't be beaten. Well I've already beaten him, and since I've beaten him once I KNOW I can do it again. I'm not scared of anyone, I'm not scared of Khali, I'm not scared of Mark Henry, I'm not scared of John Cena. As long as I'm champion I'll defend my title against anyone. But the one who I see winning this thing is John Cena, and once he does, I'll put the title on the line, and I'll kick his ass again."

"I don't know Machetti, from the looks of things, Khali is controlling this match up," King pointed out..

In the ring Khali kicked Cena in the gut, then whipped him across the ring into the opposite corner. Khali went after Cena, who bounced off of the turnbuckle and punches him in the head, knocking Cena down to the mat. Cena struggled to up to his feet, but Khali reached out and whipped him across the ring, and leveled him with a big boot to the face.

Cena got back up and staggered towards Khali, but Khali swung around and nailed Cena with a spinning kick, knocking him on his back. Khali then reached down and pulled Cena up to his feet, then lifted him up into the air and turned him upside down, before slamming him down to the mat with a scoop slam. Khali went back after Cena, but Cena suddenly knocked one of Khali's legs out from under him, then ran to the ropes and nailed the throwback.

"See that's the thing about John Cena," said Machetti, "if you let your guard down for one second he'll pounce on you and take advantage, that's why he's such a dangerous competitor."

Cena went over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, but before he could do anything Khali stood up and hit Cena with a huge chop, knocking Cena off of the turnbuckle and down to the floor with a loud thud. Khali got out of the ring and placed his foot on top of Cena, and went for the pin on the outside, ONE… TWO… but Cena kicked out.

"But this is what's so dangerous about the Great Khali," pointed out J.R., "it's like he isn't even human! With just one chop he knocked Cena down to the floor. How can Cena fight a man that's almost twice his size?"

"I know Cena," answered Machetti, "he's not going to give up and he's going to do everything he can to get the win here."

Khali reached down to pulled Cena up to his feet, but Cena suddenly started to mount a comeback with some hard punches to Khali's stomach. Cena stepped back then charged at Khali, but Khali moved out of the way, causing Cena to smashed into the steel ring steps with a loud crash. Khali reached down and pulled him up to his feet then dragged Cena over to an announce table and smashed his head into the TV monitor.

Khali raised his hand into the air and went for a huge over head chop, but Cena reached up and blocked Khali's hand. But Khali simply grabbed Cena then tossed him over the guard rail and into the crowd.

"Look at this!" said King, "every time Cena tries to start some kind of a comeback, Khali just swats him away."

"Yeah, but this is getting interesting now," commented Machetti, "now they're fighting in the crowd."

"And since it's a Falls Count Anywhere Match, Cena or Khali could pin each other right out there in the crowd," added J.R.

Khali followed Cena into the crowd and pulled him up to his feet, then Khali grabbed Cena and whipped him into the sound desk. But while he was leaning against the sound desk Cena grabbed a TV monitor and pulled it loose, then turned around and bashed Khali in the head, sending him staggering backwards. Cena came forwards and went for the F-U, but couldn't get the move off.

Khali slipped off of Cena and hit him with a forearm to the back, knocking him down to the ground. Khali then walked around Cena, who rolled onto his side, and kicked him hard in the back, causing Cena to roll away from him and cry out in pain.

"I don't know how much of this Cena can endure," commented J.R., "Khali's beating him like a government mule!"

"Cena will find a way," replied Machetti.

Cena pulled himself up to his feet using the boom mic, then grabbed the top part and swung it around, causing it to smash into Khali and knock him off of his feet. Cena rushed over to Khali and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… but Khali kicked out. Cena got off of Khali and stalked him as Khali staggered forward, then Cena hoisted Khali up onto his shoulders and went for the F-U, but before he could get it off, Khali elbowed Cena in the head and fought out of it.

Cena staggered through the crowd while Khali went after him, then Khali grabbed Cena and hoisted him up into the air for an overhead press. Khali tossed Cena out of the crowd, causing him to land hard on a crane that was part of the set. Khali stepped out of the crowd and climbed up onto the crane with Cena, then pulled him up to his feet and went for the chokebomb.

"This could be it," said J.R., "if Khali hits this I think it's over for Cena!"

"Come on Cena," snapped Machetti, "I could get out of that!"

Either Cena heard Machetti, or he was just acting out of instinct, but suddenly he reached out and raked Khali's eyes, causing the Punjabi Giant to drop him. While Khali was dazed Cena came forward and hoisted him up onto his shoulders, then tossed him off of the crane with an F-U.

"Oh my god!" shouted J.R., "John Cena just F-Ued the Great Khali off of that crane!"

"And I think it's a safe bet to say that this one's over," commented Machetti.

Cena jumped down off of the crane and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! _My Time Is Now _started playing as Cena slowly got to his feet, he did it, be pinned the Great Khali, he did the almost impossible and beat the Punjabi Giant in a Falls Count Anywhere Match, and now he was the number one contender!

"Well there you have it guys," said Machetti, as he applauded Cena, "Cena is the New Number One Contender. And I'll tell you one thing, I'm looking forward to our title match. In fact…"

Machetti suddenly climbed up onto announce table and called for a mic, which was tossed to him. "Hey Cena," said Machetti, causing the number one contender's glance to fall on him. "You did it, you're the number one contender. And if you're as excited for a title match as I am, why don't we have our match tomorrow night!" Machetti held the WWE Title up over his head, "what do you say?"

From the ramp Cena glance at Machetti and the WWE Championship, Khali had been hammering him like a rail road spike for the last ten minutes, would he really be up to fighting for the title? Wait, who was Cena kidding, he might not be Champ, but he still never backs down from a challenge.

"MACHETTI YOU'RE ON!" shouted Cena while he glared at Machetti.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," replied Machetti, as he dropped the mic on the announce table the jumped down and went back into the crowd. Machetti headed out for the exit while Cena stood up on the entrance ramp and posed for the fans. Then eventually the camera faded, the WWE logo flashed and WWE One Night Stand went off the air.

---x---

I honestly would have love to give Machetti a match at One Night Stand, I always have fun writing Extreme Rules matches, but the 'ban' came back to bite me on the butt. I did the best I could, the two matches that I mentioned were pretty much the same as they were on the Pay Per View.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	14. The Deranged Chairman

**Chapter Thirteen: The Deranged Chairman**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Tampa Florida and as soon as the opening finished John Cena's theme music hit and the Number One Contender for the WWE title made his way down to the ring. Cena came down to the ring and paused to listen to the cheers from the fans. "This is what it's all about," said Cena. He went from pointing out the fat guy telling him that he sucks to the hot chick with the shirt that was two sizes too small to Wade Boggs sitting in the front row.

Action, intensity, noise Cena says that he loves that about WWE and that it seems just a little bit louder tonight. He explained that hearing the fans cheering right now made getting his ass kicked for the last six weeks all worth while and he finally got to tell the Punjabi Frankenstein "F-U!"

Cena then calmed down and said that after all that, now the draft has been sprung on him and that he remembered how he was drafted from Smackdown to Raw the last time there was a draft. Cena realized that next week might be his last night on Raw. But suddenly _Riot Time _hit and the WWE Champion Machetti headed down to the ring, wearing his shirt and hat from last night and the WWE Championship over his shoulder.

"Cena," said Machetti, "next week, we could both be gone. So we need to live for the moment. That's why you and I are facing off for the title tonight. I know you're tired and know you're sore. I'd be surprised if you weren't after fighting in a match against the Great Khali. But I'll tell you one thing, I KNOW that you're going to give everything you have left tonight, and you and I are both gonna make sure that if we're going out next week, then we're going out with a bang!"

"That's right," said Cena, "I'll beat you, and I'll win that title, that way, before the show goes off the air tonight I can say, THE CHAMP IS…"

Cena was suddenly cut off when the WWE Chairman Vince McMahon's music hit. The former ECW World Champion made his way down to the ring with a somber look on his face, there was not strut like he usually did, he was creepy. McMahon got in the ring and stood in front of Machetti and Cena, "I know why you're here," he said, "you're here to embarrass me! You're he to remind the fans that I am no longer ECW World Champion. But I will not bend, I will not bow, I will not break. Because I'm Vincent Kennedy…"

Vince cut off when Cena and Machetti turned their backs to him. Cena turned around and glared at Vince, "You may be tired after last night, and you may be a little upset after losing last night. You may be a little delusional and emotional…"

"A little?" interrupted Machetti, "it looks like he's gone crazy. I think he was trying to pick a fight with you."

Cena glared at Machetti then turned back to Mr. McMahon, "the only thing keeping you alive right now is my patience."

"I haven't lost everything," Vince eventually said after a tense stare down, "I haven't lost my empire, I haven't lost my money, and I haven't lost my dignity. The only thing I've lost is my title. I still have the power of the WWE Chairman, so you know what I can still make matches because I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon!"

"Do your worst," snapped Machetti as he pushed Cena out of the way.

"That's a nice title," commented Vince as he stared at Machetti's WWE Championship, "I just lost mine. But that gives me an idea." Vince glanced at Cena then glared at Machetti, "you two were planning on having your little WWE title match tonight, well I'll tell you what, you're still going to have it, but it's not just going to be the two of you. It's going to be Machetti versus John Cena versus Umaga versus the Great Khali!"

"Is that it?" taunted Machetti, "look I know you're sore after losing last night. I once held the ECW World Title, and I lost it to Bobby Lashley too, and I wasn't even pinned cleanly in the middle of the ring. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I'm sure!" snarled Vince as he glared at Machetti, "in fact, that's not all that you're going to be doing tonight. Last night you might not have wrestled but it seems you made a little friend. Well I know for a fact that that 'friend' is here tonight. So before you face Cena, Umaga, and Khali you're going to defend your title, and you're going to defend it against your little friend."

"Now, for those of us who aren't delusional psychopaths, who is this 'little friend'?" asked Machetti.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Vince, "YOU'RE GONNA FACE MARK HENRY! AND YOU'RE GONNA FACE HIM RIGHT NOW!"

With that Mark Henry's music hit and the World's Strongest Man came through the curtain and stood on the entrance ramp. Mark Henry licked his lips and started down towards the ring.

"Machetti, after tonight, you'll have NO CHANCE of retaining your WWE title!" snapped Vince. Mark Henry's theme stopped and Vince McMahon's music played. Vince left the ring and walked passed Henry to the back, while Machetti stayed in the ring and glanced at Cena.

"And here I was thinking this would actually be a challenge," commented Machetti, "clear off, I've got this, then you'll get your shot later tonight."

"Well then you'd better win," said Cena, "because I don't want to end up with a match against THREE gorillas instead of just those other two."

Cena dropped his mic and got out of the ring, while Machetti pulled off his shirt and hat and tossed them out of the ring. Cena glanced at Mark Henry as walked up the entrance ramp to the back, leaving Machetti alone with Mark Henry, and a referee standing next to him. Henry climbed up onto the apron and mouth off at Machetti and with that Raw went to its first commercial break.

**---x---**

When Raw came back both Mark Henry and Machetti were in the ring. The referee was holding the WWE Championship and he showed it to Mark Henry then handed it to someone outside of the ring. The bell rang and the match was underway.

Henry stood across the ring from Machetti and yelled, "come on!"

Machetti simply yawned and leaned back against the ropes, "you come on," snapped Machetti.

The 'Silverback' charged at Machetti looking for a clothesline, but Machetti suddenly ducked down and rolled passed Henry, causing the World's Strongest Man to run into the ropes. Machetti jumped up to his feet and hit Henry with a corkscrew dropkick to the back, causing Henry to drop down to his knees. Machetti then ran forward jumped onto Henry's back, then bounced off of it onto the top rope, back flipped off of it, then came crashing back down on Henry knees-first, driving him down to the mat.

Machetti got up and ran to the ropes, then bounced off of them and sprinted over to Henry. Machetti jumped up slightly and dropkicked Henry in the side, causing the World's Strongest Man to roll over onto his back. Machetti stepped back then ran forwards and jumped up into the air, then did a back-flip and came crashing down on Henry for a standing shooting star press. From there Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… but Henry reached up and launched Machetti off of him, sending the WWE Champion flying across the ring.

Machetti got back up to his feet, while Mark Henry sat up and glared at him. Machetti shrugged then walked over to the corner then sat on the top turnbuckle. Henry got back up to his feet and mouthed off at Machetti, "don't underestimate me! I'm the World's Strongest Man!"

"Don't get too upset," Machetti snapped back, "you might get injured." Henry rushed at Machetti, at full speed and full of rage. This punk might be the WWE Champion but that was no reason for him to be disrespecting him. But as Henry got close Machetti stood up on the middle rope then jumped off of them and launched himself over Henry's head, then landed on his feet behind him. Henry was moving too fast to stop himself and ran full speed into the turnbuckle, hitting it with a loud thud.

Henry bounced backwards off of the turnbuckle and stood dazed in the middle of the ring. Machetti charged at him then flipped himself up onto Henry's back, then he whipped around, grabbed Henry's head and slammed it down to the mat with a tornado DDT. Machetti rolled Henry onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… but Henry powered out.

Machetti rolled off of Henry and got back up to his feet. Henry slowly rolled onto his back then pulled himself up to his feet. "Come on big man," taunted Machetti, "you wanted to fight so bad, right? Bring it on!" Henry once again charged at Machetti, who charged right back. Henry stuck out his arm for a clothesline, but Machetti jumped up into the air and connected with a spinning wheel kicked to Henry's head, knocking Henry backwards, but the World's Strongest Man stayed on his feet.

Machetti landed on the ground in a crouching position, then sprinted passed Henry and jumped up onto the middle rope, springboarded backwards off of it and connected with a reverse clothesline to the back of Henry's head, knocking him down to his knees. Machetti quickly jumped back up to his feet and ran to the corner, then jumped up onto the top rope. Machetti turned around then lunged off of the top rope and landed on Henry with his leg across the back of his neck, driving the World's Strongest Man face-first down to the mat with what looked like a fameasser.

Again Machetti struggled and managed to roll Henry onto his back and then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… T… but Henry powered out. Machetti got back up then leaned back against the ropes, he was a little out of breath but was fine overall. Henry on the other hand was a wreck. Machetti wasn't taking him seriously and that was really messing with his mind. Back on Smackdown everyone was afraid of him, but now that he was on Raw, Machetti was running circles around him.

Mark Henry got up to his feet and was panting slightly, while glaring at Machetti. "If you want we can call for a time out so you can catch your breath," suggested Machetti with a smirk on his face. Henry acted on animalistic instinct and once again charged forward, but when he got close Machetti dropped down, causing Henry to run into the ropes. Machetti then caught Henry and took him down with a roll up, ONE… TWO… THR… Henry kicked out.

Machetti got up to his feet and Henry shot up as well, he was way beyond pissed he was furious. Henry charged at Machetti looking for a clothesline, but Machetti side-stepped him. This time though Henry managed to stop himself from bumping into anything, then he turned around and stalked Machetti back into the corner. Machetti bumped into the turnbuckle, Henry had him cornered. Henry raised his fist and swung at Machetti for a punch, but Machetti ducked down then went off on Henry with a rapid succession of jabs and punches to the stomach.

Henry lifted his arm over his head and went to smashed it down on top of Machetti, but Machetti reached up and caught Henry's arm with both of his. Henry brought his other hand over and pressed down on Machetti with both hands, looking to squish him, but Machetti quickly brought up his knee and drove it into Henry's stomach, causing him to double over. Machetti pushed Henry's arms up and off of him, then jumped backwards up onto the middle rope.

Henry recovered, but Machetti suddenly springboarded off of the middle rope, flipped over Henry and caught him with a sunset flip. Machetti placed his legs on top of Henry's arms for more leverage, ONE… TWO… THR… but Henry used the strength in his legs to kick Machetti off of him. Machetti rolled away and quickly jumped up to his feet, and while Henry was standing back up he climbed up onto the top rope.

Machetti jumped off of the top rope looking for a crossbody, but Henry reached up and suddenly caught Machetti in mid air. Henry then took Machetti and slammed him down to the mat with the World's Strongest Slam. But instead of going for the pin, Henry stood up and bent down over Machetti, "Maybe now you'll take me seriously! You have no idea who you're dealing with you son of a bitch!" Henry yelled down at Machetti's face. Henry dropped down to his knees and went for the pin on Machetti, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI GOT HIS HAND ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!

Henry looked at Machetti's arm in shock then stood up and dragged him into the middle of the ring. Henry then bent down and was about to go for another pin, but Machetti suddenly grabbed him and applied a pin with a small package, taking Henry completely by surprise, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI BEAT MARK HENRY!

Machetti rolled off of Henry and slid out of the ring, while Mark Henry sat on the mat in shock. Machetti smirked at Henry from outside of the ring, "maybe next time you'll cover me properly instead of running your mouth! And hopefully you'll say on Smackdown, this is the big leagues, you don't have what it takes to compete on Raw." Machetti turned and headed to the back, leaving the enraged Mark Henry in the ring. Raw then went to another commercial break.

**---x---**

Cryme Tyme and Candice Michelle had just beaten Nitro, Melina, and Dykstra. Santino Marella and Maria were shown backstage and Santino was showing Maria his Intercontinental Title. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with her," commented Machetti as he walked on screen. Maria smiled then quickly rushed to Machetti and hugged him.

Machetti smiled down at Maria then looked back at Santino, "listen, I understand if you're doing a backstage interview, but if you touch Maria, you wont just have Chris Masters to deal with," said Machetti with a slight smirk.

Santino didn't have time to respond because Vince came on screen. "That's a nice title," Vince commented as he stared at Santino's Intercontinental Title, "I used to have a championship belt." Maria was about to say something, but Machetti quickly covered her mouth and whispered "shh" in her ear. "You know what," said Vince as he continued berating Santino, "you're going to take that title out to the ring, and you're going to defend it. Vince then reached out and slapped Santino across the face, "now git!" Santino quickly left while Vince shouted 'git' at him a few more times.

"Geez Vince, you might want to cool it, wrestlers don't really appreciate being slapped," commented Machetti. Vince turned and glared at him.

"Is that right?" snarled Vince, "I though Mark Henry wouldn't broken you in half."

"Not likely," replied Machetti as he moved Maria behind him, "he couldn't even touch me."

"Well then I guess you're still champion huh?" questioned Vince, "well guess what, you've still got to defend you title against John Cena, Umaga, and the Great Khali."

"I was counting on that," answered Machetti, "don't worry, I'll win that match too."

"Is that right?" questioned Vince, "well, what will you do, if the match is a no disqualifications match? Huh?"

In response Machetti simply laughed, "sounds like fun, is that really the best you can do?"

Machetti must have struck a nerve because Vince suddenly lashed out and went to slap him, but Machetti shot his hand up and blocked it. "Watch it," snapped Machetti, "you're not going to like what happens when you piss me off. Now go terrorize someone else!" Vince was seething worse than ever, but slowly turned and walked off, but not before shooting a fierce glare at Machetti, who returned the glared with a little wave.

"What's going on with you?" asked Maria, "you were taunting Mark Henry and now you're taunting Vince McMahon, aren't you worried about you're match?"

"He just made it no disqualifications," replied Machetti, as he wrapped one of his arms around Maria, "that means I can do whatever I want out there. I think it's time that I broke out my pipe again." With that the camera faded and Raw went to another commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw was back and the Great Khali was already in the ring, it was time for the WWE Title Match. Umaga's theme hit and the Samoan Bulldozer headed down to the ring. Umaga got in the ring and had a brief stare down with Khali, but then _My Time Is Now_ hit and the Number One Contender John Cena came down to the ring. Umaga and Khali both glared at Cena as he pulled off his shirt and got in the ring. But everyone once again turned back to the entrance ramp as _Riot Time_ hit.

Machetti came out from the back, once again wearing his 'Go Hard Or Go Home' t-shirt, Machetti had the WWE Title on his left shoulder and hit pipe over his right. He confidently made his way down to the ring, then got in and stood next to Cena. The referee glanced at Machetti's steel pipe but knew that it was legal in a no disqualification match, so simply took Machetti's title and showed it to everyone in the ring.

The bell rang and Machetti shared a stare down, while Khali and Umaga glanced at each other. Machetti then shook his head at Cena, telling him it would indeed be every man for himself, then he charged at Umaga and nailed him with the pipe, knocking the Samoan Bulldozer backwards. Cena charged at Khali but ended up running right into a clothesline. Khali picked Cena up and tossed him into the corner, then worked him over with some hard kicks and punches.

Meanwhile Machetti cracked Umaga on the head with the pipe, causing him to topple over the top rope and down to the floor. Machetti climbed up onto the top rope and held his pipe with one hand, while waiting for Umaga to get to his feet. Once Umaga was standing Machetti launched himself off of the top rope while holding his pipe out in front of him, the pipe smashed into Umaga's head, knocking him backwards, and then Machetti's added body weight knocked Umaga back down to the floor.

Khali grabbed Cena and whipped him across the ring, then caught him as he came back with a big boot. Khali bent down and lifted Cena up then tossed him out of the ring. Khali went out after Cena and whipped him into the steel steps. The impact of Cena hitting the steps caused the top section to break off all together. Machetti pulled himself up to his feet and stepped over Cena, and went after Khali with his pipe. But Khali reached out and grabbed Machetti's pipe before he could hit him.

Khali pulled the pipe away from Machetti and tossed it to the side, then he raised his hand and leveled Machetti with a hard chop, knocking him down to the floor. Cena and Umaga fought back up to their feet and Cena went right after Khali, while Umaga picked up the top part of the steel steps. Umaga threw the steps at Cena, who suddenly ducked, causing them to smash into Khali, knocking the Punjabi Giant to the ground. Umaga walked over to Khali and yelled something no one understood down at him.

Umaga then turned around and started brawling with Cena, and eventually the two of them fought into the ring. Cena and Umaga brawled inside the ring, but eventually Umaga took Cena down with a clothesline. The fans in the arena saw that Cena was in trouble and started chanting, _**Cena, Cena!**_ Cena fought up to his feet and went for a sunset flip on Umaga, but Umaga struggled and managed to say up.

Suddenly Machetti pulled himself up onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself onto the top rope. Machetti springboarded off of the top rope and took down Umaga with a springboard clothesline, allowing Cena to finish with the sunset flip. Cena had Umaga pinned, ONE… TWO… THR… But Machetti ran in and kicked Cena hard on the back.

Umaga got back up to his feet and took down Machetti with a clothesline, then he pulled Machetti up and tossed him into the corner. Umaga stepped back and charged at Machetti looking for a body splash, but Machetti dove out of the way, causing Umaga to smash into the corner. Umaga bounced off of the turnbuckle but Cena came from behind and lifted Umaga up and held him sideways. Suddenly Machetti launched himself off of the top rope and connected with a missile dropkick to Umaga's back, causing Cena to fall backwards, and Umaga to smash down on top of Cena. Umaga laid there and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Machetti ran forward and dropkicked Umaga in the face, knocking him away from Cena.

Umaga charged at Machetti and went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked then lashed out with a hard kick to the stomach, stopping Umaga in his tracks. Machetti then ran at Umaga, jumped up and grabbed Umaga in mid air, then swung around him and drove Umaga's head down to the mat with a tornado DDT. Machetti went for a quickly pin on Umaga, ONE… TWO… T… but Cena grabbed Machetti's ankle and pulled him off of Umaga.

Machetti got up and glared at Cena, the fans cheered loudly, they were enjoying every second of this. Machetti grabbed Cena and went to whip him into the corner, but Cena reversed it and sent Machetti into the corner instead, then Cena charged at Machetti and hit a clothesline, driving him back into the turnbuckle. Cena then grabbed Machetti and lifted him up onto the top rope.

Cena climbed up onto the middle rope and went off on Machetti with hard punches, but Machetti sensed danger and fought right back. But after Machetti with an uppercut to Cena's jaw, Umaga suddenly came from behind and stuck his head in between Cena's legs. Umaga then fell backwards and nailed Cena with an electric chair drop. Umaga got up and screamed at Machetti, who moved so he was standing on the top rope.

But before Machetti could launch himself at Umaga, Khali grabbed Machetti's ankle, then yanked him backwards. Machetti landed hard on the floor with a loud thud and was out cold. Khali got in the ring, while at the same time Umaga was standing over John Cena. Umaga turned around and he and Khali shared an intense stare down, then the two behemoths started trading blows. Umaga ran passed Khali and bounced off of the ropes, but Khali spun around and connected with a spinning kick, knocking Umaga to the ground.

Khali then went after Cena, who was laying low on the ring apron. Khali reached over the ropes and grabbed Cena, then pulled him up. But Cena suddenly dropped down and caused Khali's head to snap onto the top rope. Cena rushed into the ring and hoisted Khali up onto his shoulders for an F-U, but Khali connected with an elbow to Cena's head and fought out of the F-U.

Khali then whipped Cena into the corner, causing him to fall forward on his face. Khali reached down and picked Cena up, hoisted him up into the air, then slammed him down to the mat with a scoop slam. Khali then jumped up and practically took Cena's head off with a leg drop. Khali went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… but Cena got his foot on the bottom rope.

Umaga climbed up and stood on the ring apron and shouted at Khali, but Khali brought his hand up and slammed it down on Umaga's head, knocking him off of the apron and down to the floor. Khali then turned around and saw Cena on his feet, but knocked him down with another hard chop. Khali reached down and picked Cena up, but Umaga got in the ring and hit Khali with a clothesline, knocking Khali back into the ropes, causing him to get tied up.

Umaga whipped Cena into the corner then nailed a clothesline, causing Cena to slid down and lean against the bottom rope. Umaga went across the ring then charged at Cena looking for the hip smash, but Cena dove out of the way, causing Umaga to hit the turnbuckle. Umaga bounced off the turnbuckle and ran right into Khali who grabbed Umaga for the chokebomb.

But Umaga brought up his taped up thumb and drove it into Khali's throat for the Samoan Spike, knocking Khali off of him. Cena charged at Umaga and knocked hit a shoulder block, knocking Umaga out of the ring. Cena then grabbed Khali and pulled him up to his feet, then hoisted him onto his shoulder and nailed the F-U. Cena didn't have a second to go for the pin, because suddenly he was cracked across the face with Machetti's pipe.

Machetti pulled Cena up and nailed him with the Machetti's Blade, but instead of going for the pin, Machetti jumped to his feet and ran to the corner, then jumped up onto the top rope. Machetti looked down at Cena and Khali then glanced out at the fans, Machetti pointed to Cena and received some cheers, then pointed to Khali, and received another set of cheers. Again Machetti pointed to Cena then pointed to Khali, and the fans cheered louder when he pointed to Khali.

Machetti shrugged and focused on the Punjabi Giant, who was laying three quarters of the way across the ring. Machetti stood up on the top rope, then jumped up into the air and springboarded off of the top rope, launching himself clear across the ring, while at the same time doing a back flip, Machetti lifted his legs out in front of him and crashed down on Khali legs first for a Shooting Star Press Leg Drop. Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI RETAINS THE TITLE!

_Riot Time_ hit as Machetti got up to his feet and stood tall in the middle of the ring. The fans cheered and chanted _**Machetti, MACHETTI **_over and over again. The referee then came over and handed Machetti the WWE Title, which Machetti took and held over his head, earning himself more cheers from the crowd, Machetti lowered the title and spun the spinner, then ran to the corner and held the title out in front of him. Raw faded and the WWE logo flashed, and with that Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

Yeah in that chapter I wanted to prove something. I DON'T HATE John Cena. Sure he's not my favorite wrestler but he's a hard worker and he's been improving. Incase you couldn't guess, I can't stand Mark Henry, he's a sloppy wrestlers, and he's lazy where in he has no desire to improve himself. Henry is also prone to injury and tend to injure other superstars a lot and I just felt that I'd show what I can do to a wrestler when I really don't like them.

So yeah, next week's the draft, I can't wait, things should get shaken up quite a bit, I'm not all that sure what I'm going to do with Machetti, but I'll wait to see what happens.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	15. The Draft

**Chapter Fifteen: The Draft**

**---x---**

(A/N): Since Machetti is WWE Champion, and the first match of the night is 'supposed' to be Champion vs. Champion, I'm going to have Machetti facing Edge. I'm going to be messing with the other matches so I can give Cena a match, without screwing up the draft.

**---x---**

Raw was live from the Wachovia Center in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. Tonight the arena was sold out, not only was tonight Mr. McMahon appreciation night, but tonight was the first ever tri-brand draft. The roster was going to be shaken up tonight, and the WWE might never be the same.

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans popped. WWE Champion Machetti came out from the back holding hands with Maria. With his free hand Machetti took his WWE Title and hold it up above his head, allowing the fans to cheer loudly. Machetti smiled then he and Maria got in the ring. Machetti ran over to the corner and jumped up onto the middle rope, then back-flipped off of it and landed in the middle of the ring next to Maria.

Machetti pulled off his 'Go Hard Or Go Home' t-shirt and turned to face the TitanTron. Edge's theme music hit and Smackdown's World Heavyweight Champion made his entrance, which was enhanced with a large display of pyro. This match was Champion versus Champion and the winner's brand would receive the first draft pick of the 2007 draft.

Edge slid into the ring and glared at Machetti and Maria then took off his long leather coat and got ready to start the fight. Machetti helped Maria out of the ring, then handed the referee his WWE Championship, while Edge handed the referee the World Heavyweight Championship. The referee handed the two titles to someone outside of the ring then turned back to Machetti and Edge and signaled for the bell.

The two champions met in the middle of the ring and locked up. Edge was the bigger and heavier of the two and had the strength advantage. And despite the fact that Machetti was struggling valiantly, Edge ended up backing Machetti into the ropes. Outside of the ring, Maria reached up and tapped Machetti on the back of the leg, encouraging him to push dig deep and push Edge backwards.

Machetti did just that, the pushed his arms out and locked his elbows, then pushed Edge backwards a few steps, then locked his knees while Edge pushed back on him. Machetti kept struggling and ended up forcing Edge further backwards, Machetti's face was turning red, but finally with one last shove be pushed Edge back into the ropes on the other side of the ring.

Machetti quickly stepped back and stood back in middle of the ring while smirking at Edge. Edge charged at Machetti want went for a clothesline, but Machetti ran forward and rolled under Edge's arm, then jumped up while Edge turned around, and knocked Edge down to the mat with a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, then back-flipped off of it looking for a springboard moonsault. But Edge rolled out of the way, causing Machetti smash face first into the mat.

Edge got up to his feet and backed into the ropes in front of Machetti, who was on his hands and knees. Edge then ran forward and nailed Machetti with a dropkick to the face, causing Machetti to flip backwards and land on his back. Edge quickly crawled over to and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… Machetti got a shoulder up.

Edge got up to his feet and pulled Machetti up, then whipped him into the corner. Edge charged at Machetti and clotheslined Machetti back into the turnbuckle, then grabbed him for a side facelock and planted Machetti with the Edgecution (an Impaler) then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out. Edge got up to his feet and glared down at Machetti, "that's my move!" taunted Edge.

Edge reached down and pulled Machetti up to his feet. Edge started going off on Machetti with some hard right hands, but Machetti suddenly raked Edge's eyes, then kneed him in the gut. Machetti grabbed Edge then planted him with an Impaler of his own, Machetti then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Edge kicked out. "Who's move is it now?" taunted Machetti as he got up to his feet.

Machetti turned around and climbed up onto the top rope, but while he was facing away from the ring, Edge had gotten up to his feet, and attacked Machetti from behind, driving Machetti's sternum into the top turnbuckle pad. Edge then put his head in between Machetti's legs, then stepped backwards with Machetti sitting on his shoulders. Edge then fell backwards and drove Machetti down to the mat with an Electric Chair drop. Edge went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti kicked out.

Edge glared down at Machetti then got up to his feet, Edge lifted Machetti's legs up, crossed them, then rolled Machetti onto his stomach and locked in the Edgucator. Machetti screamed in pain as Edge's kneeling sharpshooter took its toll on his legs, really working over the knees. "Tap out!" screamed Edge, "I'll break your legs!"

Machetti struggled and lifted his hand, contemplating tapping out, but then he saw Maria, who was leaning on the apron. "Don't tap out," Maria told him, "you can get out of it!" Machetti nodded and brought his hand back down to the ground, but not to tap out, instead he used it and his other hand to push himself up off of the mat. Edge was a little worried due to the fact that he was losing leverage, but he quickly straightened up his legs in order to keep on the pressure.

Then Machetti suddenly dropped down and rolled under Edge, then he grabbed Edge's legs and locked in a sharpshooter of his own. Edge was taken completely by surprise and suddenly felt the white hot pain shoot through his legs. Edge clawed at the mat and dragged himself and Machetti over to the ropes, then he quickly lunged forward and grabbed the bottom rope, causing a rope break. The referee yelled at Machetti to break the hold, which he slowly did, before getting back up to his feet.

Machetti staggered over to Edge and pulled him up then whipped him across the ring into the ropes. Edge bounced off and came back, then Machetti ran at him, jumped up onto Edge's shoulders, then fell back, sending him flying with a hurricurana. Edge rolled over to the rope, but quickly grabbed the bottom rope and pulled himself under, then down to the floor.

Edge crawled over to the barricade and fought up to his feet, then turned to face Machetti who was standing in the ring. Machetti charged at Edge and prepared to jump over to top rope onto the outside, but Edge quickly dove out of the way. But instead of crashing and burning, Machetti grabbed the top rope, and managed to land on the ring apron. Edge slowly got up and turned around, expecting to see Machetti on the ground, but the Machetti leapt off of the ring apron, landed on Edge's shoulders and took him down with another hurricurana, this time on the outside.

Machetti fought up to his feet, then went over to the barricade and climbed up onto it. Edge slowly fought up to his feet, and looked around for Machetti, he turned around and Machetti suddenly leapt off of the barricade and caught him with a crossbody, knocking Edge down to the thinly padded floor. Machetti rolled off of Edge and pulled him up to his feet, then rolled Edge back into the ring. Machetti turned to the fans and raised his arms up into the air, earning him a cheer from the crowd, then climbed up onto the apron.

Machetti got in the ring and went over to Edge, who suddenly took Machetti by surprise with a low blow. Machetti dropped to his knees, and Edge capitalized by hitting Machetti with a low dropkick to the face, knocking Machetti onto his back. Edge went for the quick pin, ONE… TWO… T… but Machetti kicked out.

Edge glared down at Machetti then got up and pulled Machetti to his feet. Edge whipped Machetti into the corner then ran at him, but at the last second, Machetti dove out of the way, causing Edge to run full speed into the steel ring post. Machetti grabbed the ropes and pulled himself up to his feet, then ran at Edge, jumped up and hit a corkscrew dropkick, driving his feet into Edge's back, causing Edge's head to once again be driven into the steel ring post.

Machetti grabbed Edge and rolled him up with a school boy, then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Edge kicked out! Machetti got up off of Edge, then climbed up onto the top rope. Edge had rolled onto his back and was laying prone on the mat. Machetti jumped up and springboarded off of the top rope, then did a back-flip in mid air, looking for a Shooting Star Press, but Edge suddenly rolled out of the way , causing Machetti to smash face first into the mat.

Edge smirked at Machetti then got up to his feet and walked over to the corner. Edge crouched down and measured Machetti up for a spear. Machetti was in the other corner and was slowly pushing himself up off of the mat. From looking at Edge, Maria could tell what he was going to do, it didn't take a genius to know that meant Edge was going for a spear. She needed to act quickly.

Machetti finally made it back up to his feet and slowly turned around. Edge charged at him, but Maria suddenly grabbed Machetti's ankles and pulled, knocking Machetti onto his face. Edge kept going and charged right into the turnbuckle. Maria pulled on Machetti's legs and dragged him under the bottom rope and out of the ring. Edge pulled himself away from the turnbuckle and glared at Maria, who was helping Machetti back up on the outside.

Edge got up to his feet and back up against the ropes on the other side of the ring. Machetti smiled at Maria, but suddenly Edge came flying between the top and middle rope and decked him with a diving spear, driving Machetti hard into the barricade. Edge smirked down at Machetti, who was pretty much out cold, then back up and stood on the other side of the steps.

Maria rushed over to Machetti and checked on him. He was out cold. Maria lightly slapped Machetti's face, then started pulling him up off of the ground. Maria was having a little trouble holding Machetti up, seeing how his entire two hundred and fifteen pounds was leaning on her, but she eventually managed to make Machetti stand straight. But suddenly Edge who had rolled in and then out of the ring to stop the ring out count charged over, looking for a spear.

But instead of hitting Machetti, he hit Maria, and almost broke her in half with a vicious spear. Edge slowly got up to his feet and glared down at Maria, "That's for getting in the way!" Edge yelled down at the unconscious diva. Meanwhile the fans were going crazy and started a _**EDGE SUCKS!**_ chant. The entire sold out crowd eventually started chanting and was booing loudly at Edge.

Edge turned around to face Machetti, had fallen back on the ground, but was finally conscious. He looked up at Edge, then glanced at Maria. Edge smirked at Machetti, telling him that he was the reason that Maria was unconscious right now. With that, Machetti snapped. The look in Machetti's eyes was cold and uncaring, Edge suddenly realized what he just did, and was suddenly scared for his life.

Machetti leapt off of the ground and charged at Edge and tackled him to the ground. Machetti rolled off of Edge and pulled him up then whipped him into the ring post, causing the World Heavyweight Champions head, to snap back as his feet kept moving. Edge fell hard to the mat and when Machetti pulled him off of the ground and rolled him into the ring it was apparent that Edge had been busted opened.

Machetti got in the ring after Edge and started stomping hard on Edge's head, driving his foot as hard as he could into the open wound on Edge's forehead. Machetti jumped up and did a front flip, then landed with his leg across Edge's head for a flip leg drop. Machetti quickly rolled out of the ring and went over to the timekeepers table, he knocked everyone out of the way and grabbed chair, Machetti turned around and slid the chair into the ring, then went back to the corner and took another chair, then got into ring with it.

Edge saw Machetti with the chair and started begging off, hoping Machetti would calm down and not use the chair on him. "Come on I'm sorry, she was in the way," apologized Edge. The referee yelled at Machetti and told him that if he used the chair he'd be disqualified. Machetti didn't care, he suddenly ran forwards and jumped up into the air, positioned the chair under his feet and skateboarded it into Edge's face, knocking Edge flat on his back.

The referee turned away from Machetti and called for the bell, this match was over. But Machetti didn't seem to care, he ran over to Edge started smashing the chair down on the World Heavyweight Champion's face, over and over again Machetti smashed Edge with the chair, causing the gash on Edge's forehead to open wider and wider. Machetti then jumped up and placed the chair under his leg, then came crashing down on Edge's head for a leg drop, driving the chair into Edge's forehead.

The referee came over and tried to pull the chair away from Machetti, but Machetti pulled the chair back, then swung it and smashed the referee in the face, he was out cold before he even hit the mat. Machetti glared down at the unconscious official, then unfolded his chair and placed it down on the ground. Then Machetti went and got the other chair, unfolded it, and placed it down next to the first chair.

Machetti walked over to Edge, who was once again backing away. Machetti grabbed Edge's ankle and pulled him towards him, then Machetti pulled Edge up to his feet. Machetti lifted Edge up and held him sideways, then nailed him with the Machetti's Blade. Machetti smirked down at Edge then rolled off of him and dragged him over to the two chairs.

Machetti placed Edge on top of the seats of the chairs, and then kicked Edge in the side of the head, just to make sure he was out cold. Machetti then turned to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti glared down at Edge, then jumped up, springboarded off of the top rope and did a back-flip in mid air, Machetti came crashing down on Edge, with a Shooting Star Press, driving Edge's back hard into the chair, bending them beyond repair in the process.

Machetti walked back over to Edge and pulled him up off of the chairs, he wasn't done yet. Edge wasn't even conscious and put up on fight as Machetti tossed Edge through the ropes and down to the floor. Machetti got out of the ring after Edge, then went over to the ECW announce table. He yanked off the top part and tossed to the side then grabbed at TV monitor from on top of it. Machetti went over to Edge and wrapped the wire from the TV monitor around Edge's throat then pulled back, choking the life out of Edge.

The pain woke Edge back up, and the Rated R Superstar started screaming out in pain. Machetti held the wire on for a little while longer, then eventually dropped it, allowing Edge fall limply to the floor. Machetti pulled Edge away from the wire, then pulled him up to his feet and rolled him on top of the ECW announce table. Joey Styles and Tazz quickly backed away, MACHETTI WAS F-CKING NUTS!

Machetti got up on top of the table with Edge and pulled him up to his feet. Machetti lifted Edge up and held him sideways in front of him. Machetti glanced at the six announcers, all of them looked scared, then he turned to the fans, they weren't even all that sure of what was going on, but they were cheering anyway. Machetti bent down then hit the Machetti's Blade, flipping Edge over his head, then smashing him down through the table as he smashed down on top of him.

Machetti rolled off of Edge and got up to his feet. Edge was lying unconscious on top of the flattened remains of the ECW announce table. Machetti was still seething but slowly walked away from Edge and went over to Maria. She was sitting up on the ground and was clutching her ribs in pain, but looked extremely frightened as Machetti started coming over to her.

But before Maria could do anything Machetti reached down and pulled Maria up to her feet, then wrapped his arms around her for a somewhat light hug. A look of relief spread over Maria's face as Machetti held her close to him. Then he hooked his arm behind Maria's legs and lifted her up. Machetti carried Maria in front of him and walked up the ramp to the back.

Officials rushed over to Edge and slowly pulled him up off of the remains of the announce table, then they draped Edge's arms over their shoulders and started walking him around the ring. The ring announcer was handed his mic, he paused for a second before speaking. "The winner of the match via disqualification is Edge," Edge certainly didn't look like a winner, the two referees were walking the only half conscious World Champion to the back, and were supporting all of Edge's weight.

"That means Smackdown gets the first draft pick," continued the announcer. Everyone's attention was drawn to the TitanTron. A graphic showed and started shuffling through superstars, then went to a WWE Draft Logo. The logo faded and the Great Khali's picture appeared. "The Great Khali has been drafted to Smackdown!" The Punjabi Giant's theme hit and Khali came out from the back with his translator.

Edge, who was still being held up on the entrance ramp lifted his head up enough to show the frightened look on his face. Was having the Great Khali on his roster going to be good or bad? Khali and his translator headed to the back and a replay was shown of Machetti hitting the Shooting Star Press on Edge and the chairs, then of Machetti putting Edge through the ECW announce table with the Machetti's Blade. With that Raw faded and went to a commercial.

**---x---**

Alright things were a little shaken up so here's what happened with the rest of the night. There was a battle between the two number one contenders, with Batista versus John Cena. When Cena had Batista on his shoulders for the F-U, Batista suddenly slid off and landed in front of Cena. Batista grabbed him and nailed him with a Batista Bomb, and got the win. Batista earned Smackdown a draft pick, and the pick turned out to be the Nature Boy Ric Flair.

Next Elijah Burke fought Jeff Hardy, with Hardy winning via Swanton Bomb. Raw was given a draft pick and ended up drafting Snitsky from ECW. Jeff looked a little worried and wondered what would happen if they had that deranged psychopath on Raw. Then for the main event of the night, Randy Orton won a fifteen man Battle Royal and won the final draft pick. The pick turned out to be the WWE's fastes rising star, it was Misterrrr Kennedyyyy!

With that the draft was over, and the night finally ended with Vince McMahon's limo exploding. Was the Chairman dead? Some Vince McMahon Appreciation Night!

**---x---**

That the draft, I kept all the picks the same, I just thought it would be better to do Champion versus Champion to start the show, and seeing how Machetti is the champ in this story and not John Cena, things needed to be changed. I also thought that my ended for the match was a little bit better than the count out ending.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	16. Reunited

**Chapter Sixteen: Reunited**

**---x---**

Zack and Maria were sitting backstage watching the door as superstars started arriving. Raw was scheduled to go live in a couple hours. Zack and Maria's eyes moved to the door as two people walked in. Zack nodded at Maria then got up and tackled the two people to the ground. "That's payback," said Zack as he got up and pulled Paul and Brian up to their feet. "Guys, welcome to the big time, welcome to Monday Night Raw!"

"Well it's not like we haven't been here before," commented Brian.

"But it's going to be great to be all on the same show," added Paul. Maria came over and gave Paul and Brian a hug.

"So who are you guys scheduled to face tonight?" asked Maria.

"We have a tag team match against Haas and Benjamin," answered Paul.

"Well that won't do," replied Zack, "the three of us are finally all on the same brand, we need to shake things up a bit and maybe change some matches."

"Can you do that?" asked Brian.

"Dude," said Zack as he held up with WWE Title, "with this thing what I say goes a long way. Plus management tends to like my ideas. Honestly winning this title is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." Maria suddenly cleared her throat, "oh, I mean second greatest." Maria smiled at the later comment.

"Hey what are we?" asked Brian.

"My best friends?" answered Zack a little uncertainly.

"Works for me," said Paul with a shrug.

"Good, now let's go shake things up," said Zack as he took Maria's hand, "this way." Zack, Maria, Paul, and Brian went off to see what they could do about changing the program for the night.

**---x---**

Raw was live from Richmond Virginia, and the first thing that the fans saw was Mick Foley standing in the ring. Foley went about attempting to apologize for what he said last week about Vince McMahon and how Vince was actually a man who took a chance on a man, who didn't have the best body, didn't have the best technical wrestling skills, and didn't have the most TV friendly face, Vince took that chance and turned Mick Foley into one of the biggest names in the business.

But suddenly the Legend Killer Randy Orton's music hit, interrupting Mick Foley. Orton made his way down to the ring wearing a t-shirt and jeans and stared down with Foley. Orton told Foley that his apology was insincere and how Foley had said that Foley had said that Vince didn't have any friends and that Vince wasn't appreciated.

Orton taunted Foley and said that he had slandered Vince's good name with his most recent book. Orton them commented that when the list of people who could have killed Vince was written up, Foley's name was going to be on the top. But before anything more could happen King Booker's theme music hit and the self proclaimed King of the World Made his way down to the ring.

Booker said that he'd settle this, if anyone was responsible for blowing up Vince McMahon, it was Bobby Lashley. Booker pointed out Lashley's history with McMahon and how Lashley was in the military and could have some knowledge of explosives. But before Booker could go much further Bobby Lashley's music hit. The former ECW World Champion stormed down to the ring, but instead of saying anything to Booker, he shoved him and knocked the King on his ass.

Orton and King Booker slid outside of the ring as _My Time Is Now_ hit. John Cena came down to the ring and stood between Mick and Lashley. Cena pointed out that everyone is pointing a finger at everyone else saying that they killed Vince McMahon. Cena pointed out that this was bigger than that and anyone that Vince McMahon had ever crossed paths with and made an enemy out of could have done it. Cena started listing off random types of people, but before he could get too carried away _Riot Time_ hit.

WWE Champion Machetti came out from the back and headed down to the ring. Machetti got into the ring and stood across from Cena. "Chill out Vanilla Ice," said Machetti, "don't get too carried away here. Yeah, any of us could have blown up Vince McMahon, and I'll admit, without Vince things are a little easier." Machetti quickly turned to the TitanTron, "Yeah I said it! Go ahead and question me, I know I didn't do it, so I'm fine!"

Machetti turned back to Cena, and glared at him, "Now listen, Vince probably wouldn't have wanted us all to stand around pointing fingers, he'd want the show to go on…"

"That's what I was going to say before you interrupted me!" snapped Cena, "we have to keep the show going, standing here and pointing fingers isn't going to solve anything."

"Exactly," replied Machetti, "now all six of us are here, we're all going to be facing off for my title come Sunday, and I know everyone wants to have the advantage heading into Vengeance. So you know what why don't we all just have ourselves a match right now…"

But before anything could happen Jonathan Coachman's theme music hit. Coach came out on stage and glared at Machetti. "Machetti, you may be the WWE Champion, but I was left in charge of Raw, that means, I make the matches not you! But you're right, Vengeance is this Sunday, Cena was right when he said the show needs to go on. So I'm going to make a main event match that would make Vince McMahon proud. Tonight Randy Orton is going to team up with King Booker and they're going to take on the team of Bobby Lashley and John Cena."

"Coach, I know this is your first night, and I don't want to tell you what to do, but I have a better idea." Interrupted Machetti, "Orton and Foley seem to have a beef with each other, and Booker and Lashley seem to want to mix things up. So why don't we have Foley and Lashley versus Orton and Booker in a tag team match?" The fans cheered loudly, and Coach actually paused to listen to them.

"You might be on to something," commented Coach, "but I noticed that you seem to be having a little bit of trouble with John Cena, I bet you two plan on mixing it up one on one tonight don't you?"

"Actually no," answered Machetti as he turned to Cena, "I have a better idea."

Coach glared at Machetti then sighed, "alright what is it?"

"Well Cena over here seems to think he's black," said Machetti as he gestured to Cena, "and I have some friends who recently got drafted from Smackdown. So why don't we have ourselves a six-man tag match, with John Cena and Cryme Tyme, versus Machetti, London, and Kendrick?" Once again the fans cheered loudly.

"You're lucky Machetti," said Coach, "I have a lot to do tonight, so I'll let you have your matches. But they'd better be good, otherwise you won't get another chance like this again."

"Don't worry," said Machetti as he turned and glared at Cena, "I plan on giving everything I've got."

**---x---**

**(A/N: Alright, so instead of Cena & Lashley v. Orton & Booker it's Foley & Lashley v. Orton & Booker. Honestly I think this is a better idea than having Foley get beaten down by Umaga. Also there's the six-man tag match with Machetti, London, & Kendrick v. Cena, & Cryme Tyme. I've wanted to do a MLK match for ages, so here's my chance. Don't worry it'll be good.)**

**---x---**

Zack, Paul, and Brian stood backstage about to go out for their match. Maria was standing nearby, she wasn't going out, but was there for moral support. "You know," said Zack as he glanced at Maria, "the only one of us who can't do a back-flip off of the middle rope is you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Maria.

"Well, if we're ever going to do this again, and if all four of us are ever going to head out to the ring together we need to all do back-flips at the same time. "

"Yeah it would, but what does that mean, are you going to teach me how to do a back-flip off of the middle rope?"

"Actually yes it does," answered Zack as London and Kendrick's theme music hit. "Well I've gotta go."

**---x---**

London and Kendrick's theme played through the arena as London, Kendrick, and WWE Champion Machetti came out from the back. "Ladies and gentlemen the following six man tag match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first weighing in a combined weight of five hundred and ninety five pound, Paul London, Brian Kendrick and the WWE Champion, Machetti!"

London and Kendrick were wearing their red wrestling shorts, while Machetti was wearing his usual orange. The three superstars sprinted down to the ring with Machetti in the middle and quickly slid into the ring. Each of the three ran to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope, then all at the same time, Kendrick, London, and Machetti all did back-flips and landed in the middle of the ring.

Machetti handed his WWE Championship to the referee as Cryme Tyme's theme music hit. JTG and Shad came out from the back and did their usual thing on the stage before heading down to the ring. "And the opponents, introducing first, they are JTG and Shad, CRYME TYME!" JTG and Shad got in the ring and stood across from Kendrick, London, and Machetti.

Then _My Time Is Now_ hit. John Cena came out from the back to his usual mixed reaction from the crowd. "And their partner, from West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing in at two hundred and forty pounds… JOHN CENA!" Cena ran down the ring and pulled off his t-shirt. Cena stood next to Cryme Tyme and locked eyes with Machetti, who glanced at Cena and smirked while giving him a little wave.

The two teams turned to each other and attempted to decide who was going to start the match. Eventually JTG and Paul London were selected. Cena, Shad, Kendrick, and Machetti all got on their respective corners and then the bell rang and the match got underway.

London and JTG stepped into the middle of the ring and locked up. London used his speed and quickly slipped behind JTG and took him down from behind. But JTG quickly reached back and wrapped his arm around London's head for a headlock. JTG and London stood up then JTG took London back down with a snapmare, caused London to land in a sitting position.

JTG swung his leg and went to kick London in the head, but London suddenly laid flat on his back, causing JTG's leg to go flying over Paul's head. London quickly kicked up, then turned around and took JTG down with a dropsault, then quickly went for a cover, ONE… TWO… JTG kicked out.

London pulled JTG up to his feet and wrapped his arm around JTG's head. London ran forwards looking for a bulldog, but JTG pushed London off of him, sending him into the ropes. London bounced off of the ropes and came back, but was promptly taken down by a spinning elbow right to the jaw from JTG. JTG went for the pin on London, ONE… TWO… but London kicked out.

JTG pulled London up to his feet and whipped him into the corner, but London quickly jumped up onto the top rope, then lunged backwards off of the turnbuckle and caught JTG with a flying crossbody. London rolled off of JTG and made a tag to Kendrick who ran in and took JTG down with a running dropkick. JTG got back up but Kendrick ran at him and took him down with a second dropkick.

Kendrick then walked over to JTG and pulled him up to his feet. Kendrick then whipped JTG across the ring and into the turnbuckle. Brian ran at JTG and jumped up and drove his legs into JTG's chest, then back-flipped off of him and landed on his feet in front of him, then in a flash lunged forward and drove his foot hard into JTG's jaw. JTG was knocked out and fell flat on his face. Kendrick rolled JTG onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Shad got in the ring and broke it up.

The referee turned to Shad and yelled at him to get out of the ring, which Shad quickly did and climbed out onto the apron and stood next to Cena. Meanwhile Kendrick grabbed JTG by the ankle and dragged him over to his team's corner. Kendrick pulled JTG up to his feet then reached forward and tagged in Machetti. Kendrick grabbed JTG's arms and pulled them behind JTG's back. Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded off of it, then launched out his feet and caught JTG with a springboard dropkick to the chest, while at the same time Kendrick launched JTG over his head and slammed him down to the mat with a dragon suplex.

Kendrick rolled out of the ring and Machetti crawled over to JTG and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… CENA BROKE IT UP! Machetti quickly shot up to his feet and glared at Cena as he backed off and climbed out of the ring onto the apron. Machetti them smirked down at JTG and then looked back up at Cena and mouthed, 'watch this!' Machetti tagged in London then held JTG sideways in front of him. London climbed up onto the top rope and came off with a leg drop, landing across JTG's throat, while at the same time, JTG was slammed down back-first onto Machetti's knee.

Machetti got out of the ring and smirked at Cena from the ring apron while London went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… JTG KICKED OUT! Now it was Cena's turn to smirk. Kendrick, London, and Machetti all stared down at JTG in shock. HOW DID HE KICK OUT OF THAT!? London looked up at Machetti and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR… but again JTG kicked out.

London got up to his feet and reached out and tagged in Kendrick, who came in and with the help of London whipped JTG into an empty corner. London and Kendrick ran to the opposite corner, and at the same time charged at JTG and nailed simultaneous shoulder thrusts, driving JTG's back hard into the ring post. London got out of the ring while Kendrick climbed up onto the middle rope. Brian jumped up and flipped backwards, launching JTG across the ring with a monkey flip. Both men landed hard on their backs, but Kendrick quickly got back up and ran to his corner and tagged in Machetti.

Machetti climbed up onto the top rope, then launched himself three quarters of the way across the ring and came crashing down on JTG with a diving headbutt. Machetti hooked both of JTG's legs and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Shad broke it up by kicked Machetti hard in the spine. Machetti rolled off of JTG and got up to his feet and glared at Cena and Shad, and then he turned his attention back onto JTG.

Machetti reached down and began pulling JTG up to his feet, but suddenly JTG dropped down and caught Machetti with a jawbreaker, sending Machetti staggering backwards. JTG didn't waste a second and ran forward and went for a sidekick, but Machetti caught his leg. JTG took it all in stride and brought his leg up and drove it into Machetti's jaw for a Jeff Hardy-style mule kick. Both JTG and Machetti were down, but both men slowly crawled to their respective corners and made tags.

Both London and Shad got in the ring and charged across, Shad went for a clothesline, but London ducked under it and ran passed him. But Shad quickly turned around and charged at London and took him down from behind with a clothesline. Shad pulled London up to his feet and whipped him across the ring, London bounced off of the ropes, then Shad launched him high up into the air with a back body drop, causing London to land hard on his back.

Kendrick quickly ran into the ring in an attempt to keep the match going in his teams favor, but Shad ran forward and decked Brian with a huge boot to the face, knocking Kendrick on his back. London got back up and charged at Shad, but Shad took him down with a clothesline. Kendrick came back after the big man, but Shad lifted him up, turned him upside down and slammed him down to the mat with a scoop slam.

Shad stood tall over London and Kendrick, when suddenly Machetti pulled himself up onto the top rope, springboarded off of it, then caught Shad and took him down with a springboard crossbody. Machetti rolled off of Shad and got to his feet, but suddenly Cena got in the ring and decked him from behind. The fans cheered loudly as Cena and Machetti started brawling on the mat.

Cena started to get the upper hand and landed a chain of three hard rights to Machetti's face. Cena got up to his feet and whipped Machetti into the ropes, but Machetti hung on and didn't bounce off. Cena quickly charged at Machetti. But when Cena got close Machetti suddenly jumped up and landed on Cena's shoulders, then Machetti fell backwards and took both Cena and himself out of the ring with a hurricurana over the top rope. Both Machetti and Cena landed hard on the floor and were taken out of the match.

Meanwhile London and Kendrick started a double team on Shad. Kendrick ran at the big man and went for a victory roll pin, but Shad fought it and managed to stay standing. London ran forward and went for a dropsault, but Shad reached out while London was in mid air and shoved him, causing London to go crashing face first down to the mat. Kendrick was still holding Shad, but suddenly the big man jumped up and spun to the side, then landed across Kendrick's throat with a big leg drop.

London got up and went to kick Shad in the face, but suddenly JTG hit the ring and took London down with a running shoulder block. JTG and Shad worked together and pulled London and Kendrick up to their feet, and then at the same time both Cryme Tyme members ran and tossed Paul and Brian over the top rope and down to the floor. JTG and Shad slapped hands while they stared down at London and Kendrick, who had landed hard on the floor. The camera then went to Machetti and Cena who were leaning against the barricade and ring apron. With that Raw went to a dreaded mid-match commercial break.

**---x---**

When Raw came back London was in the Cryme Tyme/Cena corner and was being worked over by Shad with hard kicked to the mid section. Shad tagged in his partner JTG who came in and with Shad whipped London across the ring and into the ropes. London bounced off of the rope and came back, but JTG and Shad ran forward and took London down with a double clothesline. Shad got out of the ring and JTG went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH…London got his shoulder up.

JTG whipped London into an empty corner, then charged at him and hit a clothesline, driving London back into the turnbuckle. JTG stepped back and London stumbled forward, then JTG charged and took London down with a running spinning back elbow. JTG dragged London away from the ropes and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… London kicked out.

JTG shrugged then pulled London up to his feet and dragged him over to his corner. JTG reached out his hand and motioned to Cena. Who lifted his hand up into the air, paused for dramatic effect, then tagged himself in. JTG held London's arms behind his back for a moment, allowing Cena to score with several hard punches, then JTG pushed London forwards, causing him to fall on his face. JTG got out of the ring and Cena took over.

Cena dropped down to his knees and locked in a side headlock, then pulled London up so he was standing. Cena then grabbed the side of London's shorts, and hoisted him up over his head for a stalling vertical suplex. Cena held London up over his head as the crowd cheered. The blood started rushing downwards and London's head started turning red. Cena eventually fell backwards and brought London smashing back-first down to the mat. Cena then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti got in the ring and broke up the pin by stomping on Cena's back.

Machetti quickly backed off and got back on the apron and smirked at Cena. Cena slowly stood up and glared at Machetti. "So that's how it's gonna be huh?" questioned Cena, "alright watch this!" Cena reached down and pulled London up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes, Cena charged at London and took him down with a shoulder block. London got back up and Cena took him down with a second one.

Cena stood behind Paul as he fought up to his feet, then Cena grabbed him lifted him up from behind, then slammed him down to the mat with a spinout powerslam. Cena got back up and walked over to Paul's head then bent down and did the 'You Can't See Me' taunt. Cena turned around and ran to the ropes, but suddenly Machetti reached over and pulled down the top rope, Cena never saw it coming and toppled over the ropes and fell down to the floor.

Machetti made a big deal about shrugging as the fans cheered/booed him. Cena slowly got up to his feet and started walking towards Machetti. Machetti pointed over his shoulder to the middle of the ring and yelled, "Get back in the ring!" Cena glared at Machetti then slowly climbed up onto the apron and slid into the ring. While at the same time Machetti grabbed the tag rope, reached into the ring and tagged Paul, who was attempting to crawl over to the corner.

Machetti jumped over the top rope and landed in the ring standing across from Cena. The fans popped loudly as the WWE Champion, and the Number One Contender stared down. Then the two of them started brawling. Cena and Machetti traded punches, but Machetti managed to take control with a hard uppercut. Machetti kicked Cena in the gut and went for the Impaler, but Cena countered by grabbing Machetti and lifting him up onto his shoulders.

Cena signaled for the F-U, but before he could land it Machetti slipped off of Cena's shoulders and stood behind him, then Machetti grabbed Cena's head and fell backwards, driving Cena's head down to the mat with an Inverted DDT. Machetti went for a pin on Cena, ONE… TW… but Cena quickly got his shoulder up.

Machetti rolled off of Cena and got up to his feet, Cena got up quickly as well. At the same time both men charged at each other, but when Cena went for a clothesline, Machetti dropped down and slid in between Cena's legs. Machetti quickly jumped up to his feet before Cena turned around, then jumped up into the air and drove his feet into Cena's back with a corkscrew dropkick. Cena was launched forward and fell flat on his face.

Machetti stepped back as Cena got up on his hands and knees, and once Cena stood up Machetti charged forward and drove Cena's face down to the mat with a bulldog. Machetti rolled Cena onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… Cena kicked out. Machetti got up to his feet and pulled Cena up as well, then went to whip Cena into the corner, but Cena reversed sending Machetti into the corner instead. But Machetti took it all in stride and jumped up onto the top rope.

Machetti did a back-flip off of the top turnbuckle as Cena charged forward and caught him with a moonsault, knocking Cena down to the mat. Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Cena pushed Machetti off of him. Machetti got up to his feet and went back to the corner then climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti stood on the top rope and waited for Cena to get back up to his feet then launched himself off of the turnbuckle for a crossbody.

But Cena caught Machetti in mid air, then lifted him up and placed him onto his shoulders. Cena signaled for the F-U, but suddenly London and Kendrick hit the ring and tackled Cena down to the ground, causing Machetti to land on top of him. Cryme Tyme got into the ring and with that all hell broke lose. Cena pushed Machetti off of him and with that all six men started brawling. Cena brawled with Machetti, London with Shad, and Kendrick with JTG.

JR and King pointed out that this was what main event at Vengeance would look like, six men going at it, but on Sunday it would be an all out free for all. London and Machetti did a weird thing where London jumped up over Machetti and took down Cena with a dropkick to the face, while at the same time, Machetti slid down and drove his feet into Shad's knee, bringing the big man down to one knee.

Then at the same time London and Kendrick whipped Cena and JTG across the ring and into the ropes, then charged at them and jumped up into the air, both London and Kendrick nailed dropkicks, sending Cena and JTG over the top rope and down to the floor. London and Kendrick then turned around and blindsided Shad, who had backed Machetti into a corner, then the former WWE tag team champions whipped Shad into the ropes and stepped to the side. Machetti came sprinting passed them and jumped up, catching Shad with a crossbody, sending both of them over the top rope.

Shad fell to the floor, but Machetti grabbed the top rope, then slowly 'skinned the cat' and got back into the ring. Machetti turned to London and Kendrick and smirked at them, then the three of them turned to Cena, JTG, and Shad on the outside, all of whom had gotten to their feet. Kendrick, London, and Machetti backed up into the ropes on the other side of the ring, then at the same time pushed off and ran across the ring. Kendrick, London, and Machetti all jumped up into the air and over the top rope, then came crashing down on the three superstars on the outside, knocking all three of them to the ground.

Kendrick, London, and Machetti slowly got up to their feet, then Machetti reached down and pulled Cena up and rolled him into the ring. London and Kendrick followed after them, leaving Cryme Tyme laid out on the ground. Machetti whipped Cena into the ropes then stepped back, allowing London and Kendrick to step forward as Cena came back. Kendrick and London caught Cena and launched him up into the air, then brought him crashing face-first, back down to the mat for a double flapjack.

London rolled Cena onto his back while Machetti got out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Kendrick and London held Cena's arms and legs, while Machetti climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti jumped up and springboarded off of the top rope, did a back-flip in mid air, then came crashing down on the helpless John Cena with a Shooting Star Press. London and Kendrick let go of Cena allowing Machetti to go for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! IT'S OVER!

London and Kendrick's theme played as Machetti rolled Cena out of the ring and got back up to his feet. Then all three of them, Kendrick, London, and Machetti ran to separate corners and jumped up onto the middle rope. All three superstars did back-flips and landed in the middle of the ring. Kendrick, London, and Machetti raised their arms into the air and were met with a mixed reaction from the fans. The John Cena fans were booing like mad, while everyone else was cheering. Machetti was handed back his WWE Championship and then the three of them left the ring and headed to the back, leaving the fans still cheering/booing.

**---x---**

Brian, Paul, and Zack came through the curtain still smiling widely. "Well that was fun," commented Paul.

"But incredibly chaotic," added Brian.

"Are you saying that that's bad thing?" asked Zack, "I think a little chaos is just the thing the WWE needs now. I mean with the whole Vince McMahon's 'death' storyline going on, it was nice to bring the fans away from that and have them watch a faced paced, high-octane match."

"I completely agree with you Zack," said a voice, "and I think you three will be doing it again much sooner than you expected."

Brian, Paul, and Zack grinned.

**---x---**

Well I had fun writing that match, I hope it made up for all the changes I made to Raw. Also, I plan on using the three of them together again in the near future. smirks

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	17. Vengeance

**Chapter Seventeen: Vengeance**

**---x---**

"Alright, one more time," said Zack, it was around six and he, Maria, Paul, and Brian were in the ring before Vengeance was scheduled to kick off. Zack moved so he was standing in the middle of the ring, while Paul and Brian moved out of the way.

Maria took a deep breath and walked to the corner in front of Zack then climbed up onto the middle rope. "Just like you did last time," instructed Zack, "and don't worry, I'll catch you if anything goes wrong."

Maria nodded then pushed off of the middle rope, she did a slow back-flip in mid air then landed on her feet in front of Zack. Zack's face lit up as Maria turned around and hugged him. "I think I'm getting the hang of it," said Maria with a big smile.

Zack, Paul, and Brian had been helping Maria everyday for the passed week. Maria worked hard and managed to catch on quickly. After a lot of hard work Maria was finally able to land a back-flip, which delighted Zack, Brian, and Paul. They could wait for the night when all four of them would run out there together and each do a flip off of one of the corners.

"Yeah, you've definitely got it," said Zack, "come on guys, let's head backstage, they're gonna start to let the fans in soon."

"Great, I'm starving," commented Brian as he quickly got out of the ring.

"Alright, then let's hurry up and get backstage," said Paul, "Zack, four and a half hours is long enough for you to digest right?"

"Of course!" answered Zack, "come on, let's get out of here." The four of them quickly left the ring and headed backstage, tonight was gonna be great.

**---x---**

(A/N: Just wanted to point out that in MY version of the Pay Per View, after the IC title match, Maria did NOT run out to check on Marella.)

**---x---**

Vengeance was live from Houston Texas and it was time for the main event. Bobby Lashley's music was the first to hit and the former ECW World Champion made his way down to the ring to a rather small reaction from the crowd. "Introducing the opponents, from Colorado Springs, Colorado… BOBBY LASHLEY!: Once Lashley was in the ring, Mick Foley's music hit. The Hardcore Legend came out to a loud pop from the crowd, "From Long Island New York… MICK FOLEY!" Foley got in the ring and nodded at Lashley then stood in a corner across the ring from Lashley.

King Booker's music hit as the 'King of the World' came out from the back accompanied by Queen Sharmell, "next, from Houston Texas, being accompanied by Queen Shamell… KING BOOKER!" Booker got in the ring and posed while Lashley and Foley stayed out of the way. Randy Orton's music hit and the Legend Killer came from the back. "from St. Louis Missouri… RANDY ORTON!" Orton got in the ring and stood in an empty corner. All four men stared down at each other as the crowd booed Orton.

Then John Cena's theme hit. Cena came out from the back to a loud ovation from the crowd. "from West Newbury Massachusetts… JOHN CENA!" Cena came down to the ring and got inside. Cena stared down briefly with Orton, then stepped away from him. There was only one entrance left. _Riot Time_ hit as WWE Champion Machetti came out from the back holding hands with Maria. "from Detroit Michigan, being accompanied by Maria, he is the WWE Champion… MACHETTI!" Machetti stopped short of getting in the ring and pulled off his t-shirt, he gave Maria a quick kiss then climbed up on the apron and got in the ring.

The bell rang as Machetti handed his WWE Title to the referee, who held it up in the air then handed it to someone outside of the ring. The referee then turned around and signaled for the match to start. King Booker quickly fled the ring and stood next to Sharmell. Machetti stood in the middle of the ring and glanced around him. In one corner was Bobby Lashley who looked very intense, in the next corner was Mick Foley who actually glaring at Orton. Randy Orton was in the next corner, Orton gestured to Machetti that he wanted the title.

Machetti shook his head then finally turned to Cena, who looked as intense as anyone, but was refraining from getting starting anything just yet. Machetti smirked and knew he was in a bad situation he knew that everyone in the ring right now wanted to beat him. Machetti thought quickly then quickly ran in between Lashley and Foley and slid out of the ring, then decked Booker with a clothesline on the outside. Machetti glared at Sharmell and told her stay away from him. Machetti went back after Booker, who had gotten back to his feet and was retreating around the corner. Machetti followed after Booker and charged at him from behind, but Booker suddenly dropped down and caught Machetti with a drop toe hold, causing Machetti to fall face first down to the floor.

In the ring Cena went after Orton and hit some hard punches, then Cena whipped Orton toward Lashley, who ran forward and launched Orton up into the air with a back body drop. Orton slowly fought back up to his feet but was brought back down with a bulldog by Cena. Cena and Lashley backed off while Orton pulled himself up with the ropes, then Foley ran at Orton and hit the Cactus Clothesline, knocking both himself and Orton over the top rope and out of the ring. Maria screamed and just barely managed to run out of the way.

Cena turned to Lashley and the two prepare to face off, but suddenly Booker got in the ring and attacked Cena, then chucked him over the top rope and out of the ring. Cena landed hard on the floor and rolled over to where Foley and Orton were laying. Back in the ring Booker was going off on Lashley with a series of hard chops, then went for a hook kick, but Lashley ducked down, then grabbed Booker, ran with him and tossed the King over the top rope and out of the ring.

Cena, Orton, Foley, and Booker all got to their feet on the outside, but then Lashley ran across the ring, bounced off of the ropes, ran back across the ring, jumped clear over the top rope and took down all four men on the outside with a flying body press. Lashley slowly got back up to his feet and stood tall over the other four competitors, but suddenly he heard a loud whistle. Lashley turned around and saw Machetti standing in the ring, leaning against the ropes that were closest to Lashley.

Machetti suddenly stepped back then grabbed the top rope, hoisted himself up on top, then springboarded off of it. Machetti launched himself high up into the air then did a flying back-flip and took down on Lashley with a Shooting Star Press Plancha. Machetti slowly fought his way up to his feet and pulled Lashley up with him, then Machetti dragged Lashley back over to the ring and rolled him inside. Machetti quickly followed Lashley inside and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… but Lashley kicked out.

Machetti shook his head and slowly stood up, then went over to the corner. Machetti climbed up onto the top rope, but suddenly Lashley ran at Machetti and crotched him on top. Lashley grabbed Machetti and maneuvered him onto his shoulders. Lashley carried Machetti into the middle of the ring then dropped down to his knees for a gutbuster. Lashley went for the pin on Machetti, ONE… TWO… Cena broke it up.

Cena and Lashley stood up and started facing off and trading shots, which eventually ended with Lashley whipping Cena out of the ring. Lashley got out of the ring and went over to the ECW announce table. Lashley took the over off of the announce table and pulled out one of the monitors. Lashley went back over to Cena, but was suddenly attacked from behind by Orton.

Orton went off on Lashley, but was taken by surprise with a hard clothesline, courtesy of Mick Foley. But then Booker ran at Foley and attacked him. Foley and Booker traded shots and fought around to the other side of the ring. Foley took control and went to whip Booker into the steps, but Booker reversed it and sent Foley hard into the steel instead. On the other side of the ring Orton went back to attacking Lashley and hit him with an Inverted Backbreaker. Orton stepped back and measured Lashley up for an RKO while he got up.

But as Orton went for the RKO on Lashley, Lashley pushed him off, causing Orton to land hard on his back. Lashley then turned around and ran right into John Cena, who hoisted Lashley up onto his shoulders, then F-Ued him… THROUGH THE ECW ANNOUNCE TABLE! Then Machetti suddenly climbed up onto the top rope, and springboarded off of the ropes out of the ring.

Machetti did a back-flip in mid air and came crashing down on the prone Lashley with a Shooting Star Press. Maria ran around the ring and helped Machetti up to his feet, while at the same time, Booker and Cena got back in the ring and started mixing it up. Booker took control with a jumping calf kick on Cena, then kneed him in the stomach and nailed the Scissors Kick. Booker went for the pin on Cean, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti got in the ring and broke it up.

Booker rolled out of the way, then Cena got up and ran at Machetti and clotheslined him out of the ring. Cena turned around and charged at Booker then nailed the spinout powerslam. Cena bent down over Booker and did the 'You Can't See Me' taunt. Cena ran to the ropes and bounced off looking for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but as Cena was running back towards Booker, Orton got in the ring and nailed an RKO on Cena out of nowhere. Orton went for the pin, ONE… TWO… but Foley came over and broke it up.

Foley went off on Orton with some hard punches and backed Orton into the corner. But Mick kept going off on Orton repeatedly drove his hand into Orton's forehead. Foley eventually stepped back then did the 'Bang Bang' taunt. Foley pulled Orton up to his feet and nailed the Double Arm DDT. But instead of going for the pin, Foley reached into his pants and pulled out… MR SOCKO!

Foley went for the Mandible Claw, but Booker hit Foley with a hard kick, knocking him out of the ring. Foley got pissed and tossed Mr. Socko into the crowd then went over to the time keeper's corner and got a chair. Foley turned around from the corner and faced off with Machetti, who quickly jumped back away from Foley. Foley rushed at Machetti and went to hit him with the chair, but Machetti quickly ran forward and dove underneath it.

Then as Foley was turning around, Machetti reached out, grabbed the ring apron, lifted it up and pulled himself under the ring, lucky for him, Hornswoggle wasn't there. Foley left Machetti alone and got back in the ring. Foley rushed at Cena and smashed him with the chair, then went after Booker. But Booker ducked down, causing Foley to smashed the chair into Lashley, who had just gotten onto the ring apron. Foley quickly turned around and smashed the chair into Booker's skull with a hard thud.

Foley glared down at Ccena and looked around for someone else to hit, but suddenly Machetti came out from under the ring and got inside, but he wasn't alone… MACHETTI HAD HIS PIPE! Foley rushed at Machetti and swung his chair, but Machetti brought up his pipe and blocked the chair shot. Machetti quickly brought his pipe back and slammed one end of it into Foley's stomach. Foley dropped his chair, and Machetti quickly seized the opportunity and used his pipe to nail Foley with the Amputator. Machetti quickly made the cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Orton pulled Machetti off.

Machetti slowly got up to his feet and turned around, but Orton quickly nailed him with the RKO. Machetti rolled across the ring and Maria quickly reached in, grabbed Machetti's ankle and pulled him out of the ring. Orton glared at Maria, he would have won the match if he had covered Machetti. Orton turned around and studied the ring, then ran at Foley and hit a running kick to the head.

Orton turned around but was suddenly decked with a vicious spear from Lashley. Booker came after Lashley and hit a hook kick. Lashley was knocked back into the ropes, but he quickly bounced off of them and decked Booker with a hard clothesline. Lashley got back up and pulled Booker up, then hoisted him up onto his shoulder and nailed the running powerslam. Lashley went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE…. CENA BROKE IT UP!

Lashley got up off of Booker and faced off with Cena. The crowd cheered as Cena and Lashley started trading blows. Both men were giving it everything they got, but Cena, who was the better striker, started taking control after connecting with a series of three right hands. Cena ran backwards and bounced off of the ropes, but Lashley ran at Cena and leveled him with a hard clothesline.

Lashley went over to Cena and pulled him up to his feet, then lifted him up for a vertical suplex. Lashley held Cena up over his head, and changed it into a delayed vertical suplex. Lashley slowly took one hand off of Cena and held him up for a one handed suplex. The fans were going nut and started a _**LASHLEY**_ chant. But suddenly, Machetti got in the ring and clipped Lashley's leg from behind. Lashley fell backwards and ended up connecting with the suplex.

Machetti pulled Lashley up off of the mat and went to whip Lashley across the ring, but Lashley reversed and sent Machetti into the ropes. Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope, springboarded off of it, and nailed the Over Castle Take Over on Lashley. Machetti quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… FOLEY PULLED HIM OFF.

Machetti got up and glared at Foley, then looked away as Booker and Orton slowly started getting to their feet. The four men stared down, Machetti turned to Foley and smirked, then at the same time Machetti and Mick both turned and charged at Orton and Booker. Machetti took Booker down with a running corkscrew dropkick, while Foley took down Orton with a clothesline. Machetti smirked at Foley then the two of them pulled Orton and Booker to their feet, ran with them and tossed them over the top rope and out of the ring.

The fans started cheering loudly as Mick and Machetti turned and faced each other. IT WAS WRESTLEMANIA ALL OVER AGAIN! Foley and Machetti met in the middle of the ring and started trading hard punches, but Foley hit a head but and kneed Machetti in the gut to take control. Foley backed Machetti into the ropes, then stepped back, Foley ran at Machetti looking for a clothesline, but suddenly Machetti dropped down and pulled down the top rope, Foley tripped over the rope, fell out of the ring and hit the ground hard.

Machetti stood up, grabbed the top rope and launched himself up over the top rope and out of the ring. Machetti did a front-flip in mid air and came crashing down on top of Foley on the outside. Back in the ring Cena and Lashley were once again left on their own. Both Cena and Lashley were leaning against the ropes on opposite sides of the ring but suddenly Lashley charged across the ring at Cena, but Cena dropped down and caught Lashley with a drop toe hold, then locked in the STF-U.

But before Cena could get Lashley to tap, Machetti got in the ring and hit hard running kick to Cena's side. Cena rolled off of Lashley and onto his back, then held his side in pain, Machetti reached down and pulled Cena up to his feet, then kicked him in the gut and went for an Impaler, but Cena suddenly grabbed Machetti and lifted him up onto his shoulders. The fans cheered loudly and started chanting, _**CENA, CENA, CENA!**_ Cena walked into the middle of the ring with Machetti on his shoulders, but suddenly he was tackled from behind. Cena fell to the ground and Machetti rolled off of him over to ropes.

The crowd suddenly got really quiet as Paul London and Brian Kendrick stood over Cena. London and Kendrick pulled Cena up to his feet, then ran with him and whipped him over the top rope and out of the ring. London and Kendrick ran back to the middle of the ring, then ran to the ropes, jumped over the top and came crashing down on top of Orton and Booker, who had just gotten up to their feet.

Lashley and Machetti were now left alone in the ring. Machetti was on the ring apron hanging off of the edge, Lashley walked over to the corner opposite Machetti and measured him up for a spear. Slowly Machetti pulled himself in the ring and got up to his feet. Lashley charged at Machetti as he turned around, but Machetti suddenly smashed the WWE title hard into Lashley's skull. Lashley's head was knocked backwards and his feet flew out from under him, then he came crashing down to the mat, out cold.

Machetti smirked down at Lashley then turned to Maria, who was crouching down outside of the ring. Machetti smiled at Maria then dropped down and went for the cover on Lashley. The match was no-disqualifications so the referee made the count, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI RETAINS THE TITLE! _Riot Time_ hit as Machetti slowly got up to his feet.

Machetti took his title and held it up above his head, as Maria, Brian, and Paul got in the ring the Titan-Tron showed a replay of Maria handing Machetti the WWE Title on the outside, and then Machetti clocking Lashley with the belt. Kendrick and London hoisted Machetti up onto their shoulders, allowing Machetti to lift the title up above his head. But while he was met with a loud amount of cheers, he was met with a loud chorus of boos, and a small _**MACHETTI SUCKS**_ chant broke out.

Machetti shook his head as London and Kendrick put him down, then went over to the corner and called for a mic. "Alright shut up," snapped Machetti, but this only caused the fans to boo even louder. Machetti walked over to the ropes and glared at a group of kids that were booing him, "I did what anyone else would have done. Bashing someone in the skull with a title belt in a no-disqualifications match is totally legal. Just because I used all my resources doesn't mean I cheated, and the sooner you guys realize that the better. You weren't booing when Cena F-Ued Lashley through the announce table, and you weren't booing when I hit Foley with the Amputator. So just shut the hell up!"

That shut up the fans, "Now you all had better get used to seeing the kind of chaos that happened tonight. Because today marked the first night of something entirely new." Machetti paused and turned around to face Maria, Paul, and Brian, "Brian, Paul, Maria, and I are now all part of the WWE's newest faction. The four of us are going bring Raw, no, the entire WWE, into a complete state of chaos! We are… CHAOS INCORPERATED!"

Machetti smirked then walked over to a corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. Maria, London, and Kendrick followed after Machetti and climbed up onto the middle rope on all the other corners. Then at the same time all four of them did back-flips and landed in the middle of the ring. With that Vengeance went off the air, and everyone was wondering the same thing; What was going to happen?

**---x---**

I don't think anyone saw that coming, hell I didn't even see it coming, well until I thought of it. Kendrick, London, Maria, and Machetti are now all part of Chaos Inc.

"Till Next Time…

Peace!


	18. A Tribute to Chris Benoit

**Chapter Eighteen: A Tribute to Chris Benoit**

**---x---**

(A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than I thought it would to get out. I had planned on finishing and posting it on Tuesday, but I was graduating from High School and I didn't come home until four in the morning. So yeah, I finished it up and posted it as soon as I could.)

**---x---**

It was around six p.m. when a visibly tense Zack Tyler knocked on the door to Vince McMahon's office. "Come in," came a voice from inside.

Zack let himself in and walked up to the desk, where Vince turned his chair around to face him, "So it really happened huh?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, Chris Benoit is dead. As are his wife and son," answered Vince, "Chris was a great worker, and I'll never forget everything he's done for this business."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," said Zack, "look, I know where probably going to do a special tribute to Chris Benoit tonight, instead of the tribute to you, but there's just one problem…"

"What's that?" asked Vince.

"Well, I have never faced Benoit, and even though I grew up watching him wrestling. I know you'll probably want me to say something, being the WWE Champion, but unfortunately I have nothing to say. I've heard great stories about Benoit, everyone I've talked to who's wrestled him says that he was a great wrestler, was tough a great competitor, and was a hard worker, but really it's only stuff that I've heard, nothing I've experienced. So I was wondering if I could do something a little different tonight."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Vince.

"I wanted to perform a tribute match for Benoit," replied Zack, "I was hoping I could do a real technical style match, one that would make Benoit proud."

"Alright, you've peaked my interest, but who are you going to face?"

"Well there's someone else who feels the same way that I do, and I think that the two of us could put on a great match."

"You do realize that the arena is empty right? All we have are the announce teams and some crew men."

"That's fine, I'm pretty sure the Benoit I've heard about wouldn't care."

"Alright, you can have your match, just find a referee and I'll let you know when you're up."

"Great, thanks for allowing this," said Zack, "I won't let you down."

**---x---**

William Regal had done his tribute to Benoit and Raw had gone to a commercial. When Raw came back WWE Champion Machetti was shown sitting in the chair, He looked somber and determined. "I grew up watching Chris Benoit wrestle," started Machetti, "he was a great competitor and you could tell that he put everything he had into this business. My greatest regret about Benoit passing on was that I never got to face him. Because I know, if Benoit and I have ever faced off in the ring, we would tear the house down. I can't sit here and talk about the good old times I had with Chris Benoit, because I never really had any. But what I can do is put on a tribute match that would make Benoit proud, and that's just what I'm going to do. Right here, tonight." Machetti slowly stood up and walked off screen as the camera faded to black for a few seconds, then cut to the arena.

**---x---**

_Riot Time_ played in the arena and WWE Champion Machetti came out from the back wearing a pair of black wrestling shorts, followed by referee Chad Patton. There was no ring announcer out at ringside, and the arena was silent except for the sound of Machetti's music. But Machetti kept going and got in the ring then got in the ring. Machetti walked into the middle of the ring and pointed up into the air then turned to face the TitanTron.

_This Fire Burns_ by Killswitch Engage hit and CM Punk came out from the back wearing his usual wrestling gear. The only sound in the arena was Punk's theme music, Punk locked eyes with Machetti as he made his way down to the ring. Machetti held up a finger and left the ring, then got the ring bell from ringside. Machetti got back in the ring just as CM Punk did, then Machetti handed the bell to Patton. Patton took the bell and rang the bell

Machetti put down the bell and slid it out of the ring with his foot. CM Punk's music was cut and the arena was completely silent. Machetti and Punk walked into the middle of the ring and Machetti reached out his hand to shake hands with Punk. CM Punk took Machetti's hand and shook it, then both of them stepped back and started circling the ring.

Machetti and Punk met back in the center and locked up, but Machetti quickly slipped behind Punk and went to take him down from behind, but Punk quickly spun around and grabbed Machetti in a side headlock, then grabbed Machetti's arm and wrenched it for a wristlock. Punk slipped behind Machetti and pinned Machetti's arm to his back, but Machetti quickly reached back and wrapped his free arm around Punk's head, then popped his hip and flipped CM Punk over him and onto his back on the mat in front of him.

Machetti sat CM Punk up and hooked his arm under Punk's jaw then pulled back while bringing around his other hand to lock in a sleeper hold. Machetti maneuvered himself up onto his knees and pressed down on Punk, applying even more pressure to the sleeper hold. But suddenly Punk leaned back, reached up with his legs and wrapped them around Machetti's head. Punk popped his hips and sent Machetti flying off of him, causing Machetti to crash back-first down to the mat.

Punk and Machetti quickly got back up to their feet and stood across the ring from each other. Punk and Machetti charged back into the middle of the ring and locked up, Punk pushed Machetti backwards then brought back his arm and chopped Machetti hard across the chest, the sound of Punk's hand on Machetti's skin echoed through the empty arena. Machetti stumbled backwards in an attempt to escape Punk, but Punk kept on him and hit Machetti with another chop across the chest.

Machetti staggered away from Punk and ended up leaning back against the corner. Punk charged at Machetti then jumped up and drove his knee into Machetti's face for the running knee lift. Punk then turned around and wrapped his arm around Machetti's head, then Punk ran forward and drove Machetti's head down to the mat with a bulldog. Punk went back over to Machetti and rolled him onto his back, then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… Machetti kicked out.

CM Punk shook his head and got to his feet, then went over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Across the ring Machetti fought up to his feet and spun around; that was exactly what Punk was waiting for as he lunged across the ring for a flying crossbody. But as CM Punk got close, Machetti dropped down onto his back and brought his knees up, causing CM Punk to come crashing down, stomach first on Machetti's knees. Machetti pulled himself out from under Punk and rolled him onto his back, then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Punk kicked out.

Machetti slowly got up to his feet and then reached down and pulled Punk up. But Punk suddenly brought back his hand and once against chopped Machetti hard across the chest. Machetti stumbled backwards and Punk charged at him then took Machetti down with a flying forearm. Machetti hit the mat hard and Punk quickly ran across the ring and got out onto the ring apron. Machetti fought up to his feet, then turned around to face Punk, Punk quickly hoisted himself onto the top rope, then springboarded across the ring for the springboard clothesline.

But as Punk got close, Machetti reached up, grabbed Punk's legs, and used his hold on Punk to slam him back-first down to the mat. Machetti lifted up Punk's legs and stuck his own leg in between them, Machetti then spun around and rolled Punk onto his stomach and locked in the sharpshooter. Machetti pulled back on Punk's legs and applied as much pressure as he could.

Punk screamed in pain and clawed at the mat as Machetti clenched in one of Chris Benoit's signature holds. Punk reached down in front of him and pushed himself up off of the mat, then Punk quickly rolled through, launching Machetti passed him and onto the mat in front of him. Punk shot up and ran at Machetti, grabbed Machetti's legs, then flipped over him and applied a pin with a bridge, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti pushed himself up off of the mat for a bridge of his own.

Machetti locked arms with Punk then spun around and popped his hips successfully planting Punk down to the mat with a backslide pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Punk rolled to the side to get his shoulder up. Punk then reached up with his legs and wrapped them around Machetti's head, popped his hips and flipped Machetti onto his back, Punk maneuvered himself and placed his legs on top of Machetti's shoulders and went for a victory roll pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti rolled to the side and got his shoulder up.

Machetti then brought his leg around and hooked it on Punk's arm, and turned the victory roll into a cradle pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Punk pushed off of the mat as hard as he could to kick out. Machetti rolled away from Punk and rolled onto his back, panting for breath. The referee started counting to ten due to both men being down on the mat. But slowly the two of them started struggling to their feet. Machetti reached out and pulled himself up with the ropes, while Punk staggered up to his feet on his own.

Machetti and Punk turned around to face each other, then Punk charged at Machetti for a clothesline, but Machetti dropped down and slipped behind Punk, then wrapped his arms around Punk's waist. Machetti popped his hips and launched Punk over his head with a release German Suplex, but in mid air Punk flipped and landed on his feet. Machetti turned around to face Punk, but was taken by surprise as Punk ran forward and nailed and enzuigiri.

Punk went over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet, but Machetti suddenly nailed Punk with a shot to the gut. Machetti followed up with a forearm to the face, but suddenly Punk slipped behind Machetti, then locked in a full nelson. Punk launched Machetti over his head and drove him down to the mat for a Dragon Suplex, then kept Machetti's shoulders pressed down to the mat for a bridge pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Machetti just rolled to the side for a kick out.

Punk slowly got to his feet and stared down at Machetti. Punk knew that Machetti was going all out for this match, and knew he need to also. Punk grabbed Machetti's legs and lifted them up, then stuck his leg in between them, Punk went to roll Machetti onto his stomach for the sharpshooter, but Machetti suddenly brought back his legs, then pushed them out and launched Punk off of him and into the ropes. As Punk came back Machetti jumped up to his feet, caught Punk with an armbar… MACHETTI LOCKED IN THE CROSSFACE!

Machetti pulled back on Punk's face as he used Benoit's signature hold. Punk's screams of pain were muffled by Machetti's hands in his mouth. Punk was starting to see spots as Machetti kept cracking down and applying as much pressure as he could. Punk clawed at the mat and reached out for the ropes, but they were too far away, Punk was stranded in the middle of the ring and was in an extremely bad situation. Punk slapped the mat with both of his hands in frustration, planted his hands down to the mat.

Punk pushed himself up off of the mat and brought his knees under him, Machetti kept the crossface locked, but suddenly Punk rolled to the side, causing Machetti to land on his back. Punk pushed down on Machetti and pressed Machetti's shoulders to the mat for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti released the crossface and managed to pull himself up off of the mat.

Machetti crawled away from Punk and then both men slowly got back up to their feet. Punk started walking towards Machetti, who retreated and found himself backed into a corner. But Machetti wasn't going to back down, he quickly ran forward, but Punk caught him with an arm drag. But while Machetti was in mid air he maneuvered himself and landed on his feet behind Punk.

Punk turned around and charged at Machetti, but Machetti ducked down then launched Punk up over him for a back body drop. Punk came crashing down to the mat back-first with a loud thud, which echoed loudly through the empty arena. Machetti ran forward and lifted up Punk's legs, stuck his leg in between them, rolled Punk onto his stomach, and locked in the sharpshooter. Punk screamed in pain as Machetti once again worked over his legs with the sharpshooter.

Punk screamed in pain and clawed at the mat, then started pulling himself and Machetti towards the ropes. Punk launched himself at the ropes and grabbed onto the bottom rope. The referee ran over and counted for the rope break, ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… Machetti released the hold. Machetti got up to his feet and stepped away from Punk, who quickly pulled himself over to the ropes and wrapped his legs around the bottom one.

Machetti backed away across the ring and leaned back against the turnbuckle. Punk pulled himself away from the ropes and got up to his feet. But just as Punk stepped away from the ropes, Machetti ran at him and went for a clothesline. But Punk knew this was coming and quickly dropped down and caught Machetti with a drop toe hold, causing Machetti's face to slam down to the mat.

Punk jumped on Machetti and wrapped his arm around Machetti's head for a headlock. But Machetti quickly swung his legs around and wrapped them around Punk's head for a head scissors. Machetti squeezed his legs around Punk's head and applied as much pressure as he could. Punk released the headlock he had on Machetti then brought up his hand and drove his fist hard into Machetti's face. Over and over again Punk drove his fist down into Machetti's skull.

But Machetti brought up his arms, while keeping his legs wrapped around Punk's head and started trading punches with Punk. Punk saw this wasn't going his way and fought up to his knees, while Machetti kept his legs wrapped around Punk's head. Punk kept struggling and fought up to his feet. Machetti was doing a handstand in an attempt to keep his head scissors locked in. Machetti suddenly dropped down and rolled through, sending Punk down to the mat with a head scissors take down.

Machetti quickly jumped up to his feet, ran at Punk, jumped up did a back-flip in midair, then came crashing down on top of him with a standing shooting star press. Machetti quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Punk kicked out. Machetti shook his head as he got up to his feet, then he pulled Punk up with him and whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran at Punk looking for the Thunder and Lightning Combo, but as Machetti was going for the crossbody, Punk dove out of the way, and Machetti ate the turnbuckle.

Machetti bounced off of the turnbuckle and staggered backwards into the middle of the ring, Punk quickly seized the opportunity and went off on Machetti with some hard kicks and chops, then Punk hooked his arm around Machetti's throat and arm, then nailed the Uranage. From his place on the ground Punk then went on to lock in the Anaconda Vice and started strangling Machetti.

Machetti felt his breath leaving him and started kicking his legs and clawing at the mat with his free hand. Machetti reached out with one of his legs and tried to grab the bottom rope with it, but he was stranded in the middle of the ring and wasn't going anywhere. Machetti's face was starting to turn red as Punk kept cranking on the pressure with the Anaconda Vice.

Machetti realized that if he was going to get out of this he was going to have to counter. With his face getting redder by the second Machetti started fighting and started to push himself up off of the mat with his legs. Machetti bridged himself up off of the mat and Punk slowly followed Machetti up to a standing position, but kept the Anaconda Vice locked in, he didn't want to lose any leverage and wanted to keep the Vice in as long as he could.

Now that he was standing, the pressure on his neck had lessened, Machetti quickly drove his elbow into Punk's stomach, but Punk suddenly dropped down to the mat, slammed the back of Machetti's head down to the canvas with an inverted DDT. A small smirk spread over Punk's face as he continued to apply pressure with the Anaconda Vice. Machetti's face was bright red and he was starting to fade, he knew that if he didn't get out of this soon, he'd have to tap out.

Machetti dug deep and once again pushed himself up off of the mat with a bridge, but only slightly, then he grabbed Punk with his free arm and spun around, flipping Punk over and off of him. Machetti quickly got back up to his feet and charged at Punk, but when he got close Punk suddenly reached out and lifted Machetti up onto his shoulders. GTS… NO! Machetti suddenly countered by swinging around to the front and drove Punk's head down to the mat for a DDT.

Machetti quickly maneuvered himself around and placed one of Punk's arms in between his legs, then wrapped his arms around Punk's head, CROSSFACE! Now it was Punk's turn to struggle as he once again found himself locked in the Crossface. Punk clawed at Machetti's hands with his free hand but knew that Machetti had too much leverage for him to simply pull the hands away from his mouth. Punk screamed out in pain as the Crossface started to take its toll.

Punk quickly swung his fist and connected with Machetti's face, then Punk quickly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. With the crossface still locked Punk suddenly rolled to the side in an attempt to escape, but Machetti stayed with Punk and rolled with him and managed to keep the Crossface locked in. But that didn't matter much because now that he was closer to the ropes, Punk reached out and grabbed the bottom rope for a rope break.

Machetti waited until the referee counted to three then slowly released the hold and got up to his feet. Punk slowly got up to his feet then charged at Machetti, Machetti quickly side-stepped Punk and then grabbed him and wrapped his arms around Punks waist. Machetti launched Punk over his head and drove him down to the mat for a 'Chris Benoit' style German Suplex. Machetti dragged Punk back up to his feet and connected with a second German Suplex.

Machetti got up to his feet and dragged Punk up with him, but as Machetti went to his the hat trick Punk started elbowing Machetti in the stomach, then when Machetti's hold on him was loosened, Punk slipped behind Machetti, wrapped his arms around Machetti's waist, then connected with a German Suplex of his own. Punk fought up to his feet with Machetti, and then hit a second German Suplex on Machetti.

Finally Punk fought up to his feet with Machetti for the third time and launched Machetti over his head, this time for a release German Suplex. But while he was in mid air, Machetti did a flip and landed on his feet behind Punk, then he quickly rushed in, wrapped his arms around Punk's waist and connected with a third German Suplex. Machetti got up off the mat and stared down at Punk, then Machetti reached up and did the 'Chris Benoit Cut Throat', then pointed up into the air.

Machetti then went over to the corner, which was halfway across the ring, and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti then lunged half way across the ring and connected with a Diving Headbutt on CM Punk. Machetti quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! Machetti wins! Machetti rolled off of Punk and fought up to his feet with his arms raised up above his head. _Riot Time_ played in the empty arena as Machetti celebrated the win. Machetti then reached down and pulled Punk up to his feet, then reached out his hand and offered it to Punk.

Punk stared at Machetti's hand for a moment then reached out and shook it. Then the two of them left the ring and headed to the back, with Chad Patton following after them.

**---x---**

There you go, my tribute to Chris Benoit, granted I started this on Monday night, when it wasn't clear how Benoit died, and when we actually found out what had happened I felt too lazy to change it. So yeah, RIP Chris Benoit.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	19. Beat the Clock pt I

**Chapter Nineteen: Beat the Clock pt 1**

**---x---**

(A/N: This chapter is really long since it has six different matches, so I'm doing it in two different parts.)

**---x---**

Raw was live from Dallas Texas and right after J.R. and King introduced themselves Mr. Kennedy's theme music hit. Kennedy headed down to the ring and called for his microphone.

"My name is Mr. Kennedy and I should be the WWE Champion," started Kennedy. Kennedy went on to say that it was the fans' fault that he was not the WWE Champion. They put too much stress on him as an athlete and made him work too hard and get back in the ring before he was ready. Now Kennedy's actions were going to serve on person and one person alone, that person was going to be the next WWE Champion, that man is MIIIISTERRRR…

Kennedy was suddenly interrupted by John Cena. Cena came down to the ring to boos and cheers. Cena introduced himself to 'the new guy' as the number one contender. John Cena pretended to forget who Kennedy was and introduced him as Misterrrr camel toe!

Cena went on to say that rumor has it that Kennedy likes to talk, and that he has a big mouth. Cena said that this is Monday Night Raw. Cena told Kennedy that any thing can happen on Raw, and that sometimes all a guy has to stand on is his words. Cena led the fans in pointing out that Kennedy is a liar. Cena said that he can't trust liars and the only one responsible for Kennedy not winning the title is Misterrr blahblahblah!"

But then King Booker's music hit and he came out and commended Cena on his performance then said that he has a great record against Cena and that he should be the next number one contender, not Cena. So right here tonight, he is challenging Machetti for the WWE Championship.

But then Randy Orton came out. Orton pointed out that Booker and Kennedy are new to raw and that he has been on Raw the longest. He has ended the careers of Shawn Michaels and RVD. Orton then said, that no one else on the roster deserves a shot at Machetti's title, HE DOES!

But then Bobby Lashley's music hit and Lashley came down to the ring and started stating cold hard facts, as he put it. Kennedy lost his money in the bank, Booker and Orton were former world champions, but they both lost. He, Bobby Lashley, never lost the ECW World Championship, so he is the uncrowned champion. He deserves a shot at the WWE title.

But suddenly William Regal's theme music hit. Regal came out to the ring and said that Coachman is on 'holiday.' He said that tonight he was in charge. Tonight the NEW number one contender would be determined through the system of Beat the Clock. Who ever had the fastest time would go on to the Great American Bash to face the WWE Champion for the title.

"Hold on a minute!" interrupted Cena, "I'm still the number one contender, I shouldn't be competing to be something I already am!"

"You're right!" said Regal, "so tonight, you, John Cena are going to be facing Machetti for the WWE title."

But then _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came out from the back accompanied by Paul London and Brian Kendrick. All three Chaos Inc members were wearing black bandanas, black pants, and opened black zip up sweatshirts. On the front in white letters 'Chaos Inc' was written and on the back, also written in white, it said 'Victory Through Chaos.'

"Hey, I'm the WWE Champion here," Machetti snapped at Regal, "don't I get any say in this?"

"Actually son, you don't," answered Regal, "I'm running things tonight! You're facing John Cena tonight for the WWE Championship whether you like it or not! Then if you win, you're going to be facing one of the other four men in the ring at the Great American Bash."

"Is that so?" questioned Machetti with a slight smirk, "well then if I don't get any say in this, I'm going to do something about it! Since it's my title in question, I think I should pick the opponents!"

"Is that right?" asked Regal, "well what did you have in mind?"

"Let's see, I'm facing Cena, so that leaves, Kennedy, Booker, Orton, and Lashley. Well Orton is going to be facing Paul London, Booker will be facing Brian Kendrick, Kennedy you'll be facing Super Crazy, and Lashley you get Shelton Benjamin. But if any of you guys lose, you're out of the running, and I mean you are completely eliminated from the running."

"Well that's fine with me," said Regal, "if you want to put your friends there in matches against your possible opponents, I see nothing wrong with that. But Machetti, if you think you can change my matches then I can make some more, every member of your little faction is going to be in action tonight, because Maria is going to facing Melina in singles action tonight. With that said, Randy, Randy look at me sunshine, I hope you've warmed up because you're beat the clock match is up next!"

Orton glared up at Kendrick, London, and Machetti, while London whispered something to Machetti. Probably if he knew what he was doing. With that Regal headed to the back and Raw went to its first commercial break.

**---x---**

When Raw came back, Randy Orton was alone in the ring and Paul London was standing in front of it with Kendrick and Machetti. The three of them were in a group huddle and then they broke apart. London took off his sweatshirt and handed it to Kendrick, then he turned and quickly got into the ring. The bell rang and Orton walked across the ring and locked up with London. But before London could do anything Orton locked in a headlock, then whipped London across the ring and into the ropes. Orton charged at London and went for a shoulder block, but London leap-frogged Orton and landed safely behind him. Orton spun around but suddenly ate London's boots when he was hit with a dropsault. Orton went for a quick cover, ONE… TWO… but Orton quickly kicked out. London went to pull Orton up off of the mat, but Orton suddenly raked Paul's eyes, then whipped him across the ring, Orton then ran after London and hit him with a dropkick, knocking London out of the ring and down to the floor.

On the outside Kendrick and Machetti quickly pulled London up to his feet and backed him away from the ring. The clock kept ticking as Orton quickly got out of the ring and came towards Machetti and Kendrick, Machetti stepped forward and started getting in Orton's face, while Kendrick took London and rolled him under the bottom rope and back into the ring.

Orton turned away from Machetti to get back into the ring, but Machetti grabbed onto Orton and pulled him back. Orton spun around and shoved Machetti, knocking him back into the barricade. Orton smirked down at Machetti then turned around and got into the ring. But London was ready for him and quickly whipped London into the corner. London ran at Orton and hit a running shoulder thrust, then jumped back from Orton before running forward jumping up into the air, and hitting a flying forearm right to Orton's face.

London stepped away from Orton, allowing the Legend Killer to fall face-first down to the mat. London quickly went back over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope and started waiting for Orton to get up, but whatever London was waiting to do, the fans wouldn't see because Orton ran at the ropes and pushed the top one, causing London to lose his footing and get crotched on the top rope.

Orton then quickly took advantage and climbed up onto the middle rope so he was across from London, then Orton hit a superplex, driving London down to the mat back-first. Orton then backed away from London and crouched down while starting to measure London up for the RKO. London was totally out of it and slowly fought up to his feet, Orton ran forward and quickly nailed the RKO. The time on the clock was three mintues and eleven seconds and Orton quickly went for the pin. But the referee was currently on the other side of the ring arguing with Brian Kendrick, who was trying to get inside to help London.

Orton glared down at London then yelled across the ring at the referee, he was wasting time, but Kendrick kept trying to get into the ring and the referee couldn't make the count. Orton got off of London and started across the ring towards the referee, but suddenly Machetti ran in and bashed Orton in the face with the WWE Championship. Machetti smirked down at the unconscious Legend Killer then ran over to London and pulled him up to his feet.

London staggered away from Machetti and climbed up onto the top rope, then came off of the top with a 540 splash. London stayed on Orton and went for the cover, while Machetti slid out of the ring. Kendrick got down off of the apron and the referee quickly turned around. The referee ran over and made the count, ONE… TWO… THREE! LONDON WITH THE UPSET!

London quickly slid out of the ring as the fans started booing the cheap finish to the match. London stood next to Machetti and the two of them headed around the ring and over to the entrance ramp. Kendrick met them and around on the other side and from there the three of them smirk at Orton, who is just now waking up. Orton suddenly realized what just happened and ran across the ring over to the ropes and started yelling at the three Chaos Inc members.

Machetti smirked held up his WWE title while London and Kendrick simply waved to Orton, further pissing off the Legend Killer. The three of them then turned and head to the back, leaving Orton fuming on his own in the ring. J.R. and King then pointed out that Maria was going to be facing Melina next. With that Raw went to its second commercial break.

**---x---**

When Raw came back Women's Champion Candice Michelle's music hit. Candice came down the ramp and walked around the ring so she could join Kind and J.R. for commentary. Once she was situated Melina's theme music hit. The former Women's Champion came down and got in the ring. Melina started mouthing off at Candice as Maria's music hit.

Maria came out (A/N: wearing a black leather version of her outfit from Raw). But Maria wasn't alone, she was being accompanied by Machetti. Maria and Machetti sprinted down the ramp and then slid into the ring. Maria went to one corner and Machetti walked passed Maria and went to the corner opposite her. Maria and Machetti climbed up onto the middle rope, then both of them did simultaneous back-flips and landed in the middle of the ring.

Before getting out of the ring Machetti turned to Maria and whispered something in her ear. When Machetti backed away and got out of the ring Maria watched him as he walked around the ring over to Candice Michelle, who had her Women's Championship displayed on top of the announce table. Machetti took a moment to compare title with Candice then knelt down next to her and whispered something in her ear.

Back in the ring, the bell rang and Melina and Maria met in the center. Melina started talking trash to Maria but then suddenly shoved her down to the mat. Melina turned around and glanced over at Candice and Machetti, the later of which was holding up Candice's Women's Championship. Melina was distracted, which allowed Maria to get up and take her by surprise with a Lou Threz Press, Maria then went off on Melina with some hard punches to Melina's pretty face.

But Melina quickly pushed Maria off of her, then waited for her to get to her feet. Melina then ran at Maria and took her down with a clothesline. Melina then bent down and pulled Maria up using her hair, then Melina tossed Maria across the ring using her hold on Maria's hair. Melina walked over to Maria and stomped on Maria's back, then kicked her in the side.

Maria rolled away and over to the ropes while Melina turned around and smirked at Candice. But Candice wasn't paying attention, Machetti was currently having a conversation with her at the announce table. Melina glared at Candice hoping to get the Women's Champion's attention and prove how dominant she was but suddenly Maria rolled Melina up from behind, ONE… TWO…. TH… Melina managed to kick out.

Melina pushed Maria off of her and slowly got back up to her feet. Maria got back up as well, but then turned and ran to the ropes, then jumped up onto the middle rope. Maria springboarded off of the middle rope and caught Melina with a crossbody, Maria stayed on top and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Melina just kicked out.

Melina shot back up to her feet then spun around and saw Machetti and Candice laughing at her. Melina got pissed and went over to Maria, Maria hit Melina with a kick to the mid section, but Melina came back with a hard kick of her own then grabbed Maria and planted her with a DDT. Melina rolled Maria onto her back and drove her forearm into Maria's face.

Melina got off of Maria then turned to Candice and Machetti with a smirk on her face. 'That's what I'm going to do to you!' yelled Melina. Machetti turned to Candice and the two of them shook their head. Melina looked confused, but then Maria suddenly came from behind and took Melina down with a bulldog. Maria then ran to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, and then came off with a top rope leg drop. Maria went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! Maria gets the upset!

Machetti patted Candice on the back then quickly got into the ring and ran over to Maria. Machetti smiled at Maria then led her out of the ring and to the back, Melina eventually got up and then got out of the ring and tried to take out her frustrations on Candice. The two divas went at it at ringside but Candice came out on top and whipped Melina into the barricade, then went over the announce table and stood up on top of it. Raw then went to its third commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw was back and the video package showing the history between Umaga and Santino Marella had just been shown. All four members of Chaos Inc were in the back deep in conversation. "Alright," said Machetti, "so Orton's out of the running for the title thanks to you Paul. So that's one down and four to go." Machetti then turned to Maria, "Maria you beat Melina, and while that isn't going to stop me from having to face someone at the Bash, it does bring us up to a 2 – 0 record." Machetti then turned to Brian, "now I need you to beat King Booker, we'll be out there with you, so don't get too worried, just don't let him pin you, and if all else fails, get out of the ring."

"But what about the other three?" asked London, "Kennedy, Lashley, and Cena?"

"Kennedy is going to be facing Super Crazy," said Machetti, "just leave that to me, I have a plan. Also, I want you to leave Cena to me, I want to beat him once and for all, then he won't be the WWE Champion any longer."

"But what about Lashley?" asked Brian.

Machetti slowly shook his head, "I have another plan for that. It's going to involve Shelton Benjamin, and us…" Machetti suddenly stopped talking when Santino Marella entered the room.

"What do you want?" snapped Machetti as he quickly stepped in front of Maria.

The Intercontinental Champion glared at the WWE Champion, then said, "I was just…"

"You were just leaving," interrupted Machetti, "we all have important matches tonight, and unless I am mistaken, you do too. Don't you have a title to lose?"

"What you don't think I can win?" asked Santino.

"I know you can't win!" laughed Machetti as he stepped forward and glared at Santino, "listen, to win MY title I beat John Cena and the Great Khali in the same match, and then I defended my title against Randy Orton, then at Vengeance I beat not just Cena and Orton, but Mick Foley, King Booker, and Bobby Lashley. So unlike you I actually beat my opponents. You had to have help to win yours, and if it wasn't for Lashley you would have left the arena in a stretcher that night."

"No one seems to think that I can beat Umaga, no one believes that I can do it, well I will do it, I'm going to prove to everyone that I can beat Umaga, and that I am a real champion."

"You do that," replied Machetti with a laugh, "but if you last more than five minutes against Umaga, I'll be very surprised. Now get out of here, or you'll have to be carried out." Santino slowly turned around and left the ring. He was off to face Umaga, he just hoped he would survive. The cameras then went to the arena where Umaga's theme music hit.

But Santino of course didn't survive and he ended up losing his title to Umaga. After that Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

When Raw came back, _Riot Time _hit. Kendrick, London, and Machetti came out from th back wearing the same black outfits from before. Now Brian Kendrick was going to be facing King Booker in the second Beat the Clock match of the night. The three Chaos Inc members ran down to the ring and slid inside. Kendrick, London, and Machetti all ran to a different corner and jumped up onto the middle rope, then they back-flipped off and landed in the middle of the ring.

The three of them then had a group huddle in the middle of the ring as King Booker's theme music hit. King Booker came out from the back accompanied by Queen Sharmell. Seeing how Orton lost his match, Booker was going to have to set the time to beat. The King and Queen got into the ring together and the five people stared down in the middle of the ring. Machetti showed off his WWE title, then he and London got out of the ring. Queen Sharmell quickly left and got out the other side of the ring.

Now that Kendrick and Booker were the only ones in the ring, the referee called for the bell and start the clock. Booker and Kendrick looked up in the middle of the ring, but Booker quickly took control by driving his knee into Kendrick's stomach. Booker then grabbed Kendrick and whipped him into the corner. Booker then charged at Kendrick, but when Booker got close, Kendrick drove out of the way, causing Booker to run into the hard turnbuckle.

Kendrick got up and ran back into the middle of the ring, then he ran at Booker jumped up and drove his feet into Booker's back. But then Kendrick back-flipped off of Booker and landed on his feet, then he ran forward and hit a running shoulder thrust, driving Booker into the ring post. Kendrick quickly grabbed Booker and rolled him up, ONE… TWO… TH… but Booker kicked out.

Booker and Kendrick got up to their feet and stared down. Kendrick ran at Booker, but Booker took him down with a spinning hook kick. "All hail King Booker!" cheered Sharmell.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Machetti from across the ring. This upset King Booker, and causing him to start towards Machetti, but Kendrick caught him from behind with a roll up, ONE… TWO… THR… Booker just kicked out. Kendrick pulled Booker up to his feet, but Booker kneed him in the stomach, then grabbed Kendrick, lifted him up, and then planted him with a scoop slam. Booker then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… Kendrick kicked out.

Booker shook his head and got back up to his feet, then pulled Kendrick up with him. But Kendrick suddenly started fighting back and started to club his hands on Booker's back. Kendrick then turned and ran across the ring, bounced off of the ropes and ran back at Booker, but suddenly King Booker caught Kendrick and planted him with the Book End. "ALL HAIL KING BOOKER!" Shamell cheered again.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted London and Machetti.

"Hey! Don't you talk to my wife that way!" shouted Booker as he turned to face Machetti and London, instead of going of the pin.

"Then get her to shut up!" snapped Machetti, "I'm getting sick of her yelling that when you're not a King any more!"

"How dare you!" yelled Booker as he started towards Machetti and London. But when he got near the ropes London spoke up.

"Hey, why don't you focus on your match? Weren't you watching what happened to Melina?"

Booker glared at London and Machetti then turned around and went back over to Kendrick then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Kendrick kicked out. Booker turned to glare at Machetti, the distraction had given Kendrick enough time to recover. Booker pulled Kendrick up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes, then bent down for a back body drop.

But Kendrick held onto the ropes and stopped himself from bouncing off of the ropes. Then Kendrick ran forward and kicked Booker in the face. Booker charged at Kendrick and went for a spinning kick, but Kendrick ducked down and dodged it, then jumped up and took Booker down with a dropkick. As Booker got back up Kendrick ran to the ropes, bounced off of them, then took Booker down again with a flying forearm.

Kendrick pulled Booker back up and took two steps back. Kendrick then ran at Booker and jumped up, flipped over him, and flipped Booker onto his back with running neckbreaker. Kendrick quickly went for pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Booker kicked out.

Kendrick looked a little frustrated then got up to his feet and dragged Booker up with him. But Booker suddenly kneed Kendrick in the stomach, then ran to the ropes, bounced off and hit the Scissors Kick. But before King Booker could got for the pin, London reached into the ring, grabbed Kendrick's feet and grabbed him out of the ring and down to the floor. "What the hell!" yelled Booker, as he got up and got out of the ring. Booker ran at London and took him down with a running hook kick.

Then Booker turned around and dragged Kendrick to his feet before rolling him back into the ring. But suddenly Queen Sharmell started screaming. Booker looked up and saw Sharmell kicking while Machetti held her on his shoulder. "Hey Booker, lose something?" taunted Machetti.

"Put her down!" yelled Booker as he ran around the ring to face Machetti. But Machetti quickly turned and ran up the ramp and stood on top of it.

"Come get her!" called Machetti from the top of the entrance ramp as he put Sharmel down on the ground. Booker glanced back at the ring then went up the entrance ramp and over to Sharmell. Machetti stepped back and smirked at Booker as he lifted his wife up off of the ground. Booker's head suddenly jerked up as he heard a bell ringing. BOOKER WAS JUST COUNTED OUT! BRIAN KENDRICK WON!

King Booker looked furious, Machetti had just cost him a title shot, now he was out of the running! But Machetti quickly turned and ran to the back, leaving Booker holding the still frantic Sharmell on the top of the entrance ramp. With that Raw faded and went to the back with Mr. Kennedy and Super Crazy.

**---x---**

When Raw came back Mr. Kennedy's theme music hit. Kennedy came out from the back with a smirk on his face. He had just made a deal with Super Crazy and was now going to get an easy win. Kennedy got in the ring and was signaling for his mic when Super Crazy's theme music cut him off. Kennedy glared at the entrance ramp as the super and the crazy superstar came out from the back.

Super Crazy got in the ring and the referee called for the bell. The two wrestlers circled around the ring while Kennedy yelled at the referee to hold on. The referee had no idea what was going on, but quickly told Super Crazy to back off. Kennedy then stood in the middle of the ring and called for his signature mic, which was lowered from the rafters.

Kennedy then told Super Crazy off for interrupting him. Kennedy then started to say his name, but then _Riot Time _hit. Machetti came out from the back with a smirk on his face. "Hey, I have a match! Get the hell out of here!" yelled Kennedy.

"You want this?" asked Machetti as he held up his WWE title and spun the spinner. Kennedy glared at him, but suddenly Super Crazy came from behind and took Kennedy by surprise with a roll up, ONE… TWO… THREE! SUPER CRAZY BEAT MISTER KENNEDY! Machetti laughed as Crazy got out of the ring and ran up the ramp. Machetti shook Super Crazy's hand then the two of them headed to the back as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

When Raw came back, Kendrick, London, and Machetti were in the back with Bobby Lashley's opponent, Shelton Benjamin. "Alright so Orton, King Booker, and Kennedy are all out of the running, the leaves Lashley," explained Machetti, "so all he has to do tonight is win his match. Are you going to let him beat you?"

"I never let anyone beat me!" snapped Shelton, "what happens if I do beat him?"

"If you beat Bobby Lashley in his Beat the Clock match tonight," answered Machetti, "once I take care of Cena, I'll have no number one contender. That means I won't have an opponent at the Great American Bash. So if you can beat Lashley, maybe I'll let you face me for the title at the pay per view?"

"That sounds good, consider it done!" replied Shelton, "now if you excuse me, I have to get down to the ring."

Shelton then left Machetti on his own with London and Kendrick. "Do you really think he's going to win?" asked Kendrick.

"Of course not!" snapped Machetti, "I have another plan."

"What's that?" asked London.

"Here's what we're gonna do," said Machetti as he, Kendrick, and London had a group huddle. With that Raw faded to a commercial.

**---x---**

Alright, that's the first part. Bobby Lashley's Beat the Clock match and the Machetti versus John Cena WWE Championship match is in the next part. But this is it for now.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	20. Beat the Clock pt II

**Chapter Twenty: Beat the Clock pt 2**

**---x---**

Bobby Lashley's theme hit and with that Lashley came from the back and headed out to the ring. All he had to do in this next match, is beat Shelton Benjamin, then he would be the Number One Contender for the WWE Title. Shelton Benjamin's theme music hit and he made his way down to the ring, Machetti had offered him a title match at the Great American Bash if he beat Bobby Lashley tonight. To say that Shelton was motivated would be an understatement.

Referee Charles Robinson signaled for the bell and the match started. The clock was started just for kicks, but it really didn't matter how long this took seeing how Lashley was now the only one left in the running. The match started with Shelton trying to keep away from Lashley, who on several occasions backed Lashley into a corner but Shelton managed to avoid him.

Lashley finally caught Shelton and took him down with a single leg take down, then caught him with a headlock before flipping him onto his back, pin attempt, ONE… Shelton fights out of it and fights up to his feet. But Lashley grabbed another headlock and took Shelton down again, but Shelton managed to pull himself free and quickly slid out of the ring.

Shelton slowly got back into the ring, but Lashley hit him with a hard punch to the face, knocking Shelton back into the ropes, Lashley then launched Shelton over his head with a belly-to-belly suplex. Shelton pulled himself up and leaned against the corner, Lashley quickly rushed at Shelton looking for a spear into the corner, but Shelton quickly jumped in between the ropes and got out of the ring.

Shelton got back up onto the apron but when Lashley came after him, Shelton jumped back off. Lashley shook his head then got out of the ring and went after Shelton on the outside, but Shelton quickly slid into the ring, then when Lashley got into the ring Shelton went off on him with hard chops and forearms. But Lashley suddenly took control and whipped Shelton into the ropes then launched Shelton up into the air for a back body drop.

But while Shelton maneuvered himself around and drove Lashley's head down to the mat for a DDT. Shelton made the cover, ONE, TWO, THR, Lashley just kicked out of a rather fast count. Shelton pulled Lashley up to his feet ran back into the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Lashley ducked the clothesline, causing Shelton to run passed him and then bounce off of the ropes, then Lashley caught Shelton with a T-Bone suplex.

Lashley walked to the other side of the ring while Shelton fought up to his feet. Lashley charged forward and took Shelton down with a clothesline, Shelton got back up, but got taken down by another clothesline. Shelton backed away and found himself leaning back against the corner. Lashley then charged at Shelton and hit a running spear into the corner. Lashley came out of the corner with Shelton still on his shoulder and walked back into the middle of the ring, then Lashley dropped down to his knees for a gutbuster. Lashley went for the cover, ONE… … TWO… …. TH, Shelton kicked out of a slow two count.

Lashley looked up and glared at the referee. What was going on? Lashley reached down and pulled Shelton up to his feet, then lifted Shelton up onto this shoulders, but Shelton slid down behind Lashley, then went for the Dragon Whip, but when Shelton's leg came back around Lashley caught it and lifted Shelton up onto his shoulders for the Powerslam.

Lashley went for the Running Powerslam, but Shelton slid down behind Lashley, and connected with a hard kick to the face. Shelton went for the pin, ONE, TWO, Lashley kicked out of another fast count. Shelton got back up ran to the corner and jumped up to the top rope. Shelton turned around and went for a diving clothesline, but as he was coming down Lashley speared him in midair. Shelton was out and Lashley simply went for the pin, ONE… … TWO… …. THREE! LASHLEY WINS IT!

Lashley glared at the referee as he got to his feet and celebrated his win, he going to the Great American Bash in a match for the WWE Championship. Lashley turned away and went to the corner the climbed up onto the middle rope and raised his arms up above his head as the fans cheered. But while Lashley's back was turned referee Charles Robinson slowly pulled off his blond wig, and shook out his head, allowing his long brown hair to fall down to his shoulders. IT WAS MACHETTI! MACHETTI WAS THE REFEREE!

Machetti unbuttoned his black and white referee shirt to reveal a black Chaos Inc t-shirt. Lashley had no clue what just happened behind him and slowly got down off of the corner, Lashley turned around but was suddenly taken down by a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti smirked down at Lashley and then reached down and picked Lashley up, then hit him with the Machete's Blade.

Machetti got off of Lashley then brought his fingers to his lips and whistled. Suddenly a cameraman at ringside put his camera down, then took off his hat and pulled off his shirt to reveal a black Chaos Inc t-shirt, IT WAS PAUL LONDON! On the other side of the ring, the timekeeper put down his stopwatch and pulled off his hooded sweatshirt, IT WAS BRIAN KENDRICK! Kendrick grabbed two chairs from the ringside area, tossed one to London, then the two of them got in the ring, Lashley was now surrounded by Chaos Incorporated!

Paul tossed his chair to Machetti, which Machetti caught and held up as he waited for Lashley to struggle to his feet. When Lashley finally did Machetti swung the chair and smashed it into Lashley's chest. Then Brian came from behind and smashed his chair over Lashley's back, causing him to fall face-first down to the mat. Machetti raised his chair up above his head then brought it down on Lashley's upper back with a sickening thud.

Then Machetti lifted the chair again, but this time he jumped up into the hair. Machetti maneuvered himself so his leg was on top of the chair, and then he came crashing down on top of Lashley, driving the chair down into his back. Machetti rolled off of Lashley and the chair, which prompted Brian to run over and smash his chair down into the chair still on Lashley's back, the thud of the steel on steel echoed through the entire arena.

Brian put his chair down and then called Paul over. Brian used his foot to position a chair on the ground in front of them, then both he and Paul whipped Lashley into the ropes. Then when Lashley came back they caught him, lifted him up into the air, then slammed him down, chest-first, onto the steel chair. Paul and Brian stepped aside as Machetti came running, then he jumped up into the air, did a front-flip and came crashing down, back-first onto Lashley's back.

The crowd was booing loudly as Machetti rolled off of Lashley and got back up to his feet, but Machetti didn't seem to care. Machetti reached down and pulled Lashley up to his feet, then called Brian over to hold Lashley's other arm. Paul took a steel chair and placed it on the ground in front of a turnbuckle, then climbed up onto the top rope in that corner. Machetti and Brian dragged Lashley over to the steel chair, then bent him over so his back was exposed to Paul. Paul jumped up off of the corner and drove his feet down into Lashley's back, just as Machetti and Brian let go of him. Lashley went crashing down onto the chair, and Paul rolled off of him and slowly got up to his feet.

With the way Chaos Inc was picking apart Lashley's back and ribs there was no way that he was going to be one hundred percent for the contract signing. Brian and Paul pulled Lashley back up to his feet then dragged him over to the ropes and draped his head over the edge of the ring. Machetti picked up a chair then came over and smashed it down on Lashley's back. Machetti lifted the chair then smashed it down over Lashley's back again then stepped back. "Alright we're done for now," said Machetti.

With that London and Kendrick grabbed Lashley's legs, then thy lifted them up and tossed Lashley over the top rope and down to the outside. Lashley landed on his back with a loud thud, and didn't move again. Machetti laughed then he, Paul and Brian leaned back against the ropes on the other side of the ring. All they had left to do, was beat John Cena. And he was coming right to them. With that, Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

(A/N: Yes I know Charles Robinson is a Smackdown referee, but he's the only referee with long hair so I had to use him.)

**---x---**

When Raw came back Chaos Inc was still in the ring and the fans were booing loudly. Machetti had a mic and he had clearly just said something to the fans to rile them up. With that John Cena's theme music hit and the number one contender came out from the back. Machetti turned to London and Kendrick and nodded and they quickly got out of the ring and stood at ringside. Cena slowly got in the ring and stared down with Machetti. This was it, if he lost this match then he wouldn't get another shot at the title for a while because Machetti would be fighting Lashley. So he needed to win this match so he could go on to the Great American Bash.

The bell rang and Cena and Machetti locked up in the middle of the ring. Cena used his superior strength to start backing Machetti up into the ropes, but Machetti quickly slipped behind Cena the grabbed his arm and bent it at the elbow for a chicken wing wristlock. But Cena slowly spun around and grabbed Machetti with his other hand then launched Machetti over his head for an inverted suplex.

Cena quickly went for a pin, ONE… T… Machetti kicked out. Cena got back up and pulled Machetti up to his feet then whipped him across the ring. But when Machetti reached the ropes he jumped up onto the middle rope, then springboarded off of it. Machetti lunged across the ring and caught Cena with the Over Castle Take Over then quickly went for a pin, ONE… TWO… Cena kicked out.

Machetti ran over to a corner and climbed up onto the top rope and waited for Cena to get back up. Cena slowly did and turned and charged at Machetti, but Machetti lunged off of the top rope and did a back-flip in mid air, then caught Cena on the way down and drove his head down to the mat for a shooting star press DDT. Machetti then rolled Cena onto his back and hooked his legs, ONE… TWO… THR… Cena kicked out.

Machetti got up and pulled Cena up to his feet and went to whip him into the corner, but Cena reversed and sent Machetti into the corner instead. But when Machetti got close he jumped up onto the top rope, then lunged backwards across the ring and caught Cena with a reverse clothesline. Machetti sat Cena up then hooked his arm under Cena's jaw, then pulled back and applied pressure for a chinlock.

Cena struggled and tried to pulled Machetti's arm off of him, but Machetti had it clamped down too hard. So instead Cena reached back and grabbed Machetti and suddenly launched him over his head and onto the mat in front of him. Both men slowly got back up to their feet and charged, Cena took down Machetti with a clothesline, then took him down with another one. Machetti rolled off of his back and onto his stomach, then pushed himself up off of the mat a sprinted at Cena.

But Cena caught Machetti and launched him through the air with a hip toss, but Machetti got his feet down underneath him and landed safely, Cena turned around and was suddenly taken down with a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti then ran forward, jumped into the air and did a back-flip, then came crashing down on top of Cena for a standing shooting star press. Machetti stayed on top of Cena and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Cena pushed Machetti off of him.

Machetti quickly got up while Cena got up a little slower, then they charged Cena went for a running shoulder block, but Machetti quickly dropped down and did a baseball slide through Cena's legs, then Machetti jumped up, grabbed Cena as he ran passed and drove his face down to the mat for a bulldog. Machetti quickly got back up, then ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the middle one, then back-flipped off of it and crashed down on top of Cena's for a springboard moonsault. Machetti got up on his knees, rolled Cena onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Cena kicked out.

Machetti slowly got up and pulled Cena up to his feet, then he whipped Cena into the corner, Machetti charged at Cena jumped up into the air and nailed him with a crossbody into the corner. Machetti then jumped up and went for a hurricurana, but Cena suddenly grabbed him and tossed Machetti off of him and out of the ring. Machetti came crashing down on the hard floor on the outside. London and Kendrick quickly ran over and pulled Machetti back up to his feet.

But suddenly Cena came running, jumped over the top rope and took out Kendrick, London, and Machetti on the outside with a body press. Cena reached down and pulled Machetti up off of the ground, then rolled him into the ring. Cena got in after Machetti and pulled him up off of the mat, then whipped him into a corner. Cena charged at Machetti and drove his shoulder into Machetti's stomach for a spear into the corner.

Cena stepped back and pulled Machetti towards him, then nailed him with a fisherman's suplex, causing Machetti to slam down in the middle of the ring. Cena quickly went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Machetti kicked out. Cena slowly got up then backed up to the ropes and waited for a Machetti to get back up. When Machetti finally did, Cena charged, or a least tried to, Paul London, who had gotten back up, grabbed Cena's ankle and stopped him from running. Cena spun around and kicked out his leg, knocking London off of him and down to the floor. But suddenly Machetti came from behind and rolled Cena up for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Cena just kicked out.

Machetti quickly got up and ran to the ropes then bounced off of them and took down Cena, who had just gotten back up, with a flying clothesline. Machetti rolled forward and got back up to his feet then got out onto the ring apron and waited for Cena to get back up. Cena slowly got up and got back up to his feet, then Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, springboarded across the ring, and drove Cena's head down to the mat when he reached him for a springboard DDT. Machetti quickly rolled Cena onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Cena kicked out.

Machetti glared at the referee as he got up and pulled Cena up to his feet. Machetti then whipped Cena into the corner, ran at him and then drove his shoulder into Cena's stomach. Machetti then grabbed Cena's sides and lifted him up onto his shoulder while back away from the corner. Machetti moved his hands up and lifted up Cena's arms, then Machetti spun around and flipped Cena off of him and back-first down to the mat. From there Machetti quickly jumped up front-flipped and landed with his legs across Cena's stomach. Machetti quickly went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Cena kicked out.

Machetti shook his head and slowly got up, then dragged Cena up to his feet. Machetti quickly jumped up and wrapped his legs around Cena's head for a hurricurana, but Cena suddenly grabbed Machetti's sides and stopped him from falling backwards, then Cena launched Machetti over his head causing Machetti to come crashing face-first down to the mat. Cena stumbled backwards and leaned back against the corner, while Machetti crawled over to the ropes and pulled himself up.

Machetti turned around, but Cena suddenly came out of the corner and took him down with a running shoulder block, then when Machetti got back up he took him down with a second one. Cena then went behind Machetti lifted him up, then spun him around and slammed him down to the mat with a spinout powerslam. Cena walked around, bent over and did the 'You Can't See Me' taunt. Then he ran to the ropes for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but suddenly London and Kendrick reached up and pulled down the top rope, causing Cena to topple out of the ring and down to the floor.

London and Kendrick quickly backed away from Cena as Machetti recovered in the ring. Cena slowly fought up to his feet and glared at London and Kendrick, but inside the ring Machetti was back on his feet. Cena walked up to the ring and attempted to climbed up onto the apron, but Machetti suddenly ran and did a baseball slide under the bottom rope, driving his feet into Cena's face, launching him backwards into the barricade.

Machetti then hoisted himself up onto the top rope and was about to launch himself at Cena, but the referee grabbed him and yelled at him to stay in the ring. Machetti climbed down off of the ropes and turned around to face the referee, with that they started arguing. With the referee distracted London and Kendrick went over to Cena and pulled him to his feet, then worked together and rammed him into the barricade. The fans started booing as London and Kendrick pulled Cena away from the barricade, pulled him up to his feet, then tossed him out into the crowd. Then the two of them quickly backed away, because the referee was turning around.

Back in the ring, while the referee was preoccupied yelling at London and Kendrick to stay out of the way, Machetti slid out of the ring from another side the ran around the ring over to where London and Kendrick were. Out in the crowd Cena managed to fight up to his feet, but suddenly Machetti ran forward, jumped up onto the barricade, lunged off and took down Cena with a flying clothesline. The referee had restarted his count once Machetti had gotten out of the ring, so it was at the five count that Machetti finally made it back up to his feet.

It six Machetti pulled Cena up and tossed him back into the ringside area, then at eight he managed to roll Cena into the ring, then he got in himself. Machetti then reached down and dragged Cena into the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti then lunged out of the corner, swung around and drove Cena's head down to the mat for a tornado DDT, then Machetti quickly rolled Cena onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Cena kicked out! Machetti looked up in shock and then glared at the referee. "That was three!" snapped Machetti.

But the referee just shook his head and said that Cena had gotten his shoulder up. Machetti kept glared at the referee as he got back up to his feet and pulled Cena up with him. Machetti grabbed Cena and hoisted him up onto his shoulders then Machetti launched Cena off of him and dropped down to his back, causing Cena to come crashing down on his knees for a gutbuster. Instead of going for the pin again, Machetti got back up and went to the corner, then climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti then jumped up and springboarded off of the top rope, flipped one and a half times in mid air for a 540 splash, but suddenly CENA MOVED! Machetti came crashing face-first down to the mat, causing the fans to let out loud cheers.

Both Machetti and Cena were down but now they were both fighting up to their feet, who ever got up first would gain the momentum in the match up. Cena was closer to the ropes and used them to pull himself up while Machetti had to fight up to his feet on his own. Cena got up first, but Machetti got up right after him. The two men met in the middle of the ring and Cena blasted Machetti with a hard right hand. Machetti staggered backwards, but came back with a right of his own, knocking Cena back a few steps.

But Cena came back and hit Machetti with another right hand, then went for another, but this time Machetti ducked, then jumped up and kicked Cena hard in the side of the head with a spinning kick. Cena stood dazed for a second the fell back-first down to the mat. Machetti crawled over and wrapped his arms around Cena's head for a headlock. Machetti then pushed Cena up off of the mat and wrapped his legs around Cena's waist for a body scissors, then laid back down and continue to apply the pressure for what was now a sleeper hold.

Cena was in trouble, he tried elbowing out of it, but was having a lot of trouble, Machetti had the sleeper hold locked in too tightly. But then it started, one of the younger fans started a _**CENA**_ chant, and some of the other Cena fans joined in with him. The chant got louder and louder until a good portion of the crowd was chanting for John Cena. Of course the rest of the crowd was chanting _**SUCKS**_ after the first chant, but Cena was going have to take what he could get.

Cena started elbowing Machetti again, then rolled around so he was laying on his stomach. Machetti was now on Cena's back, with his legs still wrapped around Cena's waist and the headlock still locked in. Cena then slid his arms under his chest and pushed himself up off of the mat and onto his hands and knees. The fans' chants were getting louder as Cena continued to fight up to his feet. Finally Cena was standing, but Machetti still had the sleeper locked in.

Cena reached down and grabbed Machetti's legs then managed to pry them off of him. Cena quickly reached back and lifted Machetti up and hoisted him up onto his shoulders. Machetti was in trouble, but kept the sleeper locked in, Cena's face was still bright red. Cena launched Machetti off of his shoulders and planted him with a vicious F-U. Cena quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR…. FIVE…? The referee was currently on the other side of the ring arguing with London and Kendrick who were trying to get into the ring.

Cena kept the pin again, for what should have been a ten count by now, but eventually got off of Machetti and went over to the referee. Cena started arguing with London and Kendrick, and yelled at them to get off of the ring apron. But the two of them weren't going anywhere. Cena shook his head, then suddenly rushed forward and knocked both London and Kendrick off of the ring apron with a double clothesline. Both of them hit the ground hard and Cena slowly turned around to face Machetti.

But Machetti was already standing! Machetti took Cena by surprised and nailed him with the Machete's Blade, then hooked both of Cena's legs and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! MACHETTI RETAINS THE TITLE! _Riot Time_ hit as Machetti fought up to his feet to a loud chorus of boos, but Machetti simply shook his head and flipped off the fans, he didn't care.

London and Kendrick got up on the outside and smirked at Machetti in the ring. London got in the ring with Machetti and helped him pulled Cena to his feet, while Brian went back over to the announcer corner and took back the WWE Championship that he had brought out with him. When Brian got into the ring, Machetti and Paul had Cena up on their shoulders, then ran with him and tossed him out of the ring and down to the floor. Cena landed with a thud, then Machetti turned around and was handed his WWE Championship by Brian.

The three of them celebrated in the middle of the ring, but suddenly William Regal's music hit and cut them off. Regal then came out from the back with the contract for the Great American Bash title match. It was time for the contract signing. Regal made his way down to the ring and called for a microphone, then walked back into the middle of the ring. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you that Machetti is still the WWE Champion and will be defending his title against the new number one contender at the Great American Bash pay per view in two weeks." The fans booed as the three Chaos Inc members shrugged. Regal shook his head then continued, "well allow me to introduce to you, the new number one contender… BOBBY LASHLEY!"

Bobby Lashley's music hit and much to the surprise of the Chaos Inc members in the ring, Lashley came hobbling out from the back. His ribs were all taped up but he was still determined to get his title shot. Lashley eventually made it to the ring and came face to face with Machetti. "You might have thought that the beat down you laid on me was a lot," said Lashley as he glared at Machetti, "but it's not going to keep me down. I'm going to face you for the WWE Championship, and I'm going to win!"

"I'd like to see you try," laughed Machetti, "there's no way you're gonna beat me!"

"Well then we'll just have to wait and see wont we?" asked Lashley as he took the contract from Regal and signed his name on it.

"Yes we…" started Machetti but suddenly Ken Kennedy's theme music interrupted him. With that Mr. Kennedy and King Booker came out from the back, both looking extremely agitated!

"This is a load of crap!" shouted Kennedy, "Machetti, you interfered in our matches!"

"Yeah, it is I who should be facing you for the WWE Championship!" added King Booker.

"Hey, don't take this out on me," replied Machetti as Kennedy and Booker got in the ring, "Lashley here is the one who actually won. If you want to be number one contender, beat him!"

The crowd booed loudly as Machetti, London, and Kendrick bailed to the outside of the ring. Leaving Lashley on his own against Booker and Kennedy. The two heels attacked Lashley and kneed him in the stomach then clubbed him on the back, but Lashley used his amazing strength to push the two of them off of him. Lashley then ran forward and clotheslined Kennedy over the top rope, then spun around grabbed King Booker and tossed him over the top rope as well.

But as Lashley was turning back around, Machetti suddenly came from behind and kicked Lashley hard in the ribs, causing him to double over, then Machetti grabbed Lashley and hoisted him up onto his shoulders, then fell back on his back, causing Lashley to come crashing down on his knees for a gutbuster. London and Kendrick came over and rolled Lashley off of Machetti who got up and stood tall over his contender.

"You… see," panted Machetti, "you haven't got a chance… at the Great American Bash… I'm gonna… pick you apart!" Machetti took the contract from Regal and read it over. "Also it's going to be really easy… this contract only says we're having a title match, it doesn't say what kind of match it is. So since you feel you're so UP to the challenge, why don't we have ourselves, a LADDER MATCH!" Machetti smirked down at Lashley then signed his name on the contract and tossed it back at Regal.

Machetti then turned and nodded to London and Kendrick who got out of the ring, went under the ring apron, and pulled out… a ladder. Paul and Brian brought the ladder inside and laid it down in the middle of the ring. Machetti smirked then picked Lashley up and held him sideways, then hit the Machete's Blade… ONTO THE LADDER! _Riot Time_ played as Machetti got off of Lashley and stood tall. London and Kendrick came over and raised Machetti arms in victory. Was this what was going to happen at the Great American Bash? With that, Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

That's it. Unlike Cena, Machetti does care who he faces for the title, so I had him trying to eliminate all of the competition, this also proved how strong Chaos Inc is because now they're 4 – 0.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	21. Handicapped

**Chapter Twenty One: Handicapped**

**---x---**

**(A/N:** Okay, I just wanted to clarify one thing involving the order of the segments for Raw. The Intercontinental Title Match is going first, followed by the Santino/Maria segment. The Cade/Murdoch and the Highlanders tag team match happens after all of that.)

**---x---**

Raw was live from Lafayette Louisiana. Bobby Lashley had had his match with King Booker, but it had ended suddenly when Ken Kennedy ran down and attacked Lashley. This prompted Jonathan Coachman to come out and make a tag team match for later on that night. Lashley would be facing off against Kennedy and Booker with a partner of his choosing, and if he didn't find a partner, he would be in a handicap match.

Umaga had just demolished Santino Marella in an Intercontinental title match. Which led all four members of Chaos Inc to find him sitting backstage in what was apparently a great deal of pain. "Aw, you didn't lose again did you?" taunted Machetti. "I told you that you didn't deserve to be Intercontinental Champion, and now you're not. But unlike you, I retained my title last week and beat John Cena."

"Yes, but you cheated to win," replied Santino, "unlike you I fight with honor."

"Yeah, but unlike you," snapped Machetti, "I do everything I can to win matches and I walk away on top. While you do everything you can to win matches, and walk away the loser. Clearly I must be doing something right."

Santino slowly stood up and glared at Machetti, "at least when I was Champion, I fought with honor, dignity, and determination. You just hide behind your friends here, if it wasn't for them carrying you, you wouldn't be the WWE Champion."

"Is that so?" questioned Machetti, before turning to face the other three Chaos Inc members, "guys, I can handle this."

"Are you sure?" asked Paul.

"Of course I'm sure," said Machetti, "and don't you have a match to get ready for? Shelton lost his match last week, so I want you to teach him a lesson. Also if was either of you two I would do some scouting during that Cade and Murdoch match, otherwise you're never going to win those belts."

"Alright, we'll see you later," Paul and Brian quickly left, but Maria stayed behind and looked a little uncertain.

"Machetti don't hurt him," pleaded Maria.

"Maria, he's had this coming for a long time, and all I'm going to do, is teach him his place."

Maria glanced at both Santino and Machetti then walked off leaving the two alone. "There, now it's just you and me," said Machetti.

"Well if this is how you want to settle this, then so be it," replied Santino, who despite the pain he was in, swung at Machetti.

But Machetti quickly ducked Santino's punch, then kneed Santino hard in the stomach. Marella doubled over and Machetti quickly pushed him backwards, causing the former Intercontinental Champion to fall to the ground.

"Now, let's get one thing straight," taunted Machetti as he walked over to Santino, who was slowly trying to get back up, "I don't hide behind anyone and I don't need anyone's help to win matches for me. You on the other hand, need all the help you can get."

Santino had gotten back up to his feet, and he quickly swung at Machetti again. But Machetti sidestepped the punch, then charged at Marella and rammed him back-first into a wall. Then Machetti grabbed his shoulders and tossed Santino down to the ground.

"You know, I'm glad we got to have this little chat," laughed Machetti as he stood over Santino, "now you've learned you're place. There's no way you could ever beat me, I'm leagues better you. So you had better show some more respect for your betters, otherwise, more beat downs like this are going to be coming your way."

While Machetti was taunting him, Santino had fought back up to his hand and knees, and was once again trying to get back up. But Machetti suddenly ran forward and kicked Santino hard in the side, knocking him on his back again. Machetti smirked down at Santino before turning and walking off.

**---x---**

The diva tag match had just ended and King Booker and Queen Sharmell were shown in the locker room with Mr. Kennedy. "Alright, Super Crazy has been taken care of," said Kennedy, "so that leaves only one thing left… Bobby Lashley."

"You know he's right," came a voice as Machetti walked into the locker room, followed by Paul London and Brian Kendrick.

"You have some nerve coming in here after what you pulled last week!" snapped Booker as he glared at the three Chaos Inc members.

"Yeah I know, and I'm sorry," apologized Machetti, "but you need to look at this from my perspective. Regal pulled that 'Beat the Clock' thing last week, so that means I'm going to be facing one of four different contenders for my title. And on top of that, I have to fight Cena at the end of the night just to make sure I can fight who ever wins the Beat the Clock challenge. Booker…"

"That's KING Booker!" interrupted King Booker.

"Right, King Booker," said Machetti, "look, you were once World Champion, and if I remember correctly you did everything you could to keep your title. Well, that's what I'm doing now!"

"Still, you could have let one of us win the Beat the Clock challenge," Kennedy pointed out.

"There were a lot of things that I could have done," replied Machetti, "I figured if I took all of you out then I'd be left with no one else. But Shelton couldn't win a fixed match, so Lashley ended up winning. Now I'm pretty sure none of us are happy about that."

"That's right!" answered Booker, "I have beaten that peasant before, and I can beat him again! He doesn't deserve to be the number one contender!" 

"Right, but now his name is on the contract and there's nothing any of us can really do about it," reasoned Machetti, "except the fact that we can make sure that he is as far from one hundred percent as possible. So that come the Great American Bash, I can beat him easily and still be champion, then once it's all over we can go about making either of the two of you contenders."

"That sounds good to me, what did you have in mind?" asked Kennedy.

"Well," answered Machetti, "it's highly unlikely that Lashley will find a partner by the end of the night. So I'm pretty sure the two of you will be facing him in a handicap match. Now, incase you didn't notice, I picked apart Lashley's ribs last week. You two need to do as much damage as you can, pick him apart, make it so that come the Great American Bash, Lashley can barely stand!"

"But what if, Lashley does find a partner tonight?" questioned Booker, causing Machetti to turn to him and smirk.

"Well then you two just need to leave that to the three of us," Machetti laughed then nodded to Booker, Shamell, and Kennedy, before leaving the room, followed closely by London and Kendrick.

**---x---**

It was now time for the main event. Earlier in the night Paul London had beaten Shelton Benjamin in a singles match. The fans really didn't know what to make of the match seeing how they booed both competitors when they came out. But now it was time for the main event tag match. Raw had just come back from commercials and King Booker was in the ring with Queen Sharmell.

But then, Mr. Kennedy's music hit. Kennedy came out to the ring and did his self-introduction. When Kennedy finished Bobby Lashley's music hit and he came out to the ring for the second time during the course of the night. Lashley was still bandaged up from lash week and his fight with Booker earlier hadn't done him any favors. Lashley stood in the ring with Kennedy and Booker for a moment, and it looked like the match was going to be a handicap match.

But suddenly Jeff Hardy's theme music hit and Jeff was met by a large ovation from the crowd. But Jeff hadn't taken two steps down the ramp, when suddenly Machetti ran out from the back, with an eight foot ladder. Machetti smashed the ladder into Jeff's back and knocked him down to the ground, then lifted up the ladder and drove on end of it into Jeff's back.

Machetti tossed the ladder to the side and pulled Jeff back up to his feet as London and Kendrick came out from the back and walked over to the ladder so they were standing on either side of it. Machetti whipped Hardy over to London and Kendrick, who caught Jeff, then launched him up into the air, then brought him crashing down onto the ladder with a double flapjack.

Lashley had seen enough, and quickly left the ring and headed up the ramp to face off against Chaos Inc. But as he was making his way up the ramp, Machetti dragged the now unconscious Jeff Hardy off of the ladder and instructed London and Kendrick to pick it up. Brian and Paul picked up the ladder, then ran at Lashley and rammed the side of it into Lashley's taped up ribs. London and Kendrick stepped backwards as Lashley doubled over in pain, then ran forward and took him down by ramming the ladder into his head.

Machetti laughed then reached down and pulled Jeff back up to his feet, then picked him up and hit the Machete's Blade, onto the hard steel stage. Machetti got up off of Jeff and walked over to Lashley, London and Kendrick. Machetti knelt down next to Lashley, and laughed at him while he held his ribs in pain.

"Hey Lashley, it looks like your partner can't compete tonight. I guess you're going to have to fight in a handicap match now!" Machetti stood back up and turned to Paul and Brian, "guys, I think you might want to take Jeff to see the trainer." London and Kendrick nodded and went over to Jeff and pulled him to his feet, then dragged him to the back.

Machetti smiled as his friends left, then reached down and pulled Lashley to his feet, then dragged him down the ramp over to the ring, then rolled him inside. Machetti smirked up and Kennedy and Booker then told them to, "have fun!" With that the referee reluctantly rung the bell to start the match. Booker and Kennedy laughed at Lashley, who could barely stand, then Booker got out of the ring and onto the apron.

Machetti meanwhile went back up the ramp and got his ladder again, then came back down to ringside and set it up next to the ring. Machetti climbed up the ladder and then sat on top of it, now not only did he have a front row seat for this match, but he could watch his opponent at the Great American Bash get picked apart.

In the ring Lashley had finally made it back up to his feet, the referee was restraining Kennedy so he could make sure that Lashley could continue and wanted to fight in the match. Lashley being the devoted competitor that he was, Lashley nodded and said he was going to fight. The referee slowly stepped back and let Kennedy and Lashley start the match.

Lashley rushed forward and suddenly took Kennedy down with a clothesline, Kennedy got back up and rushed at Lashley, but Lashley caught him, lifted him up and slammed him down to the mat with a scoop slam. While Kennedy rolled around on his back, Lashley held his ribs, the effort involved in lifting Kennedy over his head and slamming him down to the mat had taken its toll on his ribs.

But once Kennedy got back up, Lashley kept going. Lashley grabbed Kennedy and whipped him into the corner, then ran at him and drove his shoulder into Kennedy's stomach. Lashley came out of the corner with Kennedy on his shoulder, and then walked into the middle of the ring. Lashley turned to Machetti and glared at him, then dropped down to his knees for a gutbuster. Lashley got down next to Kennedy and rolled him onto his back, then went for the pin, ONE… TWO…. Booker came in and broke it up by kicking Lashley in the side.

The referee ushered Booker out of the ring, while Lashley pulled Kennedy up to his feet. Lashley pulled Kennedy up and held him in the air for a vertical suplex. Lashley kept Kennedy up in the air and turned to face Machetti, who smirked and waved at Lashley. But Lashley quickly drove Kennedy down to the mat, then went for another pin, but kept his eyes locked with Machetti's. ONE… TWO… TH… Kennedy kicked out.

Lashley slowly stood back up and pulled Kennedy up to his feet, then Lashley tried to whip Kennedy into the ropes, but Kennedy reversed. Lashley hit the ropes and was about to bounce off, when Booker, who was on the ring apron, brought up his knee and drove it into Lashley's back. Lashley fell forward on his hands and knees, while Booker quickly went back to his corner and grabbed the tag rope.

Kennedy came over and kicked Lashley hard in the side, knocking him on his back, then Kennedy started stomping on Lashley, and focused mainly on Lashley's injured ribs. Kennedy pulled Lashley up to his feet then whipped him into the corner Booker was in. Kennedy ran forward and drove his shoulder into Lashley's chest, driving him back into the turnbuckle. Then Kennedy tagged in Booker.

Kennedy pulled Lashley away from the turnbuckle and held his arms behind his back. Booker came forward and nailed Lashley hard in the ribs with a sidekick. Kennedy let Lashley fall down to the mat and got out of the ring, leaving Lashley at the mercy of King Booker. Lashley crawled away from Booker and fought up to his feet, but Booker came after him and kneed him hard in the gut, then swung his foot around and took Lashley down with a hard spinning kick.

Booker walked back over to Lashley and pulled him up to his feet, then Booker slipped behind Lashley and locked in an abdominal stretch. A look of intense pain appeared on Lashley's face as he struggled to find away out of the hold. Over on his ladder, Machetti was laughing and clapping as Booker worked over Lashley. Lashley reached out with his free hand and tried to grab for the ropes, but Booker was holding him back and there was no way Lashley was getting over there for a rope break.

Seeing how he wasn't going to get a rope break Lashley reached back and tried to grab Booker, but Booker responded pounding Lashley in the ribs with his own free hand. Booker continued his assault and was now not only working over Lashley with the abdominal stretch, but now, he was pounding on him and working over Lashley with his fist.

Seeing that Lashley was in trouble the fans started to get behind him and started chanting, _**LASHLEY**_ over and over again. Lashley suddenly reached back and grabbed Booker, then flipped Booker over him and onto the mat in front of him. The fans exploded in loud cheers as Lashley rushed at Booker, who had gotten back up, and took him down with a clothesline.

Booker got back up but Lashley came over and grabbed him, then whipped him into the ropes, when Booker came back Lashley grabbed him and launched him up into the air for a back body drop. Booker rolled on the mat over to the nearest corner, which conveniently was his own, Booker reached up and tagged in Kennedy, then rolled out of the ring and onto the apron.

Kennedy got in the ring and charged at Lashley, but Lashley sidestepped him, then when Kennedy turned around Lashley took him down with a clothesline. Lashley went over to Kennedy and pulled him to his feet, then lifted him up onto his shoulders. Kennedy struggled and tried to get out of it, but Lashley suddenly dropped down to his knees for a gutbuster. Kennedy fell to the ground and Lashley went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Kennedy kicked out.

Back on his ladder Machetti was standing up on the top rungs now and was yelling at Lashley. Lashley got back up to his feet and walked over to the ropes and stood across from Machetti. Then Lashley raised his hand and flipped Machetti off. The fans cheered loudly as Machetti glared at Lashley, who turned around and went back to Kennedy. Lashley pulled Kennedy up to his feet and whipped him into his own corner. Lashley charged at Kennedy looking for a spear.

But suddenly Booker got in the ring and stood in front of Kennedy. Lashley didn't have time to put on the breaks and ran right into Booker, who lifted Lashley up and planted him with the Book End, slammed Lashley's back hard down to the mat. The referee rushed over and yelled at Booker to get out of the ring, which Booker slowly did. Lashley was laid out in the middle of the ring, but Kennedy was still leaning against the corner, and seemed out of breath.

Booker took matters into his own hands and grabbed the tag rope, then reached down and tagged himself in. Booker quickly got into the ring and went over to Lashley, then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… LASHLEY KICKED OUT! Booker having to tag himself in had given Lashley enough time to recover and kick out. Booker couldn't believe it and quickly went for another pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but again Lashley kicked out.

Booker slowly got back up to his feet and pulled Lashley up with him. Booker whipped Lashley across the ring and into the ropes, then when he came back Booker lifted him up in front of him, then slammed him down to the mat with a spinebuster. Again Booker went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… but Lashley kicked out. Booker looked down at Lashley in shock, then looked over at Machetti two was still standing up on the ladder.

Machetti couldn't believe it either, then he yelled at Booker to stay on him. Booker slowly nodded and got back up to his feet then pulled Lashley up and whipped him into the corner. Booker ran at Lashley and drove his knee hard into Lashley's ribs, driving him back into the turnbuckle. Booker then grabbed Lashley and lifted him up into the air for a suplex, then fell backwards and drove Lashley down into the mat.

Booker slowly got back up to his feet, then went back over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Booker lunged off of the corner and came crashing down on Lashley with an elbow drop, right to Lashley's taped up ribs. Booker stayed on top of Lashley and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… LASHLEY KICKED OUT! The fans erupted in cheers while Booker freaked out.

Booker slowly got up to his feet then went over to his corner and tagged in Kennedy. Kennedy rushed over, then jumped up into the air and came crashing down, elbow-first, onto Lashley's ribs. Kennedy pulled Lashley up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes, when Lashley came back Kennedy tried for a hip toss, but Lashley suddenly countered by hitting Kennedy with a hip toss of his own.

Booker saw that Lashley was gaining momentum and quickly rushed into the ring. But when he approached Lashley, Lashley grabbed him and whipped him into the ropes, then Lashley charged forward and clotheslined Booker over the top rope and down to the floor. Lashley turned around, but Kennedy suddenly kneed him in the stomach.

Kennedy grabbed Lashley and whipped him into the ropes, then when Lashley bounced off of them he charged forward. But Lashley leap-frogged Kennedy, causing him to bounce into the ropes, then Lashley quickly spun around as Kennedy came back, and out of no where Lashley nailed Kennedy with a spear, almost breaking the loud mouth in half. Lashley then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! LASHLEY WINS!

Machetti looked on in disbelief as Lashley stood tall in the middle of the ring. Lashley turned to face Machetti and gestured to his waist, saying that he was going to win the title. But much to Lashley's surprise, Machetti simply smirked and shook his head. Then in a flash Machetti lunged off of the top of the ladder, flew over the top rope, and connected with a missile dropkick, driving his feet into Lashley's injured ribs in the process.

Machetti got back up, then ran at Lashley, who had rolled across the ring. When he reached Lashley, Machetti jumped up, did a back-flip, then came crashing down on top of Lashley for a Standing Shooting Star Press. The fans booed loudly as Machetti stood up and smirked down at Lashley. But Machetti paid them no mind and quickly left the ring to get his ladder.

Machetti folded the ladder back up, then slid it into the ring, before getting in after it. Once in the ring Machetti got up and leaned the ladder against the corner. Machetti went over to Lashley and pulled him up to his feet, then whipped him into the ladder in the corner. Machetti quickly ran at Lashley then drove his shoulder into Lashley's ribs, causing him to be crushed against the ladder.

Machetti stepped back and turned around to find that Booker and Kennedy were back on their feet and were in the ring with him. Both Booker and Kennedy glared at Machetti and walked over to him and the three of them came nose to nose. But suddenly, grins appeared on all of their faces and as one they all turned and smirked at Lashley. Kennedy walked over to Lashley and pulled him out of the corner, then dragged him across the ring into the opposite corner.

Kennedy then lifted Lashley up onto the top rope, and climbed up onto the middle rope in front of him. Kennedy then took Lashley and hoisted him up onto his shoulders. Across the ring, Machetti saw what Kennedy was doing and suddenly yelled for him to stop. Kennedy looked at Machetti, with confusion written all over his face, but Machetti simply smirked back, then turned to the corner and grabbed the ladder.

Machetti walked back into the middle of the ring, and placed the ladder down on the mat, then looked up and gave Kennedy the thumbs up. Kennedy nodded his head, then lunged forward and flipped off of ropes, and drove Lashley, back-first, down onto the ladder with the Green Bay Plunge.

While Kennedy recovered, Booker went over to the ladder and pulled Lashley up to his feet. Then Booker lifted Lashley up and drove him down onto the ladder with a Book End, causing a loud thud to each through the arena as Lashley's back met the ladder. Machetti smirked as Booker stepped back, then he ran forward, jumped up and came crashing down on top of Lashley for a Standing Shooting Star Press, but this time Lashley was on the ladder.

Machetti rolled off of Lashley and got up to his feet, then pulled Lashley up with him. Machetti lifted Lashley up in front of him, then turned around and was about to hit the Machete's Blade, when suddenly… he stopped. Machetti put Lashley down, and looked down at him for a moment, then reached down and picked Lashley up again, but this time he held him the opposite way. Machetti then launched Lashley over his head and hit the Machete's Blade, but this time, he drove Lashley stomach-first down onto the ladder, then came crashing down on top of his back for the moonsault.

_Riot Time_ hit as Machetti got back up and stared down at Lashley. Machetti then looked up and stepped over Lashley so he was standing with Booker and Kennedy. Machetti reached out and shook hands with the other two, then they all joined hand and raised their arms up into the air in 'victory.' The fans booed loudly as Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

That's it for this chapter. But I thought I'd be nice and give you guys a spoiler for next chapter. No matter what happens on Raw, Jeff Hardy is going to want revenge after being assaulted by Machetti and a ladder. So he and Machetti are going to face off in a ladder match.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	22. The Bash Before the Bash

** (A/N: I'm…BAAAACK! Anyone miss me? Yeah I got in a car accident a few days ago and the air bag broke a few of my ribs. So I was stuck in the hospital for a few days, but now I'm out and I'm confined to my house for a few weeks. It sucks, but it does explain why it took me a week to get this chapter out. I had my brother release this chapter while I was gone, but I wasn't nearly done with it, and I couldn't possibly post it with out it being completely finished so here's the finished version.)**

**---x---**

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Bash Before the Bash**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Corpus Christi Texas and Chaos Inc was shown backstage. Machetti was being followed by London, Kendrick, and Maria down to the ring for his ladder match against Jeff Hardy, but suddenly, Machetti stopped, and then turned to the other members of his faction.

"Hey guys," started Machetti, "do you think it'll be alright if I handle this one on my own?"

"Are you sure man?" asked Paul as he and Brian eyed Machetti suspiciously.

"You have your match against Lashley on Sunday," added Brian, "I thought you wanted to stay healthy?"

"I do," answered Machetti, "but I've always wanted to face one of the Hardys in a ladder match, and well, to be totally honest with you guys, I want to win it fair and square. I might never get another chance to face Jeff in a ladder match and I want to make this the best one I can."

London and Kendrick eyed Machetti skeptically, "alright," conceded Paul, "we'll stay backstage if that's what you want."

"Besides, it doesn't even matter if you win or lose this match anyway," pointed out Brian, "its non-title."

"Alright thanks guys," said Machetti as a smile spread across his face, "I'll catch up with you later, before I go out for the 'press conference' thing that Coach has set up."

"Just be careful," warned Maria, who finally spoke, "and good luck."

Machetti quickly grabbed Maria and got in a quick kiss, then he smiled and headed off down the hallway. One his own.

**---x---**

In the arena the fans rose to their feet and cheered as Jeff Hardy's music hit. Jeff came out from the back and did his usual actions before heading down to the ring. Once he reached the ring Jeff lifted the ring apron and pulled out a large ten foot ladder, then lifted it up and slid it into the ring. While Jeff got in the ring after his ladder, it was announced that he was going to be facing Umaga for the Intercontinental Championship at the Great American Bash.

This match was a ladder match, but it wasn't for the title like the one at the Great American Bash. Tonight's ladder match can be won by pinfall or submission and the ladders can be used any way possible. In the ring Jeff lifted his ladder up and set it up in the middle of the ring, and then… _Riot Time_ hit. The crowd start booing as the WWE Champion came from the back followed by London and Kendrick. Machetti was once again wearing his Chaos Inc zip up sweatshirt, as were London and Kendrick. But while Paul and Brian were wearing black jeans, Machetti was simply wearing a long black pair of shorts.

But in Machetti's arms was an eight foot ladder. The same ladder that Chaos Inc had taken out Jeff Hardy with last week, and the same ladder that Machetti, alone with King Booker and Ken Kennedy, had dissected Bobby Lashley with last week. Machetti made his way down to the ring, but came to a stop when he reached the ring apron. Machetti was holding his ladder up in front of him but seemed deep in thought, then slowly he turned around to face London and Kendrick.

Since Machetti didn't have a mic with him no one could hear was he was saying to the other two members of his faction. Paul and Brian looked a little confused and said something back to Machetti. But then Machetti nodded and said something else. London and Kendrick slowly nodded, then they turned around and walked back up the entrance ramp and to the back. Machetti was now going to be facing Jeff Hardy one on one, the fans gave a slight cheer as the WWE Champion slid his ladder into the ring then got in after it.

Machetti leaned the ladder against the corner, then walked into the middle of the ring and stood beside the ten foot ladder and across from Jeff. Machetti handed the referee his WWE Championship the referee then took it and handed it to someone at ringside. The referee got back into the middle of the ring, glanced at Machetti, then at Jeff, then signaled for the bell. This match was underway.

Machetti and Jeff stared down then Machetti reached out with both arms and called for a lock up. Jeff slowly reached forward and locked up with Machetti, but Machetti quickly slipped behind Jeff, then took him by surprise and whipped him into the eight foot ladder that was leaning against the corner. Machetti charged at Jeff and then jumped up into the air, and crashed into Jeff with a running crossbody, driving him into the ladder, then Machetti jumped up, wrapped his legs around Jeff's head, and fell back for a hurricurana. Machetti launched Jeff across the ring, causing him to crashing into the ladder that was set up and knock it over so it was leaning against the top rope.

Jeff laid on his back next to the over turned ladder, while in the corner Machetti turned around and sprinted towards Jeff. Machetti jumped up into the air and came crashing down on Jeff with a Standing Shooting Star Press. Machetti got up and pulled Jeff up to his feet and went to whip him across the ring, but Jeff suddenly reversed and sent Machetti into the ropes instead. But when Machetti reached the ropes he held onto them and stopped himself from bouncing off of them.

Jeff charged at Machetti, but Machetti quickly jumped up and positioned himself on top of Jeff's shoulders, then fell back and nailed another hurricurana, but this time, he sent himself and Jeff out of the ring. While Machetti managed to grab the top rope and stayed on the ring apron, Jeff wasn't so lucky, and instead he hit the ground hard. Machetti slowly pulled himself up with the ropes and got into the ring. Jeff on the other hand took a little bit longer to stand up.

Once in the ring Machetti went over to the ladder that was leaning against the top rope, then pulled it back up and folded it up so it was flat. Machetti took the ladder and lifted it up above his head with both hands, then he ran across the ring and tossed the ladder over the top rope, and onto Jeff on the outside, causing Jeff to be knocked back down to the ground when the ladder came crashing down on top of him. Machetti stood tall in the middle of the ring and raised his arms up into the air.

Back on the outside, Jeff slowly pushed the ladder off of him and slowly got back up to his feet. Jeff reached down and picked up the ladder then slid it into the ring. But suddenly, Machetti ran at the ladder and drove his feet into it, causing the ladder to smash into Jeff, knocking him back down to the ground. Machetti pulled himself up with the ropes, then hoisted himself up onto the top, then springboarded off of the top rope, did a back-flip and came crashing down on Jeff with a Springboard Shooting Star Press.

Machetti slowly got back up to his feet, then he pulled Jeff up with him. Machetti rolled Jeff into the ring and quickly got in after him, then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… Jeff kicked out. Machetti glared down at Jeff and slowly got back up to his feet. Then Machetti quickly got out of the ring and picked up the abandoned ten foot ladder and then slid it into the ring. Machetti got into the ring after the ladder, while Jeff was just getting back up to his feet.

Machetti picked up the ladder and held it beside him, then Machetti charged at Jeff and drove the end of the ladder into Jeff's stomach like a battering ram, knocking Jeff down to the mat. Machetti lifted the ladder higher up into the air and went over to Jeff and attempted to drive the bottom part of the ladder into Jeff's stomach, but Jeff suddenly reached up and caught the ladder, preventing it from being driven into him.

Jeff maintained his hold on the ladder and slowly got back up to his feet, Machetti stepped back a bit and now both men were holding an end of the ladder, but Machetti suddenly rushed forward, while pushed the ladder in front of him, and drove Jeff back-first into the turnbuckle, causing the bottom rung of the ladder to slam into Jeff's chest, while the two legs of the ladder went passed Jeff's sides.

Machetti placed his end of the ladder on the ground, and noticed that the ladder was now leaning against the corner, with Jeff being pinned against the turnbuckle. Machetti smirked, then quickly charged up the ladder and when he reached the top, he jumped up and nailed a hard spinning kick right to the side of Jeff's head, Machetti landed safely on the mat, and Jeff was out cold from the hard kick. Machetti pulled the ladder away from Jeff, prompting Hardy to fall forward on his face.

Machetti quickly rolled Jeff onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Jeff just managed to kicked out. Machetti got back up to his feet and glared down at Jeff, but instead of attacking him again, Machetti went over to the ladder and lifted it up on its end. Machetti then took the ladder and walked over to the ropes, then leaned the ladder against the ropes so it was almost standing vertically. The ladder was much higher than the top rope so the very top rung was a good four feet above the top rope.

Satisfied with his work, Machetti went back over to Jeff and pulled him up to his feet, then dragged him over to the middle of the ring. Machetti smirked then went to whip Jeff into the ladder, but Jeff suddenly reversed, causing Machetti to go crashing, full speed, into the ladder he had just set up. Jeff quickly ran up to Machetti and rolled him up from behind, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out.

Jeff got back up and pulled Machetti up to his feet then went to ram him into the ladder, but Machetti reached out and grabbed one of the rungs, successfully preventing Jeff from ramming his head into the steel ladder. Jeff, frustrated that Machetti had stopped him, pulled Machetti backwards, then attempted to ram him into the ladder again. But Machetti suddenly grabbed Jeff and whipped him into the ropes on the other side of the ring.

When Jeff came back Machetti stepped to the side and launched him up into the air. Jeff kept moving forward and smashed into the part of the ladder that was above the ropes, knocking it backwards. Jeff's momentum knocked the ladder backwards causing it to flip, and Jeff to go crashing down onto the floor on the outside. Machetti smirked as the ladder crashed down on top of Jeff.

Machetti suddenly spun around then ran to the opposite side of the ring, then bounced off of the ropes. Machetti sprinted back across the ring and jumped up onto the top rope, Machetti springboarded up off of the top rope and launched himself high into the air, then flipped two times before coming crashing down, chest-first, on top of the ladder, driving it down onto Jeff.

Machetti slowly rolled off of the ladder and clutched his chest in pain, many people were probably wondered whether the move had done more damage to Jeff, or to Machetti himself. Jeff was barely even able to push the heavy metal ladder off of him, but luckily he did and now he could breath properly. But slowly Machetti started fighting up fighting up to his feet, then he staggered over to Jeff and pulled him up, then rolled him into the ring.

Machetti slowly climbed into the ring after Jeff and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… JEFF KICKED OUT! The fans cheered loudly as Jeff's resiliency, but Machetti looked absolutely livid. Machetti got up and pulled Jeff to his feet, then he kicked Jeff in the gut and nailed him with an Impaler. Machetti smirked to himself then went for another pin attempt, ONE… TWO… THRE… AGAIN JEFF KICKED OUT!

Machetti slowly got up and walked over to the corner and grabbed the eight foot ladder that had been leaning there. Machetti took the ladder and carried it back into the middle of the ring, then set it up next to Jeff. Once he was sure that the ladder was sturdy, Machetti started climbing up it. Machetti quickly reached the top of the ladder and stared down at Jeff.

Machetti moved so that he was standing on the very top of the ladder, then launched himself up off of the ladder and into the air. Machetti did a back flip, while spinning sideways, then came crashing down for a corkscrew shooting star pre… NO! JEFF MOVED! Machetti ate mat and smashed face first into the canvas. Now both Jeff and Machetti were down, but if there was a time for Jeff to gain some momentum now was the time!

Jeff started crawling back over to Machetti, and went for a quick cover, hoping to capitalize off of Machetti eating mat. ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti kicked out. Jeff slowly shook his head then got up to his feet. Now it was Jeff's turn to climb the ladder, but while he was climbing up he missed seeing Machetti roll onto his stomach. Jeff looked down at Machetti, who still seemed to be unconscious, and stood up on the very top of the ladder.

But that was when Machetti struck, Machetti suddenly leapt up to his feet and charged forward. Machetti rammed into the ladder and knocked it over, causing Jeff to fall and go crashing down to the mat. Machetti staggered over to the ladder and folded it back up then lifted it up and held it in front of him as he watched Jeff trying to pull himself up with the ropes.

Machetti held the ladder sideways, then charged. Jeff turned around and Machetti rammed the ladder into his face, knocking him down to the mat. Machetti then tossed the ladder down on top of Jeff, then quickly jumped up into the air, and came crashing down on top of Jeff for a standing leg drop. Machetti rolled off of the ladder and got back up to his feet, then he walked over to the other side of the ring.

Then in a flash, Machetti spun around and sprinted back over to Jeff, and when he got closer he jumped up into the air and did a spinning back flip, then came crashing down on top of the ladder with a standing corkscrew shooting star press, driving it down into Jeff. While clutching his ribs, which had smashed down onto the ladder twice so far, Machetti pushed the ladder off of Jeff and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T… but Jeff managed to kick out.

Machetti got up and grabbed the ladder then turned around and set it up. He was getting a little tired of this and wanted to end this soon. Machetti turned around and glanced at Jeff, then walked around the ladder and started climbing up the side further away from his opponent. But when Machetti was halfway up the ladder, Jeff started stirring. Jeff got up to his feet and stood up, then went over to the ladder and climbed up the opposite side from Machetti, now both men were in no man's land on top of the ladder.

Jeff and Machetti started trading punches on top of the ladder, both desperate to come out on top. But when Jeff was starting to take advantage, Machetti suddenly nailed an uppercut, then grabbed Jeff's head and slammed it down onto the top of the ladder. Machetti then went off on Jeff and landed a string of three punches. Jeff seemed dazed but when Machetti went for another punch, Jeff suddenly ducked. In a flash Jeff grabbed Machetti then nailed him with a neck breaker, taking both of them off of the ladder, and causing them both to crash down to the mat.

The fans in the arena were on their feet cheering, then they started chanting, _**HARDY**_ over and over again. Jeff heard the fans cheering, and even though he was in a great deal of pain, he crawled over to Machetti and draped his arm over him for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti rolled his shoulder up off of the mat. Jeff looked up at the referee in shock, but didn't complain and slowly got back up to his feet.

But instead of going of another pin, or attacking Machetti, Jeff went back over to the ladder, and once again climbed up onto the top of it. On the top, Jeff straddled the top of the ladder and did his trademark 'Jeff Hardy' taunt. Then Jeff quickly jumped up off of the ladder and flipped forward, SWANTON BO--- NO! At the last second, Machetti brought his knees up to his chest, causing Jeff to go crashing back first into Machetti's hard knees.

Machetti held his knees, while Jeff rolled around on the mat and clutched his back, both men were in a great deal of pain, but were still giving the match their all. Both of them knew they had big matches coming up at the pay per view, but neither of them cared. This wasn't about a title, this was about pride, and right now that was all that mattered, and neither of them was going to give up easily.

Both Machetti and Jeff were attempting to pull themselves back up to their feet, with hopes of gaining much needed momentum in the hard fought match. Jeff was closer to the ladder, and was pulling himself up to his feet using that, while Machetti was using the ropes, which he had rolled over to. The two wrestlers were back on their feet and were once again facing off.

Both men charged, Jeff went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked under his arm, then stopped running when Jeff ran passed him. But as Jeff stopped and turned around, Machetti quickly did a standing back-flip and drove his feet into Jeff's face, knocking him down to the ground. Machetti smirked then went over to the ladder and folded it up, the laid it down on the ground.

Machetti turned around and walked back over to Jeff, but Jeff to Machetti by surprised and caught him with a punch to the face while on his knees. Machetti staggered backwards, allowing Jeff to get back up onto the feet, but when Jeff charged at him, Machetti quickly side-stepped him, then clubbed Jeff hard across the lower back, causing Jeff to scream out in pain and drop down to his knees.

Jeff's back had come in hard contact with Machetti's knees before, and had taken a lot of damage though the course of the match. Even though it didn't look like it, Machetti was picking Jeff apart. Machetti quickly grabbed Jeff for a side headlock, then hoisted him up into the air for a vertical suplex. With Jeff still up in the air, Machetti walked backwards so his back was to the ladder, then he fell down to the mat, and brought Jeff down with him, causing Jeff's back to slam down hard onto the ladder.

Machetti got back up to his feet. Once he regained his balance Machetti went over to Jeff and pulled him up off of the ladder. Once Jeff was on his feet, Machetti whipped him into the corner, then charged after him. But as he came close to the corner, Jeff jumped up onto the top rope, then came off of it and connected with the Whisper in the Wind on Machetti, knocking him down to the mat. Jeff quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… T… Machetti managed to kick out.

Jeff slowly got off of Machetti and then went over to the ladder and once again set it up, but this time, the ladder was in the corner, instead of the middle. Jeff got out of the ring and onto the apron, the walked around and climbed up onto the top turnbuckle. Jeff was just climbing from the turnbuckle, to the top of the ladder, when Machetti made it back to his feet. Machetti staggered over to the ladder, and started climbed up the side of it, but Jeff had already reached the top.

As Machetti climbed higher and higher up the ladder, Jeff started clubbing Machetti on the head, hoping to wear him down and push him off of the ladder. But despite the hard shots Jeff was landing on him, Machetti kept climbing, he kept climbed and enduring until finally, he was level with Jeff. Jeff kept his momentum and hit Machetti with a series of one… two… three… four… five, punches to the face, then Jeff brought his hands up and pushed Machetti backwards, hoping to knock him off the ladder.

But Machetti reached up and managed to grab the sides of the ladder, stopping him from falling. Then Machetti held on with one hand, while bringing up his other and connecting with a punch to the side of Jeff's head. Jeff's head snapped back from Machetti's punch, but quickly came back as he landed one of his own. The two wrestlers traded shots evenly on top of the ladder, but Machetti suddenly took the advantage when he blocked one of Jeff's shots and landed a hard one of his own.

Machetti followed up with a hard hook punch, and then an uppercut, causing Jeff's head to snap upward. Machetti then grabbed the sides of Jeff's head and then drove Jeff's face down into the top part of the ladder. Flesh met steels as Machetti continually drove Jeff's face into the steel ladder. Jeff seemed to be clearly out of it, because Machetti had sensed that Jeff was no longer fighting.

Machetti quickly grabbed Jeff and held him sideways in front of him, then Machetti lunged backwards off of the ladder while hitting Jeff with the Machete's Blade. Cameras flashed all over the arena as Machetti and Jeff fell through air, eventually Machetti came crashing down on top of Jeff, squishing him underneath him, then he laid there for a pin, ONE…. TWO… THREE! MACHETTI WINS IT!

_Riot Time _hit as Machetti slowly got back up to his feet and stood victorious in the middle of the ring. The referee handed Machetti back his WWE Championship, which Machetti held over his head, to signify that he was still the champ and was still the best. Machetti gave Jeff a brief nod then left the ring and headed to the back. Many of the fans were thinking, 'if this was a simply, non-title match, I wonder what the ladder match at the pay-per view is going to be like.'

**---x---**

Raw was back and Machetti was shown walking backstage when he came across Maria and Santino. Machetti glared at Santino and was positively seething.

"I guess you didn't learn your lesson last week," snapped Machetti as he continued glaring at Santino. "Maria, get away from him."

Maria looked like she was about to do what Machetti told her to, but Santino suddenly grabbed her and pulled her back. Machetti suddenly ran forward and went over Maria's head to hit Santino with a clothesline. Santino let go of Maria and fell down to the ground.

Machetti ran forward and kicked Santino hard in the ribs, then bent over and glared down at him, "this is the last time I'm going to tell you!" snapped Machetti, "the next time you put a hand on Maria, I'm going to break that hand!"

Machetti then turned away from Marella, grabbed Maria's hand then walked off, he still had his 'Face to Face' with Lashley later on tonight.

**---x---**

Coach came down to the ring, then wasted no time in announcing the number one contender for the WWE Championship, Bobby Lashley. Lashley's music hit and he came out from the back, but unfortunately was still taped up. **(A/N: I know just how he feels)** Lashley glared at Coach then walked over to his podium. Coach then announced the WWE Champion, Machetti.

Machetti came out from the back wearing his Chaos Inc sweatshirt. But what caught most of the crowd's reaction was what Machetti was carrying with him. As he came down the entrance ramp, Machetti was holding a rather small six foot ladder. Machetti had a huge smirk on his face as he slid the ladder in the ring, then got in after it. Machetti picked up the ladder and leaned it against the corner, then turned around and stood at his podium.

"Alright guys," said Coach, "this face off will be a series of questions, and your answers will be directed towards your opponent. Now, Machetti, the first question is for you; why have you been attacking Lashley? Some people believe that you're intimidated by Bobby Lashley, he has already won one title from you. Are you worried that he might be able to do it again on Sunday?"

Machetti turned and glared at Coach, then turned and faced Lashley, "Lashley, I'm not intimidated by you, you can't hold a candle to me. On Sunday you're going to end up just like Jeff Hardy did tonight, you're going to lose. You're not going to beat me, especially in a ladder match!"

Lashley glared daggers at Machetti, but didn't do anything as far as attacking him went. "Lashley," said Coach, "week after week Machetti has been attacking you, and has been targeting your ribs. Now you have to face him in a ladder match on Sunday. Do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah, I have something to say!" snapped Lashley as he knocked his podium to the side, then started over towards Machetti..

"Hey! You two settle down!" yelled Coach, who wasn't in the ring, "this is a verbal confrontation, not a physical one!"

Lashley wasn't listening, he had waited a long time to get his hands on Machetti, and now was his time. Once Lashley reached Machetti's podium, he reached out and knocked it to the side, then reached out and grabbed Machetti. But Machetti suddenly kneed Lashley in the ribs, causing Lashley to let go of him. Machetti took a few steps back while Lashley clutched his ribs, then Machetti ran forward and nailed Lashley with a corkscrew dropkick, knocking Lashley on his back.

Machetti then ran to the corner and grabbed his ladder, then walked back into the middle of the ring. Lashley slowly got back up and held his ribs gingerly, but then Machetti ran forward and drove the end of the ladder right into Lashley ribs. Machetti quickly dropped the ladder, then kicked Lashley in the gut and planted him with an Impaler. Machetti had jumped backwards and sat down during the Impaler, causing Lashley's head to come in hard contact with the bottom rung of the ladder.

Machetti got back up and smirked down at Lashley, then ran over to the ropes and climbed out onto the ring apron, then watched Lashley and waited for him to get up. Lashley slowly pushed himself off of the mat and onto his hands and knees. Machetti quickly grabbed the top rope and hoisted himself up onto it, then he springboarded across the ring while moving his legs out in front of him. Machetti ended up smashing his legs down across Lashley's back, knocking him back down to the mat.

Machetti smirk down at Lashley, who was out cold now. Machetti dragged Lashley away from the ladder and rolled him onto his back, then Machetti went back to the ladder and set it up. Machetti climbed on top of the six foot ladder, which was in reality only a little bit higher than the top turn buckle, then he lunged off of the top and brought his legs out in front of him for a leg drop.

But instead of hitting a typical leg drop, Machetti came crashing down on top of Lashley's ribs, crushing the number one contender under his entire body weight. Machetti rolled off of Lashley and smirked down at him. "See you at the Bash, BITCH!" Machetti turned and left the ring, and with that Raw faded and ended. Would this be the case come the Great American Bash?

**---x---**

Yeah, that's the real version. It's good to be back.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	23. The Great American Bash

**(A/N: Hey guys I'm back, I just wanted to let you know that I added some more to the last chapter, so you might want to read what else I did with it before you read this.)**

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Great American Bash**

**---x---**

The Great American Bash was live from San Jose California and it was time for the main event. This was a ladder match, so a ten-foot ladder was placed at the base of the entrance ramp. Bobby Lashley's theme music hit and the number one contender came out from the back. Lashley was walking a little slowly and still had his ribs taped but, be he was determined to win the title and nothing Machetti did was going to stop him.

Lashley walked around the ladder and got in the ring, but once he did, _Riot Time_ hit. Machetti came out from the back accompanied by the rest of Chaos Inc. Machetti was wearing his normal black wrestling gear and all four of them were wearing their Chaos Inc sweatshirts. Machetti was had his WWE Championship draped over his shoulder, and was holding hands with Maria.

London and Kendrick, who were walking behind Machetti and Maria were carrying the six foot ladder that Machetti had beaten down Lashley with on Raw last Monday. All four of them went around the ladder, and Machetti finally let go of Maria's hand as he got in the ring. Machetti handed his WWE Title to the referee, then took off his sweatshirt, while at the same time Paul and Brian slid the six-foot ladder into the ring behind Machetti.

The referee had just showed the WWE Championship to Lashley, then he took it and but it on the hook before calling for it to be hoisted up above the ring. Machetti was just picking up the six-foot ladder as the referee called for the bell, then got out of the ring. There was no further need for him during this match. Everything goes in a ladder match, the winner is the one who manages to get the title down.

As soon at the referee was gone Machetti charged at Lashley and went to drive the end of it into Lashley's ribs. But Lashley reached out and grabbed the ladder, then pushed Machetti backwards and away from him. Machetti glared angrily at Lashley, then moved the ladder and held it up and down, then once again charged at Lashley and went to smash the ladder into him.

But Lashley backed away from Machetti and moved to the side, he had decided that he didn't want to get very many shots to the ribs during this match, especially a shot with that ladder.

Machetti turned and faced Lashley, then took him by surprised and threw the ladder at him. But Lashley reached up and caught the ladder, then smirked at Machetti, now he was the one holding the dangerous weapon. But Machetti suddenly ran forward and jumped into the air, then hit the ladder with a corkscrew dropkick, knocking the ladder back into Lashley and knocking Lashley down to the ground, with the ladder on top of him.

Machetti ran forward and jumped into the air, then did a back-flip and came crashing down on top of the ladder for a standing shooting star press, crushing Lashley underneath the ladder. Machetti got up then turned and ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the middle on, then back-flipped off of it with a springboard moonsault. Machetti came crashing down on top of the ladder, and once again drove it down into Lashley.

Machetti rolled off of the ladder and held his own ribs. He might not be injured but his he kept landing full force on the ladder like that he might as well just GIVE the title to Lashley. Machetti got back up to his feet and then looked up at his title, the six-foot ladder wasn't going to be tall enough to reach it. Machetti turned to Paul and gestured to the ten-foot ladder and the base of the entrance ramp. "Get me the ladder before he gets up!"

London nodded then walked around the ring and over to the ten foot ladder. He quickly folded it up then went back to the ring and slid it in for Machetti. Machetti practically ran over and grabbed the ladder, then he walked into the middle of the ring and set it up. But before Machetti climbed up the ladder, he noticed the Lashley had pushed the other ladder off of him and was starting to get up.

Machetti quickly went over to Lashley and pulled him to his feet, then went to whip him across the side of the ring into a corner, but Lashley reversed it and sent Machetti into the corner instead. Lashley took control by running into the corner and driving his shoulder into Machetti's stomach. Lashley held onto Machetti and stood back up, hoisting Machetti onto his shoulder in the process.

Lashley walked into the middle of the ring, then dropped down to his knees for a gutbuster. A look of pain crossed Lashley's face as the rolled Machetti off of his shoulder. Dropping to his knees so quickly had aggravated Lashley's rib injury, Lashley held his ribs then turned to the ten-foot ladder and walked over to it. This wasn't really his style of match, but if he wanted to win the title he'd have to climb the ladder eventually.

Lashley slowly started climbing the ladder, but missed Machetti pulling himself up to his feet. Machetti turned around and saw Lashley on top of the ladder, Machetti ran over to Lashley and grabbed his leg with both hand, Machetti then pulled hard on Lashley's foot, causing him to be yanked down and his ribs to come in hard contact with the top of the ladder.

Machetti looked up at Lashley and smirked then went over to the six-foot ladder and set it up. Machetti quickly climbed the six-foot ladder and stood on top of it, then lunged across the ring over to the ten-foot ladder and hit the side of the ladder with a dropkick. The force that Machetti had hit the ladder with knocked the ladder over, causing Lashley to fall down to the mat with it.

Machetti looked across the ring and smirked at Lashley, who painfully rolled onto his back and pulled himself out from underneath the ladder. Machetti quickly went back over to the six-foot ladder and climbed up on top of it, then Machetti launched himself across the ring. Machetti almost went coast-to-coast and came crashing down on Lashley's ribs with a diving headbutt.

Machetti rolled off of Lashley and held his head, while Lashley thrashed on the mat and screamed out in pain. Machetti slowly got up to his feet while holding his head, then turned to Kendrick, "get me some chairs!" Machetti yelled at Brian. Kendrick turned and glanced at London, then shrugged and went over to the ring announcers corner and after a little bit of pushing got a pair of chairs. Kendrick went back over to the ring and slid the two chairs into the ring for Machetti, then shrugged as he went back over to London.

Machetti quickly picked up on of the chairs and walked over to an empty corner with it. Machetti unfolded the chair and placed it on the ground then went and got the other chair and placed it about six feet away from the first one. Machetti quickly glanced across the ring at Lashley, then went over to the six-foot ladder and folded it back up. Machetti brought the ladder over to the chairs and set it up in between them.

Machetti smiled down at his handiwork then turned to Lashley, who was in another corner and walked over to him. Machetti reached down and pulled Lashley up to his feet, but Lashley suddenly grabbed Machetti and whipped him into the ropes. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and started coming back, but Lashley put on a sudden burst of speed and connected with a… SPEAR! Machetti was out cold as Lashley got up to his feet.

But Lashley wasn't done yet, and he quickly reached down and pulled Machetti up, then hoisted him up onto his shoulder. Lashley turned around and saw the ladder set up on the two chairs then quickly sprinted across the ring, POWERSLAM ONTO THE LADDER! The crowd started chanting _**LASHLEY**_ over and over again while Machetti rolled off of the ladder and held his back.

Lashley slowly stood back up and walked over to the ten-foot ladder. Machetti glanced over at Machetti, who was showing no signs of movement, then set up the ladder in the middle of the ring. Lashley walked around the ladder so he was facing Machetti, but as he was about to climb the ladder, London and Kendrick hit the ring and took Lashley down from behind.

Kendrick reached down, pulled Lashley up and held his arms behind his back. London quickly ran forward and then connected with a dropsault, right to Lashley's ribs. Kendrick let Lashley fall down to the mat then smirked at London. The two reached down to pulled Lashley up to his feet again, but when they went to whip Lashley across he ring, Lashley suddenly spread his feet out. Lashley shook his head and he pulled back on London and Kendrick, he wasn't going anywhere.

Paul and Brian looked at each other in shock, but Lashley suddenly rushed forward and took them both down with a pair of clotheslines. Lashley reached down and pulled Kendrick to his feet, then ran with him and tossed him over the top rope, and down to the floor. Lashley turned back around and went over to Paul, then pulled him up to his feet, but London suddenly punched Lashley in the ribs, then went to push him backwards. But Lashley suddenly grabbed London and launched him over his head, and over the top rope for a belly-to-belly suplex. London came crashing down to the floor and landed with a loud thud.

Lashley turned back around and finally started climbing up the ladder, but when Lashley was half way up, Machetti got back up. Machetti walked around the ladder and climbed up the opposite side of the ladder from Lashley. Lashley kept climbing until he was only one rung from the top, but Machetti went until he was one rung under Lashley, then punched him hard in the ribs.

But Lashley suddenly reached out and grabbed Machetti's head then slammed it hard down onto the top of the ladder, then brought it back up and slammed it back down again. Lashley reached down a little bit and grabbed Machetti's sides, then leaned him over the top of the ladder and stuck Machetti's head in between his legs. With a loud grunt Lashley lifted Machetti up onto his shoulder, then launched Machetti off of him and off of the ladder, POWERBOMB OFF OF THE LADDER!

Maria let out a loud scream as Machetti plummeted downward and ended up going back-first, ONTO THE OTHER LADDER! Lashley just powerbombed Machetti from ten feet onto a steel ladder! Machetti might be broken in half! The fans in the arena were going crazy and were on their feet chanting _**HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!**_ Lashley looked down at Machetti, and saw that he had rolled off of the ladder and that Maria was now in the ring checking if he was okay.

Lashley glanced down at Maria for a moment, wondering if it was safe to go for the belt with her in the ring, but decided to go for it anyway and reached up to grab the belt. Lashley's hands were on the gold and were fumbling to pull it out from the large carabinier. But suddenly London and Kendrick were in the ring, and the two of them worked together and knocked the ladder over. Lashley lost his grip on the title and ended up crashing down to the mat.

The fans didn't like that one bit and almost blew the roof off of the arena with the volume of their boos for London and Kendrick. Now both Machetti and Bobby Lashley were down. Paul and Brian ran over to Machetti and Maria to check if Machetti was okay, then the three of them carefully pulled Machetti off of the mat and up to his feet. The three Chaos Inc members checked on Machetti then stepped back and were relieved to find that Machetti could actually stand after what just happened to him.

On the other side of the ring Lashley was moving and had managed to pull himself back up to his feet, then he glared across the ring at Chaos Inc. Machetti looked around him then nodded to his faction, "I've got this." Paul, Brian, and Maria left the ring, leaving Machetti once again, alone against Lashley. The two combatants made their way to the middle of the ring and locked up, but Lashley over powered Machetti and pushed him backwards, then with another hard push, he pushed Machetti down to the ground.

Machetti got back up and glared at Lashley, then he walked back to the middle of the ring and signaled for another lock up. Lashley reached out and locked up with Machetti, but Mahctti suddenly brought up his knee and kneed Lashley in the ribs. Machetti quickly took advantage and planted Lashley with an Impaler. Machetti got back up, then ran, jumped over Lashley, made it to the ropes, jumped up onto the top rope, back-flipped off of it and launched himself across the ring, then crashed down on Lashley with a moonsault.

Machetti got back up and dragged Lashley the rest of the way into the middle of the ring, then went off and got the ten-foot ladder. Machetti took the ladder and set it up so it pinned Lashley down to the ground, then started climbing. When Machetti was about half way up the ladder, Lashley realized what was happening and started struggling, if he didn't get out of this, Machetti would get the title and win the match. Lashley suddenly reached up with his hands and grabbed the sides of the ladder, then with a great effort, managed to lift one side of the ladder up enough to knock it over.

Machetti came crashing down to the mat with the ladder on top of him, and Lashley was able to get up to his feet. Lashley slowly went over to Machetti and extracted him from underneath the ladder, then pulled him up to his feet. But Machetti suddenly punched Lashley ribs, then connected with a second shot in the ribs, causing Lashley to let go of him and double over. Machetti quickly jumped up and landed on Lashley's shoulders, spun around a little, then launched Lashley across the ring with a hurricurana.

Lashley ended up coming to a stop a little bit away from the six-foot ladder that was set up on top of the chairs. Machetti got back up and went over to Lashley, then picked him up off of the mat and placed him on top of the six-foot ladder. Machetti then walked around the ladder and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti quickly jumped up and springboarded off of the top rope, then did a back-flip while spinning sideways and came crashing down on top of Lashley's ribs for a corkscrew shooting star press.

Machetti rolled off of Lashley and the ladder and held his chest for a moment, then slowly got back up to his feet. Machetti went across the ring and got the ten-foot ladder, then carried it back into the middle of the ring and set it up. Machetti quickly started climbing the ladder in hopes of getting to the title before Lashley recovered. But unfortunately for Machetti, Lashley did recover and managed to roll off of the ladder and climb up the other one before Machetti could reached the title.

Lashley and Machetti then preceded to have a slugfest ten feet up in the air, each of them alternating between landing hard punches to the face. Until Lashley connected with a particularly hard punch to Machetti's face, and Machetti had to grab onto the ladder to keep himself from falling off. Lashley quickly seized the advantage and grabbed Machetti, then droves his own head into Machetti's for a head-butt. Lashley then connected with a string of four punches, then grabbed Machetti's head again and slammed it down into the top of the ladder.

Machetti slumped down against the ladder, leaving Lashley to climb up another rung and reach for the belt. But Machetti saw what was happening and quickly punched Lashley in the ribs, then he brought up his other arm and connected with another hard punch. Lashley held his ribs in pain, and Machetti quickly took advantage and grabbed Lashley's head and pulled him down, causing Lashley's ribs to smash into the top of the ladder.

Machetti smirked then climbed up another rung and reached up for the title, hoping to grab it while Lashley was still dazed. But Lashley recovered quickly enough to blast Machetti in the face with a hard shot. Lashley then grabbed Machetti's sides and tossed him to the side, causing Machetti to fall off of the ladder, and crash down to the mat ten feet below.

Lashley was incredibly winded and took a moment to glare down at Machetti, but that moment was enough time for Paul London to get into the ring and climb up the other side of the ladder. But Lashley took advantage as soon as London got up and connected with a hard shot to the face, and then followed up with a seemingly endless string of punches.

Outside of the ring, Kendrick saw that his partner wasn't going to win this fight, so he quickly got into the ring and took actions into the own hands. Brian backed up against the ropes, then sprinted across the ring, jumped up and shoved the ladder, causing the ladder to tip and fall over, causing both London and Lashley to go crashing down to the mat. Brian knew that he had hurt his tag team partner, but he also knew that Lashley was seconds away from tossed Paul off of the ladder and grabbed the title, and keeping the title around Machetti's waist was the number one priority at the moment.

Speaking of Machetti, Kendrick quickly turned around and went over to Machetti, then helped him up to his feet. Kendrick nodded at Machetti then went over to London and rolled him out of the ring and checked on him on the outside, leaving Machetti once again, alone against Lashley, just as the match was intended.

Machetti crossed the ring and climbed up onto the top rope, then glared at Lashley and waited for him to get back up. Machetti watched as Lashley grabbed the ropes and slowly used them to pull himself up off of the mat, then just as Lashley was turning around, Machetti lunged off of the turnbuckle looking for a crossbody. But as Lashley turned around, he saw Machetti flying at him in the air, and quickly reached up and caught him. Lashley flipped Machetti up so he was laying across his shoulders, then dropped down to his knees for a gutbuster.

Lashley rolled Machetti off of him, then dragged him over to the six-foot ladder. Lashley rolled Machetti onto the ladder, then to the shock of the fans, walked around it and climbed up onto the top rope. But as Lashley was getting ready to jumped off of the top rope onto Machetti, Maria suddenly reached up and grabbed Lashley's leg. Lashley glared down at Maria then 'gently' pushed her off of him, causing her to fall down to the floor.

But as Lashley turned back to Machetti, he suddenly saw him hop up onto the second rope across from him. Machetti connected with two hard punches to the ribs, disabling Lashley, then Machetti lifted Lashley up and held him in front of him. Machetti smirked and then launched Lashley over his head… MACHETE'S BLADE ONTO THE LADDER!

Machetti rolled off of Lashley and the ladder, then went across the ring and got the ten-foot ladder that was still on its side. Machetti lifted up the ladder so it was back up, then walked around it and started climbing. This was it, all he had to do was reached up and get the title, then this match would be over. But Lashley, wasn't done yet! He quickly rolled off of the ladder, then went over to Machetti and grabbed his leg, with one hard yank, Lashley pulled Machetti down the ladder and to the floor.

Lashley quickly grabbed Machetti and lifted him onto his shoulder, then turned away from the ladder and towards an empty corner. Lashley ran across the ring and went for a running powerslam, but suddenly Machetti slipped off behind Lashley and dropped down to his knees as he shoved Lashley from behind causing his opponent's head to smash into the turnbuckle.

Machetti got back up and turned to London and Kendrick, then gestured for them to get into the ring. "We're ending this now!" Brian and Paul got into the ring, and helped Machetti drag Lashley over to the six-foot ladder. Machetti walked around the ladder and motioned for London and Kendrick to lifted Lashley up, which they slowly did. Machetti reached over the ladder and pulled Lashley's head so his ribs were over the ladder, then Machetti turned around climbed up the top rope.

Then with a nod to London and Kendrick, Machetti launched himself up into the air and Machetti came crashing down on Lashley's back, while at the same time, Paul and Brian, slammed Lashley ribs-first, down onto the ladder, causing Lashley to get sandwiched between the ladder and Machetti. London and Kendrick pulled Machetti off of Lashley and onto the floor, then they helped him back up to his feet. Machetti smirked at the other members of his faction, then turned around and went over to the ten-foot ladder.

Machetti slowly climbed up the ladder, knowing Lashley was out cold and couldn't do anything to stop him. But suddenly when his fingers were inches from the title… Machetti stopped, and then climbed DOWN and OFF of the ladder. Paul and Brian looked at Machetti in confusion, but Machetti simply walked over to Lashley, then pulled him off of the ladder and maneuvered him so he way laying underneath it, and so his head was pointing towards the corner.

Machetti then took the ladder and lifted it up off of the chairs, then went over to the corner, and with the ladder still in his hands, climbed up onto the middle rope, and then the top rope. Machetti held the ladder up in front of him, then launched it over his head and did a back-flip, MACHETTI JUST DID THE MACHETE'S BLADE TO THE LADDER… ONTO LASHLEY! The ladder, and then Machetti came crashing down on Lashley's ribs, and Machetti slowly rolled off of the ladder and leaned against the ropes to catch his breath.

Machetti nodded to Lashley, then pulled himself up with the ropes, and walked over to the ten-foot ladder. Then, once again, Machetti started climbing, but this time when he reached the top, Machetti grabbed the title and pulled it free. MACHETTI WINS! MACHETT RETAINS THE TITLE! Machetti moved around so he was sitting on top of the ladder, then spun the spinner on the title and raised the belt above his head. Machetti was met with an extremely loud mixed reaction from the crowd. One half was booing because Machetti had used underhanded tactics to win, while the other half cheered because that match was freakin' sweet!

Machetti climbed down off of the ladder and stood in the middle of the ring, he caught Maria as she ran up to him, then lifted her up into the air and spun her around, while pressing his title into her back. Machetti place Maria back on the ground then hugged both Brian and then Paul, before once again raising the belt over his head.

Machetti may have assaulted Lashley every week, and he may have injured his ribs. The members of his faction may have interfered, saving Machetti many times throughout the match, which was perfectly legal in a no disqualification ladder match. But the bottom line was, when everything was said and done, Machetti was STILL the WWE Champion, and with that the Great American Bash went off the air.

**---x---**

Well I don't know about you guys, but I had fun with that. Maybe I'll ladder matches for Machetti more often, or better yet, I'll somehow write him into the Money in the Bank match next WrestleMania (if there is one). But until then…

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	24. The Champions Clash

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Champions Clash**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Sacramento California. Maria and Mickie James had beaten Melina and Beth Phoenix when Maria planted Melina with a bulldog, and then landed a leg drop to get the pin. This of course came after a little bit of 'help' from Santino Marella, who had accompanied Maria down to the ring. But while Maria, Mickie, and Marella were celebrating in the ring, _Riot Time_ suddenly hit and WWE Champion Machetti came out from the back, and he looked pissed. While he was only wearing a pair of black pants and his Chaos Inc sweatshirt, Machetti didn't look like he was going to compete, but with the look on his face right now, it appeared that Machetti might do some fighting anyway.

Maria and Mickie quickly left the ring, leaving Santino on his own to deal with Maria's enraged boyfriend. Machetti slid into the ring and glared at Santino for a split second, then he charged and started going off on the Italian with hard shots to the face. Machetti ended up grabbing Santino, running with him and then tossing him out of the ring and down to the floor. Machetti stepped back into the middle of the ring and pulled off his sweatshirt while Santino got back up.

Machetti ran at Santino and dropped down to the ground for a baseball slide, but Santino wisely moved to the side so Machetti couldn't slide into him. So instead Machetti just slid out of the ring and stood in front of Marella. Santino charged at Machetti, hoping to catch him off guard, but Machetti quickly side stepped him, then pushed Santino's back, causing him to go face-first into the steel ring post.

"I told you to stay away from her!" shouted Machetti as he stalked over to Santino and pulled him up to his feet. Machetti held Santino's throat and stared right into his eyes, "DIDN'T I!" Machetti whipped Santino into the announce table, knocking it back, and causing King and JR to stand up and back away. Machetti followed Santino over to the announce table, but Santino suddenly spun around and nailed Machetti with a punch to the jaw.

Machetti stumbled backwards and held his chin, while Santino turned around and went to follow up with another punch. But Machetti ducked Santino's next shot, and moved passed him, Santino spun around to face Machetti, but Machetti quickly grabbed him, hoisted him up into the air, then dropped down and slammed Santino's face into the announce table with a flapjack. Machetti got back up and after sending a glare at the announce crew to back off, he grabbed the TV monitor and pulled it away from the table.

Machetti lifted the monitor above his head and slammed it down on top of Santino's, then Machetti took the wires connected to the monitor and wrapped them around Santino's neck effectively choking him. "I've told you countless times to stay away from Maria!" said Machetti into Santino's ear as he continued to choke him, "but you don't seem to listen very well. So now, I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Machetti continued to choke Santino, and surprisingly there were some cheers going on, but suddenly a bunch of referees hit the ring and ran over to Machetti and Marella.

The referees pulled Machetti off of Santino and yelled at him to get the hell out of here. Machetti kept glaring at the now unconscious Santino, and slowly backed off. Machetti glanced one more time at Santino, then he turned around and walked off, leaving the referees to check on Santino and see if he was still breathing. Raw then cut to the 'Triple H return package.'

---x---

The 'Snitsky Promp' had just ended and Machetti was shown talking with London and Kendrick backstage. "Guys," said Machetti, "tonight you're not facing Cade and Murdoch, I AM! But, if you even hope to get your hands on those titles, you need to beat Haas and Benjamin and send a message to the champions. Don't do anything stupid out there, just go out there and win that match."

"And what are you going to do?" asked Brian.

"I am going to go out there later tonight and I'm going to put up the fight of my life," answered Machetti, "the odds might be stacked up against me, but I'm not going to roll over and give up. I'm going to do everything I can to win, now if you excuse me, I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck man," Paul called after Machetti as the WWE Champion walked off.

Machetti kept walking and came across John Cena who was talking with Todd Grisham. "Oh, Machetti," said Grisham, "do you mind if a ask you something?"

"Normally, I'd grab Maria and switch her into your place," said Machetti he turned and glared at Cena for a moment, "but I'm feeling generous so I'll let you ask me your little question."

"Alright, now Machetti, tonight you're teaming up with Women's Champion Candice Michelle against Intercontinental Champion Umaga, and the World Tag Team Champions Cade and Murdoch, how do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" repeated Machetti, "I'll tell you how I feel, I'm pissed off! Our 'beloved' general manager seems to be 'upset' with me, so now he's putting me in this match. We all know that I can't, in good will, tag in Candice, not when I'm facing guys like, Umaga, Cade, and Murdoch. In reality this is what's called a three on one handicap match. I don't think anyone would be feeling to good if they had to fight in the match I'm about to fight in."

"That's what comes with being the champion," interrupted Cena, as Machetti turned to stare at him, "when you're the champion you have to defend your gold against all comers, and sometimes you have to fight in matches that may be a little bit one sided. I know I did, and if you're afraid to do what it takes to be the champion, then why don't you hand the belt over and I'll go out there in your place!"

"I never said anything about not competing," snapped Machetti as he pushed Todd aside and got up in Cena's face, "I'm going to go out there and I'm going to fight in that match, Coach seems to like me enough to make the match no disqualifications. But you on the other hand, I don't think Coach likes you at all."

"What makes you say that?" demanded Cena as he stood face-to-face with Machetti.

"Well," replied Machetti, "tonight Coach is going to be naming a new number one contender for MY title. And he's doing it based on how impressed he in with the matches that are being put on tonight. But you know what's funny? You're not even on the card! That means, there's no way in hell that you're getting a shot at my title. Coach may hate me and may be taking drastic measures to make sure I lose the title, but he seems to hate you even more, and is taking even more drastic measures to make sure you don't regain it. Funny huh?"

Machetti then turned away from Cena and walked off, leaving the former WWE Champion glaring after him. With that Raw cut to the ring for the Sandman/Hacksaw v. Carlito/Regal match.

**---x---**

Raw was still live, in the ring London and Kendrick were currently facing off against Haas and Benjamin. Kendrick had made the hot tag to London, who had came in and was taking the fight to both Haas and Shelton in his usual fast pace. London and Kendrick hit Shelton with a double dropkick, knocking him out of the ring. Kendrick ran over to the ropes, where Shelton was laying on the floor, then he pulled himself up, and then in a Jeff Hardy-style move, he shot himself under the bottom rope and drove his feet into Shelton's face on the way down, knocking Shelton into the announce table.

London ran at Haas and took him down with a dropsault, then he turned and saw Brian getting into the ring. London whipped Haas into the ropes, Haas bounced off of them and came back, then both London and Kendrick grabbed Haas, launched him up into the air, then slammed him down to the mat face-first. Kendrick quickly bailed out of the ring and London went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! LONDON AND KENDRICK WIN IT!

London and Kendrick's theme music hit and the two of them left the ring and headed to the back, leaving Haas and Benjamin to recover at ringside. They were one step closer to sending that message to Cade and Murdoch, possibly launching themselves into contender's position.

**---x---**

Lawler had just accepted King Booker's challenge for a match next week when Coach was shown talking with Todd Grisham backstage and he let Todd know that he had made his decision. When Grisham walked off, Coach was approached by Women's Champion, Candice Michelle. Candice asked Coach to reconsider the main event match. She knew that Coach had a problem with Machetti, but asked him not to take it out on her. She didn't want to face Umaga, Umaga is a monster, not to mention Cade and Murdoch.

But Coach wasn't going to let her get out of it. Coach responded by saying that he didn't see Candice as a diva, but he saw her as a champion. Coach then wished Candice good luck before walking off. Leaving Candice on her own, looking very nervous.

But Candice wasn't alone for long, because suddenly her partner for the match, Machetti, walked over. "I'm assuming that he didn't allow you to get out of the match?" questioned Machetti as he glanced at Candice.

"No he didn't," answered Candice, as she turned to look at Machetti, "I'm going to be honest with you, I'm scared. There's not way I'd last more than a couple seconds against Umaga, Cade, and Murdoch."

"Yeah I know," replied Machetti, "but try not to worry. I'll be out there too, and I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"Really?" asked Candice.

"Hey," snapped Machetti, "I'm not entirely evil, I'll make sure nothing happens to you out there. Now lets get going, our match is up next." Machetti slowly reached out his hand for Candice, and she eventually took it. Then the two of them walked off screen.

The cameras then cut to shown the Red Neck Wrecking Crew and Umaga on their way down to the ring as well, then Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw was back and in the arena Intercontinental Champion Umaga's theme music hit. The Samoan Bulldozer came out from the back and headed down to the ring, it was time for the main event. Once Umaga was in the ring Cade and Murdoch's theme music hit, and with that the World Tag Team Champions came out from the back. The Redneck Wrecking Crew headed down to the ring and got in along side Umaga.

Then Candice Michelle's theme music hit, the WWE Women's Champion slowly made her way out from the back and stopped walking halfway down the ramp, she was scared for her life. But then _Riot Time_ hit at WWE Champion Machetti came out from the back. Machetti walked down the ramp and stopped next to Candice and put one of his hands on her back and tried to reassure her that she'd be okay. Machetti then took Candice's hand and led her down the ramp and to the ring. Machetti escorted Candice up the steps and made sure she was situated on the apron, before getting into the ring.

Cade and Umaga got out of the ring and now Machetti was left to start off the match against Trevor Murdoch. The bell rang and this match was underway. Machetti quickly sprinted across the ring, then dropped down and slid in between Murdoch's legs. As Murdoch slowly turned around, Machetti jumped back up to his feet, then launched himself up into the air and took Murdoch down with a corkscrew dropkick.

Both Machetti and Murdoch got up at the same time, but this time Murdoch charged at Machetti. But Machetti sides stepped Murdoch then grabbed his arm and launched him over his head for a arm drag. Murdoch got back up but Machetti ran at him, jumped up onto his shoulders, then fell backwards and launched him across the ring with a hurricurana.

Machetti got back up and raised his arms over his head, then Machetti mocked Murdoch by waving at him, then turned to Candice and gave her a nod, he had everything going alright. Murdoch on the other hand saw that things weren't going his way, so he went over to his corner and tagged in Cade. "Get him!" Cade shrugged at Murdoch then got into the ring and stood across from Machetti.

Both men charged, but Machetti ducked down and dodged Cade's clothesline attempt, then he kept running and jumped up onto the middle rope. Machetti springboarded off the ropes and launched himself at Cade, who just turned around, then launched on Cade's shoulders, Machetti quickly swung to the side then planted Cade with a springboard DDT. But instead of going of the pin, Machetti got up and ran to the ropes again, then jumped up to the top one, back-flipped off of it, and came crashing down on Cade for a springboard moonsault. From there Machetti quickly went for a pin, ONE… TWO…. Cade kicked out.

Machetti got back up to his feet and backed away from Cade, Cade quickly got up and glared at Machetti, then looked over his shoulder and glanced at Murdoch. Machetti was making the two of them look like jobbers! This wasn't how the match was supposed to go! They were supposed to beat down Machetti all match, then maybe rough up Candice a little bit. Things had to change and fast!

Cade moved towards the middle of the ring and called for a lock up, Machetti nodded then slowly walked into the middle of the ring and locked up with Cade. Cade was the larger and stronger of the two and started pushing Machetti backwards, but Machetti took Cade by surprise by suddenly crossing his and Cade's arms, then turning around and running towards the corner, pulling Cade along with him. Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope, then pushed himself up onto the top rope, then launched himself off of the top rope, over Cade's head, before coming crashing down to the mat, bringing the back of Cade's head down with him.

Machetti quickly got back up, then ran at Cade, jumped up into the air and did a back-flip, then came crashing down on top of Cade for a standing shooting star press. But instead of going of the pin, like he usually did, Machetti got up off of Cade and walked to his corner. A smirk spread over Machetti's face as he reached out and tagged Candice in. Candice looked shocked but slowly got into the ring. Machetti quickly reached forward and grabbed Candice, then lifted her up into the air.

Machetti carried Candice over to Cade, then tossed her down on top of him. Machetti quickly left the ring and allowed Candice to stay on top of Cade for a cover, which the referee started counting, ONE… TWO… Cade kicked out. Candice quickly got back up and looked down at Cade in shock. In the corner Machetti reached into the ring from the apron and called for Candice to tag him back in, which Candice quickly did. Machetti got into the ring and walked up to Cade, who had gotten back up to his feet.

Cade yelled angrily at Machetti for trying to embarrass him, then reached up and shoved Machetti, pushing him backwards. But Machetti simply came back and shoved Cade back in response. Cade rushed at Machetti for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked down and allowed Cade to run passed, then Machetti swung his legs around and swept Cade's legs out from under him, knocking Cade down to the mat.

Machetti got up off of the knees then ran to the corner, jumping over Cade in the process. Machetti jumped up onto the top rope, smirked down at Candice, then back-flipped off of it and came crashing down on top of Cade with a moonsault. Machetti made a cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Murdoch came in and pulled Machetti off of Cade. Machetti pulled himself away from Murdoch and got back up to his feet, but Murdoch rushed at him for a clothesline. Machetti ducked it, then grabbed Murdoch and dropped down to the mat, brining Murdoch down with him for a neckbreaker.

Machetti got up in time to catch Cade as he ran at him, then launched him up into the air for a back body drop. As Cade came crashing down to the mat, Machetti stumbled forward and eventually leaned against the ropes to catch his breath. But while Machetti's back was to him, Murdoch got back up and rushed at Machetti, since this match was no disqualifications the referee couldn't force him out of the ring.

But what Murdoch didn't see was Machetti, glancing at the TitanTron as he ran at him. When Murdoch got close, Machetti dropped down and pulled the top rope down with him, causing Murdoch to spill over the top rope and go crashing down to the floor. Machetti got back up in time to catch Cade, then launch him up into the air, over the top rope, and down to the floor.

Machetti smirked down at the World Tag Team Champions who were struggling back to their feet, then turned around and sprinted across the ring, bounced off the ropes, then did two handsprings to cross the ring, before following up with a back-flip, which launched himself up into the air, over the top rope, causing him to come crashing down on Cade and Murdoch on the outside, knocking the two of the down to the ground.

Machetti got up off of the tag team champions then got into the ring and found WWE Intercontinental Champion standing across the ring from him. Machetti took a deep breath, glanced at Candice, then walked into the middle of the ring to face off with Umaga. Umaga charged at Machetti, but Machetti quickly dove out of the way, then jumped back up to his feet.

Umaga spun around and stalked towards Machetti again, this time backing him up into an empty corner. Umaga then charged at Machetti looking to squish him against the corner, but Machetti suddenly dropped down and slid in between Umaga's legs, causing Umaga to run full speed into the corner. Machetti quickly got back up, then ran at Umaga and dropkicked him in the back, driving him into the corner once again.

Machetti got up and backed away from Umaga so he was standing in the middle of the ring. Umaga slowly pulled himself away from the corner then turned to face Machetti. Umaga let out loud yell then charged at Machetti looking to take his head off with a Samoan Spike, but Machetti quickly ducked under Umaga's arm and the Samoan ran passed him. Then when Umaga turned around, Machetti launched out his leg and blasted Umaga hard in the chin with a sidekick. Machetti followed up and charged at Umaga, Machetti jumped up into the air, grabbed onto Umaga and swung himself around him, then grabbed onto his head and drove Umaga's head down to the mat with a DDT.

Machetti got back up to his feet, but was almost decapitated as Cade ran into the ring and took him down hard with a vicious clothesline. Cade smirked down at Machetti as Umaga got up and joined Murdoch on the ring apron. With just one move the momentum of the match up had chanced drastically. Cade pulled Machetti up off of the mat and whipped him into his teams corner. Cade walked over and tagged in Murdoch, then pulled Machetti away from the corner and held Machetti's arms behind his back. Murdoch went off on Machetti with some hard shots to the stomach and chest.

Cade eventually tossed Machetti down to the ground and got out of the ring, allowing Murdoch to take over. Murdoch walked over to Machetti and stomped on his back, then walked around him and stomped on Machetti's leg. Murdoch quickly dropped down to his knees and rolled Machetti onto his back. Murdoch pinned Machetti down to the mat and started punching Machetti hard on the forehead. Murdoch eventually got back up and pulled Machetti up with him, then he whipped Machetti across the ring and into the ropes.

Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back towards Murdoch, who caught Machetti, popped his hips and slammed Machetti down to the mat with a hip toss. Murdoch then went back to his corner and tagged Cade back in. Cade rushed over to Machetti, dropped down to his knees and drove his fists into Machetti's exposed back. Cade jumped back up then dropped back down with an elbow drop to the back. Cade glared down at Machetti then got back up and pulled Machetti with him.

Cade whipped Machetti into the corner, then ran at him and drove him back into the turnbuckle with a clothesline. Cade then grabbed Machetti, lifted him up into the air, then slammed him down to the mat for a vertical suplex. Cade quickly hooked Machetti's leg and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out. Cade glared down at Machetti and got up to his feet, then went over to the corner and tagged in Umaga.

The second Umaga got into the ring he charged at Machetti, jumped up into the air, then came crashing down on top of him for a running body splash. Umaga got back up and screamed something that no one seemed to understand, then he reached down and pulled Machetti up off of the mat. Umaga lifted Machetti up and turned him upside down, then slammed him down to the mat with a scoop slam. Umaga ran over to Machetti, jumped up into the air, then came crashing down on Machetti's chest for a seated splash. From there Umaga went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti just managed to kick out.

Umaga got up and looked down at Machetti in confusion, then he glared at the referee. In the end Umaga decided to go over to his corner and tag in Murdoch. Murdoch got in the ring and went right after Machetti, but Machetti suddenly grabbed him for a small package, ONE… TWO… THR… Murdoch was barely able to kick out. Machetti had taken Murdoch completely by surprise and it had almost cost him the match.

Murdoch shot back up to his feet, but knocked Machetti down with a shoulder tackle. Murdoch dropped down next to Machetti and locked in a reverse chinlock from behind, and cranked on as much pressure as he could. Machetti was stuck in the middle of the ring and saw there was no way he'd be able to make it to the ropes without pulling Murdoch halfway across the ring. So Machetti was left with two options, tap out, or find a way out of it. Seeing how the first option would NEVER happen Machetti tried to think of a way out of the reverse chinlock Murdoch had locked in on him.

Then, as Machetti face was starting to turn red, he got an idea. Machetti suddenly lifted his legs up and took Murdoch by surprise and squeezed them around his neck for a head-scissors. This was a position Murdoch didn't want to be in, so he slowly fought up to his feet and pulled Machetti up with him. Machetti had kept the head-scissors locked in, but Murdoch still had the chinlock locked in to some effect. But suddenly Machetti punched Murdoch hard in the side, causing him to release his hold on Machetti, then in a flash Machetti dropped down and sent Murdoch flying across the ring with a head-scissors take down.

On the ring apron, Cade reached down and tagged himself in, he saw their momentum slipping and didn't want to lose it. Murdoch rushed into the ring and charged at Machetti, but Machetti sidestepped Cade, then pushed him from behind, causing Cade to run into the ropes. When Cade bounced off, Machetti caught him with an arm drag, then when Cade got back up, Machetti send him flying with a hip toss.

As Cade got back up Machetti ran passed him over to the empty corner behind him, Machetti jumped up onto the top rope, then when Cade had gotten to his feet, Machetti back-flipped off of the top rope and took him down with a moonsault. Machetti got up off of Cade, but was suddenly charged by Murdoch, Machetti sidestepped Murdoch, then ran with him and tossed him over the top rope, causing Murdoch to crash down to the floor and roll to the point where he was at the base of the entrance ramp.

Machetti turned around and grabbed Cade, then kicked him in the gut, and planted him with an Impaler. Cade rolled away from Machetti and over to his corner, where Umaga reached down and tagged himself in. Cade rolled under the bottom rope and down to the floor as Machetti ran at Umaga. But when Machetti got close, Umaga caught him and lifted Machetti onto his shoulder. Umaga then fell backwards and drove Machetti down to the mat with a Samoan Slam.

Umaga then went over to his team's empty corner and climbed up onto the middle rope, then he lunged across the ring and connected with a diving head-butt on Machetti. Umaga got back up and glared down at Machetti, while at the same time Cade and Murdoch pulled themselves up to their feet on the outside. Evil smirks crossed their face when they saw Machetti unconscious, and Candice looking worried.

Cade and Murdoch walked around the ring and surrounded Candice, who realized, that Machetti was out of it and it was now just her against the other three. Candice quickly got into the ring to stay away from the Redneck Wrecking Crew, but in her attempt to run away, she ran right into Umaga. Umaga turned to face Candice, causing her to fall down to the ground. Candice tried to move away from Umaga but suddenly found herself backed into a corner, and before she could get out of there, Cade and Murdoch came over and grabbed her arms, forced Candice to stay where she was.

Candice was in a world of trouble, and Umaga seemed to realized this as well. The Intercontinental Champion walked to the other side of the ring, and yelled out something in Samoan. Then Umaga charged looking to ram into Candice and squish her against the ring post.

But when Umaga was half way across the ring, Machetti suddenly jumped up onto Umaga's back and locked in a sleeper hold. Umaga might be little slow, but even he would notice someone jumping onto his back and attempting to put him to sleep. Umaga stopped running and tried to reach back and grab Machetti, but that prove to be a rather difficult task seeing how he couldn't reach him.

But while Machetti kept Umaga busy, London and Kendrick suddenly came from the back and sprinted down to the ring. Paul and Brian split up and ran around went right after the tag team champions. The two rednecks let go of Candice which proceeded to the four men having an all out brawl all over ringside.

Back in the ring, Umaga spun to the side and managed to throw Machetti off of him, but the second Umaga turned around he was suddenly blasted with a steel chair courtesy to Jeff Hardy. Hardy delivered another chair shot, and then another before finally knocking Umaga off of his feet. Across the ring Machetti got up to his feet and glanced at Jeff, who simply shrugged. The two of them had nearly killed each other in the ladder match last week, and now Jeff was attacking Machetti's opponent. Machetti got up to his feet and saw that Candice was still sitting against the corner, clearly she was in shock over what had almost happened to her.

Outside of the ring London and Kendrick had taken control over Cade and Murdoch, but the tag team champions, suddenly got away from Paul and Brian, then hopped the barricade and ran off through the crowd. Back in the ring, Machetti instructed Jeff to put the chair on top of Umaga, which Jeff reluctantly did, then Machetti ran to the corner and jumped onto the top rope. Machetti turned and smirked at Jeff, then flipped forwards off of the top rope and came crashing down back-first onto the chair, driving it into Umaga for a senton, or 'swanton' bomb. Machetti quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!

Machetti got up to his feet and was met with a loud ovation from the fans, or maybe they were cheering Jeff, but the bottom line was that the fans were cheering. Machetti and Jeff then pulled Umaga back up to his feet and tossed him over the top rope and down to the floor. Machetti nodded at Jeff, who quickly ran, jumped over the top rope and came crashing down on Umaga on the outside.

Seeing how Jeff just left the ring, Machetti quickly ran over to the corner Candice was sitting against, then dropped down to his knees and slid to a stop in front of her. Machetti checked on Candice to make sure she was okay, only for Candice to launch herself at him and hug him tightly. Machetti looked a little unsure of what he should do, but slowly he hugged Maria back and stood up.

Candice smiled at Machetti, who quickly let go of her and turned around… RIGHT INTO AN RKO FROM RANDY ORTON! In a second London and Kendrick were in the ring, and the two of them quickly pulled Machetti away from Orton and out of the ring, with Candice right behind them. Paul and Brian held Machetti up, while Orton glared at him.

Then Coach came out from the back looking rather smug, "Machetti, meet the man you will be facing at SummerSlam, and the new number one contender, the Legend Killer… RANDY ORTON!" Coach headed to the back, while Orton glared at Machetti. Machetti glared back while London and Kendrick held him up outside of the ring. With that Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

Right, I guess Machetti is like Stevie Richards on ECW. One week he'll be playing a heel when he's facing CM Punk, then the next week he'll be playing a face when he fights Kevin Thorn. So pretty much Machetti and his faction are neutral, it really depends on who he's facing.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	25. More Contenders

**Chapter: Twenty-Five: More Contenders**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Tucson Arizona, and right off the bat John Cena's music hit. The former WWE Champion made his way out to the ring and was met by his usual mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Well, last week, Jonathan Coachman made a decision," started John Cena, "Jonathan Coachman booked WWE Champion Machetti versus the new Number One Contender Randy Orton for the WWE Title." Cena paused and the fans cheered, the last time they saw a Machetti v Randy Orton match, it was a Street Fight, and was Machetti's very first WWE title defense.

"Now, when I was champ," continued Cena, "I was always saying, IF YOU WANT SOME…" Cena broke off there and the fans finished his catch phrase with _**COME GET SOME!**_ "Well now, I'm not the Champ, I'm not even the Number One Contender. Now I could do two things, first, I could stand here and complain that the reason that I'm not Number One Contender is because," Cena changed his tone to a whiney one before continuing, "Jonathan Coachman hates me! He didn't even let me have a match last week, I was screwed out of another chance at regaining my title."

Cena's voice went back to normal as he continued, "OR… or, I could DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. I think I'll have to change the old saying though," Cena turned and then glared at the TitanTron, "Machetti, I know you're back here tonight, and I've got to tell you… I WANT SOME, SO I'LL COME GET SOME!" The fans cheered loudly as got out of the ring and started heading up the ramp, Cena appeared to be determined to get a piece of Machetti tonight.

But suddenly, entrance music hit, but it wasn't Machetti's, instead it was Carlito's theme. Carlito Caribbean Cool came out from the back and stood at the top of the entrance. "Cena, Carlito's glad you're out here. Because you're going to be the special guest on the new and improved, 'Carlito's Cabana.'" Cena looked confused as some staff guys followed Carlito out to the ring and immediately started setting up the ring.

Cena shrugged then got back into the ring and sat down in one of the beach chairs. Once the Cabana was set up Carlito got a mic and sat down in a chair across from Cena. "Cena, Carlito needs to ask you something, what makes you deserve to be the Number One Contender? Carlito remembers that in his first match in the WWE he beat you for the United States title."

"Carlito, that was three years ago," responded Cena, "back then Brittney Spears was still hot, Michael Jackson was a little less creepy, Abe Lincoln was wrestling a bear, and Lindsay Lohan was doing her first line… of dialogue."

"Say all you want Cena, but Carlito has your number, and if anyone deserves to be number one contender, it's me..."

_**Misterrrrr Kennedyyyyy**_

Carlito was suddenly interrupted by Ken Kennedy's theme music playing. Raw's resident loudmouth came out from the back and quickly joined Carlito and Cena in the ring. "Carlito," said Kennedy, "last week, you ran away from Bobby Lashley. You're pathetic. This may be your segment, but this is MY ring! And I'm tired of being overlooked since I arrived on Raw. You don't deserve to be the Number One Contender, neither does Cena, and neither does Randy Orton. The real number one contender should be… MISTERRR KENNE…"

Kennedy was suddenly interrupted when _Riot Time_ hit. The WWE Champion Machetti came out from the back and stood on top of the entrance ramp. "What the hell," started Machetti, "are you three under the delusion that you can decide who gets to be Number One Contender… with out me? Come on, I'm the champ, I think I should have some sort of say in this. Look, Randy's booked in a title match at SummerSlam, but it doesn't say anything about matches happening before that. So instead of creating problems like you three, I'm going to create solutions."

Machetti paused for a moment and stared at the three wrestler in the ring, then turned to look at Kennedy specifically, "Kennedy, you think you're so much better than Carlito? Then why don't you prove it? Tonight you can face Bobby Lashley in a singles match. I faced Lashley at the Great American Bash, I know what he's capable of, even if he isn't at one hundred percent. Kennedy, if you can beat him, then maybe you do deserve to be Number One Contender."

"Alright you're on!" snapped Kennedy, "and after I beat Bobby Lashley in the middle of this ring tonight, I'm coming for you Machetti, so you' d better be ready!"

"I'm looking forward to it," answered Machetti with a smirk, before turning to Carlito, "now I'm sorry Carly, but I have no idea what you were thinking, when you claimed you deserved to be Number One Contender…"

"Are you mocking Carlito!" snapped Carlito, "Carlito has always been one of Raw's top superstars. Carlito has waited patiently for the last three years, now it's Carlito's turn!"

"Is that so?" questioned Machetti, "listen Carlito, if you think you're one of Raw's top superstars, then maybe you should face one of Raw's top superstars."

"Now that's what Carlito's talking about!" exclaimed Carlito.

Machetti smirked and turned to Cena, "Cena, why don't you meet fight Carlito later tonight? You've always been one of the top guys, if Carlito thinks he can hang with us, let him prove it, tonight. And once that's over, maybe I'll consider facing one of you guys for the title."

"Alright," replied Cena as he yanked Carlito's mic away from him, "there's just one thing 'champ' the three of us all have matches tonight, what are you going to be doing?"

"Me?" questioned Machetti, "well you know, now that I've seen the three of you out here claiming you're worthy of being Number One Contenders, and the ACTUAL Number One Contender is busy tonight, I think I'll go check out that locker room and see if there's anyone else back there who thinks they should be a contender. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go shake up the show some more."

With that _Riot Time_ hit once again, and Machetti headed to the back, completely oblivious to the three superstars in the ring that were glaring at him and mouthing that they'd face him next week.

**---x---**

When Raw came back from the commercial Machetti was shown walking backstage when he came across Mickie James, Maria, and Candice Michelle. "Hey Machetti," exclaimed Maria as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "We've got our six diva tag match up next, do you want to come down to ringside with us?"

"I was just out there," replied Machetti, "are you sure you need me?"

"Well Mickie and I won last week, and now that we have Candice on our team, those other three won't stand a chance!"

"Don't worry," Mickie answered for Maria, "we'll be able to handle this. Come on, let's get out there." Mickie grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her off screen, leaving Machetti alone with Candice.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" Machetti asked the Women's Champion.

"I'll catch up," she answered as she approached Machetti looking a little uncertain, "I just wanted to thank you for making sure I was okay last week."

"Oh, don't worry," Machetti said with a smirk, "I'm just glad I was able to stop Umaga before he hurt you."

"So am I," agreed Candice as she slowly walked up to Machetti with an unreadable expression on her face. Candice turned her head and looked to the side to make sure they were alone, then she suddenly grabbed and kissed him right on the lips. Machetti was taken completely by surprise allowing Candice to push him up against a wall as she continued to assault Machetti's lips with hers. Then as quickly as she had started, Candice pulled away, "Thanks," Candice said simply, then she ran off, leaving an extremely flustered WWE Champion behind her.

The cameras quickly cut to the arena, where Melina's theme music hit. She and her team came out from the back and headed down to the ring. It was time to start the six-diva tag team match.

**---x---**

As soon as the match ended Machetti came out from the back and rushed down to the ring. Machetti quickly slid under the bottom rope and crawled over to Maria to check if she was okay. Her pretty face had just been slammed hard into the mat with a double facebuster from Melina and Beth. Melina, Jillian, and Beth headed to the back victorious while Machetti checked on Maria while occasionally shooting glances at Candice who was standing nearby.

But suddenly Santino Marella's theme music hit. Machetti stood up and glared at the entrance ramp as Santino came out from the back, with a mic in his hand. It looked Santino had something to say, but before he had a chance to say it, Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

When Raw came back Machetti and Santino were alone in the ring, while a referee stood in between the two of them in an effort to restrain them. During the break Machetti had made sure that Maria and the other divas were out of the way, just in case this got messy.

"Machetti, if you are looking for an opponent tonight. I want to face you. I does not even have to for the title. I will prove that I deserve to be here in the WWE when I beat you, the WWE Champion, in the middle of the ring."

Machetti suddenly reached out and snatched the mic away from Santino. "You think you honestly think you can beat me?" questioned Machetti, "I've been kicking your ass for a while now, and quite frankly I'm starting to lose interest. So save yourself the humiliation, and get out of here before you get hurt."

As a response, Santino pushed passed the referee, then shoved Machetti pushing him backwards a few steps. "So that's how its gonna be huh?" asked Machetti, "alright, I guess I'll have to teach you this lesson again." Before the referee even had a chance to ring the bell, Machetti pushed him out of the way, then charged at Santino and drove his arms into Santino's chest, shoving Santino backwards just as Santino had just done to him. The only difference was that Machetti had added momentum from running forward, so when he shoved Santino, Santino fell backwards and landed on his ass.

Santino quickly got up and yelled at the referee to ring the bell, he was furious. The referee didn't know who he was angrier with, Machetti for pushing him out of the way, or Santino for yelling at him. So the ref simply shrugged then called for the bell, this was going to be an actual match. Santino quickly charged at Machetti, but Machetti suddenly dropped down and caught Santino with a drop toe hold, causing his face to go crashing down to the mat. Machetti quickly rolled across Santino's back, then slapped him on the back of the head before backing off and getting back to his feet.

Machetti leaned back against the ropes and smirked at Santino, Santino shot up to his feet and ran at Machetti, but Machetti dove down to the mat, and rolled passed Santino, causing Santino to run into the ropes. Machetti quickly jumped up and caught Santino in time to launch him through the air for a hip toss. Santino came crashing down with a thud, but shook it off and quickly got back up to his feet. Santino once again ran at Machetti, but Machetti caught him with an arm drag, sending him back down to the mat.

Santino got back up and stalked over to Machetti and stood in front of him, then went to shove Machetti again, but this time Machetti was ready, and when Santino went to push him, he simply stepped back, causing Santino to stumble forward. Machetti quickly raised his hand then slapped Santino across the face while he was off balance. Santino stumbled backwards while Machetti stood where he was and shrugged.

Santino held a hand to his face where Machetti and slapped him and glared at Machetti. Santino quickly reached out and grabbed Machetti's arm, then whipped Machetti into the corner. Santino then charged at the corner and ran at Machetti full speed, then jumped up into the air when he got close, looking for a crossbody. But Machetti suddenly grabbed Santino's sides and lifted him up, while dropping down to the mat, causing Santino's face to slam hard into the top turnbuckle pad as he came down.

Machetti let got of Santino and watched as he bounced off of the turnbuckle and staggered back into the middle of the ring. Machetti quickly capitalized and jumped up onto the middle rope, then launched himself at Santino, grabbed him, then swung around and planted him with a vicious tornado DDT. Machetti got off of Santino and got back up to his feet, then Machetti raised his arms into the air and walked over to the ropes and was met with a surprisingly loud cheer from the fans.

Machetti slowly lowered his arm then turned around and leaned back against the ropes while he watched Santino slowly push himself up off of the mat and get to his feet. Santino turned and glared at Machetti, who pushed off of the ropes and walked into the middle of the ring.

Santino then held his hands up in front of him and called for a lock up. Machetti stared at Santino, then shrugged and brought his hands up to Santino's for a lock up. Santino tried pushing Machetti backwards, but the two wrestlers were similar in size and matched in strength, so Machetti managed to prevent himself from going anywhere. Santino realized that he would need a lot more power if he was going to push Machetti.

So while maintaining the lock up, Santino stepped back a few steps, then rushed forward and went to push Machetti with the added momentum. But Machetti saw Santino coming and in one motion pulled his hands away and stepped to the side, causing Santino to stumbled and fall forward on his face. Machetti quickly jumped up and did a front flip, then came crashing back-first down on top of Santino for a standing senton. Machetti then rolled off of Santino and got back up to his feet.

Santino glared up at Machetti from the mat then pushed himself up off of the mat. But before getting up to his feet, Santino quickly reached out and grabbed Machetti's arm, then while still on he knees, popped his hips and launched Machetti over his head with a arm drag. But while he was flying through the air, Machetti managed to maneuver his legs underneath him, then landed on his feet.

Then in one fast movement, Machetti jumped up into the air, spun one hundred eighty degrees, and then drove his feet into Santino's face for a spinning dropkick, knocking Santino onto his back, while he came crashing down on his. But Machetti was immediately back up on his feet, then he ran at Santino, jumped up into the air and did a back-flip, then came crashing down with a standing shooting star press.

But instead of going for the pin, Machetti rolled off of Santino and got back up. Machetti glanced down at his opponent then walked to the corner. Machetti stopped for a moment to give the announce team a thumbs up, then went to the corner and pulled himself up onto the second ropes so he could sit on the top turnbuckle pad. Machetti then watched from his 'seat' as Santino slowly sat up and got back up to his feet. Santino turned and glared at Machetti, who pretended to look at a watch on his wrist and asked, "Are we almost done?"

Santino suddenly ran at Machetti and jumped up onto the middle rope, then he grabbed Machetti arm, jumped backwards off of the ropes, while launching Machetti over his head for a middle rope arm drag. Machetti came crashing down to the mat and while Santino got back up to his feet, and finally found himself with the upper-hand in the match up.

Santino quickly turned around and climbed back up onto the middle rope, then kept climbing and got up onto the top rope. Santino turned around and saw Machetti pushing himself up off of the mat with his back to him. Santino waited until Machetti was on his feet, then launched himself across the ring at Machetti as he turned around, CROSSBO… NO! MACHETTI CAUGHT SANTINO! Machetti smirked as he held Santino up in front of him, then hit the Machete's Blade, ONE… TWO… THREE! That's it!

_Riot Time_hit as Machetti smirked down at Santino and got back up to his feet. Machetti quickly left to get a mic, then came back and stood over Santino. "You were the one who wanted to have a match, I just hope that getting your ass handed to you was a learning experience." Machetti then dropped the mic on top of Santino and left the ring. When Machetti was half way up the ramp, he turned around and raised his arms into the air, and was met with another surprisingly loud pop from the fans.

Machetti walked backwards the rest of the way up the ramp, then turned around and headed to the back. The night was still young, and he had something else he needed to do.

**---x---**

The main event had just ended. Halfway through the match Randy Orton had come down to ringside to watch. But when Cena went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle Orton jumped up onto the ring apron. Cena turned around and started arguing with Randy, allowing Carlito to sneak in and hit Cena with the Backstabber for the upset win. Carlito took a second to get over the shock of actually winning, then got an apple and spat it in Cena's face.

Carlito then left, leaving Orton on his own, with Cena down in the ring. Orton slid into the ring then backed away from Cena and waited for him to get up to his hands and knees. He had already taken out Sgt. Slaughter earlier, if he took out Cena now then there would be no doubt that he was the Number One Contender. But suddenly, _Riot Time _hit. The fans exploded with a loud cheer as Machetti, Paul London, and Brian Kendrick came running out from the back.

Chaos Inc. sprinted down the ramp then slid into the ring. London and Kendrick checked on Cena while Machetti stood in front of Orton and held his WWE Title up in front of him. Orton stared at the title for a moment, then grinned at Machetti and gestured to his waist, signaling that he was going to be wearing that very belt, very soon. Orton then left the ring and headed up the entrance ramp.

Orton stopped halfway up the ramp and glared at Machetti, who walked over to the ropes and stared right back at Orton. "I'm ready for you!" yelled Machetti, as London and Kendrick got up and stood beside him, "just wait until SummerSlam, let's see you try that on me!" And with that the logo flashed and Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

Yeah… I don't like Santino very much.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	26. The Dating Game

**Chapter Twenty-Six: the Dating Game**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Buffalo New York, Carlito and Orton told Regal that they wanted Cena to fight Umaga later on and Regal thought that that was a great selection. Regal then pointed out that Machetti was going to be in action against Mr. Kennedy later tonight and that the two of them might want to have a front row seat for the match.

From there the camera faded and went further backstage, and into a locker room, where Machetti was sitting with Paul London, Brian Kendrick, and Maria. "Alright, Paul, Brian you didn't quite win the battle royal earlier. But there's really nothing we can do about that now, Regal is the new GM. But now I think its time for some organized chaos."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Brian, who was still holding his neck from when Umaga had leveled him with that Samoan Spike when they had been eliminated from the Battle Royal earlier.

"Well, later tonight I'm going to be facing Mr. Kennedy," said Machetti, "This is a big match and if Kennedy wins it he'll have all the right in the world to get a title shot. And knowing Orton and Carlito, those two are probably going to come down halfway through the match. So, Paul, Brian, I want the two of you down there at ringside."

"What about me?" asked Maria.

"Aren't you in Regal's 'Dating Game' thing later tonight?" questioned Machetti.

"Yes," answered Maria.

"Are you seriously going to go out with the winner?"

"Well, those are the rules, I'm supposed to ask the three contestants bunch of questions, and which ever one I like best I pick and then go out with."

"I don't get why Regal picked you," commented Machetti, "I mean, sure you're the most amazing diva in the locker room, but we're already a couple. Maybe he's using you on his little show just to get to me."

"Do you really think so?" questioned Maria.

"I really don't know," confessed Machetti as he shook his head, then held his head in his hands and thought for a few seconds, "alright, I've got an idea. Don't worry I'll be able to take care of anything in that case. So just do what you do best and think up questions." Maria nodded in response and Machetti turned to London and Kendrick, "let's get out of here, I need to go warm up."

Machetti gave Maria a kiss goodbye then he, London, and Kendrick left the locker room, leaving Maria on her own to come up with her questions of the game show.

**---x---**

Raw was back and J.R. was talking about how Mr. Kennedy had put Lashley on the shelf last week. Then, speak of the devil, Ken Kennedy's theme music hit and Mister Kennedy headed down to the ring. Kennedy quickly got in the ring and the lights dimmed, Kennedy reached up as his signature mic was lowered from the rafters. But before Kennedy could even start speaking, he was cut off by _Riot Time_ hitting.

Machetti, Paul London, and Brian Kendrick came out from the back and stood on the entrance ramp. "Hey Kennedy," snapped Machetti, "no one wants to here you run your mouth, so why don't you shut the hell up so we can get this over with?"

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking to, I'm…" but Kennedy never got the chance to say what he was because the three Chaos Inc Members quickly sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. Kennedy let go of his mic and stepped back, allowing the referee room to restore some order.

After London and Kendrick left the ring, and Kennedy's mic was raised back up, the referee called for the bell. Machetti and Kennedy quickly started the match and began circling the ring. Kennedy charged forward at Machetti, but Machetti suddenly jumped up and leap frogged Kennedy, then when he landed he spun around and took Kennedy down with a corkscrew dropkick, right to the face.

Machetti quickly got back up to his feet and Kennedy followed close behind, while holding his jaw where Machetti had kicked him. Kennedy glared at Machetti, who smiled and shrugged, then he charged at Machetti went for a clothesline. But Machetti ducked it causing Kennedy to run passed him. But Kennedy quickly stopped running, then spun around and lunged forward, knocking Machetti down to the ground with a flying forearm to the back of the head.

Kennedy wasted no time in going after Machetti, then he began on him, hoping to wear Machetti down and keep him in control over the course of the match up. Once Kennedy had gotten in close to a dozen stomps, he slowly reached down and pulled Machetti up to his feet. Kennedy then showed some impressive strength and lifted Machetti up into the air for a scoop slam. But while he was in mid air, Machetti grabbed Kennedy's shoulders and lowered his legs, enabling himself to pull free of Kennedy and land safely on the ground behind him.

Kennedy spun around to meet Machetti, but Machetti quickly grabbed his arm and hit Kennedy with an arm drag. Kennedy got back up and Machetti ran at him, then jumped up and took Kennedy down with a running crossbody. Machetti didn't stop and quickly rolled off of Kennedy and jumped back up to his feet. Machetti then ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, then back flipped off of it and came crashing down on Kennedy for a springboard moonsault, From there Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… but Kennedy managed to kick out.

Machetti got up off of Kennedy then reached down and pulled Kennedy up to his feet. Machetti then went to whip Kennedy into the corner, but Kennedy reversed it and sent Machetti running towards the turnbuckle instead. Kennedy ran after Machetti hoping to clothesline him into the pad, but when Machetti reached the corner, he jumped up onto the top rope, then back flipped off of it and took Kennedy down with a moonsault. Machetti quickly went for another pin attempt, ONE… TWO… TH… Kennedy kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Kennedy and got back up to his feet, then turned and watched as Kennedy fought up to his feet as well. Kennedy glared at Machetti and held up his hands calling for a lock up, so Machetti met Kennedy in the middle of the ring and the two wrestlers locked up.

Kennedy proved to be the stronger of the two and after a short struggle started backing Machetti up into the corner. Kennedy kept pushing Machetti until they finally reached the corner, but Machetti quickly jumped up and pressed his feet into the middle turnbuckle, then pushed off and swung around Kennedy, before driving his head down to the mat for a tornado DDT.

Machetti smirked and got back up while Kennedy rolled onto his back and held his head. Machetti looked down at Kennedy and went to the corner, then turned his back to Kennedy and climbed up onto the top rope. Once on top, Machetti turned around to face Kennedy. But suddenly Randy Orton's theme music hit. Machetti turned and looked at the entrance ramp as the number one contender, the Legend Killer, Randy Orton came out from the back accompanied by Carlito.

The two cocky superstars made their way down to the ring while maintaining eye contact with Machetti. The referee glared at Orton and Carlito as Paul and Brian ran around the ring and stood in front of them, keeping them from walking further. Back in the ring Machetti was distracted by Carlito and Orton, when suddenly Kennedy shot up to his feet and ran at the ropes. Kennedy pushed the top rope, causing Machetti to lose his footing and then get 'crotched' on the top turnbuckle.

Outside of the ring, London shoved Carlito, causing the four superstars standing and ringside to break out into an all out brawl, completely distracting the referee. Inside the ring, Kennedy quickly ran to the corner and jumped up onto the middle rope, then he grabbed Machetti and lifted him up onto his shoulder for the Green Bay Plunge. But as Kennedy flipped off of the turnbuckle and drove Machetti's back down to the mat, the referee called for the bell.

Kennedy looked up and glared at the official, clearly frustrated that he had been robbed of victory. The referee quickly left the ring and went to the corner where he said something to Lillian Garcia. Lillian stood up to make her announcement, causing the four superstars brawling on the entrance ramp to break up their fight. "The referee has ruled that this match has ended as a NO CONTEST and instead the match will be restarted as a six-man tag match!"

Kennedy looked up and glared at the referee, Orton and Carlito looked upset, they hadn't really planned on getting into a match. London and Kendrick on the other hand simply shrugged, this meant they could continue their fight and do it legally too. Machetti didn't do anything because he was still out cold from the Green Bay Plunge. But before anything else could happen Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

When Raw came back the match was underway. Machetti was still in the ring, and had been isolated all throughout the commercial break. Currently he was being picked apart by Carlito, while Orton, Kennedy, London, and Kendrick all watched from their respective ring aprons. Carlito currently had Machetti down on the ground and was stomping on him, then Carlito jumped up and landed across Machetti's throat for a standing leg drop. Carlito went for a quick pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti managed to kick out.

Carlito got up and dragged Machetti up to his feet, then pulled him over to the corner and tagged in Orton. Orton got in the ring and Carlito let Machetti go, but for some reason Orton didn't go after Machetti. Machetti stumbled backwards and glared at Orton, who flashed his usual cocky grin and pointed to Machetti's corner, telling him to tag in one of his partners.

Machetti stared at Orton for a moment, and quickly glanced at his corner. Machetti wasn't sure what Orton was pulling, maybe it was some kind of mind game, but instead of making the tag, Machetti turned back to Orton and shook his head. Orton shrugged then charged at Machetti, but Machetti suddenly dropped down and laid flat on his chest, causing Orton to run over him.

Orton spun around as Machetti jumped up and in one motion wrapped his legs around Orton's neck then sent the Legend Killer flying into the corner. Machetti got back up to his feet, while Orton sat in the corner and glared at him. Then Machetti smirked at Orton, went to his corner, and tagged in Paul London.

London got in the ring and took advantage of Orton sitting in the corner, by running at him and hitting him with a dropkick to the chest, driving Orton back into the bottom turnbuckle. London landed on the ground and rolled away from Orton then got back up to his feet, reached back and tagged in Kennedy.

Kennedy got in the ring, while Orton got out. But then London ran forward and took Kennedy down with a dropsault. London then turned his back to Kennedy and did a back-flip, then came crashing down on top of him for a standing moonsualt. From there London went for the pin, ONE… TWO… but Kennedy kicked out.

London got up off of Kennedy, then pulled him to his feet and whipped him into an empty corner. Once Kennedy hit the turnbuckle, London ran at him, jumped up and drove his legs into Kennedy's stomach, then used Kennedy as a springboard and back-flipped off of him and landed on his feet. Then in a flash, London jumped up and nailed Kennedy with an enzuigiri. London slowly stepped back and allowed Kennedy to fall forward.

London quickly bent down and rolled Kennedy onto his back then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… but Kennedy just kicked out. London glared down at Kennedy, then turned and saw Machetti standing on the apron, calling for a tag. London looked confused, but did what Machetti asked and dragged London over to the corner, then tagged in Machetti.

London stayed in the ring long enough for Machetti to grab Kennedy, then he got out onto the ring apron and shrugged his shoulders when Kendrick gave him a confused look. Machetti dragged Kennedy into the middle of the ring, then kicked him in the gut and planted him with an Impaler. Machetti smirked down at Kennedy, then looked up and glanced at Orton.

Machetti got up and dragged Kennedy over to the corner Orton was in then stepped back and shouted 'Tag him!' at Orton. Clearly Machetti wanted another chance to get his hands on Orton. But Orton on the other hand didn't think that was such a good idea, instead he smirked at Machetti, then jumped backwards off of the ring apron, walked around the ring and started walking backwards up the entrance ramp.

Machetti walked over to the ropes and glared at Orton, then shouted, "get in here!" but Orton simply shook his head, then smirked as he noticed something behind Machetti. Carlito had gotten into the ring without Machetti noticing and was about to go for the backstabber, when suddenly London and Kendrick ran into the ring and took Carlito down with a double clothesline.

Then they pulled Carlito up to his feet and tossed him out of the ring and down to the floor. Paul and Brian glanced once at Machetti, who was still glaring at Orton, then got out of the ring after Carlito. "Fine!" Machetti eventually shouted, "don't get into the ring!" Machetti glanced over Orton's shoulder at the Titan-Tron, then spun around in time to catch Kennedy as he ran at him.

Machetti lifted Kennedy up in front of him then walked into the middle of the ring and turned to face Orton. Machetti smirked at the Number One Contender, then nailed Kennedy with the Machete's Blade. Machetti laid on top of Kennedy and let the referee count the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! IT'S OVER! But Machetti never took his eyes off of Orton.

Machetti eventually got up to his feet, then walked back over to the ropes and glared at Orton. London and Kendrick got into the ring, while Kennedy was rolled out of it by the referee. But as Raw went to commercial, Machetti and Orton kept staring down, eventually they'd have to face off, even if it meant waiting until SummerSlam.

**---x---**

Raw came back and it was now time for 'the Dating Game'. "Ladies and gentlemen," said William Regal, who was standing at his podium, "as General Manager it is my honor to bring to you… The Dating Game!" The cheesy theme music ended and Regal continued with his introduction. "Tonight one of our lovely divas, will win a date with one of three eligible bachelors. So let's please meet them."

"Bachelor number one," Regal paused as the camera moved to show 'Hacksaw' Jim Duggan. Duggan was wearing a suit and had a tie on his 2x4. "He loves his job and his country, grizzled ring veteran… Hacksaw Jim Duggan!"

Hacksaw nodded happily, "Thank you," Hacksaw said into his mic, but then he stopped and took off his wedding ring. "Thank you very much! I've got my suit, I've got my tie, and I have a massive piece… of wood."

The fans cheered for Hacksaw, and the camera went back to Regal, "that's not what I hear," said the general manager, in an attempt at a joke, but the crowd remained relatively quiet. "Bachelor number two, he love drinking, gambling, and having a very limited vocabulary, please welcome… Ron Simmons!"

Ron paused a minute to make his comment, when suddenly someone slid into the ring behind him. There was a loud clang and the camera moved to show that Machetti had just laid out Hacksaw with a shot to the head from his trusty pipe. Machetti smirked down at Hacksaw, then rolled him out of the ring. Machetti walked back to the stool and was about to sit down when he noticed Duggan's 2x4. Machetti quickly picked it up, pulled the tie off, then turned around and tossed it out of the ring.

Machetti placed the tie around his neck then sat down on the stood next to Ron Simmons. Apparently he was now bachelor number one. Ron simply shook his head then said, "DAMN!"

Regal was on the other side of the set and hadn't seen anything happen, "I didn't see that one coming," commented Regal, who literally hadn't seen anything.

Regal paused for a moment then continued, "And finally, bachelor number three, he was humiliated last week by Machetti," (at this Machetti turned to Santino and smirked), "the same way that he humiliates all of us that speak the English language, Santino Marella!"

"It's good to be here," commented Santino, who was ignoring Regal's comments, Santino then turned and smirked at Machetti, he knew that Maria was the diva and was looking forward to finally winning her away from Machetti. If he won her fair and square on this game show then there would be nothing Machetti could do about it.

"So now without it is time to meet our lovely diva, please welcome, a lady that loves sunsets, she loves walks on the beach, and she loves… Rainbow Brite…" Regal appeared to be a little confused about the last part, "please welcome… Maria!"

With that Maria's theme music hit and she came out from the back and headed down to the ring, with her questions in hand. Once Maria was settled Regal began to introduce the came, "okay here's how the game is played, you will ask our bachelors a series of questions and you will pick which one you want to have a date with. So please, go ahead."

"Bachelor number one," started Maria, "I love a man with manners, how do I know you'll be a gentleman?"

The camera cut to Machetti, who was smirking while sitting on the stool, "Let's see, I tend to believe that chivalry is not dead, just sleeping," replied Machetti, "I'd do what I do all the time, hold the door for you, pull out a chair for you at a restaurant, maybe even help you into the car once everything is over. And if we get close enough, I might even give you breakfast in bed since you like it so much."

"Really?" asked Maria, "how did you know I liked it? Someone I know does that for me all the time!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Machetti as he held in silent laughter, "I can't imagine who. I think it was just a lucky guess."

Next to Maria, Regal glared at the backdrop, the bachelor didn't say 'Hooooo,' was it really Jim Duggan? But Regal ended up shrugging it off and told Maria to continue.

"Bachelors number two," Maria paused for a moment and laughed, "like bachelor number one said, I love breakfast in bed, if you were lucky enough to bring me it, what would you give me?"

Ron Simmons, paused for a moment and thought up his answer then said, "SPAM!"

"Really?" questioned Machetti, "I would've said pancakes."

"Pancakes?" questioned Maria, with a slight smile.

"Yeah," replied Machetti, "maybe I'd mix some blueberries."

"Blueberries? My favorite!" exclaimed Maria.

"I know," chuckled Machetti, "remember that time I… I mean, um, yeah, blueberry pancakes are great, aren't they?"

"Of course they are," Maria answered with a huge smile, she liked this guy, "Bachelor number three, if I were an ice cream cone, how would you…"

Santino didn't let Maria finish and interrupted her, "Maria, I'm sorry it's me, Santino Marella. I'm-a just behind-a the screen, so please go ahead and just-a pick me, because everybody here loves to see us together."

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT!?" interrupted Machetti, causing Santino to turn and stare at him, "not only did you interrupt the lady, but that was the biggest load of CRAP I've ever heard!"

"Bachelor number three, I'm going to have to agree with bachelor number one," said Maria, "I know Santino, I know him pretty well, but that, that was the worst impression of Santino I've ever heard!"

"Yeah, Santino," Machetti added only _somewhat_ sarcastically.

"Bachelor number two," continued Maria, "I'm totally against all forms of war, if you could go back in time, and stop any war, which one would you stop?"

Once again, Ron paused for a moment before answering then said, "NAM!"

"That's what I would've said," commented Machetti, "Hey Maria… I mean, bachelorette, didn't your grandfather die in Vietnam?"

"Unfortunately he did," answered Maria as she looked down slightly.

"Hey, hey, cheer up," Machetti said quickly, he knew that Maria got easily upset when they talked about her grandfather, "do you remember the time, you walked in on Paul and Brian when they were trying to reenact that seen from Legally Blonde, and how Brian almost actually broke Paul's nose when doing the 'bend and snap'?"

"Oh yeah!" laughed Maria, as she stared smiling again, "and they begged me not to tell…"

"…But you did any way," interrupted Machetti, with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, that was funny," said Maria as she took a deep breath and calmed down. This guy was fun, but she needed to ask the other bachelors some questions too. "Bachelor number three, is your kiss like a soft breeze, a firm handshake, or a jackhammer?"

Santino saw that he was going to have to answer some questions in order to win, because Maria didn't seem to recognize him, and Machetti knew too much about her, "Definitely a jackhammer," answered Santino with a smug grin, "I'm-a in the there with-a some pressure, and when I'm-a done, you're not-a the same as before, you're changed-a."

Machetti shook his head and turned to Santino, "WHERE DO YOU COME UP WITH THIS SHIT!" he exclaimed, of course the last word was beeped out so only the live audience heard it, "that's the cheesiest response to an honest question I've ever heard. I saw you kiss and it wasn't anything like that."

"Bachelor number one," interrupted Regal, "you have to wait until you address before you respond."

"Richard Dawson, just go back to your podium until its time to play the feud alright," snapped Machetti.

Regal looked upset, but Santino looked furious as he glared at Machetti, "Who the hell did you see me-a kiss?"

"Some dude backstage, I don't know who he was, but he seemed unimpressed," answered Machetti, causing some of the fans to laugh.

"Whoa, I didn't-a kiss any guy backstage is swear!" exclaimed Santino as he quickly jumped on the defensive, sounding disgusted, "I'm-a not gay!"

"Hey bachelorette, this guy's a homophobe, you heard how repulsed he sounded. Is this the kind of guy you want to date, this hate monger?"

"I don't-a hate gay people!" snapped Santino.

"So you love them," reasoned Machetti.

"Yes," Santino answered a little too quickly, "I mean no!"

"Textbook closet-case self-loather," stated Machetti, "can't be comfortable with his own, sexuality." The fans laughed loudly and cheered as Santino flushed red, once again he had been humiliated by Machetti.

"Why you-a little…" snapped Santino as he got to his feet, Machetti quickly got up and met Santino in front of Ron's stool.

"Hey, I'm the same height as you," snapped Machetti.

"Who do you think-a you are talking to!" yelled Santino as he got in Machetti's face.

"I'm talking to a guy who apparently hates gays, and can't take a hint!" Machetti shot back as he lightly shoved Santino, causing him to stumbled backwards, allowing Machetti room to breath.

"Alright, alright, **SHUT UP!**" yelled Regal, causing Machetti and Marella to stop arguing. "let's cut to the chase, Maria, its time to select which bachelor you want to go out with."

"Yeah, let's just hope you don't pick Rush Limbaugh over here," commented Machetti as he nodded towards Santino.

"I'm-a not like Rush Limbaugh!"

"Why cause he's fat?" questioned Machetti, "now you've got something against fat people too?"

Santino didn't answer, and even if he did he would have been drowned out by the fans, who were either cheering Machetti, or booing Santino, come on, the guy hated gays AND fat people, one is enough. Santino realized that he didn't want to dig himself further into the hole he was in, so he just glared at Machetti. "Maria, please, just end our suffering and pick someone," Regal pleaded desperately, this wasn't what he had in mind, Bachelor number one, or Machetti, from what he sounded, was ruining his game show.

Maria took a while to respond, she was too busy laughing, "...Okay..." panted Maria after a while, "Well, as much as I like the strong and silent type, I felt that I got to know Bachelor number one much better. So I'm going to have to go with, Bachelor Number One!"

Machetti shot up out of his chair with a huge smile on his face, while Santino scowled and looked upset, Machetti practically ran around the set and quickly grabbed Maria for a hug. "It would appears that we've made our match," announced Regal as he glared at Machetti, who wasn't paying attention and was instead making out with his girlfriend. "These two are going on an all expense paid date to..."

"Just a moment" interrupted Santino as he came storming around the wall, "stop-pa the music. Maria, what are you doing? You can't go out with this man, you two are already a couple!"

"But Santino," reasoned Maria, "those are the rules!"

"Yeah Santino," laughed Machetti, "oh hold on- Hey Ron, come over here for a minute." Ron walked around the wall and stood next to Machetti who whispered something in his ear.

Ron Simmons turned to Santino and glared at him then shouted, "SCRAM!"

Santino looked taken back, but quickly regained his composure, "You can not-a talk to me like that!" snapped Santino, "I was intercontinental Champion!"

"Yeah," interrupted Machetti, "well I'm the WWE Champion and a former ECW World Champion, AND I was also the Intercontinental Champion, and Ron over there's a former World Champion. So shut up and respect your betters you little punk!"

Santino glared at Machetti, "Maria and I are going to leave-a arm in arm, and there is nobody here who can stop me."

Machetti was about to respond, when suddenly Umaga's theme music hit. Santino spun around and stared at the entrance ramp in horror as the Intercontinental Champion, the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga, made his way down to the ring. Santino turned around and was started to flee the ring, but suddenly, Machetti stuck out his foot, causing Marella to fall flat on his face.

Machetti, Maria, Regal, and Ron quickly left the ring as Umaga got in, then they all watched as Umaga pulled Santino up off of the ground, then leveled him with a Samoan Spike. Machetti then took Maria's hand and the two of them headed to the back as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Everything else that happened later on happened, including Umaga and Cena teaming up, and Vince telling Paul to 'Keep that smile on his face.' Please note that I LOVINGLY stole parts for the Dating Game scene from Mallrats, one of my all time favorite movies, and a movie I'd recommend for anyone... over sixteen.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	27. WWE Idol

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: WWE Idol**

**---x---**

Raw was live from the world's most famous arena, Madison Square Garden in New York City. Ken Kennedy had just beaten Sandman, and now the camera was backstage and showing Machetti and the rest of Chaos Inc. "Alright," said Machetti to the other three, "does everyone have the results from their DNA test?"

Paul, Brian, and Maria responded in the affirmative. "Alright, on three we all check," prompted Machetti, "one… two… three!" All four of them flipped over the piece of paper in their hands and read it over.

"I'm clear," announced Brian.

"Me too," confirmed Paul.

"Same here," said Machetti before turning to Maria.

"Um, I'm having trouble reading mine," Maria regretfully admitted.

"Here let me see," offered Machetti. Maria handed him her DNA test and he read it over, "Yeah you're fine. Looks like none of us are related to Vince McMahon."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" asked Brian.

"Well we won't be making any extra money off of him," pointed out Brian.

"But for the time being the four of us are on his good side," concluded Machetti.

"That's always good then," said Paul, "now, Brian and I have got some scouting to do. Cade and Murdoch are going to be facing Cryme Tyme and if we want to get those belts off of them, then we'll need to watch their match."

"Good thinking," replied Machetti.

"We'll see you guys after the show," called Brian as he and Paul walked off. Machetti then turned to Maria.

"Alright, I'm teaming with Candice for my mixed tag team match," Machetti told her.

"Regal asked me to be a judge for his WWE Idol competition," said Maria, "so I'll probably have to meet up with him."

"Alright, looks like we've all got something to do. I'll catch up with you later." Machetti gave Maria a quick hug and then they parted ways. With that the camera cut and went to show Vince and Coach talking backstage.

**---x---**

Vince and Coach had just been confronted by the Boogeyman backstage, and then the camera cut to Machetti who was walking down an empty hallway. He was dressed to compete and was wearing his black wrestling shorts and a Chaos Inc sweatshirt. He also had his WWE Championship resting on his shoulder. Machetti stopped next to a door and knocked on it. The label next to the door read, 'Women's Locker room.' Candice Michelle eventually came out, dressed in her usual wrestling gear with her Women's Championship over her shoulder.

"Ready?" asked Machetti.

"Let's go," replied Candice.

The two of them turned and continued the walked down the hallway. The camera cut to the ring where Melina's theme music hit. The former Women's Champion came down to the ring and got in, in her usual fashion. Melina then turned to the TitanTron and waited for her partner.

The World's Greatest Tag Team's theme hit and Shelton Benjamin came out from the back. Shelton headed down to the ring and once he was in stood next to Melina and faced the entrance ramp waiting for their opponents to make their entrance.

Candice Michelle's theme hit, and the WWE Women's Champion came out from the back. The New York crowd popped loudly for Candice who started walking down the ramp but stopped about halfway down. Candice grinned at Melina and Shelton, then looked over her shoulder as _Riot Time_ hit.

WWE Champion Machetti came out from the back to a surprisingly loud ovation from the fans. Machetti walked down the ramp and stopped next to Candice, then nodded to her and the two of them walked the rest of the way down the ramp side by side. The two champions got into the ring, and handed their gold to the referee. Machetti pulled off his sweatshirt and tossed it out of the ring, then glanced at Candice and got out of the ring and onto the ring apron.

The two divas were going to be starting this match off, so Candice and Melina met in the middle of the ring, as the bell rang. Melina raised her arm up into the air and called for a 'test of strength' with Candice. The Women's Champion stared at Melina for a moment, then tentatively reached out and locked up with her. But that was what Melina was waiting for, because as soon as she was holding Candice's hands, she brought her leg up and kneed Candice in the abdomen.

Candice doubled over and Melina followed up with a knee to the head, knocking Candice down to the mat. Candice reached down and attempted to pull Candice up, but Candice countered with a drop toe hold, causing Melina to fall face-first down to the mat. Melina and Candice both quickly got up to their feet, but while Melina was holding her face, Candice grabbed her and whipped her into an empty corner. Melina hit the turnbuckle back-first and fell forwards down to the mat.

While Melina attempted to get back up to her feet, Candice walked around her then sat herself up on the top turnbuckle. Candice quickly reached forward and grabbed Melina's head and positioned it in between her legs. Candice glanced over at Machetti and smiled at him, then lowered herself downwards until she was hanging upside down with her legs wrapped around Melina's throat, for a figure-four neck lock. (Sorry I forget what she called that move.)

The referee came over and yelled at Candice to release the hold, seeing how it was an illegal use of the ropes. The referee started counting to five, but while he was watching Candice, Melina drove her elbow into the back of Candice's leg, and managed to pull herself free, then she turned around and elbowed Candice's other leg, causing her to fall off the ring apron and down to the floor.

Melina saw she had an advantage and quickly got out of the ring, then pulled Candice up to her feet and rolled her inside. Once back inside the ring, Melina pulled Candice up to her feet, then pushed her back against the ropes and choked Candice by pushing the back of her neck into the top rope. The referee yelled at Melina to relinquish the hold. Melina did, but not before swinging her leg in between the top and middle rope in order to connect with a hard knee to Candice's back.

Candice fell forward and held her back in pain, but Melina didn't give her a second to recover as she rushed over and rolled Candice onto her back, then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… Candice got her shoulder up. Melina got up and pulled Candice up to her feet with her, then Melina smashed her head into Candice's for a headbutt, knocking Candice down to her knees.

Melina stayed on Candice, then pulled her up and pushed her back into the corner. Melina choked Candice against the turnbuckle pad for a few seconds, but then released the choke and backed up across the ring. Melina then ran at Candice and jumped up into the air, connecting with a knee to the stomach. Melina backed away from Candice, who fell down to her knees and tried to pull herself up with the top rope.

But then Melina rushed over and grabbed the back of Candice's head, then slammed it down to the mat. Melina walked around Candice, and stood on her hair, then she reached over and grabbed Candice's arms, pulling her up off of the mat, while leaving her hair pinned under her feet. But Candice suddenly rolled forward and pinned Melina's shoulders for a roll up, the referee counted, ONE… TWO… but Melina kicked out.

Melina shot back up to her feet and grabbed Candice, who had only made it up to her knees, and slammed her face down to the mat. Melina then stomped on Candice's back before walking around Candice and grabbed her legs and neck for a bow and arrow lock. Candice's back was pressed into Melina's knees as Melina cranked on as much pressure as she could, hoping to get Candice to tap out right here.

Candice screamed out in pain as her back was torqued at a weird angle, but suddenly rolled to the side and off of Candice's knees for a lateral press pin attempt, ONE… TW… Melina quickly pushed Candice off of her. While Melina got back up to her feet Candice reached for the ropes beside her and pulled herself up off of the mat, but Melina rushed over and connected with two forearms to the side of the head. Melina then pulled Candice up to her feet and began choking her on the top rope again. But Melina quickly broke the hold and backed off when the referee threatened to disqualify her.

Melina came back and grabbed Candice, but Candice suddenly dropped down, causing Melina's neck to snap off of the top rope, sending her staggering backwards. Candice rushed at Melina then whipped her into the ropes, then caught her as she came back with a powerslam. But without going for the pin, Candice got back up to her feet, did her 'Go Daddy' dance, then hit and elbow drop on Melina before going for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Melina kicked out.

Candice saw that she had an opening and quickly got to her feet and tagged in Machetti while Melina recovered. With that all hell broke lose, the fans cheered loudly as Machetti and Shelton got into the ring. The two superstars sprinted at each other looking to gain the momentum. Machetti jumped up in the air for a crossbody, while Shelton dropped down for a baseball slide, causing Machetti to fly over Shelton.

Both men got back up to their feet and turned around, Shelton quickly grabbed Machetti and hit an arm drag, but while in mid air, Machetti spun around, then landed safely on his feet behind Shelton. Shelton turned around and saw Machetti standing behind him, then quickly ran at him, but Machetti caught Shelton as he ran at him and launched him up into the air, then dropped down onto his back, with his knees pulled up to his chest. Shelton came crashing down and landed stomach-first on Machetti's knees.

Shelton rolled off of Machetti and held his arms to his mid section, while at the same time, Machetti got up to his feet, then ran at Shelton, jumped up into the air and did a back-flip for a standing shooting star press. But in a flash Shelton maneuvered himself up onto his knees, then planted Machetti with a DDT as he was coming down. Shelton rolled Machetti onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti kicked out.

Shelton got up to his feet and pulled Machetti up to his, then whipped him into the corner, but when Machetti reached the turnbuckle, he jumped up onto the top rope, then did a back-flip off of it and caught Shelton as he ran at him with a moonsault. Machetti quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… T… Shelton kicked out. Machetti rolled off of Shelton and got up to his feet, while Shelton did the same. Then Machetti ran forward, jumped up into the air and connected with a corkscrew dropkick, knocking Shelton down to the mat.

Machetti then ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the top one, back-flipped off of it, for a springboard moonsault… ONTO SHELTON'S KNEES! Machetti rolled off and held his stomach while Shelton got back up to his feet. Shelton walked over to Machetti up pulled him up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes. But when he reached the ropes, Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope, the launched himself backwards across the ring and drove the back of Shelton's head down to the mat with the Over Castle Take Over.

Machetti didn't go for the pin, instead he got back up to his feet and pulled Shelton up with him. Then Machetti lifted Shelton up in front of him for the Machete's Blade, but Shelton quickly drove one of his knees into Machetti's side, and pulled himself free. Shelton then grabbed Machetti, T-Bone Supl… MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET! Machetti quickly countered by kicking Shelton in the gut, then planted him with an Impaler. Machetti went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Shelton just kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Shelton and lay panting on his back, both men had been sprinting around the ring and moving incredibly fast since they had gotten into the ring and were now almost spent. The referee saw both men down and began the double knockout count. But when he reached two Machetti and Shelton had rolled onto their sides and were beginning to fight up to their feet. At five Machetti was on his knees, while Shelton was using the ropes to pull himself up. Finally at seven both men were back up at their feet.

Machetti and Shelton stared at each other for a moment, both of them breathing heavily, then Machetti suddenly sprinted at Shelton looking to gain the advantage. But Shelton dropped down to his knees and caught Machetti, then launched him up into the air and over the top rope. But as he was going over, Machetti grabbed onto the top rope and managed to stay onto the apron. But Shelton suddenly spun around and connected with a kick that sounded through the arena to Machetti's mid section.

Machetti was launched off of the ring apron and slammed back-first into the barrier at ringside, before falling to the floor. Candice got down off of the ring apron and rushed to Machetti's side to see if he was okay. He was conscious but, was barely moving. The referee admonished Shelton for a little bit then walked over to the ropes and began the ring out count.

Candice knew she had to do something otherwise Machetti might not be able to get back into the ring in time. So she quickly grabbed Machetti and pulled him up to his feet. Candice threw Machetti's arm over her shoulder and supported him, while the referee stuck his head in between the top and middle rope to yell at Machetti to get into the ring. But suddenly, Shelton sprinted across the ring, leap-frogged the referee, landed on the top rope, then springboarded off of it.

Shelton soared through the air and Candice quickly dove out of the way, causing Shelton to come crashing down on top of Machetti for a springboard plancha. The referee yelled at Candice to stay away from the two wrestlers then started the ring out count over again. Both men were down and it wasn't until the referee had reached four that Shelton started to move. Shelton slowly got up to his feet, then glanced down at Machetti, he could either get in the ring now and possibly get a count out victory, or he could rolled Machetti the ring and pin his ass.

Shelton decided to go for the latter and pulled Machetti up off of the ground, then dragged him over to the ring and rolled him inside. Shelton quickly got in after Machetti and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE…MACHETTI KICKED OUT! The fans erupted in loud cheers as Shelton looked up in disbelief. He shook his head then pulled Machetti up off of the mat and up to his feet.

Shelton quickly kneed Machetti in the stomach then lashed out with his leg for a side kick, but Machetti caught it! Machetti swung Shelton's leg to the side, but Shelton countered by whipping his leg around, DRAGON WH- MACHETTI DUCKED! Shelton landed heavily on his foot, then Machetti jumped up and connected with a spinning wheel kick right to the jaw, knocking Shelton on his back, then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… MELINA BROKE IT UP!

Machetti glared at Melina as she backed off after kicking him in the back, but suddenly Candice ran into the ring and charged at Melina, Candice jumped up into the air and took Melina down and out with her spinning wheel kick finisher, then quickly rolled out of the ring before the referee could disqualify her. Meanwhile Machetti reached down and grabbed Shelton's arm, then dragged him closer to his team's corner.

Machetti let go of Shelton, then turned around and climbed the turnbuckle. One on the top rope, Machetti situated himself so he was facing Shelton, then launched himself up off of the top rope and did a front-flip in mid air before coming crashing down on top of Shelton for a 540 splash. From there Machetti hooked Shelton's leg, and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! ITS OVER!

_Riot Time_ hit as Machetti got back up to his feet. Candice ran over to Machetti and hugged him. Machetti smiled and picked Candice up and spun her around a few times, then placed her back on her feet. Machetti turned around to face the referee who handed him his WWE Championship and Candice her Women's Championship. Candice grabbed Machetti's free hand with hers and raised them up into the air in victory.

Machetti and Candice raised their titles up into the air, to a loud ovation, then they clanked the two championships together before lowering them. Candice smile and used her hold on Machetti's hand to pull him after her and the two of them quickly left the ring and headed up the ramp. Halfway up they turned around and Machetti pulled his hand free in order to pose for the fans. The two champions then turned around and headed to the back as the commercials hit.

**---x---**

Raw was back and WWE Idol was underway. William Regal, Maria, and Mick Foley were the panel and so far they had witnessed two rather horrible numbers from Jillian Hall and Nikolai Volkoff. But when Lillian came out and was singing Santino came out and interrupted her. Santino then opted to sing a personalized version of _That's Amore_. But thankfully Mick Foley stopped him.

"Santino, Santino," interrupted Foley, "I'm truly sorry but, enough is enough. I mean, I think that that was almost as painful as… watching you wrestle." The crowd 'Oh-ed' loudly.

"That's so funny," Santino said sarcastically, "but guess what? You can't talk-a to me like-a dat!" Santino then turned to Maria and demanded that she leave with him, but she protested saying she was still judging.

Suddenly _Riot Time _hit, and Machetti, who was only wearing a pair of black pants, while sporting extremely damp and matted down hair, came out from the back accompanied by Ron Simmons. Machetti stalked over to Santino and shouted, "Give me that!" as he yanked the mic away from him.

Machetti stepped back quickly and held up two fingers, "Okay, two things," said Machetti, "first of all, Mick CAN talk to you _like-a_ that. Mick Foley had bled in that ring more times than you have even wrestled!" Machetti turned and gave a nod to Foley before continuing, "he's a former four time WWE Champion, and is the Hardcore Legend, in short he's a better wrestler than you can ever hope to be!"

Santino glared at Machetti and his eye twitched as he held in his anger, "And second… Ron!" as if on cue, Ron rushed forward and grabbed Santino then rammed him face first into the set, causing Santino to fall down onto his back. Machetti then handed Ron the mic, and watched as Simmons proceeded to bend down over Santino and say… "DAMN!"

The fans cheered loudly for Ron as he handed the mic back to Machetti then headed to the back. Machetti then turned to face the panel in the ring, "General Manger Regal, sorry for interrupting another one of your little shows, but I was just in the shower and it sounded like you were torturing and killing innocent animals out here!" The fans cheered loudly in approval.

"Normally," began Regal, "I'd yell at you for interrupting again, or maybe I'd have you escorted from the building… as you are." Regal paused for a moment to allow the camera to show Machetti. The black pair of pants was really the only thing he was wearing, he was standing completely barefoot on the top of the entrance ramp.

"Now look," continued Regal, "after the travesty we just witnessed I think I speak for the panel in saying that if you sing ANYTHING, that's in tune, you'll win the competition."

Back on the stage Machetti looked sheepish and shook his head. "Sorry sir, but I'm not much of a singer." The fans booed loudly at Machetti's refusal to sing. "Look if you want someone to sing for you, get Lillian back out here, or get our resident hip hop artist John Cena. I just don't do it."

"But Machetti," protested Maria, "I hear you singing in the shower all the time, and you're not even that bad."

Up on the ramp Machetti flushed red and looked down at his bare feet, "that's entirely different."

"And if I remember correctly," added Mick, "didn't you once sing _We Will Rock You_ on one episode of ECW last October?"

"That was to piss off Heyman!" responded Machetti, "if I hadn't done that, I would never have won the ECW World Championship. Which was basically, one of those, desperate times calling for desperate measures."

"Well then I guess this is a desperate time calling for a desperate measure," Regal suddenly said, "Machetti, if you don't sing right now, I will use my power as General Manager to strip you of that WWE Championship!"

Machetti stared at Regal in shock, "I guess there's no getting out of this is there?"

"Not if you want to keep that title," replied Regal.

"Fine, I'll sing," conceded Machetti, "just give me a second." Out of the corner of his eye Machetti noticed Santino starting to move and a smirk appeared on his face. Machetti quickly headed down the ramp and walked up to a security guard that was positioned out in the crowd. After a brief conversation with the guard, Machetti receives a canister of something and slipped it into his pocket.

"Okay, now I'm ready," announced Machetti as he walked back up the ramp where Santino was pulling himself up, "I thought I'd sing something somewhat patriotic."

With that Machetti started to sing, _"Oh beautiful…" _Machetti suddenly ran at rushed at Santino and kicked him in the side of the face, _"for blackened eyes…" _Machetti then kicked Santino in the side and rolled him over onto his back, _"and amber waves of pain…" _Machetti stopped singing again and landed on Santino with an elbow drop, then quickly got back up to his feet, "_for purple bruises… missing teeth…" _

Machetti reached down and pulled Santino back up, then rammed his head into the set like Ron had earlier, causing Santino to slump down and lean against it for support. _"Around your battered brain..." _Machetti reached into his pocket and pulled out the canister he had gotten from the security guard,_ "San-ti-no-ca, San-ti-no-ca," _Santino glanced at Machetti upon hearing his name, only to have Machetti spray whatever was in the canister in his eyes, _"I spray some mace on thee…" _

Machetti tossed the mace to the side and pulled Santino up so he was blindly facing him, _"And pound thy guy and kick thy butt…" _Machetti quickly knees Santino in the gut while he sang it, then stepped around him and literally kicked his ass. Santino stumbled forwards and rolled down the ramp, eventually coming to a stop halfway down. Now it was time for the big finish, _"from cheek to shining CHEEK!" _Machetti lowered his mic and took a deep breath.

At that the fans erupted in cheers, the singing hadn't been that bad, but the choreography that went along with it was pretty good. Machetti smirked and glanced at the panel of judges. "I'll tell you what," said Foley, "I'll give you a seven for the song, and a ten for the dance." The fans cheered as Machetti took a small bow.

"See I told you didn't sing that horribly," pointed out Maria with a happy smile.

Now it was Simon Co-William Regal's turn. "Machetti, you completely desecrated a perfectly good song and you made me resort to threatening to strip you of your title before you actually sang." Regal paused for a moment, as the fans booed at him. "But with that being said, that was the single most entertaining piece I have ever seen! Machetti, you win!"

The fans cheered loudly as Machetti took another bow, "Can I go get dressed now?" he asked. Some of the fans laughed as Regal nodded his head, and Machetti quickly headed to the back. Raw then faded and went to the next segment.

**---x---**

Raw was still live from Madison Square Garden. John Cena and Umaga had just beaten Carlito and Randy Orton in the main event. But Cena and Umaga's celebration was cut short as _Riot Time_ hit for fourth time that night. Machetti came out from the back, now fully dressed, and with the WWE Championship over his shoulder.

"Hey Cena," called Machetti from up on the ramp, getting Cena's attention. "Look I appreciate all you've been doing in these recent weeks. You've been taking bullets that were probably meant for me. So I wanted to thank you for your efforts, by offering you a match for the WWE Championship at Saturday Night's Main Event."

Cena stared at Machetti for a moment before going to get a mic. He then walked back into the middle of the ring, stared down with the WWE Champion for a moment, then said, "YOU'RE ON!" Machetti smiled and nodded, then dropped his mic and headed to the back as _My Time Is Now_ continued playing where it had left off.

**---x---**

That's it, now I just have a few notes for the end of the chapter.

1. The song Machetti sang was from an Episode of Celebrity Death Match, and the person who originally sang it was Weird Al Yankovich.

2. In case any of you skipped over it, the chapter where Machetti sang _We Will Rock You_ is Chapter 24 of Can I Ask You Something?

3. Finally, as some of you may know, Saturday Night's Main Event was taped BEFORE this weeks Raw at Madison Square Garden. So instead of having the match before, they taped it after the show as the Dark Match Main Event. I just wanted to clarify that.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	28. Saturday Night's Main Event II

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Saturday Night's Main Event II**

**---x---**

Saturday Night's Main Event was airing on NBC, and it was promising to be quite a show. Not only was there the boxing match between Matt Hardy and Evander Hollyfield, but there was also the promise of an update on Mr. McMahon's bastard child. If that wasn't enough, Smackdown's Great Khali, ECW's John Morrison, and Raw's WWE Champion Machetti would all be in action, the latter of the three would be putting his title up for grabs in a match against John Cena.

There's the old saying that, 'Anything can happen in the WWE'. Well tonight on Saturday Night's Main Event, the Madison Square Garden crowd could bear witness to the crowning of a new champion. John Cena could presumably defeat Machetti in their match and become the new WWE Champion, meaning that at SummerSlam, instead of Machetti versus Randy Orton, it would be John Cena versus Randy Orton. The number one contender would undoubtedly be paying close attention to this match.

The camera cut backstage to the Chaos Inc locker room, where WWE Champion Machetti was shown sitting with the other three members of his faction. The atmosphere in the locker room was tense and quiet, and it remained so for a few more seconds, then Machetti glanced around at the other three before finally speaking, "Guys, this is going to sound kind of weird," prompted Machetti, "but I think I want to go out there on my own tonight."

"You're right," commented Brian, "that did sound weird."

Paul shook his head at Brian before addressing Machetti's statement by asking, "Why's that?"

"Look," explained Machetti, "over the last few weeks John Cena has been put in matches and has been taking bullets that were probably meant for me. The guy's at the top of his game, and I can tell he is determined to win the WWE Championship back."

"Are you saying you WANT Cena to win?" questioned Brian, with a look of shock on his face.

"No," Machetti quickly answered, "I just want the match to be a fair contest. Cena has worked hard for this shot and I think it should be as normal as possible, just the two of us, that way when I hit Cena with the Machete's Blade and pin him in the middle of that ring, I'll have proven once and for all, that I am the better athlete. On top of that, I'll be sending a message to Randy Orton. Come SummerSlam, that's going to be him that I'm pinning in the middle of the ring, not John Cena."

"Machetti if you're really sure about this, then we'll stay back here," said Maria, finally entering the conversation.

"We all know you can beat him," said Paul, "you don't need us to help you prove it."

"Thanks guys," replied Machetti as he got up and slapped hands with Paul and Brian then gave Maria a hug.

"Just remember," said Brian as Machetti shouldered his title and headed for the door, "win or lose, the three of us won't think any less of you, and we'll see you and YOUR title after the match."

"I'll keep that in mind," commented Machetti as he headed out of the room.

The camera followed after Machetti and showed him walking down to the ring, with a determined look on his face. "Good luck out there tonight champ!" came the voice of Candice Michelle.

"Thanks Candice," replied Machetti as he stopped and turned to face the Women's Champion.

"Look, you've got a big match tonight," said Candice, "and I was wondering if you'd want me to accompany you out to the ring tonight."

"That's alright," Machetti politely refused, "I just told the rest of my faction that I was going to do this on my own."

"Oh," replied Candice without missing a beat, "well I'm sure you've got it under control, and I know you'll still be the champion when tonight is over."

"Thanks," said Machetti, with a small grin.

"No problem, now go out there and retain your title," ordered Candice.

"Yes ma'am," answered Machetti with a mock salute. Machetti then turned and continued his walked down to the ring, but stopped and turned around when Candice called after him.

Candice quickly ran over to Machetti, and before he could react gave him a quick kiss, "Good luck," whispered Candice, before turning and walking off, leaving an extremely confused WWE Champion her wake.

"What the hell!" Machetti mumbled out loud.

Machetti shook his head and once again continued his walk, but now the determined look on his face was gone, and the confused look was the one that remained. The Camera then cut to John Cena, and showed him walking down to the ring as well, the WWE Championship match was up next. With that Saturday Night's Main Event went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

_My Time Is Now_ played in the arena as John Cena ran out from the back. Cena was met with his usual mixed reaction as he made his way down to the ring for the match. Once Cena was in the ring, he turned to face the TitanTron, but no music played. Cena looked confused as he kept looking up at the empty entrance ramp, while the fans around the ring grew quiet.

Then all of a sudden _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came out from the back to a huge ovation from the crowd. Machetti held his WWE Championship up over his head, while smirking at Cena who looked relieved down in the ring. Machetti quickly sprinted down the entrance ramp and slid into the ring, then climbed up onto the middle rope in one of the corners and raised the title up above his head once more. Machetti back-flipped off of the ropes, then turned around and handed the WWE Championship to the referee before pulling off his Chaos Inc sweatshirt and tossing it into the crowd.

The referee showed the title to both combatants then walked to the corner and handed it to someone outside of the ring. Once the referee got back into the middle of the ring, he called for the bell and the match was underway. John Cena gestured to his waist signaling to Machetti that he was going to win the title, Machetti's only response was to roll his eyes and call for a lock up.

Cena and Machetti met in the middle of the ring, and after a brief stare down they locked up. Super Cena was the stronger of the two and immediately started back Machetti up towards the corner, but Machetti suddenly dropped down and in a flash he slid in between Cena's legs, then jumped up onto Cena's back and locked in a sleeper from behind, while wrapping his legs around Cena's waist for a body scissors.

Cena staggered around the ring and reached back for Machetti in an attempt to toss him off, but Machetti was locked on tight and he wasn't going anywhere. Cena had a sudden inspiration as he suddenly ran backwards and drove Machetti's back into the turnbuckle, Cena stepped away from the corner and attempted to throw Machetti off of him, but the champ was still holding on. With a shake of his head, Cena suddenly sprinted across the ring, then rammed Machetti's back into the opposite turnbuckle, then he reached back, grabbed Machetti and flipped him over his head and down to the mat.

But before Cena could capitalize, Machetti rolled away from him and pulled himself up with the ropes. Machetti held his back gingerly as the two superstars had another stare down. The fans around the arena started cheering they wanted to see some action, maybe if they could motivate the two superstars they could get the match going faster. So around the arena fans started chanting _**Machetti, Machetti**_ while some other fans countered with _**Cena, Cena**_!

A smirk appeared on Machetti's face as he turned and looked across the ring at Cena, the stared back at Machetti and nodded his head, and with that both superstars sprinted across the ring. But about half way across, while Cena tried for a shoulder block, Machetti jumped up into the air and leap frogged Cena, then once he landed he spun around and took Cena down with a running corkscrew dropkick. Cena hit the mat and rolled over to the ropes while holding his stomach where Machetti had kicked him.

Machetti kept going and jumped over Cena and onto the ropes next to him, then Machetti slingshotted himself up into the air, let of the ropes, then came crashing down back-first onto Cena with a slingshot senton. Machetti quickly hooked Cena's legs and went for a pin, ONE… T… Cena managed to grab the bottom rope next to him. Machetti rolled off of Cena and went to the nearest corner, then he lifted himself up and sat on the top rope.

Cena, oblivious to Machetti, pulled himself up with the ropes and staggered to his feet, but suddenly Machetti launched himself out from the corner, grabbed Cena, and drove his face down to the mat for a flying bulldog. Machetti got back up and backed up into the ropes, while Cena fought up onto his hands and knees, but Machetti suddenly ran forward and connected with a dropkick right to the face, launching Cena backwards and causing him to flip onto his back.

Machetti then ran at Cena, jumped up into the air, did a back-flip, then came crashing down on top of him for a standing shooting star press. Machetti quickly hooked Cena's leg and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Cena kicked out. Machetti rolled off of Cena and sat up, the smirk was still on his face as got up to his feet, then pulled Cena up as well.

Machetti whipped Cena across the ring and into the corner, then charged at him, jumped up into the air and hit a crossbody, driving Cena's back into the corner. Machetti then jumped back as Cena came stumbling forward, then jumped up, wrapped his legs around Cena's next, and sent him flying across the ring with a hurricurana. Cena landed hard on his back on the other side of the ring, causing Machetti to smirk. Machetti quickly climbed up onto the top rope, then launched himself halfway across the ring for a diving headbu-CENA ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!

Machetti crashed and burned and smashed face first down to the mat, now both superstars were down. But Cena, who was now closer to the ropes since he rolled out of the way, grabbed onto them and pulled himself up to his feet. Then he turned around and walked over to Machetti and pulled him up as well. Cena whipped Machetti into the corner, then sprinted after him, but as he neared the corner, Machetti shot his hands out to the top rope on either side of the turnbuckle and hoisted himself up into the air.

Cena would have run right under Machetti and smashed into the turnbuckle, but at the last second Cena hit the breaks, then he quickly reached up and positioned Machetti on his shoulders. Half of the crowd cheered loudly, CENA WAS GOING FOR THE F-U! Machetti realized exactly were he was and quickly reached out with his legs and wrapped them around the top rope, so when Cena tried to pull him into the middle of the ring, Machetti held him back.

In response, Cena spun to the side so Machetti was only resting on one of his shoulders, then he launched Machetti up into the air, then side-stepped him as he came crashing downward, but at the last second Machetti grabbed Machetti's head for a headlock and planted him with a sickening DDT. Cena reached up and pulled Machetti's feet off of the top rope, then rolled Machetti onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out.

Instead of being discouraged, Cena quickly got up off of Machetti and pulled him up to his feet too. Cena then whipped Machetti across the ring and into the ropes, then ran after him, when Machetti bounced off of the ropes, Cena followed after him and drove Machetti's face down to the mat by flipping over him with a blockbuster (I think that's what he calls that move now, you know the Throwback?), Cena rolled Machetti onto his back, then took a page out of Machetti's book and went over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope.

Cena launched himself off of the top rope and came crashing down with an elbow drop straight to Machetti's chest. Cena didn't waste a second as he quickly hooked Machetti's leg and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti managed to kick out. Cena stayed in control and got up to his feet, then pulled Machetti up with him, Cena quickly whipped Machetti into the ropes.

But as he reached them, Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope, then springboarded backwards across the ring, Over Castle Take Ov- In a movement that only took a second, Cena reached up and launched Machetti back up into the air and over his head, Machetti flipped in the air then came crashing back-first down to the mat for a back body drop. Cena ran over to Machetti and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti still managed to kick out.

Cena shook his head and got back up then backed up across the ring and waited for Machetti to pull himself up to his feet. The fans chanted for Cena as Machetti grabbed the ropes and pulled himself up to his feet, then slowly turned around. But at that instant Cena charged forward and took Machetti down with a shoulder block, when Machetti got back up, Cena took him down with a second one.

As Machetti tried to fight back up to his feet, Cena ran over to him and slipped behind him, then lifted Machetti up and slammed him down to the mat for a spinout powerslam. Cena got back up and walked around Machetti, then stared down at him and did the 'You Can't See Me' hand gesture. Cena then ran to the ropes, bounced off of them and connected with the Five Knuckle Shuffle, the fans were on their feet, as Cena backed away from Machetti and measured him up for an F-U.

Once Machetti managed to get up, Cena gave Machetti a salute, then hoisted him up onto his shoulders. Cena held Machetti on his shoulders and turned to face the crowd, then he launched Machetti off of him and drove him down to the mat, F-U! F-U! CENA HIT THE F-U! Cena crawled over to Machetti and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Cena was shocked, the fans were shocked, J.R., JBL, and Michael Cole were shocked, even the referee looked shocked! Machetti just kicked out of the F-U! Out of disbelief Cena went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR… but Machetti still kicked out. Cena shook his head down at Machetti, then quickly locked in the STF-U, if he couldn't pin Machetti, Cena would make him tap out.

Machetti screamed out in pain as Cena applied as much pressure as he could to his signature submission move, but Cena was shocked to see that Machetti was hanging in there and wasn't tapping out. The fans were impressed and all around the arena they started chanting, _**Machetti, Machetti**_! Over and over again the fans chanted the champion's name, urging him to fight out of it and take control of the match up.

More and more fans were joining in on the chant it was growing louder and louder until almost everyone was chanting _**MACHETTI, MACHETTI!**_ Machetti heard his name being chanted and new he had to do something, so he dug deep and started crawling and somehow started dragging Cena towards the ropes. When the fans saw that Machetti was actually starting to fight, it caused the _Machetti_ chants to grow even louder.

Machetti dragged himself, and Cena halfway across the ring, then suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the bottom rope. The referee ran over and shouted at Cena to release the hold. Cena just stared down at Machetti for a second, then reluctantly released the STF-U and got back up. Cena backed away from Machetti, as the champion started pulling himself up with the ropes.

Cena smirked once Machetti was on his feet then charged forward, but what he missed was Machetti sneaking a glance at the TitanTron. Cena sprinted at Machetti full speed, but in a flash Machetti spun around, caught Cena, and launched him up into the air, over the top rope, and down to the floor. Cena landed with a loud thud, but suddenly Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of it while doing a back-flip in mid air, then came crashing down on top of Cena for a springboard shooting star press.

The referee ran over to the ropes and began the ring out count, but at four Machetti managed to fight back up to his feet. Machetti then pulled Cena up and rolled him into the ring, then got in after him. Machetti crawled over to Cena and went for a pin, hoping to capitalize on Cena's weakened condition, ONE… TWO… THR… Cena kicked out. Machetti didn't seem to surprised at the kick out and quickly got back up to his feet, Machetti walked over to Cena, then pulled him up and whipped him into the corner.

Machetti then sprinted towards Cena, but at the last second, jumped to the side and onto the middle rope beside Cena, then Machetti launched himself off of the rope and drove his feet into Cena's stomach for a springboard dropkick, driving Cena back into the turnbuckle. Machetti rolled away from Cena and got up to his feet, while Cena fell to the ground and leaned back against the middle turnbuckle.

But Machetti suddenly sprinted at Cena and drove his feet into Cena's stomach for another dropkick, once again driving Cena back into the turnbuckle. Machetti rolled away and watched as Cena fell forward and held his stomach in pain. Machetti got back up and went walked over to Cena, then pulled him up to his feet, in a flash Machetti kicked Cena in the stomach, then capitalized and planted him with an Impaler. Machetti quickly rolled Cena onto his back and went for a pin, ONE…TWO… THRE…. Cena just kicked out.

Machetti stared down at Cena and shook his head, if this was how Cena wanted to play, then he'd be happy to participate. Machetti got back up and climbed up onto the turnbuckle behind Cena then waited for his opponent to fight up to his feet, Cena slowly turned around, just as Machetti springboarded off of the top rope and did a back-flip in mid air. Machetti caught Cena on his way down and drove Cena's face down to the mat with a Shooting Star Press DDT. Once again Machetti rolled Cena onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… but once again Cena just barely kicked out.

The fans let out a loud cheer and started chanting _**This Match Rocks, This Match Rocks! **_Both Machetti and Cena were giving this match everything they had, neither superstar wanted to lose, and that was made clear by the resiliency they were both showing during this match. Machetti stared down at Cena and nodded approvingly, Cena was fighting hard, and if he hadn't already, had definitely earned Machetti's respect.

Machetti got up and pulled Cena up with him, then whipped Cena across the ring and into the ropes, when Cena came back Machetti caught him and hoisted him up into the air, then drove Cena's face down to the mat for the… Flat-Liner? Machetti rolled Cena onto his back, then ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the top rope, did a back-flip off of it, then came crashing down on Cena for a springboard moonsault. Machetti quickly went for a pin, ONE… TWO…. THRE… AGAIN CENA KICKED OUT!

Machetti rolled off of Cena and sat up on the mat, then for no apparent reason… he started laughing. He was having a great time! Machetti got up and went to pulled Cena up to his feet, but suddenly Cena grabbed Machetti and lifted him up onto his shoulders. Cena went for the F-U, but Machetti quickly swung around and planted Cena with a tornado DDT. Machetti didn't even bother going for the pin, and quickly pulled Cena up off of the mat.

Machetti whipped Cena into the ropes, but Cena caught them and held on, preventing himself from bouncing off. Machetti sprinted at Cena, but when he got close, Cena caught Machetti and launched him up into the air, causing Machetti to land on top of Cena's shoulders. Once again, Cena went for the F-U, but Machetti quickly reached out and grabbed the top rope, stopping Cena from hitting the move.

Cena tried pulling Machetti away from the ropes, but as a response, Machetti yanked himself and Cena closer to the ropes, then wrapped both of his arms around the top one. Cena reached forward to pull Machetti away, but suddenly Machetti's legs wrapped around Cena's head, and then Machetti surged forward, taking both of them, over the top rope and out of the ring with a head scissors take down. At the last second Machetti grabbed the middle rope and kept himself from falling, but Cena wasn't so lucky, and hit the ground hard.

Machetti rolled back into the ring and pulled himself up with the ropes, but suddenly looked up in shock when he saw Orton and Carlito sprinting out from the back. Machetti glared at Orton and Carlito, then watched in shock as they pulled Cena up to his feet and made a big deal over checking on him. Were Orton and Carlito actually _helping_ John Cena?

But all of a sudden, Orton and Carlito took Cena and whipped him hard into the steps, Cena's shoulder connected with the steal with a loud thud, knocking the top part of the stairs off of the bottom. In the ring the referee called for the bell awarding the match to John Cena by disqualification. The fans in the arena started booing, but suddenly Machetti launched himself over the top rope and went flying at Orton and Carlito, but the two of them quickly dove out of the way, causing Machetti to land hard on the floor.

Orton quickly got up and walked over to Machetti and grinned down at him, "I want you to watch this," instructed Orton, as he glanced at Carlito, who had gotten a chair out from under the ring. Carlito set up the chair by ringside, then got Cena and dragged him over to the chair. Orton glanced down at Machetti, then waited until Cena stood up and sprinted over to him, then in one move RKO-d Cena down onto the chair. Orton got up and glared down at the unmoving body of John Cena, then turned and grinned at Machetti.

"That's going to be you at SummerSlam!" Orton yelled, then he nodded to Carlito and the two of them turned and headed up the ramp and to the back. All around the arena fans were chanting, _**ORTON SUCKS, ORTON SUCKS!**_ Not only had Randy interrupted the epic encounter between Machetti and Cena, but he had just left Cena for dead after RKO-ing him onto that chair.

Machetti eventually managed to crawl over to Cena and knelt down next to him so he could check on him, Cena seemed out of it, but thankfully he was still breathing. Machetti slowly pulled Cena up off of the floor and onto his feet, then draped Cena's arm over his shoulders. With one hand Machetti took the WWE Championship that the referee handed to him, and with the other he held up Cena and carefully walked him to the back. The fans were still booing Randy Orton's actions as Saturday Night's Main Event went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

I decided to keep Orton's RKO onto the chair because that looked really sick when I watched it. The only real differences were that I had Carlito help with the beat down, and I had everyone booing Orton. In the real thing only half of the crowd was really booing after Orton attacked Cena, but I figured if he interrupted a match that would earn him some legit heat from the crowd.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	29. Date With Destiny

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Date With Destiny**

**---x---**

Alright I've got a few notes to get out there before we start.

1. I'm sorry for the incredibly late update. This is actually the second version of this chapter, but I needed to wait until SummerSlam came out to see if it would work… it didn't. So I came up with this version.

2. HHH STOLE MY ENTRANCE THEME! Take a look back in Can I Ask You Something I, back in JANUARY, I started using that whole 'pulse' theme for 'evil Machetti'.

3. I was fortunate enough to see SummerSlam live. And I must say the opening pyro was crazy, it took several minutes for the smoke to actually clear, and after that Kane versus Finlay was already halfway underway.

4. Finally, to show how sorry I am for the incredibly late update, I decided to give you all a present. On my profile I posted a CAW for Machetti. The CAW is for Smackdown vs. Raw 2007 and the moveset is available on request.

**---x---**

Raw was live from Fayetteville North Carolina, J.R. and Tazz were the announcers for the night seeing how Jerry Lawler was still out from the beating he received at the hands of King Booker. Once the intro was over the Legend Killer Randy Orton's theme music hit, and the Number One Contender for the WWE Title made his way down to the ring.

Orton had his usual smug look on his face as he stared out at the crowd that was booing him heavily. Orton quickly got a mic then stood in the middle of the ring, allowing the crowd to boo themselves hoarse, then he finally spoke. "What happened at Saturday Night's Main Event was a turning point," began Orton, "What I did to John Cena, is the exact same thing I am going to do to Machetti at SummerSlam, and I'm going to become the NEW WWE Champion."

The fans loudly objected to the idea of Orton becoming the new champion, and did a good job of making their opinion vocal. "Now Machetti," said Orton as he turned and glared directly into the camera. "I want you to watch this closely, because this is what's going to happen to you on Sunday, just before I pin you and win your WWE Championship." Orton turned away from the camera and yelled, "ROLL THE FOOTAGE!"

On the TitanTron a replay of Orton RKO-ing John Cena onto the steel chair from Saturday Night's Main Event. "Now show the clip from a different camera angle!" ordered Orton. The crew complied and showed the replay from another angle. "Now play it in slow motion!" Again the crew complied and showed the clip a third time, this time in slow motion. The fans booed Orton even louder then before, but Orton either didn't hear them or didn't care, and to be perfectly honest, it probably wasn't the first one, because the crowd was booing incredibly loudly.

"That footage," continued Orton as he turned away from the TitanTron, and once again addressed the fans. "Will go down in history, and when I do the same thing to Machetti this Sunday, that clip is going to replace Hogan slamming Andre, Austin 3:16, and the Montreal Screw Job. I will be the most aired clip in WWE history, and will be shown when I am inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame."

Once again the fans booed, this time a lot of them were booing the concept of Randy Orton being inducted into the Hall of Fame. "Now Machetti," said Orton, as he once again turned and stared into the camera, "after what happened to John Cena two nights ago, I know he isn't one hundred percent, and I know he is not in the arena tonight. So Machetti, why don't come down to the ring, and I'll beat you so badly that you'll have no choice but to forfeit the WWE Title at SummerSlam."

Entrance music played, but it wasn't Machetti's _Riot Time_ or even John Cena's _My Time Is Now_. It was actually Vince McMahon's _No Chance._ The Chairman of the WWE out from the back and eventually joined Orton in the ring.

"Orton," said Vince, "you're match at SummerSlam is incredibly important, no doubt about it. But some ingrate has filed a paternity lawsuit against me. Now I know that my illegitimate child is male, so that means that someone on the WWE roster is my son. Now, he obviously has to be someone of my superior genetic make up, and you know," Vince turned to Orton, "I hope it's someone like you Randy. If I didn't know your father, I'd be proud to call you my son. I hope that my son is nothing like my first two offspring, they were just in it for the money. I hope it is someone generous that doesn't care about my money. I think we'll find out who my son is tonight, and I want everyone to welcome my newly found son with opened arms."

In response the Fayetteville crowd booed loudly at Vince, and his unknown son. "All of you in the crowd are sick!" spat Vince, "you all enjoy the misfortune of others! I hope my son is someone like Randy Orton. Not John Cena and definitely not Machetti!"

Suddenly the camera cut to the back and show John Cena, Machetti, and the rest of Chaos Inc arriving at the arena, earning a loud pop from the crowd. "I'll see you later," Machetti said to Paul, Brian, and Maria, once they entered the arena. Then Machetti nodded to Cena and the two of them headed through the back, and appeared to be heading to the ring.

John Cena and Machetti eventually walked out onto the entrance ramp. "Did someone call our names?" questioned Machetti, who was not really dressed to compete, instead he was wearing an orange button down shirt and a pair of black pants, clearly, he was dressed for his date later on tonight. "Oh and Vince," continued Machetti, "I had a DNA test done, and I can tell you right now, that I am definitely NOT your son. And I'd like to say that that's a relief."

Machetti nodded to Cena and tossed the mic over to him. Cena, unlike Machetti, was dressed to compete, and was wearing his usual shorts and his t-shirt. "Vince… Vince… Vince," started Cena, "first of all, I'd like to point out, that nobody likes you." The crowd cheered, "Vince you're arrogant, pompous, and disrespectful."

"I'm also rich," interrupted Vince, "so I can do whatever I want."

"You see," replied Cena, "that is exactly why I would be embarrassed to be called your son."

"Oh really?" questioned a visibly angry Vince, "Cena, how's you're face after two nights ago?"

"What Orton did was quite a statement," Cena the turned to Machetti, "and I think Machetti got the message."

"Damn straight," commented Machetti as he took the mic from Cena, "Orton, you'll find that it's a lot harder to RKO someone onto a chair when they see you coming and are focused on you." Machetti paused for a moment and allowed the fans to boo Orton before continuing, "as opposed to when they've just been through a hard fought match, and don't see you coming. Orton, at SummerSlam, I'm going to give you the fight of your life, and when everything is done, I'm going to retain my WWE Title."

"Machetti, I don't pay you to go on dates, I pay you to wrestle. And that's exactly what you're going to do in tonight's main event," stated Vince, "Machetti, after tonight, I'm not sure you'll even be able to walk into SummerSlam as the champion. You see tonight, you might just forfeit the WWE Title."

"And what makes you think I'm going to do that?" questioned Machetti as he shot a confused glance at Cena.

"Tonight Machetti, you, and your new friend John Cena are going to be facing the team of the Legend Killer Randy Orton, and the Undefeated Gene Snitsky! Oh and here's the best part. Machetti if your team loses, or if YOU fail to show up for the match… you will forfeit your WWE Championship to Randy Orton." Orton shot Machetti and Cena a very smug look.

"Tell you what," replied Machetti, as he glanced at Cena, who nodded, "I'll play you're game. But on ONE condition."

"That's not really up to you," commented Vince, "but I'll humor you. What's you're condition?"

"I want that match," answered Machetti, "to be… A TABLES MATCH!"

Both Orton and Vince looked shocked, even Cena looked shocked. But the shocked expression on Vince's face quickly turned into a grin, "Alright, I'll allow you're condition. But just remember Machetti, on Sunday when you're sitting there watching the show without your WWE Championship, you're the one who got yourself into this match."

"I can live with that," replied Machetti, who dropped his mic then turned and headed to the back, followed shortly by John Cena. Orton and Vince were left standing down in the ring as Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

Raw came back from the commercial and John Cena was shown in the back with Machetti, Maria, Paul, and Brian. "Alright, Cena," said Machetti as he turned to his partner for later on that night, "be careful, I'll be out with Maria for most of the show, but I'll be back in time for a our match."

"Don't worry man," replied Cena, "I'll be ready when you get back."

"Good," answered Machetti before turning to Paul and Brian, "you guys have your match against Cade and Murdoch tonight. Do everything you can to pull out the stops. Maybe you can talk to Shad and JTG, they could probably run interference for you."

"We'll do that," said Brian.

"Just be sure to have fun on your date," added Paul, "and remember, it's all expenses paid."

Machetti, Paul, Brian, and even Cena all smirked Maria didn't seem to get it. "I'll keep that in mind," replied Machetti as he took Maria's hand, "I'll see you all later."

Machetti and Maria quickly left the locker room, but once they were outside they came across Candice Michelle, who was ready for her match that was up next. Upon seeing Candice, Machetti quickly grabbed Maria and pinned her to his side.

"Hi Candice," Maria greeted the Women's Champion cheerfully.

"Hey Maria," replied Candice before setting her eyes on Machetti, "hi Machetti."

"Um… hey Candice," Machetti said awkwardly, remembering Saturday clearly, "look… Maria and I have got to get going… so maybe we'll see you later."

"Right, I've got my match up next anyway," answered Candice, once again without missing a beat, "later Machetti… by Maria!"

"Bye Candice," called Maria as Candice walked off.

"She's fun isn't she?" questioned Maria once Candice was gone.

Machetti gave Maria a small smile then answered while shaking his head, "You have no idea." Machetti then took Maria's hand and the two of them walked off. The camera then cut to the ring where Melina and Beth Phoenix were making their entrances.

**---x---**

Raw came back from a commercial and when to a local sports bar, where Maria had just finished placing her order. "So what can I get for you sir?" Sam the waiter asked Machetti.

"One thing though, you heard about our arrangement right?" asked Machetti.

When Sam informed Machetti that the bill was going to one Vince McMahon a mischievous smile spread over Machetti's face as he opened up the menu in front of him. "Right, in that case," began Machetti, "for an appetizer I'll take an order of honey roasted barbeque ribs, a plate of nachos, and an order of mozeralla sticks." Both Sam and Maria glanced at Machetti curiously. But Machetti continued his order without noticing, "for the main course I'll take an order of lamb, a fourteen inch pizza with ham, onions, and green peppers, a grilled chicken sandwich, the ten ounce sirloin steak, an I'll finish it off with a pork tenderloin."

By the time Machetti was done both Maria and Sam were staring at Machetti with their mouths opened. "What do you need me to repeat it?" questioned Machetti as he glanced at their disbelieving faces.

"N-no, I've got it," stuttered Sam, "are you sure you're good for this?"

"Am I?" questioned Machetti as his grin grew even bigger, "don't worry, I think I can cover it."

"Alright," Sam answered uncertainly, "your appetizers will be ready in a little bit. What did you want to drink?"

"I'll just take a Pepsi," replied Machetti.

"Just one?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"For now, yeah, but I'm sure you give free refills right?" questioned Machetti, "even though it's no problem if you don't."

"We do," answered Sam, before walking off, shaking his head.

When Sam was gone Maria finally spoke, "Machetti, I've seen you eat before, and I know you can't eat all that."

Machetti laughed then answered, "Well I need to feed Paul and Brian don't I?"

"With all of that you could feed the whole locker room!" pointed out Maria.

"Exactly," replied Machetti, causing Maria to grow even more confused.

But suddenly Santino and Jillian Hall appeared and walked over to Machetti and Maria. Despite to cold look that Machetti was giving Santino, the other couple sat down next to them.

"Don't worry Machetti," Maria comforted the frustrated WWE Champion, "It'll be fun!"

"Sure…" replied Machetti in a sarcastic tone.

**---x---**

King Booker had just finished his segment with Triple H, when the cameras went back to the sports bar. Jillian was currently singing for the patrons, while Machetti was holding his hands over his ears. Maria was staring at the large amount of food in front of Machetti and with the combination of that and Jillian's singing, she couldn't hear anything that Santino was trying to say to her.

"I didn't know they had karaoke here," Maria commented when Jillian finally finished her song.

"Me neither," muttered Machetti, "but after that, they definitely won't be getting it any time soon." That caused Jillian to shoot him an angry look.

Santino then attempted to tell the three of them about how he had become the Intercontinental Champion by beating Umaga. "Now that is something," commented Machetti, "hey Santino, what move did you hit Umaga with before you pinned him?"

"You can't talka to me like dat!" snapped Santino as he glared at Machetti.

"You know, that reminds me," continued Machetti, "you weren't the only one to have a 'little help' that night. I remember that night pretty well myself. Coach had me run that gauntlet, and with the help of Maria, Paul, and Brian, I managed to beat TWENTY other superstars."

"I remember that night too," giggled Maria, "didn't you, Paul, Brian, and Shawn all hit Coach with Sweet Chin Music at the same time?"

"Yeah," laughed Machetti as a smirk appeared on his face when he noticed the angry look on Santino's.

**---x---**

Carlito and Ken Kennedy had just fought to a draw in their Intercontinental Championship Number One Contenders Match, then Raw returned to the Sports Bar. Santino was scowling at Maria, and even Jillian, both of them were eagerly listening to Machetti tell a story about how he and Paul had stolen all of Brian's wrestling gear one night. "The only person who was able to lend him something ended up being thirty pounds heavier than him. So he had to go out there and wrestle in a pair of extremely baggy tights. It was hysterical because he had to pause every two minutes and pull his tights back up."

Both Maria and Jillian broke out in a fit of laughter, so Machetti took the opportunity to glance at his watch. "Oh crap!" exclaimed Machetti, before quickly calling Sam over. Machetti asked Sam to wrap up the large amount of left over food so he could take it with him. Sam obliged and called over another waiter to help him carry all of the food to the back.

Machetti then turned to Santino and Jillian, "Jillian, Santino, tonight has been fun, but I've got to get back to the arena in time for my tables match. So we're going to be leaving."

"Good luck in your match tonight," said Jillian.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Santino asked while looking at Maria instead of Machetti.

"Of course!" replied Maria, "if we don't get back in time Machetti could lose his title!"

"Yeah, unlike you I've managed to hold onto my title for a good three month reign, I don't really want it to end tonight."

Santino glared at Machetti. He had planned on showing up tonight in order to sneak Maria away from Machetti, but his planned had backfired in a big way. Maria and Machetti were just too close.

Sam and the other waiter came back with Machetti's food, which was in a large number of containers. Machetti thanked them then handed Sam some money for a tip. "Thanks for everything," said Machetti he took the food containers with both hands, before turning to Maria, "let's get out of here."

Maria nodded and the two of them left, leaving Santino on his own with Jillian. With that Raw went back to the arena where J.R. and Tazz ran down the card for SummerSlam, then went to a commercial.

**---x---**

Vince had been in an extremely cocky mood, and had even attempted to flirt with Melina. Orton and Snitsky joined him both with smirks on their faces. Something had just gone according to plan.

**---x---**

Machetti and Maria rushed into the Chaos Inc locker room, and what they found almost made Machetti drop all the food he was holding. Paul, Brian, and a bunch of paramedics were crouched over John Cena, who was out cold on the floor. From the looks of it, Cena had just taken a huge beating.

"What the hell happened?" asked Machetti as he placed the food down on a nearby bench.

"We have no idea," answered Paul, "Brian and I just left the room for two minutes, and when we came back we found him like this."

What Machetti said next was censored.

"What are you going to do?" asked Maria.

"Yeah Machetti," came a voice from the door, "what are you going to do?"

Everyone in the room spun around to see Randy Orton standing in the door way. "You've still got to compete," Orton taunted, "otherwise you'll could just hand your title to me right now."

"I'll never surrender my title to you, you (censored)," snapped Machetti, "I'm going to beat the crap out of you and that sadist partner of yours, then once you're both out cold, I'll slam your ass through a table!"

"Good luck with that," laughed Orton, "oh, and Vince told me to tell you, that the rest of your faction is banned from ringside." Machetti glared at Orton, who just smirked then said, "See you in the ring," before walking off, leaving an extremely frustrated WWE Champion in his wake.

**---x---**

The cameras cut to the arena where Snitsky's theme music hit. The deranged monster made his way down to the ring with an evil look on his face. But before he got in the ring, Snitsky searched under the ring and eventually pulled out a table. Snitsky pushed the table into the ring and got in after it. Snitsky leaned the table against the corner as his music cut for a moment and was replaced by Randy Orton's theme. The Legend Killer came out from the back and headed down to the ring. Before getting in the ring, Randy cast a cautious glance at his partner.

Eventually _Riot Time_ hit and the WWE Champion Machetti came out from the back. Machetti had changed quickly and was wearing his black wrestling shorts and was carrying his WWE Championship with him. But in Machetti's other hand, was his trusty pipe. A tables match was no-disqualifications, so the pipe was legal, and seeing how it was a two-on-one tables match, Machetti needed as much held as he could get.

Machetti stopped halfway down the ramp and held his pipe up in front of him. Machetti smirked when he saw an uncertain look appear on Orton's face. Snitsky on the other hand, didn't look the slightest bit afraid, so that didn't say much about his mental state. Machetti finished his walk down the ramp and slowly slid into the ring. The referee quickly got involved and separated the three superstars. He took the WWE Championship from Machetti and handed it to someone at ringside.

The referee quickly came back then called for the bell, this match was underway. Snitsky wasted no time in rushing at Machetti and attempted to take his head off with a vicious clothesline. But Machetti brought back the pipe and blasted Snitsky right across the face, stopping the big man in his tracks. Snitsky stood dazed for a moment, but didn't fall, but then Machetti followed up with another pipe shot, and then another, which finally knocked Snitsky off of his feet.

Orton stared wide-eyed at Machetti, then quickly bailed to the outside of the ring where Machetti couldn't hit him with the pipe. Machetti glared at Orton then once again focused his attention on Snitsky, who had rolled onto his stomach and was somehow fighting up to his feet. Machetti shifted his pipe and held it with both hands, then he hooked it under Snitsky's chin, while hopping up onto the bigger man's back, locking in an inverted Iron Clutch.

Machetti pulled back on the pipe as hard as he could, while Orton just stared at Machetti in horror. Snitsky, dropped down to his stomach, and Machetti repositioned himself and returned to a normal Iron Clutch, but as he pulled back on the pipe his eyes never left Orton's. Then Orton's eyes suddenly shot opened even wider. Snitsky was still in the Iron Clutch, and Machetti was still pulling back as hard as he could, but it appeared that Snitsky was growing used to the pain, and was starting to actually enjoy it.

Machetti saw the look on Orton's face change so he glanced down at Snitsky and was surprised to see that the deranged psycho he was sitting on top of was licking his lips. Snitsky used his power to push himself up off of the mat, then before Machetti could even lock his legs around Snitsky's waist, Snitsky turned around and ran into the corner, then drove Machetti, back-first into the hard unforgiving table. Machetti lost his hold on his pipe and fell down to the mat and leaned back against the table, (which didn't break when Machetti's back was rammed into it).

Machetti didn't have his pipe anymore, so while Snitsky stomped on Machetti and against the table, which was proving to be quite resilient, Orton quickly got into the ring, picked up Machetti's only equalizer and tossed it out of the ring and down to the floor. Orton walked over to Snitsky and Machetti, then grabbed the WWE Champion and dragged him into the middle of the ring. Orton and Snitsky quickly proceeded to double team Machetti as they both started stomping on him, looking to inflict as much damage, and pain as possible, of course it varied on the superstar.

Orton told Snitsky to keep stomping on Machetti, then walked into the corner and dragged the table into the middle of the ring and set it up next to Machetti and Snitsky. Snitsky saw the table and stopped stomping on Machetti, and instead pulled Machetti up to his feet and positioned himself behind him. In one motion Snitsky pinned Machetti's arm up into the air then hoisted him up onto his shoulder.

Snitsky backed up into the corner and got an evil glint in his eyes as he stared at the table. Orton saw what Snitsky was up to and quickly moved out of the way, leaving Snitsky an opened path to run and put Machetti through the table with a pump-handle slam. But just as Snitsky was reaching the table, Machetti managed to wiggle free and shoved Snitsky's head forward, causing it to slam down onto the wooden table.

But Orton quickly ran in and hit Machetti with his signature back breaker, once again taking control of the match. Orton pulled Machetti back up to his feet, then whipped him into the corner, but when Machetti reached it he jumped up onto the top rope, then back-flipped off of it and took Orton down with a moonsault. Machetti got up off of Orton and turned around, only to practically have his head taken off with a running big boot from Snitsky.

Snitsky reached down and pulled Machetti back up to his feet, then lifted him up and hoisted him up onto his shoulder, only to slam Machetti back down to mat with a scoop slam. Then in a flash, Snitsky jumped up into the air, and came crashing down on Machetti's chest with an elbow drop.

Snitsky glanced over at Orton, who was back on his feet, then pulled Machetti up to his feet and clubbed him on the back. Orton came over and stood next to Snitsky, then both men draped one of Machetti's arms over their shoulder, and dragged Machetti over to the table. Orton and Snitsky went to hoist Machetti into the air, but out of pure instinct Machetti wrapped his leg around Orton's preventing himself from being lifted.

In response Orton and Snitsky shoved Machetti down to his knees and beat the hell out of Machetti by clubbing him on the back. Once Machetti was beaten down enough, the two heels once again draped Machetti's arms over their shoulder then they hoisted him up into the air for a double suplex. But suddenly the crowd popped loudly and Orton and Snitsky quickly dropped Machetti down to the mat.

John Cena came storming out from the back with a steel chair in hand and quickly ran down to the ring. Cena smashed the chair across Snitsky's skull, sending him staggering backwards, then spun around and blasted Orton with a chair shot, knocking the Legend Killer down to the mat. Snitsky, who didn't really like being hit with a steal chair, rushed at Cena, but Cena side-stepped him then spun around and once again blasted Snitsky with the chair.

Snitsky stumbled backwards into the ropes, then Cena backed up and rushed forward, connecting with another chair shot, that took Snitsky off of his feet, knocked him over the top rope and out of the ring. Cena glanced at Machetti and Orton, who were still laid out, then quickly slid out of the ring, and went after Snitsky who had fought back up to his feet.

Snitsky and Cena then proceeded to fight up the entrance ramp and to the back, leaving Orton and Machetti alone in the ring. Orton was the first to recover, he slowly staggered back up to his feet and glanced around him, he saw that his partner was gone, but Machetti was still laid out on the mat not far from him. A smirk slowly appeared on Orton's face as he walked over to Machetti, then crouched down in between him and the table, measuring Machetti up for an RKO.

Orton was going to win this right here right now. All he had to do was RKO Machetti through the table, then Machetti would be stripped of the WWE Title and be forced to give it to him. The SummerSlam match wouldn't even happen and Orton would have the night off. The cocky grin grew even wider as Machetti slowly started to fight up off of the mat.

When Machetti finally made it back to his feet, the crowd was silent. They were all fixated on Orton who was standing right behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, Machetti glanced at the TitanTron, then turned around. In a flash Orton grabbed Machetti then ran forward and went to RKO him through the table, but Machetti suddenly reached out and caught Orton in mid air, then spun around and hit the Machete's Blade… THROUGH THE TABLE!

The bell rang and Machetti continued to lay on top of his opponent on Sunday. The referee came over and pulled Machetti up to his feet, then raised his arm in victory. Machetti staggered around the ring, but smile when the referee left him, only to come back with the WWE Championship. Machetti held the title up above his head and celebrated in the ring while Orton was rolled off of the table and helped to the back. Machetti was victorious as Raw went off the air, but would it be the same story come SummerSlam?

**---x---**

Chapter thirty should be out in a little bit. And I'm proud to say I think I know what I'm going to do with it.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	30. SummerSlam

**Chapter Thirty: SummerSlam**

**---x---**

SummerSlam was live from the Continental Airlines Arena in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Triple H had just fought a successful return match against King Booker when WWE Champion Machetti was shown warming up with London and Kendrick, both of whom were doing their best to psych Machetti up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and John Cena entered the locker room.

Machetti stopped his warm up and turned to face Cena. "Ready?" Cena asked simply.

"Yeah man," answered Machetti, "I've got this."

"I just wanted to tell you, that even though I'm not really supposed to have a side in this, I'm going to be rooting for you," explained Cena. "And I hope that after you win tonight, maybe we can finish what we started at Saturday Night's Main Event."

"I'm looking forward to it," replied Machetti with a small smile.

"We'll until then," finished Cena as he started heading for the door, "if anyone tries anything, I've got your back."

"Thanks man," said Machetti as Cena pulled the door back opened and went to leave, only to come face-to-face with Maria, who was about to come in.

"Hey Maria," greeted Cena as he left the room.

"Hi John," replied Maria in her normal cheery mood, as she walked passed him and into the room. Maria walked over to Machetti who smiled at her.

"Hey, tough luck with Battle Royal earlier," said Machetti, "are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine," answered Maria, "I was just worried about you. You know Randy has been known to injure a lot of people. I mean, first Shawn, then RVD, then Dusty and Sergeant Slaughter. I'm worried he might try to do the same thing to you."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright," Machetti said with a smile.

"Well could I at least come out to the ring with you?" Maria asked, "that way I'll know you're okay, and won't have to watch you back here."

"Do you promise to stay away from Orton?" questioned Machetti.

"Of course," replied Maria, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"You can come with me then," concluded Machetti, before turning to London and Kendrick, "but I want you two to stay back here."

"What? Do you think we'll distract you or something?" questioned Brian.

"No I just want this to be an even match," answered Machetti, "I'll have Maria, but I don't want to be accused of having to cheat to retain my title. I want to beat Orton fair and square, that way there won't be a shadow of a doubt about who the better athlete is."

"If that's really what you want then we'll stay back here," stated Paul, "but like Cena said, if anyone tries anything funny we've got your back."

"Glad to hear that," said Machetti, "later tonight, after I retain my title, we'll go out and have a real party."

"That's what I've been hoping for," agreed Brian, "everyone's been talking about the biggest party of the summer. But the party hasn't even started yet."

"That's as far as you know," commented Machetti, "everyone else is just partying when you're not around."

Brian shouted in protest but no one really heard what he said because the camera faded and went on to show a recap of the Batista/Khali feud.

**---x---**

It had been an incredible Pay Per View so far, but now it was time for the Main Event. Randy Orton's theme hit and the Number One Contender for the WWE Championship came from the back and headed down to the ring. When Orton made it into the ring, he climbed up onto the corner and did his signature pose, tonight he was determined to win the WWE Title, nothing was going to stop him.

But suddenly, _Riot Time_ hit, Machetti came out from the back holding hands with Maria to a loud ovation from the crowd. Orton spun around, jumped off of the corner and stared at Machetti as the WWE Champion headed down the entrance ramp. Machetti squeezed Maria's hand and they stopped walking. Machetti smirked at Orton, then took the WWE Title off of his shoulder and held it up in the air, showing it off to Orton. This was his title, and nothing Orton was going to do would keep him from retaining it.

Machetti and Maria finished their walked down the entrance ramp, and Machetti separated from Maria and got into the ring, allowing Maria to walk around the steps and stand by the ring apron. The referee walked over to Machetti, and Machetti handed him the title, which he showed to Orton before handing it to someone at ringside. Machetti pulled off his Chaos Inc sweatshirt and tossed it out of the ring, then turned around and stared across the ring at Orton, who was being searched by the referee for foreign objects.

When he was finished the referee left Orton headed over to Machetti and searched him as well. Once he was done, the referee walked back into the middle of the ring, called the two competitors over to him, then rang the bell. The main event match for the WWE Championship was now officially underway.

Orton and Machetti stared down for a moment, then Orton raised his arms up into the air, calling for a lock up. Machetti slowly reached up to lock up with Orton, but Randy suddenly dropped his hand and nailed Machetti with a cheap shot to the gut. Orton followed up with a European uppercut and knocked Machetti down to the mat. But Machetti quickly rolled away from Orton and slid out of the ring.

Orton grinned at Machetti, while Machetti held his jaw and glared back at Orton. Machetti quickly shook it off then slid back into the ring where Orton was waiting for him. The two superstars met in the center of the ring and eventually locked up, Orton was clearly the stronger of the two, but Machetti managed to slip beside him and lock in a side headlock. But Orton simply reached around Machetti, then lifted him up into the air from behind, intent on hitting a back suplex, but while Orton was lifting him, Machetti wiggled free and managed to land safely.

Orton quickly realized Machetti had gotten free and spun around, but jumped back as Machetti went for a corkscrew dropkick, causing the champion to go crashing down to the mat. Machetti quickly got back up but Orton seized the opportunity and grabbed Machetti, then flipped him through the air with a hip toss. But somehow, while in midair, Machetti managed to flip forwards so he only landed on his hands and knees. Then in a flash pushed himself up to his feet, sprinted at the ropes, jumped up onto the middle one, then springboarded backwards off of it and managed to take Orton down with a springboard crossbody,

But before Machetti could even attempt to go for a cover, pushed him off of him and got back up to his feet. Machetti quickly followed suit and once again both superstars were on their feet. Machetti suddenly charged at Orton, but when he got close, Randy tipped Machetti up into the air and over his head. But while in midair, Machetti kept moving over Orton's head, and as he came down he grabbed Randy's head and shoulders and brought the back or Orton's head crashing down to the mat with him for some kind of an inverted neckbreaker.

Machetti quickly got back up to his feet, then jumped up into the air and drove his feet down into Orton's stomach for a foot stomp, launching himself off of Orton in the process. When Machetti landed he quickly ran to the ropes, bounced off of them, and hit a low dropkick right to Randy's side, causing him to flip onto his back and roll across, then drop out of it and down to the floor. The referee rushed over to the ropes and glanced down at Orton to see if he was okay, then he started the ring out count.

Orton eventually managed to grab onto the ring apron and pulled himself up to his feet, and by that time the referee was only up to a four count. But suddenly, Machetti sprinted across the ring, dropped down, slid in between the referee's legs, and drove his feet into Orton's chest for a baseball slide. Orton was caught completely off guard and was launched into the barricade, then collapsed down to the floor in a head. The referee turned around and yelled at Machetti for attacking Orton while he was outside of the ring, then turned around and continued the ring out count where he left off.

Machetti stood next to the referee and watched as Orton struggled and eventually managed to pull himself up with the barricade. Orton made it back to his feet and turned around and went to get back in the ring, but Machetti suddenly grabbed onto the ropes in front of him and vaulted over the top rope and landed on top for Orton, knocking both of them down to the floor on the outside.

Seeing how Machetti had just gotten out of the ring, the referee, who had been up to eight, started the ring out count over at one. Machetti had managed to roll off of Orton and was now laying on his back recovering, while Orton was on the ground next to him a little worse for wear. Maria was concerned and quickly walked around the ring and checked on Machetti.

From inside of the ring, the referee yelled at Maria not to interfere and to allow Machetti to get up on his own, otherwise he'd have to disqualify Machetti and Orton would win the match. Maria knew enough to understand that Machetti would be really upset if he only retained his title by disqualification, so she backed off and watched as the champion and the challenger struggled to get back up to their feet.

Eventually Machetti made it up to his feet, the referee ordered him to get back in the ring, then continued the count at six. Machetti glanced around him, saw Maria standing nearby, and Rand still on the ground, so instead of just getting into the ring himself, Machetti reached down and pulled Orton up to his feet, then rolled him under the bottom rope and into the ring before getting in himself. The referee quickly checked on Orton, then backed off when Machetti went for the first pin attempt of the match, ONE… TWO… Orton kicked out.

Machetti got off of Orton and got back up to his feet, Orton had obviously had enough time to recover, so Machetti was going to have to work him over some more in order to get a pin. Machetti made his way over to Orton and pulled him up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring and into the turnbuckle. Machetti quickly ran at Orton, jumped up into the air and nailed him with a crossbody, driving Orton's back into the turnbuckle.

Then Machetti jumped backwards, while Orton stumbled forward and launched him across the ring with a hurricurana. Orton landed hard on the mat, but kept rolling until he was mere inches away from the turnbuckle on the other side of the ring. Machetti got up and glanced at Orton, then shrugged and climbed up onto the top rope. The fact that Orton was halfway across the ring didn't seem to matter to Machetti, because he simply looked to the side, smiled at Maria, then pushed off of the corner as far as he could and sailed across the ring, before finally connecting with a diving headbutt on Orton.

Machetti took a few seconds to recover, then went for the pin on Orton, ONE… TWO… THR… Orton kicked out, apparently Machetti had taken a second too long to recover. But instead of getting upset, Machetti got back up to his feet and smirked down at Orton, the he reached down and pulled the challenger up to his feet as well. Machetti went to whip Orton into the ropes, only for Orton to reverse it, but Machetti took it in stride and as he reached the ropes he jumped up onto the middle rope, springboarded off of it then caught Orton with the Over Castle Take Over and drove the back of his head down to the mat. Machetti quickly went for a cover, ONE… TWO… TH… but Orton kicked out.

Machetti glanced down at Orton and shook his head, then he got up and dragged Orton closer to one of the corners before climbing up onto the top rope. Machetti took a second to steady himself, but then launched himself high up into the air when he spun around, one and a half, times 540 senton… RIGHT ONTO ORTON'S KNEES! Machetti rolled off of Orton and held his back in pain, but Randy quickly rushed over to Machetti went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… but Machetti managed to kick out.

But just like that Randy Orton had taken control of the match up. Orton got off of Machetti and rolled him onto his stomach before getting to his feet. Then Orton exploited Machetti's spine and started stomping on Machetti's back. Machetti tried crawling away, but Orton jumped up into the air and came crashing down with an elbow drop to Machetti's spine.

Orton moved around and drove his knee into Machetti's mid back, then reached forward and grabbed Machetti's shoulders, and then pulled back on them, allowing him to exert a large amount of pressure on Machetti's back. Machetti screamed out in pain, but quickly stopped as Orton released the hold, only to grab Machetti's legs and lock him in a Boston Crab, or maybe a Jersey Crab since they were in Jersey.

The pain in Machetti's back increased tenfold as Orton pulled back on Machetti's legs and applied as much pressure as he could. Maria saw Machetti was in trouble, and heard him screaming out in pain, so she quickly ran around the ring so she was at the ring apron near Machetti. She quickly leaned in the ring and encouraged Machetti to fight out of it and not to tap out.

Machetti stared at Maria his eyes filled with pain, and Maria quickly realized what she needed to do. She turned around and started clapping, then started a _**Machetti**_ chant. The fans soon joined in and chanted along with Maria _**Machetti, Machetti, MACHETTI! **_The fans were chanting louder then ever, encouraging Machetti to fight out of the hold Orton had him in.

Maria spun around and looked at Machetti again. She saw in his eyes that he had regained the fight inside of him, and while the fans continued to chant, Machetti slowly slid his hands under him and pushed himself up off of the mat. Orton moved up as well to keep the hold locked in, and if possible increased the pressure even more. He knew that Machetti was going to try something.

Machetti cried out one final time then Maria saw him nod at her. All of a sudden, Machetti rolled forward, causing Orton to trip and stumbled passed him into the ropes. Maria and most of the crowd cheered as Machetti fought back up to his feet. But suddenly, Orton rushed back at Machetti, grabbed him, then hit Machetti with his signature backbreaker, Orton then let go of Machetti and let him fall down to the mat. Orton knew the end was near and that hall he needed to do to put Machetti away was one more move, and that move had three letters.

Orton backed away from Machetti and crouched down on the ground, measuring Machetti up as he struggled up to his feet. Orton slapped his hands on the mat, urging Machetti up to his feet so he could finally put him away and win the title that he craved so much. Machetti eventually made it up to his feet, then slowly turned around .Orton jumped up and went for an RKO, but Machetti quickly pushed Orton off of him and into the ropes. The Machetti caught Orton as he came back and held him in front of him.

But before Machetti could hit the Machete's Blade, Orton wiggled his legs and pulled himself free, then dropped down to his knees and whipped Machetti off of him and into the ropes. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back… RKO! ORTON HIT THE RKO! Randy quickly went for the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

The fans erupted in a loud cheer while Orton looked down at Machetti in disbelief. What did he have to do to put Machetti away? Orton got an evil glint in his eyes as and slowly he got up to his feet. Kicked Machetti in the side and rolled him onto his stomach, then he backed up across the ring and leaned back in the turnbuckle waiting for Machetti got get in the perfect position. Machetti was oblivious to what was going on and slowly fought up to his hands and knees.

But Maria wasn't. Just as Orton went to rush at Machetti, Maria reached in the ring and grabbed Randy's ankle. But Orton quickly kicked backwards, knocking Maria off of him and down to the ground. Then Orton ran across the ring and punted Machetti hard in the side of the head, FIELDGOAL! Machetti was hit so hard he rolled under the bottom rope and went crashing down to the floor, finally coming to a stop by the bottom of the entrance ramp.

The referee rushed over to the ropes and looked down at Machetti who had a glazed over look in his eyes. While the referee's back was turned, Orton slipped out the side of the ring and walked around over to Machetti and stared down at him. Orton decided that one more kick to the head should do it, so he backed up to the steel steps and waited for Machetti to sit up. Behind Orton, Maria had gotten up to her feet and was peering over Randy's shoulder to see if Machetti was okay.

But suddenly… MACHETTI KICKED UP! But something about him caused Maria to scream and Orton to jump backwards. The referee even stopped mid count. An evil glint showed in Machetti's blue eyes and a sick sadistic smirk was plastered on his face. Maria held her hands over her mouth and backed away, there was no way… not again…

In a flash Machetti rushed at Orton and speared him backwards into the barricade, then he went off of in with a hard series of closed fist punches. Machetti must have hit Orton with over twenty punches to the skull in that ten seconds. Machetti then grabbed Orton, ran with him passed Maria and whipped him hard into the steel ring post. Orton's head snapped backwards and he went crashing down to the floor. Machetti's only reaction was to let out a cold chuckle.

Machetti looked over his shoulder and noticed Maria standing shocked behind him. The smirk on his face grew even larger as he suddenly spun around and rushed at her. Maria screamed and quickly turned tail and ran as fast as she could around to the other side of the ring, even though Machetti had only run a few steps. Machetti laughed at Maria's display of fear then turned around and pulled Orton up to his feet, then rolled him into the ring.

Machetti got in after Orton, but the referee yelled at him to get out of the way, so he could make sure Randy was alright. But Machetti clearly didn't take well to being ordered around, because he quickly lashed out, grabbed the referee by the collar, ran with him and tossed him the top rope and down to the floor. The referee landed with a thud and was out cold.

Machetti didn't give the unconscious official a second thought as he walked over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Orton was just getting up to his feet, but Machetti springboarded off of the top rope, did a back-flip in midair, and planted Orton with a Shooting Star Press DDT. But Machetti wasn't done yet, he quickly rolled Orton to his back and once again rained down a furious flurry of hard punches, attempting to inflict as much pain as possible.

Machetti eventually stopped punching and got off of Orton and up to his feet, but it turned out that that was only to walk over to the corner and undo the turnbuckle pad.

Machetti turned around and walked over to Orton, then pulled him to his feet and dragged him over to the corner, and drove Randy's face into the exposed steel of the turnbuckle. But Machetti didn't stop there, he kept driving Orton's face into the hard metal over and over again.

When Machetti finally allowed Randy to fall limp to the mat there was a huge bloody gash on Orton's forehead. Machetti turned away from Orton only to see London and Kendrick sprinting down the entrance ramp. Paul and Brian slid into the ring and stood across from Machetti. Paul cautiously approached him and told Machetti to clam down. But in response Machetti shoved Paul, sending him staggering backwards, and in the next second Kendrick was flat on his face, having been kicked in the back of the head with a lightning fast enzuigiri from Machetti.

London rushed back at Machetti, but Machetti side-stepped him and whipped him into the corner, then Machetti ran at Paul and drove his shoulder into London's sternum. Machetti flipped backwards launched himself away from London, only to rushed back at him and drive his feet into Paul's stomach with a dropsault, once again driving Paul's back hard into the corner.

Next Machetti simply grabbed Paul, pulled him forward and tossed him through the ropes and down to the floor. Machetti turned around, only to find Kendrick rushing at him, but Machetti countered and by lifting Brian up onto his shoulders while he ran at him. Machetti walked forward, then suddenly launched Kendrick off of him and dropped down to his back while bringing his knees up to his chest, Brian came crashing down on to Machetti's knees chest first.

Machetti followed up by rolling Kendrick off of him, then getting back up to his feet. He grabbed his friend and pulled him up off of the ground, then ran with him and tossed him over the top rope and down to the floor. Maria looked up at Machetti in fear, both London and Kendrick had come crashing down on opposite sides of her. But then Machetti made eye contact with her, she saw him reached out and grab the ropes, but suddenly stop when a loud cheer broke out.

Both Maria and Machetti turned to the entrance ramp and saw John Cena racing down to the ring with a steel chair in hand. Cena slid into the ring and stared at Machetti then swung the chair aiming at the deranged WWE Champion's head. But Machetti ducked then chair shot and kicked Cena in the stomach. Machetti grabbed the chair and yanked it away from Cena, then swung it and smashed it into Cena's face with a loud thud. Cena went down hard and Machetti quickly drove his feet into Cena's side for a baseball slide, causing Cena to tumble across the ring, roll under the bottom rope and got crashing down to the floor.

Once again Machetti turned to face Maria, but all he did was drop the chair on the ground, placed his foot on it, and slid it out of the ring so it crashed down to the floor in front of her. Maria kept here eye's locked with Machetti's but shot a quick glanced down at the chair. What were they going to have to do? She knew that Machetti needed to get hit on the head again, but he didn't really seem to want to get hit, all of their efforts so far hadn't worked out so well. Maria glanced around her and saw London and Kendrick still recovering, then looked around the corner and saw Cena holding his face.

Suddenly Maria heard a bell, the referee had gotten back up and had ended the match. The bell seemed to have brought some sense back to Randy Orton, because he slowly pulled himself up off of the mat with the ropes as stared at the official as he made his way over to the timekeeper's corner. Maria wondered what the referee was going to do, was he going to disqualify Machetti for tossing him out of the ring? Or was he going to end the match no contest due to all of the run-ins?

Maria's answer eventually came once the referee was done conversing with Lillian Garcia. Lillian nodded then announced the referee's decision, "The winner of this match… by disqualification… is Randy Orton!" The fans started booing, this was how the last title match had ended. "Since a title can only change hands in pin fall or a submission, the WWE Champion is still… Machetti!"

In the ring Machetti smirked while Orton looked furious, but that was when Maria noticed a smug look on the referee's face. What was going on? Was there more? "The referee has ruled," continued Lillian, "that the match will be restarted, and it will be a no disqualification match!" The fans immediately stopped booing and started cheering, they'd see the match finish after all. With that the bell rang and the match was restarted. The referee was apparently angry with Machetti for tossing him out of the ring, so he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of retaining his title, so instead he had another match started.

Machetti didn't seem to like that decision, because instead of attacking Orton again, he slid out of the ring and stormed over to the timekeeper's corner. He didn't even wait for Lillian to get out of her chair, he just shoved her and knocked her to the ground, then took her chair and folded it up. Machetti turned around to face the ring, but suddenly Maria saw two blurs run passed her.

London and Kendrick rushed around the ring and at Machetti. But Machetti's response was to duck under the double clothesline, then spin around and bash London in the back of the head with the chair. Kendrick spun around, only for Machetti to drive the end of the steel chair into his stomach, then drop it on the ground and DDT him onto it. Machetti got back up and rolled Brian off of the chair with his foot, then he picked the chair back up and slid it back into the ring before getting in after it.

But as Machetti got in the ring, Orton quickly rushed at him and started stomping Machetti's back, knocking Machetti down to the mat. Orton established even more control and he pulled Machetti up off of the mat, and whipped him into the corner. Orton rushed at Machetti looking to clothesline him into the corner, but he ran right into a boot from Machetti. Orton stumbled backwards and Machetti rushed forward, then took Orton down with a clothesline.

Machetti was about to follow up when the fans started cheering again. He quickly looked to the side and saw Cena getting back in the ring. Machetti forgot about Orton for a moment and rushed at Cena, but Cena ran passed him, causing Machetti to stop in his tracks. Cena bounced off of the ropes behind Machetti, then came back and flipped over Machetti and drove his head down to the mat with the blockbuster.

Cena didn't waste a second and quickly rolled Machetti onto his back, he didn't even do the 'You Can't See Me' taunt, instead he just ran to the ropes, bounced off of them, and drove his fist down into Machetti's face for a Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena got back up and glanced down at Machetti to see if it worked, but in the second he had let his guard down, Machetti suddenly kicked up then jumped into the air and took Cena down with a spinning wheel kick right to the jaw.

Cena staggered backwards in a daze, and Machetti quickly capitalized by whipping him into the ropes, then when Cena came back, Machetti hoisted him up into the air, and drove his face down to the mat with the Flat-Liner. Machetti got back up and cone again rolled Cena out of the ring and down to the floor. Maria glanced down at Cena who had landed beside her, then looked up to see Machetti smirking at her. Damn she hated that smirk! His normal one was fine, but this one was creepy and evil.

But suddenly Orton came from behind Machetti and smashed the steel chair over Machetti's back, causing Machetti to lurch forward and lean on the top rope. Orton quickly followed up with another stiff chair shot to the back, then dropped the chair, grabbed Machetti and practically threw him across the ring. For a second Maria wondered if Orton was trying to help them, but then she saw the blood on Orton's forehead and realized that he was just in this to win the WWE Title, and didn't care what happened to anyone.

Orton picked up the chair and walked back into the middle of the ring. He quickly unfolded the chair and set it up on the ground. He was going to RKO Machetti onto the chair just like he did to John Cena. Maria stared at Orton, then realized that that might bring Machetti back, the RKO onto the chair would be a hard enough bump. Orton smirked and walked away from the chair and pulled Machetti up off of the mat. Then he dragged Machetti back over to the chair and positioned him so he would be in the right spot.

With that Orton jumped up and went for the RKO, but Machetti suddenly countered and pushed Orton off of him and into the ropes. Machetti jumped over the chair and landed in front of it, just in time to catch Orton as he came back, hoist him up into the air, and drive him face-first down onto the chair with the Flat-Liner. MACHETTI HIT THE FLAT-LINER ONTO THE CHAIR! Quickly Machetti rolled Orton off of the flattened chair and onto his back, then went for the pin, which the referee reluctantly counted, ONE… TWO… THREE! Machetti had won the match.

But the crowd didn't seem too thrilled, sure they were rooting for Machetti to win the thing when he walked in. But when the match started Machetti wasn't evil. So now they just booed. Machetti glared at the referee and yanked the WWE Title away from the referee, the raised it up into the air to a loud chorus of boos. Machetti headed for the ropes clearly intent on leaving, and that was when Maria realized that she had to do something.

She quickly grabbed the chair at her feet, the one that Cena had brought out with him, then ran around the ring to meet Machetti as he got out. Machetti stopped when he saw Machetti and glanced at the chair, then suddenly burst out laughing. "Are you really going to hit me with that?" Machetti taunted.

Maria could only nod, tears were spilling out of her eyes. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. The grin on Machetti's face grew as he placed the WWE Title on the ring apron then took two steps back, "Tell you what," said Machetti in a slightly amused voice. "I'll let you have one free shot." To prove his point, Machetti put his hands behind his back, bent over slightly, exposing his forehead and closed his eyes.

Maria realized that if she was going to hit Machetti with the chair then she was going to have to do it now. She might never get another chance. Maria saw the smirk still on Machetti's face, the clearly wasn't expecting her to actually hit him. Maria took a deep breath and braced herself for what she was about to do, then she swung for the fences… or at least… Machetti's head.

The chair connected with a loud thud, and Machetti, more out of surprise than anything else, stumbled backwards, lost his footing, and fell. Maria's eyes shot opened as the back of Machetti's head slammed into the corner of the steel steps with another loud thud. Machetti fell to the ground and was clearly out cold.

Maria dropped the chair and rushed over to Machetti's side. She quickly grabbed his hand and encouraged him wake up. She just hoped that the Machetti that woke up was the old one, not the evil one. London and Kendrick pulled themselves up and made their way over to Machetti and Maria, forgetting that Machetti had just laid them both out… twice, the knelt down beside him and along with Maria encouraged him to wake up.

Orton was helped passed them by the referee, but he didn't even spare a second glance. He had lost his shot at the title and was extremely upset. Cena eventually came over and stood nearby. He glanced once at the WWE Title, that was still laying on the ring apron, then focused his full attention back on Machetti. Everyone was focused on Machetti, the crowd was quiet, some of the fans were leaving to avoid the traffic though. But eventually, after a minute or so of waiting, Maria felt Machetti squeeze back on her hand, and Machetti's eyes flickered opened.

Machetti's eyes glanced around him, lock onto Maria first, then Paul, then Brian, and then finally Cena. Maria helped Machetti sit up, and knew immediately, just by looking at his eyes, that Machetti was back to normal. Maria quickly reached out and hugged Machetti as hard as she could, she was so glad he was back. Once she released him, Paul and Brian pulled Machetti up off of the floor and to his feet.

Machetti gave both of them hugs too, then finally turned to Cena. Cena grinned at Machetti and instructed him not to hug him, then he took the WWE Title off of the apron and held it out for Machetti. Machetti glanced down at the title, then up at Cena smirked, he took the title with one hand, then shook Cena's hand with his other.

Cena nodded at Machetti, then turned away and headed up the entrance ramp, leaving Machetti to celebrate with Paul, Brian, and Maria. _Riot Time_ hit as the four of them celebrated together, and eventually the show came to a close and SummerSlam went off the air. Even though Machetti had suffered another personality disorder, he had retained his title, and that was the bottom line for the night.

**---x---**

That's SummerSlam. I figured I'd give 'Evil Machetti' a small appearance. Hope everyone enjoyed it.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	31. I've Got Your Back

**Chapter Thirty-One: I've Got Your Back**

**---x---**

Once again, Raw was live, this week from Boston Massachusetts. When the intro ended, for the second time in two weeks, Randy Orton's theme music hit and the Legend Killer headed down to the ring, fresh off of his loss to Machetti at SummerSlam. Orton got a mic and stood in the middle of the ring for a moment and allowed the fans to boo him.

"Last night at SummerSlam was supposed to be my night. I was supposed to finally regain the WWE Championship. I had the match won, I hit Machetti with the RKO and somehow, out of some kind of divine intervention, Machetti kicked out. So after that I followed up by punting Machetti in the head, and this time, instead of divine intervention, Machetti came after me like some type of crazed demon. If it hadn't been for that, I'd be standing here with the WWE Title. So Machetti, I DEMAND a rematch! So you can either come down here and accept my challenge, or…"

Orton was suddenly cut off by, not Machetti's, but John Cena's theme music. Cena was welcomed by a loud ovation from his hometown crowd. Before getting into the ring, Cena stopped to acknowledge his father at ringside. Orton and Cena stared down in the middle of the ring, before Cena got a mic and addressed him.

"Or you'll what?" questioned Cena, "You'll stay out here and whine some more?"

Orton glared at Cena, but didn't respond, "Orton you spent the last few weeks sending message after message to Machetti, some of the time you used me to send them. You almost had the title won last week as well. But come SummerSlam when everything was said and done, you couldn't deliver. The match was even restarted, and you couldn't deliver."

"You know damn well what happened!" Orton yelled at Cena, "the first time Machetti got himself disqualified by attacking the referee. And the second time there were all those run-ins, and Machetti had gone crazy! I deserve a rematch!"

"You deserve a rematch?" repeated Cena, "the last time I had a title match was at Saturday Night's Main Event. But how did that end? You and Carlito ran down and attacked Machetti and me, then you RKO-ed me onto that chair. I was screwed out of my title opportunity, but you don't see me coming out here and complaining."

"Are you saying you deserve a title more than me?" demanded Orton.

"Now, all I'm saying is that I've EARNED my shot," stated Cena, "and I'm willing to EARN another one, so how about you and me face off in a Number One Contender's Match in tonight's main event."

But before Orton could respond, _Riot Time_ hit. WWE Champion Machetti came out from the back and headed down to the ring. Machetti was wearing a casual pair of black pants and his black Chaos Inc sweatshirt. Machetti got in the ring, walked passed the two wrestlers inside and got a mic. Machetti paused to hold his WWE Title up into the air, then turned around and walked back into the middle of the ring.

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Machetti, "it is my title right?"

Cena shrugged and encouraged Machetti to say what he had to say, while Orton just glared at him "Now, I can't go giving title shots to everyone. Orton, I could face you for the title tonight in the SummerSlam rematch," Machetti paused and the fans booed the idea of Orton getting a title shot, "alright, I guess not." Machetti turned from Orton to Cena, "or I could fight the hometown boy John Cena in another epic encounter for the WWE title." Again Machetti paused, this time the Boston crowd cheered, "Or… or… I could face… Triple H or the title in our first ever one-on-one match." Again Machetti paused, and the fans cheered louder than ever. That was clearly a match they wanted to see."

But before anything else could happen, William Regal's theme music hit and the RAW General Manager came out onto the entrance ramp. "Machetti just what do you think you are doing?" questioned Regal, who then continued without an answer, "you may be the WWE Champion, but you are not the General Manager. That responsibility is mine, and mine alone."

"So what's going to happen?" Machetti asked for the other men in the ring, "who am I fighting?"

"YOU are not fighting anyone!" snapped Regal, "last night you went ballistic, and I'm afraid you might be as much a danger to the other superstars on the roster as young master Gene Snitsky."

"Well if someone hadn't punted me in the head we wouldn't have had the problem," said Machetti as he glanced at Orton out of the corner of his eye.

"Still, you, Machetti are not going to be competing until further notice," resolved Regal, "now Randy… Randy look at me this is important. Last night you had two attempts at the WWE Title and you fail both times. Now, it was Jonathan Coachman's decision to make you the Number One Contender in the first place, but I'm afraid that I am not willing to give you another title shot just yet."

"That's a load of bull!" Orton shouted at Regal, "I deserve a title shot more than anyone!"

"Now that kind of attitude will never get you a title opportunity," replied Regal, before moving onto Cena, "John, you're here in front of your hometown crowd, so I'm glad to say that you are going to be competing tonight. You're going to be competing against a man of majestic stature, an imperial man, who wishes to put SummerSlam behind him. Cena, you will be fighting…"

King Booker's theme music hit and the crowd groaned and booed at the 'King of the World' made his way out from the back and posed on the entrance ramp and flapped his royal cape around. Machetti and Cena stared at Booker, when Orton suddenly came from behind and went to RKO Machetti. But Cena quickly reached out and pushed Orton off of Machetti, causing the Legend Killer to fall down to the mat and tumble down to the floor.

Orton proceeded to throw a fit as he made his way up the entrance ramp. Machetti and Cena bumped fists and Cena reminded Machetti that until he got his title shot, he had Machetti's back. Machetti nodded his response, and told Cena that he'd have his back later on tonight, and would be watching Cena's match later on for anything suspicious. Cena nodded at Machetti and the two of them stood tall in the middle of the ring as RAW went to its first commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw was still live from Boston, backstage Maria was shown getting ready for her match with Jillian Hall, when Machetti walked up to her.

"Are you ready?" Machetti asked simply.

"I guess so," Maria answered a little uncertainly.

"But Beth is really strong, it might be tough to beat her," explained Maria.

"Well do you want me to return the favor from SummerSlam?" questioned Machetti.

"If you mean hit me in the face with a chair, no thanks, I told you I was sorry," replied Maria.

"Maria," said Machetti in shock, "I'd never hit you with a chair, or anything. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to accompany you to ringside."

"Oh! Sure, that would be great, then I'd stand more of a chance," accepted Maria.

"You know, I have an idea for how you could actually win," suggested Machetti.

"Really? What is it?" asked Maria.

"Here, come with me," instructed Machetti as he took Maria's hand and led her off down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" questioned Maria.

"You'll see," replied Machetti. They eventually stopped in front of a door and Machetti knocked on it. It took a second to open, but when it finally did Women's Champion Candice Michelle walked out, and when she noticed it was Machetti she quickly wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

"Hey Machetti, how are you holding up after last night?" asked Candice, while Machetti looked at Maria and slowly freed himself from Candice.

"I'm alright," Machetti answered, "We just came by to ask you to help us with something."

"What's that?" questioned Candice as she glanced at Maria for the first time.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to come out to the ring with Maria and me for her match with Beth," explained Machetti, "I figured you could do some scouting and maybe divert some of Beth's attention from the match."

"Um, sure… alright," agreed Candice with a slight smile, "I'd do anything for you Machetti."

Maria didn't seem to understand the hidden meaning in Candice's statement and instead was overjoyed and hugged the Women's Champion for agreeing to help her. "Thanks Candice," beamed Maria.

"No problem," Candice said quickly.

"Alright, let's get going," suggested Machetti, "Maria, you've got a match to win." The two divas nodded and followed after Machetti as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

When RAW came back Maria's theme music hit. Maria came out from the back accompanied by WWE Champion Machetti and WWE Women's Champion Candice Michelle. Beth Phoenix, who had made her entrance during the commercial break, and was hiding behind the steps planning on ambushing Maria, decided that that wouldn't be too good of an idea with Machetti and Candice there, so she quickly got into the ring and waited for Maria to get in as well.

The bell rang as Machetti helped Maria up the steps, while Candice jumped up onto the ring apron and got in Beth's face. Beth came over and taunted Candice then told her to watch what happened to Maria in this match. But suddenly Maria came from behind and rolled Beth up for a quick pin, ONE… TWO… THR… but Beth managed to power out.

Both divas quickly made it to their feet, but Beth acted first and grabbed Maria by the hair and tossed her clear across the ring. Maria rolled to a stop near Machetti and Candice who were standing next to the ring apron. Machetti quickly whispered instructions to Maria, while Candice distracted Beth by showing off her Women's Championship.

Machetti finished whispering his instructions and stepped away from Maria, who pulled herself up off of the mat with the ropes. Maria turned around to find Beth charging at her, but quickly ran at the other diva, then dropped down and slid in between her legs. Maria quickly popped up then jumped up onto Beth's back and locked in a sleeper hold, while wrapping her legs around Beth's waist.

Beth stumbled around the ring and attempted to reached back and pull Maria off of her, but she couldn't quite reach. Instead Beth ran in reverse then rammed Maria's back into the corner. Then in one move Beth reached back, then flipped Maria over her head and onto the floor in front of her.

Beth then rushed at Maria and started stomping on her, then reached down and pulled Maria forcefully up to her feet. Then she grabbed Maria, lifted her up off of the mat, then turned around and rammed her back into the corner. Beth grabbed Maria by the throat, lifted her up and sat her on the top turnbuckle. Beth turned around and lifted Maria up behind her, then slammed her down to the mat for a crucifix powerbomb. Beth quickly Maria for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Maria just kicked out.

Suddenly Candice jumped up onto the ring apron and started yelling at Beth. Beth got off of Maria and stalked towards Candice. Candice held her title up in front of Beth and the referee quickly rushed over and separated the two women. While everyone was distracted, Machetti had snuck around the ring, and quickly slid Maria out of the ring, then held her up so she could recover.

Machetti asked if Maria was alright, then offered some more suggestions for what she should do seeing how the sleeper hold didn't work out as planned. Maria eventually nodded and got back into the ring just as the referee had convinced Beth to turn around and refocus on the match.

Beth rushed at Maria, but Maria ran at her, and dove to the side the rolled passed Beth. Maria quickly got back up and rushed at Beth, then ducked down and clipped Beth's knee, causing her to fall forward. Maria quickly rolled across Beth's back and locked in a headlock, hoping to keep Beth down on the ground.

But Beth was too strong and too powerful to keep down. She slowly started push herself up off of the mat, then suddenly, Beth grabbed Maria and hoisted her onto her shoulders and before Maria could do anything, Beth fought up to her feet. But at Machetti's instruction, Candice quickly jumped back up onto the ring apron and shouted at Beth that she isn't afraid of her.

Beth stared at Candice, but suddenly Maria slid to the side, off of Beth's shoulders, and pulled Beth down to the mat for a victory roll pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Beth just managed to kick out before the three. Beth shot up to her feet and roughly pulled Maria up off of the ground, then hoisted her up into the air for a fisherman's (or woman's) suplex. Beth continued to hold Maria up into the air and turned to taunt Candice, but it wasn't Candice who was on the ring apron this time. Instead it was Machetti, yelling at the referee to get Beth to put Maria down. The referee argued with Machetti and told him that this was all part of the match and couldn't interfere.

But while Machetti was distracting the referee, Candice suddenly rushed into the ring and bashed Beth in the back with the Women's Championship. Beth dropped Maria and went crashing down to the mat. But she quickly turned around and rushed at the Women's Champion, but Candice, dropped her title, then ran at Beth in retaliation, jumped up into the air and took her down with a spinning wheel kick right to the face.

Candice quickly grabbed her title then slid out of the ring just as the referee was turning around. Maria saw her opportunity and quickly crawled over to Beth and made a cover, the referee quickly counted, ONE... TWO… THREE! MARIA WINS! MARIA GETS THE UPSET WIN!

Maria's music hit and Machetti quickly slid into the ring and grabbed Maria for a hug, then raised Maria's arm up into the air. Candice joined Machetti and Maria in the ring but took a moment to stare down at Beth. The three of them celebrated the win together then left the ring and quickly headed to the back. Raw then went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

When Raw came back Candice was shown backstage talking with Todd Grisham, Machetti and Maria were off to the side holding hands. "Candice," started Todd, "you were out there before for Maria's match against the new Number One Contender Beth Phoenix. What do you think of your new challenger?"

"I think I proved to Beth out there that I'm not afraid of her," answered Candice, "she may be strong, but I'm willing to rise to any challenge I have to."

"CHALLENGE!?" came a loud voice. Candice and Maria both screamed then ducked behind Machetti as Snitsky walked over to them.

"You want to talk challenge?" demanded Snitsky, as he got in Machetti's face, while the two divas hid behind him, "it's a challenge for me to know when to limit my destruction. It's a challenge for me to know when to stop causing pain. Because pain, is my pleasure."

"Is that so?" questioned Machetti, "In my short career I've been Intercontinental Champion, ECW Champion, and WWE Champion. And in that brief span of time I've taken quite a bit of punishment. I've been smashed in the face with a steel chair, had a crowbar buried into my forehead, been choke with a golf club, had a cheese grater raked across my face, hit with a Singapore cane, powerbombed off the top of a ladder, smashed in the face with a barbwire wrapped 2x4, superplex off of the top rope onto a bed of thumbtacks, oh and let's not forget about the time I was piledrived off of a twenty foot ladder through at table!"

Machetti didn't back down, he was starting to actually advance on Snitsky, "I've been, F-Ued, RKOed, Superkicked, Chokeslammed, Samoan Spiked, Piledrived, and even Tombstone Piledrived. I've been hit with the Twist of Fate, the Swanton Bomb, a Double Underhook DDT, powerslammed, choked in an Anaconda Vice and Pedigreed off of the top rope! So I'll tell you what, if you want to inflict pain on someone, I'll take all you've got and then some. And maybe, I'll inflict some on you! When ever your ready, I'll be waiting! But just remember, you'll be in for the fight of your life!"

Machetti quickly turned around, grabbed both Maria and Candice's hand, then walked off with the two divas following after him, leaving the irate psychopath known as Snitsky alone with Todd Grisham. The segment then faded and went to the office where Vince McMahon was talking with Jonathan Coachman.

**---x---**

Raw was still live, and the Main Event was still underway. After match that was mostly dominated by King Booker, with Cena getting in a few shots here and there, Cena was finally starting to mount an offense and managed to counter out of an armbar and went for an F-U on Booker. But Booker elbowed Cena in the face and got free then connected with a hard kick on Cena and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Cena kicked out.

Booker backed off and waited for Cena to get up, but Cena came back with a punch to the stomach, then whipped Booker into the corner and followed up with a clothesline. Cena then whipped Booker into the corner across from that one and went off on Booker with a wide array of shots to the stomach. But suddenly Randy Orton hit the ring and attacked Cena from behind.

The referee called for the bell ending the match by disqualification. But the double team continued. Orton pulled Cena back into the middle of the ring and held Cena's arms behind his back, allowing Booker to go after him and connect with some hard shots to the chest.

But suddenly the fans let out a loud cheer as Machetti came sprinting out from the back carrying his pipe. Machetti slid into the ring and went after Booker and Orton, but the two heels quickly dropped Cena down to the mat and bailed out of the ring. Booker took Sharmell and headed to the back while Orton stayed at ringside and glared at Machetti as he helped Cena to his feet.

But suddenly Orton spun around and grabbed Cena's dad and tossed him over the barricade and down to the hard mat floor. He was looking to do some serious damage on Mr. Cena, when Machetti and Cena slid out of the ring on either side of Orton. Orton stared at the two of them, then quickly turned around, hopped the barricade and ran through the crowd.

Cena bent down and checked on his father while Machetti held his pipe and glared after Orton, who was by now, long gone. Cena glanced up from his father at Machetti, and Machetti nodded at him and reminded Cena that he had his back. Cena nodded in respect, then Machetti left and headed to the back as Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

Most of the extreme spots that Machetti lifted off for Snitsky took place in Can I Ask You Something. So if you haven't read it, please do, because you're missing out. Sorry, no Machetti match in this chapter, I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going to go from here, and I thought this chapter would do alright in furthering some storylines without doing anything too new.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	32. Demands

**Chapter Thirty Two: Demands**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Columbus Ohio. Jeff Hardy had just been crowned the new Intercontinental Champion, but now Machetti was shown in the back with the rest of Chaos Inc. "Tonight's another big night," said Machetti, who was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, while everyone else was dressed to compete, "Paul, Brian, now's your chance. You're fighting the World's Greatest Tag Team again tonight, and this time, it's for the Number One Contendership. If you win this match, you get a shot at the titles at Unforgiven."

"Don't worry, we've got this," replied Paul, "we've been waiting to get a shot like this and we're not going to let it go to waste."

"We beat Haas and Benjamin last week and we're going to beat them again this week," added Brian, "you can count on that."

"Good," said Machetti, "it'll be nice to see you two wearing gold again."

"We'll see you later man," said Paul as he and Brian headed to the door.

"Remember guys," Machetti called after them, "its all or nothing when it comes to championships. Get out there and win it."

London and Kendrick nodded then left the locker room, leaving Machetti alone with Maria.

"Beth Phoenix asked for a rematch against you this week," Machetti said to Maria, "I wish I could go out there with you tonight, but I…"

Machetti was suddenly interrupted as Cena came charging into the locker room, "Well speak of the devil," commented Machetti as Cena walked over to him, "Look Maria, Cena and I have to _convince_ Regal to give us a match with Orton and Booker. We have a score to settle this week and we'll get ourselves a match even if it takes the entire night."

Maria nodded, "Don't worry Machetti, I think Candice said she'd help me again this week."

"Good, just be sure she's out there with you, and be careful," prompted Machetti, "I think Beth might be a little angry after last week."

"I'll be fine," Maria informed Machetti, "don't worry. I'm just going to go and meet up with Candice. Good luck in your match against Orton and Booker."

"Thanks," said Machetti as Maria left the locker room, allowing Machetti to turn and finally focus his attention on Cena.

"Listen man," started Cena, "I just wanted to say that I appreciate you having my back last week. If you hadn't been there, I would've gotten my ass kicked, and Orton could have really hurt my father."

"Hey man, you would've done the same for me," Machetti reminded Cena, "besides, I told you earlier that I'd have your back. And when I promise something I usually live up to it."

"Good," said Cena, "now let's go find Regal."

Machetti nodded and grabbed his WWE Title then he and Cena left the locker room in search of the General Manager.

**---x---**

Maria and Candice were heading down to the ring, when they suddenly came across Santino Marella. "Maria," said Santino, "I hear you have a match tonight against Beth Phoenix."

"Yeah Santino I do," answered Maria with a small nod.

"I also hear, that your little boyfriend Machetti isn't going to be at ringside with you," continued Santino.

"That's alright," replied Maria, "Machetti has WWE Title things to take care of. Besides, I've got Candice to help me." Maria smiled and nodded to Candice.

"Yeah, I'm going to make sure Maria goes, two-and-oh, against Beth," explained Candice, "Beth thinks she scares me, but I'm the Women's Champion, and I'm not going to back down."

"Well-a, do you think it will be safer if I went out with you?" offered Santino.

"But Machetti told me to tell you that I'm going out with him," countered Maria, "and told me to tell you," Maria paused and pulled out a small note card and read off of it, "'Santino, if I so much as SEE you near Maria tonight, you will find yourself going home in an ambulance, and your other arm in a sling. Don't mess with me tonight, I'm not in the mood,' whatever that means." Maria finished with a shrug put the note card away then smiled at Santino.

Santino decided he didn't want Machetti to attack him again, so he figured he'd try to win Maria another week. A week where Machetti wasn't on the war path, and a week where he was at one hundred percent. Santino said goodbye to Maria and Candice then ran off.

Maria glanced at Candice and shrugged, then the two divas continued their way down to the ring. The camera faded and Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

When Raw came back, Beth Phoenix's theme music hit and the Number One Contender for the Women's Championship came down to the ring. Before the match Beth announced that she was going to cash in her Women's Championship opportunity at Unforgiven, and was going to walk out of there the new Women's Champion.

But before she could continue, Maria's theme music hit. Maria came out from the back accompanied by Women's Champion Candice Michelle, who was holding onto her Women's Championship rather tightly. The two divas made it down to the ring and the referee was able to hold off Beth long enough to allow Maria to get into the ring.

The bell rang and the match started, Beth didn't waste any time in going after Maria. Phoenix gave Maria a hard shove, knocking her down to the mat with ease. But Maria got back up and went after Beth, who countered by grabbing Maria and whipping her into the ropes. Beth bent down and went for a Back Body Drop, but Maria held onto the ropes, then ran forward and kicked Beth in the face, causing Beth's head to snap back up.

Beth was really angry now and quickly ran at Maria, but Maria dove out of the way causing Beth to run full speed into the corner. Maria quickly followed up by rolling Beth up with a school boy, or girl, pin. ONE… TWO… TH… Beth kicked out, launching Maria halfway across the ring in the process.

Beth got back up and rushed back at Maria, then grabbed her and pushed her back into the ropes and started choking her against them. The referee rushed over and yelled at Beth to stop using the ropes or he'd disqualify her. The referee slowly started the five count and Beth used all the time she could and only let go at four and a half.

Beth stepped back and allowed Maria to fall down to the mat, the referee checked on Maria, but Phoenix rushed in, grabbed Maria, pulled her to her feet, then tossed her across the ring by her hair, causing Maria to tumble to a stop over by the ropes, right in front of Candice. Beth used the moment to gesture to her waist, signaling to Candice that she was going to win the Women's Championship at Unforgiven.

Beth turned her attention back to Maria, who had managed to fight back up to her feet and was rest against the corner. Both divas charged, Beth went for a stiff clothesline, but Maria, ducked it then swung her leg and connected with a kick to the back of Beth's leg. Beth spun around, only for Maria to hit her with another kick to the leg.

But Maria's kicks weren't working too, well because as Maria went for a third, Beth suddenly grabbed Maria's leg and used it to pull her closer to her. Beth kept her hold on Maria's leg and hoisted her up into the air for a Fisherman's Suplex, then fell backwards, driving Maria down to the mat in the process. Phoenix followed up by going for the easy pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! It's Over!

Beth then got up, stepped over Maria's lifeless body and got out of the ring. Candice quickly turned around and ran to the back, with Phoenix chasing right behind her. Leaving Maria alone in the ring, but not for long. The referee was helping Maria up to her feet, a man suddenly rushed into the ring, grabbed Maria, and in a split second, planted her with an RKO. Orton stood over Maria with cocky grin on his face, then turned and shoved the referee that was yelling at him and left the ring. The fans booed Orton all the way to the back.

**---x---**

Backstage the cameras were rolling in General Manager Regal's office. Suddenly there was a knock and the door flew opened before Regal even had a chance to say anything.

"What can I do for you gentleman?" asked Regal as Cena and Machetti stormed over to Regal's desk. Machetti didn't pause for a moment, he quickly walked around Regal's desk, tipped it up onto its side, causing everything on top of it to slide down to the floor, then gave the desk one final push and knocked it down to the floor, upside down, crushing everything underneath it.

"We want Booker and Orton in the ring tonight," snapped an angry John Cena. If it looked like Cena was pissed, the Machetti was f---ing FUMING!

"I'll tell you what you want!" yelled Regal, "you both want to get out of my office before I suspend you both indefinitely."

Suddenly Machetti reached out and grabbed Regal by the throat, lifted him out of his chair and slammed him back-first into the wall, knocking the picture of Vince McMahon off of the wall. "I just heard that Maria is being sent to the hospital," said Machetti in a cold voice, "and she's not going alone. Either you give us the match we want, so we can beat Orton and sent him out of here on a stretcher, or we'll beat the (censored) out of you!"

"After what we just saw," Cena continued for Machetti, who still had Regal pinned against the wall, "we know that Orton is here tonight. So book the match! That bastard attacked by dad, and he just attacked Machetti's girlfriend! If you don't book the match, then you're not going to be here next week!"

Regal suddenly kneed Machetti in the chest and shoved him backwards. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE MY EMPLOYEES THREATENING ME IN MY OFFICE!" he roared, "I have not cleared Machetti to compete, and after what I have just seen, he won't be cleared for a long time. Machetti, you'll be lucky if you even get a match at Unforgiven!"

Machetti glared at Regal, then glanced at Cena and shook his head, "WRONG ANSWER!" said Machetti in a cold sadistic voice. Both Machetti and Cena advanced on Regal, but the camera faded before anything could happen.

**---x---**

London and Kendrick had just beaten Haas and Benjamin and were now the Number One Contenders for the World Tag Team Championship. The camera cut backstage and showed Regal being rolled out of the arena on a stretcher. The GM was lifted up into an ambulance, and was then driven away with the siren blaring.

**---x---**

Vince was in the back talking to Coach and had just told him that he wanted his family to suffer from his lawyers when Cena and Machetti came barging into the room. "What the HELL do you two want!" demanded Vince.

"We want Orton and Booker," snapped Cena, as he and Machetti walked passed Vince and advanced on Coach.

"Listen Coachman," Machetti yelled at Coach, "Regal just had an unfortunate accident because he didn't adhere to our demands. Now I'm going to assume that Mr. McMahon over here just named you General Manger again."

"Which means you have the power to give us the match we want," Cena continued for Machetti, "we want Orton and Booker… actually, we don't even really want Booker, we just want Orton. We figured you'd give us the match if it was two-on-two."

"Now you can give us what we want, or you can suffer the same fate that Mister Regal just experienced," conditioned Machetti.

"Who the HELL do you think you are!" Vince spat at Cena and Machetti, "you two just barged into MY office, verbally assaulted my Executive Assistant, and you have the audacity to demand something! I might just sue to two of you for assault and battery on account of William Regal!"

"I think you have enough of your plat at the moment, _SIR_," said Machetti.

"Save your lawyers for where you actually need them," added Cena, "just make the match and we'll get out of here!"

"You know what!" shouted Vince, "you've got your match. In tonight's main event, it will be John Cena and… Machetti versus King Booker… and Randy Orton… AND Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch! How's that for a match!"

"That's fine with us," answered Machetti, "but I hope you know that you just condemned Cade and Murdoch to an extremely painful fate. I just hope you're paying them as much has you pay your lawyers!"

With that, Cena and Machetti turned and left the room, leaving Vince on his own with his lawyers and his Executive Assistant.

**---x---**

It was announced that on next weeks Raw, Vince's bastard son would be revealed. Raw had just come back from the commercial break when Randy Orton's theme music hit. But the Legend Killer wasn't alone. He was accompanied by his partners for the night, World Tag Team Champions Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch, as well as King Booker, who was accompanied by Queen Shamell as always. The four heels, and their escort made their way down to the ring and eventually got in. Cade and Murdoch handed over their tag team titles while Booker guided Shamell over to the opposite side of the ring and situated her near the apron. Then the four team mates turned and faced the TitanTron, awaiting their opponents.

Then _Riot Time _hit. WWE Champion Machetti came out from the back carrying his WWE Title along with him. He was still dressed in the black t-shirt and jeans but the expression on his face showed that all he cared about was getting his hands on Orton. Machetti walked down the ramp and in his current mindset, probably would have gotten into the ring on his own. But as Machetti reached the bottom of the ramp, _My Time Is Now_ hit.

Cena came out from the back and hustled down the ramp and caught up with Machetti. Cena slapped Machetti on the back, informing him that he had his back. Machetti turned to Cena and nodded, then the two of them pulled off their t-shirts, Machetti put down his title, then they sprinted the rest of the way over to the ring and slid in under the bottom rope. Orton immediately backed off, leaving Machetti and Cena to brawl with Booker, Cade, and Murdoch.

Machetti didn't waste a second and immediately started taking the fight to the Tag Team Champions, while Cena and Booker went back on week and continued their one-on-one match where they left off. The referee rushed into the middle of the ring and tried pulling the five superstars apart in some attempt at creating order. But Cena and Machetti were too set on attacking Booker, Murdoch, and Cade to really care.

The two on one assault that Lance and Trevor had on Machetti was starting to take its toll, he couldn't fight both of them forever. Cade took control with a cheap shot from behind then he grabbed Machetti and forced him back into the corner. Murdoch backed away from Machetti then rushed at him looking for a running spear into the corner, but at the last second, Machetti pulled free of Cade and moved to the side, causing Murdoch to run into the corner.

Machetti didn't waste a second and quickly grabbed Cade, then ran over to the ropes tossed him over the top and down to the floor. Machetti turned around in time to side step Murdoch, then nailed him with an incredibly fast enzuigiri. Trevor fell flat on his face and Machetti quickly rolled him under the bottom rope and dumped him down to the floor.

Meanwhile, Cena was matching Booker blow-for-blow. When Booker managed to get in a kick, Cena staggered slightly then came back with a punch. The fight went back and forth until Machetti suddenly rushed over and attacked Booker from behind. Cena nodded to Machetti and grabbed one of Booker's arms while Machetti grabbed the other, then the two of them ran and tossed Booker over to the rope, right onto Cade and Murdoch, who were just getting back up.

At the same time both Machetti and Cena turned around and stared at Orton. Orton glared back at Cena and Machetti, and then sprinted around the corner when Machetti and Cena slid out of the ring to meet him. Orton ran around the ring over to his three partners and made a show out of helping them to their feet. Machetti and Cena got back into the ring and glared at Orton and his three team mates as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw was back and the main event was finally about to get underway. Cena was in one whispering some instructions to Machetti, while in the other corner, Orton, Booker, and Cade were on the apron, leaving Murdoch in the ring to start the match against Machetti. Having finally restored order during the commercial break, the referee came into the middle of the ring then called for the bell. The match had not officially started.

Machetti turned away from Cena and walked into the middle of the ring, where he was met by Murdoch. Machetti didn't attack right away, instead he pointed to Murdoch then motioned over Murdoch's shoulder to Orton, saying that he wanted to fight him. But Murdoch wasn't going to tag in Orton until he needed to and he told Machetti that he was going to have to deal with fighting him.

Machetti shrugged and said something along the lines of, 'It's your funeral,' then rushed at Murdoch jumped up into the air and took him down with a running dropkick. Machetti turned around, waited a second for Murdoch to get back up, then sent him flying with an arm drag. Machetti went after Murdoch and pulled him up to his feet and went to whip him into the corner. But Murdoch reversed it, sending Machetti into the corner instead.

But as he approached, Machetti jumped up onto the top rope, then did a back-flip and maneuvered himself to he was sideways and caught Trevor with a top rope crossbody, taking him down to the mat. Machetti held Murdoch's legs and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Murdoch kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Murdoch and got to his feet, then he grabbed Murdoch's arm and dragged him over to his team's corner. Machetti took a few steps back and yelled at Orton to tag himself in. Orton just glared at Machetti but showed no intentions of getting in the ring with Machetti, especially right now. Instead, Cad reached down and tagged himself in.

Cade got in the ring and went right after Machetti, but Machetti ducked a clothesline, the swept his leg backwards and knocked Cade's feet out from under him. Machetti got off of his knees, then pulled Cade up to his feet and dragged him over to the corner and tagged in Cena. Machetti quickly slipped behind Cade and held his arms behind his back while Cena went off on Cade with some hard, unblocked, shots to the mid-section.

The referee came over and yelled at Machetti to get out of the ring, so Machetti shoved Cade, pushing him towards Cena, who launched Lance up into the air for a Back Body Drop. Cade hit the ground hard and Machetti slowly got out of the ring and held onto the tag rope while Cena went to work.

Cena got his usual mixed reaction as he pulled Cade up to his feet and whipped him into the corner. Cena then charged at Cade and hit him with a turnbuckle clothesline. Cena then stepped back and landed a few more hard shots to Cade's mid-section. Cena then grabbed Lance and hoisted him up into the air, then fell backwards and drove Cade down to the mat for a delayed Vertical Suplex.

Cena then dragged Cade over to the corner, and just as Machetti had, motioned for Orton to tag himself in. Again Orton refused, and even further infuriated Cena by jumping off of the ring apron and backing away from the ring. Cena glared at Orton, then pulled Lance up to his feet and whipped him across the ring into the corner Machetti was in. Cena ran at Cade and rammed his shoulder into his chest, then stepped back and tagged Machetti back in.

Before getting out of the ring, Cena pulled Cade backwards and knee him in the stomach then got out of the ring and onto the ring apron next to Machetti. Machetti quickly hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of and came down on top of Cade's head with a springboard leg drop, driving his face hard down to the mat. Machetti rolled Cade onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… but Cade kicked out.

Machetti pulled Cade up to his feet, then put Cade's arm over his shoulder, preparing for a Suplex, but before he lifted Cade into the air, Machetti reached out and tagged in Cena. Cena got back in the ring and walked around Cade and put his other arm over his shoulder, then he and Machetti hoisted Cade up into the air for a double Vertical Suplex. But Cena and Machetti held Lance up in the air for a good while before falling backwards and driving him back down to the mat.

Machetti got back up and got out of the ring, while Cena got to his feet, stared down at Cade and mocked him with the 'You Can't See Me' taunt. Cena ran to the ropes looking to his the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but as he was bouncing off, Orton drove his knee into Cena's spine, sending him stumbling forward. Cade quickly capitalized by shooting to his feet, then practically took Cena's head off with a hard clothesline.

Cade then rolled over to the corner and reached for a tag, which was taken by Orton. Orton smirked and got in the ring and immediately went after Cena and started stomping all over him, all the while shouting trash down at him. Orton pulled Cena up off of the mat then whipped him into the ropes, and when Cena came back he jumped up into the air and took Cena down with a high flying dropkick. Orton quickly made a cover, ONE… TWO… THR… but Cena managed to kick out.

Orton got back up and dragged Cena over to his corner, then he tagged in King Booker. Booker came in and while Orton was holding Cena still, he nailed a hard kick to the ribs. Orton dropped Cena then got out of the ring, and Booker took over where Orton left off and started stomping on Cena like Orton had been. Booker jumped up into the air and came crashing down over Cena's neck with a standing leg drop, then hooked his legs and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Cena managed to kick out.

Booker stepped back and waited for Cena to get up to his feet, then ran forward and took him down with a hook kick. Booker quickly sat Cena up, then hooked his arm under Cena's jaw for a chin lock. Cena struggled against Booker and eventually managed to hit an elbow to the sternum, then quickly got up onto his knees. Cena followed up with another elbow and got up to his feet, then with a third elbow he pulled himself free and ran to the ropes.

But as Cena came back, Booker suddenly caught him, then planted him with the Book End, slamming Cena's back hard down to the mat. Booker quickly capitalized and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… but Machetti rushed over and broke it up. Booker got up and chased after Machetti, while the referee followed after him and yelled at Machetti to get out of the ring.

King Booker made a big deal over arguing with Machetti and kept the referee distracted. Behind the referee's back, Orton had gotten into the ring and had quickly pushed Cena back into the corner. The then went off on Cena with some hard chops to the chest, then quickly got back out of the ring as the referee was turning around.

Booker quickly sprinted passed the referee and over to Cena and drove his knee into Cena's stomach, then he reached out and tagged in Murdoch. Murdoch came in and pulled Cena away from the corner and whipped him into the middle of the ring, then he went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope, then came off and drove Cena's head down to the mat with a middle rope bulldog. Murdoch quickly followed up and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… but Cena JUST kicked out.

Murdoch shook his head, then pulled Cena up to his feet and tagged in Cade. Cade got into the ring and with the help of Murdoch, whipped Cena into the corner, then they caught him as he came back with a double hip toss, causing Cena's back to slam hard into the mat. Murdoch got out of the ring and Cade took over and stomped all over Cena's chest, then jumped high up into the air and came down with an elbow drop to the rib cage.

Cade got back up then pulled Cena over to the corner and tagged in Orton. For his turn Orton quickly whipped Cena into the ropes, then when Cena came back he slipped behind him and pulled Cena's spine down onto his knee for his signature backbreaker. Orton followed up by going for a cover, ONE… TWO…TH… but Cena kicked out.

Orton didn't get out of the ring, and instead sat Cena up, then sat down behind him and wrapped his legs around Cena's sides then squeezed them together as hard as he could for a body scissors. Cena screamed out as Orton applied pressure to his ribs and tried prying Orton's legs off of him, but was having no luck, Randy's legs were a lot stronger than his arms.

Cena was fading fast, he could only take so much punishment, and he was really taking a lot. Everyone knew Cena didn't have much left, so Orton cranked on even more pressure, maybe he could kill the legend of John Cena before it even really started. But on the corner Machetti suddenly shouted, "HEY CENA! ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THAT AFTER WHAT THAT SON OF A BITCH TRIED TO DO TO YOUR DAD!?"

That was all the inspiration Cena needed, and was more encouragement than he the split crowd could have ever offered. Cena's face was bright red, but slowly he managed to fight up to his feet. Orton kept the body scissors locked in from the ground, but Cena slowly turned around in the hold, then reached down grabbed Orton's sides, and in one movement lifted him up, then slammed him down to the mat for some kind of spinebuster.

Cena quickly crawled over Orton and made the hot tag to Machetti, who quickly climbed up to the top rope, then lunged across the ring and connected with a diving headbutt on Orton. Machetti got back up to his feet and ran to the ropes, then jumped up onto the top rope, back-flipped off of it and came crashing down on top of Orton for a top rope springboard moonsault. Machetti quickly went for a pin, ONE… TWO… but got off of Orton when the saw Cade and Murdoch getting into the ring.

Lance and Trevor ran at Machetti and went for a double clothesline, but Machetti ran forward, dropped down and rolled under their arms. Machetti jumped up to his feet and the World Tag Team Champions charged at him again, but when they got close, Machetti dropped down and pulled the top rope down behind him, causing Cade and Murdoch to topple over the top rope and spill out to the floor.

With Cade and Murdoch taken care of Machetti went back over to Orton and pulled him up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes. But as Orton was bouncing off of the ropes, Booker reached out and slapped his hand on Orton's back for a blind tag. When Orton got close he ducked under Machetti's arm, then slid out of the ring under the bottom rope and started back up the ramp. Machetti turned and glared at Orton, but Booker suddenly came at him and took him down from behind.

Booker followed up by kneeing Machetti in the stomach, then ran to the ropes and came off for the Scissors Kick. But at the last second, Machetti dropped down and Cena ran in. Booker over stepped Machetti and was quickly hoisted up onto Cena's shoulders, then slammed down to the mat for an F-U. Cena turned to Machetti and nodded then ran to the ropes, vaulted over them and took down Cade and Murdoch on the outside.

Machetti meanwhile ran to the corner and jumped up onto the top rope, then back-flipped off of it, while spinning three hundred and sixty degrees, before coming crashing down on King Booker for a Corkscrew Moonsault. Machetti quickly hooked Booker's legs and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI AND CENA WIN!

Machetti got off of Booker at once and quickly slid out of the ring and glared at Orton who was standing at the top of the entrance ramp. Cena came around the ring to meet Machetti, then the two of them ran up the ramp at Randy. Orton quickly turned around and sprinted to the back, followed closely by Machetti and Cena as the show came to a close.

**---x---**

Hey everybody, I have now officially started college. I don't know what this means for the story, but I just want to warn everyone to expect chaotic updates.

'Till Next Time...

Peace!

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	33. Added Stipulations

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Added Stipulations**

**---x--**

(A/N: _Okay I wanted to make a few notes before I started this chapter. John Cena is still banned from the arena, since he was involved in the attack on Regal. Machetti is not banned only because I need to further the story line. Also due to the attack from Randy Orton and Beth Phoenix last week, Maria will not be on the show. So the spot where Santino attacks Ron Simmons will not happen._

_Finally, and most importantly, in MY story it was announced online over the weekend that Coach booked Machetti versus Randy Orton for the WWE Title at Unforgiven.)_

**---x---**

Raw was live from Green Bay Wisconsin, the Lawyer had just told Vince that his son would be revealed later tonight. The camera then went backstage and showed Machetti with Paul London and Brian Kendrick. Anyone watching could have noticed the tragic absence of Maria. Who was still out after Randy Orton's vicious attack on her last week. "Alright guys," Machetti told his friends in a slightly somber voice, "you've finally got your match for the tag titles, Titles," Machetti then turned to Paul, "You're match at Unforgiven is important, but this one is right up there too. You need to gain as much momentum as you can going into the Pay Per View. Give it everything you can."

Machetti then turned to Brian, "Keep a close watch on Murdoch out there tonight. If he tries anything funny, be ready to capitalize. Remember what I said last week, everything goes when it comes to title matches. If Murdoch gets in the ring and hits Paul with a chair, you get a chair of your own and you bash both his and Cade's brains out. If those two try to cheat, pick your spot, get in the ring and out cheat them."

Machetti took a step back and glanced at both of them, "Guys, go out there and win it for Maria. I'll see later after I deal with Randy Orton and the title match at Unforgiven." Paul and Brian nodded then headed off, leaving Machetti on his own as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

A recap showing the events circulating around Randy Orton, Machetti, and John Cena aired, then _Riot Time _hit. WWE Champion Machetti made his way down to the ring carrying his pipe and his WWE Title with him. Machetti got in the ring and got a mic, then turned and addressed the fans. "I don't know if any of you have heard, but earlier this week it was announced on WWE(dot)Com that Jonathan Coachman had booked me in a title match against Randy Orton at Unforgiven. Now unfortunately Coach failed to mention what kind of match this is going to be. And a regular one-on-one match just isn't going to cut it for me."

The fans cheered loudly wondering what Machetti wanted for the added stipulation. "Now, I'm sure Coach is backstage doing an impression of a goldfish, because he can't believe that I'm rearranging his Main-Event. But you see, he really doesn't have a choice in that matter, and neither does Randy Orton."

As if on cue, the Legend Killer's music hit, and Randy Orton came out from the back and walked down to the ring, but instead of getting in the ring he walked around it, got a mic, then stood in front of the announce table to address Machetti. "Now, I'm sure all of these losers in the crowd are wondering what I'm wondering," began Orton, while the fans booed at him for calling them 'losers', "Machetti, how exactly are you going to get the Main Event changed without giving me choice in the matter?"

"Because, at Unforgiven, I'm going to be taking a page out of Triple H's book, and I'm going to beat the living hell out of you, using anything I can get my hands on." Machetti paused and glared at Orton, "that includes this pipe," Machetti held up the iron pipe in his arm, "this microphone," Machetti held up the mic, "a steel chair, the steel steps, tables, ring bells, hell I might even use this WWE Championship."

"So what are you trying to say is…" reasoned Orton, "that if I don't make this match no-disqualifications, then you'll hit me with your pipe anyway and lose the match by DQ, but still retain the title."

"Yep," answered Machetti, "but if you like I can beat the crap of you now and you don't even have to come to Unforgiven."

"Fine," snapped Orton, "I accept!"

"Good," answered Machetti with a faint smile, which quickly turned back into a frown, "second, you need to write John Cena into the match."

"Why would I do that!" yelled Orton.

"Because, if you don't, he'll come down anyway and will beat the hell out of you along side me," replied Machetti, "That means, that the entire match will be a two-on-one handicap match, and we'll only stop beating on you long enough for me to get a pin, then we'd have you wheeled out of there on a stretcher. Then I'd just give Cena the next title shot since you would be out of the picture and in capable of getting a rematch.

"Oh yeah," challenged Orton, "what if I just have him banned from ringside?"

"Well, that will prove to be about as effective as Jonathan Coachman banning Cena from the arena tonight."

"What's that…" Orton was cut off when the fans let out a loud cheer. John Cena came charging down through the crowd, then hopped the barricade and right after Orton. Who in a quick attempt to escape, slid into the ring, but then rolled out again, when Machetti almost smashed him in the face with his pipe. Cena pounced on Orton and tackled him to the ground then started an all out brawl with the Number One Contender. Security ran out and swarmed the ringside area, separating Cena and Orton.

Cena was dragged away from the ring and to the back, while Orton leaned back against the announce table and tried to catch his breath. A lot of Cena's hard punches had connected with his face. "Alright I see you point," came Orton's reply. "Cena can be added to the match, but just so you don't gang up on me, King Booker will be added to the match as well so things are evened out. Are you happy now? It's a no-disqualification fatal-4-way for the WWE Championship."

"Well actually there is one more thing," Machetti said off handedly.

"What else could you possibly want?" asked Orton.

"It's not what I want, it's what you want," Machetti answered back. "You see back in the days of ECW, there were these matches that involved more than two opponents. They were called three way dances or four way dances, depending on the number of extremists in it."

"So what do you want the match to be in extreme rules?" questioned Orton.

"No, you see what happened in four way dances, was when an extremist was pinned, they'd be eliminated from the match and sent back to the locker room. The last superstar remaining would end up as the winner. I'd assume you of all people would want a way to get Cena and me out of there. So why don't we follow the customs of ECW and make it an Extreme Rules Fatal-4-Way match."

"Fine," snapped Orton, "I'll see you on Sunday!" Legend Killer began to head to the back, but suddenly, Machetti ran to the ropes, slid under the ropes then, before Randy could do anything, smashed Orton in the face with the iron pipe.

"That's just a sample of what's in store for you at Unforgiven! Unlike Cena, I can wait to get my revenge." The camera zoomed in on Orton's face as Machetti headed to the back, then Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

When Raw came back John Cena was shown being 'escorted' out of the arena by security. The cameras went to the Chaos Inc locker room, where Machetti was sitting with Paul London and Brian Kendrick. "Nice job guys," Machetti congratulated the soon-to-be World Tag Team Champions. "You won your match, even if you did have to go behind the referee's back."

"Don't worry," said Paul, "We'll be tag team champions again."

"In fact at the end of Unforgiven, all three of us are a going to be champions again," added Brian.

But just as said this Candice Michelle walked up to them, "Speaking of champions, what brings you here Candice?" asked Machetti as he turned to face the Women's Champion.

"Um… can I… talk to you?" Candice asked uncertainly.

Machetti raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Go ahead, shoot."

"I meant… alone," added Candice with a glance at London and Kendrick.

"Oh, I can tell when we're not needed," commented Paul.

"Machetti, we'll see you later," said Brian as he and Paul turned and headed off.

"What's up?" Machetti asked Candice once they were alone.

"Look, I just want to say… I'm sorry," began Candice. Whatever Machetti had expected her to say, this wasn't it.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to Maria," explained Candice, "I'm sure you must hate me for running away last week."

"Hey its alright," Machetti consoled her, "if you had stayed there, Orton probably would have attacked you too. But maybe running away from your challenger wasn't the smartest idea."

"I know," agreed Candice, "but if I had gotten in the ring when Beth taunted me, maybe she wouldn't have attacked Maria like she did. Then at least Maria would have been able to get out of there." Candice suddenly sobbed and threw her arms around Machetti for a hug.

Machetti looked shocked for a moment, then started patting Candice on the back in an effort to consol her. But what Machetti missed was the devious smirk on Candice's face. Now that Maria was out of the way, Machetti was all hers.

But Machetti quickly separated himself from Candice when Jonathan Coachman walked up. "I hope I'm not interrupting," said Coach, with a smirk.

"Glad to see you managed to pull your nose out of Vince's ass long enough to get some work done," commented Machetti.

Coach glared at Machetti for a moment, then chose to ignore his comment and continued, "Look Machetti, you went over my head by changing the match with Randy Orton. But luckily for you, I'm going to allow that. Since this match was your idea, I want the fans to get a taste of what they're in store for them, so I'm booking you in an Extreme Rules match tonight."

"Against who?" asked Machetti.

"That's going to be a surprise," replied Coach, "all I'm going to tell you, is that you've faced them before, and they know their way around foreign objects."

"Is that so?" questioned Machetti as he glared at Coach.

"Yes," answered Coachman, "but I just wanted to remind you, that since your 'friend' John Cena can't be here, and since Paul London and Brian Kendrick are BANNED from ringside, you have no one to have your back."

"That's what you think," Machetti replied quietly while Coach walked off.

Machetti then turned back to Candice, "Look, I know you have to go out there in a few minutes, but I was wondering if you'd like to come out to the ring for my match I don't know who I'm fighting, but since the match is Extreme Rules, which means anything goes. I might be safer if you were out there with me. Now, normally I'd ask Maria, but for obvious reasons…" Machetti trailed off.

"Of course," Candice replied eagerly and quickly.

"Great, I'll see you later then." Machetti said with a smile before heading off. Candice smirked once Machetti was gone, then headed off down to the ring with a huge smile on her face.

**---x---**

Raw was back and Candice was currently hobbling backstage after being laid out by Beth Phoenix. In all honesty, she was fine, she'd been hit harder than that before. But Machetti didn't need to know that.

Once Candice entered the Chaos Inc locker room Machetti quickly jumped up and helped her over to the bench and helped her sit down. "Are you going to be alright?" Machetti asked.

"Yeah we saw what happened back here," added Paul.

"That looked really rough," said Brian.

"I should be alright," Candice confided in the three of them, as she slowly leaned to the side and rested her head against Machetti's shoulder.

"Do you still feel up to coming out to the ring later?" asked Machetti.

"Well my neck has been really stiff since Beth slammed me," sighed Candice, "do you think you could help me get some of the kinks out of it?"

"Um… I guess so," Machetti answered uncertainly.

"You're the greatest!" said as she quickly moved over and sat in Machetti's lap, then moved her hair to the side to give him access to the back of her neck. Machetti stared down at Candice for a second, began massaging the back of Candice's neck.

Paul and Brian stared at Machetti and Candice in surprise, then turned and looked at each other. Brian shrugged, he obviously didn't have a clue what was going on, and from the looks of it neither did Paul. Raw then faded and went to another commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw came back from the break having just bared witness to the Great Khali destroying Jeff Hardy then getting attacked by Batista. But in the arena _Riot Time_ hit and for the second time of the night, Machetti headed out to the ring. But this time, Machetti was accompanied by Candice Michelle. But not only was Machetti carrying the WWE Title with him, he was also dragging a… trash can… behind him. The trash can was filled with what looked like a lot of weapons. Machetti's iron pipe was an easy object to spot, and a steel chair was stuffed in there as well.

Machetti and Candice made it down to the ring and Machetti carefully slid the trash can inside then got in after it. Candice got in the ring after Machetti while the WWE Champion got a mic. Once he had the mic, Machetti walked back into the middle of the ring and dragged the trash can over to him.

"The Raw ring doesn't always have the greatest assortment of weapons underneath it," began Machetti, "so for tonight, I brought my own, I just wanted all of you to know what's in store for my opponents on Sunday. I might not use everything tonight, but I'll tell you one thing, there's a lot more where this came from."

Jonathan Coachman's music hit and Coach came out to the ring. "You know Machetti, I'm kind of glad you brought your weapons," said Coach, "because your opponent is going to have a great time using all of those foreign objects to pick you apart. In fact, after he's done you might not be able to make it to Unforgiven."

"Well then hurry up and bring them out!" challenged Machetti, while Candice quickly slid out of the ring.

"With pleasure," replied Coach as he stepped to the side then motioned to the area where superstars came out from.

Theme music hit and the fans instantly started cheering, out from the back came ECW Original… TOMMY DREAMER! The Innovator of Violence himself!

Dreamer came out and glared at Coach, then turned to Machetti and shrugged before heading down to the ring. Dreamer got in the ring then stepped up to Machetti's trash can and held out his hand in a show of respect. Machetti glared at Dreamer for a moment, he was the reason why he wasn't allowed to step foot in an ECW ring again. Then again, after all that all Machetti had to focus on was his career on Raw, so maybe he would never have won the WWE Championship if it wasn't for that.

Eventually Machetti reached out and shook Tommy's hand. The fans all around the arena started chanting, _**E… C… DUB! E… C… DUB!**_ Eventually they broke the handshake and Dreamer nodded at Machetti, then he glanced down into the trash can and smirked. He reached down and pulled out a cheese grater from inside and held it up in front of Machetti. Machetti nodded, remembering quite clearly when he and Tommy had used that against each-other.

Instead of a Raw referee, an ECW referee was sent out. The ECW official quickly ran down to the ring and called for the bell, Machetti pulled his pipe out of the trash can then tilted it towards Tommy. Dreamer glanced at Machetti then dropped the cheese grater back into the trash can and pulled out the steel chair instead. Machetti nodded then took the trash can and slid it over to the corner.

Machetti nodded at Tommy, then they both nodded and charged at each other from across the ring. They both stopped in the middle of the ring, and Tommy swung his chair at Machetti's head, but Machetti ducked down and rolled to the side, then swung his pipe and connected with the back of Dreamer's knee. Machetti followed up with a pipe-shot to the back, knocking Dreamer down to the mat, on top of the chair he was holding. Machetti dropped his pipe and went for a quick pin, ONE… TWO… but Dreamer kicked out.

Machetti got off of Tommy and slid the chair out from under him and got back to his feet. Machetti took the chair and smashed it down into Tommy's stomach, then he jumped up into the air, raised the chair above his head, and brought it crashing down on Tommy's back while dropping down to his knees. Machetti got up and backed away from Dreamer and stood behind him.

Dreamer had no idea where he was, but eventually sat up and attempted to get to his feet. But suddenly Machetti ran at him and smashed the chair into the back of Tommy's head. Dreamer fell to the side and down to the mat, then Machetti quickly dropped the chair and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… but Dreamer kicked out again.

Machetti got off of Tommy, knowing it would take quite a bit more to pin him, then went back over to the chair. Machetti glanced at Dreamer, then at the ropes, and then back down at the chair before lifting it up unfolding it up and placing it back down on the mat. Machetti went back over to Tommy and pulled him up off of the mat then dragged him over to the chair he had set up. Machetti whipped Dreamer into the ropes, then as he came back he dropped down and caught Tommy with a drop toe hold, causing Dreamer to trip and fall face-first down onto the chair that was set up in front of him.

Machetti didn't hesitate for a second, and quickly ran to the ropes then got out onto the apron. Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, springboarded off of them, soared across the ring, then drove his feet down into Dreamer's back for a springboard stomp. The impact of Machetti's full weight coming crashing down on Tommy's back, caused the chair to fold back up, sending Dreamer's face, smashing down into the mat. Machetti wasted no time in rolling Tommy onto his back and going for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Dreamer kicked out.

Machetti sat up and stared down at Dreamer for a second, then turned around went walked back over to the trash can in the corner. Machetti dug through the trash can and eventually pulled out a baseball bat. Machetti smirked as he held the bat up in front of him. Machetti went back over to Dreamer and went to hit him with the bat, but suddenly Tommy took the steel chair, swung it and smashed it into Machetti's knee.

Dreamer followed up by swinging the chair and connecting with Machetti's face, knocking him on his back. But instead of going for a pin, Tommy walked over to Machetti and pulled the bat away from him, then turned it so the thick end was pointing towards Machetti and dropped down to the mat, driving the end of the bat down into Machetti's stomach in the process.

Tommy held the bat with one hand, then got up and pulled Machetti up to his feet as well. Machetti took Dreamer by surprise and connected with a forearm to the face, but Tommy ducked a second shot, then slipped behind Machetti, swung the bat and connected with the back of Machetti's knee. Tommy then took the bat and swung it, connecting with Machetti's back. Dreamer quickly dropped the bat, then rolled Machetti onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… but Machetti managed to kick out.

Dreamer got and stood over Machetti, then shrugged and pulled Machetti up to his feet. Tommy went for an Irish whip, but Machetti reversed it, but then Tommy reversed it again, and ended up sending Machetti back first into the corner. Dreamer then ran at Machetti and drove his shoulder into Machetti's stomach, driving him back into the corner.

Tommy then pulled Machetti out of the corner and lifted him up, then spun him upside down and slammed Machetti's back into the top turnbuckle. Dreamer dropped down to his knees, then slid Machetti down and tied his feet up on the top rope, trapping Machetti in the 'tree of woe'. Candice quickly ran around the ring to check on Machetti wihle Dreamer turned around and got the steel chair from before.

Tommy leaned the chair against Machetti then he left Machetti, literally, hanging, and walked across the ring into the opposite corner, but he missed Candice whispering something in Machetti's ear. Tommy let out a loud yell and shouted, "_E… C…F'N DOUBLE U!" _Then he ran and sprinted across the ring, dropped down and went for a baseball slide.

But Machetti suddenly took the steel chair and pulled himself up so he was only sitting on top of the turnbuckle. Without something to slam into Tommy kept going, and ended up sliding, full speed, right into the corner, crotch-first. Dreamer let out a yell of pain, and slowly pulled himself away from the ring post. Above him, Machetti moved around and stood up on the top rope and held the chair up in front of him.

Tommy rolled onto his stomach and crawled forward, but suddenly Machetti jumped off of the top rope, then placed the chair under his leg, and went crashing down on the back of Dreamer's skull for an Atomic Facebuster (Normally I'd say Arabian, but he's not Sabu now is he?). Machetti quickly slid the chair away and rolled Tommy onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… DREAMER KICKED OUT!

Machetti looked down in shock, then slowly a smirk appeared on his face. Tommy hadn't lost his touch, he was still tough as hell. Machetti realized that if he was going to win this, he needed to do something big. Machetti got up off of the mat and pulled Dreamer up to his feet, Machetti then ran across the ring, while pulling Tommy behind him, then jumped up, over the top rope, and dropped down on the other side, pulled Dreamer's head down with him.

Tommy's neck went right into the top rope, and while Machetti landed safely on his feet on the floor, Dreamer shot off of the ropes and landed on his back in the middle of the ring. Machetti climbed back up onto the apron, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope. Machetti springboarded across the ring, then flipped forward and came crashing down back-first on Tommy for a Springboard Senton Bomb.

But Machetti didn't stop there. He quickly got back up to his feet, then ran to the corner, jumped up onto the top rope. Machetti did a back-flip, and came crashing down on top of Dreamer for a moonsault, then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Dreamer kicked out! Machetti sat up but didn't seem all that surprised.

Instead of getting frustrated Machetti got up and walked over to Candice and leaned on the ropes. Those in the front row probably could have heard Machetti telling Candice to 'Get a table.' Candice nodded and did as she was told, while Machetti went over to the corner and reached into the trash can. What Machetti pulled out was a jug of… LIGHTER FLUID!

Machetti smirked when he saw Candice sliding the table into the ring then called her over and told her to help him set it up. The referee nodded at Candice, it was Extreme Rules, so Candice could legally set up the table, in fact, she could even put Tommy through it. Candice shrugged then got into the ring and helped Machetti set up the table. Machetti took off the cap on the lighter fluid, then started pouring it all over the wooden table. Machetti took a second to glance at Tommy over his shoulder, then handed Candice the lighter fluid and told her to pour it all on the table.

Candice resumed pouring the lighter fluid, while Machetti grabbed the baseball bat and drove it down into Tommy's stomach. Machetti tossed the bat to the side and pulled Dreamer up to his feet, then whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran at Tommy then jumped up onto the middle rope, back-flipped off of it, landed on his feet, then he jumped up and kicked Dreamer in the back of the head with an enzuigiri. Machetti rolled away from Tommy and got to his feet then turned around and checked on Candice.

The Women's Champion was looking at Machetti expectantly having emptied the entire jug on the table. Machetti pointed to the trash can in the corner and told the Candice to get some matches. Candice nodded, then Machetti turned around and pulled Tommy up to his feet, then lifted him up and sat him up on the top rope. Machetti checked over his shoulder and saw that Candice had the matches and was heading back over to the table.

Machetti climbed up onto the middle rope in front of Tommy, then hit him with some hard forearm shots to the face. Machetti checked over his shoulder and saw that Candice had lit the match, then jumped back when she was how high the flames were on the table. Machetti nodded and Candice and yelled at her to stay away from the table. Candice nodded and backed up to the trash can.

Machetti turned back to Dreamer, then jumped up and positioned his legs around Tommy's head, then fell backwards and launched him across the ring for a Super Hurricurana. Dreamer went flying then smashed back-first through the flaming table, smashing it in half. Tommy twitched on the mat while all the fans stood up and chanted, _**HOLY SHT! HOLY SHT! **_The table had gone out after it broke, so Machetti crawled over to Dreamer and draped his arm over him for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI WINS!

As soon as the bell rang, Candice ran over to Machetti and pulled him up off of Dreamer and up to his feet. Candice gave Machetti a hug and stood on her toes and whispered her congratulations in his ear. But suddenly, Machetti showed Candice, and dove to the ground on top of her. Machetti quickly got back up and tacked Randy Orton down to the ground, and pulled the pipe away from him.

Orton pushed Machetti away from him and got up to his feet. Machetti got back up and tossed the pipe to the side. Orton backed away from Machetti, but was suddenly tripped and fell on his back. Machetti smirked and walked over to Tommy Dreamer and pulled him up to his feet. Orton quickly fled the ring and headed to the back, while Machetti made sure Tommy was okay.

Tommy shook Machetti's hand and told him that he would have done the same thing Machetti did if he had the chance, so there were no hard feelings. Machetti smiled then noticed Candice approaching. Originally she was upset that Machetti had tackled her to the ground, but once she realized that he was protecting her from Randy, she completely forgave him. Candice ran at Machetti and jumped up onto him for a hug and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Machetti held Candice up with one arm then with his free arm he grabbed Tommy's arm and raised both of their arms up into the air. Machetti nodded at Tommy and they celebrated in the ring until Raw went to another commercial break.

**---x---**

When I started this chapter I realized that I hadn't actually announced a match for Unforgiven, and I wanted to add Cena to the match since he's been involved with the story line. But I didn't just want to have a copy of the Smackdown title match so I added Booker and changed it to a Four Way Dance.

Also I hear a rumor online that King Booker quit the WWE. I'm not sure if this is true or not, since his Bio is still up. But I've seen several articles online saying that he did indeed quit. Well whether he did quit or not, I'm still going to have him in the match at Unforgiven. Then if it turned out he really quit, then I'll have that be his last match.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	34. Unforgiven

**Chapter Thirty Four: Unforgiven**

**---x---**

(A/N: Now, it shouldn't be too hard to beat the Unforgiven WWE Title match, but I sure as hell am going to try.

But before I start, I'd like to state before hand, that Maria is still out after the attack from Randy Orton, and will not be back until further notice. So for the record, Todd Grisham or even the Smackdown interview person (can't remember who it is right now) did all of the backstage interviews at Unforgiven.

I'm writing this chapter in honor of the Hardcore Icon Jim 'the Sandman' Fullington. I was very upset to see him leave the WWE the way he did, and I hope to see him 'wrestle' again.)

**---x---**

Unforgiven was live from Memphis Tennessee, London and Kendrick had just lost their World Tag Team title match when Machetti and Candice were shown backstage in the locker room. Both of them looked a little disappointed with the result of the match. "Well, we're one-for-one now," Machetti said to Candice, "now, it's my turn."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and John Cena came into the room. "Hey man," Cena said to Machetti as he walked over to him.

"Hey," replied Machetti as he watched Cena eye the trash can filled with weapons.

"Look," said Cena, "I just wanted to thank you for having my back these passed few weeks."

"Well, I hate to tell you this," interjected Machetti, "but that ends tonight. This match is every man for himself. But don't get me wrong, if I break up a pin attempt on you, it's not to save you, its so I can pin you myself."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," countered Cena with a small smile, "it's finally time to get our revenge on Randy. And when the dust settles, if I'm not the one with the belt, I'd be glad if you had it."

"Same here," said Machetti, "and if by some _freak_ chance, you do beat me. I'll be looking forward to a one-on-one rematch. Then we can settle this once and for all."

"Sounds good," replied Cena, "I'll see you out there."

Cena turned and left the room, leaving Machetti on his own with Candice. "So…" Machetti said to Candice, "do you want to come out there with me, Miss… Women's Champion."

"I'd love to," answered Candice with a smile.

"Well you did a great job out there in my match against Tommy Dreamer," Machetti told Candice, "so I figured you could help me out a little tonight."

"Like I said before," replied Candice, "I'd love to."

"Alright," said Machetti, "just give me a second… I have to change."

"Aw… can't I stay?" teased Candice, causing Machetti to raise his eyebrow at her. "I'm kidding, I'll see you in a little bit."

Candice turned to leave the room, but as she went to the door, it opened on its own and Kendon and Londrick came in looking a little disappointed.

"Tough luck guys," Candice said to Paul and Brian before heading out of the room, "you'll get them next time."

London and Kendrick walked up to Machetti and looked at him expectantly. "Candice is right," Machetti told them, "you'll get them next time… because I'll be out there with you for the next one. Once I retain my title tonight, our most important goal, is going to be getting some gold on you two."

"Then we'll have to make sure you retain the title tonight," commented Brian.

"Hey, don't do anything crazy," replied Machetti, "either I'll retain the title or I won't. But eventually we'll get you two those World Tag Team Titles."

"Great, let's leave the arena tonight, two-and-oh," concluded Paul.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Machetti as the camera faded and showed the recap of the Orton/Cena/Machetti rivalry.

**---x---**

(A/N: I decided not to have John Cena's father in attendance, because in my story, he was never actually kicked in the head. Orton just TRIED to do it. With that, let's get this thing under way.)

The fans stood up and started booing as Randy Orton's theme music hit. The Legend Killer came out from the back and headed down to the ring with a determined look on his face. He did everything he could to get this match and nothing was going to stop him from finally winning that WWE Championship. Orton got in the ring and walked over to the corner then climbed up onto the second rope and did his signature pose, but was once again met by boos.

Orton glared at the fans the jumped down off of the second rope and turned around to face the TitanTron. Seconds later King Booker's theme music hit. The King of the World came out from the back accompanied as usual by Queen Sharmell. Booker had been thrown into this match last minute, but if he was going to be offered a title shot, he'd take it, and he'd make the most of it. Booker and Sharmell got in the ring and walked up to Orton, the three of them had a brief discussion, possibly about an alliance during the course of the match.

But they were roughly pulled away from their conversation when _My Time Is Now _hit. John Cena came out from the back and stared right at Orton, while Booker took off his cape and escorted Sharmell out of the ring. Now it was finally time to get his revenge against Orton. This was Extreme Rules so everything goes, Cena was planning on giving Orton the ass kicking of a life time. Despite the fact that the WWE Champion had yet to make his entrance, Cena got right in the ring and went after Orton.

Cena and Orton brawled around the ring both looking to get an early advantage but suddenly Booker came from behind and cracked Cena across the back with his 'Royal Scepter.' Cena went down and Orton and Booker went off on him like a pair of starving dogs, looking to weaken the former WWE Champion before the match could even properly start.

But then _Riot Time_ hit signaling the arrival of the WWE Champion. Orton and Booker jumped back away from Cena and turned to face the entrance ramp awaiting Machetti. Someone came out from the back, but it wasn't Machetti… it was Candice Michelle, who had Machetti's WWE Championship and the trash can filled with weapons, one of which was Machetti's iron pipe. Orton and Booker glared at Candice wondering what the hell was going on. Candice sheepishly looked down and brought the trash can over to the ring then took a step back and smirked at the Legend Killer and the King while showing off the WWE Title. Candice called over the referee and handed the WWE Title to him, while Orton and Booker looked at Candice in confusion.

But then _Riot Time_ stopped playing, and instead _Enter Sandman _hit. (Vintage Sandman) Everyone looked around in confusion. The cameras went up to one of the fan entrances as someone wearing a black Sandman t-shirt, a pair of black shorts a boots, came out carrying a Singapore Cane and a can of bear. IT WAS MACHETTI!

Machetti made his way down the steps and through the fans, then he eventually came down to the barricade and climbed up onto it. Machetti popped opened the beer can then quickly downed it. Machetti then took the beer can and bashed it into his forehead, crushing the can in the process. Machetti tossed the beer can to the side then turned and looked into the camera. "See ya soon Sandman!" he yelled at the camera, before turning to Orton and Booker.

Machetti smirked at the two heels then took the Singapore Cane, and used his hand and moved it up and down the cane to make a crude motion with it, causing the two indignant superstars to start shouting at him. Machetti smirked then jumped down off of barricade and walked up to the ring. Machetti glanced across the ring and smirked at Candice, then climbed up onto the ring apron.

Instead of sliding into the ring, Machetti jumped up and shot himself over the top rope, then connected with a hard cane-shot to Orton's skull, knocking him down to the mat. Machetti lifted the cane up above his head, and went to bring it down on Orton's back, but Orton quickly rolled under the bottom rope and backed away from the ring in a way to avoid getting hit again.

Booker rushed at Machetti looking to attack him while he was distracted by Orton, but Machetti ducked down and rushed passed Booker, then spun around and cracked the cane across the back of Booker's head, taking him down. Machetti then kept going and nailed another cane-shot, but this time he connected with Cena. Cena stumbled backwards into the ropes in surprise, but Machetti rushed at him and caned him again, this time he knocked Cena over the top rope and down to the floor.

Machetti stood tall in the middle of the ring and smirked down at Cena. He had told him that it was going to be every man for himself, and that's exactly what it was turning out to be. Machetti leaned the cane against the ropes, then pulled off his Sandman shirt, revealing that he had his old chain-link ECW vest on underneath it. Machetti tossed the Sandman shirt out of the ring then picked up the cane again. Machetti rushed a Booker and cracked the cane down on Booker's back, knocking him back down to the mat again.

While still holding onto the cane, Machetti jumped up into the air, then came crashing down on Booker's back for an elbow drop. Machetti quickly got back up and pulled Booker up off of the mat then whipped him into the ropes. Booker went across the ring and bounced off of the ropes, giving Machetti time to bring back the cane. As Booker came back Machetti swung the cane as hard as he could and smashed it into Booker's face. Booker's legs went flying forward, while his head snapped backwards, causing him to end up going crashing down to the mat with a thud. Machetti got down on his knees and pressed the cane down into Booker's chest and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… Orton ran in and broke it up.

Orton quickly dragged Machetti up off of Booker, then whipped him into the corner. Orton kicked Machetti's cane to the side, then charged at the WWE Champion and ran to the corner. But Machetti quickly ducked down, then shot Orton up into the air, over the top rope, and down to the floor. Machetti shook his head then went back over to the cane ad picked it up.

Machetti turned and glanced at Booker who was struggling to get back up off of the mat. Machetti smirked then raised the cane up into the air, earning a loud cheer from the crowd. Booker eventually got up, then rushed at Machetti, Machetti swung the cane but Booker ducked and ran passed Machetti causing him to miss the swing and go off balance. Booker turned around and rushed at Machetti, but Machetti ducked down and Booker ran passed him.

Machetti followed up by hooking the cane under Booker's chin, then he fell backwards and hit Booker with a White Russian Leg Sweep. Machetti got up onto his hands and knees, then pressed the cane down onto Booker's chest for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Sharmell got in the ring and broke up the pin by smashing Booker's scepter into the side of Machetti's head, launching Machetti across the ring and onto his back.

Sharmell went to help Booker up off of the mat, but then Candice got in the ring, rushed at Sharmell, and speared her down to the ground. Machetti got off of the mat and went about the difficult task of pulling Candice off of Sharmell, the feisty women's champion seemed really intent on ripping all of Sharmell's hair out, just like Beth had done to her earlier, but reluctantly released the Queen allowing Machetti to pull her up to her feet. But suddenly Booker came from behind and cracked Machetti across the back with Sharmell's discarded scepter.

Machetti was knocked forward and accidentally took Candice down with him. Booker pulled Machetti up off of Candice then pinned the WWE Champion's arms behind his back. Booker motioned to Orton and yelled at him to get into the ring. Orton's signature cocky grin appeared on his face, but before getting in the ring, he lifted the apron and pulled out something metal from underneath it. Orton slowly got up onto the apron and into the ring while he slowly slid the brass item onto his hand.

Orton walked up to Machetti then taunted him by holding up the brass knuckles in front of his face. Then Orton brought back his fist and drove it into Machetti's stomach. Booker smirked and pulled Machetti back up right, allowing Orton to drive the knuckles into Machetti's stomach once again. But suddenly the fans let out a loud cheer as Cena got in the ring and knocked Orton down to the ground with a shot with Machetti's Singapore Cane, which Orton had kicked out of the ring before. Orton quickly slid out of the ring, but Cena got out and went after him, leaving Booker in the ring with Machetti holding his arms behind his back.

But Machetti had recovered enough by now to start struggling, and managed to back Booker up, causing him to ram his back into the turnbuckle. Machetti then rushed across the ring, pulling Booker behind him while he tried to keep Machetti's arms pinned behind his back. But once he reached the opposite corner, Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope, then back-flipped off of it, over Booker's head and landed hard on the mat, driving the back of Booker's head down to the canvas in the process. Machetti pulled his hands free and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Booker kicked out.

Machetti got up off of Booker, then reached out grabbed the top rope, then shot himself over the top rope and came crashing down on Orton and Cena who were brawling at ringside. All three men landed in a pile on the thinly padded floor. Candice hurried over to the three superstars and pulled Machetti up off of the pile and checked to see if he was okay. Machetti assured Candice that he was fine, then walked around the corner and over to his trash can filled with 'goodies'.

Machetti reached inside and pulled out what looked like a burlap sack, with a rope drawstring. Machetti slid into the ring and stood behind Booker while he got up off of the mat. Booker had no idea what was going on behind him, but while Booker wasn't looking Machetti started twirling the sack around beside him. The sack rapidly gained speed until it was a blur spinning around in a circle around Machetti's arm.

But when Booker finally stood up and turned around, Machetti swung the sack and smashed it into Booker's head. The King stood dazed for a moment, then he fell forward and went crashing down to the mat. Machetti put the sack down, then rolled Booker onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Booker kicked out.

Machetti got up off of Booker and picked up the sack. Machetti backed up into the middle of the ring, then loosened the drawstring. Machetti smirked then dumped the entire sack of thumbtacks down into the middle of the ring. Machetti tossed the empty sack to the side then went over to Booker and pulled him up to his feet and dragged him into the middle of the ring.

Machetti picked Booker up and prepared to hit the Machete's Blade onto the thumbtacks, but suddenly Orton ran into the ring and hit Machetti with a clothesline, knocking him backwards causing Machetti to fall down onto the bed of thumbtacks with Booker on top of him. Machetti screamed out in pain, even though he was wearing a chain-link vest, Booker's weight on top of him forced some of the thumbtacks through the links and into this back. Booker stayed on top of Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti managed to push Booker off of him, but only succeeded in pushing the thumbtacks further into his back.

Machetti pushed himself up off the mat and crawled over to the ropes then dropped down onto the floor. Candice rushed over to Machetti and knelt down next him then started to help Machetti by pulling the thumbtacks out from the holes in his vest. Back in the ring Orton pulled Booker up off of the ground, then the two of them used their boots to kick the thumbtacks over to the corner so that all the ones that weren't in Machetti's back were in a pile.

But just as Orton and Booker finished, Cena hit the ring again, this time he had a steel chair, which he had gotten from the time-keeper's corner. Cena charged at the two of them and swung the chair, but Orton and Booker quickly dove out of the way and avoided getting brained with the hard metal chair. The two heels then charged at Cena while he was regaining his balance looking to hit him from behind, but Cena spun around quickly enough and smashed Orton in the face with the chair.

After seeing Orton go down, Booker started backing away from Cena. But Cena charged at Booker and swung the chair again, only for Booker to duck down and run passed him. The King followed up and elbowed Cena in the back of the head, causing Cena to stumble. But Cena recovered and elbowed Booker in the stomach, then turned around and went to hit Booker with the chair, but Booker quickly ducked down and punched Cena in the gut, then yanked the chair away from him, lifted him up, and drove Cena down onto the thumbtacks with a Book End.

Booker smirked down at Cena and laughed at his predicament, and was about to go for a pin, but suddenly Orton rushed forward and grabbed Booker, then caught him by surprise and rolled him up for a school boy pin, ONE… TW… Booker managed to kick out. Orton rolled away from Booker and got back up to his feet, while Booker shot up to his feet as well. The two of them stood in the middle of the ring and started arguing. Booker said that they were supposed to work together until it was just the two of them, while Orton argued that it was every man for himself, no matter what kind of alliances were formed.

But suddenly Orton was hit in the back of the head by the thick end of a baseball bat, courtesy of Machetti. Booker begged off, but only ended up getting blasted in the abdomen by the bat. Booker doubled over, but then Machetti jabbed the end of the bat into Booker's face and knocked him down to the mat. Machetti smirked down at his handiwork, but then came face-to-face with John Cena who was once again holding his chair, but still had some thumbtacks embedded in his back.

Machetti grinned and backed away from Cena and motioned to Orton and Booker, signaling that they were all his. Cena looked at Machetti suspiciously, but then Machetti quickly got out of the ring and went back over to his trash can. Cena shrugged then took his chair and smashed it down onto Orton's back over and over again, then finally jumped up into the air then came crashing down and drove the chair down onto Orton's back.

Cena looked up and noticed Machetti getting back into the ring. With him, Machetti had the bat and a plastic bag. Machetti opened the bag and pulled out a long string of barbed wire. Cena stared at Machetti as he took the wire and carefully wrapped it around the baseball bat. Cena dropped his chair and stared at the barbwire wrapped bat, and quickly backed away from Orton.

Machetti smirked then came over and sat on Orton's back, and then proceeded to rake the barbed wire across Orton's face, busting him wide open. Orton screamed out in pain and trashed around underneath Machetti, but Cena suddenly ran at Machetti and hit a low dropkick right to the face, knocking Machetti off of Orton and onto his back. Cena quickly rolled the bloody Orton onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Orton surprised Cena by kicking out.

Cena got up off of Orton and noticed Machetti glaring at him. Cena stared back at Machetti then shot a glance at Orton and Booker before shrugging then rushing across the ring at Machetti. Machetti charged at Cena and dropped down to the ground for a baseball slide, while Cena jumped up into the air looking for a shoulder tackle. But Cena jumped over Machetti, enabling Machetti to jump up off of the mat, then run at Cena and take him down from behind with a bulldog.

Machetti got up and stood over Cena, but suddenly Booker came from behind and clipped Machetti in the back of the knee with Cena's chair. Machetti's legs flew out from under him and he fell onto his back. Booker quickly put the chair down on Machetti's face, then took a few steps back, and then came back and dropped down on Machetti with an elbow drop, driving the chair down into Machetti's face.

Cena got up and came after Booker, but Booker side-stepped Cena, then spun around and drove his knee into Cena's stomach, causing him to double over. Then Booker ran to the ropes, bounced off of them and connected with the Scissors Kick, driving his heel down into the back of Cena's neck, causing Cena to crash down to the mat. Booker rolled Cena onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… CENA JUST KICKED OUT!

Booker got up on his knees and looked down at Cena in shock, but Machetti suddenly tossed the discarded chair at Booker's face, then rushed forward and hit a corkscrew dropkick, driving the chair into Booker's face. Machetti got up and stood over Booker and Cena, but suddenly Orton came from behind and drove the barbwire bat into the back of Machetti's head, knocking him down to his knees.

Orton wiped the blood out of his eyes, then dropped down next to Machetti and raked the bat across his forehead. Machetti screamed out in agony as the barbed wire tore his flesh, causing crimson blood to start dripping down his forehead and into his eyes. Machetti wasn't the only one screaming, Candice was standing right in front of Machetti by the ring apron and had a front row seat to watch Orton brutally punish Machetti.

A look of disgust was on Candice's face as she watched Machetti's blood drip down passed his nose and towards his mouth, but suddenly Machetti flipped to the side, sending Orton flying off of him. Then Machetti charged at Orton, jumped up into the air, did a front-flip and came crashing down on Orton back-first for a running senton. Machetti took the bat from Orton and tossed it out of the ring, then took a second to wipe a large amount of blood off of his face.

While Machetti was recovering, Cena came from behind and grabbed him, but Machetti countered by holding his hands together, then driving both of his elbows into Cena's stomach. Machetti quickly spun around, then drove Cena's head down to the mat with an Impaler. It must have been out of sheer desperation, because a second later, Machetti collapsed on down to the mat and looked like he was going to pass out.

Booker saw this as an opportunity and crawled over to Cena and draped his arm over him over a desperate pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Cena got his shoulder up. Booker shrugged it off and crawled over to Machetti and draped his arm across him for another pin attempt, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out. Booker shook his head as he laid on the mat, then the four men in the ring each began to struggle back up to their feet.

Orton made it up first, since he was close to the ropes and had used them for leverage, but Booker was a close second. Shortly after, almost at the same time Cena and Machetti pulled themselves up off of the mat as well. Now for possibly the first time in the course of the match, all four men were on their feet in the ring. The four superstars stared at each other and panted, trying to figure out who was the worst for wear.

Booker had probably taken the most punishment so far, but he seemed to be the best off, because he wasn't bleeding and didn't have thumbtacks in his back. Cena on the other hand still had about a dozen metal tacks stuck in the skin in his back. Across from him Orton was bleeding profusely and looked a little dazed, while Machetti was not only bleeding from the forehead, but there was definitely some blood seeping out from the holes in the back of his vest.

Orton and Booker seemed to think that Machetti was the worst off, so the two heels charged at Machetti and backed him up into the corner, then they went off on Machetti by connecting with some hard punches to the open wound on his forehead. But then Cena came over and grabbed Booker, then whipped him into the opposite corner. Cena ran at Booker looking for a clothesline, but the King moved to the side causing Cena to eat the turnbuckle.

Orton called across the ring to Booker, then pulled Machetti away from the corner and held him in front of him. Booker grabbed Cena, then Orton and Booker simultaneously whipped Machetti and Cena across the ring. It looked like the two of them were going to collide in the middle of the ring, but Cena suddenly ducked down, while Machetti jumped up and leap-frogged Cena. Both Cena and Machetti kept running and took down Orton and Booker with a pair of clotheslines.

Cena pulled Orton up off of the mat then pushed him into the corner then went off on him with shots to the gut. Meanwhile Machetti dragged Booker up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes. Machetti ducked down looking for a back body drop, but Booker held onto the ropes, then smirked and quickly slipped out of the ring. Booker smiled at Sharmell and looked really proud of himself, but Machetti suddenly stood back up, sprinted across the ring, then dropped down and drove his feet into Booker's back for a baseball slide, launching Booker over into the ECW announce table.

Back in the ring, Orton came back and hit Cena with a European Uppercut. Cena staggered backwards and Orton followed up by slipping passed him then nailing Cena with his signature backbreaker. Orton covered Cena for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Cena fought out of it.

On the other side of the ring, Machetti had pulled himself up to his feet with the ropes, then he suddenly vaulted over them and came crashing down on Booker, who had just gotten up, knocking both of them down to the floor. Sharmell looked like she was going to do something to help Booker up, but Candice came over and gave her a glare that said 'back off!' Sharmell quickly made the smart decision to not get involved.

In the ring, Orton was crouched down in the corner, measuring Cena up for an RKO. Cena slowly struggled up to his feet, then Orton ran at him and grabbed him for his finisher. But Cena quickly countered and pushed Orton off of him and into the ropes. Orton bounced off of the ropes, and Cena quickly ducked down the lifted Orton to his shoulders for an F-U. Cena was about to go for it, but Orton started wiggling then dropped down behind Cena pinned his shoulders to the mat for a sunset flip, ONE… TWO… THRE… Cena just managed to kick out. Both Orton and Cena laid on the mat panting, while Orton stared up at the rafters in disbelief.

Back outside both Booker and Machetti were back on their feet, Booker went after Machetti with a spinning hook kick, but Machetti ducked, then grabbed Booker and tossed him over the announce table right into the laps of Tazz and Styles. Machetti yanked the top part of the table off, while the ECW announcers pushed Booker off of them, then got up and backed away.

Machetti came around the table and shoved the announcers' chairs out of the way, then pulled Booker up off of the ground and rammed his face down into the table. Machetti then grabbed a monitor and yanked it out from the table. The fans behind Machetti, going as far back as the third row, could hear the thud of the monitor on the back of Booker's skull. Machetti tossed the monitor to the side, then lifted up Booker's legs and lifted him up onto the announce table.

Machetti walked back around the table, then climbed up onto the ring apron. Machetti looked like he was going to jump for a moment, but he suddenly had second thoughts… and climbed up onto the top turnbuckle. But suddenly Orton ran over and grabbed Machetti's leg, preventing him from jumping off, but Machetti pulled his leg in then pushed off, knocking Orton off of him and down to the mat.

Meanwhile, Sharmell had attempted to pull Booker off of the table, but Candice ran up to her and shoved her. The Queen fell backwards and fell on her ass, as the Women's Champion advanced on her. Sharmell got back up then turned around and ran away from Candice, who wasted no time in chasing after her.

Back on the top rope, Machetti slowly stood up on the top turnbuckle, he took a deep breath, then launched himself off of the top, did a front flip, then came crashing down on Booker, smashing him through the announce table with a 540 splash. The fans jumped up and started cheering then began chanting, _**HOLY SHT! HOLY SHT!**_ Machetti kept on laying on top of Booker, the referee remembered that Extreme Rules meant falls count anywhere, so he quickly slid out of the ring an dropped down on the remains of the table, ONE… TWO… THREE! KING BOOKER IS ELIMINATED!

Now it was down to three, Orton versus Cena versus Machetti in a THREE way dance. Orton got back up and stared at the destroyed announce table that Machetti had put his 'partner' through. But suddenly Cena came from behind, flipped over Orton and drove Orton's bloody face down to the mat with the Blockbuster. Cena quickly rolled Orton onto his back and went to get a pin off of the surprise attack, ONE… TWO… THR… Orton kicked out.

Cena got up to his feet stomped on Orton a couple of times, then jumped up into the air and came crashing down on Orton for an elbow drop. Cena rolled off of Orton and pulled him up to his feet, then whipped him into the corner. Cena charged at Orton and then ducked down and drove his shoulder into Orton's chest for a running shoulder thrust. Cena then pulled Orton forward and then hoisted him up into the air for a Fisherman's Suplex. Cena waited a few seconds, then slammed Orton hard down to the mat and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Orton kicked out.

Cena shook his head and got up off Orton, but suddenly Machetti springboarded off of the ropes and landed on Cena's shoulders, then fell backwards and launched him across the ring for a Springboard Hurricurana. Machetti got back up, spun around then ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the top rope, then back-flipped off of it and came crashing down on Orton for a Springboard Moonsault.

But Machetti didn't go for the pin, instead he rolled off of Orton and got to his feet, then ran the rest of the way across the ring, jumped up onto the middle rope, then springboarded off of it and caught Cena in the face with a springboard calf kick. Machetti got back up and took a few steps back, then ran forward, jumped up into the air and came crashing down on Cena for a Standing Shooting Star Press.

Machetti got up off of Cena and turned around in time to catch Orton and launch him through the air for a hip toss, while doing a back-flip in the same motion, in order to come crashing down on top of the Legend Killer for a Hip Toss Moonsault. Machetti rolled off of Orton and onto his back, then kicked up and came face-to-face with John Cena.

The two of them were about to attack each other, but they suddenly stopped. Identical smirked appeared on Machetti and Cena's face, then at the same time they turned and faced Orton, who was still on his back on the mat. Cena had gotten some revenge throughout the match, but Machetti had been patient and had bided his time. Now it was time to make Orton pay for what he did to Maria.

Machetti quickly got out of the ring and went over to his trash can. Machetti rummaged through it then pulled out a metal cooking tray. Machetti got back into the ring, then caught Cena's eye and pointed to the steel chair. Cena nodded and went to get the chair, while Machetti went over to Orton, then lifted his legs up into the air then placed the metal tray on Orton's crotch. Machetti looked up and smirked at Cena, who came forward with the chair then smashed it down on the tray, driving it right into Orton's nuts.

Machetti and Cena chuckled at Orton as he thrashed around on the mat and held his crushed balls, then Machetti picked up the metal tray and smashed it down onto Orton's head. Machetti pressed one of his feet down into Orton's chest, then slowly slid the metal tray under Orton's head. Machetti turned to Cena and looked at him expectantly, Cena came over and stood next to Orton, then raised the chair up above his head. Cena paused for a second, then brought the chair crashing down on Orton's skull, sandwiching Randy's head in between the metal cooking tray and the steel chair for a modified version of the Con-Chair-To.

Machetti wasted no time in covering Orton for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… MACHETTI PULLED ORTON'S SHOULDER UP! Machetti stood over Orton and stared down at him, with a cold look in his eyes. He wasn't done with Orton quite yet. The gash on Randy's forehead had reopened and now the blood was once again flowing freely. Machetti gave Orton a sadistic smirk, then he got out of the ring and went back over to the trash can again.

Machetti's smirk grew even larger as he pulled out a jug of lighter fluid, then turned and stared at Orton. The only problem was that there was no table here at the moment. But that didn't seem to bother Machetti too much, because he got back into the ring, then unscrewed the cap and started pouring lighter fluid on Randy. Orton thrashed around on the mat, then quickly rolled to the side and slid out of the ring, and ran as fast as he could away from Machetti. THAT GUY WAS F-CKING INSANE!

Orton ran around the ring and over to the announce table, then quickly snatched JR's water bottle and poured whatever was left in the bottle on himself, hoping to rinse off the lighter fluid. Machetti glared at Orton, then turned to Cena and told him to get the Singapore Cane. Cena nodded and went to get the cane while Machetti left the ring and got some matches out from his trash can.

Machetti got back in the ring and then poured some of the remaining lighter fluid out onto the Singapore Cane that Cena held out for him. Machetti put the jug down, then lit a match and brought it to the cane, instantly igniting it in flame. Machetti took the flaming cane from Cena, then he got out of the ring and charged at Orton with the burning stick. Machetti swung the cane at Orton's head, but the Legend Killer quickly dove out of the way, causing Machetti to slam the burning cane down on top of the Smackdown announce table, almost making Cole wet his pants.

Machetti turned around and ran at Orton. Randy started backing away from Machetti, but Machetti swung the cane at Orton, but he ducked, causing Machetti to smash the cane into the ring post behind Randy. Orton quickly took a chance and rushed at Machetti and drove his shoulder into the WWE Champion's stomach, causing him to drop the cane. Orton followed up by grabbing Machetti, then whipped him across the ringside area and into the steel steps. Machetti's knee made a loud thud as it slammed into the side of the steps, causing Machetti to go flying over the steps and land with a thud on the other side.

Orton lifted the ring apron, then pulled out a fire extinguisher from underneath it. Orton turned around and sprayed the still burning Singapore Cane, smothering the flames and extinguishing the fire. Randy kicked the cane to the side, then put the fire extinguisher down and got back in the ring. Only for Cena to run at him and take him down with a shoulder tackle. Cena ran passed Orton and to the ropes as Randy got to his feet, then he charged at him again and tackled him to the ground with a second shoulder tackle.

Cena got up and stepped behind Orton while get struggled back up to his feet. But then Cena lifted up Orton from behind, then slammed him down to the mat with a spinout powerslam. Cena walked around Orton and stared down at him, then did the You Can't See Me Taunt. Cena ran to the ropes, bounced off of them, then came back and drove his fist down into Orton's face for the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

Orton rolled across the ring and held his head, while Cena stood behind him and measured up the Legend Killer for an F-U. Once Orton got up Cena rushed at him and went to lift him up once he spun around. But suddenly Orton smashed Machetti's barbed wire wrapped bat into the side of Cena's head, knocking him down to the mat, while creating a gash in the side of his head in the process. Orton put the bat down, and then went for a pin on Cena, ONE… TWO… Cena kicked out.

Orton got up and grinned down at Cena, then he took a few steps back and crouched down on the mat, measuring John up for an RKO. Cena got back up and Orton sprung at him, but suddenly Orton jumped right into a pipe-shot from Machetti. Machetti stared down at Orton while holding his signature pipe, which he had gotten from the trash can while he was out of the ring.

Machetti lifted the pipe again, then slammed it down on Orton's back, lifted it again, the smashed it down on him again. Machetti took that moment to turn away from Orton, then walked passed Cena and got out of the ring then went back over to the trash can. Machetti smirked then pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a key. Machetti held the handcuffs in one hand and his pipe in the other, then got in the ring and handed the small key to Cena.

Machetti then walked back over to Orton, who was barely conscious, then put the cuffs on his arm, then cuffed his arm onto the top rope. Machetti took a few steps back then watched as Orton realized what had happened. Randy looked up and realize he was cuffed to the ropes, he looked up in horror as Machetti approached him again with the pipe.

Orton frantically pulled on the cuffs, trying to get away from Machetti, but all he could do was slid the cuff on the rope further along the rope. The sadistic smirk was back on Machetti's face as he lifted his pipe, then brought it crashing down on Orton. Machetti lifted the pipe again and smashed it down on Orton again, and then again… and again… and again… and again.

Eventually Cena had to come over and pulled Machetti away from Orton, stopping the WWE Champions brutal assault on the Legend Killer. Orton was out cold on the mat, and the only part of him that was off the mat was his arm, but the reason for that was because it was cuffed to the top rope on a short change, which kept it up off the ground. But you know what they say; payback's a btch! Machetti turned away from Orton and glared at Cena, who yelled at Machetti to calm down. Machetti slowly nodded then handed his pipe to Cena. But then Machetti turned around and ran at Orton, then connected with a hard kick to the side of the head.

Cena came over and pulled the cuff key out of this pocket then he unlocked the cuffs and dragged Orton into the middle of the ring, then went for the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… ORTON KICKED OUT! Both Machetti and Cena stared down at the Legend Killer, who was still out cold. He probably just kicked out in an act of pure instinct. Just to be safe Cena went for another pin, this time he hooked both of Orton's legs, ONE… TWO… THR… but Orton still kicked out.

Machetti looked up and Cena with a small smirk on his face, and shrugged. Then at the same time both Cena and Machetti started stomping on Orton, driving their feet into his stomach and ribs over and over again. Machetti stepped back and allowed Cena to continue stomping on Orton, then went and got the steel chair from behind. Machetti called out to Cena and then tossed the chair at him when he turned around. Cena reached up just in time, and caught the steel chair before it hit him in the face.

Cena glared at Machetti, who turned away and got out of the ring, then went over to the time keeper's corner and got a chair of his own. Cena saw what Machetti was doing, and began smashing his chair down on Orton, over and over again, in a way to occupy his time until Machetti got back into the ring. Once Machetti walked over Cena stopped whacking Orton with the chair, then turned to face the WWE Champion.

Machetti held up his chair, then gestured to Orton with his head, Cena nodded then backed up into the corner, while Machetti got in the other one. Orton was in the middle of the ring showing no signs of life, then Machetti took his chair and slammed it down on the mat, Cena soon followed suit and slammed his chair down on the mat as well. THEY WERE TUNING UP THE BAND FOR THE TWO-MAN CON-CHAIR-TO!

Orton had no idea where he was and slowly started fighting up to his feet. He couldn't hear the thuds of the chairs over the loud cheers from the crowd. The fans really wanted to see Orton get brained with the two chairs. Orton eventually made it up to his feet, and Machetti and Cena rushed forward and swung their chairs. But at the very last second, Orton dropped back down to the mat, causing Cena and Machetti to smash their chairs together full force.

Orton quickly jumped up off of the mat and planted Machetti with an RKO while he was off balance. Then he turned around and ran at Cena then jumped into the air and dropkicked the chair into Cena's face. Cena went down hard, and dropped his chair, so Orton turned around to pin Machetti, only to see Candice Michelle sliding the WWE Champion out of the ring.

Orton yelled in frustration, then gave a glance to Cena, who had dropped down to the floor, before running across the ring, and sliding under the ropes. Candice screamed and dropped Machetti then turned and ran. Orton considered going after Machetti, but instead he chased after the Women's Champion. He wanted to make her pay for getting Machetti out of the ring.

Candice sprinted around the ring steps and ran the length of the ring, with Orton right behind her. Then Candice rounded the next corner and ran by Machetti's trash can. Orton chased after Candice… only to run into a hard clothesline from Cena who had been crouching down on the ground nearby. Orton went down hard and might have been knocked out, so Cena began the difficult task of picking Orton up and rolling him into the ring. Cena never had a real chance to get acquainted with Extreme Rules, so he didn't remember that falls could count outside of the ring. Instead he got in the ring after Orton and went for the pin there, ONE… TWO… but Orton managed to kick out.

Cena looked up at the rafters in shock, then turned and saw that Machetti was back on his feet. After checking on Candice, Machetti rolled back into the ring and gave Cena a nod. Then Machetti went and got the two chairs, then unfolded both of them and placed them side-by-side near a corner. Machetti turned away from the chairs and looked at Cena expectantly.

Cena stared back at Machetti for a second, and then realized what the champion wanted him to do. Cena pulled Orton up off of the mat, then lifted the Legend Killer up onto his shoulders for a Fireman's Carry. Cena carried Orton into the middle of the ring, then turned and glanced at the chairs, before… F-U ONTO THE CHAIRS! Orton's body looked like it was broken in half the way it was laying on the chairs, but suddenly Machetti pulled himself up onto the top rope, back-flipped off of it, and came crashing down on Orton for a moonsault. Machetti slid the chairs out from under Randy and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! RANDY ORTON IS ELIMINATED!

Machetti got up off of Orton, then turned around to face Cena. The fans erupted in cheers, now it was just down to Machetti versus Cena in a one-on-one Extreme Rules match. The next person to get a pin or submission would be the WWE Champion. Machetti took a second to slide the two crushed chairs out of the ring, then turned around and face Cena again.

Both of them had been through hell in the course of this match. Cena still had some thumbtacks in his back, and there was the gash on the side of his head from where Orton had hit him with the barbed wire bat. Meanwhile the blood on Machetti's forehead had been there for so long it was starting to dry up, the same went for the blood coming from the thumbtack holes. Both Machetti and Cena rushed into the middle of the ring and locked up, but Cena came out on top and shoved Machetti backwards.

Machetti got back up, but ducked down in time to dodge Cena's incoming clothesline. As Cena ran passed Machetti swung his leg around and knocked Cena's legs out from under him, knocking Cena down to the mat. Machetti then ran forward, and jumped up into the air, did a back-flip and came crashing down on Cena for a Standing Shooting Star Press, ONE… TW… Cena kicked out.

Machetti got up off of Cena, then started to pull him up off of the mat. But suddenly, Cena grabbed Machetti and hoisted him up onto his shoulders. F-U! But, before Cena could connect, Machetti reached out and grabbed the top rope that was next to him. Cena tried pulling Machetti away, but Machetti held tightly onto the ropes.

Machetti then pulled himself and Cena forward, then used a head-scissors takedown to take Cena over the top rope and down to the floor. Cena hit the mat hard, but Machetti held onto the top rope and dangled above him. Machetti then used his hold on the ropes and some surprising chest and arm strength to 'skin the cat' and get back into the ring. But once Machetti's feet touched the mat, he used the top rope to vault himself over and crashed down on Cena on the outside. Machetti laid on top of Cena and went for the pin, ONE…TWO…TH… Cena kicked out.

Machetti got up off of Cena and stumbled a bit, then he lifted the ring apron and dug around underneath the ring. Eventually Machetti pulled out a table, then picked it up and slid it into the ring. Machetti called Candice into the ring, then the two of them worked together and set up the table in the middle of the ring. Machetti smiled at Candice, then got out of the ring to get Cena.

Machetti rolled John into the ring, then got in after him, but the time Machetti had taken to get Cena, had given him enough time to recover, so he quickly grabbed Machetti and caught him with a small package, ONE… TW… Machetti kicked out, then rolled away from Cena. Machetti got up off of the mat and stared down at Cena, there was no counting him out.

Machetti ran at Cena, then dropped down and drove his feet into Cena's face for a low dropkick, knocking Cena backwards, then he pulled Cena up off of the mat, picked him up and held him sideways in front of him. Machetti took a few steps back and so he was facing away from the table. But before Machetti could hit the Machete's Blade, Cena reached up and wrapped his arm around Machetti's head, then he used all his strength to pop his hips, causing Machetti to flip forwards and hit the mat back first for a modified headlock takeover.

Cena got up off of Machetti, then he took a step back and rushed at Machetti, then slid and drove his feet into Machetti's side for a baseball slide, causing Machetti to roll under the bottom rope and drop down onto the floor. In the few seconds it took Cena to get up off of the mat and peek over the ropes down at Machetti, the WWE Champion had crawled underneath the ring apron. All Cena could see was Machetti's black boots sticking out.

Cena stared down at Machetti for a moment, then turned around and glanced at the table, before his eyes fell on the left over jug of lighter fluid. Cena smirked the picked up the jug and brought it over to the table, then proceeded to pour all the left over lighter fluid onto it. Cena turned away from the table then glanced down and finally saw the matches that Machetti had left in the ring.

Cena went over to the matches and picked them up, then lit one and dropped it down on the table, igniting it in flame. Cena smirked at his handiwork, then got out of the ring to get Machetti. Cena reached down and grabbed Machetti's foot, then pulled on him and dragged him out from under the ring. But suddenly Machetti spun around and bashed Cena in the face with a shovel. Cena hit the ground with a thud, and Machetti slowly got up off of the ground.

Machetti glanced at the burning table, then tossed the shovel to the side and pulled Cena up off of the ground and rolled him into the ring. Machetti glanced down at Cena, then looked at the table. Machetti smirked then to the surprise of the fans, pulled off his vest. Machetti pulled Cena's arms up then slid his chain-link vest on them so that Cena was now wearing the vest.

Machetti reached down and lowered his black shorts slightly, exposing the elastic of his boxers, and then did the 'Chain Gang salute' to Cena. Machetti pulled Cena up off of the mat, then ducked down and picked Cena up onto his shoulders. Machetti turned to the side and stepped closer to the table, then launched Cena off of him, MACHETTI F-UED CENA THROUGH THE FLAMING TABLE!! The fans hadn't sat down since Cena lit the table on fire and immediately started chanting, _**HOLY SHT! HOLY SHT! **_The fire went out as soon as the table broke, so Machetti quickly followed up by going for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI RETAINS THE TITLE!

_Riot Time_ hit as Machetti pulled himself up off of Cena and stood up, he had done it. He pinned all three of the challengers in the match and had retained his title. Sure the match favored him as far as the rules went, but when everything was said and done, Machetti had retained his WWE Championship. Machetti turned around and saw Candice Michelle, who ran at him and jumped up into the WWE Champion's arms.

Machetti spun Candice around a few times, then put her back down. But as Machetti was releasing her, Candice suddenly reached up, grabbed Machetti's face and kissed him hard on the lips. Machetti's eyes shot opened in shock, then he managed to pull away. Machetti stared at Candice for a moment, then took his WWE title from the referee and got out of the ring. Candice got out of the ring after Machetti and followed him to the back, leaving the fans in different degrees of shock, awe, disappointment, and elation.

**---x---**

Well not to toot my own horn, but I think my match was way better than the Cena/Orton match. To be honest I had three different endings for this one, each with a different person winning, it all depended on what happened at Unforgiven.

This was my longest chapter to date, with over nine thousand words and seventeen pages. Second place was chapter sixty-five of Can I Ask You Something I, which had eight thousand four hundred words.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	35. The Rematch

**Chapter Thirty Five: The Rematch**

**---x---**

(A/N: I'd just like to state before hand, there will be NO Orton vs. Mr Cena match. In my story Orton never kicked him, so Mr. Cena didn't get involved at Unforgiven. But don't worry, I have something just as good in mind tonight. And it doesn't involve punting an old man in the head.)

**---x---**

The intro ended and John Cena's theme music hit. Cena headed down to the ring to his usual reaction from the crowd. He got in the ring and quickly got a mic.

"Last night at Unforgiven, I lost," said Cena as he addressed the fans, in response some of the Cena-haters cheered, "Machetti took me, King Booker, and Orton to the limit and came out on top with his WWE Title intact." Cena paused and let the fans react. A lot of them cheered but a few booed. "Now, I could stand out here and complain, and say that Machetti was in his element in an Extreme Rules and it wasn't fair that I got put through a table, that was on fire, WITH MY OWN FINISHER!" Cena paused again and most of the fans cheered.

"But I won't," continued Cena, "Machetti beat me last night. Hell be beat all three of us. What's done is done, but what can I do." Cena stopped talking and stared down at the mat for a moment, "I'll tell you what I can do! I'll face Machetti like a man and ask for a rematch!" The fans started cheering, "in fact, I'll ask Machetti for a rematch, right here tonight… in Nashville Tennessee!" The crowd popped loudly, but suddenly Coach's music hit.

"Hold it right there Cena!" snapped Coach, "you don't make the matches here, I DO!"

"Well then what are you waiting for?" asked Cena, "make the match. I know all of these fans want to see it!"

"That may be," replied Coach, "but earlier today I was approached by Randy Orton. And he asked me for a title match against Machetti, and do you know what? I granted that request. I gave Orton a title shot."

"Why Orton?" questioned Cena.

"Because, last night, you and Machetti seemed to see fit that it would be a good idea to double team Orton. He couldn't hold off both of you, so I gave Orton a title match at the next Pay Per View… NO MERCY!"

"Alright, so what about tonight?" asked Cena.

"I'm getting to that!" exclaimed Coach, "The match at Unforgiven is going to be Randy Orton versus the WWE Champion in a Last Man Standing match! Its almost an Extreme Rules match, except there are no pin-falls."

"We all know what a Last Man Standing match is," said Cena, "what do you mean by 'the WWE Champion'?"

"Cena, I'm going to allow you to have your match," answered Coach, earning a cheer from the crowd, "in tonight's main event, you're going to face off with your 'friend' WWE Champion Machetti, for the WWE Championship."

"Thank you," said Cena, "I knew you had it in you."

"I wasn't done yet," snapped Coach, "who ever wins tonight's match is going to face off with Randy Orton in the Last Man Standing Match for the WWE Championship at No Mercy." Coach paused and the fans cheered, "but the loser…will not receive another title shot for a LONG time, and I'll expect them to stay out of the Last Man Standing match."

"That's fine with me," said Cena as a small smile appeared on his face.

Coach's music played again and he headed to the back as Raw went to its first commercial break.

**---x---**

(A/N: This next segment is replacing the Santino/Jillian segment from Raw, Maria is still not back.)

Raw came back from the commercial, just before the break Hornswoggle had escaped from Vince McMahon's limo and was currently being chased by Coach. The camera was currently rolling in the Chaos Inc locker room where Machetti was shown sitting with Paul and Brian. The WWE Champion was already wearing his wrestling gear, so that meant he knew about the Title Match against Cena tonight. But at the moment, that wasn't his main concern.

"Alright, Triple H is booked to face Cade and Murdoch," said Machetti, "so you won't be winning the titles tonight. But we still need to make sure that those two rednecks know that you're still in the hunt for the titles."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Brian.

"We could run down and distract them during their match," Paul suggested.

"No," Machetti disagrreed, "I know Hunter, and he's not all that trusting, if you run down there and interrupt the match Triple H will probably attack you when everything is done."

"So what should we do?" asked Paul.

"We'll need to pick our spot, one where we can cause chaos but not get on Hunter's bad side."

"Well when you see the spot lead the way," resolved Brian, "we'll be right behind you."

"Sounds good," replied Machetti.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and John Cena entered the locker room. Machetti stood up to meet Cena and shook his hand. "So I take it you've heard?" asked Cena.

"About our match tonight?" questioned Machetti, "Yeah."

"You took us all to hell and back last night," said Cena, "and you came out on top. Now this could be my last opportunity at the title for a long time. So I just wanted you to know, I'm going to make the most of it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Machetti, "tonight we're not going to be bashing each other's brains out with weapons. Tonight it's going to be a good old fashioned wrestling match. Just be sure you can keep up."

"Well with the WWE Title on the line I'll do my best," answered Cena, "and you'd better be careful because I'm going to give you a run for your money."

"Then I'll see you out there," concluded Machetti, "may the best man win."

"Don't worry I will," Cena shot back as he headed to the door, "good luck out there tonight, 'Champ'."

Cena left the room, leaving Machetti on his own with Kendon and Londrick, "Guys, I just wanted to make one thing clear," Machetti told his friends, "under no circumstance are you to interfere in my match against Cena tonight."

"Well we assumed as much," commented Brian.

"Good, you're learning," replied Machetti, "I want the match to be one-on-one with no advantage going either way. Except of course for my being Champion advantages. So no matter what happens, no matter who shows up, don't come out there. Got it?"

"Yeah man," answered Paul, "we've got it. But you've better win."

"Don't worry, I will," said Machetti with a small chuckle, "now come on, let's go watch the show." Machetti got up and put his title belt over his shoulder, then headed to the door. London and Kendrick quickly followed after him as Raw faded and went on to the next segment.

**---x---**

Triple H had just won his two-on-one handicap match against the World Tag Team Champions Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. But as soon as the bell signaling for the end of the match rang, Carlito, who had come out to 'watch' the match, ran down to the ring and started attacking the Game. Cade and Murdoch soon joined in, turning the situation into a three-on-one beat down.

But suddenly the fans let out a loud cheer as WWE Champion Machetti came sprinting out from the back, with London and Kendrick right behind him. But instead of getting in the ring, Machetti ran around it over to the Time Keeper's corner and grabbed the tag team titles, then tossed them over to Paul and Brian. London and Kendrick took the titles then turned around and sprinted away.

The Redneck Wrecking Crew saw their titles being stolen and quickly got out of the ring and rushed after London and Kendrick and chased them to the back, leaving Carlito on his own. Carlito turned around and yelled for Lance and Trevor to come back, but they were long gone. Then he noticed Machetti standing in front of him at ringside. Machetti darted forward and jumped up onto the ring apron, causing Carlito to jump back to get away from him.

Carlito tried to reason with Machetti, telling him to stay out of it. Carlito then turned to run away…but ran right into a spinebuster courtesy of Triple H. Triple H went to attack Carlito some more, but seeing his situation as a lost cause, Carlito quickly fled the ring and ran to the back, leaving Triple H on his own with the WWE Champion.

Machetti kept standing on the ring apron and had a stare down with Triple H, the fans were eating this up, they would have loved to see a HHH versus Machetti match. But it was not to be. With one final nod, to the Game, Machetti jumped down off of the ring apron, then turned and headed to the back as Raw went to another commercial break.

**---x---**

Vince McMahon had just left the arena with Hornswoggle riding in the trunk of his limo, but then the camera went backstage and showed Machetti with London and Kendrick. Paul and Brian were panting but were still holding the World Tag Team Titles. "Nice job guys," Machetti congratulated them. "Now they know you're after their gold and if they get it back, they'll be looking over their shoulders for you."

"Well I hope we get to see this in the future," said Paul, "all three of us with titles on the same brand."

"Cheers," suggested Brian as he held up Cade's World Tag Team Title. Machetti and Paul smirked then banged their belts against Brian's.

"You know we should start hanging out with Jeff Hardy," suggested Machetti, "then all of us would have title gold."

"Well he does fit the wrestling style," commented Paul.

"Well as fun as this is guys, I've got to go defend my title," said Machetti, "so I'll see you later."

"Bye Champ," Brian called after Machetti as he headed off.

The camera kept following Machetti as he headed down towards the ring, but Machetti suddenly tensed up when he noticed Candice Michelle walking up to him.

"Hey Machetti," Candice greeted him.

"Hi Candice," Machetti responded in a calm voice.

"I wanted to wish you good luck in your match tonight," said Candice.

"Thanks," replied Machetti, the tension was starting to get to him, "look, I've got to go, I'll see you later."

Machetti turned to leave but Candice called after him, "Can't we talk about this?"

"Candice," said Machetti as he stopped walking and turned around, "I won't cheat on Maria. She means a lot to me, and anything between us can't happen."

"How do you know?" asked Candice, "if we never try we never will."

Machetti sighed and stared at the Women's Champion for a moment, "I'm sorry Candice," apologized Machetti, "but Maria is one of the most important people in my world right now. I'm not willing to sacrifice our relationship to experiment." Without another word, Machetti turned around and headed off to the ring, leaving Candice staring after him as Raw went to commercial break.

**---x---**

When Raw came back from the commercial break _Riot Time_ hit and WWE Champion Machetti came out from the back carrying the WWE Title on his shoulder. Machetti didn't have the usual determination in his eyes, he seemed to look confused and it looked like his mind was elsewhere. Eventually Machetti slid into the ring and held up his WWE Title, earning him a loud cheer from the fans, then he turned to face the entrance ramp.

_My Time Is Now_ hit and John Cena came out from the back for the second time of the night. Cena was once again met with his usual mixed reaction as he headed down to the ring. Cena slid into the ring and walked right up to Machetti and held his hand out. Machetti smirked faintly then reached out and shook Cena's hand. Cena's music cut and Machetti handed the WWE Title to the referee, who took it and handed it to the Time Keeper. The referee came back and took a moment to check Machetti and Cena for foreign objects then he called for the bell, this match was now officially underway.

Machetti shook his head, clearing it of all the confusing thoughts then met Cena in the middle of the ring for a lock up. But Machetti slipped behind Cena for a go behind, then took him down with a double leg take down. Machetti rolled across Cena's back and locked in a headlock.

But Cena pushed himself up off of the ground, then shoved Machetti off of him into the ropes. Cena caught Machetti as he came back with a hip toss, but Machetti managed to flip around in mid air and landed on his feet. Machetti darted back at Cena and dropped down while slipping behind him, once again taking him down with a double leg. Machetti stood up and grabbed Cena's legs, then put his leg in between them and went for a Sharpshooter.

But Cena pulled in his legs, then pushed out, launching Machetti off of him. Cena shot back up to his feet, then rushed forward and took Machetti down for a shoulder tackle. Cena dropped down on the ground by Machetti and sat him up, then hooked his arm under Machetti's jaw for a Chin Lock. But Machetti managed to fight up on to his feet, only he wasn't quite out of the hold yet.

But with the Cena's Chin Lock still locked in, Machetti reached behind him and grabbed Cena's shoulders, then lifted his legs up off of the mat, practically bent himself in half and wrapped his legs around Cena's head for a Head-Scissors. Cena lost his hold on Machetti, and Machetti let go of Cena's shoulders then launched himself forward and spun to the side taking Cena down with a Head-Scissors Take Down.

Cena and Machetti both got up to their feet at about the same time, but Machetti struck first and charged at Cena. Cena was taken by surprise as Machetti rushed at him and hoisted him up onto his shoulders. Machetti then slammed Cena down onto the mat for a big take down, then grabbed Cena's legs and crossed them, then rolled Cena onto his stomach and locked in the Sharpshooter.

Cena screamed out in pain and immediately started clawing at the mat. Cena pushed himself up off of the mat, then lunged forward and grabbed the bottom rope for a rope break. The referee ran over and informed Machetti that Cena grabbed the rope, prompting Machetti to reluctantly release the hold.

Cena pulled himself closer to the ropes, and then pulled himself up off of the mat while Machetti watched from the middle of the ring. Cena steadied himself then walked forward and stared down with Machetti. Machetti smirked at Cena, then rushed forward jumped up slightly and dropkicked Cena right in the knee. Cena dropped down onto his knee, and Machetti ran around him then lashed out his leg and kicked Cena in the back of the knee, knocking Cena's legs out from under him, sending him crashing down to the mat.

Machetti walked back over to Cena and pulled up one of his legs, Machetti then brought his leg up and kicked Cena in the back of the knee, then did it again. Machetti used his hold on Cena's leg and rolled him onto his stomach. Machetti moved around and crouched down over Cena's back and bent his leg backwards for a Single Leg Crap.

Cena screamed out in pain as Machetti used the hold to work over his leg. Machetti really meant it when he said this was going to be a good old fashioned wrestling match. Machetti was really working over his knee. Cena clawed at the mat and desperately dragged himself forward.

Machetti noticed that Cena was starting to drag him towards the rope, and quickly dropped down to the mat, then he placed his foot at the back of Cena's knee and pulled on his foot, changing the Single Leg Crap to a Leg Wrench. Cena yelled out in anguish and reached out for the ropes in front of him, but they were too far away and he couldn't quite reach it.

Cena pushed himself up off of the mat and tried to lunge at the ropes, but Machetti suddenly released the Leg Wrench, and then pulled Cena back into the middle of the ring. Once Cena was safely away from the ropes, Machetti started stomping on the back of Cena's leg, then he dropped down and sat on Cena's back, then lifted up Cena's leg and placed his foot at the back of Cena's knee, then once again locked in the Leg Wrench.

Cena was in the middle of no where an had no hope of reaching the ropes. The only thing he could hope to do was endure the punishment Machetti was inflicting on his knee. Seeing how Cena wasn't going to tap out, Machetti got up then dragged Cena over to the ropes. Machetti shoved Cena under the bottom rope, then reached over the rope grabbed Cena's foot and pulled back on it, bending Cena's leg around the bottom rope.

The referee rushed over and yelled at Machetti to release the hold since it was an illegal use of the ropes. Machetti shook his head and reminded the referee that he had a five count. The referee glared at Machetti then started counting, Machetti released the hold exactly at four, then stepped back away from Cena.

Cena glared up at Machetti from the mat, but Machetti just shrugged in response, then watched as Cena used the ropes to pull himself up off of the mat. Then gingerly put weight on his bad leg. Machetti watches as Cena winced as he walked back into the middle of the ring, and once again faced off with Machetti.

Machetti smirked then held up his arms, calling for a lock up. Cena glared at Machetti then reluctantly reached out and locked up. But as soon as they started Cena realized he'd made a mistake, Machetti had been working on his leg, and he couldn't get the leverage he needed. So Machetti, somewhat easily, managed to push Cena back into the corner. Machetti broke clean, but quickly followed up by driving his shoulder into Cena's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Then Machetti quickly reached down and grabbed Cena's leg, lifted it up and wrapped it around the middle rope. Machetti pulled on Cena's foot, bending his knee around the rope, causing Cena to yell out in pain. The referee rushed over and demanded that Machetti release the hold. Machetti shook his head, so the referee began counting to five, and Machetti only released the hold at four.

Machetti stepped back into the middle of the ring and watched as the referee helped Cena pull his leg out from the ropes. The referee asked Cena if he was okay, but the former champ shrugged it off and said he'd be fine. Cena staggered forwards and walked up to Machetti, then he took the WWE Champion by surprise and shoved him backwards.

But Machetti came back and shoved Cena, causing Cena to stagger back. Then Machetti followed up by grabbed Cena's leg and spun to the side, causing Cena to fall down onto the mat for a Single Leg Take Down. Machetti grabbed Cena's foot and pulled it up off of the mat, then dropped down to the ground while slamming the front of his knee down to the mat.

Cena let out a yell of pain and cradled his knee to his chest. Machetti smirked and watched as Cena fought back up to his feet. Once Cena was standing, Machetti rushed at him, but Cena moved to the side, causing Machetti to run passed him. But Machetti quickly spun around then sprinted at Cena and clipped the back of his knee, taking Cena down from behind.

Machetti reached down and rolled Cena onto his back then he lifted Cena's legs up, crossed them, then rolled him onto his stomach and locked in the Sharpshooter again. Cena screamed out in pain, while Machetti applied as much pressure as he could to his leg. Machetti yelled at Cena to tap out, but the responded by shouting 'never!'

Cena's fan base that was in the arena saw that Cena was in trouble and started chanting, _**Let's Go Cena!**_ But of course for every Cena fans there was a Cena-hater, so they chanted _**Cena Sucks**_ in response to the Cena fans. _**LET'S GO CENA **_and _**CENA SUCKS **_echoed through the arena. That was as good as Cena was going to get, so he pushed himself up off of the mat, then suddenly rolled forward, launching Machetti off of him.

Machetti was pushed into the ropes and bounced off of them, Cena stood back up and took Machetti down with a Shoulder Tackle. Cena fought back up to his feet, and as Machetti rushed at him he took down with another Shoulder Tackle. Then grabbed Machetti from behind, slowly lifted him up, then slammed him down to the mat with the Spinout Powerslam. Cena hobbled around Machetti and stared down at him, then did the You Can't See Me taunt. Cena staggered to the ropes, bounced off of them, then came back and drove his fist down into Machetti's face for the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

But when Cena dropped down to the mat he must have done something to his knee, because suddenly a look of excruciating pain appeared on his face. Cena rolled around on the mat and struggled back up to his feet. Machetti got back up and turned around, allowing Cena to hoist him up onto his shoulders for an F-U. But suddenly Cena's leg gave out, and he collapsed down to the mat with Machetti on top of him.

Machetti rolled away and struggled up to his feet, while across the ring, Cena tried to do the same. Machetti made it up first, then ran at Cena and took him down with a Running Corkscrew Dropkick to the face. Machetti then grabbed Cena's leg and dragged him over to the corner, then got out of the ring. Machetti pulled Cena and wrapped his legs around the ring post, then Machetti brought Cena's leg back and swung it to the side, smashing Cena's knee into the steel ring post.

Cena yelled out in pain, but that didn't stop Machetti, he pulled Cena's leg away from the ring post, then he slammed it into the steel again. Machetti smirked then got back into the ring, then stood and watched as Cena dragged himself out of the corner. Cena pushed himself up off of the mat, then struggled to get back to a vertical base. But once Cena got back up, his leg gave out again and he collapsed down to the mat.

Machetti quickly grabbed Cena's legs and dragged him back into the middle of the ring, then he positioned his leg in between Cena's and dropped down onto the mat. Machetti then drove his foot into Cena's leg for a Figure 4 Leg Lock. Cena screamed out in pain as Machetti worked over his legs, but suddenly the referee ran over and started a pin count, since Cena's shoulders were down, ONE… TW… but Cena quickly pushed himself up off of the mat with his arms.

Cena looked over his shoulder and glanced at the ropes, he made a desperate reach for them, but he couldn't do it, they were too far away. Cena fought fast then suddenly rolled to the side and flipped onto his stomach. Now it was Machetti's turn to scream, because now he was in a Reveres Figure 4 Leg Lock. Cena moved quickly then changed the hold into a Sharpshooter of his own.

Machetti gritted his teeth as Cena worked over his legs, but luckily for him Cena was only just now starting to work on his legs. Machetti took a deep breath, then he pushed himself up off of the mat then in a flash he reached underneath him and grabbed Cena's legs, tripping him and knocking Cena onto his face. Machetti seized the opportunity and changed Cena's Sharpshooter into a Sharpshooter of his own.

Cena screamed out in pain he hadn't expected Machetti to be able to counter the Sharpshooter like that. Cena clawed at the mat and tried dragging himself over to the ropes, but Machetti wasn't letting him go anywhere. Once again the fans stepped in and began the _**Lets Go Cena! Cena Sucks!**_ chants. Cena dug deep again and pushed himself up off of the mat, then he quickly rolled through, Machetti's legs and pushed the WWE Champion off of him.

Cena fought back up to his feet and stood on one leg as Machetti came back off of the ropes, then Cena hoisted Machetti up onto his shoulders, F-U! Cena collapsed on top of Machetti for a desperate pin attempt, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP! Even though it didn't show, Cena was in shock, Machetti kicked out of his signature move, what else did he have to do?

Both men were down and the referee began the double knock out count, ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… Machetti started to move, FIVE… Cena was moving now, SIX… SEVEN… Machetti had pushed himself up off of the mat, and Cena had managed to crawl over to the ropes, EIGHT… Machetti made it up, NINE… Cena pulled himself up with the ropes.

Cena gingerly stood on his bad leg while Machetti walked into the middle of the ring and looked at Cena expectantly. "Come on!" Machetti taunted Cena. That caused something in Cena to snap. Cena charged at Machetti for a clothesline, despite the pain in his leg, but Machetti side-stepped him. Cena stopped running, but Machetti spun around and dropkicked Cena in the back of the leg, causing him to go crashing down to the mat.

Machetti made his way over to Cena then reached down and grabbed Cena for a headlock. But suddenly Cena reached up and hoisted Machetti onto his shoulders and fought up onto his feet, he was going for another F-U! But Machetti suddenly swung around, in avertedly kicking the referee in the head, then drove Cena's head down to the mat for a last ditch effort DDT. Cena, Machetti, and the referee were all down.

Suddenly Candice Michelle came out from the back and ran down to the ring. She quickly slid into the ring, She made her way over to Machetti, then pulled him up off of the mat. Machetti stared at Candice for a moment, but suddenly the fans let out a loud cheer, as a pissed off brown haired diva came running out from the back carrying a steel chair. Both Machetti and Candice turned to the entrance ramp in shock, MARIA WAS BACK!

Maria slid into the ring with her chair and she looked really pissed. In a flash Maria swung her chair at Candice. But at the last second the Women's Champion ducked… causing Maria to bash Machetti in the face with the steel chair. Machetti hit the mat hard and was knocked out cold. For a split second, both Maria and Candice stared down at Machetti in shock. But then Candice remembered that Maria was pissed at her and quickly bailed out of the ring. But Maria quickly followed her out of the ring and chased Candice all the way to the back.

Back in the ring, Cena was stirring, he glanced at Machetti then nudged the referee and draped his arm over him for a cover. The referee recovered enough to make a count, ONE… TWO… THREE! CENA WINS THE TITLE! _My Time Is Now _hit as Cena struggled up to his feet, completely oblivious to what had happened while he was unconscious. Cena was handed the title and celebrated in the ring as Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

Well Maria's back, but the first thing she did after her return was accidentally cost Machetti the WWE Title. (In case no one has guessed it yet, I'm trying my hand at a 'Dramatic Storyline'. Let's jus see how it goes.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	36. Strained Relations

**Chapter Thirty Six: Strained Relations**

**---x---**

(A/N: I just wanted to state before hand, that MY Raw is going to be quite a bit different than the actually Raw, which may or may not be a bad thing, because I thought that this episode of Raw was one of the worst in a while. There were no decent length matches, Vince ruined what could have been a perfectly good cage match by getting involved, and the whole 'Hornswoggle McMahon' thing is only taking away from time that could be otherwise used to make longer matches. I don't know maybe it's just me.

But anyway, first off, Cena is not going to be forced into that Championship Surrender Ceremony. He won the title last week, and Orton never had that match with his father. So Cena has no reason to attack Vince and Coach, meaning they have no reason to want to strip him of the WWE Championship.

Second, Maria is not going to come out with Santino, she just made her injury return last week and is not going to be involved with him this week. There will still be the Santino versus Ron Simmons match though.

Third, London and Kendrick still have the World Tag Team Titles that they stole from Cade and Murdoch last week.

**---x---**

Raw was live from Milwaukee Wisconsin, Vince McMahon and Coach were in the ring to start the show. Vince McMahon hooked Hornswoggle up with Melina, then added himself to the Carlito/Triple H steel cage match. But then the cameras cut backstage and showed Machetti, London, and Kendrick arriving at the arena. Even though Paul and Brian still had their stolen World Tag Team Titles, their arrival was rather somber. Last week Machetti had lost his title. The three of them kept walking until they came across John Cena. Machetti nodded to Paul and Brian and the two of them headed off, leaving Machetti on his own with the new WWE Champ.

"How are you holding up?" asked Cena.

"Well, I'm not going to say I'm not upset," answered Machetti, "because I am, I was kicking your ass for the majority of that match."

"I can testify to that," commented Cena.

"But despite everything I still lost," admitted Machetti.

"Look man," said Cena uneasily, "I don't know what to say. I saw what actually happened and I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault, you didn't know," replied Machetti with a frown.

"I know, but throughout that match you didn't do anything I wouldn't have," acknowledged Cena, "and when I pinned you without knowing what happened, I know you probably would have done the same thing if our situations were reversed."

"You're right, I would have," admitted Machetti. "But that's why I don't blame you."

"I know, but you're the one who is being punished now," replied Cena, "you lost the re-match clause in your contract, because Coach wanted to punish me. Now you're not going to be able to get another title shot, which I would normally give to you any time you wanted."

"Coach said the loser of last week's match wasn't going to be _given_ a title match for a long time," Machetti pointed out, "I can still _earn _one. Eventually an opportunity will present itself. I'll just be patient and bide my time, even if I have to wait until WrestleMania and win the Money in the Bank, I guarantee, that I'll eventually be back in the title picture."

"I'm counting on it," said Cena.

"Besides," continued Machetti, "it's not like they're will be nothing to do. I can help Paul and Brian legitimately win the World Tag Team Titles and I need to sort out this thing with Maria and Candice."

"Well, good luck I guess," offered Cena, not sure what to make of Machetti's plans.

"Just do me a favor," added Machetti.

"What?" asked Cena.

"At No Mercy, kick Orton's ass," answered Machetti.

"No problem," replied Cena, "take care, man."

"You too," said Machetti as Cena walked off. Machetti then headed off in the opposite direction as the camera faded and Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

Raw was still live and Machetti was shown about to head into the Chaos Inc Locker Room, when Maria walked up to him.

"Hey," greeted Maria, as Machetti slowly turned to face her.

"Hey," replied Machetti, in a somewhat expressionless tone.

"Look, I'm sorry about last week," apologized Maria, "I wasn't aiming at you… Candice… well… I didn't mean to cost you the title."

"Well… you kind of did," Machetti pointed out, "but I must say, you have one hell of a chair shot. This makes it the second time I've been bashed in the face with a chair by you, and it hurts. I don't think I want that to happen again."

"Neither do I," agreed Maria, "is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Not really," answered Machetti, "I lost my title, and I'm apparently not allowed to get another title shot."

"Look, I'm really, really sorry," Maria apologized again, "it's just… I was watching Unforgiven… and I saw you and Candice. I couldn't take it. I never meant to cost you your title."

"I know you didn't," replied Machetti, "but maybe now you know how I felt about you and Santino." Maria didn't say anything, she just stared at Machetti. "Look, I don't blame you, I'll get another title shot somehow. But for now I've got to go, I need to get Paul and Brian psyched up for their match against Cade and Murdoch. If they win tonight, they get a shot at the tag team titles next week."

"So…" questioned Maria.

"So?" repeated Machetti.

"What does this mean for us?" asked Maria.

"You know what," said Machetti, "I really don't know. I won't say I'm not upset, because I am. I'll probably just need some time to cool off."

"Alright," replied Maria, with a small frown, "if that's what you think is best, I'll give you some space."

"Maybe I'll see ya," concluded Machetti as he opened the door in front of him and headed into the locker room. The door closed behind him, leaving Maria on her own, she sighed, and then walked off.

**---x---**

Raw came back and London and Kendrick versus Cade and Murdoch was underway. Machetti was standing at ringside, as were the Highlanders, who had told Cade and Murdoch that they wanted a title shot. London was in the ring being isolated by the Tag Team Champions. Cade dragged London over to the corner and laid him across his knee, then reached over and tagged in Murdoch.

Murdoch climbed up onto the top rope, then lunged off and connected with an arm bat to London's head, driving him down onto Cade's leg for a backbreaker. Cade got out of the ring and Murdoch dragged London into the middle of the ring, then locked in an abdominal stretch. Murdoch kept applying pressure, but London eventually fought out of ht and hit a hurricurana. Then rushed to his corner and tagged in Kendrick.

Kendrick came in all fired up and took down Murdoch with a running calf kick. Murdoch tumbled backward and managed to tag in Cade. Cade came in but got taken down by Spanky, he got back up, only to get taken down again with dropkick. Kendrick then hit a jumping leg lariat, then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… but Murdoch rushed into the ring and broke up the pin.

London came in and attacked Murdoch, then pulled him up off of Kendrick and tossed him out of the ring. Paul then launched himself over the top rope and onto Murdoch on the outside, taking both of them out of the match. Cade and Kendrick got back up to their feet, but Kendrick connected with a superkick right to the face. Brian then grabbed Cade and followed up with Sliced Bread Number Two. Kendrick quickly made the cover, ONE… TWO… THR… THE HIGHLANDERS RUSHED INTO THE RING AND BROKE UP THE PIN.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match as a disqualification. But the Highlanders didn't get to attack Kendrick for long, because Machetti quickly hit the ring and took Robbie down with a corkscrew dropkick, then grabbed Robbie and whipped him into the corner. Machetti rushed at Robbie and hit a crossbody, then he stepped back and jumped up onto Robbie's shoulders, looking for a hurricurana.

Rory rushed at Machetti, looking to stop him, but Machetti grabbed Rory's head, then spun to the side, sending Robbie flying with a head-scissors, while taking Rory down with and arm drag. Machetti got up and the Highlanders bailed to the outside. Machetti helped Kendrick up, then went to get a mic, before turning to face the Highlanders, who had been joined on the entrance ramp by Cade and Murdoch, who had stolen back their Tag Team Titles during Robbie and Rory's attack.

"I bet you guys think you're really clever," said Machetti as he walked over to the ropes, "well I'll tell you what. Why don't the three of us fight the four of you in tonight's main event? What do you say? It's a four-on-three handicap match, think you can handle that?"

The four wrestlers stared at Machetti, "Fine you're on!" shouted Cade, "We'll see you later tonight!"

London and Kendrick came up behind Machetti and the three of them stared down with the four other superstars as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw had come back and Melina had just been chased from the Women's Locker Room clad only in a towel. The camera then went else where and showed Maria backstage, but then she was approached by Women's Champion Candice Michelle. She was dressed to compete, since her mixed tag match was next.

"What do you want?" asked Maria as she turned and glared the Women's Champion.

"Careful, you don't have a chair with you now," commented Candice, "and if we get in a fight now, I'd most likely kick your butt."

"What are you trying to do with Machetti?" demanded Maria, "he doesn't like you!"

"Is that so?" questioned Candice, who appeared to be unfazed, "well, I never cost him the WWE Title. The few times that I went out to ringside with him, Machetti won."

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Maria.

"It means, that you're giving me the opportunity I need to get what I want," replied Candice with a small grin, "so thanks."

"Well if anything you want involves Machetti, don't expect to get it without a fight," challenged Maria.

Candice's grin grew a little bit bigger, "If that's the case, I'll be looking forward to it," Candice said in a casual tone before turning and heading off, leaving the Raw Backstage Interviewer glaring after her.

**---x---**

Raw came back from a commercial break and it was time for the Main Event. The music of the World Tag Team Champions hit and Cade and Murdoch came out from the back and got in their ring. But then the Highlanders music hit prompting Robbie and Rory to come out from the back and join the tag team champions in the ring.

Then _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came out from the back accompanied by London and Kendrick. London and Kendrick were wearing their own t-shirt and their purple and green shorts, while Machetti was wearing his traditional black, and his Chaos Inc sweatshirt. The Highlanders and the Red Neck Wrecking Crew bailed out of the ring as Kendrick, London, and Machetti sprinted down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope.

London and Kendrick ran to two separate corners and jumped up onto the middle rope, while Machetti walked forward and climbed up onto the middle rope while glaring out of the ring at their four opponents. Then at the same time, London and Kendrick back-flipped out of their corners, while Machetti back-flipped off of the middle rope. All three of them landed in the middle of the ring, then they pulled off their shirts and tossed them out of the ring, challenging their opponents to get into the ring.

The referee told the Chaos Inc members to get into their corner then called for the bell, signaling the start of the match. Machetti glanced over his shoulder and saw Cade, Murdoch, Robbie, and Rory getting in the ring. Machetti turned back to Paul and Brian and told them he'd start the match. London and Kendrick seemed to think that was okay, because they got out of the ring and climbed out onto the ring apron. Machetti turned around to see their four opponents in a group conversation, then they eventually sent out Rory to start the match.

Machetti walked up into the middle of the ring and called for a lock up. Rory slowly approached the former WWE Champion then locked up with him. The two men seem to be at a stalemate, but then Machetti grabbed a Side Headlock on Rory. Machetti ran with Rory and dragged him over to the ropes, but the Highlander pushed Machetti off of him. But as he was pushed into the ropes, Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope, then springboarded backwards off of it and caught Rory in the jaw with a Springboard Back Elbow.

Rory staggered backwards, then backing into his corner and tagged in Robbie. Rory got out of the ring and Robbie came in then approached Machetti. "I'm Robbie," said Robbie when he got close enough to Machetti. Machetti nodded the held out his hand in a way of saying 'nice to meet you'. But when Robbie grabbed Machetti's hand to shake it, Machetti suddenly yanked Robbie forward by his arm, then drove his head down to the mat for a DDT. Machetti rolled Robbie onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… but Robbie kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Robbie and got up to his feet, but Robbie shot back up as well and charged at Machetti, he was a little pissed off now. Robbie went to hit Machetti with a Clothesline, but Machetti ducked under it, causing Robbie to run passed him, then when Robbie turned around Machetti connected with a Superkick right to the jaw, knocking Robbie onto his back.

Machetti walked over to Robbie then grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his feet with it. Machetti wrenched Robbie's arm and twisted it for an Arm Lock, then dragged him over to his team's corner and tagged in Kendrick. Brian climbed up onto the top rope, while Machetti held out Robbie's arm. Kendrick came off of the top, then drove his elbow down into Robbie's shoulder, knocking him down to the mat. Machetti nodded at Kendrick then got out of the ring.

Kendrick pulled Robbie up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes. When Robbie came back Brian caught him with a big Arm Drag, then ran at him and jumped into the air in order to come down for a Running Leg Drop. Kendrick pulled Robbie back up to his feet then whipped him across the ring into an empty corner. Brian rushed at Robbie, then jumped up into the air and drove his feet into the Highlander's chest, did a back-flip, then landed on his feet in front of him. Robbie staggered forward, but Kendrick followed up by jumping up and connecting with an Enzuigiri to the back of the head.

Robbie stood dazed for a moment, then toppled over and fell on his face. Kendrick rolled Robbie onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TW… Robbie managed to kick out. Kendrick got up and pulled Robbie off of the mat with his arm, then turned it into an Arm Lock and dragged Robbie over into the corner. Kendrick tagged in London, who got into the ring, then worked together with Brian and whipped Robbie into the ropes, when Robbie came back then caught him with a Double Back Body Drop, launching the Highlander high up into the air, only for him to come crashing down on his back. Kendrick got out of the ring and left London to make a cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Cade came into the ring and broke up the pin attempt.

But the referee quickly came over and reprimanded Cade for getting in the ring, then sent him back over to his corner. In that time London had gotten back up and had pulled Robbie back up to his feet. Paul whipped Robbie into the ropes, then when he came back, London jumped up into the air and caught Robbie with a Drop-Sault, he quickly followed up by going for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Rory kicked out.

London got back up off of the mat, then pulled Robbie up and whipped him into the nearby corner. Paul rushed at Robbie and connected with a running shoulder thrust right to the stomach, then jumped back and pulled Robbie away from the corner. While Robbie was recovering, London quickly climbed up onto the top rope, then jumped off of it and drove his feet down into Robbie's back for a Mule Kick, or some kind of Mushroom Stomp. Paul got back up to his feet and rolled Robbie onto his back, then he took a few steps back, rushed at Robbie, jumped up into the air, did a back-flip, then came down with a Running Shooting Star Press. London followed up by going for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE... Rory got in the ring and broke up the pin.

It looked like Rory was going to keep up attacking Paul, but suddenly Machetti springboarded off of the top rope in his corner and hit Rory with a Springboard Clothesline, knocking him down to the mat. Rory rolled under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor. But Machetti's attack, prompted Cade and Murdoch to his the ring, and the Red Neck Wrecking Crew started attacking Machetti. But Kendrick came over and made the save, he and Machetti grabbed Cade and Murdoch then ran with them and tossed them over the top rope, causing them to go crashing down on either side of Rory.

Just seconds after London had pulled Robbie back up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes, then jumped up and hit a high Dropkick to the face. Robbie fell backwards and ended up toppling out of the ring, and landing at the feet of his tag team partners. Rory and Cade helped Robbie back up to his feet while Murdoch glared at Kendrick, London and Machetti. But in response, the three superstars in the ring, simply smirked, then rushed forward, vaulted over the top rope and came crashing down on their four opponents at ringside. All seven men were down and out side of the ring, this could only mean one thing… commercial break.

**---x---**

When Raw came back the match was still underway. Robbie was still in the ring, but now he was being worked over by Machetti, who London and tagged in over the break. While Machetti stomped on Robbie they showed a replay of one thing that happened during the break. Paul had tagged in Machetti, who came in and held Robbie's arms behind his back, allowing Paul to jump up and connect with a Drop-Sault, prompting Machetti to launch Robbie over his head for a Dragon Suplex, then went for a pin while London got out of the ring. ONE… TWO… THR… but obviously Robbie kicked out.

Back with the current match, Machetti pulled Robbie up off of the mat, then whipped him into a corner. Machetti ran at Robbie and hit a running Crossbody into the turnbuckle, then he jumped up and sent Robbie across the ring with a Hurricurana. Machetti followed up by climbing up onto the top rope, then connected with a Diving Head-Butt. Machetti quickly made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE-NO! Robbie just barely managed to kick out.

Machetti got up off of Robbie and sat down on the mat next to him, he actually had an impressed look on his face, he hadn't expected the Highlander to be able to kick out. But Machetti shrugged it off, then got up and pulled Robbie to his feet, then whipped him into his corner. Machetti walked to the corner after Robbie, then reached out and tagged in Kendrick, then motioned to London to get in the ring. Paul and Machetti eventually hoisted Robbie up into the air for a Double Suplex, then Brian came off of the top rope for a Crossbody, adding some more force as London and Machetti drove Robbie back down to the mat.

Paul and Machetti quickly got out of the ring, allowing Brian to go for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Murdoch got in the ring, grabbed Brian's foot, and pulled him off of Robbie. Kendrick shot back up to his feet and showed Murdoch, who stumbled back and went to attack Brain, but the referee rushed over and separated the two superstars. Murdoch glared at Kendrick before leaving the ring and getting back on the apron.

Brian turned around and saw Robbie on his hands and knees, attempting to get up, so he quickly rushed to the ropes and went to bounce off of them, but he ran right into a knee from Rory. Brian stumbled forward, which allowed Robbie to capitalize by hitting a big DDT. Robbie crawled away from Brian and tagged in Cade, who rushed over to Kendrick and made a cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Kendrick kicked out.

Cade got up and wasted no time in sitting Brian up and locking in a chin lock. Kendrick struggled and grabbed Cade's arm and attempted to pull it away from his throat, but Cade held on tightly and clasped his arm with other arm, making sure it wouldn't go anywhere. Brian realized that simply pulling Cade's arm off of him wasn't going to work, and he'd have to fight out of the chin lock if he didn't want to be forced to tap out.

Thinking quickly, Kendrick brought up his foot from his sitting position, and connected with Cade's head. The kick had caught Cade off guard enough to allow Kendrick to fight up to his feet. But Cade took control again by dragging Brian over to the corner and tagging in Murdoch. Cade released the Chin Lock, but only to allow Murdoch to grab hold of Kendrick, the World Tag Team Champions worked together and followed up by driving Brian's head down to the mat for a Double DDT. Cade got out of the ring and Murdoch quickly made the cover, ONE… TWO… THR-NO!

Murdoch got up off of Brian and picked up where Cade left off by locked in a Sleeper Hold on Kendrick. Brian was in trouble again, but this time inspiration came from Paul and Machetti when they yelled, "GRAP THE ROPE!" from the ring apron. Kendrick glanced in front of him and noticed that the ring ropes were just out of reach. Brian reached out and tried to grab the middle rope with his arms but he couldn't reach, then a sudden inspiration hit Brian and he reached out with his legs and managed to wrap them around the bottom rope.

The referee instructed Murdoch to relinquish the hold, which he reluctantly did before backing away from Brian. Murdoch turned to London and Machetti and pointed out that he was showing sportsman-like conduct by giving Kendrick some space and allowing him to get back up to his feet. Machetti turned to Paul and gave him a look that said, 'He's got us there.' London simply shrugged in response.

Kendrick eventually pulled himself up off of the ropes then turned to face Murdoch. Murdoch held out his hands and called for a Lock Up, which Brian reluctantly granted him. That proved to be a mistake, because Murdoch quickly took control and managed to back his tired opponent into the corner. Murdoch made a clean break then reached out and tagged in Rory.

Rory got in the ring and grabbed hold of Brian then whipped him across the ring and into the ropes, then charged after him. Kendrick bounced off of the ropes and ran face-first into a High Elbow from Rory, and was knocked to the ground. Rory stayed in control and lifted Brian back up, only to knock him back down with a hard Head-Butt. Rory followed up by jumped up into the air, then came crashing down knee-first on Brian's head.

Rory rolled away from Kendrick, and got back up to his feet, then came back over and pulled Brian up as well. Rory whipped Kendrick into the corner, then ran at him and hit a hard Clothesline that nearly took Brian's head off. Rory stepped back and allowed Kendrick to fall forward down to the mat, then rolled him onto his back and went for a cover, ONE… TW-KICK OUT!

Rory pulled Kendrick up off of the ground then dragged him over to the corner and tagged in Cade. Cade and Rory whipped Kendrick into the ropes then caught him as he came back with a Double Clothesline. Lateral Press by Cade, ONE… TWO… THRE… Kendrick was just barely able to kick out. Cade got up to his feet and took a step back, then rushed forward and came crashing down on Brian's head for a Running Leg Drop. But that wasn't enough, Cade dragged Kendrick closer to the corner, then climbed up onto the middle rope. Cade lunged off and came crashing down for a Diving Leg Drop, the capitalized with a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti got in the ring and broke up the pin.

Cade shot up to his feet and glared at Machetti as he was ushered back to his corner by the referee, then when the referee turned back around, Cade reached out and tagged Murdoch back in. Cade and Murdoch walked over to Kendrick, then Cade lifted up his partner and dropped him down across Kendrick's face for their usual Double Team Leg Drop. Cade left and Murdoch went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR- NO! Murdoch stared down at Kendrick in shock then slowly got up to his feet.

Murdoch stepped away from Kendrick and climbed up onto the top rope in his teams corner. Murdoch waited until Brian got up to his feet, then lunged at him for a Top Rope Bulldog, but just before Murdoch jumped, from across the ring Machetti had shouted, "DROP!" Brian did just that, and Murdoch flew over him and crashed to the ground. Kendrick tried to capitalize by crawling to his corner, but Murdoch managed to grab Kendrick's leg.

Murdoch stood up and held onto Brian's leg, forcing to stand up as well. But Kendrick suddenly swung his leg around and connected with the back of Murdoch's head for a desperate Enzuigiri. Brian fought up off of the mat, then dove into this corner and made a hot tag to Machetti. Machetti rushed into the ring and ran at Murdoch, then jumped up into the air and took him down with a Flying Clothesline. Machetti landed in a roll and jumped back up to his feet, then rushed at Murdoch and knocked him back down to the mat with a Running Corkscrew Dropkick.

Machetti got up and pulled Murdoch up off of the ground, then pushed him backwards into the rope. When Murdoch came back, Machetti ducked down then launched Murdoch over his head and up into the air for a Back Body Drop. Murdoch landed with a thud then rolled over to his corner and tagged Cade back in. Cade rushed at Machetti but Machetti ducked under Cade's Clothesline attempt. Both superstars turned around, Machetti quickly followed up with a Superkick. Cade stood dazed for a moment, then Machetti followed up by nailing an Impaler, Machetti went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Robbie and Rory rushed into the ring and pulled Machetti off of Cade.

The Highlanders took a step back then went for a Double Clothesline when Machetti got to his feet, but Machetti ducked the double team, then rushed at them and Clotheslined all three of them over the top rope. Robbie and Rory went crashing to the ground, but Machetti grabbed the top rope. Machetti Skinned-the-Cat, then hoisted himself up onto the middle rope, back-flipped off of it, then hit a Springboard Moonsault onto Cade. Machetti was about to go for a pin, but instead got off of Cade then walked to the corner and tagged in London.

The two of them went over to Cade, pulled him up to his feet, London went up and hit a Drop-Sault, while Machetti went down and swept Cade's legs out from under him. Machetti nodded to London, then reached out in front of him, grabbed onto the top rope, then hoisted himself up onto it, Springboarded off of it, did a back-flip, then came crashing down on the Highlanders for a Springboard Shooting Star Press Plancha. Paul didn't waste anytime and ran to the corner, then jumped up onto the top rope. He lunged off, did a front-flip, then came crashing down on Cade for a 540 Splash.

London quickly followed up with a pin, ONE… TW- Murdoch got in the ring and attempted to break up the pin, but Kendrick got in and took him down a Running Crossbody -O… THREE! London pinned Cade, giving him and Kendrick another win over the World Tag Team Champions! Machetti joined Paul and Brian back in the ring and the three of them celebrated together to close the show.

**---x---**

Sorry this one came out kind of late. I really didn't know what to do with it, and the _actual_ Raw didn't really work with me.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	37. Chaos Rules

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Chaos Rules**

**---x---**

A/N: In case some of you haven't heard, John Cena suffered an injury on Monday Night. Cena suffered a complete tear of the right pectoral tendon and will not be out of action from six months to a year, obviously, he is going to be vacating the title. Now in the past I know I said I'd like to see the title off of him, but obviously I didn't mean like this. If nothing else, Cena is a hard worker, and if he is going to lose the title he should be defeated for it, not stripped of it. It always sucks to see a guy go down, so Cena, hurry back so I can boo you again.

**---x---**

Raw was live from Cleveland Ohio, Mr. McMahon had just left the returning Raw General Manager William Regal with the task of watching Hornswoggle, when the cameras went further backstage and showed Machetti in a locker room. Two seconds later he was joined by London and Kendrick, both of whom were fresh off of their most recent win over the tag team champions.

"Great job guys," Machetti congratulated Paul and Brian, "there's no way they can overlook two non-title wins over the tag team champions. You'll be getting a title match sooner or later."

"Well, that's what we're hoping for," replied Paul.

"Yeah," agreed Brian, "we're bound to get a title shot sooner or later."

"With two wins in a row, I'd say sooner," commented Machetti.

"So what are you going to be doing tonight?" asked Paul.

"I'm going to be looking for a fight, that's what," answered Machetti, "I don't have a match for No Mercy yet "

"Do you want a hand?" offered Brian.

Machetti considered this for a moment, then a smirk appeared on his face, "Sure," resolved Machetti, "let's go live up to our name… and create some Chaos."

"That's what I wanted to here," said Paul.

Machetti turned around, then tossed two Chaos Inc sweatshirts over his shoulder at Paul and Brian, then picked up his pipe and headed to the door. "Let's do this," concluded Machetti as he, Paul, and Brian headed out the door.

**---x---**

Raw was still live, the Diva Search Video had just been shown and William Regal was currently walking backstage searching for Hornswoggle. Regal didn't find Hornswoggle, but he did find the Highlanders. Regal asked the Highlanders why they had refused a tag team match against London and Kendrick, but Rory had answered by saying that they wanted the tag team titles, not London and Kendrick.

"Wait a second," came a voice as Machetti walked on screen, followed by Paul and Brian, "did you just say you wanted the WWE Tag Team Titles?"

"Aye," replied Rory, "what's it to you?"

Kendrick, London, and Machetti walked up closer, and Regal found himself surrounded by five superstars, one of which had been half responsible for taking him out a few weeks ago. "It might not be much to him, but it's something to us," commented Paul.

"And there's no way you're getting a shot at the World Tag Team Titles before us," added Brian.

"Is that right?" questioned Rory after glancing quickly at Robbie.

"Yeah that's right," snapped Machetti as he glared passed Regal at the two Highlanders, "incase you forgot, you two, along with the champions got your asses handed to you last week. And just a few minutes ago, these two," Machetti motioned to London and Kendrick, "with the help of Jeff Hardy beat the tag team champions for the second week in a row. If anyone gets a title shot it's them."

"And what if we disagree with you?" demanded Rory.

"Then the two of you can meet me out in the ring later on," answered Machetti, "and I'll kick both of your asses just like I did last week."

"Not likely," said Rory, "we're not fighting you, and we're not fighting them. We're only fighting when it's against the tag team champions!" With that he and Robbie turned and stormed off, leaving Regal on his own with the three Chaos Inc Members.

"So how are you doing _Mister _Regal?" asked Machetti as the General Manager slowly turned to face the three of them, "it's good to see you back."

"What do you bloody want?" demanded Regal.

"Well, we just noticed that none of us have matches at No Mercy," said Paul.

"But you have the power to change that," continued Brian, "you are the General Manager after all."

"I'm not going to be bullied into anything!" snapped Regal.

"Careful," Machetti warned him, "remember what happened last time you said that? Now, you don't have to do anything, but come Sunday if we don't have matches, we're going to make our own. Got it? Now be a good little stooge and go find the Leprechaun you're supposed to be watching." With that Kendrick, London, and Machetti turned and walked off. Regal glared after them before calling out to Hornswoggle and continuing his search.

**---x---**

Women's Champion Candice Michelle had just taken out Beth Phoenix who had been attacking ring announcer Lillian Garcia. London and Kendrick were standing in front of a closed office door backstage and if you listened closely you could hear Machetti's voice coming from inside the room. But then Women's Champion Candice Michelle, fresh off of her 'defeat' of Beth Phoenix walked up to London and Kendrick.

"Is Machetti in there?" asked Candice.

"Yeah," answered Paul, "but he's kind of busy right now."

"What's he doing?" questioned Candice.

"He's in a meeting," replied Brian with a small smirk to Paul, fortunately, or unfortunately depending on whose perspective you're looking from, Candice saw it.

"What kind of meeting?" asked the now curious Women's Champion.

"If you must know, he's trying to get us matches for No Mercy," explained Paul.

"But that's not the General Manager's office, and I know for a fact that Regal isn't in there," pointed out Candice.

"And how do you know that?" asked Brian.

"He's coming this way right now," said Candice, as she pointed out as the Englishman from Black Pool approach.

"Quick act natural," hissed Paul as he and Brian leaned against the door frame. Brian stared off in a random direction and started whistling. "So really the masks were just a way of freaking out our opponents before the match," Paul told Candice as Regal walked passed. "But we really don't use them any…" Paul immediately broke off once Regal was gone.

But while London and Kendrick were still staring after the General Manager's retreating back, Candice lunged forward and pushed the door open.

The camera filmed the room over Candice's shoulder and saw Machetti crouching down in front of a sofa deep in conversation with Hornswoggle McMahon. But the second Hornswoggle saw Candice, he lunged off of the sofa and rushed at the door, but before he reached her Paul pulled her out of the way, and Brian slammed the door closed. Hornswoggle was apparently putting a great deal of effort into wrenching the door opened, because Brian was using all of his strength to keep it closed.

"We told you not to go in there," grunted Brian and he yanked the door closed once again. Eventually the thumping of the door had stopped, it seemed that Machetti had gotten Hornswoggle back under control.

"You left Machetti trapped alone in a room with that… thing?" demanded Candice as she glared at London and Kendrick.

"Apparently he discovered a way to communicate with the little guy without him attacking him," explained Paul.

"And we were keeping him confined in the room so he couldn't run off," continued Brian.

"How much longer is he going to be?" asked Candice, "I wanted to ask him something."

"He said it wouldn't take too long, but that was before you forced your way into the room," answered Paul. But just as Paul had finished saying that the door was pulled opened and Machetti came out of the room, with a struggling Hornswoggle under one arm and a contract of some sort being held in his free hand.

"Did Regal… come by?" asked Machetti as he struggled to keep his hold on Hornswoggle.

"Yeah he went that way," replied Brian as he pointed off in the way that the Raw General Manager had went.

Machetti quickly put Hornswoggle down, but held onto his shoulder to keep him from running away, before crouching down in front of him. "O-gay, at-thay ay-way," Machetti said to Hornswoggle, as he removed his hand from Hornswoggle's shoulder and pointed in the opposite direction that Regal had gone. Hornswoggle surprisingly stopped struggling and looked at Machetti questioningly, "Egal-ray ent-way at-thay ay-way," Machetti said to the Leprechaun as he pointed in the direction Regal had gone in, "O-gay!" Hornswoggle nodded, then turned and ran off in the way Machetti had first indicated. "Ee-say ou-yay ater-lay!" Machetti called after him.

"That was Pig Latin wasn't it?" asked Candice once Machetti got up and turned to face her.

"Yeah," said Machetti, "he likes to play games. Pig Latin is pretty much a big game, and is you can keep him confined and make sure he's listening to you, he'll listen."

"I might keep that in mind," commented Candice.

"I wouldn't," said Machetti as he, London, and Kendrick turned to leave.

"Why's that?" asked Candice.

"He's really… orny-hay," said Machetti as he and his two friends walked off. Leaving staring after him confused for a moment, then realization appeared on her face, but that was quickly replaced by a look of shock. The camera then cut and went further backstage to show Triple H taping up his wrists for his match, then Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw Vince McMahon had defeated Triple H by disqualification, and Triple H had come to blows with his No Mercy opponent Umaga. After that Raw had gone to a commercial break, but now Raw was back and Marella at the Movies was underway. Santino and Maria were sitting in directors chairs and Santino had just bashed Steven Austin and the Condemned. Maria on the other hand disagreed with Santino and actually thought the movie was pretty good. But then Val Venis hit the ring and spoke about his 'movie' experience. Santino took offense to this and attacked Val and left him lying in the middle of the ring.

Maria and Santino headed up the ramp while staring down it at Venis, but suddenly glass shattered and the fans jumped to their feet as Stone Cold Steve Austin's music hit. Santino looked like he was going to piss himself as he spun around to face the entrance ramp. Someone, who clearly wasn't Austin, came out from the back sporting a Stone Cold t-shirt, and a trucker cap, and hit Santino with a Stunner before he could do anything about it.

'Steve' got back up and stood over Santino, then pulled off his trucker hat to reveal long brown hair. Machetti started laughing at the laid out form of Santino, the look on his face when he actually thought Austin was coming out, had been priceless. Machetti turned around to face London and Kendrick who were just coming out from the back, the former was carrying a mic, which he handed to Machetti, the latter was holding the contract that Machetti had gotten Hornswoggle to sign earlier. Machetti turned took the mic from Paul, then turned around to face the audience.

"I don't know about you guys," said Machetti as he addressed the fans, "but I'm getting a little bit tired of watching this piece of crap come out here and bash the Rattlesnake's movie week after week." The fans who had been originally booing that Machetti wasn't Austin, started cheering.

"Hold on Machetti," interrupted Paul as he pulled the mic away from him, "if you're gonna pretend to be Austin, you're gonna have do the whole thing." Machetti smirked at Paul then bunched his hair up behind his head and slid the trucker cap back on his head.

Machetti cleared his throat then lowered the pitch of his voice to make it sound more gravelly, turning back to the fans, "Now, if you all wanted to see that sorry sum bitch get a Stone Cold Stunner give me a hell yeah!" said Machetti in what sounded like a halfway decent Austin impression. In response the fans chanted loudly, _**HELL YEAH!!**_

"The sorry sack of trash comes out here week after week insisting on bashing old Stone Cold's movie." While Machetti paused, some of the fans who were really getting into the spirit chanted, _**WHAT!?**_ "He comes out here…" _**What? **_"With his little Italian shoes..." _**What?**_ more fans started joining in, "and his fancy little shirt…" _**What? **_"Thinking he can be a better actor then Stone Cold…" _**What?**_ "_Eh Eh! _This little sum bitch is lucky Stone Cold didn't come down here, stomp the mudhole out of 'im, and walk 'im dry!" While Machetti paused the fans cheered.

"Now if Stone Cold was really here, the little movie critic down there wouldn't get off so easy," continued Machetti in his Stone Cold impression, "Stone Cold would come down here, stomp him one time…" _**WHAT? **_"stomp him two times," _**WHAT?**_ "hit him with a Stunner," _**WHAT?**_ "two stunners," _**WHAT? **_"then call for a beer…" _**WHAT?**_ "and have the biggest beer bash you've ever seen! And that's the bottom line, 'cause Stone Cold says so!"

The fans cheered loudly as he dropped his mic, then pulled off his hat and t-shirt and dropped them on Santino, who still hadn't moved after getting hit with Machetti's Stunner. Machetti then turned, took Maria by surprise and hoisted her over his shoulder, then headed to the back followed closely by London and Kendrick.

**---x---**

John Cena had just finished his promo when Machetti was shown in the back accompanied by London, Kendrick, and Maria. "Did you really have to humiliate Santino like that?" Maria asked Machetti.

Machetti smirked then glanced at Paul and Brian for a split second, "Yes," all three of them answered at the same time. "Not only is the guy an idiot, he's a bad wrestler too."

"He's not that bad!" protested Maria.

"Oh please," replied Machetti, "I've kicked his ass more times than I can count. And the fact that he hasn't learned to stay away from me just goes to show you how stupid he really is." Paul and Brian saw where this was going and turned around and began reading over the contract that Brian still had with him. If Machetti and Maria were going to have an important 'discussion' they didn't want to get in the middle. "What were you doing out there anyway?" demanded Machetti.

"Santino asked me to help him with his segment," answered Maria, "why are you getting so worked up?"

"You know how I feel about you and him," said Machetti, "why do you think I'm getting worked up?"

"Well, maybe I had a reason," suggested Maria, "I heard you were talking with Candice before."

"Yeah, I also talked with Hornswoggle, William Regal, the Highlanders, and these two clowns," replied Machetti as he gestured to Paul and Brian as the two clowns. "You on the other hand were out there flirting with that piece of crap that used to call himself Intercontinental Champion."

"I was… you were probably doing the same thing with Candice," snapped Maria as she glared at Machetti.

"I did no such thing," replied Machetti, "Paul, did I do anything with Candice that would be defined as flirting in any way?"

"Um… not really," answered Paul as he looked up from the contract, "but dude, would you mind leaving us out of this."

"If we're going to fix our relationship we need to trust each other," Machetti said to Maria, "I need to trust you that you're not going to go out and flirt with Santino, and you need to trust me that I'm staying loyal and not flirting with Candice. If you can't do that, then… I don't know… maybe we really should see other people."

"You don't mean that," challenged Maria as she stared at Machetti wide-eyed.

"Maybe I do," replied Machetti, before turning to London and Kendrick, "let's go guys, we need to get back to the locker room so we can watch the main event." With that Machetti walked off, Paul and Brian paused to nod at Maria, then followed after him, leaving her staring after them in disbelief.

**---x---**

John Cena had just made Mr. Kennedy tap out to the STF-U, but no sooner had the bell rung, then Randy Orton, who was 'supposed' to be in Chicago, ran down and attacked Cena. Cena tried to fight back, but Orton silenced him with an RKO. Orton left the ring and took apart the steel steps, then got in, measured up Cena, and bashed him in the face with the steps, sending the Champ crashing to the ground. Orton left the ring and then began pulling apart the announce table. But suddenly the fans let out a loud cheer as Machetti, London, and Kendrick came sprinting down to the ring.

London and Kendrick slid into the ring with Machetti, then darted across it and stood on either side of Orton, keeping him in place. Machetti then came vaulting over the top rope and sent both of them crashing down to the ground with a High Flying Body Press. Paul pulled Machetti up to his feet, while Brian pulled Orton up so they could inflict more punishment, but Orton suddenly poked Kendrick in the eyes, then turned on tail and ran around the ring and up the ramp.

Orton stopped at the top of the ramp and glared down at Machetti, who was now crouching over Cena. Machetti stood up and yelled for the paramedics, then turned and glared at Orton. The Legend Killer gave Machetti a cocky grin then headed to the back as the show came to the close. Had Orton just killed the barely developed Legend of John Cena? What would this mean for No Mercy?

**---x---**

I'm torn between breaking my promise and putting Machetti in another title match or just letting whatever the WWE has in mind run its course. I have a back up plan, as you can see from the contract, but either way I'm still going to wait to see what's going to happen at No Mercy.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	38. No Mercy

**Chapter Thirty Eight: No Mercy**

**---x---**

A/N: Right, in my version of No Mercy there's no six-man tag match. I have something better in mind instead.

**---x---**

No Mercy was live from Chicago Illinois, Triple H had just beaten Randy Orton and had won his Eleventh World Title. But then _Riot Time_ hit, and Kendrick, London, and Machetti came out from the back. Machetti was carrying the clipboard he had gotten Hornswoggle to sign with him. "Ladies and gentlemen," announced Lillian Garcia, "please welcome, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, and Machetti!" The three superstars got in the ring and Machetti commandeered Lillian's mic.

"Well, as you can see, Paul, Brian, and I don't have matches tonight," Machetti pointed out to the Chicago crowd. That got a few boos, "But have no fear," continued Machetti, as he held up the clipboard, "because I have a match right here!" The fans cheered in approval, "So right here, right now, we're going to host a Ten-Man, Over the Top Rope Battle Royal. The winning superstar will win his team a title shot against the World Tag Team Champions Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. The teams have been notified before hand, and now let's get this thing started."

Machetti walked over to Lillian and handed her the mic and the clipboard with the contract on it. "Introducing first, Team One of the Five Team Battle Royal, weighing in at a combined weight of three hundred and eighty pounds… Paul London and Brian Kendrick!" London and Kendrick raised their arms when their names were mentioned and received a decent amount of cheers from the fans.

Then the music of the World Tag Team Champions hit, and the Redneck Wrecking Crew came out from the back, "Introducing Team Two of the Five Team Battle Royal, weighing in at a combined weight of five hundred and two pounds… they are the World Tag Team Champions, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch!" Cade and Murdoch came down to the ring.

"Now hold on a minute, Machetti," interrupted Cade as he spoke into the mic he had brought out with him, "I remember you said that the winning team will get a title shot against us. You never said what will happen when we win!"

Machetti apologized to Lillian when he took her mic again, then turned to face the Champions, "Well it says right here on the contract, that if either of you two win the Battle Royal, that you can pick one of the other four teams, and which ever team you choose will not receive another title shot as long as you two are champions. Now, are you done?"

"Actually no," replied Murdoch as he took the mic from Cade, "Machetti, you said you were competing in this thing, but you're not actually a member of the London and Kendrick team, what happens if you win?"

"If I win?" repeated Machetti, "just like what would happen if Paul over here won, my teammate, and myself will win a World Tag Team Title shot."

"Who's this teammate of yours?" demanded Murdoch.

"He's currently under contract with the WWE and he's beaten the two of you before," replied Machetti, "but if you want to know who he is, you're going to have to wait just like everyone else."

The Tag Team Champions glared at Machetti as he handed the mic back to Lillian, then told her to continue the introductions, "Introducing, Team Three, from Oban Scotland, weighing in at a combined weight of thirty-four stone… Robbie and Rory, the Highlanders!" Halfway through Lillian's introduction, the Scottish theme music had hit and the Highlanders came out from the back. Robbie and Rory joined the other five men in the ring and stood in a corner.

Then the theme music of the World's Greatest Tag Team hit, and Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas came out from the back, "Introducing Team Four, weighing in at a combined weight of four hundred and eighty seven pounds, Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas, the World's Greatest Tag Team!" Benjamin and Haas got in the ring and got in the only remaining empty corner.

London and Kendrick were standing in one corner, Cade and Murdoch in another, the Highlanders in a third, and Benjamin and Haas in the final corner. Machetti glanced around him and noticed he was out numbered, beside him Lillian looked a little nervous at being surrounded by the other eight combatants. But apparently, Machetti didn't appear to be nervous, he gave Lillian a nod telling her to proceed.

"And introducing the members of Team Five," announced Lillian, "in the ring, weighing in at two hundred and twenty pounds, from Detroit Michigan… Machetti!" Machetti raised his arms up in the air and received the loudest ovation so far. "And his partner…" started Lillian, the fans were on their seats wanting to hear who his partner was, then JEFF HARDY's theme music hit! The fans erupted in a standing ovation as Jeff did his usual dancing as he made his way down to the ring. "… from Cameron North Carolina, weighing in at two hundred and twenty five pounds, he is the current WWE Intercontinental Champion… JEFF HARDY!"

Jeff slid into the ring as Lillian left and joined Machetti in the middle of the ring. Machetti smirked then held out his hand to Jeff. Jeff grinned and shook Machetti's hand, then turned and glanced at the other eight superstars standing around him. The bell rang, signaling the start of the contest. The rules were relatively simple, a superstar was eliminated when they were thrown over the top rope and both feet touched the floor. The last wrestler remaining would get the win for his team.

Machetti reached out and grabbed Jeff arm, then whipped him toward Robbie and Rory, but before Jeff put on the breaks, and reversed it, launched Machetti at the Highlanders. Machetti jumped up into the air and flew at the Scotsman for a Double Flying Clothesline, but Robbie and Rory, quickly ducked down, causing Machetti to fly over them, and go crashing into the corner. But while they were looking at Machetti, Jeff rushed at the Highlanders and took them both down with a Double Clothesline from behind.

Jeff took a few steps back as Robbie and Rory pushed themselves up off of the mat, but Machetti hoisted himself up onto the middle rope, then jumped off and drove each of his feet into the back of one of the Highlanders, driving them down to the mat for a Double Foot Stomp.

On the other side of the ring, London and Kendrick were being double teamed by the Tag Team Champions and the World's Greatest Tag Team Respectively. Cade and Murdoch were trying to dump Paul over the top rope, but London had wrapped his legs around the middle rope, and was holding onto the top rope as tight as he could, hoping to avoid being eliminated. While at the same time, Kendrick had been whipped into the corner, and Benjamin ran forward and hit a Running Crossbody into the turnbuckle, then he took a step back, allowing Haas to rush passed him and hit a Running Dropkick right to Kendrick's stomach.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Machetti had pulled Robbie and Rory up off of the mat. Machetti dragged Rory over to the opposite side of the ring, while Jeff kept Robbie pinned in the corner. Then at the same time, Machetti and Jeff whipped Robbie and Rory across the ring at each other. The two Highlanders collided in the middle of the ring, but stayed standing. But not for long, because the next second Machetti rushed forward and nailed Rory with a Corkscrew Dropkick to the back, causing him to launch into Robbie. Robbie tripped over Jeff, who was crouch behind him, causing both Highlanders to tumble down to the ground in a heap.

Jeff and Machetti got back up then walked over to Cade and Murdoch who were busy attempting to eliminate London. Machetti smirked at Jeff then tapped Murdoch on the shoulder, in an attempt to get his attention. Murdoch slowly turned around, only for Machetti to promptly kick him in the stomach then, drive his head down to the mat with an Impaler. Cade saw that his partner had gone down, and turned around to see what had happened, but Jeff grabbed him, took a step back, then nailed Cade with a Twist of Fate… ONTO MURDOCH!

Machetti had taken this time to get in the corner and climb up onto the top rope, and once Hardy had hit the Twist of Fate on Cade, he did a back-flip and came crashing down on both Tag Team Champions with a Moonsault. With his attackers preoccupied, London climbed back into the ring, then rushed across the ring and took Shelton Benjamin down from behind. Haas was momentarily distracted by watching his partner go down, allowing Kendrick to grab onto him, and nail him with Sliced Bread Number Two. London followed up by running forward, doing a back-flip, then came crashing down on Haas for a Running Shooting Star Press.

Meanwhile, now that Cade and Murdoch were down, Machetti and Jeff went over to Rory and Robbie and pulled them up off of the mat. Machetti acted first by whipping Robbie into the corner, then Jeff followed up by whipped Rory into the same corner, causing him to crashing into Robbie. Machetti darted forward, jumped up and hit Rory with a Crossbody to the back, once again driving him into Robbie, then Machetti dropped down on his hands and knees. Allowing Jeff to run forward, jumped onto his back, then hit Poetry in Motion on Rory, driving him into Robbie a third time.

Jeff backed away and Machetti got back up, then they grabbed Rory, spun him around, then worked together and hit him with a Double Vertical Suplex. Machetti and Jeff turned back around, grabbed onto Robbie, then pulled him forward and hit him with a Double Hip Toss, causing Robbie to go crashing back-first onto Rory's stomach. Machetti turned to Jeff and nodded. Jeff smirked then ran to the corner and jumped up onto the top rope. Jeff turned around to face the prone Highlanders, causing the fans to start cheering like crazy. Jeff jumped off of the top rope and did a front flip, and came crashing down on top of both Highlanders for a Swanton Bomb.

Jeff rolled off of Rory and pulled held his back while getting up, while Machetti grabbed Rory, pulled him up to his feet, ran with him, then tossed him over the top rope and down to the floor. "RORY MCALLISTER HAS BEEN ELMINATED!" announced Lillian from the Time-Keeper's Corner.

Machetti turned to Jeff and motioned to Robbie with his head. Jeff nodded and pulled Robbie up off of the mat and whipped him towards the ropes. Machetti ducked down then launched Robbie up into the air and over the top rope with a Back Body Drop. Robbie came crashing down right on top of Rory, who had just gotten back up to his feet, causing both Highlanders to be knocked to the ground. "ROBBIE MCALLISTER HAS BEEN ELMINATED!"

The Highlanders were now out of the match, and after they managed to pull themselves up off of the floor, they headed to the back. Jeff and Machetti smirked at the Highlanders from the ring, and then slapped hands. Machetti and Jeff turned around, only to be leveled by a pair of Clotheslines, courtesy of Cade and Murdoch. The Redneck Wrecking Crew took advantage and began stomping on Hardy and Machetti.

On the other side of the ring, London had Shelton in one corner, and Kendrick had Haas in the other. London jumped up onto the middle rope in front of Shelton, then grabbed onto him, and fell backwards, launching him high into the air for a Monkey Flip. Benjamin landed with a thud and rolled onto his stomach. In the other corner, Kendrick ran into the corner and did a back-flip off of Haas, then followed up with a Dropkick for Dr. Smoothie's Secret Recipe, driving Haas back into the corner.

London rushed at Shelton then jumped up into the air and did a back-flip, looking for a Running Shooting Star Press to the back. But suddenly Shelton moved up to his knees, and caught Paul, then drove his head down to the mat with a low DDT. In the other corner, Kendrick rushed at Haas looking for a Corner Crossbody, but Haas suddenly dropped down, causing Brian to go face first into the turnbuckle. Haas slipped behind him, hooked his arms around Kendrick's waist, then hit him with a Release German Suplex.

On the other side of the ring, Cade grabbed onto Murdoch and lifted him up, then dropped him down on top of Machetti for an Aided Leg Drop. Murdoch quickly got back up then he and Cade turned away from Machetti and pulled Jeff up off of the mat. Cade hit Hardy with a knee to the stomach, then turned around and ran to the ropes behind him, while at the same time Murdoch ran and bounced off of the ropes on the other side of the ring. Murdoch ducked down and clipped Jeff's knee from behind, while at the same time Cade practically took his head off with a huge Clothesline, for the Sweet and Sour. Jeff was launched up into the air, then came crashing down with a thud.

Cade and Murdoch smirked at their handiwork, then went back over to Machetti and pulled him up off of the mat. Cade and Murdoch ran with Machetti and tossed him over the top rope. Cade turned around, but Murdoch watched long enough to see that Machetti had grabbed onto the ropes and had not been eliminated. Murdoch rushed at Machetti, looking to clothesline him off of the ring apron. But Machetti ducked down then drove his shoulder into Murdoch's gut from in between the top and middle rope.

Murdoch staggered backward while Cade turned around to see why Lillian hadn't announced Machetti's elimination. But Machetti quickly hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of it, spun horizontally in mid air, then took both Cade and Murdoch down with a Spinning Springboard Crossbody. Machetti rolled off of the Tag Team Champions, then got up to his feet and helped Jeff up off of the mat.

On the other side of the ring, Haas and Benjamin were standing over London and Kendrick. Charlie and Shelton pulled Paul up off of the mat, then whipped him into the ropes. But when London bounced off of them and came back, he jumped up and hit both Haas and Benjamin with a Double Clothesline. Charlie and Shelton staggered backwards, then dripped over Kendrick, who was on his hands and knees behind them. London pulled Haas up while Kendrick pulled up Benjamin, then they whipped the two of them into opposite corners. Paul and Brian turned around and nodded then turned and rushed at each other looking smashed Haas and Benjamin into the corner.

At the same time, Jeff and Machetti Double Whipped Cade into a corner, then grabbed Murdoch and rammed him into the opposite turnbuckle. Jeff then ran across the ring and hit Cade with a clothesline. When Jeff turned around, Machetti nodded at him, then the two of them sprinted forward and rushed towards the opposite corners. The only problem was, London and Kendrick were doing the exact same thing, at the exact same time. All four superstars were rushing across the ring at almost the same time.

London and Kendrick were just planning on running passed each other, but when they saw Machetti and Jeff coming they ducked down slightly. Jeff arrived in the middle of the ring first and dropped down in order to do a Baseball Slide in before London and Kendrick reached each other. London and Kendrick rushed passed each other with the heads still ducked, allowing Machetti to leapfrog over them and land safely on the other side.

Murdoch had attempted to dodge Jeff and ran passed him, but Hardy simply jumped up onto the top rope, then nailed Murdoch with the Whisper in the Wind. London on the other hand, nailed Shelton with a Clothesline, then grabbed him and hit a Running Bulldog into the middle of the ring, while at the same time, Kendrick jumped up onto the middle rope, then launched Haas into the middle of the ring with a Monkey Flip. Finally Machetti jumped up and hit Cade with a Corner Crossbody, then jumped back and sent him flying with a Hurricurana, for the Thunder and Lightning Combo.

Hardy, London, Kendrick, and Machetti all stared at each other and realized Haas, Benjamin, Cade, and Murdoch were all down in the middle of the ring. They all must have been thinking the same thing, because they reached forward and grabbed the superstar they had just hit and dragged them closer to the corner they were standing near. Then as one Jeff, Paul, and Machetti all turned to Brian.

Kendrick realized he had to go first, and climbed up onto the top rope, then lunged off of it at Haas. He spun to the side while pumping his arms and legs for a Turning Frogsplash, AKA Left Turn at Albuquerque. Brian rolled off of Charlie and held his stomach then glanced over at Jeff. Jeff nodded and climbed the top rope, then came off and hit Murdoch with the Swanton Bomb.

The crowd was going crazy, from the looks of it, all four of them were trying to outdo each other in terms of aerial moves. London went next and climbed up onto the top rope in his corner, then launched himself off of the rope, and came crashing down for a 540 Splash, the Calling London. London rolled off of Shelton and sat up, and then, along with Kendrick and Hardy, looked at Machetti expectantly.

Machetti knew he needed to outdo a 540 Splash in order win the 'competition' so he grabbed onto Cade's legs and dragged him even closer towards the corner. Machetti turned away from Cade and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti jumped off of the top turnbuckle, and Machetti launched up into the air, then spun around 180 degrees before doing a 630 and came crashing down back-first on Cade for a Corkscrew 630 Senton. The fans in the arena, as well as London, Kendrick, and Hardy, applauded as Machetti rolled off of Cade and pulled himself up with the ropes.

Machetti pulled Cade up off of the mat, then called Jeff over. Machetti and Hardy stood side-by-side, then hoisted Cade up into the air for a Double Vertical Suplex, Jeff and Machetti slingshotted Cade off of top rope, then slammed him down to the mat with a Double Slingshot Suplex. Jeff got up first and walked around Cade, then lifted his legs up off of the mat, then glanced over at Machetti and nodded. Machetti walked over to Cade, then jumped up into the air, did a front flip and came down for a Flip Leg Drop across the throat, while at the same time, Jeff did his usual Groin Leg Drop.

On the other side of the ring, London and Kendrick had pulled Shelton off of the mat, then whipped him into the ropes. When he came back they launched him high up into the air, then brought him crashing back down to the mat for a Double Flapjack. London and Kendrick took a few steps back, then rushed at Shelton and nailed him with a low Double Dropkick right to the face, Shelton was flipped up into the air and landed hard on his back.

Meanwhile, after finishing with Cade, Jeff and Machetti rushed across the ring, then jumped into the air, both superstars did simultaneous front-flips, then came crashing down on Charlie Haas, Jeff with a Front Flip Senton, Machetti with a Front Flip Leg Drop. Machetti and Hardy rolled off of Haas, then picked him up off of the mat and whipped him into the corner. Machetti and Jeff walked forward then lifted Charlie up and sat him up on the top rope. Both superstars then climbed up onto the middle rope on either side of Haas. Machetti glanced at Jeff and nodded, then they both threw one of Haas' arms over their shoulder, then hoisted him up into the air and fell backwards, slammed Haas down to the mat for a Double Superplex.

London and Kendrick went over to Trevor Murdoch and pulled him up off of the mat. Paul and Brian dragged Murdoch over to the ropes, then reached down, grabbed his legs, and dumped him over the top rope. But Murdoch acted quickly and grabbed onto the bottom rope, preventing himself from falling down to the floor. London and Kendrick, acted quickly and slid their feet under the bottom rope and pressed them into Murdoch, hoping to push him off of the apron. But Murdoch quickly wrapped both of his arms and both of his legs around the bottom rope, it was safe to say that he wasn't going anywhere.

But while London and Kendrick were busy trying to eliminate Murdoch, Cade rushed at them from behind and took both men down with a Double Clothesline. Cade pulled London up off of the mat, then kneed him in the stomach. Cade ran backwards to the ropes, then bounced off of them and came at London looking to take his head off with a Lariat Clothesline. But as Cade was approaching London suddenly jumped up into the air and did a back-flip, taking Cade down with a Dropsault.

At the same time, Murdoch had rolled into the ring and jumped up into the air and came down on top of the back of Brian's head for a Standing Leg Drop. Murdoch reached down and pulled Kendrick up off of the mat, but suddenly Brian grabbed onto his face, and dropped down onto his ass, sending Murdoch staggering backwards into the ropes for a Jawbreaker. Kendrick rushed at Murdoch and jumped into the air, looking for a Flying Clothesline, but Murdoch suddenly dropped down and pulled the top rope down with him, causing Kendrick to tumble over it and land hard on the floor.

Murdoch had just stood up and was gloating at Kendrick, when suddenly, London came from behind and dumped him over the top rope too. "BRIAN KENDRICK AND TREVOR MURDOCH HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED!" came Lillian's announcement from the corner. On the other side of the ring, Machetti and Hardy glanced across the ring and saw Cade grab London from behind and whip him into the corner.

Machetti and Hardy got up, then Machetti went over to Shelton and pulled him up off the mat, while Jeff did the same with Haas. But out of nowhere Shelton launched out a kick, aiming for Machetti's face. But Machetti caught his leg, then swung it to the side. Shelton whipped his leg around and connected with the side of Machetti's head for the Dragon Whip.

Jeff was momentarily distracted by seeing his partner go down, leaving Haas open to nail him with a Low Blow. Haas slipped behind Hardy, when suddenly Shelton rushed at them and connected with a Super Kick to Jeff's face, causing Haas to launch Hardy over his head and bring him crashing down to the mat for a German Suplex.

Haas and Benjamin turned back to Machetti, then picked him up and draped his neck on top of the top rope. Haas held Machetti's legs on his shoulders, while Shelton sprinted across the ring. Shelton bounced off of the ropes and came back at full speed, looking for the Leapfrog Senton, but suddenly Jeff did a Baseball Slide in front of Shelton, causing him to trip over him and fall on his face.

Haas glanced over his shoulder to see what happened to his partner, allowing Machetti to take advantage. While Haas was distracted, Machetti wrapped his legs tightly around Haas' head, then yanked himself forward, taking both himself and Haas out of the ring with a Head Scissors Take Down. Machetti grabbed onto the ropes to keep himself from hitting the floor, but Haas didn't. "CHARLIE HAAS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"

Machetti slowly rolled under the bottom rope and back into the ring. Half of the competitors had been eliminated. The five left were Lance Cade, Paul London, Shelton Benjamin, Jeff Hardy, and Machetti. The only team that was entirely intact was the makeshift team of Hardy and Machetti. The Highlanders weren't even in the running anymore.

Machetti started walking towards Shelton, who got up and tried backing away, only to back right into Jeff Hardy. Hardy shoved Benjamin into Machetti who grabbed him for a Side Headlock, Jeff came over and got in a Side Headlock of his own, then at the same time, both superstars spun around, and dropped to the ground, nailing Shelton with a Double Twist of Fate, right in the middle of the ring.

Machetti nodded to Jeff, then he went to one corner, while Jeff went to the one opposite one. They were about to lunge off when suddenly Lance Cade sprinted across the ring and nailed Hardy with a Clothesline, Hardy tumbled backwards, and desperately held onto the turnbuckle with his legs. Machetti jumped off of his corner, and went to rush to his partner aid, but he ran right into a big Clothesline, courtesy of Shelton Benjamin.

Without Machetti interfering, Cade lifted up Jeff's legs and dumped him off of the top rope and down to the floor. "JEFF HARDY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"

Cade smirked down at Hardy, then turned to Machetti and Shelton, the latter had the former's arms pinned behind his back. Cade strutted forward and hit Machetti with a hard shot to the stomach, Cade followed up by nailing another hard shot to the stomach, but before he could get off a third, London springboarded off of the top rope on the other side of the ring, and took down Cade with a Springboard Clothesline.

Machetti quickly took advantage of the fact that he was only being attacked by one opponent and stomped on Shelton's foot, then he jumped up and did a front flip, causing Shelton to flip with him and slam back-first into the mat. Machetti pulled his hands free from Shelton, then got back up, and ran to the ropes, jumped up to the middle on, back-flipped off of it, and hit a Springboard Moonsualt.

Machetti walked over to the corner where London was working over Cade, then pulled Cade away and whipped him across the ring into the ropes. Machetti turned and nodded ot London and when Shelton came back, they launched him up into the air, and over the top rope. Shelton came crashing down and drove his face down into the top of the barricade, he looked like he was knocked out cold. "SHELTON BENJAMIN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"

London and Machetti were watching from the ring as the referee checked on Shelton, but suddenly Cade rushed at them from behind, but at the last second, Machetti grabbed Paul and dropped down, Cade went passed them, and Machetti and London quickly grabbed Cade's legs and flipped them over the top rope. Cade came crashing down to the floor, right next to Shelton. "LANCE CADE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"

Machetti and Paul turned away from their eliminated opponents and glanced at each other, the match still wasn't over. These two friends would have to face of for one of them to win. Machetti smirked then rushed at Paul looking for a Clothesline. But London ducked, then swept Machetti's legs out from under him as he whipped his leg around for a Leg Sweep. London rushed forward and did a front flip, but Machetti rolled out of the way, causing Paul to smash into the mat.

Machetti shot back up to his feet and jumped up into the air and went for and Elbow Drop, but London rolled out of the way, causing Machetti to Elbow Drop the mat. Then at the same time both men kicked up and turned to face each other in a stand off. Machetti shot out his leg for a Super Kick, but London ducked it, dropped down and rolled under Machetti's leg.

Paul jumped back up, spun around and rushed at Machetti, but in one motion, Machetti jumped up into the air and spun around, catching London with a Crossbody. Machetti rolled off of Paul, then got up and jumped up onto the top rope, then back-flipped off looking for a Springboard Moonsault, but London got his knees up. Machetti rolled off of Paul and clutched his stomach, while London pulled himself up off of the mat with the ropes, then rushed to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. London came off looking for a Shooting Star Press, the London Calling, but at the last second Machetti rolled out of the way, causing Paul to crash and burn.

Machetti got up and went to the ropes, then climbed out of the ring and onto the ring apron. But before he could do anything else, London pushed himself up off of the mat, and rushed at Machetti and drove his shoulder into his stomach. Machetti grabbed onto the top rope, desperately attempting to keep himself from falling of the ring apron. London jumped up off of the mat and into the air for a Spinning Hook Kick, but Machetti ducked down causing London's leg to swing over his head.

While Paul regained his balance, Machetti quickly slipped in between the top and middle rope and got back into the ring. London spun around and went for a Dropsault, but Machetti caught Paul's legs and slammed his back down to the mat. Machetti placed London's legs on either side of him, then shot him up over the top rope. But as he was going over London reached out with his legs, wrapped them around Machetti head and took both of them over the top and down to the floor with a Hurricurana.

Both Machetti and Paul hit the floor hard, the referees rushed over and tried to sort out who had hit the ground first, but that was when they noticed that London's right foot was still resting up on the ring apron. The rules stated that BOTH feet had to touch the floor… that meant… "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HERE IS YOUR WINNER… PAUL LONDON!"

Machetti sat up and glanced over at Paul, then broke out into a grin. Machetti fought back up to his feet, then pulled London back up with him. Machetti grabbed Paul's wrist and raised his arm up into the air in victory. The team of Paul London and Brian Kendrick had now been awarded a shot at the World Tag Team Titles. Paul and Machetti headed up the entrance ramp and to the back.

**---x---**

That's No Mercy. I figured I wouldn't interfere in Triple H making history and competing three times. I can interfere plenty on Raw and stuff like that.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	39. A Cool Match Up

**Chapter Thirty Nine: A Cool Match Up  
**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Grand Rapids Michigan, the reluctant team of Maria, Candice Michelle, and Mickie James had just defeated Melina, Jillian Hall, and Beth Phoenix. Machetti was shown in the back talking with London and Kendrick. But then they were approached by with two arguing divas and one diva who looked like she would rather be any place but here at the moment.

"Well, now you know what its like to actually WIN a match for once," Candice snapped at Maria.

"I've won matches before!" retorted Maria, "Machetti trained me personally, and I might be forgetting but I do have a victory of you."

"Well with the way you've been wrestling lately, I doubt that will ever happen again," argued Candice.

"Don't be so sure," said Maria, "you might be surprised."

"Oh please," taunted Candice, "the only reason you'll ever win a match now is if you do what you did tonight, and that's just tag in someone else and stand on the ring apron looking pretty."

Kendrick, London, and Machetti looked like a group of spectators watching a ping pong match, or a fast paced chess game, their eyes went from one diva to the other as they continued their argument, until Machetti rolled his eyes and turned away, "So Mickie, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright," replied Mickie, "but that Beth Phoenix is a beast, did you see her powerbomb me on the outside?"

"Yeah, I saw that," said Machetti, "it looked harsh."

"Well it hurt a bit too," commented Mickie.

"Well, once you've been powerbombed off of the top of a ladder and onto another ladder that's been set up on a pair of chairs, that'll feel like nothing," pointed out Machetti.

"No offense, but that's nothing I want to try any time soon," Mickie told him.

"None taken," said Machetti, before checking on the Maria and Candice, who were actually still arguing, "have they been going at it since they came to the back?"

"Yeah," said Mickie with a slight groan, "its getting really annoying."

"Tell me about it," replied Machetti, "but for the sake of our sanity I have actually done something to get to the bottom of it."

"The bottom of what?" demanded Maria and Candice at the same time, obviously they had been paying a small bit of attention.

"I actually talked with a Psychiatrist," answered Machetti, "if anything, he might be able to resolve all this."

"Umm… Machetti… you don't know any Psychiatrists," pointed out Maria.

"Okay fine," snapped Machetti, "he's not a REAL Psychiatrist, some people may actually refer to him as a genuine psychopath, but either way, I'm going to see him next week on Raw," Candice and Maria immediately started to protest, "and I'll be greatly upset with you two if either of you don't show up." That got them to quiet down.

Machetti gave Paul and nudge with his elbow, "Guys, I've got to go pick a fight tonight, do you think you can handle your title match on your own?"

"Yeah, we'll manage," said Paul.

"We've beaten them before," added Brian.

Machetti nodded to them, then turned to the divas, "Ladies, I'll see you later," said Machetti as he headed off.

Candice, Maria, and Mickie stared after them for a while before Maria turned back to Candice, "This is all you're fault, you know."

"My fault?" questioned Candice, as she and Maria started arguing again. Mickie rolled her eyes as London and Kendrick, and without saying anything else, the three of them walked off. Leaving Candice and Maria arguing on their own.

**---x---**

Triple H was currently fighting both Randy Orton and Umaga in a Two-on-One Handicap Match. Umaga charged at Triple H, but Trips ducked down and pulled down the ropes, causing the Samoan Bulldozer to tumble to the outside. HHH stepped into the middle of the ring and caught Orton with a Spinebuster, then he pulled Orton back up off of the mat and went for the Pedigree, but Umaga came from behind and bashed Triple H across the back with a steel chair, ending the match via Disqualification.

Umaga and Orton started double teaming the Game, Umaga pulled Hunter up off of the mat and held him, allowing Orton to rush in and nail Triple H with an RKO. The Game was down, Orton left the ring, but Umaga wasn't quite done yet. The Samoan Bulldozer dragged HHH over to a corner and sat him down against the turnbuckle. Umaga rushed across the ring and hit Trips with the Running Butt Smash. Umaga wasn't done there and backed across the ring and went set up for a second Butt Smash.

But suddenly the crowd erupted in cheers as Michigan Native, Machetti sprinted down to the ring and slid inside. Umaga rushed at Machetti, but Machetti grabbed the chair Umaga had used on Triple H and blasted the Samoan Bulldozer in the face. Umaga stopped running forward, but didn't fall down. Machetti quickly followed up with another chair shot, causing the Samoan to stagger backwards. Machetti backed into the ropes, then ran at Umaga, jumped up into the air and smashed the chair down on the top of Umaga's head. Finally, the Samoan Bulldozer fell backwards and hit the mat.

Machetti put the chair down then went over to Triple H and pulled him up out of the corner and helped him out of the ring. Machetti made sure HHH could stand, then walked beside him up the ramp. But halfway up, Triple H, who had been physically abused during the course of the handicap match, collapsed. Machetti reached down and pulled Triple H up off of the ramp, and threw the Game's arm over his shoulder and helped him up to the back.

The cameras cut to the back and showed Machetti helping Triple H around backstage, but then Vince McMahon approached them. "What happened?" asked Vince as he glanced at Triple H.

"What do you think?" snapped Machetti.

"Watch it, you little punk!" growled Vince as he glared at Machetti then turned back to HHH.

"I bet you're pretty hurt huh?" questioned Vince, "well, that's not going to stop you from coming out and shaking Randy Orton's hand tonight."

"Yeah, right," laughed Machetti, "he's not going to shake Orton's hand, and I'm not either."

"Oh you'll shake Randy Orton's hand," said Vince as he glared at Machetti, "and if you're not going to respect the new champion, then I'm going to have to beat some into you!"

"Oh yeah?" challenged Machetti, "You're going to get in the ring and fight me like you did Hunter here?"

"I'm not going to waste my time getting in the ring with you," replied Vince, "you're going to fight in a match, just like your pal did here."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Machetti.

"Well, in tonight's Main Event," said Vince, "you, Machetti, are going to fight in a Handicap Match. And you're going to be fighting Carlito and Shelton Benjamin. You'll get exactly what's coming to you, Machetti and you know what… that's cool."

"Are you done?" questioned Machetti.

"We'll see if you feel the same way after your match," snapped Vince as he turned and headed off.

"I'm pretty sure I will," Machetti called after him with a small chuckle, as he helped Triple H to the locker room.

**---x---**

Machetti was walking backstage when he was approached by London and Kendrick, and they looked pissed, "Did you see what happened out there?" demanded London, "Brian and I had called out Cade and Murdoch for our title match, but instead we get those kilt-wearing freaks."

"And if that wasn't enough, those bearded bastards had to cheat to beat us," snapped Kendrick.

"Yeah I saw that," commented Machetti, "if you ask me, I'd say those Rednecks are scared of you. You've got their number and they know it, so they're doing everything to stop your from getting a shot and taking away their titles."

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Paul.

"Well, you've got your title shot, and you can use it when ever you want," answered Machetti, "I think you should take out the Highlanders, to prove that you mean business, then get the belts."

"Sounds good," said Brian, "what are you going to do about your match?"

"Me?" asked Machetti, "I'm going to go out there, and I'm going to fight. If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting, and there's no way I'm shaking that cocky son of a btch's hand, neither are you guys, and neither is anyone else. I can assure you of that." Machetti gave London and Kendrick a nod then headed off.

**---x---**

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Lillian Garcia, "the following Handicap Match is scheduled for one-fall," with that _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came out from the back looking determined, "Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and twenty pounds… MACHETTI!" The fan in the arena erupted in cheers for their fellow Michigan-native.

While Machetti headed down the ramp he slapped hands with a few fans, and posed so a girl wearing Machetti t-shirt in the front row could take a picture of him. Eventually he slid into the ring and climbed up onto the middle rope in one of the corners. He did a back-flip and landed on his feet in the middle of the ring, but then Carlito's theme music hit.

"And the opponents, introducing first, from the Caribbean, weighing in at two hundred and twenty pounds… CARLITO!" Carlito came out from the back, but unlike Machetti he was met with loud boos. Carlito glared at a fan that had a sign making fun of his shorter hair style. Carlito stopped short of getting in the ring and mouthed off at Machetti, until the World's Greatest Tag Team's theme music hit.

Shelton Benjamin came out from the back, but he wasn't alone. "And the partner, from Orangeburg South Carolina, weighing in at two hundred and forty five pounds, being accompanied by Charlie Haas, he is one half of the World's Greatest Tag Team… SHELTON BENJAMIN!"

Haas and Benjamin stopped at the bottom of the ramp next to Carlito, then Carlito gave Shelton a nod and the two of them split up and started walking around the ring in opposite directions. Machetti backed up and attempted to keep both Shelton and Carlito in his line of sight.

Carlito climbed up onto the apron and was about to get in the ring, but Machetti rushed at him, prompting Machetti to rush at him. But before Machetti even got close to reaching Carlito, the Crafty Caribbean jumped down off of the ring apron. Machetti glared at Carlito the turned around in time to catch Shelton with a big Hip Toss, launching him out of the ring, and causing him to come crashing down on top of Carlito. The fans cheered while Machetti stood tall in the middle of the ring. The camera showed Shelton and Carlito attempting to untangle themselves before cutting to a commercial break.

**---x---**

When Raw came back the match was just about to get under way, Machetti was leaning back against one corner, while across the ring, Shelton, Carlito, and even Charlie who was standing nearby at ringside. Eventually Carlito was out voted and Shelton got out onto the ring apron, meaning Carlito was going to start the match. The referee called for the bell and Machetti walked into the middle of the ring.

Carlito approached Machetti and started circling him, as if he was looking for an opening. But there was no mistaking the smirk on his face, the Crafty Caribbean was up to something. Machetti turned to face Carlito, and motioned for him to 'come on'. Carlito glared at Machetti and walked forward, as if going of a lock up, but Machetti suddenly ducked down, causing Shelton to rush passed him and hit his own partner with a Clothesline. Machetti quickly took advantage by grabbing Shelton and rolling him up from behind, ONE… TW… Shelton kicked out.

Machetti got up off of Shelton and backed off, allowing Shelton and Carlito to slide out of the ring and start to argue, much to the amusement of Machetti and the Michigan crowd. Carlito yelled at Shelton and told him to get in the ring, since he never 'officially' started the match. Shelton rolled his eyes at Carlito then climbed up onto the ring apron and reluctantly got in the ring.

Machetti walked up to Shelton and asked him something along the lines of, 'are you ready now?' Shelton glared at Machetti then held up his hand for a Lock Up. Machetti checked on Carlito and saw that he was heading around the ring to his corner, then reached out and locked up with Shelton. Shelton quickly slipped behind Machetti and went to take him down from behind, but Machetti reached around and hooked his arm around Shelton's head, then flipped him onto his back with a Hip Toss.

Machetti quickly hooked his arm under Shelton's chin, but Shelton quickly pushed himself up off of the mat, then grabbed Machetti's arm and quickly bent it backwards and pinned it behind his back with a Wrist Lock. Machetti pulled himself away from Shelton straightening Shelton's arm, then he quickly rolled forward and pulled Shelton towards him before taking him down with a Short Arm Clothesline.

Machetti quickly dropped down looking for a Standing Elbow Drop, but Shelton quickly rolled out of the way, then jumped up to his feet as Machetti was getting up, then took Machetti down with a Dropkick right to the face. Shelton got back up to his feet, while Machetti rolled to the side and pull himself up with the ropes. Shelton ran in and grabbed Machetti, then whipped him into the ropes. Machetti came back and Shelton when for a Hip Toss, but Machetti wrapped his leg around Shelton's and countered Shelton's Hip Toss with one of his own.

Machetti quickly did a front-flip and came crashing down on top of Shelton for a Front Flip Senton. Machetti rolled off of Shelton and went to pull him up off of the mat, but Shelton pushed up off of the ground and slipped behind Machetti and took him down with a Double Leg Take Down. Shelton quickly rolled across Machetti's back and locked in a Headlock, but Machetti pushed himself up off of the mat, wrapped his arm around Shelton, then flipped over to the side onto his back, flipped Shelton onto his back in the process.

With the additional leverage Machetti pulled himself free from Shelton's Headlock and got back up to his feet. Shelton quickly got back up as well, prompting the two of them to engage in a stare down. Shelton rushed at Machetti, but Machetti quickly dropped down onto his stomach, causing Shelton to run passed him, missing him with the Clothesline. Shelton ran into the ropes and came back in time for Machetti to jump up off of the mat and launch him up into the air with a Back Body Drop. But while in mid air, Shelton maneuvered around and grabbed Machetti, then took Machetti down with a Reverse Neckbreaker. Shelton rolled on top of Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TW… but Machetti kicked managed to kick out.

Shelton rolled off of Machetti and quickly got back up to his feet. Machetti went to get up, but Shelton lashed his leg around for a hard kick to the head, but Machetti dropped down, causing Shelton to swing his leg over him. Machetti jumped up off of the mat and nailed Shelton in the back with a Corkscrew Dropkick. Shelton fell down onto his face, but Machetti quickly grabbed Shelton around the waist, then flipped him onto his back and went for a Cradle Pin, ONE… TWO… but Shelton shot his legs out, forcing Machetti off of him in the process.

Machetti rolled around and got back up to his feet at the same time as Shelton. Machetti sprinted at Shelton, but Shelton caught him with a Hip Toss. Only while he was flipped up off of the mat, Machetti spun around in mid air and landed on his feet behind Benjamin. Shelton turned around and Machetti kicked him in the stomach, then followed up by going for an Impaler. But Shelton did a Back Body Drop, shooting Machetti up into the air and off of him.

Machetti rolled off of the mat and got up, then glared at Shelton as he walked to his corner and tagged in Carlito. Carlito got in the ring, the he and Shelton headed over to Machetti, but split up so one was on either side of him. But in a flash Machetti lashed his leg out at Shelton and took him down with a surprise Super Kick, then quickly spun around, and connecting with a Spinning Wheel Kick to Carlito's face. Machetti ran across the ring to the ropes while Carlito sat up, then connected with a hard Dropkick to the face, causing Carlito to flop down onto his back.

Machetti came forward and lifted Carlito's legs up off of the ground. But Carlito quickly pulled them in, then pushed outward, forcing Machetti backwards. Carlito shot up to his feet and rushed at the rope, then jumped up onto the middle on and did a Springboard Back Elbow. But Machetti caught him and went for a Back Suplex. But Carlito slipped out of Machetti hold and landed behind him, then went for the Back Stabber, but Machetti reached back and grabbed Carlito, then flipped him over his head and onto the mat in front of him. Carlito quickly slid under the bottom rope and bailed to the outside so Machetti couldn't follow up.

Shelton climbed down off of the ring apron and had brief conversation with Carlito and Charlie. Machetti stepped backwards and glanced out at the three superstars at ring side, he made a big deal over yawning and checking his 'watch' in a way to let his opponents know that he was still there. Carlito nodded to Shelton and climbed up onto the ring apron, then got in the ring. Carlito held out his hands calling for a Lock Up, Machetti slowly reached out and locked up with Carlito.

The two superstars pushed on each other as hard as they could, they were both around the same size so it proved to be a pretty even Test of Strength. Machetti pushed into Carlito as hard as he could and pushed off of the mat with his legs, eventually managing to push Carlito back into the ropes. The referee rushed over and pulled Machetti off of Carlito, saying that since he was in the ropes Machetti needed to 'break clean'. Machetti gave the referee a brief glare then broke the Lock Up and stepped away from Carlito.

But the second Machetti stepped away, Carlito rushed forward and took him down with a cheat shot, much to the dislike of the fans, who made it clear that they were unhappy by booing loudly. Carlito stomped over Machetti a little bit, then went to the corner and tagged in Shelton. Carlito rushed over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet, then held him up from behind, leaving Shelton opened to rush forward and nail Machetti with a hard kick to the stomach.

Carlito stepped back and Shelton quickly grabbed Machetti and planted him with a DDT, then went for a cover while Carlito got out of the ring. ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out of it. Shelton stared down at Machetti for a moment, then pulled him up off of the mat and whipped him into an empty corner. Shelton rushed at Machetti and nailed him with a Crossbody against the turnbuckle, then he jumped back and sent Machetti flying with a Hurricurana, Shelton just hit Machetti with the Thunder and Lightning Combo! That was Machetti's move! The fans realized this and had started booing before Machetti's back even hit the mat on the other side of the ring.

Shelton did seem to care and rushed over to Machetti, then pulled him up to a sitting position. From there Shelton went to push his knee into Machetti's spine, while grabbing onto Machetti's shoulders and pulling back on them. Machetti gritted his teeth and fought against the pain as Shelton worked over his back. But eventually, Shelton released the hold on his own accord, but when Machetti was about to stand up, Shelton rushed at him and blasted him across the back with a hard kick to the spine.

Machetti rolled onto his stomach and held his back in pain, while Shelton went to his corner and tagged in Carlito. Carlito and Shelton pulled Machetti up off of the mat, then held him from behind and snapped him down onto their knees for a Double Backbreaker. Shelton got out of the ring, and Carlito went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti managed to kick out.

Carlito stood up and glared at the referee and started arguing with him, shouting that that was a three count. But the referee argued right back and told Carlito that it was only two. Carlito eventually turned away from Machetti, then started stomping on Machetti's back, before jumping up into the air, and coming down with an Elbow Drop, right to Machetti's spine.

Carlito pulled Machetti up off of the mat, then whipped him into the ropes. Machetti bounced off of them and Carlito ducked down for a Back Body Drop, but he ducked too early, and Machetti stopped short and promptly kicked Carlito in the face, causing the Carlito to snap up right, then Machetti quickly followed up by nailing Carlito with an Impaler, ONE… TWO… Shelton broke it up by kicked Machetti in the back, enabling Carlito to throw him off.

The referee yelled at Shelton and backed him to his corner and yelled at him to get out of the ring, but behind the referee's back, Carlito pulled Machetti up to his feet, then dragged him over to the ropes. Carlito stuck Machetti head under the top rope, then pulled it up and pulled back on Machetti's shoulders, pulling his back into the rope in the process. Machetti screamed out in pain as Carlito used his illegal hold on the ropes to take advantage.

The referee had managed to force Shelton out of the ring, and turned around to see Carlito illegally using the ropes. The referee rushed over and yelled at Carlito to break the hold. But the Crafty Caribbean shook his head and told the referee that he had a five count. The referee glared at Carlito then started counting, ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… Carlito reluctantly let go and stepped away from Machetti, who leaned down against the middle rope panting.

The referee bent down next to Machetti and checked on him, but suddenly Carlito rushed over, jumped up and drove his knee down into Machetti's back. The referee forcefully pulled Carlito away from Machetti and yelled at him not to use the ropes. Charlie Haas, who was standing right in front of Machetti, climbed up onto the ring apron and clubbed him across the back with a closed fist. Haas followed up with another closed fist to the back, then another, and another. He only stopped and jumped down off of the apron when the referee was turning around.

Carlito quickly rushed passed the referee at Machetti and grabbed onto the top rope, then climbed up onto Machetti's back and pressed his feet into Machetti's spine, choking him against the rope in the process. The referee immediately began shouting at Carlito and almost dragged him off of Machetti. While Carlito and the referee argued, Machetti fell from the ropes and collapsed down to the mat, holding his back in pain.

Carlito snapped at the referee and conceded that the wouldn't use the ropes any more. So he quickly went over to Machetti and pulled him up off of the mat, then dragged him into the corner and tagged Shelton back in. Shelton nodded to Carlito, then gestured to Haas with his head. Carlito nodded, then he and Shelton lifted Machetti up and placed his neck on top of the top rope. Carlito held Machetti's legs on his shoulders, while Shelton sprinted across the ring, bounced off of the ropes, and came back and landed hard on Machetti's back for the Leapfrog Senton. Carlito quickly got out of the ring, while Shelton went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Machetti JUST kicked out, the crowd erupted in cheers, happy that Machetti had kicked out of the double team move.

Shelton stared down at Machetti in disbelief, how did he kick out of that? Shelton slowly shook his head and pulled Machetti up off of the mat, then whipped him across the ring and into the corner opposite the one Carlito was in. Shelton rushed at Machetti, but Machetti quickly ran out of the way. But instead of running into the turnbuckle, Shelton jumped up onto the top rope, then did a back-flip and turned sideways, going for a Top Rope Crossbody. But Machetti reached up and caught Machetti in mid air, he was going to go for the Machete's Blade!

Charlie Haas jumped up onto the ring apron and attempted to get in the ring and save Shelton, but the referee turned around and yelled at Haas to get off of the ring apron. While the referee's back was turned, Carlito got in the ring, rushed across it, then grabbed Machetti and nailed him with the Back Stabber from behind. Carlito rolled out from under Machetti and got out of the ring, Shelton was still laying on top of him for a pin. Haas jumped down off of the ring apron, and the referee turned around. He rushed over and checked Machetti's shoulders, then counted for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETIT KICKED OUT!! The fans erupted in cheers and started screaming loudly for Machetti.

While at the same time, Shelton completely flipped out and turned to the referee and started yelling at him that that was a three count. The referee shook his head, and warned Shelton not to question his counting. But while Shelton was arguing with the referee, Machetti suddenly came from behind and grabbed Shelton for a School Boy Roll Up, ONE… TWO… Shelton kicked out.

Shelton quickly rolled onto his stomach and got up onto his knees, then grabbed Machetti and clubbed him across the back to take advantage again. Shelton pulled Machetti up off of the mat, then whipped him across the ring into the corner Carlito was in. Shelton sprinted across the ring and rammed his shoulder into Machetti stomach for a Running Spear into the corner, ramming Machetti's back into the middle turnbuckle.

Shelton stepped back and kept Machetti pinned against the corner before tagging in Carlito. Shelton and Carlito whipped Machetti across the ring, sending him back-first into the opposite corner, Shelton ran at Machetti and hit him with a Running Crossbody into the turnbuckle, then pulled him away and whipped him back at Carlito. Carlito caught Machetti, lifted him up, then drove him down to the mat with a Spinebuster. Carlito followed up by going for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… but Machetti kicked out.

Carlito stared down at Machetti for a moment, then rolled him onto his stomach and drove his knee into the middle of Machetti's spine, while at the same time, he reached out and grabbed Machetti's shoulder and pulled back on them, forcing Machetti's spine to bend painfully with Carlito's knee pressed into it. With everything that had happened to his back during the course of the match, Machetti couldn't help yelling out in pain.

The fans realized that Machetti was in trouble and started chanting _**MACHETTI **_in an attempt to urge him to fight out of Carlito's hold. Machetti heard the chants and forced himself up off of the mat and onto his hands and knees. Machetti quickly drove an elbow into Carlito's stomach, then fought up onto one off and one knee. With another elbow Machetti managed to fight up onto both feet. Carlito was still holding onto Machetti shoulders, but Machetti managed to pull free, and whipped him into the ropes.

Machetti rushed at Carlito and took him down with a Clothesline. Carlito got back up and rushed Machetti, but Machetti side-stepped him and took him down with a second Clothesline. Machetti quickly ran over to the ropes, jumped up onto the middle rope, then Springboarded off of it and drove Carlito's head down to the mat with a Springboard DDT. Machetti quickly followed up by going for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Carlito kicked out.

Machetti got up off of Carlito and went to the corner, then climbed up onto the top rope. Haas jumped up onto the ring apron and looked like he was going to push Machetti off of the top, but the referee ran over and intercepted him. But while the referee was dealing with Charlie, Shelton climbed off of the apron, then jumped up and shoved Machetti, causing him to tumble off of the top rope and go crashing down to the mat below. The fans let out a loud round of boos as Shelton climbed down off of the ring apron, and went back to his corner.

In the ring, once Haas had gotten down off of the ring apron, Carlito capitalized on Shelton's attack and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out. Carlito reached down and dragged Machetti across the ring over to Shelton's corner, and tagged him in. Shelton got in the ring and he and Carlito pulled Machetti up off of the mat, then hoisted him up into the air for a Double Vertical Suplex. But while in mid air, Machetti thrashed his legs around and fought his way back down to the ground. Seeing how the Double Suplex didn't work, Shelton and Carlito whipped Machetti across the ring and into the ropes instead.

Machetti bounced off of the ropes as Carlito and Shelton, who were standing against the ropes on the other side of the ring, prepared to catch him with a Double Back Body Drop, which would launch Machetti out of the ring and sent him crashing down to the thinly padded floor. But when he reached them, Machetti dropped down and did a Baseball Slide in between the two superstars, under the bottom rope, and right into the face of Charlie Haas.

Haas crashed to the ground and was out cold, while Machetti pulled himself up onto the apron. Benjamin and Carlito turned around, but Machetti reached up, grabbed them around the neck, then dropped down off of the apron, snapped the two superstars' neck off of the top rope, sending them staggering backwards. Machetti quickly followed up by hoisting himself up onto the top rope, then he Springboarded at them and took them down with an 'Eddie Guerrero Style' Head Scissors / Arm Drag Take Down. Both opponents hit the ground, so Machetti quickly rushed at Carlito and hit him with a Baseball Slide to the side, launching him under the bottom rope and down to the floor.

Machetti got back up in time to grab Shelton who was rushing at him, lift him up in front of him, then nail him with the Machete's Blade. Machetti hooked both of Shelton's legs for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI WINS IT! _Riot Time _hit as Machetti staggered up to his feet and stood tall in the middle of the ring. The fans went nuts and started cheering like crazy, while Machetti slid out of the ring and staggered over to the barricade and slapped hands with a few of the fans at ringside. Machetti celebrated with the Michigan crowd as the cameras eventually went to the back and showed Vince McMahon in William Regal's office.

**---x---**

Raw came back from a commercial break and most of the males superstars on the Raw roster were standing out on the entrance ramp. Vince McMahon's music hit, and the Chairman of the WWE came out from the back, walked passed the superstars on the ramp, and got in the ring, which was covered in a red mat, and had a pedestal of sorts standing the middle of it. Vince McMahon turned to the crowd, and told them that tonight history was going to be made. Every superstar was going to come out down to the ring and shake hands with the new WWE Champion. With that _Burn In My Light _hit and Randy Orton came out from the back, wearing a blazer and holding the WWE Title over his shoulder.

Orton got in the ring and stood on the pedestal, and addressed the Raw roster, saying how no one deserved this more than him and that he was the total package, he was the perfect combination of size, speed, strength, and skill. Orton said he saw a lot of jealous faces, but that is only because they are witnessing the beginning of the Orton Dynasty and that he will be champion for a long time. Orton told the superstars to come down to the ring and shake his hand and wish him good luck.

Vince McMahon shook Orton's hand first then turned to the superstars and addressed them, "Now the first ones I want to come down here are… where the hell are they?" Vince scanned the superstars on the stage and saw that while Paul London and Brian Kendrick were standing there, Machetti was no where to be seen, and the same thing went for Triple H. Vince turned to Orton and told him that if Machetti and Triple H weren't going to come out, he would go to the back and get them.

Orton nodded and took off his blazer then got out of the ring and headed up the ramp. But before he came halfway up Machetti and Triple H walked out from the back, both with an evil smirk on their face. "Randy," said Triple H, "there's no way in hell, we're shaking your hand."

"And there's no way in hell, ANY of these guys up here are shaking your hand either," added Machetti as he motioned to the superstars standing beside him and the Game. "Orton, you're a cocky, arrogant, stuck up, cheating piece of crap, and your are tarnishing a legacy by even HOLDING that title."

"Randy, no one is shaking your hand," continued HHH, "but you are still going to get what is coming to you."

"You're going to get the ass kick of you life!" Machetti told him, causing Orton to give the two of them a look that said 'Bring It'.

"Oh, Randy, you must be confused," pointed out Triple H as he turned and smirked at Machetti. "We never said that WE were going to kick your ass."

"On the contrary," said Machetti, "we've got something much better." At the same time, Triple H and Machetti turned and motioned to the stage, and with that _Sexy Boy_ hit and the fans exploded in a loud ovation of cheers as HBK, Shawn Michaels came out from the back. Shawn walked in between Machetti and HHH, who patted him on the back, before heading down the ramp right at Orton.

Orton and Michaels met at the base of the ramp and Michaels quickly grabbed Orton and rolled him into the ring, then got in after him. Orton got up, but Michaels took him down with Spear then went off on him with a flurry of hard punches to the face. Michaels got off of Orton and got up to his feet. Orton got up too, and turned to face Shawn, SWEET CHIN MUSIC!

Orton was knocked out cold, and HBK stood over him and saluted Machetti and HHH before celebrating in the ring as Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

The main reason I had Machetti help out Triple H because, if you remember correctly, back in the first story, they were sort of 'friends' to a degree. Machetti's a nice guy, and since he's as close to his home town as he was going to be this year, I figured that helping out an old friend would be a nice thing to do. Also, I figured that the Game would have recovered enough to come out at the end segment, since Machetti had lessened the actual beat down.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	40. Psychotherapy

**Chapter Forty: Psychotherapy**

**---x---**

(A/N: Remember, I said last week I was going to have Machetti, Candice, and Maria see a psychiatrist, I'm going to make good on that. Also, at the end of the chapter I'm going to announce MY Cyber Sunday Match, and the voting will be up to the readers.)

**---x---**

Raw was airing from Birmingham England, Santino had just beaten Val Venis and was on his way to the back, when Machetti walked up to them. Without even acknowledging Santino's presence, Machetti grabbed Maria and pulled her off further backstage. The camera man followed after them.

"Machetti where are we going?" asked Maria as Machetti pulled opened a door and dragged Maria inside after him. "Is this about me going out there for Santino's match?"

"I said I was getting help and I meant it," came Machetti's curt reply as the camera followed Machetti and Maria into the room.

The room had been decorated like a psychiatrist's office. Inside, there were four arm chairs. One of which was behind a desk, and a couch. But the only other occupant of the room was sitting in one of the chairs, Candice Michelle.

"Then who is this psychiatrist?" asked Maria as she and Machetti each sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"He's coming," answered Machetti.

"Machetti, do we really need to do this?" questioned Candice.

"Yes we do," said Machetti, "you two have been driving me crazy, and we're going to get to the bottom of this."

"What is there to get to the bottom of?" asked Maria, "you and I are dating and _she_…" Maria sent a dirty look Candice's way, "… is trying to steal you from me."

"If that was just the case, then we wouldn't be here," replied Machetti, "there's also the matter that you keep hitting me with steel chairs, and you keep going out to the ring with that loser Santino."

"Machetti, I…" started Maria, but she was interrupted by Candice.

"You've been toying with him!" interrupted Candice, "and he doesn't deserve that! Machetti deserves someone that _actually _cares about him."

"I…" began Maria.

"And you two thought we didn't need therapy," commented Machetti as the camera cut and went to the Diva Search Commercial.

**---x---**

Coach had just chased Hornswoggle out of his office after the Leprechaun had stolen Carlito's apple. The camera then went back to the psychiatrist's office where Machetti, Candice, and Maria were still waiting. But then there was a knock at the door and the fans erupted in a loud pop as Mick Foley entered the room carrying a small briefcase.

"You got _him_ for a psychiatrist?" asked Candice.

"Hey, he was the best I could come up with!" snapped Machetti as Foley placed the briefcase on the desk and pulled out a _Psychiatry for Dummies_ book. Earning Machetti pointed glances from Maria and Candice.

"Alright," began Foley as he sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk, "now, Machetti asked me here to sort out your little problem. But of course I also showed up to promote Cyber Sunday, where you can vote for me as the special guest referee in the World Heavyweight Championship match."

"Mick, plug the pay per view later," said Machetti, "these two are driving me crazy."

"Alright fine," replied Mick, as he opened the Psychiatry book and paged through it, "alright, first thing we should do is have each of you talk about how you feel about this incident." Foley turned to Maria, "Miss. Kanellis, would you like to start?"

"Alright Mick," replied Maria as she got up, then made herself comfortable on the couch, "this is really simple, Machetti and I have been together since he came to the WWE. Sure, we've been through some snags, where Machetti had his personality disorder, and with Santino…"

"You don't seem to mind the second one," Candice cut in.

"Miss. Michelle, please let her finish," said Foley.

"Look," said Maria as she glared at Candice, "most of the time, I'm just doing my job. I'm not only a Diva, I'm one of the Raw Backstage Interviewers. I can't control how people act when I interview them. Santino asked me to go out to the ring and help him with his Marella at the Movies skit, and I did that. Before No Mercy, Tazz had asked me to go out for the Pizza Eating Contest, and I did that too. I'm just doing what I'm told."

Foley nodded at Maria, then turned to Machetti, "Mister Machetti, is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Maria," said Machetti, causing Maria to turn and look at him, "If I had always done what I was told I would have never become Intercontinental Champion, and I would have never become ECW World Champion. More importantly, no one _told_ me to go out there and help you my second week on Raw. I did that on my own, because I don't like seeing people get hurt." (Can I Ask You Something, Chapter Four: Save Me)

"What are you trying to say?" asked Maria, "That I should stop doing what I'm told and risk getting fired?"

"No," replied Machetti, "I'm telling you that you don't _have_ to do everything you're told. You didn't _have _to go out there for the Marella at the Movies segment and you definitely didn't _have_ to go out there tonight and help Santino from ringside."

When Machetti stopped speaking the room was silent for a moment, both Machetti and Maria was staring at each other intently. "Are you saying, that if I _choose_ not to go out to the ring, then we'll stand more of a chance of staying together in the end of this?" asked Maria.

"Maria, I'm not making any promises," confessed Machetti, "but that is definitely a possibility."

"Good," Mick congratulated them, "you're making progress. Now, we're going to take a short break, but when we come back, we'll have Candice give her take on things." With that Raw went to another commercial break.

**---x---**

Vince McMahon just informed William Regal that he had something to show Triple H and that it involved Umaga. The camera then cut back to the Psychiatrist's office where Candice was now sitting on the couch.

"Miss. Michelle, let's hear from you," said Foley, "how is it you developed your current feelings for Machetti?"

Before she answered Candice turned so she was looking directly at Machetti, "Do you remember back in July, Coach booked that Champions versus Champions handicap match."

"The one where you and I were scheduled to face Umaga, Cade, and Murdoch," clarified Machetti. (Chapter 24: The Champions Clash)

"Yeah," said Candice, "Machetti, I was scared for my life. I couldn't fight Umaga, let along him and the tag team champions. But when things started looking really bad, and Cade and Murdoch had me pinned in the corner. You jumped on Umaga's back and stopped him from doing something that undoubtedly would have injured me. You were there when I needed you, and you saved me. You didn't ask anything in return, you just did it because you knew it was the right thing to do."

"Candice, I would have done that for anyone," pointed out Machetti.

"I know," replied Candice, "that's what makes you so great. And you did do it for just anyone, you did it for me. Machetti, I feel safe when I'm around you, and I tried to make it clear how I felt about you, and that I want to be with you." Candice's voice went cold and she glared at Maria, "I saw how _she_ was treating you, and knew you deserved better than that."

"And just what did I do exactly?" demanded Maria.

"You put yourself on an auction block!" snapped Candice, "you did Regal's stupid Dating Game thing."

"But Machetti still won," Maria reminded Candice.

"But knowing you, you would have gone on a date with the winner," pointed out Candice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" challenged Maria as she and Candice shot up to their feet.

"Ladies, ladies," interrupted Foley, "please calm down!" Candice and Maria stopped talking, and sat back down, but kept glaring at each other.

Machetti took advantage of the silence and turned to Mick, "What do you think?" asked Machetti.

"Well, it looks like Candice is feeling a sense of attachment to you after you saved her," commented Foley, "I guess she's seeing you as some sort of a hero."

"That's because he is," added Candice, "remember that time you defended me (and Maria) from Snitsky? You really told him off! And then the episode of Raw before Unforgiven, you tackled me to the ground and saved me from possibly getting attacked by Randy Orton."

"Mick…" said Machetti as he let out a small chuckle, "that actually made sense!"

"I know," replied Foley, as he held up the Psychology for Dummies book, "isn't this thing great!?"

Despite everything that was going on in the room, Machetti, Maria, and Candice all laughed. The fact that Mick had _almost_ said something useful was rather amusing. But with that The camera cut to Mr. Kennedy and showed him walking to the ring for his match against Randy Orton, then Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw had just come back from the commercial break following the Orton/Kennedy match and the camera was backstage and once again in Mick Foley's psychiatry office.

"Well Mick," said Machetti as he turned and glanced at Foley, "we might not have resolved this thing, but at least we have some answers."

"Um… Machetti…" interrupted Candice, "I'm scheduled to face Jillian Hall tonight, do you think we can end this soon? I still need to warm up."

"Sure go to your match," muttered Maria in a not-so-quiet voice, "I'm staying here with Machetti."

"You know, maybe if you actually WON a match, you'd care about your in ring activities too," snapped Candice.

"I've won plenty of matches," argued Maria.

"Yeah, because you had help," pointed out Candice, "I trained hard to become what I am, and I'm confident I could kick your butt any day of the week!"

"Is that a challenge?" questioned Maria.

"Why yes… yes it is," replied Candice, "I'm glad you _actually_ understood that!"

All while this argument was going on Machetti and Mick were shaking their heads. Machetti let out a groan, then turned to look a Foley, "I guess we've done all we can for tonight," said Machetti, "maybe we should end this before they kill each other."

"I think you're right," agreed Mick, who got up then walked in front of the camera and looked into it. "Remember everyone, vote for me as the referee as Cyber Sunday! I've refereed World Championship matches before, and I pride myself in calling them right down the middle. And NOT attacking the combatants after the match is over. Take care, and HAVE A NICE DAY!" With that the camera cut to the ring, where Vince McMahon's music hit.

**---x---**

Raw was still live and the World Tag Team Champions Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch had just joined JR and King at the announce table. Then London and Kendrick's theme music hit. Brian Kendrick came out from the back for his match, but he wasn't just accompanied by Paul London, Machetti was with them as well. But while London and Kendrick were dressed to compete, Machetti was only wearing the jeans and the button down shirt he had on before. The three of them sprinted down to the ring and slid inside under the bottom rope. While Kendrick climbed up onto the middle rope and acknowledged the fans, Machetti stood in the middle of the ring with Paul and whispered something in his ear.

Brian did a back-flip and landed next to London and Machetti, then the Highlander's theme music hit. Robbie and Rory headed down to the ring and got inside, the referee called for order, prompting Paul, Machetti, and Robbie to get out of the ring. With the two combatants in the ring, the referee called for the bell and started the match.

Kendrick started off by hitting a pair of lefts to take Rory down, then got down on top of him and went off on him with some right hands to the face. Kendrick rolled off of Rory and both of them got to their feet. Rory rushed at Kendrick for a Clothesline, but Kendrick ducked under it, then spun around and hit a trio forearm to Rory's face, then kicked him in the left leg, then the right leg, taking Rory down to his knees. Brian followed up by standing over Rory and clubbed his arm down across Rory's back a few times.

But suddenly Rory came back by shooting forward and driving his head into Brian's stomach, sending him staggering backwards. Rory waited for Kendrick to steady himself, then rushed at him and took him down with a Running Elbow to the face. Brian rolled across the mat and grabbed onto the bottom rope in an attempt to pull himself up. But before Kendrick could get up, Rory came over and stomped on him, driving his feet into Brian's stomach with a little added leverage from the ropes.

The referee came over and ordered Rory to get Kendrick away from the ropes, which Rory did by grabbed Brian's leg and dragging him back into the middle of the ring for a pin attempt, ONE… TWO… but Kendrick kicked out. Rory got off of Brian, and watched as he crawled over to the ropes near a corner and tried to pull himself up using the middle one. One the other side of the ring, Paul and Machetti cheered for Brian and encouraged him to get back in control.

But then Rory came over and shot himself up off of the mat using the top rope, only to come back down and drive his foot into Kendrick's stomach for some kind of a Slingshot Stomp. Kendrick rolled away from the ropes and back into the middle of the ring, but Rory quickly dropped down and delivered a Falling Forearm to Kendrick's chest. Then got back up to his knees and hit another one. Kendrick thrashed on the mat every time Rory hit him, but then Rory got back up and drove his foot down onto Kendrick's face for a Standing Stomp.

Rory backed away from Kendrick and circled around him. Brian reached back and once again grabbed onto the ropes in a desperate attempt to pull himself up off of the mat. As Rory came after him Kendrick lashed out his leg at Rory's knee, but Rory took the kick then hit Kendrick with a hard knee to the face, causing Brian to fall through the ropes and go crashing down to the floor.

Machetti rushed around the ring and pulled Kendrick up off of the floor. Machetti gave him an encouraging slap on the back, then stepped back and allowed Brian to climb up onto the ring apron and get back into the ring. But the second Kendrick got in the ring, Rory rush at him and took him down with a Running Knee, then dragged him back into the middle of the ring and locked in a Chin Lock.

Brian sat on the mat and attempted to reach out for the ropes, but he was stuck in the middle of the ring and had no chance of reaching them. At ringside Paul and Machetti started slapping the ring apron with their hands and encouraged Brian to fight out of the hold. Brian struggled and fought up to his knees, and then finally he feet, then quickly hit a shot to Rory's stomach, only for Rory to launch forward and slam Brian back down to the mat and once again applied pressure with the Chin Lock.

Seeing Brian in trouble Paul started slapping the ring apron, while Machetti turned around and encouraged the fans to clap and urge Kendrick back up to his feet. That motivated Brian enough to fight up off of the mat, then he hit another Forearm to Rory's stomach, then followed up with a Hard Punch, and then a second one, finally breaking the hold Rory had on him. Brian swung at Rory for a Third Punch, but Rory countered by hitting a Hard Knee to the stomach, then pushed Brian back into the corner.

Rory whipped Kendrick across the ring into the opposite corner, then rushed at him, but Kendrick got his foot up, causing Rory to stagger backwards. Brian held onto the top rope to keep himself steady, then pushed off, jumped up into the air and took Rory down with a Jumping Calf Kick, Brian quickly made the cover, but before the referee could even count one, Brian got up and turned to face Robbie who was yelling at him from the ring apron in front of the announce table.

But before Kendrick could even start towards Robbie, London and Machetti came from behind and grabbed Robbie's legs, then yanked them backwards. Causing Robbie to fall down and smash his chin into the ring apron, then collapse to the ground. Machetti pointed to Kendrick and told him to stay on Robbie.

Kendrick nodded, then turned around and pulled Rory up to his feet. Rory swung at Kendrick for a punch, but Brian ducked, then grabbed Rory, ran to the corner and hit Sliced Bread Number Two. Brian quickly followed up by going for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! London and Kendrick's theme music hit, prompting Machetti and Paul to get in the ring and pull Brian up to his feet.

While Rory rolled out of the ring, Cade and Murdoch stood up at the announce table and yelled at the three superstars in the ring for un-sportsmanlike conduct. Machetti turned to Paul and Brian and shrugged. Robbie shouldn't have gotten on the ring apron then. Machetti pointed to Cade and Murdoch, then motioned to London and Kendrick, signaling that when they chased in their title opportunity they would win the belts.

But suddenly, Vince McMahon's theme music hit. Kendrick, London, and Machetti, as well as Cade, Murdoch, Robbie and Rory, all turned and watched as Vince came strutting out from the back.

"There you are Machetti," said Vince in mock relief, "I've been looking for you all night! I was going to use you for my demonstration with Umaga, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"What do you want Vince?" asked Machetti after he got a mic.

"What do I want?" repeated Vince, "I don't want anything. I just thought you'd like to know, that since I couldn't find you for my demonstration against Umaga tonight, that you're going to be in another match instead. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find you to tell you that your match is… up next."

"There's a surprise," commented Machetti who was still dressed in street clothes.

"Now, I would like to ask the other six superstars at ringside to please leave so Machetti can have his match."

Cade, Murdoch, and the Highlanders all left with smug looks on their faces, while London and Kendrick only got out of the ring after wishing Machetti luck in his match.

"And remember," Vince said to Paul and Brian as the walked up the ramp passed him, "you two are banned from ringside."

"Alright Vince, I'm out here alone now," said Machetti, "what kind of match do you have me in? Another handicap match?"

"Of course not," replied Vince with an evil grin on his face, "you proved last week that you are durable enough to withstand a great deal of pain and punishment. This week you're only going to be facing one superstar. Only… he is actually a… _specialist…_ in inflicting pain and punishment. Machetti, let me introduce you to your opponent… GENE SNITSKY!"

As if on cue, Snitsky's theme music hit, and Raw's resident deranged psychopath came out from the back and stood on the ramp next to Vince McMahon.

"Machetti, I almost feel sorry for you," commented Vince, "RING THE DAMN BELL!" The bell rang and Vince smirked at Machetti before heading to the back, while at the same time, Snitsky started on his way down to the ring.

Machetti didn't really look scared, on the contrary, he looked pissed off. Vince sprung the match on him last minute, and he was going to have a big fight in front of him. Machetti quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, then pulled it off and threw it out of the ring. Machetti glared at Snitsky and motioned for him to 'bring it on!' Snitsky bared his yellow teeth and took his time getting to the ring. Snitsky eventually got in the ring. But Machetti walked right up to him, not showing the slightest bit of intimidation.

Snitsky swung at Machetti for a hard left hand, but Machetti ducked under it, then lashed out his leg for a side kick, only for Snitsky to catch his leg in the process. But Machetti brought his other leg up and connected with the back of Snitsky's head for an Enzuigiri. Snitsky didn't fall, he just stood dazed as Machetti rolled away from him and got back up to his feet.

But once Machetti was up, Snitsky broke out of the daze and rushed at Machetti looking for a Clothesline. But Machetti ducked under it, then jumped up and hit Snitsky with a Corkscrew Dropkick when he turned around. Snitsky still didn't fall, and only staggered back into the ropes. Machetti took a few steps back, then sprinted forward, jumped up into the air and connected with a High Dropkick, right to the face. Snitsky launched backwards and toppled over the top rope and down to the floor.

Machetti raised his arms up into the air, and was rewarded with a loud cheer from the crowd. But the crowd stopped cheering when they noticed Snitsky getting up off of the ground. Machetti ran forward and grabbed onto the top rope, then launched himself up into the air and over the top rope, causing him to come crashing down on Snitsky, knocking both of them down to the floor.

Machetti rolled off of Snitsky and got back up, then pulled him up off of the floor and rolled him into the ring. Machetti got in the ring after Snitsky and quickly went for a cover, ONE… TWO… but Snitsky kicked out. Machetti got up and ran across the ring to the ropes while Snitsky sat up. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and rushed at Snitsky then connected with a Low Dropkick right to the back, knocking Snitsky back down to the mat.

Machetti got back up, then rushed at Snitsky, jumped up into the air, flipped forward and came crashing down back-first on Snitsky for a Front Flip Senton. Machetti followed up by going for another pin, ONE… TWO… Snitsky kicked out again. Machetti rolled off of Snitsky and got up to his feet, then watched Snitsky as he rolled onto his stomach and went to get up. Machetti knew that if he wanted to keep Snitsky down, he'd need to do something big.

So while Snitsky was still getting up, Machetti went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Snitsky got up and turned around, then Machetti lunged off of the top turnbuckle and landed on Snitsky's shoulders, looking for a Hurricurana. But Snitsky suddenly grabbed Machetti's sides, then dropped down and drove Machetti back-first down to the mat for a Sit-Down Powerbomb. Snitsky followed up by pressing his hands down into Machetti's chest for a pin, ONE… TWO… Machetti kicked out.

Snitsky glared down at Machetti, then grabbed onto his legs and got back up to his feet. Snitsky held Machetti's legs at his sides, then swung around, launching Machetti across the ring, and causing him to skid into the opposite corner. While Machetti pushed himself up off of the mat, Snitsky rushed across the ring, then kicked Machetti hard in the ribs, causing him to flip onto his back.

Snitsky stalked forward and pulled Machetti up off of the mat, then hoisted him up into the air for a Vertical Suplex. But Snitsky held Machetti up and didn't slam him down immediately. Instead Machetti kept holding Machetti upside down, then walked into the middle of the ring. It was only then that Snitsky slammed Machetti down to the mat and completed the Suplex. Snitsky quickly followed up by going for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out.

Snitsky got back up, then went to pull Machetti up with him. But while on his knees, Machetti quickly shot out his fist and drove it into Snitsky's stomach, then followed up with another hard shot as he got back up to his feet. But Snitsky was unfazed, he suddenly lashed out his knee and drove it hard into Machetti's stomach, causing him to double over, then Snitsky followed up by Clubbing his arm across Machetti's back, sending him crashing down to the mat.

Snitsky reached down and grabbed Machetti by his long brown hair, then dragged him up to his feet. Snitsky whipped Machetti into the corner, and then rushed at him. But at the last second, Machetti dove out of the way, causing Snitsky to run full speed into the ring post. Snitsky staggered backwards and turned around, allowing Machetti to rush at him from behind and take him down with a Bulldog. Machetti took a step back and made sure Snitsky was getting up, then rushed across the ring and into the ropes.

But as Snitsky got to his feet, he shot his leg out in front of him, causing Machetti to run full speed into a Big Boot. From the impact, Machetti's head snapped backwards, but his legs kept going, causing him to flip up into the air, then go crashing down to the mat. Snitsky quickly followed up by going for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE…. MACHETTI KICKED OUT! The fans cheered while Snitsky looked down at Machetti in surprise, how did he kick out of that?

Snitsky shook his head and got back up to his feet, he yanked Machetti up off of the mat, then spun him around so he was facing away from him. Snitsky pulled Machetti's arm down in between his legs, then hoisted Machetti up onto his shoulder for a Pump Handle Slam. But at the last second, Machetti pushed off of Snitsky and slipped down behind him. Snitsky turned around to face Machetti, and out of desperation, Machetti nailed him with an Impaler. Machetti rolled Snitsky onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Snitsky kicked out, pushing Machetti off of him. Snitsky then sat up and glared at Machetti, this guy kept coming back!

Machetti pulled himself up with the ropes, while Snitsky got up on his own. Snitsky rushed at Machetti looking to take his head off with another Big Boot, but at the last second Machetti dropped down and caught Snitsky's other leg with a Drop Toe Hold, causing Snitsky to collapse face-first down to the mat. Machetti got back up and ran to the rope, bounced off of them, then drove his feet into Snitsky's face for a Dropkick, flipping Snitsky onto his back.

Machetti quickly ran to the corner, then climbed up onto the top rope, then lunged off of the top turnbuckle and nailed Snitsky with a Diving Headbutt. Machetti quickly went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Snitsky shot Machetti up off of him. Snitsky was pissed off, he wanted to end this once and for all. Snitsky and Machetti got back up, then Snitsky rushed at Machetti and practically took his head off with a stiff Clothesline.

Snitsky glared down at Machetti, then pulled him up off of the mat and hoisted him up onto his shoulder for a Pump Handle Slam, this time, he nailed it! "How do you like that!?" demanded Snitsky before going for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Snitsky shot to his feet and completely flipped out. How could Machetti have possibly kicked out of that!? Snitsky turned around and grabbed the referee, then ran with him and tossed him over the top rope and down to the floor.

Snitsky got out of the ring and grabbed a chair from the Time Keepers corner. Snitsky got back in and waited for Machetti to finish pulling himself up off of the mat, then he rushed at Machetti and blasted him in the face with a hard chair shot that echoed through the arena. Machetti collapsed down to the mat and Snitsky dropped the chair on top of him before leaving the ring and heading to the back.

Now that the match was over, London and Kendrick ran out from the back and pulled Machetti up off of the mat, then helped Machetti to the back as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw had come back and Todd Grisham had just finished his interview with Shawn Michaels. HBK had promised that at Cyber Sunday he would be back in the saddle and he would be kicking Orton's teeth down his throat, but this time, it would be for the WWE Title.

But just as Michaels finished Machetti came up behind him and shoved Grisham out of the way.

"Watch it kid!" snapped Shawn, "Do you _want _me to kick your face in?"

"Someone already tried that tonight thanks," replied Machetti before turning to glare into the camera, "Snitsky! What's the matter? Surprised that you I can actually take a hit!? Snitsky, if you want a fight, I'll give you one… at Cyber Sunday!! I can take everything you can dish out, lets see if you can take it when you're the one being bashed across the face with a chair!" With that Machetti turned, nodded to Shawn, then walked off. The challenge was set, Machetti versus Snitsky at Cyber Sunday.

**---x---**

Alright guys, WWE posted their Cyber Sunday matches Monday night, so now, here's mine. Machetti versus Snitsky YOU pick the match. Here are your choices…

1. Extreme Rules

2. Tables Match

3. Parking Lot Brawl

4. Other

To vote, just send me a review with the number of your choice. If you pick 'Other' also write what match you want. Like with the WWE, you can vote as many times as you want, until Cyber Sunday on October 28th. The match with the most votes is the one I'm going to do.

'Till Next Time…

Peace


	41. All Out Brawl

**Chapter Forty One: All Out Brawl**

**---x---**

(A/N: I just wanted to mention before hand, that for the six person tag match, I'm replacing Mickie with Maria.)

**---x---**

Raw was live from Omaha Nebraska, Raw had just come back from a commercial, JR and King showed a replay of what had happened at the start of the show involving the four men that were set to fight in tonight's main event. But once the recap ended London and Kendrick's theme music hit, and the entire Chaos Inc faction came out from the back. London, Kendrick, Maria, and Machetti came out and stood on the entrance ramp for a second. Then with a nod, all four of them raced down the entrance ramp and slid into the ring while Lillian Garcia started her introduction.

"The following is a six person mixed tag team match, introducing first, accompanied by Machetti, the team of Maria, Paul London, and Brian Kendrick!" Once in the ring, London, Kendrick, Maria, and Machetti each when to a corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti turned to Maria and gave her a nod, then at the same time all four of them back-flipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring to a loud pop from the fans.

They all jumped around the ring and posed for the fans as King promoted Castrol GTX, then the music of the World Tag Team Champions hit, and Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch, and Melina came out onto the entrance ramp. "And making their way to the ring… the team of Melina, and the World Tag Team Champions, Lance Cade, and Trevor Murdoch!" The Redneck Wrecking Crew and their female partner got in the ring and posed with the Tag Team Titles, while Machetti whispered a last bit of advice to London then got out of the ring.

Both tams made their way to their respective corners as the bell rang. Lance Cade and Paul London were going to be starting out. Cade and London circled around each other, then Cade charged at London looking for a lock up, but Paul slipped behind him for a Waist Lock, then turned it into a Side Headlock. Cade tried pushing Paul into the corner, but when he reached the turnbuckle London used his feet to climb up it, then pushed off of the top rope and came back down, flipping Cade onto his back with a Flip Headlock Take Over.

Now on the ground, London kept the Headlock locked in, but the larger Lance Cade pushed himself up off of the mat and up to his feet. Cade stepped back then pushed London off of him and across the ring into the ropes. London bounced off of the rope and ran right into a Shoulder Block from Lance Cade, causing Paul to hit the mat hard. London moved into the corner and tried to pull himself up, but Cade came over and hit a hard Club to the Back, knocking London back down to his knees.

Cade pulled London back up to his feet then whipped him across the ring toward the other turnbuckle, then charged at him. But Paul hoisted himself up onto the top rope, causing Cade to run underneath him, and allowing London to land safely behind him. Cade turned around and charged at Paul for a Clothesline, but London ran under it then jumped up onto the top rope and caught Cade as he came off with a Top Rope Crossbody. London went for the pin, ONE… TWO… but Cade kicked out.

London got off of Lance and both men got up to their feet. Cade charged at London, but Paul caught him and flipped him in the air for an Arm Drag, then turned it into an Arm Lock. Lance fought up off of the mat, but London kept his hold on Cade's arm, then connected with a kick to the chest, doubling Cade over, then he reached back and tagged in Brian, before pulling Cade close to the ropes.

Kendrick slingshot himself over the top rope and caught Cade with a Slingshot Sunset Flip on the way down, and then turned it into a pin attempt, ONE… TWO… but Cade managed to rolled to the side and get out of it. Cade got back up to his feet and turned around to face Brian, who promptly caught him with an Arm Drag Take Over, then locked in an Arm Lock.

Kendrick pulled Cade up to his feet, and used his hold on the arm to drag Lance into the corner. Brian tagged in Paul, who climbed up onto the top rope, clapped a few times to work up the crowd, then jumped off and connected with an Axe Handle to Cade's shoulder. Cade staggered backwards as Kendrick got out of the ring, allowing London to grab onto Lance's arm and wrench it around, then drag him back into the corner and tag in Kendrick.

Brian climbed up onto the top rope, clapped a few times for the fans, then came off with another Axe Handle to Cade's shoulder. Kendrick grabbed Cade's arm and wrenched it around like Paul had, then pulled Lance back into the corner where Maria tagged herself in. Maria climbed up onto the top rope and was about to go for an Axe Handle of her own, but Cade hit Kendrick with a hard shot to the wrist, breaking the hold, then backed across the ring into his own corner. Maria jumped down off of the top rope and shrugged her shoulders looking a little confused, while Cade reached out and tagged in Melina.

Melina got in the ring and faced of with Maria, then hit her with a surprise Forearm to the Face, Melina followed up with another, knocking Maria down to her knees. Melina quickly grabbed Maria then pulled her up and backed her into the ropes, then whipped her across the ring. Maria came off of the ropes, but suddenly caught Melina with a Spinning Face Plant, driving Melina's face down to the mat.

Both divas struggled back up to their feet, then Melina charged at Maria looking for another Forearm, but Maria ran under it and behind Melina. Melina turned around, only to be taken down with a Dropkick from Maria. Maria went to follow up, but Melina quickly crawled over to the corner and tagged in Murdoch. Maria ran back across the ring and tagged in Kendrick, who came in just in time to get leveled by a hard punch from Murdoch.

Brian shot back up to his feet, and ducked a second shot from Murdoch, then connected with a Forearm upside the head. Kendrick quickly grabbed Murdoch's face and followed up with another Forearm, causing Trevor to stagger back into the ropes for support. Brian came after him with a hard chop to the back, but Murdoch suddenly connected with a hard Knee to the Stomach, doubling Kendrick over. Murdoch grabbed onto Brian's head, then dropped down to his knees and hit Kendrick with a Jawbreaker, sending him staggering backwards.

Murdoch backed into the corner and tagged in Cade, who came right in and nailed Brian with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Cade rolled Kendrick onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Kendrick got his shoulder up. Lance got off of Brian and back up to his feet, then dropped down and hit an Elbow Drop to the Sternum, then quickly followed up with a second. Cade grabbed Kendrick's arm, then literally, dragged him back to the corner and tagged in Murdoch.

Murdoch came in and walked over to Cade, who lifted Murdoch up, then slammed him down on top of Kendrick for a Leg Drop. Cade got out of the ring while Murdoch went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Kendrick managed to kick out. At ringside Machetti clapped for Brian and told him to "hang in there!" Murdoch ignored Machetti and pulled Kendrick up to his feet, then connected with a hard shot to Brian's back.

Kendrick suddenly hit a shot to the face, but Murdoch came back and locked in a Side Headlock, then pulled Brian into the corner and tagged in Cade. Trevor held Kendrick still, while Lance came in, allowing Cade to his a hard shot to Brian's back, sending Kendrick down to his knees. Kendrick hit a desperate punch to the stomach, but Cade stepped back, then rushed at him and took him down with a Running Knee Lift to the face.

Cade pulled Brian up and whipped him into the ropes, then ducked down for a Back Body Drop. But Kendrick held onto the ropes, then rushed forwards and nailed Lance with a hard kick to the face. Cade shot back up and staggered backwards, but Kendrick jumped up and hit him with a Jumping Calf Kick, to the back of the head, knocking Cade down to his knees as he went crashing back down to the mat. Machetti screamed "Make the tag" at Brian, as he struggled off of the mat and stood up in the corner.

Cade tagged in Murdoch, who rushed across the ring at Kendrick, looking to stay in control. But Brian moved out of the way, causing Trevor to run into the turnbuckle. Kendrick quickly ran across the ring and made a desperate tag to London. Machetti and a bunch of the fans let out a cheer as Paul got in the ring, then ran passed Murdoch into the ropes, only to come back and take him down with a Running Forearm. Trevor got back up and rushed at Paul, but London knocked him back down with a Spinning Back Elbow.

Murdoch struggled back up, but was taken down yet again with a hard Dropkick. Paul went over to Trevor and backed him up into the ropes, then went to whip him across the ring, but Murdoch reversed sending London into the ropes instead. Paul bounced off of the ropes, and jumped right over Trevor, then ran into the rope and came back and took Murdoch down with a Spinning Heel Kick, right to the face. London crawled back over to Murdoch and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Cade came in and broke up the pin with a hard shot to the back.

Melina came in the ring illegally to try and help out her team, but Maria got in and took her down with a Lou Threz Press, then went off on her with a hard series of punches to the face. Maria got up off of Melina, and smiled for the fans, then turned around and grabbed Melina, who had gotten back up, backed her across the ring, then tossed her through the ropes and down to the floor.

Maria stood and smirked at Melina, but Murdoch suddenly shoved her out of the way, then rushed at London, looking to his a double team with Cade. But London dove out of the way causing Cade to take down his own partner with a hard Clothesline. Kendrick suddenly ran in then Clothesline both himself and Cade over the top rope and down to the floor. Back in the ring, London got back up, then ran at Murdoch and hit the Standing Shooting Star Press, then stayed on him for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!

London and Kendrick's theme music hit, as Paul came over to Maria and helped her back up to her feet, then raised both of their arms in victory. Brian and Machetti joined them back in the ring, and stood around the referee who raised all of their hands up in the air. London and Kendrick celebrated in the ring, while Machetti went over to Maria and checked on her, she still seemed shaken up after being shoved by Murdoch. London, Kendrick, and Maria, got out of the ring, while Machetti ran at Murdoch and hit him with a Standing Shooting Star Press of his own.

Machetti smirked and rolled out of the ring, just as Cade was coming back in. Chaos Inc made their way up the ramp, but suddenly London and Kendrick's theme music cut and Snitsky's music hit. The deranged psychopath Gene Snitsky came out from the back and went right for Machetti, who rushed through his friends to meet his Cyber Sunday opponent up at the top of the ramp.

Snitsky swung at Machetti for a hard punch, but Machetti ducked under it then nailed Snitsky with a hard punch to the gut, then followed up with a second, causing Snitsky to double over. Machetti grabbed Snitsky with a Side Headlock then went for an Impaler on the ramp, but Snitsky suddenly grabbed into Machetti, then lifted him up into the air, and slammed him down back-first onto the steel stage with a Suplex. Snitsky reached down and pulled Machetti back up off of the stage, then rammed him backwards into the set. Snitsky reached out and grabbed Machetti around the throat then tossed him across the stage with a Choke Toss, causing Machetti to end up rolling halfway back down the ramp.

London and Kendrick rushed up the ramp at Snitsky, while Maria checked on Machetti, but Snitsky came rushing forward and knocked both men down to the ground. Maria glanced up from Machetti and stared up at Snitsky in horror, he had just taken out all three male members of Chaos Inc. Snitsky smirked, then turned around and headed to the back. The cameras then cut and showed the latest results of the Diva Search.

**---x---**

Raw was back and Coach had just gotten Regal to book a match pitting Hornswoggle up against Umaga. But then the cameras cut to the interview area where Snitsky was standing with Todd Grisham. "Machetti!" shouted Snitsky, "you don't know who you're messing with! That's just a small taste of the pain I'll inflict on you come Cyber Sunday!"

But suddenly Machetti came out of nowhere and rushed at Snitsky and shoved him back into the set. Todd Grisham ran for cover as Machetti went off on Snitsky with a hard barrage of punches to the face. Snitsky brought his arms up in an attempt to block his face, but Machetti simply started punching him in the stomach. Snitsky suddenly shot his arms out and launched Machetti backwards with a vicious push. But Machetti got right back up, grabbed a metal rod off of ground, then rushed at Snitsky and hit him hard in the stomach.

Snitsky doubled over and Machetti followed up by smashed the rod up side Snitsky's head, knocking him down to his knees in a daze. Machetti took a few steps back then rushed forward and slammed the rod into the back of Snitsky's head, knocking Snitsky face-first down to the floor. Machetti dropped the metal rod on top of Snitsky then glared down at him, before shouting, "Thank you sir, may I have another!" Machetti kicked Snitsky in the ribs, before walking off, and with that Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw came back from a commercial break, and JR and King showed a recap of the brawl that had taken place between Triple H and Umaga, then went backstage and showed Umaga flipping out. The camera then went to the Chaos Inc locker room and showed London, Kendrick, Maria, and Machetti all celebrating together. Then there was a knock at the door and Santino Marella barged into the room.

"What the hell do you want?" demanded Machetti.

"Dis, doesn't concern you!" snapped Santino before turning to Maria, "Maria, I've got a match against Ron Simmons tonight-a, would you mind accompanying me to the ring?"

Maria looked like she was going to answer, but Machetti cut her off, "Yeah Maria," said Machetti as he turned to face her, "Do you want to accompany Santino to the ring?"

Maria stared at Machetti, then at Marella, then at London and Kendrick who were quietly watching the scene in front of them. Finally Maria said, "Sorry Santino, I just had a match earlier, I don't think I'll be able to do it."

A smile appeared on Machetti's face as Santino started yelling in outrage, "Are you crazy? How could you not want to…" Machetti interrupted him by walking right up to Santino and stood almost nose-to-nose with him.

"The lady said no," growled Machetti, "Now get the hell out of here."

"You can't talk-a to me like-a dat!" snapped Santino.

In response, Machetti shoved Santino backwards, launching him into the door, causing it to open, and Santino to spill out onto the floor outside of the locker room. Machetti walked forward and crouched down next to Santino, "Oh, and do yourself a favor, stop messing with Stone Cold. I have been fortune enough to have faced him once before, and he really does live up to the hype. If you keep running your mouth, you're gonna end up getting your ass kicked."

Santino struggled up off of the ground and pretended that he was about to attack Machetti, when suddenly Machetti ducked down, and Santino nearly had his head taken off by a Big Boot from Snitsky. Santino hit the ground out cold, while Machetti jumped on Snitsky's back and locked in a Sleeper. But Snitsky ran backwards, and drove Machetti back-first into the hard wall behind him. Snitsky reached behind him and grabbed Machetti, then threw him across the hallway and into the opposite wall.

Machetti slumped down to the point where he was sitting against the bottom of the wall, then Snitsky ran at him looking to kick him in the face. But Machetti suddenly dropped down to the side, causing Snitsky to kick the wall, and stumbled back holding his foot. Machetti pushed himself up off of the ground, then ran at Snitsky and hit him with a Dropkick to the knee, sending the psycho crashing down to the floor.

London and Kendrick had come out of the locker room to see what the commotion was, but Machetti turned around and yelled to them, "Stay out of my way!" Machetti turned back to Snitsky and started viciously stomping on him, but Snitsky reached up and shoved Machetti off and away from him, then got back up to his feet and turned to leave.

But Machetti got back up and rushed at Snitsky hit him with a Dropkick to the back, sending Snitsky staggering forward. Machetti got back up and rushed at Snitsky, but suddenly Snitsky turned around and caught Machetti as he was jumping up onto him. Snitsky then turned around, and ran down the hallway, while carrying Machetti, before finally ramming Machetti back-first into the snack vending machine at the end of it.

Snitsky let go of Machetti and let him slid down against the vending machine. Snitsky smirked down at Machetti then turned around and walked halfway back down the hall, then he promptly turned around and rushed at Machetti, who was still leaning against the vending machine. But when Snitsky got close, Machetti suddenly rolled out of the way, then used his legs to catch Snitsky with a Drop Toe Hold. Snitsky's head went right into the glass with a loud thud. Machetti got back up to his feet and glanced at Snitsky who was leaning against the vending machine with his head still up against it.

Machetti took a few steps away from Snitsky, then ran forward and dropkicked him in the back, launching Snitsky into the vending machine, and causing the glass to smash to pieces when Snitsky's head went through it. Machetti got back up and walked up beside Snitsky whose head was still smashed up against a pack of Skittles and a Snickers bar. "So, what did we learn today?" Machetti asked Snitsky in a mocking tone. "Oh Berries and Cream Starbursts!" Machetti reached into the broken machine and grabbed a pack of Starbursts.

Machetti turned away from Snitsky and opened his Starburst and was about to head down the hallway when the little lad from the Starburst commercial ran out in front of him. The lad started dancing and singing in front of Machetti, "Berries and cream, berries and cream, I'm a little lad who loves berries and cream! BERRIES AND CREAM BERRIES AND CREAM I'M A LITTLE LAD WHO LOVES BERRIES… AND CREAM!" Then he promptly ran off.

Machetti stared after the lad in surprise as Ron Simmons walked up beside him. Machetti turned to face Ron who shook his head, then let out a loud, "DAMN!"

"Want one?" asked Machetti as he held out the candy to Ron as Raw cut to Todd Grisham and the Diva Search Segment. The bottom line was, that Machetti had come out on top tonight, but would that be the case come Cyber Sunday? In an Extreme Rules, Parking Lot Brawl, or Tables match?

**---x---**

Raw was still on Triple H had just cut his promo on Umaga and Candice was shown walking towards the ring for her Women's Championship match. "Hey Candice," called out Machetti who was leaning against the wall in the hallway, still eating his Starbursts.

"Oh, hey Machetti!" Candice greeted him.

"I just wanted to wish you luck in your match against Beth," said Machetti, "it'd be nice to see you wearing that title again."

"Thanks," replied Candice, "I think so too."

"Want a Starburst?" offered Machetti as he held up his candy to (dare I say it…) Candy.

"Um… no thanks Machetti," said Candice with a small smirk, "I've got a match, and I need to watch my figure. I can't be eating candy."

"Hold on… are you calling me fat?" asked Machetti.

"Maybe," laughed Candice, "I'll see you later." Candice then walked off towards the ring, leaving Machetti staring angrily at his Starbursts as Raw went to another commercial.

**---x---**

The Women's Championship match had just ended. Candice had climbed up onto the top rope, but had slipped and taken a nasty bump when she hit the mat. Beth was able to capitalize and get the pin, then quickly left the ring. Candice had apparently been knocked out from her bump and was being checked on by EMTs, and referees. Machetti ran out from the back and knelt down next to Candice. Eventually Candice was eased onto a stretcher and was carried to the back, Machetti walked slowly beside the stretcher as Raw cut and showed Randy Orton heading towards the ring for the Main Event.

**---x---**

Well that's the chapter, I had a few things I wanted to say before Cyber Sunday.

First, that bump Candice took looked legit, so here's hoping that she recovers quickly.

Next, the current poll results for the Machetti/Snitsky match are as follows…

Extreme Rules: Forty Percent (2 Votes)

Tables Match: Zero Percent (No Votes)

Parking Lot Brawl: Sixty Percent (3 Votes)

The voting will be opened until Cyber Sunday on Sunday. You can vote as many times as you want. If you've already submitted a review and a vote to this chapter, go to my profile and click _**Send Message**_ you can send me another vote that way.

Finally, brownie points to anyone who knows the name of the WWE Doctor. I remembered that he had come out to check on Candice, but I couldn't remember his name, so if anyone could help there it would be appreciated.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	42. Cyber Sunday

**Chapter Forty Two: Cyber Sunday**

**---x---**

(A/N: I'd like to start off by thanking everyone that voted on the stipulation for the Machetti versus Snitsky match, the results will be announced in the chapter. Also I would like to award brownie points to notfromearth7 and Hairpull xox Snapmare for answering my questioned involving Dr. Rios. So, without further ado… here's Cyber Sunday!)

**---x---**

Cyber Sunday was live from Washington D.C., Kane had just beaten MVP by count out, when Todd Grisham was shown ready to announce the stipulation for the Machetti/Snitsky match up. "Ladies and gentlemen, we all know that Machetti and Snitsky are scheduled to face off in a match tonight, but it is up to the fans to choose the stipulation of the match. Did you choose an Extreme Rules Match... a Tables Match... or a Parking Lot Brawl? Well, all of the votes have been tallied, and I can now inform you that the match will take place in as a _**PARKING LOT BRAWL!**_"

The screen behind Todd changed to show the way the voting had turned out…

Tables Match 0 percent

Extreme Rules 44 percent (4 votes)

Parking Lot Brawl 55 percent (5 votes)

The camera cut to the Chaos Inc locker room, where Machetti was sitting with London and Kendrick (Maria was still off doing the Costume Contest). Machetti was the only one dressed to compete, he was wearing his usual black wrestling shorts, and had on his black _Machetti_t-shirt. Both London and Kendrick were sporting their shirt and were wearing jeans. "Well, it looks like I've got a big night in front of me," commented Machetti, "let's go scope out the parking lot."

London, Kendrick, and Machetti got up to their feet, "Oh and guys," said Machetti as they headed to the door, "no matter what happens out there, don't get involved. I'm gonna beat him, for I'll die trying!" With that the three of them left the locker room and headed for the parking lot.

**---x---**

The Diva Costume Contest had ended, with Mickie James announced as the winner. Now the cameras cut to the parking lot. Five vehicles were parked in a large open semi-circle. The cars included, starting from the far left, a white 2006 Toyota Corolla, a red 2007 Ford Focus, a black 2006 Subaru Tribeca, a blue 2007 Dodge Ram pick-up, and a silver 2007 Chrysler 300 on the far right. Along the other side was a long black Stretch Limo (probably Vince's).

Machetti was shown sitting on the Subaru, while London and Kendrick were leaning against the sides of the same car. The door suddenly slammed open and Maria came sprinting out into the Parking Lot, still dressed in her Cat costume.

"What are you doing here?" asked Machetti as Maria ran up to the Subaru and started panting.

"I... wanted... to... watch," panted Maria.

"Oh, alright," replied Machetti, "we should be starting soon anyway, it took us a while to get all of the cars."

"Hey Machetti, speaking of that, I was wondering..." said Brian.

"What?" asked Machetti.

"Why did we have to use OUR rent-a-car for this match?"

"Because we needed another car… and I have a few special things in the trunk," Machetti answered.

Suddenly the doors to the parking lot banged opened and a referee as well as couple dozen superstars from Raw, Smackdown, and ECW came out into the parking lot. Since Parking Lot Brawls were such a rare occurrence in the WWE, and that it was a joint-brand pay-per-view, a lot of the superstars wanted to watch the match up close.

From Raw, there was Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch, Val Venis, Cody Rhodes, Hardcore Holly, Carlito, Super Crazy, Jim Duggan, Shelton Benjamin, and Charlie Haas. From ECW there was Elijah Burke, Mike Knox, Kevin Thorn, Nunzio, Stevie Richards, and ECW Originals Balls Mahoney and Tommy Dreamer. Finally from Smackdown there was Kenny Dykstra, Jesse, Festus, Chuck Palumbo, Jimmy Wang Yang, Shannon Moore, Jamie Noble, Deuce, Domino, Cherry, and the superstar who had just come out… a very angry looking Kane.

The superstars parted for Kane, no one wanted to get in the way of an angry monster, who was obviously still angry about MVP retaining the title earlier. Kane gave Machetti a slight nod, then hoisted himself up and onto the edge of the bed from the pick up truck next to the Subaru. London and Kendrick looked at each other and shrugged then got up, and along with Maria went over to where the other superstars were. Machetti hopped off of the hood of the black Subaru he was sitting on and walked into the middle of the circle of cars. This 'match' was about to start. Now all they were waiting for was for Snitsky to arrive.

As if on cue, the door slammed open a second time and Snitsky came walking out looking pissed and wearing his usual wrestling gear. Snitsky locked eyes with Machetti as he made his way over to the cars. But before Snitsky could even get passed the cars Machetti rushed at him and hit Snitsky with a Clothesline. But Snitsky stayed on his feet, then shoved Machetti backwards. Machetti hit the concrete floor hard, but got right back up and charged at Snitsky again.

But as Machetti reached him, Snitsky reached out and grabbed Machetti by the throat with both hands, then tossed him to the side and onto the hood of the Subaru. Machetti landed with a thud and dented the hood, then rolled off of it and fell down to the floor. Some of the heel superstars started cheering, Burke was the most vocal by saying, "Get 'im Snitsky!"

Snitsky smirked evilly, then walked around the front of the car to where Machetti was. But suddenly, Machetti jumped up onto the hood of the car, then lunged off of it and hit Snitsky with a Flying Clothesline, sending him staggering backwards. Machetti quickly grabbed Snitsky, then dragged him back over to the Subaru and slammed his head down onto the hood. Machetti pulled Snitsky's head up off of the hood, then slammed it back down into the metal once more for good measure.

Snitsky dropped down to his knees and leaned against the car, while Machetti turned around and climbed up onto the hood of the Dodge pick up that Kane was sitting on. Machetti jumped up off of the pick-up's hood, then came crashing down on the back of Snitsky's head for a Leg Drop. Now the face superstars were cheering, London and Kendrick were loudest with their "Mess him up!" and "Don't dent the car too bad!" comments. Machetti rolled off of the hood then pulled Snitsky down onto the concrete for a quick pin, ONE… TW… Snitsky powered out of it.

Machetti got back up, then ran and jumped up onto the hood of the Tribeca, ran up windshield and onto the roof, then did a back-flip off of the car and caught Snitsky just as he was getting up with a Car Top Moonsault. Jimmy Wang Yang let out a loud "Yee Ha!" (That was his finisher for the most part anyway.) Machetti stayed on top of Snitsky and went of another cover, ONE… TWO… TH…but Snitsky pushed Machetti up and off of him.

Machetti pushed himself up to his feet, then climbed up onto the red Ford Focus, then scurried up onto the roof. Once Snitsky was standing, Machetti lunged off, Crossbo - Snitsky caught him! Snitsky held Machetti sideways in front of him, then shifted him so he was upside down. Snitsky closer to the Focus then slammed Machetti back-first down onto the hood with a loud thud, and a loud applause from the heel half of the audience. Snitsky followed up by going for the pin right there on the hood, ONE… TWO… T… Machetti got his shoulder up.

Snitsky backed away from Machetti and watched him slide down off of the hood and collapse down onto the concrete floor. The red hood had been dented where Snitsky had slammed Machetti. Snitsky reached out and pulled up the hood of the Focus, then grabbed Machetti by the back of his t-shirt and drove him face-first down into the metal engine. Snitsky reached up and grabbed the hood with both hands then slammed it down on Machetti's back. The camera cut to show the grimace on Maria's face, then quickly went back to Snitsky.

Snitsky was now holding down the hood and was pressing it down into Machetti's back, sandwiching Machetti against the metal engine and the metal hook. But suddenly Machetti lashed out his leg and kicked Snitsky in the knee. This disabled Snitsky long enough for Machetti to pull his head out from under the hood, then to connect with a hard elbow to the stomach.

Snitsky staggered backwards and Machetti quickly followed up with a vicious Closed-Fist Punch to the face. Machetti continued his assault by hitting another punch and then another. But suddenly Snitsky came back with a hard knee to the stomach, causing Machetti to double over and stagger backwards. Snitsky grabbed Machetti and whipped him into the front left side of the Tribeca, causing Machetti's shoulder to come in hard contact with the tire and the metal above it.

Snitsky walked over to Machetti and pulled him up by the back of his shirt. Snitsky suddenly stuck Machetti's head in between his legs, then hoisted him up onto his shoulders in Powerbomb Position. Snitsky took a few steps back so he was standing in front of the Subaru, POWERBOMB ONTO THE HOOD OF THE CAR! The windshield cracked with the force that Machetti's shoulders hit it, and the superstars watching all let out a collective "Oh", some of the might not like Machetti, but they could feel for a guy who just got Powerbombed onto a car!

Snitsky followed up by walking alongside the car, then pinned Machetti's shoulders down onto the cracked windshield, ONE… TWO… THRE… Machetti kicked out! A large portion of the superstars let out a cheer and applauded, they were surprised to see Machetti kick out of that. Snitsky on the other hand, looked upset, and as a result climbed up onto the hood with Machetti, then pulled him up to his feet, then hoisted him up onto his shoulders again, HE WAS GOING FOR ANOTHER POWERBOMB!

But suddenly Machetti started fighting back and went off on Snitsky with a barrage of hard punches to the face, Machetti slipped to the side and drove Snitsky's head down THROUGH the windshield of the car with a DDT. The surrounding superstars had a lot of varied reactions, some cheered, some booed, some winced in the thought of the pain. But the most notable was Kane's reaction. The Big Red Monster smiled and started clapping, many of the superstars, including Machetti, who pushed himself up off of the car, stared at Kane in surprise.

Snitsky was half hanging inside the car, and half laying on the hood. Machetti grabbed Snitsky's foot and pulled him out of the car and down to the concrete. When the cameras got a good look at Snitsky's face it became apparent what Kane had been applauding, the DDT through the glass had busted him wide opened! Maybe that was what Kane was laughing at. Blood was starting to trickle out of the gash on Snitsky's head as Machetti went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Snitsky kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Snitsky and sat up for a second wondering what to do next, then got up to his feet and climbed up onto the Dodge pick-up Kane was sitting on and got onto the roof. Kane glanced up at Machetti, who gave the Big Red Machine a smirk. Meanwhile on the ground, Snitsky held his hand to his forehead and realized that he was bleeding. Machetti had just made him bleed his own blood! No one made him bleed his own blood! Snitsky got up to his feet and then in one motion, caught Machetti as he came flying off of the pick-up, SPINEBUSTER ONTO THE CONCRETE!

A loud "Yeah Snitsky!" came from Jamie Noble as he and a bunch of the other heels applauded. Snitsky put his foot on top of Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti rolled his shoulder off of the floor. Snitsky glared down at Machetti then got up and dragged him up to his feet. Snitsky picked Machetti up and held him sideways in front of him, then ran and rammed Machetti back-first into the front of the Dodge Ram. Snitsky then spun around and slammed Machetti back down to the hard concrete. Again, Snitsky went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… NO! Machetti managed to kick out.

Snitsky was starting to get pissed off… well more pissed off then he was a few seconds ago… and he showed it by tearing Machetti's shirt completely off of him. Snitsky went off on Machetti by driving his foot into Machetti's back over and over again for a bunch of vicious stomps. Snitsky grabbed Machetti by the hair, and pulled him up off of the ground, then positioned him and hoisted him up onto his shoulder for a Pump Handle Slam.

Snitsky turned around so he was facing the Dodge pick-up, then took a few steps back, just so he could inflict some more pain when he slammed Machetti. Snitsky ran forward looking to finish Machetti off, but at the last second Machetti slipped off of Snitsky's shoulder and gave his back a hard shove, sending Snitsky face-first into the front of the car. The impact of Snitsky's head hitting the car was so much that it actually rocked the car, which showed by the look of surprise on Kane's face.

Machetti left Snitsky leaning against the hood of the pick-up, then walked between the Dodge and the Subaru and then opened the trunk of the black Tribeca. The ECW Originals let out a loud cheer as Machetti pulled out his signature iron pipe. Machetti backed up, then sprinted in between the two cars and connected with a hard pipe shot right to Snitsky's already bloody face. Snitsky fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud, but that didn't stop Machetti from smashing his pipe down onto Snitsky's stomach over and over again. Snitsky rolled onto his back while still getting wailed on and pushed himself up off of the ground, but Machetti lifted the pipe up above his head then brought it crashing down onto Snitsky's back with a thud.

With Snitsky lying on his stomach on the ground, Machetti placed the pipe on his back, then stood on both ends of it, applying his entire body weight to the pipe, while pressing it into Snitsky's back. Machetti eventually got off of the pipe and kicked Snitsky in the side, then went back around to the trunk of the Subaru where there were obviously more weapons. Machetti glanced into the trunk, then turned around and motioned to Dreamer, telling him to come over.

Machetti whispered something into Tommy's ear, then gestured into the trunk. Dreamer smirked then reached in and grabbed an unmarked burlap sack. Machetti turned and smirked at Tommy, then opened the drawstring and pulled out a bunch of barbed wire. Machetti dropped most of the lengths on the ground and took one and wrapped it around his right hand. Both Dreamer and Kane took a look at the tightly wrapped barbed wire around Machetti's fist and smirked.

Machetti nodded his thanks to Tommy, then went around the car and over to Snitsky who had just gotten up by pulling himself up with the front of the Dodge pick-up. Machetti rushed at Snitsky and brought his hand back for a Running Punch, but Snitsky wisely dodged out of the way, then spun around and connected with a Big Boot, right to the mouth of Machetti. Snitsky followed up by going for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti managed to kick out. Snitsky got off of Machetti and glared at the referee, who was nursing his hand after slamming it down to the concrete floor so many times.

Meanwhile on the ground, Machetti spat out some blood, then wiped off his mouth with his hand that wasn't wrapped in barbed wire. Snitsky turned back to Machetti and pulled him up off of the ground, then tossed him roughly onto the hood of the pick-up. Snitsky climbed up onto the truck with Machetti and then dragged him up onto the roof. Snitsky yelled at Kane to get out of the way, which Kane reluctantly did, but not before glaring angrily at Snitsky.

Snitsky lifted Machetti up to his feet and grabbed him for a Side Headlock, then hoisted him up into the air for a Vertical Suplex. But instead of finishing the Suplex, Snitsky turned around and slammed Machetti down into the bed of the pick-up truck with a loud thud. Snitsky climbed down into the bed and went for a pin on Machetti in there. The referee checked that Machetti's shoulders were down, then counted, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out.

A look of anger crossed Snitsky's bloody face as he glared down at Machetti. Snitsky got up to his feet, then reached down and grabbed Machetti by the hair and pulled him up. But suddenly Machetti swung his fist around and connected with a hard Right Hand upside the head. The barbed wire left bloody marks on the side of Snitsky's face, as the deranged psycho staggered then tumbled out of the bed of the truck and down to the floor.

Machetti stood in the bed of the pick up for a second the raised his right, barbed wire-wrapped hand, up into the air. The faces let out a cheer, before Machetti climbed out of the truck. Machetti walked passed Snitsky and pulled the front passenger door of the Subaru all the way open, before turning back to his opponent. Machetti reached down and pulled Snitsky up to his feet, then ran with him and rammed him into the door, causing it to lurch forward.

While Snitsky slumped down against the door, Machetti reached inside the car and grabbed the seat belt, then pulled out a large amount of it. Machetti wrapped the seat belt around Snitsky's neck and then proceeded to choke him with it. While pulling back on the seat belt, Machetti lifted one of his feet and pressed it into the back of Snitsky's head, pressing it into the door, while pulling backwards on the safety belt at the same time.

Machetti eventually let go of the choke, but not before Snitsky was almost completely out of it. Machetti positioned Snitsky so his face was up against the window and left the belt around his neck. Machetti turned away from Snitsky and smirked at the camera for a moment, "Remember kids, always wear your seat belts!" Machetti then glanced at Kane, who was looking to take his seat back, but Machetti shook his head and motioned for Kane to move, which Kane again, reluctantly did.

Machetti climbed up into the bed of the pick up then turned so he was facing Snitsky, who was still leaning with his head up against the window, but was attempting to get up. Machetti smirked then climbed up onto the edge of the bed, then launched himself off of it… MACHETTI DROPKICKED THE BACK OFF SNITSKY'S HEAD **THROUGH **THE CAR WINDOW! The glass shattered while Snitsky stood hanging through the broken window. The camera cut to show Snitsky's face and it was bleeding more than ever now. The watching superstars were all chanting/shouting "Holy Shit!"

Machetti climbed up off of the ground then grabbed Snitsky and pulled him out of the window and let him fall down to the floor then covered him for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Snitsky kicked out! Machetti looked down at Snitsky in surprise then turned around to look at Haas and Benjamin who were shouting, "There you go!" and "Hang in there Snitsky!"

Machetti slowly stood up and was then approached by Brian, "Dude," said Kendrick gesturing to the car, "we're not going to be able to return this now!" In response Machetti simply shrugged then closed the still opened door. Brian backed away from Machetti while shaking his head, it was his name that was on all of the paper work.

Machetti turned his attention back to Snitsky and went to pull him up off of the ground, but Snitsky suddenly grabbed Machetti, lifted him up, then ran clean across the circle of cars and slammed Machetti back first into the door of the black limo on the other side. Machetti stepped back and allow Machetti to hold onto the mirror in an attempt to keep himself standing, then Snitsky rushed forward for a Big Boot, but at the last second, Machetti dropped down, causing Snitsky's foot to smash through the window and go into the car.

The superstars watching came around the cars on the other side of the circle to get a closer look. But while Snitsky's leg was still wedged in the car window, Machetti got up then brought back his right and drove it right into Snitsky's nuts… barbed wire and all! Snitsky pulled his foot out of the window and felt to the ground holding his crotch in pain. A bunch of the superstars, Cade and Murdoch most notably, since they always showed 'sportsmanship' in their matches started booing Machetti's dirty fighting. But seeing how this was EVERYTHING GOES Machetti had done nothing wrong.

Machetti turned back to the limo and pulled open the door, then left it hanging there as he went back over to Snitsky and pulled him up to his feet. Machetti dragged Snitsky over to the open car door, then stuck Snitsky's head through the broken window. Machetti walked around the door, then grabbed onto Snitsky's head and pulled down, choking Snitsky against the door.

Snitsky struggled and attempted to fight out, but Machetti wasn't letting go. But eventually out of desperation Snitsky shot his hand through the broken window and connected with a hard punch to Machetti's face, knocking Machetti away from the door. Snitsky pulled his head out of the window, only to see Machetti get onto his hands and knees, then climb into the driver's seat of the limo. Snitsky rushed around the door, while the camera came around and shot over his shoulder.

Machetti was in the seat kick Snitsky with his left leg in an attempt to get Snitsky to let go of his right one. But eventually Machetti squirmed up and slid most of the way through the divider that separated the driver from the passenger. With one final thrash of his leg, Machetti pulled free and was completely in the back of the limo. Snitsky knew he was too big to go through that little window, so he got out of the limo, ran to the back door, and pulled the door open. But Machetti was ready, he ran along the back row of seats in the limo and connected with a hard Dropkick to Snitsky's face, launching him backwards, out of the limo, and down to the floor.

The spectator superstars, had now come across the parking lot and were crowding around the limo and sitting on the nearby cars watching the fight take place. Snitsky got back up off of the ground, completely pissed off, then lunged at Machetti, who retreated back into the limo. Snitsky climbed into the limo after Machetti, and the cameraman started filming from the open door, while the superstars tried to look in through the windows. Snitsky was going after Machetti, but Machetti popped open a can of beer, took a swig, then spat the beer in his face.

Snitsky staggered backwards temporarily blinded, allowing Machetti to rush forward and hit Snitsky with a DDT onto the limo floor. Machetti quickly climbed over Snitsky and stood on the back row of seats, then pushed the button to open the moon roof. The overhead window slid opened and he began climbing out. (The moon roof was situated above the back row of seats). The camera cut to the outside of the limo and filmed Machetti working his way out of the limo and onto the roof. Machetti was sitting on the top of the roof and was almost all the way out, but Snitsky managed to grab onto his foot.

A cameraman climbed up onto the trunk of the limo and filmed alongside Machetti as he kicked at Snitsky's head in an attempt to free himself. But seeing how that wasn't working, Machetti suddenly lunged forward and connected with a hard right hand to Snitsky's skull. The barbed wire to the forehead, was enough to force Snitsky to lose his hold on Machetti, who quickly pulled himself the rest of the way out of the moon roof. Machetti got up onto his hands and knees then crawled over the moon roof and across the rest of the roof until he was standing at about the half way point on the roof.

Snitsky eventually stuck his head back out of the moon roof, a fresh gash had been opened on his head from where the barbed wire had cut him, but he couldn't see Machetti at the moment because Machetti was on the roof behind him. Snitsky turned around to face Machetti, but that proved to be a bad idea, Machetti pushed himself up to his feet, then ran across the roof and connected with a hard Running Kick right to Snitsky's bloody face. Snitsky's head snapped backward and then he fell back down into the limo.

Machetti slid his way along the rest of the limo roof and got down onto the trunk then climbed down to the ground. Machetti walked back over to the opened back door then reached in and grabbed onto Snitsky's foot and pulled/dragged him out of the limo. Snitsky hit the ground stomach-first, so Machetti rolled him onto his back then closed the door slightly so he had room to go for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Snitsky kicked out. The 'audience', which was now close enough to the match that they might be attempt to get involved, cheered or booed depending on how they felt about Machetti.

Machetti got up off of Snitsky and went to pull him up to his feet, but Snitsky suddenly shoved Machetti and drove him back into the side of the limo, next to the door. Snitsky got back up walked over to Machetti, then slammed him into the limo door, closing it in the process. Machetti tumbled to the floor and rolled away from Snitsky, but Snitsky came back over to him and pulled him back up to his feet.

Snitsky lifted Machetti up into the air and turned him upside down, then slammed him down to the concrete floor for a Scoop Slam. Snitsky went for the cover while Maria, Paul, and Brian shouted, "Come on, Machetti!" or "Kick out!" The referee made the count, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti kicked out! Snitsky glared down at Machetti, the blood streaking down his face then for some reason (I don't pretend to understand irrational psychopaths) he turned to Maria and stalked towards her. Maybe it was because she had shouted 'Kick out' and that was what Machetti had done?

Maria screamed and quickly stepped behind London and Kendrick, but Snitsky reached out and tossed the two of them to the side, each with one hand. Paul and Brian hit the ground hard, leaving Maria standing alone in front of Snitsky. But suddenly, Machetti ran in from behind and jumped up onto Snitsky's back and locked in a Sleeper Hold, then wrapped his legs around Snitsky's waist for a Body Scissors.

Snitsky reached back and grabbed Machetti, then ran backwards and drove Machetti back-first into the side of the limo. Machetti's hold on Snitsky loosened and Snitsky managed to reach back and maneuver Machetti so he was on his shoulder. Snitsky carried Machetti around the limo until he was at the trunk, then he took a step back before… PUMP HANDLE SLAM ONTO THE TRUNK OF THE LIMO! Snitsky smirked down at Machetti and pressed Machetti's shoulders down onto the trunk, he knew it was over. The referee came over and counted, ONE… TWO… THRE… NO! MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

But by kicked out I mean, Machetti pushed his leg against the bumper of the limo and used the sweat on his back as an advantage and slid most of the way off of the trunk, lifting his shoulder up in the process. Snitsky flipped out and slammed the limo trunk with his hands then turned around and shoved the referee. Snitsky reached down to pull Machetti up off of the floor, but suddenly Machetti connected with a Right Hand Uppercut to the Jaw. Snitsky's head snapped upward, and Machetti quickly followed up by nailing him with an Impaler.

Machetti rolled Snitsky onto his back, then noticed the referee was still down, and climbed up onto the trunk instead. Machetti walked up the back windshield, stepped over the moon roof, and across the roof of the limo until he was half way across. Machetti then turned around and sprinted across the roof, jumped over the moon room, then springboarded off of the end, and did a back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS OFF OF THE LIMO!! Machetti went for the pin, the referee crawled over and counted, ONE… TWO… THREE!! MACHETTI DID IT!

In the arena _Riot Time_ hit as London and Kendrick pulled Machetti up to his feet and raised his arms up into the air. In the arena the fans went wild, while in the parking lot the face superstars cheered, while the heels booed. Machetti staggered away from London and Kendrick, and was promptly grabbed for a tight hug from Maria. Machetti staggered forward and pulled the door open, then tossed Maria, cat costume and all, into the back seat before turning to London and Kendrick.

"The keys are still in it!" Machetti exclaimed before he climbed into the limo after Maria. Paul and Brian stared at each other for a moment, then did Rock, Paper, Scissors, which Paul won. Paul got in the back after Machetti and shut the door, while Kendrick walked around to the driver's seat while mumbling 'I knew I shouldn't have picked scissors…' Brian climbed into the front seat and started the car.

But before the limo could pull away Machetti climbed out of the moon roof and raised his arms up into the air. A good portion of the superstars cheered for Machetti, while others turned away and headed back towards the arena, while a few of the braver heels went to check on the bloody and beaten Snitsky. Kane nodded at Machetti then slowly clapped for him, Machetti smirked at Kane, then ducked back into the limo just as it started pulling away.

The bottom line was, Machetti had beaten Snitsky in the Parking Lot Brawl, and he and Chaos Inc had just stolen Vince McMahon's limousine. The camera faded and then went to the ring for the Main Event World Heavyweight Championship match.

**---x---**

Well, thanks again to everyone for voting. I felt that Snitsky would be more impressive losing in a halfway decent, Parking Lot Brawl against Machetti, then beating a random jobber in a horrid squash match, but hey… that's just me.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	43. Attitude Lessons

**Chapter Forty-Three: Attitude Lessons**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Philadelphia Pennsylvania, Vince McMahon had just granted Shawn Michaels his request for a rematch against Randy Orton at Survivor Series. Now the WWE Chairman was walking backstage, but then he came across all four members of Chaos Inc. Machetti was in the process of consoling Maria about losing the Halloween Costume Battle Royal.

"Look, if you had won Beth probably would have done what she had done to Kelly," Machetti pointed out, "I'm actually kind of glad you didn't win."

Maria's reply was cut off by Vince McMahon clearing his throat. "Um… hi Vince, what can I do for you?" asked Machetti as he, Maria, Paul, and Brian sheepishly smiled at the Chairman.

"You four have a lot of nerve stealing my limo last night!" snapped Vince, "Do you have any idea what I had to go through when I left the arena last night… well… do you!?"

"Probably the same I had to go through when dealing with our destroyed car," Brian commented quietly.

"SHUT UP!" snarled Vince, causing Paul, Brian, and even Maria to jump and take a few steps back, they weren't used to dealing with a the angry Chairman.

Vince was happy to see the effect he had on the other Chaos Inc members and promptly turned to Machetti, "Machetti, I'm through taking crap from you! Machetti, it's time you where taught a lesson! In tonight's Main Event you're going to team up with your little 'friend' Triple H, and you're going to be facing your Cyber Sunday opponents, Umaga and Snitsky… oh and you'll also be facing WWE Champion Randy Orton! It'll be a three-on-two handicap match! How do you like that!?"

"Not very much," commented Machetti, "but we both know what happened the last time you booked me in a handicap match, I won."

An evil smile appeared on Vince McMahon's face as he glared at Machetti, "I can assure you that the same thing isn't going to be happening tonight! You're going to learn your place, and you're going to watch that little attitude of yours!"

"If you say so," replied Machetti with a small smirk, "Now if you excuse us, Paul here has a match against Lance Cade and we have to get him ready."

"You do that," said Vince, "I'm assuming you're going to be out there with them?"

"You're assuming correctly," answered Machetti, "now if you excuse us we must be off." With that Machetti walked off, and after a few seconds Paul, Brian, and Maria followed after him.

Vince glared after Machetti and muttered something that sounded like, "_Cocky bastard_," and with that Raw cut to the ring where Hardcore Holly's theme music hit.

**---x---**

Hornswoggle had just beaten Jonathan Coachman with a little help from the Special Guest Referee Mick Foley. The cameras then went backstage to showed Todd Grisham in the interview area.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time… the Game, Triple H!" The camera moved to the side to show The Game standing next to Todd. With that Grisham started his question, "Triple H, a few weeks ago, at the hands of Randy Orton and Umaga you took a savage beating… one of the worst we've ever seen. It could have been worse but your partner for tonight's main event ran in and helped you out. But then, last night at Cyber Sunday, yes you won, but again, you took an amazing pounding… um tonight you face off against Umaga, Snitsky, and Randy Orton in a two-on-three handicap match, and I've gotta say it… it doesn't look good for you."

"Geez Todd, thanks for the peep talk!" commented Triple H, "I really appreciate it. What would I do without you here, every week, to remind me of the… current tragedies going on in my life. I really appreciate it. Thank you."

"I know isn't this guy annoying?" asked Machetti as he walked on screen and glared at Todd, "at least with Maria you've got the gorgeous girl asking the questions. But with him…"

"It's just annoying," concluded Triple H before turning to back to Todd, "Look Todd, I have to admit on paper, maybe this doesn't seem to good. The odds aren't in our favor. But I've always been a gambling man, Todd. And I can guarantee you this, I've always got an Ace up my sleeve, and I'm sure by now my _partner_ has some of his own. If we go down tonight… the I promise you this… the King of Kings and Machetti are going to take Randy Orton, Umaga, and Snitsky down with us. The three of them might be three of the biggest, three of the baddest, three of the meanest in this game. But remember this, Machetti might be able to hold his own, but _I AM _THE GAME!"

"And they wonder why we have such a limited roster," said Machetti with a smirk. Machetti turned to HHH and nodded, "Hunter, I'll see you later, I've got to go and help my friends get _another_ win over the World Tag Team Champions."

"I'll see you later then," agreed Triple H with a nod, and with that Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw was back, and as soon as it had returned London and Kendrick's theme music hit and Paul, Brian, and Machetti came out from the back. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Austin Texas, being accompanied by Brian Kendrick and Machetti… Paul London!" London, Kendrick and Machetti sprinted down to the ring, and then all of them slid under the bottom rope. London and Kendrick climbed up onto the middle rope in two separate corners, while Machetti climbed up onto the middle rope in between them, and at the same time all three did back-flips and landed in the middle of the ring.

The three Chaos Inc members stood in the ring and turned to face the entrance ramp as Cade and Murdoch's music hit. The World Tag Team Champions came out from the back and headed down to the ring, "And the opponent, being accompanied by Trevor Murdoch… Lance Cade!" Cade and Murdoch got into the ring and faced off of with the three Chaos Inc members that were already standing in it. The referee quickly got in the middle of the five superstars and order Machetti, Kendrick, and Murdoch to get out of the ring. Once the three non-competitors left, the referee called for the bell.

The two competitors circled the ring, then charged at each other, Cade went for a Lock Up, but London wasn't going to be doing that tonight, and instead slipped behind Cade and got him in a Wrist Lock. Paul pulled Cade closer to him and turned the Wrist Lock into a Side Headlock. Lance tried to counter, by lifting London up from behind for a Back Suplex, but London did a flip in mid air and landed on his feet.

Cade spun around and London quickly grabbed him for a Side Headlock, but Cade whipped him into the ropes. Paul came back and ducked Lance's Clothesline attempt, then ran to the ropes on the other side of the ring, came off and caught Cade with a Running Crossbody. London quickly went for a pin, ONE… T… but Cade managed to quickly kick out.

Lance and London got back up to their feet, and Paul wasted no time in getting the Side Headlock locked back in. But Cade used his superior strength and pushed London off of him and into the corner. London bouced off of the turnbuckle, and Cade quickly grabbed him, hoisted him up into the air, then slammed him down to the mat for a Back Drop. Cade quickly followed up by going for a pin, ONE… TWO…TH… but London managed to kick out.

Cade got up and pulled Paul up off of the mat, then bent him over and hit a hard shot right to the back. London staggered and fell down to his knees, but Lance came over and pulled London back up to his feet, but only knocked London back down to his knees again with another hard shot to the back. Cade was in complete control as he pulled his opponent up off of the mat.

But at ring side both Brian and Machetti were shouting words of encouragement to their friend, "Come on Paul!" "Make it happen, man!" Cade whipped London into the corner, then ran at him looking for a Clothesline, but London got his feet up, causing Lance to run right into them. Cade staggered backwards while Paul got out onto the ring apron, then shot himself up onto the top rope, then aunched himself over to Cade and took him down with a Springboard Crossbody. Brian and Machetti applauded at ringside while London went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Cade kicked out.

London pulled Cade up to his feet and went to whip him across the ring, but Lance reversed it, and sent Paul into the ropes instead. London came off of the ropes but Cade launched him up into the air for a Back Body Drop, but Paul flipped in mid air and landed on his feet. London got back up and rushed at Cade, as Lance turned around. Paul then grabbed Cade and hit him with an Inverted Atomic Drop. London then jumped up and sent Lance flying with a Hurricurana.

London walked over to the side of the ring that Machetti and Kendrick were standing at, Machetti nodded in approval, while Brian clapped for Paul. London turned around and rushed at Cade, but out of desperation Lance grabbed London and tossed him through the top and middle rope and out of the ring. Paul landed hard on the outside, while the referee restrained Cade and told him to stay in the ring.

Cade and the referee stood in the ring as London tried to get up off of the floor. But on the other side of the ring, Kendrick and Machetti noticed Murdoch edging over towards Paul. When the referee noticed Trevor and started yelling at him to stay away from London, Machetti elbowed Kendrick lightly in the side, then motioned across the ring. Brian nodded then got in the ring, ran across, jumped over the top rope, and took out Murdoch with a Suicide Plancha.

While both Kendrick and Murdoch were down, London climbed up off of the ground and up onto the ring apron, Lance came over and Paul quickly drove his shoulder into Cade's stomach, then flipped over the top rope and caught Cade with a Slingshot Sunset Flip, ONE… TWO… THR… Cade kicked out. Both London and Lance got back up to their feet and Paul hit a big Dropkick, knocking Cade down to the ground. Cade got back up and staggered into the corner, then Paul ran at him looking to capitalize.

But Lance caught London, then drove him down to the mat with a Sit Down Spinebuster. He went for the pin, but the referee was busy yelling at Kendrick and Murdoch, who had gotten back up to their feet and were now brawling at ringside. But while the referee was distracted, Machetti quickly got in the ring, grabbed onto Lance and pulled him up to his feet, then ran across the ring with him, jumped over the top rope, and came down on the other side, snapped Cade's neck across the top rope.

Machetti landed hard on the floor, while Cade was launched off of the ropes and landed on his back. London struggled up to his feet, then ran over, jumped up into the air, did a back-flip, and came crashing down on Cade for a Standing Shooting Star Press. The referee turned around and counted the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! LONDON WINS IT! Brian Dropkicked Murdoch back into the steel steps then rolled under the bottom rope and got in the ring. Machetti soon joined him and together they helped London back up to his feet and off of Cade. Lance discretely rolled out of the ring and over to Murdoch.

The World Tag Team Champions started backing up the entrance ramp, while glaring daggers at Kendrick, London, and Machetti. But suddenly London and Kendrick's theme music cut, and the music of the Highlanders hit. Robbie and Rory headed down the entrance ramp and stopped next to Cade and Murdoch, they apparently still wanted their Tag Team Championship match.

With a nod, all four men rushed the ring and met Machetti, Paul, and Brian in the middle of it. The Tag Team Champions went after Machetti, while London and Kendrick took on Robbie and Rory, respectively. London was still tired from his match, so Robbie was able to connect, and take him down, with a Hard Headbutt. Robbie rushed over to Rory and Brian, then they quickly hit a Double Slingshot Suplex off of the ropes The Highlanders rolled Kendrick out of the ring, then went over to Paul and hit him with a Double Slingshot Suplex of his own. Robbie and Rory then easily rolled London out of the ring.

But while this was going on, Machetti had ducked a Double Clothesline from the Tag Team Champions, causing them to run into the ropes. Machetti then spun around and hit the Redneck Wrecking Crew with a Double Clothesline of his own, taking all three of them over the top rope. Cade and Murdoch hit the floor, but Machetti had grabbed onto the top rope, then 'Skinned the Cat', and got back into the ring. Machetti turned around and faced the Highlanders who had just dealt with London and Kendrick.

Robbie and Rory came after Machetti, but Machetti quickly grabbed them then hit the Highlanders with a 'Meeting of the Minds'. The Scotsman staggered backwards in a daze, both of them had rather hard skulls. This allowed Machetti to capitalize and take down both McAllister's with a Crossbody. Machetti rolled off of them and got up to his feet, but suddenly… UMAGA'S THEME MUSIC HIT!

Machetti turned to face the stage as the Samoan Bulldozer came out from the back. But he wasn't alone… Snitsky was with him! Both monsters made their way down the entrance ramp and towards the ring. But when they reached the bottom of the entrance ramp, Machetti ran forward, jumped up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of it and hit Umaga and Snitsky with a Springboard Crossbody. BUT THEY CAUGHT HIM IN MID AIR!

Umaga and Snitsky held Machetti up for a moment then slammed him down onto the thinly padded floor with a loud thud. The fans started booing as Snitsky and Umaga started working over Machetti by stomping all over him. The two monsters stood up, then walked away from Machetti and pulled up the thin pad from the floor, exposing the hard concrete underneath it. Umaga stood at the exposed floor, while Snitsky went back over to Machetti and dragged him up to his feet.

Snitsky whipped Machetti towards Umaga who, caught him, lifted him up onto his shoulders and slammed him down to the floor with a Samoan Drop. Machetti looked like he was already out cold, but the two monsters weren't done yet. Umaga pulled Machetti up off of the floor, then shoved him forward, just as Snitsky came rushing forward. Machetti was unable to defend himself, leaving Snitsky open to nail a vicious Big Boot right to the mouth.

Machetti hit the floor hard and started spitting up blood. But that only seemed to inspire the two monsters to inflict some more damage. Snitsky was still pissed off about losing to Machetti last night, and Umaga was upset about losing to Triple H, this was a way for them to vent their frustrations. Snitsky pulled Machetti's limp body up off of the floor, then Umaga rushed forward and hit Machetti with a Samoan Spike, again right to the mouth. Machetti hit the floor hard, blood was now dripping down out of Machetti's mouth.

Both Snitsky and Umaga pulled Machetti's unconscious body off of the floor, then Snitsky grabbed him and hoisted him up onto his shoulder… PUMP HANDLE SLAM ONTO THE EXPOSED FLOOR! Snitsky's theme music hit as both monsters stood tall over the fallen Machetti. The camera went through a variety of shots showing all over carnage that had just taken place, London, Kendrick, Cade, Murdoch, who were all laying around ringside, Robbie, Rory, who were still down in the ring and finally Machetti who was still bleeding from his mouth. With that Umaga and Snitsky headed to the back as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Santino had done yet another segment where he had bashed Stone Cold, but Maria had come and informed Marella that the _real_ Stone Cold Steve Austin was going to be at Raw next week. Machetti, London, and Kendrick were all sitting backstage, the three of them looked like they had gotten in a fight with a train… and had lost. Machetti was holding an ice pack wrapped in a paper towel, while London and Kendrick were nursing their backs.

"Dude, I don't think you should have pissed of Mr. McMahon," groaned Paul.

"Yeah, man, he was probably the one that sent Snitsky and Umaga down there," pointed out Brian. "We would have been able to handle Cade, Murdoch, and the Highlandes."

"Look, Vince is trying to break me," said Machetti as he moved the ice pack from his mouth, "and if he thinks that's going to stop me from competing tonight… as scheduled… he's got another thing coming!"

"You know, I was on my way over here to find out that exact thing," commented Triple H, as the camera zoomed out to show him standing near by. "Kid, are you sure you're up to fighting in that Handicap match later?"

"Yeah," answered Machetti, "If I wasn't, what would happen to you Old Man?"

"Watch it," snapped Triple H, "not that I need it, but I'm glad you have my back. If it was just me facing the three of them, I might have some trouble."

"If that's your way of thanking me, you're welcome," replied Machetti, "Look, I'm going to try to recover as much as I can, but I'll be out there later, I promise."

"That's what I wanted to hear," said HHH with a smirk, "I'll see you out there." With that the Game walked off. But as Triple H left, Maria ran over and knelt down in front of Machetti.

"I told Santino what you wanted me to tell him," reported Maria, "but how did you know Austin was going to be here next week? Santino didn't believe me."

"I had a reliable tip off," replied Machetti, "trust me, he'll be here, and hopefully the little prick will finally learn his lesson."

"Okay, now are you absolutely sure you'll be okay out there tonight?" asked Maria.

"Hunter is counting on me," said Machetti, "I'll be out there. I promised him."

"Look, just be careful," said Maria with a sigh. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be alright," promised Machetti, but then added quietly, "I hope," And with that the camera cut and showed the Diva Search Finalists.

**---x---**

Raw came back from a commercial and Randy Orton was standing in the ring. Then Umaga's theme music hit, the Samoan Bulldozer made his way down to the ring, then he and Randy were joined by Snitsky. It looked like a really menacing sight seeing WWE Champion Randy Orton standing in the ring, flanked by the two monsters.

Then Triple H's theme music hit the Game came out from the back and walked down the entrance ramp. HHH glared at the three men in the ring, but stopped short of getting in the ring. But then _Riot Time _hit. Machetti came out from the back and slowly headed down the ramp and stood beside Triple H. Machetti nodded to the Game, then the two of them walked forward and climbed up onto the ring apron.

HHH got in the ring, while Machetti got on the ring apron and stood near the corner. Across the ring, Orton and Snitsky had gotten out of the ring, leaving Umaga to start the match with Triple H. The referee called for the bell and the two competitors quickly rushed at each other and started trading hard right hands They went back and forth for a little, until Triple H started to get the advantage, and managed to string together three punches in a row, while backing Umaga up into the corner.

With Umaga in the corner, Triple H continued to work of Umaga, hoping to pulverize the Samoan's skull. But behind Triple H's back, Randy Orton got in the ring and rushed over, but the ring right into a Dropkick from Machetti which knocked him down to the ground. HHH kept teeing off on Umaga, but then Snitsky got in the ring and hit Machetti with a vicious Clothesline. There was so much impact that Machetti practically did a flip from the contact.

Snitsky kicked Machetti in the side and rolled him across the ring, while Orton got back up to his feet and hit Triple H from behind. The Game turned away from Umaga, only to have Orton level him with a hard right hand. Across the ring, Snitsky went to pulled Machetti up off of the mat, the internal injuries in Machetti's mouth had been re-opened from Snitsky's Clothesline, but Machetti suddenly dropped down to his ass and caught Snitsky with a Jawbreaker, then got back up to his feet and took Snitsky down with a Corkscrew Dropkick.

HHH had rolled out of the ring, in an attempt to catch his breath, then grabbed Orton's feet and tripped him on the bottom rope then dragged him out of the ring and whipped him into the barricade. Umaga got out of the corner and got out of the ring, in an attempt to go after Triple H, but the Game quickly went around the steps and slid into the ring, with the Samoan following behind him.

When Triple H got in the ring, he was on his hands and knees, Machetti used this to his advantage and ran forward, jumped onto Triple H's back, then launched himself across the ring up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of it and took out Orton on the outside with a Springboard Plancha.

Meanwhile Umaga was just getting in the ring, but Triple H, shot up to his feet and caught Umaga while he was on the apron. Triple H hit a hard shot to the stomach, then dropped down and snapped Umaga's neck across the top rope, causing the Samoan Bulldozer to fall off of the apron and down to the floor. Triple H turned around and ducked down in time to dodge a charging Big Boot from Snitsky, then turned around and hit him with a Running Knee Lift. But it didn't take Snitsky down, he only staggered back into the ropes. But Triple H quickly charged forward then Clotheslined Snitsky over the top rope and down to the floor.

At the same time, Machetti had gotten to his feet, and pulled Orton up to, then rolled him back into the ring. Triple H quickly grabbed Orton and pulled him up to his feet, then hit a hard right hand to the face. Then hit Orton with another, while backing Orton up into the corner and then hit another two punches in the corner. While Orton was still groggy Triple H dropped down to his hands and knees, prompting Machetti to sprint into the corner, jump off of Triple H's back and hit Orton with a Crossbody into the turnbuckle.

Triple H then shoved Machetti, knocking him down to the mat, just as Umaga came charging over and hit Orton with a Big Body Splash into the corner. Umaga stumbled backwards a little shocked over what he had done, but Triple H quickly ran into the corner, bounced off of the ropes, then jumped up into the air and took Umaga down with a Flying Clothesline.

Machetti got up and rushed across the ring, then jumped up onto the shoulders of Snitsky, who had just gotten back into the ring, then took both of them over the top rope and down to the floor with a Hurricurana. Orton was getting back up but Triple H caught him with a knee to the stomach and then positioned him for the Pedigree, but Umaga came over, then grabbed Triple H and hit him with a Headbutt from behind. Triple H released Orton and fell to his knees, while Orton crawled over to the ropes and pulled himself back up to his feet.

Umaga went to go after Triple H, but Machetti pulled himself up onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope, springboarded across the ring and took Umaga down with a Springboard Clothesline. But as Machetti was getting up Orton rushed over and hit Machetti in the jaw with a European Uppercut, then grabbed Machetti and followed up with a Neckbreaker.

Umaga staggered back up and went after Triple H in the corner and went off on the Game with some hard right hands to the face. Orton came over and got in some shots of his own. Triple H attempted a comeback but the assault from both Umaga and Orton overwhelmed him. Orton hit some hard shots to the back, knocking Triple H down to the mat. Triple H rolled across the ring and into the other corner, but when Orton came over, Machetti suddenly sprang up off of the mat, then grabbed Orton and sent him flying with a Monkey Flip.

Machetti got back up to his feet but was immediately cut off by Umaga who started delivering hard right hands to his face. Machetti came back by hitting some shots to the stomach, but then Snitsky came over and clubbed Machetti across the back. Snitsky grabbed Machetti and hoisted him up into the air over his head for a Military Press, while Umaga got down on one knee. Snitsky dropped Machetti causing him to land stomach first across Umaga's knee.

Machetti rolled off of Umaga and thrashed around the mat in pain, the blood was once again flowing out of his mouth. Umaga got back up to his feet, then screamed loudly and ran across the ring, bounced off of the ropes, then came back jumped up into the air and came crashing down on top of Machetti for a Running Body Splash, squishing Machetti underneath him.

In this time Orton had gotten back up and went after Triple H, who was attempting to recover in the corner. But Triple H quickly hit a surprise shot to Orton's face, then took him down with a second. Umaga came over to help, but HHH headed him off and gave a series of five right hands across the skull, slowly fighting his way out of the corner. Snitsky left Machetti and hit Triple H from behind. Then he grabbed HHH and whipped him into the ropes. Triple H bounced off of the ropes, but was caught by Umaga and slammed down to the mat with a Samoan Drop.

Umaga got back up to his feet, while Orton came over and stood by Snitsky, both Machetti and Triple H were down in the center of the ring. Snitsky turned back to Machetti then jumped up into the air and came crashing down across Machetti's throat for a Standing Leg Drop. Snitsky rolled out of the way, while Machetti started coughing up fresh splurts of blood.

Meanwhile, Orton was stomping on Triple H, then stepped to the side and allowed Umaga to run to the ropes, bounce off, then jump up and come crashing down on top of HHH for a Running Body Splash. Umaga moved out of the way and went over to Machetti, then stood over his head. Umaga yelled something in Samoan, then jumped up and dropped down on Machetti's upper chest for a Hip Drop.

Meanwhile Orton had been stomping all over Triple H, the Game tried rolling away from Orton and went to pull himself up with the ropes But Orton came after him and stated hitting hard right hands to Triple H's face. Across the ring, Umaga pulled Machetti up off of the mat, then turned him upside down and slammed him down to the mat for a Scoop Slam. Snitsky followed up by bouncing off of the ropes, then jumped up into the air, and came crashing down across Machetti's throat for a Running Leg Drop.

Snitsky then pulled Machetti up off of the mat, then whipped him across the ring into the corner opposite Triple H, then rushed at Machetti and drove his shoulder into Machetti's chest for a Running Shoulder Thrust. Across the ring, Umaga had joined Orton in the assault for Triple H in the corner. But suddenly, the fans started cheering and stood up in their seats.

RKO turned away from HHH just in time to meet HBK in the middle of the ring. Orton and Michaels traded hands while the referee called for the bell, ending the match by disqualification. Michaels ended up coming out on top in the ordeal, then grabbed Orton, tossed him over the top rope and down to the floor. Umaga left Triple H in the corner and turned to face Michaels, but HBK started attacking Umaga and went off on him with a series of hard right hands.

Michaels sent Umaga staggering, Triple H came out of the corner and nailed Umaga with a Low Blow. Then he and Michaels double teamed Umaga and hit a Double Clothesline taking the Samoan over the top rope and out of the ring. Meanwhile in the corner, Snitsky turned around and realized he was outnumbered now. Snitsky was about to rush and attack HHH and HBK, but he stopped when they pointed at something behind him.

Snitsky turned around as Machetti suddenly launched off of the top rope, did a back-flip, then caught Snitsky with a Shooting Star Press DDT. Michaels came over and pulled Machetti up to his feet, while Snitsky rolled out of the ring and down to the floor. Machetti was still bleeding but he was able to stand with a little help from the ropes. Triple H's theme hit and Hunter and Shawn took turned taunting Orton and Umaga who were still down at the base of the entrance ramp.

Triple H climbed up onto the middle rope in one of the corners and did the D-X Crotch Chop, while Michaels stood next to him and did the Cross Chop. Michaels and Helmsley then turned and looked at Machetti expectantly. Machetti slowly let go of the ropes he was holding on then did a Crotch Chop of his own. But while Triple H, Michaels, and Machetti celebrated the cameras cut backstage and showed Vince McMahon in the office with William Regal.

"I'm sorry this hasn't turned out the way you wanted it to has it?" Regal asked McMahon.

"You don't think so?" commented Vince, "Well let me just say to you Mr. Regal, that it always turns out just like I want to… when I want to. And um… this gives me an idea. How about this… right here, next week on Raw, the return… one night only… the return of D-X."

"That would be splendid, wouldn't it," replied Regal, "I mean… well… you've out done yourself there!" Regal suddenly quieted down at Vince glared at him. The camera then went back to the ring and showed Triple H and Shawn Michaels posing in the middle of the ring. Machetti was off to the side sitting on the top rope in the corner. Orton, and Umaga were standing again, and they stared down with D-X as Raw came to a close.

**---x---**

Now, before anyone jumps to conclusions, Machetti will NOT be joining D-X this time around. I have something else in mind for him and it will take him, London, and Kendrick all the way to Survivor Series… at least I hope.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	44. Challenge Issued

**Chapter Forty Four: Challenge Issued**

**---x---**

A/N: Okay, before I start I'd like to warn everyone, there are going to be quite a few changes taking place. I plan on doing my own Traditional Survivor Series match and the Raw storylines don't work for me. So I'm going to be making changes to Raw and the Pay Per View Card.

First, the pointless Snitsky Squash Match did NOT happen, Carlito faced 'Joey' (the Jobber) on his own and thus did not get his ass kicked. I need Snitsky.

Second, Cody Rhodes will not be facing Trevor Murdoch, he's facing Robbie McAllister. I need Cade and Murdoch too.

Third, I'm not including the D-X Girls Dance Segment. I have something in mind for that filler part, and I don't need Triple H to 'waste time'.

Fourth, I'm changing two Survivor Series Matches. Hornswoggle will face Big Daddy V, instead of Khali. As a result Kane and Big Daddy V will be removed from the Traditional Survivor Series Match and will be replaced with Balls Mahoney and the Miz.

Usually I try to refrain from making changes, but in all actuality I can do whatever I want, since I'm the All-Powerful Author. But don't worry, my Survivor Series Match will actually have a storyline leading up to it, and to make up for my changes, I'm going to have THREE updates this week, one for Raw, one for ECW, and one for Smackdown.

**---x---**

Raw was live from the Staples Center in Los Angeles California. Rey Mysterio and Jeff Hardy had just beaten Finlay and Mr. Kennedy in their Tag Team Match. The camera then went backstage and showed Santino in the back, but then Maria and Machetti, who was wearing his wrestling gear and a Chaos Inc t-shirt, walked up.

"Santino, I heard a that Stone Cold is gonna be here tonight," Maria informed Santino.

Santino glared at Machetti then turned to Maria, "Maria, that is just a rumor, Hollywood is full of them, Stone Cold will-a not be here tonight-a!"

"Look, scum bag, Stone Cold WILL be here!" snapped Machetti, "and you are finally going to learn what happens when you mess with the Rattlesnake."

"Even if Stone Cold shows up tonight-a, I brought this just in case-a," replied Santino as he pulled out a paper bag, "Stone Cold can try to act his way out of it."

"Fine, do your little segment… in fact… take Maria out there with you," said Machetti, "I've been constantly warning you to watch your mouth and you don't seem to catch on. So now, I'll be standing back here watching you learn your lesson the hard way. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

Santino glared at Machetti, then turned to Maria, "Let's go," he told her before walking off.

Maria turned and glanced at Machetti, "Go on, I've been waiting six weeks for this." Maria shrugged then followed after Santino, and with that Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x----**

Raw was back and Santino was quickly learning his lesson. Stone Cold DID show up, and ended up hitting Marella with a Stunner. Then while Santino was leaning against the corner, with a copy of _the Condemned_ in his mouth, Austin went to the back and got a Beer Truck then sprayed Marella with the hose, practically drowning him in beer. Stone Cold stood in the corner and posed for the fans, but then he noticed Maria, who was checking on Santino. Austin smirked and threatened to spray Maria with the beer, while the Diva begged off. The fans let out a cheer as Machetti came sprinting from the back with a mic, then slid in the ring and stood in between Maria and the Rattlesnake.

"Austin, I have all the respect in the world for you," said Machetti, "but I can't let you spray her." Machetti motioned to Maria. Stone Cold stared at Machetti then reached out and asked Machetti to hand him the mic, which Machetti did after making sure Maria got out of the ring.

"Now hold on kid, let me make sure I've got this right," started Austin, "you just ran down here…" _**What**_ "… and you interrupted me…" _**What**_ "… and you order me…" _**What**_"… NOT to spray your little girlfriend with all this beer here?" _**What,**_ At that Machetti nodded.

"Your one crazy Sum Bitch you know that right?" laughed Austin, Machetti smirked and shrugged. "Now I appreciate you standing up for me, but you of all people should know that Stone Cold don't answer to nobody!" Then before Machetti could say anything, Austin dropped the mic, raised the hose, and sprayed beer all over Machetti. Machetti fell to the mat and was soon completely drenched and laying in a puddle of beer. But what surprised everyone was that Machetti was laughing. Stone Cold eventually turned off the hose, and shook his head at Machetti's antics, then picked up his discarded mic.

"Well kid, I must say, you've got a lot of balls," commented Stone Cold, "or maybe you're just really stupid. Stone Cold doesn't like most people… but you're alright." With that the Glass Shattered and Austin's music hit. Stone Cold dropped the mic, then called for a beer, then another, and another. Stone Cold left Machetti laughing in the puddle of beer and stood on top of the Beer Truck as Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

When Raw came back Machetti still in the ring. During the commercial the ring crew had changed the mat, and Maria and Santino had been removed from ring side. Machetti was still soaked from the beer, but now had a mic. "Well, now that that's over… lets get back to the real reason I'm out here. Paul, Brian, get your asses out here! We've got a match tonight!"

As if on cue, London and Kendrick's theme music hit and the tag team in question came out from the back and sprinted down to the ring. Paul and Brian didn't even attempt to hide the fact that they were laughing at Machetti, who was still drenched in the beer from before. Machetti simply shrugged then pulled/peeled off his wet t-shirt and tossed it out of the ring.

The music of the World Tag Team Champions hit and Cade and Murdoch came out from the back and headed down to the ring. Lance and Trevor stopped short of getting in the ring, and smirked at Machetti, who was wringing out his still damp hair. But then Snitsky's music hit. Snitsky came out from the back and headed down the ramp, then he, Cade, and Murdoch got in the ring and stood across it from Machetti, London, and Kendrick. This was a six-man tag match.

The referee bravely got in the ring and stood in between of the two teams as they went to their corners. Snitsky kept standing in the middle of the ring, and completely ignored his partners. Cade and Murdoch shrugged then got out of the ring and onto the ring apron, it was okay with them if Snitsky wanted to start the match. On the other side of the ring, Machetti had offered to start off, and his partners had taken him up on it.

Once London and Kendrick had gotten out of the ring, the referee called for the bell signaling the start of the match. Snitsky charged right at Machetti, but Machetti, who was still wet from the beer, slipped out of Snitsky's grip, and got behind him. Snitsky turned around and rushed at Machetti for a Clothesline, but Machetti ducked under it, then spun around and hit Snitsky with a Corkscrew Dropkick, sending the psycho staggering back into the corner his team was in.

Machetti ran into the corner and then jumped up and nailed Snitsky with a Turnbuckle Crossbody. Machetti stepped back stood in the middle of the ring with a smirk on his face. Cade glared at Machetti, then reached over and tagged himself in. Cade got in the ring and called for a Lock Up. Machetti raised his arms locked up with Cade, but when Lance went to turn it into a Side Headlock, the wet Machetti, slipped out of it, then grabbed Cade and nailed him with a Neckbreaker.

Machetti got up and pulled Cade up to his feet, then wrenched Lance's arm and dragged him into the corner where he tagged in Kendrick. Brian climbed up onto the top rope, then jumped off and connected with an Elbow Bat to the Shoulder. Machetti kept Cade standing then gave Cade's arm to Brian and got out of the ring. Kendrick used his hold on Cade's arm to pull him into the middle of the ring, then jumped and did a Monkey Flip while holding onto the arm, launching Cade over him while wrenching his arm in the process. Cade pulled himself up off of the mat with the ropes then rushed at Kendrick.

But Brian dropped down causing Cade to run over him and into the ropes. Kendrick bounced off of the ropes and came back, just in time of Brian to spring up off of the mat, then take Lance down with a Jumping Calf Kick. With Cade down Kendrick quickly followed up and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… but Cade kicked out. Brian got back up then pulled Cade up to his feet. Kendrick wrenched Cade's arm, then dragged him into the corner where he tagged in Paul. London climbed up onto the top rope then came off and connected with an Elbow Bat to the Shoulder, sending Lance crashing down to the mat. Brian got out of the ring, and left Paul to take over.

Paul pulled Cade up off of the mat, then dragged him back into the middle of the ring. London went to whip Lance into the ropes, but Cade reversed it, then bent down for a Back Body Drop. But instead of getting launched up into the air, London jumped up into the air, then drove his feet down into Cade's exposed back for a Mushroom Stomp, driving Lance's face down to the mat. London crawled over to Cade, and rolled him onto his back for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Cade kicked out.

London got up off of Cade and pulled him up to his feet, then went to whip him into the Chaos Inc corner. But Cade reversed it and sent London into the corner Snitsky and Murdoch were in. Lance rushed at Paul and went for a Clothesline into the Corner, but London got his foot up, causing Cade to run full speed into it, then go staggering backwards back into the middle of the ring.

While Cade was recovering, London reached behind him and hoisted himself up onto the top rope, but before he could do whatever he was planning to do, Snitsky reached out and shoved Paul as hard as he could. London was launched over Cade's head and came crashing down, almost on the other side of the ring. Lance quickly grabbed Paul's leg and dragged him back into the middle of the ring, then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… but Paul kicked out.

Lance shook his head, then got up and went to the corner where he tagged in Trevor. Murdoch came in, and walked over to London, Cade lifted Murdoch up from behind, then dropped his partner down on top of London for a Double Team Leg Drop. Cade quickly got out of the ring, while Murdoch went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… London kicked out.

Murdoch pulled London up off of the mat, then bend him over and clubbed him across the back, causing Paul to drop down to his knees. Trevor let go of London and let Paul crawl away towards the corner. But before Paul could make a tag, Murdoch grabbed onto Paul's leg and dragged him back across the ring into the other corner. But before Murdoch could do anything else, Snitsky reached out and tagged himself in. Murdoch yelled at Snitsky for tagging himself in, but Snitsky just glared at Murdoch and ignored him.

But while the other two were arguing Paul got up and ran to the ropes, then bounced off of them and came back with a Clothesline on Snitsky. But it wasn't enough to knock the big man down. London turned around and ran back into the ropes, then came off with another Clothesline attempt, but as Paul was rushing forward, Snitsky shot his leg up, causing London to run right into it for a Big Boot. Snitsky then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Machetti came in and broke it up.

The referee yelled at Machetti and forced him back into the corner. Snitsky got up and glared at Machetti, then pulled Paul up off of the mat, turned him upside down and slammed him down to the mat for a Scoop Slam. Snitsky then jumped up into the air and came crashing down across Paul's throat for a Standing Leg Drop, then went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… London just kicked out.

Snitsky glared down at Paul then got up and was about to do something when Cade reached his arm in the ring and called to be tagged in. Snitsky turned around and reluctantly tagged Cade in. Lance nodded at Snitsky then got down on one knee and motioned to London with his head. Snitsky seemed to get the idea, because he went back over to Paul, then picked him up and held him up above his head for a Military Press, and then he dropped London down across Cade's knee, probably crushing London's stomach. Snitsky got out of the ring, and Lance went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Kendrick came in and broke up the pin.

The referee got up and practically chased Kendrick back into the corner and made sure he got out of the ring. With the referee gone, Cade got up to his feet, then pulled Paul up and whipped him into the ropes. London bounced off of the ropes, and Lance reached out, looking to grab Paul and hit him with the Sit-Down Spinebuster. But as Lance reached out to grab London, Paul jumped up, grabbed Cade, then drove his head down to the mat for a sudden DDT.

Both men were down in the middle of the ring, the referee came over and started the Double Knock Out Count. Cade pulled himself up with the ropes, while Paul crawled towards the corner and attempted to make a tag. But before he could reached Machetti's out-stretched hand, Lance managed to grab his leg and dragged him back into the middle of the ring.

But while Cade was holding onto his leg, Paul fought up onto his other foot, then jumped up and connected with an Enzuigiri. Cade went down and rolled into his corner, while London made it to the other one. Cade tagged in Murdoch, while London tagged in Machetti which received a loud pop from the fans. Murdoch and Machetti got in the ring, and charged at each other. But when Trevor went for a Clothesline, Machetti dropped down and rolled under his arm, then jumped up onto Murdoch's shoulder when the both turned around, then sent him flying across the ring with a Hurricurana.

Machetti got up and grabbed Murdoch, then whipped him into an empty corner. Machetti ran at him, then nailed him with a Turnbuckle Crossbody, then launched Trevor across the ring with another Hurricurana. Machetti jumped up to his feet, then climbed up onto the top rope. He turned to face his opponent, then launched himself across the ring and connected with a Diving Head-butt, then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Snitsky came in and broke it up.

Machetti got up but Snitsky reached out and used a hold on Machetti's shoulder to force him down onto his knees. But while Machetti was down, Kendrick came in, then ran over, up Machetti back and connected with a Jumping Calf Kick right to Snitsky's face. Snitsky lost his hold on Machetti and staggered back into the ropes. Brian and Machetti then charged forward and hit Snitsky with a Double Clothesline taking him over the top rope and down to the floor.

Kendrick then turned to Machetti and motioned for him to pick him up. Machetti smirked, grabbed Kendrick and lifted him up into the air, then tossed him over the top rope and out of the ring, causing him to take down Snitsky on the outside. Machetti turned away from the ropes but suddenly Cade came over and took Machetti's head off with a Hard Clothesline. But while Cade was standing over Machetti, London got back in the ring, ran over to Cade then jumped up and hit him with a Dropsault from behind. Lance was launched forward, through the ropes and down to the floor. London quickly ran forward, launched himself over the top rope and came down on Cade for a Suicide Plancha.

But in all of the confusion, Murdoch had recovered and managed to crawl over to Machetti and draped his arm over him for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Machetti just got his shoulder up. Trevor looked down at Machetti in shock, then turned and glanced at the referee and held up three fingers, he was sure that was three. But the referee shook his head and informed Murdoch that it was only a long two count. Trevor shook his head, then turned back to Machetti and started pulling him up off of the mat, but suddenly Machetti lashed out his arms and pushed Murdoch off of him and into the ropes. Trevor hit the ropes and bounced off of them, but Machetti caught him and nailed the Machete's Blade, then made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!

_Riot Time _hit as Machetti got up to his feet and celebrated in the ring. London and Kendrick soon joined him as Lillian stood up in the corner, "Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners; Paul London, Brian Kendrick, and Machetti!" While the three Chaos Inc members celebrated Murdoch rolled out of the ring and stood with Cade and Snitsky at ring side, all three of them glared at the superstars in the ring.

Machetti eventually noticed this and went over to the corner and got a mic, then turned to face the three opponents, "Nice try guys, but you're going to have to try harder than that to beat the three of us!"

Snitsky and Murdoch kept glaring at Machetti while Cade went over to the Time Keeper's corner and got a mic. "You guys just got lucky!" snapped Cade, "any time it actually counts, we'd kick the crap out of all three of you!"

"Is that right?" questioned Machetti, "well then why don't you try that next Sunday at Survivor Series!"

Cade took a moment to glance at Snitsky and Murdoch, then turned back to Machetti, "What did you have in mind?"

"You three versus the three of us in a Traditional Five-on-Five Survivor Series Match," answered Machetti, "we both have until they Pay-Per-View to name the other two members of our respective teams. What do you say?"

Cade turned to the two men beside him, Murdoch slapped him across the back and nodded, saying he was in, while Snitsky, who could never turn down a chance to inflict pain, nodded as well. Cade turned back to Machetti with a smirk on his face, the he shouted, "WE ACCEPT!"

Machetti smirked then he, London, and Kendrick slid out of the ring and headed to the back as Raw went to a commercial, the challenge had been issued and had been accepted, but come Survivor Series, what were the teams going to be?

**---x---**

Well, there you go, I'll have two more chapters out this week, one for ECW and one for Smackdown, where the teams are going to start to form, now here's the updated card.

World Heavyweight Championship

Hell in a Cell

Undertaker v. Batista

WWE Championship

HBK v. Randy Orton

Hornswoggle v. Big Daddy V

Traditional Survivor Series Match

Triple H, Rey Mysterio, Balls Mahoney, Matt, and Jeff Hardy v. Umaga, Finlay, the Miz, MVP, and Mr. Kennedy

Traditional Survivor Series Match

Machetti, Paul London, Brian Kendrick???, and ??? v. Snitsky, Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch???, and ???

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	45. Extreme Recruit

**Chapter Forty Five: Extreme Recruit**

**---x---**

(A/N: Alright here's the second of three updates this week. Chaos Inc is going to invade ECW. Keep in mind, Machetti is still banned from wrestling there.)

**---x---**

ECW was live from Bakersfield California. Kane had just beaten Mark Henry by Disqualification after Henry hit him with a chair. But then the cameras cut backstage and showed Chaos Inc arriving in the arena. Machetti was walking at point while holding hands with Maria, and London and Kendrick were flanking him. The four of them only came to a stop in front of the ECW Locker Room. Machetti knocked on the door and Tommy Dreamer eventually answered it.

"Tommy Dreamer," said Machetti as he greeted Dreamer with a handshake, "just the man we wanted to see."

"What can I do for you guys?" asked Dreamer.

"Well, I'm not gonna beat around the bush man, I want you on our Survivor Series Team," said Machetti.

"And why's that?" questioned Dreamer.

"Its quite simple," explained Machetti, "I've faced you before, and I know what you're capable of, so I'd be happy to have you on our team."

Dreamer stared hard at Machetti for a moment, then glanced at Paul, Brian, and Maria for a second each before looking back at Machetti, "Alright, you've got yourself a teammate," Dreamer said finally as he stuck out his hand.

"That's what I wanted to hear," replied Machetti as he reached out and shook Dreamers hand. "Now, I hate to be the bearer of bad news… so I'll have those two tell you instead." At that Machetti stepped to the side and looked at London and Kendrick expectantly.

"Well…" started Paul, "Cade and Murdoch are here tonight too… and we think they're recruiting someone also…"

"So you're going to have to fight in a match against their new teammates," finished Brian.

"That's it?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah… you're not worried?" questioned Paul.

"Nah, listen, I've been through worse," explained Dreamer, "if having to face an unnamed opponent is the worst you can come up with, then I'm fine with that."

"See guys, I told you he was a good choice," commented Machetti, "Paul, Brian, go out to the ring with him and make sure everything is on the up and up incase Cade and Murdoch come out."

"What are you going to do?" asked Brian.

"I'm not allowed to wrestle, no thanks to Tommy over here," answered Machetti as he smirked at Dreamer then reached in his pants pocket and pulled out two tickets, "so Maria and I are going to be watching from the crowd."

"So technically, you'll still be at ringside," commented Dreamer with a smirk.

"Yup," replied Machetti, as he took Maria's hand in his, "we'll see you guys out there."

"See ya," said Paul and Brian at the same time, as Machetti and Maria walked off. The two of them turned back to Dreamer, who pulled open the door to the locker room and led the other two inside, and with that ECW went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

ECW was back and the camera went up to one of the fan entrances in the arena as Machetti and Maria came through it. In one hand Machetti was holding I bag of popcorn, while his other hand was holding onto Maria's. Machetti led Maria, who was holding a large up down the steps and through the fans until they reached two empty seats in the front row. Machetti being the all-around-good-guy he is stepped to the side and allowed Maria to sit down first, before taking his seat. The fans didn't have long to focus on Machetti and Maria, because soon everyone (Machetti and Maria included) stood up as Jamie Noble's music hit. Jamie Noble came down to the ring for his match with Little Guido.

**---x---**

ECW had just come back from the Fabulous Moolah Tribute. Through the course of the night the camera occasionally showed Machetti and Maria sitting at ringside. But then Machetti, Maria, and all of the other fans got to their feet as Tommy Dreamer's theme music hit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall," started the ring announcer, as Dreamer came out from the back accompanied by London and Kendrick. "Introducing first, from Yonkers New York, being accompanied by Paul London and Brian Kendrick, weighing in at two hundred and fifty-five pounds… TOMMY DREAMER!" Paul, Brian, and Tommy made their way down the ramp but stopped short from getting in the ring. Instead they walked around the ring steps and came to a stop in front of Machetti and Maria. Machetti patted Dreamer on the shoulder and wished him luck. Tommy turned away from Machetti and got in the ring, then turned to face the entrance ramp.

London and Kendrick stood at ringside near Machetti, as Cade and Murdoch's theme music hit. The Redneck Wrecking Crew came out from the back carrying their World Tag Team Titles. "You've got to be kidding me," commented Lance, "Tommy Dreamer? That's the best you could come up with?" Dreamer stood in the ring and glared at the World Tag Team Champions and motioned for them to call out his opponent.

"Dreamer you've got no chance, you should probably just give up now," added Murdoch when he took the mic from Cade. But in the ring Dreamer shook his head, he wasn't going to forfeit, he was going to face this challenge head on. "Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you!" Trevor warned him before handing the mic back to Cade.

"Now, let us introduce to you, a superstar making his ECW return, a man who has beaten Tommy Dreamer on multiple occasions, and is the newest member of Team Cade and Murdoch…" Lance and Trevor took a step to the side an motioned to the entrance set up, "KEVIN THORN!" at that the theme music of ECW's resident vampire hit, and Kevin Thorn came out from the back, looking intense as usual. Thorn walked passed Cade and Murdoch and stared straight at Tommy Dreamer, who didn't look intimidated. Cade and Murdoch followed Thorn down the ramp as the ring announce continued his introductions.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by World Tag Team Champions Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch, weighing in at two hundred and seventy pounds… KEVIN THORN!" Thorn walked up the steps and got into the ring, while Cade and Murdoch walked around it and stood at ringside on the opposite side from London and Kendrick. Kevin Thorn kept his eyes fixed on Dreamer as he took off his entrance gear and handed it over the top rope to someone at ringside. Thorn walked into the middle of the ring where he stood face-to-face with Dreamer.

"Let's go Dreamer!" cheered Machetti and Maria from their seats at ringside. Tommy didn't even take his eyes off of Thorn to acknowledge the cheers. He kept his eyes fixed on Thorn, he was in the zone now. The referee quickly called for the bell and the match was now underway.

Dreamer and Thorn locked up, but Tommy came out on top by locking in a Side Headlock. Thorn pushed Dreamer off of him and into the ropes, then stood up as Dreamer bounced off of them and came back. Thorn caught Tommy on his way back and went for a Hip Toss, but Dreamer blocked it, then pushed Thorn off of him and into the ropes. Thorn bounced off of the ropes and came back, enabling Dreamer to catch him and plant him with a Hip Toss. The Chaos Inc members at ringside cheered for Dreamer and yelled at him to "Keep it up," while on the other side of the ring Cade and Murdoch told Thorn just to "Get up."

Thorn got up relatively quickly, but Dreamer rushed over and hit him with a punch to the mid-section, causing Thorn to double over, then Dreamer took a few steps back, only to rush at Thorn and nail him with a Running Knee Lift, sending the vampire staggering back into the ropes while the extremely vocal Machetti shouted, "Knock his fangs out!" Thorn staggered away from the ropes and into the corner, but Dreamer came over and climbed up onto the middle rope, then rained down a pair of right hands.

Tommy was going to his a third right, but Thorn dropped down a bit, then slipped in between Dreamer's legs before giving Tommy a hard shove. Dreamer was launched into the ring post, then went crashing back-first down to the mat. The Chaos Inc members as well as a bunch of the fans proceeded to let out a loud chorus of boos, directed towards the vampire. The chants didn't get to Thorn, who didn't give Dreamer a second to recover, because he quickly ran back into the corner and nailed an Elbow Drop on Dreamer, then got back up and nailed another one.

Thorn followed up by stomping on Dreamer a couple of times, then eventually pulled Dreamer up to his feet… only to ram him back into the corner with a Shoulder Thrust. Thorn stayed on Dreamer in the corner and only left after hitting a total of three Shoulder Thrusts. Thorn backed across the ring and gave Tommy some space to breath, only to turn around and squish Dreamer against the turnbuckle with a Body Splash.

Thorn stepped back and allowed Dreamer to drop down to his knees and hold himself up with the ropes. But Thorn soon came back and stomped Dreamer across the back, driving him down to the mat. Thorn followed up with a few more stomps, then eventually pulled Dreamer up to his feet and dragged him into the middle of the ring. With Dreamer up, Thorn ran back into the ropes, then came back and drove his foot into Tommy's mid section, causing him to double over. Thorn then grabbed Dreamer, lifted him up into the air, then dropped him down onto his knee for a Gutbuster. Machetti and the fans let Thorn know exactly what they thought of him and booed loudly.

Dreamer crawled away from Thorn and into the corner, but Thorn pulled Dreamer up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring and into the opposite corner. Thorn turned around and rushed at Tommy looking for a Running Body Splash, but at the last second Dreamer ran out of the way, causing Thorn to run full speed into the turnbuckle. Thorn staggered backwards and was wide open for a Reverse Neckbreaker for Dreamer, which received a loud cheer from the Peanut Gallery at ringside.

Both Dreamer and Thorn were down, Dreamer was on his back in the middle of the ring, and Thorn was holding onto the ropes near the corner he had just been in. London and Kendrick came forward and started slapping the ring apron with their hands, urging Dreamer to get up quickly. Tommy must have heard them because he eventually managed to make it back up to his feet. Nearby, Thorn had a hold on the ropes and was able to pull himself up to his feet using them.

Thorn went after Dreamer for a right hand, but Tommy blocked the shot with his left arm, then connected with a hard right on Thorn. Dreamer followed up by connecting with a left hand, then went off on Thorn with a flurry of mixed punches to the mid section and the sides of the face. After almost a dozen punches Tommy took a step back, then rushed forward and took Thorn down with a hard right hand, earning him a loud pop from the crowd.

Thorn got back up, but Dreamer took him down with another right hand, then stepped back and watched as Thorn once again fought back up off of the mat. Dreamer then ran forward and nailed Thorn with a Running Neckbreaker, then he got up and shouted "E… C… DOUBLE U!!!" Getting the fans to cheer loudly and applaud. But across the ring Cade and Murdoch were looking a little worried, Dreamer was quickly gaining momentum and was showing no signs of stopping.

Thorn rolled away and across the ring from Dreamer, then used the ropes to pull himself up to his feet. Dreamer came forward and grabbed Thorn with a Side Headlock, then went for the DDT. But at the last second Thorn reached out and grabbed the top rope, causing Dreamer to go crashing down to the mat. All around the arena the fans booed. Thorn quickly went for a pin, then put his feet on the bottom rope for additional leverage, which made the boos even louder, ONE… TWO… the referee saw Thorn's feet on the ropes and stopped the count. The referee received an applause from Chaos Inc for making a good call, but Cade and Murdoch looked pissed off.

Thorn shot up to his feet and glared at the referee, then a little reluctantly, turned back to Tommy and pulled him up to his feet. Thorn whipped Dreamer into the corner, then ran at him, only to run into a hard elbow from Tommy. Thorn staggered backwards and Dreamer quickly pounced on him and nailed him with the DDT, Tommy rolled Thorn onto his back then went for a pin, ONE… the referee stopped the count when he noticed Thorn's hand was under the bottom rope. This time the roles were reversed, Chaos Inc booed, while Cade and Murdoch cheered the referee for doing his job right.

Dreamer shook his head, then got up and dragged Thorn into the middle of the ring and pulled him up to his feet, Dreamer did a Side Headlock and went for the DDT again, but Thorn pushed Tommy off of him and into the ropes, Dreamer came back in time for Thorn to launch him up into the air, causing Dreamer to slam back-first down to the mat for a Back Body Drop. Thorn turned to Dreamer and pulled him up to his knees, then dragged him into the middle of the ring and hoisted him up over his head looking for the Crucifix Powerboub,

But Dreamer suddenly started fighting and countered by turning the Crucifix in to a Backslide Pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Thorn thrashed his legs and managed to get out of the pin. At ringside the fans and Chaos Inc were all cheering, Dreamer was back in control. Tommy got back up then pulled Thorn up to his feet, and turned him around so the he (Dreamer) was facing London and Kendrick. Dreamer got Thorn in a Side Headlock the raised his arm up into the air and shouted "DDT!!"

The fans, as well as Chaos Inc, all cheered but suddenly, Thorn grabbed Dreamer and used brute strength to lift Tommy up, then placed him stomach-first on the top rope. Thorn spun around, while holding Dreamer's head over his shoulder, then dropped down and nailed the Original Sin. The majority of the arena booed loudly as Thorn pulled Dreamer's lifeless legs off of the top rope, then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! KEVIN THORN WINS IT!

The fans booed as Kevin Thorn's theme music hit. Cade and Murdoch joined Thorn in the ring, and glared at London and Kendrick as they got in. Cade, Murdoch, Thorn, London, and Kendrick, all stared at each other, until suddenly the fans cheered as Machetti hopped the barricade, got in the ring and stood in between Paul and Brian. Cade, Murdoch, and Thorn quickly bailed out of the ring and glared at the three Chaos members who were urging them to get in the ring.

Cade shook his head and got a mic from the Time Keeper's corner. "Do you think we're stupid?" asked Cade, "Do you think we're stupid? We're not getting in there! Thorn just pinned Dreamer one… two… three… we have nothing more to prove tonight, because that same thing is going to happen at Survivor Series." With that Cade dropped the mic, then he, Murdoch, and Thorn walked around the ring and backed up the entrance ramp. Machetti glared at all three of them from the ring while London and Kendrick checked on Dreamer, and with that ECW went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Right… I didn't include Snitsky in this chapter because he doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who likes to 'hang out'. So I had Cade and Murdoch doing the dirty work. Also, they're probably going to announce a Triple Threat Match between CM Punk, Miz, and Morrison at Survivor Series, that can't happen in this story because Miz already has a match.

Also, for my next chapter, which I'll have out on Friday, There is going to be no Tag Team Championship match and no Mysterio/Finlay match. Instead there are going to be two inter-promotional six man tag matches. Mysterio and the Hardy Boys will take on Cade, Murdoch, and Snitsky, and Chaos Inc will take on Finlay, MVP, and Mr. Kennedy.

Here's the updated card for Survivor Series…

World Heavyweight Championship

Hell in a Cell

Batista v. the Undertaker

WWE Championship

Orton can not get himself DQed, and HBK can't use Sweet Chin Music

Randy Orton v. Shawn Michaels

ECW World Championship

CM Punk v. John Morrison

Hornswoggle McMahon v. Big Daddy V

Traditional 5-on-5 Elimination Match

HHH, Rey Mysterio, Balls Mahoney, Matt, and Jeff Hardy

v.

Umaga, Finlay, the Miz, MVP, and Mr. Kennedy

Traditional 5-on-5 Elimination Match

Machetti, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Tommy Dreamer, and ???

v.

Snitsky, Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch, Kevin Thorn, and ???

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	46. Smackdown SixMan

**Chapter Forty Six: Smackdown Six-Man**

**---x---**

(A/N: Alright, I'm changing Smackdown so instead of Rey Mysterio versus Finlay and the Tag Team Championship match, there are going to be two inter-promotional Six-Man Tag Matches. The four teams involved in Survivor Series are going to be facing off. The first match is Rey Mysterio, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy versus Snitsky, Lance Cade, and Trevor Murdoch, and then Chaos Inc (Machetti, Paul London, and Brian Kendrick) versus Finlay, Mr. Kennedy, and MVP.

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing from Bakersfield California, the fans in the arena popped loudly when the camera showed Rey Mysterio, and the Hardy Boyz in the Smackdown Locker Room. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Kendrick, London, and Machetti came in.

"What's up boys?" asked Machetti.

"Hey Machetti," greeted Jeff, as he and Machetti shook hands.

"How do you like being on the Blue Brand so far?" asked Matt as Machetti turned to him.

"Well, you know I've been here before on a few occasions," commented Machetti, "but every time is a great experience. Now Brian and Paul on the other hand, this is more of a homecoming for them."

"He's right," said Brian.

"It's good to be back on the brand where we had our first tag team title run," added Paul.

Then Machetti turned to Mysterio, "And if it isn't the man himself, the Master of the 619, the Biggest Little Man in the WWE, Rey Mysterio," Machetti smirked and held out his hand to Rey.

"That's what they call me," replied Mysterio as he shook Machetti's hand, "I've heard a few things about you too, man. Former ECW Champion, WWE Champion, you're creating quite a stir in the business."

"I try," said Machetti.

"So what brings you guys into our locker room?" asked Matt.

"What we can't stop by to wish you guys luck in your match?" questioned Brian.

"If you three beat Cade, Murdoch, and Snitsky it's to our advantage," pointed out Paul.

"What do you mean 'if'?" asked Mysterio, "of course we'll beat them. They question is, can you guys handle Kennedy, MVP, and Finlay?"

"You sound pretty confident," commented Machetti, "but don't worry, I'm sure we can handle those three."

"I hope so," interjected Jeff, "because it would be to _our_ advantage if you beat them tonight."

"If that's the case," said Machetti as he turned to Matt, "would you mind telling me a bit about MVP, I've never faced the guy before."

"No problem man," replied Matt, who then gestured to the bench, "Take a seat. While we're here maybe you can tell us a bit about Snitsky."

"Yeah, in case you didn't check out the card, our match is on first," pointed out Mysterio.

London, Kendrick, and Machetti took up Matt's offer and made themselves at home as the camera faded and went to commercial.

**---x---**

Smackdown was back on, Vickie Guerrero had just but Jamie Noble in a match against ECW Champion CM Punk. The camera then went to the arena as the music of the Hardy Boyz hit. The fans rose to their feet and started cheering when Matt and Jeff came out from the back. Jeff was carrying his Intercontinental Title and Matt was holding his WWE Tag Team Title. "Ladies and gentlemen the following Inter-promotional Six-Man Tag Match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Cameron North Carolina, weighing in at a combined weight of four hundred and fifty pounds…Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy… THE HARDY BOYZ!!" The fans kept cheering as Matt and Jeff got in the ring, then stood on opposite corners and posed for the fans.

The music cut and the fans had a few seconds to calm down, but then erupted in cheers once more as _Booyaka 619 _hit. Rey Mysterio came out from the back to a standing ovation from the fans. "And their partner, from San Diego California, weighing in at one hundred and sixty five pounds… REY MYSTERIO!!" The fans were probably starting to feel the effects of their cheering on their throat because they continued cheering while Mysterio got in the ring and stood in between the Hardyz. The cheering abruptly stopped as the music of Raw's World Tag Team Champions hit.

Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch came out from the back carrying their World Tag Team Titles and were met with resounding boos. "And their opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of five hundred and two pounds, they are the World Tag Team Champions… LANCE CADE AND TREVOR MURDOCH!!" The fans continued to boo as the Redneck Wrecking Crew headed down the entrance ramp towards the ring. Cade and Murdoch reluctantly got in the ring and they as well as the Hardyz handed their gold to the referee two handed them to someone at ringside.

Then Snitsky's theme music hit, and the fans kept booing as Raw's resident psychopath made his first appearance on Smackdown. "And their partner weighing in at three hundred and seven pounds… SNITSKY!!" Snitsky stared a hole in his three opponents as he made his way up the steps and got in the ring. The two teams stood across the ring from each other, and the referee was about to call for the bell when _Riot Time_ hit. All seven men in the ring turned to face the entrance ramp as Machetti came walking out from the back… carrying a steel chair.

The fans cheered as Machetti made his way down the entrance ramp and down to the ring, the referee came over to the ropes and started yelling at Machetti, but Machetti simply smirked, unfolded his chair and placed it down in front of the ring before promptly sitting down. Now he had a front row seat to watch the match. The referee as well as Cade, Murdoch, and Snitsky all glared at Machetti as he pulled a small note book out from his pocket, then opened it and looked at the ring expectantly. Seeing everyone staring at him, Machetti motioned for them to continue, which the referee did after giving Machetti one final glance.

Cade, Murdoch, and the two Hardyz got out of the ring and onto the apron in their respective corners, leaving Mysterio in the ring with Snitsky. Snitsky glared down at Mysterio with a sadistic smile on his face, but Mysterio showed no fear and walked right up to Snitsky and stared up at him. The camera panned out to show the one foot two inches height difference between the two competitors. But Mysterio didn't seem to be afraid, he was used to this.

The referee carefully separated Mysterio and Snitsky then finally called for the bell, this match was underway. Snitsky came forward in an attempt to grab his small opponent, but by Mysterio quickly slipped behind Snitsky, then kicked Snitsky right in the back of the knee. Snitsky turned around and grabbed Mysterio then shoved him backwards, all the way across the ring and into the far corner. Mysterio looked a little surprise as he got back up to his feet. Mysterio glanced over his shoulder at Cade and Murdoch in the corner behind him, then turned back to Snitsky.

Snitsky stalked forward towards Mysterio, who found himself back into a corner. But when Snitsky came at him, Rey dropped down and rolled passed Snitsky, then quickly popped back up and nailed a Dropkick to the back, launching Snitsky into the corner, causing him to knock both of his partners off of the apron. On his chair at ringside Machetti smirked and applauded then quickly wrote something in his notebook.

Snitsky pushed himself out of the corner and turned around to face Mysterio, then charged at him, but Mysterio dodged Snitsky by slipping behind him, then ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle rope, then springboarded off of it, landed on Snitsky's shoulders, then sent him flying with a Hurricurana. While Mysterio got back up to his feet, Snitsky rolled onto his stomach and went to push himself up off of the mat. But Mysterio ran over then hit Snitsky with a low Dropkick right to the face, knocking Snitsky over and onto his back.

Mysterio then went over to his corner and tagged in mat. Instead of getting in the ring, Hardy climbed up onto the top rope, then came off and landed on Snitsky for an Extreme Leg Drop. Mysterio got out of the ring and Matt quickly went for a pin, ONE… TWO… but Snitsky kicked out. Hardy rolled off of Snitsky and both men got to their feet, but Matt quickly went back to work and went off on Snitsky with some hard punches to the midsection, causing Snitsky to stagger back across the ring. Matt ran at Snitsky and hit him with a Clothesline, it didn't knock Snitsky down but it sent him staggering back into the corner. Matt rushed at Snitsky and nailed a Clothesline, then took a few steps back and nailed another one. From there Hardy grabbed Snitsky ran across the ring with him, then hit a Bulldog driving Snitsky's face down to the mat.

In another corner, Cade and Murdoch had just gotten back up onto the ring apron, and at ringside, Machetti was once again writing in his notebook. Matt got back up then went over to the corner and tagged in Jeff. The two Hardyz quickly went back over to Snitsky, pulled him up off of the mat, then worked together and whipped him into the corner. Matt ran forward then dropped down on his hands and knees in front of Snitsky. Jeff backed into the opposite corner, then ran across the ring jumped onto Matt's back, then nailed Snitsky with Poetry in Motion. Matt quickly got out of the ring and went back to his corner, while Jeff dragged Snitsky back into the middle of the ring and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Snitsky kicked out.

Jeff pulled Snitsky up off of the mat then went to whip him across the ring, but Snitsky reversed it and sent Hardy into the corner instead, then charged after him. When he reached the corner, Jeff jumped up onto the top rope then came off and nailed Snitsky with Whisper in the Wind, knocking Snitsky down to the mat. Jeff followed up by going for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Snitsky got his shoulder up. Hardy got back up, but Snitsky got back up too. Jeff went to whip Snitsky into the ropes, but Snitsky reversed it. But when Jeff came back he nailed Snitsky with an Extreme Neckbreaker.

Jeff dragged Snitsky back into the corner then tagged in Matt. Jeff walked around Snitsky and lifted his legs up off of the mat, while Matt climbed up onto the top rope. Matt came off of the top rope and nailed an Extreme Leg Drop, while Jeff jumped up and hit his usual Leg Drop to the Groin. Jeff got out of the ring and onto the ring apron, while Matt covered Snitsky and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Snitsky managed to kick out. Hardy looked down at Snitsky in surprise, as did Machetti at ringside, but Machetti quickly looked back down and wrote something else in his notebook.

Matt stood back up then faced Snitsky and raised his arms up into the air, he was calling for the Twist of Fate. Snitsky got back up and Hardy quickly got him in a Side Headlock, then raised his arm up into the air. But Snitsky suddenly pushed Matt off of him, sending Hardy across the ring and into the ropes. Matt came back off of the ropes just as Snitsky was getting his leg up, causing him to run right into a Big Boot. Snitsky staggered away from Hardy then went to his corner and tagged in Murdoch. Murdoch got in the ring and rushed over to Matt then quickly made the cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Matt managed to kick out.

Murdoch got back up and stomped on Hardy, Matt rolled away from Trevor and tried to push himself up off of the mat. But Murdoch came back over and stomped on Matt's back, driving him down to the mat. Trevor reached down and pulled Hardy up off of the mat and caught him with a Side Headlock. Murdoch brought his hand down and clubbed Matt down across the back, then lifted his arm and did it again causing Matt to drop down to his knees.

Murdoch dragged Matt into the middle of the ring, then let go of him and ran back into the ropes. Hardy got back up to his feet, just in time for Trevor to come back and nearly take his head off with a Stiff Clothesline. Murdoch pressed his hands down into Matt's chest and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but Hardy got his shoulder up. Murdoch shook his head and got up, then went over to his corner and tagged in Cade. Cade and Murdoch came over and walked over to Matt, Lance lifted Trevor up, then dropped him down on top of Matt for a Leg Drop. Murdoch rolled off of Hardy while Lance made the pin, ONE…TWO… THRE… Matt kicked out.

Cade looked down at Hardy in surprise, but shrugged it off and got back up. Lance pulled Matt up off of the mat, then whipped him into the ropes, Hardy came back and Cade caught him then drove him down to the mat for a Sit-Down Spinebuster. Cade quickly made the cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Mysterio ran in and broke it up. The referee yelled at Mysterio and made sure he got back into the corner. When the referee came back, Cade sat Hardy up, pressed his knee into Matt's back, then locked in a Reverse Chin Lock.

Matt seemed to be in trouble, so Jeff and Rey turned to the fans and started clapping, urging them to motivate Matt to fight out of the Chin Lock. Some of the fans started clapped along with Mysterio and Jeff, while some other fans started chanting **Har-dy, Har-dy **in a different attempt to motivate Matt. Machetti even got up off of his chair and slapped his hands on the ring apron along with the fans who were clapping. Matt heard the fans cheering for him and knew that he need to fight out of this.

Hardy spun to the side a bit, then brought his arm around and drove his elbow down into Cade's leg, then lifted it and did it again, causing Lance to put his leg down. Matt took this opportunity to push himself up off of the mat and up to his feet. Cade struggled and maneuvered his arm around to turn the Chin Lock in to a Sleeper Hold. But Matt was still fighting and quickly drove his elbow into Cade's stomach, causing the hold to loosen. Hardy followed up with another elbow, then dug deep and pushed Lance off of him. Cade went into the ropes and came back, but both Matt and Lance went for a Clothesline at the same time. Both men went down and they were now laid out on the mat.

Matt and Lance rolled onto their stomach and tried crawling towards their corners while Jeff and Trevor reached out their hand calling for the tag. Hardy and Cade pushed themselves up off of the mat and at the same time they lunged at their corner and made desperate tags. The fans cheered loudly for Jeff as he got in the ring, ran across and took down Murdoch with a Clothesline. Trevor got back up, but Hardy came at him and took him down with another Clothesline. Both men got back up and Jeff promptly drove his foot into Murdoch's stomach, then spun around and brought his other leg up and drove it into Trevor's face for a Mule Kick.

Jeff had landed on his knees, so he quickly got back up to his feet, then pulled Murdoch up off of the mat and put him in a Side Headlock. Hardy raised his arm up into the air, he was calling for the Twist of Fate. But before Jeff could hit it, Snitsky ran in and clubbed him across the back. Murdoch fell down to the mat while Snitsky grabbed Trevor and turned him around, then bent him over and clubbed him across the back again. But suddenly Mysterio got in the ring, ran up Jeff's back and hit a Dropkick right to the face.

Snitsky staggered backwards, but Rey and Jeff quickly came back at him then whipped Snitsky into the ropes. Mysterio and Hardy charged at Snitsky and nailed him with a Double Clothesline, knocking Snitsky over the top rope. Machetti had to dive out of the way, because seconds later Snitsky came crashing down on top of the chair Machetit had been sitting in. Snitsky shot up off of the ground and glared at Machetti, he was pissed.

Snitsky kicked the chair out of the way and stalked towards Machetti. Machetti backed up the entrance ramp with Snitsky coming at him. Snitsky chased Machetti up the entrance ramp, and Machetti quickly ducked through the curtain into the back. Snitsky went to go after Machetti, but suddenly London and Kendrick came out from the both holding steel chairs. Before Snitsky could do anything they both leveled him with a pair of chair shots. Snitsky was out cold. Machetti came back out and glared down at Snitsky, then he, Paul, and Brian walked down the ramp and stood at ringside.

Rey and Jeff smirked at Chaos Inc when they came back, both Mysterio and Hardy had watched Snitsky chase Machetti to the back. But suddenly Murdoch came from behind looking to take the two of them by surprise. But what he forgot was that both Rey and Jeff were looking in the direction of the TitanTron and saw him coming at them. So when Murdoch got close both Mysterio and Hardy dropped down and caught Murdoch with a Double Drop Toe Hold, causing Trevor to land with his neck on the middle rope.

The fans cheered loudly as Rey turned to Jeff and nodded, then ran across the ring. Cade attempt to run in and attack Rey, but Matt ran over and hit Lance with a Clothesline, knocking Cade down to the mat, and causing him to rolled under the bottom rope and fall down to the floor. Matt stayed where he was as Rey ran passed him, and across the ring then swung through the ropes… SIX ONE NINE!!! Murdoch was launched across the ring right into Matt, who caught him and then… TWIST OF FATE!! Suddenly Jeff came off of the top rope in the corner, SWANTON BOMB!!! Matt and Rey got out of the way as Jeff went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! ITS OVER!

Jeff Hardy's music hit as he, Matt and Mysterio stood tall in the middle of the ring. At ringside Machetti, London, and Kendrick applauded then turned around and headed up the entrance ramp and to the back, stepping over Snitsky along the way. The camera went back to Mysterio and the Hardyz who stayed in the ring and posed for the fans before Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown came back from a commercial break. Before the break CM Punk had gotten attacked by John Morrison during his match with Jamie Noble. While Punk was able to fend off Morrison, Noble managed to get the best of him by hitting him from behind the nailing him with a Gutbuster. Both the Champion and the Challenger for the ECW World Championship match at Survivor Series were left laid out on the mat. But then _Riot Time_ hit and the fans rose to their feet and cheered as London, Kendrick, and Machetti came out from the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following inter-promotional six-man tag match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of five hundred and ninty five pounds, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, and Machetti… CHAOS INC!!" The three Chaos Inc Members sprinted down the entrance ramp and slid under the bottom rope and into the ring. London and Kendrick climbed up onto the middle rope in two corners, while Machetti pulled himself up onto the middle rope in between them. Then at the same time all three did back-flips and landed together in the middle of the ring.

But then MVP's theme music hit, the inflatable entrance piece had been set up during the Chaos Inc entrance, MVP suddenly came out carrying both of his championships and headed down the ramp. "And the opponents, first, weighing in at two hundred and fifty two pounds, he is the United States Champion, and one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, Montel Vontavious Porter… MVP!!" MVP came down the ramp and got in the ring, he made a big deal over making sure Chaos Inc didn't blind side him, then posed for the fans, who all booed him as a result.

_My name is Finlay, and I love ta fight… _echoed through the arena and then Finlay's theme music hit, and Finlay came out from the back carrying his shillelagh. "From Belfast Ireland, weighing in at two hundred and thirty five pounds… FINLAY!" Finlay got in the ring and walked to the corner then placed his shillelagh down in the corner. Finlay then came over and stood next to MVP and stared at Machetti, London, and Kendrick.

_Misteeeerrrr Kennedyyyyy… Kennedyyyyy! _Mr. Kennedy's theme then hit and with that Ken Kennedy came out from the back. "And their partner, from Green Bay Wisconsin, weighing in at two hundred and forty three pounds… MISTER KENNEDY!" Kennedy got in the ring and shoved the ring announcer out of the way, then glanced at his partners to make sure they had his back, before reaching up into the air, allowing him to catch his signature microphone which was being lowered from the rafters up above.

"If I could have everyone's attention," said Kennedy, "tonight all of you fans are going to get a sneak preview of Survivor Series." Kennedy paused and glared at Chaos Inc, "These three losers are going to feel first hand, exactly what its like with the three of us working together. Tonight they're going to be beaten by MVP, Finlay, and MISTEEERRRRR KENNEDYYYYY!" Kennedy paused and was about to walk to the corner when Machetti came forward and grabbed the mic, then snatched it way from Kennedy.

"Listen loud mouth, less talking more fighting!" said Machetti into the mic.

Kennedy snapped and rushed at Machetti and the two of them immediately began brawling. The mic was raised back up as Finlay and MVP jumped in and all three of them started working over Machetti. But London and Kendrick came over for the save. London and MVP fought over into one corner, while Kendrick and Finlay went into another. At the same time both Paul and Brian climbed up onto the middle rope then began raining down hard punches right to their opponents face. But then, also at the same time, Finlay and MVP walked forward, and grabbed London and Kendrick so they were on their shoulder.

But before they could do anything, Paul and Brian spun to the side, then took both of them out of the ring with a pair of simultaneous Hurricurana. London and Kendrick got back up, then they ran passed each other and across the ring, then again at the same time Paul and Brian jumped over the top rope and took out MVP and Finlay on the outside. Now that there were only two men in the ring, and the match was under a slight amount of control, the referee called for the bell.

Kennedy was in control and was stomping over Machetti, Kennedy pulled Macheti up off of the mat and whipped him into a corner, then ran at him and nailed a Clothesline into the turnbuckle. Kennedy then lifted Machetti up and sat him up on the top rope, then he climbed up onto the middle rope and maneuvered Machetti onto his shoulders. Kennedy was going for the Green Bay Plunge!

But suddenly Machetti started kicking and squirming, then he hit a hard elbow right to the temple. Kennedy was out of it, and Machetti quickly maneuvered himself around so he was in front of Kennedy on the middle rope, then he lifted Kennedy up and held him in front of him. Machetti glanced over his shoulder then… MACHETE'S BLADE OFF OF THE MIDDLE ROPE! Machetti quickly grabbed Kennedy's legs and made a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI WON IT!

_Riot Time_ played as Machetti got up and stood over Kennedy, the mat had only gone on for about a minute, but it was already over. But before anything else could happen, the music of Cade and Murdoch hit and Lance Cade came out from the back. "Hey Machetti, you must think you're pretty tough huh? Well, I'd like to inform you, that Snitsky, Murdoch, and I have found our fifth team mate. Now, if you're so tough, lets see if you can handle him!"

With that Cade stepped to the side, and the Great Khali's theme music hit. The seven foot three, four hundred twenty pound Punjabi Giant came out from the back. Khali headed down to the ring climbed up onto the ring apron, then stepped over the top rope and got in the ring. But the second he did, Machetti was all over him, landing punches, chops, and elbows, Machetti quickly locked in a Headlock, but before he could do anything, Khali pushed him off and into the ropes on the other side of the ring. Khali bounced off of the ropes and came back, only to get leveled with a big Overhand Chop. Khali sat Machetti up then locked in the Vice Grip.

Machetti screamed out in pain as Khali squished his head with his enormous hands. Machetti struggled and attempted to fight out of it, but Khali was too strong and after a short amount of time, he was unconscious. London and Kendrick saw Machetti was in trouble, so they quickly hit the ring and rushed at Khali, but Khali let Machetti fall down to the mat, then ran forward and took down both London and Kendrick with a Double Clothesline.

Khali reached down and grabbed a handful of Paul's hair, then dragged him to his feet and into the middle of the ring, only to send him crashing down to the mat with an Over hand Chop. Khali then went over to Kendrick and pulled him up, then turned him upside down, turned around, then slammed him down on top of London for a Scoop Slam. Finally Khali turned to Machetti and pulled him up off of the mat. Khali grabbed Machetti around the throat with both hands, then lifted him up in the air. Khali turned around and nailed Machetti with a Chokebomb, right onto London and Kendrick!

Khali raised his arms up into the air and let out a roar, he had just decimated all three members of Chaos Inc. On the top of the entrance ramp Cade was smirking like Christmas has come early. If Khali could do this at Survivor Series, he might not even have to tag himself in. Things were looking good, and with that Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Smackdown was back and the No Holds Barred Match between the Great Khali and the Undertaker was underway. Khali had Undertaker in the Vice Grip. Taker was on his knees facing Khali, but he was starting to mount some offense. Out of desperation Undertaker went off on Khali with hard shots to the stomach. Taker kept going and eventually managed to break the Vice Grip, then ducked under a Clothesline from Khali, before grabbed Khali around the neck for a Goozle. Undertaker threw Khali's arm over his shoulder then planted him with a Chokeslam. Undertaker quickly went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Khali kicked out!

Undertaker stood up then did the 'cut throat' gesture and called for the Tombstone Piledriver. Undertaker waited for Khali to get up, then came over and went to lift him, but Khali clubbed Taker across the back. Undertaker staggered away from Khali and into the ropes, then came back and ran right into Khali, who grabbed Taker by the throat, lifted him up then planted him with the Chokebomb.

The Great Khali stood tall over Undertaker, then raised his arms up into the air and let out another loud roar. Khali was going to go for the pin, and he would have got it too, but then he noticed Machetti hobbling down the entrance ramp. Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron and yelled at Khali. Khali turned away from Undertaker and walked over to Machetti, but Machetti reached up and grabbed Khali around the head, then dropped down off of the apron, snapping Khali's neck off of the top rope.

A No Holds Barred match was a No DQ match, so what Machetti had done was legal. Khali kept standing and shook the cobwebs out of his head, then turned around to face Undertaker. But suddenly… TAKER SAT UP! Khali came over and went to grab Undertaker around the head, but Taker got his legs up and wrapped his them around Khali's head and squeezed as hard as he could. Undertaker had Khali stranded in the middle of the ring and had the Triangle Choke locked in. Khali struggled for a little bit, but he eventually gave in and tapped out. The referee called for the bell awarding the match to Undertaker.

Taker was getting back up, when suddenly Machetti climbed up onto the entrance ramp, hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded across the ring and hit Khali with a Springboard Body Splash. Machetti rolled off of Khali and got back up to his feet, but suddenly found himself face-to-face with the Undertaker. The Undertaker stared at Machetti, who slowly backed away then got out of the ring. Undertaker's theme music hit and the lights all turned blue. Taker stared at Machetti as he backed up the entrance ramp and with that Smackdown went off the air.

**---x---**

Well there you go, Cade and Murdoch just recruited the Great Khali, Team Chaos might be in trouble.

Here's the updated card for Survivor Series…

World Heavyweight Championship

Hell in a Cell

Batista versus the Undertaker

WWE Championship  
Orton can not get himself DQed, and HBK can't use Sweet Chin Music

Randy Orton versus Shawn Michaels

ECW World Championship

CM Punk versus John Morrison

Hornswoggle McMahon versus. Big Daddy V

Traditional 5-on-5 Elimination Match

HHH, Rey Mysterio, the Hardyz, and Balls Mahoney versus

Umaga, Finlay, Mr. Kennedy, MVP, and the Miz

Traditional 5-on-5 Elimination Match

Machetti, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Tommy Dreamer, and ??? versus

Snitsky, Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch, Kevin Thorn, and the Great Khali

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	47. The Final Partner

**Chapter Forty Seven: The Final Partner**

**---x---**

Right, the stupid, pointless Batista/Undertaker squash didn't happen. The Highlanders fought in Cade and Murdoch's place, I saw no need in having Cade and Murdoch get squashed. Also, there was no Snitsky promo, he's going to be in an actual match instead. Also anywhere on the real Raw you saw the name Great Khali replace it with Big Daddy V, and where you see Runjin Singh replace it with Matt Striker. As for the Lumberjack match, anything Big Daddy V or Kane do, replace it with Balls Mahoney and the Miz (all they did was stand around and attack each other on the outside when the match was over).

**---x---**

Raw was live from Topeka Kansas, and right off the bat it had been an explosive Raw. The Undertaker and Batista had appeared to start off the show and completely destroyed the HIGHLANDERS in a tag team match. Raw came back from a commercial and WWE Women's Champion Beth Phoenix's theme music hit. The Glamazon got in the ring and awaited her opponent. She was answered by Maria's theme music hitting. Maria came out from the back accompanied by Machetti. Machetti held Maria's hand as he led her down to the ring, then gave her a hug before she got in the ring.

The referee called or the bell and the match was underway. The two divas locked up, but Beth overpowered Maria and slammed her face-first down to the mat. Maria rolled away from the Women's Champion and pulled herself up to her feet in the corner. Beth charged at Maria, but Maria moved, causing Phoenix to run full speed into the turnbuckle. Beth turned around against the corner and Maria raised her leg and drove it into Beth's throat in an attempt to choke her in the corner.

The referee was going to tell Maria off for choking her opponent, but he didn't need to. Beth reached up and grabbed Maria's leg, then pushed it downwards, causing Maria to slam down to the mat and do a split. Beth rushed at Maria looking to kick her in the side, but Machetti quickly reached in the ring and slid Maria out under the bottom rope before Beth could get her.

The referee yelled at Machetti while he allowed Maria to steady herself on him. Beth stood back and glared at Maria, who eventually let go of Machetti, climbed back onto the ring apron and got in the ring. Phoenix charged at Maria looking for a clothesline, but Maria moved out of the way, causing Beth to run passed her, then Maria spun around and kicked Beth in the back of the leg, then quickly followed up by doing it again.

Beth dropped down to one knee and Maria nailed her with a bulldog from behind then went for a cover, ONE… T…Beth powered out of the pin by pushed Maria up and off of her. Maria landed hard on the other side of the ring, but quickly rolled herself over to the ropes and pulled herself back up to her feet. On the other side of the ring, Beth was back up too.

While Beth got her bearings and made her way over to Maria, Maria climbed up onto the middle rope, then lunched across the ring and caught Phoenix with a Springboard Crossbody, then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… Beth pushed Maria off of her. Maria rolled away from the champion and got back up to her feet, while Beth was getting back up, Maria hit her with a dropkick to the face, knocking Beth back down. Maria got back up to her feet, ran to the ropes, bounced off, then jumped up into the air and came down with all her weight for a running splash. Maria made another cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Beth kicked out again.

Maria got back up and looked over at Machetti wondering what to do. "Stay on her!" Machetti shouted. Maria nodded, then turned back to Phoenix and went to pull her up to her feet. But suddenly Beth grabbed Maria's legs and stood up straight, lifting Maria up onto her shoulders. But Maria started wiggling and freed herself, then came down and caught Beth with a victory roll pin, the referee came over and started counting, and while he was paying attention to Beth's shoulders, Machetti reached into the ring and grabbed one of Beth's legs and pulled on it, giving Maria some added leverage, ONE… TWO… THREE! MARIA SCORES THE UPSET! As soon as Maria's music hit, Machetti got in the ring, grabbed her, then got out.

Maria was elated, she didn't know that Machetti had cheated to help her win, but Beth look furious. She glared at Machetti and Maria from the ring as they backed up the ramp and headed towards the back. But suddenly Maria's music cut, and Santino's music hit. The Irritating Italian came out from the back and headed down to the ring, then got in, making sure not to go anywhere near the Women's Champion. "Congratulations Maria," said Santino, even though he didn't mean it, "but now, I need to say something important!"

On the ramp, Machetti noticeably rolled his eyes, then escorted Maria through the curtain and to the back. Beth eventually followed after them. Santino was left alone in the ring and ended up picking a fight with JR. But King came to JR's aid and stood up on behalf of his broadcast partner. Santino stupidly offered Lawler a free punch, not knowing that punching was what made Jerry famous. King ended up decking Santino, and he went to the back fuming.

**---x---**

They had just shown a clip of William Regal training Hornswoggle for his match against Big Daddy V at Survivor Series. But then the music of Cade and Murdoch hit and the World Tag Team Champions came down to the ring. The Redneck Wrecking Crew got in the ring and Cade quickly got a mic. "Hey Machetti, get your ass down here we've got a match!"

Murdoch took the mic from Cade, "That's right Machetti," said Murdoch, "Me, Cade, Snitsky, and the Great Khali, are going to face you, London, Kendrick, and your fifth partner, right here right now!"

"Hold on Murdoch," interrupted Cade as he took the mic from his partner, "there's just one problem with that. Machetti doesn't have a FIFTH guy on his team!"

"But we do!" pointed out Murdoch, as he took the mic, and as if on cue, the Great Khali's theme music hit. The Punjabi Giant came out from the back, accompanied as usual by Runjin Singh. But also Snitsky. Khali and Snitsky got in the ring and stood behind Cade and Murdoch in the ring.

"Well Machetti we don't have all day!" Cade called out, after taking the mic from Murdoch.

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti, London, Kendrick, and Maria came out from the back to a loud pop from the crowd. "Hey guys…" said Machetti into the mic he brought out with him, while heading down the ramp with Paul and Brian, "I hate to rain on your parade. But as of tonight… we do have a fifth partner. He's a Smackdown superstar, but luckily we thought ahead and had him come down to the show incase you tried to pull something like this. You guys wanted an eight man tag match? You're on! Now let us introduce the final member of team Chaos!!"

At that a loud blast of red pyro went off and _Slow Chemical_ by Fingers Eleven hit. The Big Red Machine, Kane, came out from the back. Smirks appeared on the face of Machetti, London, and Kendrick, but Maria noticeably jumped and grabbed onto Machetti when Kane' pyro hit. Kane headed down the ramp and came to a stop behind Chaos Inc. Machetti turned around and reached his hand out for Kane. Kane stared at it for a moment, then reached out and shook it. Kane grinned then he and Machetti turned their attention back to the four men in the ring.

As one, London, Kendrick, and Machetti sprinted the rest of the way down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope and into the ring. Kane followed after them but was noticeably slower, but none-the-less, he managed to make it over the top rope and into the ring quickly as well. Maria walked around the ring and stood on the opposite side from Runjin Singh. Since Khali's team had a manager, Machetti had thought it would be a good idea to have a manager in their corner too, thus why Maria had come out with them.

The referee reluctantly stood in between the two teams, keeping them from coming to blows. The referee ordered the two teams into their respective corners, and told them only one person could fight at a time. In one corner Machetti, London, and Kendrick were about to do rock-paper-scissors, but then they noticed that Cade and Murdoch had sent in Khali. The Chaos Inc members dropped their hands and looked at Kane expectantly. Kane smirked then left the corner and walked into the middle of the ring, leaving London, Kendrick, and Machetti to get onto the corner. Machetti took the opportunity to climb up and sit on top of the turnbuckle then he looked across the ring and caught Cade's eye, then did a crotch chop, pretty much telling Cade to s-ck it.

Machetti got back down off of the turnbuckle while Cade freaked out. The referee called for the bell as the two monsters approached the middle of the ring. Kane stood right in front of Khali and showed no signs of being intimidated. Khali let out a roar, then swung at Kane for a big punch. Kane ducked it then teed off of Khali with a big uppercut, then followed up by nailing a series of hard punches to the face, causing Khali to stagger backwards and into an empty corner. Kane took a few steps back, then rushed at Khali and hit him with a clothesline into the corner, then he stepped away from Khali and did it again.

Kane stepped back and allowed Khali to stagger forward out of the corner, but the Big Red Monster nailed the Punjabi Giant with a huge uppercut, sending Khali staggering back into the corner, where he eventually slumped down onto the floor. Kane turned away from Khali and walked across the ring into opposite corner, then ran across the ring and drove his knee into Khali's face when he reached him. Khali's head smacked against the ring post from the impact. Kane pulled Khali out of the corner and made the first pin attempt in the match up, ONE… TW… but Khali kicked out. Kane got up as did Khali after a little help from the ropes.

Kane stood back in the middle of the ring and motioned for Khali to 'come get some' but Khali didn't seem to want to at the moment, and went to his corner and tagged in Snitsky. Snitsky came in and charged right at Kane, but Kane caught Snitsky as he charged at him, then planted him with a vicious sidewalk slam. Kane went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Snitsky kicked out. "Hey big guy!" called Machetti from the corner as he reached his arm into the ring, "can I have a turn with him?"

Kane got up off of Snitsky and shrugged then made his way over to Machetti and tagged him in. Machetti got in the ring and stood next to Kane while they watched Snitsky get to his feet. Machetti lightly elbowed Kane in the side to get his attention, then motioned to the Big Red Monster to pick him up. Kane stared at Machetti for a moment, then lifted him up above his head with a military press. While up in the air Machetti shouting "Throw me!" down to Kane, once Snitsky was on his feet. Kane smirked then tossed Machetti at Snitsky as he turned around, allowing Machetti to catch him with a flying crossbody. Kane got out of the ring and Machetti went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Snitsky kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Snitsky and got to his feet, then ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle one, and came off with a Springboard Moonsault, another cover, ONE… TWO… TH…Snitsky kicked out. Machetti got up quickly while Snitsky fought up to his feet. Machetti lashed out his leg for a side kick, but Snitsky caught it, but Machetti countered by turning it into an Enzuigiri. Causing Snitsky to stumble forward and drop down to his knees. Machetti ran to the ropes, then came off and hit a dropkick to the face, causing Snitsky to fall onto his back. Machetti got back up took a few steps away, then came back with a Running Shooting Star Press, then made a cover, ONE… TWO… T… Snitsky kicked out.

Machetti got up off of Snitsky and shook his head, then he went to his team's corner and tagged in Kendrick. Machetti and Brian walked into the middle the ring, pulled Snitsky up, then whipped him into the ropes. When Snitsky came back they both took him down with a double dropkick. Machetti got up and slid out of the ring and allowed Brian to make the cover, ONE… TWO… Snitsky kicked out. At ringside Machetti turned to Maria and shook his head, then pulled himself up onto the ring apron and situated himself next to London.

In the ring, Kendrick got off of Snitsky and ran into the ropes, then came back jumped up into the air and came crashing down knees-first on top of Snitsky. Kendrick rolled off of Snitsky and pulled him up to his feet, then bent him over and pulled him into the corner. Brian reached behind him and tagged in Paul, who climbed up onto the top rope, then came off and drove his feet into Snitsky's back for a top rope stomp. Kendrick got out of the ring and stood next to Machetti, while Paul went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Snitsky kicked out.

Paul got up and took a few steps back, then came back with a running shooting star press of his own, then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Snitsky powered out. As London got to his feet, and incensed look appeared on Snitsky's face. This wasn't how the match was supposed to go. He was supposed to be dominating and inflicting as much pain as humanly possible. But instead he was the one having pain inflicted on him.

Snitsky shot up to his feet at London rushed at him, then shot out his foot and caught Paul in the face with a big boot. Snitsky reached down and picked Paul up, then slammed him back down to the mat with a Scoop Slam. Snitsky pulled Paul back up then whipped him into the ropes. Snitsky bent over looking for a back body drop, but London jumped up into the air and drove his feet down into Snitsky's back for a mushroom stomp. Now both men were down. London and Snitsky crawled to their team's corners, Paul tagged in Kane, and Snitsky tagged in Murdoch.

Murdoch rushed across the ring and nailed Kane with a clothesline, but Kane stayed standing. Murdoch took a few steps back then tried again, but still to the same result. Kane grinned at Murdoch, who quickly ran across the ring and into the ropes, then came back hoping three times was the charm. But as Murdoch came back, Kane charged forward and caught him with a big boot. Kane got down on the ground and made a cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Murdoch managed to kick out.

Kane got up and pulled up Murdoch as well, then Kane grabbed Murdoch around the throat and tossed him into the corner. Murdoch hit the turnbuckle hard, but hit it even harder when Kane rushed in and nailed him with a clothesline. Kane grabbed Murdoch and turned him upside down, then turned around and slammed Murdoch down to the mat for a scoop slam. Kane then dropped an elbow and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Murdoch kicked out.

Kane dragged Murdoch over to the corner, then reached out and tagged in Machetti. Kane benched Murdoch up above his head while Machetti got down on one knee. Kane dropped Murdoch and let him fall onto Machetti's knee for a gutbuster. Kane then stepped over the top rope and got out of the ring, while Machetti made the cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Murdoch kicked out. Machetti got up then dragged Murdoch into the middle of the ring.

Machetti went to the ropes and climbed out onto the ring apron then hoisted himself up onto the top rope. But suddenly Cade and Snitsky (who were both on the same side of the ring that Machetti was on) shoved the top rope, causing Machetti to lose his footing then go crashing head-first down to the mat. The fans all booed while Maria screamed after seeing Machetti take that bump. Murdoch crawled over and draped his arm over Machetti, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti kicked out.

Murdoch got back up, then walked over to the corner and tagged in Khali. Khali came in and walked over to Machetti, then pressed his foot down into Machetti's chest, and applied pressure, lifting himself up off of the mat. Machetti screamed in pain as Khali applied four hundred plus pounds of weight directly to his stomach. Khali stepped off of Machetti and watched while Machetti coughed and curled up into a fetal position. Khali walked over then fell downward and crushed Machetti with a four hundred pound elbow drop to the stomach. Khali kept his elbow on top of Machetti and went for the pin, ONE… TWO... Machetti got his shoulder up.

Khali sat Machetti up, then locked in the Vice Grip on Machetti's head. Machetti instantly started screaming as Khali applied pressure on his skull, threatening to crush it. Machetti reached out in front of him, but realized that the ropes were far away, he was stranded in the middle of the ring, he'd have to tap out, pass out, or escape. Seeing how he definitely wasn't going to do the first one, he needed to focus on not doing the second and figuring out a way to do the third, but that was proving to be very difficult due to the amount of pressure Khali was applying.

Machetti looked in front of him and saw that scared look on her face, from her perspective it looked like Machetti's head would get squished in a matter of minutes. Knowing she had to do something Maria started slapping the ring apron with her hands and cheered Machetti on,_**Machetti, Machetti!**_ Paul and Brian saw what Maria was doing and started clapping for Machetti hoping to urge him to fight out of the Vice Grip. Slowly fans were joining in on the chant and it crew louder and louder until _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI'!**_ echoed through the entire arena. Kane even started clapping alone with London and Kendrick.

Machetti heard the fans, Paul, Brian, Maria, and Kane cheering for him and knew he had to do something. He slowly lifted up his arms, then drove his elbows back into Khali's stomach, then did it over and over again until he managed to fight up to his feet. Khali knew he had to keep his hold on Machetti, Runjin was screaming something, and the fans were still cheering for Machetti. So Khali concentrated and applied even more pressure to his hands, looking to squish Machetti's head like a grape.

Machetti knew he wasn't going to power himself out of the Vice Grip, so he had to do something desperate. Machetti lifted his foot, then drove it down on top of Khali's, the hold on his skull visibly loosened. It might not have been entirely clean but desperate times call for desperate measure. Machetti thought fast and bit down on Khali's hand. The reached up and pulled the Punjabi Giant's hands off of him. Machetti ran forward into the ropes then came back and hit Khali with a dropkick to the knee, Khali went down and rolled over to his corner, while Machetti did the same.

Khali tagged in Cade, but two seconds later when Machetti tagged in Kane the fans nearly blew the roof off of the arena. Machetti rolled to the side and dropped down onto the floor next to Maria, who crouched down next to him and checked on him. Kane rushed in and took down Cade with a clothesline, then nailed him with a second clothesline when he got up, and then a third. Kane whipped Cade into the ropes, caught him on the way back and planted him with a sidewalk slam. Kane then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Snitsky broke it up!

Snitsky pulled Kane up and dragged him over to the ropes, then pressed Kane's throat down onto the middle rope, effectively choking him. But then London and Kendrick ran in, each of them grabbed one of Snitsky's legs, then at the same time they lifted. Snitsky tumbled forward and crashed down to the floor. Paul and Brian then turned around and rushed at Khali who had pulled himself up on the apron. Kendrick hit a baseball slide right to the knee, while London hit a big dropkick to the chest, sending Khali crashing off of the apron and down to the floor.

Paul and Brian stood near the ropes and made sure Khali and Snitsky weren't getting back up. On the other side of the ring, Maria had pulled Machetti back up to his feet, and now he was leaning against the ring apron. Kane got off of the ropes and went to grab Cade, who suddenly hit him with a jawbreaker. Cade ran backwards and into the ropes, while Murdoch ran in and ran passed Kane to the ropes on the other side of the ring, they were going for the Sweet 'n' Sour!

But suddenly Machetti reached up and pulled down the top rope, causing Murdoch to topple over it and fall down to the floor. Cade came back looking for his clothesline, but Kane reached out and grabbed Cade by the throat, then lifted him and planted him with a thunderous chokeslam. Kane got down on top of Murdoch for a pin, but suddenly Machetti crawled under the top rope and got on top of Kane. London and Kendrick turned around and ran over, Paul got on top of Machetti, and Brian climbed on top of Paul. The referee shrugged then made the count, ONE… TWO… THREE! ITS OVER!

The four men slowly untangled themselves and got up to their feet and Kane's theme music hit. London and Kendrick pulled Machetti up to his feet, allowing Kane to get up off of Cade. Maria joined them in the ring and grabbed Machetti for a hug, while London and Kendrick slapped hands for a congratulatory high-five. Kane stood in the middle of the ring and raised his arms up above his head, then shot them down causing red pyro to explode out of all of the turnbuckles. Maria jumped and grabbed Machetti tightly, Kane's pyro scared her.

Cade had managed to roll out of the ring, and was helped up to his feet by Murdoch and Snitsky. Khali and Runjin came over and stood behind the other three and glared at the four men, and the diva in the ring. The two teams stared down until Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

This week, I'm going to be putting up four updates. The first is this one, the next is ECW, the third Smackdown, and the fourth is naturally Survivor Series. Next chapter is going to feature another tag match. Kane and Tommy Dreamer are facing off against the Great Khali and Kevin Thorn. The actual tag match is being changed to Rey Mysterio and Balls Mahoney versus Finlay and the Miz..

Now here's the updated Survivor Series card…

World Heavyweight Championship

Undertaker v. Batista

Hell in a Cell

---x---

WWE Championship

Shawn Michaels v. Randy Orton

If HBK uses SCM he loses… if Orton gets DQed he loses

---x---

ECW Championship

John Morrison v. CM Punk

---x---

Tough Love Match

Hornswoggle v. Big Daddy V

---x---

Traditional Ten-Man Elimination Match

Triple H, Rey Mysterio, Balls Mahoney, Matt and Jeff Hardy

v.

Umaga, Finlay, the Miz, MVP, and Mr. Kennedy

---x---

Ten Diva Tag Match

Micke James, Maria, Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool, and Kelly Kelly

v.

Beth Phoenix, Melina, Jillian Hall, Victoria, and Layla

---x---

Traditional Ten-Man Elimination Match

Machetti, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Tommy Dreamer, and Kane

v.

Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch, Snitsky, Kevin Thorn, and the Great Khali

'Till Next Time...

Peace!


	48. Extreme Team

**Chapter Forty Eight: Extreme Team**

**---x---**

Alright, on WWE(dot)com they changed the Rey Mysterio/Kane v. Finlay/Big Daddy V match to the Hardy Boyz v. Kennedy/MVP. So that match will take place as scheduled, but also announced on WWE(dot)com was a tag match pitting Tommy Dreamer and Kane against Kevin Thorn and the Great Khali (not really, but i announced it last chapter).

As for ECW, Matt Striker came out and talked about Big Daddy V, but Hornswoggle came out from under the ring and attacked him, causing Striker to run away screaming. Then Horny did his Irish Jig in the ring. Also, for the Punk/Noble match, only Morrison joined Styles and Tazz at the announce table.

**---x---**

ECW was live from Wichita Kansas, and had just come back from a commercial. Before the break the Punk/Noble match had just ended and Morrison had left Punk lying motionless in the middle of the ring, and then they showed Dreamer, Kane, Thorn, Khali, and Singh walking down to the ring in a split-screen camera shot, that was the main event, and that was scheduled for after the break. But now ECW was back, and entrance music played, but it wasn't _Slow Chemical_ and it wasn't_Man in the Box_, it wasn't even Thorn or Khali's theme music. Instead it was _Riot Time_. The camera went to the entrance ramp, but Machetti was nowhere to be seen, cameras scanned around the arena until they saw Machetti, dressed in street clothes, jeans and a black t-shirt, making his way down to the ring through the crowd, in a Sandman fashion.

The fans cheered loudly and started chanting _**Machetti**_ when he climbed up onto the barricade and raised his arms up into the air. Machetti climbed down off of the barricade and slapped hands with some of the fans as he made his way around the ring. Eventually he reached the announce table, where he took Morrison's vacated seat next to Tazz and put on a set of headphone.

"Hey partner, it looks like we've got another special guest commentator," pointed out Styles.

"You've got that right Joey," replied Tazz. "Machetti, its great to have you here at the ECW announce table."

"Thanks Tazz," said Machetti once his headphones were on, "Its at times like these that I wish that I was still allowed to compete on this brand. But I wouldn't miss this for the world. Survivor Series is only five days away, and I can't wait."

"Neither can we, Machetti," answered Styles, "we've got so many great matches to look forward to. The WWE Title Match, the Hell in a Cell match, the ECW Title Match, a ten diva tag match, and TWO elimination tag matches. I can hardly wait."

"Machetti, this Sunday you're going to be leading a team of your own into Survivor Series," said Tazz, "you've got Paul London, Brian Kendrick, ECW Original Tommy Dreamer…"

Tazz was cut off by a loud explosion of red pyro and then _Slow Chemical _hit. Kane came out from the back and headed down to the ring. At the announce table Machetti stood up and applauded. "…and this man right here," continued Tazz, "the Big Red Machine, Kane."

"That's right Tazz," replied Machetti, "incase you've forgot, I teamed with Kane last year at Survivor Series, and before that we teamed up in a tag team cage match on Smackdown. I know that he's a hard worker and he's exactly what we need for our team."

In the ring Kane turned and nodded at Machetti, then _Man in the Box_ hit. Tommy Dreamer came out from the back and joined Kane in the ring. "Alright, so Machetti, you told us about Kane, now tell us about Dreamer," prompted Styles.

"Well, I've faced Tommy a few times before," answered Machetti, "The guy is tough and nails and never says die. He's more likely to get knocked out than to give up or tap out. It's that kind of heart that we need on our team. If nothing else, Survivor Series is gonna be a blast!"

Suddenly Kevin Thorn's music hit and ECW's resident vampire came out from the back and made his way down to the ring. "Well I don't know if fighting this guy is my idea of fun Machetti," commented Tazz, "Kevin Thorn is big, mean, and he's always out for fresh blood."

"Kevin Thorn is a great competitor, I'll give him that," admitted Machetti, "but he's really just like Snitsky. And incase you forgot Cyber Sunday, I beat him. I'm sure Thorn is the same case."

The Great Khali's theme music hit and the Punjabi Giant came out from the back accompanied by Runjin Singh. "Now, Machetti," said Styles, as Khali made his way down to the ring, "how do your prepare for someone like Khali? The man is seven foot three, four hundred and twenty pounds. What kind of strategy will you be using at Survivor Series?"

"I'll be using the same strategy I always use," replied Machetti, "move quickly and stay on him. Incase you missed Raw last night, during the first half of that eight-man tag match, my team was really clicking. We worked together well and we were all over Snitsky. That's what we need to do against Khali."

"I did see Raw last night," commented Tazz, now that all four men were in the ring, "but what I noticed was that Vice Grip Khali had locked in on you. I mean, can you describe how that felt?"

"It hurt," answered Machetti, "it felt like my skull was going to implode at any second. But I had everyone routing for me, and I managed to find a way out of it. It might not have been perfectly legal, but it got the job done."

In the ring the two teams were discussing who was going to start the match, they ended up deciding on having Dreamer and Thorn start it. The referee called for the bell and the match was underway.

"Here we go, boys, this thing is underway," said Styles.

Thorn and Dreamer locked up, but Thorn over powered Dreamer and backed him up to the ropes, the referee came over and made the count. Thorn waited until the referee was at four and a half to finally let go.

"See, there's the thing with Kevin Thorn," pointed out Tazz, "the guy is hell bent on inflicting pain and as much punishment as possible. He doesn't care if he gets himself disqualified."

"Well getting himself disqualified won't do anything for his team on Sunday," said Machetti, "he'll be gone, and we'll have an advantage then."

Thorn had backed off and gave Dreamer some time to recover, but he quickly came back and drove his knee into Dreamer's stomach, sending Tommy down to his knees. Thorn then straddled Dreamer and stood over him, then rained down hard shots, right to the back of Dreamer's head.

"And there goes Thorn with those vicious shots," narrated Styles, as Thorn continued to work over the back of Dreamer's skull. "Look at the intensity!"

"Yeah, that's just brutal," commented Machetti, as Thorn pushed on Dreamer's back, causing him to smash face first down to the mat. Then Thorn got up and hit and elbow drop. Thorn rolled Dreamer onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… Dreamer kicked out.

Thorn got back up and pulled Dreamer to his feet, then rammed him back into the corner that had Khali in it. Thorn then drove his shoulder into Tommy's stomach over and over again. Thorn kept Dreamer pressed into the turnbuckle then reached in and tagged in Khali.

"Uh oh, Dreamer's in trouble now," said Tazz as Khali got in the ring. Khali grabbed Dreamer around the throat, then tossed him clear across the ring. "Look at the strength, Dreamer is no small man, and Khali just tossed him across the ring like a rag-doll."

"I know first hand about the strength of Khali," replied Machetti, as Khali stalked over to Dreamer, "the guy's a monster. But I know Dreamer will be able to hang in there."

When Dreamer made it up to his feet, Khali raised his arm up above his head, then clubbed his arm down on top of Dreamer's head for an overhand chop. Tommy hit the ground hard and rolled over to the ropes. Khali walked over to Dreamer and pressed his foot down into his back, then he grabbed onto the ropes and applied all of his body weight to Dreamer's back, causing him to scream out in pain.

"That's four hundred and twenty pounds right across the back of Dreamer, how much of that can he take?" wondered Styles out loud.

"Don't forget Joey," added Tazz, "Dreamer has a history of back injuries, I'm not sure if Khali knows that, but that's certainly not helping it."

Khali eventually got off of Dreamer, but that was only when the referee threatened to disqualify him. Khali picked Tommy up, then turned him upside down and slammed him back-first down to the mat with a scoop slam. Khali followed up with an elbow drop then went for the pin.

"This could be it!" exclaimed Joey, "ONE… TWO… Dreamer got the shoulder up!"

"See, Dreamer wont give up," said Machetti, "Khali's gonna have to kill him, before Dreamer lets himself get pinned."

"Just hope he doesn't have to take too much of this Machetti," commented Tazz, "otherwise he might not be one hundred percent come Sunday."

Khali got off of Dreamer and up to his feet, Tommy reached up and attempted to used Khali to pull himself back up, but the Punjabi Giant raised his arm up above his head the n brought it down across Dreamer's back, sending him crashing back down to the mat. Khali then reached down and grabbed Tommy by the back of the shirt, then, literally, dragged him into the corner and tagged in Thorn.

Thorn came in all fired up and stomped all over Dreamer's back, driving his foot into it over and over again. Thorn pulled Dreamer up and whipped him into the corner, then rushed at him and nailed a running clothesline.

"Wow! Did you see the impact of that clothesline?" questioned Styles, "you can't take many of those and expect to win!"

"Well it's gonna take a lot more than that to pin Tommy," countered Machetti.

Thorn must have heard Machetti, because he grabbed Dreamer, then lifted him up and sat him up on the top rope. Thorn climbed up onto the middle rope in front of Dreamer, then climbed up onto the top rope with Dreamer, and eventually came off and nailed a top rope superplex.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Styles, that's gotta be it!"

Both Dreamer and Thorn were down, Thorn rolled onto his stomach and crawled over to Dreamer, then draped his arm over him for a pin.

"Come on Dreamer!" shouted Machetti as the referee made the count, ONE… TWO… THR… DREAMER GOT THE SHOULDER UP! "There you go! Hang in there, man!"

Thorn got up then rolled Dreamer onto his stomach, then he ran to the ropes, came back, jumped up into the air, then came crashing back down with a double knee drop. Thorn moved around and made another cover, ONE… TWO… TH… but Dreamer kicked out.

Thorn glared down at Dreamer, then pulled him up and dragged him over to the corner and tagged in Khali. Khali came in and pulled Dreamer up to his feet, then pushed him, sending Dreamer back into the ropes .Dreamer came back and was leveled with a vicious clothesline.

"Machetti, I know you keep talking about how Dreamer never gives up, but how much abuse can one man possibly take?" asked Styles.

"Dreamer will take as much as he needs to," replied Machetti, "he'll hang in there, find his opportunity, capitalize, then made the tag. And just like that, this match is gonna turn around."

Khali pulled Dreamer up onto his feet, then doubled it over and clubbed him across the back, sending Tommy down to his knees. Khali followed up and clubbed Khali over the back again, knocking Dreamer down to the floor. Khali then stepped forward and walked over and stepped on Dreamer, then walked over him until he was standing on the other side. The whole time, Tommy screamed out in pain as Khali pressed his entire four hundred twenty pounds of weight into his back.

Khali stood over Dreamer and raised his arms up into the air, then let out a loud roar. Khali then reached down and grabbed Dreamer around the throat, then he lifted Dreamer right off of the ground and into the air. At the announce table Machetti pushed his chair back and stood up, "COME ON DREAMER! I COULD GET OUT OF THAT!"

Khali turned and glanced at Machetti, Dreamer took advantage and hit Khali with a headbutt, then raked Khali's eyes. Khali dropped Dreamer down to the mat and staggered backwards. Machetti sat back down as Tommy got back up and ran to the ropes. But when he came back, Khali lifted his leg and spun around, catching Dreamer with a big spinning kick, knocking Tommy down to the mat.

"See, every time Dreamer tries to capitalize Khali squishes him," pointed out Tazz. "I've got all the respect in the world for Tommy Dreamer, but I don't think he can take much more!"

"I don't know, Tazz," replied Machetti, "I think Dreamer's got a little left."

Khali reached down with one hand and pulled Dreamer up with his shirt. Khali grabbed Dreamer around the throat, then tossed him across the ring and into the corner, where Dreamer's back made contact with a loud thud, he ended up flopping forward and fell on his face.

Khali walked over then reached out and tagged in Thorn. Thorn came right in and stomped on Dreamer's back, then pulled him up and whipped him into the ropes. When Tommy came back Thorn bent down, then launched Dreamer up into the air for a back body drop. Dreamer hit the mat with a thud and Thorn came over and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Dreamer kicked out.

"Even if he does have a little left, Machetti," said Tazz, "every high impact move takes a little bit more out of him. It won't be long until Dreamer completely runs out. This is tag-team wrestling one oh one. Keep one opponent isolated and work him over until he can't fight back."

"Well Dreamer's not gonna stop fighting back," Machetti told him, "and that's why he's on my Survivor Series Team."

Thorn got up off of Dreamer and pulled him up to his feet, then Thorn bent Dreamer over before lifting him up above his head looking for a crucifix powerbomb. "Thorn is going for the crucifix powerbomb!" exclaimed Styles, "if he hits this, this match is over!"

But suddenly Dreamer started struggling and wiggling, he managed to get free and land on the mat behind Thorn. Thorn spun around and attempted to regain control, but Dreamer kicked Thorn in the gut, then connected with the DDT. "THERE YOU GO TOMMY! NOW TAG KANE!" shouted Machetti from the announce table.

Both Dreamer and Thorn were down, and both men were crawling towards their corner, Dreamer pushed himself up off of the mat, HE GOT THE TAG! "Here comes Kane!" said Machetti, as the Big Red Monster got in the ring.

Kane rushed over to Thorn and grabbed his foot before he could reached Khali, then he dragged Thorn into the middle of the ring, pulled him up off of the mat, then slammed his knee down to the mat for a knee smash. Kane held onto Thorn's leg, then swung him around and across the ring. Thorn went crashing down to the mat on the other side of the ring.

Thorn fought up off of the mat and up to his feet, but Kane ran over and nearly took his head off with a big clothesline. Thorn got back up, and Kane whipped him into the ropes, when Thorn came back Kane lifted his leg and nailed a big boot.

"Wow, what a boot to the face!" observed Tazz, "That'll loosen a fang or two!"

With Thorn down Kane went to an empty corner, then climbed up onto the top rope. Once Thorn got up and turned around, Kane came off and nailed a flying clothesline. "Wow!" exclaimed Machetti, "see, you don't see big men go up top a lot. That's like a small airplane crashing into you!"

Kane got back up and stood up with his arm raised up behind him, he was calling for the chokeslam! "If Kane hits this, THEN, it's over!" Machetti said to Styles and Tazz.

Thorn got back up and turned around, Kane grabbed him for the goozle, but suddenly Khali came over and attacked Kane from behind. Kane knocked into Thorn and both of them fell, Kane down to his knees, and Thorn down to the mat. Khali turned Kane around, then wrapped his hands around Kane's skull and locked in the Vice Grip.

"Khali's got the Vice Grip locked in!" exclaimed Styles, "I don't think Kane can fight out of it."

"You might be right, Styles," commented Machetti, "I'll see you around." Machetti pulled off his headphones, then walked around the announce table and climbed up onto the ring apron, then shouted at the referee. The referee came over and shouted at Machetti, "Get out of here!" snapped the referee.

"Then get control of the match!" snapped Machetti.

But while Machetti had the referee distracted, Kane nailed a big low blow on Khali. Kane shoved Khali backwards. The referee moved out of the way as Khali stumbled backwards. But then Kane ran in and nailed a clothesline, while Machetti grabbed the top rope and pulled it down. Khali stumbled backwards and fell out of the ring and down to the floor.

Kane stood and smirked at Machetti, but then Machetti leaned over and whispered something to him. Kane grinned then turned around. Thorn rushed at Kane looking to take advantage, but Kane reached out and grabbed him for a goozle, Machetti had told him that Thorn was there. Kane lifted Thorn up then planted him with the devastating chokeslam, then made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! KANE AND DREAMER WIN!

Machetti got in the ring as Kane's theme music hit, then went over to Dreamer and pulled him up to his feet. Machetti helped Dreamer over to Kane and the two celebrated in the middle of the ring. At ringside Khali was back on his feet and he was pissed, he was yelling something that made Runjin look at him in shock.

But suddenly, Cade and Murdoch's theme music hit. Cade, Murdoch, and Snitsky came sprinted out from the back and hit the ring. Snitsky went after Kane and the two started trading blows, while Machetti squared off with Cade. Dreamer tried to fight off Murdoch, but he was exhausted from getting beaten down all match, and after a knee to the gut he went down, allowing Murdoch to toss him over the top rope and out of the ring.

Kane backed Snitsky into the corner and was hitting him with hard shots to the sides, but suddenly Khali came over and hit Kane from behind with a clothesline. Snitsky and Khali then grabbed Kane and tossed him over the top rope and out of the ring. Machetti was now alone in the ring, with the four… no wait… Thorn just got up… five members of the opposing team.

Machetti had Cade backed up against the ropes, but Murdoch nailed a low blow from behind, then turned around and ran to the ropes on the other side of the ring. Cade shoved Machetti backwards then rushed at him, SWEET 'N' SOUR! Cade and Murdoch turned to Thorn and nodded at him. Thorn pulled Machetti up to his feet, then hoisted him up above his head and nailed a CRUCIFIX POWERBOMB. Machetti was getting destroyed!

Cade walked over to Machetti and tore off his t-shirt, then pulled him up to his feet and shoved him towards Snitsky. Snitsky charged forward and BIG BOOT! Snitsky then reached down and lifted Machetti onto his shoulder, PUMPHANDLE SLAM!! Khali then came over and lifted the lifeless Machetti up off of the mat and held him by the throat… but suddenly London and Kendrick's theme music hit.

London and Kendrick came sprinting down the entrance ramp, Brian had two chairs, and London had a pair of kendo sticks. Paul tossed a kendo stick to Dreamer, while Kendrick handed Kane a chair, then all four men got into the ring. Kane teed off on Snitsky and decked him with a brutal chair shot right to the skull. Kendrick threw his chair and Cade then hit a dropkick, knocking Cade out of the ring in the process.

London went over to Murdoch and cracked him upside the head with the kendo stick, then he held the stick to Murdoch's throat and nailed the Amputator (the move Machetti used to do with his pipe). At the same time, Dreamer nailed Thorn with a White Russian Leg Sweep. In a matter of seconds Khali was alone in the ring. Looking to escape, Khali tossed Machetti at London and Kendrick, but he turned around and found Kane staring at him. Kane hit Khali with a big chair shot, then he got in a goozle and hit Khali with a somewhat low chokeslam.

Dreamer dropped his kendo stick, then picked up Kane's discarded chair, then he ran over to Khali, jumped up into the air and positioned the chair under his legs, then nailed a leg drop. Dreamer rolled out of the way, while Kendrick came out of the corner and hit a spinning frogsplash LEFT TURN AT ALBUQUERQUE! Once Kendrick rolled out of the way, Kane and Dreamer dragged Khali over to the corner London was in. Paul came off with the 450 splash, CALLING LONDON!!

As one Kane, Dreamer, London, and Kendrick all turned to face Machetti, who was slumped down against the ropes, still half out of it. Paul and Brian went over and pulled Machetti to his feet, then motioned to Khali, who was by now out cold. Machetti staggered towards the corner, but then he turned to Kane and called him over. Machetti climbed up onto the middle rope, then he climbed up onto Kane's shoulders. Machetti kept himself steady and eventually stood up, then he launched across the ring and hit Khali with a DIVING HEADBUTT!

Dreamer pulled Machetti up off of Khali and the five men turned to face, Cade, Murdoch, Thorn, and Snitsky who were standing at ringside. The two teams glared at each other as ECW went off the air. Would this be what happened at Survivor Series?

**---x---**

I'd like to state for the record the commentary thing was my idea, I had this chapter done before ECW came on, I only waited so I could lift any necessary difference. Anyway… I'll have Smackdown out on Saturday! Now here's the updated Survivor Series Card:

World Heavyweight Championship

Undertaker v. Batista

---x---

WWE Championship

Shawn Michaels v. Randy Orton

---x---

ECW Championship

John Morrison v. CM Punk

---x---

Hornswoggle v. Big Daddy V

---x---

Triple H, Rey Mysterio, Balls Mahoney, Matt and Jeff Hardy

v.

Umaga, Finlay, the Miz, MVP, and Mr. Kennedy

---x---

Mickie James, Maria, Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool, and Kelly Kelly

v.

Beth Phoenix, Melina, Jillian Hall, Victoria, and Layla

---x---

Machetti, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Tommy Dreamer, and Kane

v.

Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch, Snitsky, Kevin Thorn, and the Great Khali

'Till Next Time…

Peace


	49. The Rumble on Smackdown

**Chapter Forty Nine: The Rumble on Smackdown**

**---x---**

(A/N: Alright, I just wanted to mention that Hornswoggle and Big Daddy V had the weigh in, not Khali and Hornswoggle. Horny weighed in a one hundred and thirty eight pounds, but Big Daddy V broke the scale due to weighing four hundred and eight five pounds. The heaviest WWE superstar was going to fight the lightest WWE superstar at Survivor Series. Hornswoggle was going to be giving up three hundred forty seven pounds. But seriously, since when does four hundred and twenty pounds break a scale? Khali may be heavy but he's not _that_ heavy.

Also I'm going to be ignoring the triple threat tag team match that happened Thursday on WWE(dot)com. Cade and Murdoch already have a match at the pay-per-view. But if Rhodes and Holly actually win the titles, which I doubt, I'll try to work in the change on Raw.)

**---x---**

Smackdown was airing from Wichita Kansas, Jeff Hardy had just beaten Finlay by disqualification and now Team Chaos was shown arriving at the arena. They were all dressed somewhat casually, but the demeanor of the group showed that they meant business tonight. Machetti was walking with Maria at the front of the group, with London, Kendrick, and Dreamer walking side-by-side behind them. Finally Kane brought up the rear. The six of them were an intimidating sight, crew people in the back quickly parted and got out of the way as the group came through.

Eventually they came to a stop outside of Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero's door. Machetti knocked quickly, then let himself in and was quickly followed in by the other five. The camera changed and showed the inside of the office, Vickie looked a little nervous seeing all six of them file in, the nervousness came from some more than others (meaning she was more intimidated by the seven foot Kane coming through the door than Maria, imagine that!)

"Hey Vickie," greeted Machetti with a smile, "we have a proposition for you."

"Really?" questioned Vickie as she turned and stared at Machetti.

"No I'm lying to you," joked Machetti, "yes really! Look, Teddy and I didn't get along too well. Maybe it was because I interfered in his tag team title match at Armageddon last year, maybe it was because I hit him with the Flat-liner a few months back. But either way, we didn't seem to see eye-to-eye. Now, you look like an intelligent woman, and I'm sure you know what's good for business. And trust me, our idea is good for business."

"Okay I'll listen, what did you have in mind?" asked Guerrero.

"We want to take on all five of those other guys tonight," answered Machetti, "the five of us versus the five of them. This is the last stop before Survivor Series, so we have to make it happen here. But just imagine the ratings you'll get when you have all ten of us competing in the same match up."

"So what do you want, a ten-man tag team match?" guessed Vickie, "I think that would take away from the actual match on Sunday. Besides, didn't you face off in an eight-man tag match on Raw the other night?"

"We did," replied Machetti, "but who said anything about it being a tag team match?"

Vickie stared at Machetti for a moment deep in thought, then glanced at the other superstars in the room, "Alright I give up, what do you have in mind?"

"So glad you asked," commented Machetti, "what I propose is a different kind of survival match, we want, is a Mini Royal Rumble."

"A Royal Rumble?" repeated Vickie as she glanced at the other four, they all nodded showing that they were in agreement with Machetti. "But wouldn't it be a team effort then?"

"I guess," replied Machetti, "but just like with Survivor Series, once every member of one team has been eliminated, the other team wins. We don't even need a prize, all we want is the bragging rights going into the pay-per-view. That and we'll have they psychological advantage too."

"Alright, I'll make that happen," accepted Guerrero, "now how is this going to work."

"Just like with a real rumble," answered Machetti, "we'll start with two people, and every minute and a half a never superstar comes out. We'll alternate with the teams as they come down, so we'll have one of them, one of us."

"You've got yourself a match then," concluded Vickie, "good luck. I'll be watching with interest."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," replied Machetti as he reached out and shook Vickie's hand. "See you around." With that, Team Chaos left the office, leaving the General Manager on her own. Smackdown then went to a commercial.

**---x----**

Smackdown came back from a commercial break, Batista bad beaten Mark Henry, but the night wasn't over yet. The fans started cheering as_Riot Time_ played in the arena. Machetti came out from the back accompanied by Maria and headed down to the ring. As they came down the ramp the bell rang, signaling the start of the match. "The following contest is a Ten Man Royal Rumble Match, introducing first, the individual who drew number one, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds… MACHETTI!" Maria gave Machetti a kiss on the cheek in good luck, then he climbed onto the ring apron and got in the ring. Maria walked around the ring and stood at ringside.

Machetti's music cut as… _SNITSKY… _echoed through the arena. Snitsky headed down to the ring, staring a hole through Machetti while he came down the ramp. "And the individual who drew number two, weighing in at three hundred and seven pounds… SNITSKY!!" Raw's resident psycho walked up the steel ring steps and then went through the ropes and got in the ring.

Machetti instantly rushed at Snitsky and started attacking him, the second Snitsky had entered the ring, the match had started. Machetti hit a series of punches chops and clubs to the back but eventually he pushed Snitsky back into the ropes then whipped him across the ring, but Snitsky reversed it and sent Machetti into the ropes. Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope, then springboarded off of it across the ring, caught Snitsky and drove his head down to the mat with a springboard DDT. Machetti got back up and went to pull Snitsky up to his feet, but Snitsky pushed Machetti off of him and into the ropes, when Machetti came back Snitsky hit him so hard, Machetti did a flip before going crashing back down to the mat.

Snitsky turned back around and pulled Machetti up with his hair, then dragged him over to the ropes and went to eliminate him. But Machetti grabbed onto the top rope and wrapped his legs around the middle one, keeping himself from getting dumped out of the ring. Snitsky struggled with Machetti and kept trying to eliminate him, but Machetti now had his arms entirely wrapped around the top rope and wasn't going anywhere. Snitsky reluctantly let go of Machetti, then walk across the ring and stood by the ropes on the other side. Then he charged, Snitsky went to nailed Machetti with a boot to the side, but Machetti dropped down onto the ring apron, causing Snitsky to inadvertently straddle the top rope.

Machetti rolled under the bottom rope and got back into the ring, then grabbed onto Snitsky's leg and struggled to lift it and attempted to dump him over the top, but Snitsky drove his elbow down onto the back of Machetti's neck, causing Machetti to let go of him and stagger away. Snitsky pulled himself free from the ropes then turned around to face Machetti who came forward and went to whip Snitsky into the corner, but Snitsky reversed it and sent Machetti into the turnbuckle instead. Snitsky charged at Machetti and went for a clothesline, but Machetti dove out of the way, causing Snitsky to slam into the corner and stagger away from it.

Machetti came forward and grabbed Snitsky then ran into the corner and pulled Snitsky after him. Machetti jumped up onto the top rope, then back flipped off of it and grabbed Snitsky on the way down for a reverse DDT. Machetti got back up and went to pull Snitsky up, but Snitsky grabbed Machetti and stood up, lifting Machetti up onto his shoulders in the process. Snitsky ran across the ring and dumped Machetti off of his shoulders and over the top rope, but on the way down Machetti grabbed the middle rope and pulled his legs in, keeping himself from touching the floor. Snitsky thought he had eliminated at Machetti and turned around after he had dumped him, this allowed Machetti time to pull himself back onto the ring apron.

Snitsky was curious why the fans were cheering instead of booing, so he turned around to see what happened to Machetti and saw him on the ring apron. Snitsky came over, and swung at Machetti, but Machetti ducked down and drove his shoulder into Snitsky's stomach from in between the top and middle rope. Snitsky staggered backwards across the ring, and Machetti quickly hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded across the ring to Snitsky and took him down with a seated senton. Machetti jumped back up to his feet, then ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle one, then came off with a springboard moonsault.

But just as Machetti was rolling off of Snitsky a ring buzzer went off, announcing that the ninety seconds had expired. Kevin Thorn's music hit and ECW's resident vampire came out from the back and headed down to the ring. Machetti stepped away from Snitsky and stood by the rope on the other side of the ring so he didn't get caught in between his two opponents. Thorn got in the ring, but didn't go after Machetti right away, instead he helped Snitsky back up to his feet, now both of the big men were on their feet, and Machetti was in for eighty-four seconds of hell (they count the time it takes for the superstar to come down to the ring as part of the ninety seconds).

Snitsky and Thorn charged at Machetti looking for a double clothesline, but Machetti rolled under their arms then jumped up and did a flip to the side catching Snitsky with a crossbody and Thorn with a spinning wheel kick in the same move. Machetti rolled off of them and got back up, followed shortly by Thorn. Thorn charged at Machetti, but Machetti side-stepped him, then when he turned around Machetti caught him with a hip toss. Machetti turned back to Snitsky in time to drop down to the mat and catch the psycho with a drop toe hold. Then Machetti ran to the ropes, and dropkicked Snitsky right in the face, knocking Snitsky onto his back.

Machetti got back up, then nailed Thorn with a corkscrew dropkick knocking him back into the ropes. Machetti rushed in and grabbed Thorn's legs and attempted to lift him up and over the top rope, but Machetti only got Thorn's legs up to about the middle rope, when Snitsky ran over and attacked him from behind. Snitsky pulled Machetti away from Thorn and went to whip Machetti across the ring. But Machetti reversed it, sending Snitsky into the corner. Machetti sprinted at Snitsky but when he got close Machetti jumped up in the air then landed on the mat in front of Snitsky, only to bounce back up and do a front-flip and smash back-first into Snitsky in the corner for a turnbuckle senton of some kind (the end result being an upside-down body splash).

Machetti got back up and then dove out of the way, causing the incoming Kevin Thorn to hit his own partner with a clothesline that was meant for Machetti. Thorn stared at Snitsky in what looked like surprise for a moment, then turned around to face Machetti. Machetti hit a knee to the stomach, then grabbed Thorn and with some visible effort lifted him up and held him in front of him. Machetti was about to go for the Machete's Blade, but Snitsky suddenly ran out of the corner and nearly took Machetti's head off with a big boot, causing him to fall back onto the mat, and Thorn to fall on top of him.

Snitsky pulled Thorn up off of Machetti and then the two of them started working over Machetti with vicious stomps to the mid section. They eventually pulled Machetti back up then dragged him over to the ropes and tried to dump him out of the ring. But as soon as he got close to the ropes Machetti reached out and wrapped his legs around the middle and bottom rope, preventing himself from getting lifted out of the ring. Thorn couched down went to pull Machetti's legs off of the ropes while Snitsky continued his efforts in dumping Machetti out of the ring. Eventually after stomping the back of Machetti's legs a few times, Thorn managed to pull Machetti's legs off of the ropes, then he and Snitsky each grabbed a leg and then flipped Machetti over the top rope and onto the outside.

But as Machetti was coming down he hooked his arms around the top rope and then pulled in his legs and carefully placed them down on the ring apron. Thorn and Snitsky grabbed Machetti from behind, but he quickly reached up and hooked his arms around their neck, then dropped down onto his ass while keeping his legs up off of the floor, causing Snitsky and Thorn's head to snap up when their neck was snapped down on the top rope. Machetti pulled himself up to his feet and turned around to face his opponents. Snitsky recovered first and came back over to Machetti, but Machetti grabbed Snitsky's head then dropped down causing Snitsky to stagger backwards halfway across the ring. Thorn came over and swung at Machetti, but Machetti ducked down then drove his shoulder into Thorn's stomach, causing Thorn to stagger backwards and double over.

Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then lightly springboarded off of it and drove his feet down into Thorn's back, launching himself back up into the air. Machetti soared across the ring and took down Snitsky with a flying clothesline. Now all three men were down. Machetti rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself back up, Thorn got up soon after him. Machetti rushed at Thorn and took him down to his knees with a baseball slide to the knee. Machetti got back up to his knees then grabbed Thorn and drove his head down to the mat with a DDT.

Machetti got back up to his feet and stood tall in the middle of the ring, then _Man in the Box_ hit. Tommy Dreamer came out from the back and headed down to the ring, but before getting in, he lifted the ring skirt and pulled out a pair of kendo sticks. Dreamer stood back up and tossed one into the ring, which Machetti caught, then got in. Machetti smirked down at the kendo stick, but Dreamer suddenly ran passed him and blasted Snitsky in the stomach with his kendo stick. Machetti turned around and then connected with a shot to Snitsky's head, knocking the big man off of his feet.

Dreamer went off on Snitsky and wailed on his back with the kendo stick. Machetti took the opportunity to turn around and got back over to Thorn. Machetti hooked the kendo stick under Thorn's jaw then placed his foot on the back of Thorn's neck while pulling back on the kendo stick. Thorn trashed around on the mat, while across the ring red welts were starting to appear on Snitsky's back. Snitsky rolled to the side and dodge the next shot from the kendo stick, then in desperation he got up to his knee and punched Dreamer in the balls. Snitsky reached up and grabbed the kendo stick, then pulled it away from Dreamer, then decked him with a big swing from the stick. Snitsky walked over to the ropes then dropped the kendo stick over the top and down to the floor.

Machetti was still choking Thorn with his kendo stick, but when he saw Dreamer go down, he released the vampire and got back up to his feet. Machetti rushed at Snitsky and swung at him with the kendo stick, but Snitsky ducked down, causing Machetti to run passed him. Then when Machetti turned around, Snitsky charged forward and took him down with a big boot. Snitsky pulled Machetti up to his feet then lifted him up onto his shoulder. Snitsky ran to the ropes and attempted to eliminate Machetti with a powerslam out of the ring, but when they reached the ropes Machetti slid forward and took Snitsky out of the ring along with him with a head scissors take down. But both men managed to land on the ring apron and kept themselves from being eliminated.

Machetti quickly slipped into the ring, then he turned around and jumped up into the air looking to dropkick Snitsky off of the ring apron, but Snitsky move to the side causing Machetti to fall back down to the mat. Snitsky got back into the ring, then lifted Machetti's legs up and positioned them at his sides, Snitsky was about to slingshot Machetti out of the ring, but Dreamer suddenly ran over, grabbed Snitsky and planted him with the DDT. But suddenly Thorn came from behind, grabbed Dreamer and shot him up over the top rope and out of the ring. Dreamer hit the floor hard and stared up in shock, he just got eliminated.

Machetti had managed to pull himself out from under Snitsky, who had fallen partially on top of him when Dreamer DDT-ed him. Machetti stood up in time to see Thorn eliminate Dreamer, and he realized he was once again, stuck in the ring two-on-one. Thorn turned around and rushed at Machetti, but Machetti ran at Thorn and did a baseball slide in between his legs. Machetti quickly rolled onto his stomach then grabbed Thorn's ankles, causing him to fall flat on his face. Machetti turned around and noticed his discarded kendo stick, and quickly rushed over to it and picked it up. Thorn got back up to his feet, and Snitsky followed soon after.

Machetti turned around when he heard Maria calling him. Machetti turned around and caught the other kendo stick that Maria had tossed to him. Now Machetti had two kendo sticks, as well as two opponents. Snitsky and Thorn charged at Machetti, but Machetti side-stepped Thorn and ducked Snitsky's clothesline. Machetti spun to the side and cracked Thorn across the back with both kendo sticks knocking him down to his knees, then brought both of them down together on Snitsky's head when the turned around, knocking Snitsky down to the mat. In a flash Machetti lashed out with the stick in his right hand and clocked Thorn across the back of the head, knocking him on his stomach. Machetti dropped down on his knees then went off on Thorn and smashed both of the sticks down onto Thorn's back over and over again.

Machetti only stopped when he noticed Snitsky getting back up to his feet, he rushed at Snitsky and smashed one stick across his stomach, causing him to double over, then he raised both sticks and cracked them across Snitsky's back, driving him down to the mat. Machetti turned back to face Thorn, but the vampire sat up and backed away from Machetti and over to the ropes. Snitsky rolled away from Machetti too and pulled himself up with the ropes on the other side of the ring. Both Thorn and Snitsky fought up to their feet and glared at Machetti.

Snitsky nodded at Thorn, then both of them stalked toward Machetti at the same time. Machetti blasted Snitsky across the face with one of the kendo sticks, but Thorn managed to use that as an opening and attacked Machetti from behind, knocking him down to his knees. Snitsky got back up and together they stomped on Machetti's back, forcing him down onto his stomach. Thorn hit a series of elbow drops to the spine, while Snitsky pulled the kendo sticks away from Machetti then tossed them out of the ring. Snitsky came back and stomped down on the back of Machetti's head, but then a buzzer rang out.

Evil smirks spread over Snitsky and Thorn's face as Cade and Murdoch's theme music hit. They glanced up at the entrance ramp and watched as Lance Cade came out from the back, grinning like a madman. Snitsky and Thorn pulled Machetti up and pinned his arms behind his back, while Cade casually made his way down to the ring. The three of them had ninety seconds to inflict as much pain as possible on Machetti. If Machetti looked nervous while watching Cade coming down to the ring, that was nothing in comparison to Maria, she looked about ready to cry, Machetti was in for a lot of punishment.

Cade got in the ring and walked up to Machetti and got right up in his face, and talked trash by telling Machetti "I'm gonna enjoy this!" Cade brought back his arm and connected with a hard punch to Machetti's face. Snitsky and Thorn kept holding onto Machetti as Lance worked over Machetti with one punch after another. The fans were booing like crazy, Cole was shouting, "This is a damn mugging!" and JBL was telling Cole that Machetti had asked for the match, so he was getting what he had coming to him.

Thorn and Snitsky tossed Machetti down onto the ground, where Cade quickly got on top of him and rained down more hard punches. When Cade finally stood up and shook his fist, his knuckles were tainted red. All the closed fist punches had opened up a gash above Machetti's left eye, blood was slowly trickling out of it. Snitsky pulled Machetti up to his feet, bent him over, then hoisted him up onto his shoulder. Snitsky then planted Machetti with a pump-handle slam.

The second Snitsky got up, Thorn was all over Machetti, the blood streaking down Machetti's face had made the vampire incensed. Thorn rained down hard punches to the open wound on Machetti's forehead, opening it up even more. When Thorn was finally finished blood was flowing freely, Thorn smirked evilly down at the bloody wound on Machetti's forehead, then leaned in to do… something… but suddenly Machetti brought up his knee and threw Thorn off of him. Machetti staggered up to his feet but was instantly taken back down by a big clothesline courtesy of Cade.

Machetti rolled onto his stomach and struggled to push himself up off of the mat, but Snitsky ran in and kicked him squarely in the ribs, knocking Machetti onto his back. Machetti kept rolling though and eventually went under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor. Maria ran around the ring and knelt down next to Machetti checking to see if he was okay, while at the same time keeping an eye on the superstars in the ring. Thorn got up and was glaring daggers at Machetti, but Lance was currently whispering something to Snitsky. Snitsky smirked evilly and the two of them left the ring on opposite sides.

Snitsky and Cade walked around the ring and stood on either side of the side of the ring Machetti was laid out on. Maria looked from Cade to Snitsky and suddenly realized where she was. Maria got up to her feet and backed away from Machetti as Snitsky and Lance got closer. Maria backed up into the barricade, but instead of going after Machetti, Snitsky and Cade turned to Maria, then started advancing on her.

But with renewed motivation, Machetti was suddenly back on his feet, he climbed onto the ring apron, then launched himself at Cade and Snitsky. Maria screamed and dropped down prompting both of them to turn around. Machetti caught them with a double crossbody and drove them back into the barricade. Maria got back up and ran back around the ring, that had been too close. Machetti got back up and climbed up onto the ring apron. Thorn came over and grabbed Machetti, but Machetti dropped down to his knees, causing Thorn to go throat-first down onto the top rope, then snap back up and stagger backwards.

Machetti got back up to his feet, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded across the ring at Thorn. But Thorn caught Machetti in mid air and planted him with a sit down spinebuster. Thorn stared down at Machetti then got up to his feet and pulled Machetti up as well. Thorn lifted Machetti up over his head looking for a crucifix powerbomb. He walked over to the ropes and was about to bomb Machetti out of the ring, but suddenly… London and Kendrick's theme music hit, and Kendrick came sprinting out from the back.

Thorn was momentarily distracted allowing Machetti to fight free, then take Thorn over the top rope and out of the ring with a hurricurana. Brian smirked at Thorn as he went passed him, then helped Machetti up off of the ring apron where he landed and back into the ring. Snitsky and Cade were back up on the outside and they looked pissed. It was back to being two-on-two. Cade and Snitsky got back in the ring and glared at Machetti and Kendrick, then in a flash, Brian and Machetti raced across the ring and nailed a pair of simultaneous dropkicks. Brian knocked down Cade, but Machetti only managed to knock Snitsky back into the ropes.

Snitsky came forward and Kendrick jumped up and hit a jumping calf kick, while Machetti went down and swept Snitsky's legs out from behind him. Snitsky hit the mat hard and landed on his back, then Machetti did a front-flip and landed back-first on Snitsky, while Brian did a flip leg drop, both came crashing down at the same time, then rolled off of Snitsky and got up to their feet. Cade got back up and Machetti dropped down on his hands and knees. Kendrick ran forward, jumped up onto Machetti's back, then jumped up and connected with a dropkick right to the face on Cade.

Together Kendrick and Machetti pulled Cade back up to his feet, then they whipped him across the ring. Machetti dropped down causing Cade to run over him, while Brian leap-frogged Lance, causing Cade to run into the ropes then come back. Kendrick and Machetti both jumped up and then took down Lance with a double dropkick. Kendrick and Machetti turned to Snitsky and pulled him up, then double whipped him into the corner. Kendrick ran at Snitsky then hit a back-flip kick in the corner, Dr. Smoothie's Secret Recipe. Snitsky slumped down and sat against the bottom and middle turnbuckle. Brian moved out of the way, then Machetti ran across the ring and hit a dropkick to the chest, driving Snitsky back into the turnbuckle.

Machetti got back up and stood side-by-side with Kendrick and stared down at Snitsky, while behind them, Cade fought up to his feet. Once Cade was up, then went to attack them from behind. But at the same time Kendrick and Machetti lashed out their leg and connected with a pair of super kicks on Cade, knocking him flat on his back. Kendrick and Machetti walked over to Cade, and Kendrick held his hands together, at about knee level. Machetti jumped over Cade and onto Kendrick's hands, then back-flipped and landed on Cade for an aided moonsault. Machetti rolled off of Lance and allowed Brian to sit him up. Kendrick then launched himself up off of the mat, then came down on the other side of Cade for a neck wrench, slamming Cade's face down to the mat in the process.

Kendrick and Machetti pulled Cade up off of the mat, then dragged him over to the ropes and tried to eliminate him, but Cade quickly got his legs around the middle rope, making it difficult for Machetti and Brian to even move him. Suddenly Snitsky came from behind and hit them with a double clothesline, taking down both Brian and Machetti, while giving Cade time to get away from the ropes. Cade and Snitsky pulled Kendrick up off of the mat, then whipped him into a corner. Snitsky ran at Brian and went for a turnbuckle clothesline, but Kendrick moved, causing Snitsky to eat the turnbuckle. Kendrick then came from behind and nailed Snitsky with Sliced Bread Number Two.

Cade had pulled Machetti up off of the mat and was clubbing him across the back, but after finishing with Snitsky, Kendrick sprinted over and ran up Machetti's back in order to hit Cade with a shining wizard, knocking the World Tag Team Champion flat on his back. Kendrick and Machetti got back up to their feet in time to hear Cade and Murdoch's theme hit again. This time Trevor Murdoch came out from the back. Murdoch looked a little apprehensive about getting in the ring, and it wasn't until Snitsky pushed himself up off of the mat that he actually did. Now it was three-on-two. Machetti rushed at Snitsky and hit him with a clothesline, knocking him into the corner. Murdoch then pointed to something behind Brian. Kendrick turned around, only to see Cade come running and nail him with a clothesline, at the same time Murdoch came from behind and hit a chop block, Sweet 'n' Sour!

Machetti was up on the middle rope raining down closed fist punches on Snitsky in the corner, but once Kendrick was down, Murdoch ran at him and hit a big forearm to the back. Cade came over and he and Murdoch pulled Machetti down so he was hanging onto the ropes with just his legs, then they both surged forward and dropped down, hitting Machetti with a double neckbreaker out of the corner. Lance and Trevor got back up, but Cade went behind Murdoch and lifted him up from behind, then dropped him down on top of Machetti for a leg drop.

Murdoch got back up then he and Cade went over to Kendrick and pull him up to his feet, but back with Machetti, Snitsky had managed to recover, then got down on top of Machetti and went off on him with some closed fist punches to the still bleeding gash on Machetti's forehead. Cade and Murdoch lifted Kendrick up and bounced him off of the top rope before hitting a slingshot suplex. Cade and Murdoch dragged Kendrick over to the ropes then lifted him up and tossed him over the top. But Kendrick held onto the top then quickly pulled himself closer to the ropes and wrapped his arms and legs around the bottom rope.

On the other side of the ring, still in the same corner, Snitsky was showing no signs of stopping his relentless assault on Machetti. He was hitting punch after punch to the open gash on Machetti's forehead. The blood had started flowing again and was now tricling out faster than ever. Streaks of blood had gone halfway down his cheek now. But suddenly Snitsky was cracked across the back with one of the discarded kendo sticks, allowing Machetti to throw Snitsky off of him and roll over to the ropes. Maria smiled at Machetti then got down off of the ring apron and hit the kendo stick behind her back. Despite the blood in his eye Machetti smiled back, then he turned around and ran at Snitsky then did a baseball slide right into Snitsky's side, sending him under the bottom rope and down to the floor.

Machetti got back up then went over to Cade and Murdoch who were still attempting to pull Kendrick off of the bottom rope. But Murdoch had seen Machetti knock Snitsky out of the ring, so he left Kendrick and met Machetti half way across the ring. Machetti and Murdoch traded punches in the middle of the ring, but after connecting with a hard shot to the open gash above Machetti's eye, Murdoch managed to take advantage. Murdoch whipped Machetti into the corner, then ran at him and hit him with clothesline against the turnbuckle. Trevor grabbed Machetti then pulled him out of the corner before climbing up onto the middle rope. Murdoch came off looking for a bulldog, but as he was flying through the air, Machetti jumped up and caught him with a dropkick to the chest. Both went crashing back down to the ground as the buzzer went off.

London and Kendrick's music hit and Paul London came out from the back and sprinted down to the ring. Paul slid under the bottom rope then ran across the ring and attacked Cade, who was still going after Kendrick. London whipped Cade across the ring, then jumped up and took him down with a dropsault. Kendrick had taken this time to roll away from the bottom rope and get up to his feet, while on the other side of the ring, Machetti had gotten back up as well.

London and Kendrick pulled Cade up off of the mat then whipped him into the ropes, when he came back they caught him, launched him up into the air, then slammed him face-first down to the mat for a double flapjack. Once they were done, Machetti pulled Murdoch up then whipped him across the ring and into the opposite corner. Kendrick ran over and hit a running clothesline, then dropped down onto his hand and knees. London ran across the ring, jumped onto Kendrick's back then hit a crossbody into the turnbuckle. Then he dropped down onto his knees, standing slightly taller than Kendrick. Machetti came from across the ring, then ran onto Kendrick's back, up onto London's, then jumped up and drove his feet into Murdoch's shoulders, then back-flipped off of him and landed on the other side of Kendrick. Paul and Brian grabbed Trevor, then ran with him and hit a double arm drag.

Machetti, London, and Kendrick stood tall in the middle of the ring as Snitsky got back up onto the ring apron then got in the ring. London and Kendrick ran right at Snitsky and did dual baseball slides right to Snitsky's shins, causing the big man to go down to his knees. Machetti then ran passed Snitsky over to the ropes, then jumped onto the middle one and bounced off in time to kick Snitsky in the back of the head with a springboard lariat kick. Snitsky fell flat on his face and Machetti got back up.

London and Kendrick rolled Snitsky onto his back, then along with Machetti back across the ring. London ran at Snitsky then jumped up and hit him with a running shooting star press. Once he rolled out of the way, Kendrick ran in, then did a front-flip and landed on Snitsky for a flip senton. Kendrick rolled out of the way and pinned Snitsky's legs to the ground, wile London pinned Snitsky's arms. Machetti ran from the ropes then jumped up into the air, did a corkscrew back-flip then went crashing down on top of Snitsky for a corkscrew running shooting star press.

Machetti got back up and smirked down at Snitsky, only to get decked after a clothesline from behind from Cade. London and Kendrick came over and attacked Cade, but Murdoch came over and attacked London, then whipped him across the ring and into the ropes. Kendrick went to whip Cade into the ropes, but Cade reversed it, sending Brian into the ropes instead. Lance ran at Kendrick looking for a clothesline, but at the last second, Kendrick dropped down and pulled down the top rope with him. Cade was going too fast to stop himself and tumbled over the top rope and down to the floor. Cade was just eliminated.

Murdoch had London in the corner and was going off on him with shoulder thrusts, but then Kendrick and Machetti ran in and attacked Murdoch from behind. London got out of the corner and helped Kendrick and Machetti lift Murdoch up into the air, then three of them then tossed Murdoch over the top rope and down to the floor. Murdoch was eliminated. In a matter of seconds the tide of the match had gone from three-on-three to three-on-one. Snitsky was now alone in the ring against Chaos Inc. But then… the buzzer went off.

The Great Khali's music hit and the Punjabi Giant came down to the ring. Machetti, London, and Kendrick turned to face Khali as he came down the entrance ramp and stood at ringside. But suddenly Machetti ran forward and dove in between the top and middle rope and smashed into Khali, knocking him backwards, but not down. Machetti crawled around Khali and was on his hands and knees behind him. London and Kendrick followed Machetti's lead and dove through the ropes and both knocked into Khali, Khali stumbled backwards and tripped over Machetti, and finally went crashing down to the floor. Machetti rolled out from under Khali's legs, then climbed up onto the barricade. Machetti came off and hit a shooting star press on Khali. The three Chaos Inc members pulled Khali up off of the floor, then led him closer to the ring. The three of them then whipped Khali right into the steel steps, upon contact Khali completely knocked the steps over, the laid on top of them in a heap.

Machetti, London, and Kendrick got back in the ring then turned to face Snitsky who was recovering in the corner, London and Kendrick quickly rushed at him. But when he saw them coming, Snitsky hoisted himself up onto the middle rope, then launched off and took them both down with a double flying clothesline. Machetti ran at Snitsky while he was getting back up, but Snitsky caught him and launched him through the air with a back body drop. Machetti ended up crashing back first into the top turnbuckle, then went crashing down to the mat.

Snitsky went over to Machetti and pushed him back into the corner, then drove his knee into Machetti's stomach, before grabbing Machetti pulling him by the arm towards him, then practically taking his head off with a short arm clothesline. Outside of the ring, Khali had gotten back up, and since Machetti, London, and Kendrick were all down he was able to get in the ring. London and Kendrick got back up and rushed at Khali and went for a double dropkick, but Khali used both hands and simply swatted them away.

But London and Kendrick weren't put out that easily, they shot back up to their feet and charged at Khali again, but Khali stuck out his arms and took down both of them with a double clothesline. Khali reached down and pulled up Paul, then slammed him down to the mat with a scoop slam. Khali pulled Kendrick up to his feet and whipped him into the corner, then Khali charged at him. At the last possible second Brian moved out of the way, causing Khali to run into the turnbuckle, then staggered backwards and away from it. Kendrick quickly ran at Khali, then grabbed him and went to hit Sliced Bread Number Two. But while Kendrick was still in mid air, Khali reached up and caught him, then tossed him over the top rope and down to the floor.

In the other corner, Snitsky had taken the time to undo the top turnbuckle pad, then he grabbed Machetti and hoisted him onto his shoulder, then dropped him onto the exposed turnbuckle for 'snake eyes'. After hitting the metal, Machetti staggered away and held his head. Snitsky ran at him and nailed a big boot to the back of the head, once again driving Machetti head first into the exposed turnbuckle. This time, Machetti collapsed to the mat and laid on his back.

Back in the other corner, London was going off on Khali and was hitting him with everything he could, chops, punches, kicks, spin kicks, headbutts, but nothing was working. London still had yet to know Khali off of his feet. Out of desperation London jumped up and hit Khali with a dropsault, which only made Khali stagger backwards. London turned and ran to the ropes, then came back looking for a clothesline. But when London came back, Khali suddenly reached out and hoisted London up above his head in a military press. Khali stood and held London over ten feet in the air, then he turned around and unceremoniously tossed Paul out of the ring and thirteen feet down to the floor. London landed with a loud thud as he was eliminated. Khali raised his arms up into the air and let out roar, Machetti was now alone in the ring against two monsters for the next thirty seconds.

Snitsky pulled Machetti up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring towards Khali. Khali simply stuck out his leg, and Machetti ran right into a big boot. Khali walked over to Machetti, then picked him up and lifted him up above his head. Khali walked with Machetti over to the ropes, looking to toss him out, but as he reached the ropes, Machetti slipped down behind Khali and landed safely on the mat. Machetti shoved Khali and attempted to push him over the top rope. But Khali grabbed onto the ropes in front of him, and spread his legs a little wider, he wasn't going anywhere. Machetti looked over his shoulder, then dropped down to the ground and rolled to the side, causing Snitsky to clothesline Khali from behind.

Khali fell forward and laid on top of the top rope while Snitsky stared in surprised. Machetti then came from behind and hit Snitsky with a dropkick to the back, knocking him into Khali, causing Khali to fall even more forward, now his legs were off the ground, and he was hanging over the ring apron. Machetti came in and grabbed Khali's legs and attempted to get Khali over the top rope, but Snitsky recovered and clubbed Machetti across the back, sending Machetti down to his knees. Snitsky then spun around and connected with a vicious kick to the side of Machetti's head. When Machetti hit the mat, Snitsky turned back to Khali and helped him back into the ring and off of the ropes. The two big men then turned to face Machetti, who had pushed himself up onto his hands and knees.

Upon seeing the two men that were towering over him, Machetti backed away as fast as he could and eventually made it to the rope on the other side of the ring. Snitsky had a sadistic smirk on his face, now it was just a cat and mouse game. Khali and Snitsky walked over to Machetti, each coming from a different side. But when they got close Machetti dropped down and rolled in between them then backed up so he was on the other side of the ring now. Snitsky and Khali turned around and stalked towards Machetti until he was back up into a corner.

Snitsky charged at Machetti, but Machetti dove out of the way, causing Snitsky to run into the turnbuckle. But as Machetti was getting back up off of the mat, Khali managed to reach out and grab him, then tossed Machetti clean across the ring with a choke toss. Machetti pulled himself up to his feet and laid back in the corner. Khali came after him, then raised his leg and pressed it into Machetti's throat, choking him against the turnbuckle. But suddenly, the buzzer went off, and _Slow Chemical _hit.

Kane come out from the back and came down towards the ring. When he got in Snitsky ran up to meet him and the two monsters started going at it and traded hard punches. Kane ended up taking advantage after ducking a hook punch then connected with an uppercut. While Snitsky was groggy, Kane grabbed him, then turned around and tossed Snitsky clear over the top rope and down to the floor. Just like that Snitsky was gone, and now it was down to Kane and Machetti versus Khali.

After seeing Kane eliminate Snitsky, Khali finally removed his foot from Machetti's throat, then turned around to meet Kane in the middle of the ring. Kane rushed at Khali and hit him with a clothesline, but it only knocked the Punjabi Giant backwards. Kane stepped away, then came back with a second clothesline, but again it didn't take Khali down. Kane backed up to the ropes then came back looking for a third clothesline, but Khali caught him in the chest with a big boot as he came back. Khali glared down at Kane, but suddenly Machetti came off of the top rope and hit Khali in the back with a missile dropkick, sending Khali staggering forward. Kane got up off of his feet and turned to nod at Machetti, then the two of them charged at Khali and finally took him down with a double clothesline.

Kane turned to Machetti, picked him up and hoisted him above his head. Kane then tossed Machetti down on top of Khali for a ten foot high body splash. Machetti rolled off of Khali and held his stomach, while Kane pulled Khali up then dragged him over to the ropes and attempted to toss him out. But while wasn't going anywhere, and he held onto the ropes very tightly. Kane bent Khali over and clubbed him on the back a few times, then he pressed Khali down into the rope in an attempt to push all of the air out of the giant.

Kane then let go of Khali and backed across the ring. After waiting for Khali to stand back up, Kane sprinted across the ring and went for a clothesline. But in one movement, Khali grabbed Kane, spun to the side, then tossed him out of the ring with a belly to belly suplex. Kane hit the floor hard and looked up in shock, the shock changed to anger as Kane got up and glared at Khali, then kicked the steel steps that were next to him before headed to the back.

Khali looked proud of himself as he turned away from Kane and towards Machetti. But Machetti suddenly springboarded off of the top rope on the other side of the ring and connected with a springboard dropkick which sent the big man staggering backwards. Machetti ran back to the ropes and got onto the apron, then once again hoisted himself up and springboarded at Khali, this time he hit a springboard clothesline, sending Khali staggering backwards even further.

Khali was closer to the other side of the ring now, so Machetti got up and ran passed him, then got on the ring apron and once again springboarded at Khali. But while Machetti was in mid air, Khali shot his arms up and caught Machetti by the throat. Machetti kicked his legs and found himself dangling in mid air. Khali carried Machetti across the ring until he was standing in front of Maria, who was staring up at Machetti in fear. Khali choke bombed Machetti out of the ring, almost on top of Maria, who managed to move out of the way in time. Machetti hit the floor and the bell sounded, then the Great Khali's music hit as he stood tall in the middle of the ring. Maria crawled over to Machetti and checked on him then stared up at Khali as he let out a loud roar.

Khali had won the ten man royal rumble, eliminating four members of Team Chaos in the process. Team Cade and Murdoch, or Khali as it now looked, had the momentum heading into Survivor Series, and Khali seemed unstoppable. Would the same thing happen at the pay-per-view? The cameras showed Machetti still bleeding from the gash while out cold on the floor with Maria attempting to help him sit up, then the camera cut to Khali who was still standing tall in the ring. That was the last thing the viewers at home saw as Smackdown went off the air.

**---x---**

There it is, I'll have Survivor Series some time on Monday. During the Rumble Match I was working on getting the intervals as close to ninety seconds as possible. Also it was kind of practice for the _actual_ Royal Rumble, which I am planning on writing Machetti into. So let me know what you think, that way I can change it up for next time, or keep doing the same thing. Now here's the MY updated Survivor Series card.

World Heavyweight Championship  
Undertaker v. Batista

---x---

WWE Championship  
Shawn Michaels v. Randy Orton

---x---

ECW Championship  
John Morrison v. CM Punk

---x---

Hornswoggle v. Big Daddy V

---x---

Triple H, Rey Mysterio, Balls Mahoney, Matt and Jeff Hardy  
v.  
Umaga, Finlay, the Miz, MVP, and Mr. Kennedy

---x---

Mickie James, Maria, Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool, and Kelly Kelly  
v.  
Beth Phoenix, Melina, Jillian Hall, Victoria, and Layla

---x---

Machetti, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Tommy Dreamer, and Kane  
v.  
Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch, Snitsky, Kevin Thorn, and the Great Khali

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	50. Survivor Series

**Chapter Fifty: Survivor Series**

**---x---**

Survivor Series was live from Miami Florida, the pyro just exploded and the three teams of commentators welcomed the fans to the show. The first match of the night was the Five on Five Elimination Tag Match, pitting London, Kendrick, Dreamer, Kane, and Machetti, up against Cade, Murdoch, Thorn, Snitsky, and the Great Khali. _Riot Time_ played causing the fans to stand up and cheer as Machetti came out from the back accompanied by Maria, who was dressed in ring gear in preparation for her match later on. Machetti had a bandage up above his left eye, from when he had been busted open on Smackdown. Lillian Garcia stood in the middle of ring and started her introduction, "The following contest is a Traditional Five-on-Five Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Match. Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, being accompanied by Maria… MACHETTI!"

Machetti grabbed Maria's hand and the two of them ran down to the ring, then they jumped up onto the ring apron and got in the ring. Machetti and Maria stood in the middle of the ring and turned to face the entrance ramp as London and Kendrick's theme hit. London and Kendrick came out from the back "From Austin Texas weighing in at two hundred and five pounds… PAUL LONDON! And his partner, from Olympia Washington, weighing in at one hundred and seventy five pounds… BRIAN KENDRICK!" London and Kendrick sprinted down the entrance ramp then slid into the ring and stopped in front of Machetti and Maria. They got up and nodded, then each of the four superstars went to a separate corner in the ring and climbed onto the second rope. At the same time they all did back-flips off of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring, and the second they landed, white pyro exploded out of all four corners while the four superstars stood with their arms raised in the middle of the ring.

After the pyro _Man in the Box_ hit and Tommy Dreamer came out from the back, "From Yonkers New York, weighing in at two hundred and fifty five pounds, the Innovator of Violence… TOMMY DREAMER!" Dreamer went up the steps and got in the ring and stood with the four Chaos Inc members. Then a large blast of red pyro went off causing Maria to jump and hold onto Machetti, before _Slow Chemical _sounded through the arena. Kane came out from the back looking intense, "and their partner, weighing in at three hundred and twenty six pounds… KANE!"

Kane climbed up onto the ring apron and stepped over the top rope to get in the ring. He walked up to Machetti, and nodded at him. The one thousand one hundred and seventy six pound team, and Maria, turned to face the entrance ramp as Cade and Murdoch's theme hit, and the Redneck Wrecking Crew came out from the back carrying their tag team titles. "And their opponents, first from Nashville Tennessee, weighing in at two hundred sixty one pounds… LANCE CADE! And his partner, from Waxahachie Texas, weighing in at two hundred forty one pounds… TREVOR MURDOCH!" Cade and Murdoch glared at the superstars in the ring as they came up the steps and got in the ring. London, Kendrick, Dreamer, and Kane stepped back to allow the opposing team to get in the ring, while at the same time, Machetti had escorted Maria over to the ropes and situated her outside of the ring.

Kevin Thorn's theme hit and ECW's resident vampire came down to the ring looking a combination of intense and pissed off. "Their partner, weighing in at two hundred and seventy pounds… KEVIN THORN!" Thorn came up the steps and got in the ring with Cade and Murdoch and glared across the ring at the opposing team. _Snitsky… _the creepy theme of Raw's resident psycho hit, and Snitsky came out from the back and headed down the entrance ramp. "From Nesquehoning Pennsylvania, weighing in at three hundred and seven pounds… SNITSKY!" Snitsky came up the steps and got in the ring, the stood on the other side of Cade and Murdoch from Thorn and joined the other three in glaring at the opposing team.

Then the Great Khali's theme music played. Khali came out from the back accompanied by Runjin Singh. "And finally, from India, weighing in at four hundred and twenty pounds, being accompanied by Runjin Singh… THE GREAT KHALI!!" Khali came down to the ring and stepped over the top rope to get in. Now both teams were assembled in the ring. Cade, Murdoch, Thorn, Snitsky, and Khali weighed in at a total of one thousand four hundred and ninety nine pounds, and despite Kane being on the opposing team had a three hundred twenty six pound weight advantage.

All ten men, not even including the referee, weighed more than a large car, because of this the ring had been specially reinforced. The bell rang and the referee reluctantly stepped in between the two teams, and instructed them to go to their respective corners. The ten men circled around the ring and changed sides, Paul London stayed in the ring while Kane, Machetti, Kendrick, and Dreamer got on the ring apron. Across the ring, Kevin Thorn had been selected to start the match.

Thorn and London circled around the ring, these two had never fought before, so they began by sizing each other up. They eventually locked up, but Thorn over powered London and used his strength to shove him face-first down to the mat. Thorn went for an elbow drop, but Paul quickly rolled out of the way and got back up to his feet. The two competitors had a brief stare down then stepped forward and locked up again. This time London used his speed to slip behind Thorn, then he grabbed the vampires arm and twisted it for a wrist lock and pinned it to Thorn's back.

Thorn spun around and used the arm London was holding onto to pull him forward the nailed a big clothesline, knocking Paul down to the mat. Thorn glared down at London then pulled him up and whipped him into the ropes. London came back and Thorn bent down for a back body drop. But Paul jumped up and drove his feet down into Thorn's back for a mushroom stop, then rolled Thorn onto his back and made the first pin attempt of the match up, ONE… but Thorn quickly kicked out.

Both men shot up to their feet and turned to face each other. Thorn charged for a clothesline, but London ducked under it and ran passed. Thorn and London instantly turned around, and Paul went for a dropkick, but Thorn swatted London away, causing Paul to go crashing down to the mat. London rolled over to the ropes and got back up before Thorn could follow up and do more damage. London rushed at Thorn, but Thorn caught him and launched him up into the air, then stepped to the side and let Paul crash down to the mat for a free fall drop. Thorn rolled London onto his back and made the cover, ONE… TW… London kicked out.

Thorn got up and pulled London to his feet, then went to whip him into the ropes. But Paul reversed it, causing Thorn to go into the ropes and bounce off. Thorn came back and London dropped down causing the vampire to run over him and across the ring. Thorn reached the ropes and London jumped up into the air looking for a dropsault, but Thorn held onto the ropes, causing Paul to crash face-first down to the mat. London rolled away from Thorn and into his corner, then reached up and tagged in Kendrick. Paul and Brian traded spots and Kendrick went into the middle of the ring to go up against Thorn.

They locked up, but Thorn grabbed hold on Kendrick's arm, then wrenched it around for an arm wrench. Thorn drove his elbow into Brian's shoulder, forcing him down to his knees. Thorn then stepped behind Kendrick and bent his arm backwards behind him. Brian yelled out in pain and then gritted his teeth as he fought up off of the mat, then did a forward roll to straighten his arm. Kendrick then grabbed onto Thorn's arm and did an arm wrench of his own, looking to reciprocate the pain Thorn had inflicted on him. But Thorn reached back and grabbed Kendrick with his free arm, then flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him down to the mat with a hip toss, then made a cover, ONE… T… Kendrick kicked out.

Thorn got up off of Brian, and pulled him up to his feet, then whipped him towards the corner, then ran at him. But just as Thorn was getting close, Kendrick lifted his legs up, causing Thorn to run face-first into them and stagger backwards. Brian climbed up onto the middle rope then lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Thorn's neck, then he spun to the side and took him down with a head scissors from the middle rope. With Thorn down, Kendrick grabbed him and did an Okalahoma Roll pin, ONE… TWO… Thorn kicked out.

Kendrick got up and pulled Thorn to his feet then whipped him into the corner. Kendrick ran at him then hit the back-flip dropkick, Dr. Smoothie's Secret Recipe. Thorn fell forward and Brian went for another pin, ONE… TWO… T… Thorn kicked out. Kendrick rolled off of Thorn and got to his feet, then got out of the ring and climbed out onto the ring apron next to Machetti. Then when Thorn got to his feet, Brian launched himself over the top rope and connected with a slingshot dropkick right to he face, knocking Thorn onto his back. Kendrick then went for another cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Thorn kicked out.

Brian shook his head, then rolled into his corner and tagged in Kane. Kane came in the ring and went right after Thorn, but the vampire back across the ring and tagged in Snitsky. The two monsters locked up for a test of strength, Snitsky was initially getting the better of the exchange, but Machetti jumped off of the ring apron, then climbed up onto the barricade and started clapping and chanting _**Let Go Kane!**_The fans clapped and joined in, giving Kane some more motivation. He started fighting again and backed Snitsky across the ring and back into his own corner, then he let go, stepped back, and came back with a clothesline into the turnbuckle. Machetti smirked and climbed back onto the ring apron.

Kane stepped back and Snitsky charged forward, but Kane caught him and drove him down to the mat with a sidewalk slam. Kane then pressed Snitsky's shoulders to the mat for a pin, ONE… TWO… Snitsky kicked out. Both men got up to their feet and turned to face each other. Kane connected with an uppercut, sending Snitsky staggered backwards, then followed up with an elbow to the face. Kane grabbed Snitsky and whipped him across the ring, then he lifted his leg and caught Snitsky as he came back with a big boot. Kane dropped to his knees and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Snitsky kicked out.

Kane got up and went to the corner, then climbed up onto the top rope, Snitsky got up and turned to face Kane, but Kane came off and nailed the diving clothesline. Then went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Snitsky got his shoulder up. Kane got back up then raised his arm up into the air and called for the chokeslam. Snitsky got up and on wobbly legs turned to face Kane, Kane caught him with the goozle, then lifted him up into the air for the chokeslam, but suddenly Snitsky grabbed Kane and countered by driving his head down to the mat for a DDT. Now both Kane and Snitsky were down.

Both of them crawled to their corners and made somewhat desperate tags to Dreamer and Cade. Both Tommy and Lance rushed into the ring, Cade went for a clothesline, but Dreamer ducked under it, then turned around and popped Cade in the jaw with a jab, then followed up with another, then another, and another. Dreamer went off on Cade with a barrage of punches, then he finally stepped back and took Lance down with a big punch, knocking Cade onto his back. Dreamer went for a cover, ONE… TW… Cade kicked out.

Dreamer pulled Cade up and whipped him into the corner, then ran at him and hit a clothesline. Dreamer pulled Cade up then tied him up in the tree of woe. Dreamer backed across the ring, and into the opposite corner and raised his arms up into the air and shouted "E… C… DOUBLE U!!" Then ran forward and hit a low dropkick to Cade's face. Cade came loose and went crashing down to the mat, and Dreamer went for a pin, ONE… TWO…TH… Cade got out of it.

Dreamer got up and stomped on Cade a few times, then got up and climbed up onto the top rope. Tommy raised his arms up into the air, then lunged off of the corner for an elbow drop. But at the last second Cade rolled out of the way, and Dreamer crashed and burned. Lance crawled over and draped his arm over Tommy's chest for a pin, ONE… TWO… T… Dreamer got his shoulder up. Cade shook his head then dragged Tommy into the corner and tagged in Murdoch. Trevor came in and nailed Dreamer with a standing elbow drop. Murdoch got up and pulled Dreamer to his feet, then whipped him into an empty corner, then ran in and hit a running shoulder thrust.

Murdoch pulled back and rammed his shoulder into Tommy's abdomen again, then again. Trevor eventually reached forward and dumped Dreamer down onto the ground. Murdoch pulled himself up onto the middle rope, then came off and landed on Dreamer for a double knee drop, then hooked Tommy's legs and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Dreamer kicked out. Murdoch shook his head, then climbed back up onto the middle rope and waited for Dreamer to get up, when he finally did, Murdoch came off with a middle rope bulldog, then rolled Dreamer onto his back and went for another pin, ONE… .TWO… THRE… Dreamer got his foot on the bottom rope!

Murdoch looked down in surprise, then grabbed Tommy and dragged him back into the middle of the ring, then went for another cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Dreamer managed to kick out. Murdoch shook his head then got up and went to the corner where he tagged in the Great Khali. Khali came in and went over to Dreamer and went to pull him up, but Dreamer hit Khali with a shot to the stomach, hoping to get away, only it didn't work, and Khali chopped Tommy over the head, knocking him down to the mat, then he came crashing down on the ECW Original for an elbow drop, and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Dreamer managed to kick out.

Khali got back up and pulled Dreamer up to his feet with a hold on his t-shirt, then hoisted him up over his shoulder looking for a scoop slam. But Dreamer slipped out of Khali's hold and landed on his feet behind him. Khali turned around and Dreamer came off of the ropes with a clothesline, but it didn't do anything. Khali reached out and grabbed Dreamer around the throat with both hands, then pushed him back into the ropes and brutally choked him. The referee came over and yelled at Khali to break the hold, Khali didn't break it, he just pulled Dreamer away from the ropes. But what Khali didn't notice, was Machetti reaching out and making a blind tag to Dreamer.

Khali was about to lift Dreamer up for the choke bomb, but Machetti suddenly hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then came off and clipped Khali with a springboard clothesline, causing Khali to drop Dreamer, and stagger backwards. Machetti got up and ran to the empty corner next to Khali, then climbed up onto the top rope, and nailed Khali with a missile dropkick when he came off, but still Khali wasn't taken off his feet. Machetti shot up and hit a corkscrew dropkick, then ran passed Khali and onto the ropes behind him, jumped onto the second one, then hit Khali with a springboard back elbow from behind, taking Khali down to his knees. Machetti got back up and ran to the other side of the ring, jumped onto the middle rope, then launched himself back at Khali and drove the big man's head down to the mat with a springboard DDT. Machetti struggled and rolled Khali onto his back, then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Khali powered out.

Machetti got up off of the mat, then ran over to Khali and hit him with a running shooting star press. Then got back up and hit a standing moonsault. He got up again and ran to the ropes, jumped onto the second one, then back-flipped off of it and hit a springboard moonsault. Machetti then went for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Khali kicked out. Machetti rolled off of Khali and got to his feet, in that time Khali had gotten up onto his hands and knees. Machetti ran passed Khali and over to the ropes, jumped up onto the middle one then came back and took Khali down with a leg drop across the back of the head. Machetti then got back up, ran to the ropes and came off with a baseball slide to the face, causing Khali to roll onto his back.

Machetti dragged Khali back into the middle of the ring with some visible effort, then he ran to the ropes. Machetti came back jumped up and did a corkscrew back-flip and came crashing down on Khali for a running corkscrew shooting star press, then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Khali pressed Machetti up and off of him. Machetti got up from the spot half way across the ring where he landed, then went back over to Khali and began to pulled him up to his feet. But Khali suddenly shoved Machetti backwards, sending him flying back into his own corer. Khali then turned around and tagged in Thorn, while London reached down and tagged himself in.

London came in the ring and took Thorn down with a flying forearm. They both got back up and London hit him with an inverted atomic drop, then he jumped up and sent Thorn flying with a hurricurana, then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T… Thorn kicked out. Paul pulled Thorn up off of the mat, then whipped him towards the ropes, but Thorn reversed it, sending London into the ropes instead. London jumped up onto the middle rope then came back and caught Thorn for a springboard crossbody and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Thorn kicked out.

London pulled Thorn up and into the corner, then tagged in Dreamer. Tommy came over and he and Paul lifted Thorn up into the air, then slammed him down for a double suplex. London rolled out of the ring, and Dreamer went for a cover, ONE… TWO... THR…Thorn rolled his shoulder up. Dreamer pulled Thorn up off of the mat then went to whip him into the ropes, but Thorn reversed it. Dreamer went into the ropes and bounced off, then came back looking for a clothesline. But Thorn suddenly grabbed him, then nailed him with a sit down spinebuster. Thorn pressed his hands down into Tommy's chest and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Dreamer managed to kick out!

Thorn got up and pulled Tommy up to his feet, then hoisted him up onto his shoulders, looking for the crucifix powerbomb. But suddenly Dreamer fought free and landed on the ground behind Thorn. The Vampire turned around… RIGHT INTO A DDT! Dreamer rolled Thorn onto his back then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! KEVIN THORN IS ELIMINATED! It was now five on four.

Dreamer got up and rolled Thorn out of the ring, then got to his feet and turned around, right into a vicious clothesline from Lance Cade. Cade capitalized with a pin attempt, ONE… TWO… THRE… Dreamer kicked out. Lance shook his head and whipped Dreamer into the ropes, then planted him with a sit down spinebuster of his own. Cade followed up by going for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti got in the ring and broke it up. Cade glared at Machetti as the referee escorted him into the corner, but while the referee's back was turned, Cade nodded to Murdoch, then pulled Dreamer up to his feet, and whipped him towards the ropes. Murdoch came in the ring and ran passed Tommy and into the ropes on the other side, while Lance ran up ahead of Dreamer and bounced off of the rope in front of him, SWEET 'N' SOUR! Murdoch rolled out of the ring and Cade went for the cover just as the referee was turning around, ONE… TWO… THREE! TOMMY DREAMER IS ELIMINATED!

Now it was even again four on four, Kendrick got right in the ring and took Cade down with a running calf kick. Then whipped him into the corner, and chased after him. Before hitting the corner Lance moved out of the way, causing Brian to run passed him. But Kendrick jumped up onto the top rope, then came off with a crossbody, ONE… TWO… TH… Cade pushed Kendrick off of him.

Kendrick got up and grabbed Cade then when for an Irish whip, but Lance reversed it, sending Brian into the ropes. Kendrick came back, but dropped down and slid in between Cade's legs. Brian then jumped up and dropkicked Cade in the back, launching into the ropes in a '619 position'. Kendrick ran at Cade then jumped up then landed across Lance's back, then he dropped down and grabbed Kendrick for a roll up, ONE… TWO… THR… Cade kicked out.

Kendrick pulled Cade up then wrenched his arm for an arm wrench and dragged him over to the corner. Brian tagged in Paul, who climbed up onto the top rope, then came off with an ax handle to Cade's shoulder. London grabbed Lance's arm, then sent him flying with an arm drag. Cade sat up, but Paul ran over and dropkicked him in the back, then made a cover, ONE… TWO… T… Cade got the shoulder up. London pulled Lance up to his feet, then wrenched his arm and dragged him back over to the corner, where he tagged in Machetti. Paul held Lance still and bent him over, then Machetti climbed on top and came off with a top rope leg drop onto the back of Cade's head. London got out of the ring and Machetti made the cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Cade grabbed the nearby bottom rope.

Machetti pulled Cade up and wrenched his arm, but Cade grabbed onto Machetti's arm, and reversed the arm wrench into one of its own. Machetti pushed Lance's arm up, then in one motion, he jumped up and spun around, reversing the arm wrench, then he dropped down and sent Cade flying with an arm drag. Cade landed hard in the middle of the ring, then Machetti ran passed him into the ropes, and did a handspring so his legs were against the ropes (Tajiri-Style) then bounced off of it, did a back flip and landed on top of Cade for a handspring moonsault, then he went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Cade kicked out.

Machetti reached down and pulled Cade up to his feet, then ran with him over the rope next to Kane, then he jumped clean over the top rope and came down on the other side, causing Cade's neck to snap off of the top rope, launching Lance backwards across the ring and onto his back. Machetti climbed up onto the apron and got into the ring, then reached out and tagged in London. London climbed up onto the top rope then came off and landed on Cade with a 450 splash, ONE… TWO… THREE! LANCE CADE IS ELMINATED! It's down to four on three!

Murdoch rush in and clubbed London across the back before he could even get off of Cade. Trevor whipped Paul into the corner, then ran at him and hit a clothesline into the turnbuckle. Murdoch grabbed London and drove his head down to the mat for a DDT, then made the cover, ONE… TWO… T… London kicked out. Murdoch pulled Paul back up then whipped him across the ring into the opposite corner, but London jumped up onto the top rope, then spun around and jumped off, landed on Murdoch's shoulders and sent him flying with a diving hurricurana. Murdoch rolled onto his stomach and fought up off of the mat, but London ran over and nailed him with a dropkick to the face, knocking him onto his back.

Paul grabbed onto Murdoch's legs and dragged him across the ring and into his corner and tagged in Brian. Kendrick came in and he and London pulled Murdoch up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes. Murdoch came back and they launched him up into the air, then slammed him face-first down to the mat with a double flapjack. London got out of the ring and Kendrick rolled Murdoch onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… SNITSKY CAME IN AND BROKE IT UP!

Murdoch took advantage and pushed Kendrick off of him, then ran over and hit a running elbow drop as the referee made sure Snitsky got out of the ring. Murdoch ran to the ropes, bounced off, then jumped up into the air and landed across Brian's throat for a running leg drop, he maneuvered around, then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Kendrick kicked out. Murdoch pulled Kendrick up and whipped him into the corner, then rushed after him, but at the last second Kendrick dove out of the way, causing Murdoch to run into the turnbuckle and bounce off. Kendrick ran in from behind and nailed SLICED BREAD NUMBER TWO! Kendrick made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! TREVOR MURDOCH IS ELIMINATED! Now its down to four on two, Team Chaos is in firm control.

But then, Khali stepped over the top rope and got in the ring. Kendrick shot up to his feet and rushed at Khali and nailed him with a jumping calf kick. Khali staggered a step backwards, but stayed standing. Brian ran over to the ropes and bounced off of the ropes, then came back with a flying forearm, but Khali stayed standing. Kendrick ran to the ropes and came back, but Khali stuck his leg out and caught Brian with a big boot. Khali pulled Kendrick up into a sitting position, Khali reached down and locked in the vice grip, causing Brian to immediately yell out in pain.

Kendrick fought as hard as he could, but Khali's hands were almost completely engulfing his head. Brian refused to tap out, but eventually he couldn't help passing out. The referee lifted Kendrick's arm up, then dropped it, Kendrick was out cold. The referee called for the bell, BRIAN KENDRICK IS ELIMINATED! As Khali got up, London climbed up onto the top rope, then launched across the ring at Khali. But Khali caught Paul by the throat in mid air. Khali turned around, then slammed London down on top of Kendrick for a choke bomb, then he pressed his foot down onto London's chest, ONE… TWO… THREE! THE GREAT KHALI JUST PINNED BOTH LONDON AND KENDRICK! PAUL LONDON IS ELIMINATED! Just like that, it was even again, two on two.

Machetti got into the ring and hit Khali with a clothesline, then ran back into the ropes and jumped up onto the top rope, back-flipped off of them and caught Khali with a springboard moonsault. But Khali caught him, then lifted Machetti up onto his shoulder. Khali charged forward looking for a powerslam, but Machetti pushed off and slid down behind Khali. Then ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, launched himself at Khali while spinning around in mid air, connected with a springboard spinning kick to the head. Khali stood dazed as Machetti got up to his feet, then he jumped up and hit a corkscrew dropkick, sending Khali staggering backwards. Machetti ran to the corner behind Khali, climbed up onto the top rope, then came off with a missile dropkick to the back, launching Khali forward and knocking him on the stomach.

Machetti got up and went to his corner where he tagged in Kane. Kane grabbed Machetti and lifted him up over his head, then dropped him on top of Khali for a scoop slam. Machetti rolled out of the way, then Kane pulled Khali into the middle of the ring and made the cover, ONE… TWO… Khali kicked out. Kane got back up and stomped all over Khali, then jumped up into the air and came down with an elbow drop. Kane then pulled Khali up to his feet and whipped him into the corner. Kane ran at him and hit a clothesline. Kane then went off on Khali by ramming his shoulder into him over and over again.

Kane stepped away and from Khali and let him slump down against the bottom and middle ropes. Kane back up, then rushed at Khali and hit a running knee to the face, knocking Khali down to the mat. Kane dragged Khali into the middle of the ring then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T… Khali kicked out. Kane pulled Khali up and into the middle of the ring, then ran to the ropes, at the same time Khali charged at Kane, and the two monsters ended up taking each other down with a pair of clotheslines.

Both men were on their back, and slowly rolled over and crawled to their corner, Kane tagged Machetti. Khali tagged in Snitsky. Both men came in, Machetti ducked a clothesline, then did a handspring into the ropes and came back with another handspring as Snitsky was turning around, enabling him to wrap his legs around Snitsky's neck. Machetti then swung to the side and took Snitsky down with a head scissors take down. Machetti quickly jumped back u and ran to the ropes, then came back and hit a very low dropkick to Snitsky's face, flipping the big man onto his back. Machetti ran to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, then came off and landed on Snitsky for a moonsault, ONE… TWO… THR… Snitsky kicked out.

Machetti got out of the ring and out onto the ring apron. He hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then launched himself at Snitsky and came crashing down on him for a springboard body splash… or at least… he tried to. At the last second, Snitsky rolled out of the way, causing Machetti to slam face-first down to the mat. Snitsky came over and rolled Machetti onto his back then went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti kicked out.

Snitsky glared down at Machetti then got up to his feet and back up to the ropes. Machetti slowly pushed himself up to his feet, then Snitsky rushed forward and practically took Machetti's head off with a running big boot. Snitsky smirked down at Machetti, the big boot had gone right to the bandage on Machetti's forehead and had opened it up again, Machetti was starting to bleed. Snitsky decided not to end it there, he wanted Machetti to suffer, so he reached down and picked Machetti up then ran with him and rammed him face first into the steel ring post in the corner. Snitsky pulled Machetti out of the corner then planted him with a DDT. Snitsky rolled Machetti onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Maria reached in and placed Machetti's foot on the bottom rope, then pointed it out to the referee, who hadn't seen her, causing him to stop the count.

Unfortunately, Snitsky DID see Maria put Machetti's foot on the bottom rope. Snitsky got up then got out of the ring, causing Maria to scream and run away around the corner, then jump up and into the ring to avoid the monster that was chasing her. Maria ran over to the referee and hit behind him as Snitsky got back in the ring and stormed over. The referee timidly told Snitsky to get back to the match, then told Maria to get out of the ring, which the diva only did once Snitsky had turned around. Snitsky went over to Machetti and went to pick him up, but Machetti suddenly grabbed Snitsky and took him by surprise with a small package, ONE… TWO… TH… Snitsky kicked out, looking pissed. Machetti had almost gotten him… again!

Machetti got up and waited for Snitsky to get to his feet, then kicked him in the stomach and planted him with an Impaler, Machetti went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Snitsky managed to kick out. Snitsky pushed Machetti off of him and got back up to his feet, now he was even more pissed off, that was another close one. Snitsky rushed at Machetti, who was just sitting up, and kicked him squarely in the face, knocking Machetti on his back. Snitsky then got on top of Machetti and rained down a hard barrage of closed fist punches to the open wound on Machetti's forehead. The referee eventually had to come over and try to pull Snitsky off of Machetti.

It wasn't until Snitsky got back up and glared at him that the referee realized what he had done. He quietly told Snitsky to watch the closed fist punches or he'd have to disqualify him. Snitsky turned around to face Machetti, but suddenly Machetti grabbed Snitsky's ankles, and pulled up for a double leg take down. Machetti used his hold on Snitsky's leg to go for a bridge pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Snitsky rolled to the side and got out of it.

Snitsky shot up to his feet and kicked Machetti hard in the back, then glared down at him. Snitsky needed to get rid of Machetti now! Snitsky reached down and picked Machetti up, then bent him over and stuck Machetti's arm through his legs, then hoisted Machetti up onto his shoulder, PUMP HANDLE SLA—Machetti countered with a hurricurana! Snitsky went flying forwards and landed with his neck on the middle rope. Machetti ran forward jumped clear over the top rope, while spinning to the side and came crashing down on the back of Snitsky's head for a leg drop, then fell to the floor on the outside.

Maria ran around the ring and pulled Machetti up, then helped him up onto the ring apron. Machetti grabbed Snitsky and dragged him into the middle of the ring then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Snitsky JUST kicked out! Machetti shook his head and ran to the corner, then climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti launched himself across the ring at Snitsky while doing a back-flip and spinning around 360 degrees, and came crashing down on him for a corkscrew shooting star press. Machetti then laid on top of Snitsky and made the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… KHALI BROKE IT UP!

The referee rushed over and ordered Khali out of the ring, Machetti got up and went to pulled Snitsky back up, but Snitsky nailed a low blow, casing Machetti to drop to his knees, then the ground. The referee's back was turned, so he didn't see anything. But Snitsky hadn't gone for a pin, he had completely snapped. Snitsky left the ring and went over to the time keeper's corner, then shoved someone off of a steel chair and folded it up. He went up the steps and got in the ring, the referee warned Snitsky not to use the chair or he'd be disqualified.

Machetti was pulling himself up with the ropes, and had no idea Snitsky had a chair behind him. As Machetti got to his feet the referee pleaded with Snitsky not to use the chair, but Snitsky didn't listen. When Machetti turned around Snitsky ran forward and BLASTED him with a huge chair shot. Machetti hit the ground hard and had blood streaming down his face. The referee called for the bell, SNITSKY IS ELIMINATED! But Snitsky wasn't getting out of the ring! He smashed the chair down on Machetti's back over and over again, then pulled the lifeless superstar up to his feet and leaned him back against the ropes. Snitsky stepped back then rushed forward and PLASTERED Machetti with another sickening chair shot. Machetti was knocked backwards over the top rope and down to the floor, where he landed with a thud and laid still.

Snitsky smirked when he saw Maria on her knees next to Machetti, checking to see if he was even alive after those two chair shots. Snitsky turned away from the ropes… GOOZLE!! Kane lifted Snitsky up into the air, CHOKESLAM!! Kane kicked Snitsky in the side and rolled him out of the ring then turned and glared at Khali, then got out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Machetti was still the legal man. The superstar in question was sitting up on the ring floor, but only due to the support of Maria, who slowly pulled Machetti up to his feet and leaned him back against the ring apron. The referee came over to the ropes and told Maria to stay away from Machetti, and started a ring out count. For all he knew, Machetti was out on his feet.

But before the referee could even reach the count of three, Kane got off of the ring apron, then rolled Machetti's almost lifeless body into the ring. Khali got in the ring and walked over to Machetti, then grabbed his leg and dragged him back into the middle of the ring, where he pressed his foot down onto Machetti's chest for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! The fans erupted in cheers, Maria almost cried in relief, even Kane smiled. But Khali just looked down in disbelief. JBL, who was on commentary along with the other five commentators mentioned how that could have been just on instinct. Khali got down on his knees next to Machetti, then went for a better pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI STILL KICKED OUT!

Khali shook his head, then got up and glanced over at Runjin Singh who climbed up onto the ring apron and yelled something to Khali. But suddenly, Runjin was yanked off of the apron from behind by Maria, he face slammed down onto the ring apron, then he flopped down onto his back. The fans cheered and started chanting _**Maria **_but then the referee came over and yelled at the two managers then shouted that they were both EJECTED from ringside. The fans booed as Maria shrugged then walked up the ramp, while Runjin on the other hand was helped to the back by a crew man at ringside. Khali glared at the referee and shouted something at him for getting rid of his manager, but the referee just shook his finger and told Khali to get back to the match.

Khali glared at the referee for a few more seconds, then turned back to Machetti and walked over to him. Khali reached down and grabbed Machetti around the throat with both hands, then lifted him clear up into the air looking for the choke bomb. But Machetti had taken enough time to recover, and drove both of his knees into Khali's stomach, then followed up with a headbutt, getting some of his own blood on Khali's face. Machetti followed up with a series of hard punches to the face, which caused Khali to finally drop Machetti and stagger backwards.

Machetti rolled onto his stomach then crawled desperately to his corner, then pushed himself up and made a desperate tag to Kane. The fans erupted in cheers as Kane ran forward and hit Khali with clothesline, Khali didn't go down, so Kane stepped back and hit him again, Khali still didn't go down. So Kane ran to the ropes, came off and jumped up into the air and finally took Khali off of his feet with a jumping clothesline that had all three hundred twenty six pounds of Kane's weight behind it. Kane got back up and went up onto the top rope, while Khali staggered up to his feet. Khali turned around, only to get knocked back down to the mat by a flying clothesline.

Kane got back up the raise his arm up into the air and called for the chokeslam. Khali staggered up to his feet, and walked right into a goozle from Kane. Khali struggled, and suddenly grabbed Kane by the throat for a goozle of his own. But suddenly Kane hit a big knee to the stomach of Khali, lifted him up… CHOKESLAM! Kane staggered backwards and leaned back against his team's corner. But suddenly, a still extremely bloody Machetti reached up and tagged Kane's shoulder, then pulled himself up to his feet and onto the top rope. Kane glanced back at Machetti in surprise, but Machetti put his hands on Khali's shoulders and told him to hold still, then climbed from the top rope onto Kane's shoulders.

Kane reached up and grabbed Machetti's feet so Machetti could balance himself while standing on Kane's shoulders. Machetti then gave a nod and Kane let go. Machetti launched himself off of Kane's shoulders and did a back-flip… SHOOTING STAR PRESS OFF OF KANE! Machetti stayed on top of Khali and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI GOT THE PIN! MACHETTI AND KANE WIN!

_Riot Time_ hit as Kane came over and pulled Machetti up to his feet. Kane smirked at his bloody partner then raised his arm up into the air, "Ladies and gentlemen, here are you're winners, MACHETTI AND KANE!" But suddenly Machetti stepped away from Kane then turned to him and shook his head, Machetti pointed to Kane then did an imitation of Kane's pyro taunt. Kane smirked then he and Machetti stood side-by-side in the middle of the ring, and raised their arms up above their head. Then at the same time they snapped their arms down and pyro erupted out of all four corners as _Slow Chemical_ played. Machetti nodded at Kane, then the two of them left the ring and headed towards the back to a standing ovation of the fans.

**---x---**

That's my Survivor Series match, now before you yell at me and say that that's the same finish as the other match, I'd like to state for the record, that I had this finish in mind since Tuesday when I had Machetti jump off of Kane's shoulders with the diving headbutt. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I felt I made better use of Kane in my match, even though in this situation there was no Katie Vick reference.

But just letting you know, Ball Mahoney was eliminated easily by Miz in the other tag match, and Hornswoggle went off on Matt Striker in his match against Big Daddy V, then Finlay came out and beat the crap out of BDV 

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	51. Recuperation

**Chapter Fifty-One: Recuperation**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Fort Lauderdale, Florida, and Todd Grisham was backstage yelling to Triple H that he thought the transvestite looked like a girl. But then Machetti, London, and Kendrick walked up to him from behind. "Wow, Todd… I didn't know you were into that kind of thing," commented Machetti, who had a new bandage on his forehead, causing the startled backstage interview to whirl around and face them. "But to be perfectly honest, I'm not surprised."

"Can we just drop it?" asked Grisham, "what do you guys want?"

"Paul and Brian here…" Machetti said motioning to the tag team behind him, "want to say something."

"Alright, what's up guys?" Todd asked London and Kendrick.

"We have a message for Cade and Murdoch," began London, "its time to end this once and for all."

"We won that battle royal at No Mercy," continued Brian, "and we beat them, yet again, last night at Survivor Series."

"We may not have survived until the end of the match," explained Paul, "but we did pin both of their asses in the middle of that right."

"So right here, tonight, in Fort Lauderdale, we want our title shot!" finished Brian. The local fans cheered that cheap pop from Brian.

"Cade, Murdoch," said Machetti as he stared into the camera, "you can't get out of this. They earned a title match at No Mercy. So the best thing you can do is, be ready." With that the three Chaos Inc members turned and headed off, "STAY AWAY FROM THOSE TRANSVESTITES TODD!" Machetti called over his shoulder as the camera cut to the arena where Hardcore Holly's music hit.

**---x---**

Hornswoggle had just beaten Carlito with some help from Finlay, then Paul, Brian, and Machetti were shown in the back heading towards the ring. London and Kendrick's title match was up next. But suddenly a brown haired blur came out of nowhere and ran into Machetti. "Did you see? We won!" exclaimed Maria as she hugged Machetti.

"I saw, I saw," answered Machetti as he lifted Maria up and spun her around, "MY GIRL'S A SCRAPPER!"

Machetti put Maria down and smiled down at her, "Seriously," said Machetti, "first, you take out Runjin, then you roughly drag Melina out of the ring and woman-handle her. You're getting to be quite the fighter."

"Thanks," replied Maria with a big smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Paul and Brian have some titles to win," said Machetti.

"Oh, right," realized Maria as she stepped away from Machetti, "Good luck guys!"

"Thanks Maria," chorused Paul and Brian as the two of them and Machetti headed off towards the ring.

**---x---**

In the arena, Cade and Murdoch's theme music hit, and the Redneck Wrecking Crew came out from the back. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall, and is for the World Tag Team Championships. Introducing first, the champions, weighing in at a combined weight of five hundred and two pounds… LANCE CADE AND TREVOR MURDOCH!" Cade and Murdoch came down to the ring and got in, then raised their belts up above their heads and were rewarded with boos from the fans.

Then London and Kendrick's theme music hit. London, Kendrick, and Machetti came out from the back and sprinted down towards the ring, "and the challengers, being accompanied by Machetti… PAUL LONDON AND BRIAN KENDRICK!" The three of them slid into the ring, but Machetti seemed to have over done it, and slid across the ring, then went under the ropes on the other side of the ring, and landed on the floor. Some of the fans laughed thinking it was a botch, but Machetti straightened himself up, then walked around the announce table and sat himself down next to King, and started to put some headphones on.

"Well King, we're getting ready for our World Tag Team Title match," said JR, "but it looks like we're going to have a special guest doing commentary tonight."

"It looks that way to me too," commented King.

"Well, if I was out there at ringside," explained Machetti, "I'm sure Cade and Murdoch would argue that they were screwed when they lose. So I'm just gonna sit with you guys and enjoy the match."

In the ring the referee was holding up the World Tag Team Titles, showing that this was for the gold. The two teams were in their respective corners discussing who was going to start the match.

"Now before this thing gets started," said Machetti, "King, I want to congratulate you on your match with Santino. That guy really ticks me off, and I always enjoy watching him get put in his place."

"Thanks Machetti," replied King, "honestly, I think he's angry at me for punching him in the face last week."

"Well that's what he gets for giving you a free punch," pointed out Machetti, "I've been punched by you before, and I know what you're capable of. Santino is an idiot and needs to learn some respect."

In the ring, Kendrick and Cade ready to start the match and the referee called for the bells, "Well, King, Machetti," interrupted JR, "I hate to interrupt, but this match is underway!"

Cade and Kendrick locked up, then Cade grabbed Kendrick for a side headlock

"No worries JR," said Machetti as Brian brought his leg around and swept Cade's legs out from under him, taking him down to the ground, "you don't want to miss a second of this!"

While on the ground, Kendrick got out of Cade's headlock, then locked in a headlock of his own. But Cade fought up off of the mat, then pushed Kendrick off of him and into the ropes. When Kendrick came back, Cade reached up and caught him and locked him in another side headlock. Cade then took Kendrick down to the mat with a snapmare, then while on his back, kept his arm locked under Kendrick's jaw and applied pressure. But Kendrick reached up with his legs and wrapped them around Cade's head for a head scissors. Cad released the headlock and went to get to his feet, while Kendrick did a nip up, then turned to face Cade.

"I can see what you mean Machetti," said King, "all three of you guys are so quick, you can't take an eye of the action for a second, you might miss something!"

Brian and Lance locked up again, but Cade was easily the stronger of the two, and backed Kendrick up into an empty corner and pressed him back against the turnbuckle. The referee came over and told Cade to break clean, while Cade made a big show of doing. But suddenly he swung his fist at Brian for a surprise punch. But Kendrick saw it coming, and ducked down, then grabbed Cade and pushed him back into the turnbuckle in his place. Kendrick jumped to the side, on the middle rope, then came off and hit Cade with a dropkick to the stomach. Kendrick backed up to the middle of the ring, then ran forward and hit a back-flip dropkick, Dr. Smoothie's Secret Recipe. Kendrick dragged Cade away from the ropes, ONE… TWO… Cade kicked out.

"Well, that's the point King," Machetti told Lawler while Kendrick pulled Cade up off of the mat, "if you can't take your eye off of us. That goes double for our opponents. We'll come out of nowhere, then take 'em down, and go for a pin, before they can say 'What the hell was that'."

Kendrick whipped Cade towards the ropes, but Cade reversed it, sending Kendrick into the ropes instead. Kendrick came off of the ropes and jumped up into the air for a crossbody, but in one motion, Cade caught him, then spun around and slammed him down to the mat for a vicious powerslam, causing the three commentators to shout different exclamation in response, while Cade went for a pin, ONE… TWO… Kendrick kicked out.

"But that's one thing we always need to look out for," explained Machetti, while Cade pulled Kendrick up and dragged him to the corner where he tagged in Murdoch, "Paul, Brian, and I aren't the biggest guys on the roster, so we always need to be careful about being caught."

Cade and Murdoch whipped Kendrick into the ropes, then caught him as he came back with a double hip toss. Cade got out of the ring, and Murdoch made the cover, "This could be it!" exclaimed JR, "ONE… TWO… TH… Kendrick managed to get his shoulder up!"

Murdoch pulled Kendrick up to his feet, then bent him over and locked in a headlock, before clubbing him across the back, knocking Kendrick down to his knees. Murdoch pushed Kendrick up, so he stayed up on his knees, then ran back to the ropes and came back with a running knee right to Kendrick's face, then he went for a pin, ONE… TW… Kendrick kicked out of it.

"That was a nasty knee to the face," commented King.

"You've got that right," agreed Machetti, "I felt that all the way over here!"

Murdoch pulled Kendrick up off of the mat, then hit a punch to the face. Kendrick came back and hit a punch of his own on weak legs. Murdoch staggered but came back with another punch. Sending Kendrick staggering, but Brian came back and hit another punch. But Murdoch connected with a third punch, this time it took Kendrick down. Kendrick rolled over to the ropes and went to pull himself up, but Murdoch came mover and grabbed Cade, then tossed Brian down on the mat beside him.

"You've got to admire the teamwork displayed by both of theses teams," said JR, as Cade lifted Murdoch up from behind, then dropped him down on top of Kendrick for a leg drop. Murdoch rolled out of the way, and Cade went for a pin, "hold on, here's the cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Kendrick got out of it!"

"I know what you mean JR," replied Machetti as Cade got off of Kendrick and started stomping on him, "both of these teams have been tagging together for a while now. Paul once told me, that it gets to the point where he knows what Brian is thinking and just does what's needed without it being said. I'm sure it's the same kind of thing with Cade and Murdoch."

Cade pulled Kendrick up and turned him upside down, then slammed him down to the mat with a scoop slam. Cade back up into the corner, then ran forward jumped up into the air and came crashing down on top of Kendrick for a running elbow drop. Then Cade made the cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Kendrick kicked out. Lance shook his head, then pulled Kendrick up to his feet, and dragged him towards the corner, then reached back and allowed Murdoch to tag himself in.

Cade backed Kendrick into the middle of the ring, then lifted him up and hit an inverted atomic drop. Murdoch came off of the ropes, jumped up over Cade and hit a big knee to the face, knocking Kendrick on his back. Cade got out of the ring, and Murdoch went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE…. Kendrick just kicked out.

"There's another thing about Cade ad Murdoch," commented JR, "they keep the one opponent isolated and they work him over. Kendrick has to really exert himself to get out of these pin attempts."

"That's Tag Team Wrestling 101," pointed out King, "every good tag team knows, to work over one opponent until he can't fight back, that's how you get the win."

"King's right JR," agreed Machetti, as Murdoch got up and pulled Kendrick up to his feet, the hit a big knee to the stomach, taking Kendrick down to his knees, "It might not show all the time, but I've got respect for Cade and Murdoch. Those two are a good tag team. They really know how to work in the ring."

Murdoch pulled Kendrick back up to his feet, then hoisted him up into the air, and fell back for a vertical suplex, then Murdoch went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Kendrick kicked out. Murdoch pulled Kendrick up and held him in front of him, then Murdoch bent Kendrick backwards and clubbed him across the chest, knocking Kendrick down to the mat on his back. Murdoch ran to the ropes, bounced off, then came back with an elbow drop. Murdoch went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Kendrick managed to kick out of it.

"Machetti, I know Kendrick is resilient," observed King, "but I'm not sure how much more of this he can take!"

"King's right Machetti," admitted JR, "Kendrick is getting beaten like a government mule."

"Look guys," said Machetti, "Brian will take as much of this as he has to. He and Paul want the World Tag Team Titles more than anything. He's going to take as much as he possibly can."

"Even with that Machetti," replied King, "Kendrick desperately needs to make a tag to London."

Murdoch pulled Kendrick up and dragged him over to the corner then tagged in Cade. Murdoch held Kendrick's arms behind his back, then allowed Cade to hit a big punch to the stomach. Murdoch let go of Kendrick and got out of the ring, and then Cade grabbed onto Kendrick and hit his neckbreaker. Cade got up to his feet, then jumped up into the air and came crashing down for a leg drop, then he went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Kendrick kicked out.

Lance Cade got up to his feet and pulled Kendrick up too, then pushed Kendrick back into the ropes. When Kendrick came back Cade caught him and lifted him up for the spinebuster, but Kendrick suddenly started fighting back and clubbed Cade across the back, then pulled free and leap-frogged over Cade, did a forward roll, then jumped up and made a desperate tag to London.

"Now things are about to pick up," said Machetti, as London rushed in and took Cade down with a dropkick. Cade got back up, but got taken down with another dropkick. Cade got up but got taken down a third time with a dropsault. London dropped down and made the cover, ONE… TW… Murdoch came in and broke it up.

Murdoch pulled London up off of Cade then went to whip London into the ropes, but London reversed it, then caught Murdoch with an inverted atomic drop when he came back. London then jumped up and sent Murdoch flying over the top rope and down to the floor with a hurricurana. London pulled himself up with the ropes, then Cade ran in and went for a clothesline from behind, but London dropped down and pulled down the top rope, causing Cade to spill over down to the floor.

Kendrick pulled himself up in the corner, and went over to London, then they both ran forward, jumped over the top rope and took down Cade and Murdoch on the outside with a pair of suicide planchas. Now all four men were down in front of the entrance ramp. "Sorry folks, but we're going to have to take a brief commercial break," apologized JR.

"Don't go anywhere!" warned Machetti, "This thing ain't over yet!" Then Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

When Raw came back, London and Cade were in the ring, Paul had Lance in the corner and was on the middle rope raining down punches as the fans counted along. "Welcome back everyone," greeted King, "the match kept going during the break."

"That's right King," agreed JR, "let's show these fans what they missed." A replay showed of London attempting to whip Cade into the ropes, but Cade reversed, then went for a back body rope. But London jumped up and did a mushroom stomp, then made a cover but only got a two count.

After getting ten punches London climbed off of the ropes and stood in front of Cade, then reached down and lifted Cade up onto the middle rope. London pulled himself up onto the middle rope in front of Cade, then jumped up onto Cade's shoulders and sent him flying with a hurricurana off of the middle rope. London then made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… Cade kicked out.

London pulled Cade up to his feet and went to whip him into the corner, but Cade reversed it, sending London into the corner instead. Cade ran at London looking for a clothesline into the corner, but London got his feet up, causing Cade to run into his feet and stagger backwards.

London pulled himself up onto the top rope, then came off with a moonsault, but Cade ran forward and London went over him but landed on his feet. London rushed at Cade, but Cade caught him and launched him over his head and into the turnbuckle for a release belly-to-belly suplex.

"Oh my god King!" exclaimed JR, "the back of London's head and neck, just went right into the bottom turnbuckle!"

"That was brutal contact," commented King, "let's see a replay."

While JR and King showed a replay of London's head going into the turnbuckle, Machetti stood up and announced, "I'm gonna go see if he's alright." Machetti took off his headphones and walked over to London. Cade was looking down at London wondering if he was even alive.

Machetti walked around the corner then bent over and whispered something to London, and held up a hand with three fingers up. London said something and Machetti smirked, then went back over to the announce table. Cade dragged London onto the ring and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… London got his shoulder up.

"Yeah, he's alright," Machetti told the two commentators as he sat back down, "he's just out of it… well… more out of it then usual. I asked him how many fingers I had up and he said twelve. So, I'm sure he'll live."

"That's good to hear… I think," replied JR.

Cade pulled London up to his feet, then went to the corner and tagged in Murdoch. Cade did a snapmare, then sat up, allowing Murdoch to drop down and hit an elbow drop. Murdoch then made a cover, while Cade got out of the ring, ONE…. TWO… THR… London kicked out. Murdoch sat London up, then locked in a chin lock from behind and wrenched London's neck backwards. London's screams of pain could be heard by everyone around the ring.

"London getting launched into the turnbuckle just put a big bull's eye on the back of his neck," commented King, "knowing Cade and Murdoch, they're going to pick that apart."

"To be honest, King," admitted Machetti, as London continued to struggle in the chin lock, "I'd do the same thing in their position. This isn't ballet, you need to do what it takes to win the match. If your opponent has an injury, you need to pick it apart, that's good strategy by Cade and Murdoch."

London gritted his teeth, then shot his elbow backwards and hit Murdoch in the stomach. London followed up with another elbow and fought up to his knees, then hit another, and got up onto one off. But Murdoch suddenly released the hold, and clubbed London across the back, sending him crashing back down to the mat. Murdoch reached out and tagged in Cade, then they pulled London back up, locked in side headlocks, then drove his head down to the mat for a double DDT. Murdoch left the ring and Cade went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… London kicked out.

"London is in big trouble now," pointed out JR, "his neck took a real hit when it went up against that turnbuckle, and now Cade and Murdoch are working it over. London may have no choice but to tap out."

"You're kidding right?" questioned Machetti, "Paul would only tap out if he was a split second away from having his neck snapped."

"I don't know if that's good thinking Machetti," argued King, as Cade sat London up and locked in another chin lock, "sometimes it's not worth it. If London gets his neck snapped, he'll be out of action for months! Sometimes it's smarter to live and fight another day."

"That's London's way of thinking," replied Machetti, "it might not be the smartest thing. But Paul tends to be a bit out there, that and those World Tag Team Titles mean a great deal to him. Both Paul and Brian are determined to win those belts no matter what it takes."

London's screams echoed through the arena as Cade wrenched his neck. London gritted his teeth and tried to fight through the pain. London reached out and tried to grab the middle rope in front of him, but it was too far away and he'd have to pull Cade a good two feet to get to the ropes.

Suddenly Machetti stood up at the announce table and shouted "LET'S GO LONDON!" then did a series of claps (you know what I mean…). Over in the corner, Kendrick joined and chanted too. The fans started joining in and chanted along with Kendrick and Machetti. _**Let's Go London**_ chants echoed through the arena and were growing progressively louder. Soon the sound of _**LET'S GO LONDON**_ filled the arena.

Despite the amount of pain he was in, London smirked at hearing his name being chanted by the fans. London dug deep, then shot his elbow back and hit Cade in the stomach, then shot back his other elbow and hit another elbow to the stomach, enabling him to fight up to his knees. London alternated his elbows and kept driving them into Cade's stomach and eventually pushed himself up to his feet. Seeing his hold on London failing Cade pushed London away from him and into the ropes. Then ran at London and went for a clothesline.

But London ducked under Cade's arm, then ran to the ropes on the other side of the ring. Then he jumped up onto the middle rope and came off with a springboard back elbow, taking both Cade and himself down to the mat. London rolled onto his side, and then onto his stomach, then he started crawling over Kendrick.

"This is it, its do or die!" exclaimed JR, "London needs to make the tag here!"

"Come on Paul!" cheered Machetti.

Cade got up and grabbed London's ankle and started pulling him backwards. But suddenly London whipped his leg around and connected with the back of Cade's head for an enzuigiri. London fought up onto his hands and knees, then he dove forward and made the hot tag to Kendrick, across the ring, Cade had tagged in Murdoch.

"He got the tag!" JR practically shouted, "Now here comes Kendrick."

"And here comes Murdoch," pointed out King.

"Come on Brian, make it happen!" encouraged Machetti.

Kendrick ran in and took Murdoch down with a running calf kick, then when Murdoch got back up he sent him flying with an arm drag. Kendrick grabbed Murdoch and went to whip him into the ropes, but Murdoch reversed it. Kendrick went into the ropes, jumped onto the middle one, then came off and caught Murdoch with a springboard crossbody, then went for a cover… THE HIGHLANDER'S THEME MUSIC HIT!

"What the hell do these kilted idiots want!?" snapped Machetti as he shot to his feet and pulled off his headphones while Robbie and Rory came down the entrance ramp.

The referee as well as Kendrick had been distracted by the Highlanders, allowing Murdoch to push Kendrick off of him. "Don't let them distract you!" Machetti shouted at Brian as he climbed up on the ring apron. But the split second distraction had been enough to allow Murdoch to take advantage and plant Kendrick with a neckbreaker.

Robbie and Rory came down to ringside, but suddenly Machetti got in the ring, crossed the ring with two handsprings, then vaulted over the top rope and did a spinning back flip and came down on both Highlanders with a Handspring Corkscrew Moonsault Plancha, now all three of them were down at ringside.

In the ring Murdoch pulled Kendrick towards the corner, then climbed up onto the middle rope and waited for Kendrick to get up. When Kendrick stood up and turned around, Murdoch lunged off looking for the flying bulldog. But Kendrick ran forward, causing Murdoch to land hard and stagger on his feet. Kendrick grabbed Murdoch and ran into the corner, knocking Cade off of the ring apron as the ran up the ropes, then hit SLICED BREAD NUMBER TWO!! Kendrick made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! WE HAVE NEW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!

London and Kendrick's theme music hit as Kendrick got back up to his feet. Suddenly he realized what that meant and a huge smile appeared on his face. London joined Kendrick in the ring and the two celebrated as the referee handed them the World Tag Team Titles. "Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners... and the NEW World Tag Team Champions… PAUL LONDON AND BRIAN KENDRICK! Machetti climbed up off of the floor and got into the ring, then he stood in between Paul and Brian and raised their free arms while they held up their belts with the other.

London and Kendrick went to separate corners and climbed up onto the middle rope, while Machetti climbed up onto the middle rope on the ropes in between them. At the same time all three of them back flipped into the middle of the ring and as they landed pyro shot off out of all three of the corners. London and Kendrick turned and held up their titles for the fans, but suddenly Randy Orton came from under the ring and went for an RKO on Machetti, but Machetti pushed Orton off of him and into the ropes. Machetti dropped down to his knees, and London and Kendrick ran in and went to bit London with their newly acquired tag team titles, but Orton held onto the ropes behind him and slid out of the ring.

Orton glared at Machetti and the new World Tag Team Champions as he back up the ramp, then he held up his fingers motioning that Machetti was 'this close' to getting RKO-ed. Machetti's response was to show Orton a finger of his won, causing the fans to pop at the insult. Orton headed to the back and the three Chaos Inc members celebrated in the ring as the camera cut to the back and showed Orton's torch runner arriving at the arena. Then Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

I figured I'd finally do the title change here. I think I can do more with the World Tag Team Titles than the WWE can do. And now that London and Kendrick are the champions they can face off against the heel teams, like Haas and Benjamin, the Highlanders, and Cade and Murdoch. Hell, I could even do a Holly/Rhodes versus London and Kendrick match.

Oh… and… WELCOME BACK CHRIS JERICHO!!

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	52. A Title Match and a Tables Match

**Chapter Fifty Two: A Title Match and a Tables Match**

**---x---**

(A/N: Alright, first the changes… there will be no eight man tag match, instead I'll have two matches in its place. Also, instead of Kendrick getting squashed by Kennedy, Hacksaw can do it. Oh, and Santino never mentioned anything about Maria giving him a massage.

In other news, Raw was great. The entire Jericho Segment was hilarious, from the visual aids, (I scared my roommate when I cheered for Cookie Monster) to the KYJ/Sandusky interaction. Also, if Jericho hadn't interfered in the Flair match, Machetti sure as hell would have.)

**---x---**

Raw was live from Charlotte South Carolina. The Orton/Flair match had just been made, but then Cade and Murdoch's theme hit and the FORMER World Tag Team Champions came down to the ring. Cade got a mic and turned to the entrance ramp, "London, Kendrick, you got lucky last week and now you've had time to celebrate. But the celebration is over!"

Cade handed the mic to Murdoch, "We want our titles and we want them NOW!" demanded Murdoch.

"In case you couldn't figure it out," said Cade as he took the mic back, "we're invoking our World Tag Team Title rematch clause, and we're invoking it right here, right now!"

Theme music hit, but it wasn't London and Kendrick's instead it was the Highlanders. The two kilt wearing Scotsman came down to the ring and got in. "Not so fast!" snapped Rory in his Scottish accent (I'm sorry I can't type a Scottish Accent, so just pretend). "Last week you promised us a title match if we interfered in your match."

"No thanks you the two of you, we lost our titles last week!" exclaimed Cade, "so if you want that shot, you'll have to wait until we get the belts back."

"We still earned ourselves a title match!" said Rory, "we came down to the ring as we agreed on!"

"But you got taken out before you even got in!" pointed out Cade. "We have a rematch clause in our contracts, so we get a World Tag Team Title match tonight!" The four men got closer and glared at each other, both teams wanted the tag team titles for themselves.

Suddenly _Riot Time_ hit and London, Kendrick, and Machetti came out from the back. Machetti had a mic in his hand, while Paul and Brian were each holding a clipboard, "Perhaps we can be of assistance?" offered Machetti, "after all, London and Kendrick are the tag team champions right?"

"And what could you guys possibly do?" demanded Cade.

"Well," replied Machetti, "we figured this kind of thing would happen after the events that took place during our match last week. So we came up with an idea and went to General Manager Regal as soon as he got here. You can choose one of the two matches Paul and Brian have here." Machetti motioned to London and Kendrick with his head, and both of them held up the clipboard they were holding.

"We want a tag team title match!" Rory shouted immediately.

"Whoa there," said Machetti, "but if you're so eager to choose, we'll let you guys have the choice. The first match you can pick is of course, a World Tag Team Title match against Paul London and Brian Kendrick. All you have to do is come up here and sign the contract that Brian is holding." Kendrick smirked and waved his clipboard.

"We want that one!" Rory answered quickly.

"Don't you want to even HEAR the other match?" asked Machetti, "I thought that you of all people would want revenge after I knocked the two of you on your ass last week."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Rory.

"Well that's the match that Paul has on HIS clipboard," replied Machetti as he motioned to London who lifted the clipboard he was holding up above his head. "You see, if you pick that match… you get me. The team that signs that contract gets to fight me, two-on-one, in… A HANDICAP ELIMINATION TABLES MATCH!"

The eyes of all four men in the ring shot opened, the idea of putting Machetti through a table was really tempting. "Now guys," continued Machetti, "after what happened last week I'm sure you'd like a chance to settle the score right? I mean I made you look like a pair of incompetent skirt-wearing losers. I'm sure putting me through a table sounds really tempting. Now, what'll it be: the title match? Or the tables match?"

Rory glanced at Robbie and was about to say something when Robbie blurted out, "TABLES MATCH!!"

"Well there you go," commented Machetti, "Robbie and Rory come on down and take your prize! Sign the contract and we'll meet up here later tonight!" London stepped forward and held his contract as well as pen in front of him. But as the Highlanders left the ring, Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw came back and London, Kendrick, Cade, and Murdoch were in the ring. Since the Highlanders had picked the Tables match with Machetti, Cade and Murdoch had gotten the World Tag Team Title match on default. While they would have loved to put Machetti through a table, they thought that winning back the World Tag Team Titles was a better idea. So they were quite happy with this turn of events.

The referee was handing the belts to someone at ringside and the two teams were discussing who was going to start the match, but then the camera went to the announce table, and showed JR and King, as well as Machetti sitting in between him.

"Well folks…." Started JR, but Machetti cut him off.

"Wait JR, can I do it?" asked Machetti.

"Sure," answered JR.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Machetti as he grabbed JR's hat and put in on his head, then put on a fake southern accent, "Welcome back folks! We've got a surefire slobber knocker for you right now! The World Tag Team Titles are on the line with Paul London and Brian Kendrick taking on Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch for the gold! And by God, I can't wait for this one to get underway!" Machetti smirked and took off the cowboy hat and handed it back to JR, "how was that?"

"It was decent, kid," commented JR, "but why don't you stick to wrestlin' for a while and let me take care of the commentary."

"Don't quit my day job, got it," said Machetti with a chuckle. "Still, this is going to be a great match, what do you think King?"

"We saw this match last week, but now it's the other way around," replied King, "London and Kendrick have the titles now, and Cade and Murdoch are trying to get them back."

This week London and Murdoch had decided to start out the bell sounded and the match was underway. They locked up and after a brief struggle Murdoch started backing London back up into the corner.

"Look at it this way King," said Machetti, "at least now, Paul and Brian have the champion's advantages, if someone runs in and attacks them during the match like the Highlanders tried to do last week, they retain their titles anyway."

"That's right Machetti," agreed JR, "in a disqualification or a count out the titles stay with the champions."

As Murdoch got London closer to the corner London lifted up his legs and placed them on the bottom rope one at a time, giving him enough leverage to keep Murdoch at bay. Then he jumped up and swung around and drove Murdoch's head down the mat for a tornado DDT. London quickly made a cover, ONE… TWO… Murdoch kicked out.

"So Machetti," said King, "how are London and Kendrick taking their latest title reign?"

"Well they're happy to have finally won the belts," answered Machetti, "the way I see it, now that they've won them, it's all downhill from here."

"But you know, sometimes its easier to become champion than it is to stay champion," pointed out King.

"Sometimes that's the case," replied Machetti, "but look at what happened with their WWE tag team title reign, Paul and Brian went on to hold those belts for almost a year. They were the longest reigning WWE Tag Team Champions in history!"

"Good point," admitted King.

London and Murdoch were getting back up to their feet, but London got up first and ran at Murdoch then took him down with a flying forearm. He ran to the ropes then came off and took Murdoch down again with a swinging neckbreaker. London ran to the corner and hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then he did a back-flip and came off for a shooting star press, London Calling! But at the last second, Murdoch rolled out of the way, causing Paul to land face-first on the mat.

"Ouch, London made a mistake and now Trevor Murdoch might be able to capitalize," commented JR. "That might have cost London and Kendrick this match!"

"To be honest I probably would have worked him over a little bit more before going up top," said Machetti, "or I would've at least springboarded off of the second rope a few times. But don't count out Paul and Brian just yet!"

"But that's what happens when you use that fast-paced, high-flying offense that you, London, and Kendrick share," pointed out King.

Murdoch had since crawled over to London and made a cover, ONE… TWO… TH… but London managed to kick out. Murdoch got up to his feet and pulled London up to his knees and dragged him into the corner where he tagged in Cade. Cade and Murdoch grabbed London and lifted him up for what looked like a double vertical suplex, but instead of slamming London back-first down to the mat, they fell forward and made London, once again, crash face-first down to the mat. Murdoch left and Cade made the cover, ONE… TWO… THR… London kicked out.

"There goes the teamwork of Cade and Murdoch again," announced JR, "knowing them, they'll probably work over London as long as they can. This might get painful to watch!"

"Paul's gonna have to hang in there," replied Machetti, as he watched Cade pulled London up to his feet.

Cade whipped London across the ring and into the ropes, but when London came back Cade bent down and launched him up into the air, then stepped to the side, allowing London to come crashing down to the mat for a free fall drop. London hit the mat hard and rolled onto his back, Cade quickly ran to the ropes then came off with a running elbow drop, then went for a cover, ONE… TWO… TH… London kicked out.

Cade got up and pulled London into the corner, then tagged in Murdoch. Cade bent London over and held his arms out of the way, allowing Murdoch to connect with a hard kick to London's gut. Cade let go of London and let him fall to his knees, Murdoch grabbed London and whipped him into the ropes, but when London came back he lifted him up, then drove him face-first down into the mat for a flapjack. Murdoch went for the pin, ONE…. TWO… THR… London kicked out.

"JR, if I can borrow one of your lines," said King, "Paul London is getting beaten like a government mule!"

"I'll say," agreed JR, "last week London was beaten down for a while too, I just hope he can hold out as long as he did last time!"

"He'll have to if the wants to keep those belts!" exclaimed Machetti.

Murdoch pulled London up to his feet and back him into the corner Cade was in. Murdoch went off on London with knees to the stomach, then tagged in Cade. The Redneck Wrecking Crew, worked together and stomped London in the corner and pushed him back into the turnbuckle. The referee eventually came over and made Murdoch get out of the ring, but that left Cade to keep going.

"Now Machetti, this might be what we'll be seeing later on tonight," commented JR, "you're going to be taking on both Highlanders in a tables match of all things, later on in the night."

"You might be right JR," Machetti reluctantly agreed, "I don't think Regal likes me too much, so he added the tables stipulation. We had originally planned on just making it a handicap match. But if the Highlanders think I'm just going to roll over and let them win, they've got another thing coming! I'm not backing down! I'm going to take those two to the limit, they're in for the fight of their lives!"

In the ring though, Paul London was still fighting for his life, or at least his title. Cade pulled London up to his feet in the corner, then grabbed into his arm and pulled him forward, Cade raised his arm and practically took off London's head with a clothesline while he came at him. Cade quickly went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… but London kicked out.

Cade stood up and stomped London a few times, then dragged him over to the corner and tagged in Murdoch. Instead of getting in the ring, Murdoch took a page out of London and Kendrick's book and climbed up onto the top rope. Cade got out of the way and allowed London to attempt to fight up to his feet.

"I don't like the looks of this," commented King.

"I'll say," agreed Machetti, "I see pain in someone's future!"

London used the ropes to pull himself up to his feet, then he managed to stagger away from them. Murdoch came off of the top and caught London, TOP ROPE BULLDOG… WAIT… LONDON PUSHED MURDOCH OFF OF HIM! Murdoch landed hard on his face and was laid out on the mat in front of London. London crawled over towards the corner looking to tag in Kendrick. But Murdoch managed to gather his wits enough to grab onto London's ankle and held onto him.

"Paul has to do something here," said Machetti, "he might not get another chance!"

London fought up onto one leg, while Murdoch held onto his other one and kept him from reaching the corner. But suddenly London swung his other leg around and kicked Murdoch in the side of the face with a desperate spinning wheel kick. Murdoch fell backwards into the corner, where Cade tagged himself in, while London lunged forward and tagged in Kendrick. The fans popped as Kendrick hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded across the ring and caught Cade, then drove his head down to the mat for a springboard tornado DDT.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Machetti.

"What a move by Kendrick!" commented JR.

"That's right the momentum of this match has completely shifted," pointed out King.

Kendrick got back up, as did Cade. But Cade was taken down with a running calf kick, and then again with a flying clothesline. Kendrick pulled Cade back up and whipped him into the ropes and when he came back, Kendrick jumped up into the air and took Cade down with a big dropkick. Kendrick made the cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Murdoch came back in and broke it up.

Cade and Murdoch pulled Kendrick up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes. When Kendrick came back Cade and Murdoch rushed at him for a double clothesline. But Kendrick ducked it, then ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle one and came back with a springboard double clothesline, taking down both men. Murdoch rolled out of the ring, leaving Cade alone in the ring again. Kendrick pulled Cade up and dragged him into the corner, then tagged in London who had just fought up to his feet.

"Cade's in big trouble now!" said Machetti as he jumped to his feet.

Kendrick turned to the corner and ran up the ropes… SLICED BREAD NUMBER TWO! After hitting the move Kendrick dropped to his knees. London came in and ran to the ropes, then came back and ran up Kendrick's back, did a back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS! London made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! LONDON GOT THE PIN!

"See you guys later," Machetti said to JR and King as London and Kendrick's theme music hit. Kendrick pulled London up to his feet and they were handed their World Tag Team Titles. Machetti got in the ring and raised Paul and Brian's arms up into the air in victory. London and Kendrick went to the corners, while Machetti went to the ropes in between them, then they all came off with back-flips and landed together in the middle of the ring. Kendrick, London, and Machetti celebrated in the middle of the ring as Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

Raw was still live, Mr. Kennedy had beaten Hacksaw Jim Duggan in a total squash match, then Machetti, London, and Kendrick were shown in the locker room. "Alright guys, you retained your titles earlier, now it's my turn to win," said Machetti.

"I'm guessing you want to do this on your own?" asked Paul.

"You guessed right," answered Machetti with a nod, "I let you guys fight on your own, its only fair if you guys allow me to do the same."

"Besides, it'll be more of a challenge, right?" questioned Brian.

"Of course," Machetti replied as he got to his feet, "I'll see you guys later." Machetti headed out the door and started down the hallway when Maria came up from behind him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm coming with you," Maria stated as if it was already decided.

"Is that right?" asked Machetti while they kept walking.

"Yup, there's nothing you can do or say that'll stop me," Maria told him with a smile.

"I figured as much," commented Machetti, "and why exactly are you coming with me?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt," answered Maria, "I remember last year when you fought in that two out of three tables match. You hit your head and you…" Maria trailed off not wanting to mention Machetti's harsh personality flip that had occurred around ten months ago.

"Fine," conceded Machetti, "just don't get in the way."

"Don't worry, I'll do what I usually do," said Maria, "and when its all over, I'll come in the ring and raise your arm up into the air."

"You sound confident," pointed out Machetti.

"Of course," Maria shot back, "you haven't lost a tables match yet!"

"You might have a point…" commented Machetti. The camera cut and showed the Highlanders making their way to the ring as well. The match was next, but first, Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw came back and _Riot Time_ hit. Machetti came out from the back holding hands with Maria. They headed down to the ring but before getting in Machetti pulled a few tables out from under the ring. He left them laying there at ringside, then got in the ring while Maria walked around it and stood in front of the announce table. The Highlanders' theme hit and the two Scotsman came from the back and headed down to the ring. But they never made it in, because Machetti suddenly came sailing over the top rope and took out both of them on the bottom of the entrance ramp. This was a tables match, so that meant no disqualifications, no count-outs, and falls count anywhere, so the referee called for the bell and signaled the start of the match. The rules were simple, to win the Highlanders had to put Machetti through a table, and for Machetti to win he had to put BOTH Highlanders through a table.

Machetti got up and pulled Robbie up to his feet then dragged him away from Rory and over to the pile of tables. Machetti then whipped Robbie across the ringside area, sending him head-first into the steel steps. Robbie fell to his knees and leaned against the stairs, but Machetti suddenly came from behind and hit Robbie with a dropkick to the back, once again driving his face into the steel steps. Machetti got back up and turned around in time to see Rory getting back up.

Machetti ran at Rory looking for a clothesline, but Rory ducked it then gripped his hands together and drove both of them into Machetti's spine for a vicious shot to the back. Machetti dropped down to his knees, and Rory quickly grabbed him and pulled Machetti around so he was facing him. Rory got Machetti in a side headlock and prepared for a DDT on the floor, but suddenly Machetti grabbed onto Rory then shot upward, launching Rory off of him and up into the air for a back body drop. Rory came crashing down back-first on the metal at the bottom of the entrance ramp. Despite their ill feelings towards Rory, some of the fans flinched when the saw him come crashing down on the steel, they might not like the guy, but that had to hurt.

Machetti turned away from Rory and walked over to the tables then lifted one up onto its side and unfolded it, then set it up where it was at ringside. Machetti worked quickly and set up another table next to the first one so they were both lying side-by-side. Machetti stepped away from the tables and stood by the ring post and held his hands up in front of him while looking at the tables and the side of the ring, he must have been happy with his handiwork, because Machetti he smirked then went over and picked up the one remaining table and slid it in the ring, then got in after it.

Machetti didn't bother setting up the table, because he noticed the Highlanders slowly getting back up to their feet. Robbie staggered over to the ring, still a little out of it, and climbed up onto the ring apron. But Machetti ran over and did a baseball slide right into Robbie's knee. Robbie slipped off of the apron and fell to the floor, hitting his head on the ring apron on the way.

While Machetti was fending off Robbie, Rory had climbed up onto the ring apron and had managed to make it into the ring. Machetti ran over to meet him, but Rory grabbed Machetti and whipped him into the ropes. But Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope then came off and caught Rory with a springboard crossbody. Machetti got up and grabbed the table then dragged it into the far corner and set it up near the ring post. Robbie was still down by the other corner of the ring, so Machetti grabbed Rory and pulled him up to his feet.

Machetti dragged Rory over to the table and went to slam his head down into it. But Rory got his hands on the table and kept himself from getting smashed down onto it. Rory quickly reached up and slammed Machetti's head down onto the table instead. Rory grabbed Machetti and turned his back to the table, then hoisted him up into the air for a vertical suplex. But Machetti thrashed his legs around while in mid air, and managed to land back on the ground. Machetti quickly grabbed Rory and hit him with a snap vertical suplex of his own.

Machetti got up and saw Robbie getting in the ring, so he quickly grabbed Rory and rolled him out of the ring and let him drop down to the floor. Machetti turned to face Robbie and the two started trading blows in the middle of the ring. Machetti ducked a punch from Robbie then kicked him in the gut and planted him with an Impaler. Machetti grabbed Robbie and dragged him over to the table, then rolled him onto the top of the table. Machetti smirked down at Robbie and climbed up onto the top rope in the corner.

Machetti was about to jump off, but suddenly Rory climbed up onto the apron and pushed Machetti's leg off of the top rope, causing him to slip and crash down to the mat. Rory shouted at Robbie from the ring apron and climbed up onto the top turnbuckle. Robbie rolled off of the table and pulled Machetti up, then placed him on top of the table, then held him down. Machetti suddenly realized where he was and started fighting frantically and went off on Robbie and nailed him with series of right hands and managed to fight up off of table. Machetti suddenly jumped up and took Robbie down with a corkscrew dropkick.

Machetti turned around and smirked at Rory, but suddenly the Scotsman was launched off of the top rope and went crashing down through the table in front of him. Machetti stared at Maria in shock, then they both glanced down at Rory in surprise. The feisty diva had pushed Rory off of the top rope, but Rory had ended up going through the table as a result, and since the match was No-DQ and he had just gone through a table… he was eliminated. Machetti looked over at Maria and shrugged, then a smirk appeared on his face. Maria smiled sheepishly and climbed down off of the ring apron and to the floor.

Even though he hadn't put Rory through the table, the match was already half over for Machetti, he yelled for Maria to get him another table then went over to Robbie who was struggling to get back up. Machetti pulled Robbie up and kneed him in the stomach, then Ricky grabbed Robbie and hoisted him up onto his shoulders. Machetti shot Robbie up off of his shoulders and dropped down onto his back while pulling in his legs. Robbie came crashing down on Machetti's knees for a gutbuster (Jamie Noble style). Machetti struggled up off of the mat and saw Maria sliding another table into the ring. Machetti went over to it and dragged it across the ring and set it up.

When he was done the table was situated a little bit away from the ring ropes, while outside of the ring where the two tables he had set up earlier. Machetti turned back to Robbie and did a cut-throat gesture, he was ending this thing right now! Machetti went over to Robbie and pulled him up to his feet then picked him up and held him sideways in front of him, while standing with his back to the table he had just set up. Machetti was going for the Machete's Blade! If he hit this, the match was over!

Rory must have realized the same thing, because suddenly he ran in and nearly took off Machetti's head with a stiff clothesline. Machetti fell backwards and Robbie went crashing down on top of him. Rory pulled Robbie up off of Machetti then the two Highlanders went off on Machetti with vicious stomps to the gut and chest. Despite being put through a table, Rory was still in the match. The Highlanders pulled Machetti up to his feet, then they hoisted him up into the air and over their heads for a double vertical suplex. They kept Machetti up in the air and backed up to the table, but before they could put Machetti through it, Maria ran in and hit Rory in the stomach with a steel chair.

Rory lost his hold on Machetti and dropped do his knees, then he shot up and charged at Maria. Maria dropped her chair, then turned and ran out of the ring and around ringside with Rory chasing after her. Robbie was still attempting to hold Machetti up in the air, but due to Rory leaving, Machetti was able to counter and drive Robbie's head down into the mat for a DDT.

Outside of the ring Maria ran passed the two tables that Machetti had set up earlier and around the steel steps. Rory was gaining on her and came around the steps seconds later. But suddenly Machetti came sailing over the top rope and took out Rory on the outside with a suicide plancha. Machetti pulled Rory up and whipped him into the steel steps, Rory's shoulder made hard contact with the steel and he went crashing down to the floor.

Machetti turned to Maria who had since stopped running and smiled at her. She smiled back then suddenly pointed at the ring. Robbie was back up and he had just picked up the chair that Maria had left in the ring. Robbie got out of the ring and came after Machetti with the chair, but Machetti quickly ducked down and dodged the chair shot. But then Rory came from behind and blindsided Machetti, knocking him down to his knees. Rory grabbed onto Machetti's arms and pulled him back up to his feet, then held him for Robbie to hit with the chair.

Robbie pulled back the chair, then swung… but at the last second Machetti pulled free and dropped down. But Rory didn't. Robbie ended up swinging the chair right into the face of his own partner. Robbie held the chair in front of him in shock, but suddenly Machetti ran forward and dropkicked the chair into Robbie's chest, knocking him on his back.

Machetti raised the chair up above his head and went to bring it down on Robbie, but Robbie managed to roll out of the way. Robbie got up and ran passed Machetti, then ran around the corner and stood behind the steel steps. Machetti glared at Robbie who seemed to have calmed down now that he was 'safe', but then he noticed Rory attempting to pull himself up with the steps. Machetti smirked then ran forward, ran up Rory's back, then jump off and in mid air brought the chair crashing down on Robbie's skull. Robbie hit the ground hard and was probably out cold. Machetti slid the chair in the ring, then went back over to Robbie and dragged him up to his feet, then pulled him over to the tables. Machetti lifted Robbie and rolled him onto the two tables.

Machetti turned and was about to get in the ring when he noticed Rory coming around the steel steps. Rory charged at Machetti and went for a clothesline, but Machetti dropped down and caught him with a drop toe hold. Machetti went over to the barricade and climbed up onto it and raised his arms up into the air. The fans cheered and started chanting _**Machetti**_Machetti lunged off of the barricade and came crashing down on Rory for a leg drop onto the back of the head, driving back down to the floor.

Machetti got back up to his feet and pulled Rory up to his feet, then dragged him over to the tables and rolled him onto the table next to Robbie. Machetti smirked at the two Highlanders then got in the ring and picked up the steel chair from before. Machetti unfolded the chair and set it down in the middle of the ring, then walked over to the ropes on the opposite side of the ring from the table. Machetti then ran forward and jumped onto the chair, then up onto the table that was in the ring, then onto the top rope, and then vaulted up into the air. Cameras all around the arena clashed as Machetti did a back-flip and came crashing down on top of both Highlanders, smashing the two of them through the tables at ringside with a shoot star press plancha.

The fans chanted _**Holy Shit! Holy Shit!**_ As the bell rang signaling the end of the match, Machetti had just put both of the Highlanders through a table and had come out on top in the match. Now all three men were down lying on the remains of the two tables. Maria ran over and pulled Machetti up off of the unconscious Scotsman and up to his feet. Maria helped Machetti up the ramp then raised his arm up into the air. The fans cheered and applauded Machetti, while Lillian Garcia stood up in the timekeeper's corner, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner… MACHETTI!"

On the ramp, despite being on rubber legs, Machetti smiled, his smile grew bigger as Maria hugged him. Machetti and Maria celebrated for a little bit longer then they headed to the back. The camera then cut to the office and showed Vince McMahon calling Hornswoggle lucky and asking him to get him an ice cream sandwich. (If you watched Raw, you know where it goes from there, beep beep!)

**---x---**

There you go, two decent length matches in one chapter. Tell me what you think and submit a review on your way out.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	53. A Match With Maria

**Chapter Fifty Three: A Match With Maria**

**---x---**

(A/N: Okay, changes first

There will be no Diva Tag Match… sorry… but my reasoning will be explained in the first section of the chapter.

Also I'm scheduling a Tag Team Match with Holly/Rhodes against Cade and Murdoch. The winner gets a title shot next week on the Raw Fifteenth Anniversary Show. It'll be mentioned later so remember.)

**---x---**

Raw was live from Charleston South Carolina, Orton and Jericho had just picked each other's opponent for the night, then the cameras cut and showed all four Chaos Inc members arriving at the arena. But then they were approached by the Highlanders, both of whom seemed a bit pissed off.

"Guys," Machetti said to Paul and Brian, "I've got this." The tag team champions nodded and headed off without a second though. But Machetti grabbed Maria's hand and held onto it to keep her from leaving.

"Well would ya look at dat," Rory commented as he and Robbie walked over, "there he is, Machetti. So, do yeh have a match tonight?"

"What's it to you?" questioned Machetti.

"Well, Robbie and I just wanted to know if your little girlfriend is gonna win that one for yeh too," replied Rory as he glared quickly at Maria, then turned back to Machetti.

"What's the matter?" questioned Machetti, as he placed his arm on Maria's shoulders and held her next to him in a proud manner, "you still upset that she put you through a table last week?"

"She interfered in a match that she had no business interferin' in!" exclaimed Rory, who, unlike Machetti, was starting to lose his composure, "if she hadn't gotten in the way, we would've beaten yer ass last week!" Robbie nodded his head in agreement.

"I doubt that," Machetti commented idly, "now is there a reason for this oh-so-pleasant visit or do you just need some kind of therapy?"

"Actually there is," replied Rory with an evil smirk, while he glared at Maria, "I just had a talk with General Manager Regal…"

"Oh and what pray tell, did you convince him to do?" asked Machetti while rolling his eyes. "Am I going to fight the two of you in a steel cage this week?"

"That's not a bad idea," commented Rory, but then he shook his head, "but this has nothin' teh do with you. Yeh see since yer little girlfriend was so eager to get in the ring with us during our match last week, I convinced Regal to make a legitimate match."

"Maria already has a match, she's teaming with Mickie James and is facing Beth Phoenix and Melina," said Machetti.

"Not any more," replied Rory, his grin grew larger when he saw the angry look on Machetti's face, and the frightened look on Maria's. "Yeh see," continued Rory, "since she laid her hands on me, I get teh face 'er in a one-on-one match tonight!" Both Highlanders laughed in triumph but then Machetti cut in.

"So let me get this straight," said Machetti, "last week, Maria put you through a table and humiliated you. Now in an attempt to regain your masculinity you managed to get yourself put into a singles match with her?"

"Yeah, what's yer point?" demanded Rory.

"Nothing," replied Machetti with a smirk, "but I find it kind of funny that you have to resort to fighting a woman to make yourself feel better about yourself. What's the matter? You can't handle fighting male superstars, so you're taking out your frustrations on the divas? You know, you're already wearing the skirt, maybe you should just join the woman's division, then you'll have some competition you might be able to beat. But then again… Beth Phoenix would probably kick your ass any way."

Rory went to rush at Machetti but was thankfully held back by Robbie, "I'LL KILL YEH YA LITTLE PUNK!" Rory screamed. As he broke free, but backstage crew who had noticed the approaching conflict ran in and grabbed Rory, and held him back, while Machetti continued to taunt him.

"I don't know, I'm not a woman," Machetti shot back at the enraged, restrained, Scotsman, "you probably wouldn't be able to take me on all by yourself."

"FINE! IT'LL BE THE TWO OF US AGAINST THE TWO OF YOU LATER TONIGHT!" shouted Rory, as Robbie and the backstage crew started dragging him off, "YER DAYS ARE NUMBER MACHETTI! I'M GONNA RIP YER HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TEH A PACK A DOGS!!"

Once Robbie and Rory were gone Machetti laughed then turned to Maria, "I believe I just received a death threat…" commented Machetti, "maybe I should take this up with the police…"

"Machetti, I can't fight him in a match!" Maria suddenly exclaimed, "I'm a diva, I can't compete against male superstars! I can't fight either of them!"

"I know…" said Machetti in an attempt to calm Maria, but she kept on going.

"Rory and Robbie are bigger and stronger than me!" Maria continued to rant, "they could injure me!"

"Maria…" Machetti started but Maria kept going, she was in a panic.

"How could Regal make this match!?" Maria ranted, "I didn't break any rules last week! A tables match is no disqualification, everyone knows that!"

Seeing how Maria was showing no signs of stopping Machetti suddenly grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips… that worked. When they finally broke apart Maria just stared at Machetti, he had successfully stopped her rant.

"Don't worry," Machetti told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Why do you think I provoked him like that? He's gonna storm into Regal's office and demand that he change the match so both of us are fighting both of them. He wants a piece of me now, so I'll be right there beside you, and I won't let them lay and hand on you."

"But you can't beat them both on your own…" argued Maria.

"I beat them last week," Machetti reminded her.

"But I helped you there," said Maria.

"Then you'll help me this week too," resolved Machetti with a smirk. "Come on, let's go get ready." Machetti took Maria's hand and led her off screen as the camera faded.

**---x---**

The Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes versus Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch match had just ended. (This match followed the Jericho/Umaga match) Holly picked up the win for his team after hitting Murdoch with the Alabama Slam. The camera cut to show Paul London and Brian Kendrick standing in a locker room in front of a TV, they had been watching the last match with great interest due to it being a number one contender's match. Holly and Rhodes were now getting a title shot next week at the Raw Fifteenth Anniversary Show.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us," commented Brian.

"That's nothing we can't handle," replied Paul, then he turned his head and called to someone off screen, "Hey guys, I think your match is next!"

The camera panned to the side and showed Machetti and Maria who were both dressed in their wrestling gear and were preparing for their match against the Highlanders. Both of them got to their feet, but Maria looked a little apprehensive, "You okay?" asked Machetti.

"I'm a little nervous," answered Maria.

"Don't worry," said Machetti as he took her hand in his, "I wont let anything bad happen to you."

Maria look at him and smiled, "Does that mean you WILL let good things happen to me?" she asked.

Machetti smiled, "Maybe," he replied with a chuckle, "come on, let's do this." Together they left the locker room, then the camera cut and showed the Highlanders walking down towards the ring too. Rory seemed to still be angry and was punching the air in front of him rather violently. The tag team match was next, but first, Raw took a commercial break.

**---x---**

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans stood up and cheered as Machetti and Maria came out from the back hand-in-hand. Machetti caught Maria's eye and raised his eyebrow. In response, she smiled and nodded. With that the two of them ran down the entrance ramp then jumped up onto the ring apron and got in the ring together. They both walked across the ring so they were looking directly at the Raw Announce Table and raised their arms up into the air, which was met with a round of cheers from the crowd. Machetti released his hold on Maria's hand and the two of them each went to the corner nearest to them and climbed up onto the middle rope then raised their arms up into the air again and posed for the fans. Machetti turned and caught Maria's eye again, and in response she nodded, then they both did back-flips out of the corner and landed together in the middle of the ring and raised their arms up.

Machetti wrapped his arm around Maria and they turned to face the entrance ramp. A few seconds later the Highlander's theme hit and their opponents came out from the back and headed down the entrance ramp. They got in the ring and Rory made a b-line straight for Machetti, who quickly stepped in front of Maria. But the referee rushed over and got in front of Rory before he could reach Machetti and shouted at him to get in his corner so he could start the match. Behind the referee's back Machetti flipped Rory the bird, which caused the Scotsman to try and charge around the referee to get to Machetti, but the referee restrained him and scolded him saying that if he tried that again, he'd forfeit the match.

Rory glared over the referee's shoulder at Machetti and reluctantly went over to his corner with Robbie. Machetti took Maria's hand and led her to the opposite corner and got her situated on the ring apron. One of the cameramen at ringside got a close enough to hear Machetti ask Maria if she was going to be okay. Maria nodded in response, causing Machetti to smile. "That's my girl," said Machetti as he turned from the corner and walked into the middle of the ring where Rory was waiting anxiously with the referee. Now that Robbie and Maria were out of the ring, the match could be officially started, and so the referee called for the bell.

The second the referee moved out of the way, Rory charged at Machetti and went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked it. Machetti quickly lashed out his leg and caught Rory in the face with a side kick to the face as he turned around. Rory staggered backwards and Machetti ran at Rory and jumped up onto him, then swung around and drove his head down to the mat with a tornado DDT. Machetti went for a quick pin attempt, ON… but Rory kicked out quickly.

Machetti and Rory both shot up to their feet and Rory stalked towards Machetti. Machetti backed away from Rory and soon found himself backed into a corner. Rory smirked and swung at Machetti, but Machetti ducked down causing Rory's fist to go over his head, then shot up and drove his knee into Rory's stomach. Machetti grabbed Rory and went to whip him into the ropes, but Rory reversed it, sending Machetti into the ropes instead. Machetti approached the ropes and full speed, but quickly did a handspring causing hit back to hit the ropes, then he bounced off and lunged back across the ring and caught Rory for a (Tajiri-style) handspring back elbow. Machetti rolled on top of Rory and made another cover, ONE… T… Rory kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Rory and the two of them got back up. Machetti rushed at Rory, who ran at Machetti looking for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked under and ran to the ropes, then jumped up onto the middle rope, springboarded across the ring, over Rory's head, then caught him on the way down for a reverse DDT, Over Castle Take Over. Machetti rolled back on top of Rory and went for another cover, ONE… TW… but Rory got his shoulder up.

Machetti quickly rolled away from Rory and got up to his feet then backed up into his corner. Rory got up slower and was showing visible signs of frustration. Rory glared at Machetti who was whispering something to Maria, then charged across the ring. Maria whispered something back to Machetti, and suddenly Machetti dropped down and caught Rory with a drop toe hold, causing him to . go face first into the middle turnbuckle in the corner. Machetti pulled Rory back up off of the ground, then he hooked his arm around Rory's head and fell backwards for a reverse DDT.

Machetti smiled and was about to go for a cover when he changed his mind. Machetti walked over to his corner and tagged in Maria, who looked just as surprised as the fana. Machetti motioned for Maria to get in the ring, which she reluctantly did, then he picked her up from behind and carried her over to Rory. Machetti jumped up into the air, then he and Maria came crashing down on top of the Scotsman for a double leg drop. Machetti quickly got out of the ring and allowed Maria to go for a cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Rory managed to kick out. Maria quickly got back up and tagged Machetti back in. Machetti got in the ring and she got back out. Machetti smirked as Rory realized that he almost got pinned my Maria.

Rory shot to his feet and charged at Machetti for another clothesline attempt, but Machetti dropped down, then did a cartwheel and rolled passed him. Rory looked surprised and turned around to face Machetti again, only to be sent flying across the ring as Machetti jumped up and hit Rory with a hurricurana. Machetti got back up and ran over to Rory then jumped up in the air and did a back-flip before coming crashing down on top of Rory for a standing shooting star press. Machetti quickly hooked the leg and made the cover, ONE… TWO… Rory kicked out.

Machetti got up and pulled Rory back up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring and into the corner Maria was in. Machetti ran at Rory and did a handspring to get across the ring, then landed hard in front of Rory before doing a front-flip,. Causing him to go back-first into Rory who was still in the corner for the turnbuckle senton. Machetti stepped away from Rory then reached out and tagged Maria in again. Machetti held Rory's arms behind his back, then bent him over, allowing Maria to get in the ring and connect with a hard kick to the gut. Machetti got out of the ring and Rory dropped down onto his hands and knees. Maria followed up running forward and hitting a dropkick to Rory's side, knocking him onto his back. Maria made the cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Rory kicked out.

Maria got back up and scampered back into her corner where she stood next to Machetti looking for a tag, but Machetti smirked and shook his head and pointed at Rory. Maria turned around and saw Rory getting back up to his feet. Rory saw who was in the ring and flipped out, that was the second time in the match that Maria had almost pinned him! Rory glared at Machetti and Maria then stormed over to his corner and tagged in Robbie, then pointed in Machetti and Maria's direction, Rory was fed up with this.

Machetti reached out and tagged himself in then got in the ring and charged at Robbie, while Robbie charged at him. Robbie went for a clothesline but Machetti ducked under him. Robbie kept running and almost ran right into Maria, who's loud scream stopped him in his tracks. Then Maria's expression changed to a smile and she pointed at something behind Robbie. Robbie turned around and walked right into a kick to the stomach from Machetti, who followed up and nailed Robbie with an Impaler, then made the cover, ONE… TWO… T… Robbie kicked out.

Machetti got up off of Robbie and shrugged, he hadn't really expected to get the pin there. Machetti pulled Robbie up off of the mat and whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran at Robbie jumped up into the air and hit a turnbuckle crossbody, then he launched Robbie across the ring with a hurricurana. Machetti smirked and pulled himself up to his feet, then he climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti was about to come off with the diving headbutt, but Rory suddenly pushed Machetti off of the top rope, causing Machetti to crash down to the mat and land hard. Robbie rushed over and made a cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out.

From the corner Rory shouted at Robbie to tag him in. Robbie obediently dragged Machetti over to the corner and tagged in Rory. Both Highlanders stomped over Machetti and eventually Robbie got out of the ring. Rory got down on top of Machetti and started raining down some hard shots to Machetti's face. Rory landed shot after shot, sometimes alternating hands, but suddenly Machetti shot his hand up and caught Rory's fist as it was coming down, then shot his head up and connected with a headbutt. Rory was in a daze and Machetti took full advantage and slipped out from under Rory and got to his feet.

Machetti turned to his corner and normally would have made the tag but then he remembered Maria was his partner (you'd have trouble remembering after receiving that many shots to the head). Machetti reluctantly turned back around to face Rory who had gotten back up and was grinning. Rory motioned towards Maria as if he was urging Machetti to tag in his partner, but Machetti shook his head and flipped Rory off. Rory charged at Machetti looking to take control again, but Machetti ducked under the clothesline attempt and went into the ropes… and Robbie's knee. Machetti staggered forward and Rory capitalized by hitting a DDT, then he went for a cover, ONE…. TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out.

Rory got up and pulled Machetti into the corner then tagged in Robbie. Robbie came in and the two of them delivered a double DDT to Machetti. Rory got out of the ring and Robbie went for the pin, ONE… TWO…THRE… Machetti barely managed to kick out. Robbie got up and watched Machetti roll over to the ropes and attempt to pull himself back up. But just as Machetti had made it up to his knees Robbie ran over and connected with a running knee to the back of Machetti's head. Robbie grabbed Machetti' legs and dragged him away from the ropes then made the cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti got his shoulder up.

Robbie got up and dragged Machetti to his feet then reached out and tagged in Rory. Rory came in and grabbed hold of Machetti along with Robbie, then they whipped Machetti into the ropes, but Maria grabbed onto Machetti from on the ring apron, keeping him from coming off of the rope. The Highlanders glared at Maria and Robbie charged across the ring at Machetti. But Maria pushed Machetti to the side, then dropped down and pulled the top rope down with her, causing Robbie to topple over the top and go crashing down to the floor.

Rory glared at Maria then walked over to Machetti and went to pull him up to his feet, but Machetti suddenly grabbed Rory and lifted him up in front of him… MACHETE'S BLADE!! Rory was out cold, but Machetti rolled off of him and didn't go for the cover, instead he staggered over to the corner and tagged in Maria, then he tapped the top turnbuckle pad. Maria stared at Machetti for a moment, wondering if he had taken one too many hits to the head, but she shook her head then climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti stepped out of the way and Maria launched up into the air and out of the corner and hit Rory with a leg drop, then she made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! MARIA PINNED RORY!

Maria's theme music hit as Machetti came over and pulled Maria up off of Rory, then raised her arm up into the air, earning a loud cheer from the crowd. Maria smiled at Machetti then she grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Machetti hugged Maria back then brought his lips to her for what he intended to he a quick kiss. Maria had other plans and grabbed the back of Machetti's head and intensified the kiss. When they broke apart both of them were smiling. Machetti then took Maria's hand and led her out of the ring and up the entrance ramp to the back then Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

Raw had just come back from a commercial break, before the break, Jeff Hardy had successfully defended his Intercontinental Title against Snitsky. Now he was shown staggering to the back, but then he was approached by Machetti. "What's up man," greeted Machetti as he held his hand out.

"I'm hanging in there," replied Jeff as he shook Machetti's hand, "that Snitsky doesn't seem to like losing very much."

"Yeah I know," agreed Machetti who had finished his rivalry with Snitsky at Survivor Series. "He seems to be unable to accept the fact that someone could possibly beat him. It took me fighting him in a Parking Lot Brawl and then in that elimination match at Survivor Series for him to realize he'd best keep away from me."

"Well I'm busy, so I'm hoping he doesn't keep this up," commented Jeff.

"Yeah, you've gotta fight Triple H at the pay per view, and you've got to defend that Intercontinental Championship. On top of all that, if you win the match against Triple H you get a shot at the WWE Championship."

"So what do you want?" Hardy suddenly asked.

"Oh me?" questioned Machetti with a smirk, "what makes you think I want anything?"

"Just a feeling," replied Jeff, "what is it?"

"Alright you caught me," admitted Machetti, "you know that next week is the fifteenth anniversary of Raw right?"

"Of course," said Jeff.

"Well we'll need to put on big matches, and I was wondering…" Machetti stalled for a moment and stared at the Intercontinental Title on Hardy's shoulder, "I was wondering if you'd be up to defending the Intercontinental Title next week."

"Are you asking me for a title shot?" questioned Jeff.

"Yeah that's about it," explained Machetti, "Paul and Brian have been riding me about not having a title while they do. So I'm looking to gain one of my own. Look, if you're too busy I'll understand, you've got to prepare for your match against the Game. But I just figured if you wanted to put on a memorable match, the two of us could go out there and tear the house down like we did at Cyber Sunday last year. That and a match against me would probably be a good warm up for the Pay Per View. Hunter is gonna give you everything he has since its for a WWE title shot. You'll have to do a lot in order to beat him, the same goes if you're facing me."

"I'll think about it," answered Jeff. Machetti didn't seem to like that answer, because he kept going.

"But if you're scared," continued Machetti, "that's alright. I mean, you want to keep the belt right? Why risk losing it to me. It's not like you have anything to prove, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jeff.

"Nothing, I was just bringing up the fact that you really have yet to beat me," said Machetti, "I beat you at Cyber Sunday last year, and I beat you in the rematch, I beat you in a three on two handicap match, and I beat you in that ladder match back in July. I'm sure no one thinks any less of you."

Jeff glared at Machetti for a moment, "Fine, you and me, next week, for the Intercontinental Title," resolved Jeff, "but next week, I'm going to beat you, and I'm going to shut you up, once and for all!" Jeff tapped his Intercontinental Title, then turned and walked off, leaving Machetti on his own with a smirk on his face.

"It worked," Machetti laughed, "This manipulating people thing is really starting to pay off!" Then he turned and walked off in the opposite direction from Jeff. The camera cut and then went further backstage and showed Jillian singing for Vince McMahon. After sending Jillian on her way Regal walked in and warned Vince that his daughter, Stephanie McMahon was on her way. With that Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

That's right Machetti versus Jeff Hardy for the Intercontinental Title next week on Raw. I don't care what happens on the actual thing, I don't care if I have to re-write the entire show. But it WILL happen. Also London and Kendrick are going to be defending their World Tag Team Titles against Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes. So that's two things to look forward to next week.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	54. Raw 15th Anniversary

**Chapter Fifty Four: Raw 15****th** Anniversary

**---x---**

(A/N: Right, instead of Carlito versus Jeff Hardy in a Ladder Match, it will be Machetti versus Jeff Hardy in a Ladder Match. Also Santino will not have Maria going out to the ring with him, he does not need Maria to get his ass kicked by Rob Van Dam. Also I'm switching the two title matches, the World Tag Team Title match is going where the Ladder match went and Ladder Match is going in place of where the World Tag Team Title match was.)

**---x---**

Raw was live from Bridgeport Connecticut and it was the Fifteenth Anniversary Episode. Mr. McMahon had planned on having his family portrait done, but Triple H interrupted it and ended up humiliating the Chairman. But to make Hornswoggle feel better the Game called out the Godfather and the Ho Train. Then a graphic was shown, saying that the World Tag Team Championships would be defended next. Paul London and Brian Kendrick were going up again Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes. That match was up next.

Raw came back and Dusty Rhodes was shown at ringside, he was going to be a special commentator for this match. Then Hardcore Holly's theme music hit. Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes came out from the back together and headed down towards the ring, both were looking really determined. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the World Tag Team Championship. Introducing first, the challengers, at a combined weight of four hundred and sixty seven pounds, Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes!" Rhodes and Holly got in the ring and awaited the Champions.

London and Kendrick's theme hit and the crowd cheered as the World Tag Team Champions came out from the back. London and Kendrick were on their own tonight because Machetti was in the back getting ready for his Intercontinental Title Match later tonight. "And the Champions, at a combined weight of three hundred and eight pounds, they are the World Tag Team Champions, Paul London and Brian Kendrick!"

London and Kendrick sprinted down the entrance ramp and slid into the ring. London and Kendrick each went to a corner on one side of the ring and posed for the fans, then they both did back-flips and landed together in the middle of the ring. London and Kendrick glanced at Holly and Rhodes then handed their belts to the referee, who showed them to the challengers, signifying that this was for the gold, then he told the two teams to go to their corners as he went to the ropes and handed the titles to someone at ringside.

The referee walked back into the middle of the ring and was joined by Kendrick and Rhodes in the middle. The referee nodded at both competitors then called for the bell, this match was underway. Rhodes and Kendrick circled around each other and sized each other up. Rhodes had the height and weight advantage, and while Cody was kind of fast in the ring, Kendrick had to be given the speed advantage, and possibly the experience advantage as well. Rhodes and Kendrick eventually locked up and Rhodes immediately started backing Kendrick across the ring. Suddenly Kendrick changed his grip on Rhodes' arms and then dropped down, flipping Rhodes over him in the process with a double arm drag.

Both men quickly sprang back up to their feet and circled around the ring again then went for another lock up. Kendrick slipped behind Rhodes with a go behind but Rhodes got his arm up and around Kendrick's head, then flipped him onto his back for a snapmare, then quickly turned it into a sleeper hold. Kendrick fought up to his feet. Kendrick pried Rhodes' arm off of him and twisted Cody for an arm wrench. Kendrick went to flip Rhodes onto his back but Cody suddenly grabbed Kendrick and lifted him up from behind, then fell backwards and slammed Kendrick down to the mat for a back drop. Rhodes stayed on top of Kendrick and went for an early pin, ONE... Kendrick quickly kicked out.

Rhodes reached down and pulled Kendrick up to his feet in an attempt to keep control, but Kendrick suddenly grabbed hold of Rhodes then dropped down to his knees and hit a jawbreaker, launching Rhodes backwards. Kendrick and Rhodes quickly got back up to their feet, but Kendrick ran in and took Rhodes down again with a jumping calf kick to the face. Rhodes staggered backwards into the ropes and Kendrick went after him then whipped him into the ropes, then when Cody came back Kendrick caught him with a hip toss. Rhodes fought back up to his feet, but Kendrick grabbed him and whipped him into the corner. Kendrick ran at Rhodes then jumped up onto him in the corner and did a back-flip off of him, Kendrick quickly jumped back up and took Rhodes down with a dropkick, Dr. Smoothie's Secret Recipe. Kendrick quickly went for a pin, ONE… T… Rhodes grabbed the bottom rope.

Kendrick reached down and went to pull Rhodes back up, but Rhodes grabbed Kendrick's legs and pulled them up, knocking Kendrick on his back. Rhodes kept his hold on Kendrick's legs and flipped over him for a bridge pin, ONE… TW… Kendrick kicked out. Rhodes rolled away from Kendrick and got up to his feet in his corner, and watched Kendrick do the same across the ring from him. Holly suddenly reached out and tagged himself in, he was tired of being an idle spectator and wanted to show Rhodes how it was done. Cody looked a little upset, but got out of the ring and onto the ring apron anyway.

Holly and Kendrick met each other in the middle of the ring, Holly charged and went for a clothesline, but Kendrick ducked it and ran passed him. Kendrick and Holly both turned around at the same time, but Holly struck first and chopped Kendrick hard across the chest. Kendrick staggered backwards in surprise, allowing Holly to follow up and hit another brutal chop, sending Kendrick staggering backwards into the ropes. Holly pushed Kendrick back into the ropes then whipped him across the ring and into the ropes, when Kendrick bounced off of the ropes and came back, Holly jumped up into the air and leveled Kendrick with a big dropkick to the face. Holly quickly made a cover, ONE… TWO… Kendrick kicked out.

Holly got up and pulled Kendrick up to his feet with him, then he whipped Kendrick into the corner. Holly charged at Kendrick and went for a clothesline, but Kendrick dove out of the way, causing Holly to run full speed into the turnbuckle. Kendrick had launched himself in London's direction, so he quickly lunged at London again and made a tag. London came in the ring just as Holly was recovering. London met Holly in the middle of the ring, but Holly took control with a chop to the chest then whipped London into the ropes. Holly bent down and went for a back body drop, but London held onto the ropes, then ran forward and jumped up into the air, and drove his feet down into Holly's back for a mushroom stomp. London quickly capitalized and rolled Holly onto his back for a pin, ONE… TWO… Holly kicked out.

London got up and grabbed Holly for a headlock and went to pull him up to his feet, but Holly suddenly grabbed London and shot up to his feet with London on his shoulders, ALABAMA SLAM--LONDON COUNTERED WITH A ROLL UP! ONE… TWO… TH… Holly managed to kick out. London pulled Holly back up to his feet and dragged him into the corner, then tagged in Kendrick. London and Kendrick whipped Holly across the ring and into the ropes. When Holly came back he ran into a pair of elbows from the Tag Team Champions, knocking him onto his back. London stood on one side of Holly and held his hands together, Kendrick stood on the other side, then jumped over and onto London's hands, then back-flipped off and landed on top of Holly for a moonsault. London backed up into the corner as Kendrick went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Holly managed to kick out.

Kendrick pulled Holly back up to his feet, then whipped him into the corner. Kendrick ran at Holly and jumped up into the air and nailed him with a crossbody into the turnbuckle. Kendrick quickly jumped back up and placed both of his feet on the middle rope, then he grabbed Holly and dropped onto his back, launching Holly across the ring with a monkey flip. Kendrick got back up to his feet and went back to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Kendrick lunged across the ring and went for a spinning frogsplash, LEFT TURN AT ALBEQUERQUE... HOLLY MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! Both Kendrick and Holly were down, Rhodes and London shouted encouragement from their respective corners and urged their partners to get up and tag them.

Both Kendrick and Holly started crawling to their corners, then they fought up to their feet and made simultaneous diving tags to their partners. The fans cheered and London and Rhodes came in all fired up. The two competitors charged at each other and Rhodes took down London with a clothesline. London got back up but Rhodes took him down with another clothesline. Then Cody pulled London up to his and hoisted him up into the air, then nailed a vertical suplex. With London down, Rhodes went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope.

London staggered up to his feet and still seemed out of it, then he turned to face Rhodes in the corner. Rhodes lunged off of the turnbuckle and went for a crossbody, but London suddenly jumped up DROPSAULT IN MIDAIR! Both men came crashing down to the mat hard, Rhodes on his back and London on his stomach. London struggled and pushed himself up on his hands and knees, then up to his feet. London ran across the ring and jumped over Rhodes, then leaped up onto the top turnbuckle. London turned around looking to finish Rhodes off, but Holly came in and attempted to make the save.

Across the ring, Kendrick got to his feet and ran at Holly then jumped up onto his shoulders, Kendrick spun around then took both of them over the top rope and out of the ring with a hurricurana. London lunged up off of the top rope and did a front flip in the air then came crashing down on Rhodes… FOUR FIFTY SPLASH!!! London went for the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! LONDON AND KENDRICK RETAIN!

London and Kendrick's theme hit as London fought to his feet and raised his arms up in the air. He was soon joined in the ring by Kendrick and they both celebrated together. The referee came over and handed them their belts back then they quickly left the ring and headed back up the ramp. Holly and Dusty Rhodes got in the ring and stared at the departing tag team champions then glanced down at Cody who was attempting to get back up. Dusty helped his son back up to his feet while Holly shook his head. The three men then turned their attention to the departing tag team champions.

London left for a second then came back with a mic, "Guys," said London, "you fought hard but you came up a little short." London handed the mic over to Kendrick.

"If you ever want another shot, you know where we are," continued Kendrick, "we're always up to putting our belts on the line." With that London and Kendrick turned and headed to the back. The cameras went back to Holly and the two Rhodes', Cody glanced at his father then turned to Holly. Holly shrugged, they might take them up on that offer. With that Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw was still live from Bridgeport, Eric Bischoff had gone out to the ring and was running his mouth, but Jericho came out and confronted him, then knocked the former GM on his ass. Orton came out and tried to attack Jericho, but Y2J fought back and ended up getting Orton locked in the Walls of Jericho. Jericho's theme hit and he headed to the back, but then the camera cut and showed Machetti in the interview area with Todd Grisham. Machetti was dressed in his wrestling gear and was ready to compete, his title match was up next. It was announced on WWE Mobile and WWE(dot)com that the title match was going to be a Ladder Match. But before Grisham could even ask his question, Maria came over and took the mic from him. "Todd, do you mind if I take this one?" Maria asked sweetly.

"Uh… sure…" answered Grisham.

"Thank you!" said Maria as she shot Todd a smile. Grisham walked off screen leaving Machetti and Maria on their own. "So Machetti, tonight you're facing Jeff Hardy for the Intercontinental Title, how do you feel?"

Machetti smiled at Maria then answered, "Maria, I'm psyched for this match. I've got a few things to make up for."

"Machetti, in case you haven't heard," continued Maria, "your title match is a Ladder Match. You're going to have to beat Jeff Hardy at his own game tonight if you want to win the title."

"Well I plan on giving this match everything I have," said Machetti, "I'm going to make the most of this opportunity and I am going to win the Intercontinental Title. Even if I have to beat Jeff Hardy in his own match. You see a little over a year ago I won the Intercontinental Title from Jeff Hardy, but only two weeks later I lost it. But I wasn't even pinned!" That was true, it had been an No-DQ Triple Threat Match between him, Hardy, and Nitro. Big Show and Umaga had come out and attacked Machetti and brutalized him on the stage, causing him to get carted off on a stretcher while the match was still going on. "Do you have any idea what its like to get chokeslammed onto the steel stage, then get carted out on a stretcher while your title match is still going on? Do you have any idea what its like to be lying, barely conscious, backstage then to hear the bell ringing, meaning you just lost your title and there was nothing you could do about it? I didn't even get my rematch!" Machetti paused again and took a deep breath, "but tonight… tonight I get to make up for that. Tonight when I beat Jeff Hardy and I win that Intercontinental Title for the second time, I'm going to make up for my last reign. I'm going to have a title run to be proud of. I'm going to hold onto that belt without any intentions on letting go!" Machetti turned and stared directly into the camera, "Jeff Hardy, you had better have your 'A Game' because it's going to take everything short of an entire army to stop me from walking away with the Intercontinental Championship!"

Machetti took another deep breath, then turned and walked off camera. "Hey, wait for me!" Maria called after him as she ran off screen. The camera faded and then Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

Raw was back and the bell rang signaling the start of the next match. The Intercontinental Title was shown hanging from a hook in preparation for the Ladder Match that was about to take place. _Riot Time_ played in the arena and the fans popped loudly as Machetti came out from the back with Maria. "The following contest is a Ladder Match, and is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship! The first superstar to climb the ladder and take down the championship will be the winner! Introducing first, being accompanied by Maria, the challenger, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds, Machetti!" Machetti wasn't sprinting down to the ring tonight. He was walking down with Maria beside him, looking extremely determined. Machetti stopped at the steps and Maria took his hand and wished him good luck. Machetti nodded then went up the steps and got in the ring. Machetti walked across the ring and stood against the ropes and stared up at the Intercontinental Championship, then turned his attention to the entrance ramp.

Machetti didn't have to wait long, because Jeff Hardy's theme soon hit and the fans rose to their feet and cheered as the 'Rainbow Haired Warrior' came out from the back. "And the opponent, from Cameron North Carolina, weighing in at two hundred and twenty five, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, JEFF HARDY!" Jeff ran down to the ring and went up the steps and got in. Since he had appeared on the entrance ramp, Machetti hadn't taken his eyes off of him. The bell had already rang so this thing was underway.

Hardy and Machetti circled around the ring looking to see who had the advantage. Both of them were fast, and both of them were unorthodox and innovative. Both of them seemed determined to win the match. Jeff only had a ten pound weight advantage over Machetti, which wouldn't add up to much of an advantage. Hardy didn't even have his Champion's advantages due to this being a Ladder Match. Hardy might have the advantage involving experience as far as Ladder Matches go, but Machetti was used to climbing ladders and fighting in hardcore matches as well, he was a former ECW World Champion anyway. For the most part, they were an even match. The only thing that could be said for this one, was that the fans needed to hang on and enjoy the ride.

They reached out for a lock up, but Hardy quickly turned it into a wrist lock. Machetti pulled away from Hardy then rolled forward and straightened his arm, then pulled Hardy towards him and went for a clothesline, but Jeff ducked underneath it, then quickly spun around behind Machetti. Machetti whirled around in time to catch Hardy's leg as he lashed it out at his stomach. Hardy brought up his other leg and went for a mule kick, but Machetti had it scouted and ducked his head down, causing Jeff's leg to go over his head. Machetti grabbed onto Hardy's legs and pinned them to his sides, then Machetti launched Hardy over his head for a release German suplex, but Hardy flew through the air, but ended up landing on his feet. Machetti spun around and the two competitors faced each other in another stare down. The fans cheered that first exchange between the two competitors, if that was what the rest of this match was going to be like, then there was no way in hell they were going for popcorn now!

Hardy and Machetti went for another lock up, Jeff hit a knee to the stomach then whipped Machetti into the ropes. Hardy charged at Machetti as he came back, but Machetti jumped up and leap-frogged Hardy. Both competitors turned around and Machetti jumped up for a spinning wheel kick, but Hardy ducked down and ran under Machetti's leg, causing the kick to go over his head. Then they both quickly spun around, Jeff grabbed Machetti and sent him flying with an arm drag, but while in mid air Machetti spun around and ended up landing on his feet. Jeff turned around and charged at Machetti, but Machetti jumped up and went for a corkscrew dropkick, only it missed because Hardy dropped down and did a baseball slide and went under Machetti. Jeff shot back up and grabbed Machetti and went for a hip toss, but Machetti blocked it and went for one of his own, only for Hardy to block that as well. Jeff pushed Machetti away from him then charged forward and went for a flying forearm but Machetti ducked under it then lashed out his leg as Jeff turned around looking for a super kick. Jeff saw the kick coming and dropped down onto his ass, then rolled away from Machetti and got back up to his feet. Again the two competitors had a stand off.

They met in the middle of the ring and Machetti went to whip Hardy into the corner, but Hardy reversed it and sent Machetti into the opposite corner then charged after him. As he reached the corner Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope, then did a back-flip, causing him to go over Hardy's head and land safely behind him. Jeff spun around as Machetti charged forward and backed him into the corner. Machetti climbed up onto the middle rope and went to rain down some right hands, but Hardy grabbed onto Machetti's sides and pulled him away from the corner. Machetti found himself sitting on Hardy's shoulders, Hardy went to capitalized with a running powerbomb, but Machetti countered and sent Hardy flying with a hurricurana. Jeff rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself back up to his feet and turned to face Machetti who had a smirk on his face. As far as he was concerned he had come out on top in that exchange.

Some of the fans cheered and started chanting _**Let's Go Machetti! **_But in response other fans started chanting _**Let's Go Hardy!**_ The fans exchanged chants for a while, Hardy and Machetti stared down most of the time and let the fans get it out of their system. The chants of _**LET'S GO HARDY! **_and _**LET'S GO MACHETTI!**_ filled the arena, the cameras panned around the audience for a moment and showed that almost every fan was chanting one or the other.

Hardy and Machetti met in the middle of the ring and locked up, but Jeff turned it into a side headlock, then took Machetti down and flipped him onto his back with a snapmare. He kept the hold he had around Machetti's neck, but Machetti brought his legs up and wrapped them around Jeff's head for a head scissors. Hardy released his hold and both men scrambled back up to their feet. Jeff quickly grabbed Machetti and sent him flying with an arm drag, but while he was flying through the air Machetti spun to the side and got his legs around Hardy's head, and countered with a hurricurana. Hardy fought up onto his hands and knees but Machetti suddenly ran over and hit a low dropkick to Hardy's side, sending Jeff flying under the bottom rope and down to the floor.

Machetti quickly got back up to his feet, but Hardy was a little slower and had to use the ring apron for some assistance. Machetti sprinted across the ring and went to hit Hardy with a baseball slide, but Jeff side-stepped it, then grabbed Machetti's legs and threw him down on the floor next to him. Machetti landed with a thud, but Hardy kept his hold on Machetti's legs, then jumped up and delivered his signature leg drop to the groin. Hardy got back up while Machetti thrashed around on the ground in pain. Around the corner Maria seemed to flinch also then she glared at Hardy as if to say, "Don't do that again!"

Hardy raised his arms up the air in protest then turned and lifted the ring apron, then pulled out a ladder. Hardy got in the ring after the ladder but didn't set it up because he noticed Machetti getting up to his feet. Jeff turned and ran across the ring then dove through the ropes for a suicide dive, but Machetti dove out of the way, causing Hardy to crash to the ground then roll into the announce table. Machetti got back up and got in the ring, then he went over to the ladder and set it up. Outside of the ring Hardy was pulling himself up with the announce table, but back inside the ring Machetti was climbing the ladder and going for the gold.

But as Machetti was reaching for the title Hardy climbed up onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring and hit the ladder with a dropkick. The ladder toppled to the side, taking Machetti with it. But as the ladder was coming crashing down Machetti jumped off of it and over the rapidly approaching top rope, he quickly got his hands up and grabbed onto the top rope, then skinned the cat and got back in the ring. Machetti turned around and shook his head at Hardy, "Not gonna happen."

Machetti walked passed the toppled ladder and met Hardy in the middle of the ring. Machetti hit a knee to the stomach then whipped Hardy into the corner. Machetti ran at Hardy did a handspring then landed in front of the turnbuckle before doing a front-flip and going back-first into Hardy for the turnbuckle senton. Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope and grabbed onto Jeff, but Hardy pushed Machetti backwards so he landed on the mat in front of him. Hardy grabbed Machetti's arm then jumped up onto the top rope. Hardy lunged off of the turnbuckle and did a back-flip looking to plant Machetti with a DDT. But when Hardy launched off of the turnbuckle Machetti stepped backwards then caught him on his shoulder, Machetti turned and ran across the ring, looking for a running powerslam, but as Machetti raced across the ring, Hardy slipped off of Machetti's shoulder and pushed Machetti forward, causing Machetti's head to go into the ring post.

Hardy left Machetti leaning in the corner and went over to the ladder and set it up back in the middle of the ring. Hardy cast a glance at Machetti who had pulled himself away from the ring post and was holding his head in his hands, then began climbing up the ladder looking to grab the title belt. But when Hardy was half-way up the ladder Machetti got back up to his feet and darted over to the ladder, but instead of climbing up the opposite side from Hardy as expected, Machetti climbed up the same side of the ladder Hardy had just gone up. Machetti quickly climbed up the ladder after Hardy and Jeff soon found himself sitting on Machetti's shoulders. Machetti reached up and grabbed onto Hardy's sides, then launched backwards off of the ladder and drove Hardy down to the mat with an electric chair drop. Both men were down and Raw went to a commercial break.

Raw came back and Machetti was nearing the top of the ladder and was reaching for the belt, but Hardy had managed to pull himself up with the ropes. Jeff got out of the ring and onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope and launched himself up into the air and onto the ladder and Machetti's back. Hardy quickly hooked his arms around Machetti's neck and locked in a sleeper hold. Machetti was torn between trying to get Hardy off of him or attempting to hang onto the ladder and not fall. Machetti decided that he wanted to stay on the ladder so he reached out and wrapped his arms around the ladder in front of him. But since Machetti had opted to hold onto the ladder, Hardy was able to keep the sleeper hold locked in, so now Machetti was fading fast.

Eventually Machetti slumped down against the ladder, barely keeping his hold on it. Hardy took advantage of this and released the sleeper hold, then reached up to grab the Intercontinental Title. Hardy got his hands on the belt and was attempting to take it down. But now that he was no longer in the sleeper hold Machetti managed to recover and saw Hardy trying to pull down the belt. Machetti took his arms off of the ladder and launched himself backwards and off of the ladder, taking Hardy down with him! Both men went crashing to the mat, Jeff stayed in the ring, but Machetti rolled under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor.

Maria ran around the ring and dropped down next to Machetti to check on him. Maria sat Machetti up and asked him if he was okay, Machetti shrugged, and told her he'd be alright. Maria helped Machetti up, but seeing how Hardy was still down Machetti lifted the ring skirt then pulled out… not a ladder… but a pair of tables. Machetti and Maria worked together and set up the tables next to each other at ringside. Machetti smiled at Maria then climbed back up onto the ring apron and got in the ring. Machetti stepped over Hardy and took the ladder over to the ropes and moved it out of the way. Machetti went back to Hardy and whipped him across the ring then stood near the ropes and bent down for a back body drop, looking to take Hardy out of the ring and through the tables, but Hardy put on the breaks and kicked Machetti in the face, causing his head to snap up.

Hardy slipped passed Machetti and got out of the ring and onto the ring apron, then he grabbed Machetti and attempted to suplex him out of the ring, but Machetti quickly got his leg in between the ropes and kept himself from being taken out of the ring. Machetti grabbed Hardy and brought his leg back in the ring, then he lifted Hardy up and suplexed him back into the ring. Machetti got up and ran at Hardy then hit a running shooting star press. Machetti rolled off of Hardy and got back up then he folded up the ladder and brought it over to the corner. Machetti got out of the ring and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti held onto the ladder then launched himself out of the corner looking to squish Hardy under the ladder, but Jeff rolled out of the way, causing Machetti and the ladder to slam hard into the mat.

Hardy got back up to his feet and pulled Machetti up off of the ladder, then he lifted him up onto the air and slammed him stomach-first down onto the ladder. Hardy rolled Machetti off of the ladder and onto his back, then he got up and ran to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, and launched himself off… SWANTON BOMB! Machetti thrashed down on the mat while Hardy rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself up to his feet. Hardy got the ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring, then started climbing. Hardy was reaching for the gold when Machetti fought to his feet and started climbing up the ladder. Hardy couldn't get the belt down in time so he abandoned his efforts and got ready to fight Machetti off.

Both men were now on top of the ladder, Hardy hit Machetti with a hook to the face, but Machetti came back with one of his own. Hardy swayed backwards but came right back and hit Machetti with another hook, causing Machetti to sway backwards. But Machetti grabbed onto the top of the ladder and kept himself from falling. Hardy took advantage and went off on Machetti with a string of three hard right hands. Hardy climbed up another rung and pulled Machetti up with him, now they were both at the very top of the ladder. Hardy grabbed Machetti with a side headlock… TWIST OF FATE OFF OF THE TOP OF THE LADDER!! The fans jumped to their feet and started chanting _**HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!**_Maria screamed and ran around the ring and stood outside of the ring from where Machetti had landed. As best as Maria could tell, Machetti was out cold.

Hardy wasn't fairing too well either. While he had been the one to hit the move, he had still taken a big bump when he came off of the ladder. He struggled up to his feet then grabbed onto the ladder and started climbing. Maria shouted at Machetti to wake up and that Jeff was going for the belt. Machetti groaned and said something to Maria, Maria looked confused but despite that she got on her knees and lifted the ring apron then pulled out a steel chair. Maria slid the chair into the ring and over to Machetti. Jeff was nearing the top of the ladder and didn't notice Machetti struggling up to his feet with the chair. Machetti suddenly stood and connected with a vicious chair shot to Hardy's back. Hardy went limp and slumped against the ladder.

Machetti put the chair down and climbed up the other side of the ladder and met Hardy at the top. Machetti pulled Hardy up off of the ground and lifted him up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLADE OFF OF THE TOP OF THE LADDER!! Machetti came crashing down on top of Hardy and again the fans jumped to their feet and started chanting _**HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!**_ Both men had just fallen ten feet, twice if you include the Twist of Fate, both of them were down and were showing no signs of life, with the exception being that Machetti had rolled off of Hardy and was lying on his back now.

Maria ran around the ring to where Machetti was lying now, then she reached in and grabbed his hand, silently urging him back up to his feet. If Machetti could capitalize here, he could probably get the belt! Machetti suddenly closed his hand around Maria's then pulled his feet in and sat up. Machetti glanced from Maria, to Hardy, to the ladder, and to the title overhead, then he rolled to the side and slowly pulled himself up with the ropes. The Machetti fans cheered as Machetti staggered over to the ladder and started climbing up it.

Machetti was halfway up the ladder when Hardy pulled himself up and sat against the ropes. Machetti was at the top of the ladder when Hardy managed to pull himself up to his feet. Machetti was about to grab the belt when suddenly Hardy jumped up onto the middle rope, springboarded off of it and… HARDY DROPKICKED THE LADDER! The ladder fell to the side and Machetti came off of it and went plummeting down to the floor, Maria let out a scream as she watched Machetti fall to the floor and rushed over to his side.

In the ring both Hardy and the ladder were down. Well, the ladder was leaning against the top rope, but Hardy was on his back in the middle of the ring. Hardy eventually struggled to his feet and went over to the ladder, then he righted it so it was standing straight and was back up in the middle of the ring. Hardy grabbed hold of the ladder and started climbing. But outside of the ring Maria had pulled Machetti up to his feet, and once he was able to stand on his own, Machetti got in the ring and then climbed up the ladder and once again met Hardy at the top.

Hardy got in the first punch and connected with a hook to the side of the face. Machetti swayed backwards, then came back and swung at Hardy, but Hardy ducked down, causing Machetti's fist to go over his head. Jeff shot out his arms and shoved Machetti backwards, causing him to fall off of the ladder and go crashing down to the mat. Hardy glanced up at the title belt then down at Machetti. But instead of grabbing the belt and winning the match, Jeff climbed up another rung and called for the Swanton! SWANTON BO—MACHETTI MOVED!! Hardy hit the mat back-first as Machetti struggled back up and over to the ropes. Machetti then rushed at Jeff and hit a low dropkick, launching Hardy under the bottom rope and out of the ring, causing him to go crashing down in front of the announce table.

Jeff had made a big mistake by going for that Swanton, now Machetti could capitalize. The challenger got back up then turned to Maria and smiled, Hardy was out of the ring and all he had to do was climb the ladder and get the belt. Machetti went back over to the ladder and started climbing up the ladder with his back to the entrance ramp and the wooden tables he had set up with Maria. Machetti eventually reached the top of the ladder and reached up for the belt, but suddenly Hardy pulled himself up onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then he springboarded off of the ropes and landed on the ladder across from Machetti.

Hardy climbed the rest of the way up the ladder and connected with a shot to Machetti's stomach. But Machetti came back with a right to Hardy's face, and then went for a left, but Hardy reached up and caught Machetti's arm, then pinned it to his side with his arm. Machetti went to hit another right, but Hardy caught that arm as well and pinned it to his other side. Machetti had no use of his arms, but suddenly he shot his head forward and drove it into Hardy's for a headbutt. Machetti had caught Jeff off guard and had gotten all of the headbutt. Machetti quickly climbed the rest of the way up the ladder, then jumped up onto Hardy's shoulders, HURRICURANA OFF OF THE LADDER! Hardy went flying off of the ladder, across the ring, and over the top rope, and THROUGH THE TWO TABLES AT RINGSIDE!! The fans jumped back up to their feet and changed _**HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!**_Some of them were wondering if Hardy was even alive after that!

Machetti got back up and grabbed onto the ladder, then started climbing up. He reached the top and grabbed the belt, undid the clip and pulled it down. MACHETTI GOT THE BELT! ITS OVER! MACHETTI IS THE NEW CHAMPION! _Riot Time_ hit as Machetti put the belt on his shoulder and climbed back down the ladder. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and the NEW, WWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, MACHETTI!!" The fans applauded as Maria rushed into the ring and gave Machetti a bone-crushing hug, that showed because Machetti winced seeing how many times he fell off of the top of the ladder. Maria let go of the hug and went to raise Machetti's arm up into the air, but Machetti suddenly grabbed her and kissed her as hard as he could. The fans that weren't looking at Hardy for signs of life, "Woo-ed". When they broke apart Maria helped Machetti out of the ring but before they went up the ramp Machetti turned and watched the referees that had rushed to the ring dig Hardy out of the remains of the tables.

Machetti let go of Maria and staggered over to Hardy and held the Intercontinental Championship in front of him. Jeff opened his eyes and stared at Machetti with a glazed over look in his eyes. "Nice job, Jeff," said Machetti, "when you want your rematch, let me know." Machetti turned away from Hardy and allowed Maria to grab his arm and help him up the entrance ramp to the back. With that Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Vince McMahon was shown in the ring he was ready to announce the Greatest Superstar in Raw History. Vince McMahon made a big production of opening the envelope and pulling out a paper. Vince McMahon then announced that he, Vince McMahon was the Greatest Superstar in Raw History. But then a car crash hit, followed by Mick Foley's theme music. Mankind came out from the back and headed down to the ring. Vince berated Mankind and told him he was not the Greatest Superstar and to deal with it. In response Mankind shove Mr. Socko down McMahon's throat and locked in the Mandible Claw. McMahon passed out and Mankind laid the Chairman out on the mat. But then a gong chimed.

The lights went blue and the Undertaker's theme hit. Mankind left and Undertaker came down to the ring, where Vince was still laid out. McMahon eventually got up only to get chokeslammed by the Dead Man. The lights then went out and then came back on, Undertaker was gone and McMahon was alone in the ring. McMahon laid there unconscious, but then the glass shattered and Stone Cold Steve Austin's them hit. The Texas Rattlesnake came down to the ring and got two beers then told McMahon that he wanted to share a beer with him in order to celebrate the Raw Fifteenth Anniversary.

The Chairman eventually got back up and took a sip of beer, only to get hit with a Stone Cold Stunner. Austin called for more beer and celebrated in the ring, after a while Austin grabbed the mic and said that the greatest superstars wasn't on the card, and isn't the ring, but around it. Austin explained that all the fans are what made Raw special and that they are the greatest superstar. "And that's the bottom line, 'cause Stone Cold says so!" Austin again called for some more beer.

But suddenly _Riot Time _hit and the new Intercontinental Champion, Machetti came out from the back wearing a pair of jeans, an opened black Hawaiian Shirt with white lilies on it, and the Intercontinental Title belt wrapped around his waist. Clearly he had been celebrating his win backstage. "Hey Austin," called Machetti in an attempt to get Stone Cold's attention, "Austin!"

"What do ya want kid?" asked Stone Cold.

"Is this a private party? Or can anyone join in?" Austin smirked as Machetti made his way down the ramp and got in the ring.

"I like your style, kid," commented Austin, "so let's find out!" Austin turned to the fans, "If you wanna see Stone Cold Steve Austin share a beer with Machetti, give me a 'hell yeah'!" _**HELL YEAH! **_"Does that answer your question?"

"Yup," said Machetti, "so what are you waiting for! Get some beer!"

Austin caught two cans of beer and tossed them to Machetti then caught two more for himself. They each went to one corner of the ring and guzzled the beer, Austin did them both at the same time, but Machetti did it only one at a time. "Hey Austin," said Machetti as he climbed down off of the turnbuckle and picked up his mic from before, "I've got a better idea!"

"A better idea than having a beer bash with Old Stone Cold?" questioned Austin, "this I've gotta hear!"

Machetti smiled, "Well, this is the Fifteenth Anniversary of Raw right? Why don't we have a party to be proud of!" Machetti turned to the entrance ramp. "I want everyone in the back to get their ass out here!" With that the Raw Theme _To Be Loved_ by Papa Roach hit. HHH, HBK, and Hornswoggle came through the curtain followed by London, Kendrick, and Maira, and then the rest of the Raw Roster. Even the Legends that had appeared before were there. Most of the superstars got in the ring, while some stood around and drank beer on the outside. McMahon tried to get back in the ring, but he slipped and fell and had beer dump on him by HHH, Austin, and Hornswoggle. Machetti left the ring and shared a beer with Kane, then he caught another two beers and climbed up on the barricade and stared out at the fans then downed both of those. All of the superstars and divas, past and present were celebrating and drinking in the ring as Raw came to a close and went off the air.

**---x---**

There you go, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I thought that was a really good Raw and definitely made good on the three hour time slot. Machetti's the Intercontinental Champion, what do I have in store? You'll find out eventually.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	55. Armageddon

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Armageddon**

**---x---**

Armageddon was live from Pittsburg Pennsylvania, the opening pyro had gone off and the three announce teams introduced themselves But before anything else could happen, _Riot Time_ hit and the crowd popped as Chaos Inc came out from the back. Machetti had the Intercontinental Championship over his shoulder, a mic in one hand, and Maria's hand in his other. London and Kendrick both had their World Tag Team Championships around their waist. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Machetti, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, and Maria… CHAOS INC!" The tag team champions sprinted passed Machetti and Maria and slid into the ring. Then ran to two of the corners and climbed up onto the middle rope then back-flipped off and landed in the middle of the ring. Machetti and Maria soon joined them in standing in the middle of the ring. Machetti let go of Maria's hand and the smile he had on his face instantly faded.

"Alright, cut the music," ordered Machetti before turning to the fans, "Now, can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here? Right now you have the WWE Intercontinental Champion, and the World Tag Team Champions together in the ring, but none of us are even on the card! What kind of CRAP is that?" The fans around the arena booed the concept of the three Chaos Inc members not wrestling tonight. "Please, someone tell me what hell is going on. Are the writers still on strike or something? Also someone tell me why in the HELL the Intercontinental Championship hasn't been defended at a Pay-Per-View since SUMMERSLAM!! That was back in August God damn it!" The fans booed the fact that the Intercontinental Title hadn't been defended on a pay-per-view in a while.

Machetti took the Intercontinental Title off of his shoulder and held it up with one hand, "I won this title with the intentions of become a worthy champion, and defending the belt at every chance I got. Not to just sit on my ass during a pay-per-view at watch the show. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Suddenly William Regal's theme music hit and the Raw General Manager came out from the back with a mic in his hand.

"Machetti, son, you need to calm down," said Regal, causing the irate Intercontinental Champion to turn his attention to him, "I understand you're not wrestling tonight and that you must be upset…"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M UPSET!" Machetti interrupted, "WHAT? IS MY BELT NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO DEFEND OR SOMETHING?"

"Its not that at all," replied Regal, "the reason the three of you don't have title defenses is because we already have a full card of eight matches. We can't add in another match or else we might risk going over our time limit."

"Yeah, God forbid we actually have a three hour pay-per-view," Machetti shot back, "What I said before I went out for my match on Monday still stands, I'm going to have a title reign to be proud of. And that title reign will NOT involve me ducking out of chances to defend it. I'm going to defend this gold and Paul and Brian are going to defend theirs. So make some matches before we get cranky."

"Something tells me we're a little too late for that," muttered Regal.

"What was that?" demanded Machetti as he stormed over to the ropes and glared up the ramp at the General Manager.

"You sound like a spoiled child!" snapped Regal, "you came out to the ring and started throwing a tantrum because you didn't get your little title match. Well sunshine, the world doesn't revolve around you. Now get out of the ring before you embarrass yourself more than you already have."

"We're not leaving this ring until we've defended our titles!" exclaimed Machetti, "but if you want to start something, why don't you take off that little suit of yours and I can defend my title against you!"

"That's not going to happen," said Regal, "I will not give in to your demands. Now get out of that ring! Or I will have your forcefully removed!" Machetti acted frightened for a moment and turned to face London, Kendrick, and Maria, all of whom had been glaring at Regal throughout his altercation with Machetti. Machetti held his hand over the mic and asked the other three something. Paul and Maria nodded immediately, but Brian took some coaxing but finally gave in.

Machetti smirked then spun around to face the General Manager again and shouted, "WE'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Regal looked surprised at the challenge but the fans all cheered.

"GET OUT OF MY RING YOU BLOODY LITTLE BLAGGART!" Regal yelled.

"What'd you call me?" questioned Machetti, with a confused expression on his face, "Look, we're not leaving this ring until you give us a title match. I don't care if Vince McMahon himself comes out here and threatens to fire us! So if you want your little show to continue you'll either give us our match, or you'll get the hell out of here so we can make one of our own."

"Then I have no choice but to forcibly remove you," resolved Regal, "SECURITY GET OUT HERE!" Regal's call was answered by an even dozen security guards coming out from the back. The security guards stood behind Regal on the stage and Regal smirked smugly. "Machetti, this is your last chance, get out of that ring, or I will have you four forcibly removed! Are you going to go quietly or do you plan to resist?"

"Of course we plan to resist, just give us a moment alright!" snapped Machetti as he turned to the other three. "Twelve of them four of us, does three each sound fair?" Maria looked at Machetti in shock and shook her head, "okay fine, Paul, Brian, and me will handle it. That comes to four each. Sound fair?" London and Kendrick both nodded while Maria backed away into an empty corner. As one the three Chaos Inc members turned to face Regal and the security, and Machetti said, "Now… we are prepared to resist you!"

"GET THEM OUT OF MY RING!" ordered Regal as he gave the guards the order to rush the ring. A dozen security guards sprinted down to the ring, but London, Kendrick, and Machetti hit simultaneous baseball slides, knocking Guards 1, 2, and 3 down before they even got to into the ring. While Machetti, London, and Kendrick got back up Guards 4, 5, and 6 rushed up the steps and got in the ring. London and Kendrick rushed off to meet them, while Machetti stomped on the back of Guard 7 as he tried to go under the bottom rope.

London whipped Guard 5 across the ring into a corner, causing Maria to run from that corner to the one opposite it, then London rushed at the guard and hit him with a turnbuckle crossbody. London then grabbed Guard 5's legs and elevated him up over the top rope and dumped him out of the ring. Guards 4 and 6 had grabbed Kendrick's arms and had them pinned behind his back, but Kendrick ran to the turnbuckle and pulled the guards after him then hit a Double Sliced Bread Number Two. London came over and helped Kendrick roll the two guards out of the ring.

Machetti pulled Guard 7 up to his feet then whipped him across the rings and into the ropes. When the guard came back Machetti bent down and sent him flying over the top rope and out of the ring with a back body drop. The guard came crashing down on top of Guards 1, 2, and 3, knocking all four of them down to the floor. Guards 8 and 9 got in the ring in Guard 7's place, but Machetti rushed at them jumped up and did an arm drag/head-scissors take down and took both of them over the top rope and out of the ring.

The three remaining guards, Guards 10, 11, and 12 got in the ring, but suddenly realized that the three wrestlers in the ring had taken out the other nine guards. Seeing how attacking the three wrestlers was not working, they turned and stalked towards the corner Maria was in. In a flash, London, Kendrick, and Machetti had rushed over. London and Kendrick grabbed Guard 10 and whipped him across the ring then caught him as he came back and launched him up into the air, then slammed him face-first down to the mat for their double flapjack more. Kendrick pulled Guard 10 up and dragged him over to the ropes, then dropped down onto his hands and knees in front of him. London ran over and jumped up onto Kendrick's back and hit the guard with a dropsault, taking the guard over the top rope and out of the ring.

Meanwhile Machetti had grabbed Guard 11 and clubbed him across the back, causing him to slump against the ropes. Machetti then grabbed the guard's legs and tossed him over the top rope and out of the ring. Guard 12 was distracted by seeing the other two get disposed of, and he was left opened for Maria to raise her knee and drive it up into his balls. Machetti turned around and smiled at Maria then they both grabbed Guard 12 and tossed him over the top rope and out of the ring. London, Kendrick, Machetti, and Maria met back in the middle of the ring and stared up at Regal who was still standing at the top of the entrance ramp. After seeing the three wrestlers and the diva dispose of a dozen security guards he was visibly aggravated.

(A/N: I figured giving the guards numbers would keep it from getting too confusing. I didn't want to bother actually coming up with names, so numbers sounded like a good idea.)

Machetti picked up the mic from before and addressed the General Manager, "Is that all you've got? Thanks for the warm up, but we're still not leaving until we get out match."

"You know what, FINE!" snarled Regal, who had taken all that he could stand, "You want your little title match so bad, you can have one. All three of your titles will be on the line in a six-man tag match. When one of you gets pinned, you will lose all of your gold. How's that for a match?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Machetti, then he turned to London and Kendrick, "Does that sound good to you guys?" Brian nodded but Paul looked a little confused.

"Who are we fighting?" he asked.

"Actually I was wondering that myself," commented Machetti as he turned to face Regal again.

"And you'll keep wondering!" Regal told him with a smug smirk on his face, "You three are going to face three surprise opponents later tonight. I can't do I right now, because I have yet to inform you opponents, so if you three _gentlemen_ will please leave the ring, we can start the show, and I can take care of your title match."

"Alright," conceded Machetti, "but if we don't get our title match, we're going to come back out here and you'll never get to have your precious WWE and World title matches!"

"Don't worry," replied Regal, "you'll get everything that's coming to you." With that _Riot Time_ played again and Regal headed to the back. Chaos Inc left the ring, not bothering to try and not step on the guards on the ground, and headed up the ramp to the back.

The camera cut to JBL and Cole who quickly ran down the storylines leading up to the Mysterio/MVP United States Championship match while the security guards headed to the back.

**---x---**

Armageddon was still live, a commercial for the Tribute to the Troops had just been played when for the third time that night _Riot Time_ hit. Once again Chaos Inc came out from the back and headed down to the ring. Once again Machetti had a mic in one hand and Maria's hand in his other. This time London and Kendrick didn't bother sprinting to the ring and just got in.

"Alright," started Machetti once the four of them were in the ring, "When the show started we were promised a six-man tag match for the Intercontinental and the World Tag Team Titles. The show is half way over and I'm starting to think that our beloved General Manager is starting to get cold feet. But I stand by what I said before, if we don't get our title match, we wont leave the ring. And all because of Regal, all of you fans won't get to see the World and WWE title matches take place tonight." The fans booed that idea. They had paid mainly to see those two matches. "There you go, Regal, if you don't want these fans to sue Vince for false advertising, get your English ass out here!"

Regal's theme music hit and the Raw General Manager came out from the back for the second time tonight. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Machetti," said Regal, "You'll have your title match. I just had to find the… perfect challengers. Let me introduce you to the two individuals challenging for the World Tag Team Championships..."

Umaga's theme music hit and the fans booed as the Samoan Bulldozer and Snitsky came out from the back looking intense and menacing. Regal made not effort to hide the smirk on his face, "I think you'll have your hands full on those two alone. But I'm not done yet. Now, allow me to introduce you to the individual challenging for the Intercontinental Championship…"

_I spit in the face… of people who don't want to be cool!_ The fans booed as Carlito came out from the back and joined the two monsters on the stage. Some people were probably wondering what he had done to get himself teamed up with the two monsters beside him in a match for the IC title.

"You see Machetti," continued Regal, "two weeks ago you went over my head and got Jeff Hardy to accept a match against you for the Intercontinental Championship for last Monday. I allowed the match to stand because I thought it would be good for the ratings. But I had originally had Jeff Hardy scheduled to face this young man, Carlito in a Ladder Match. You took advantage of an opportunity that would have been Carlito's and won the Intercontinental Title. The only thing I can offer him in return is a match against you for the Intercontinental Title. Now that you have your opponents, you kids have fun. Oh and by the way, this match is going to be a TORNADO SIX MAN TAG TEAM MATCH!" Regal let out a chuckle and headed to the back as Umaga, Snitsky, and Carlito headed down the entrance ramp and made their way to the ring.

The three champions had been surprise at Regal's choice in opponents, but they did not seem intimidated. They were confident in each other's abilities and were sure they would walk away with the win. Maria on the other hand, looked a little frightened at the sight of Umaga and Snitsky coming down to the ring, so she quickly got out of the ring and stood by the Raw announce table to get out of the way.

Umaga, Snitsky, and Carlito got in the ring and were met by London, Kendrick, and Machetti. A referee rushed into the ring and called for the bell to start the match. Machetti paired off with Carlito but ducked a left hand from the south paw, then hit a knee to the stomach. Machetti jumped up and hit a corkscrew dropkick, taking Carlito down and sending him rolling under the bottom rope and out of the ring. Kendrick and London had been backed into corners by Umaga and Snitsky (respectively) but Machetti ran over and hit Umaga from behind, then jumped up onto his back. While Umaga tried to get Machetti off of him, Kendrick came in an went off on Umaga with some hard shots to the gut.

Umaga reached back and flipped Machetti off of him, then he rushed at Machetti and Kendrick for a double clothesline. The Tag Team Champion and the Intercontinental Champion ducked under then spun around and nailed a pair of super kicks. Umaga staggered backwards across the ring and into the ropes. Kendrick and Machetti ran in and hit a double clothesline, taking Umaga over the top rope and out of the ring. Then they both turned to see Snitsky raining down right hands on London who was sitting on the ground in the corner.

Machetti and Kendrick walked over to Snitsky, Machetti smirked at Kendrick then tapped him on the shoulder. Snitsky turned around right into a kick to the stomach from Kendrick. Kendrick and Machetti grabbed Snitsky and planted him with a Double DDT. Then they pulled him up off of the mat and whipped him into the opposite corner. Kendrick went to whip Machetti across the ring, but Machetti reversed it, sending Kendrick crashing into Snitsky for a body splash. Kendrick grabbed Snitsky and whipped him back towards Machetti, who dropped down and caught him with a drop toe hold. Snitsky fell forward, but suddenly London came forward and hit a low dropkick to the face, launching Snitsky backwards and onto his back.

Machetti and Kendrick backed away while London got to his feet then ran over and nailed Snitsky with a standing shooting star press, then went for a cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Snitsky kicked out. At ringside Umaga screamed something unintelligible and climbed up onto the ring apron. But Machetti and Kendrick rushed over and nailed him with a double dropkick, knocking the Samoan off of the ring apron and down to the floor. Then they shouted at Paul and dropped down on their knees. London ran in and jumped up onto their backs then onto the top rope, he springboarded off and did a back-flip then came crashing down on Umaga for a shooting star press plancha.

Machetti and Kendrick turned around and saw Snitsky getting back up to his feet. Machetti grabbed Kendrick and picked him up, then threw him at Snitsky legs-first. Kendrick went crashing into Snitsky and took him down with an aided missile dropkick. While Snitsky was on his back, Kendrick scrambled around and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T… Snitsky kicked out.

Machetti quickly came over and pulled Snitsky up to his feet, but then Kendrick ran passed him and grabbed Snitsky, ran to the corner, SLICED BREAD NUMBER TWO! Kendrick landed on his knees next to Snitsky, Machetti ran in jumped onto Kendrick's back then up onto the top rope, Kendrick dove out of the way and Machetti came off wit ha moonsault then went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Carlito grabbed Machetti's foot and pulled him outside of the ring. Carlito pulled Machetti back up to his feet and whipped him into the steps, but in the ring Kendrick hit Snitsky with a dropkick to the ribs, launching Snitsky under the bottom rope and into Carlito, knocking both of them to the ground. Kendrick quickly grabbed onto the top rope and launched himself over the top and onto Carlito and Snitsky. Machetti staggered over and helped Kendrick, while next to them London and Umaga were getting back up.

London saw Machetti, Kendrick, and Umaga standing so he dropped down to his hands and knees. Kendrick rushed over, jumped onto London's back then hit Umaga in the face with a jumping calf kick. Kendrick landed next to London in a crouch. Machetti then ran in and jumped onto London's back, then onto Kendrick's, then he came off and hit Umaga in the face with a huge dropkick, knocking the Samoan Bulldozer on his back.

London, Kendrick, and Machetti got back up and stared down at Umaga, but a loud whistle got their attention. They turned to Maria who was just taking her fingers out of her mouth and motioned to Snitsky and Carlito who were standing and were probably planning on attacking their opponents from behind. Machetti, London, and Kendrick rushed over, Machetti grabbed Carlito as he ran passed and whipped him into the steel steps, returning the favor from earlier. London slipped behind Snitsky and held his arm behind his back, allowing Kendrick to hit a big kick to the gut, causing Snitsky to double over. London kept Snitsky's arms pinned behind his back while Kendrick stepped back. Kendrick then ran in and nailed a running kick to Snitsky's stomach. London let Snitsky fall to the ground just as Machetti drove Carlito's face into the steel steps.

Machetti looked over his shoulder at London and Kendrick, then pulled Carlito up and rolled him into the ring. Machetti got in after Carlito and the Tag Team Champions quickly followed. Machetti stood and directed traffic for a moment, he motioned for Kendrick to climb to the top rope, and for London to help him. Once Kendrick as on the top rope, London and Machetti lifted Carlito up into the air for a vertical suplex. But instead of finishing the move, they held him in the air and turned to face Kendrick. Kendrick launched off of the turnbuckle and caught Carlito with a flying crossbody while London and Machetti brought him down for the suplex. Carlito slammed down to the mat with Kendrick on top of him, and Kendrick went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Carlito just managed to get his shoulder up.

Kendrick rolled off of Carlito and looked up and London and Machetti in shock. Machetti shrugged then walked over and pulled Carlito to his feet, then he whipped him across the ring and into the ropes. Carlito came back and Machetti launched him up into the air for a flapjack, while behind him London and Kendrick each grabbed one of Carlito's sides and slammed him face-first down to the mat for a double flapjack of their own. London and Kendrick stepped out of the way while Machetti made the over, but before the referee could count Snitsky grabbed his ankle. The referee turned around to scold Snitsky taking his attention off of the four superstars in the ring.

Next to Snitsky, Umaga was shouting loudly in Samoan and the two monsters seemed intent on making sure the referee didn't make the count. Machetti got up off of Carlito and gestured to London and Kendrick. London and Kendrick ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the top then springboarded off and did a front-flip, before landing on Snitsky an Umaga for a pair of flip seated senton planchas. All four men hit the ground hard, leaving Machetti and Carlito alone in the ring. Machetti smirked at the damage London and Kendrick had done and walked over to the ropes, but suddenly Carlito sprang up, BACK-STABBER! Carlito made the quick cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… Maria came over and put Machetti's foot on the rope then pointed it out to the oblivious referee who stopped the count. Carlito looked up and glared at Maria, then dragged Machetti back into the middle of the ring and went for another pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti had recovered enough to kick out.

Carlito reached down and went to pulled Machetti up to his feet, but Machetti suddenly grabbed Carlito's head then dropped down to his knees and hit a jawbreaker. Carlito staggered backwards and Machetti quickly grabbed him then ran across the ring and jumped over the top rope, looking to bring Carlito down neck-first on the top rope. But Carlito had done his homework and shoved Machetti as he was going over the top ropes, causing the Intercontinental Champion to go crashing down to the floor. London and Kendrick, who had just gotten back up pulled Machetti back up to his feet, but suddenly Carlito came flying out of the ring and took down all three Chaos Inc members with a crossbody plancha. Now all six men were down at the bottom of the entrance ramp.

Maria stood nearby, but decided not to get involve since the Snitsky, Umaga, and Carlito were the three superstars getting to their feet. She knew that any one of them would attack her if they were provoked, so she slipped around the ring and watched from around the corner. Carlito got up first and pulled Machetti up to his feet then rammed him back-first into the side of the ring. Carlito turned to Umaga and Snitsky, who were getting back up and them to take care of the other two. Carlito quickly rolled Machetti into the ring and made the cover, ONE… TWO… Machetti kicked out.

Outside the ring Umaga pulled London up to his feet and hoisted him up onto his shoulders, then he planted Paul with a vicious Samoan drop on the thinly padded floor. Snitsky pulled Kendrick up to his feet and pushed him backwards, then rushed at him and took his head off with a vicious running big boot. The two monsters stood over the tag team champions and smirked at their handiwork. In the ring Carlito pulled Machetti up to his feet and whipped him across the ring into the corner. Carlito rushed at Machetti and hit him with a running shoulder thrust, driving Machetti's back into the middle turnbuckle. Carlito kept Machetti in the corner and went off on him with a series of shoulder thrusts, then he jumped up onto the middle rope, then onto Machetti's shoulders, fell backwards and launched him across the ring with a hurricurana. Machetti flipped in mid air and came crashing back-first down to the mat. Carlito quickly hooked Machetti's leg and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti kicked out.

Carlito looked a little aggravated that Machetti kicked out, but he quickly smirked when he noticed Snitsky and Umaga getting in the ring. Carlito stepped back and went into the corner and motioned for the two monsters to do their thing. Snitsky always was up to inflicting pain, so he grabbed Machetti and pulled him up to his feet, then turned him upside down and slammed him down to the mat for a scoop slam. Snitsky stepped back as Umaga ran in, jumped up in the air and came crashing down on Machetti for a body splash. Umaga stayed on top of Machetti for the cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti rolled his shoulder up.

Umaga glared at the referee and screamed something in Samoan then got up and pulled Machetti back up to his feet. Umaga picked Machetti up and held him sideways in front of him, then shifted to the left and quickly spun to the ring, flipped Machetti around him before slamming him down to the mat for a vicious sidewalk slam that made Maria wince at ringside. (Basically he did the move he beat Mysterio with a Survivor Series). Umaga glared down at Machetti and pressed his foot down onto Machetti's chest for a pin, ONE… TWO... THRE… Machetti took advantage of the bad pin attempt and got his shoulder up. Carlito yelled at Umaga to cover Machetti properly, which the Samoan Bulldozer quickly did, ONE… TWO… THR… this time Machetti managed to kick out.

Umaga stood up and shouted at the referee, then reached down and pulled Machetti up with his hair. Snitsky came over and the two monsters stood side-by-side and hoisted Machetti up into the air for a suplex. But they didn't seem to be in much of a hurry to bring Machetti back down, because they just held him there and stared up at him, willing all of the blood to rush to Machetti's head. Carlito applauded the idea then clapped louder when Umaga and Snitsky finally slammed Machetti down to the mat. Snitsky made the cover this time, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti kicked out.

Snitsky glared down at Machetti then got to his feet and pulled the Intercontinental Champion up with him. Snitsky bent Machetti over and positioned Machetti's arm behind his back before hoisting him up onto his shoulder… PUMP HANDLE SLA—Machetti slipped off of Snitsky's shoulder and landed behind him, Snitsky spun around, IMPALER! Machetti slowly turned around, only for Umaga to charge at him and ram Machetti back-first into the corner. Umaga then went off on Machetti and hit him with a vicious series of shoulder thrusts. When he was done, Umaga stepped back and watched Machetti slump down until he was sitting against the bottom and middle turnbuckle.

Umaga saw the position Machetti was in and turned to the opposite corner, which just happened to be the one Carlito was in. Umaga stalked over and Carlito quickly got out of the way, he didn't want to stand in the way of a bulldozer. Umaga stood in the corner and screamed "FOR SAMOA!" Then he raced across the ring looking for the hip smash, but Machetti suddenly rolled forward and caught Umaga with a drop toe hold, causing the Samoan Bulldozer to go face-first into the middle turnbuckle. Machetti glanced over his shoulder and saw Carlito coming at him, so he jumped to his feet, ran up Umaga's back and onto the top rope, hen back-flipped off of it and caught Carlito with a moonsault, ONE… TWO… THRE… Carlito just managed to kick out.

Machetti staggered back up to his feet, but Snitsky came over and kicked him in the stomach and grabbed him with a side headlock. Umaga came out of the corner and stormed over to Machetti's other side and locked in a side headlock of his own. But Machetti suddenly reached up and smashed Snitsky and Umaga's head together then staggered backwards and collapsed to the ground. London and Kendrick suddenly springboarded off of the top rope behind the two monsters and took them both down with simultaneous springboard bulldogs. Then the tag team champions rolled the monsters out of the ring.

Carlito got back up and suddenly realized that the odds had completely flipped out of his favor. London and Kendrick came over and grabbed him then whipped him into the ropes and caught him as he came back with a double hip toss. Carlito landed hard on his back and stared up at the rafters. London and Kendrick then went over to Machetti and pulled him up and over to Carlito. But suddenly London and Kendrick whipped Machetti into the ropes on the opposite side of the ring, Machetti came off and the tag team champions caught him and shot him up into the air, then hit him with their double flapjack move… ONTO CARLITO! London and Kendrick stepped back and allowed Machetti to make the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! LONDON, KENDRICK, AND MACHETTI RETAIN!

_Riot Time_ hit and London and Kendrick pulled Machetti up of Carlito and to his feet, then raised his arms up into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen here are your winners, and still the World Tag Team Champions and the WWE Intercontinental Champion, PAUL LONDON, BRIAN KENDRICK, AND MACHETTI!" Maria got in the ring holding all three title belts and handed London and Kendrick back their belts. Machetti wasn't in any condition to hold his so Maria held onto that one. London and Kendrick helped Machetti out of the ring and Maria followed after them. The four of them headed up the ramp and to the back. They had gotten their title match and they had won it and defended their titles. Despite the beat down Machetti had taken, tonight was a win.

**---x---**

Machetti's opinions about the Intercontinental Title are my own. The fact that the belt hasn't been defended since SummerSlam is a load of crap. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	56. Find a Partner

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Find a Partner**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Buffalo New York. Triple H had just beaten Jonathan Coachman and William Regal in a handicap match. Jeff Hardy was walking backstage when he came across the World Tag Team Champions and the Intercontinental Champion. "Hey Jeff," greeted Machetti, "nice win last night. Not only did you earn yourself a WWE Title match at the Royal Rumble, but you beat Triple H to do it. That's gotta make you feel good."

"Actually, I feel great," replied Hardy, "sure I was a little sore going into Armageddon after our Ladder Match, but I managed to hang in there and I won. Now I've elevated my career to the next level. Instead of competing in the Intercontinental Title scene, now I'm in the WWE title scene."

"That's great," commented Machetti, "but you know, that has me thinking. Now that you're going after the WWE Championship, do you still want your rematch for the Intercontinental Title?" Machetti paused and held up his Intercontinental Championship, "or is this thing not important to you anymore?"

"The Intercontinental Title is always important to me," answered Hardy, "but at the moment I'm really busy. I'm in a tag team match with Shawn Michaels in the main event. I've got to take care of that, and I might not be able to get my rematch in right away."

"So you're saying that the WWE Championship is your first priority and the Intercontinental Title comes second," said Machetti.

"Unfortunately, yes," Jeff answered.

"Figures," muttered Machetti, "but just remember, you still have yet to beat me. Last week I beat you in your own match when you were at one hundred percent. You might want to think about that when you're getting ready for your WWE Title match. Whether you're in the first match of the night, or the main event, I'll always have your number."

Machetti then turned and headed off with London and Kendrick, but they didn't get far, because after only two steps Santino Marella approached them and blocked their path.

"So Machetti," said Santino, "you must-a think your tough stuff now that you're Intercontinental Champion."

"Why, yes, yes I do," replied Machetti with grin _(not necessarily a smirk)_, "what's it to you?"

"I do not think that you can beat-a me any more!" challenged Santino. "You once were WWE Champion but that was months ago. Where is Maria by-the-way-a?" Santino smiled evilly at Machetti, Maria was the reason Machetti no longer held the WWE Championship, but Machetti didn't seem to get the point that Santino was making.

"Not that it's any of your business," Machetti told him, "but she changing out of her Santa's Helper outfit. I volunteered to help her but seeing as the other divas were going to be around, we decided that would be inappropriate. Anyway, you and I both know that I can beat you any day of the week."

"Is that so?" questioned Santino, he decided not to say anything else about Maria, or he'd end up messing up his plan, "well why don't you face me and a partner tonight-a in a tag team match!"

"Alright," Machetti turned and glanced at London and Kendrick, "either of you want to tag up with me tonight?"

"Um… look man…" said London uneasily, "we kind of have a match tonight."

"Yeah, fighting Rhodes and Holly for the tag team championship again," added Kendrick.

Santino let out a laugh, "It looks like-a you're out of friends," chuckled Santino, "I know for a fact-a that Triple H already competed tonight-a, and KBH Shawn-a Michaels is in the main event. And after watching your recent exchange-a with Jeff-a Hardy I can tell you aren't necessarily good friends with him-a any more."

"I think he's right," commented Kendrick.

"Of course I'm-a right!" snapped Santino, "Machetti, if you can't find-a a partner for tonight-a. You will have to face me and my new friend in a handicap match-a. Or are you going to hide-a behind Maria again, and have her be your partner?" Santino walked off laughing, everything was going according to plan.

Suddenly the camera moved to the side and revealed Vince McMahon, who still seemed to be showing signs of being mentally deranged. "No one seems to care about you either," growled the WWE Chairman, in his creepy voice that scares little children. "We might have that in common."

"Actually," replied Machetti, "people do care about me. I know a bunch of people who normally would jump at a chance to fight beside me in this match."

"We would," London put in.

"See?" said Machetti, "Tommy Dreamer and Kane aren't really here tonight, and I don't think Jerry Lawler is up to competing tonight. But I know he'd usually jump at the chance to beat some more respect into Santino. Triple H and HBK already have their matches. And with Maria's new attitude I'll actually have to convince her _not_ to team up with me. Vince, we're nothing alike."

The Chairman glared at the Intercontinental Champion, "I hate you," snarled Vince, "I hope you don't find a partner tonight. And I hope you get hurt." With that Vince stalked off.

"Well, we definitely wont be sending him a Christmas card," commented Machetti, "guys, good luck with your title match tonight, I've gotta find a partner." The camera faded and went to a commercial.

**---x---**

Raw was back, during the break they showed the Raw Rewind featuring London and Kendrick retaining their titles against Holly and Rhodes. Then they showed London and Kendrick offering Holly and Rhodes a rematch. Tonight Rhodes and Holly were taking up that offer and were fighting London and Kendrick for the titles again. Hardcore Holly's music hit and the challengers came out from the back, "The following tag team match is scheduled for one-fall, and is for the World Tag Team Championships, introducing first, the challengers, Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes!" Rhodes and Holly got in the ring and turned to face the entrance ramp. Last week they didn't quite pull it off, they were hoping for better luck this week.

London and Kendrick's them hit and the World Tag Team Champions came out from the back and sprinted down to the ring. "And their opponents, the World Tag Team Champions, Paul London and Brian Kendrick!" London and Kendrick slid into the ring and climbed up onto the middle rope in corners on one side of the ring, then they back-flipped out of the corner and landed on their feet in the middle of the ring. London and Kendrick handed their titles to the referee, who showed them to Holly and Rhodes then told the four men to get to their corners before handing the titles over to one of the crew members at ringside. London and Holly went to their respective corners and got out of the ring, while Kendrick and Rhodes met in the middle of the ring to start off the match.

As soon as the bell rang Rhodes rushed at Kendrick and slipped behind him, then took him down with a double leg. But Kendrick pulled himself free and rolled forward and up to his feet. Kendrick jumped up into the air and went for a spinning kick as Rhodes rushed at him, but Rhodes ducked it and ran into the ropes then came back looking for a clothesline. Kendrick ducked it, both men turned around to face each other, but Kendrick caught Rhodes and sent him flying with an arm drag. Rhodes got back up and came at Kendrick, but he came back and got caught with a second arm drag. Rhodes staggered back up, but Kendrick jumped up and took him down with a jumping calf kick.

Kendrick turned around and jumped over Rhodes and ran to the ropes, then grabbed onto the top rope and slingshotted himself up into the air, then he lashed out it legs and came crashing down on top of Rhodes for a splash. Kendrick made the cover, ONE… TW… Rhodes kicked out. Kendrick pulled Cody back up and whipped him into the corner, then charged after him. Kendrick jumped up and did back-flip off of Rhodes then jumped back up and hit a dropkick, Dr. Smoothie's Secret Recipe. Rhodes staggered forward and collapsed to the mat, Kendrick went for the pin, ONE… TWO… T… Rhodes kicked out.

Kendrick got up and pulled Rhodes to his feet and whipped him into the corner London was in. Kendrick charged at Rhodes and jumped up in the air, and nailed him with crossbody into the turnbuckle. Kendrick stepped back and tagged in London. London and Kendrick whipped Rhodes into the empty corner next to them. London lifted Kendrick up as Rhodes staggered out of the corner, then London threw Kendrick at Rhodes, KENDRICK HIT RHODES WITH A MISSILE DROPKICK! Kendrick rolled under the bottom rope and out of the ring, while London ran over and made the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Rhodes just kicked out.

London pulled Rhodes up to his feet and whipped him across the ring, but Rhodes reversed it, sending London running towards the empty corner he had just been in. Rhodes ran after London, but London jumped up onto the top rope, then back-flipped off looking for a moonsault, but Rhodes darted forward and jumped up onto the top rope, then came off, FLYING CROSSBODY—LONDON ROLLED THROUGH! ONE… TWO… THR… Rhodes managed to kick out and sat up in surprise, while London got back up to his feet.

Rhodes staggered up but London came over and whipped him across the ring into the ropes. London jumped up in the air for a dropsault, but Rhodes hung onto the ropes, causing London to slam, stomach-first down to the mat. Rhodes ran forward and hit London with a low dropkick to the face, knocking the tag team champion on his back, then Rhodes collapsed on top of London for a pin, ONE… TWO… London kicked out.

Rhodes rolled off of London and into his corner then he reached up and tagged in Holly. Holly came in and took London down with a clothesline, then took him down with another one when he got back up. Holly grabbed London and went for a hip toss, but London blocked it then hit Holly with a hip toss of his own. Holly got back up and charged at London, but London caught him and slammed Holly down on his knee for an inverted atomic drop, then he jumped up and sent Holly flying with a hurricurana. Holly rolled away onto his back, then London ran over and hit him with a RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! London made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… HOLLY KICKED OUT!

London got up and bent down to pulled Holly up to his feet, but Holly shot back up and got London on his shoulders for the Alabama Slam(mer), but just like last week London reversed it and caught Holly with a victory roll pin, ONE…, Holly pushed himself off of the mat and flipped London onto his back, then he hooked London's legs under his arms for a pin of his own, ONE… TWO… T… London got his shoulder up.

Holly pulled London up to his feet, then powered him back-first into a corner. Holly brought his hand back and slapped London across the chest. Then he went to follow up with another, but London ducked it. London grabbed Holly and switched places with him so Holly was leaning back against the turnbuckle. London raised his arm and slapped Holly across the chest in retaliation. London jumped up onto the middle rope, then to the top rope, then up onto Holly's shoulder and sent him flying across the ring with a hurricurana.

London came out of the corner and pulled Holly up to his feet then he kneed Holly in the stomach, causing him to double over and ran to the ropes. London came back and jumped up in the air… MUSHROOM STO—HOLLY CAUGHT LONDON ON HIS SHOULDER!! Holly spun around… ALABAMA SLAM! Holly staggered backwards and collapsed to the ground, he had taken a lot of punishment during the match and desperately needed to made the cover. Holly crawled over to London and draped his arm over him, ONE… TWO… THRE… KENDRICK BROKE IT UP!

Rhodes came in and attacked Kendrick, the two competitors traded blows in the middle of the ring. Rhodes suddenly blocked a punch from Kendrick and got in a right jab, then followed up with another, and then another. Rhodes continued until he took his elbow and drove it down into Kendrick's head for the Bionic Elbow. The fans cheered the physical tribute Rhodes paid his father while Kendrick staggered backwards. Rhodes then ran in and took both Kendrick and himself out of the ring with a clothesline.

London and Holly were alone in the ring. Holly was just getting up to his feet, while London had rolled over to the ropes and was pulling himself up. Holly stormed over to London and yanked him up to his feet, then chopped him across the chest. Holly dragged London back into the middle of the ring, then bent down and hoisted London up on his shoulders, third time's the charm! He was going for the Alabama Slam again. Holly staggered backwards but London suddenly reached out and grabbed the top rope behind Holly. Holly struggled and couldn't get London off of him with the leverage London had on the ropes. London suddenly pushed off and swung around, then took Holly down with a head scissors.

Holly rolled across the ring and onto his back. London ran to the corner, jumped over Holly on the way, and climbed up onto the top rope. London stood up top, then launched off, 450 SPLASH! London made the cover, ONE… TWO… Rhodes tried to get in the ring to break it up, but Kendrick grabbed his foot and kept him from making it to his partner, THREE! LONDON GOT THE PIN! London and Kendrick's theme hit as the bell rang signaling the end of the match up. London quickly rolled off of Holly and got out of the ring Rhodes crawled over to Holly and checked on him, while Kendrick got the World Tag Team Titles from the time keeper, then ran around the ring and handed London his belt. "Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners, and still, the World Tag Team Champions, Paul London and Brian Kendrick!" London and Kendrick backed up the ramp with their titles raised high. Rhodes and Holly stared at them from the ring as Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

Raw was still live, Jericho and JBL had just had their 'face-to-screen' confrontation. Now, Machetti was shown walking backstage with Maria.

"You mean you couldn't find a partner?" Maria asked Machetti.

"Well it wasn't for lack of trying," said Machetti, "I asked Super Crazy, but he didn't seem to understand what I was staying. And then Jim Duggan called me a 'ho'. I should've brought Paul with me, he speaks Spanish. I was stupid and decided to take French in high school, a lot of help that did me there. Then I asked Ron Simmons, but all he did was shake his head and say 'damn'. I even asked Beth Phoenix, but she's still angry at me for helping you beat her in that match a few weeks back." The Buffalo crowd cheered slightly at the mention of the Women's Champion (she's a hometown girl).

"Why would you ask Beth to be your partner?" asked Maria.

"Well I figured she'd be strong enough to beat Santino, which really isn't saying much for Santino's abilities."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'm in a handicap match," replied Machetti.

"You know I could…"

"Don't even think about it!" Machetti interrupted before Maria even finished. "You're not teaming with me. You know how Santino gets around you."

"Do you think you can win?" asked Maria.

"I beat Carlito and Shelton Benjamin in a handicap match a couple months back," Machetti reminded her, "I think I'll be able to handle Santino and a partner of his choice."

"I hope so," said Maria.

"Well, at least I'll have you out there with me," concluded Machetti, "come on, let's get out there."

Machetti turned around and started walking, only bump into someone off camera and accidentally knocked them to the ground. "Watch where you're going, Junior!" snapped Jericho as he pulled himself back up. "I'm not in a good mood right now, and dealing with an ass clown like you will only serve to make it worse!"

"Oh, is that right?" asked Machetti. "So I guess you're still upset about being screwed out of winning the WWE Championship."

"You're damn right I am," Jericho shot back, "that Wrestling Fraud JBL cost me the WWE Championship. You don't know what I'm going through right now."

"Oh really?" questioned Machetti, "I bet you're really frustrated. You had the match going your way. You had your opponent right where you wanted him. You were seconds… maybe even milliseconds from winning the WWE Championship. But then someone not involved with the match ran in and blasted you in the face, knocking you out cold. When you finally came to, you heard your opponent's theme music playing. You lost the match and your chance with the WWE Title. Now, you're angry and upset and for some circumstances out of your control you can't vent your anger on the person that cost you the title. You feel like part of you is missing, and there's nothing you can do to get it back. Yeah, Bon Jericho, I have no idea what you're talking about. You must be the only person on the roster who has gone through that, no one could _possibly _know how you feel." Through Machetti's whole rant Maria stared at the ground and refused to look up. It was her chair shot that had cost him the WWE Championship in his match with John Cena back in October.

"Alright then," said Jericho, "since you seem to know _exactly_ what I'm going through… I'll humor you. What do you think I should do?"

"Well, when I was in your situation, I vented my frustrations and fought in a three-on-four handicap match. It was a nice way to take out my anger."

"So you're suggesting that I get myself in a handicap match and vent on my opponents?"

"It helps," replied Machetti with a shrug and then a wink. Y2J caught on.

"Ohhh… well if that's the case… do you know how I could get myself booked in a handicap match in such short notice?" asked Jericho in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I don't know about a handicap match," said Machetti, "but I might no of a_certain_ superstar that needs a tag team partner for a match that _happens_ to be up next."

"Alright, cut the crap, do you want me to be your partner or not?"

"Well in my current state, I'd take team with Hornswoggle, so, yeah, I want you to be my partner. Are you up to fighting in jeans?"

"I've fought in plenty of Street Fights before, Junior, don't worry about me," said Jericho, "So who are we fighting… _partner_?"

"One opponent is a mystery, the other is Santino," said Machetti.

"Santiko?" questioned Jericho.

"Santino," repeated Machetti.

"Sandusky?"

"Yeah, him," said Machetti in an attempt to keep the conversation from getting out of control.

"Alright, I'm up for him," commented Jericho, "let's get going. Just one thing…"

"What?"

"Did you really just call me Bon Jericho?"

"Dude, with that haircut, can you blame me?" Jericho shrugged, then Machetti grabbed Maria's hand and they headed off screen as Raw went to a commercial. Machetti had struck gold in the partner he had recruited.

(A/N: Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks Jericho's new look makes him look like Bon Jovi.)

**---x---**

Raw came back and Santino Marella's theme music hit. Marella came down to the ring with a mic ready for his match against Machetti. "Ladies and gentlemen-a, tonight-a, I, Santino Marella, along with my new partner, am going to beat Machetti within an inch of his life! Machetti has no one to help him now-a, so let me introduce you to my surprise-a partner." Apparently Santino hadn't seen the previous segment, so he didn't know that Machetti had found a partner.

_I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool!_ Carlito's theme music hit as the Crafty Caribbean came down to the ramp and joined the Irritating Italian in the ring. "You see-a?" Santino said to the crowd, "finally for the first time-a an Italian, and a Columbian, are teaming up-a, nobody can beat us!"

"Hey, I'm Puerto Rican," Carlito corrected him.

"Exactly," said Santino as he continued, "you see, we can't-a lose! I am a former Intercontinental Champion, and he loves to, how do you say? Swap spit with men who don't like to be cool! We're going to be great-a!" Carlito looked at Santino and shook his head, then _Riot Time _hit. Machetti came out from the back with Maria and walked halfway down the ramp. "As I-a expected Machetti," bragged Santino, "nobody gives a damn-a about you. You couldn't find a partner."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Machetti, "I have my partner right here?" Machetti placed his hand on Maria's shoulder, "Oh wait… you meant for the match?" Maria smiled and blushed slightly as Machetti continued, "Well, in that case, I did find this guy…" Machetti smirked (_smirking is totally called for in this situation) _at Carlito and Santino as Jericho's _Save Us_ them hit.

For the second time that night Y2J came out from the back and headed down towards the ring. Jericho stood next to Machetti and Maria for a moment and they took in the shocked expressions on Santino and Carlito's face. That wasn't the plan! This was supposed to be a handicap match, Machetti wasn't supposed to have a partner!

Machetti and Jericho pulled off their shirts and tossed them to the side, Machetti handed the Intercontinental Title to Maria, then he and Jericho ran down to the ring and slid in. Machetti and Jericho jumped up to their feet while the referee stopped Santino and Carlito from trying to jump Machetti and Jericho before the bell. The referee yelled at Santino and Carlito to get to their corner while Machetti slapped Jericho on the shoulder and told him to have fun, then got out of the ring and stood in his own corner.

Jericho walked into the middle of the ring and was met with Santino, who seemed to think that he could beat Jericho if he wasn't ready. Santino reached out to grab Jericho, but Jericho grabbed Santino's hand and slipped behind him with a hammer lock. Then he shoved Santino forward and away from him. Santino turned around and Jericho hit him with a hard chop across the chest, knocking Santino on his back. Santino rolled onto his stomach and got back up, but Jericho ran at him then took him down with a Lou Threz press, then rained down a series of hard right hands on Santino's face. Jericho really seemed to be embracing the concept of taking his frustrations out on his opponent.

Jericho rolled off of Santino and got back up. Santino crawled away and pulled himself up with the ropes on the other side of the ring. Santino then charged at Jericho, but Jericho ducked down then sent Santino flying with a back body drop. Santino rolled away and slipped under the bottom rope and got out of the ring. But Machetti suddenly jumped off of the ring apron and took him down with a flying clothesline. Machetti pulled Santino back up to his feet while the referee yelled at him, then rolled him back in the ring.

Santino used the ropes to pull himself back up then he turned around. Jericho ran at Santino and went behind him, and hit a flash back. Jericho reached down and pulled Santino back up to his feet, then whipped him into the empty corner next to him. Jericho ran at Santino and hit him with a clothesline into the turnbuckle, then lifted his leg and pressed it into Santino's throat. The referee came over and reprimanded Jericho, who quickly removed his foot. Jericho drove his knee into Santino's stomach a couple of times. Jericho stepped back and Santino slumped down against the middle and bottom turnbuckle.

But Y2J didn't let Santino rest for long, he quickly jumped onto the middle rope beside him, then springboarded off of it and drove his feet into Santino's chest for a dropkick. Jericho rolled away and got back up to his feet, then dragged Santino back into the middle of the ring and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… Santino kicked out. Jericho got off of Santino and got up to his feet while Santino rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself back up.

Jericho came over and punched Santino in the back, knocking him into the ropes. Santino stood back up only for Jericho to grab Santino and hit another big right hand, knocking Santino back into the ropes. Jericho pulled Santino forward then hoisted him up to the air and slammed him down to the mat with a vertical suplex. Santino rolled away from Jericho and nursed his back then pulled himself up and sat in the corner behind him. The only problem was that that corner was the one Machetti was in.

Jericho came over and Santino pulled himself up, only to get clocked with a right from Machetti. Santino staggered towards Jericho who jumped up and took him down with a big dropkick. Jericho grabbed Santino's arm and pulled him up off the mat, then reached out and tagged in Machetti. Jericho held Santino's arms behind his back, and allowed Machetti to go off on the Irritating Italian with a barrage of punches to the face and stomach. Jericho let go of Santino and let Machetti have him, then got out of the ring.

Machetti whipped Santino into the ropes, then stuck out his arm as Santino came back, causing Marella to run right into a clothesline. Machetti glanced down at Santino then ran to the ropes and came off with a handspring, into a back-flip and came crashing down on top of Marella for a moonsault, then he went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T… Santino kicked out.

Machetti got up and Santino rolled away and attempted to make it to his corner. But Machetti grabbed onto his ankle and pulled him back into the middle of the ring. Machetti stood behind Santino as he stood up, then Marella suddenly spun around and swung at Machetti for a right hand, but Machetti saw it coming and ducked it, then drove his knee into Santino's stomach. Machetti grabbed Marella and whipped him into the corner, then ran at him did a handspring and nailed him with the turnbuckle senton. Machetti jumped back and sent Santino flying across the ring with a hurricurana, then he ran over did a back-flip and came crashing down on Santino with a running shooting star press. Machetti stayed on Marella and made the cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Santino kicked out.

Machetti got up to his knees and Jericho called out to him and reached his hand into the ring, he wanted back in. Machetti pulled Santino back up and dragged him into the corner where he tagged in Jericho. Jericho got in the ring and together he and Machetti lifted Santino up into the air for a delayed double vertical suplex. They kept Santino hanging there for a few seconds, then slammed him down to the mat. Machetti got up and got out of the ring while Jericho bent down and went to pull Santino back up.

But Santino suddenly shot his arm out and caught Jericho with a punch to the stomach, then he turned and ran to the ropes. But Jericho ran after Santino and reached the ropes with him. Santino turned around to see where Y2J had gone, only to get leveled with a running clothesline. Jericho ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, back-flipped off of it… LIONSAULT! Jericho made the cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Carlito came in and broke it up.

While the referee escorted Carlito back to his corner, Jericho whipped Santino into the corner Machetti was in. With the referee dealing with Carlito, Machetti quickly reached in the ring and kept Santino pinned against the turnbuckle. Jericho ran in and jumped up into the air and hit Santino in the face with a running knee into the corner. The referee turned back around as Machetti let go of Santino and allowed him to tumble down to the mat.

Jericho pulled Santino back up and pushed him back into the corner, then tagged in Machetti. Jericho lifted Santino up and situated him on the top rope then climbed up across from him as Machetti got in the ring. Machetti came over and stood under Jericho and grabbed onto his sides, then fell backwards for an electric chair drop, while at the same time, Jericho hit Santino with a superplex. Santino and Jericho hit the mat hard, Machetti quickly scrambled over to Santino and went for a pin, ONE… TWO…. THRE… Santino barely managed to kick out.

Machetti stood up and pulled Santino to his feet, then ran to the ropes, but as he was bouncing off, Carlito brought up his knee and drove it into Machetti's back. Machetti staggered forward and bent over, allowing Santino to rush in and plant him with a DDT. Santino quickly made the cover, the referee turned around after escorted Jericho out of the ring and saw the pin, then made the count, ONE… TWO… Machetti kicked out.

Santino got up and staggered over to his corner and tagged in Carlito. Carlito came in and rushed over to Machetti and started stomping on him, then got down on top of him and rained down some hard left hands to the face. Carlito eventually got off of Machetti and pulled him up then went to whip him into the ropes, but Machetti reversed it. Carlito went into the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, then came off and hit Machetti with a springboard back elbow, then made the cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out.

Carlito dragged Machetti to his feet and whipped him into the corner across the ring, then ran at him and drove his shoulder into Machetti's stomach for a running shoulder thrust. Carlito the grabbed Machetti's legs and lifted him up so he was sitting on the top rope. Carlito climbed up across from Machetti then went off on him and hit him with a series of hard left hands. Carlito then jumped up onto Machetti's shoulders and took Machetti down with a super hurricurana. Machetti flew across the ring and hit the mat hard. Carlito jumped back up off of the mat, but instead of going for a pin, he climbed up onto the top where Machetti had just been. Carlito lunged across the ring and connected with an diving elbow drop on Machetti, then did a lateral press, ONE… TWO… THRE… Machetti just managed to get his shoulder up.

In the corner Santino had apparently recovered, because now he was shouting at Carlito to tag him in. Carlito went over to the corner and tagged his partner in then got out of the ring. Santino rushed over to Machetti and viciously stomped on him. Then he jumped up into the air and came crashing down with and elbow to the chest. Santino got back up pulled Machetti. Santino slipped behind Machetti then lifted him up from behind and slammed him back-first down to the mat for a back suplex. Then he went for a cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti got out of it.

Santino glared down at Machetti then he sat him up and wrapped his legs around Machetti's waist for a body scissors. Marella applied as much pressure as he could, if he could make Machetti tap out here, he'd prove he was the better man once and for all. Machetti screamed out as Santino's legs squeezed his sides. In the corner Jericho climbed up onto the middle rope and leaned in the ring, "Don't you quit on me!" said Jericho, "hang in there, junior!"

That set off something in Machetti because he moved his legs and started fighting up off the mat. But Santino kept his body scissors locked in and clubbed Machetti across the back. Machetti screamed out and dropped back down to the mat, but now he was on his stomach and Santino was on top of him, allowing Marella to use his weight to squish Machetti and apply even more pressure.

Machetti gritted his teeth and stared in front of him, and locked eyes with Maria. Maria ,who was still holding Machetti's Intercontinental Title, tapped the title belt and urged Machetti to get up to his feet. Machetti stared at Maria and the Intercontinental Championship she was holding, then fought to take a deep breath and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Santino moved himself, so that he was sitting on Machetti's back, then clubbed him in between the shoulders, hoping to stop the Intercontinental Champion from making a comeback.

But Machetti kept fighting, he seemed to have found the inspiration he needed and managed to fight back up to his feet. Santino held onto Machetti's shoulders then quickly got Machetti in a sleeper hold, while keeping his legs wrapped around Machetti's waist for the body scissors. Machetti screamed then ran backwards and rammed Santino back-first into the turnbuckle. Santino lost the sleeper hold. Machetti then, one what might have been pure adrenaline, rushed across the ring and drove Santino back-first into the opposite corner. Santino fought desperately and managed to keep his hold on Machetti. But suddenly Machetti ran forward again, then did a front-flip, slamming Santino back-first down to the mat.

Santino lost the body scissors and Machetti rolled across the ring and made the desperate tag to Jericho. Jericho rushed in the ring jumped over Santino and took down Carlito, who had come in the ring illegally, with a running clothesline. Santino got back up, but Jericho ran in and took him down with a flying forearm .Jericho got back up and caught Carlito as he was running at him with a hip toss. Santino fought up to his feet, but Jericho came over, reached down and grabbed his legs, and took Santino down onto his back. Jericho rolled Santino onto his stomach, THE WALLS OF JERICHO IS LOCKED IN!

Santino screamed in agony and was seconds away from tapping out when… BACK-STABBER BY CARLITO! Carlito got up but suddenly Machetti charged across the ring and took both of them over the top rope and out of the ring with a clothesline. Jericho and Santino were both down, but Santino managed to drape an arm over Jericho for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… JERICHO KICKED OUT!

Santino sat up and shouted at the referee, then got up to his feet and pulled Jericho up, but Jericho grabbed Santino's face, then dropped down to his knees and hit a jawbreaker. Santino staggered backwards as Jericho got up, then ran at him… CODEBREAKER! Jericho made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! JERICHO AND MACHETTI WIN IT! Jericho's theme hit as Maria helped Machetti up to his feet on the outside then helped him into the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners, Chris Jericho, and Machetti!" Maria stood in between the two superstars on the winning team and raised their arms up in the air. Machetti turned to Jericho and stuck out his hand. Jericho glanced down at it, then shook it. "Thanks," Machetti said to Jericho, then he and Maria left the ring, and headed to the back, leaving Jericho to celebrate on his own at Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

So when Santino proposed the match, who actually thought Machetti would get Jericho as his partner? Did anyone? I had fun doing the Jericho match, but I had to restrict him a bit due to the fact that he wasn't in wrestling gear. Hope you enjoyed it, I sure did.

Also, I'm going to do a six-man tag match featuring Chaos Inc for the Tribute to the Troops show. As a Christmas present, I'll let you guys pick their opponents. Submit a review naming three superstars you want them to fight, they can be a superstar from any brand, and I'll do my best to make it happen.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	57. Tribute to the Troops

**Chapter Fifty Seven: Tribute to the Troops**

**---x---**

(A/N: I'm really sorry about the late update, I've been really busy this week with Christmas, a funeral, holiday parties, friends coming back from college, friends fighting, and all that stuff. But better late then never I guess.

Before I get started I wanted to thank everyone who submitted a review suggesting who is should have Chaos Inc face off against. Obviously, since there were multiple reviews everyone can't have every superstar they listed get in. So I tried to put in at least one superstar from each suggestion. So the three-man team that will be opposing Chaos Inc in this chapter will be…**Big Daddy V, Snitsky, and Matt Striker**. A lot of people voted for Mark Henry, but Mark Henry fought Rey Mysterio, and I wanted to keep all of the original matches as they were.

Also, on the WWE website, the page for the Royal Rumble is up, has anyone noticed that the WWE title Randy Orton is holding has "Triple H" written on it? I thought that was rather strange.)

**---x---**

The Tribute to the Troops was airing from Tikrit Iraq in the make shift stadium and had just come back from a commercial. Before the break, John Cena who was this year's Santa Claus handed out gifts to the troops around the ring. Then _Riot Time _played, Machetti came out from the back, followed by Kendrick, and then London. Machetti was wearing camouflage wrestling shorts, while London and Kendrick were sporting shorts that were half red and half green. None of them had their titles today, because this wasn't about gold, this was about entertaining the troops. Machetti, Kendrick, and London, ran down towards the ring slapping hands with the troops along the way, but instead of getting in the ring, Machetti went left while London and Kendrick went right, the three superstars circled the ring and slapped hands with the troops at ringside, after going all the way around the ring, and passing once, they met again where they started, then slid into the ring.

London, Kendrick, and Machetti each ran to a separate corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. The raised their arms up into the air, then back-flipped out of the corners and landed together in the middle of the ring. Then they turned to face the entrance ramp as Snitsky's theme music hit. Snitsky came out from the tent and glared at the three superstars in the ring as he headed down the ramp. Some of the troops reached out and touched Snitsky's shoulders or whatever they could reach, but he paid them no mind. Snitsky stopped at the bottom of the entrance ramp and just stared at the three superstars in the ring.

Then Big Daddy V's music hit and the man formally known as Viscera came out from the tent with Matt Striker. V and Striker headed down the ramp, V stopped next to Snitsky, while Striker stood behind them, then the three superstars went to the steps and got in the ring. Snitsky and Big Daddy V stood side-to-side across from the three Chaos Inc members, while Striker stood behind the two behemoths and mouthed off at Machetti, London, and Kendrick. London, Kendrick, and Machetti walked up to their opponents and stood right in front of them. Machetti was the tallest of the three Chaos Inc members at 5' 11' but Big Daddy V and Snitsky both towered over him at 6' 10" and 6' 8" (respectively). It appeared the Chaos Inc had its work cut out for them.

The referee made his presence known by reluctantly stepping in between the two teams and ordering them to go to their respective corners. After a few seconds of discussion in the two corners, Machetti and Big Daddy V were "selected" to start the match. (By selected, I mean, London and Kendrick shoved Machetti into the middle of the ring and ran to the corner shouting "Merry Christmas".). Machetti shook his head and stood across the ring from Big Daddy V as the bell rang, signaling the start of the match.

Big Daddy V stood in the middle of the ring and Machetti circled around him, Machetti wasn't an idiot, he knew that V had the size and strength advantage over him, so he wasn't going to bother with a lock up. Machetti started off by backing up into the ropes, then came off and hit V with a clothesline, which did nothing. Machetti ran back to the ropes, then hit Big Daddy V with a second clothesline, which, just like the first one, did nothing.

Machetti ran back to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, then springboarded across the ring and hit Big Daddy V with a flying clothesline. Big Daddy V staggered backwards, but was not knocked down. Machetti followed up by jumping into the air and hit a corkscrew dropkick, sending V staggering back into the ropes. But all that seemed to do was make Big Daddy V mad. Machetti backed across the ring into the ropes and charged at V, but V came off of the ropes on his side and charged at Machetti. Big Daddy V and Machetti collided in the middle of the ring, Machetti was knocked off his feet and went flying backwards, then came crashing down in front of the ropes.

Machetti got back up as Big Daddy V came charging at him, Machetti thought fast and dropped down, pulling the top rope down with him, causing V to spill over onto the outside. Machetti stood in the ring and watched as Big Daddy V slowly pulled himself back up. But then Machetti stepped backwards then darted forward and slid under the bottom rope and connected with a baseball slide, launching Big Daddy V back into the barricade, startling some of the troops in the process.

Big Daddy V turned and glared at the soldiers behind him then headed back towards the ring. Big Daddy V climbed up onto the ring apron and stepped over the top rope to get in the ring. Machetti rushed at him and attacked him, clubbing him over the back and went off with some hard forearm shots and chops. But V took it all in stride and got in the ring, then he shoved Machetti backwards, launching Machetti across the ring. Machetti rolled to a stop and got back up, then charged at V and jumped up into the air looking for a running crossbody, but V caught him!

Big Daddy V lifted Machetti up into the air and over his head, then dropped down to his knees, and slammed Machetti back-first down to the mat, then made the cover, ONE… TWO… Machetti got his shoulder up. Big Daddy V got back up and pulled Machetti up to his feet then whipped him into the corner. V went to the corner opposite Machetti then ran across the ring at Machetti. Machetti saw the five hundred pound monster coming and dove out of the way, causing V to ram full speed into the corner. Machetti took that opportunity to push himself up off of the mat, then tagged in Kendrick.

Big Daddy V was recovering from the impact of hitting the turnbuckle at full speed, but Machetti and Kendrick rushed at him and hit a double clothesline, sending V staggering backwards. Machetti then picked up Kendrick and threw him at Big Daddy V, Kendrick flew through the air looking for an aided crossbody, but V reached up and caught him in mid air. Big Daddy V then threw Kendrick back at Machetti, causing Kendrick to inadvertently hit his own partner with a crossbody, knocking both of them to the ground.

Big Daddy V ran over to Kendrick and Machetti and jumped up into the air, then came crashing down on top of both of them for a five hundred pound splash. V rolled off of his two opponents and sat up, then got up to his feet. Big Daddy V reached down and pulled Kendrick up off of Machetti, then whipped him into the corner Striker and Snitsky were in. Big Daddy V then turned back to Machetti and picked him up off of the mat, then pressed him up over his head. V walked over to the ropes then tossed Machetti over the top rope, out of the ring and down to the floor. Machetti landed with a loud thud, which had some of the troops leaning over the barricade to see if he was okay.

London glanced down at Machetti and saw his partner might need help, but he decided to stay on the ring apron, since Kendrick was the legal man, and he might end up needing even more help. Big Daddy V turned to face Kendrick, who was still leaning back against the corner, then he rushed at him and crushed him with a running body splash into the corner. V stepped back and Kendrick dropped down to his knees. Big Daddy V reached out and tagged in Snitsky who came in and pulled Kendrick up off of the mat. V and Snitsky lifted Kendrick up into the air for a double vertical suplex, the two colossal superstars kept Kendrick upside down in the air and let all the blood rush to his head, then they eventually slammed him down to the mat and finished the suplex.

Big Daddy V got up and got out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Snitsky rolled over and covered Kendrick for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Kendrick barely got his shoulder up. Snitsky glared at the referee and got up to his feet then he pulled up Kendrick. Snitsky grabbed Kendrick's arm and pulled him forward, while lashing out his arm and practically took Kendrick's head off with a short arm clothesline. Snitsky wanted to inflict more pain, so he reached down and pulled Kendrick up off of the mat, turned him upside down, and slammed him back down to the mat for a scoop slam. Snitsky suddenly jumped up into the air then came crashing down on top of Kendrick for an elbow drop to the chest, then made another cover, ONE… TWO… TH… London came in and broke it up.

Snitsky glared at London while the referee escorted him back to the corner. The camera cut to show the corner where Machetti was just pulling himself back up onto the ring apron. The camera went back to Snitsky and Kendrick, Snitsky was back on his feet and was now dragging Kendrick into his team's corner. Snitsky reached out and tagged in Striker, then lifted Kendrick up over his head. Striker got down on one knee and allowed Snitsky to drop Kendrick, Kendrick came crashing down, stomach-first on Striker's knee for a gut crusher. Snitsky left the ring, and Striker made the cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Kendrick barely managed to kick out, but was applauded for his efforts by London, Machetti, and most of the troops.

Striker got up and pulled Kendrick up in front of him, then bent Kendrick to the side and locked in an abdominal stretch. Kendrick screamed out in pain, this definitely wasn't something he needed, his ribs, back, and stomach had been worked over all match, this was only making it worse, which was probably Striker's plan. Kendrick yelled out in pain it was taking almost all he had not to pass out, being squashed repeatedly by a five hundred pound man, then getting slammed down to the mat over and over again tends to take a lot out of you. If thing kept going like this Kendrick was going to have to tap.

Machetti climbed up onto the second rope and leaned in the ring, "Kendrick don't you dare tap out!" snapped Machetti, "none of these guys around the ring gave up, and they're fighting in a war, you're just fighting in a brutal match! You'd better fight your way out of that!" Both Machetti and London knew Kendrick was in trouble, but they were both using different measures of motivation. While Machetti was shouting at London not to quit, London turned around to face the troops behind him and started clapping his hands, then shouted "Kendrick!"

The crowd of troops was quick to join in and shouted _**Kendrick **_along with London. The chant grew louder and louder as more troops joined in as reinforcements. Kendrick heard the chanting and Machetti shouting at him, and knew he needed to do something. Kendrick gritted his teeth and lifted his free arm then drove it back into Striker's stomach. The troops cheered and continued chanting, Kendrick drove his elbow into Striker's stomach again taking all the remaining air out of the former teacher. Then with a third elbow he managed to change the grip on the arm Striker was holding. Kendrick reached out with his free arm and grabbed Striker's other arm then slowly started to turn around. The chanting grew louder and louder and Kendrick finally turned to he was facing Striker's back, then he let go of him and dropkicked Striker in the back, sending him staggering forward.

The crowd let out a loud cheer as Kendrick pushed himself up and made a diving tag to London, but on the other side of the ring, Striker had tagged in Big Daddy V. London ran at V and hit him with a flying forearm, which did nothing, then ran back to the ropes and hit him with a clothesline. London followed up by jumping up into the air and nailed Big Daddy V with a dropsault, which sent Big Daddy V staggering back into the ropes. London kept up the onslaught and went off on V with a barrage of high impact kicks to the right leg and knee. After the third consecutive kick, London had Big Daddy V down on one knee, but suddenly V reached out and shoved London backwards.

London rolled across the ring, but quickly shot back up to his feet and ran back at Big Daddy V. But V stuck out his arm and caught London with a stiff clothesline. Big Daddy V reached down and yanked London up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring into the corner. Big Daddy V yelled out and raised his arms up into the air and held his fingers so they resembled a 'V' shape, then he charged across the ring at London looking for a body splash into the turnbuckle… LONDON MOVED! Big Daddy V crashed full speed into the turnbuckle and staggered backwards. London quickly capitalized and ran passed V and jumped up onto the top rope, then did a back-flip and FINALLY took Big Daddy V down with a moonsault. The troops were going crazy and were cheering loudly as London made the cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Big Daddy V shoved London up and off of him.

London quickly got back up and Big Daddy V followed, but V looked like he was really pissed off now. Big Daddy V ran at London and went for a clothesline, but London ducked it, they both spun around but London quickly jumped up and kicked V in the back of the head with a lightning fast enzuigiri. Big Daddy V doubled over and held his head, while London shot back up to his feet and ran to the ropes, London came off and jumped up into the air then drove his feet down into V's back, MUSHROOM STOMP! London reached down and went to rolled Big Daddy V onto his back, but suddenly V grabbed London and lifted him onto his shoulders, then got up to his feet as fast as a five hundred pound man could… SAMOAN DROP!

Big Daddy V sat in front of London and stared out at the numerous troops that were booing now. V got back up to his feet then back up into the ropes and came off looking for the elbow drop, LONDON MOVED! Big Daddy V went crashing down to the mat and London desperately pulled himself along the bottom rope towards the corner. Striker saw that this was looking bad and quickly got in the ring illegally, then grabbed London's ankle and pulled him off of the ropes and back into the middle of the ring. London fought up to one foot while Striker kept his hold on the other, ENZUIGIRI! LONDON PULLED FREE AND MADE THE TAG TO MACHETTI! The crowd erupted in loud cheers as Machetti got in the ring.

On the other side of the ring, Big Daddy V had rolled into the corner, Snitsky reached down and tagged himself in. Snitsky charged at Machetti and went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked it, they both turned around and Machetti jumped up onto Snitsky's shoulders, then launched him across the ring with a hurricurana. Machetti got back up and was hit from behind by Striker who hadn't left the ring yet. The crowd booed as Striker grabbed Machetti and went to whip him into the ropes, BUT MACHETTI REVERSED IT! Machetti ran at Striker and took then both out of the ring with a clothesline. Striker hit the floor, but Machetti grabbed onto the top rope, then skinned the cat and got back into the ring.

Machetti turned around, but Snitsky suddenly charged at him and went for a Big Boot, but Machetti dropped down and caught Snitsky with a drop toe hold, causing Snitsky to trip and end up with his head hanging over the middle rope (619 position). Machetti got back up and stared at Snitsky. Machetti ran across the ring into the ropes then came off… ran up Snitsky's back and jumped up onto the top rope… SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA ONTO STRIKER! The crowd cheered loudly as Machetti rolled off of Striker and laid on his back staring up at the sky, then suddenly he brought his knees to his chest and nipped up.

Machetti got back in the ring and glanced down at Snitsky who had pulled himself away from the ropes and was lying on his back. Suddenly Big Daddy V ran in and leveled Machetti with a big clothesline. The troops booed as V walked back into the middle of the ring and slammed himself on the chest. Suddenly London came in and ran at Big Daddy V then hit him with a dropsault. London landed and got onto his hands and knees and V staggered backwards, then Kendrick came in and ran V, jumped up onto London's back and hit a jumping calf kick that connected with Big Daddy V's face. V staggered backwards further and Kendrick landed on one knee. Across the ring Machetti pulled himself up with the ropes, then ran across the ring and used London and Kendrick like steps, then jumped up into the air and hit a dropkick right to the face of Big Daddy V. V staggered backwards into the ropes as Machetti landed on the ground.

London, Kendrick, and Machetti got back up and rushed at Big Daddy V, then the three of them worked together and lifted V up over the top rope and dumped him out of the ring. London and Kendrick quickly spun around then ran and took down Snitsky with a double dropkick. Machetti came over and London and Kendrick whipped him into the ropes, then caught him as he came back and hoist him up into the air, then slammed him down on top of Snitsky for a double flapjack. London and Kendrick got back up and ran across the ring then jumped over the top rope and took Big Daddy V back down with a pair of vaulting body presses.

Back in the ring, Machetti stayed on top of Snitsky and made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… SNITSKY KICKED OUT! Machetti glanced at the referee then slowly got up to his feet with a look of shock on his face. But the look of shock faded and was replaced with his usual smirk, then Machetti shrugged and went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti stood up on the top and saluted the troops around the ring, then did a back-flip and landed on Snitsky with a leg drop, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP! Machetti made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT!

_Riot Time_ played again as Machetti got back up to his feet and stood over Snitsky. Machetti got out of the ring and helped London and Kendrick back up then they headed to the tent, while shaking hands with the cheering troops along the way. Machetti, London, and Kendrick eventually stood side-by-side in front of the entrance to the tent and face the crowd. The three of them did simultaneous military salutes then headed into the tent as the Tribute to the Troops went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Well that's it, once again I'm sorry for the late update. On the plus side, this passed Thursday I went to the Smackdown/ECW house show in East Rutherford and had a blast (another reason for the late update). I had floor seats and was in the seventh row with was AWESOME! During the Kane/Big Daddy V match Kane had left the ring to chase Striker away, a bunch of us ran to the guard rail and cheered, I was standing there wearing my_**Fear the Monster**_ t-shirt and Kane totally saw me! He's huge in real life by the way, and it was great to see one of my favorite wrestlers up close and personal like that.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	58. A Match Between Friends

**Chapter Fifty Eight: A Match Between Friends**

**---x---**

(A/N: Happy New Year everybody! Even though that happened like a week ago. I'm really sorry about the late update, I've been really busy lately. I'd like to say what I've been doing was important but then I'd be lying. I have off until the 22nd so I've been spending a lot of time with my High School friends. One of them recently purchased Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 for the Wii so I've been going over his house a lot to play it.

For the most part I left Raw the way it was, the one change that needs to be made is that only Carlito came out for the Marella/Hardy match. That having been said, here we go!)

**---x---**

Raw was airing from Greensboro North Carolina, Umaga had just destroyed Hacksaw Jim Duggan in a Royal Rumble qualifying match, and now the Samoan Bulldozer had himself a spot in the Royal Rumble. The cameras then cut to the back and showed Raw General Manager William Regal heading down a hallway backstage. Regal had his match against Hornswoggle later tonight, but he was still the General Manager, so he needed to take care of some business. Shouting was coming from the room next to Regal, the General Manger glanced at the door and saw that it read "Chaos Inc Locker Room".

Regal shook his head and muttered, "Why am I not surprised." Regal knocked quickly then let himself in.

Inside Machetti, London, Kendrick, and Maria were gathered around a TV screen and from the looks of it, Machetti had just beaten Kendrick in Smackdown vs. Raw 2008. "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU'VE GOT NOTHING!" Machetti shouted at Brian as he jumped to his feet then noticed Regal standing in the door way.

"What the devil is going on in here?" demanded the General Manager.

Machetti answered quickly, "Well once again in your infinite wisdom, you left us all off the card for tonight's show. So Paul, Brian, Maria, and I are spending the night back here in the locker room. You don't want to do your job, so I guess that means we don't have to do ours. We wanted to see the Flair/Triple H match so we decided not to hold the show hostage tonight."

"And you're spending your time playing a video game?" questioned Regal.

"Well as soon as the show's over we're out of here," replied Machetti, "it's almost the new year and we plan on celebrating tonight. Brian made the mistake of choosing to play as you, and I used a big scary red friend of mine to chokeslam you through a flaming table. I guess you're wrestling skills aren't what they used to be, huh?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" asked Regal as he glared at Machetti.

"What? The developers were apparently very selective with this year's game. The only one of us who even made it in was Maria! And she's not even playable!"

"Not that you little whelp," snapped Regal, "the comment you made about my wrestling abilities!"

"Oh," said Machetti, "well Brian managed to get in a shot with some brass knuckles but even after that he couldn't get a pin. You were once a great wrestler, former European Champion, former Tag Team Champion, former Intercontinental Champion, former Hardcore Champion, but if this game is any indication, you're not the wrestler you once were. You're washed up, when was the last time you actually hit someone with a set of brass knucks? You've gotten soft."

"Gotten soft have I?" questioned Regal as he glared at Machetti with dislike, "well I guess I can't let the same thing happen to you can I? So tonight, you're doing to defend that Intercontinental Championship of yours."

"You serious?" asked Machetti, "here I was thinking the four of us were going to be sitting backstage all night. Thanks Regal!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," warned Regal, "I haven't told you your opponent yet." Regal looked away from Machetti and glanced at London, Kendrick, and Maria who were all watching the interaction with interest. Regal smirked evilly, then turned his attention back to Machetti, "Machetti, since none of you have a match tonight you're going to fight your little friends Paul London and Brian Kendrick in a triple threat match for the Intercontinental Championship!" Regal let out a chuckle, "Now, while I won't be able to get the title away from you little blaggards, I will surely enjoy watching the three of you beat the hell out of each other for the gold. We'll see who's washed up won't we?" Regal headed to the door, "Oh and that match is next," Regal called out to the four Chaos Inc members before heading out the door. "Happy New Year!" Hornswoggle was in trouble… or was he?

"Well that was nice of him," commented Machetti, once Regal had gone.

"What are you talking about?" asked London, "he wants us to beat the living hell out of each other, how could that be nice?"

"Unless of course you want us to just lay down for you," suggested Kendrick, "Paul and I have our tag team gold, if one of us wins this match it'll be tough defending both belts."

"Don't be crazy!" exclaimed Machetti, "I want the two of you to go out there tonight and give me everything you have, maybe you'll win maybe you won't, but no matter what happens I know two things, one, no matter who wins the Intercontinental Title is going to stay with Chaos Inc, and two, with the three of us going all out, we're going to blow the roof off of this place."

"Well if that's the case," commented London, "Machetti, I'd like to be the first of offer you my condolences on your second incredibly short Intercontinental Title reign."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," laughed Machetti as he smirked at Paul, "you haven't won the match yet. And don't think for a second that I won't do anything it takes to retain my title."

"That's good," said Kendrick, "because when I beat you tonight and win the Intercontinental Championship, I want you at your best, that way you won't be crying about getting screwed the entire way back to the hotel."

Off to the side Maria shook her head and rolled her eyes at the three of them. London, Kendrick, and Machetti were closer than some brothers, but tonight that was only going to serve to make the match even more competitive and intense. All three of them knew each other incredibly well, and each of them was intending on leaving the arena with the Intercontinental Title, but only one could. This was going to be a wild ride. Raw then went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw came back and JR and King showed a recap of Regal making the Intercontinental title match between London, Kendrick, and Machetti. Lillian Garcia got in the ring and began her introductions, "Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a triple threat match and is for the Intercontinental Championship!" Lillian paused and the fans cheered, the cheering grew even louder as_ Riot Time_ hit. "Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds, being accompanied by Maria, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!" Machetti and Maria stood on top of the entrance ramp as the fans cheered, Machetti held the title belt over his head then put it on his should and grabbed Maria's hand and then they sprinted down to the ring. Machetti picked Maria up in his arms then jumped up onto the ring apron and stepped through the ropes and got in the ring. Machetti put Maria down and they both ran to a corner on the other side of the ring, then at the same time they back-flipped off of the middle rope and landed next to each other in the middle of the ring. Maria gave Machetti a hug and then a kiss on the cheek for good luck, then left the ring and stood in front of the announce table.

London and Kendrick's theme music hit and Paul London came out from the back with his half of the World Tag Team Championships wrapped around his waist, "and the opponents, first, from Austin Texas, weighing in at two hundred and five pounds, he is one half of the World Tag Team Champions, PAUL LONDON!" London sprinted down to the ring and then jumped up and slid under the bottom rope and into the middle of the ring. London glanced at Machetti for a moment then went to one of the corners Machetti and Maria hadn't gone to and climbed up onto the middle rope. London then did a back-flip and landed in the middle of the ring to a decent pop from the fans. London turned around to face Machetti, who came forward and held his hand out. London smiled then shook Machetti's hand, then they both turned to face the entrance ramp.

_Hey You_, Brian Kendrick's old theme, hit and the other half of the World Tag Team Champions came out from the back with the tag team title belt around his waist as well. And from Olympia Washington, weighing in at one hundred and seventy five pounds, he is the other half of the World Tag Team Champions, BRIAN KENDRICK!" Kendrick ran down to the ring and slid inside, then went to the only corner that hadn't been used yet and climbed up onto the middle rope. Kendrick back-flipped into the middle of the ring then turned to face his two friends/opponents. Just like he had with London, Machetti held out his hand to Kendrick, and Kendrick wasted no time in shaking Machetti's hand.

The referee came over and London and Kendrick handed over the World Tag Team Titles, they obviously weren't on the line, but it wasn't like they could wrestle with the belts on. The referee came back and took the Intercontinental Championship from Machetti and then stood in the middle of the three competitors and held the belt up over his head, signifying that it was on the line. The referee showed the belt to Kendrick, London, and then Machetti, then turned and handed it to someone at ringside. The referee rushed back to the middle of the ring and called for the bell, this one was underway.

London, Kendrick, and Machetti circled around the ring, wondering how to start this off. London nodded at Kendrick then the two of them turned to face Machetti with smirked on their face. Machetti saw the way they were looking at him and quickly bailed out of the ring and stood next to Maria, he didn't want to be subjected to a two on one beat down. Machetti smiled back at London and Kendrick, then motioned for them to get going.

Kendrick and London faced each other, London shrugged, if they wanted to win this match, they needed to face off eventually. London and Kendrick met in the middle of the ring and locked up, but London slipped behind Kendrick and got in a wrist lock. London shoved Kendrick away from him and into the ropes, then suddenly he ran across the ring and slid under the bottom rope and caught Machetti by surprise with a baseball slide. Machetti slammed back into the announce table and slowly pulled himself back up to his feet. In the ring London got back up and stood near the ropes, but suddenly Kendrick ran in, ran up London's back, and launched himself up into the air and took down Machetti on the outside with a high flying body press.

Kendrick rolled off of Machetti and into the announce table, then pulled himself up to his feet before reaching down and pulling Machetti back up as well. But suddenly London hoisted himself up onto the top rope, and came off with a back-flip, then came crashing down on top of Kendrick and Machetti for a shooting star press plancha. Maria, who had backed up to the ring post when the bodies started flying, looking on in surprise, all three competitors were now down on the outside.

London was the first one up, he quickly grabbed Machetti and pulled him up to his feet then rolled him into the ring and made a quick cover after getting in, ONE… TW… Machetti reached out and grabbed the bottom rope. London got off of Machetti, who pulled himself over to the ropes, then got back up to his feet. London and Machetti met in the middle of the ring and locked up, London got in a side headlock, then grabbed Machetti and went for a hip toss, but Machetti blocked it, then went for a hip toss of his own, only for London to block that one. London jumped up onto Machetti's shoulders and went for a hurricurana, but Machetti grabbed London's sides and slammed him back-first down to the mat for a powerbomb, then flipped over him and did a bridge, ONE… TWO… London rolled to the side and got his shoulders up.

Both London and Machetti quickly scrambled back up to their feet, and once again faced off in the middle of the ring. London glanced over Machetti's shoulder and saw Kendrick climbing onto the top turnbuckle, behind Machetti's back. But what London didn't know was that Machetti was looking over London's shoulder at the TitanTron, so he saw it too. Kendrick launched himself off of the top turnbuckle and went for a missile dropkick, but Machetti suddenly dropped down onto his stomach, causing Kendrick to nail London in the stomach. London rolled across the ring, under the bottom rope, and dropped down onto the floor.

Kendrick looked on surprise, he hadn't meant to do that, but since this match was every man for himself, it worked out alright anyway. Kendrick got back up and turned around, only for Machetti to kick him in the stomach, Machetti followed up and went for an Impaler, but Kendrick grabbed Machetti and popped his hips, slamming Machetti back-first down to the mat for a northern lights suplex. Kendrick kept his hold on Machetti with a bridge and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… T… Machetti kicked out.

Kendrick got off of Machetti and both of them got back up to their feet. Machetti charged at Kendrick for a clothesline, but Kendrick ducked it and ran passed Machetti. Both competitors whirled around to face each other, but Kendrick quickly grabbed Machetti and whipped him across the ring into a corner. Kendrick ran at Machetti and jumped and did a back-flip off of him, then jumped up and went for the dropkick, Dr. Smoothie's Secret Reci—but wait, Machetti grabbed Kendrick's legs and slammed him down to the mat, then Machetti kept his hold on Kendrick's legs and launched him face-first into the turnbuckle.

Machetti rolled away from Kendrick and backed across the ring. Kendrick turned around and leaned back against the turnbuckle, then Machetti ran across the ring, did a handspring, then a front flip, turnbuckle sento—Kendrick dove out of the way, and Machetti slammed back-first into the turnbuckle. Machetti slumped against the turnbuckle, while Kendrick got back up to his feet. Kendrick smiled when he saw the position Machetti was in, then he grabbed Machetti, ran up the turnbuckle, SLICED BREAD NUMBER TW—Machetti held Kendrick up in the air, then slammed him down to the mat with a back-suplex. Machetti got up to his knees, then flipped over Kendrick for a bridge, ONE… TWO… TH… London suddenly flew coast-to-coast across the ring and connected with Machetti's side with a missile dropkick, Machetti was launched off of Kendrick and flew through the middle and bottom rope, then crashed down to the floor.

London glanced down at Kendrick, then went to the corner and got on top. London stared down at Kendrick, then flipped off of the turnbuckle, 450 SPLA—KENDRICK ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY! London hit the mat hard, and Kendrick capitalized and rolled London onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti, who had been helped to his feet by Maria, reached in the ring and grabbed Kendrick's foot, then yanked him off of London and out of the ring.

Machetti went to whip Kendrick into the steps, but Kendrick reversed it and Machetti ended up going full speed into the steel ring post. Machetti's head slammed into the steel, but his feet kept going, causing Machetti to flip up into the air and land hard on his back. Despite being in a match, Kendrick and Maria ran over to Machetti and glanced down at him, the contact his head had made with the ring post had made a bloody gash on Machetti forehead. Maria glared at Kendrick who gave her a look that said, "oops."

Kendrick shook his head and remembered he was in a title match and that was what he needed to do to win this thing. So he reached down and pulled Machetti up to his feet, then grabbed him with a side head lock, ran up the ring apron, and up to the middle rope ,then flipped off, SLICED BREAD NUMBER TWO ON THE OUTSIDE! Machetti was down and out, Kendrick got back up to his feet, then glanced down at Machetti, but instead of going after him, Kendrick got back in the ring, and went after London who was still laying on his back in the middle of the ring. Kendrick went over to London, but London was playing possum and grabbed Kendrick for a surprise small package, ONE… TWO... THR… Kendrick managed to kick out.

London and Kendrick rolled away from each other and got back up to their feet. The World Tag Team Champions stood on opposite sides of the ring, then met in the middle for a lock up, London slipped behind Kendrick, then rolled him up for a quick pin, ONE…T… Kendrick kicked out and both men got to their feet. Kendrick ran at London then jumped up and spun around in the air so his legs went around London's waist, then Kendrick flipped London onto his back for a pin, ONE… but London kicked out and they both scrambled up to their feet.

London and Kendrick stood across the ring from each other, while on the outside, Maria was kneeling down next to Machetti, who was still out cold. London and Kendrick circled around the ring then locked up again, but this time Kendrick managed to take advantage and got in a side headlock. London pushed Kendrick into the ropes in an attempt to get the hold broken, but Kendrick pushed off of the ropes and dragged London back into the middle of the ring. London then took his foot and pressed it into the back of Kendrick's knee, forced Kendrick down onto his knee, then quickly slipped out of the headlock, and locked in one of his own. Kendrick pushed London into the ropes, then shoved London and launched London off of him and across the ring. London came off of the ropes on the other side of the ring, then ran at Kendrick and took him down with a shoulder block, then made a cover, ONE… TW… Kendrick bridged himself up off of the mat and slipped out from under London.

Kendrick backed away from London and the World Tag Team Champions once again circled around the ring. They locked up again, and London quickly got in a side headlock, then flipped Kendrick over him and onto his back. London kept the headlock locked in on Kendrick and attempted to press his partners back down to the mat. But Kendrick suddenly brought his legs up and wrapped them around London's neck for a leg scissors. London rolled around on the mat, and eventually got onto his hands and knees. London launched himself up off of the mat and flipped onto his feet, causing him to effectively slip out of the leg scissors.

London and Kendrick turned to face each other, but London quickly hit a hard kick to the mid section on Kendrick, then jumped up into the air and went for a dropsault, but Kendrick grabbed London's legs and slammed him down to the mat, Kendrick flipped over London for a bridge, ONE… TWO… London rolled out. Kendrick got up quickly, London followed, Kendrick qui8ckly grabbed a side headlock then ran to the corner and ran up it, only for London to run up the turnbuckle with Kendrick. London suddenly grabbed Kendrick and launched both of them out of the corner and slammed Kendrick down to the mat for a back suplex off of the middle rope.

Both men were down, but before London could attempt to get a pin, Kendrick rolled over to the ropes. London got back up to his feet, while Kendrick pulled himself back up. London and Kendrick circled around the ring then London charged at Kendrick, but Kendrick caught London with a side headlock takedown, then pressed London's shoulders down to the mat with a headlock of his own. The referee saw that both of London's shoulders were down so he made a count, ONE… but London rolled his shoulder up off of the mat. London then fought up to his knees, then up to his feet and got back to a vertical base, but Kendrick still had the headlock locked in. London pushed Kendrick into the ropes, then pushed Kendrick off of him and across the ring.

Kendrick went into the ropes then came off and flipped over London's head and grabbed London's arms on the way down and caught him with a backslide pin, ONE… TWO… London pulled himself free and onto his knees. Kendrick got back up onto his knees and grabbed one of London's arms, probably looking for an Okalahoma roll, but London grabbed Kendrick's legs and flipped him onto his back, then pressed Kendrick's shoulders down to the mat for a lateral press, ONE… TW… Kendrick rolled his shoulder up.

London kept Kendrick pinned down to the mat, but with London still pushed his arms and shoulders down, Kendrick did a nipped up. London kept his hold on Kendrick's arms and bent him over, London hooked both of Kendrick's arms then lifted him up onto his shoulder's for a tigerbomb, but Kendrick pulled free and rolled down and got in a roll up, ONE… TWO… but London rolled through and pinned Kendrick's shoulders down to the mat, then hooked both of Kendrick's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Kendrick kicked out of it.

London and Kendrick got back up and circled around the ring, Kendrick rushed in and locked in a side headlock, but London pushed him into the ropes, then pushed him off of him and across the ring. Kendrick came off of the ropes, but London dropped down onto his stomach, Kendrick ran over him and into the ropes on the other side of the ring, then ran at London who jumped up into the air and leap frogged Kendrick. Kendrick went into the ropes, as London jumped up and spun around in mid air, while at the same time Kendrick jumped up into the air too, London went for a crossbody, while Kendrick went for a jumping calf kick, both men collided in mid air and went crashing down to the mat. London and Kendrick were both down.

Suddenly the fans started cheering, outside of the ring Maria was helping Machetti back up to his feet, he had finally regained consciousness. Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron and got in the ring. The blood from the gash on Machetti's forehead had dripped down a little bit and was nearing Machetti's eye, but it was nothing compared to some of the bloody gashed Machetti had in the past. Machetti saw that both London and Kendrick were down, and quickly ran across the ring and drove his feet into Kendrick's side for a baseball slide, causing Kendrick to roll under the bottom rope and drop down onto the floor.

Machetti got back up and went over to London, then pulled him up to his feet. Machetti went to whip London into a corner, but London reversed it and sent Machetti running toward the opposite corner instead. London turned and chased after Machetti, but instead of hitting the turnbuckle, Machetti jumped up onto the top rope, and back-flipped off of it looking for a moonsault, but London ran under Machetti and jumped up onto the top rope, while Machetti landed on his feet. London came out of the corner with a crossbody, but Machetti caught him in mid air, MACHETE'S BLADE! Machetti hooked both of London's legs and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI RETAINS!

_Riot Time_ hit as Machetti rolled off of London and got back up to his feet, the referee came over and handed Machetti the Intercontinental Championship. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and STILL the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!" Maria joined Machetti in the ring and raised his arm up into the air, while Machetti held his title belt up with the other one. Machetti lowered the belt and put it on his shoulder then wrapped his arms around Maria and hugged her. But in response Maria jumped up and wrapped her legs around Machetti's waist, then quickly kissed him. Machetti smiled at Maria then noticed London struggling back up to his feet.

London turned to face Machetti and Machetti gave him a smirk the clearly said "Gotcha!" London nodded at Machetti, good point, then came over and held out his hand. Machetti shifted Maria and held her with one arm, then used his free hand to shake London's. London and Machetti then turned and saw Kendrick getting back in the ring. Kendrick approached Machetti cautiously and seemed worried about making him bleed. But much to his surprise, Machetti held his hand out. Kendrick smiled and shook it, then Machetti told him, "Don't worry about it, remember what happened the last time we fought?"

Kendrick thought for a second, then started laughing. Their last triple threat match had been a blood bath. London and Kendrick went and got their World Tag Team Titles back, and Machetti finally put Maria down. The four of them left the ring and headed to the back. Then the Flair/McMahon segment aired.

**---x---**

The end of that match might have been a little quick, but I think its alright. The last time London, Kendrick, and Machetti fought in a triple threat match it was a Extreme Rules Triple Threat Match. That match is Chapter Two of Can I Ask You Something. Sorry again for the late update.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	59. The Raw Roulette

**Chapter Fifty Nine: Raw Roulette**

**---x---**

(A/N: Hooray for reasonable/on time updates! I left Raw as it was for the most part, I'm just going to ignore the Vince/Hornswoggle segment where the sound was messed up. Also I'm cutting out the Hornswoggle/Santino segment, I happen to like Count Chocula (but Boo Berry was always the coolest).)

**---x---**

Raw was live from the Mohegan Sun Arena and tonight's show was featuring the Raw Roulette. A superstar's match would be chosen by a spin of a wheel. Hardcore Holly had just beaten Carlito in a trading places match and had sported the worst afro ever. The camera then went backstage and showed Machetti and Maria walking down a relatively empty hallway together. Machetti was in his black wrestling gear and had his IC title on his shoulder, while Maria was dressed in her normal fashion. "So what did Paul and Brian say what they were doing?" asked Maria. (A/N: A certain returning diva happened to manage them on Smackdown, and they felt obligated to surprise everyone with her surprise return to Raw… but don't tell anyone!)

"Not sure," replied Machetti, "they said something about a surprise for everyone, and that it would have something to do with your match tonight."

"Speaking of that," said Maria as she pulled a door open, "after you…"

"You kidding me?" questioned Machetti, "Vince hates me enough as it is, I'm not going in there first!"

"Fine," conceded Maria, "you big baby." Maria then led Machetti into Vince McMahon's office and the two of them walked up to the Raw Roulette wheel.

"Maria, _Machetti_," greeted Vince, the second name was said with a bit of distaste. Then he focused his attention back to Maria. "How are you doing? Are you excited? Tonight, you're not just going to be spinning for your match, but your going to set the match for all the Raw divas."

"I'm ready," replied Maria as she reached out and then spun the wheel it landed on… SUBMISSION MATCH. "Well… that's going to be interesting," commented Machetti, "my turn!"

Vince grunted something along the lines of 'that's not what I had in mind'. Machetti reached out and spun the wheel and it landed on… LINGERIE PILLOW FIGHT!

"Um…" said Machetti as he glanced from the wheel to Vince.

"Uh…" replied Vince.

"Uh…" agreed Maria with a small shrug.

"Sir, do you think it would be alright if we… I don't know… switched?" suggested Machetti.

"You know what," said Vince, "for the first time in a while, I agree with you Machetti. You two will trade match types. Machetti you'll be defending your Intercontinental Championship in a Submission Match, and Maria, as well as the other Raw divas, will be competing in a Lingerie Pillow Fight."

"Well that's a relief," commented Machetti, "I don't really do pillow fights anyway."

"Machetti, that's not true! What about that other night about a week ago?" asked Maria, "I was at least wearing lingerie, and you were wearing those black silk boxers I got you for Christmas…" Machetti's face flushed red, while Vince glanced at him curiously, "or did you not mention it because you lost?"

"Hey! I let you win that!" protested Machetti.

"But you didn't deny participating in the 'pillow fight'," observed Vince.

Suddenly Ron Simmons walked on screen, he glanced from Vince McMahon, to Maria, to the bright red Machetti, then said, "DAMN!" The camera faded and went to a commercial break.

(A/N: Sorry, no comments about Maria's all natural pillows.)

**---x---**

Raw was back and Jeff Hardy had told Orton that he wasn't only going to take his title, he was going to take him out. The camera then cut to JR and King and they announced the Roulette Wheel had been spun and that Jeff Hardy was going to be facing Umaga in a Steel Cage match. _Riot Time_ hit and the fans rose to their feet and cheered as Machetti came out from the back with the Intercontinental Title on his shoulder. He was on his own tonight. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Submission match," announced Lillian Garcia, "and is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship. The only way to win, is when one superstar forces their opponent to submit. Introducing first, the champion, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds, MACHETTI!" Once Lillian finished his introduction, Machetti sprinted down to the ring, slid under the bottom rope then ran to a corner. He jumped up onto the middle rope, then did a back-flip and landed in the middle of the ring to a loud pop from the fans.

Machetti then turned to face the entrance ramp, Vince had seemingly _forgot_ to inform him who he was facing tonight. Machetti's music cut and the arena was quiet for a moment, then Santino Marella's theme hit. Marella came out from the back on his own as well. Carlito was still upset about losing to Hardcore Holly and his bad wig. "And the opponent, from Patterson New Jersey, weighing in at two hundred twenty seven pounds, SANTINO MARELLA!" Marella stopped short of getting in the ring and pulled off his jacket, then he mouthed off at Machetti before climbing up on the ring apron and getting in the ring.

Machetti handed the Intercontinental Championship to the referee and pulled off his shirt, then tossed it out into the crowd. The referee showed the title to Santino then went to the ropes and handed it to someone at ringside. The referee went back into the middle of the ring and stood in between Marella and Machetti, then called for the bell, this match was underway.

The two competitors circled the ring, then locked up, Machetti got in a side headlock, then flipped Marella onto his back for a headlock take down. From there Machetti locked in a side headlock, but Marella countered by bringing up his legs and wrapping them around Machetti's neck for a head scissors. Machetti released the headlock and suddenly brought his arm around and clubbed Marella on the right knee. After another two shots to Santino's right knee, Machetti managed to pry Marella's legs off of his neck and quickly scrambled back up to his feet.

Marella got up after Machetti and took a second to test his knee, and missed the smirked that formed on Machetti's face, Machetti had found his target. Santino looked up and faced Machetti and thought that the smirk on his face was just a cocky grin, then met Machetti in the middle of the ring. Marella swung at Machetti for a punch, but Machetti ducked it, then spun around and kicked Marella in the back of the knee, forcing Marella down onto his knee. Santino scurried away from Machetti and got back up, Machetti darted forward and jumped up into the air slightly and hit low dropkick to Santino's knee. Marella fell to the ground and rolled over to the ropes, then struggled and managed to pull himself up to his feet. But suddenly Machetti came from behind and connected with the back of Santino's knee with a running kick, causing Santino to flip up into the air and come crashing back down on his back.

Santino thought quickly and rolled under the bottom rope then dropped down to the floor to catch his breath. Machetti stood in the middle of the ring and watched Marella as he pulled himself back up with the ring apron. After a few seconds Santino climbed up onto the apron, but Machetti ran at him and hit a baseball slide to the right knee. Santino was knocked off of the apron and his face slammed down onto the mat. Machetti wasted no time and quickly got out of the ring and went after Santino. Machetti pulled Marella to his feet then rolled him into the ring, but not quite. Machetti took hold of Santino's right leg, then lifted it up and slammed the front of it, mainly the knee, down on the edge of the mat.

Machetti got back in the ring then dragged Marella into the middle of the mat. Machetti walked around Santino and lifted his right leg off of the ground, then blatantly kicked the back of Marella's knee over and over again, Marella screamed out in pain and thrashed on the mat, Machetti eventually stopped, after getting in around five kicks, and rolled Santino onto his stomach. Machetti grabbed hold of Santino's leg and yanked him up into the air, then slammed him down on his knee. Machetti quickly capitalized and crouched over Santino then bent his knee backwards and locked in a single leg Boston crab and applied as much pressure as he could to Santino's right knee.

Santino screamed out in pain as Machetti worked over his leg, when he accepted this match, this wasn't how he thought it would go. He was supposed to have caught Machetti off guard in a strange match that had the champion at a disadvantage, and win the belt. Then he would be in Mr. McMahon and General Manager Regal's good graces, and it would only be a matter of time before he and Carlito beat London and Kendrick for the Tag Team Titles, and in the process he's win Maria back. But this clearly wasn't going according to plan, why wouldn't Machetti cooperate!? The champion had pounced on him like some kind of vicious mongoose, and now here he was, Santino Marella, on his stomach in the middle of the ring, screaming out in pain due to Machetti attempting to break his leg in half.

Marella dug deep and pushed himself up off of the mat, he attempted to drag Machetti over to the ropes, but Machetti wasn't going anywhere. Santino realized that he wasn't going to be able to get a rope break and was going to have to escape the move. With a look of intense pain on his face Santino pushed himself further up off of the mat, then suddenly rolled in between Machetti's legs then pushed Machetti off of him. Machetti staggered backwards into the ropes, Santino got up and charged at Machetti then speared him through the ropes. Machetti landed hard on his back, and Marella came crashing down on top of him.

Marella got up first, then pulled Machetti up to his feet, only to shove the IC champion backwards into the ring apron. The middle of Machetti's back rammed into the ring apron and Santino followed up by ramming his shoulder into Machetti's stomach over and over again, forced Machetti's back into the ring apron. Santino eventually pulled back, then he grabbed Machetti and rammed him backwards into the steel ring steps. Santino stepped backwards and Machetti collapsed down to the floor. Santino reached down and pulled Machetti back up to his feet, then rolled him into the ring.

Machetti rolled onto his stomach and tried to crawl away from Santino as he got in the ring, but when Santino came in he ran at and hit and elbow drop to Machetti's spine, then got up and hit another. Marella got back up and grinned down at Machetti, now the match was going the way he wanted it to. Santino pulled Machetti up to his feet and pushed him back into the ropes, then he turned Machetti around and stuck his head in between the top and middle rope, then pulled back on Machetti's shoulders, bending Machetti's back against the top rope. The referee rushed over and yelled at Santino to break the hold, illegal use of the ropes. ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… FI… Marella finally broke the hold and allowed Machetti to slump down against the middle rope.

Marella stood up then turned and ran across the ring into the ropes on the other side of the ring Santino sat Machetti up, then got down on the ground and wrapped his legs around Machetti's waist for a body scissors, he spun to the side so his leg was against Machetti's back, then squeezed and applied as much pressure as he could to Machetti's mid-section, more specifically, his back.

Machetti yelled out as the pain shot through his back, on top of that it was starting to get hard to breathe. Machetti reached to the side closest to the ropes, but the rope was too far away to grab. Santino screamed at Machetti to "tap out!" The referee crouched down next to Machetti and asked him if he wanted to submit, but Machetti's response was a loud "never!"

Santino pushed Machetti forward then clubbed him across the back, while keeping his legs firmly locked around Machetti's waist. Machetti was fading fast and desperately needed to find a way out of the hold, otherwise he'd have no choice but to tap out, and if he didn't do that, he's pass out and the match would be awarded to Santino anyway. The fans sensed that Machetti was in trouble and came to his aid with a _**Machetti**_ chant. The chant grew louder and louder and spread through the arena, almost everyone was chanting _**MACHETTI, MACHETTI!**_ (A small percentage of them were chanting _Machetti sucks_ but they were drowned out.)

Machetti heard the chant and screamed out in pain then gritted his teeth and brought his legs in, then he suddenly rolled forward and got on his hands and knees. In order to keep the body scissors locked in, Marella climbed up onto Machetti's back, just like he did two weeks ago. Machetti then let out a loud grunt and fought up off of the mat to a standing position, the fans let out a loud cheer now that Machetti had made it up to a vertical base. Machetti suddenly ran backwards and rammed Santino back-first into the corner, and for that second Marella's hold on Machetti loosened. Machetti capitalized and dropped down to his ass, slipping out of the body scissors in the process.

Machetti spun to the side and grabbed Marella's right leg then put it around the middle rope and pulled on it, wrenching Santino's knee on the rope. The referee came over and yelled at Machetti for illegally using the ropes like Santino had earlier in the match. Machetti growled at the referee and told him that he had a five count. The referee started counting, ONE… TWO… THREE… Machetti released Marella's leg and stepped back. The referee rushed over to Santino and freed Marella's leg from where it was in the ropes.

The referee backed off and left Marella leaning against the corner, Machetti went to the corner to keep on Santino, but in a flash Santino reached up and raked Machetti's eyes. Machetti staggered backwards and turned away from Marella and held his hands over his eyes. The referee came forward to check on him, but Marella rushed forward and kicked Machetti right across the back, the sound of Santino's foot hitting Machetti's back was loud enough for everyone in the arena to hear. Machetti dropped down to his knees, then fell flat on his face.

Marella turned away from Machetti and faced the crowd then slapped himself across the chest, he was back in control. The fans didn't seem to be as happy as Santino was and started chanting _**SANTINO SUCKS!**_ Santino glared at the fans then faced Machetti and walked around him, Marella reached down to pulled Machetti up to his feet, but suddenly Machetti reached out and grabbed Marella's ankles and pulled, flipping Santino onto his back. Machetti got up and crossed Santino's legs, then put his leg through them and rolled Santino onto his stomach, SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI HAS THE SHARPSHOOTER LOCKED IN!

Machetti bent Santino's knees, more specifically the right one, and applied as much pressure as he could with the sharpshooter. Marella reached out for the ropes and grabbed onto the bottom one, but Machetti pulled hard and dragged Santino back into the middle of the ring, SANTINO WAS STRANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! HE TAPPED! MARELLA TAPPED OUT! The referee called for the bell and yelled at Machetti to break the hold, Machetti glared at the referee and glanced over his shoulder at Santino who was still tapping out, then reluctantly broke the hold. "Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner, and STILL WWE Intercontinental Champion, Machetti!"

The fans cheered as the referee handed Machetti the Intercontinental Title. Machetti held the title up in the air then went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope, and held the belt up over his head from there. Machetti put the belt down on the turnbuckle then did a back-flip and landed in the middle of the ring. Machetti took his belt and got out of the ring, slapped hands with a few fans on the way back around to the entrance ramp, then headed up the ramp and to the back as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

(A/N: This is in place of the Santino/Hornswoggle segment.)

Raw came back from a commercial break, previously HHH had beaten General Manager William Regal in a First Blood Match. The camera cut backstage and followed Maria and Ashley, both of whom were now wearing normal clothes, into the Chaos Inc locker room. Inside London and Kendrick were wearing street clothes, Machetti was just buttoning up a shirt. "Hey guys!" greeted Maria as she ran up to Machetti and hugged him, "Great job out there tonight, champ."

"Thanks," replied Machetti as he hugged Maria back, "You too." Machetti released Maria and put his arm over her shoulders and glanced at Ashley, who was being congratulated by London and Kendrick. "So you're the big surprise those two mentioned," commented Machetti.

"Yeah," answered Ashley, "I'm back from Survivor now, the only people who knew about my return were these two."

"Well congratulations," said Machetti.

"Thanks," replied Ashley, "it felt good to win my first match back."

"Actually, I wasn't really talking about that," confessed Machetti, "I meant being able to tolerate those two for half a year on Smackdown."

"Hey!" exclaimed on half of the mentioned tag team (Brian). "That's the last time we go out of our way to surprise everyone with a return!"

"Anyway," said Machetti as he shook his head at Brian and glanced back at Ashley, "we were planning on going out into the casino and gambling. Wanna come with?"

"Uh… sure," answered Ashley, suddenly the door banged open and green blur/leprechaun rushed in.

"PROTECT THE WOMEN!" screamed Paul as he and Brian shielded Ashley behind them while Machetti did the same with Maria. Horny came to a stop in the middle of the room, he glanced at Ashley, then at Maria, but seeing how he had more pressing issues to deal with he settled on staring at Machetti.

Hornswoggle laughed and motioned to Machetti then pointed to himself. "Oh boy, I think I know where this is going," commented Machetti, then he knelt down in front of Hornswoggle, "let me guess, eed-nay artner-pay?" Hornswoggle nodded and laughed in response.

"Machetti, you already wrestled once tonight," warned Brian (he spoke Pig Latin), "your back can't be in that great shape after your match."

"But it's for a spot in the rumble," Machetti reminded him, "I've been planning on getting myself in that ever since I lost my title. Sounds like a good opportunity to me."

"But it'll really piss off Mr. McMahon," pointed out Paul (he didn't speak Pig Latin but understood enough judging from the conversation).

"It will piss the boss off won't it?" questioned Machetti. London, Kendrick, and even Hornswoggle nodded. "Well if that's the case… then I'm in!" Hornswoggle jumped up and down and clapped in response. The camera faded and cut to the arena where Chris Jericho's music hit.

**---x---**

Raw came back from the commercial and it was time for the Royal Rumble Qualifying match. The Highlanders were both in the ring ready for the match and Lillian did their introduction. Then Hornswoggle's theme hit and Mr. McMahon's illegitimate son came out accompanied by Machetti, who had changed back into his wrestling gear. Lillian did their introduction as they came down to the ring and got in, but before the match could start the familiar sound of a car crash echoed through the arena. Both Hornswoggle and Machetti smiled as the Hardcore Legend Mick Foley came out from the back and headed down to the ring.

Mick got in the ring and stood in front of Machetti, and motioned to Hornswoggle and then the Highlanders. Machetti smirked then nodded at Foley and left the ring. This worked out well for everyone. Hornswoggle had a partner, Mick got to fight for his spot in the rumble, and Maria wouldn't be upset about Machetti competing twice on the same night and instead he could hit the casino like he had planned on. Now Machetti just had to find a different way into the rumble.

But unbeknownst to Machetti, someone who had been watching the entire show noticed that the Intercontinental Champion had jumped at the chance to piss _him_ off, all for an opportunity to earn a spot in the Royal Rumble. Without anyone knowing, a plan was formed and would be revealed next week. Machetti was in trouble, but he didn't know it yet.

**---x---**

It doesn't take a genius to figure out who _that_ was, but in an attempt to be mysterious I couldn't just _tell_ everyone who it is.

Also speaking of the returning Mick Foley, I'm going to take a page out of his book and do a cheap pop/shout out. If you guys like this story, narutofreak14 is doing one a lot like it, only on Smackdown/ECW its called Laying the Smackdown. In it he's having his own created wrestler go through WWE storylines in his journey to become a great WWE Superstar.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	60. Forced Opponents

**Chapter Sixty: Forced Opponents**

**---x---**

(A/N: I PLANNED on having this chapter out on Tuesday morning, but the REAL Raw did a few things that went against mine. The main one being that they made HHH fight Snitsky, I was planning on having Machetti fight him, but I can't really do that now. But none-the-less I'm going to have to make a couple changes.

1. The Match between Orton and Jeff Hardy was non-title (since Machetti is the Intercontinental Champion, not Jeff.)

2. The 6 Diva tag match is changed from Mickie, Ashley, and Maria versus Beth, Melina, and Jillian, to a regular tag match with Mickie and Ashley taking on Melina and Beth, with the same result, Beth Phoenix pinning Mickie after a Fisherman's Suplex.

I think that's about it. But besides that Paul London lost a singles match to Hardcore Holly on HeAT Sorry but London and Kendrick won't be appearing in this chapter.)

**---x---**

Raw was live from Mobile Alabama. Mr. McMahon was in his office threatening Hornswoggle, he just announced that Horny would be competing in a 'mini' Royal Rumble. Vince just let go of Hornswoggle's throat and told him that he was proud of him. Someone knocked on the door and Machetti walked into the office, he was dressed to compete and had the Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder. Hornswoggle took this opportunity to slip out the door passed Machetti.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Machetti once Hornswoggle had left.

"Yes I did," answered Vince, as he glared at the Intercontinental Champion, "Machetti, last week you deliberately defied me by attempting to participate in the Royal Rumble Qualifying Match with my son Hornswoggle. You've been in this company long enough to have learned that you don't cross the boss."

"Well if I had been given a Royal Rumble Qualifying Match of my own we wouldn't be in this situation," Machetti told him, "I want the WWE Championship back, and the way I see it, the best way to do that is by winning the Royal Rumble. So I'll do whatever it takes to get into it."

"Whatever it takes, huh?" questioned Vince, "Machetti, don't take this the wrong way, I still hate you, but I'm going to give you a chance to qualify for the Royal Rumble. Not because you deserve it, no…" Vince paused and glared Machetti, then his voice went cold and he practically snarled, "But because I want to see you get hurt!"

"Well a lot of people have attempted to hurt me in my career so far," replied Machetti, "some of them have succeeded more than others, but what makes you think you that you can do it?"

"Because I own this company," said Vince, "I can do anything I want. I can make any match I want. All I have to do is make sure you're willing to compete to the point where you're willing to get hurt in order to win. So if you're as determined to get into the Royal Rumble as you say you are then you're already willing to put your physical safety on the line, and you'll compete in any match I put you in."

"You've got that right," Machetti shot back, "and I'll win it too!"

"That's actually what I'm expecting," replied Vince with an evil smirk, "you see, last week, when I was trying to come up with a way to punish you, I realized that you can take an annoyingly large amount of punishment and you always manage to bounce back. I can inflict as much physical pain as legally possible on you, and if you're still able to walk, you'll somehow make it to the Royal Rumble, and you'll compete."

"Aw… you've been studying my matches," said Machetti in a patronizing tone. "So please, tell me, what did you decided to do?"

Vince glared at Machetti but the evil smirk didn't leave his face, he'd be getting the last laugh tonight, "Machetti, no matter how much physical pain I have inflicted on you, somehow, you'll find a way to bounce back. So what I decided to do was inflict EMOTIONAL pain on you. Machetti, tonight you're going to be fighting in a Royal Rumble Qualifying Match, and you're going to be facing… MARIA!"

The smile on Machetti's face disappeared and he glared at Vince, but that only made the Chairman's smirk grow larger, "You see," continued Vince, "I realized that if I forced you to face you're little girlfriend, it'll kill you inside because you'll have to hurt her in order to get what you want. Anything you do to her, will feel one hundred times worse to you. You've made your bed, now you need to sleep in it. This isn't another one of your little pillow fights, if you want to get in the Royal Rumble that bad, you're going to have to hurt her, not only to win the match, but to keep her from winning as well. Imagine if you let her beat you tonight and ended up in the Royal Rumble… she'd be only the second female competitor to fight in the match, and you won't be there to protect her. There are guys like Umaga, Kane, and Snitsky in the Rumble and they won't hesitate to hurt her. So you need to decide, what's worse, you hurting Maria to get what you want, or someone else doing it? Now… get out of my office… you've got a match tonight."

Machetti glared at Vince then turned and left the room, his mind was working frantically in an attempt to find a loop hole. The door closed leaving Mr. McMahon alone in the office with the evil smirk still on his face, then Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw came back from the break, _Riot Time_ hit and WWE Intercontinental Champion Machetti came out from the back, carrying his belt with him. "The following is a Royal Rumble Qualifying Match, and is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds, he is the current WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!" Machetti ran down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope and into the ring. There was a smile on Machetti's face, apparently Machetti had figured a way to counter the Chairman's diabolical plan. Machetti ran to the corner jumped up onto the middle rope then back-flipped off of it and landed back in the middle of the ring. Then he turned to face the entrance ramp.

_With Legs Like That_ by Zebrahead hit and Maria came out from the back, she looked a little nervous but for the most part seemed alright as she headed down to the ring, "and the opponent from Chicago Illinois, MARIA!" Maria got in the ring and stood across it from Machetti who handed his Intercontinental Championship to the referee then pulled off his shirt and tossed it out of the ring. The fans were booing the fact that the two of them were being force to compete. Machetti met Maria in the middle of the ring and gave her a quick hug and whispered something in her ear to which Maria nodded in response. Machetti said something else which caused Maria to smile then he let go of her and backed across the ring. The referee came over and called for the bell and signaled for the match to start. Machetti glanced at the referee for a second then turned to Maria and smirked at her. Maria nodded then turned around and left the ring walked halfway up the entrance ramp and then just stood there.

The referee glanced at Machetti, who shrugged then told the referee to count, ONE…. TWO… THREE… FOUR… FIVE…. SIX, Maria still showed no signs of getting back in the ring... SEVEN... EIGHT… NINE, the referee paused and glanced at Machetti who just smirked in response… TEN! MARIA GOT COUNTED OUT! _Riot Time_ hit and Maria ran back into the ring and hugged Machetti, "Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner by count out, MACHETTI!" A graphic appeared and it said, _"Machetti qualifies for the Royal Rumble"_ Machetti and Maria turned to leave the ring, but suddenly Mr. McMahon appeared on the TitanTron.

"Just a damn minute, cut the music!" snapped an extremely angry Vince McMahon. "Machetti, you must think you're pretty smart, but I'm using my powers as WWE Chairman to render the decision of that match null and void. Meaning Machetti is NOT in the Royal Rumble." In response the fans booed, "I'm restarting that match and now there are no count outs, and just so you don't get any ideas, there are no disqualifications either! You can only win by pinfall or submission!"

The fans booed as Vince left the TitanTron and the cameras returned to the ring. The referee called for the bell and restarted the match. Machetti who was still holding Maria's hand, turned to her and smiled, then he whispered something in her ear, then let go of her and took a few steps back. Maria nodded to Machetti then laid down on her back. Machetti glanced at Maria ran over to the ropes on the other side of the ring, then came off. But halfway across the ring Machetti 'tripped' and fell on his face. Machetti crawled over to Maria and draped his arm over her, the referee counted ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI PINNED MARIA! Again the referee called for the bell and _Riot Time _hit and started playing from where it had left off. "Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner, MACHETTI!" The graphic appeared again saying_"Machetti qualifies for the Royal Rumble"_.

But like before Vince McMahon appeared on the TitanTron even angrier than before, "Cut the damn music!" shouted Vince, "Again I am nullifying the referee's decision. Machetti you and Maria are going to fight again, and now the match is going to be… A SUBMISSION MATCH! Now you can only win by forcing Maria to submit." The fans booed loudly as Vince left the TitanTron. Machetti and Maria turned to the referee, who shrugged then called for the bell again.

Machetti turned to Maria and… for some reason, he smiled. Machetti picked Maria up and then dropped down onto his knees before placing Maria down on the mat. Maria looked a little confused but that look vanished when Machetti suddenly started tickling her. Maria started laughing the referee came over and Maria yelled that she gave up. The referee seemed confused but none-the-less called for the bell. No one had ever seen someone win a match by tickling their opponent. Machetti stopped tickling Maria and pulled her up to her feet. "Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner by submission, MACHETTI!" Again _Riot Time_ picked up where it left off and the now familiar graphic appeared.

But once again Vince McMahon appeared on the TitanTron. "Dammit Machetti, you're going to fight in this match if it kills you! I'm nullifying the referee's decision…" The fans interrupted with loud boos, "… and I'm restarting the match as a FIRST BLOOD MATCH!" The fans exploded with a loud round of boos, "Let's see you weasel your way out of this!" Vince left the TitanTron and the referee reluctantly called for the bell and started the First Blood Match. In order to win, Machetti had to make Maria bleed.

Maria stared at Machetti and looked terrified. Machetti reached out and put a hand on Maria's shoulder and told her everything would be fine. Maria didn't look all that convinced, but Machetti turned away from her and glanced around the arena and at the crowd. Eventually he spotted something and smiled. Machetti left the ring and walked over to the barricade and stood in front of a female fan. He leaned over and asked her something which seemed to surprise her. But eventually she reached back and pulled out her hair pin and handed it to Machetti. Machetti smiled and thanked her then quickly got back into the ring.

Maria looked at Machetti with confusion when he came over. Machetti slowly reached out and took Maria's hand in his. Machetti told Maria that she'd be okay. Then he took the hair pin with his other hand and lightly scratched the side of Maria's index finger. The light scratch was enough to make a cut, Machetti called the referee over and showed him the small drop of blood that had come out of the cut on Maria's finger. Technically she was bleeding. The referee turned and called for the bell, and _Riot Time _picked up again.

Machetti held Maria's hand in his and kissed the cut on her finger. When he took his lips away the blood was gone. Maria shrugged and then smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner, MACHETTI!" Again the graphic appeared saying that Machetti was in the Royal Rumble. Machetti glanced over at the girl in the crowd she shook her head, after seeing what Machetti had used the pin for, she didn't need it back.

But the music cut as Vince appeared on the TitanTron again. He was so angry he could barely speak, but in a low growl he said, "You're not in the Rumble… TABLES MATCH!" Vince disappeared and Maria stared at Machetti and once again looked frightened. Mr. McMahon was hell-bent on forcing Machetti to hurt Maria, making her finger bleed wouldn't cut it, now Machetti had to put Maria through a table. The referee called for the bell and started the match.

Machetti turned to Maria and shrugged then got out of the ring, lifted the ring apron and slid a table out from under the ring. But before putting the apron back down Machetti noticed something under the ring and smirked. But he didn't pull it out, instead he put the apron back down, then got the table and slid it into the ring. Machetti set up the table and glanced at Maria. Maria looked scared, was Machetti planning on actually putting her through the table?

Machetti walked around the table and up to Maria, took a second to glanced at the referee standing behind her, then leaned in and whispered something in her ear. When Machetti finished Maria nodded and seemed to understand. Machetti reached out and pushed Maria backwards causing her to 'accidentally' knock over the referee. Both of them crashed to the mat and the referee was out. Machetti smirked and got out of the ring, then went over to the part of the ring apron he had lifted before.

Machetti lifted the ring apron and pulled out… TRIPLE H'S SLEDGEHAMMER! Machetti took the sledgehammer and got in the ring and went over to the table. Machetti lifted the apron above his head and brought it crashing down on top of the table The sledgehammer broke the table in half, Machetti smiled at his handiwork and slid the hammer out of the ring, then he called Maria over. Maria laid on top of the table and Machetti kneeled down next to it. The referee recovered and glanced over at Maria and Machetti, he saw Maria laying on top of the broken table and called for the bell.

Machetti helped Maria up off of the table as theme music hit, but it wasn't _Riot Time_. Instead_ No Chance _played and an irate WWE Chairman came out from the back stormed onto the entrance ramp. "That does it!" snapped Vince, "Machetti you're not going to be competing in any more Royal Rumble Qualifying Matches against Maria! Instead you're going to face someone else for their spot in the Rumble, and you're going to face them in another Tables Match!" Mr. McMahon glared at Machetti, the Intercontinental Champion had been able to weasel his way out of hurting Maria in five different matches, obviously this wasn't going to work. "Machetti take a look at you're new opponent!"

Umaga's theme theme music played through the arena and the Samoan Bulldozer came out from the back and stood next to Mr. McMahon. "Machetti," snarled Vince, "If you lose this you don't get another chance at entering the Royal Rumble, and if you win you get Umaga's spot in it. I hope you get hurt!" Then the Chairman turned and headed backstage while Umaga screamed something and headed down the entrance ramp. Machetti got Maria out of the ring, then slid the remains of the broken table under the bottom rope and out of the ring, then he backed up and waited for Umaga to get in the ring.

Umaga didn't get in the ring right away, he stopped in front of it and stepped over the remains of the table that Machetti had just slid out of the ring, then lifted the ring apron and pulled out a table. Umaga slid the table into the ring then got in after it. The referee called for the bell and that started Machetti's sixth consecutive match. Umaga picked up the table and charged at Machetti, looking to ram the end of it into Machetti's face. But the Intercontinental Champion ducked under the table and ran passed Umaga then turned around. Only Umaga turned around at the same time Machetti did and swung the table around with him. The side of the table smashed into Machetti's face and he went crashing down to the mat.

Umaga held onto the table and walked over to Machetti, then raised it up above his head and drove the end of it down into Machetti's back, raised it, then drove it down into Machetti's back again. Umaga left Machetti laying on the mat and walked into the middle of the ring and set up the table. Happy with his work Umaga turned around and noticed Machetti pulling himself up to his feet. Machetti stepped away from the ropes and stood up, Umaga raised his arm up in the air and screamed something then ran in and practically took Machetti's head off with a vicious running Samoan Spike.

Umaga stood over Machetti and screamed down at him then kicked Machetti in the side, causing him to roll over to the ring ropes. Umaga came over and pulled Machetti up to his feet, only to push Machetti back down and start choking him on the middle rope. Umaga pressed both hands into Machetti's back, effectively cutting off the flow of oxygen to Machetti's brain. The referee couldn't do anything because this was a Tables Match, meaning there were no disqualifications, no pinfalls, no submissions, no count outs, and no knock out, all he had to do was call for the bell when someone was put through a table. Maria ran around the ring and stood in front of Machetti, whose face was turning bright red.

Suddenly Maria noticed something on the ground, she bent down and lifted the remains of the table that Machetti had 'put her through' before then picked up the abandoned sledgehammer and discretely handed it to Machetti. Machetti acted quickly and drove the sledgehammer up into Umaga's jaw. Umaga was so caught up with choking Machetti that he didn't noticed the sledgehammer coming at him. Umaga was caught off guard and staggered backwards and turned around to face the table while holding his jaw. Machetti turned around and ran at Umaga and drove then end of the sledgehammer into Umaga's back. Umaga was launched forward and ended up slumping over on top of the table.

Machetti got back up and got out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Machetti glanced over his shoulder at Maria and handed her the sledgehammer. Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then springboarded across the ring and drove his feet down into Umaga's back SMASHING HIM THROUGH THE TABLE IN THE PROCESS! The referee called for the bell, and _Riot Time_ played yet again (the song was close to the end by now) while Machetti struggled back up to his feet. Maria got in the ring and hugged Machetti, who in winning that last match had just taken Umaga's spot in the Royal Rumble.

Umaga must have realized that Machetti had just stolen his spot in the Royal Rumble, because he managed to stagger up to his feet (despite having just been put through a table). Umaga screamed and charged at Machetti and Maria. Maria handed the sledgehammer to Machetti and dove out of the way. Machetti turned around and drove the end of the sledgehammer into Umaga's face, causing the Samoan Bulldozer to stagger backwards and stand in the middle of the ring in a daze. Machetti looked surprised for a second but quickly rushed forward and drove the end of the hammer into Umaga's face for a second time. Umaga fell backwards and went crashing down on top of the broken table.

Machetti turned back to Maria and they quickly left the ringThe referee came around the ring and handed Machetti the Intercontinental Championship, which Machetti put over his shoulder. Machetti took Maria's hand and they headed up the entrance ramp together. But suddenly HHH'S THEME MUSIC HIT! The Game came out from the back and headed down the ramp where he met Machetti and Maria in the middle of it.

Triple H glared at Machetti and gestured to the sledgehammer that Machetti was still holding. Machetti smiled sheepishly then held the sledgehammer out to Triple H, which the Game quickly took. Triple H and Machetti stared at each other for a moment and the fans cheered wildly, they'd like to see a Machetti/Triple H match. HHH walked passed Machetti and headed down towards the ring for his match with Snitsky, while Machetti and Maria headed up the ramp and to the back. Triple H got in the ring and glanced at Umaga and the remains of the table he was lying on. The Game went over to the corner and leaned back against it as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

See, now there's no mid-match commercial break during the HHH/Snitsky match, and Triple H can still use his sledgehammer to destroy the set. EVERYBODY WINS! I was originally planning on having Machetti face Snitsky in the second Tables Match but I had to change it to Umaga so it didn't interfere with the actual Raw. So during the match, if anyone notices the name Snitsky where Umaga should be, don't freak out.

As for next chapter, Machetti hasn't seen the last of Umaga and Vince McMahon. The Chairman still wants to punish Machetti and Umaga will no doubt want his spot in the Rumble back.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	61. Ready 2 Rumble

**Chapter Sixty One: Ready 2 Rumble**

**---x---**

(A/N: Whoops! What i had up before was just a repeat of last chapter. Props go to Phillip Clark for pointing it out. Here's the real chapter...

Okay, so the WWE totally stole my idea with the Kendrick match on Raw. I had Machetti fight somebody already in the Rumble for a spot in the Rumble last week! So that match is NOT going to happen.

On top of that, I was planning on putting Machetti in a 'Second Chance' Royal Rumble match this week but since Regal kind of did that with Triple H, I scrapped that idea.

I'd also like to wish Paul London a speedy recovery, I only just found out he was injured. There's nothing on the internet about London being injured, which sucks because if there was I would have been the first to know. But all the same, get well soon Paul, Spanky needs you!)

**---x---**

Raw was live from Hampton Virginia, the video clip highlighting the Y2J/JBL rivalry played, then Brian Kendrick was shown backstage in the locker room talking with Cody Rhodes. "Hey man, congratulations on getting in the rumble," said Kendrick.

"Thanks," replied Rhodes, "you know, I grew up watching the Royal Rumble, and I can't believe I get to compete in it. How's London doing? I might be in the Rumble, but Holly and I are still looking to beat you guys and win back the World Tag Team Titles."

"Would you believe Regal is making me defend the belts on my own tonight?" questioned Kendrick, "I have to fight in a handicap match."

"No you don't," came a voice, as WWE Intercontinental Champion Machetti walked over. But he wasn't only holding the Intercontinental Title, he was also holding Paul London's World Tag Team Title. "Dude, I'm not going to let you go out there on your own tonight. I managed to_persuade _Vince McMahon to allow me to be your partner tonight."

"You serious?" asked Kendrick, "how'd you do it?"

"Yup," answered Machetti, "I made him an offer he couldn't refuse. I offered to put my Intercontinental Title and my spot in the Royal Rumble on the line at the Pay Per View on Sunday in a match against Umaga. If I lose, I lose the Intercontinental Title and I'm out of the Rumble and Umaga is back in. If I win, I keep my belt and I'm still in the Rumble."

"But won't you be exhausted after facing Umaga?" asked Rhodes, who was still standing nearby.

"Most likely, that's probably why Mr. McMahon accepted so quickly," commented Machetti, "I'm hoping for a later number. Otherwise the Rumble will be much harder."

"Well, don't expect us to take it easy on you," said Hardcore Holly as he walked over, "I don't care if you compete in a match before the Rumble, I'll still chuck you out the second I come across you."

"Good luck with that," replied Machetti, "and good luck with your match against Carlito tonight. I guess it's a good thing you don't have to dress like him again." Both Kendrick and Rhodes laughed.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" demanded Holly.

"Did you not see yourself in that wig?" asked Machetti, "that was the worst Carlito wig I've ever seen and you're the last person I'd think would wear one of those."

"That kind of attitude is what's going get you tossed out of the Rumble early," Holly told him, "I want the belt, and if anyone comes near me during the Rumble, they're going over the top rope." With that Holly walked off. Machetti and Kendrick turned and glanced at Rhodes.

"That's him on a good day," pointed out Rhodes.

"I'd hate to see him on a bad day," commented Kendrick.

"I faced him before back in my ECW days," said Machetti, "he was always in a bad mood back then too."

"I guess not much has changed," observed Rhodes.

"Look man," Kendrick eventually said, "once Paul gets back and you and Holly settle this thing with Santino and Carlito, we'll be waiting to defend our belts."

"But until then, not hard feelings when I toss you out of the Rumble, right?" asked Machetti.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," replied Cody.

"See ya around," said Machetti, then he and Kendrick headed off.

**---x---**

London and Kendrick's theme music hit, then Kendrick and Machetti came out from the back with Maria. Maria was holding Machetti's Intercontinental Title, while Machetti was holding London's half of the tag team gold. "The following tag team contest is for the World Tag Team Championships and is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, Brian Kendrick and Machetti!" Kendrick, Machetti, and Maria sprinted down to the ring, Machetti and Kendrick slid in the ring and ran to separate corners while Maria climbed up onto the apron and got in the ring after them. Kendrick and Machetti back-flipped out of the corner and landed next to Maria. The referee came over and they handed them all three titles.

_HOOO!!!_ Hacksaw Jim Duggan's theme music hit and he came out from the back with his partner Super Crazy. Hacksaw had an American flag and his 2x4 with him, while Crazy was carrying a Mexican flag. "And the challengers, the team of Hacksaw Jim Duggan and Super Crazy!" Duggan and Crazy circled around the ring with their flags then eventually they left them by the ring steps and got in the ring. The referee came over and showed both teams the World Tag Team Titles then handed them to someone at ringside. He came back and stood in between the two teams and made them go to their corners.

Kendrick and Super Crazy opted to start the match, so Duggan and Machetti got out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Crazy and Kendrick met in the middle of the ring and the referee called for the bell. Kendrick and Crazy circled around the ring, then locked up in the middle of it, Crazy quickly turned it into a headlock, but Kendrick grabbed Crazy's arm and countered with a wrist lock and pinned Crazy's arm behind his back. Crazy stepped away from Kendrick then did a front roll to straighten his arm, then he pulled Kendrick back towards him and went for a short arm clothesline, but Kendrick ducked under it, then whipped his leg back around and swept Crazy's leg out from under him. Kendrick reached down and went to keep up on Crazy, but Crazy suddenly caught him with a small package, ONE… TW… Kendrick kicked out.

Both competitors shot back up to their feet, they locked up but Kendrick pushed Crazy back into the ropes, then whipped him across the ring. Crazy came back and Kendrick went to catch him with a hip toss, but Crazy countered and nailed a hip toss of his own, then he turned around and hit Kendrick with a standing moonsault, ONE… TWO… Kendrick kicked out. Crazy got up and pulled Kendrick up to his feet, but Kendrick dropped down and hit a jaw breaker, sending Crazy staggering backwards. Kendrick ran at him and hit a running neckbreaker. Kendrick quickly made the cover, ONE… TWO… Super Crazy kicked out.

Kendrick got up and pulled Crazy up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring into the corner Machetti was in. Kendrick sprinted at Crazy and jumped up hit a running dropkick into the corner. Kendrick got up and tagged in Machetti. Machetti and Kendrick dragged Super Crazy into the middle of the ring, then whipped him into the ropes. Crazy came back and Kendrick and Machetti caught him then both did back-flips, flipping Crazy onto his back in the process. Kendrick got in the ring and Machetti made the cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Crazy kicked out.

Machetti pulled Crazy up to his feet and went to whip him across the ring, but Crazy reversed it and sent Machetti into the ropes instead. Machetti came back and Crazy jumped up into the air for a big dropkick. But Machetti reached out and grabbed Crazy's legs then slammed him down to the mat. He quickly slipped his foot in between Crazy's legs then rolled him onto his stomach and locked in the sharpshooter. Crazy started screaming out as the pain shot through his legs, Machetti kept on the pressure and attempted to get Crazy to tap out.

Super Crazy pushed himself up off of the mat and attempted to drag Machetti over to the ropes and tried to get a rope break. But Machetti wasn't going to let Crazy go anywhere and kept the pressure on. Duggan turned to the fans and started chanting _USA. _Some of the fans joined in others were more reluctant. "Isn't he Mexican?" Machetti asked Duggan, who he was almost facing. Duggan shrugged, but suddenly Crazy pushed himself up and rolled in between Machetti's legs, then pushed Machetti off of him and across the ring.

Crazy started crawling over to Duggan, but Machetti came back and grabbed his leg and attempted to drag him back into the middle of the ring. But Crazy fought up to his feet, then caught Machetti with an enzuigiri. Machetti staggered backwards into his corner where Kendrick tagged himself in, but at the same time, Crazy made a diving tag and brought in Hacksaw. Duggan rushed in the ring and took down Kendrick with a clothesline. When Kendrick got back up Duggan took him down with another clothesline. Hacksaw reached down and picked Kendrick up, and hit a scoop slam. Duggan hit a standing elbow drop and then made a cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Kendrick kicked out.

Duggan got back up and backed up into the corner Crazy was recovering in and got in Three Point Stance. Kendrick staggered up to his feet then slowly turned around. Duggan ran in and went for the clothesline, but Machetti suddenly reached in the ring and grabbed Kendrick's legs then pulled, causing Kendrick to fall on his face. Hacksaw ran over Kendrick and ended up eating the turnbuckle. Kendrick got back up and tagged in Machetti, Kendrick grabbed Hacksaw while Machetti came over jumped up and connected with a jumping enzuigiri while at the same time Kendrick hit a reverse STO (like Kennedy's Mic Check), GET WELL SOON! Kendrick got back up, then he and Machetti turned and faced the camera and saluted, that was for London.

Machetti suddenly grabbed Kendrick and picked him up then threw him at Super Crazy who had just gotten in the ring. Kendrick flew through the air and nailed Crazy with a dropkick to the face. Crazy fell to the ground and rolled under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor. Machetti pulled Hacksaw up to his feet and whipped him into the corner Kendrick was getting up in. Kendrick saw Duggan coming and grabbed him, then ran to the corner SLICED BREAD NUMBER TWO! Kendrick landed on his knees, and Machetti quickly ran in, ran up Kendrick's back, did a back-flip, and came crashing down on top of Duggan SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Machetti made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI AND KENDRICK WIN IT! With Machetti's help, London and Kendrick retained the World Tag Team Championships.

London and Kendrick's theme hit as Machetti got to his feet. The referee came over and handed Kendrick and Machetti the World Tag Team Titles then stood in between them and raised their arms up into the air. Machetti nodded at Kendrick then turned and hugged Maria when she got in the ring. The referee came back and held out Machetti's Intercontinental Title. Maria smiled and let go of Machetti and took the IC title from the referee she took the Intercontinental Championship and put it on one of Machetti's shoulders, then put London's half of the World Tag Team Championships on Machetti's other shoulder.

The three of them left the ring but Machetti held Maria and Kendrick back and turned to face the camera that was next to them. "That was for you Paul," Machetti said to the camera then he turned and the three of them headed to the back. The camera stayed at ringside as Super Crazy helped Duggan back up. They looked a little disappointed but shook it off and got out of the ring. Hacksaw and Crazy took the flags they had left at ringside and waved them, then turned and headed up the entrance ramp to the back.

**---x---**

The camera cut and showed Mickie James sitting on her own, apparently crying. "Mickie what's wrong?" asked Maria, while Machetti turned around and started up a random conversation with Kendrick in an attempt to make Mickie feel more comfortable.

"It's nothing, I'm alright," said Mickie, denying the obvious.

"No something's wrong," stated Maria, "what's wrong?"

"Well, Maria," explained Mickie, "it's just… every time I go out there… I always give Beth everything I have and… I feel like I can't beat her. And I don't know what to do."

"It's going to be okay," said Maria in an attempt to comfort Mickie.

"No… its not going to be okay Maria…" sobbed Mickie, "it's…"

"Hey Maria," came a voice as Ashley walked over, "look, I went to this party at Playboy Mansion that I just _have _to tell you about."

"Oh but…" Maria attempted to protest only to get dragged off by Ashley.

Machetti turned and stared after Maria and shook his head, then he turned to Kendrick and handed him the two titles he had, "I'll meet you back at the locker room." Kendrick nodded and headed off, then Machetti went over to Mickie and sat down next to her.

"Are you going to tell me it's going to be okay too?" asked Mickie who seemed to be getting a bit agitated.

"No," answered Machetti, "I was going to tell you I know how you feel."

"How could you possibly know how I feel?" questioned Mickie.

"From what I've seen from Beth Phoenix, it appears that the lady is freakishly strong and nearly impossible to beat."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. What's you point?"

"I'm fighting Umaga at the Royal Rumble. That guy is freakishly strong, and went undefeated for almost a year. Even Triple H and Shawn Michaels had a hard time beating him. Now I'm supposed to defend my Intercontinental Title against him, and then somehow win the Royal Rumble. It seems to me that we're in the same boat."

"Is that right?" questioned Mickie, "well, since you're obviously the expert on the subject, what do you think I should do?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert in anything," replied Machetti, "but if I can't do something, I learn from my mistakes and figure out where I went wrong. Then I get right back in there and I try again. Only this time I try not to make the same mistakes I did last time."

"So what do I do?"

"Well the current way you're fighting Beth doesn't seem to be working. So I think you should try something different. First of all, if she gets her hands on you and hits that fisherman's suplex its all over. You need to have it scouted and figure out some good ways to counter it. Also, keep moving, don't let her get her hands on you. Then keep working her over with quick attacks. And if that doesn't work, just try something else. You need to keep getting back up on that horse and keep trying until you get it right."

Mickie nodded, "You know, I'm actually looking forward to the Royal Rumble this Sunday," said Machetti.

"Why's that?" asked Mickie.

"Everyone else out there has the beat twenty nine other superstars, I have to beat thirty," explained Machetti, "the deck is stacked against me, but you know what, what I'm trying to do has been done at least once before, so I know its possible. Just like you know beating Beth Phoenix is possible. Candice has done it. I'm not worried about facing Umaga and then going into the Rumble, I'm looking forward to it! Because when I beat him, and then go on to win the Rumble, I'll be on top of the world! The harder something is to do, the better I feel when I do it. You lost a match, big deal, I know you can beat her, so stop doubting yourself. Keep going and don't stop until you win."

"You really think I can do it?" questioned Mickie.

"No," answered Machetti, "I KNOW you can do it."

Mickie looked at Machetti and smiled slightly, "Wow."

"Wow, what?" asked Machetti.

"Now I know why Maria's so crazy about you," Mickie told him.

"I do what I can," replied Machetti, with a shrug, then he stood up, "I'll see you around." Then he turned and started walking off.

"I'll be routing for you on Sunday," Mickie called after him as the camera faded.

**---x---**

Right, Machetti versus Umaga at the Royal Rumble for the Intercontinental Title and a spot in the Royal Rumble. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, so I'll wait until the actual Royal Rumble before I decide. I can't wait for the Rumble, my pick to win it this year is Undertaker, then he'll probably go on to face Edge at 'Mania in a streak vs. streak thing. But that's just a guess.

The match in this chapter was a little short, but that's just the way it played out in my head. I compensated with the conversation between Mickie and Machetti. It really annoyed me that Mickie had to go off feeling miserable Monday night, the WWE can plug Playboy all they want, but seeing how this is my story, I can change it. I don't think I did too much. Ashley still got to tell Maria about Playboy on camera and Machetti, being the all around great guy that he is, comforted Mickie, while at the same time he did a promo for the Rumble. Santino got cut out of it because in my world he and Maria aren't dating, if he had said that in my story Machetti, and probably Kendrick, would have kicked his ass. I don't care how funny in what he says is, I can't just break things off between Machetti and Maria in order for Santino to make perverted comments. Anyway...

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	62. Royal Rumble pt I

**Chapter Sixty-Two: Royal Rumble pt I**

**---x---**

The Royal Rumble was live from Madison Square Garden in New York City. The opening pyro exploded and JR and King welcomed everyone to the show. But then _Riot Time_ hit, the first contest of the night was about to start. "Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship AND a spot in the Royal Rumble later tonight." The fans cheered as Machetti, Maria, and Brian Kendrick came out from the back and headed down to the ring. Machetti had his Intercontinental Championship draped over his shoulder and Kendrick was holding his half of the World tag Team Titles. "Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds, he is the current Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!"

Machetti and Kendrick sprinted down to the ring and Maria chased after them. Kendrick and Machetti slid into the ring then ran to two corners just as Maria was getting into the ring. At the same time Machetti and Kendrick back-flipped out of the corners and landed in the middle of the ring. White pyro exploded out of all four corners at the same time that they landed. Machetti turned to Maria and hugged her. Then she and Kendrick left the ring leaving Machetti on his own, he turned and faced the TitanTron, ready for his opponent.

Umaga's theme music hit and the Samoan Bulldozer came out from the back looking intense as usual. "And the opponent, from the Isle of Samoa, weighing in at three hundred and forty-eight pounds, UMAGA!" Umaga came down to the ring and got in, Machetti backed up against the ropes while Umaga walked into the middle ring. Machetti handed the referee his title. The referee showed the belt to Umaga who didn't even look at it and instead glared at Machetti. Tonight wasn't really about the Intercontinental Championship, it was about the Royal Rumble. Both men wanted to win the spot and then go on to win the Rumble. If they won the match, the IC title was just an added bonus.

The referee handed the belt to someone at ringside, then cautiously stepped in between the two competitors and called for the bell. Machetti circled around the ring looking for an opening, while Umaga stayed in the middle of it just waiting for Machetti to get close enough so he could crush him. Machetti rushed at Umaga and hit a clothesline, but Umaga stayed standing and seemed unaffected. Machetti backed away from Umaga and ran to the ropes, then came off and did a handspring, and managed to get his legs around Umaga's neck, Machetti spun to the side and took Umaga down with a handspring head-scissors take down.

Machetti jumped back up to his feet and ran to the ropes while Umaga rolled onto his back. Machetti came off of the ropes, did another handspring, followed by a back-flip, causing him to go crashing down on top of Umaga for a handspring moonsault. Machetti went for a quick pin, ONE… Umaga bench pressed Machetti off of him and across the ring. Machetti and Umaga got back up to their feet and faced each other.

Umaga raised his arms up into the air and let out a primal yell and glared at Machetti. Machetti backed away from Umaga into the corner, then raised an eyebrow at the Samoan Bulldozer. In response Machetti raised his arms up in the air and mocked Umaga by letting out a yell of his own. Machetti brought his arms back down and flipped off Umaga with both hands. But Umaga just stood there, Machetti started to wonder if Umaga understood the concept of the middle finger, but suddenly Umaga rushed at Machetti looking to tear him apart.

Machetti dove out of the way and Umaga ran full speed into the turnbuckle, then staggered backwards. Machetti jumped back up and ran across the ring to the ropes, then raced back to the corner and hit Umaga with a corkscrew dropkick to the back, launching Umaga forward and sending him right into the turnbuckle again. Machetti got back up started viciously clubbing Umaga on the back, pushing Umaga back into the corner. But Umaga brought up his arm and elbowed Machetti in the jaw, sending him staggering backwards.

Umaga pushed away from the turnbuckle and turned around, then rushed at Machetti and leveled him with a running clothesline. Umaga stood over Machetti and let out a roar then he lashed out his leg and kicked Machetti hard in the side, causing Machetti to roll across the ring, under the bottom rope, then drop down to the floor with a thud. Kendrick and Maria hurried over to Machetti and helped him up. Machetti managed to stand on his own after a few seconds and stared at Umaga who was standing the middle of the ring waiting to pounce on Machetti and destroy him.

Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron and was about to get in the ring, but Umaga rushed at him. Machetti quickly jumped off of the apron and down to the floor to keep Umaga from hitting him. Umaga stood by the ropes and glared down at Machetti. The referee came over and told Umaga to step away from the ropes. Umaga glared at the referee who backed away from Umaga. Umaga glared at Machetti then got out of the ring. Kendrick and Maria quickly backed away from Umaga, but Machetti stayed where he was in front of the Samoan Bulldozer. Umaga rushed at Machetti, but Machetti side-stepped him, causing Umaga to run into the announce table behind Machetti. Machetti capitalized and grabbed Umaga then whipped him into the steps. Umaga hit the steel so hard he knocked the steps on their side.

Machetti got back in the ring and motioned for Kendrick and Maria to get on the other side of the ring from Umaga, the two of them did what Machetti instructed without question, neither of them thought staying near Umaga was a good idea. Machetti glanced at the referee and shrugged. The referee caught on and started the ring out could, ONE… TWO… THREE… Umaga pulled himself off of the steps and held onto the ring post. FOUR… FIVE… Umaga pulled himself up to his feet with the ring post, then turned and went to get in the ring. SIX… Machetti suddenly ran over and looked for a baseball slide. Machetti slid under the bottom rope, but Umaga caught Machetti's legs swung to the side and sent Machetti flying into the announce table behind him.

The referee glanced at the two competitors and started over the ring out count, ONE… TWO… Umaga pulled Machetti up and lifted him up onto his shoulder. Umaga ran and rammed Machetti shoulder-first into the steel ring post. THREE… FOUR… Umaga let Machetti drop down to the floor. Umaga reached down and pulled Machetti up with his hair, FIVE… SIX… Umaga whipped Machetti into the barricade, causing Machetti to go crashing down to the floor. Umaga glared down at Machetti then turned and got in the ring. Kendrick and Maria headed over to Machetti who was down on the floor. SEVEN… Umaga didn't seem interested in the title, he just wanted the spot in the Rumble. He only had to win the match to get that. On the outside Kendrick and Maria pulled Machetti up to his feet, then helped him over to the ring, EIGHT… Machetti was rolled back into the ring.

Umaga came over and yanked Machetti up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring and into the turnbuckle. Machetti hit the corner so hard that he bounced off and fell flat on his face. Umaga walked over to Machetti and yanked him up off of the mat, then rammed him back into the corner. Umaga pulled back and rammed his shoulder into Machetti's stomach over and over again. Umaga eventually stopped and stepped back, allowing Machetti to fall down and slump against the bottom and middle turnbuckles. Umaga saw the position Machetti was in and backed up into the opposite corner. Umaga let out a scream and ran across the ring, but Machetti suddenly pushed himself up and jumped out of the way. Umaga ended up going full speed into the turnbuckle and bounced off of it in a daze.

Machetti got back up and backed into the ropes on the opposite side of the ring from Umaga. Machetti ran at Umaga and hit a clothesline, but Umaga stayed standing. Machetti backed up into the ropes again then ran at Umaga and hit him with spinning wheel kick to the jaw, causing Umaga to stagger backwards into the ropes, Machetti ran at him, but Umaga ducked down then launched Machetti up into the air, and over the top rope with a back body drop. Machetti hit the floor with a loud thud, if he managed to win this, and that happened to him in the Rumble, he would have been eliminated from the match and it would be all over. But at the current moment, it looked like Machetti hadno chance in winning the match right now.

Kendrick and Maria went over to Machetti, Kendrick helped him up and made sure Machetti was standing. Machetti staggered away from Kendrick and climbed up onto the ring apron. Umaga came over and went to grab Machetti but Machetti ducked down and rammed his shoulder into Umaga's stomach from in between the top and middle rope. Umaga was taken off guard and staggered backwards. Machetti hoisted himself up and he flipped over the top rope, then caught Umaga as he was coming down for an attempted sunset flip, but Umaga reached out and grabbed the top rope and remained standing. Umaga glanced down at Machetti and let go of the top rope, then he jumped up into the air looking to drop down on Machetti, but Machetti rolled out of the way causing Umaga to slam down to the mat. Machetti shot back up and ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the top rope, back-flipped off of it, and came crashing down on top of Umaga for a springboard moonsault. Machetti quickly followed up with a cover, ONE… TWO… Umaga kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Umaga and both of them got back up to their feet. Machetti rushed at Umaga looking to stay in control. But Umaga caught Machetti, launched him up into the air, then caught him on the way down SAMOAN DROP! Umaga made a cover on Machetti, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI BARELY KICKED OUT! Umaga got back up and stared down at Machetti. Machetti rolled away from Umaga and attempted to crawl over to the ropes, but Umaga grabbed Machetti's leg and dragged him back towards the middle of the ring. Machetti fought up onto one leg, then whipped his other leg around and connected with the back of Umaga's head for an enzuigiri. Umaga stood dazed and staggered backwards. Machetti pushed himself back up to his feet then jumped up and did a back-flip while driving his feet into Umaga's chest for a drop-sault. Umaga staggered backwards and ended up in the corner.

Machetti ran at Umaga did a handspring, then a front flip and nailed the turnbuckle senton, driving Umaga back into the turnbuckle. Machetti rolled away from Umaga and got back up to his feet. Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope, then jumped up onto Umaga's shoulders, looking for a hurricurana, but Umaga reached up and grabbed Machetti's sides, then turned around… POWERBOMB ONTO.THE TOP TURNBUCKLE! Machetti screamed out in pain, his back had to be killing him by now. But Umaga was showing no signs of stopping. Umaga reached down and grabbed Machetti then lifted him up and sat him up on the top turnbuckle.

Umaga turned around and placed Machetti on his shoulder then he ran across the ring RUNNING POWERSLA-- Machetti slipped free of Umaga's grip and shoved him into the turnbuckle. Umaga went shoulder first into the steel ring post and dropped down to his knees. Machetti got up and ran towards the corner, up Umaga's back and onto the top rope. Machetti turned around on the top rope, then he flipped off, caught Umaga on the way down for a sunset flip, ONE… TWO… TH… Umaga kicked out.

Machetti got back up, Umaga followed shortly after. Machetti lashed out his leg at Umaga for a kick, but Umaga caught his leg, then flipped it up into the air. But Machetti ended up doing a back-flip in mid air and landed on his feet. Machetti rushed back at Umaga, but he ran right into a clothesline. Umaga dragged Machetti up to his feet then chopped him across the chest, knocking Machetti on his back. Machetti rolled away from Umaga and fought up to his hands and knees, but Umaga came over and pulled him back up. Umaga lifted Machetti up into the air and turned him upside down for what looked like a scoop slam, but instead Umaga ran to the corner and rammed Machetti back-first into the top turnbuckle. Umaga let go of Machetti and stepped back, Machetti fell down, but his legs got caught on the top turnbuckle, leaving him in 'the tree of woe'. Umaga backed across the ring into the opposite corner, he sprinted across the ring, jumped up into the air and drove his head into Machetti's RUNNING HEADBUTT!

Umaga rolled out of the way and Machetti dropped down to the mat, Umaga dragged Machetti into the middle of the ring. Umaga dropped down on top of Machetti and made a cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out! Umaga glared down at Machetti and got back up to his feet, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. Umaga launched across the ring DIVING HEADBUTT ON MACHETTI! Umaga made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP! The crowd erupted with cheers as Umaga glared down at Machetti it was obvious to anyone watching that Umaga had thought it was over after that.

Umaga screamed and got up to his feet then went back to the corner, and climbed up onto the top rope. Suddenly Kendrick jumped up onto the ring apron in an attempt to save Machetti, but the referee came over and intercepted him. The referee argued with Kendrick and yelled at him to get off of the apron. Umaga launched off of the top rope BODY SPLA—MARIA PULLED MACHETTI OUT OF THE WAY!! Umaga slammed hard into the mat and rolled onto his back in a daze. Machetti crawled over to Umaga and draped an arm over him, Kendrick jumped down off of the ring apron and the referee made the count, ONE… TWO… THRE… UMAGA KICKED OUT!

Machetti stared down at Umaga in disbelief. Then got up to his feet and went to the corner. Machetti climbed up onto the top rope, but Umaga was already starting to get up up. Machetti took it all in stride and came off of the top rope with a back-flip just as Umaga made it up to his feet. Machetti caught Umaga with a DDT on the way down, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT! Machetti quickly rolled Umaga onto his back and made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… UMAGA KICKED OUT AGAIN! Machetti rolled off of Umaga and stared at the referee in shock. What did he have to do to put this guy away?

Machetti turned around and glared at Umaga, then reached down to pull Umaga up to his feet, but Umaga grabbed Machetti, lifted him up SPINEBUSTER! Umaga made the cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti got his shoulder up. Umaga got up and grabbed Machetti by the throat, then pulled him up to his feet. Umaga raised his arm up into the air and called for the Samoan Spike. Umaga shot his hand down with his thumb poised, SAMOAN SPI… MACHETTI DUCKED! Machetti lashed out his leg and kicked Umaga in the stomach then grabbed him and IMPALER! MACHETTI COUNTERED WITH THE IMPALER! Machetti rolled Umaga onto his back and made a cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… UMAGA STILL MANAGED TO KICK OUT!!

Machetti got up and stared down at Umaga, this guy was a freak!! Machetti jumped up and did a back-flip, STANDING SHOOTING STAR PRE—UMAGA GOT HIS KNEES UP! Machetti rolled off of Umaga and clutched his stomach in pain. Both competitors were going all out, and one of them still had to compete in the Rumble later tonight! Would either of them have anything left? Both men were down, the referee started the double KO count, ONE… TWO… Umaga rolled onto his side. THREE…. FOUR… Machetti rolled over to the ropes. FIVE… SIX… Umaga fought up to his hands and knees while Machetti started pulling himself up with the ropes. SEVEN… EIGHT… Umaga made it back up. NINE… Machetti was back up. The referee stopped the count.

Umaga went over to Machetti and grabbed him, then whipped him across the ring towards the ropes. But Machetti jumped up onto the middle one, springboarded off of it and caught Umaga on the way back OVER CASTLE TAKE OVER!! Umaga was out cold on his back. Machetti staggered up to his feet and went over to the corner, then climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti lunged out of the corner and did a back-flip then landed with a leg drop, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP! Machetti made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! MACHETTI RETAINS THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE AND KEPT HIS SPOT IN THE ROYAL RUMBLE LATER TONIGHT!

The fans cheered loudly as _Riot Time_ hit, but Machetti just laid there on top of Umaga, completely exhausted. That match hadn't even been I match, I had been a high impact war! Machetti might have won this match, but what condition would he be in for the Rumble? "Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and STILL the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!" Kendrick and Maria got in the ring and helped Machetti up off of Umaga and to his feet, Kendrick threw Machetti's arm over his shoulder and helped support the tired Intercontinental Champion. The referee came over and held out the championship for Machetti. Machetti reached out for it, but instead Maria grabbed it and put it around Machetti's waist. Machetti nodded at Maria in appreciation, Maria just smiled and gave Machetti a quick kiss on the cheek.

The fans were still cheering as Kendrick and Maria helped Machetti out of the ring and headed to the back. Machetti might have won this match, but he was only half way done. He still had to compete in the Royal Rumble later which would probably be much more of a challenge. The first match of the night was over, but there were still five more to go. The crowd was already fired up and it was likely to continue for the rest of the night. The camera cut to Michael Cole and Jonathan Coachman and they ran down the storyline for the Flair/MVP match. They showed clips of Flair's passed Career Threatening Matches against Orton, Umaga, Triple H, and Regal, then the highlights from the last two weeks on Smackdown between Flair and MVP. Meanwhile Umaga rolled out of the ring and headed to the back.

**---x---**

(A/N: This next segment replaces the Santino/Maria/Ashley BACKSTAGE segment.)

JBL had just beaten Y2J by disqualification. Maria and Brian were sitting next to Machetti who was recovering backstage. He had two more matches to rest, then he had to fight in the Rumble.

There was a knock on the door and Ashley came in. "Hey Ashley," greeted Maria.

"Hi Maria," replied Ashley, "Are you busy? I wanted to ask you something."

"I actually have to do the KissCam," answered Maria.

"You do?" asked Machetti, that was a surprise to him.

"Yeah, sorry," apologized Maria. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright," replied Machetti, "go on out there."

"Thanks," said Maria, "I'll see you later." Maria quickly left the locker room. Ashley glanced at Machetti and Kendrick then followed after Maria. Kendrick turned to Machetti and looked at him curiously, Machetti simply shrugged. Then the camera faded and went to the ring for the World Heavyweight Championship Match.

**---x---**

That's the end of Part One. Machetti retained the Intercontinental Championship and now has a spot in the Royal Rumble (Entry Number Fourteen). But being in it is one thing, winning it is another. Can Machetti win the Rumble? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out.

P.S. The next part might not be out for a while. I need to find a clip of the Royal Rumble online somewhere. If any of you have recorded it, please post it on YouTube, it'll help me have the next chapter out faster. But I'll try to get it out as fast as I can.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	63. Royal Rumble pt II

**Chapter Sixty Three: Royal Rumble pt II**

**---x---**

(A/N: Sorry everybody, but it took me a while to find a good free replay of the Rumble. I wouldn't have been able to work in Machetti with my normal amount of detail if I hadn't.

This chapter is going to start with the Royal Rumble in progress. Machetti is going to come in at entry Number 15 after Snitsky. I'm switching them because I think Entry Number 14 is bad luck and I don't want Machetti to have the bad luck. It won't really change anything since Snitsky didn't eliminate anyone when he came in. So I just wanted to give everyone a heads up on that.

**---x---**

The Royal Rumble was in progress. Undertaker and Shawn Michaels who had come in at numbers one and two respectively were still in the ring. But so was Hardcore Holly, John Morrison, Batista, CM Punk, Cody Rhodes, and the most recent entry Snitsky. The timer appeared again and started counting down, the fans counted along with it. TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE… _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came running out from the back as Entry Number Fifteen.

Machetti looked like he had recovered a bit from his match with Umaga because he quickly slid in the ring and started taking down everyone. Morrison goes down with a corkscrew dropkick. CM Punk came over and Machetti took him down with a jumping calf kick. Batista came over and grabbed Machetti then whipped him into the ropes. Machetti came off of the ropes, did a handspring and ended up with his legs around Batista's neck, he quickly took him down with a head scissors.

Machetti got back up but suddenly dropped down to the ground and dodged a Sweet Chin Music from Shawn Michaels. Michaels staggered off balance and Machetti quickly jumped up and hit a spinning wheel kick, knocking Michaels on his back. Machetti got back up but Holly came over and chopped him across the chest. Machetti staggered backwards but came back and chopped Holly across the chest in return. Machetti followed up and shoved Holly back into the ropes. Machetti then jumped up and hit Holly with a dropsault, Holly was knocked backwards and toppled over the top rope and fell down to the floor. HARDCORE HOLLY IS ELIMINATED!

Machetti smirked at Holly then turned around, but ended up in a goozle from Undertaker. Taker lifted Machetti up into the air and destroyed him with a vicious chokeslam. Undertaker pulled Machetti up off of the mat and went to dump him over the top, but Machetti reached down and wrapped his arms around the top and middle rope, then quickly got his leg in too, keeping Undertaker from getting him over the top. While hanging on with one arm Machetti took his elbow and drove it into Undertaker's temple, sending the Deadman staggering backwards. Machetti got free from the ropes then ran at Undertaker jumped up and kicked him in the back of the head with an enzuigiri. Taker fell down to his knees, then Machetti jumped up and hit ANOTHER enzuigiri, sending Undertaker down to the mat.

Machetti got back up and Batista charged across the ring looking for a spear, but Machetti jumped up into the air and leap-frogged Batista causing the Animal to run full speed into the steel ring post behind Machetti. Batista pulled away from the post and slumped down in the corner, but Machetti came back over and rained down some hard right hands on him.

Around the ring the other superstars were pairing off. Michaels was working over CM Punk in one corner while Snitsky and stomping on John Morrison in another one. Undertaker had just gotten back up and he went over to help Michaels with Punk. Cody Rhodes suddenly came out of nowhere and launched himself onto Snitsky's back, knocking Snitsky halfway over the top rope. Machetti left Batista in the corner and came over to try and dump Snitsky out, but Undertaker came over and grabbed Machetti and whipped him back into the corner then clubbed him over the head with a big forearm.

Michaels came over and brought Morrison over to another corner while Rhodes finally took Snitsky over the top rope with a head scissors. But Snitsky managed to land on the ring apron so both of them were safe. Snitsky fought free from Rhodes and got back in the ring. Punk came over and attack Snitsky, Rhodes got back in the ring and he and Punk double-teamed the monster. Meanwhile Batista was still recovering in the corner.

Morrison left Michaels and attacked CM Punk leaving Snitsky and Rhodes to go at it. HBK was left unattended so he went across the ring and attacked Batista who was still down in the corner. One the other side of the ring Undertaker drove Machetti's face into the top turnbuckle, then pulled him back and rammed Machetti's shoulder into the ring post. The clock started to count down, TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE…the Miz's theme hit.

CM Punk had just gotten Morrison onto his shoulders and was looking for the GTS, but Miz ran in the ring and got there in time to help his partner. Morrison slipped off of Punk's shoulders while Miz kneed Punk in the stomach. Miz pushed Punk into the ropes and tried to dump him over, but Punk held on. Morrison came over and grabbed onto Punk as well and helped his partner struggle to eliminate the Straight Edge Superstar.

Around the ring, Snitsky was ramming his shoulder into Rhodes' stomach in one corner, while in another Michaels was still working over Batista. Across the ring from them Undertaker had Machetti pushed down on the top rope and was attempting to get him over, but Machetti had his right leg wrapped around the middle and bottom ropes. Undertaker reached down and grabbed Machetti's other leg and tried to dump him over, but Machetti wrapped his arms around all three of the ropes and held on as tightly as he could. Undertaker clubbed Machetti's legs, allowing him to drop down, but Machetti landed safely on the ring apron. But then the timer appeared again and started counting down. In the time it had taken the timer to reach zero Miz and Morrison were on the top rope choking Punk on the top turnbuckle. Undertaker was trying to push Machetti out from under the bottom rope. Rhodes was mounting an offense on Snitsky in another corner and Batista had Michaels backed against the final corner.

When the buzzer sounded Shelton Benjamin's theme hit and ECW's Gold Standard ran out from the back. Benjamin got in the ring and ran across it, then jumped up onto the middle rope and grabbed Morrison and Miz, Benjamin dropped down dropping both Miz and Morrison throat-first on the top rope, almost eliminating them in the process. Benjamin turned around and faced Punk. Punk went to kick Shelton but Shelton caught his leg then hit his running bulldog/DDT finisher. Benjamin stood back up SWEET CHIN MUSIC! Michaels came out of nowhere and knocked Shelton out of the ring, SHELTON BENJAMIN IS ELIMINATED!

With Shelton gone things started settling again. Michaels went back to working over Batista, but Batista caught him with a drop toe hold, causing HBK to go face first into the middle turnbuckle. At the same time Miz, Morrison, and Punk were all down recovering on the ground in the corner opposite them. Machetti ducked a right hook from the Undertaker, causing the Deadman to punch the turnbuckle behind Machetti. Machetti followed up and grabbed Taker and rammed his head into the top turnbuckle he had just punched. Across the ring from them Snitsky had Rhodes back in a corner.

Batista left Michaels and went over to Machetti, then two of them worked together and attempted to get Undertaker over the top, but Taker held on and wasn't going anywhere. Snitsky finally left Rhodes and went to the corner across the ring and choked Michaels on the bottom turnbuckle with his foot. Across the ring, Miz was back up and was stomping on CM Punk's back while Morrison held him down. Undertaker hit Batista with a shot to the face, knocking the Animal on his back, then he grabbed Machetti and pushed him back against the ropes as the timer started to count down again. In the ten seconds Miz went after Rhodes and left Morrison to deal with Punk. Snitsky was still working over Michaels in the corner and Undertaker was working over both Batista and Machetti with some hard punches to the head.

JIMMY SNUKA'S THEME MUSIC HIT! The Superfly was the Number 18 Entry. In the time it took Snuka to get down in the ring, Undertaker and Michaels had switched opponents, Undertaker punched at Snitsky and Michaels pushed Machetti back into the corner and stomped his midsection. Snuka got in the ring and tossed Morrison into Snitsky as he ran at him, then Jimmy took down Punk with a headbutt. HBK left Machetti and Batista and went over to Snuka but the Superfly chopped the Showstopper across the chest, raked his eyes, then nailed a headbutt. Undertaker came over and got a headbutt of his own from Snuka. Snuka hit Undertaker with a second headbutt sending him staggering into the ropes, then Jimmy took down Snitsky with a chop to the chest. Miz ran across the ring but Superfly took him down with a chop to the chest as well. Miz got back up, but was knocked back down with another chop and then a headbutt.

Batista left Machetti in the corner and went over to Snuka and punched him in the face, but Snuka came back with a punch of his own, sending the Animal staggering backwards. The superstars all broke down into separate brawls in the four corners as the timer started counting down again. The buzzer sounded and BAGPIPES PLAYED! THE HOT ROD ROWDY RODDY PIPER WAS HERE!

"You've gotta be kidding me!!" exclaimed JR as Piper came out from the back and headed down towards the ring. Piper pulled off his jacket, shirt, and kilt, leaving him in a pair of black spandex pants. As Piper got in the ring all the action in it stopped, everyone just watched the Hall of Famer get in. Superfly turned around and faced the Rowdy One. Piper rushed at Snuka punched him in the face, but Snuka didn't move. Snuka stayed still after another punch then blocked the overhead chop the Piper followed up with and hit a punch of his own.

Snuka took Piper down with a chop to the chest. Piper got back up and poked Snuka in the eyes, then elbowed Snuka on the back of the head. The timer started counting down again as the action around the ring picked up again. The buzzer sounded and a red blast of pyro exploded. _Slow Chemical_ hit and Kane came out from the back as the Number 20 Entry.

Almost everyone was brawling on one side of the ring, Piper had Snuka backed against the ropes as Kane stepped over the top rope and got in the ring. Kane crossed the ring and dumped both Snuka and Piper over the top, JIMMY SNUKA AND RODDY PIPER ARE ELIMINATED! Kane turned around and hit Batista with an uppercut, then hit Morrison with a shot to the face, then took down Michaels with a punch to the face as well. Kane turned around and Machetti ran right into an uppercut, knocking him on his back. Miz came over but found himself in a goozle, CHOKESLAM!

Kane turned around and punched Machetti in the face as he was getting up in the corner then kicked him in the stomach and pushed him back into the turnbuckle. Kane grabbed Machetti's legs and tried dumping him over the top, but Machetti held on. Michaels came over and helped Kane, both of them worked together and attempted to eliminate Machetti. Machetti lashed out his leg and kicked Kane in the face, while behind him Undertaker raised his arm up into the air and called for a chokeslam on his 'brother'. But instead he grabbed Michaels, Undertaker lifted Michaels and went for a chokeslam but Machetti rushed over and clubbed him on the back, causing Taker to drop Michaels. The timer counted down and the buzzer hit again, _I spit in the face of people that don't want to be cool._

But as the Crafty Caribbean came down to the ring, Machetti had other concerns. He was currently facing BOTH Kane AND Undertaker. Machetti held out his arms and shook his head, the sight of the Brothers of Destruction standing in front of you would intimidate anyone. Machetti dove forward and slid in between Kane and Undertaker, but Kane turned around and grabbed his ankle just as Carlito got in the ring. Carlito and spat apple Rhodes' face, then clubbed him across the back and took him down. Carlito started trading shots with Michaels and almost took him out of the match as well, but HBK landed on the ring apron.

Meanwhile the Brothers of Destruction continued to work over Machetti. Kane pressed Machetti down to the mat with his foot, while Undertaker stomped on his back. Morrison attacked Carlito and whipped him into the ropes, but Carlito came off looking for a double springboard back elbow on Morrison and Punk. Punk and Morrison tried to toss Carlito out, but Carlito rolled free ducked a kick from Punk BACK-STABBER!

In another corner, Machetti was still in trouble. Undertaker and Kane shot out their hands and grabbed Machetti around the throat. Undertaker and Kane lifted Machetti up into the air, DOUBLE CHOKESLAM!! Machetti was flat on his back while the Brothers of Destruction turned their attention on Morrison and Rhodes. Michaels and Punk were both down, while Batista worked over Miz in one corner.

The timer started counting down again, when the buzzer sounded a familiar car crash played through the arena. Mick Foley came out from the back to a loud ovation from the crowd. Foley got in the ring and got attacked by Kane and Morrison. Morrison got knocked down with a shot to the face while Kane and Foley traded shots near the ropes. Snitsky came over but got decked with a wild punch from Foley. Foley followed up by taking down Miz, Punk, Rhodes, and Michaels as they all came over. In another corner Undertaker had Batista up in the air… LAST RIDE!

Kane staggered back into the middle of the ring, but Machetti suddenly lunged out of a corner and took him down with a missile dropkick. Machetti pulled Kane up and backed him into a corner. Around the ring Snitsky just hit Undertaker with a sidewalk slam, Carlito was working over Michaels. Rhodes, Punk, Miz, and Morrison were all brawling on one side of the ring. While Foley and Batista just took each other down with a pair of clotheslines. The Timer counted down again and the buzzer sounded _Kennedy… Kennedy!_

Mr. Kennedy came out from the back and headed down to the ring, immediately joining the fray. Kennedy beat down Rhodes in one corer, then hit a running facewash, driving Rhodes' back into the ring post. Kennedy turned around and grabbed Miz, MIC CHECK!! Kennedy got back up and grabbed Punk, ANOTHER MIC CHECK!! In the middle of the ring Undertaker sat up but Kennedy kicked Taker in the face and knocked him on his back. Kennedy stomped on Taker and mouthed off at him, but Taker suddenly reached up and grabbed Kennedy around the throat. Undertaker got up, CHOKESLAM!!

Undertaker punched Carlito then ran over to a corner and hit a body splash on Morrison. Undertaker backed across the ring while Machetti and Snitsky attacked Morrison. Snitsky held Morrison's arms behind his back while Machetti worked him over with shots to the mid section. But Undertaker ran over BODY SPLASH ON ALL THREE MEN! Undertaker followed up and took Snitsky down with a punch, and then Punk. Undertaker went over to Carlito and kicked him in the face, then grabbed Michaels and gave him a headbutt. Undertaker went back into the middle of the ring as the timer started up again and counted down. The buzzer sounded and Big Daddy V's theme music hit. In the ring Snitsky backed Undertaker back into the ropes, but Undertaker grabbed Snitsky with a goozle. Undertaker pushed Snitsky backwards across the ring, then pushed him over the top rope and out of the ring. SNITSKY IS ELIMINATED! Undertaker turned around, SWEET CHIN MUSIC! Shawn Michaels hit the super kick and knocked Taker over the top rope and down to the floor. UNDERTAKER IS ELIMINATED!!

Undertaker landed on his feet and glared at Michaels. But suddenly Kennedy and Machetti came from behind, grabbed Michaels' legs and dumped him over the top, nearly knocking him into Undertaker. SHAWN MICHAELS IS ELIMINATED! HBK sat up and stared at Machetti and Kennedy. Undertaker stared down at Michaels then turned and punched Snitsky in the face, then took him over to the barricade. Michaels got up to his knees and stared at Kennedy and Machetti who were standing together by the ropes. Kennedy mocked Michaels with a smirk on his face, he and Michaels' former protégé had just eliminated him. "It's every man for himself," the loud mouth taunted. Suddenly Machetti grabbed Kennedy and tossed Kennedy over, but Kennedy grabbed onto the ropes and ended up on the ring apron. Machetti stared at Michaels and shrugged. Kennedy rolled back into the ring and got up then he and Machetti started trading punches.

Michaels ran around the ring to the back to get his bloody nose treated but Undertaker wasn't done yet. Taker threw Snitsky on top of the announce table, then followed up up by nailing Snitsky with a leg drop on top of the Smackdown announce table. Undertaker then got back up then turned and headed to the back, while he action in the ring continued. Kane and Big Daddy V were brawling in one corner, while Kennedy was working over Rhodes in the next one. Miz was on the ground, and Morrison was working over Carlito in the third corner. In the final corner Machetti and Foley were working over Batista.

Kennedy threw Rhodes over the top rope, but Cody hung on and attempted to skin-the-cat. Rhodes reached his legs up around Kennedy's neck, but Kennedy shoved Rhodes back off, but Cody held on for dear life and his feet didn't touch the floor. Cody came back up and took Kennedy over the top with a head scissors, but Kennedy managed to land next to Rhodes on the ring apron, both of them were safe for now. The timer counted down and the buzzer sounded, then Mark Henry's theme music hit and the World's Strongest Man came out from the back.

Henry jogged down to the ring and attacked Batista in a corner. While Machetti left and attacked Morrison who had just knocked down Foley. One the other side of the ring, Rhodes sent Miz staggering away from him, then he punched Carlito in the face. Big Daddy V turned away from Kane and attacked Punk. Kane crossed the ring and attacked Mark Henry and hit him with a few headbutts, but they didn't do anything. Kane ran to the ropes and came back, but ran right into a shoulder block from Henry.

Kennedy grabbed Miz and dumped him over the top, but Miz managed to hang on. Hornswoggle suddenly came out from under the ring and grabbed Miz's arm. Hornswoggle pulled Miz down off of the ring apron and to the floor, THE MIZ IS ELIMINATED! The Miz looked shocked, but Hornswoggle quickly scurried back under the ring. Back in the ring, Machetti had Kane down in one corner and was stomping on him. Carlito was working over Batista, while Foley worked over Rhodes, and Kennedy fought with Morrison. But in the middle of the ring CM Punk was in the most trouble. Both Henry and Big Daddy V had Punk in the double torture rack that they had used on Undertaker on a couple of occasions.

V and Henry left Punk lying in the middle of the ring. Big Daddy V went off and smothered Morrison and Kennedy and attempted to eliminate both of them, while Henry fought with Henry fought with Batista on the other side of the ring. The timer appeared and started counting down again. _Oooo Chavo!_ Entry Number 26 was the new ECW World Champion, Chavo Guerrero. Guerrero got in the ring and Punk, who had recovered enough to stand, immediately went after him. Punk and Chavo traded shots vicious shots, but Punk ended up taking control after driving his shoulder's into Chavo's chest and knocking him down to the ground. Punk then rained down a barrage of hard right hands, but Chavo rolled over so he was on top of Punk and went off on the Straight Edge Superstar with a barrage of rights of his own.

On the other side of the ring, Morrison ran at Kane and Machetti. Machetti dove out of the way and Kane shot Morrison up into the air with a back drop. Morrison grabbed onto the ropes and landed on the ring apron. But Kane turned around and connected with a big boot, knocked Morrison off of the apron and down the floor. JOHN MORRISON IS ELIMINATED!

Things broke down a bit now. Chavo and Punk were going at it on their own in one corner, while Batista and Mark Henry were fighting in the corner opposite them. Machetti took down Carlito with a chop across the chest, then side-stepped Rhodes, causing him to go crashing into the empty third corner behind him. In the fourth corner everyone else was ganging up on Big Daddy V in an attempt to eliminate the near five hundred pounder.

But Kane pulled Kennedy away, and Big Daddy V beat Foley down into the corner. Henry left Batista and attacked Cody Rhodes, but Batista suddenly got up and sprinted across the ring, then hit a clothesline to the back of Big Daddy V. Machetti was walking across the ring catching a breather when Kane whipped Kennedy towards him. Machetti moved out of the way and Kennedy went into the rope then came back, Kane lifted his leg BIG BOOT ON KENNEDY!

Henry pushed Rhodes over the top, but Cody was holding onto the ropes, keeping himself form going anywhere. Hornswoggle came back out from under the ring and attempted to pull Rhodes down to the floor like he had with Miz, but Henry reached down and grabbed the Leprechaun, then lifted him with one hand and brought him into the ring. Hornswoggle backed away from Henry as the timer started counting down, but suddenly he found himself backed up against Big Daddy V. Both Big Daddy V and Mark Henry grabbed onto Hornswoggle's shoulders.

Chavo came over and the three of them surrounded the leprechaun. The three superstars looked like they were ready to crush the tiny wrestler, but then the timer started counting down. Machetti suddenly ran over and jumped on Big Daddy V's back and locked in a sleeper. V staggered backwards while Hornswoggle attempted to get away from Henry and Guerrero. Dropped down and crawled through Henry's legs, but Chavo grabbed Hornswoggle's leg and pulled him up. Both Henry and Guerrero surrounded Hornswoggle as the buzzer sounded. _My Name is Finlay and I Love Ta Fight!_

Finlay ran down to the ring and went crazy on Henry and Chavo with his shillelagh. Both Chavo and Henry hit the mat after two shots a piece. Machetti slid off of Big Daddy V's back and hit a corkscrew dropkick, launching him towards Finlay. Finlay swung his shillelagh around and clubbed V across the head causing Big Daddy V to go crashing down to the mat.

Machetti suddenly ran over and threw Finlay over the top rope and he went crashing down to the floor. FINLAY IS ELMINATED! Finlay got back up and glared at Machetti as he picked up Hornswoggle. "Catch!" Machetti called out to Finlay as he tossed Horny over the top rope to Finlay. Finlay caught Hornswoggle and placed him down on the ground next to him. HORNSWOGGLE IS ELIMINATED! Finlay nodded at Machetti, then took Hornswoggle and let him to the back. Machetti quickly turned around and took Kennedy down with a running clothesline.

Big Daddy V came after Machetti and pushed him into the ropes and attempted to get him over, but Machetti kept his leg wrapped around the bottom rope. While in a corner Carlito was attempting to lift one of Henry's tree trunk-sized legs. Kane pulled Kennedy up to his feet and tossed him into turnbuckle in an empty corner. Across the ring Chavo was fighting Rhodes in the third corner, while Foley and Batista were fighting CM Punk.

Machetti elbowed Big Daddy V in the temple sending him staggering away. Big Daddy V turned around and grabbed Kane from behind and allowed Kennedy to get in free shots. Machetti ran across the ring and clotheslined Foley into the turnbuckle, giving CM Punk a breather. While in the corner next to them Chavo, Batista, and Rhodes were all fighting. Henry tossed Carlito over the top rope, but Carlito held on and rolled back into the ring. The timer started counting down and the buzzer hit. Elijah Burke's theme played.

Burke tossed his towel to the side and got in the ring. Elijah hit two shots to the face of Chavo and knocked him down. Across the ring Batista lifted Kennedy up onto his shoulders, but Machetti jumped up and hit dropkick, causing Batista to drop Kennedy and fall to the ground. Machetti ran at Batista and hit a baseball slide, sending Batista under the bottom rope and down to the floor. The officials on the outside seemed concerned with Batista, but he hadn't gone over the top rope, so he was still in the match.

Back in the ring, Kane and Big Daddy V were choking each other with both hands. Punk hoisted Chavo up into the air and onto the ring apron. But Chavo grabbed Punk and pulled him out of the ring, Punk hit the floor, CM PUNK IS ELIMINATED! Foley took down Burke with a clothesline, but Machetti came over and clubbed him on the back. Carlito and Rhodes fought in a corner while Kennedy was stalked by Henry and Big Daddy V. But then the timer started counting down again. TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE!_Time to Play the Game!_

The crowd cheered loudly as Triple H's music hit. Triple H was the Number 29 Entry! The Game walked down to the ring and got right it work. Chavo ran at Triple H but got taken down with a clothesline. The same thing happened to Carlito. Triple H punched Cody Rhodes in the head to take him down as well. HHH pulled Cody back up then tossed him over the top rope and down to the floor, CODY RHODES IS ELIMINATED! Triple H turned back around and took down Burke with a punch. Big Daddy V came over but HHH teed off with a pair of punches, then went to whip him into the ropes. BDV reverse, but the Game came back and hit a facebuster. Triple H grabbed the groggy Big Daddy V, ran with him, then tossed him over the top and down to the floor. BIG DADDY V IS ELIMINATED!

Machetti came from behind and clubbed Triple H on the back, then pushed him into the ropes. Machetti whipped HHH across the ring, but Triple H came back and hit Machetti with a facebuster, Machetti was launched up into the air, and crashed down to the ground. Triple H turned back around and traded shots with Mick Foley. Triple H grabbed Foley and threw him into Elijah Burke. Both Foley and Burke went over the top and crashed down to the floor. MICK FOLEY AND ELIJAH BURKE ARE ELIMINATED!! TRIPLE H IS ON FIRE!!!

Triple H turned back around and went after Machetti the corner. HHH hit a string of right hands on the visibly tired Machetti. The Game dragged Machetti across the ring and rammed Machetti's head into the top turnbuckle. Triple H turned Machetti around and went off on him with some shots to the stomach. Triple H grabbed Machetti and threw him into the corner Kane was recovering in. Triple H went across the ring and punched Chavo, and then Carlito. Triple H went back across the ring and punched him as well. Triple H went to whip Machetti across the ring, but Machetti reversed, sending HHH into the corner instead.

Machetti ran across the ring, did a handspring then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTO—TRIPLE H MOVED!! Machetti went back-first into the turnbuckle and crashed down to the floor. Triple H pulled Machetti up and dragged him into the middle of the ring, kicked him in the stomach, then bent him over. He was going to go for the Pedigree! But before Triple H hooked Machetti's arms Machetti grabbed HHH's legs and flipped him onto his back. Machetti fell backwards and launched Triple H face-first into the corner. Triple H staggered away from the turnbuckle as the timer appeared and started counting down.

Machetti went over to capitalize but Triple H got his arm up and punched Machetti in the face, sending the Intercontinental Champion staggering backwards. Machetti came back and hit and uppercut on Triple H, dazing the Game but then the buzzer hit, it was time for the Number Thirty Entrant to make his appearance. _My Time Is Now_ hit and the crowd roared with cheers (and boos) as John Cena came out from the back. He was supposed to be out for six months but he came back in four! Triple H and Machetti stopped fighting and turned to stare at Cena as he came out from the back. Carlito, Chavo, and Mark Henry all stopped fighting and stared at Cena as well.

"Remember me?" mouthed Cena as he stood in front of the ring. Machetti dove to the side as Mark Henry came out of nowhere and took HHH down with a clothesline from behind. Cena went off on Henry with a barrage of punches, Cena ducked a punch from Henry, then ran passed him, bounced off of the ropes and took down Henry with a running shoulder block. Machetti stayed and watched in the corner as Cena spun around and took down Carlito with a clothesline. Cena then got up and took down Chavo with a running clothesline.

Cena grabbed Carlito then tossed him over the top rope, Carlito went crashing to the floor. CARLITO IS ELIMINATED! Cena turned around and grabbed Chavo Guerrero and tossed him over the top rope as well, CHAVO GUERRERO IS ELIMINATED!

Mark Henry was on the other side of the ring recovering against the ropes, but Cena ran over, grabbed Henry and dumped him over the top and down to the floor, MARK HENRY IS ELIMINATED!!

Triple H got back up while Cena taunted in the middle of the ring. Cena turned around and noticed Triple H standing in the middle of the ring. Around the ring, Batista, Kane, and Kennedy were all down. Machetti was simply leaning back in the corner and watching. This would be good. Cena walked up to Triple H and the two of them stood nose-to-nose in the middle of the ring. Triple H struck first with a shot to the face, but Cena came back with a punch of his own. HHH and Cena traded shots in the middle of the ring the fans cheered and booed as the two superstars brawled.

Triple H took control with a knee to the stomach, then pushed Cena back into the ropes and whipped him across the ring. Triple H bent down as Cena bounced off of the ropes, but Cena stopped short and kicked the Game in the face. Cena ran back to the ropes, bounced off and ran at Triple H, but HHH caught him SPINEBUSTER ON CENA!! But Machetti suddenly came out of nowhere and hit a jumping calf kick, the sound of Machetti's boot connecting with Triple H's jaw echoed around the arena. Triple H staggered backwards and fell on his ass. Machetti reached down and pulled Triple H up then held him in front of him.

Machetti went to launched HHH up into the air for the Machete's Blade, but when the Game was up in the air Batista ran in SPEAR ON MACHETTI! Triple H fell to the ground and rolled away, while Batista stood over Machetti and taunted. Batista turned around and saw Kennedy leaning against the ropes, but Batista ran over and clotheslined Kennedy over the top rope and down to the floor, MR. KENNEDY IS ELMINATED! Batista stood tall in the middle of the ring. There were only five superstars left. Cena and Machetti were down, while Kane was recuperating in the corner. Triple was down on the other side of the ring.

Machetti was the first one back, with some help from the ropes. But Batista ran over and clotheslined Machetti over the top rope, BUT MACHETTI HUNG ON! Batista didn't notice and turned around and taunted, while the Animal wasn't looking Machetti skinned-the-cat and got back in the ring, then crawled across the ring into an empty corner to recover. Batista stared out at the crowd and didn't notice Kane getting up behind him. Batista turned around… right into a goozle from Kane. But then Triple H came over, only to get caught with a goozle of his own.

Kane held Triple H and Batista both by the throat looking for a double chokeslam. But the two former Evolution members kicked Kane in the stomach and whipped him across the ring. Machetti pulled down the top rope, KANE SPILLED OUT DOWN ONTO THE FLOOR! KANE IS ELIMINATED! Machetti got back up and saw Kane glaring at him. "That was for chokeslamming me before!" said Machetti before turning and facing the other three men in the ring, Cena had actually just gotten up to his feet. Machetti, Triple H, Batista, and John Cena were the Final Four of the 2008 Royal Rumble.

Batista stared at the other three men and raised his arms up into the air, Thumbs up… Thumbs down! Cena retaliated by doing the 'You Can't See Me!' Triple H fired back by doing the crotch chop. Batista, Cena, and Triple H all turned and looked at Machetti expectantly. Machetti looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled sheepishly. He didn't have a signature taunt. The other three superstars grinned while Machetti flipped them off then turned around, in a 'screw this' manner. Batista rushed over to Machetti to take him from behind, but Machetti suddenly spun around and hit an uppercut, sending Batista staggering backwards.

At the same time Cena rushed at Triple H and started trading punches, all four men were brawling in the ring. Cena was on fire he connected with a series of five right hands to the face to Triple H, sending the Game staggering backwards into the corner. Meanwhile in the corner opposite Machetti was fighting Batista. Batista swung at Machetti, but Machetti ducked it then rammed Batista back into the corner. But Batista suddenly reached out and grabbed Machetti's throat and switched places with him, pushing Machetti back into the corner where he had been. Batista went off on Machetti with a few shots to the stomach. Both Cena and Batista grabbed their respective opponent and whipped them across the ring.

Machetti and Triple H went at each other full speed but Machetti suddenly dropped down and slid in between HHH's legs, he kept going and took Cena down with a clothesline. Triple H ran full speed into Batista who caught him and slammed him down to the mat, SPINEBUSTER!! Batista shot back up to his feet and rushed across the ring, Machetti turned around not seeing Batista coming, SPEAR! BATISTA SPEARED MACHETTI!

Machetti rolled across the ring and over to the ropes while Batista set his sights on the recovering John Cena. Cena got up and turned around to face Batista. Batista kicked Cena in the stomach then bent Cena over, looking for the Batista Bomb. Cena suddenly shot back up and launched Batista off of him for a back drop. Batista got up and staggered back into the ropes, but Triple H ran over and clotheslined Batista over the top and down to the floor. BATISTA IS ELIMINATED! HHH leaned against the ropes but Machetti suddenly ran over grabbed Triple H's legs then dumped him over the top and down to the floor. TRIPLE H IS ELIMINATED! Triple H sat up on the floor and stared at the Intercontinental Champion in disbelief. Machetti waved to Triple H then turned to face Cena who was getting back up.

Machetti backed up onto the other side of the ring while Cena walked out to meet him. This was it, the final two, Machetti and John Cena. The winner would go on to fight in the main event at WrestleMania. Cena was the obviously the fresher of the two, he had just entered the Rumble at Number 30. Machetti on the other hand had come in at Number 15 and had been in the ring going on thirty minutes now. Not to mention that he had already competed in a brutal match against Umaga earlier in the night. Machetti was showing clear signs of fatigue, but he wasn't going to give up now, not when he was this close to achieving his goal.

Cena and Machetti met in the middle of the ring and locked up, Machetti hit a knee to the stomach and whipped Cena into the ropes. Cena came back and Machetti dropped down onto his stomach, causing Cena to run over him. Cena went to the ropes on the other side of the ring, bounced off of them and came back, but this time Machetti jumped up and landed on Cena's shoulders then sent him flying across the ring with a hurricurana. Cena staggered back up to his feet, but Machetti ran at him and whipped him into the corner. Machetti stepped back then ran at Cena did a handspring and then a front flip and nailed the turnbuckle senton.

Machetti rolled away from Cena and shot up to his feet while Cena staggered forward. Machetti quickly grabbed Cena and picked him up, looking for the Machete's Blade, but Cena slid out of it and slipped behind Machetti. Cena picked Machetti up and slammed him down to the mat with a SPINOUT POWERSLAM! Cena got up and walked around Machetti and looked down at him, Cena did the 'You Can't See Me' taunt then ran to the ropes. Cena came off FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFF—Machetti nipped up. Cena ended up driving his fist down into the empty canvas.

Cena staggered back up and Machetti shoved him back into the ropes, Cena came back and Machetti lifted him up and held him in front of him, looking for the Machete's Blade again. But Cena slipped free and suddenly lifted Machetti up onto his shoulders. Cena carried Machetti over to the ropes and went to F-U him out of the ring, but Machetti wiggled free and took both of them over the top rope and out onto the ring apron with a head scissors takedown.

Cena and Machetti quickly got back up and stared trading shots on the ring apron, if either of them fell of it was all over. Machetti ducked a right hook from Cena then caught him with a surprise uppercut, sending Cena staggering backwards. Machetti ran in and went for a clothesline, but Cena ducked down and got Machetti on his shoulders. Cena ran along the ring apron, then launched Machetti off of his shoulders with a vicious F-U OFF OF THE RING APRON! Machetti went flying and slammed upside-down into the barricade. Machetti slumped against the barricade with his feet up in the air and his back on the floor. Machetti eventually fell to the side and his feet connected with the floor. MACHETTI IS ELIMINATED! CENA WINS THE ROYAL RUMBLE!!

Machetti stared up at the rafters as _My Time Is Now_ hit. Cena celebrated in the ring as the fans cheered/booed him as a result. Machetti pushed himself up off of the floor and stared at Cena, Cena glanced at Machetti and saluted him. Machetti smirked then point to Cena, pointed to himself, then gestured to an invisible belt around his waist. Machetti wanted a shot at the belt if Cena won it. Cena nodded and then Machetti headed to the back, leaving Cena in the ring to celebrate as the Royal Rumble went off the air.

**---x---**

Well, there you go. It took a while, but I finally found a replay of the Royal Rumble to use. Cena wins the Rumble, but who's he gonna face at 'Mania? What's gonna happen on the next episode of Raw?

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	64. The Elimination Chamber

**Chapter Sixty Four: The Elimination Chamber**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Philadelphia Pennsylvania. Last night John Cena had made a surprising return and won the twenty-first annual Royal Rumble. But earlier in the night it was announce that Cena was NOT going to fight Orton at WrestleMania, instead he was going to wrestle Randy Orton for the WWE Championship at No Way Out. But who was going to fight for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania? To answer that William Regal's theme music hit and the Raw General Manager came down to the ring to announce what was going to happen.

"Whoever is WWE Champion after No Way Out," began Regal, "will face the winner of the most brutal, unforgiving structure in the WWE." Regal paused and a video featuring the ELIMINATION CHAMBER appeared on the TitanTron. "THE ELMINATION CHAMBER!" continued Regal, "the sole survivor… will be designated the Number One Contender for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania. The participants include: SHAWN MICHAELS!" a video clip of HBK appeared on the TitanTron, "CHRIS JERICHO!!" a clip of Y2J replaced the one of HBK, "JOHN BRADSHAW LAYFIELD!" a clip of JBL replaced the one of Y2J, "JEFF HARDY!!" the crowd cheered loudly as a Hardy clip appeared on the TitanTron, "AND EVEN… THE GAME TRIPLE H!!" The fans applauded the Game but suddenly _Riot Time_ hit and the WWE Intercontinental Champion came out from the back wearing a pair of pants, a button-down shirt and the Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder.

"Regal, you had better be about to announce me as the final competitor in that match," warned Machetti, "I was the runner up in the Royal Rumble, and one way or another I am going to get a title shot!"

"Are you threatening me?" asked Regal.

"No, I'm not threatening you," answered the Intercontinental Champion, "I'm threatening that sixth guy if it isn't me. Regal, if I'm not in that match someone is going to get hurt tonight!"

"Let me get this straight," commented Regal, "you WANT to be in the Elimination Chamber match? That match is the most barbaric, the most brutal match in the entire WWE… and you're willing to hurt someone to get into it?"

"Yup," replied Machetti, "you see. I've already been in an Extreme Elimination Chamber match. After winning that I became the ECW World Champion. You think the Elimination Chamber matches are brutal, that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to that other guy… if it isn't me."

"I know how to settle this," said Regal, as he turned to the fans, "do you want the WWE Intercontinental Champion Machetti to be included in the Elimination Chamber Match at No Way Out?" The response was a resounding loud cheer. "Well, it seems like they've reached their decision," commented Regal, "and so have I. Machetti… the final entrant in the Number One Contender Elimination Chamber Match will be…" Regal paused and gestured to the TitanTron behind Machetti. The fans erupted in cheers as a clip of Machetti appeared on the screen, "YOU!"

"That's what I wanted to hear!" replied Machetti with a smile, "you make the right choice."

"Well then, sunshine," said Regal, "you're in the match, may God have mercy on your soul!" _Riot Time_ hit as Machetti smiled then turned and headed to the back. Regal was left in the ring as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Backstage Triple H and Shawn Michaels were shown together in a locker room. "You know Shawn," said Triple H, "last night didn't exactly work out that way either of us intended. But at No Way Out, you and I have a chance to get back into the Main Event at WrestleMania. Now in order to do that… we've gotta beat the hell outta each other inside the most demonic and sadistic structure ever created."

"That… that's a little bit of a drawback," commented Michaels.

"It is," agreed Triple H, then he changed the subject. "But, the good thing is, that's not for three weeks. And tonight… I need a tag team partner." The fans cheered when they realized what the Game was hinting at.

"You know this is going to um… require a wardrobe change," pointed out Michaels.

"Ha, one step ahead of you," announced Triple H as he unzipped his shirt to reveal a D-X shirt underneath. Triple H then took out a D-X hat and put that on as well. The crowd popped loudly.

"Gimmie a minute," requested Michaels as he turned and ran off screen. HHH glanced around the room and at the non-existent watch on his wrist and tapped it to see if it was working. But suddenly HBK jumped back into the screen wearing a D-X shirt of his own and a Degeneration X skull cap.

"Wow, Shawn what took you so long?" asked Triple H. "Man, those WWE Shop dot com guys deliver fast, huh?"

"Let's do this," said Shawn as he held his arms up and showed his D-X wristbands.

"Yeah, good luck with that," came a voice, then Machetti walked on camera, still dressed as he was before.

"What do you want, kid?" asked Michaels.

"Oh, nothing," replied Machetti with a smirk, "I just wanted to wish you luck in your match. And I wanted to tell you I'm looking forward to that Elimination Chamber Match at No Way Out."

"Is that right?" questioned Hunter, "look kid, you might have been in the Chamber before, but don't get cocky, so have we. In fact, Shawn and I have been in the Chamber… once… twice… Shawn how many times?"

"Three apiece," answered Shawn. "Not including the one when I was the referee."

"Yeah, wow, that's really something, huh?" commented Machetti, his smirk still present, "but you're both more experience in Royal Rumbles than I am… Hunter, you won the 2002 Royal Rumble and came in runner up in the 2006 Rumble. Shawn, you won the '95 and '96 Rumbles, and you came in runner up in the 2007 Rumble. But you know, that did stop me from eliminating BOTH OF YOU last night." HHH and HBK glared at Machetti, whose smirk grew bigger when he realized he touched a nerve. "It was every man for himself last night, and it's going to be every man for himself at No Way Out. And wow, wouldn't it be interesting if I eliminated both of you then too?"

"Tossing us over the top rope is one thing," Hunter told him, "pinning us for a three count is another thing entirely."

"Kid, you've still got a lot to learn," said Shawn, "but at No Way Out, when the six of us are all locked in that Chamber. I think Hunter and I will be able to teach you another lesson. What its like to face the Showstopper, the Icon, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels. And the King of Kings, the Cerebral Assassin, the Game, Triple H." Triple H and Michaels passed Machetti and headed out of the ring, the camera faded and went to the next segment.

**---x---**

_Misterrrr Kennedyyyy… Kennedyyy!_ Kennedy's theme played in the arena and Raw's resident loudmouth came out from the back and headed down to the ring. Kennedy stood in the middle of the ring and raised his arm up into the air and called from his mic. The mic lowered into Kennedy's hand. "I went to William Regal," Kennedy explained, "and I asked him, 'Please William, don't include me in the Elimination Chamber at No Way Out.' Not because I don't want to be WWE Champion, because I do. It's just that, I wanted something that would have a little more historic value. You know, something that nobody else has been able to do so far. That being… ending the career of one legendary Nature Boy Ric Flair. I'm gonna do something to Ric Flair that, people do to animals, when they can no longer function, when they no longer have value. Ric Flair, you can look me in the eyes, right now, as I tell you... Ric I'm gonna put you down, man. I am going to waste you!"

_WOOOOO!_ Ric Flair's music hit and the Nature Boy came out from the back in a suit. "Kennedy," started Flair, "I've got two things to say to you. Good luck. And... _WOOOOO!_" Flair's theme hit and the Nature Boy went to the back, leaving Kennedy in the ring on his own. But once Flair was gone, _Riot Time_ hit and WWE Intercontinental Champion Machetti came out from the back with Brian Kendrick and his IC Title. This time, he was dressed to compete. Machetti versus Mr. Kennedy was up next, but first, Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw came back and Kennedy and Machetti were in the ring. During the break, Lillian Garcia had done the introduction, but then Kennedy did it against as a 'custom' introduction. In which he refereed to himself as the man who would end Ric Flair's career, and Machetti as the man who choked when it came down to the final two in the Royal Rumble last night, Kendrick and the referee had to restrain Machetti from attacking Kennedy. But now, just as Raw was coming bac, the referee had handed the Intercontinental Title belt to someone at ringside and then called for the bell, starting the match.

Kennedy and Machetti met in the middle of the ring with a lock up, but Machetti got in a side headlock. But Kennedy grabbed Machetti and lifted him up from behind looking for a back suplex. But Machetti got free and slipped down behind Kennedy. Machetti shoved Kennedy into the ropes, and when Kennedy bounced off Machetti quickly grabbed him with a roll up, ONE… TW… Kennedy kicked out. Both Kennedy and Machetti shot back up to their feet and stared at each other.

Machetti and Kennedy met in the middle of the ring and locked up, this time Kennedy took control with a headlock of his own. Machetti struggled to get out of it, but Kennedy took his foot and pressed it into the back of Machetti's right knee, forcing Machetti down onto his knee, giving Kennedy more leverage in his headlock. But Machetti elbowed Kennedy in the stomach a couple of times and fought up to his feet. Machetti pushed Kennedy off of him and whipped him into the ropes, Kennedy came back and Machetti caught him with a hip toss, but while he tossed Kennedy, Machetti did a back-flip in mid air and slammed Kennedy down onto his back. Machetti shot back up to his feet and ran to the ropes, then jumped up onto the top one, back-flipped off of it, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT! Machetti made the cover, ONE… TWO… Kennedy got his shoulder up.

Machetti got back up while Kennedy fought up to his knees, Machetti went over to Kennedy and pulled him up to his feet, then kneed him in the stomach and whipped him across the ring, but Kennedy reversed it. Machetti went into the ropes and came off with a handspring HANDSRPING HEADSCISSORS TAKE DOWN! Kennedy went rolling across the ring and onto his stomach. Machetti shot back up, ran to the ropes, then came off and nailed Kennedy with a dropkick to the face, knocking Kennedy onto his back. Machetti got back up, ran at Kennedy did a back-flip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Machetti covered, ONE… TWO… THR… Kennedy kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Kennedy and got up to his feet. He noticed Kennedy getting up as well and went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Kennedy got up to his knees and was almost up. Machetti launched out of the corner looking to drive his feet down into Kennedy's back MUSHROOM STOM—KENNEDY MOVED! Machetti landed hard on his right leg, staggered then dropped down to the mat. Kennedy pounced like a mongoose on a snake and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… Machetti kicked out of it.

Kennedy got off of Machetti and got up to his feet, then bent down to pull Machetti up with him. But Machetti hit a couple of shots to Kennedy's stomach. Then took control with an uppercut, sending Kennedy staggering backwards. Machetti got up to his feet and whipped Kennedy into the corner. Machetti ran at Kennedy did a handspring then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON! Machetti staggered away from Kennedy and held his right knee, the mushroom stomp had tweaked his knee, and the handspring and front flip he had just done wasn't helping.

Kennedy must have sensed the weakness, because he rushed out from the corner and clipped Machetti's right knee from behind, taking Machetti down to the mat. Machetti rolled away from Kennedy and attempted to get to the ropes, but Kennedy acme over and grabbed Machetti's legs. Kennedy dragged Machetti over to the corner then got out of the ring and crotched Machetti on the ring post. Kennedy took Machetti's leg, brought it back KENNEDY SMASHED MACHETTI'S KNEE ON THE STEEL RING POST! Machetti screamed out in pain and Kennedy went to do it again, but Kendrick came sprinting around the ring and made the save. Kennedy quickly rolled back into the ring and glared at Kendrick who was glancing at Machetti with concern.

Machetti rolled into the middle of the ring and held his knee, but Kennedy came over and blatantly stomped on Machetti's injured knee, driving his boot down into it over and over again. Kennedy backed away from Machetti and into the ropes while the Intercontinental Champion rolled onto his stomach. Kennedy came off of the ropes and kicked Machetti right in the knee, causing Machetti to let out a loud yelp of pain.

Kennedy walked around Machetti and stood by his head. Machetti groan in pain and held his knee, then glared up at Kennedy. Kennedy leaned over and mouthed off to Machetti, "What's the matter?" taunted Kennedy, "you're leg hurting? You won't beat me chump!" In response to Kennedy's taunting the fans started booing loudly. Kennedy walked back over to Machetti's legs and grabbed his right one. Kennedy yanked Machetti's leg up into the air then rammed Machetti down into the mat, slamming his injured knee into the canvas. Kennedy took a sick satisfaction of watching Machetti trash on the mat in pain.

Kennedy backed away from Machetti and into the corner. Machetti fought up off of the ground and onto his knees and while Kennedy measured him up from behind. Machetti struggled and eventually got up to his feet, but Kennedy ran in and viciously kicked Machetti in the back of the knee. Machetti ended up doing a flip in the air, then went crashing down to the mat with a thud. Machetti yelled out in pain and held his knee, Kennedy was really working it over.

Kennedy walked back around Machetti and went to mouth off of him again, but Machetti suddenly shot up and nailed a surprise uppercut. Kennedy staggered backwards and Machetti managed to fight up to his feet. Machetti jumped up into the air and went for a corkscrew dropkick, but Kennedy caught Machetti's legs and slammed him down to the mat. Kennedy lifted Machetti's right leg up into the air, then kicked him squarely in the back of the knee. Machetti screamed in pain and thrashed on the mat, seeing such 'positive' results, Kennedy kicked him again, earning another loud yelled of pain.

Kennedy took Machetti's leg and positioned it in between his legs, then he dropped down onto the mat for a leg breaker, earning another scream from Machetti when his knee was snapped to the side. Kennedy quickly capitalized with a pin attempt, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti kicked out. Kennedy got back up and glared down at Machetti, he had giving him the easy way out of this one, Machetti just had to allow himself to get pinned and it would be all over. But Machetti had to go and kick out, that did nothing but guarantee him more pain, and a possible fractured knee.

Kennedy got backed across the ring then did the Ric Flair strut over to Machetti, earning himself a loud round of boos from the crowd. Kennedy reached Machetti's legs and stomped on the back of his knee, Nature Boy style. The boos from the fans got louder as Kennedy continued to mock Flair. "What's the matter?" taunted Kennedy, "you don't like that? Then how's this!" Kennedy grabbed Machetti's legs then locked in THE FIGURE FOUR LEG LOCK! KENNEDY LOCKED IN THE FIGURE FOUR LEGLOCK!

Now the boos were almost deafening, everyone was booing Kennedy's lack of respect for Ric Flair. Machetti screamed out in pain as Kennedy continued to work over his knees. Kennedy just laughed and let out a loud, "Wooo!" Which got him another loud round of boos from the crowd. The referee came over and asked Machetti if he wanted to give up, "NO!!" Machetti practically screamed.

Machetti gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, then sat up and attacked Kennedy's legs in an attempt to break the hold, but Kennedy kept them firmly locked in, further damaging Machetti's legs. Machetti laid back on the mat in an attempt to catch his breath, ONE… Machetti quickly sat back up, he almost let himself get pinned. Machetti reached behind him and pushed himself up off of the mat with his arms, then started dragging both himself and Kennedy over to the ropes. Machetti got about a few inches but Kennedy kept him from going any further. "You're not going anywhere!" snapped Kennedy as he kept Machetti away from the ropes and then applied even more pressure to the figure four.

Machetti screamed in agony and the referee came over and asked if he wanted to give up again, in response Machetti just shouted "NEVER!!" Kennedy just laughed and let out another "Woooo!" The fans booed loudly and started cheering Machetti, Kendrick turned to the fans behind him and started a _**Machetti**_ chant. The fans cheered Machetti and chanted louder and louder. Machetti gritted his teeth and pushed himself up off of the mat again, then he suddenly dropped to the mat and spun to the side, Machetti took Kennedy by surprise and rolled the loudmouth onto his side. Machetti attempted to get Kennedy onto his stomach to reverse the pressure on the hold, but Kennedy reached his arm out behind him for balance and kept himself on his side.

The _**Machetti**_ chant grew louder and louder. Kendrick jumped up onto the ring apron and cheered along with the fans, _**MACHETTI… MACHETTI… MACHETTI!**_ Machetti heard the chanting and started violently twist to the side, Kennedy lost his balance MACHETTI GOT KENNEDY ONTO HIS STOMACH! Machetti immediately started applying pressure to the reverse figure four. Then he quickly grabbed Kennedy's legs AND COUNTERED INTO THE SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI HAD THE SHARPSHOOTER LOCKED IN!

The fans cheered as Kennedy started screaming out in pain, now _his_ legs were the ones getting worked over. The referee asked Kennedy if he wanted to give up, but Kennedy shook his head then reached out and started dragging both himself and Machetti over to the ropes. Machetti struggled to keep Kennedy back in the middle of the ring, but Kennedy had almost a twenty pound weight advantage on Machetti and managed to drag him over to ropes. Kennedy reached out AND GOT THE ROPES! The referee came over and called for the rope break. Machetti glared over his shoulder at Kennedy then reluctantly released the hold.

Machetti got up and gingerly stood on his right leg, while Kennedy pulled himself over to the ropes and back up to his feet. Machetti hobbled over to Kennedy and clubbed him across the back, driving him down into the ropes. The referee came over and scolded Machetti for his questionable use of the ropes. But while the referee was scolding Machetti, Kennedy brought his leg up, LOW BLOW! Machetti staggered backwards and held his nuts.

Kennedy rushed over and grabbed Machetti then went to capitalize with his finisher MIC CHEC—MACHETTI ELBOWED OUT OF IT! Machetti picked Kennedy up and held him up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLADE! Machetti hooked both of Kennedy's legs, ONE… TWO…THREE! HE GOT THE PIN! _Riot Time_ hit and Kendrick quickly got in the ring and helped Machetti back up to his feet. Kendrick took Machetti's Intercontinental Title and put it on his shoulder, then went to lead Machetti out of the ring, but Machetti suddenly shook his head and pulled away from Kendrick.

The music stopped as Machetti limped over to Kennedy and stared down at him, a smirk appeared on Machetti's face as he leaned over Kennedy and shouted, "WOOOOOO!" Machetti grinned down at Kennedy then Kendrick came over and helped Machetti out of the ring as _Riot Time_ picked up again. Kendrick and Machetti headed to the back leaving Kennedy in the ring glaring after them as the segment ended and Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw came back from the commercial and Kendrick was shown helping Machetti limp backstage. Maria came up to them dressed to compete in her match against Melina. "Hey, how's your knee?" asked Maria, who had obviously seen Machetti's match.

"It hurt like hell," Machetti answered truthfully, "but I've had worse. Enough of that though, are you ready for you match?"

"Uh huh," answered Maria with a nod of her head.

"Brian, go with her," instructed Machetti.

"Are you sure?" asked Kendrick, "what about you?"

"I'll be alright," Machetti assured him, "just go out there and make sure nothing bad happens. I'll head back to the locker room."

Machetti stepped away from Kendrick and then limped off, Maria turned to Kendrick and shrugged then the two of them headed down to the ring. The camera cut and went to the arena where JR and King showed a recap of what happened at the Royal Rumble last night, between Maria, Ashley, Playboy, Santino, and the Fat Oily Guy.

**---x---**

Machetti was shown sitting in the locker room. The Maria/Melina match had just ended. Melina had pulled Maria's tights down in an attempted sunset fljp, but Maria sat on her and got the pin despite the wardrobe malfunction. While Maria was celebrating Kendrick awkwardly tapped her on the shoulder and pointed out the condition of her tights. Maria smiled sheepishly and pulled them back up, much to the disappointment of the crowd. Kendrick and Maria then headed to the back.

Machetti raised an eyebrow at the TV screen, but then there was a knock at the door and Santino Marella barged in. "Machetti, what-a do you think-a you are doing?" demanded Santino.

"I'm relaxing my leg after my match with Kennedy," Machetti answered as if it was obvious. It actually was.

"I did-a not mean-a that!" snapped Santino, "Why-a aren't you trying-a to stop Maria from posing for that-a Boobie Magazine?"

"Boobie Magazine?" repeated Machetti.

"Dammit! You know what I mean!" shouted Santino, "how-a could you let her-a pose for Playboy!?"

"Actually, she hasn't decided yet," replied Machetti casually, "and in all honesty it's not my decision to make. It's Maria's. She's supported me for the majority of my career so far, so I'm going to support her no matter what decision she makes."

"So you're going to-a just stand-a by and let her pose for that-a rag!?" challenged Santino.

"Only if she wants to," Machetti told him, "you see Santiko, that's just another one of the differences between us. I'll let her make her own decision, because it's not my decision to make. If you were in my position, you'd do everything you could to keep her from posing. That's why you were the first one eliminated from the Rumble last night, and I was the last one eliminated."

"You can't-a talk-a to me like-a dat," snapped Santino, "Machetti. You might be preparing for your little Sodimization Chamber, but next-a week. I'm-a going to beat some sense into you!"

"Sodimiazation?" repeated Machetti with a raised eyebrow, "well if that's the case, I'd better wear a belt. But if you really want to challenge me, fine. Next week I'll take you on. Just don't blame anyone else when I beat you."

"You-a are the one-a that's going to be beaten," replied Santino, "in fact…" Santino rushed into the locker room and kicked Machetti hard in the right knee. Machetti was knocked off of the bench he was sitting on. Santino turned around and shouted, "Come on!" prompting Carlito to enter the locker room. Santino and Carlito dragged the struggling Machetti over to the door of the locker room and positioned Machetti's leg in the doorway. Santino yanked the door closed and slammed it on Machetti's right knee.

Machetti groaned in pain as Santino and Carlito glared down at him. Carlito pulled out and apple and took a bite, then spat it in Machetti's face. The two of them turned and left the locker room, leaving a seething Machetti lying on the floor of the room as Raw went to another commercial break.

**---x---**

There you go Santino fans, (if there are any) Santino finally got the better of Machetti in one of their altercations. The match is still on next week no matter what I have to move around.

Also I need to ask you guys to do a few things for me. First, I put a poll up on my profile page where you pick the kind of reaction Machetti receives when he comes out. I'm going to use the results to make the crowd's reactions to Machetti more realistic.

Second, Machetti is in the Elimination Chamber at No Way Out. I have yet to decide on my plans for WrestleMania, so I need you guys to submit a review telling me your honest opinion. Should Machetti win the Elimination Chamber Match and fight for the Championship at WrestleMania? I don't want just a 'yes' or a 'no' I'd like a reason. If you don't think he's been in the business long enough to Main Event The Grand Daddy of them all, that works. But you need to write that because your reviews may influence my decision on the outcome of the match. I don't have to make the EC normal, I could always do what I did with the Extreme EC and do my own version. So yeah… review please!

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	65. A Return

**Chapter Sixty Five: A Return**

**---x---**

(A/N: Hey everybody, sorry about the late update, I've been ridiculously busy this week and had barely any time to work on this chapter, I'm actually blowing off working on the Biology Presentation I have on Tuesday to write this. But I wanted to get _something_ up this week, so here's the chapter. I'll do my best to make up for it next week.)

**---x---**

Raw was live from Austin Texas, Mr. Kennedy had just beaten Super Crazy by submission. Raw General Manager William Regal announced a big Six-Man Tag Match Main Event, putting Jeff Hardy, Shawn Michaels, and Chris Jericho against John Bradshaw Layfield and his two hired lackeys, Umaga, and Snitsky. JBL wanted the advantage going into the Elimination Chamber, so he was looking to inflict as much pain as possibly on as many opponents as possible before hand. The camera cut to the back and showed Machetti in the locker room with Maria, he was dressed to compete in his usual black wrestling gear but had a thicker than normal knee pad on his right knee, due to the attack by Carlito and Santino last week.

"Are you going to be alright?" Maria asked.

"I'll be fine," replied Machetti, "those creeps Santino and Carlito got the jump on me last week. But it won't happen again, we'll see how brave they are when I'm expecting it. I've got an Elimination Chamber Match coming up in two weeks, I'm not going to let someone like Santino get in the way of _anything _that I'm after, and you know, you shouldn't either."

"What do you mean?" questioned Maria.

"I heard that he's been giving you a hard time about deciding whether or not to pose for Playboy," explained Machetti. "But it's not his decision to make, it's yours an nobody else's. I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want, just like I'm not going let Santino, or anyone else, stop me from winning that Elimination Chamber. I'm going to win it, and go on to WrestleMania and fight in the Main Event for the WWE Championship. It's always been a dream of mine to win the Main Event at WrestleMania, and I'll do whatever I have to in order to make that dream a reality."

Then there was a knock at the door and someone off screen entered the locker room, both Machetti and Maria smiled at the new arrival. "I guess it's time to go," said Machetti. The camera cut and went to a commercial, Machetti's match against Santino was up next.

**---x---**

Raw came back from the break and Santino's theme music hit, the Irritating Italian came down to the ring with his tag team partner, Carlito. They came down to the ring and got inside then turned to face the entrance ramp, Santino was focused tonight, a win over the Intercontinental Champion would really benefit his career, and he'd be able to prove once and for all that he was better than him. _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came out from the back with Kendrick and Maria. Machetti and Kendrick were both sporting their respective gold, but Machetti was also holding a mic in his hand. The three of them stopped on the top of the entrance ramp, _Riot Time_ cut and Machetti turned to the fans.

"You know," began Machetti, "I'm coming out here for this match, and I can't help but feel like there's something missing. Hold on…" Machetti turned to Maria and Kendrick, and then smirked. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, I'm proud to announce that Chaos Inc is once against whole… give it up for the return of PAUL LONDON!" London and Kendrick's music hit and the fans gave a decent pop as the Austin Native came out from the back with his half of the tag team gold. London walked over and stood in between Machetti and Kendrick.

London turned to Machetti and nodded, and then at the same time all four of them ran down the ramp to the ring. Santino and Carlito quickly bailed to the outside when they saw the Intercontinental and World Tag Team Champions running at them. Machetti took the lead and quickly slid into the ring, London and Kendrick followed after him, Maria managed to jump up onto the ring apron, then quickly slipped in between the middle and bottom rope. .The four Chaos Inc Members all went to separate corners and climbed up onto the middle rope. At the same time all four of them back-flipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring as a blast of white pyro shot up from each ring post.

London and Kendrick slapped Machetti on the back and then turned to leave the ring. Maria gave Machetti a kiss, much to the anger of Santino, then left the ring with the World Tag Team Champions. Machetti handed his Intercontinental Title over to the referee while Santino got back in the ring. The referee came back and called for the bell and the match was underway.

Machetti and Santino circled around the ring, Marella rushed at Machetti and went low, looking for a take down, but Machetti side stepped him and quickly backed away. Santino got back up, then stepped into the middle of the ring and challenged Machetti to lock up with him. Santino and Machetti locked up in the middle of the ring, but Santino quickly lashed out his leg and kicked Machetti in the knee, then grabbed him and hit a snapmare, putting Machetti in a sitting position in front of him. Marella shot back up and squarely kicked Machetti in the back of the head. The sound of Santino's foot connecting with Machetti's head echoed through the arena, Machetti was launched forward then rolled to the side and fell flat on the mat.

Santino kept up the attack and ran around Machetti to his legs and stared to viciously stomp on his right knee. Machetti tried to use his left leg to kick Santino away, but Santino caught it and pinned Machetti's leg to his side, then went back to stomping on Machetti's right knee. Machetti pulled his right leg up to his chest then shot it out at Santino and drove it into his chest, but Santino knocked Machetti's leg to the side, then pinned that one to his side as well. Marella was holding both of Machetti's legs to his sides, then he fell backwards and launched Machetti over him and sent him flying over to the ropes. Maria stood in front of Machetti and urged him to get up. Machetti nodded then grabbed onto the ropes and started pulling himself up.

Marella came over and went after Machetti, but Machetti saw him coming and took Santino by surprise with a drop toe hold. Marella tripped forward and ended up with his neck on the middle rope, Machetti stood up and glanced down at Santino. The fans popped for the 619 position, Machetti turned to the fans and slowly his usual smirk appeared on his face. Machetti ran across the ring over to the ropes on the other side… was he going for it? CARLITO GRABBED MACHETTI'S LEG AND TRIPPED HIM! Machetti hit his knee on the way down and held it gingerly. But on the outside Kendrick raced around the ring to exact some revenge on Carlito, Carlito saw Kendrick coming and took off running in the other direction. Carlito rounded the corner… AND RAN RIGHT INTO A CLOTHESLINE FROM LONDON!

London and Kendrick stared down at Carlito, then turned their attention back to the match in progress. Santino had gotten back up and was once against stomping on Machetti's knee. Santino pulled Machetti up to his feet, then whipped him into the corner. Marella rushed at Machetti looking for a clothesline, MACHETTI MOVED! Santino went face-first into the turnbuckle and staggered backwards, but Machetti came back and nailed a bulldog. Machetti got back up while Santino rolled onto his back. Machetti kicked his right leg lightly, then shrugged and ran to the ropes. Machetti came off, did a handspring, followed up by a back-flip, then crashed down on top of Santino for a moonsault. Machetti quickly made the cover, ONE… TWO… Marella kicked out!

Machetti rolled off of Santino and got back up, he kicked his right leg again, it seemed to be okay. Machetti reached down and pulled Marella back up, then went to whip him across the ring, but Santino reversed it and sent Machetti into the ropes. Santino jumped up looking for a dropkick, but Machetti hung onto the ropes, causing Marella to land hard on his back. Machetti quickly darted forward, grabbed Santino's legs, THEN LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER!

The pressure Machetti as inflicting on Santino's legs immediately took effect and Marella started yelling out in pain. Santino reached out for the ropes, but found that he was stranded in the middle of the ring. Marella shook his head and gritted his teeth, he attempted to drag Machetti over to the ropes, but Machetti yanked Santino back into the middle of the ring, once again stranding him in the middle of nowhere. But suddenly, Carlito got in the ring, BACK-STABBER ON MACHETTI! Machetti fell back and broke the hold, while Carlito rolled Machetti off of Santino. The referee called for the bell ending the match by disqualification. But then London and Kendrick hit the ring, London ran over and took Carlito down with a dropsault, sending him staggering backwards into the ropes. Kendrick grabbed Santino then whipped him into Carlito, the two of them collided and went over the top rope then crashed down to the floor.

Carlito and Santino pulled themselves up and glared at the Tag Team Champion, while the fans booed the ending of the match. The referee went over to the corner and said something to Lillian Garcia, while London and Kendrick helped Machetti back up to his feet. "Ladies and gentlemen, the referee has just informed me that this match will be RESTARTED as a TAG TEAM MATCH!" Santino and Carlito, who had just gotten back up, looked shocked and started yelling. Machetti glanced at London and Kendrick, silently asking which one of them wanted to team with him. Kendrick slapped London on the back, then turned and got out of the ring and stood next to Maria at ringside. Carlito and Santino glared at London and Machetti as Raw went to a commercial, the Tag Team Match was going to start after the break.

**---x---**

When Raw came back London and Carlito were in the ring, while Machetti and Santino were on the ring apron in opposite corners. The referee wasn't going to let this match end as a disqualification, and had restarted it as a tag team match. London and Carlito met in the middle of the ring and locked up, but Carlito took control with a side headlock. London pushed Carlito off of him and into the ropes, Carlito came back, but London dropped down, causing Carlito to keep going and run into the ropes on the other side of the ring. Carlito came back and London quickly jumped up and hit him with a hip toss, then he got back up, and stepped backwards. London ran forward, jumped up and did a front-flip then landed hard on Carlito's chest for a flip leg drop. London made a cover, ONE… TWO… Carlito kicked out.

London rolled off of Carlito and pulled him up, then whipped him into the ropes. Carlito came off and ran at London, but London jumped up and leap-frogged him. Carlito went into the ropes and came back, but London jumped up and landed on his shoulders, then fell back and sent him flying across the ring with a hurricurana. London got back up and went over to Carlito, then pulled him up to his feet. But Carlito punch London in the stomach, then grabbed hi, and whipped him towards and empty corner. Carlito shot back up to his feet and ran to the corner after London. London jumped up onto the top rope, back-flipped off of it and caught Carlito with a moonsault, then stayed on him for a cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Carlito kicked out.

London got up and pulled Carlito up to his feet, then dragged him across the ring over to Machetti in the corner. London reached out and tagged Machetti in, then they brought Carlito into the middle of the ring, whipped him into the ropes, then bent down and when Carlito came back they launched him up into the air with a double back body drop. Carlito landed hard on his back, and London quickly left the ring. Machetti went over and made a cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Carlito got his shoulder up. Machetti looked up and shrugged, then got to his feet and pulled Carlito up with him.

Machetti whipped Carlito into the corner then ran after him, like Carlito had done with London. But just like London, Carlito jumped up onto the top rope, then back-flipped off, only he landed on his feet, because Machetti had ran passed him and jumped up onto the top rope where Carlito had just been. Machetti came off and spun around in the air and caught Carlito with a flying crossbody, then kept Carlito pinned to the mat for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Santino came in and broke it up.

Machetti shot up off of Carlito and glared at Santino as he left the ring. Santino grinned at Machetti, he wasn't the legal man, so Machetti couldn't touch him. Machetti stared at Santino and gave him a 'So it's like that' look. Machetti glanced down at Carlito and smirked, then pulled him up to his feet and got in a side headlock, Machetti stared at Santino, then lifted Carlito up into the air for a vertical suplex. But Santino came in, ran into the ropes, then clipped Machetti's leg from behind. Machetti collapsed down onto the mat, and Carlito rolled off of him and over to the ropes. The referee came over and yelled at Santino and then argued with him all the way back into the corner.

Carlito got back up, but suddenly Kendrick jumped up onto the ring apron grabbed Carlito and turned him around then dropped down off of the apron and snapped Carlito's neck off of the top rope. Carlito staggered backwards, and tripped over Machetti who was on his hands and knees. Carlito landed on his back and Machetti quickly grabbed him for a school boy style pin. The referee turned around and ran over to make the count, ONE… TWO… T… Carlito kicked out forcefully and glared at the referee. Machetti rolled off of Carlito and watched as Carlito got back up and yelled the official and pointed to Kendrick.

Carlito, Kendrick, and the referee all argued in the corner, Santino snuck in the ring and took Machetti down with a cheap shot from behind. Marella rolled Machetti onto his back, then grabbed his legs and dragged him into the corner. Santino got out of the ring and held Machetti's legs around the steel ring post, looking to smashed Machetti's knee into the steel, but suddenly Machetti pulled back with his leg, causing Marella to get yanked forward and go face-first into the ring post. Santino staggered backwards in a daze, but suddenly, London ran along the apron, then came off with a back-flip SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA ON SANTINO!! London and Marella went crashing down to the floor, to a loud pop from the fans.

Machetti pulled himself back into the middle of the ring, but Carlito suddenly pushed the referee away from him then rushed over to Machetti and went to take control. Carlito pulled Machetti up to his feet, but Machetti dropped down to his knees for a jawbreaker, sending Carlito staggering backwards. Machetti shoved Carlito back into the ropes, then he came back, Machetti caught him and held him sideways in front of him, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI PULLED CARLITO'S SHOULDER UP!!

Machetti got up to his feet, while on the floor London stared at him in confusion. Machetti broke out into a smirk and motion for London to get on the ring apron. London nodded and did so, while Machetti dragged Carlito closer to the corner. Machetti tagged London in and London climbed up onto the top rope, then came off with the 450 Splash, CALLING LONDON!! London stayed on Carlito for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! LONDON GOT IT! London and Kendrick's theme music hit. The Austin crowd cheered as Machetti came over and pulled London up then raised his arm up into the air. But what they didn't notice Santino creeping around the ring and over to Maria.

Santino suddenly grabbed Maria and dragged her around the ring and over to the entrance ramp. Machetti glared at Santino and the music quickly cut as Machetti and London slid out of the ring, at the same time Kendrick came around the corner. London was on one side of Santino, Kendrick on the other, while Machetti was standing in front of him, shooting Marella a glare that was boarder line murderous. Santino saw that it was three-on-one, so he shoved Maria towards Machetti. But Machetti caught Maria and shoved her back, MARIA TOOK DOWN SANTINO WITH A CLOTHESLINE!

Machetti smiled at Maria then walked around Marella, and crouched down next to him. "Don't do that again," Machetti told him. Then he stood back up, grabbed Maria's hand, and turned around to take the Intercontinental Title that the referee was holding out for him. London and Kendrick took their World Tag Team Titles then the four of them headed up the ramp and to the back. Raw cut to the back and showed Mr. McMahon getting his ass ready for the Kiss My Ass Club ceremony that was coming up next. After that Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

This wasn't exactly what I was planning on doing when I made the Santino/Machetti match, but I did what I could. I have a plan for next chapter already, and it should make up for this one, oh and Triple H WILL be involved.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	66. Triple Threat

**Chapter Sixty-Something: Three Way**

**---x---**

(A/N: Alright, I decided to change things around a little bit. I wanted to have a better show before the Pay Per View, so I made a lot of changes to the show. First, there's no Y2J vs. JBL match. Second there's no HBK vs. Jeff Hardy match. Third, Triple H WILL be on the card. Just because he had to attend a funeral in the Real World, doesn't mean he has to do the same thing in mine.)

**---x---**

Raw was live from the Frank Erwin Center in Austin Texas. Mr. McMahon had just asked William Regal to prepare the dismissal papers for Finlay, but Regal has something else to do first. Raw had just come back from a commercial, General Manager William Regal's theme music hit, and the Brit from Blackpool came down to the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen," said Regal once he got in the ring, "I am here now to announce tonight's main event match. In preparation for No Way Out in six days, all six men involved in the Elimination Chamber match will be in action tonight." Regal paused and allowed the fans to cheer. "In fact, all six competitors are going to be in the same match. Tonight's Main Event is going to be a Triple Threat Tag Team Match." Regal paused again and the fans cheered, but some caught on to the hidden meaning and booed.

"The three teams for tonight's contest will be…" continued Regal. "Triple H and Shawn Michaels, in a Degeneration X reunion." Regal paused and the fans cheered loudly. "Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy…" again Regal paused the fans erupted in cheers. "And finally, John Bradshaw Layfield will be teaming up with WWE Intercontinental Champion, Machetti." The fans booed that last team, no one liked JBL, but someone had to team with him. "The winning team of this contest will have the momentum going into the Elimination Chamber Match. So, good luck to all of the competitors." With that Regal's music hit and the General Manager headed to the back. Raw then went to another commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw came back and Regal and McMahon were shown backstage again. McMahon had decided against firing Finlay and was going to face Hornswoggle in a Cage Match on next week's Raw. The camera cut and then went backstage with JBL in his locker room, getting read for the Main Event. He still had on his white ten gallon hat, but he was dressed to compete. There was a knock on the door and Machetti came in with the Intercontinental Title on his shoulder. "Well would you look who it is," commented JBL, "the rookie."

"Rookie?" repeated Machetti. "Take it easy cowboy. At least I'm not a washed up Color Commentator."

"Watch your tone you little punk," scolded Layfield. "I am a former WWE Champion, United States Champion, Hardcore Champion, and a three time Tag Team Champion. I am a Stock Market Tycoon, and I am a _WRESTLING GOD!!_You should be honored to have a superstar of my caliber as your partner. Face it kid, you lucked out tonight."

"Really?" questioned Machetti. "Here I was thinking that I got the short end of this deal."

"I will not be spoken to in that manner, boy!" snapped JBL. "Like it or not, we're partners tonight. If you want to have any chance of winning this match you'll shut up and do what I tell you to! You got that? Or do you need me to repeat it in layman's terms so you can understand the concept?"

"I may be a _rookie_ compared to everyone else in this match," countered Machetti. "But I'm not stupid. Winning this match will give us momentum heading into No Way Out, and given the history of the Elimination Chamber match, and the competition we'll be facing, I'll need as much momentum as I can get. So I'll team with you tonight, but the second I pin one of those other four, and that bell rings, we're back to being enemies. And if we cross paths in that Chamber, I will not hesitate to beat you down and eliminate you. So I'll see you out at the ring, _partner._" With that Machetti turned and left the room, leaving JBL on his own. Raw cut to the ring for the Paul Burchill/Brian Kendrick match.

**---x---**

John Cena had just beaten Mark Henry then Raw cut to the back and showed Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho standing together with Todd Grisham in the interview area. "Jeff, Chris," began Grisham. "Tonight you two will be teaming up in the Triple Threat Tag Team Main Event. How do you feel?"

"You know, I've got no problems with this guy," said Jericho. "In fact, I don't really have a problem with any of my opponents, with the exception of JBL. But if any of them cross me I will do whatever is necessary to win the match."

"We're partners tonight Todd," continued Hardy. "But at No Way Out, it's every man for himself. I want to realize my dream and go on to fight in the Main Event at WrestleMania. So no matter what happens tonight, I'm still going to go all out at No Way Out. I will sacrifice my body to win the Elimination Chamber match on Sunday. I'm issuing a warning to everyone… you get in my way… I'll eliminate you." Hardy turned and glanced at Jericho, who turned and stared back at him. "That goes for you too, but for tonight… I've got your back." With that, Hardy walked off and the segment ended.

**---x---**

Melina had just defeated Maria in a singles match. Jillian Hall had come to ringside during the match and distracted Maria to allow Melina to get the win. Maria was going to have to make her decision to pose for Playboy next week. Now Triple H was shown in the locker room taping up his wrists. He was once again wearing a D-X t-shirt and was getting ready for the Main Event that was up next. There was a knock on the door and Shawn Michaels came in wearing a D-X shirt of his own.

"Shawn," greeted the Game.

"Hunter," returned the Showstopper.

"We're back again, but that's just for tonight," Triple H told him.

"I know, but I still managed to get a hold of this D-X t-shirt," replied Michaels as he turned and showed his shirt off for the camera. Triple H turned and smiled at the camera as well. "The new D-X t-shirt and all your Degeneration X merchandise can, as always, be found at WWE Shop dot com."

"As I was saying," continued HHH, getting back on subject. "Tonight we're back. But that's just for tonight. At No Way Out if it comes down to just you and me. I won't hesitate to hit you with the Pedigree and pin you, one… two… three…"

"I wouldn't expect anything less," replied HBK. "But it won't be a Pedigree. It will be Sweet Chin Music. But now that that's out of the way, let's get going." Triple H nodded then the two of them headed to the locker room as Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

_Are You Ready?_ The Degeneration X theme hit and Shawn Michaels and Triple H came out from the back to a loud ovation for the Main Event. HBK and HHH headed down to the ring and got in. Triple H got a mic and addressed the crowd. "I've got a question I need answered. _Are you ready?_" The fans cheered loudly in response. "NO, I SAID ARE… YOU… READY!!?" The fans erupted in an even louder response. "Then… for the thousands in attendance… for the millions watching at home… and for all of our opponents, who are going to get a less than healthy dosage of Degeneration X… LLLLLLLLLETS GET READY TO SUCK IIIIIIT!!!" The fans cheered and started a chant for_**D-X**_, then Shawn came over and took the mic.

"And if you're not down with that…" said Shawn, "We've still got two… words… for ya!!" A loud shout of _**SUCK IT!!!**_ came from all around the arena.

They got rid of the mic and pulled off their shirts as Jeff Hardy's theme hit. The fans jumped up and screamed as Hardy came out from the back and did his 'extreme' dancing. Jeff headed down to the ring and slid in the ran to a corner and jumped up onto the middle rope and did his usual gesture. Hardy jumped down and _Break the Walls Down_ hit. The SaveUs theme played on the TitanTron while Jericho stood with his back facing the crowd in top of the entrance ramp. Then when his pyro exploded he spun around to a loud cheer from the fans. Jericho headed down to the ring and joined the other three men inside. Y2J turned and glared at the TitanTron as JBL's theme hit.

The longhorn limousine came out from the back and drove out onto the entrance ramp. JBL's driver got out and opened the door, allowing the Wrestling God to step out of the limo to a loud chorus of boos. But suddenly _Riot Time_ hit and interrupted JBL's theme, much to the amusement of the crowd. Machetti ran out from the back and down the ramp then jumped up onto the back up JBL's limo and ran up onto the roof. JBL glared at Machetti from down on the ramp, but Machetti turned around and shrugged then walked backwards across the roof down the windshield and onto the hood. Machetti stood on the longhorns then back-flipped off of the limo and landed on the ramp in front of it with his arms up in the air, at the same time a blast of white pyro shot up and ran down the sides of the entrance ramp. Machetti smirked at JBL and turned and headed down the ring. Bradshaw glared after his_partner_ then reluctantly followed him down to the ring and got inside.

The three teams were now all in the ring, Jericho made to rush at Layfield, but Hardy and the referee held him back and kept the altercation from starting. The three teams circled around the ring the match was about to get underway, but before it could, Raw went to its final commercial break. (A/N: Like I'd do a commercial break in the middle of this match.)

**---x---**

Raw came back and the three teams were in their corners. Triple H and Shawn Michaels were in the corner closest to the entrance ramp. Jericho and Hardy were in the one opposite them, while JBL and Machetti were in the corner facing the camera without steps. Jericho got in the ring and stared at Layfield. JBL got in the ring and headed for Y2J, but at the last second he turned around, backed into the corner and tagged in Machetti, then got out of the ring and stood on the floor, urging Machetti to started the match. Machetti glared at his partner, then turned to Jericho and shrugged. The bell rang and the match started.

Jericho and Machetti locked up, Machetti took control with a side headlock, then pushed Jericho off of him and into the ropes, Jericho came back and took Machetti down with a shoulder block. Jericho ran back to the ropes, but Machetti rolled to the side after Jericho, so when Y2J came back, he ran right over Machetti. Jericho went into the ropes on the other side of the ring, then came back, Machetti jumped up and grabbed Jericho then dropped down onto his back, and launched Jericho over him for a monkey flip/jaw breaker type of move. Machetti and Jericho rolled to the side and both of them got back up to their feet.

Machetti and Jericho locked up again, after a brief struggle, Jericho started backing Machetti up into the one empty corner. Jericho suddenly broke the lock up and shoved Machetti, causing him to go back-first into the turnbuckle. Jericho went to follow up with a chop, but Machetti quickly grabbed Jericho's arm, then spun around and tossed him into the corner. Machetti went to follow up, but Jericho shot his arms out and shoved Machetti backwards. Machetti staggered back two steps then glared at Jericho while Jericho glared right back.

Jericho charged forward and they did another lock up, Y2J seemed a little aggravated, and managed to back Machetti all the way across the ring and into his corner. Jericho stepped back and glared at Machetti and JBL, who had gotten back on the apron. "Tag him!" ordered Jericho, who clearly wanted a piece of Layfield. Machetti shrugged then quickly slapped his partner across the face and got out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Bradshaw glared at Machetti and swung at him, but Machetti ducked it, then jumped off of the ring apron and stood on the floor with his arms crossed. "Turn about is fair play, _partner_," Machetti told him.

Jericho suddenly ran over dropped down to his knees in front of JBL, then hit him with an inverted back body drop, launching him over the top rope and into the ring. Jericho turned around and rushed over to JBL who had quickly gotten back up, the two of them started trading shots in the middle of the ring. Jericho took advantage after ducking a punch from Layfield, then chopped him across the chest. Jericho went to hit another chop, but JBL suddenly poked him in the eyes. Jericho staggered backwards, and JBL ran in and took him down with a big clothesline (but not the Clothesline from Hell). JBL dropped down onto his knees and applied a lateral press, ONE… TW… Jericho kicked out. JBL backed away from Jericho, who shot back up to his feet and looked like he wanted to start back up again. But Layfield backed away from Jericho, then reached back and tagged in Michaels, before quickly getting on the ring apron, he didn't want any more of Jericho at the moment.

JBL went back over to his corner and glared at his partner while HBK got in the ring and faced off with Y2J. Jericho and Michaels locked up, Michaels got in a headlock, then took Jericho down onto his back. But Jericho quickly countered by locking in a head scissors, so both men released their hold, then rolled to the side and got up to their feet. They locked up again, but this time Jericho grabbed Michaels' arm, then flipped him over hi shoulder and onto his back with an arm drag, then kept his hold on Michaels' arm for an arm wrench. But Michaels reached up with his legs and locked in a head scissors like Jericho had done, they released their holds, rolled to the side and got back up again.

They locked up a third time, HBK got in a headlock, and then did a headlock takedown. Michaels kept his arm around Jericho's head for a headlock, but sat up and was careful to stay away from Jericho's legs. Jericho grabbed Michaels and rolled him onto his back for a quickly pin, ONE… TW… but Michaels rolled back up into his sitting position, and during the whole time, kept the headlock locked in. Michaels got up, dragging Jericho along with him, but Y2J hit a series of three elbows to get out of the headlock, then ran to the ropes, came off and took Michaels down with a shoulder block.

Jericho ran to the ropes and like Machetti had done in the beginning of the match, Michaels rolled to the side. Jericho ran over him and into the ropes on the other side of the ring. Michaels shot back up then leap-frogged Jericho when he came back Jericho went into the ropes and came off, Michaels jumped up looking for something but Jericho put on the breaks and stayed away from him. Michaels landed and Jericho lashed out and slapped him across the chest. Michaels came back and took Jericho down with a punch Jericho got back up and turned back to Michaels, Michaels went to follow up, but Jericho kneed him in the stomach, then took him down with a short arm clothesline. Jericho pulled Michaels back up and whipped him into the ropes then jumped up when Michaels came back and took him down with a spinning wheel kick to the face.

Michaels rolled away from Jericho and tagged in Triple H, HHH came in and took Jericho down with a clothesline, then pulled him back up and whipped him into the ropes. Triple H bent over looking for a back body drop, but Jericho held onto the ropes, then darted forward and kicked Triple H in the face. Triple H staggered backwards while Jericho went over to his corner and tagged in Hardy. The fans popped loudly as Hardy hopped over the top rope, then ran over and took Triple H down with a flying forearm. HHH and Hardy got back up, but Hardy ran in and took the Game down with an extreme neckbreaker, then made a cover, ONE… TWO… Triple H kicked out.

Triple H and Hardy got back up to their feet, but Hardy rushed over and pushed Triple H back into the corner JBL and Machetti were in. Hardy kneed Triple H in the stomach, then climbed up onto the middle rope, and then onto Triple H's shoulders. Hardy launched HHH across the ring with a hurricurana, but as Hardy was getting back up, Machetti suddenly reached into the ring and slapped Hardy on the back, tagging himself in. Hardy glared at Machetti who just smirked in return. Jeff left the ring, while Machetti turned his attention back to Triple H who was getting back up to his feet.

HHH looked like he was going to do something, but Michaels suddenly called out to him and held his arm out into the ring. "Hunter, I want him," said Michaels. Triple H shrugged then went over and tagged in Michaels. Michaels got in the ring and stood across it from his former protégé Machetti. "Let's see what you've got kid," challenged Michaels. Machetti nodded then they met in the middle of the ring and locked up, Michaels took control by grabbing Machetti's right arm, then he slipped behind Machetti and pinned his arm to his back for a wristlock. But Machetti stepped away from Michaels then did a forward roll to straighten his arm, he pulled Michaels toward him looking for a clothesline, but Michaels ducked it, then regained his hold on Machetti's arm, and slipped behind him once again. "Gotta do better than that kid," taunted Michaels.

Machetti reached back and got his arm around Michaels' neck, possibly looking for a takedown, but Michaels lifted Machetti up from behind and went for a back Suplex, only Machetti slipped out of it and landed behind Michaels. Machetti pushed Michaels into the ropes, then dropped down so Michaels ran over him when he came back. HBK went into the ropes then came off, but Machetti jumped up and leap-frogged him. Michaels kept going and ran into the ropes, then came back. Machetti caught Michaels and went for a hip toss, but Michaels blocked it and went for one of his own, but Machetti blocked that, then jumped up and got his legs around Michaels' head, spun to the side and hit a head scissors take down. Michaels rolled to the side and both of them got back up. "How's that?" asked Machetti, his usual smirk now back again.

Michaels didn't answer, instead he and Machetti locked up again. Michaels whipped Machetti towards the corner, then went after him. Machetti dropped down to his knees and skidded to a stop, then put his arms down in front of him and shot both of his legs out behind him, driving both of his feet into Michaels' stomach for a mule kick. Machetti followed up by rolling forward and up to his feet, then he did a standing back-flip and drove his feet into Michaels' face for a back-flip kick, knocking Michaels on his back. But before Machetti could capitalize, HBK rolled away and got back up to his feet. "When did you start doing that?" wondered Michaels.

"Just now," replied Machetti with a shrug. He charged at Michaels and they locked up, Machetti started pushing Michaels backwards, but HBK quickly whipped Machetti into the ropes. Machetti went into the ropes and came off with a handspring, he went for a back elbow on Michaels, but Michaels side-stepped him and ducked under Machetti's arm, then chopped him squarely across the chest when he landed. Michaels chopped Machetti again and he staggered back into the ropes. HBK then grabbed Machetti and whipped him across the ring, then bent down looking for a back body drop when he came back. But Machetti jumped up and dove over Michaels, then caught him with a roll up pin on the way down, ONE… Michaels pushed himself up off of the mat and flipped Machetti onto his back, ONE… T…Machetti rolled away from Michaels, then grabbed his legs and flipped over him for a bridge, ONE… TW… Michaels pushed both of them up off of the mat and to their feet, Michaels turned around so they were facing, but Machetti quickly grabbed Michaels and got a small package, ONE… TWO… Michaels countered it into an Oklahoma roll, ONE… TWO… Machetti kicked out and both of them rolled away from each other and got up to their feet.

The four wrestlers outside of the ring were watching carefully, the match could have been over with any one of those. Michaels nodded at Machetti, "You're getting better," then he stepped back and tagged in Triple H. Triple H and Machetti met in the middle of the ring and locked up. HHH, who was clearly the stronger of the two, backed Machetti up into the ropes, then whipped him across the ring. Triple H ran at him and took Machetti down wit ha running knee lift. Then he pulled Machetti back up and whipped him into the ropes, then caught him as he came back with his usual facebuster. Triple H grabbed onto Machetti again and whipped him into the ropes. Machetti came off and Triple H reached out looking to hit the spinebuster, but Machetti launched himself up into the air, over Triple H's head, and landed in a roll, Machetti made a diving tag to Jericho, then rolled under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor. JBL looked pissed that his team was no longer in the match for the time, but Machetti had stopped the Game's rapidly increasing momentum.

Jericho charged at Triple H and ducked a punch, then turned around, only to get knocked on his back by a second punch. Jericho got back up and Triple H punched him again, then whipped him into the ropes. Triple H caught Jericho as he came back with a back body drop and Jericho once again landed hard, back-first, on the mat. Jericho got back up and Triple H went over to him, wrenched his arm, then took him down with a clothesline short arm clothesline. Triple H reached down and pulled Jericho back up, then pulled Y2J towards him and took him down with a second clothesline. Jericho rolled away from Triple H and got up in the corner Michaels was in. Michaels stepped back and raised his arms up in the air, showing he wasn't doing anything. Triple H came over, but Jericho lashed out his leg and kicked the Game in the midsection. Jericho followed up with a series of three chops and back Triple H across the ring and into the ropes.

Jericho went to whip Triple H across the ring, but HHH reversed it and sent Y2J into the ropes instead. Jericho ducked the clothesline from the Game and ran into the ropes, then came back and ran right into a knee lift from Triple H. Jericho rolled over to the ropes and pull himself up then turned to face Triple H, who ran in and took Jericho down with a lou threz press, then started raining down right hands on Jericho's face. The referee came over and scolded Triple H on his excessive use of closed fists. Triple H stared at the referee, then got up off of Jericho and pulled him to his feet. Triple H went to whip Jericho into the ropes but Jericho reversed it, then ran after Triple H to the ropes. HHH hit the ropes and bounced off, Jericho bounced off of the ropes next to him, and nailed a running bulldog. Jericho quickly rolled to the side and tagged in Hardy.

Jeff got in the ring just as Triple H was getting back up, the two of them stared down for a moment. They met in the middle of the ring and locked up, but Triple H quickly took control and whipped Hardy towards the empty corner. Hardy jumped up onto the top rope then came off… WHISPER IN THE WIND! Hardy rolled onto Triple H for the cover, ONE… TWO… T… Triple H kicked out. Hardy got up and whipped Triple H into the empty corner, then climbed up on the middle rope and started raining down punches, the fans counted along, _**one… two… three… four… five… six…**_ Hardy lunged backwards off of the ropes then launched himself forward looking to drive his feet into Triple H's stomach, TRIPLE H MOVED! Hardy drove his feet into the turnbuckle and fell hard on the mat. Triple H capitalized with a cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Hardy kicked out. Triple H got up and dragged Hardy up to his feet, then went over to his corner and tagged in Michaels.

Michaels came in and he and Triple H whipped Hardy across the ring and into the ropes, then caught Hardy as he came back and planted him with a double hip toss. Michaels pulled Hardy up and whipped him into the ropes then caught him with an inverted atomic drop when he came back. Hardy staggered backwards and Michaels quickly grabbed him, lifted him up then hit a scoop slam. Michaels went to the corner Triple H was in and climbed up onto the top rope, then came off MICHAELS HITS THE ELBOW DROP!! HBK got up and went to the empty corner, then started tuning up the band while Hardy struggled to his feet. Hardy got up and turned to face Michaels SWEET CHIN MUSI—HARDY DUCKS IT—TWIST OF FATE!! Hardy got back up to his feet and went to the empty corner and climbed up top, then launched himself at Michaels SWANTON BOM—MICHAELS MOVED!! JEFF HARDY CRASHED AND BURNED! BOTH MEN WERE DOWN!

Machetti stared down at Michaels, who was lying near his corner, then turned to JBL and said something to him. JBL nodded and carefully held onto the ring post and stepped around the corner so he was on the same side of the ring as Machetti, then he reached down and lifted Machetti's legs, and lifted him over the top rope, causing Machetti to hang into the ring. Machetti reached out and tapped Michaels' shoulder, tagging himself in. JBL dropped Machetti, who quickly got back up to his feet and ran at Hardy, who was just getting back up, and took him down with a running corkscrew dropkick. :Machetti dragged Hardy into the middle of the ring, then hit a standing shooting star press and made the cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Hardy managed to kick out.

Machetti got up and dragged Hardy to his feet then brought him over to the corner JBL was in and tagged in his partner. JBL got in the ring and they both lifted Hardy up into the air for a double vertical suplex. But instead of falling backwards, Machetti and JBL tossed Hardy forwards causing him to land hard on his face and stomach. Machetti got out of the ring, while Hardy pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, JBL ran in and kicked Hardy hard in the ribs, causing Hardy to roll onto his back. JBL got down on Hardy and started raining down hard closed fist punches to Jeff's face, the referee came over and scolded Layfield for the closed fist punches.

JBL glared at the referee and got to his feet, then dragged Hardy into the corner where he tagged in Machetti. Machetti climbed up into the top rope, while JBL lifted Hardy up for a vertical suplex, Machetti came off of the top and caught the upside down Jeff Hardy with a crossbody, while at the same time JBL slammed him down to the mat. JBL got out of the ring while Machetti made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… Jericho came in and broke it up. Machetti stared after Jericho while the referee escorted him back to the corner.

Machetti turned his attention back to Hardy and pulled him up to his feet, then kneed him in the midsection before whipping him into the corner. Machetti ran at Hardy, did a handspring then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON! Machetti dropped down and rolled to the side, while Hardy dropped down to the mat, Machetti made the cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Hardy got his shoulder up. Machetti got off of Hardy and got up to his feet, then reached down to pull Hardy up. Suddenly Jeff hit a series of shots to Machetti's midsection, and quickly stood back up. But Machetti came back and hit a big uppercut, sending Hardy staggering backwards. Machetti grabbed Hardy and whipped him into the corner JBL was in, Machetti ran over and jumped up into the air and nailed a body splash, then reached out and tagged in JBL.

JBL came in and he and Machetti threw Hardy down onto the mat so he was lying on his back. Layfield grabbed Machetti and lifted him up, then turned him upside down and slammed him down on top of Hardy for a scoop slam. Machetti rolled off of Hardy and out of the ring, while JBL went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Triple H came in and broke it up! JBL glared at HHH as the Game went back to his corner and stood next to Michaels.

JBL directed his attention back to Jeff and sat him up then locked in a sleeper hold. If everyone was going to keep on coming in to break up the pins, he was going to make Hardy tap out. JBL cranked on the pressure and tried to get Hardy to submit, but then the fans started getting behind Hardy and a _**HARDY**_ chant broke out. The chant grew louder and louder and motivated Jeff to start fighting out of JBL's sleeper hold. Hardy hit and elbow, and then another one, before getting up onto one knee. Hardy hit a third elbow, and then a fourth and finally got up to his feet, with a final fifth elbow Jeff broke the hold, then grabbed JBL and nailed him with a jawbreaker. JBL staggered backwards towards the ropes, while Hardy turned and crawled over to his corner. JBL TAGGED IN MACHETTI, HARDY TAGGED IN Y2J!

Jericho came in and took Machetti down with a clothesline. Machetti got back up, but Jericho ran into the ropes then came back and took him down with another clothesline. Jericho got back up and pulled Machetti up with him, then whipped him into the ropes, Machetti came back and Jericho launched him up into the air, then slammed him down again for a flapjack. Jericho rolled Machetti onto his back, then got up and ran to the ropes, Jericho jumped up onto the middle rope then back-flipped off of it, LIONSAULT!! Jericho made the pin, ONE... TWO… THRE… MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Jericho got off of Machetti and pull him up to his feet, and then whipped him into the ropes, and ducked down as Machetti came back. But instead of launching him into the air for a back body drop, he reached down, grabbed Machetti's legs and flipped him onto his back. Jericho held both of Machetti's legs under his arms and rolled Machetti onto his stomach, WALLS OF JERICHO! JERICHO HAS THE WALLS OF JERICHO LOCKED IN!!

Machetti screamed out in pain and attempted to reach for the ropes, but Y2J dragged him back into the middle of the ring, Machetti was stranded in the middle of nowhere. Machetti continued to scream in agony and lifted his arm to tap, but suddenly JBL came in, bounced off of the ropes, CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL TO JERICHO!! JBL stared down at Y2J, then turned around, SWEET CHIN MUSIC FROM MICHAELS!

Bradshaw hit the mat, and rolled out of the ring and dropped down to the floor. But Machetti suddenly shot back up, grabbed HBK, MACHETE'S BLADE! MACHETE'S BLADE TO MICHAELS! Machetti got off of his former mentor, but Triple H came in and spun him around, kicked him in the mid section, bent him over and hooked his arms, PEDIGREE TO MACHETTI! HHH stood over Machetti and did his 'Triple H' taunt, but suddenly Hardy got up and ran in, kicked the Game in the stomach, TWIST OF FATE ON TRIPLE H!!

The fans cheered, Hardy was the only one standing in the ring. Outside of the ring though, Michaels and Layfield had gotten back up and were brawling at ringside. Hardy ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the top one then flipped off, HARDY TOOK OUT JBL AND HBK WITH A SUICIDE PLANCHA!! All three of them were down at ringside, and back in the ring all three competitors were down there. But Jericho stared moving and crawled over to Machetti, then made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… TRIPLE H BROKE IT UP!

Jericho got up and Triple H rushed at him at kicked Jericho in the stomach. HHH bent Jericho over, PEDIGRE—JERICHO COUNTERED OUT OF IT… THEN HIT THE CODEBREAKER! CODEBREAKER ON TRIPLE H! HHH was launched backwards and fell to the mat, then rolled out of the ring and dropped down to the floor. Jericho got back up and turned around, IMPALER FROM MACHETTI! Machetti rolled Jericho onto his back and ran to the corner and jumped up onto the top rope. Machetti came off with a back-flip and landed with a leg drop, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP! Machetti made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI GOT THE PIN!!

_Riot Time _hit and Machetti got back up to his feet, but Hardy got in the ring and Machetti quickly bailed to the outside. Machetti went to the timekeeper's corner and got his Intercontinental Title back. But then he noticed something else there at ringside. Machetti grabbed JBL's white cowboy hat and put it on his head, then ran around the ring, passed the three men getting up at ringside and up the entrance ramp. Machetti stood tall on top of the entrance ramp wearing JBL's hat. Hardy and Jericho glared from the ring, while down at the floor HHH, HBK, and even JBL glared at the Intercontinental Champion as well. Machetti took JBL's hat off waved it around, he had just won the match and now he had the momentum going into the Elimination Chamber match on Sunday. It wasn't much but it give him a slight mental advantage over everyone else. Machetti had won tonight, but would he be able to win again at No Way Out? Those were the final thoughts running through the minds of the fans as Raw came to a close and went off the air.

**---x---**

I felt this was a better way to prepare for the Elimination Chamber at No Way Out than what WWE did, they didn't have HHH, and I had all six competitors in one match. I also wanted to show that even though Machetti is the least experienced in the match on Sunday, he still has a shot at winning it.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	67. No Way Out

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: No Way Out**

**---x---**

(A/N: Before I get started, let me start off by saying that I was REALLY impressed by Umaga in the Raw Elimination Chamber. He was better then Khali and Big Daddy V PUT TOGETHER! That double Samoan Drop was cool, and he was intense all match long. But unfortunately I still have to take him out, hopefully MY Elimination Chamber will be as good as the REAL one. Let me know if its up to par.)

**---x---**

No Way Out was live from Las Vegas Nevada. Undertaker had won the Smackdown/ECW Elimination Chamber Match and was now going on to face the World Heavyweight Champion for the title at WrestleMania 24. A clip was shown of Maria and Ashley at the Playboy Mansion Party over the passed week, and when that ended the camera cut and showed Maria walking backstage. She came up to a door and knocked, then let herself in.

Maria walked into the Chaos Inc Locker Room and saw Machetti sitting on the bench mentally preparing himself for the Raw Elimination Chamber Match later tonight. Beside him, London and Kendrick were trying to psych Machetti up as well. Maria glanced at London and Kendrick and addressed them first, "Guys, could you give us a few minutes?" asked Maria.

"Oh, I see where this is going," said Brian in a sarcastic tone, "You don't appreciate our company."

Paul stared at Brian and shook his head, then turned back to Maria, "No problem," he told her, then he grabbed his partner and led him out of the locker room, leaving Maria and Machetti alone once the door closed behind them.

Machetti started to say something but Maria cut him off, "Look," began Maria. "I'm not going to tell you to be careful, because I know I'd be wasting my breath. I've seen you wrestle enough to know that you're never careful. You're always high-speed, high-flying, and high-impact. But I want you to promise me something…" Maria cut off and Machetti looked at her expectantly.

"You have to tell me what it is first," he reminded her with a slight smile.

"Just promise me, that you'll come back in one piece," requested Maria. "All this week I've been seeing bloody clips from all the passed Elimination Chamber Matches, I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Machetti stood up and wrapped his arms around Maria then pulled her to him for a hug, which Maria was quick to return. With his arms still around her, Machetti glanced down at Maria. "I'm going to be honest with you," said Machetti. "When I go out there tonight, I'm going to do whatever it takes to go onto WrestleMania and fight for the WWE Championship, and I'm sure the other five guys are saying the same thing. So Elimination Chamber is going to get real ugly real fast. I'll promise you this though; I'm going to give the match everything I have. I have every intention of going on to the Main Event at WrestleMania. But win or lose, I'm going to be able to walk out of the arena tonight."

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get, huh?" questioned Maria.

"Yup," answered Machetti with his usual smirk.

"Don't you smirk at me," scolded Maria, "I'll wipe that thing right off your face."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Machetti, he smirk only growing bigger. Maria responded by bringing her lips to Machetti's for a passionate kiss. Machetti kissed her back and when they broke apart both of them were genuinely smiling.

"Good luck," said Maria as they released each other, then she left the locker room with Machetti smiling after her. The camera then cut to the arena and Mr. Kennedy's theme music hit.

**---x---**

In the arena the Elimination Chamber structure had been lowered around the ring for the second time that night. Lillian went over the rules of the match saying that four competitors are going to be locked up in chambers, and will be released every four minutes. The winner and the last man standing would be going on to WrestleMania to fight for the WWE Championship in the main event. With that_ Time to Play the Game_ sounded through the arena and the Game, Triple H came down to the ring. Triple H got in the Chamber and climbed up onto one of the corners and taunted for the fans, then allowed himself to be locked in a chamber.

Then _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came out from the back wearing his Intercontinental Title Belt. Machetti walked out onto the middle of the stage then did a standing back-flip, when he touched down a blast of white pyro erupted from behind him and he shot his arms up into the air. Machetti headed down the ramp and the officials opened the door to the Elimination Chamber for him. Machetti stood in front of the Chamber for a moment, then handed his Intercontinental Title to a referee and got inside. Machetti got in the ring then crossed it and climbed up onto the middle rope in the corner facing Triple H. Machetti stared at Machetti and Triple H stared back. Machetti smirked then back-flipped out of the corner and landed on his feet in the middle of the ring, still staring at the Game. Machetti slapped himself on the chest, then turned and allowed the officials to lead him to a Chamber of his own and then lock him inside.

JBL's theme hit and the self-proclaimed Wrestling God came out and walked down to the ring. Layfield took off his hat and handed it to the referee, the whole time he was staring at Machetti Machetti who was smirking at him from in his chamber. Clearly both of them remembered Machetti stealing JBL's hat on Monday. Layfield pulled off the rest of his gear then got in the Chamber. He glanced at Machetti, and then Triple H, then walked with the officials and was locked in the chamber across from Machetti. Once JBL was locked in Jeff Hardy's theme music hit.

The fans jumped up and started screaming as Jeff Hardy came out from the back doing his usual dance moves. Jeff headed down to the ring and got inside the Chamber and was locked inside the one remaining Chamber. Now they all knew who was going to start the match. Chris Jericho's theme hit and his pyro went off, then _Break the Walls Down_ played as Jericho himself came out and made his way down to the ring. Jericho got in the Chamber and walked across it and climbed up onto the middle rope so he was glaring into JBL's pod. Layfield pounded on the glass while Y2J stared at him. Jericho eventually got out of the corner, then leaned against the turnbuckle awaiting the sixth and final entrant of the match.

_Sexy Boy_ hit and the fans once again got up and cheered. Shawn Michaels came out from the back and then got down on his knees at the top of the entrance ramp while his usual pyro erupted behind him. HBK jumped back up and headed down to the ring, along the way he pulled off his hat and shirt and tossed them into the crowd, then finally got inside the Elimination Chamber and the officials locked the door behind him. Michaels posed for the fans for a moment, then glanced over his shoulder at Machetti who had his hands pressed up on the glass in his chamber and was staring at his former mentor. Michaels shrugged and turned his attention back to the other man in the ring while the referee called for the start of the match.

The referee called for the bell and the match started. They locked up, Jericho got in a side headlock, then released it, grabbed Michaels' arm and slipped behind him for a wrist lock. Michaels shot out his free arm and elbowed Jericho in the face and got out of the wrist lock. Michaels ran to the ropes then came off and took Y2J down with a shoulder block. HBK ran to the ropes, but Jericho rolled to the side causing Michaels to run over him. Michaels ran across the ring and bounced off of the rope son the other side. Jericho jumped up and leap-frogged Michaels, causing HBK to run under him. But Michaels put on the breaks, then turned around and chopped Jericho across the chest. But Jericho came back with a chop of his own. Michaels chopped Jericho back, but Jericho chopped Michaels in retaliation. Michaels came back and chopped Jericho again, and then another two times before backing Jericho up into the corner.

Michaels whipped Jericho across the ring into the opposite corner, then ran after him. But when he reached the corner, Jericho hoisted himself up into the air, causing Michaels to run under him. Michaels put on the breaks and stopped short of running into the corner, then he turned around and rushed at Jericho and jumped up onto him. Jericho caught Michaels, but Michaels maneuvered around him, then took Y2J down and pinned his shoulders to the mat for a sit out pin, ONE…TWO… but Jericho pushed off and reversed the pin, ONE… TWO… Michaels reversed it again, and pinned Jericho's shoulders back down to the mat, ONE… TWO… but Jericho pushed up again and pinned Michaels again, ONE… Michaels pushed Jericho off of him and both men shot up to their feet.

Michaels ran at Jericho, but Jericho dodged him and then wrapped his arms around Michaels' waist looking for a German suplex, but Michael blocked it, then elbowed free. Michaels spun around but Jericho grabbed him around the waist from the front, the popped his hips and suplexed Michaels down to the mat for a Northern Light's Suplex and kept a bridge for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Michaels got his shoulder up. Michaels moved his legs around, then pushed himself and Jericho back up to a vertical base. Michaels spun around one time, then with his back to Jericho's once again, he kept his hold on Y2J's arms and went for a backslide pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Jericho managed to kicked out.

Michaels got back up and rushed at Jericho who was on his knees. But Jericho shot up and put his arms out, causing Michaels to run into a clothesline. Jericho got up and pulled Michaels up to his feet as well, then he wrapped his arms around Michaels' waist and held him from the side, then lifted Michaels up and slammed him down onto his knee for a backbreaker. Jericho got back up and walked to the corner JBL was in and glared at him, then turned around and walked back over to Michaels. Jericho bent down and slapped Michaels upside the head a few times while he was on his back. Michaels rolled away, but Jericho stayed on him and punched Michaels in the back of the head and pulled him back up to his feet.

Jericho grabbed Michaels' shoulder and punched him square in the face, sending him staggering backwards into the ropes. Michaels came off and chopped Jericho across the chest. But Jericho retaliated by hitting a series of two punches to the face, then chopped Michaels across the chest, before pushing him back into the ropes. Jericho whipped Michaels across the ring, Michaels bounced off of the ropes and ran at Jericho, Jericho got his arm out, but Michaels ducked under and dodged the clothesline, then ran to the ropes, came off and took Jericho down with a flying forearm. MICHAELS NIPPED UP!

Jericho got up and staggered over to Michaels, HBK grabbed him and hit an inverted atomic drop, driving Jericho down onto his knee. Y2J staggered backwards and Michaels took him down with a punch. Jericho got back up and staggered over to Michaels again, Michaels lifted him up and slammed him down to the mat for a scoop slam. Michaels turned and walked over to Jeff Hardy's chamber, then climbed up onto the top rope. Michaels came out of the corner, ELBOW DRO—JERICHO GOT HIS KNEES UP! MICHAELS WENT FACE-FIRST INTO JERICHO'S KNEES!

Jericho got up and watched Michaels fight back up to his feet. Jericho ran into the ropes, then came off and drove Michaels' face down to mat for a running bulldog. Jericho shot back up and ran to the ropes, back-flipped off, LIONSAULT—MICHAELS GOT HIS KNEES UP! But Jericho landed on his feet and grabbed Michaels' legs, then attempted to roll Michaels onto his back for the Walls of Jericho. Jericho twisted Michaels to the left, but Michaels kept from rolling over, but then Y2J tried rolling Michaels the other way, but Michaels kept himself from again. HBK pulled his leg free and kicked Jericho in the chest. Michaels pushed himself back up to his feet, while at the same time flipping Jericho onto his back, then HBK grabbed hold of Jericho's legs and tried to cross them, looking for the sharpshooter, but Jericho grabbed Michaels, SMALL PACKAAGE, ONE… TWO… T… Michaels kicked out!

Jericho got back up to his feet and kicked Michaels in the chest, then went to the ropes ,came back and dropped down on HBK for an elbow drop. Jericho hooked the leg, ONE… TWO… TH… Michaels kicked out. Jericho got back up and pulled Michaels up to his feet as well, then chopped him across the chest. Michaels staggered backwards and Jericho followed up with a punch to the face. Michaels went into the ropes, then came back and chopped Jericho across the chest and then chopped him again and backed him into the ropes. Michaels whipped Jericho across the ring, but Jericho reversed it and sent Michaels into the ropes, Michaels came back and ducked a clothesline from Jericho. Both men ran into the ropes on opposite sides of the ring, they both came off and jumped into the air… BUT COLLIDED AND HIT FLYING FOREARMS AT THE SAME TIME!!

Michaels and Jericho were both down, and then the timer started counting down, four minutes was up, it was time to add another superstar to the match up. The fans counted down, "TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE…" The buzzer sounded and the camera cut to an aerial view. The lights flashed around the ring and lit up the different chambers, the buzzer sounded again AND THE LIGHTS STOPPED ON MACHETT!

The official on the outside unlocked Machetti's chamber and the door slid opened, Machetti helped the door open and quickly got out of his pod and into the ring, where Michaels and Jericho were just getting back up. Machetti ran in and took down Jericho with a clothesline, then jumped up and took down Michaels with a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti jumped back up and took Jericho back down with a spinning wheel kick, got back up and decked Michaels with a jumping calf kick. MACHETTI WAS ON FIRE!

Machetti went over to Jericho and pulled him up to his feet, then pushed him back into the ropes. Jericho came back and Machetti ducked down and launched Y2J up into the air for a back body drop, Jericho went flying over the top rope and landed hard on the steel and concrete on the outside of the ring. Machetti pulled Michaels back up and pushed him back into the ropes, Michaels came back and Machetti dropped down, causing HBK to run over him and into the ropes on the other side of the ring where Jericho was getting back up. Michaels came back and Machetti ducked down looking for another back body drop, but Michaels kicked Machetti in the face.

Machetti staggered backwards while Michaels backed up into the ropes as Jericho got back in the ring. Y2J and HBK rushed at Machetti but Machetti dove forward and slid under them, dodging the double clothesline attempt. Michaels and Jericho turned around, while Machetti pushed himself up off of the mat then shot his legs back and drove his feet into the stomach of Jericho and Michaels for a double mule kick. Machetti shot back up then did a back-flip and drove one of his feet into the face of Michaels and Jericho taking both of them down with a double back-flip kick.

Machetti got back up and pulled Jericho up to his feet. Machetti went to whip Jericho into the ropes, but Jericho reversed, Machetti went into the ropes and came back with a handspring and got his legs around Jericho's neck, Machetti swung around for a head-scissors, grabbed Michaels' arm as he went around, then took down both Jericho AND Michaels with a head-scissors arm drag combo. Y2J and HBK staggered back up to their feet, but Machetti grabbed Jericho for a side headlock, then grabbed Michaels for one with his other arm. Machetti dropped back and drove both Michaels' and Jericho's face down to the mat, DOUBLE DDT!

Machetti stood back up and stared down at Jericho and Michaels, he was still in control. Michaels rolled over to the ropes and used them to pull himself up to his feet. Machetti stepped over Jericho then jumped up and nailed Michaels with a dropsault. Michaels toppled over the top rope and went crashing down onto the steel and concrete on the outside. Machetti got up and turned back around to see Jericho still on the ground, Machetti ran to the ropes, came off with a handspring and then a back-flip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT! Machetti made a cover, ONE… TWO… THR… Jericho managed to kick out.

Machetti got up off of Jericho and shrugged then got out of the ring and focused his attention back on Michaels. Machetti grabbed HBK's legs and dragged him across the floor then hooked both of them under his arms. Machetti fell backwards and Michaels was launched over him AND WENT FACE FIRST INTO THE STEEL!! Machetti rolled out of the way as Michaels came crashing back down and landed hard on his back. The camera got a good look at HBK's face, MICHAELS WAS BUSTED OPEN! Machetti got up and went over to the steel wall AND STARTED CLIMBING! Machetti climbed up the chain-link wall until he was halfway up, then he pushed himself off and came crashing down on top of Michaels DIVING BODY SPLASH! Machetti made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… MICHAELS BARELY KICKED OUT!

Machetti got up then turned to Jeff Hardy who was locked in the Chamber next to him and shrugged before getting back in the ring. Machetti went over to Jericho but Y2J took him by surprise and punched him in the stomach. Machetti staggered backwards and Jericho got up to his feet then chopped Machetti across the chest, then chopped him again. But Machetti came back with a big uppercut sending Jericho staggering backwards, then he ran at Jericho jumped up and took him down with a running crossbody. Machetti rolled off of Jericho and shot back up to his feet, then ran across the ring and climbed up onto the top rope in Triple H's corner. Machetti turned to face Jericho then came out of the corner, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEGDRO—JERICHO MOVED! MACHETTI LANDED HARD ON HIS ASS!

Machetti stayed in a sitting position for a second and stared in front of him in surprise, then fell backwards and laid flat on the mat. But in JBL's corner, Michaels had climbed up onto the top rope, then came off DIVING ELBOW DROP RIGHT TO THE HEART! Michaels stayed on top of Machetti and made the cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out! Michaels rolled off of Machetti and across the ring, Jericho quickly came over and grabbed Machetti's legs then rolled him onto his stomach, THE WALLS OF JERICHO IS LOCKED IN!! Machetti immediately started screaming out in pain, but refused to tap.

Michaels came over looking to get something in as well, but Machetti had enough awareness to shoot his arms out and catch Michaels in the face with a punch. Machetti reached up and grabbed Michaels, then used Michaels to pull himself up so he had his hands on Michaels' shoulders. Machetti dropped down and hit Michaels with an inverted jawbreaker. Michaels staggered backwards and fell down. But if Machetti was relieved that he had fought off the attack it didn't show, because he was once again screaming in pain due to the Walls of Jericho. Machetti gritted his teeth and pushed himself up off of the mat. THE TIMER STARTED COUNTING DOWN!

TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… MACHETTI ROLLED IN BETWEEN JERICHO'S LEGS…. FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO… MACHETTI PUSHED JERICHO OFF OF HIM AND JERICHO COLLIDED WITH MICHAELS… ONE… THE BUZZER SOUDNED! Machetti dragged himself across the ring and over to the ropes on the other side of the ring as the camera went to an aerial view and the lights flashed on the three remaining chambers. THE BUZZER SOUNDED AGAIN AND THE LIGHTS LIT UP JBL'S CHAMBER! The door opened and JBL rushed out and got in the ring as the three men were pulling themselves back up.

JBL took down Jericho with a big boot, then took down Michaels with another one. Machetti rushed at JBL but Layfield caught him and slammed him down to the mat with a big hip toss. JBL went over to Y2J and pulled him up then backed him into the corner. JBL pulled Jericho forward and almost took his head off with a big clothesline. JBL turned around and dashed across the ring and leveled Michaels with a shoulder block. JBL grabbed Machetti and rammed him back into the corner, he had just been caged in, then drove his shoulder into Machetti's stomach again, and again, and again. JBL stepped back then ran in and nailed a clothesline, driving Machetti back into the corner.

Machetti slumped down and sat in the corner, while JBL turned around. Layfield kneed Jericho in the stomach, then hit him with a swinging neckbreaker. JBL got back up and grabbed Michaels, who had gotten back up, then ran with him and tossed him over the top rope. Michaels went crashing down hard on the steel and concrete floor. Machetti suddenly rushed out of the corner, ran into the ropes, then came off and rushed at JBL. JBL ducked down and launched Machetti over the top rope with a back body drop, MACHETTI WENT CRASHING DOWN ON TOP OF MICHAELS!!

JBL turned back around and pushed Jericho back into the corner Triple H was caged in and then rained down a series of hard closed fist punches. After hitting around seven punched Jericho had slumped down to the point where he was sitting in the corner. JBL kicked Jericho in the head, then pulled him up to his feet and dragged him over to the ropes. Layfield whipped Jericho across the ring, and nailed Jericho with a big boot when he came back. JBL then hit Y2J with an elbow drop and made a cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Jericho kicked out.

On the outside, between the still confined Jeff Hardy and the empty chamber JBL had just left Michaels and Machetti were staggering back up to their feet and started brawling and trading punches. Machetti rushed at Michaels and went for a clothesline, but HBK ducked it causing Machetti to run passed him. Machetti put on the brakes and managed to keep himself from ramming into the side of Jeff Hardy's chamber. Hardy turned and stared at Machetti then pointed to something behind him. Machetti turned around and HBK kneed him in the stomach, then whipped him across the ringside area, causing Machetti to ram face-first into the side of JBL's empty pod. Machetti smashed into the siding on the pod and knocked it out of the frame then went crashing down on top of it. Michaels leaned back against the ropes and caught his breath.

Meanwhile, in the ring, JBL yanked Jericho up to his feet, and then drove Y2J into the corner Machetti had been locked in. Layfield lifted Jericho up and sat him on the top rope then chopped him hard across the chest. Jericho realized where he was and frantically started punching JBL in the face, JBL and Y2J traded shots but Jericho ended up taking advantage and grabbed JBL for a side headlock, then launched himself out of the corner, swung around, and drove Machetti's face down to the mat for a tornado DDT. Jericho followed up and went for a pin, ONE… TWO... THR… JBL KICEKD OUT!

Jericho rolled off of JBL and over to the ropes by the side of the ring Michaels and Machetti were in. On the outside HBK went over to Machetti and pulled him out of JBL's pod MACHETTI HAD BEEN BUSTED WIDE OPEN! BLOOD SAW DRIPPING FREELY DOWN HIS FACE! Michaels pushed Machetti backwards and rammed him back into the chain-link wall, then followed up by driving his knee into Machetti's stomach. Behind Michaels, Y2J rolled under the bottom rope and pulled himself up on the outside. JBL got up and got out of the ring to continue fighting with Jericho.

Michaels pulled Machetti away from the wall then tossed him over the top rope and back into the ring. Michaels quickly followed in after him and reached down to pull Machetti up to his feet, but Machetti hit a surprise uppercut, Michaels went staggering backwards. Machetti got back up and rammed Michaels back into the corner, then reached up with his leg and pressed it into Michaels' throat. Both Michaels and Machetti were bleeding, they both had faces that were coated in blood. On the outside, JBL pulled Jericho up to his feet, then hefted him up onto his shoulder looking for a scoop slam, but Jericho slipped out of it and landed behind JBL then pushed him from behind, causing JBL to go face-first into the chain-link wall. Y2J stepped back and JBL went crashing down to the floor.

In the ring Machetti withdrew his foot from Machetti's throat, then grabbed him and lifted him up so he was sitting on the top rope. Machetti chopped Michaels across the chest then climbed up onto the middle rope across from him. Michaels frantically punched Machetti in his bloody face, but Machetti retaliated with punches of his own, they were in no-man's-land and neither of them wanted the other in control. But then Jericho got in the ring and went over to Machetti then lifted him up so Machetti was sitting on his shoulders, but before he could do anything JBL came over. JBL went around Jericho and stood with his back to the turnbuckle, then lifted Jericho up onto his shoulders, causing Jericho to lift Machetti up higher as a result. JBL POWERBOMBED JERICHO, JERICHO HIT MACHETTI WITH AN ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP, MACHETTI SUPERPLEXED MICHAELS!! ALL FOUR MEN WERE DOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!

JBL crawled over to Jericho and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… JERICHO JUST KICKED OUT! JBL looked down in shock, then crawled over to Machetti and tried to pin him, ONE… TWO…THRE… MACHETTI MANAGED TO GET HIS SHOULDER UP! JBL stared down at the bleeding Intercontinental Champion in disbelief, then crawled over to Michaels and made a cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… MICHAELS BARELY KICEKD OUT!! JBL rolled off of Michaels and onto his back and stared up at the top of the chamber in shock, he couldn't get a pin on all three of them!

Then the timer started counting down, TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE…. THE BUZZER SOUNDED! All four of the men in the ring were still down. The camera switched to an aerial view, the lights flashed between Hardy's chamber and Triple H's chamber. THE BUZZER SOUNDED AGAIN, THE LIGHTS WERE ON TRIPLE H'S CHAMBER!! The door to Triple H's chamber opened and the Game rushed out of it and got in the ring.

Machetti pulled himself up and turned around, only to get a knee lift to the face. Machetti staggered backwards and Triple H grabbed him then whipped him into the ropes and caught him with a facebuster as he came back. Machetti was launched across the ring then went crashing down to the mat and rolled out onto the outside in between HHH and JBL's empty pods. JBL got up and rushed at Triple H, but HHH blocked Layfield's punch and hit one of his own and backed JBL into the ropes. Triple H went to whip JBL across the ring, JBL reversed it. Triple H came back, grabbed JBL… FACEBUSTER! JBL shot up then fell backwards.

Triple H turned around and grabbed Jericho, then lifted him up and held him sideways in front of him. JBL staggered back up, but HHH threw Y2J at him and both of them went crashing down to the ground. Machetti got back in the ring and rushed at Triple H, but Triple H caught him SPINEBUSTER! Machetti rolled out of the way as Y2J got back up and ran at Triple H ANOTHER SPINEBUSTER! JBL got up and came at Triple H, but HHH kicked him in the stomach, then planted him with a DDT, then made a cover, ONE… TWO… THR… JBL KICKED OUT!

Triple H got up again, but turned around right into an uppercut from Machetti. Machetti grabbed Triple H and whipped him into the corner, then ran at him, did a handspring, and then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON—TRIPLE H MOVED!! MACHETTI WENT BACK-FIRST INTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE! HHH got back up and yanked Machetti up to his feet, then ran across the ring and threw him over the opposite turnbuckle, Machetti went flying and smashed face-first into the middle panel on JBL's empty pod, WENT THROUGH IT, and ended up landing hard inside the chamber.

Triple H stood in the middle of the ring and stared at Machetti. But suddenly Jericho got up, ran to the ropes behind Triple H, then came off and planted him with a running bulldog. Y2J got back up and HHH rolled onto his back, Jericho ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the middle one, back-flipped off of them LIONSAULT—TRIPLE H MOVED!! Triple H pulled himself back up then dragged Jericho into the middle of the ring, kicked him in the stomach, hooked his arms, HE WAS GOING FOR THE PEDIGREE! But suddenly JBL ran in CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL!! Jericho got back up and ran at JBL CODEBREAKER! JBL fell on his back and Jericho hooked the leg for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! JBL IS ELIMINATED!!

Jericho rolled off of Layfield and laid on his back, all five men were down. JBL started to realize what just happened to him, HE LOST! JBL slowly got up to his feet and got out of the ring to the door which was opened for him. JBL got out of the ring, leaving the Elimination Chamber, but suddenly he reached down and picked up a two steel chairs, JBL WASN'T DONE YET!! JBL got back in the Chamber and in the ring, he dropped one of the chairs on the mat then crossed the ring AND BLASTED JERICHO WITH A CHAIR SHOT! JBL turned around and saw HBK running at him, CHAIR SHOT TO MICHAELS!

JBL turned around and saw Machetti slowly staggering into the ring. He had already been busted open when he went through one of the panels on JBL's chamber, but when he went through the second one he was busted open further and his gashes were opened even further, now he was completely covered in blood. Machetti's entire face was covered in a crimson red blood mask. JBL swung his chair at Machetti, MACHETTI DUCKED IT! Layfield and Machetti turned around, CHAIR SHOT TO MACHETTI!! JBL dropped the chair, then got out of the ring and then FINALLY left the Elimination Chamber.

All four of the men that were involved in the mat were down. Jericho was leaning back against the bottom and middle turnbuckles in the corner that JBL had been in. JBL's chair shot had busted him open, blood was tricking out of the gash on his forehead and was slowly dripping down his face. Across the ring, Michaels was leaning back against the bottom turnbuckle, blood was covering his face. Near Jericho, Machetti was on his back, his face completely covered in blood. Triple H was still down as well, lying in the corner that he had been locked up in about four minutes ago. But then THE TIMER STARTED COUNTING DOWN!

TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE… THE BUZZER SOUNDED! The chamber was unlocked and Hardy acme running out of his chamber and got in the ring. Machetti pulled himself up to his feet wit the ropes. But Hardy ran in and took him down with a flying forearm smash. Machetti got back up, but Hardy ran to the ropes and then took him down again with another flying forearm. Machetti staggered backwards into the corner, bounced off and stumbled back at Hardy. Jeff shot his leg out but Machetti caught it. Hardy brought his other leg around and drove it into Machetti's chest. Machetti staggered backwards and slumped against the corner.

Hardy ran across the ring to the corner HBK was lying in. Jeff ran in shot himself up into the air, then whipped his legs down and drove them into Michaels' chest. Hardy got back up and Jericho came at him, Jeff grabbed Jericho lifted him up for what looked like a suplex, but then slammed Y2J back down to the mat. Hardy rushed at Triple H and hit a running knee, driving him back into the corner he was in. Hardy then ran away from HHH and over to the corner HBK was on the ground in then back up into the corner. Hardy ran across the ring, used Jericho's back as a springboard DROPKICK RIGHT OT MACHETTI'S FACE!!

Hardy stepped backwards and Machetti fell on his face. Jeff turned away from him but then Triple H came out of nowhere and kicked Hardy in the stomach. Michaels came over and both of them grabbed Hardy and pulled him back into the corner that Hardy had been caged up in, then double whipped him across the ring. HHH and HBK raced after Hardy, but Jeff jumped up onto the top rope, back-flipped off DOUBLE WHISPER IN THE WIND! HARDY TOOK DOWN BOTH THE SHOWSTOPPER AND THE GAME!

Hardy got back up and cross the ring, but Machetti launched out of the corner and kicked Jeff in the stomach, grabbed a side headlock, and then IMPALER!! Machetti pulled himself back up to his feet, but Jericho came over and punched him in the face, Machetti came back with an uppercut then grabbed Jericho and dropped down to his knees, sending Jericho staggering back into the ropes with a jawbreaker. Machetti got back up and ran to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Y2J staggered away from the ropes, but Machetti launched himself out of the corner and did a back-flip, then grabbed Jericho on the way down, SHOOTING STAR PRESS DDT! Machetti made a cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… JERICHO KICKED OUT!!

Machetti slowly pulled himself up, then ducked a clothesline from Triple H. Machetti grabbed Triple H and whipped him into the corner. Machetti rushed at HHH jumped up into the air and nailed a turnbuckle crossbody. Machetti stepped away from Triple H and backed across the ring, but Michaels grabbed him and spun him around, then kicked him in the stomach. Michaels went to whip Machetti into the corner, but Machetti reversed it and sent HBK crashing into HHH. Machetti back up and stood in the middle of the ring, then ran at D-X, did a handspring, followed by a front-flip TURNBUCKLE SENTON ON BOTH TRIPLE H AND SHAWN MICAHELS!

Machetti got back up and wiped the blood out of his eyes, then he turned around, only to be kicked in the stomach by Jericho. Machetti drove his head into Jericho's for a surprise headbutt, then whipped Jericho across the ring into the ropes. Y2J bounced off of the ropes and came back, Machetti caught him and launched Jericho up into the air, then dropped down causing Jericho's neck to snap down on the top rope. Machetti followed then he grabbed Jericho's legs and dumped him over the top rope and down onto the steel and concrete floor. Machetti landed hard then rolled onto his back and laid there unconscious. Machetti turned and ran across the ring, bounced off of the ropes on the other side, sprinted back across the ring, jumped up onto the top rope, then springboarded off of it, did a back-flip and came crashing down on top of Jericho, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!!

Machetti staggered up to his feet, both dizzy and extremely bloody. Machetti reached down and pulled Jericho up to his feet, then dragged him over to JBL's chamber and pushed Y2J back against the one remaining panel Machetti backed up to Triple H's chamber then ran across the ringside area, did a handspring and then a front-flip BOTH JERICHO AND MACHETTI WENT CRASHING THROUGH THE PANEL AND ENDED UP LAYING UNCONSCIOUS IN THE NOW PANEL FREE CHAMBER!! The referee came over and checked to make sure they weren't DEAD! But suddenly Machetti rolled over and draped his arm across Jericho, the referee counted, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! MACHETTI ELIMINATED Y2J!!

Machetti rolled off of Jericho and laid flat on his back. Meanwhile Michaels and Triple H had recovered and were making their way over to Hardy. HHH and HBK pulled Jeff up to his feet then whipped him into the ropes, Hardy ducked the double clothesline, ran into the ropes, bounced off, then took down both Michaels and Helmsley with a double clothesline of his own, all three men were down. The referee pulled Jericho up to his feet and helped him into the ring across it, and then out of it. The door to the Elimination Chamber was opened again and Jericho was helped out of the Chamber and to the back.

Hardy struggled and got back up, Michaels managed to get up too, but Hardy ran at him, slipped around him and slammed HBK down to the mat for an extreme neckbreaker. Triple H got up and kneed Hardy in the stomach as he was getting back up. Triple H bent Hardy over then went to hook his legs, but Hardy pulled his arms free, grabbed Triple H's legs, and flipped him onto his back. Hardy jumped up then drove his legs down into HHH's pelvis. Hardy got back up and went to the corner, then climbed up onto the top rope but Machetti and shoved Hardy from inside JBL's destroyed chamber, Hardy was launched over Triple H and went crashing to the ground in front of Michaels.

Machetti got out of the chamber and climbed up onto the top rope and glanced at the three superstars in the middle of the ring. Helmsley, Hardy, and Michaels were all lying next to each other in the middle of the ring. Machetti wiped the blood from his eyes then raised his arms up into the air. He launched out of the corner, and went crashing down on all three of them. His legs went crashing down on Triple H, he hit Hardy with a body splash, and drove his head down into Michaels' stomach for a diving headbutt. Machetti reached his arms out and used them to pin HBK's shoulders to the mat, the stayed where he was on top of Hardy and Triple H, and then made the cover on all three of them. ONE… TWO… THRE… ALL THREE MEN KICKED OUT!

Machetti rolled off of the other three and sat up in shock. He glanced around the chamber and noticed one of the steel chairs that JBL had left in the ring. Despite all the blood covering his mouth, Machetti's usual smirk appeared on his face. Machetti pulled himself up to his feet and went over to the chair and picked it up. Machetti turned to face the other three that were slowly pulling themselves up. Hardy pulled himself up with the ropes and turned to face Machetti. Machetti threw the chair at Jeff, who just managed to catch it, but Machetti ran in and dropkick the chair into Hardy's face, knocking him on his back. Machetti picked up the chair again then spun around and blasted Triple H on the face with the chair. Triple H fell backwards to a sitting position, so Machetti followed up by connecting with another vicious chair shot, knocking Triple H on his back. TRIPLE H WAS BUSTED OPENED!

Machetti took the chair and got out of the ring with it, across the ring from him Shawn Michaels was getting back up. Machetti threw the chair into the ring, which Michaels caught, then Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and launched himself across the ring looking for a springboard dropkick. HBK MOVED AND SMASHED THE CHAIR INTO MACHETTI'S BACK!! Machetti went crashing down to the mat and held his back in pain. Michaels held the chair at the ready as Machetti struggled to get back up, Machetti ran at Michaels, ducked a chair shot THEN JUMPED UP AND KICKED THE CHAIR INTO MICHAELS' FACE WITH A JUMPING CALF KICK!!

HBK crashed to the mat, out cold. Machetti slowly pulled himself up and turned around. A bloody Triple H kicked him in the stomach, then bent him over and hooked his arms… PEDIGREE! TRIPLE H HITS THE PEDIRGREE ON MACHETTI!! Triple H staggered backwards and collapsed against the ropes. Jeff Hardy pulled himself up and saw Machetti lying on his back underneath the chamber he had been locked in. Hardy ran across the ring and got out of it, then climbed up onto the top rope. Jeff held his arms up and called for the Swanton Bomb… but never did it. Jeff shook his head at Machetti, then turned around and pulled himself up onto the top of the pod he had been caged in. The fans were going crazy as Hardy balanced himself and stared down at Machetti. HARDY FLIPPED OFF… SWANTON BOM—MACHETTI MOVED!!! HARDY PLOWED BACK-FIRST INTO THE MAT FROM ON TOP OF THE CHAMBER!

Hardy screamed and held his back, he had hit it hard. Machetti reached out and pulled himself up with the ropes then climbed up onto the top rope where Hardy had been moments ago, but without wasting any time, Machetti reached up and pulled himself up onto the top of the chamber, then turned to face Hardy who was still down on his back. Machetti held onto the top of the chamber, then slowly let go but kept his arms up in the air, the fans were still going nuts! Machetti launched himself off of the chamber did a back-flip, and then a second back-flip before pulling his legs up, DOUBLE SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP ON HARDY!!! Machetti rolled over and made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! MACHETTI PINNED JEFF HARDY! JEFF HARDY IS ELIMINATED!!

Machetti rolled Hardy out of the ring, and then pulled himself up with the ropes. Machetti turned around, but dropped down and pulled the top rope down with him, causing Triple H to go over and go crashing down to the floor. The officials on the outside opened the door to the Elimination Chamber and helped Hardy out of it. But inside Machetti and Michaels were once again back up on their feet. Michaels stared across the ring at Machetti, he was bleeding from the gash Machetti had made when he launched him into the chain-link wall before. The blood had spread but his face was not completely coated like Machetti's was.

Michaels and Machetti charged and met in the middle of the ring and started trading punches and chops. Michaels connected with a shot to the face, Machetti staggered backwards, but chopped HBK across the chest in retaliation. Michaels responded with a chop of his own. Machetti swung around for an over hand punch, but Michaels ducked it, the kneed Machetti in the stomach when he turned around. Michaels went to whip Machetti into the ropes, but Machetti reversed it and whipped HBK into the ropes instead.

Michaels bounced off of the ropes and jumped up into the air and took Machetti down with a flying forearm. HBK rolled onto his back AND NIPPED UP! SOMEHOW MICHAELS FOUND A SECOND GEAR! Machetti got back up but Michaels whipped him into the ropes, then caught him, lifted him up and slammed him down on his knee for an inverted atomic drop. Machetti staggered backwards, but Michaels grabbed him, lifted him up and hit a scoop slam. Machetti was laid out in the middle of the ring, Michaels staggered over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, stared down at his former protégé then launched out of the corner MICHAELS HITS THE ELBOW DROP! HBK rolled off of Machetti and pulled himself up in the corner, then started stomping his foot and tuning up the band.

The combination blood loss, and the inability to see due to the blood in his eyes, as well as all of the punishment he had taken in this match, left Machetti with no idea where he was. While HBK continued to stomp his foot, Machetti pushed himself up off of the mat and then managed to fight up onto this feet. Machetti turned around, Michaels launched out of the corner, SWEET CHIN MUSIC—MACHETTI DUCKED IT!! On what must have been pure instinct, Machetti dodged the Sweet Chin Music. Michaels turned around and Machetti grabbed him and whipped him into the ropes, then caught him when he came back and lifted him up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLADE—MICHAELS KICKED MACHETTI IN THE FACE AND FOUGHT FREE! Machetti dropped Michaels who shot up to his feet and lashed out his leg at Machetti, SWEET CHIN MUSIC—MACHETTI DUCKED IT AGAIN! Michaels and Machetti whirled around, Machetti lashed out his leg, MACHETTI HIT MICHAELS WITH SWEET CHIN MUSIC! Machetti collapsed to the ground and crawled over to make the cover just as Triple H was getting in the ring. Machetti covered Michaels, ONE… TWO… TRIPLE H PRESSED HIS ARMS DOWN INTO MACHETTI'S BACK FOR ADDITIONAL LEVERAGE… THREE! MICHAELS COULDN'T KICK OUT FROM THE COMBINED LEVERAGE OF TRIPLE H AND MACHETTI! MICHAELS IS ELIMINATED!

Triple H reached down and yanked Machetti up to his feet, then kicked him in the stomach and bent him over. PEDIGREE TIME! But before HHH could hook his arms, Machetti reached down and grabbed Triple H's legs and flipped him onto his back. Machetti crossed Triple H's legs and put his leg through, then rolled the Game onto his stomach, THE SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI HAS THE SHARPSHOOTER LOCKED IN! Triple H screamed out in pain, there were no rope breaks in an the Elimination Chamber, and it was obviously falls count anywhere. He had to break the hold otherwise he'd have to tap out! Machetti held Helmsley's legs and cranked on as much pressure as he could, if he couldn't get Triple H to tap, he'd make it so he could never walk again!

Triple H screamed in agony, he couldn't take much more of this, if Machetti this locked in, he wouldn't even be able to stand, and there would be nothing to stop Machetti from injuring him. Triple H lifted his hand up off of the mat and prepared to tap… SWEET CHIN MUSIC TO MACHETTI! Machetti fell to the mat unconscious on top of the exhausted Triple H. Michaels stared down at his handiwork, then turned and got out of the ring and left the Elimination Chamber. Triple H rolled Machetti onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! Triple H stared down at the Intercontinental Champion in disbelief, how did he still have anything left?

Triple H rolled to the side and pulled himself up to his feet, the blood was still trickling down his face and was now passed Hunter's large nose. Triple H stumbled over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes. Triple H rushed at Machetti as he came off and took him down with a knee lift. Triple H pulled Machetti back up with his hair then whipped him into the rope again. But when he reached the ropes, Machetti jumped up onto the middle one, springboarded across the ring and launched himself over Triple H's head. Machetti grabbed Triple H on the way down and drove his head down to the mat, OVER CASTLE TAKE OVER! Machetti rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself up, then got out of the ring. Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then launched himself across the ring at Triple H, SPRINGBOARD BODY SPLAHS CONNECTS! Machetti stayed on Triple H for the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… TRIPLE H GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!

Machetti got off of Hunter and sat up in shock, he just wouldn't quit! Machetti got up then pulled Triple H up to his feet, but Triple H suddenly kicked Machetti in the stomach, then bent him over, ANOTHER PEDIGREE! But Machetti grabbed HHH and lifted him up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLADE CONNECTS! Machetti hooked both of Triple H's legs for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… TRIPLE H KICKED OUT!! Machetti glared at the referee and screamed, "THAT WAS THREE!" he was obviously starting to get frustrated.

Machetti wiped the blood out of his eyes then glared at Triple H while he got back up to his feet. Machetti pulled Triple H up off of the mat then whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran at Triple H and hit a turnbuckle crossbody, then lifted Triple H up so he was sitting on the top rope. Machetti climbed up onto the middle rope so he was across from Triple H, then he lifted the Game up and held him sideways in front of him, Machetti was going for the Machete's Blade off of the top rope! TRIPLE H KICKED MACHETTI HARD IN THE SIDE OF THE HEAD AND PULLED FREE! Triple H stood on the top rope across from Machetti then cautiously kneed him in the stomach and bent him over, hooked the arms, PEDIGREE OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!! Both Machetti and Triple H hit the mat hard, Triple H rolled around and held his knee, but Machetti didn't do anything. Triple H used his arms and dragged himself over to Machetti and rolled him onto his back. The expression on Triple H's face said 'If he kicks out of this I'm going to scream!' Triple H hooked Machetti's leg for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! TRIPLE H WINS THE ELIMINATION CHAMBER! THE GAME IS ON AT WRESTLEMANIA!!!

_The Game_ hit and Triple H sat up and stared at the WrestleMania XXIV sign, he had just earned himself a shot at the WWE Championship in the Main Event! Triple H tried to get up, but his was too exhausted, his legs couldn't support him and he promptly collapsed to the ground. The referee called for paramedics to help the two competitors to the back. EMTs swarmed the ring, two of them helped Triple H up and supported him. Triple H stared down at Machetti who had just opened his eyes, at least he was still breathing.

The officials and paramedics came over and attempted to help Machetti up, but Machetti shouted "Get away from me!" The EMTs backed off and stood in a circle around Machetti as he pushed himself up off of the mat and struggled up onto his knees then to his feet. Machetti's legs shook and he fell down on his face again. The EMTs darted forward to help Machetti, "Don't touch me dammit!" snapped Machetti as he gritted his teeth, which were red and blood stained now and pushed himself up off of the mat again. Machetti rolled over to the ropes and used them to pull himself up to his feet. Machetti stood on shaky legs and held the top rope for support. Machetti cautiously let go of the top rope and stood on his own.

Machetti turned around and faced Triple H who was still being held up by the officials and EMTs. Machetti stared at Triple H then slowly held his hand out to the Game. Triple H stared at Machetti for a moment, the kid had taken everything he had, it took a top rope pedigree to finally put him away. Machetti had earned HHH's respect. Triple H removed his arm from on the EMTs shoulder and grabbed Machetti's hand, then shook it. "You did good kid, I'm impressed," said the Game. Machetti nodded, then turned and staggered out of the ring and left got out of the Elimination Chamber. A bunch of EMTs followed after Machetti, but the Intercontinental Champion refused any assistance and managed to make it to the back all by himself, just like he had promised Maria. Triple H was left in the ring to celebrate. He hadn't just won a match, he had won an all out war. And it was worth it. Now he was going to WrestleMania. With that No Way Out went off the air.

**---x---**

Well, there you go, that's my Elimination Chamber, I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to make this match great, which is probably why it ended up being my second-longest chapter ever. I'll try to have the next chapter out on Wednesday at the latest, I already know what I'm going to do, so don't worry.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	68. Special Referee

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: Special Referee**

**---x---**

(A/N: I'd like to start off by saying the YouTube is an amazing website. After just one day you can find three different clips of matches and segments from the passed night. The opening segment was done word for word… until I changed it.)

**---x---**

Raw was live from Anaheim California. To start the show _the Game_ hit and Triple H came down to the ring wearing street clothes and a bandage on his forehead from when he had been busted opened last night. Last night at No Way Out, Triple H won the Raw Elimination Chamber, earning himself a WWE Championship match in the Main Event at WrestleMania. HHH got a mic and then addressed the fans.

"I gotta tell ya I'm pretty happy tonight," Triple H began. "Twelve months ago I wasn't so happy. See, last year at this time I was sitting in a wheelchair, getting ready to go to Detroit, to Ford Field, to sit behind that stage," Triple H pointed to the set. "And watch eighty thousand WWE Fans go absolutely crazy at WrestleMania." HHH paused and the fans cheered. "I had to sit back and watch the game from the sidelines. Well after last night, after the Elimination Chamber, after beating five other guys… I can tell ya this… THE GAME IS BACK! Back where I belong, back in the Main Event at the Grand Daddy of 'em all," Triple H pointed to the WrestleMania XXIV sign hanging from the rafters. "At WrestleMania! And you can bet your ass, when I get there, I am gonna become a twelve time WWE Champion! Because at WrestleMania the King…"

Triple H was cut off and turned his head to the stage as _Burn in My Light_ hit. The Legend Killer, Randy Orton came out from the back with the WWE Championship on his shoulder. Orton got in the ring and got a mic then addressed Triple H. "We've really come…" Randy started but was cut off when the fans chanted _**You Suck**_over and over again. Clearly they weren't happy with what he had done to retain his title at No Way Out. "We've really come all the way around full circle," Orton finally said. "Haven't we Triple H? Last night it was John Cena, before him Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels… before all of them it started with you, Triple H, the man that I beat for the WWE Title." Orton paused and allowed the fans to react how the wanted, then continued.

"We've known each other for a long time," said Orton. "And in that amount of time a lot of things have changed. But your jealously for me has always been the same. Four... four years ago, when I became the World Heavyweight Champion, you were jealous of me then, and you're even more jealous of me now cause I am that much better." Orton paused and stared at HHH who just grinning in response while the fans reacted loudly. "It makes me happy to hear you out here proclaiming your victory at WrestleMania already. Because it make you just like all the rest, Triple H. And I have beaten all of the rest. So if you wanna have your moment…"

Orton was cut off when _My Time is Now_ played. Orton stared at the entrance ramp as the former number one contender John Cena came out from the back. Cena was met with his usual reaction as he headed down the ramp and got in the ring with a mic of his own. "Wait one second, wait one cotton-pickin' minute," said Cena, causing Orton to glare at him. "Yeah, yeah I just went there." Cena paused and circled around the ring then motioned to Orton. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Cena paused and the fans responded with boos, (but some cheers were mixed in).

"A very, very unique individual," continued Cena, "because he is the first WWE Champion to be both a liar and a loser. With all the corruption in sports now-a-days, baseball, basketball, football, only fitting that finally, disgrace come to the WWE Title. Randy Orton, WWE Champion, within astrics, the only champion, to _lose_ his way to WrestleMania Wait, wait, wait, wait," continued Cena. "I got an idea, I got an idea! How 'bout tonight, we have a rematch?" Cena paused and the fans cheered the prospect of a WWE Title match tonight. "Yes, yeah, yes," continued Cena. "Let's not taint the WWE Championship. Tonight _for_ the WWE Championship, Randy Orton a.k.a. Captain No-Nuts, VERSUS JOHN CENA!" Cena stopped and the fans cheered loudly in approval. "The winner, the winner of that match," said Cena as he plowed on. "WILL be the WWE Champion and face you, Triple H." Cena turned to face the Game and pointed to the WrestleMania XXIV sign, "At WrestleMania!"

"Are you gonna let him come out here and interrupt what we've got going on at WrestleMania?" Orton asked HHH. "It should be you and me at WrestleMania. It should have nothing to do with John Cena." Orton glared at Cena, but Triple H decided that he had been quiet for long enough.

"I don't know Randy," commented Triple H. "Quiet honestly I don't give a crap which one of you is champion. When it comes time for WrestleMania, all I know is that I've got the shot. I'm facing the champ, and I'm gonna beat whoever it is." Triple H paused and the fans cheered, but then William Regal's theme music hit.

The Raw General Manager came out from the back with a fourth mic and stood on the stage. "Gentlemen," said Regal as he addressed the three men in the ring. "As General Manager I am going to try and resolve this dispute as fairly as possible. Triple H did win the Elimination Chamber, and so you will definitely be going onto the Main Event at WrestleMania, that's a lock." Regal paused and then addressed the WWE Champion. "Randy Orton, you intentionally got yourself disqualified against John Cena last night by hitting a referee in the face. That may be all well and good for you, but it does not reflect very well on the Raw Brand, and it doesn't reflect well on me. So tonight seeing as though John Cena won last night, he will get a chance to fight for the WWE Championship, in a Special Referee Match tonight. Where the winner, if it is John Cena, going to the Main Event of WrestleMania in a Triple Threat Match."

"Whoa, whoa," interrupted Triple H. "Hold on a second."

"No you hold on," scolded Regal. "It will be, _if John Cena wins, _John Cena versus Triple H versus Randy Orton for the WWE Title."

"That don't work for me Regal," said HHH. "I won my shot last night. One-on-one against the Champ, that's how it goes."

"I know this, doesn't work for you," Regal told Triple H. "But this where it gets interesting. Because tonight, in the Main Event Match, that will decide the Main Event at WrestleMania, we will have a Special Guest Referee. The Game, Triple H." All three men stared at Regal, but then the General Manager continued. "Now Randy, since I can't trust you to compete fairly, I had to enlist the help of someone else. Tonight it will NOT be a rematch. Instead John Cena will be facing another one of Raw's Champions. A Champion, who, despite my personal dislike for him, defends his title with honor." The fans cheered or booed when they started to understand. "That's right, Cena, tonight you will be facing a champion, but it will be the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Machetti, in the Special Referee Match!" Regal's music played again, and the General Manager headed to the back, leaving three surprised superstars in his wake.

**---x---**

Raw came back from a commercial, King promoted WWE dot com then the camera cut to the back and showed Triple H in his locker room talking on his cell phone. "That's right," Triple H said to the person on the other end, "That's what I'm saying. It's not gonna matter anyway. Honestly it really doesn't make a difference to me." Triple H noticed someone coming into the locker room. "Look, hey, can you call on a second? Let me call you right back." Triple H hung up his phone and stood up to face Randy Orton. Triple H took the referee uniform he had and put it on his shoulder.

"Look Hunter," said Orton. "Our match at WrestleMania, I can't be a Triple Threat Match. John Cena can't win tonight, he doesn't deserve it. After all, we wouldn't want what happened two years ago at WrestleMania to happen again, do we? You know, when John Cena made you tap out? When he embarrassed you on the biggest stage of all, you don't want that to happen. That's why it needs to be you and I, at WrestleMania. Forget John Cena, huh? You'll call it the right way, right? You with me?"

"Randy, you trying to play mind games with me?" asked Triple H. "You trying to swerve me, make me see things your way. Who taught you how to do that, huh? Who's the guy that taught ya how to play those mind games? You can't put nothing over on me. I'm gonna call it, the way _I_ see it, Randy. And if it favors anyone… it'll favor me."

"Of course it will," came a voice. Machetti walked over and stood next to HHH and Orton. While Triple H had a bandage on his forehead from the match last night, Machetti had a much larger one, having been busted opened multiple times in the Chamber. Both Orton and Helmsley stared down at Machetti. Machetti was only 5' 11" both of them had at least 5 inches on him. "Randy, you might be right. I'm sure Hunter remembers tapping out to John Cena quite vividly. I remember that match too, of course, I was there too. Of course, I was dressed as a gangster but that's beside the point. Triple H can do whatever he wants in the match tonight. He has the power. If he wants John Cena to lose, John Cena will lose."

"Do you have a point?" asked Orton.

"I'm getting there," replied Machetti. Then he turned and stared up at Triple H. "But the question is; will Hunter's overlarge ego allow him to let me win the match? It might be easier fighting one guy at WrestleMania instead of two. Remember what happened last time, Hunter, at WrestleMania XX? It was a Triple Threat Match, and you lost that match too, didn't you? A Singles Match would be easier for both of you, but that means I have to win tonight." Machetti turned and stared up at Orton. "But the problem with that is. I'm sure he remembers the Elimination Chamber last night. The _reason_ he has that bandage on his forehead… is because of me. Hunter," Machetti turned to the Game again.

"I took you to the limit last night," Machetti reminded him. "You hit me with everything you had and I kept coming. You got desperate and did something new, and managed to win. But how do you know you didn't get lucky? What makes you think you can beat me again? Triple H, you once said you'd pedigree your own Grandmother to get a WWE Title shot. But will your ego allow you to make the call when I beat John Cena? Will you be able to make the three count? Will you be able to call for that submission? Will you disqualify John Cena if Randy attacks me? Maybe you will, and you and Orton get to face off as planned at WrestleMania. Or _maybe_ you still can't come to terms with the fact that punk kid like me took you to the limit last night, and almost beat you on multiple occasions. Hunter, after last night, I _know_ I can beat you, and I think you realized it too. But will you be able to award me the match when I beat the guy you lost to two years ago? Whatever happens in that match will be the result of your decisions, and the outcome will benefit you over everyone else. But you need to decide, if me winning benefits you. See ya, my girlfriend is announcing whether or not she's going to be posing for Playboy. I want to see what she decided."

Machetti smirked at Triple and Orton, then backed away from them and headed for the door. The Game and the Legend Killer stared at each other. The camera cut to the arena for the Big Show/Maywether segment, but the question was, had Machetti gotten into the head of the Cerebral Assassin? Would anything he said impact Triple H's decisions tonight? Would HHH be able to award Machetti the match just twenty-four hours after they had nearly killed each other in the Elimination Chamber? The fans didn't know for sure, but were even more excited for the Main Event now.

(A/N: For the record, _**I'd**_ pedigree Triple H's grandmother for a WWE Championship match.)

**---x---**

Raw came back from the commercial break, before it Triple H was shown putting on his referee shirt, and before that Maria had come out and after seeing the results of the poll decided to pose for Playboy. But then Santino had come out with a Playboy contract, and told Maria that she would be posing for Playboy… if she won a match against Women's Champion Beth Phoenix. For the most part Beth dominated the match, with Maria having occasional spurts of offense. But suddenly Candice Michelle came out from the back and returned to Raw. Both Beth and Maria were surprised by the return, but Maria was focused enough to take advantage. She rolled Phoenix up and got the win. Marella looked shocked and reluctantly gave Maria the contract. Candice escorted an ecstatic Maria to the back.

But now the bell rang and it was time for the Main Event. "The following is a non-title match," announced Lillian. "But if John Cena wins he will go on to the Main Event at WrestleMania XXIV." But before Lillian could start the introductions for any of the participants, _Burn in My Light_ hit and the WWE Champion Randy Orton came out with his title and headed down to the ring. Orton walked around the ring and grabbed steel chair from the time-keeper's corner then set it up in front of the announce table and sat in it. Since the outcome of this match concerned Orton's WWE Championship, he decided he wanted to have a front row seat.

With Orton's interruption done, Lillian continued where she left off. "Introducing first, the Special Guest Referee… TRIPLE H!!" _The Game_ hit and Triple H came out from the back wearing a referee shirt. He headed down to the ring and did his usual entrance, complete with spitting the water up into the air and everything else. Triple H turned and stared at Orton, who held his hands up and confirmed that he was just here to watch. Triple H's attention was drawn back to the entrance ramp when _Riot Time_ hit.

WWE Intercontinental Champion Machetti came out from the back with in his usual ring gear. He had his title belt on his shoulder and his usual smirk on his face. "Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!" The entire way down the entrance ramp Machetti stared at Triple H and refused to look away. The referee glared back at Machetti, no one had any idea what was going through HHH's head at the moment, but judging by the expression on the Game's face, it was an unpleasant thought involving the Intercontinental Champion. Machetti got in the ring, his smirk still present then he held his IC title out to HHH. He didn't bother doing his usual back-flip out of the corner, he decided to mess with the Game instead. Triple H reluctantly took the belt then handed it to someone at ringside.

_My Time is Now_ played and John Cena came out from the back as Triple H was walking back into the middle of the ring, Machetti finally looked away from the game and focused on his opponent, John Cena. "And from West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing two hundred and forty pounds… JOHN CENA!" Cena stood on top of the entrance ramp for a moment, then he saluted the fans and headed down the entrance ramp and got in the ring. Cena pulled off his hat and shirt and threw them out of the ring, while HHH, Machetti, and Orton all stared at him.

Triple H called for the bell, and the match started. Machetti and Cena circled around the ring then met in the middle for a lock up. Cena was the stronger of the two and quickly managed to back Machetti up into a corner. Cena grabbed Machetti and whipped him across the ring then ran after him. Machetti reached the opposite corner and jumped up onto the top rope, then back-flipped off MOONSAULT!! Machetti stayed on Cena for the first pin attempt of the match, Orton applauded while Triple H came over and did the count, ONE… TW… Cena kicked out.

Machetti got up and pulled Cena up to his feet, Cena punched Machetti in the stomach on he way up, then followed up with a knee to the stomach. Cena turned around and ran to the ropes then came off but Cena ran into a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti stood up and smirked at Triple H then raised his arms up into the air. Cena rolled across the ring and under the bottom rope. Cena stood up but Machetti ran into the ropes, came off then rammed into Cena, Cena went flying off of the ring apron and fell right into the lap of Randy Orton, knocking the WWE Champion's chair over in the process.

Machetti and Triple H stood in the middle of the ring, Machetti glanced at HHH and shrugged, then watched as Orton pushed Cena off of him and got up to his feet. He pulled Cena up to his feet and then rammed him back-first into the ring apron. Triple H came over and yelled at Orton, but didn't disqualify him. Orton rolled Cena into the ring and shouted up at Triple H, "He attacked me first!" In Orton's mind, his actions were completely justified.

In the ring, Machetti pulled Cena up to his feet and whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran at Cena, but Cena got his legs out and Machetti ran into them and got a pair of sneakers to the face. Machetti staggered backwards then Cena surged out of the corner and leveled Machetti with a clothesline, then picked Machetti up and slammed him down to the mat with a scoop slam. Cena ran to the ropes, came off, and made a cover, HHH counted, ONE… TWO… Machetti kicked out.

Cena stood up and pulled Machetti up to his feet then whipped him into the ropes. Cena ducked down but Machetti held onto the ropes, then quickly slipped out of the ring and turned around, only to find himself face-to-face with Randy Orton. Cena suddenly rushed across the ring, slid under the bottom rope BASEBALL SLIDE TO MACHETTI! Machetti was launched into Orton and both of them slammed into the announce table, then fell down to the floor. Machetti and Orton staggered back up and Orton looked like he was going to attack Machetti like he had done to Cena. "What are you gonna hit me?" taunted Machetti. "If you do, Cena loses… come on… hit me!" Machetti slapped Orton across the face. Orton retaliated and slapped Machetti in return.

Both Orton and Machetti turned to Triple H and looked at the Guest Referee expectantly. HHH glared at them then shouted, "GET IN THE RING!!" Machetti smirked at Triple H, for his lack of a decision, then got in the ring. Cena rushed over and they started trading punches. But Machetti ducked one, then kicked Cena in the stomach, swung Cena around and drove his head down to the mat, IMPALER!! Machetti made the cover, ONE…. TWO…. TH… Cena kicked out. Machetti rolled off of Cena and stared at Triple H, that seemed a little slow.

Machetti pulled Cena up off of the mat, then whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran at him, did a handspring, and then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti dropped down and rolled out of the way, causing Cena to fall forward and land on his face. Machetti rolled Cena onto his back and dragged him into the middle of the ring. Machetti ran to the ropes, bounced off, did a handspring followed by a back-flip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT! Machetti stayed on Cena and made the cover, ONE…. TWO…. THR… Cena got his shoulder up.

Machetti sat up and stared at Triple H that seemed like another slow count. A grin appeared on Machetti's face, then he got up and pulled Cena up to his feet. Cena came up swinging and connected with a series of three punches, sending Machetti staggering. But Machetti came back with an uppercut and Cena stumbled backwards. Cena came back and punched Machetti, who backed up into the ropes. Then came back and swung at Cena, Cena ducked down and slipped behind Machetti, lifted him up then slammed him down SPINOUT POWERSLAM! Cena stood up and stared down at Machetti, then ran to the ropes, came back, FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE!! Cena got back up and stepped back, waiting for Machetti to get up.

Machetti got up and turned to face Cena, Cena grabbed Machetti and hoisted him up onto his shoulders. Orton jumped up onto the ring apron and looked like he was gong to get in the ring, HHH turned to face Orton and yelled at him to get the hell off of the ring. Cena continued his attack, F-U—MACHETTI SWUNG AROUND AND COUNTERED WITH A DDT! Machetti rolled away from Cena and over to the ropes, then pulled himself up. Orton jumped down off of the ring apron, and Triple H turned his attention back to the match.

Machetti went over to Cena and pulled him up to his feet, then whipped him into the corner. Cena ran and went face-first into it, then slumped against it with his back to Machetti. Machetti ran over, grabbed Cena, then ran up the turnbuckle, SLICED BREAD NUMBER TWO!! Machetti rolled away from Cena and got back up, then ran at him, jumped up into the air and did a back-flip, STANDING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Machetti made the cover, ONE…. TWO…. THRE…. Cena kicked out. Machetti sat up but instead of being angry he looked at HHH and smirked, Triple H was counting slowly, that meant he didn't want Machetti to beat Cena. But did he want Cena to win?

Machetti got up to his feet and went to the corner, then climbed up onto the top rope. Suddenly Cena shot up and pushed the top rope, Machetti lost his footing, slipped and fell down to the mat. Cena made a diving cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out. Cena stood up and pulled Machetti to his feet then whipped him into the ropes. Cena ran at Machetti and took him down with a running shoulder tackle. Machetti got back up while Cena ran into the ropes, then took him down with another shoulder tackle. Machetti got up and Cena grabbed him, lifted him up onto his shoulders, Cena launched him off, F-U!! CENA HIT THE F-U!! Cena went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

Cena was shocked, the fans were shocked, JR and King were shocked, Triple H was shocked, even Orton was in shock. HOW DID MACHETTI KICK OUT OF THAT!? Cena stood up and ran to the ropes, bounced off then hit a running elbow drop on Machetti. Then stood up rolled Machetti onto his stomach, AND LOCKED IN THE STF-U!! CENA HAS THE STF-U LOCKED IN! Machetti screamed in agony as Cena pulled back and applied pressure, Triple H crouched down in front of Machetti, "Tap out," suggested the Game. "DON'T TAP!!" shouted Orton who was leaning into the ring.

Machetti gritted his teeth and glared at Triple H then pushed himself up off of the mat with Cena still on his back, the hold locked in. Machetti suddenly rolled to the side, reached out and grabbed the bottom rope. MACHETTI GOT THE ROPE BREAK! HHH seemed reluctant to call for the rope break but slowly counted for it, ONE…. TWO…. THREE…. FOUR…. FI… Cena broke the hold and slowly got back up and laid panting on the mat, the additional five seconds that Cena had kept the hold locked in had done a number on him.

Cena stood back and watched as Machetti pulled himself up with the ropes then ran at Cena, Cena ducked down and Machetti ended up on his shoulders. Cena went for the F-U, but Machetti slipped off of Cena's shoulders, then lifted him up and held him in front of him. MACHETE'S BLADE! MACHETTI HIT THE MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti hooked both legs for the pin, ONE….. TWO….. THRE… CENA MANAGED TO KICK OUT!

Machetti got up then turned reached down and went to pull Cena up. Cena shot up and lifted Machetti up onto his shoulders! F-U! NO! Machetti swung around and sent Cena into the ropes with a head-scissors take down. Machetti jumped back up and ran at Cena, grabbed him as he ran passed, then jumped up over the top rope and dropped down to the floor on the other side, snapping Cena's neck down on the top rope. Cena was launched backwards and landed on his back in the middle of the ring.

Machetti pulled himself up with the ring apron, then climbed up onto it. Machetti waited for Cena to stand up, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring. CENA CAUGHT MACHETTI ON HIS SHOULDER! F-U! CENA HIT A SECOND F-U!! Cena hooked Machetti's legs for the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! CENA GOT THE PIN! _My Time is Now_ played as Cena got up off of Machetti, but Triple H kicked him in the stomach, bent him over and hooked his arms, PEDIGREE TO CENA! The music stopped as Triple H stood over Machetti and Cena.

Orton got into the ring and stared at Triple H then showed off his WWE Championship. HHH shrugged then turned to leave the ring, Orton went over to Cena and stomped on him, he was pissed that Cena made it to WrestleMania. But suddenly Triple H came back, kicked Orton, he hooked the arms, PEDIGREE TO ORTON!! Triple H picked up the WWE Championship but then he noticed Machetti pulling himself up with the ropes. Machetti turned around, Triple H kicked him in the stomach and bent him over, then hooked Machetti's arms, PEDIGREE—MACHETTI SHOT UP FOR A BACK DROP!! Machetti dropped down and rolled out of the ring while Triple H got back up and glared at him. Machetti held up his hand and holding two fingers close together, Triple H was 'that close' to getting him. "Sorry, try again," taunted Machetti from the floor.

Machetti went to the time keeper's corner and got his Intercontinental Title. Triple H tore off the referee's shirt, "GET IN HERE!" yelled HHH. Machetti shook his head and walked around the ring then stood at the bottom of the entrance ramp with the IC title on his shoulder. "You win that WWE Championship, and then we'll talk," said Machetti, then he turned and headed back up the entrance ramp to the back, leaving Triple H standing tall over Orton and Cena, but glaring after Machetti as he headed to the back. Raw then went off the air.

**---x---**

There you go, Cena v. Orton v. Triple H for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania, only this time, Machetti had a hand in it. Also Maria decided to pose for Playboy and now she has the 'contract'. Her shoot is next week, what's Machetti's reaction to all this?

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	69. Qualifier

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: Qualifier**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Phoenix Arizona and had just come back from a commercial. Before the break Santino Marella and Carlito had fought Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes in a tag team match. But halfway through the match the reigning World Tag Team Champions came out from the back each carrying a steel chair. But London and Kendrick only set up the chairs in front of the ring and sat in them, giving themselves ringside seats for the match. The end of the match came when London and Kendrick suddenly stood up, Marella, who was on the top rope at the time, was distracted. Holly capitalized and threw him off of the top then nailed him with the Alabama Slam for the win. London and Kendrick smiled at Santino who glared at them from the ring, then the Tag Team Champions headed to the back and left Holly and Rhodes to celebrate.

The recap from the WrestleMania XXIV Press Conference was shown, highlighting the Big Show/Mayweather match. The camera went to the General Manager's office and showed William Regal standing with Todd Grisham. "I'm standing by with Mr. William Regal, the Raw General Manager," explained Grisham. "Who I understand has a major announcement regarding tonight's Main Event here on Raw."

"I certainly do Todd," replied Regal. "You know, if there's one thing that the Big Show and Floyd Mayweather have shown us, is that nothing sells a big match like conflict. And tonight's Main Event on Raw, its going to be full of conflict. We're gonna have a tag team match, on one team, Mr. Kennedy and the Legend Killer Randy Orton, and on the other team, John Cena and Triple H." Regal paused and the fans cheered the announcement. Regal turned his attention back to Todd, "Go spread the word."

"Will do, thank you," said Grisham as he headed off. The camera then moved to the side and showed Y2J Chris Jericho standing next to William Regal. The fans let out another loud cheer, Jericho was so battered after the Elimination Chamber at No Way Out, that he wasn't able to appear on Raw that night. But now Jericho was back.

"Hello Sunshine," greeted Regal.

"Hello, Sir William," responded Jericho.

"What happened with your hair? You look like a cockatoo," commented Regal,

"Oh thank you," replied Jericho. "Speaking of hair, yours is kind of gaudy all over like a spider, just perched on top of your head. Yeah, can I make you some tea?"

"Oh, wonderful," said Regal.

"You know, stir some lemon in there for you…"

"Look, what do you want?" asked Regal, cutting to the chase.

"You know what I want," answered Jericho, who suddenly got serious. "I made a request to be in the Money in the Bank Match at WrestleMania and I want to know what you had to say about it."

"Look, you've gotta qualify like everybody else," explained Regal. "But your Chris Jericho, you're special, aren't you? The Golden Boy. So you should have a special opponent. A man, who did me a favor last week, a man, that pinned you in the Elimination Chamber. You'll be facing the Intercontinental Champion, Machetti." Regal paused and once again the crowd cheered. "Oh, and that match is, next."

"Oh, well I wouldn't have it any other way, junior," said Jericho. "By the way, stripes and stripes… it's oosh." Jericho turned and headed off, then Raw went to a commercial break.

(A/N: I thought the idea of Jeff Hardy fighting Jericho in a Qualifying Match, when he's already qualified was kind of stupid. I've wanted to do a Machetti/Jericho match ever since Jericho came back to the WWE, so here's my chance.)

**---x---**

Raw came back from the commercial break and _Riot Time_ hit. WWE Intercontinental Champion, Machetti came out from the back, with Maria. "Ladies and gentlemen the following is a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match, where the winner will go on to compete in the Money in the Bank Match at WrestleMania XXIV! Introducing first, being accompanied by Maria, he is the current Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!" Machetti grabbed Maria's hand and they ran down the entrance ramp. Machetti stopped short in front of the ring, then lifted Maria up and placed her on the ring apron, then climbed up and jumped over the top rope ot get in the ring. Maria stood in the middle of the ring while Machetti and ran to a corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti did a back-flip and landed in the middle of the ring next to Maria, at the same time a blast of white pyro erupted out of each corner. Maria held Machetti's arm up in the air, then took his Intercontinental Title and got out of the ring. Machetti turned and faced the entrance ramp, awaiting his opponent.

Raw is brought to you by _Devil May Cry 4_, _Never Back Down_, _Castrol GTX_, and_ Snickers Feast_. Jericho's theme sounded through the arena and the count down started, white pyro rocketed down from the rafters over the stage, then shot up from in front of the TitanTron._Break the Wall Down_ hit. Jericho stood on the stage with his back to the fans while Lillian continued her introduction. "And weighing in at two hundred and twenty-six pounds, Y2J, CHRIS JERICHO!!" Jericho turned around and headed down to the ring. Machetti pulled himself up and lounged on the top rope in the far corner, he made a big show of yawning while Jericho got in the ring. Jericho went to the corner next to the one Machetti was in, climbed up onto the top rope, and posed for the fans. Jericho jumped back down and Machetti quickly got off of the ropes and started circling the ring like Jericho was. The referee called for the bell, and the match was underway.

Machetti and Jericho locked up, Jericho was the stronger competitor and he managed to back Machetti up into the ropes, then broke clean. Maria stood at ringside an cheered Machetti on as he and Jericho met back up into the middle of the ring. Jericho quickly grabbed Machetti's arm and pinned it behind Machetti's back for a wrist lock. Jericho pulled the arm free then yanked Machetti's arm down for an arm wrench. Machetti dropped down to his knees, but got back up, then did a forward roll to straighten his arm. Machetti kept his hold on Jericho's arm and reversed it for a wrist lock of his own. Jericho managed to spin around so he was facing Machetti, but Machetti jumped up then dropped down onto his back, launched Jericho up into the air and off of him for a monkey flip. But Jericho flipped in mid air and managed to land on his feet. Machetti got back up and turned to face Jericho, who took him by surprise and got in a side headlock.

Machetti pushed Jericho into the ropes, then pushed him off and into the ropes on the other side of the ring. Jericho came off and ran into Machetti, taking him down with a shoulder block. Jericho ran to the ropes again, but this time a different side of the ring, while Machetti got back up, then ran forward and knocked him down with a second shoulder block. Jericho went to the ropes on the third side of the ring but Machetti shot up, grabbed Jericho and did a back-flip while launching Jericho through the air for a big hip toss. Machetti and Jericho got back up, but Machetti grabbed Jericho and sent him flying with an arm drag. Machetti and Jericho got back up, but Jericho charged at Machetti and rolled him up, ONE… Machetti kicked out of it.

Machetti and Jericho both got up, Jericho came at Machetti, but Machetti jumped up and hit him with a big dropsault, sending Jericho back into the ropes. Machetti charged at Jericho and went for a clothesline, but Jericho ducked down then elevated Machetti up into the air and over the top rope. Maria quickly moved out of the way, but Machetti managed to land safely on the ring apron. Jericho turned around and punched Machetti in the face, then punched him a second time. Jericho ran to the corner and jumped up onto the middle rope, then came off looking for a triangle dropkick. Maria reached up and pulled Machetti down, causing Jericho to miss him. Machetti shot back up then ran and jumped up onto the top rope. Machetti turned around and launched off of the corner and back-flipped, Machetti went to grab Jericho for a shooting star press DDT, but Jericho dove out of the way, causing Machetti to crash face-first into the mat. Jericho quickly rolled Machetti onto his back and made another pin attempt, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out. Maria and a good portion of the crowd cheered.

Jericho got up to his feet and pulled Machetti up to his feet and then got in a side headlock. Jericho lifted Machetti up into the air, then slammed him back-down for a vertical suplex. Jericho got back up and ran to the ropes, then came off and dropped down onto Machetti for an elbow drop, followed by another pin attempt, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti still kicked out. Jericho pulled Machetti up to his feet, then punched him in the face, sending the IC Champion staggering backwards. Jericho chopped Machetti across the chest, backing him into the ropes, then whipped him across the ring. Jericho charged at Machetti and went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked it. Jericho and Machetti spun around, Jericho jumped up CODE BREAKER—Machetti countered by grabbed Jericho's legs and flipped him onto his back. Machetti crossed Jericho's legs and put his foot through, then rolled Jericho onto his stomach THE SHARPSHOOTER IS LOCKED IN!

Jericho screamed out in pain as Machetti applied pressure to his legs, the referee crouched down next to Jericho and asked if he wanted to give up, but Jericho shook his head and shouted, "NO!" Y2J pushed himself up off of the mat, then reached out and dragged himself closer to the ropes, Machetti tried to keep Jericho away, but Jericho kept going and managed to keep dragging Machetti closer to the ropes. Finally Jericho lunged forward and grabbed the bottom rope, ROPE BREAK! The referee ordered Machetti to break the hold, which he eventually did. Jericho pulled himself up with the ropes then got to his feet. Machetti ran to the ropes and came off, but Jericho rushed at Machetti and hit a running knee to the stomach, causing Machetti to flip forward and end up on his back. Jericho followed up with a cover, ONE… TWO… T… Machetti kicked out.

Jericho rolled off of Machetti and got up, then went over to Machetti when he was sitting up and prodded him in the head with his foot. After three less-than-friendly nudges, Machetti ended up rolling onto his stomach. Jericho pulled Machetti up to his feet then chopped him across the chest. Machetti staggered backwards and ended up backed up into the corner. Jericho pulled Machetti forward and chopped him across the chest a second time, sending Machetti into the ropes. Jericho pushed Machetti into the ropes, then whipped him across the ring. Machetti came off of the ropes and ducked under Jericho's arm when he ran forward for a clothesline. Machetti ran into the ropes then came off with a handspring, then jumped up and ended up with his legs around Jericho's neck when he came off of the ropes, Machetti swung to the side and took both of them down with a head-scissors take down.

Machetti got back up to his feet, while Jericho rolled over to the ropes and slowly pulled himself up. Jericho swung at Machetti for a punch, but Machetti blocked it then hit Jericho with a big uppercut, sending Jericho staggering backwards. Machetti jumped up and hit a jumping calf kick, knocking Jericho on his back. Machetti ran to the ropes, while Jericho got back up, then Machetti took him down with a clothesline. Machetti pulled Jericho up and backed him into the ropes, Machetti whipped Jericho across the ring, but Jericho reversed it, sending Machetti into the ropes instead. But Machetti took it in stride and jumped up onto the middle rope, then launched himself off and over Jericho's head, caught him on he way down, and drove Jericho's head down to the mat OVER CASTLE TAKE OVER! Maria and a good portion of the crowd cheered as Machetti made a cover, ONE… TWO… TH… Jericho kicked out.

Machetti got up off of Jericho, who rolled over to the corner and pulled himself up. Machetti ran at Jericho, did a handspring and then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON! Machetti stepped back and Jericho fell down on his back, Machetti dragged him away from the corner and made another pin attempt, ONE… TWO… THR… Jericho kicked out again. Machetti got up and pulled Jericho up to his feet, and backed him into the ropes, then went to whip him across the ring, but Jericho reversed again. Machetti went to the ropes and came off, Jericho bent down, looking for a back body drop, but Machetti kicked him in the face, then ran and bounced off of the ropes, only Jericho recovered and ran to the ropes after Machetti. Machetti came off first and turned around, slightly confused, but Jericho bounced off the ropes and took Machetti down with a big clothesline. Jericho went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti kicked out. Jericho got off of Machetti, but stayed on his knees and stared at the referee, he was starting to get frustrated.

Jericho went to Machetti and pulled him to his feet, then kneed him in the stomach, before clubbing him on the back, forcing Machetti down to his knees. Jericho let go of Machetti, who staggered up to his feet and backed up into the corner. Jericho grabbed Machetti and whipped him across the ring to the other corner. Machetti jumped up onto the top rope and came off for a moonsault, but Jericho jumped up into the air and dropkicked Machetti in the chest while he was upside-down. The camera cut and showed Maria looking worried while Jericho went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Machetti managed to kick out!

Jericho got up and dragged Machetti up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes. Machetti came off the ropes with a handspring, and ended up with his legs around Jericho's neck, he went for the head-scissors, but Jericho held Machetti still, then hooked his arms around Machetti's legs, JERICHO COUNTERED WITH THE WALLS OF JERICHO!! Machetti screamed out in pain as Jericho applied pressure on his lower back, looking for the submission. Maria shouted at Machetti, "Hang in there!" Machetti screamed out in agony, the referee asked him if he wanted to give up, but Machetti shouted, "NEVER!!"

Machetti gritted his teeth and pushed himself up off of the mat, then started dragging himself and Jericho across the ring and over to Maria, or more importantly, the ropes. "You've got it," cheered Maria as Machetti reached out looking to grab the bottom rope, ROPE BREAK—JERICHO DRAGGED MACHETTI AWAY FROM THE ROPES! Machetti suddenly found himself in the middle of no where. He was stuck back in the middle of the ring, and was still in the Walls of Jericho. Maria looked worried as Machetti screamed out in pain again while Jericho applied even more pressure to his signature hold. Machetti's face was turning red, and the referee once again asked him if he wanted to give up. But Machetti replied by shouting, "SCREW YOU!"

The referee took two steps back in surprise, Machetti took a deep breath, then reached back and grabbed Jericho's ankles, while pulling with his legs, flipping Jericho onto his stomach. Machetti quickly shot up, then grabbed Jericho's legs, crossed them, MACHETTI COUNTERED INTO THE SHARPSHOOTER!! Maria and the same good portion of the crowd cheered the counter, now it was Jericho's turn to the scream. Machetti applied pressure to Jericho's legs for the second time in the match up. Jericho reached out for the ropes, but they were too far away, Jericho started dragging Machetti closer, but Machetti fought back trying to keep Jericho from reached the bottom rope. Jericho screamed out as Machetti suddenly bent his legs back further, sending another jolt of pain through Jericho's legs. Jericho laid flat on the mat and lifted his arm up, was he going to tap? JERICHO LUNGED FORWARD AND GRABBED THE BOTTOM ROPE! ROPE BREAK!

The referee ordered Machetti to break the hold, Machetti glared back at Jericho, who was still holding onto the bottom rope, then reluctantly released the sharpshooter. Jericho pulled himself up with the ropes while Machetti got up on his own, then backed up into the ropes on the other side of the ring, where Maria was standing on the ring apron. Maria patted Machetti on the shoulder and told him to keep it up, then jumped back down. Machetti waited until Jericho was standing on his own, then ran across the ring, Jericho side-stepped Machetti, then grabbed him and slammed Machetti down to the mat, FLASHBACK!! Jericho got back up and watched Machetti roll away from him and onto his stomach. Jericho went over to Machetti and started to viciously stomp him on the lower back, working over the area he had damaged with the Walls of Jericho. After about ten frustrated stomps, Jericho pulled Machetti up to his feet.

Jericho kicked Machetti in the stomach, then turned around and ran to the ropes, Jericho went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked it. Jericho and Machetti spun around, Machetti kicked Jericho in the stomach, IMPALER!! Machetti rolled Jericho onto his back, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti did a back-flip out of the corner and launched himself at Jericho, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP—JERICHO MOVED!! Machetti landed ass-first on the mat, then fell backwards and laid on his back. Jericho shot back up, ran across the ring, jumped over Machetti and ran to the ropes. Jericho jumped up onto the middle rope, then back-flipped off, LIONSAULT!! Maria grabbed the bottom rope, looking scared while Jericho hooked the leg for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

Jericho rolled off of Machetti and got up onto his knees, then stared up at the rafters, not able to believe that Machetti had kicked out of that. Jericho stood up and walked over to Machetti then pulled him up to his feet, but Machetti caught Jericho with a big uppercut, taking him by surprise. Jericho staggered backwards, then jumped up and went for an enzuigiri, but Machetti ducked down and dodged it, then jumped up and went for a spinning wheel kick, Jericho ducked under it. Machetti turned around and quickly kicked Jericho in the stomach, IMPALER—Jericho grabbed Machetti's legs and flipped him onto his back. WALLS OF JERICHO—MACHETTI PUSHED JERICHO OFF!

Jericho went into the ropes, Machetti shot up and grabbed him and held Jericho in front of him. MACHETE'S BLA—JERICHO FOUGHT FREE! Jericho pushed Machetti into the ropes, then jumped up and grabbed Machetti when he came back, CODE BREAKER—MACHETTI SLAMMED JERICHO DOWN ONTO HIS BACK! Machetti kept his hold on Jericho's legs and crossed them, SHARPSHOOTER!! THE SHARPSHOOTER IS LOCKED IN!! Maria cheered and clapped for Machetti after he had come out on top in the exchange. Jericho screamed in pain, he was in the sharpshooter for the third time in the match.

The referee asked Jericho if he wanted to give up, Jericho just shook his head, then started to pull himself towards the ropes, MACHETTI DRAGGED JERICHO BACK INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE RING! Jericho screamed in pain, but refused to tap out, he wouldn't give up! Machetti increased the pressure, Jericho thrashed on the mat in agony, his legs were killing him. Jericho started to fade, the pain was too strong, but he wasn't going to give up. Eventually Jericho stopped moving, but Machetti kept the sharpshooter looked in, occasionally increasing the pressure. The referee grabbed Jericho's arm and raised it up into the air, then let it drop, ONE… the referee took Jericho's arm again, raised it, then dropped it, TWO… the referee lifted up Jericho's arm a third time, if it hit the mat this time, Machetti would win via knockout, the referee dropped Jericho's arm BUT IT STAYED IN THE AIR! JERICHO WAS STILL IN IT! Machetti glanced over his shoulder in surprise, as did Maria who was quickly shown still standing at ringside.

Jericho started to wake up, his face was bright red by now. By gritted his teeth and with new motivation pushed himself up off of the mat and attempted to drag Machetti to the ropes, but Machetti spread his legs, giving himself a broader stance, increasing his ability to keep Jericho from crawling to the ropes. Jericho realized Machetti wasn't going anywhere, Jericho pushed himself up off of the mat, JERICHO ROLLED THROUGH! JERICHO PUSHED MACHETTI OFF OF HIM! Machetti staggered back to the ropes, then rushed at Machetti, JERICHO SHOT UP... CODEBREAKER!! JERICHO HIT THE CODEBREAKER!!!

Maria climbed up onto the ring apron and stared in the ring, she looked like she was in a panic, it could be all over! Machetti was down on his back, but so was Jericho, he had used the last of his leg strength when he had hit the Code Breaker. Jericho rolled over onto his stomach and crawled over to Machetti then draped his arm over Machetti's chest, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!! Maria looked surprised and elated at the same time as she cheered along with the crowd. Jericho lifted his head up and stared at Machetti in shock, he pulled himself closer then hooked Machetti's leg for a better pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI STILL KICKED OUT!! Jericho rolled off of Machetti and laid on his back, staring up at the rafters, how did Machetti kick out of that!?

Machetti slowly started to move and fought up to his feet. Jericho tried to get up too, but the second he stood up, his legs gave out on him and he went crashing back down to the mat. Machetti went over to Jericho and pulled him up, then kicked Jericho in the stomach, IMPALER—JERICHO COUNTERED WITH A NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX! Jericho couldn't keep his legs up for the bridge, so he settled for just lying on top of Machetti, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI KICKED OUT! Jericho rolled off of Machetti and stared at him in disbelief. Machetti lifted his legs up and bent his knees. "STAY DOWN!!" screamed Jericho. While at ringside, Maria shouted, "GET UP!"

In response, MACHETTI NIPPED UP!! Jericho couldn't believe it, but Maria looked really pleased. Machetti reached down and pulled Jericho up, then whipped him into the ropes, Jericho came off then jumped up and grabbed Machetti, CODEBREAKER—MACHETTI CAUGHT JERICHO IN MIDAIR! MACHETE'S BLADE!! Maria climbed up onto the ring apron looking anxious, this could be it! The pin, ONE… TWO… THRE... JERICHO MANAGED TO KICK OUT!! Machetti let go of the pin and stared down at Jericho in surprise, then he glanced at Maria, she couldn't believe it either. Clearly both men were set on going to WrestleMania, but in reality, only one of them actually could.

Machetti got up to his feet and stared at Jericho, who was still out cold in the middle of the ring. Machetti went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, but Jericho suddenly got up and climbed up onto the middle rope across from Machetti. Jericho punched Machetti in the face, but Machetti retaliated by chopping Jericho across the chest. Jericho and Machetti were in the middle of nowhere, up above the ring. Jericho swung at Machetti for another punch, but Machetti ducked it, then hit a headbutt. Jericho swayed backwards, but held desperately onto the ropes on both sides of him. Jericho came back with a shot to the stomach, then punched Machetti in the jaw. Jericho jumped up off of the middle rope and up onto Machetti's shoulders, Jericho went for a hurricurana off of the top, but Machetti held onto the ropes. Machetti suddenly reached up and grabbed Jericho's sides, then launched out of the corner and drove Jericho down to the mat, MACHETTI HITS A TOP ROPE POWERBOMB ON JERICHO! Machetti laid on top of Jericho for the pin, ONE... TWO... THREE! HE GOT IT! MACHETTI GOT THE WIN!

_Riot Time_ hit and Maria quickly got in the ring and pulled Machetti up to his feet, he was now in the Money in the Bank match at WrestleMania! Machetti stood on his own then turned and stared at the WrestleMania sign hanging from the rafters and pointed to it, he was now on the card. Machetti turned back to Maria then quickly grabbed her and kissed her, Maria quickly recipicated, both of them seemed to be rather excited. They broke apart and Machetti grabbed Maria's hand then led her out of the ring, and they headed up the entrance ramp and to the back..The camera showed Jericho still lying on his back in the middle of the ring where Machetti had powerbombed him, the referee was standing next to him, asking if he was okay. Both Machetti and Jericho had given the match everything they had, but in the end only one could win. This time, Machetti had risen to the occasion and got the win, now he was on his own Road to WrestleMania. The camera cut and showed Vince McMahon, preparing to apologize to Hornswoggle for what happened last week.

**---x---**

There you go, Machetti is in the Money in the Bank match at WrestleMania XXIV. I was originally planning a Machetti/Michaels match but Michaels is fighting Flair, and I didn't want to mess with that match, so I had to nix that idea. I still have no idea what's going to happen, since I don't even know all the competitors yet. But the bottom line is, Machetti WILL be in the Money in the Bank Match at WrestleMania, sorry Jericho.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	70. The Unveiling

**Chapter Seventy: The Unveiling**

**---x---**

Raw was live from the Conseco Fieldhouse in Indianapolis Indiana. The commercial break had just ended, previously Umaga had destroyed Super Crazy in a one-on-one match, making things look promising for the Raw end of the Smackdown vs. Raw Brand Supremacy match. Now Chris Jericho was standing in the ring, behind him was the familiar set for the Highlight Reel. Three chairs were set up in the middle of the ring and the extremely expensive Jeritron-6000 was hanging up above the ropes.

"Welcome to the return of the illustrious Highlight Reel!" greeted Jericho. A blast of pyro erupted out each corner. "Now this is the Talk Show that spawned all of the imitators, Carlito Cabana, Cutting Edge, Are You Smarter than Snitsky, Cooking with Goldberg, all those ones and we're back baby!!"

Jericho then continued, "and tonight I want to talk about the Money in the Bank Match at WrestleMania. The highly anticipated spectacle that guarantees the victor a WWE Championship match whenever he chooses to cash it in for up to one year afterwards. My first guest tonight is the man who qualified first for this year's Money in the Bank Match, the man who many believe is the number one, odds on favorite to win the whole kit-and-caboodle, ladies and gentlemen, Jericoholics, and everyone in between… JEFF HARDY!!"

Jeff Hardy's new theme _No More Words_ hit and Jeff Hardy came out from the back wearing street clothes and doing his usual dance moves. Hardy eventually made it to the ring and shook hands with Jericho. The fans cheered and chanted _**Hardy**_ over and over again. "Welcome Jeff, and it seems like the people of Indianapolis love you tonight!"

The fans cheered, then Hardy changed the subject. "And my second guest, is the most recent qualifier for the Money in the Bank Match, the Intercontinental Champion… MACHETTI!" _Riot Time _hit and Machetti came out from the back to a large ovation from the crowd. He was wearing street clothes like Jericho and Hardy were and had the Intercontinental Title on his shoulder. Machetti ran down the entrance ramp then jumped up and slid under the bottom rope and into the ring. Machetti jumped up and faced the other two superstars in the ring.

"Now Jeff," continued Jericho. "Machetti here qualified for the Money in the Bank match last week by beating… yours truly. So let's go to the jaw-droppingly, highly, obscenely expensive Jeritron-6000, in high definition and see what transpired… monkeys!"

The Jeritron-6000 showed the clips from the Jericho/Machetti match last week. They showed clips of Machetti locking in the sharpshooter, and Jericho locking in the Walls of Jericho, Machetti hitting the Machete's Blade, Jericho hitting the Code Breaker, Machetti hitting Jericho with a Powerbomb off of the top rope, getting the pin, and finally Machetti celebrating the win with Maria.

"I must say, I enjoyed that particular footage," commented Machetti.

"I'll tell you what Chris…" Hardy started to say, but Jericho cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" interrupted Jericho. "I know where you're going with this, WrestleMania, a Ladder Match, Jeff Hardy, its your time to shine! I understand coming from but I want you guys to understand where I'm coming from." Jericho turned and glanced at Machetti, who was sitting to the side in one of the chairs. "Jeff, you can climb twenty foot ladder and do a Swanton, crash through half a dozen tables, dip yourself in molten lava, shoot laser beams out of your eyes…"

Jericho then turned to Machetti, "And Machetti, you might have beaten me last week, you might be able smash through glass, tolerate large amounts of pain, withstand bullets, and fly… but it doesn't make one iota of difference… I'm gonna find a way into the Money in the Bank match, and there's nothing either of you, or anybody else can do to stop Y2J from winning at WrestleMania."

The fans cheered and Machetti turned to Hardy, "Can you really shoot lasers out of your eyes?" he asked.

Hardy just shrugged and addressed Jericho, "You know Chris, a lot has changed since you were last here. I few years ago, I would have probably wished you guys luck, nodded my head and walked away, but I'm not that dude any more. I'm not satisfied with just being me now, I'm going to do whatever it takes to beat you, Machetti, and everybody else in the Money in the Bank, climb that ladder, get the briefcase, win the match, and become champion."

Jericho nodded and shrugged, while Machetti spun to the side and put his feet up on the empty chair next to him. "Alright Jeff, fair enough," said Chris. "And if you became champion, I mean that would be a nice feather in your hat, but I wanna remind you, that I _was_ the WWE Champion. I was the very first Undisputed WWE Champion. And I understand how high the stakes are in the Money in the Bank match, but from this point forward I wanna tell you, you're no longer my friend, you're no longer my peer, you're just a target. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to get in to the match, and from then to WrestleMania anything goes."

"You know, I'm starting to feel like a wallflower here," commented Machetti. "But I'd just like to point out, that Chris, you received your last title shot at New Year's Revolution and you lost. Jeff, you received your last title shot at the Royal Rumble, but you lost too. You two have had title shots this year, and as far as I'm concerned, it's my turn now. I lost my title last year back in October and didn't get a rematch, and have received no title shots since then. All three of us lost in the Elimination Chamber, but I remember distinctly pinning both of you. _**I**_ am going to win the Money in the Bank Match, and _**I**_ am going to regain the title that is rightfully mine."

Jericho and Hardy both glared at Machetti. "You might have a point, Machetti," admitted Hardy. "You haven't had a shot in the while, but unlike the _Savior_ here, you actually might have a chance of winning this thing. You know what they say, you have to be in it to win it."

"Hold it right there ass-clown!" Jericho cut in, much to Machetti's amusement. "Why don't you and I go at it right now, and we'll see who doesn't have a chance of winning."

Both men stepped forward and stood face-to-face and were practically nose-to-nose. "Look guys," said Machetti as he got off of his chair and stood up, trying to stop the tense moment before it escalated. "Let's see if we can resolve this WWE-Style. All three of us obviously want to be in the Money in the Bank Match at WrestleMania, but only two of us _actually_ have spots in it. So how about this, later tonight, the three of us face off in a triple threat match. The superstar that gets loses is out of the Money in the Bank match, while the winner and the person that isn't involved in the decision get the two spots in the match. How does that sound?" Machetti paused and the fans cheered loudly, after Machetti and Jericho's match last week, this would be great, and adding Jeff Hardy to the mix would only serve to make the match better.

"You know what," commented Jericho, "you might be onto something, Junior. You're on! That is, if the Rainbow-Haired Warrior over here isn't scared."

"Jericho, if you think I'm scared, you obviously don't know me very well," replied Hardy. "I'm possibly the biggest risk-taker in the WWE…"

Machetti interrupted by coughing something that sounded like _Mayweather. _

"… well he isn't in the WWE," corrected Hardy. "The point is, there's no risk that I wouldn't take. If risking my spot in the Money in the Bank Match tonight proves that I deserve to be in it, then I'm in."

"That's what I thought," commented Machetti as he stepped back and allowed the tense stare down between Jericho and Hardy to continue. Suddenly Machetti shoved Jericho into Hardy, but Hardy grabbed him TWIST OF FATE! _No More Words _ht and Machetti quickly bailed out of the ring and headed to the back. Hardy stood tall in the middle of the ring over Jericho, then the camera cut to the back and showed Kennedy getting heading down to the ring, his match with John Cena is up next. With that Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw came back from a commercial break and Jerry Lawler was standing in the middle of the ring, it was time for the unveiling of Maria's Playboy cover. The mat had a Playboy logo in the middle and there was an aisle with a red cover over it was behind him. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce to you, the diva who is going to be appearing on the cover of this month's Playboy. Right now, joined by her fellow Diva and Playboy Playmate, Candice Michelle, let's welcome, MARIA!!" _With Legs Like That_ hit prompting Maria and Candice to come out from the back. Candice took Maria's hand and the two of them headed down the ramp. While they headed down to the ring King announced that Snopp Dogg was going to be the Master of Ceremonies for BunnyMania.

Maria and Candice got in the ring and Maria got a mic, "What's up all you stars and studs in Indianapolis!!" The fans cheered. "First, I have to say that this is such an honor. It has been such an amazing opportunity and a thrilling experience, and I still can not believe that I am going to be on the cover of PLAYBOY!!!"

"Well, you can believe it," said King, "cause you are. And congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," replied Maria.

"So," continued King. "Are ya ready?" King paused and the fans cheered. "Is everybody ready for a little sneak peak at Playboy's cover featuring Maria? Do you wanna hear it-do you wanna see it!?" The fans cheered loudly, that was a resounding yes. "Okay…" said King as he turned towards it, but _La Vittoria e Mia _hit and Santino Marella came out and interrupted the ceremony. Marella came out and got in the ring, completely uninvited.

"I'm sorry Maria," apologized Santino. "But I cannot let you do dis. I told you time an time again not to do this Playboy! Now I have been forced to intervene."

"Santino, this isn't your decision," snapped Maria. "This is my decision! Nobody is gonna make this decision for me! I've already posed for Playboy, and I want the whole world to see it."

"Maria, stop being so stubborn!" said Santino. "I am-a only trying to help."

Suddenly _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti ran out from the back, he was wearing his wrestling gear and a t-shirt, he quickly slid in the ring then got up and stared at Santino. "Okay now you're really starting to piss me off," said Machetti. "I've told you countless times that this has nothing to do with you, and that this is not your decision. Maria told you the same thing just now. I'm only going to say this one more time, and if you don't get the hell out of here, then we'll have a problem. I'm going to say this slowly and I'm going to use small one syllable words so that my point can actually get through your thick skull." Machetti took a deep breath and stared directly at Santino. "Not… your… choice… Go… now…"

"You can't talk-a to me like-a dat!" said Santino. "You do not know what you are doing."

"Alright, I'm done with this," snapped Machetti. "King…" King quickly grabbed the still covered poster and threw it to Machetti. Machetti swung it and smashed it over Santino's head. Santino staggered backwards with the cover still over his head and fell out of the ring and down to the floor.

"Machetti!" exclaimed Maria, "you just ruined the cover we were about to unveil!" The crowd booed loudly at that.

Machetti looked sheepish and stared down at the mat in front of him, but then Candice took the mic away from him. "Maria, don't worry," said Maria. "Fortunately, that wasn't the only cover we had planned for tonight." Machetti looked up and seemed relieved, while Candice addressed the fans. "Now, do you all want to see Maria's Playboy cover!?" The fans cheered loudly. "I think that's a unanimous decision. So on the count of three, guys, let's unveil the _other_ cover." Machetti stepped back while Candice, Maria, and Lawler stood in the middle of the ring, "ONE… TWO… THREE!" Red pyro shot up and _With Legs Like That_ hit, a much larger version of Maria's Playboy cover dropped form the rafters.

The fans cheered, while Machetti stood to the side and clapped for Maria with a smile on his face. But on the floor Santino pulled the red drape and the smaller poster off of his head and flipped out on the floor. Machetti got out of the ring and ducked a punch from Santino then hit him with an Impaler. Machetti got up and dragged Santino to his feet then tossed him over his shoulder and headed up the ramp to the back, leaving Maria, Candice, and King to celebrate in the ring. JR promoted the Finlay/JBL confrontation, the Hardy/Jericho/Machetti triple threat match, and then the Orton/HHH main event before Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Raw came back from the break after the unveiling and Machetti was shown walking out of the arena with Santino still on his shoulder, Machetti stopped in front of a dumpster and dropped Santino on the ground, then used his freed hands to open up the top of it. Machetti reached down and pulled Santino up then tossed Santino in the dumpster and shut the lid. Machetti smirked then turned and headed back into the arena, but stopped when he saw Jericho standing in front of him. "That was a nice cheap shot you pulled before," commented Jericho. "I didn't see it coming, mainly because you attacked me while my back was turned. Is that really what you're resorting to?"

"Don't take it too personally," replied Machetti. "I saw my opportunity and I took it. Don't start acting like the Golden Boy now. I know both you and Hardy would have done the same thing if you had the opportunity."

"You might be right," admitted Jericho. "But I suppose I should congratulate you."

"Oh, and why's that?" asked Machetti.

"Well, you're girlfriend is in Playboy now," answered Jericho.

"Then you'll probably want to congratulate Maria, not me," said Machetti the smile vanishing from his face. "She's the one who posed, not me."

"Thank God," agreed Jericho. "No one wants to see you naked. But you know when that issue comes out on the seventh everyone _will_ see your girlfriend naked."

Jericho grinned at Machetti but he didn't say anything right away he just looked thoughtful. "Hey you're right!" Machetti suddenly exclaimed, the sarcasm evident in his voice. "So that's why they were taking naked pictures of Maria when I went to the Playboy Mansion with her. How could I have not known that Maria was going to be seen naked if she posed for that magazine? Thank you so much for pointing that out," Machetti paused and stared at Jericho.

"Chris, are you trying to get into my head?" asked Machetti. "I commend your efforts, but they're all for nothing. You see, Maria might be posing for Playboy, but I have no problem with it. Everyone might see her naked, but then they'll all realize why I'm so lucky, since I'm the one who's fortunate enough to be dating her."

"So you have no problems with everyone seeing your girlfriend naked in Playboy?" questioned Jericho.

"Well, you see, here's the thing," explained Machetti, his usual smirk appeared. "You might be able to buy the magazine when it comes out, but when everything is said and done, I'm the one that wakes up next to her and cooks the pancakes. Posing for Playboy is something Maria has always wanted to do, and I support her fully. I can't stop her, and I don't want to stop her. The added bonus of this whole thing is that now I'm dating a Playboy model. Beat that!"

Jericho stayed silent and glared at Machetti. "Oh, and if you want to play mind games, well now it's my turn," continued Machetti. "At No Way Out, who pinned you in the Elimination Chamber? Who pinned you in that triple threat tag team match the Raw before that? And who beat you last week to get a spot in the Money in the Bank Match? Me. Chris, since you made your miraculous return, you haven't beaten me, but I've beat you three separate times. What do you think is going to make this time any different? The same goes for Hardy. He has yet to beat me, and he knows it. I've beaten him twice for the Intercontinental Championship. I've beaten him so many other times that I've lost count. But how many times has he beaten me? None! Neither of you have EVER beaten me. What makes you think you can start now? When the match is over tonight, I'll have my spot in the Money in the Bank Match, but the question is: will you?"

Jericho glared at Machetti, who simply continued smirking. "See you out there," concluded Machetti. Then he turned around and walked off. But he came fact-to-face with Maria and Candice.

"Is that how you really feel?" asked Maria, who had obviously overheard Machetti's banter with Jericho.

"Yeah," answered Machetti. "But I already told you. I'll support whatever decision you make and no matter what you do."

"But you're really okay with her posing?" questioned Candice.

"Of course," replied Machetti not taking his eyes off of Maria. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Santino…" started Maria.

"Santino is a jerk," interrupted Machetti. "He's sticking his nose in something that is none of his business. So I took care of him. Posing was your choice and in all honesty, I'm proud of you. I'm sure as hell buying an issue on Friday."

"Actually you don't have to," said Candice. "They're probably going to give her a few issues for free like they did with me."

"Well in that case, I'm looking forward to getting my issue on Friday," continued Machetti. "Now, there's a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match up next, and I need to scout my competition."

"We're coming out with you for your match tonight," Maria stated in a way that made it a fact, not an offer.

"I don't know," replied Machetti. "The last time the two of you were both at ringside for one of my matches I got hit with a chair and lost the WWE Championship."

"We'll be good," Candice said quickly. "Don't worry, I'm over you."

Neither of the two divas commented on the sigh of relief Machetti let out. "You just said that you'd support me no matter what I did," Maria reminded him. "We're going to do the same thing for you. Like it or not, we'll be at ringside for your match tonight."

Machetti stared at Maria, who pouted and folded her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to budge on this, Candice quickly followed suit and now both divas were staring right back at Machetti.

"Okay fine," conceded Machetti. "I'll meet up with you two later."

"You'd better," Maria told him. Machetti shook his head then headed off. The camera cut to the ring and Lillian announced the Money in the Bank Qualifying Match between Carlito and Cody Rhodes.

**---x---**

Raw came back from another commercial break, before it, Mike Adamle announced that Mae Young would be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2008 at WrestleMania. The bell rang signaling that start of the next match. "The following contest is a triple threat match, where the losing superstar will _not_ be participating in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania Twenty Four."

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti came out from the back with the Intercontinental Title around his waist, he was being followed closely by Maria and Candice. "Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, being accompanied by Maria and Candice, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!" Machetti stood in between the two Divas up on the entrance ramp then bent forward and did a standing backflip, when he landed a blast of white pyro rocketed up and exploded behind them. Maria and Candice headed down the ramp and Machetti followed after them. When they reached the ring, Machetti ran passed them, then jumped up and slid under the bottom rope and into the ring. Machetti stood up and held out his arms while Candice and Maria got in the ring. Machetti undid his Intercontinental Title and handed it to Maria, then escorted both Divas out of the ring.

The count down started, then pyro erupted when it reached zero. _Break the Wall Down_ played as Jericho stood with his back facing the crowd at the top of the entrance ramp. Jericho turned around and headed down to the ring, "From Manhassel New York, Y2J, CHRIS JERICHO!" Jericho stopped before getting in the ring and glanced at Candice and Maria, then slowly got in the ring and stared at Machetti. Who smirked and waved. Jericho turned away from Machetti and faced the entrance ramp.

_No More Words_ hit once again and Jeff Hardy came out from the back to his rock star reception. "And from Cameron North Carolina, JEFF HARDY!!" Hardy ran down to the ring and got in. Jericho and Machetti stared at Hardy, who glanced from Jericho, to Machetti, to the two Divas Machetti had with him at ringside. In this match typical triple threat match rules would apply, but only the loser would actually lose. Unlike a typical triple threat match, the person that is not pinned, still wins and retains their spot in the Money in the Bank Match. The most important thing in this match isn't to win, it's to not lose.

The bell rang again signaling the start of the match, the fans seemed confused and didn't know who to cheer for. Most of them just sat down and got ready to enjoy the match. Maria and Candice loudly cheered for Machetti from their position at ringside. Machetti turned to face his two opponents and shrugged. Machetti started things off quickly and ran across the ring, did a handspring and got his legs around Jericho's neck, he swung to the side, grabbed Hardy and took both of them down for a handspring head-scissors/arm drag combo. Machetti got back up, so did Hardy and Jericho before they rushed at Machetti again, but Machetti caught them both with a pair of backflip hip tosses. Jericho and Hardy landed hard on their backs, but across the ring Machetti got back up and turned to face them again. Maria and Candice applauded and cheered loudly.

Jericho stood up and rushed at Machetti, but Machetti ducked down then launched Jericho up into the air for a back body drop. Jericho hit the mat hard and rolled over to the ropes. Hardy rushed over to Machetti, but Machetti dropped down and rolled passed him, then shot out both of his legs and drove them into Hardy's stomach as he turned around for a mule kick. Machetti rolled forward then got up and did a back-flip, driving both of his feet into Hardy's face for a back-flip kick. Machetti quickly followed up with a pin, ONE… TW… Hardy kicked out.

Machetti got back up and stared down at Hardy, but Jericho ran over and went for a clothesline but Machetti ducked it, then grabbed Jericho and whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran to the corner, did a handspring and the a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON! Machetti rolled out of the way, and allowed Jericho to go crashing down to the mat, Machetti quickly rolled him on his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… Jericho kicked out. Maria and Candice cheered loudly for Machetti and told him to keep it up.

Machetti got up to his feet, but suddenly Hardy came over and spun him around, then kicked him in the stomach, TWIST OF FATE!! Hardy quickly hooked Machetti leg and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Machetti kicked out! Hardy looked down at Machetti in surprise, then shrugged and pulled him up to his feet then went to whip him into the corner, but Machetti reversed it. Hardy was whipped into the corner and jumped up onto the top rope, then came off and caught Machetti, WHISPER IN THE WIND!! Hardy went for another pin on Machetti, while Maria and Candice looked a bit worried, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI BARELY GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!

Hardy stood up and stared down at Machetti in surprise, but suddenly Jericho ran in and nailed Hardy with a lightning-fast enzuigiri sending Hardy staggering backwards into the corner. Jericho ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, then springboarded off of it and dropkicked Hardy in the chest, driving him back into the turnbuckle. Jericho got back up and glanced down at Machetti who was still down in the middle of the ring. Jericho ran to the rope, jumped up onto the middle one, then back-flipped off, LIONSAULT—MACHETTI MOVED!! Jericho hit the mat hard and Machetti quickly capitalized by draping an arm over him for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Jericho kicked out.

Machetti got off of Jericho and pulled him up to his feet, Jericho suddenly came back and punched Machetti in the face, then followed up by chopping Machetti across the chest. Machetti staggered backwards into the ropes, then Jericho ran over and hit a clothesline, sending Machetti over the top rope and crashing down to the floor. Maria and Candice quickly rushed over to Machetti and checked on him while Jericho watched from the ring, but suddenly Hardy came from behind with a roll up, ONE… TWO… THRE… JERICHO MANAGED TO KICK OUT!

Hardy staggered away from Jericho, who quickly got back up to his feet. Jericho and Hardy stared down from across the ring, then charged across and locked up, Jericho grabbed Hardy and got in a side headlock, but Hardy lifted him up and went for a back suplex, only Jericho slipped free and landed on his feet behind Hardy, then lifted him up and drove him back-first down to the mat for a back suplex of his own. Jericho went over to Hardy and quickly covered him, ONE… TWO… TH… Hardy kicked out.

Jericho stood up and pulled Hardy up to his feet then he lifted Hardy up and drove him down to the mat back-first. Jericho quickly grabbed both of Hardy's legs and went to roll him to the side, WALLS OF JERICHO—HARDY PUSHED JERICHO OFF!! Jericho went back to the ropes and came off, Hardy jumped back up and grabbed him, TWIST OF FATE!! Hardy stared down at Jericho, and then glanced to his side and saw Candice and Maria helping Machetti to his feet. Hardy shrugged then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, the fans erupted in cheers as Hardy turned to face Jericho, then came off, SWANTON BOMB—JERICHO ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!!

Hardy slammed back-first into the mat and let out a yelled of pain, Jericho got up and grabbed Hardy's legs and hooked them under his arms, then rolled Hardy onto his stomach, WALLS OF JERICHO! THE WALLS OF JERICHO IS LOCKED IN!! Hardy screamed out in pain as Jericho applied pressure to the hold and worked over his back, but suddenly Machetti got in back in the ring, but instead of breaking up the hold he just walked over to Hardy then sat down in front of him. If Hardy tapped out in this match, Jericho might win, but Machetti would still have a spot in the Money in the Bank Match. The only person who lost this match was the person who was pinned, or in Jeff's current case, submitted.

Machetti sat in front of Hardy and smirked at him, "Come on, tap out," taunted Machetti. Hardy screamed and glared at Machetti, then pushed himself up off of the mat, almost in spite of Machetti, Hardy rolled through Jericho's legs, then pushed him off. Jericho went staggering into Machetti, but Machetti caught him with a hip toss, then ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the top rope then back-flipped off of it, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT! Machetti stayed on top of Jericho and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… Jericho kicked out!!

Machetti stood up and stared down at Jericho, but Hardy suddenly came over and kicked Machetti in the stomach then grabbed him, TWIST OF FATE—MACHETTI PUSHED HARDY OFF OF HIM! Hardy went into the ropes and bounced off, Machetti dropped down and caught him with a drop toe hold, then got back up and crossed Hardy's legs and put his own leg through, then rolled him onto his stomach, MACHETTI LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER! Machetti edge backwards and grabbed the upper part of Hardy's legs, now instead of applying pressure on Jeff's legs he was working over his back like Jericho had been doing earlier. Hardy immediately felt the effects and screamed out in pain as the sharpshooter Machetti had in tortured his back.

Maria and Candice both cheered, but a large portion of the fans had a different opinion and started chanting _**Hardy**_ hoping to will Jeff on to fight out of the sharpshooter. Hardy gritted his teeth then dug down and started crawling across the ring towards the ropes, the fans were going nuts, Hardy was getting closer and closer to the ropes, he was almost there! But the cheers suddenly turned to boos as Machetti dragged Hardy back into the middle of the ring. Jeff screamed as Machetti applied more pressure to the sharpshooter, damaging his back even further.

Hardy shook his head, then lifted his hand up off of the mat and was about to tap out, but suddenly… CODE-BREAKER ON MACHETTI! JERICHO CAME OUT OF NOWHER AND HIT THE CODE-BREAKER!! Both Machetti and Hardy were down in the middle of the ring, Jericho quickly pulled Machetti free from Hardy then hooked his leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! Candice and Maria jumped up and down and cheered in relief that one had been really close.

Jericho got off of Machetti and stared down in shock, beside him, Hardy was surprised too. But then Jeff got to his feet and ran to the corner then climbed up onto the top rope. Jericho backed away from Machetti as Hardy came off of the top, SWANTON BOMB ON MACHETTI! Hardy rolled off of Machetti and held his back in pain, Jericho quickly grabbed Hardy and practically threw him under the bottom rope and out of the ring. Jericho turned back to Machetti and made the cover, BUT THE REFEREE WAS DISTRACTED BY MARIA AND CANDICE!

Jericho looked up and glared at the two Divas who were standing on the ring apron, making it look like they were going to get in the ring. The referee was trying to restrain them in an attempt to keep the match clean. Jericho got off of Machetti and stormed over to the referee, then grabbed his arm and told him to watch the match. The referee nodded as Jericho went back over to Machetti, but suddenly Candice called out "Hey Chris!" Jericho turned and glanced at Candice, who suddenly grabbed Maria… AND KISSED HER! CANDICE JUST KISSED MARIA! Jericho and the referee both stared in surprise, but suddenly… MACHETTI ROLLED JERICHO UP FROM BEHIND! The referee made the count, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI GOT IT!

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti quickly released the pin, Jericho shot up to his feet and raced after Machetti who quickly slid out of the ring and backed up into the barricade with Maria and Candice standing beside him. Machetti smirked at Jericho and mouthed "Gotcha!" The Maria grabbed Machetti's hand and she and Candice let him around the ring and headed up the entrance ramp. Hardy was shown leaning against the announce table barely conscious, while Jericho started flipping out in the ring. Not only had Machetti beat him again, and not only had he used 'questionable' tactics, but Jericho had lost his second opportunity to get into the Money in the Bank Match.

Jericho leaned on the ropes and glared at Machetti, who was standing at the top of the entrance ramp with Maria and Candice. Maria elbowed Machetti in the side, then handed him back his Intercontinental Title. Machetti quickly grabbed Maria and bent her backward, quickly glanced at Candice and said, "My turn," then kissed Maria, Maria quickly brought her arms up and wrapped them around Machetti's neck as she kissed him back. Eventually they broke apart, Machetti grinned at Jericho and wrapped his arm around Maria while Candice grabbed his hand and raised it up into the air.

Machetti, Maria, and Candice headed to the back and the camera cut backstage and showed Finlay headed down to the ring. His 'confrontation' with JBL was up next. Raw then went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

There, at long last, Machetti's reaction to Maria's Playboy shoot. The Hardy/Machetti/Jericho match was a little short, but I'm hoping it was still decent. I wanted to focus on the unveiling for this chapter.

So far we have five superstars announced for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, Jeff Hardy, Mr. Kennedy, Shelton Benjamin, Machetti, and Carlito. Who else will be added before WrestleMania? Honestly, I don't know, maybe Kane.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	71. WrestleMania Rewind

**Chapter Seventy-One: WrestleMania Rewind**

**---x---**

(A/N: I go on vacation for one effing week and all hell breaks loose. Hardy gets himself suspended and I lose my internet connection. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was on Spring Break all this week, and I couldn't get an internet connection for my lap top. I had this chapter done by Thursday despite that, I only managed to borrow someone's computer to check my e-mail. So as a result, I had to wait until I got home ot post this chapter, so it's out late. On top of that, I didn't get to watch ANY wrestling this week, I missed Raw due to time-zone differences (I was in California) and I was out at dinner when ECW was on so I missed that too. But thanks to YouTube, I still managed to get this chapter done.

Now to sort out the Jeff Hardy situation; in my story Jeff Hardy is not the Intercontinental Champion, Machetti is. So when Jeff lost to the IC title to Chris Jericho, that didn't happen in my world. Instead Jeff Hardy lost his spot in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match in a Last Chance Match for Chris Jericho match during Raw. Jericho is now in the Money in the bank, Jeff Hardy is suspended for 60 days, and Punk and Morrison qualified on ECW and Smackdown respectively making this year's Money in the Bank match once again an EIGHT-MAN contest featuring Mr. Kennedy, Shelton Benjamin, Machetti, Carlito, MVP, Chris Jericho, CM Punk, and John Morrison.

Now that that's all cleared up (at least I hope it is) ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!)

**---x---**

Raw was live from the Bradley Center in Milwaukee Wisconsin. Melina's _Paparazzi _theme hit and the red carpet was rolled out and the paparazzi rush out from the back with their cameras. Melina came out from the back and strutted down the red carpet with Women's Champion Beth Phoenix. Beth quickly got in the ring but Melina climbed up on the ring apron and did her usual split-entrance and went under the bottom rope and into the ring.

Raw cut to a recap of WrestleMania 23 and showed the Lumberjill Match between Melina and Ashley for the Women's Championship. The recap cut and showed Beth and Melina in the ring, Melina had a mic in her hand.

"You know," started Melina. "I was really looking forward to beat Ashley _again_ tonight. But apparently she is injured and can't be here." Melina made a fake crying gesture, she didn't seem overly upset. "Aww, typical Playboy Cover Girl, you know, looks great on the outside, but has nothing on the inside. So tonight, instead of having a WrestleMania Rematch, we are gonna have a WrestleMania Prematch. Where, once again, I am going to show everyone that I am more than just a pretty face."

Melina dropped the mic and _With Legs Like That_ hit. Melina and Beth turned to face the entrance ramp as the WWE's newest Playboy Cover Girl came out from the back accompanied by Candice and Machetti. While Maria and Candice simply walked down the entrance ramp, Machetti sprinted down it, then jumped up and slid in the ring all the way across it and dropped down onto the outside. Melina turned to Machetti and laughed but he shrugged and said, "Meant to do that," then he got up and went over to the commentary table. Apparently he was going to be a special guest commentator for this 'WrestleMania Prematch'.

While Machetti got situated at the announce table Maria and Candice stood halfway up the entrance ramp and gestured to the TitanTron, pyro exploded and Maria's Playboy cover dropped down in front of it.

"What's even better is you can check out what's inside," commented King as Maria and Candice got in the ring.

"King, calm down," said Machetti. "And for the record, I already have."

"Well of course we can," JR told the other two. "I love the articles."

"There's article in there!?" questioned King in surprise.

"Down boy," said Machetti with a chuckle.

Maria jumped up onto the middle rope and did a little shake then turned and smiled at the announce table before jumping down and getting in the middle of the ring and got ready to start the match against Melina.

"And Candice Michelle at ringside as well," commented King. "She looks beautiful in black, look at that. Candice is going to be Maria's tag team partner at WrestleMania… BunnyMania!"

"BunnyMania!" repeated JR not nearly excited as his partner.

"It should be a good show," said Machetti. "But lets start this thing."

As if on cue the referee called for the bell and the match was started. Maria and Melina locked up in the middle of the ring but Melina slapped Maria across the face, backing her into the ropes, then she kicked her in the stomach bringing Maria down to her knees. "As we all are aware of, Candice is a former Playboy Cover Girl herself. And our good friend _Snoop Dogg_ is gonna be there!"

"Candice is also the GoDaddyGirl," Machetti reminded them. "How many Super Bowls has she been in commercials for so far? Three I think."

In the ring Melina went to whip Maria into the ropes, but Maria reversed it. Melina came off and Maria caught her with a boot to the stomach. Maria quickly did a handstand and got her legs around Melina's head… "Look at this…" said King, but Melina pushed Maria's legs off of her.

Melina went to follow up with a shot to Maria, but Maria ducked down and grabbed both of Melina's legs then took her down to the mat with a double leg take down. Then she flipped over Melina for a bridge pin, "There you go Maria," called out Machetti. The referee counted ONE… T… but Melina kicked out.

"And the pinning combination," commented JR. "Jack Doan one of the most envied men in the building right now. Officiating this contest."

"I'm one of the others," added Machetti. "I'm dating that lovely Diva you see in the ring right now."

Maria whipped Melina into the ring then ran at her but Melina got her feet up and Maria ran into them. Melina came out of the corner and grabbed Maria but Maria fought out with an elbow to the face. "Maria, as beautiful as she is," said JR, "is an extremely competitive…"

"Whoa!" exclaimed King as Maria planted Melina with a snapmare, then went for a pin.

"And a snapmare takeover, then a pinning combination," said JR. The referee counted ONE… TWO... but Melina kicked out.

"Stay on her Maria," Machetti said out loud, "Don't let her catch her breath!"

"All of our Divas our competitive JR," pointed out King, remembering JR's earlier comment. "But they're beautiful as well!"

Maria pulled Melina up and backed her into a corner then lifted her foot and pressed it into Melina's throat. The referee came over and warned Maria about the choke, but suddenly Santino Marella came out from the back carrying a copy of Maria's Playboy Magazine.

"Now, what the hell is he doing here?" demanded Machetti.

Melina elbowed Maria off of her and knocked her down to the mat. "Hey, do we need Santino out here right now?" asked King.

"No we don't," replied Machetti, somewhat angrily as Melina planted Maria with a running facebuster. "We had a perfectly good match going here. Can't he mind his own business?"

"And he's got his own copy of the magazine," pointed out King.

"Yeah, well that's the only way he's going to see Maria naked," Machetti told him.

Melina pulled Maria up to her knees and locked in a modified sleeper. "If your gonna come out here, you could at least bring a copy of that magazine over here," said King.

"Oh come on King, I'm sure you have like three copies at home," commented Machetti.

King was saved from answering when JR made a statement, "Santino doesn't seem pleased that Maria is on the cover of Playboy."

"Well that's none of his concern," snapped Machetti. "It was Maria's decision, and he just has to deal with it. Personally, I'm proud of her, I can't see why he can't be."

In the ring Maria suddenly dropped down and caught Melina with a sit down jawbreaker and managed to free herself from the hold Melina had her in. Melina and Maria both stood up and Maria hit a pair of forearms then ducked a clothesline from Melina. Maria grabbed Melina from behind and ran her into the ropes, but Melina grabbed on to keep from bouncing off, causing Maria to tumble down into the middle of the ring.

Melina charged at Maria and tried to slap her, but Maria stayed down on the mat then hit a shot to the midsection. Only Melina retaliated by shoved Maria down on the mat. Suddenly Santino climbed up onto the ring apron and showed off Maria's Playboy cover.

"Now why is Santino on the ring?" wondered King.

"I don't know, but I'm taking him off," answered Machetti. That was followed by the sound of him taking off his head phones and standing up.

The referee admonished Santino and told him to stay out of the way, while Maria took Melina down with a shot to the face. Suddenly Machetti came from behind and grabbed Santino's ankles and pulled, causing him to fall and hit the ring apron face-first. Santino fell down to the floor and Machetti glared down at him, then glanced up at Maria who had watched the whole altercation, Machetti called out, "Heads up," and pointed behind Maria.

Maria turned around and ducked a kick from Melina, then ran behind her and planted her with a bulldog. Melina rolled onto her back and Maria went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Maria launched off and came crashing down on Melina for a leg drop then made a cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! SHE GOT IT!

Maria's theme hit, but on the outside of the ring Beth Phoenix came around the corner and glared at Machetti. "Hey calm down," protested Machetti. "I'm not gonna fight I woman." Suddenly Machetti dropped down and Candice ran over, ran up Machetti's back and took down Phoenix with a flying clothesline.

The fans cheered as Machetti and Candice got in the ring then raised Maria's arms up in the air. "Here is your winner, MARIA!" announced Lillian Garcia. Machetti, Maria, and Candice stood in the middle of the ring while a recap of the end of the match was shown. When the replay was over Melina and Beth where standing near Santino on the outside. The three of them glared at the three in the ring as the backed up the entrance ramp.

But then A CAR CRASH SOUNDED THROUGH THE ARENA! MICK FOLEY'S MUSIC HIT! Santino, Beth, and Melina quickly got out of the way as Foley came out from the back and headed down the ramp, HE WAS DRESSED TO COMPETE!! Machetti smiled and stared at Foley in disbelief, as the Hardcore Legend headed down to the ring and got in. But before anything could happen, Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

When Raw came back, Machetti and Foley were still in the ring, and Maria and Candice were standing at ringside. Lillian got in the ring with a mic, "the following WRESTLEMANIA REMATCH is a STREET FIGHT where there are no disqualifications and no count outs, the only way to win is by pinfall or submission. Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!" Machetti raised his arms up in the air and did a standing back-flip, then turned his attention back to Foley. "And the opponent, from Long Island New York, he is the Hardcore Legend, MICK FOLEY!!"

Lillian got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell, and the match was underway. Maria and Candice both cheered Machetti on at ringside while he and Foley circled the ring. Machetti and Foley lunged at each other and met in the middle of the ring for a lock up. Machetti quickly slipped behind Foley then lifted him up from behind and slammed him down to the mat. Machetti slipped around Foley and locked in a headlock with Foley still on the mat. Foley elbowed Machetti in the chest and fought free, then they both got up to their feet.

Foley looked surprised that Machetti had taken control so quickly, but Machetti answered unasked question. "You've been sitting at home all year, I've only gotten better."

"Well, lets see how much better," replied Foley as he called for another lock up.

Machetti shrugged and met Foley in the middle of the ring for a second lock up. Machetti quickly took hold of Foley's arm, then slipped behind him and pinned the arm to his back for a wristlock. Foley pulled away from Machetti, then wrenched Machetti's arm in retaliation, but Machetti did a forward roll to straighten his arm, then he wrenched Foley's arm again, reversing the pressure on their arms. Machetti jumped up and dropkicked Foley in the knee, then dropped down and drove Foley's head down to the mat for a DDT all in one motion. Machetti rolled Foley onto his back and went for the first cover of the match up, ONE… TW… Foley kicked out.

Machetti rolled off of Foley and both of them got back up to their feet. Foley charged at Machetti and went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked it then spun around and punched Foley square across the face. Foley came back with a punch of his own, then chopped Machetti across the chest. Machetti staggered backwards but chopped Foley right back, then followed up with a string of three right hands. Foley was sent staggering then swung at Machetti for a right hook, but Machetti ducked it then caught Foley with a big uppercut. Machetti followed up with a spinning wheel kick and knocked Foley on his back.

Foley rolled away from Machetti and got back up to his feet, Machetti turned around and faced him with a 'told you so' expression on his face. Foley charged across the ring and locked up with Machetti, then whipped him into the corner. Foley ran after Machetti, but Machetti jumped up onto the top rope, then back-flipped off and landed behind Foley. Foley spun around, but Machetti jumped up and launched him into the corner with a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti backed away from Foley until he was halfway across the ring, then did a handspring and a front flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti dropped down and rolled away from Foley, then got up to his feet. Machetti jumped back up and sent Foley flying across the ring with a hurricurana, then got up and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti launched across the ring at Foley and connected, DIVING HEADBUTT! Machetti hooked the leg for another pin attempt, ONE… TWO… TH… Foley kicked out.

Machetti glanced down at Foley, slightly surprised that he had kicked out, then glanced out of the ring at his 'cheerleaders' who shouted different variations of "keep it up". Machetti smiled and pulled Foley up to his feet then went to whip him across the ring, but Foley reversed it and sent Machetti into the ropes. Machetti bounced off of the ropes, did a handspring, then launched himself up and got his legs wrapped around Foley's head. Machetti swung to the side and took Foley down with a handspring head-scissors takedown. Machetti got up and Foley rolled across the ring to the ropes, but Machetti ran over and hit a baseball slide, launching Foley under the bottom rope and down to the floor.

Foley hit the floor with a thud, and the referee went over to the ropes to see if he was okay. A Street Fight was no count outs and no disqualifications so Foley could lie out there all night. But Foley didn't lie there, instead he rolled over to the barricade and pulled himself up to his feet. Machetti saw Foley getting up and quickly ran to the ropes on the opposite side of the ring, then bounced off and sprinted across, Machetti jumped up and springboarded off of the top rope with a back-flip just as Foley was turning around, SPRINGBOARD SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!! BOTH FOLEY AND MACHETTI ARE DOWN!

Maria and Candice ran over to Machetti and helped him up. Machetti nodded his thanks then glanced at Foley who was lying out cold on his back. Machetti went over to Foley and covered him on the floor for a pin, the referee got out of the ring and counted… ONE… TWO… THRE… FOLEY KICKED OUT! Machetti shook his head, the delayed count had probably cost him on that one. Now, if Machetti was still the same Machetti from this time last year, be probably would have flipped out and attacked the referee, but Machetti controlled his temper and stood back up.

Machetti went over to Foley and pulled him up to his feet, then rolled him into the ring. Machetti turned around and raised his arms up in the air, the fans on that side of the ring cheered. Machetti smiled then rolled back in the ring, but Foley got back up and started stomping on Machetti's back. Machetti fought his way back up to his feet by hitting some shots to Foley's stomach, sending Foley staggering backwards. But when Machetti was back up, Foley ran at him and took him down with a clothesline. Foley pulled Machetti back up and whipped him into the corner, then ran at Machetti and nailed him with a turnbuckle clothesline.

Machetti slumped against the turnbuckle, but Foley grabbed him and lifted him up, then turned Machetti upside down and tied him in the tree of woe. Foley crossed the ring and stood in the opposite corner. Maria and Candice climbed up onto the ring apron and attempted to free Machetti's legs, but when Foley did the 'Bang-Bang' taunt, then charged across the ring, the two Playboy Cover Girls jumped down and got out of the way. Allowing Foley to drop down and drive his elbow into Machetti's face. Foley rolled away from the corner and pulled himself up with the ropes, while the two divas once again got on the ring apron, this time they managed to free Machetti, whose legs fell free causing him to land on his face on the mat in the corner.

Maria and Candice climbed back down off of the apron while Machetti shook the cobwebs out of his head. Only Foley came back and pulled Machetti to his feet then pushed him back into the corner. Foley lifted Machetti up onto the top rope, then climbed up onto the middle rope across from him. Foley threw Machetti's arm over his shoulder, then climbed up onto the top rope, SUPERPLEX—MACHETTI FOUGHT HIM OFF! Machetti hit Foley with a big headbutt, then followed up with an uppercut and a pair of right hands, FOLEY FELL AND HIT THE MAT! Machetti stood on the top rope then came off with a back-flip and a leg drop, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP!! Machetti hooked Foley's leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… FOLEY KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off of Foley and stared down at him in surprise, then turned and stared at Maria and Candice, who both looked surprised as well. Machetti glanced down at Foley again, then turned to the two Divas, "Get me a table!" Maria looked at Candice, who shrugged, then they lifted the ring skirt and pulled out a table and slid it in the ring. Machetti took the table and dragged it into the middle of the ring, then set it up. Machetti went over to Foley and pulled him to his feet, then dragged him over to the table and rolled him on top of it. Machetti climbed up onto the table and pulled Foley up to his feet as well. But suddenly Foley kicked Machetti in the stomach, then hooked his arms, DOUBLE UNDERHOOK DDT—NO! MACHETTI FOUGHT OUT OF IT! Machetti shoved Foley backwards, FOLEY FELL OFF OF THE TABLE! Machetti ran across the table then did a back-flip, SHOOTING STAR PRESS OFF OF THE TABLE!! Machetti went for a pin on Foley, ONE… TWO… THR… FOLEY GOT THE SHOULDER UP!

Machetti came to the conclusion that he'd have to do everything short of driving a car over Foley to get a pin, so then decided that he'd make the Hardcore Legend tap out. Machetti grabbed Foley's legs and crossed them looking for the sharpshooter, BUT FOLEY KICKED HIM OFF! Foley pulled himself up to his feet then lunged forward and decked Machetti with a BIG clothesline. Foley got back up and pushed the table into a corner, then he went to an opposite one… AND PULLED OUT MR. SOCKO! Maria and Candice both stared at the sock in horror as Foley slipped it on his hand, then held his arm up and waited for Machetti to get up. Machetti stood up and turned to face Foley, FOLEY LOCKED IN THE MANDIBLE CLAW!

Machetti struggled as Foley forced the disgusting sock into his mouth and pinched his mandible with his fingers. Suddenly Machetti jumped up and dropkicked Foley in the knee, Foley staggered backwards AND BROKE THE HOLD! Machetti crawled away from Foley, then slid under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor. Maria and Candice quickly ran over to see if he was okay. Machetti reached out and pulled himself up with the ring apron and made a big deal over spitting and wiping his hand over his mouth in order to rid himself from the after taste of the sock.

"Let me help," offered Maria. She grabbed Machetti's face the brought her lips to his and kissed him. When Maria broke the kiss, both of them were smiling. "Better?"

"Yeah, much better," replied Machetti, "thanks." Machetti suddenly shoved Maria and stepped to the side to avoid a baseball slide from Foley. Candice ran over to Maria and helped her up while Machetti and Foley started trading shots and brawled at ringside. Machetti hit a big uppercut, then grabbed Foley and whipped him towards the steps, FOLEY SMASHED KNEE-FIRST INTO THE STAIRS!! Foley flipped over the stairs and crashed to the floor on the other side. Foley held his knee as Machetti came around the ring and pulled him up to his feet, Machetti kneed Foley in the stomach then rolled him into the ring and quickly got in after him.

Machetti got up and pulled Foley up to his feet as well, then went to whip him across the ring, but Foley reversed it. Machetti was sent into the ropes, but countered by jumped up onto the top rope, then did a springboard back-flip and took Foley down with a springboard moonsault. Machetti rolled off of Foley and got back up, then ran to the ropes and came off with a handspring followed by a back-flip, handspring moonsault—FOLEY GOT HIS KNEES UP! Machetti went stomach-first into Foley's knees, but Machetti's two hundred fifteen pound weight coming down on Foley's knee did a number on it.

Machetti and Foley rolled over to the ropes and pulled themselves up on opposite sides of the ring. Then they turned and charged across the ring (well, Foley hobbled). Foley went for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked it, both of them spun around and Machetti kicked Foley in the gut then grabbed his head, IMPALER—FOLEY FOUGHT FREE! Foley kicked Machetti in the stomach then hooked both of his arm, DOUBLE UNDERHOOK DDT—MACHETTI LIFTED FOLEY UP AND SLAMMED HIM DOWN TO THE MAT! Machetti quickly crossed Foley's legs and put his own leg through, then rolled Foley onto his stomach, SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI HAS THE SHARPSHOOTER LOCKED IN!!

Foley screamed out in pain as Machetti used the sharpshooter to apply pressure to his already injured knee. The referee came over and asked Foley if he wanted to tap, but Foley shook his head in the negative. Foley gritted his teeth then started crawling over to the ropes, FOLEY GRABBED THE BOTTOM ROPE! BUT MACHETTI KEPT THE SHARPSHOOTER LOCKED IN! There were no rope breaks in a Street Fight (at least not in my version of a Street Fight). Foley screamed out then lunged under the bottom rope and pulled himself out of the ring. Machetti felt his back against the ropes and released the hold, allowing Foley to drop down to the floor.

Foley slid his hand under the ring skirt and grabbed something, while Machetti came over and reached for Foley from inside the ring. But suddenly Foley pulled a chair out from under the ring, FOLEY BLASTED MACHETTI'S FACE IN!! Machetti staggered backwards and fell on his back in the middle of the ring. Foley took the chair and got in the ring, then went over to Machetti and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

Foley got off of Machetti and picked up the chair, then waited for the Intercontinental Champion to stand up. Machetti fought up to his feet and turned around, Foley swung the chair, MACHETTI RAN UNDER IT! Foley spun around to face Machetti, but then MACHETTI DROPKICKED THE CHAIR INTO FOLEY'S FACE! Foley fell backwards and landed on his back. Machetti got back up and grabbed the chair, THEN SMASHED IT DOWN ON FOLEY'S KNEE! Machetti hit Foley's knee with the chair over and over again, looking to really work it over. After five brutal chair shots Machetti dropped the chair then grabbed Foley's legs looking for the sharpshooter, FOLEY PUSHED MACHETTI OFF!

Machetti went into the ropes and came back, Foley shot up and kicked him in the stomach, DOUBLE UNDERHOOK DDT—MACHETTI FOUGHT OUT OF IT! Machetti grabbed Foley's legs and flipped him into his back, then crossed them and put his leg through, SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI HAS THE SHARPSHOOTER LOCKED IN AGAIN! Foley screamed out in pain and agony and prepared to tap out, but ten he noticed what his hand was currently lying on top of. FOLEY SMASHED MACHETTI IN THE HEAD WITH THE CHAIR!!

Foley pulled free from Machetti and staggered up to his feet, then he grabbed Machetti and dragged him over to the table in the corner and rolled him on top of it. Foley walked around the table then climbed up onto the top rope, looking to come off and put Machetti through it. BUT MARIA JUMPED UP AND GRABBED FOLEY'S LEG! The referee shook his head, but couldn't do anything about it, this was no-disqualifications, that meant everything goes. Foley struggled with Maria, but eventually kicked her off of him, but while he was distracted Candice got in the ring and pulled Machetti off of the table. Foley stared at Candice she quickly got out of the ring, glanced at Machetti who was on the ground in front of the turnbuckle.

But suddenly… MACHETTI SHOT UP TO HIS FEET AND JUMPED UP ONTO THE MIDDLE ROPE! Machetti went off on Foley with a series of right hands, two chops to the chest, then hit an uppercut and a headbutt. Machetti climbed up onto the top rope and lifted Foley up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLADE OFF OF THE TOP ROPE… THROUGH THE TABLE!! Machetti landed on top of Foley and hooked his legs while they laid on top of the remains of the broken table, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! A top rope Machete's Blade through a table was just the car crash Machetti needed, because he finally got the pin.

_Riot Time _hit as Machetti rolled off of Foley and into the middle of the ring. Maria and Candice got in the ring and pulled him up to his feet, then the referee came over and handed Machetti his Intercontinental Title. Maria and Candice raised Machetti's arms up in the air as the fans cheered. But Machetti pulled away and went over to Foley, then helped him up to his feet. Foley stood gingerly on his bad leg while Machetti held out his hand. Foley smiled at Machetti, showing off his missing teeth, then shook his hand.

Machetti threw the Intercontinental Title over his shoulder then grabbed Foley and put his arm around his other shoulder. Machetti helped Foley across the ring and out of it, and was then joined by Candice and Maria at ringside. The four of them then headed up the ramp to the back as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Seeing how Machetti has only appeared at one WrestleMania in his career thus far there was only one opponent for him to face in a WrestleMania Rematch. So I was presented with the choice of either, doing a Mick Foley return, prompting a Machetti/Foley WrestleMania Rematch, or I had to give Machetti the night off. Now, the WWE might be okay with keeping their Intercontinental Champion off of the card during a big Raw, but I'm not. So I decided to do the match.

Now that my Spring Break is over I'll be able to update normally. So expect a new chapter up on Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	72. Chaos Implosion

**Chapter Seventy-Two: Chaos Implosion**

**---x---**

(A/N: Last week I had to deal with Jeff Hardy's stuff, now I've gotta deal with Brian Kendrick. I actually won't mind a Kendrick heel turn, he's still a good wrestler and a London vs. Kendrick feud would kick ass. I've seen how innovative they can be as a team, it might be even cooler if they're opponents. They had some great matches back in ROH, so I guess that means I'll be watching a lot more HeAT. Now on with the chapter…)

**---x---**

Raw was live from Lafayette Louisiana. William Regal's theme music hit and the Raw General Manager came out from the back and walked out onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen as you know there will be a battle for brand supremacy at WrestleMania. Smackdown's representative will of course be Batista. Now let me introduce you to Raw's representative." Umaga's theme music hit and the Samoan Bulldozer came out from the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following handicap match is scheduled from one-fall. From the Isle of Samoa, weighing in at three hundred and fifty pounds, UMAGA!" Umaga marched down the ring with a purpose, his two opponents looked intimidated, "And in the ring, the World Tag Team Champions, Paul London and Brian Kendrick!"

Umaga got in the ring and bell was rung. London and Kendrick started off by trying to attack Umaga together. Umaga caught them both on his shoulders DOUBLE SAMOAN DROP! Umaga stood up and London and Kendrick looked like they were in car crash. Umaga separated the champions and beat London down so he was sitting on the mat in one corner, then he beat down Kendrick and had him sitting in the opposite corner. Umaga stood in front of Kendrick and let out a scream, and he ran across the ring… REAR END SPLASH TO LONDON! Umaga turned around and set his sights on Kendrick, but Kendrick was conscious enough to roll under the bottom rope and out of the ring.

Umaga stared after Kendrick who shook his head then started heading up the entrance ramp. Suddenly Machetti came sprinting out from the back wearing a pair of green shorts in spirit of the holiday. "What the hell are you doing?" demanded Machetti, Kendrick stared just at him and didn't say anything, then pushed passed him and headed the rest of the way up the entrance ramp. 

Machetti glared after Kendrick while London lay on his back in the ring and muttered something like, "Not again." Machetti suddenly turned around and ran the rest of the way down the entrance ramp then jumped up onto the ring apron. That caught Umaga and the referee's attention because both men turned and stared at him. "Get out of here!" scolded the referee. 

"His partner just ditched him!" argued Machetti. Umaga turned around and pulled London up off of the mat by his air, then yanked him up into the air, SAMOAN SPIKE IN MID AIR TO LONDON! Umaga got down on top of London for a pin, but the referee was still arguing with Machetti. Suddenly someone came running through the crowd and hopped the barricade then got in the ring. The fans started going wild, Umaga was confused and got off of London then turned around and walked right into… SPINEBUSTER FROM BATISTA! The referee was still arguing with Machetti on the other side of the ring, he hadn't seen anything. Umaga staggered back up, SPEAR BY BATISTA! Batista grabbed London and laid him on top of Umaga, then quickly got out of the ring.

On the ring apron, Machetti smirked then hopped down off of the ring, the referee turned around and saw London pinning Umaga, ONE… TWO… THREE! PAUL LONDON GETS THE UPSET WIN! Batista stared at Umaga from ringside; he got his revenge from what Umaga did to him on Smackdown. Meanwhile Machetti quickly ran around the ring and grabbed London's leg then pulled him off of Umaga and out of the ring. London was still only half conscious after the Samoan Spike as Machetti helped him around the ring and was joined in front of the entrance ramp by Batista.

Batista and Machetti stared at each other for a moment, then both of them shrugged. Machetti turned and helped London up the ramp to the back, while Batista stared at Umaga who was just getting up. Umaga went ballistic in the ring and started screaming at Batista, the referee quickly fled the ring fearing for his physical well being. Batista smirked at Umaga then turned and followed Machetti up the entrance ramp and to the back. Umaga stayed in the ring and kept screaming as Raw went to a commercial break.

(A/N: C.M. Punk and Victoria randomly showed up on Raw for their matches, so I bent the rules and did the same for Batista. After Umaga screwed Batista on Smackdown and helped the United States Champion, I figured it would be alright for Batista to screw Umaga on Raw and help the Intercontinental Champion.)

**---x---**

Raw was still live, and had just come back from a commercial break. The fans had just witnessed JBL destroying Colin Delaney, but now the cameras were shown in the back. Machetti was running down the hallway, "Hey, Brian!"

The cameras went to the other end of the hall and showed Kendrick wearing his street clothes and carrying all his gear towards the door. Kendrick turned around and stared at Machetti, again not saying anything. "What the hell was that?" asked Machetti when he reached Kendrick.

Kendrick just stared at Machetti, then turned towards the door. "Hey, I'm talking to you," snapped Machetti as he reached out and grabbed Kendrick's shoulder, turning him around rather forcibly. Kendrick suddenly whipped his hand around and slapped Machetti clean across the face. Machetti stood there and glared at Kendrick who turned and headed out the door, leaving the arena for the night. The door slammed shut in Machetti's face and he muttered, "son of a bitch." Then the cameras cut to the ring.

(A/N: Kendrick left, he won't be appearing in the Main Event. But its not like he did much anyway, he just attacked Orton along with half of the surviving superstars. I don't even think he got hit with Cena's chair. But seeing how Machetti's in the match, and Kendrick isn't, its still 17-on-2.)

**---x---**

Ric Flair had beaten Vince McMahon, keeping his illustrious career going another week. The camera went to the back and showed Machetti once again walking backstage. "Hey Machetti!" Maria greeted as she and Candice walked up, dressed to compete for their match.

"Oh, hey Maria, hi Candice," returned Machetti. "Look, I've got something I need to deal with, and I'm expecting a visit from our general manager and another superstar in a few moments. So I can't go out there for you match."

"Oh," said Maria, she quickly reached out and hugged Machetti. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah," replied Machetti. "But keep your eyes out for Santino. He'll probably be out there tonight, you can't let him distract you."

"We won't," Candice assured Machetti. "I'll be watching out for her."

"Good," said Machetti. "And Maria, if Santino comes near you, don't be afraid to do that thing I told you to do."

"You mean this?" asked Maria as she suddenly brought her knee up. Fortunately, Machetti was quick enough to jump back and avoid it.

"Yeah, that," answered a relieved Machetti. "I'll see you later."

"You do realize what you almost did, right?" Candice asked Maria as they headed off down the hall.

"MACHETTI!" came a loud shout. "Just what in the bloody hell do you think you were doing out there?" Machetti turned around and came face-to-face with an irate William Regal. "Don't you have an ounce of brand loyalty?"

"Oh, I have a lot of loyalty," replied Machetti. "That's why I did what I did, I was making sure one of our brand's champions didn't get killed."

"I have half a mind to bar you from the arena for the rest of the night," threatened Regal.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Machetti and Regal both turned around and saw Triple H approaching them. "Hold it right there Regal. You can't bar him from the arena…"

"I bloody well can!" argued Regal. "He cost Umanga his match! And I'm still the General Manager of this brand."

"Well I'm in charge of booking tonight's main event," said Triple H. "I said Cena and Orton would be facing the _entire_ Raw roster, and I meant it. He'll be out there tonight, as scheduled."

Machetti reached out and put his arm around Triple H, then smirked at the General Manager. Regal glared at the two superstars, but finally gave in. "Fine," conceded Regal. "But next week, I'll do whatever I please!" Then he turned and stormed off.

Triple H turned his head to the side and stared at Machetti. The smirk on Machetti's face faded and was replaced with a frown as he took his arm off of Triple H's shoulder. "I don't think I have to remind you what I need you to do tonight," said Triple H.

"No, I got it," answered Machetti. "You want me to go out there along with the rest of the roster and beat the two guys you have to face at WrestleMania. You want me to do what you're afraid you might not be able to do at WrestleMania. Once you see that they can be beaten, you'll try to do the same thing at WrestleMania once we've softened them up for you."

"I'm not afraid of anything," Triple H practically growled. "I'm just taking advantage of the opportunity that was presented to me."

"Of course you are," agreed Machetti. "And I'll do the same thing. After I win the Money in the Bank match at WrestleMania, and cash it in, _I'LL _be taking advantage of an opportunity presented to me and become a World Champion. It doesn't matter if I have to beat you, Cena, Orton, Edge, Undertaker, Chavo Guerrero, or whoever else is holding the gold after the big night. But I'm just putting _you_ on notice."

Triple H glared at Machetti, then the Intercontinental Champion. "But that's after WrestleMania. For tonight… I'll do your dirty work for you, and I'll soften up your two WrestleMania opponents for you. But if you win the belt…" Machetti reached out and tapped Triple H on the shoulder, "I'd be looking over my shoulder if I were you. Because I'll be coming when you least expect it." Machetti smirked then turned and headed off down the hallway.

**---x---**

Raw was back and it was time for the main event. _Burn in My Light_ hit and the WWE Champion Randy Orton came out from the back. "The following is a seventeen-on-two handicap elimination match. Introducing first, from St. Louis Missouri, weighing in at two hundred and forty-five pounds, he is the WWE Champion, RANDY ORTON!" Orton went down to the ring and got in, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope where he held his WWE Championship up in the air. He got down and handed his title to the referee then turned and faced the TitanTron and awaited his partner. 

The fans popped as _My Time is Now_ hit and John Cena came out. "Introducing his tag team partner, from West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing in at two hundred and forty pounds, JOHN CENA!" Cena did his usual taunts and ran down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope to get inside. Cena glanced at Orton the worked the ropes and pulled off his hat and shirt and threw them out of the ring. 

_To Be Loved_ hit and Umaga let sixteen other Raw superstars down to the ring. Umaga was followed by Rhodes and Holly, Val Venis was behind them. Next came out Santino Marella, Lance Cade, and Trevor Murdoch. Snitsky, Carlito, Charlie Haas, and D.H. Smith followed. Paul Burchill came out and so did Super Crazy, Jim Duggan, and JBL. Finally, bringing up the rear, came WWE Intercontinental Champion Machetti. The seventeen superstars marched down to the ring, Machetti was careful not to get near Umaga, who knows if the Samoan Bulldozer was still angry.

The Raw Superstars went around the ring and got onto the ring apron. Umaga was on the end and was actually on the same side of the ring as Randy Orton. Around the turnbuckle next to Umaga were Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes. Then was Val Venis, Santino Marella, Mudroch, Cade, and Carlito standing next to the ring post in his teams corner. Next to him, sitting on the top turnbuckle was Machetti. On the other side of him was Super Crazy, then Jim Duggan, DH Smith, Paul Burchill, Charlie Haas, Robby McAllister, and finally JBL, who was on the opposite side of the ring from Umaga. Snitsky was in the ring looking to start the match with Cena.

The bell was rung and Snitsky charged across the ring looking to blind-side Cena while he was talking with Orton. Cena spun around and punch Snitsky in the face, then followed up with two punches to the stomach. Cena dipped down then went to lift Snitsky up onto his shoulder… F-U—Snitsky slips off and landed behind Cena. Cena spun around and Snitsky charged at him, then leveled him with a big clothesline. Snitsky turned back to Cena and started stomping on him, then he pulled Cena up off of the mat and lifted him up onto his shoulder. Snitsky spun around then slammed Cena down to the mat for a big scoop slam.

Machetti, who was still sitting on the top turnbuckle in the corner applauded, Snitsky turned and stared at him, but suddenly Santino reached out and tagged himself into the match. Snitsky reluctantly got out of the ring, while Santino went to the corner Umaga was in. Marella came out of the corner and went for a running elbow drop, but Cena rolled out of the way. Marella hit the mat hard then staggered up, Cena grabbed Marella from behind and rolled him up, ONE… TWO… THREE! SANTINO MARELLA IS THE FIRST ELIMINATION!

Murdoch rushed into the ring and started clubbing Cena on the back as he was getting up. Murdoch grabbed Cena then dropped down to the mat with a neckbreaker, Murdoch made the pin, ONE… TWO… Murdoch kicked out. Murdoch stood up and waited for Cena to stand then took him down with a short arm clothesline, then went for another pin, ONE… Cena kicked out. Murdoch went to pull Cena up off of the mat, CENA COUNTERED WITH THE STF-U! Cade tried to get in the ring to save his partner, but Orton ran over hand help him back, MURDOCH TAPPED OUT! MURDOCH IS ELIMINATED!

Cade rushed out of the corner Machetti was still sitting on the top of and went for a clothesline on Cena, Cena ducked, RKO FROM ORTON! Cena made the cover on Cade, ONE… TWO… THREE! CADE IS ELIMINATED! Cena stood up next to Orton, but Umaga came out of the corner and leveled both men with a double clothesline. Cena stopped on Cena while Orton rolled into the corner (A/N: I'm not going to include the commercial break). Umaga turned around and saw Machetti sitting on the top turnbuckle in the corner. Umaga charged over and chopped Machetti across the chest, causing him to sway backwards, and also be tagged in. Umaga then grabbed Machetti and threw him off of the top turnbuckle… INTO CENA! MACHETTI HIT A CROSSBODY! Machetti stayed on Cena for the pin while Umaga glared at him and went back to his corner, the referee made the count, ONE… TW… Cena kicked out.

Machetti got up off of Cena and pulled him up to his feet, Cena suddenly struck with a right hand to the midsection. Machetti staggered backwards but came back with a punch, Cena countered with another punch of his own, then followed up with a second. Machetti staggered then blocked Cena's third punch and hit a big uppercut. Cena staggered backwards and Machetti jumped up into the air and took him down with a spinning wheel kick. Machetti went over to the corner and tagged in Super Crazy. Crazy climbed up onto the top rope while Machetti took his spot on the ring apron next to Jim Duggan.

Cena slowly started staggering up while Crazy turned his back to Cena then back-flipped off of the top rope, MOONSAULT—CENA CAUGHT HIM! Cena lifted Super Crazy up then placed him on his shoulders… F-U! CENA HITS THE F-U! Cena hooked Crazy's leg, ONE… TWO… THREE! HE GOT IT! SUPER CRAZY IS ELIMINATED! Cena stood up and went to his corner, he stared at Orton then reached out and tagged him in. Orton stared at Cena while he got in the ring, Cena got out on the ring apron… but JBL came from behind with a clothesline on Orton, knocking the WWE Champion down to the mat.

JBL pulled Orton up off of the mat, then drove his knee into Orton's gut and followed up with a Russian leg sweep. JBL hooked Orton's leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Orton kicked out. JBL stood up and pulled Orton up to his feet, then clubbed him on the back, taking Orton down to his knees. JBL backed up then hit a boot to the face, knocking Orton on his back. JBL reached down and pulled Orton up then dragged him to the corner and tagged in Jim Duggan. JBL held Orton still while Hacksaw came in, then hit a shot to the side. Orton dropped down to his knees and Duggan followed up with three shots to the face.

Duggan pulled Orton up to his feet then reached out and tagged in Cody Rhodes. Duggan held Orton and Cody came in and hit a kick to the midsection, bringing Orton down to his knees. Orton reached for Cena, but Rhodes cut him off with a shot to the face. A kick to the stomach knocked Orton flat on his back, enabling Rhodes to stomp all over Orton. Rhodes hit a punch to the face and pulled Cena up to his feet, then reached out and tagged in Paul Burchill. Burchill took Orton down with a shoulder block, then stomped him on the chest a couple of times before tagging Val Venis in.

Venis pulled Orton up to his feet and hit a series of forearms to the face then took Orton down with a clothesline. Venis pulled Orton back up and bent him over, he reached back and tagged in Carlito. Carlito kicked Orton in the stomach then clubbed him over the back, taking Orton down to his knees. Carlito followed up with a shot to the face, knocking Orton on his back, then he stomped on Orton's chest. Carlito went to the corner and tagged in Hardcore Holly. Holly stomped on Orton then let him stand up. Holly whipped Orton into the ropes then took him down with a chop to the chest. Holly went for a pin, ONE…TW… Orton kicked out.

Holly pulled Orton up to his feet then pulled him back into the corner where he tagged Machetti back in. Machetti grabbed Orton and lifted him up onto his shoulder. Machetti shot Orton up into the air then dropped down on his back and brought his knees up to his chest. Orton came crashing down on Machetti's knees for a gutbuster. Machetti went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Orton managed to kick out. Machetti stood up then turned his back to Orton and hit a standing moonsault, he stayed on top of Orton for another pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Orton kicked out.

Machetti got off of Orton and brought him up to his feet. The Intercontinental Champion pulled the WWE Champion over to the ropes then turned in Robbie McAllister. Machetti held Orton and allowed McAllister to hit a shot to the stomach. Robbie hit two punches to the face, sending Orton staggering across the ring into the ropes. McAllister went to whip Orton across the ring, but Orton countered and hit his trademark backbreaker out of desperation. Orton rolled over AND TAGGED IN CENA!

Cena climbed up onto the top rope then came off with his top rope leg drop to the back of the head. Cena hooked the leg and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! ROBBIE MCALLISTER IS ELIMINATED! D.H. Smith got in the ring and charged at Cena, Cena ducked a clothesline SPINOUT POWERSLAM! Cena walked around D.H. then did the 'you can't see me' taunt, he ran to the ropes, FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE! Cena stood back while Smith staggered up, Cena grabbed him and lifted him up onto his shoulder, F-U! CENA HIT THE F-U! Cena went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! D.H. SMITH IS ELIMINATED!

Cena got up and went to his corner, HE TAGGED IN ORTON. Orton rushed across the ring, RKO TO PAUL BURCHILL! Orton rolled Burchill onto his back and made the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! ORTON GOT IT! Paul should've brought Katie out with him, because now HE'S ELIMINATED! Val Venis quickly got in the ring and rushed at Orton for a clothesline, ORTON DUCKED—RKO! Orton made the pin on Venis, ONE… TWO… THREE! VAL VENIS IS ELIMINATED!

Cody Rhodes rushed into the ring, Orton ducked the clothesline. Cody ran into the ropes and bounced off, Cena got in the ring and caught him and held him in front of him. Cena lifted Rhodes up above his head, ORTON HIT THE RKO! Orton made the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! CODY RHODES IS ELIMINATED!

The rest of the superstars went to rush the ring, but Umaga punched Holly in the face, knocking him off the apron. JBL held onto Haas. While Machetti reached out on both sides of him and kept a hold on Duggan and Carlito. The only superstar that charged the ring was Snitsky. Cena was resting against the ropes, but Snitsky charged across the ring and CLOTHESLINED HIM OUT OF THE RING! Snitsky turned around and saw Orton coming off of the ropes, BIG BOOT—ORTON DUCKS IT—RKO! Orton goes for the pin on Snitsky, ONE… TWO… THREE! SNITSKY IS ELIMINATED!

Orton staggered back up to his feet Haas rushed the ring and ran at Orton, ORTON CAUGHT HIM WITH AN RKO! Orton pins him, ONE… TWO… THREE! CHARLIS HAAS IS ELIMINATED! Orton staggered back up, CARLITO GRABBED HIM AND HIT THE BACK-STABBER! BACK-STABBER BY CARLITO! Carlito made the cover, ONE… TWO… THR… CENA CAME IN AND BROKE IT UP! The referee came over to escort Cena out of the ring, Umaga charged out of his corner, SAMOAN SPIKE TO CENA! Cena falls to the mat and rolls under the bottom rope and down to the floor.

The referee is watching Cena and doesn't see Orton, LOW BLOW TO CARLITO! Orton pulled Carlito up and holds the tights, ONE… TWO… THREE! CARLITO IS ELIMINATED! Hacksaw Jim Duggan got in the ring and got in Three Point Stance in the corner… CLOTHESLINE—ORTON DUCK! RKO! Orton pins him, ONE… TWO… THREE! HACKSAW JIM DUGGAN IS ELIMINATED! Orton pulls himself up, JBL gets in the ring and run passed Orton into the ropes, CLOTHESLNE FROM HELL! JBL went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… CENA PULLS JBL OUT OF THE RING!

Cena and JBL brawl on the outside, JBL hits a knee to the stomach, THEN WHIPS CENA INTO THE STAIRS! JBL got back in the ring and crossed it then tagged in Hardcore Holly. Holly gets in the ring and pulls Orton up, ALABAMA SLAM—ORTON SLIPS OUT OF IT! ORTON COUNTERS WITH A ROLL UP! ONE… TWO… Orton puts his feet on the ropes for leverage, THREE! HARDCORE HOLLY IS ELIMINATED!

Machetti, Umaga, and JBL are the only three superstars left. Orton staggers up to his feet, BUT GETS LEVELLED BY A CLOTHESLINE FROM UMAGA! Umaga whips Orton into the corner, then rushes him and hits a big body splash. Orton slumps down and sits against the bottom and middle turnbuckles. Umaga crosses the ring, screams, REAR END SPLASH! Umaga came out of the corner and glared at Machetti, then he pulled Orton up and dragged him over to Machetti and hit him with a scoop slam. Umaga stood over Orton then turned to Machetti and went to slap him to tag him in. Machetti ducked the slap, then slapped Umaga instead, tagging himself in. Umaga suddenly reached out and grabbed Machetti by the throat with both hands, then lifted him up flipped him over the top rope AND ONTO ORTON! Machetti stayed there for a pin while Umaga got out of the ring and stood on the apron next to JBL. ONE… TWO… THRE… Orton barely kicked out.

Machetti stood up and pull Orton up too, then whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran at Orton, did a handspring and then a front-flip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON! Machetti jumped up and got his legs around Orton's head, HURRICURANA! Machetti staggered back up and went up top, then came off DIVING HEADBUTT ON ORTON! Machetti made the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… ORTON KICKED OUT! Machetti stared down at Orton, then glanced at JBL and Umaga, JBL looked surprised and Umaga looked pissed, but then again, Umaga always looked pissed.

But suddenly the camera cut to the outside of the ring, CENA WAS BACK UP! Cena went to the timekeeper's corner AND GOT A CHAIR! Cena charged the ring with his chair, Machetti quickly stood up to meet him. Cena swung the chair at Machetti, MACHETTI DUCKED! CORKSCREW DROPKICK TO THE CHAIR! IT WENT INTO CENA'S FACE! Machetti turned and glanced at the referee, and pointed to Cena and the chair claiming his actions to be 'self defense'. THE REFEREE KEPT THE MATCH GOING!

Machetti saw Orton still down in the middle of the ring, he ran to the ropes then came off, did a handspring and then a back-flip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT—ORTON GOT HIS KNEES UP! Machetti rolled to the side and held his stomach, then reached out and tagged in JBL. Both JBL and Umaga got in the ring, Umaga pulled Orton up and held his arms behind his back. JBL backed up into the ropes then came off, CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL—ORTON MOVES—JBL HITS UMAGA! Umaga staggered backwards into the ropes but stays standing. Umaga went over to Orton and pulled him up to his feet, SAMOAN SPIKE! Umaga glared at JBL, who reached back and tagged Machetti, then flew the ring. UMAGA CHASED AFTER LAYFIELD! Umaga and JBL ran all the way to the back, leaving Orton, Cena, and Machetti alone in the ring.

Machetti pulled himself up with the ropes then went over to Orton and pulled him up to his feet, Orton hits a surprise European Uppercut, RKO—MACHETTI PUSHED ORTON OFF! Orton goes into the ropes, bounces off, Machetti catches him, lifts him up, MACHETE'S BLADE! Machetti stays on top of Orton for a pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… CENA PULLS MACHETTI OFF!

Cena drags Machetti up to his feet then lifts him up onto his shoulders, HE'S GOING FOR THE F-U! But Machetti elbowed Cena in the temple and fought free, then landed in front of Cena and kicked him in the stomach, IMPALER! Machetti crawled back over to Orton and draped his arm over him, ONE… TWO… THRE… ORTON GOT HIS SHOULDER UP! Machetti stared up in the rafters in disbelief, then rolled over to the ropes and slowly pulled himself up, while Orton got up in the middle of the ring. Machetti staggered away from the ropes and went over to Orton, then turned him around, RKO—MACHETTI CATCHES ORTON AND HOLDS HIM UP IN FRONT OF HIM… A SECOND MACHETE'S BLADE! Machetti hooks both of Orton's legs, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI JUST PINNED THE WWE CHAMPION!

Cena staggers up and pulls Machetti off of Orton, then hoists him onto his shoulders, F-U—MACHETTI SLIPS OFF, THEN LIFTS CENA UP… MACHETE'S BLADE TO CENA! Machetti gets back up and staggers into the corner, then climbs up top. Machetti comes off with a back-flip, then a leg drop, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP ON CENA! Machetti goes for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI PINNED CENA TOO!

_To Be Loved_ played, signaling that the Raw Superstars had won the match. A somewhat fresher Machetti had managed to get the win over the weakened Cena and Orton. The referee came over and helped Machetti up, but then _Time to Play the Game_ sounded through the arena. The Game Triple H came out from the back and slowly walked down to the ring, both Orton and Cena were down. Machetti saw HHH coming and quickly slid under the bottom rope and got out of the ring, not wanting to catch a Pedigree when they started flying.

Triple H got in the ring and pulled Cena up to his feet, kicked him in the stomach, hooked his arms, PEDIGREE TO CENA! HHH stood up then went over to Orton, pulled him up, kicked him and hooked the arms, PEDIGREE TO ORTON! _Time to Play the Game_ hit as Triple H once again stood tall over Cena and Orton. But Machetti suddenly got back in the ring and the music cut, he had with him Orton's WWE Championship and a mic. Machetti stepped over Orton's prone body and walked right up to Triple H. "Hey Hunter," said Machetti. "I just pinned both your WrestleMania opponents. I'm not sure, if you'll be able to do the same thing, but why don't you hold onto this…" Machetti slowly held the WWE Championship out to Triple H. Helmsley stared at Machetti then took the gold, "… hold onto it until I'm ready to take it for myself."

Triple H glared at Machetti, who dropped his mic and smirked at Triple H, then turned and left the ring. _Time to Play the Game_ hit yet again as Machetti headed to the back. The Cerebral Assassin stood over Orton and Cena holding the WWE Championship, and with that Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

I wasn't trying to pull a Jay Lethal by having Machetti pin both Cena and Orton by himself. I was merely adding in factors about the changes I made in the match. Instead of allowing everyone to rush the ring, I stopped that. And even more damage was done to Orton and Cena in that timeframe. Orton and Cena got hit with a lot more high impact moves so when Machetti hit them both with the Machete's Blade, it was over. Machetti hadn't been in the ring much and was fresh and able to counter the finishers easier, allowing him to get the win. 

I also left the Brian Kendrick thing kind of open. Sure he slapped Machetti across the face, but I want to see where WWE is going with this before I do a complete break down. Besides Kendrick and London are still the World Tag Team Champions in my world.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	73. WrestleMania Preview

**Chapter Seventy-Three: WrestleMania Preview **

**--x--**

(A/N: There will be no Jericho/Punk vs. MVP/Carlito tag team match. I have something a little bit better in mind.)

**--x--**

Raw was live from Columbia, North Carolina, just six days away from WrestleMania. Raw came back from the commercial and showed William Regal walking backstage, the Raw General Manager had just made a big eight-man tag match WrestleMania Showcase for tonight's main event. "Oh, there you are," said Regal as he stopped walking. The camera panned to the side and the fans cheered when it revealed WWE Intercontinental Champion Machetti standing there holding his title and dressed to compete.

"Interesting match you just made there," commented Machetti.

"Yes, I'm on a roll," agreed Regal. "You see, I just came up with _your_ match as well. Triple H might have saved you last week, but tonight you're going to get everything you have coming to you."

"Is that so?" questioned the IC Champion.

"Yes it is," replied the GM. "Last week you were in a handicap match, so I decided to put on in one again tonight. In a special Money in the Bank Match preview you are going to be taking on Mr. Kennedy, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, the United States Champion MVP, and one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions John Morrison."

"Are you kidding me? Five-on-one!?" asked Machetti in surprise.

"Actually, no," admitted Regal. "As enjoyable as that would be for me. I decided to put all eight of you in the match. So tonight you will be teaming up with Chris Jericho and CM Punk for a three-on-five handicap match."

"Great," said Machetti with a sarcastic tone and a force smile. "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Don't use that attitude with me, Sunshine," scolded Regal. "But yes there is. In fact, there are two things I wanted to tell you. First, Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero was so impressed with how you helped Batista get the better of Umanga last week that she wanted you on Smackdown this week."

"Really? What for?" asked Machetti.

"I believe she had some sort of Inter-Promotional Match in mind," Regal told him. "I'm sending everyone else over there for either ECW or Smackdown already, so I don't see why I can't send you along with them. I'll enjoy what happens no matter the outcome. You see, if you win, you make the Raw Brand look stronger, and make me look good, but if you lose you get another beating and lose all hope of having momentum heading into WrestleMania."

"Sounds like I'm in for a fun week," Machetti commented sarcastically. "You said there was something else?"

"Yes, there was," replied Regal with an evil smile. "I already informed your partners and your opponents of the handicap match, and it's up next. You'd better get out there." Regal's smile grew even bigger as he turned and headed off looking pleased with himself.

"Son of a bitch," muttered Machetti as he hefted his title onto his shoulder then headed off of the ring.

**--x--**

The cameras cut to the arena and the bell rang to get everyone's attention. Raw ring announcer Lillian Garcia stood in the ring with a mic. "Ladies and gentlemen the following five-on-three handicap match is scheduled for one-fall…" _I'm Coming_ hit as Smackdown's United States Champion Montel Vontavious Porter came down to the ring, "Introducing first, representing Smackdown, he is the United States Champion, MVP!" Pyro went off as MVP came down to the ring carrying his title, looking cocky and confident.

Once Porter was in the ring _Ain't No Stoppin' Me _played and ECW's Gold Standard came out from the back and headed down to the ring. "Representing ECW, Shelton BENJAMIN!" announced Lillian as Shelton slid into the ring and stood next to MVP. Benjamin's theme cut… _I SPIT IN THE FACE OF PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT TO BE COOL!_ "Representing Raw, CARLITO!" Carlito Caribbean Cool strutted down to the ring, looking confident, his team had the advantage heading into this match and everyone knew it. Carlito joined his two partners in the ring and they all faced the TitanTron.

_Ain't No Make Believe_ played and John Morrison came out from the back walking in slow motion with his hair flowing behind him. "Representing Smackdown, he is one half of the tag team champions, JOHN MORRISON!" Morrison eventually made it down to the ring and got in along with his partners. _Turn Up the Trouble_ hit and Raw's resident loud mouth Mr. Kennedy came out from the back as the fifth man on his team. "And representing Raw, MISTER KENNEDY!" Kennedy got in the ring and nodded at his partners then stood in the middle of the ring and reached up into the air, calling for his mic.

The mic was lowered from the rafters to Kennedy's raised hand and he turned to face his four partners for the match. "I don't know about you guys," began Kennedy. "But the way I see it, Raw General Manager William Regal gave us a golden opportunity on a silver platter. There are five of us and only three of our opponents, we have the advantage in this match and can use it to its fullest. I suggest that we all work together and inflict as much pain and brutality as humanly possible on our three opponents, so that come WrestleMania, the Money in the Bank will just come down to the five of us. and the three of them won't even be able to make it there." Kennedy smirked evilly and faced each of the other four, one by one they all nodded and agreed to be as brutal as possible in an attempt to eliminate the competition.

"Now that we're all on the same page," continued Kennedy as he turned away from his partners. "Our opponents, CM Punk, Chris Jericho, and Machetti, are in for a beating at the hands of John Morrison, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, MVP, and MISSTEEERR KENNEDY…" Kennedy cut off and went to the corner then climbed up on the middle rope. "KENNEDY!!"

But suddenly the lights turn on and Jericho's Save Us theme hit and the count down played on the TitanTron. When it reached zero pyro exploded and _Break the Wall Down_ sounded through the arena. "And the opponents, first, representing Raw, CHRIS JERICHO!" Jericho headed down to the ring but stopped short of getting in, he knew better than getting in the ring when there were five men already in it looking to do him physical harm.

_This Fire Burns _played and the fans cheered loudly as the Straight Edge Superstar ran out from the back and headed down the ramp. "And the partner, representing ECW, C. M. PUNK!!" Punk came down the ramp and stood next to Jericho, there best bet was to get in the ring when their entire team was there.

As if on cue Punk's music cut and was replaced by _Riot Time. _The fans kept cheering as the Raw Intercontinental Champion came out from the back and stood on the top of the entrance ramp with the title wrapped around his waist. Machetti raised his arms in the air and did a standing back-flip, when he landed white pyro erupted on both sides of him. "And representing Raw, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!!" Machetti came to a stop in between Jericho and Punk, both of them glared at him, neither of them was pleased about being but in this match. While on the other hand, their five opponents were practically foaming in the mouth waiting for them to get in the ring. But before anything else could happen Raw cut to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Raw came back, during the break the referee had established order and the eight competitors were in their respective corners for the handicap match, both teams were still deciding who was going to start it. Punk and Jericho 'decided' by shoving Machetti into the ring. "You got us into this, so you're going to start off," reasoned Jericho as he and Punk got out onto the ring apron. Machetti shrugged then turned around and ducked a clothesline from Carlito, who had elected to start the match for his team. Machetti and Carlito immediately started trading punches, Machetti got in some hard rights while Carlito hit a series lefts.

Machetti eventually ducked a left from Carlito, then hit a big uppercut, then followed up with three straight right hands backing Carlito up into the ropes. Machetti went to whip Carlito across the ring, but Carlito reversed it. Machetti went across the ring and bounced off the ropes, Carlito ducked down looking for a back body drop, but Machetti jumped up and drove his feet down into Carlito's back for a mushroom stomp, then he quickly rolled Carlito onto his back and went for an early pin, ONE… Carlito kicked out.

Machetti got off of Carlito and pulled him up to his feet then whipped him into an empty corner. Machetti ran at Carlito did a handspring and then a front-flip TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti stepped back then jumped up and sent Carlito flying across the ring with a hurricurana, then got back up and climbed up onto the top rope, he launched himself out of the corner and came crashing down on Carlito, DIVING HEADBUTT! Machetti hooked Carlito's leg and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Carlito got his shoulder up.

Machetti stood up then pulled Carlito up with him and whipped him into the corner Jericho and Punk were in. Machetti ran to the corner jumped up into the air and hit a turnbuckle body splash, then he landed and reached out to tag in CM Punk. Punk got in the ring and backed up into the middle of it while Machetti got out onto the apron. Punk ran at Carlito and hit a running knee to the stomach, then ran forward and drove his face down to the mat for a bulldog. Punk got off of Carlito and went to the corner, then got out of the ring onto the ring apron. Carlito staggered back up to his feet and Carlito hoisted himself up onto the top rope SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE!! Punk made a cover for another pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Carlito kicked out.

Punk got up and dragged Carlito up to his feet then pulled him to his corner and tagged in Jericho. Jericho got in the ring and grabbed hold or Carlito and put his right arm over his shoulder while Punk did the same for Carlito's left arm. Punk and Jericho lifted Carlito up into the air then slammed him down for a double vertical suplex. Punk got out of the way while Jericho ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle one, LIONSAULT—MVP PULLED CARLITO OUT OF THE WAY! MVP had reached into the ring and dragged Carlito out of harms way, Jericho crashed and burned and went face-first into the mat. Carlito rolled to the corner and tagged in Shelton, but before the Gold Standard could get him, Jericho lunged into his corner and tagged in Machetti.

Machetti rushed into the ring and took Benjamin down with a clothesline, then ran to the ropes and took Benjamin down with another one. Machetti pulled Shelton up and whipped him into the ropes, then ducked down and launched him up into the air for a back body drop. Benjamin when crashing down to the ground, then Machetti ran to the ropes BUT MVP KNEED HIM IN THE BACK! Shelton shot up off of the mat and rushed at Machetti AND HIT THE INVERTED BULLDOG!! Benjamin quickly rolled Machetti onto his back and made the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… PUNK BROKE IT UP!

Kennedy rushed into the ring and attacked Punk and the two of them started brawling, the referee turned to them and frantically tried to separate the two competitors. But while the referee's back was turned Morrison and MVP got in the ring and the two of them, as well as Benjamin all started stomping on Machetti working him over with a vicious three-on-one assault. The referee was still trying to separate Punk and Kennedy who had rolled out of the ring and were brawling by the barricade, so he had on idea what was going on.

MVP pulled Machetti up to his feet then bent him over and put his leg on top of his head, PLAYMAKER ON MACHETTI!! But suddenly Jericho charged into the ring and attacked MVP. Jericho whipped MVP into the ropes then clotheslined both of them over the top and down to the floor. In the ring Benjamin and Morrison continued issuing an ECW-style beat down on Machetti driving their feet over and over again into his face, chest, stomach, and sides. Carlito pulled himself up in the corner and got in the ring then joined the beating on Machetti making it a three-on-one mugging.

Shelton and Carlito pulled Machetti up and doubled him over, then shoved him over to Morrison, CORKSCREW NECKBREAKER!! Machetti was flat on his back and Morrison, Benjamin, and Carlito continued their beat down. There was a loud crash from the outside of the ring as Kennedy whipped Punk into the steel steps. The referee grabbed onto Kennedy's arm and tried to keep him off of Punk, but Kennedy pulled away then dragged Punk up to his feet and whipped him into the barricade, then charged him and clotheslined him over it and into the crowd.

The referee went over to Punk and glanced down at him, he was out cold on the floor, fans were gathered around him trying to get a good look. Kennedy stood beside the referee looking proud of himself. In the ring, Morrison allowed Shelton and Carlito to continue beating on Machetti and got out of the ring and blind-sided Jericho who was brawling with MVP. Morrison grabbed hold of one of Jericho's arms while MVP took the other AND THE WHIPPED JERICHO FACE-FIRST INTO THE RING POST!! Jericho hit the steel ring post head on and went crashing down to the floor out cold. Then MVP and Morrison quickly got back on the ring apron while Carlito got out of the ring and stood beside them. The referee turned his attention to the ring and ordered Kennedy to go to his corner, which he did without any fight at all.

The referee got back in the ring where Benjamin was still working over Machetti with stomps to the mid-section. Kennedy, MVP, Morrison, and Carlito were standing innocently on the ring apron in their corner, while Punk and Jericho were out cold on the floor. Benjamin grabbed Machetti's legs and pulled them up then he dragged Machetti over to the corner where he tagged in Morrison. Benjamin fell down to his back and slingshotted Machetti into a hard right hand from Morrison. Machetti fell backwards and went crashing back-first down onto Benjamin's knees, then Morrison grabbed onto the top rope and splashed down on Machetti with an elbow drop, the same move he did with Miz week after week. Benjamin got out of the ring while Morrison made the cover on Machetti, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI GOT HIS FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!!

Morrison and his four partners all looked down at Machetti in surprise he had taken a vicious stomping, three finishers, and a double team move, and _somehow_ he managed to get his foot on the bottom rope. Morrison slowly stood up and dragged Machetti into the middle of the ring and stomped on him a few times, then rolled forward onto his hands and swung his legs around, BREAK DANCE LEG DROP—MACHETTI SAT UP!! Morrison slammed his leg down on the mat while Machetti crawled over to his corner looking to make a tag, BUT NO ONE WAS THERE!! Jericho and Punk were both still out cold on the floor.

Machetti dragged himself up to his feet with the ropes then turned to face his opponents. Morrison was back on his feet and Kennedy, Carlito, Benjamin, and MVP were all staring at him from the corner. Machetti stood in the corner he was in and made a big deal of counting his five opponents. But then at the same time Kennedy, MVP, Carlito, and Benjamin all got in the ring and started fanning out. Machetti was backed into the corner while his five opponents surrounded him. The referee grabbed onto Kennedy and warned him to get his team out of the ring, or they 'd be disqualified, but in response Kennedy slapped the referee clean across the face then grabbed him and threw him over the top rope and down to the floor.

Benjamin charged at Machetti, but Machetti managed to side-step him and throw him over the top. But Benjamin grabbed onto the top rope then brought his legs up as he skinned-the-cat. Benjamin got his legs around Machetti's neck, but Carlito suddenly ran in BACKSTABBER ON MACHETTI!! Suddenly the fans let out a loud cheer as CM Punk pulled himself up onto the ring apron. Punk hoisted himself onto the top rope then springboarded across the ring DOUBLE SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE ON MORRISON AND MVP!!

Morrison rolled under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor, while MVP rolled into the corner and leaned against the bottom and middle turnbuckles. Carlito charged at Punk, but Punk ducked down and got Carlito on his shoulders, GO 2 SLEEP!! Carlito was out cold before he even hit the mat. Punk turned around… INVERTED BULLDOG FROM BENJAMIN!! Benjamin stood over Punk but the fans let out a loud cheer. Benjamin was confused and slowly turned around, CODEBREAKER FROM JERICHO!! Jericho stood up but MVP got up and grabbed him, then bent him over and placed his leg on Jericho's head, PLAYMAKER ON JERICHO!!

MVP mouthed off at Jericho, but Machetti suddenly grabbed him and picked him up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti got up off of MVP but suddenly Kennedy ran over, MIC CHE—MACHETTI PUSHED HIM OFF INTO THE ROPES!! Kennedy came back and Machetti lifted him up, MACHETE'S BLADE—KENNEDY SLIPPED OUT OF IT!! Kennedy grabbed Machetti and whipped him into the corner, then ran at him for a clothesline, MACHETTI MOVED! Machetti quickly grabbed Kennedy and put him up on the top rope, then climbed up onto the middle rope across from him. KENNEDY SUDDENLY HIT A LOW BLOW!! Kennedy grabbed Machetti and lifted him up onto his shoulders, GREEN BAY PLUNGE!!

Kennedy slowly got up off of Machetti and surveyed the carnage around him, the other seven members of the Money in the Bank Ladder match were all out cold. If this was anything like the match at WrestleMania it would be pure chaos. Kennedy got out of the ring and headed to the back as Raw went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Raw came back and Mr. Kennedy was shown standing backstage. "Every year, WrestleMania gets better and better," Kennedy said to the camera, still sweating from his match. "Everyone wonders, 'what's gonna happen at WrestleMania this year'. Well, I have some predictions for ya. See, history will be made once again. Ric Flair… retires. The Undertaker's undefeated streak… ends. And most importantly, I'm gonna walk into the Money in the Bank and do what I just did out there. The winner of the Money in the Bank will be… MISTERRRRR KENNEDYYY… KENNE—" Machetti came out of nowhere and tackled Kennedy down to the ground. Machetti started raining down vicious rights and lefts all over Kennedy's face. Backstage workers quickly ran over and pulled Machetti off of Kennedy and separated the two superstars.

"Correction," said Machetti as he was held back and away from Kennedy. "The winner of the Money in the Bank, is going to be me." Machetti pulled himself free from the people holding him and walked off, leaving Kennedy holding his face and glaring after him. The camera faded and the Ric Flair video was played.

**--x--**

Raw was still live from the University of South Carolina. They showed Big Show talking with Connan O'Brien then the cameras went to the arena and _With Legs Like That _hit and Maria came out from the back accompanied by Machetti, who had gotten his title back and had it around his waist. Machetti walked with Maria down the entrance ramp, when they were half way down pyro exploded and Maria's Playboy cover dropped down and appeared next to the TitanTron. Machetti escorted Maria into the ring while Lillian did her introduction. "The following Divas Contest is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, accompanied by Machetti, from Chicago Illinois, MARIA!!" Machetti stood in the middle of the ring while Maria went to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope and taunted for the fans.

Maria eventually got down and went back to the middle of the ring and stood next to Machetti awaiting her opponents. Melina's _Paparazzi _theme hit and the red carpet was rolled out Melina came out from the back with the Women's Champion Beth Phoenix and the two of them walked down the entrance ramp, "And from Los Angelus California, MELINA!!"

Back in the ring Maria looked a bit nervous, Candice had re-injured her clavicle last week so now she would be facing both Melina and Beth Phoenix at BunnyMania. Machetti put his hand on Maria's shoulder and told her to concentrate on this match first. Phoenix got in the ring while Melina did her split entrance then went under the bottom rope and got in he ring as well. Melina smirked at Maria pleased that she and Beth would have an easier time at WrestleMania with Candice out the picture. Machetti wished Maria luck, then he and Beth Phoenix got out of the ring and stood at ringside. The bell was rung and the match was started.

Maria charged at Melina but caught a kick to the stomach, and then a pair of forearms, backing Maria into the ropes. Melina whipped Maria across the ring and into the corner. Melina charged at Maria put Maria pulled herself up with the top rope and held out her legs, causing Melina to run face-first into them. Melina staggered backwards while Maria climbed up onto the top rope. Melina turned to the referee and started arguing with him, distracting him while Beth climbed up onto the ring apron and grabbed Maria's leg. But Machetti came sprinting around the ring and quickly grabbed Beth around the waist and pulled her off of Maria and off of the ring apron. Machetti put Phoenix down, then ducked and backed away as she swung at him.

In the ring Maria launched out of the corner for a missile dropkick, BUT MELINA MOVED! Maria charged down to the mat and quickly rushed over and made a cover, ONE… TW… Maria kicked out. Melina got up to her knees and pulled Maria up to her knees as well then started clubbing her on the back until Maria was face down on the mat. Melina glanced to the side at Beth and smirked at her. Phoenix nodded then climbed up onto the ring apron and got in the ring. Melina and Beth stared down at Maria looking to do some serious harm, when suddenly and blonde haired diva charged down the mat and got in the ring. ASHLEY'S BACK!!

Ashley quickly stood in between Melina and Phoenix and Maria defending the current Playboy Cover Girl. Maria stood back up and the four divas started arguing in the middle of the ring Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron and the referee turned and glanced at him, Machetti looked back at the referee and shrugged. He wasn't going to get in the ring unless it was necessary. The fans suddenly started booing and Santino Marella came out from the back and got in the ring. Machetti was about to get in the ring to confront him, but Jerry Lawler left the announce table and climbed up onto the ring apron next to him. King gave Machetti the thumbs up sign signaling that he'd take care of this. Machetti shrugged then got off of the ring apron while Lawler got in and walked up to Marella.

Santino swung at King but King blocked it then came back with a punch of his own, beside them Melina and Ashley started going at it, while Beth and Maria fought on their other side. Ashley hit Melina with a clothesline and knocked her down, then she rolled under the bottom rope and out of the ring, just as Maria kicked Beth through the ropes and down to the floor as well. Finally King clotheslined Marella over the top rope and down to the floor in between the two divas that were already out there.

Melina and Phoenix glared at King, Maria, and Ashley while Santino struggled to get up. But then Raw General Manager William Regal came out from the back to restore order. "Lawler, Santino," said Regal. "You want to get involved in this that's fine. We'll have a tag match. As a matter of fact, we'll have an inter-gender six-man tag match and it will start right now. Ring the bell." The bell rang signaling the start of the match Lawler, Maria, and Ashley were set to take on Santino, Melina, and Beth. But before it could happen Raw went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

Raw came back and Santino was up on the top rope while King was getting up in the middle of the ring. "We're back here on Monday Night Raw with an inter-gender tag team match up. I'm here with Machetti who is filling in for King, my usual broadcasting partner."

"Thanks, J.R., just trying to help," replied Machetti. Santino came off of the top rope but Lawler side-stepped him and caught him with a punch to the chest, causing Santino to go crashing down to the mat." Right now we've got Jerry Lawler, Maria, and Ashley taking on Santino Marella, Melina, and Women's Champion Beth Phoenix."

King pulled Santino up and had him backed up in an empty corner, Lawler hit a series of closed-fist shots to the face. "Now remember, in an inter-gender match, anyone can be pinned at any time," explained JR. "So the men can pin the women and the women can pin the men."

King backed Santino into the ropes and whipped him across the ring, then bent down and launched Santino up into the air, and then sent him crashing back down. "Nice back body drop by King there," commented Machetti as Santino struggled to get back up then King jumped up into the air and took Marella down with a dropkick to the face. "And then a big dropkick. Remember, King and Santino have had a lot of problems in the past," continued Machetti.

"That's right," agreed JR. "Last week Santino threw that soft drink in King's face while he was enjoying a Subway sandwich."

"Didn't Santino actually go as far as to steal the sandwich after that?" asked Machetti as King stood Santino up and punched him in the face, backing him up into the ropes. "Honestly, you can only trust that guy as far as you can throw him."

Lawler hit Marella with another shot to the face, but Santino came back and charged at Lawler, only King ducked it, causing Marella to swing through and spin around. Lawler grabbed Santino from behind and lifted him up, then slammed him back down on his feet for an atomic drop. "And now, Santino is being schooled by the King," pointed out JR as Marella staggered over to the corner and tagged in Melina. While Melina got in the ring JR explained the situation further. "Now, normally in a mixed tag, which it is not, the King would leave and one of the female combatants on his team would come in."

"Right JR," said Machetti as Melina got in the ring and walked up to Lawler, daring him to hit her. "This is an inter-gender match. Hypothetically speaking, King could fight Melina right here. But I'm confident enough to say that King, like me, wouldn't strike a woman. Santino on the other hand I wouldn't put anything passed. But I must say, that Beth Phoenix is really pushing it lately, normally when someone tries to punch my lights out I retaliate, however I'm against hitting women so I've been exercising my self-restraint to refrain from doing anything. Now that's exactly what King's doing here." In the ring Melina was still challenging Lawler to hit her, but King wasn't doing it. But when Melina turned to face Beth Phoenix and mouthed of to her saying how much of a wimp King was, King reached back and tagged in Ashley.

Ashley walked up to Melina who was still glancing at Beth then swung around her fist and punched Melina in the face, taking her by surprise and knocking her down to her hands and knees. Melina stood up and kicked Ashley in the stomach, then followed up wit ha forearm to the face. "And here's Ashley, its good to see Ashley back," commented JR.

"Yeah, maybe they'd be up to changing the BunnyMania match at the last minute and putting Ashley in to take the injured Candice Michelle's place," suggested Machetti. "You hear me McMahon? Hint, hint. She _is_ a former Playboy Cover Girl and you'd still be able to call it BunnyMania."

Melina grabbed onto Ashley but Ashley came back with a knee to the midsection and then hit a forearm to the face, backing Melina up into the corner. "Ashley's holding her own in there against the former Women's Champ," commented JR as Ashley whipped Melina across the ring.

"Well, remember last year at WrestleMania, Ashley and Melina faced off for the Women's Championship," Machetti reminded him. Melina hit the corner and Ashley ran across the ring and hit a clothesline, driving Melina back into the corner. Ashley then went over to the corner and tagged in Maria.

"And here comes the current Playboy Cover Girl, Maria," pointed out JR as Maria got in the ring, then she ran into the corner at Melina who was leaning against the corner BRONCO BUSTER!!

"I've been on the receiving end of that move a couple of times," commented Machetti. "Maria was just practicing then, but I assure you it is not as fun as it looks."

Maria got off of Melina and stood up, but Melina suddenly hit a shot to the face, sending Maria staggering backwards. Melina came out of the corner and followed up with a forearm, then grabbed Maria and went to whip her into the ropes, but Maria reversed it and caught Melina as she bounced off of the ropes with a knee to the stomach.

"Well I'll give credit where credit is due," said JR. "Maria just keeps getting better and better. I'm guessing that _practice_ that you were talking about had something to do with it."

"You could say that," replied Machetti as Maria did a handstand and got her legs around Melina's head, but Melina pushed her off and staggered back into the ropes. Beth tagged herself in and charged into the ring, then rushed at Maria for a clothesline, but Maria ran under it and over to the ropes, then came off and jumped up into the air, only for Phoenix to catch her in front of her then slam her down to the mat SPINEBUSTER! "Ouch, hope she's okay," commented Machetti while Beth stood over Maria and started stomping on her.

"That's the Women's Champion Beth Phoenix and the power that she possesses," explained JR.

Over in the corner Santino called out to Beth and held his and in the ring, apparently he wanted to get in the match. "Oh, that son of a bitch," cursed Machetti as Beth came over and tagged in Marella.

"Watch it Machetti, we're on the air here," JR reprimanded him.

"Sorry," apologized Machetti. "MARIA GET OUT OF THERE!"

Either Maria heard Machetti, or she decided to do the same thing herself, because she started backing away from Santino and across the ring towards her corner while Marella slowly followed her. But before Maria could tag in King, Marella ran passed her and knocked Lawler off of the apron with a cheap shot.

Santino turned and smirked at Ashley who was standing on the other side of the ring post. Marella turned around to face Maria who had gotten back up, BUT MARIA SLAPPED HIM ACROSS THE FACE!! "YEAH!" cheered Machetti. "Hit 'im again! Hit 'im again!"

Marella staggered around and faced Ashley, who got in the ring AND SLAPPED MARELLA AS WELL!! Ashley and Maria grabbed onto Santino and both of them whipped him into the corner. Then they went over and both slapped him over and over again in the corner. "Ha-ha, I'm really starting to enjoy this match," chuckled Machetti.

"Ashley and Maria are giving Santino a piece of thier mind," narrated JR as the two divas slapped Marella over and over again..

"And it couldn't happen to a nicer guy," replied Machetti. The referee managed to regain some control and got Ashley back in the corner. Maria kept hitting Santino and eventually rolled him under the bottom rope and let him drop down to the floor… right at the feet of Jerry Lawler.

King pulled Santino up to his feet, "BAM!!" shouted JR as King unloaded with a hard right hand. Santino staggered backwards and King followed up with another hard punch. Santino turned to the barricade and tried to escape, but Lawler grabbed onto him and pulled him back. "No open right hand there, Lawler with that closed fist."

"I've felt that before," commented Machetti. "King is known for his punches and Santino deserves every one he gets."

Lawler hit Marella with another right hand, causing Santino to slump against the barricade, then King reached out and raked Santino's eyes. King punched Santino in the stomach, then grabbed him and slid him back into the ring. Lawler went to get in the ring after him but the referee cut him off. "Now remember, the legal combatants are Marella and Maria," JR reminded everyone.

"I don't like where this is going," said Machetti. While the referee was busy arguing with Lawler, Melina and Beth had gotten in the ring behind Maria. "Excuse me JR, I'll be right back…" that was followed by the sound of Machetti taking off his headphones.

Phoenix and Melina came from behind Maria and clipped both of her legs. But as they were getting out of the ring, Machetti was getting in it. The referee was still arguing with King so Machetti quickly grabbed Santino and pulled him to his feet, then kicked him in the stomach IMPALER! MACHETTI HITS MARELLA WITH THE IMPALER! Machetti quickly rolled Marella onto his back and placed Maria on top of him and quickly slid out of the ring.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Machetti as he put his headset back on and sat down next to JR.

"My replacement broadcast partner seems to be suffering from short-term memory loss," commented JR. "Machetti just hit Santino with the Impaler and placed Maria on top of him." The referee turned away from Lawler and saw Maria on top of Santino with a pin. Phoenix and Melina quickly got in the ring and tried to break it up, but Ashley ran across and hit them both with a double clothesline. Melina went crashing down to the mat, while Beth staggered backwards into the ropes. Ashley jumped up and hit a dropkick and knocked Beth through the ropes and down to the floor.

"And Ashley takes out Melina and Beth Phoenix," narrated Machetti. "Here's the cover, ONE… TWO… THREE! MARIA JUST PINNED SANTINO!! Can you believe it JR?"

_With Legs Like That _played as King and Ashley helped Maria up off of Santino and celebrated in the ring. "Well I'll admit the outcome is a bit surprising, but the ending wasn't exactly on the up and up," said JR.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," replied Machetti. "Now if you'll excuse me." Machetti took off his headphones then quickly joined the two divas and Jerry Lawler in the ring. Machetti grabbed Maria's arm and raised it up in the air. Santino, Beth Phoenix, and Melina all glared at them from the top of the entrance ramp as the headed to the back. Machetti pulled Maria over to him and hugged her, "Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners, Jerry 'the King' Lawler, Ashley, and Maria!"

But Machetti suddenly shoved Maria off of him and into King, as Kennedy and MVP got in the ring across from him. King got Maria and Ashley out of the ring while Machetti ran under a clothesline from MVP then took down Kennedy with a clothesline of his own. But when Machetti turned around MVP grabbed him then whipped him into the corner. MVP ran at Machetti and lifted up his leg, PLAYER'S BO—MACHETTI MOVED!! MVP CROTCHED HIMSELF ON THE TOP ROPE!!

Machetti came out of the corner, but Kennedy shot up and kneed him in the stomach, then grabbed Machetti, MIC CHE—MACHETTI PICKED KENNED UP AND HELD HIM IN FRONT OF HIM!! MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti got up off of Kennedy but MVP hit him from behind, then bent Machetti over and put his leg on top of Machetti's head, PLAYMAKER!! MVP stood over Machetti but the fans stood up and started cheering as Chris Jericho came running down the entrance ramp and got into the ring.

Jericho and MVP started brawling but MVP whipped Jericho into the ropes, Jericho bounced off CODEBREAKER!! Jericho got back up and staggered backwards, BUT SHELTON BENJAMIN GRABBED HIM AND SPUN HIM AROUND! INVERTED BULLDOG!! Benjamin stood tall over Y2J, MVP, Kennedy, and Machetti. But then the fans started screaming as CM Punk ran out from the back. Punk jumped up onto ring apron, then hoisted himself up onto top rope, SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLI—BENJAMIN MOVED!! Punk landed and staggered forward, and turned to face Shelton. Shelton charged at Punk, but Punk ducked down and got him on his shoulders, GO TO SLEEP!!

Punk stood alone in the ring, but then Morrison and Carlito came sprinting out from the back. Morrison ran at Punk and went for a running enzuigiri but Punk ducked it, only Carlito grabbed him from behind, BACKSTABBER!! Morrison and Carlito were left standing in the ring. Morrison walked passed Carlito and stared down at Punk, but Carlito suddenly grabbed Morrison from behind, ANOTHER BACKSTABBER—MORRISON HELD CARLITO UP AND STOPPED THE MOVE!! Morrison staggered backwards and both he and Carlito fell over the top rope and went crashing down to the floor. CARLITO AND MORRISON WERE BOTH OUT COLD!!

The cameras surveyed the ring, Kennedy, Machetti, MVP, Jericho, Benjamin, Punk, Carlito, and Morrison were all scattered around the ring in what looked like a car wreck. This was once again a preview of the Money in the Bank Match all eight competitors were out cold in the ring and on the floor. What would be the outcome of the match at WrestleMania? The fans were all wondering something along those lines as the cameras cut and showed John Cena backstage talking with Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly.

**--x--**

Raw really didn't do too much to advertise the Money in the Bank match other than the tag match and the Kennedy interview. I thought everyone getting laid out would be better. Also I did nothing about the London and Kendrick things because WWE did nothing about it. But I guess I can deal with that in my next story.

WrestleMania XXIV is going to be the last chapter of this story. From there I'm going to start Can I Ask You Something? III. I wanted to end with 75 chapters so I figured I'd do an edition of Smackdown! Expect chapter seventy four to be out on Saturday, and then I'll try to have WrestleMania out on Monday or Tuesday.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	74. Last Stop Before WrestleMania

Chapter Seventy-Four: Last Stop Before WrestleMania

**Chapter Seventy-Four: Last Stop Before WrestleMania**

**--x--**

(A/N: The main purpose of this chapter was to make next chapter number 75. It's not much of a difference, but I'm just weird like that. But I still think I did a good job on the match for this chapter anyway, let me know what you think.)

**--x--**

Smackdown was airing from Fayetteville, North Carolina. CM Punk had just beaten John Morrison in a Money in the Bank preview match. The cameras went to the back and showed Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero talking with Edge, Zack Ryder, and Curt Hawkins in an office backstage. Ryder was holding some candles and Hawkins a picture of Undertaker. There was a knock at the door and Raw's Intercontinental Champion Machetti walked in, he had his title on his shoulder and was dressed to compete. "Well if it isn't the Intercontinental Champ," commented the World Heavyweight Champion.

"And if it isn't the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge," returned Machetti, then stared at Hawking and Ryder for a second and looked a little worried over the fact that one of them was holding a picture of the Undertaker. "You know what… I don't want to know." Machetti quickly turned to face Guerrero. "Now I hope you don't think that I'm rude for cutting right to the chase… but I was wondering why I'm here tonight?"

"That's alright," replied Vickie. "Since WrestleMania is only two days away I wanted give you one last chance to get some momentum going into that Money in the Bank Match."

"Uh… thanks I guess," said Machetti. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Well on Raw, the eight of you all fought in one match," explained Guerrero. "So for ECW and Smackdown, Estrada and I decided we'd put all of you in different matches. Carlito and Shelton fought on ECW, and I'm sure you just saw C.M. Punk face John Morrison."

"So where does that leave me?" asked Machetti.

"Jericho and MVP are facing each other later tonight," answered Vickie. "So that only leaves one person…"

**BANG!! **The door came crashing opened as Mr. Kennedy stormed into the room and glared at Machetti. "I assume you two have already met?" questioned Guerrero.

"You could say that," Machetti told her as he stood face-to-face with Kennedy.

"It's time to settle what we started on Monday," Kennedy told Machetti. "Tonight, I'm gonna beat you so badly, that you won't even be able to compete on—" Kennedy cut off as Machetti put his hand over Kennedy's mouth.

"Did anyone ever tell you talk is cheap?" asked Machetti. "I'll meet you in the ring, and we'll see who will or won't be able to make it to WrestleMania. But to give you a little bit of additional incentive…" Machetti turned back to Guerrero, "I know this is Smackdown, but why don't we make this match for the Intercontinental Championship?"

"Well, a Raw Intercontinental Title Match would definitely increase the ratings," reasoned Guerrero. "Fine, you two are on after Jericho and MVP. I'd have to be stupid to turn down an opportunity to use Raw Superstars for ratings.

"You've got that right," quipped Machetti, causing Guerrero and Edge to both glare at him. Machetti quickly turned back to Kennedy, "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna get out of here before I get jumped." Machetti turned and glanced at Hawkins who was still holding the Undertaker portrait, "I wouldn't put anything passed the necrophiliac over there…"

Hawkins went to rush at Machetti but Edge and Ryder held him back. Machetti smirked and left the room, leaving all five of the other occupants glaring after him. The cameras then went to the ring for the Jesse, Festus, and Kingston vs. Cade, Murdoch, and Miz six-man tag match.

**--x--**

Smackdown came back from the commercial break, and a bell was rung to get everyone's attention. Before the break Jericho versus MVP had ended via disqualification. But now it was time for the Main Event. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, and is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship!"_ Turn Up the Trouble_ played in the arena and Mr. Kennedy came down to the ring to a mixed reaction. "Introducing first, from Green Bay Wisconsin, MISTER KENNEDY!" Kennedy got in the ring but didn't do any of his usual pre-match antics. He just stood in the middle of the ring and stared up at the Money in the Bank Briefcase that was hanging from the rafters, just like it would be at WrestleMania. If he could beat Machetti for the Intercontinental Championship tonight, and then win the Money in the Bank Match on Sunday, cash it in and win a World Championship the same night, he'd have all the momentum in the world and would have two championships.

Kennedy's theme cut and was replaced with _Riot Time_, Machetti came out from the back to a positive reaction from the crowd. "And the opponent, from Detroit Michigan, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!" Machetti sprinted down to the ring with his title around his waist and slid under the bottom rope and inside. He quickly jumped back up and made sure Kennedy was still in his corner, then went to an empty one and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti held his arms up in the air then did a back-flip and landed in the middle of the ring, white pyro exploded out of each of the turnbuckles as Machetti landed. The fans cheered loudly as Machetti took off his title belt and handed it to the referee then turned and faced Kennedy. The referee showed the belt to Kennedy then handed it to someone outside of the ring and called for the bell.

Machetti and Kennedy started circling the ring and the match was underway. Machetti and Kennedy locked up in the middle of the ring and both of them tried to overpower each other in a test of strength. But Kennedy proved to be the stronger of the two competitors and eventually managed to back Machetti into the corner. Kennedy made a big deal of breaking clean and took a step away from Machetti. But suddenly Kennedy swung around and hit a hard right hand upside the face of Machetti, then quickly backed up into the middle of the ring.

Machetti glared at Kennedy from the corner and held his cheek where Kennedy had hit him. Machetti made his way to the middle of the ring then locked up with Kennedy, Kennedy started to overpower Machetti, but before he could be pushed back into the corner Machetti grabbed one of Kennedy's arms and slipped behind him for a wristlock. Kennedy stepped away from Machetti then wrenched Machetti's arm and countered into a wristlock of his own. Kennedy yanked down on Machetti's arm trying to dislocate his shoulder. Machetti grunted and dropped down to one knee then reached up with his free hand and held his shoulder. Machetti fought up to his feet then did a front-flip and landed on his back, Machetti quickly nipped up and straightened his arm, then got the wristlock locked back in on Kennedy.

Kennedy yelled out in pain, but suddenly he grabbed onto Machetti's other arm, while still in the wrist lock and lifted Machetti up into the air. Kennedy charged into the corner and rammed Machetti back-first into the turnbuckle. Kennedy stepped back and let Machetti slump down in the corner, then the loud mouth turned around and taunted the fans, earning himself a loud chorus of boos. But suddenly the boos turned into cheers, Kennedy instantly knew something was up and turned around to face Machetti again. Machetti lunged at Kennedy off of the middle rope BUT KENNEDY CAUGHT HIM IN MID AIR! Then in one motion Kennedy flipped Machetti over his head and slammed him back-first down to the mat, POWERSLAM! Kennedy quickly hooked Machetti's legs and made the pin, ONE… TWO… T… Machetti got his shoulder up.

Kennedy got off of Machetti and stood up, then he reached down and pulled Machetti up to his feet. Kennedy bent Machetti over and clubbed him on the back, then grabbed him and whipped him across the ring into the corner. Kennedy charged into the corner at Machetti looking for a turnbuckle clothesline, BUT MACHETTI MOVED! Kennedy ran full speed into the turnbuckle and staggered backwards, Machetti quickly grabbed Kenned and spun him around then kicked him in the stomach, IMPALER!! Machetti rolled Kennedy onto his back and hooked the leg looking to end the match early, ONE… TWO… TH… Kennedy kicked out.

Machetti got up and pulled Kennedy up to his feet, then whipped him into the corner. Machetti ran at Kennedy did a handspring and a front-flip and slammed back-first into Kennedy in the corner, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti landed on the mat and quickly got back up, Kennedy staggered forward holding his chest in a daze, but Machetti jumped up and got his legs around Kennedy's shoulders, then fell backwards and sent him flying across the ring with a hurricurana. Kennedy landed hard on his back and Machetti quickly got back up and went to the corner then climbed up onto the top rope, Machetti lunged out of the corner at Kennedy then came crashing down DIVING HEAD—KENNEDY MOVED!! Machetti plowed face-first into the mat with a thud, and Kennedy quickly capitalized and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti got his shoulder up.

Kennedy got off of Machetti and stood up, then reached down and pulled Machetti up onto his knees. Kennedy lifted his arm up above his head and clubbed Machetti right in between the shoulder blades. Kennedy let go of Machetti and ran to the ropes, Machetti struggled up to his feet but stayed bent over, Kennedy came off of the ropes then jumped up and grabbed Machetti as he came over and slammed Machetti down to the mat for a running neckbreaker. Kennedy rolled away from Machetti and stood up, then watched as the Intercontinental Champion sat up and reached out for the ropes in a daze. Kennedy smirked evilly then ran forward and kicked Machetti right between the shoulder blades. Machetti yelled out in pain then slumped down on the mat.

Kennedy reached down and pulled Machetti up to his feet then whipped him into the ropes. Machetti came off and Kennedy quickly ducked down then got Machetti on his shoulders. Kennedy took a step backwards then ran forward and did a front-flip, driving Machetti back-first into the mat, STANDING GREEN BAY PLUNGE!! Kennedy sat up and slapped himself on the chest, he was proud of himself. He was a three count away from becoming the Intercontinental Champion. The fans booed as Kennedy hooked Machetti's leg and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE… MACHETTI KICKED OUT!! The fans cheered and Kennedy stared in front of him in surprise, he had expected to get the pin there, but apparently he had spent too much time taunting.

Kennedy turned back to Machetti and glared at him, then pulled him up to his feet. Kennedy kicked Machetti in the stomach then put his leg behind Machetti's and grabbed onto him, MIC CHE—MACHETTI PUSHED KENNEDY OFF!! Kennedy went into the ropes and came back Machetti quickly ducked down looking for a back body drop, but Kennedy put on the breaks and kicked Machetti in the face. Machetti's head snapped up and Kennedy quickly grabbed him and got his leg behind Machetti's, MIC CHEC—MACHETTI LIFTED KENNEDY UP IN FRONT OF HIM!! MACHETE'S BLA—KENNEDY SLIPPED OUT!! Kennedy pushed Machetti into the ropes, Machetti bounced off and came back but Kennedy ran forward and practically took Machetti's head off with a big clothesline. Kennedy pressed his hands into Machetti's chest for a lateral press, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti got his shoulder up.

Kennedy rolled off of Machetti and glared down at him, Machetti was refusing to quit, which was getting really annoying. But then a smirk appeared on Kennedy's face, Machetti refusing to give up was a good thing. If he gave everything he had here on Smackdown in order to retain his Intercontinental Championship, then he'd have nothing left on Sunday for the Money in the Bank Match. Kennedy went over to Machetti and sat him up, then grabbed Machetti's arms and pulled them backwards for a bow and arrow lock. Kennedy followed up by pressing his knee in between Machetti's shoulder blades, then applied even more pressure to the bow and arrow. Machetti screamed out in pain as Kennedy bent his arms backwards, the human arm wasn't meant to bend that way.

The fans started getting behind Machetti and a _**Machetti**_ chant started. Machetti gritted his teeth and struggled against the hold as the chant started to get louder. _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI!**_The fans were cheering loudly as Kennedy continued to torque Machetti's arms backwards while keeping his knee pressed in between Machetti's shoulders. Machetti growled and stared in front of him, then slowly fought up onto one knee. Kennedy looked worried that Machetti was fighting and moved his knee away then started pulling back on Machetti's arms, now even harder, looking to completely snap them. The chant was still going on and by now the majority of the arena was chanting _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI!!**_ Machetti growled and kept struggling then managed to fight up to his feet, Kennedy kept the bow and arrow locked in, but suddenly Machetti rushed at the rope and dropped down, Kennedy was taken by surprise and went flying through the top and middle rope and crashed down onto the floor.

Kennedy rolled over to the barricade and started pulling himself up while Machetti struggled up to his feet in the ring. The referee went over to the ropes and started the ring out count. ONE… TWO… THREE… Kennedy finally stood up and stared at the fan on the other side of the barricade. It was a preteen boy standing with his friends, all of them started booing Kennedy and yelled, "You suck!" Kennedy glared at the kids then slowly turned around, FOUR... Suddenly Machetti rushed passed the referee and dove through the ropes SUICIDE DIVE BY MACHETTI!! Machetti took down Kennedy on the outside and the fans cheered loudly.

Now that Machetti had left the ring the referee restarted the ring out count. ONE… TWO… Machetti stirred first and rolled off of Kennedy then dragged himself over to the barricade. THREE… FOUR… Machetti pulled himself up with the barricade then leaned against it while Kennedy started to struggle up as well. FIVE… SIX… Machetti stayed against the barricade, but suddenly Kennedy shot up to his feet and charged at Machetti. But Machetti suddenly ducked down then shot Kennedy up into the air and over the barricade. Kennedy came crashing down on the floor on the other side of the barricade, while the security guys struggled to keep the fans away. The referee shouted at Machetti to get in the ring and counted SEVEN! Machetti stepped away from the barricade then went over to the ring and slid inside, but then quickly slid back out.

The referee glared at Machetti and once against started his count over. ONE… Machetti smirked then turned and grabbed onto the steel steps and dragged them over to the barricade, and finally stopped when the steps were positioned in front of the part of the barricade that Kennedy was still lying on the floor behind. The referee continued the count TWO… THREE… while security kept the fans away from Kennedy who was still down on the floor. Machetti went over to the ring post then sprinted at the stares and ran up then, then launched off and did a back-flip and came crashing down on Kennedy, SHOOTING STAR PRESS OFF THE STEPS AND INTO THE CROWD!!

The fans started cheering and a small _**ECW**_ chant broke out in one part of the arena. The referee got out of the ring and leaned over the barricade to see if the two competitors were okay, the cameras looked over the referee's shoulder and showed Kennedy and Machetti who were laid out on the floor, both of them appeared to have been in a huge car crash. But suddenly Machetti sat up and stared in front of him, then glanced to the side and saw that Kennedy was still out. The referee saw that at least one of the wrestlers could continue and continued the ring out count, FOUR!

Machetti struggled up to his feet then staggered over to the barricade and got one leg over it just as the referee was counting, FIVE! But when Machetti was going to bring his other leg over, KENNEDY SUDDENLY GRABBED MACHETTI'S ANKLE! Machetti staggered and fell forward AND WENT FACE-FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS!! Kennedy struggled up to his feet and quickly climbed over the barricade, then he grabbed Machetti and once again slammed his head down on the steps. The referee got Kennedy's attention and counted SIX! Kennedy knew he wouldn't win the IC Championship by count out so he went over to the ring and rolled inside, then quickly got back out. The referee yelled at Kennedy and told him to get back in the ring, but Kennedy stared at the referee and shouted "YOU GET BACK IN THE RING!"

The referee took a few steps back, and Kennedy quickly went passed him and grabbed Machetti, then drove his face down into the steps again. The referee stayed out of the way and counted ONE! Kennedy turned to the fans and shouted "Oh yeah!" he was clearly proud of himself, but the fans responded with a loud chorus of boos. Kennedy went to ram Machetti's face down into the steps, BUT MACHETTI BLOCKED IT!! Then Machetti grabbed Kennedy, and slammed his face into the steps. Kennedy slumped against the stairs while Machetti backed away from him then went over to the ring and slid under the bottom rope and inside.

Kennedy rolled off of the steps while the referee got back in the ring and counted TWO… THREE! Kennedy pulled himself up with the steps then made his way over to the ring, FOUR! Kennedy started to get in the ring, but Machetti ran over and drove his feet into Kennedy's face for a baseball slide. Kenney was launched backwards and smashed into the barricade, then fell onto the floor. Machetti smirked then ran across the ring to the ropes on the other side, bounced off then ran across the ring, jumped up onto the top rope and springboarded off with a back-flip. Machetti came crashing down on top of Kennedy on the outside, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!! The fans cheered loudly and started chanting _**Machetti**_, they were clearly impressed by the plancha.

The referee went over to the ropes and glanced down at Kennedy and Machetti and once again restarted the count. ONE… TWO… THREE… both Machetti and Kennedy seemed to be out of it, once again looking like victims of a car crash. FOUR… FIVE… Machetti started to stir and rolled onto his stomach. SIX… SEVEN… Machetti managed to make it up to his feet, but then he saw that Kenned was still out cold. Instead of getting in the ring, Machetti pulled Kennedy up to his feet and rolled him back into the ring, then quickly got in himself just as the referee was counting EIGHT! Machetti rolled Kennedy onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Kennedy managed to kick out of it.

Machetti got up and stared down at Kennedy, slightly surprised that Kennedy had kicked out, then he went across the ring and got out onto the ring apron, then waited and watched Kennedy struggle up to his feet. Machetti saw his opportunity and hoisted himself up onto the top rope and springboarded across the ring at Kennedy just as he was turning around. Machetti ended up with his legs on both sides of Kennedy head and drove him down to the mat, SEATED SENTON!! But Machetti kept going and shot back up to his feet then ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the top one, back-flipped off of it and came crashing down on top of Kennedy, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!! Machetti hooked Kennedy's leg and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THRE…KENNEDY BARELY KICKED OUT!

Machetti stared down at Kennedy in surprise then got up and pulled Kennedy up to his feet. Machetti went to whip Kennedy into the ropes, but Kennedy reversed it. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and did a handspring, then ended up with his legs around Kennedy's neck, Machetti swung to side and took Kennedy down with a handspring head-scissors. Kennedy rolled across the ring and onto his back, and Machetti quickly ran after him, then jumped up into the air and did a back-flip and came crashing down on top of Kennedy, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Machetti stayed on top of Kennedy for the cover, ONE… TWO… THRE… KENNEDY STILL KICKED OUT!

Machetti and a bunch of the fans all had surprised expressions on their face, none of them had expected Kennedy to kick out of that. Machetti slowly got back up to his feet then pulled Kennedy up as well. Machetti whipped Kennedy into the ropes then caught him as he came back and held him up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLA—KENNEDY FOUGHT FREE! Kennedy got his leg behind Machetti's then bent forward before launching backwards, driving Machetti's face down to the mat with a vicious MIC CHECK!! Kennedy glared at Machetti, but instead of going for a pin, he pulled him up to his feet and whipped him into the corner.

Kennedy went over to Machetti and then lifted him up onto the top rope. The fans all around the arena stood up for a better looking, knowing what was coming next. Kennedy climbed up onto the middle rope and pulled Machetti up onto his shoulders, GREEN BAY PLUN—MACHETTI REALIZED WHERE HE WAS AND FOUGHT FREE! Machetti pulled himself free from Kennedy's grip and ended up on the middle rope in front of Kennedy, Machetti hit a big uppercut and then followed up with a headbutt, then grabbed Kennedy and lifted him up in front of him. Machetti did a back-flip off of the middle rope and launched Kennedy over his head, THE MACHETE'S BLADE OFF OF THE SECOND ROPE!! Machetti came crashing down on top of Kennedy then hooked both of his legs and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE! MACHETTI RETAINS!!

_Riot Time _hit as Machetti pulled himself up off of Kennedy and got to his feet, the fans were still standing and cheering as the referee came over and handed Machetti the Intercontinental Championship. Machetti stood in the middle of the ring and held the title up above his head as the fans cheered, then he slowly lowered it and glanced up at the briefcase that was suspended from the rafters. Machetti stared in to the camera that was currently filming him and patted himself on the chest, then pointed up at the briefcase, signaling that after WrestleMania, that briefcase would be his. "See you at WrestleMania," Machetti said to the crowd, before leaving the ring and heading to the back. Smackdown then went to a commercial break.

**--x--**

I hope that match was alright, I figured that Shelton, Carlito, Punk, Morrison, MVP, and Y2J all competed in singles matches so why not Machetti and Kennedy, unlike the real Money in the Bank, MY Money in the Bank has an even eight competitors. Next chapter is WrestleMania.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	75. WrestleMania XXIV

**Chapter Seventy-Five: WrestleMania XXIV**

**--x--**

WrestleMania was live from Orlando Florida… oh wait… no it wasn't. The show hadn't even started yet. In fact, it was only three in the afternoon and the fans weren't even in the arena yet. John Legend was off to the side practicing _America the Beautiful_ in the otherwise empty arena. Everyone else was backstage with the exception of two people. One was Zack Tyler who was sitting on the top of a ladder wearing street clothes, a t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, staring up at the, for now, clear skies. The other person in the ring was Maria Kanellis, who settled on sitting on the top turnbuckle instead, it wasn't as high.

"You've gotta hand it to the people that made that set," commented Zack. "They really know how to set up a big stage."

"Well, at least it won't rain on the ring," replied Maria. "Do you have any idea what that would do to my makeup?"

"Do you have any idea what would happen if I tried jumping off of a wet ladder?" countered Zack. "The winner of my match would be the only superstar not injured."

"And exactly how many times are you planning on falling off of that ladder anyway?" came a voice.

Zack and Maria both turned to see Michael Hickenbottom heading down the ramp towards the ring. "I lost count after seven," Zack answered. "I'm positive I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"I thought I trained you better than that," said Michael, "Crazy Spot-Monkeys."

"Hey!" exclaimed Zack. "Spot-Monkeys are people too! But with a match like this, there really isn't anything else we can do. Eight guys, countless ladders, you can't really write out an entire match based off of that. You can only come up with the high spots and string them together. The other guys are going to be coming out here in a little bit so we can go over it."

"I guess you've got a point," admitted Michael.

"I'll let you guys talk," said Maria. "I need to start getting ready for my match too."

"Your match isn't up for six hours!" pointed out Zack.

"Do you have any idea how long it will take to do the hair and make up of _all_ the divas?" asked Maria as she climbed off of the top turnbuckle. She smiled when Zack just shrugged from on top of his ladder, "That's what I thought. I'll see you after the show."

"Kind of reminds me of my wedding," Michael commented to Zack once Maria was gone. "Everyone was rushing to get their hair, make up, and outfits perfect. If tonight's anything alike, it'll be chaos back there in a few hours."

"What are you worried for?" asked Zack. "You'll be out here stealing the show."

"Good point," agreed Michael. "I take it you're not nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous? I just have to get thrown, fall, and jump off of a ladder a few times," said Zack. "You're the one that has to wrestle Flair in his last match. You know, some of the more drunk fans might attempt to lynch you when it's all over."

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm leaving the arena tonight," said Michael.

"Hey, Hickenbottom!" came a voice. Zack and Michael both turned to see Chris Irvin (Jericho) along with all the other Money in the Bank Participants coming down to the ring. "We're gonna need you to clear out."

"Yeah," agreed Zack. "We Spot-Monkeys need to rehearse. That way we can warm up the crowd for you properly."

"Alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted," said Michael. "Make me proud, Kid."

"You are aware that I'm twenty-eight years old, right?" questioned Zack. "I'm almost thirty, and I'm still being called 'Kid'." Michael just laughed as he headed off.

"Zack, get off that thing before I knock you off it," demanded Ken Anderson (Kennedy).

"All in due time," replied Zack as he jumped off of the ladder. He and the other seven then proceeded to go over their match to the sound of John Legend singing _American the Beautiful_.

**--x--**

Okay… _NOW_ WrestleMania was live from Orlando Florida. JBL had just beaten Finlay in a Belfast Brawl, now Kim Kardashian was shown standing backstage. "The atmosphere backstage here at the Citrus Bowl is _so_ exciting. And speaking of exciting, coming up next is the Money in the Bank Ladder Match where eight superstars will compete to earn a contract for a championship match they can cash in at any time, for up to one year. The winner of that mach…"

"Is gonna be," interrupted a voice as Mr. Kennedy walked on screen, "The same guy last year." Kennedy walked right up to Kim and got in her face, not afraid to 'share' his opinion. "Therefore, I will become the only superstar in WWE history to win TWO CONSECUTIVE MISTER MONEY IN THE BANK TITLES…" Kim held her hand up and attempted to back away from Kennedy who was now talking very loudly right in her ear. But Kennedy kept going, "MISTEEEEERRRRR KENNE—mmph…" Someone suddenly reached in and covered Kennedy's mouth.

The camera moved and the fans cheered (but some booed since Kennedy's catchphrase was interrupt) when it showed Machetti standing behind Kennedy. Kennedy pulled Machetti's hand off of his mouth and stormed off looking pissed.

"Sorry about him," Machetti apologized to Kim. "But the _real_ winner of the Money in the Bank is gonna be the guy who beat him two days ago…" Machetti paused and made a big deal of looking over his shoulder, "me." Machetti did his usual smirk then turned and headed off.

"And that guys, is coming up, right now," concluded Kim before the camera cut.

**--x--**

In the arena and the bell rang to get everyone's attention. The sky overhead was overcast and was kind of grey. "This next bout is the MONEY IN THE BANK LADDER MATCH!" The fans responded with a loud chorus of cheers. _Ain't No Make Believe _hit and John Morrison came out from the back carrying his tag team title and wearing a pair of sunglasses and one of his usual coats over his wrestling tights. "Introducing the participants, first, from Los Angelus California, weighing in at two hundred and nineteen pounds, he is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, JOHN MORRISON!" While the ring announce did his introduction, Morrison stood on the entrance ramp holding his tag team title up above his head. Morrison headed down the ramp still holding his title up high.

_I Spit in the Face of People Who Don't Want to be Cool_… once Morrison reached the bottom of ramp his music was cut and was replaced with Carlito's. Carlito came out from the back and ring announcer continued the introduction, "Introducing next, from the Caribbean, weighing two hundred and twenty pounds, CARLITO!" Carlito was wearing his usual 'Carlito' t-shirt and was carrying a green apple with him. Like with Morrison, when Carlito reached the bottom of the entrance ramp, his theme was replaced.

_Ain't No Stoppin' Me NOOOOWWW!_ Shelton Benjamin's theme replaced Carlito's as ECW's Gold Standard came out from the back and headed down the ramp wearing a pair of gold trunks, "From Orangeburg South Carolina, weighing two hundred forty eight pounds, SHELTON BENJAMIN!!" Shelton headed down the ramp looking confident and extremely sure of himself.

_This Fire Burns_ played next prompting the Straight Edge Extremist CM Punk to come out from the back. "From Chicago Illinois, weighing two hundred twenty two pounds, C. M. PUNK!!" The fans cheered loudly as Punk jogged down the ramp wearing his usual t-shirt and a pair of white trunks. Punk ran passed two ladders that was set up on the entrance ramp and then got in the ring.

_Turn up the Trouble _hit as Mr. Kennedy came out from the back and ran down the ramp. "From Green Bay Wisconsin, weighing two hundred forty three pounds, MISTER KENNEDY!" Kennedy was wearing pants and a vest, but as he ran under both of the ladders at the bottom of the entrance ramp he pulled the pants off revealing his wrestling trunks. Kennedy took off the vest before getting in the ring and facing off with the other four superstars already in it. The five of them stood in the middle of the ring until Kennedy's theme cut.

_I'm Coming_ played as MVP came out from his inflatable entrance wearing the United States Championship around his waist. "From Miami Florida, weighing in at two hundred thirty eight pounds, he is the WWE United States Champion, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!" MVP taunted when he was halfway down the ramp and three shots of pyro went off behind him. While the smoke cleared MVP headed down the ramp and walked passed the ladders and reached the ring.

MVP's theme cut and then the count down started, 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0, pyro erupted on the entrance ramp as _Break the Wall Down_ hit. Jericho stood with his back to the crowd on top of the entrance ramp, wearing a pair of red, white, and black tights. Jericho then turned around and started down the ramp, "Introducing next, from weighing two hundred twenty seven pounds, Y2J, CHRIS JERICHO!" The fans cheered as Jericho made his way down the ramp and passed the ladders then he got in the ring and joined the other six competitors.

Jericho's theme stopped and was replaced by _Riot Time_ earning a loud ovation from the Orlando crowd. Machetti came out from the back wearing his black shorts and the Intercontinental Title around his waist and stood at the top of the entrance ramp. Machetti bent forward then shot up and did a standing back-flip a huge blast of white pyro exploded up on the entrance ramp creating a blinding white light behind Machetti. "And finally, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!!" Machetti sprinted down the entrance ramp then dropped down and slid under both of the ladders before standing up, taking off his title belt, and getting in the ring. The ring announcer left the ring once Machetti had arrived, leaving the eight participants on their own. There was no referee in this match, it was over when someone retrieved the Money in the Bank Briefcase.

The bell rang starting the match, but everyone with the exception of MVP cleared the ring to get their ladders. Kennedy was the first to slip out of the ring, but Machetti jumped through the ropes after him SUICIDE DIVE! Machetti and Kennedy both went crashing down to the floor, starting the match off with a bang. The rest of the wrestlers got their ladders and tried to get in the ring, while MVP stood in the middle ready to fight them off. Morrison was the first to try and stepped over Machetti and Kennedy then slid his ladder under the bottom rope and into the ring. But MVP ran over and hit a boot to the face, knocking Morrison off of the apron and onto Machetti and Kennedy, knocking them both down again.

MVP picked up Morrison's ladder, then charged across the ring and rammed it into the side of CM Punk's head as he attempted to get in the ring. Carlito and Shelton tried getting in the ring next, both of them climbed up onto the apron on both sides of one of the ring posts. But MVP ran over and knocked both of them off of the apron with a big shot from the ladder. MVP held the ladder up over his head and mouthed off while Machetti, Kennedy, and Morrison struggled to get back up, but behind MVP Jericho was getting in the ring with an even bigger ladder than the one MVP had.

Y2J stood his fifteen foot ladder next to him while MVP stared across the ring at him holding his ten foot ladder. Jericho and MVP held their ladders beside them then charged across the ring like a pair of jousting knights, but Jericho connected and rammed the end of his ladder into MVP's face, causing him to drop his ladder and fall to the mat. Jericho lifted his ladder up over his head and advanced on MVP as he rolled into the corner, Y2J threw his ladder on top of MVP with a thud, then watched as he rolled out of the ring and fell to the floor. Jericho was then caught up with Machetti ducking a clothesline from Kennedy and hitting him with a DDT on the floor. But while Jericho wasn't paying attention, Morrison snuck in the ring behind Jericho's back.

Morrison picked up MVP's ten foot ladder then turned to face Jericho, who had picked up his fifteen foot ladder again. Morrison threw his ladder at Jericho, slamming it into Jericho's ladder. Jericho fell and landed in the corner, causing the fifteen foot ladder to lean against the corner. Morrison then took his ladder and went to the corner across from Jericho and climbed up onto the top rope. Morrison held the ladder up in front of him then did a back-flip, MORRISON HIT A MOONSAULT PLANCHA WITH THE LADDER ONTO KENNEDY, BENJAMIN, MVP, CARLITO, AND CM PUNK!! The fans started chanting _**Holy Sh-t**_ after seeing the extreme spot.

But the one superstar that Morrison had missed was Machetti. The Intercontinental Champion, quickly slid in the ring then took the twenty foot ladder that was still on top of Jericho. Machetti set up the ladder in the middle of the ring then climbed it so he was facing the superstars that were struggling to their feet after Morrison's moonsault. Machetti reached the top of the ladder and reached up for the briefcase, but then he noticed that most of the competitors on the outside were getting back up. He'd need more time if he wanted to get the briefcase. Machetti reached up and touched the briefcase, then stood on the very top of the ladder. MACHETTI DID A BACK-FLIP OFF OF THE LADDER, OUT OF THE RING, AND ONTO MORRISON, MVP, PUNK, CARLITO, AND BENJAMIN!! SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA OFF OF THE LADDER!! All of the fans that hadn't been chanting for Morrison's moonsault were now chanting for Machetti's shooting star press plancha, _**HOLY SH-T! HOLY SH-T!**_

Kennedy had managed to avoid Machetti's ladder dive and quickly got in the ring, the ladder Machetti had jumped off of had been knocked on its side. But Kennedy quickly went to the corner Jericho was still down in and started stomping on him, and then he went over to the ladder and set it back up in the middle of the ring. Kennedy started climbing up the ladder, but Jericho came over and cut him off. Jericho pulled Kennedy off of the ladder and whipped him into the corner, then grabbed Kennedy's leg, flipped him onto his back with a double leg takedown, WALLS OF JERI—INSTEAD JERICHO LAUNCHED KENNEDY INTO THE LADDER! BUT IT ONLY GAVE KENNEDY A BOOST AND HE QUICKLY STARTED CLIMBING THE REST OF THE WAY UP THE LADDDER!

Jericho quickly realized what he had done and climbed up after Kennedy and grabbed him from behind, but Kennedy elbowed him on the head, but suddenly Morrison came out of the corner with his own ladder and knocked Jericho off of Kennedy and down to the floor. Morrison jumped from his ladder to the ladder Kennedy was on and started brawling with Kennedy on the top. But then Benjamin came over with the ladder Morrison had brought in the ring and set it up next to the ladder Kennedy and Morrison were currently fighting on. Shelton quickly climbed his ladder and reached for the briefcase, but Machetti suddenly jumped from the top turnbuckle onto the other side of the ladder and climbed up onto the top to meet Benjamin. Kennedy, Morrison, Benjamin, and Machetti all brawled on the top of their ladders twenty feet above the ring.

Benjamin ducked a shot from Machetti and drove his head down onto the top of the ladder they were fighting on, and then he climbed over Machetti and tried to reach up for the briefcase, but suddenly MACHETTI SHOT UP! Benjamin was launched up into the air, then flipped forward and grabbed Kennedy, Kennedy reacted quick enough and grabbed Morrison. SHELTON HIT KENNEDY WITH A SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB WHILE KENNEDY HIT MORRISON WITH A SUPERPLEX!! Benjamin, Kennedy, and Morrison all went crashing down to the mat Morrison rolled out of the ring and dropped down to the floor while Machetti stared down from the top of the ladder he was still on in surprise. The fans around the arena were once again chanting _**HOLY SH-T!**_

While the other three were down Machetti reached up and grabbed the briefcase, he reached for the clip and was about to pull it down… BUT CARLITO HIT THE LADDER WITH A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK!! The ladder fell and Machetti went crashing down to the mat as well. Machetti rolled out of the ring and onto a ladder that was lying with one end on the ring apron and the other end on the top of the barricade. In the ring Benjamin got back to his feet and started climbing back up the ladder, but Carlito came over and tried to dump the ladder over, only for Benjamin to get off of it and stand on the top rope.

Shelton shoved the ladder, and jumped onto it, knocking it into Carlito. Carlito was knocked backwards while the ladder stood back up with Benjamin standing on the top of it. But on the outside, Machetti had pulled himself back up and hoisted himself up onto the top rope. Machetti springboarded up off of the top rope towards the ladder… BUT SHELTON SUDDENLY LEAP-FROGGED THE TOP OF THE LADDER AND JUMPED OFF OF IT! SHELTON CAUGHT MACHETTI WITH A CROSSBODY AND THEY COLLIDED IN MID AIR!! Both Machetti and Benjamin went crashing down to the mat, then they rolled to the side and dropped down on both sides of the ladder going from the ring to the barricade.

With Shelton and Machetti down on the outside and Carlito recovering in the corner CM Punk got in the ring looking to take advantage. Punk climbed up the ladder and reached for the briefcase, but when Punk got his hands on it, Kennedy got up and clubbed him on the back, then pulled Punk down off of the ladder. Punk and Kennedy brawled beside the ladder until Punk ducked a punch from Kennedy then clotheslined him out of the ring. Punk took a second to recover, then started climbing back up the ladder, but Shelton got back in the ring and cut him off. Benjamin hit a punch to the face and then a kick to the stomach on Punk before tossing him into the corner.

Shelton left Punk in the corner and went back to the ladder and started climbing up it. But Punk suddenly came over and grabbed Benjamin's legs and pulled him off of the ladder and onto his shoulders, Punk launched Shelton off of his shoulders and brought up his knee, GO 2 SLEEP!! Benjamin was knocked down the mat and rolled under the bottom rope and down to the floor. With Benjamin out of the way, Punk went back to climbing the ladder, while a recovered Carlito started climbing up the other side. Only Kennedy came over and grabbed Punk and lifted him up onto his shoulders, then rushed at the folded up ladder that was lying nearby, Kennedy did a front-flip, STEAMROLLER ONTO THE LADDER! Punk screamed in pain, both he and Kennedy were down in the corner.

But Carlito was still on the ladder, and was now reaching up for the briefcase, but MVP hit the ring and climbed up the other side and a punched Carlito in the face, knocking him off of the ladder and down to the mat. MVP set up the ladder so it was exactly under the briefcase, but quickly turned around and booted Kennedy in the face, knocking him out of the ring. MVP turned around and charged at Carlito who was leaning against the corner on the opposite side of the ring, PLAYER BO—CARLITO MOVED!! MVP ended up crotching himself on the top turnbuckle. Carlito quickly got another ladder, then charged at MVP and drove it into the back of his other leg. MVP fell to the mat and held his leg in pain while Carlito went back to the ladder.

Carlito started climbing up the ladder, but Shelton got in the ring and yanked him off of the ladder and down to the mat, then he kicked Carlito in the stomach knocking him back against the ropes. When Carlito came off of the ropes Shelton lunged at him and launched his leg a Carlito, but Carlito caught Benjamin's leg and swung it to the side, BUT SHELTON WHIPPED HIS LEG AROUND AND CONNECTED WITH CARLITO'S HEAD! DRAGON WHIP!! Carlito went out like a light.

Shelton staggered away from Carlito and went to the ladder, but suddenly Machetti rushed into the ring, HE HAD HIS PIPE! Machetti clocked Benjamin in the head and knocked him to the mat, then spun around and smashed the pipe into mid section of Morrison, Machetti quickly grabbed him and positioned the pipe at Morrison's neck then jumped up and did a back-flip and brought Morrison's head slamming down to the mat, AMPUTATOR!! Across the ring, Jericho rolled under the bottom rope and got in, but Machetti charged from the opposite side of the ring and drove his pipe into the ground like a pole-vault and launched himself through the air and drove his feet into Jericho's face. Jericho went crashing down to the mat and dropped down to the floor, but suddenly CM Punk came from behind and hit Machetti in the back of the head with a jumping calf kick. Machetti was launched forward and went face-first into the top turnbuckle.

Punk turned away from Machetti and went to the ladder then started climbing up it, Punk reached the top and had his hands on the briefcase, but Machetti suddenly got up and climbed up the other side of the ladder with his pipe and connected with Punk's stomach. Punk let go of the briefcase, while Machetti climbed over the top of the ladder and onto the same side that Punk was on. Machetti positioned the pipe at Punk's neck then jumped up and did a back-flip over Punk's head, AMPUTATOR OFF OF THE TOP OF THE LADDER!! The fans broke out another _**HOLY SH-**_T chant when Machetti and Punk both slammed down to the mat. The two of them rolled under the bottom rope and dropped down to the floor.

With Machetti and Punk down, Shelton saw a clear ring. Benjamin went the ladder and reached for the briefcase, but then Carlito and Kennedy got in the ring and both grabbed a side of the ladder. CARLITO AND KENNEDY DUMPED THE LADDER FORWARDS! SHETLON DID A FRONT-FLIP OFF OF THE LADDER WENT OVER THE TOP ROPE AND CRASHED DOWN ONTO THE LADDER THAT HAD BEEN GOING FROM THE RING TO THE BARRICADE!! The ladder was bent with Benjamin lying on it looking like he had been in a fatal car crash, the fans were once again chanting _**HOLY SH-T! HOLY SH-T!**_

Kennedy and Carlito stared out of the ring at Shelton, both of them were surprised from what they had just done. Then they quickly started to fight their way up the same side of the ladder. But then Jericho got in the ring and climbed up the other side of the ladder. While Kennedy and Carlito were fighting Jericho reached for the briefcase, but Kennedy stopped him. MVP then came out of the nowhere and knocked the ladder over, CARLITO, KENNEY, AND JERICHO WENT CRASHING DOWN TO THE MAT!!

But before MVP could capitalize he turned around and MORRISON THREW A LADDER INTO HIS FACE! Morrison kicked MVP out of the ring then set up the ladder in the middle of the ring and climbed up it. Morrison reached for the briefcase but suddenly Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron, hoisted himself onto the top rope and springboarded off of it, Machetti launched himself onto the other side of the ladder, then jumped up onto Morrison's shoulders, MACHETTI FELL BACKWARDS, HURRICURANA OFF OF THE LADDER!!

Machetti pulled himself up with the ladder then ran at Morrison and hit him with a baseball slide sending Morrison under the bottom rope and down to the floor. Machetti got back up and went to the ladder then climbed up it and reached for the briefcase at the top. Machetti reached up to undo the clip, but Jericho suddenly climbed up the ladder behind him and clubbed him on the back. Jericho climbed the rest of the way up the ladder and started brawling with Machetti on the top, and kept going until Machetti was sitting on the top. Jericho kept attacking Machetti and pushed him backwards, with what looked like a double leg takedown, then he got his legs up and placed them on Machetti's shoulders, WALLS OF JERICHO ON TOP OF THE LADDER!!

Machetti screamed out in pain while Jericho bent his back on the top of the ladder, if Jericho broke his back, he wouldn't be able to climb, let along win the match. Machetti gritted his teeth then kicked Jericho in the head with one of his feet, the brought around his other leg and kicked Jericho in the head again. Machetti pulled his legs free from Jericho's grip, then grabbed Jericho's legs and crossed them, before putting one of his own legs through them. Machetti fell backwards and bent Jericho's legs on the top of the ladder, SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI COUNTERED WITH THE SHARPSHOOTER ON THE TOP OF THE LADDER!!

Now it was Jericho's turn to scream, he yelled out loudly as Machetti bent his legs on the top of the ladder and use the normally painful submission hold on him. But while Machetti kept the sharpshooter locked in Kennedy got in the ring and set up a ladder next to the one Machetti and Jericho were currently on. Kennedy climbed up the ladder but couldn't resist kicking Machetti in the face as he reached the top. Jericho managed to capitalize on Kennedy's kick and freed himself from the sharpshooter, then pushed Machetti and knocked him off of the ladder. Machetti rolled out of the ring and down to the floor, while Jericho recovered then attacked Kennedy and stopped him from getting the briefcase.

Jericho and Kennedy traded shots on top of the ladders but suddenly CM Punk hoisted himself onto the top rope and springboarded onto the opposite side of the ladder that Kennedy was on. But then on the other side of the ring, Carlito hoisted himself onto the top rope and springboarded onto the other side of the ladder that Jericho was on. Punk and Carlito climbed up onto the top of the ladders and then all four men proceeded to brawl fifteen feet above the ring. Punk eventually hit Kennedy in the head with a forearm, then got a side headlock in while hooking Kennedy's arm. Punk jumped off of the ladder and pulled Kennedy with him, URANAGE OFF OF THE LADDER!!

On top of the other ladder, Jericho pushed Carlito off, and then reached up for the briefcase. But Carlito landed on his feet, then quickly went around the ladder and climbed up behind Jericho. Carlito grabbed Jericho then jumped off of the ladder, pulling Carlito down with him, BACKSTABBER OFF OF THE LADDER!! Jericho and Carlito hit the mat hard and rolled out of the ring. Punk and Kennedy were still out on the mat and Morrison was still out cold on the outside. On the other side of the ring, Machetti was laid out in front of the announce table. The only superstar stirring was MVP!

MVP got in the ring and went over to the ladders, then tipped over one of them and leaned it against the top rope. MVP went over to the other ladder and set it up under the briefcase then climbed up the ladder. The fans were booing loudly, seeing that MVP would be able to get the briefcase if no one stopped him. MVP climbed up the ladder and reached for the briefcase, but suddenly SOMEONE HOPPED THE BARRICADE AND GOT IN THE RING!! IT WAS MATT HARDY!!

Matt Hardy climbed up the other side of the ladder MVP was on and punched him in the stomach. Hardy grabbed MVP and got him in a side headlock, TWIST OF FATE OFF OF THE LADDER!! Hardy got up to his feet and knocked over the ladder, then turned and was Machetti getting in the ring with a chair. Hardy glared at Machetti, who smirked then held out the chair for Hardy and motioned to MVP with his head. Hardy took the chair from Machetti then knocked over the ladder that was still standing, then unfolded the chair and placed it in the middle of the ring. Hardy went over to MVP and pulled him back up then dragged him over to the chair, TWIST OF FACE ONTO THE CHAIR!!

Hardy stood back up and stared down at MVP, then nodded at Machetti and got out of the ring and went back over the barricade and headed off through the crowd. Machetti glanced around him and found himself standing alone in the middle of the ring. He quickly set up one of the ladders under the briefcase then climbed up it to the top, everyone else was down, it looked like Machetti was going to win it, BUT SUDDENLY SHELTON BENJAMIN CAME CHARGING OUT FROM THE BACK! Shelton slid in the ring and climbed up the other side of the ladder and met Machetti and the top, they both brawled for a few seconds before Benjamin hit an elbow to the face, then jumped up off of the ladder passed Machetti, pulling him down with him, INVERTED BULLDOG OFF OF THE LADDER!! Machetti, Benjamin, and the ladder all went crashing down to the mat, now it was anyone's match.

CM Punk took a ladder and slid it in the ring, but Morrison attacked him and pulled away the ladder, then hit Punk in the midsection and knocked him down. Kennedy suddenly jumped up and dropkicked the ladder into Morrison, causing him to fall backwards with the ladder leaning against the corner. Jericho got back in the ring and grabbed one of the ladders that were already in there and folded it up, then ran at Punk who was getting back up and rammed the end of the ladder into Punk's stomach again. Jericho turned and hit Kennedy with the ladder, then turned around and went to hit Punk again, but Punk moved, causing Jericho to drive the end of the ladder through the rungs of the one in the corner. Carlito came over and attacked Jericho from behind then pulled him away from the ladders that were still wedged together.

Jericho whipped Carlito into the corner, then Carlito came back but Jericho caught him with a flapjack and drove him down onto the ladder that was sticking up in the air. Carlito fell on the ladder and pinned it down to the mat underneath him, causing the ladder that was wedged into it straighten up. Morrison suddenly got up and climbed up the ladder then went to grab the briefcase, BUT CARLITO AND JERICHO LIFTED UP THE OTHER LADDER! Morrison fell from the ladder he was on AND CROTCHED HIMSELF ON THE TOP ROPE!! Morrison fell off of the rope and down to the floor.

Jericho and Carlito went to pull the ladders free from each other, but Jericho used his ladder and rammed it into Carlito's head, sending him staggering into the ropes. Jericho pulled the ladder free and unfolded it, then set it up in the middle of the ring. The other ladder was left leaning against the corner, with Punk on the ground under it. Jericho climbed up the ladder and made it to the top, but suddenly Carlito climbed up the other side, AND SPAT APPLE IN JERICHO'S FACE!! Jericho fell off of the ladder and staggered into the ropes. Kennedy came over and quickly dumped him out of the ring, while Carlito climbed the rest of the way up the ladder and reached for the briefcase.

Carlito sat on top of the ladder and grabbed the briefcase, then tried to open up the clip, BUT KENNEDY CLIMBED UP THE OTHER SIDE AND PUSHED CARLITO OFF! Carlito was launched off of the ladder and slammed down into the one leaning against the corner. Kennedy reached up for the briefcase, but Punk came over and rammed a third ladder into Kennedy's face, knocking him off of the ladder. Punk turned around still holding the ladder while Jericho got back in the ring, Jericho ran at Punk AND HIT A CODEBREAKER WITH THE LADDER!!

Jericho got back up and climbed up the ladder, then reached for the briefcase at the top. Suddenly Shelton climbed onto the ring apron and hoisted himself onto the top rope, then springboarded onto the ladder across from Jericho. He quickly punched Jericho in the midsection then climbed up to the top on the other side. Shelton grabbed Jericho and then SUPERPLEX OFF OF THE LADDER!! Jericho and Benjamin slammed down to the mat, leaving Punk alone in the ring, with the exception of Carlito who was down in the corner.

Punk climbed up the ladder, but suddenly Machetti got in the ring and climbed up the other side. Punk swung at Machetti, looking to cut him off, but Machetti ducked it, then hit Punk with an uppercut. Punk swayed backwards while Machetti climbed the rest of the way up the ladder, he quickly grabbed Punk then rammed his head down into the top of the ladder. Machetti grabbed Punk and lifted him up in front of him, then did a back-flip while launching Punk over his head, MACHETE'S BLADE OFF OF THE LADDER!!

Machetti and Punk both hit the mat hard, EVERYONE WAS DOWN! Carlito pulled himself up using Jericho who was lying on ladder in the corner then went over the ladder that had been set up in the middle of the ring. Carlito climbed up to the top of the ladder but Machetti came over and grabbed his leg, Carlito kicked his leg back and connected with Machetti's head. Machetti staggered backwards into the corner while Carlito reached up for the briefcase again. Machetti recovered and climbed up onto the top rope in the corner he was in, then launched himself at Carlito and dropkicked him in the back. Carlito and the ladder fell forward, AND SLAMMED DOWN INTO THE JERICHO AND THE OTHER LADDER!

Machetti got up and pulled the ladder off of Jericho, then kicked him in the side and watched him roll under the bottom rope and fall down to the floor like Carlito had done. Machetti set up the ladder in the middle of the ring, then quickly climbed up it with his back to the ladder that was still lying in the corner. Machetti reached the top of the ladder and tried to grab the briefcase, but Kennedy suddenly got in the ring and climbed up the other side with a chair. KENNEDY BLASTED MACHETTI ACROSS THE FACE!! Kennedy tossed the chair to the side then grabbed Machetti and lifted him up onto his shoulders, then climbed up onto the top of the ladder. KENNEDY FLIPPED OFF OF THE LADDER, GREEN BAY PLUNGE OFF OF THE LADDER… ONTO THE OTHER LADDER!! Machetti's back was driven into the ladder with such force that it bent in half like the one Shelton had smashed onto earlier in the match. The crowd was again chanting _**HOLY SH-T! HOLY SH-T! HOLY SH-T!!**_ Machetti had been busted opened from the chair shot and now he had been practically slammed through the ladder, the rolled to the side and dropped down to the floor.

Kennedy was down attempting to recover in the corner, but then Shelton slid in the ring and started climbing up the ladder. But then Morrison slid in the ring and started climbing up the other side of the ladder. Morrison reached the top of the ladder and he and Benjamin started fighting, but Morrison ducked a punch from Shelton then jumped up AND KICKED HIM IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH AN ENZUIGIRI! Morrison and Benjamin went crashing down to the mat with a pair of loud thuds. In the corner Kennedy got back up and saw that just about everyone else was down, then he went over to the ladder and started climbing up it himself. Only when he was halfway up, Punk pulled himself up onto the ring apron then jumped up and springboarded off of the top rope AND KNOCKED KENNEDY OFF OF THE LADDER WITH A SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE!

Kennedy fell to the ground while Punk staggered into the ropes. He came off and went over to the ladder and started climbing it, but Morrison pulled him down and held him on his shoulders. Morrison carried Punk over to his ropes and placed his feet on the top rope, then grabbed Punk's head and spun to the side, CORKSCREW NECKBREAKER!! Morrison got back up and but Benjamin suddenly came over and grabbed him then hit a release exploder suplex, MORRISON SLAMMED UPSIDE-DOWN INTO THE LADDER!! THE LADDER AND MORRISON WENT CRASHING DOWN TO THE MAT!

Benjamin took the ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring then started climbing it, but then he noticed Kennedy getting back up, and Carlito getting in the ring. Shelton knew he wouldn't get the briefcase with both of them standing, so he jumped from the top of the ladder and onto the top rope, then he did a springboard back-flip AND TOOK DOWN KENNEDY AND CARLITO WITH A DOUBLE SPRINGBOARD MOONSUALT!!

Benjamin, Kennedy, Carlito, Punk, Machetti, and Morrison were all down. But then MVP started to stir and got in the ring. MVP went over to the ladder and was going to climb it, but Jericho rushed into the ring with another ladder then ran at MVP and rammed it into his face, knocking him off of the ladder. Y2J took the ladder and threw it down on top of MVP, then he turned to the other ladder and folded it up, then put it down in the middle of the ring. Jericho went over to MVP and put him on top of the ladder, then he got his other ladder and put it down on MVP. Jericho ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle rope then back-flipped off of it, LIONSAULT ONTO MVP AND THE TWO LADDERS!! Jericho rolled off of MVP and held his stomach, NOW everyone wad down.

CM Punk was the first one to get to his feet, mostly due to some help from the ropes, He grabbed the larger of the two ladders that Jericho had sandwiched MVP with and lifted it up, then set it u in the middle of the ring. Punk was about to go over to the ladder and climb it then he saw Morrison pull himself up and lean against the corner. Remembering what had happened to him the last time he had tried to climb the ladder with Morrison up, Punk opted not to climb the ladder, instead he ran across the ring then jumped up and hit Morrison with a shining wizard in the corner, then grabbed his head and followed up with a bulldog, driving Morrison's face down into the mat. Punk got back up and pulled Morrison to his feet, then hoisted him onto his shoulder and launched him off before lifting his knee GO 2 SLEEP!!

Morrison fell down to the mat and Punk dropkicked him in the side, launching him out of the ring and down to the floor. Punk got back up and turned to the ladder, but across the ring, Jericho got back up. Jericho ran at Punk and went for a running enzuigiri, but Punk ducked it and pushed Jericho away from him. Jericho came back at Punk, but suddenly Shelton charged out of the corner and grabbed both Punk and Jericho as he ran over DOUBLE INVERTED BULLDOG!!

Benjamin went to the ladder and climbed up it, then reached up for the briefcase, suddenly Carlito came over and knocked over the ladder, but Shelton held onto the briefcase and dangled above the ring. But suddenly Machetti pulled himself up onto the top turnbuckle, blood was dripping down from a gash in his forehead, Machetti lunged out of the corner AND SPEARED SHELTON! MACHETTI AND BENJAMIN WENT CRASHING DOWN TO THE MAT!! Shelton rolled to the side and dropped down to the floor while Machetti rolled onto the other ladder that Jericho had brought into the ring before and laid there holding his ribs.

Carlito stared at Machetti and Shelton in surprise, then quickly went and got the ladder then set it up in the middle of the ring again. Carlito climbed up the ladder but before he could reach the top MVP got in the ring and climbed up the other side. Carlito and MVP brawled on the top of the ladder, but suddenly Kennedy came over and knocked over the ladder, Carlito and MVP WENT CRASHING DOWN FROM THE LADDER AND FELL DOWN TO THE FLOOR!! Kennedy smiled to himself then set the ladder up again, but Jericho ran over and grabbed him then dropped down on his back, CODEBREAKER!! Kennedy was launched backwards and staggered into the ropes, suddenly the top rope was pulled down at Punk tried to use it to pull himself up and Kennedy ended up toppling over the top rope and went crashing down to the floor.

Jericho went over to Punk and kneed him in the stomach, then whipped him into the corner. Jericho ran to the corner, jumped onto the middle rope beside Punk, then springboarded off of it and dropkicked Punk right in the chest. Jericho rolled away from Punk and let him slump down on the mat, then went over to the ladder and started climbing it. Jericho eventually made it to the top and grabbed the briefcase, but Punk came over and grabbed Jericho, then stood with Jericho's legs on his shoulders and tried for an electric chair drop, but Jericho held onto the top of the ladder, keeping himself from falling.

On the other side of the ring Machetti pulled himself up to his feet and set up the ladder he had been lying on then slowly climbed up the side of the ladder closer to the turnbuckle. There was no mistaking the look of immense pain on Machetti's bloody face, clearly any movement was hurting him. Machetti stood on top of the ladder then launched off of it AND DROPKICKED JERICHO IN THHE FACE! JERICHO LOST HIS HOLD ON THE LADDER AND PUNK FELL DOWN TO THE MAT FOR AN ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP!! Jericho was slammed back-first down to the mat and rolled over to the bent ladder that Machetti had been slammed through earlier. Punk got back up and saw that Machetti had held onto the ladder when he did the dropkick on Jericho and was still on top of it holding his ribs. Machetti gritted his teeth and reached up and grabbed the briefcase, while Punk quickly ran over and started climbing up the other side of the ladder. Machetti suddenly pulled himself up with the briefcase and pushed the ladder to the side with his legs. THE LADDER TIPPED OVER AND FELL TO THE MAT, BRINGING CM PUNK DOWN WITH IT!!

Machetti held onto the briefcase and the chain holding it and dangled up above the ring, still looking like he was in a great deal of pain. But Machetti suddenly realized something, if he pulled the briefcase free now he'd have a long fall. But if he dropped down so he could get a ladder it would give everyone else time to recover. Machetti thought fast and lifted his legs up above him and wrapped them around the chain, causing him to hang upside down from the chain like a bat. Machetti's long hair hung downwards while Machetti stayed upside-down and undid the clip then PULLED THE BRIEFCASE FREE! The bell rang as Machetti held onto the chain with one arm and both of his legs while holding the briefcase downward. HE JUST WON THE MONEY IN TBE BANK LADDER MATCH! _Riot Time_ played as the chain was slowly lowered downward until it was near to the ground. Machetti let go and dropped to the mat, then got to his feet and held the briefcase up above his head with one hand while holding his ribs with the other. Machetti was handed back his Intercontinental Title which he wrapped around the briefcase, then held up in the air again, wincing at the sudden movement.

Machetti lowered the briefcase and hugged it to his chest, a grin was plastered on his face as he staggered over to the ropes and got out of the ring. Machetti walked backwards up the ramp with the briefcase held up above his head. The thrill of winning the match was seemingly eliminated the immense pain he was experiencing in his back and ribs because he was smiling fully now. The fans were cheering loudly and applauding not only Machetti, but also the other seven superstars in the match, they had taken each other to the limit risking their bodies in an attempt to win the Money in the Bank. But in the end only one of them could, and that was Machetti. The cameras cut and showed Cena, Orton, and Triple H warming up for the WWE Championship match.

**--x--**

Zack staggered through the curtain and dropped to his knees, Paul London rushed over and helped him up. "Dude, are you alright?"

"I think I did something to my ribs," Zack wheezed. "Get me to the trainer, and if I pass out, wake me up for my segment later." With that Zack did just as he said he would and passed out completely. The adrenaline from being in the match, in front of the seventy four thousand six hundred thirty-five fans, but now that he had slowed down and did have to be conscious for the camera, Zack completely shut down. The paramedics and EMTs were all busy helping to get the other seven guys to the back, so Paul took it upon himself to get Zack to the trainer's office.

**--x--**

Later on in the night Kane had just won the ECW World Championship from Chavo Guerrero in a quick eight seconds. The big red monster was now walking backstage with the gold on his shoulder. But Kane suddenly stopped, and the camera moved to the side to show Machetti leaning back against the wall with the IC title on his shoulder while holding the Money in the Bank briefcase to his chest.

"Well hey there, _champ_," greeted Machetti with a weak smile. Kane stared at him and didn't say anything.

"What do you want?" demanded Kane.

"See this?" asked Machetti while holding up the briefcase. "I have a shot at any title I want, any time I want. I already have the Intercontinental Title, I don't want to go after either of the tag team titles, and I'm pretty sure I'll have to wait in line if I want the United States title, so that leaves the three world titles. You champ, will have to be looking over your shoulder."

"Is that a threat?" questioned Kane as he stepped up to Machetti and glared down at him.

"No, just a warning," replied Machetti. "You're the only sure champion here, so I'm putting you on notice. I'll admit I'm pretty banged up right now, I'll cash this baby in when I'm healthy, that way I can assure myself the gold. It'll probably be when you least expect it, so as long as you're holding that title, I'd be keeping my guard up if I was you."

"You know what…" started Kane as he stared at Machetti who simply smiled weakly. "I wouldn't have it any other way. If you come for my title, I'll do to you what I did to Chavo Guerrero tonight. I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Kane brought out his arm and slapped Machetti across the face, causing Machetti's head to snap to the side.

"Ow," said Machetti, but then he chuckled weakly, and slapped Kane in return. "I'll see you around, _champ_." Kane nodded and walked off, leaving Machetti leaning against the wall holding his title and his briefcase. The camera cut to the ring and showed Raven Symone from the Make a Wish Foundation and from there WrestleMania continued. Machetti had won the Money in the Bank and now he could challenge for any World Championship he wants for the next year. If nothing else, the next year was going to be _very_ interesting.

**--x--**

And that is the end of Can I Ask You Something? II. I wanted to end the story on an up note so I had Machetti win the Money in the Bank at WrestleMania. But now what's in store for Machetti in the next year? To find out, read the next story Can I Ask You Something? III. I should have the first chapter out on Saturday.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


End file.
